Hijas de la Noche Nuevo Legado
by Bat Dragon
Summary: La batalla con Drago finalizo y el Torneo de Poder ha concluido, pero nuevas amenazas llegan al mundo y el momento de pasar el símbolo del Murciélago a alguien más esta llegado, es el momento del nacimiento de una nueva leyenda, una nueva fuerza del bien y de la justicia, un nuevo Batman
1. Diversion en el Museo

" _ **Han pasado algunos años desde la batalla contra Drago y desde que el Torneo de Poder se llevó a cabo, tras eso, la vida para todos volvió a la normalidad o lo más normal que se puede ser, ya que la vida de la Bat Family es todo menos normal, pues a pesar de que el tiempo siguió su cuerpo, la amistad de las Hijas de la Noche, así como también el respeto y admiración que sentían hacia Batman, las mantuvieron a su lado, pues no querían que se quedara solo en su enorme mansión, la Liga de la Justicia también ha cambiado mucho, con nuevos miembros, siendo la mayoría las antiguas y originales Crystal Gems, quienes volvieron a la normalidad con el deseo de Lapis, así como otros héroes que llegaron a sus vidas cuando menos se los esperaban, héroes que venían de otros planetas o de la Tierra misma, una nueva era de paz ha comenzado para todo el Universo, aunque siempre con sus altibajos, más sin embargo, el crimen puede convertirse en una terrible maldad naciente"**_

 **Y AHORA PRESENTO EL PRIMER TEMA GANADOR, MISMO QUE FUE HECHO POR…LUNA CREED…MUCHAS FELICIDADES, TU TEMA DE APERTURA FUE EL QUE MÁS ME GUSTO**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Qe50-aLh0cI**

 **Twilight  
¿Acaso puedes oír?  
Esa voz mía que se la ha llevado la luz**

 **Sunset**

 **Si el mundo significa esto  
Entonces estos sentimientos son reales  
(Se ve a Ciudad gótica desde la noche al amanecer con Firebird, Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, para después mostrar a Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Fui aplastada por mi anhelo y me rendí  
Sin siquiera saber de qué color es este cielo infinito  
(Se ve el pasado de Sunset desde el régimen hasta el día de hoy, mirando a lo lejos de gótica)**

 **Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón  
(Puede ver a Bruno, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie a su lado esperándola para después pasar a la noche)**

 **Sunset  
Un gran peso por cargar**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas  
(La noche procede con varios ladrones siendo detenidos por Batman y sus hijas, conforme da un salto en el tiempo de cómo pasan los años y como Batman empieza a cansarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **(Se ve la ciudad dos lados uno oscuro y el otro claro, del lado oscuro se llega a escuchar una siniestra risa)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No tengo tiempo para llorar por las estaciones  
Y no volveré a dudar otra vez  
Son contados, y muy pequeños  
Los lamentos que llevo en mis manos**

 **(Se ve la baticueva con el pasar de los años desde que solo eran Bruno y Alfred, para cambiar a otros con Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim, Damián y terminar ahora con Bruno guardando el traje de Batman)**

 **Todas las hijas de la noche**

 **Una historia por continuar  
El legado prevalecerá**

 **(Sunset observa la ciudad a lo lejos con la imagen de Karai y la Guasón a lo lejos ella toma la máscara de Batman en sus manos para colocársela y saltar a la aventura)**

 **Twilight**

 **He venido hasta aquí, solo siguiéndote  
Es algo que yo, que tu buscabas, puedo hacer...**

 **Sunset**

 **Las palabras que me dijiste aquel día, incluso ahora  
Definitivamente llegaron a mi corazón**

 **(Starlight Glimmer observa a lo lejos el cómo Batman vuelve a nacer mientras esta sonríe)**

 **Sunset**

 **Me di cuenta de la razón de haber nacido  
Hoy más de lo que pude hacer ayer**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **Pese al gran peso por cargar  
Sé que sola nunca estoy**

 **(Sunset avanza siendo detenida por la Guasón esperándola comenzando una persecución)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todo fue como si fuera tan natural  
Nuestros preciosos días no han terminado, entonces, otra vez**

 **Todas juntas en especial Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas**

 **(Se ven grandes momentos de combates pasados de Batman y el Guasón, golpe tras golpe que se da entre las hijas de estos)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí…**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Fue como si todo aquí hubiese sido con naturalidad  
Los días que vendrán serán con seguridad felices y así  
Comienzo a avanzar porque es momento de correr  
Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón**

 **(La lluvia cae en su combate para rápidamente caer unas a otras al suelo, no sin antes de que Sunset sea sujetada de caer en la oscuridad por Twilight, a su lado de Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para levantarse e iluminar el alrededor)**

 **Sunset**

 **Ya no me detendré a mi destino llegaré  
Porque mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer  
La respuesta que busqué  
(Sunset aparece frente a la mansión Díaz junto a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, así como Bruno a su lado, a punto de tomarse una foto)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No noté que estaba justo aquí**

 **En esta historia y legado continuar  
No terminara aquí**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Siempre continuara**

 **(La foto termina tomada de la familia, así como muestra a otros que ya no están como Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián, para terminar, mostrando la noche con Sunset ahora como Batman a su lado Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del primer capítulo**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 1 Diversión en el Museo**

" _ **Miro y observo ¿quieres saber que veo? Veo una enfermedad, una enfermedad que es más antigua que la ciudad misma, que siempre infectara a cualquiera, porque no hay cura en absoluto para esta enfermedad"**_

 **Atalaya**

Batman se encontraba ocupado, revisando algunos archivos y expedientes sobre los candidatos para ser los nuevos integrantes de la Liga de la Justicia, con Bismuto revisando algunos paneles de control, la Gema tuvo que reconocer que los humanos eran impresionantes por haber construido semejante base, fue cuando la puerta se abrió y Flash hizo acto de aparición.

-¿Qué tal amigos? ¿Qué cuentan de nuevo?-pregunto sonriendo-bueno…veo que están muy ocupados…supongo que estarán muy ocupados para ir a la inauguración del Museo de Flash…sí, lo van a abrir como un símbolo de que cualquiera puede volver del lado oscuro, sé que estarán ocupados y sé también que no es la gran cosa-dijo Flash, pero tanto Batman como Bismuto lo ignoraban, aunque la Gema solo rodo los ojos con fastidio.

Flash se sintió un poco mal, pero continuo hablando-Sé que la Liga no debe prestarse para cosas como estas…pero bueno…sería agradable ver algunos rostros amigables…ya saben, además del de mi esposa y de mis hijos…rostros de amigos, aunque entenderé que no puedan ir-dijo Flash con rapidez y el silencio continúo.

Agachándose con los brazos extendidos hacia abajo, Barry ya estaba por resignarse-Ahí estaré-dijo Batman con tono serio.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es…! ¡Vaya! ¡Eres un gran amigo Batman y no importa que digan que eres la amargura encarnada, yo sé que…!-Flash se vio callado cuando Batman lo miro fijamente-si…entiendo…estas ocupado y eso…-dijo nervioso-ok…iré a ver quién más de la Liga puede asistir y espero que no sea muy molesto pedir otro favor…pero sería grandioso si tus hijas pueden ir, especialmente Arlequín, ella sí que sabe cómo animar una fiesta-.

-Se los comunicare-aseguro Batman y Flash se emocionó, para salir a buscar a los demás miembros de la Liga.

-¡Gracias! ¡Eres un verdadero amigo! ¡Los veo a el viernes a la 8 en el museo!-se despidió.

Una vez que Flash se retiró, Bismuto se acercó a Batman-Honestamente no me explico cómo puedes dejarte manipular por ese sujeto Batman, es bastante molesto, te puedo asegurar que nunca me verás a mí en algo tan poco práctico como…-Bismuto se vio callada cuando vio que Batman la miraba de una manera bastante seria-¿a qué horas era el evento?-pregunto con rapidez.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

La ciudad había vuelto a sus actividades de todos los días y a eso se le incluía el crimen, así como también los altos mandos de la mafia, tales como el Pingüino, Dos Caras, Mascara Negra, entre otros, todos queriendo disputarse el control de la ciudad, especialmente ahora que el Guasón se había ido para siempre.

-Aquí esta lo que pidió jefe-dijo uno de los hombres de Dos Caras, quien como siempre, iba acompañado de su inseparable moneda.

-Bien-dijo Harvey Dent apareciendo de entre las sombras-la vida se ha vuelto muy buena desde que ese payaso de mierda se marchó, aún quedan algunos cabos para que sea perfecta, como todos esos tontos que quieren apoderarse de la ciudad, pero yo me encargare de ellos y de Batman-aseguro Dent.

De pronto, uno de sus hombres desapareció en la oscuridad, provocando que toda la banda se preparara para la batalla-¡Esta aquí!-exclamo uno de sus matones.

-A tiempo como siempre, esta vez no te escaparas Batman-aseguro Dos Caras levantando una metralleta.

-¿Quién dijo que es Batman?-pregunto una voz que sonaba de mujer.

Dos Caras abrió los ojos al comprender-¡No es Batman! ¡Son sus putas!-exclamo al tiempo que el resto de sus hombres desaparecía entre las sombras.

-No tienes por qué ser tan grosero Dent-dijo Sunset apareciendo de pronto y de una rápida patada, logro quitarle su moneda.

-¡No! ¡Mi moneda!-grito Dent corriendo detrás de ella, peor su moneda cayó a los pies de Rainbow.

-Lo siento amigo, pero el que la encuentra se la queda-aseguro dándole un golpe para dejarlo noqueado.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Fluttershy siendo tan ella como siempre.

-No seas tan amable con el malo, Serafín-regaño Dash.

-Recuerda que él alguna vez fue el fiscal Harvey Dent y uno de los mejores amigos de Bruno-señalo Twilight mirando al criminal con tristeza.

-Es muy triste que alguien tan noble como él haya terminado de este modo-dijo Rarity.

La policía finalmente llego para hacerse cargo de la banda, con Celestia al frente, la comisionada solo pudo mirar con tristeza el cómo llevaban a Dent-Mírate Harvey, alguna vez fuiste una persona tan recta y justa, pero ahora…no eres capaz de hacer nada sin una moneda y dedicas tu vida al crimen que alguna vez combatiste-dijo Celestia.

-Ahórrate esas palabras Celestia-gruño Dent, pues ambos se conocieron mucho antes de que Celestia fuera comisionada, cuando aún era aquel noble fiscal-porque la vida nos ha mostrado que la justicia y la bondad no son más que puras palabras sin sentido, algo que hasta Superman aprendió-sentencio subiendo a la camioneta que lo llevaría a Arkham.

Celestia suspiro con tristeza-Me duele ver que Harvey se haya convertido en esto, él fue alguna vez un gran amigo-.

-Batman dice lo mismo-dijo Sunset en las sombras-pero eso no quita el hecho de que él aún cree que hay bondad en él, porque donde hay maldad también hay bondad-.

-Has aprendido mucho de él-dijo Celestia sonriendo-me siento orgullosa de ti y de…-cuando Celestia se volteo, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban-me pregunto si Gordon se acostumbró a que hicieran eso-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Las chicas volvieron a la base en sus motos, las cuales ya fueron modificadas para ser más rápidas y precisas, una vez que llegaron a la cueva volvieron a sentir ese aire de vacío que se sentía desde que Alfred falleció, no era fácil volver a la Cueva y no encontrar al fiel mayordomo.

-Bueno, otra noche de trabajo bien hecho-dijo Rainbow sonriendo y sentándose en un sillón.

-Es gratificante que podamos manejar todas las amenazas que hay en la ciudad y desde que las Crystal Gems se unieron a la Liga todo ha cambiado para bien-dijo Rarity.

-No deberían ser tan descuidadas-dijo Sunset-ya que algo que hemos aprendido con Batman es que siempre pueden ocurrir todo tipo de desastres cuando menos lo esperamos-.

-Sunny tiene razón, en cualquier momento algo podría pasar y tendríamos que entrar en acción de nuevo-dijo Twilight.

-Pero ¿Qué mal podría ocurrir como para que nos preocupemos?-pregunto Rainbow-digo, Drago ya no está y él era el peor de todos, incluso el Guasón es historia-.

-Pero Superman y el Régimen aun están libres-les recordó Sunset-y Batman cree que ellos pueden volver en cualquier momento-.

El silencio se apodero de todo el lugar, mientras cada una pensaba a su manera sobre el mismo asunto-Es increíble pensar que quien fuera alguna vez uno de los más grandes héroes de la Tierra ahora sea perseguido como el lobo que quiere devorar al rebaño-dijo Applejack.

-Nadie creía que él fuera capaz de hacer todo lo que hizo-dijo Rainbow con tono molesto.

Nuevamente, todo el lugar se vio silenciado, cuando Batman apareció por el sistema de tele transportación de la cueva, rápidamente, fue recibido por las chicas, el Caballero de la Noche las saludo a todas con una leve sonrisa, para luego dirigirse hacia la computadora.

-Más vale que se vayan preparando, el viernes tenemos un compromiso-dijo Batman.

-¿Compromiso?-pregunto Applejack confundida.

-Pero…todos los compromisos que Batman tiene son solo para Bruno Díaz y su protegida, Sunset Shimmer-dijo Rarity.

-¿Qué va a haber el viernes?-pregunto Pinkie Pie emocionada.

-La inauguración de un museo-respondió Batman.

-¿Un museo?-exclamaron Twilight y Rainbow, aunque cada una con diferentes reacciones, mientras Twilight se sintió sumamente emocionada, Rainbow hizo una mueca de asco.

-¡Yo paso!-aseguro sintiendo escalofríos-no hay nada más aburrido para mí que un museo, así que no cuenten conmigo, yo…-Rainbow se vio silenciada cuando vio a Batman, el cual solo la miraba sin expresión alguna-¿hay que llevar vestido?-pregunto rindiéndose y el resto del grupo tuvo que resistirse las ganas de reír escandalosamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Viernes por la Noche**

 **Ciudad Central**

El día de la inauguración del museo de Flash fue una sorpresa para las chicas, pero nadie estaba más impactada que Twilight, pues ese no era el tipo de museo que esperaba, pero Rainbow se sintió muy emocionada por ello, ya que si era un museo dedicado a Flash entonces realmente sería algo muy divertido de ver.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Este sí que es mi tipo de museo!-exclamo Rainbow sumamente emocionada.

-¿Lightning emocionada con la inauguración de un museo y Magic Star sintiéndose decepcionada con el mismo?-pregunto Fluttershy sorprendida.

-Es como si hubiéramos entrado en una dimensión alterna-dijo Pinkie Pie al tiempo que hacía sonidos paranormales.

Twilight ya no se veía tan emocionada con la creación del museo, hecho que Sunset noto y no tardo en tomarla de la mano-¿Te encuentras bien preciosa?-pregunto preocupada.

-No es que no me sienta feliz por Flash, es solo que…este no es precisamente el tipo de museo al que me gusta ir-confeso avergonzada.

-Tranquila, recuerda que Batman es de los que tampoco disfrutan de estas cosas y aun así hace un gran sacrificio, además, creo que Flash no escatimo en cuanto a los invitados-señalo Sunset.

Eso último era muy cierto, ya que además de los rostros de héroes conocidos como Barda, John, Razer, Aya, J'onn, Shayera, Tornado Rojo, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Peridot, Bismuto, Steven, Connie y una que otra de las Crystal Gems originales, también estaban Soujiro, Evan, Myra, incluso Karai se encontraba presente, hecho que sorprendió a muchos, ya que no se esperaban que ella también fuera invitada.

Tambien estaban Aled, Aura, Helena, Dante, Tenma, a quien Applejack fulmino con la mirada, provocando que el chico se estremeciera un poco, Delsin, Isis, Corban, Tetrax, Daisy, Bright y otros héroes que estaban postulándose para ser miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, mismos que fueron invitados para que se sintieran bienvenidos, porque según las palabras de Flash, ellos tres ya estaban en la misma; estos héroes respondían al nombre de Kakunsa, Vikal y Obuni, quienes fueron reclutados por John, J'onn y Razer.

-¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡Como alcalde de Ciudad Central, es para mí un gran honor abrir el nuevo museo de Flash!-anuncio el alcalde y todos los presentes aplaudieron-¡Ahora le pido al invitado de honor que por favor pase a cortar el listón para comenzar con la celebración!-.

Flash no tardo en subir al escenario y sin aceptar las tijeras, cortó el listón con un movimiento rápido de su brazo, para luego saludar a los espectadores, quienes gritaron emocionados, provocando que Flash sonriera completamente feliz de ver cuanta gente le tenía aprecio.

-Esto solo hará que su ego aumente enormemente-dijo John con pesar.

-Deja que disfrute de su día, después de todo, no todos los días un viejo amigo vuelve a ser reconocido como un héroe, especialmente después de lo que ocurrió-señalo J'onn.

-Tienes razón-dijo John cruzando de brazos.

-¡Gracias a todos por este gran honor…mismo que no me merezco…sé que en el pasado cometí algunos errores…bueno…muchos errores y por ello…me siento emocionado de que me den una nueva oportunidad para demostrarles que quiero enmendar todo el daño que hice, por ese motivo le agradezco a la Liga de la Justicia por aceptarme de nuevo en sus filas, a pesar de todo y también quiero agradecerles a ustedes, las personas que me dan este homenaje, prometo que haré todo lo posible por honrar esta confianza que han depositado en mí, luchare contra la injusticia y evitare que tragedias como lo que ocurrió en Metrópolis vuelva a repetirse, pero les prometo que lo haré por el camino correcto, el de la justicia! ¡Por este símbolo, mi rayo, no debe ser usado para destruir ni dañar a nadie, sino para proteger a todos, a la humanidad y a aquellos que vienen de las estrellas a vivir entre nosotros! ¡Gracias Ciudad Central!-grito Flash y la gente aplaudió emocionada.

-No va a haber quien lo aguante en mucho tiempo-dijo John cruzado de brazos.

-¡Ahora pasemos a conocer el nuevo museo de Flash!-animo Barry y todos entraron al museo para poder ver lo que había.

Tal como su nombre indicaba, era un museo dedicado exclusivamente a Flash, con varios monumentos de él, así como pinturas y trajes diseñados por los mejores modistas de todo el mundo, hecho que hizo que Rarity casi se desmayara, pero logro calmarse a tiempo, pues no debía llamar la atención.

También habían imágenes de los más grandes enemigos de Flash; Capitán Cold, Gorila Grood, Capitán Bumerang, Dr. Zoom, Mirror Master, entre otros, la pieza principal del museo era una estatua que no solo representaba a Flash, sino a todos sus aliados, los que habían estado a su lado antes de que el Régimen se alzara, Flash no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste al ver la imagen de Wally.

-Estoy seguro que él estaría muy feliz de ver que has vuelto al camino correcto-dijo Batman apareciendo.

-La última vez que nos vimos…me dijo que estaba muy decepcionado de mí y que el Flash que tanto admiraba murió junto con Metrópolis, creo que tenía razón, ya que no hice nada para impedir su muerte o que Drago lo usara de esa manera…-Batman le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Wally realmente no creía eso, pienso que él sabía que solo estabas perdido y que en algún momento recuperarías el camino-aseguro Batman.

-Tú fuiste el único que se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Superman, incluso lograste convencer a los demás de que se dieran cuenta de que la maldad ya estaba en su corazón, pero yo no lo hice, vi todas las cosas terribles que hizo y no lo detuvo, no impedí que matara a Billy…-.

-Lo sé, pero recuerda esto, pese a todo, Clark también fue una víctima, ya que él perdió todo; su esposa, su hijo nonato y su ciudad, luego perdió a sus padres adoptivos y finalmente…-.

-Kara-Flash recordó lo que ocurrió con la prima de Superman, como Drago la aniquilo fácilmente-sabes algo, creo que aunque Superman hubiera tenido sus poderes, nada habría cambiado en la pelea con Drago-.

-Mejor dejemos eso de lado, debes disfrutar de tu momento-indico Batman con tono tranquilo.

-Tienes razón, hoy es mi día-dijo Flash sonriendo animado-solo espero que Arlequín haya preparado algo bueno, esa chica en serio es muy divertida, debe ser una fiesta diaria tenerla en la Bati Cueva-.

-No tienes ni idea-dijo Batman con tono serio.

La fiesta continuo con tranquilidad, sin ningún problema en absoluto, todos se la estaban pasando bien, incluso los nuevos integrantes, aunque otros preferían mantenerse al margen, como era el caso de Batman, J'onn, etc. Pero en si era una muy buena fiesta, misma que se animó cuando Pinkie Pie hizo acto de aparición, acompañada de Rainbow y Amatista.

De pronto, la alarma de los satélites de la Atalaya sonaron, captando la atención de Batman, pues él se aseguró de tener programadas alarmas en los trajes de todos los héroes-Parece que la fiesta llego a su fin-dijo Barry.

-Y es uno de los tuyos-informo Batman al ver que se trataba del Capitán Cold.

-Bueno, supongo que tengo que encargarme de esto-dijo Flash sonriendo levemente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Cold se encontraba robando el banco de Ciudad Central, congelando a cuanta persona se le pusiera enfrente, el criminal había cambiado mucho desde que el Régimen estuvo en el poder, cuando asesinaron cruelmente a su hermana, algo que jamás perdonaría.

-Ya fue suficiente Cold-dijo Flash apareciendo de pronto-creo que ya dejaste la ciudad con bastante hielo para un siglo-.

-Miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, se trata de Flash, el "héroe" que dejo que mataran a mi hermana y que ahora es honrado por ello-escupió Cold mirando con odio a Flash.

-Oye…no me están honrado por ello…escucha, lamento lo que paso con tu hermana…en serio nunca quise que…-.

-Oh, nunca quisiste, que dulce de tu parte, pero ¡Igual no hiciste nada para impedirlo!-bramo Cold con odio, al tiempo que disparaba contra Flash-¡Ella no tenía por qué haber sufrido eso, no tenía por qué haber muerto!-.

-¡Lo sé, en eso concuerdo contigo!-aseguro Flash sin dejar de correr-¡Pero lastimar a estas personas no te hará mejor que al Régimen! ¡Antes tenías honor y nunca lastimaste a inocentes!-.

-¿Inocentes? ¿Te refieres a los mismo inocentes que celebraron la muerte de mi hermana?-cuestiono con furia y odio-¡Nadie es inocente y tú tampoco lo eres!-declaro preparándose para disparar de nuevo, cuando un Bati Boomerang salió de la nada, golpeándolo en la mano y quitándole su pistola-¿Qué mierda?-exclamo y al voltear se topó con…

-Ya fue suficiente Cold-dijo Batman con tono serio-esto se ha acabado-.

-¿Por qué tú lo dices? No me hagas reír Batman, eres el único que vio que lo que el Régimen hacía estaba mal, pero tú tampoco impediste que mataran a mi hermana y por eso también vas a sufrir-sentencio apuntándole.

-Mejor baja tu arma amigo-dijo una voz detrás de Cold y cuando miro hacia atrás vio a las Hijas de la Noche, así como también a cientos de héroes, los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia que fueron a la inauguración del museo-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-exclamo Cold sorprendido y asustado.

-¿Qué hará ahora capitán?-pregunto Flash.

Cold solo pudo alzar sus brazos en señal de rendición-Esto no quedara así-aseguro molesto-¡Vas a pagar muy caro por todo lo que has hecho Flash! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡La sangre de mi hermana y de todos esos inocentes está en ti!-bramaba furioso.

Flash se quedó en silencio ante aquellas palabras tan duras, pero justas de parte de quien alguna vez fuera uno de sus más grandes enemigos, aun lo era, pero las razones eran muy diferentes.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Batman con tono serio y preocupado.

-No hay un solo instante en el que Capitán Cold no me recuerde como falle como héroe y él no es el único, muchas personas aún me odian por todo lo que hice durante el Régimen, no puedo culparlos, porque tienen razón, se supone que debía protegerlos y en cambio…-.

-Escucha Barry, desde hace mucho que todo lo que hiciste fue perdonado, tal vez no por todos, pero muchos ya han visto que realmente estas volviendo a ser aquel Flash al que todos admiraban, pero creo que el principal problema es que tú no te has perdonado del todo-señalo Batman con tono serio.

-No me es fácil hacerlo-dijo Flash-cada vez que trato de avanzar…ocurre algo que siempre me hace recordar como falle…no hice nada para detener a Clark o a Diana, ni siquiera cuando se unieron a Black Adam y a los otros-.

-Tomara algo de tiempo, pero recuerda que lo importante es que tú te perdones por tus errores, ya que de otro modo, jamás podrás salir adelante-aseguro Batman.

-Siempre tan sabio amigo mío-dijo Flash-¿sabes algo? Estoy algo cansado por la fiesta en el museo ¿Qué dicen si mejor vamos a la Atalaya para disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad?-.

-¡Eso me parece fantástico!-grito Pinkie Pie-¡Podremos continuar con la fiesta ahí!-declaro sonriendo emocionada.

-Típico de Arlequín-dijo Sunset sonriendo de manera divertida, al igual que el resto de las Hijas de la Noche.

Batman era el único que no decía nada, al tiempo que sentía un nuevo dolor en su cuerpo, eso era algo sumamente frecuente, especialmente desde que peleo contra Spawn el Diabólico en el Torneo de Poder y consiguió invocar la Doctrina Egoísta, más siendo el héroe que era y una de las personas más tercas del mundo, Batman simplemente lo oculto de todos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Palacio de Deboness**

Las tres Diosas estaban observando lo que pasaba desde el palacio de la Diosa de la Destrucción, quien tenía una cita con Jerez, pero antes de irse quiso ver cuál era la situación de Batman en la Tierra y Xiang se encargó de mostrarlo.

-Parece que su cuerpo está comenzando a sufrir las consecuencias de haber empleado la Doctrina Egoísta durante el Torneo-observo Xiang.

-¿Qué crees que pase con exactitud?-pregunto Deboness mirando a su Ángel y Maestra.

-La vida de Batman se acorto de una manera devastadora, es imposible saber a ciencia cierta que tanto se ha acortado, ya que él nunca ha sido una persona a la que sea fácil de predecir en cualquier aspecto-.

-¿No puede tomar un aproximado?-pregunto Lyra mirando a Xiang.

-Si Batman fuera un sujeto ordinario a estas alturas ya estaría muerto-confeso Xiang, dejando sorprendidas a ambas Diosas.

Deboness solo suspiro con cansancio-Bueno, de todos modos Batman se negaría a que lo ayudáramos, tengo que irme ya, Jerez ya debe estar esperándome y no quiero hacerla esperar-.

-Lo entiendo-dijo Lyra-aunque en serio es una pena que no podamos hacer nada para ayudar a Batman-.

-Como dije, no creo que él haya aceptado ayuda aunque se lo hubiéramos propuesto-dijo la Diosa de la Destrucción con inteligencia, para luego retirarse junto con Xiang.

Lyra suspiro con cansancio, recordando lo que paso poco después de la victoria del Universo 1 en el Torneo de Poder, quiso darle algo a Batman por haber conseguido la victoria, aunque no haya sido él directamente, su estrategia y la forma en que guio a su equipo fue más que impresionante.

 **-Flashback-**

Lyra le entrego a Batman una caja de color negro y al abrirla, Batman pudo ver el contenido de la misma-No puedo aceptar esto-dijo con tono serio.

-Imagine que dirías eso, pero te puedo asegurar que quiero que los tengas, ya lo hable con Deboness y Xiang, así como también se lo informe a la Gran Sacerdotisa y todos concordaron en que tú sabrías darles un buen uso-aseguro Lyra sonriéndole.

Batman miro nuevamente el contenido del cofre y finalmente lo acepto, aunque aseguro que solo llegaría a usarlos en caso de que fuera realmente necesario, más Batman nunca dependería de algo como eso y era algo que Lyra sabía, al igual que los otros Dioses.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Lyra miro hacia el cielo en esos momentos, pensando en aquel recuerdo-Me pregunto si algún día podremos ver a Batman casado y con hijos, sería muy interesante-reconoció divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Planeta Tierra**

 **Cuartel de la Liga de las Sombras**

Cerebro se encontraba trabajando en su laboratorio, acompañado de Mallah, cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Kal El, acompañado de Diana-¿Y bien Cerebro? Espero que ya haya resultados-dijo Kal.

-Yo siempre tengo resultados y finalmente lo he conseguido-dijo Cerebro dándose la vuelta para ver a sus visitantes-ya he terminado con el suero, me tomo más tiempo del esperado, pero finalmente lo he conseguido-aseguro Cerebro.

-El Maestro siempre lo consigue-aseguro Mallah sonriendo.

-Bien, entonces comencemos-dijo Kal dando un paso al frente.

-Hay algunas cosas que debo advertirte-intervino Cerebro-aunque este suero puede restaurar tus poderes puede tener consecuencias sumamente terribles en tu cuerpo, es por ello que debe ser administrado de manera cuidadosa y lenta, una dosis diaria bastara, recuperara todo su poder en un año-.

-¿Un año?-cuestiono Kal molesto-¡El mundo está perdiéndose sin mí! ¡Batman y su equipo están haciendo que los criminales vuelvan a hacer de las suyas, no voy a esperar un año para calmar al mundo!-.

-Por favor, sea razonable, este suero está hecho con ADN Kryptoniano, pero también es el ADN de Doomsday, acelerar el proceso puede traer…-.

-¡No me importa!-bramo Kal, arrebatándole el suero y bebiéndoselo de golpe.

-Ay no-dijo Cerebro preocupado.

Kal lanzo el frasco al suelo, mientras Diana solo observaba, de pronto, los ojos de Kal se abrieron de golpe, al tiempo que sentía que algo en él estaba cambiando drásticamente, algo muy serio estaba ocurriéndole y su cuerpo comenzó a agitarse violentamente.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una nueva amenaza está a punto de desatarse en todo el mundo ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora que Kal El, también conocido como Clark Kent y Superman, ha ingerido esa extraña sustancia?"**_

 **Y AQUÍ TENEMOS EL SEGUNDO TEMA GANADOR DEL CONCURSO, HECHO POR ALEXANDRA ONIX, MUCHAS FELICIDADES**

 **www. youtube watch? v=JzX4qgESVHg**

 **Sunset**

 **Hasta hoy  
no puedo imaginar que  
no dejar de continuar pero  
puede pasar  
algún día...  
(Se ve a Sunset levantarse de una profunda oscuridad, para ser observada por Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie sonriéndole)**

 **Twilight  
si te sentís sin ánimos  
Si crees  
que vas a superar cualquier problema o situación  
¡Avísame! Quiero estar y verte yo... uno al menos, por favor...**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad siendo salvada por Batman, Robin y Batichica, para después darle paso al tiempo con Batman y las hijas de la noche)**

 **Sunset**

 **La vida es solo una, pero hay que llenarla de emoción  
Una razón me diste, ¡ya nadie me puede… derrotar!**

 **(Sunset se observa frente a tres caminos al frente, uno revelándola como Firebird, otra de ella misma y uno con una forma de murciélago)**

 **Sunset**

 **Aún  
No sé  
que haces para que yo lo repita otra vez  
Solo verte ahí de pie… y me das todo ese valor**

 **(La ciudad está en cambio con Karai dirigiendo de crimen del bajo mundo, Starlight como comisionada y mucho más, solo se necesita un héroe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **¡Esta vez- ya siento que algo grita en mi interior!  
Siento que quiero continuar  
si te miro a los ojos hoy**

 **(Sunset se dispone a tomar un camino siendo antes de eso tomada de la mano por Twilight, así revelando a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Bruno todos le sonríen, así está decidida avanza por el camino con forma de murciélago)**

 **Twilight**

 **Sé que puedes reír otra vez  
Llorar si quieres**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No dejes que tus sueños se apaguen**

 **(Se ve a Batman recorrer ciudad gótica, esa imagen cambia, ahora con Robin, después con Batichica, repitiéndose con Jasón, Tim y Damián, dando un final ahora con las hijas de la noche**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **¡Así que muestra el final… el definitivo!  
¡Eres mi héroe que me salvó!**

 **(Se ve Sunset observar el atardecer una vez más, como cambia a la noche estando en lo alto de un edificio llega tener el traje y mascara de Batman en mano, esta solo se coloca la máscara, así las hijas de la noche sonriéndole saltan a la aventura)**

 **UNA VEZ MAS SEAN BIENVENIDOS AL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA ULTIMA PARTE DE ESTA TRILOGIA, NO PUEDO CREER QUE FINALMENTE VAMOS A LLEGAR AL FINAL DE ESTE FIC, DEFINITIVAMENTE FUE MI OBRA MAESTRA, PERO BUENO, ESPERO LES GUSTEN LOS SUCESOS QUE VAN A OCURRIR EN ESTA HISTORIA, PORQUE MUCHAS COSAS SERAN INESPERADAS**

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para las damas, junto a mis cordiales saludos a todos los caballeros que han leído esta trilogía desde el principio**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	2. Super Muerte

" _ **Hace mucho tiempo, la ciudad de Metrópolis fue destruida por causa de una siniestra bomba implantada por el Guasón, quien además se las arregló para engañar a Superman y hacer que matara a su propia esposa; Lois Lane, quien llevaba dentro de ella el hijo de ambos, tras eso, Superman asesino al Guasón y perdiéndose en el dolor se convirtió en un cruel tirano, comenzando a asesinar sin compasión alguna, creyendo que de ese modo se lograría la justicia y la paz, por si fuera poco, a él se unieron muchos héroes que comenzaron a pensar como él, siendo Batman y unos pocos los que rechazaron su nueva visión, muchos perecieron y sufrieron bajo el reinado de Superman, pero cuando ya no parecía haber esperanza, Batman logro reunir a un poderoso equipo de héroes y juntos le pusieron un alto al Régimen de una vez por todas, después de eso y con la resurrección del Guasón a manos de Drago, el lunático le quito los poderes a Superman, convirtiéndolo en un simple humano y el mundo no ha vuelto a saber de él…hasta ahora"**_

 **Y EL TERCER TEMA GANADOR, ESCRITO POR YA TODA UNA VETERANA EN ESTE AMBITO, ES…ÉIRE, MUCHA FELICIDADES**

 **www. youtube watch? v=ribVjpHe4BE**

 **Twilight**

 **Puedes perdonar  
¿Y olvidar tu pasado?  
Deja ir todo  
Y recuperar tu paso**

 **(Se ve el pasado que tuvo Sunset desde el principio del régimen hasta pasar en cada momento que siguió hasta el momento actual, despertando en un campo verde, siendo observada por Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para darles una sonrisa y levantarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor, así que échame la culpa  
Dame el peso para todo  
No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño sea  
(La ciudad pasa a mostrar a varios enfrentamientos con criminales contra Batman y sus hijas en el tiempo que va mostrando cierto cambio en Batman)**

 **Sunset**

 **Lo soportaré todo  
Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Entonces puedes continuar**

 **(A lo lejos de la ciudad se ve el crimen del bajo mundo dirigido por Karai, como Starlight llega al puesto de comisionada, sin escuchar un simple hahahahaha resonando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Dale un nombre a la rosa  
Todavía olerá como dulce  
Dale un nombre a la rosa: todo es lo mismo  
No cambiará lo que significas para mí**

 **(Pasando a cambiar a Sunset mirando su reflejo en el traje para verse a ella misma como Batman, pasando a momentos donde Bruno se ve en un espejo su avanzada edad)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Si vives - Vive tu vida con buenas intenciones  
Se vuelve en algún lugar en el camino (Ah ~)  
Pero, ¿darías? Dale un segundo pensamiento  
Cuando dice que revela la mentira**

 **(Sunset toma el manto de Batman en sus manos para volverse finalmente Batman ante las demás aceptando el renacer de Batman, cambiando rápidamente a una ciudad en caos aclamando por un héroe)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Solo hay un 10% de culpa  
Pero nadie compartirá la falla  
Tomas el calor, pero no más  
Así que ahora es el momento, tienes que tener tu propio  
Y levántate alto  
(Se ve la sombra de Batman a lo lejos pasar como todos ven a Sunset la ahora Batman combatir a varios criminales, aun escuchando un hahahahaha, aparece la hija de un demonio, la Hija del Guasón)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Es la cosa número uno que nunca puedes olvidar  
No dejes que te definan,  
Todavía hay pelea en ti  
(Sunset se pone al frente de ella como esta sonríe para ser rodeada por cientos de criminales, sin dejarse intimidad llega a ser apoyada por Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, ahora sonriendo entre si avanzan directo al combate, pasando a quedar la imagen con las hijas de Batman y el Guasón frente a frente)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor  
Dando el peso para todo**

 **Twilight**

 **No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño  
Tú y yo podemos soportarlo todo**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Y continuarás**

 **(Termina todo en una fotografía con Bruno, Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie siendo colgada en la baticueva junto a otras con Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 2**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 2 Súper Muerte**

 **Cuartel de la Liga de las Sombras**

Kal no hizo caso a las advertencias de Cerebro y arrebatándole por completo el frasco, se bebió todo su contenido sin importarle absolutamente nada, solo quería recuperar sus poderes para poder salvar a la Tierra de sí misma, al momento en que termino de beber el letal contenido, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar, como si estuviera sufriendo un dolor muy agudo.

Diana se preocupó e intento acercarse-¡No se mueva!-grito Cerebro deteniéndola-¡No sería conveniente que este cerca de él!-.

Kal lanzo un grito de agonía, al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a mutar, su tamaño aumento y varias piedras comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo, así como también su masa muscular creció de una manera desproporcionada, rápidamente, tomo el símbolo que siempre uso, la "S" y se lo puso en el pecho, completando su transformación y lanzando un grito de furia, mismo que sonó más a un rugido bestial que a otra cosa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Batman y la Hijas de la Noche se encontraban en una sesión de meditación, el Caballero de la Noche había optado por hacer cosas como esa desde hacía mucho tiempo y vaya que estaban siendo muy efectivas para calmarlo.

-Concéntrense, despejen su mente de cualquier distracción y entren en el espacio donde la mente, el cuerpo y el espíritu se vuelven uno solo-indicaba Batman con tono tranquilo.

Las chicas seguían las indicaciones de Batman, desde que supieron en qué consistía la Doctrina Egoísta, se habían dedicado por completo a encontrar un modo de perfeccionarla al nivel humano, ya que el divino era una carga sumamente pesada para cualquier simple mortal.

El Caballero de la Noche suspiro con tranquilidad, cuando de pronto, tuvo una misión, vio la imagen de un aterrador monstruo, así como también un símbolo que el reconocía a la perfección, esa visión, hizo que saliera de su trance y quedara respirando de manera agitada, captando la atención de las chicas.

-Es…suficiente…por ahora…-indico Batman llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Las chicas se vieron entre sí-Ah…Batman, solo hemos estado meditando por 10 minutos-señalo Applejack.

-¿Está todo bien Batman?-pregunto Twilight mirando al Caballero de la Noche con preocupación.

-Si…todo…está bien…solo tuve…una visión…nada serio…no se preocupen-les dijo Batman-por ahora descansaremos un poco, retírense-indico Batman con tono serio.

Las chicas no estaban nada convencidas, pero optaron por no molestar a Batman insistiéndole, así que acataron su orden y haciendo una reverencia respetuosa, se retiraron para dejar a Batman con sus pensamientos, el Caballero de la Noche se acercó hasta la computadora y se sentó frente a la misma, al tiempo que pensaba en algo.

-Clark ¿Qué fue lo que te hiciste?-se preguntó con tono serio y preocupado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cuartel de la Liga de las Sombras**

Black Adam entro corriendo al laboratorio tras escuchar el grito que sonó más a un rugido de una bestia feroz y sanguinaria-¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunto y sus ojos se detuvieron en lo que había frente a él-¡Por todos los Dioses! ¿Qué es eso?-.

-¡Cálmate Adam! Ese es Kal-dijo Diana, pero se podía ver que estaba sumamente furiosa y arremetió contra Cerebro-¡Ser despreciable y asqueroso! ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Kal?-cuestiono furioso.

-Esto es lo que quería-aseguro Kal con un tono de voz que sonaba grave y monstruoso-con este nuevo cuerpo finalmente podré aplastar a Batman y a su grupo de terroristas, puedo sentirlo, mis poderes están volviendo, mi súper fuerza-Kal lanzo un puñetazo contra la pared, rompiéndola por completo-mi aliento de hielo-soplo un poco y congelo algunos aparatos-mi visión láser-Kal intento disparar los rayos de sus ojos, pero nada paso-¿Qué?-Kal intento volar y nuevamente nada paso-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo volar ni disparar rayos de mis ojos?-.

-Le advertí que habrían efectos secundarios, la muestra no era perfecta y al haberla bebido de ese modo provoco que algunos de sus poderes quedaran inactivos, entre ellos el vuelo y la capacidad de la visión láser, así como también la de los rayos X-explico Cerebro.

Kal se quedó en silencio un momento, pero Diana no pudo reprimir la ira que sentía por lo que escucho-¡Asquerosa bola grasienta! ¡Se suponía que devolverías a Kal a su estado divino y no a una versión en la que parece ser un hijo de Hades!-bramo Diana alzando su espada y preparando un golpe contra Cerebro.

-¡Alto Diana!-grito Kal-esto es más que perfecto, con esta nueva forma soy más poderoso que nunca, que importa que no pueda volar ni hacer nada con los ojos, con mi nueva fuerza y resistencia será más que suficiente para acabar con Batman-.

-Muy bien, ya que aclaramos que estas cómodo con tu nueva apariencia ¿Qué es exactamente lo que pretendes hacer ahora?-pregunto Adam cruzado de brazos.

Kal no dijo nada, solamente se movió de un lado a otro, como si estuviera planeando algo en su mente-Primero debemos hacernos notar ante Batman y toda su Liga de criminales que el legítimo gobernante del mundo ha regresado, preparen a los guerreros de la Liga de las Sombras, iremos al Salón de la Justicia-sentencio Kal con un tono de voz sumamente tenebroso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Salón de la Justicia**

La base terrestre de la Liga de la Justicia, misma que estaba en constante vigilancia, en esos momentos, los héroes que estaban trabajando en esa base eran Tornado Rojo, Tetrax y Aura, ya que los demás miembros de la Liga estaban en misiones en distintas partes del mundo, así que ellos tres fueron asignados para cuidar la base terrestre, mientras J'onn, Aled y Dante estaban en la Atalaya.

-¡Que aburrimiento!-grito Aura estirando los brazos-¡No me explico porque motivos tenemos que quedarnos aquí!-.

-Observación; cada labor de la Liga de la Justicia es importante, por más pequeño que este pueda parecer-expreso Tornado Rojo.

-Además era nuestro turno de hacer guardia en el Salón de la Justicia-agrego Tetrax con tono tranquilo.

-¡De todos modos es bastante aburrido!-aseguro Aura con tono cansado-¡Ojala pasara algo que…!-una fuerte explosión se escuchó, al tiempo que el cuartel se sacudía con violencia y una de las paredes caían, dando paso a Diana y a Black Adam.

-Saludos viejos amigos-dijo Diana sonriendo.

-¿Diana y Black Adam?-cuestiono Tetrax con un tono de voz que indicaba sorpresa y un poco molestia por las visitas que tenían.

-¡Fue muy tonto el haber venido hasta aquí lunáticos!-aseguro Aura preparándose para la batalla.

Black Adam se rio-Creímos que era el momento apropiado para que recuerden que es su líder-dijo Black Adam haciéndose a un lado, para presentar al que debía dirigir a la Liga de la Justicia.

Con pasos firmes, una imponente figura comenzó a aparecer, poco a poco, se revelo ante los tres héroes, quienes abrieron mucho los ojos al ver de quien se trataba, aunque su cara se había deformado mucho por la transformación, aún era fácil de identificar, su piel era de color verde clara, su cabello se volvió blanco y se alargó un poco, le surgían algunos colmillos de su boca, su cuerpo era increíblemente grande, así como los músculos que ahora tenía.

Aura fue la primera en reaccionar-Tu…te convertiste en todo lo que habías jurado enfrentar…en todo lo que Superman siempre combatía ¡Un monstruo!-acuso Aura mirando al intruso.

Kal dio unos pasos más hasta que finalmente se detuvo ante los tres héroes-Amigos míos, por favor, hice esto por el bien del mundo, para evitar que alguien más sufra lo mismo que nosotros con Metrópolis y solo lo conseguiremos acabando con el criminal que está permitiendo que los humanos sigan masacrándose entre ellos porque no tiene el valor para aceptar que hay vidas que deben tomarse para proteger a los inocentes, el terrorista y el monstruo…Batman-anuncio Kal.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Tú eres el monstruo!-grito Aura-¡Tú te convertiste en aquello que juraste combatir, te volviste un cruel tirano que asesino a mucha gente inocente, criminales que pese a lo que hicieron jamás mataron a nadie, que tenían honor y tú en cambio lo perdiste por completo!-.

-¡Silencio! Yo estaba ahí…vi como Batman…yo…lo vi…yo…-Kal se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir.

-No permitiremos que ustedes manchen el nombre de la Liga de la Justicia una vez más, los vamos a detener-aseguro Tetrax dando un paso al frente, seguido de sus amigos.

Diana y Adam se dispusieron a ir a la batalla, pero Kal los detuvo-¡No! ¡Son míos!-aseguro mirándolos de manera amenazadora.

Aura no tardo en lanzarse contra él empleando su gran velocidad, aunque Kal también había perdido su velocidad, eso no quitaba el hecho de que aun fuera un adversario temible, así que debía andarse con mucho cuidado si quería evitar ser lastimada por ese enorme monstruo.

Kal lanzaba golpe tras golpe contra Aura, quien los esquivaba moviéndose en zigzag con gran maestría, fue cuando Kal dio un potente pisotón en el suelo, provocando que este se agrietara y provocara que perdiera el equilibrio, saliendo volando por los aires y siendo recibida por un golpe de parte de Kal, Tornado Rojo entro en acción con rapidez y la rescato, mientras Tetrax se encargaba de atacar a Kal por el flanco izquierdo.

La bestia en la que Kal se convirtió recibía el ataque sin sufrir algún daño, hecho que preocupo a todos, pero eso no evitaba que siguieran su ataque en contra del terrible ser en el que Superman se acababa de convertir, rápidamente, Tornado Rojo puso a Aura en un sitio seguro y envió una señal de auxilio a la Atalaya, así como también a la Bati Cueva.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Batman continuaba en su trabajo, cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar y rápidamente, las Hijas de la Noche hicieron acto de aparición, listas para comenzar con su nueva misión-¿Dónde es la batalla?-pregunto Rainbow.

-En el Salón de la Justicia-respondió Batman con tono serio.

-¿Quién estaría tan loco como para atacar una de las bases de la Liga de la Justicia?-pregunto Applejack confundida y sorprendida.

-Debes en cuando hay alguien que quiere demostrar algo ¡Andando!-indico Batman y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el sistema de tele transportación para llegar más rápido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Salón de la Justicia**

Tornado Rojo disparo un poderoso tornado contra Kal, quien lo repelió con un golpe de su brazo, para luego saltar y derribar al valiente robot con un puñetazo sumamente potente en el pecho, dejándolo tendido en el suelo, antes de que Kal lo terminara, Tetrax actuó con rapidez y rescato a su amigo, atrayendo la atención de Kal, quien levanto una consola y la lanzo contra Tetrax.

Aura volvió a la acción, empleando su súper velocidad para atrapar a Kal en un tornado y levantarlo en el aire, momento que aprovecho para después detenerse de golpe y lograr que se estrellara contra el suelo, Kal quedo hundido en el mismo, pero no tardo en levantarse de nuevo.

-¿Qué sucede? Parece que eres fuerte, pero no tienes velocidad-dijo Aura comenzando a moverse rápidamente una vez más, atacando por distintos flancos a Kal.

Kal intentaba golpear a Aura, pero ella se movía con gran agilidad y lograba esquivar los ataques del Kryptoniano sin ningún problema, hasta que Kal se hartó y dando un potente aplauso, provoco una onda explosiva que lanzo a Aura contra una de las paredes del Salón de la Justica.

Aura se estrelló contra la misma y cuando Kal se dispuso a aplastarla, Soujiro hizo acto de aparición de la nada, atacando a Kal con su hacha, provocando que el gigante retrocediera, al tiempo que Helena también aparecía y ayudaba a Aura a levantarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-La vi cerca, pero estoy bien-dijo Aura para luego mirar hacia la batalla.

Soujiro se protegió con su arma de uno de los golpes de Kal, mismo que lo hundió en el suelo, pero ni así dejaba de resistir y a pesar de su ceguera, Soujiro pudo notar el cambio radical en el que alguna vez fue el héroe más grande de la Tierra o por lo menos uno de ellos.

-¿Qué diablos te hiciste Kent? ¡Te has convertido en un ser repulsivo y monstruoso!-acuso Soujiro.

-¡Me convertí en lo que siempre he sido, un Dios!-declaro Kal dándole una patada con fuerza a Soujiro y estrellándolo contra Tetrax, quien se estaba levantando en esos momentos.

-¿Un Dios?-cuestiono Helena-¡Nunca fuiste un Dios, ahora te has convertido en aquello que siempre juraste enfrentar!-.

-¡No necesito que unas mocosas que no saben nada de la justicia me sermoneen!-declaro Kal disponiéndose a enfrentarse a ambas, cuando una figura salió de la oscuridad y pateo a Kal.

Kal retrocedió un poco y cuando vio de quien se trataba no pudo evitar sonreír de forma siniestra, Batman había llegado, acompañado por sus hijas-¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?-cuestiono Rarity horrorizada ante lo que veían ante ella.

-Creo que es…Superman-dijo Fluttershy asustada por lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

-¡No! ¡Es Doomsday! ¡No! ¡Súper Doom!-grito Pinkie Pie saltando de emoción-¡Que buena soy para poner nombres!-declaro orgullosa.

-Ese cretino ha llegado demasiado lejos-señalo Sunset mirando a Kal con asco.

Batman miraba fijamente al que alguna vez fuera su mejor amigo, aquel a quien le confiaba su vida-Clark, no me explico cómo pudiste caer tan bajo ¿Qué demonios fue lo que te hiciste para acabar así?-cuestiono Batman.

-Me moldee hasta la perfección-respondió Kal-ahora mírame Batman y tiembla de miedo, porque yo soy tu destrucción ahora, soy tu verdugo-.

-Alguna vez fuiste un gran héroe y a pesar de todo, tenía la esperanza de que Clark Kent, Superman, quien alguna vez fuera mi amigo, el mejor que pude tener, aun estuviera dentro de ti, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así, porque finalmente, te convertiste en un monstruo, por dentro y por fuera-escupió Batman.

-El único monstruo era el Guasón, a quien tú debiste haber matado hace años, para que así evitaras tantas muertes y la destrucción de Metrópolis…y también…-Kal apretó los puños con dolor.

-También la quería, Clark, ella fue una gran amiga, pero lo que tú estás haciendo no es lo que ella habría querido, no así, este no eres tú Clark-.

-Tienes razón, yo soy Superman-sentencio lanzando un golpe contra Batman, quien lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado a tiempo.

Rápidamente, Batman lanzo varios de sus Bati Boomerangs contra Kal, pero este los recibió sin problema alguno y embistió con fuerza a Batman, las Hijas de la Noche se prepararon para ir a ayudarlo, pero Black Adam y Diana les cerraron el paso.

-Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte-sentencio Black Adam sonriendo.

-Esta es una batalla solo entre ellos no, ustedes no se metan en esto mocosas-dijo Diana sacando su espada.

-Tengo ganas de hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo Rainbow sonriendo y tronándose los nudillos lista para enfrentarse a Diana, al igual que sus amigas.

Black Adam también se dispuso a ir a la pelea, cuando Soujiro reapareció, ayudado por Hela y Aura, ya que Tetrax y Tornado Rojo se encontraban algo dañados-¿Qué paso con sus novios? ¿Dónde están?-cuestiono Soujiro sin dejar de atacar a Black Adam.

-¡No lo sabemos! ¡Tornado Rojo envió un llamado de auxilio! ¡Ellos ya deberían estar aquí!-declaro Helena confundida por el hecho de que los refuerzos no hayan llegado.

-¡Solo puede haber una respuesta!-grito Twilight tras escuchar a la heroína.

-¡Alguien está saboteando el sistema de tele transportación!-comprendió Sunset defendiéndose de los ataques de Diana y atacándola con ayuda de sus amigas.

-¡Ustedes siete no tienen honor, pelean al lado de quien deja que los criminales y los monstruos hagan lo que quieren con el mundo!-acuso Diana mirándolas con asco.

-¡Mira quién lo dice!-grito Rainbow Dash atacándola-¡La Amazona que se convirtió en la perra de un hombre!-.

-¡Nosotras te admirábamos, eras una de las más grandes heroínas del mundo!-grito Applejack dándole una patada a Diana-¡Ahora no eres más que una criminal cualquiera!-.

-¡Kal y yo somos la salvación de este mundo! ¡Para poder calmarlo se necesita acero no compasión!-aseguro Diana mirando a las chicas con furia.

-¡Pero tú no trajiste la paz, sino una guerra, una que cobro cientos de vidas y que daño a muchos más, incluyéndonos!-declaro Sunset lanzándose contra Diana y dándole un puñetazo-además de que por su culpa, Drago pudo atacarnos hace años-.

-Si la Bestia ataco fue solo porque Batman no tuvo el valor ni el coraje para hacer lo que fuera necesario para conseguir la paz, igual que lo hizo en ese Torneo-sentencio Diana lanzándose al ataque de nuevo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Batman esquivaba varios de los golpes de Kal, los cuales eran lanzados con mucha fuerza, pero el Caballero de la Noche se dio cuenta de un detalle en el nuevo Kal-¡Basta Clark! ¡Esto se acabó!-grito Batman mirando a Kal a los ojos-¡El Régimen cayó hace años, no tienes que hacer esto, puedo ayudarte a que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes, podemos volver a ser los amigos que alguna vez fuimos!-.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda! ¡No quiero tu ayuda!-bramo Kal lanzando varios golpes contra Batman, hasta que finalmente logro darle una patada-no lo entiendes Bruno, esa forma de pensar tuya fue la que provoco que el Guasón destruyera mi ciudad y acabara con la vida de quien más amaba, pero eso pronto se va a arreglar, pronto volveré a hacer que todo sea como antes-aseguro Kal.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Batman esquivando un nuevo ataque de Kal.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En la bóveda de trofeos de la Liga de la Justicia, donde se almacenaban todos los dispositivos tecnológicos y artefactos mágicos que alguna vez un villano usaba en su contra para dominar el mundo, una figura hizo acto de aparición, se trataba de Thalía, quien empleando sus tácticas Ninjas, aprendidas por su padre, el siniestro Ras Al Ghul, pudo entrar hasta ese sitio, claro que después de que la distracción comenzara y que Cerebro se asegurara de que ningún otro miembro de la Liga apareciera.

Camino por los estantes del lugar, hasta que quedo frente a lo que buscaba, el libro de hechizos demoniaco de Raven, Thalía sonrió ante eso, era una suerte que la Liga todavía lo tuviera, con eso en su poder, el plan y deseo de Kal se volvería realidad, se dispuso a tomarlo, cuando una mano la detuvo.

-No tocaría eso si fuera tú, podrías meterte en algunos problemas-dijo Isis dándole una patada a Thalía y lanzándola contra el suelo, más la villana logro levantarse con rapidez.

-Vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, el último sobreviviente de la Escalera Real, nunca me imaginé que alguien como tú querría trabajar para la Liga de la Justicia-señalo Thalía sonriendo.

-La Escalera Real cometió errores, es cierto, pero yo nunca los apoye y claro que no apoyare a Superman ni a los que lo siguen-declaro Isis.

-Entonces es claro que vas a ser destruido-sentencio Thalía colocándose en guardia y preparándose para el enfrentamiento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las Hijas de la Noche continuaban su enfrentamiento contra Diana, quien las atacaba con clara intención de asesinarlas-¡Esto se termina aquí mocosas! ¡No más secretos, no más artimañas, que es lo único que han aprendido de Batman!-escupió Diana con asco y odio.

-¿Artimañas?-cuestiono Sunset-¡Batman no fue quien despertó los peores temores de Clark convirtiéndolo en un asesino sin corazón!-.

-¡Ninguno de nosotros queríamos esto, pero el Guasón lo hizo necesario, ese demente provoco que millones de personas murieran, incluso la familia de Kal!-señalo Diana con furia.

-¡Y Batman perdió a sus padres siendo solo un niño!-le recordó Twilight-¡Kal no es el único que ha sufrido, pero Batman es lo bastante inteligente y sabio para no caer en el mismo abismo en el cual tu hundiste a Superman!-.

Diana se lanzó de nuevo contra ellas, siendo interceptada por una patada de Applejack y Rainbow, al tiempo que Rarity giraba y le daba un golpe en el rostro, más Diana no era cualquier guerrera, era una Amazona y no era fácil de derribar, eso todos lo sabían a la perfección.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Del mismo modo, Batman estaba peleando contra Kal, quien lo atacaba con todo lo que tenía, más el Caballero de la Noche esquivaba sus ataques sin problema alguno, pues aunque el enorme cuerpo de Kal le daba mucha fuerza, también le provocaba un gran pesar, podía sentir como si su cuerpo pesara toneladas.

-¡No estás bien Clark! ¡Pero yo puedo ayudarte, necesitas detenerte antes de que sea tarde!-grito Batman esquivando los golpes de Kal.

-¡Lo único que quiero de ti es que desaparezcas de mi vida y por fin me dejes gobernar mi reino!-bramo Kal lanzando otro golpe con fuerza.

-¿Qué es lo que estas tramando Clark? ¡No viniste solo hasta aquí para pelear! ¿Qué es lo que buscas?-cuestiono Batman.

-¡Siempre tan perspicaz Bruno, pero esta vez no podrás evitar que obtenga lo que quiero!-aseguro Kal.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Isis y Thalía chocaron sus armas con fuerza, al tiempo que quedaban frente a frente-¡Me impresionas, podrías haber sido un digno sucesor de mi padre!-declaro Thalía.

-¡Prefiero morir antes de terminar sirviéndole a un tipejo como él o como Superman o incluso como tú!-escupió Isis y para su asombro, Thalía sonrió.

-Como quieras-dijo alejándose un poco.

Antes de que Isis reaccionara, Mallah salió de la nada, sujetándolo por los hombros con fuerza, para luego estrellarlo repetidamente contra el suelo, seguido de darle un golpe con el cual lo estrello contra una pared, dejándolo noqueado.

-Te tardaste mucho-dijo Thalía tomando el libro de hechizos de Raven-lo tenemos, podemos comenzar con la retirada-informo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Black Adam recibió el mensaje y asintió, preparándose para comenzar la retirada, al tiempo que Kal lanzaba otro golpe contra Batman, quien lo volvió a esquivar, pero cuando Kal se dispuso a embestirlo con fuerza, se detuvo de golpe y se llevó ambas manos al abdomen, sintiendo un dolor inmenso.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me está pasando?-cuestiono furioso.

Batman no tardo en comprender lo que ocurría con quien alguna vez fuera su mejor amigo-¡Clark! ¡Lo que te hayas hecho está comenzando a destruirte desde adentro! ¡Tengo que hacer algo para ayudarte, pero no puedo hacerlo si no me dejas!-declaro Batman.

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero nada de ti!-bramo Kal con furia y lanzándose contra Batman, quien dio un salto hacia atrás a tiempo.

-¡Será como tú quieras!-aseguro Batman colocándose en guardia, de pronto, varios robots familiares hicieron acto de aparición, se trataba de los mismos robots que se encargaban de proteger la fortaleza de Superman, aquellos que tenía poderes similares a los de Clark.

Los robots rápidamente entraron en acción, siendo guiados por Siniestro, al tiempo que una nave descendía del cielo-¡Tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar!-declaro Thalía apareciendo junto con Mallah.

-Alguien ayude a Superman-indico Cerebro desde el avión.

Rápidamente, los robots se lanzaron al ataque y ayudaron a Kal, al tiempo que las chicas lograban derribar a Diana con un último golpe combinado, la ex princesa cayó con fuerza al suelo y su espada quedo frente a ella, intento tomarla, pero Tetrax apareció y le apunto con su arma.

-Ni lo pienses-advirtió.

Diana vio como sus aliados comenzaban a marcharse, llevándose a Kal con ellos y dejándola ahí-¡Kal! ¡Ayúdame Kal!-gritaba desesperada.

Kal miro de reojo a Diana, viendo la suplicas en los ojos de la Amazona-Fuiste derrotada por las mocosas de Batman, que patética eres-gruño con decepción, dejando a Diana congelada.

-¿Qué?-exclamo horrorizada.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo puedes decirle eso?-cuestiono Rainbow sorprendida y ofendida.

-¿Qué acaso ella significa tan poco para ti?-pregunto Pinkie Pie horrorizada.

-¡Ella te ama y la dejas así nada más!-grito Fluttershy.

Kal escucho esas palabras, pero su expresión no cambio en absoluto-Me ama, pero no es Lois-dijo con un tono de voz que dejaba muy claro que decía la verdad, antes de subir al avión y marcharse con sus tropas, dejando a Diana estática por esas últimas palabras.

Una vez que Kal y sus tropas se retiraron, se hizo un silencio muy incómodo-Vaya…eso fue…brutal-dijo Pinkie Pie.

-No creo que sea el momento para hablar de esto querida-dijo Rarity mirando a su amiga.

Justo en ese momento, un portal se activó y de este surgieron los miembros de la Liga que estaban en la Atalaya, así como también las Crystal Gems, todos listos para la acción-Ah…nos perdimos la fiesta-dijo Amatista con pesar.

-Pero parece que fue intensa-observo Garnet al ver a Diana de rodillas en el suelo.

Diana estaba estática, completamente en shock, las palabras de Kal aun retumbaban en su cabeza, como si fuera una tremenda bofetada mental, ni siquiera noto cuando todos los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia la rodearon.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?-pregunto Aura.

-Solo vigílenla-intervino Batman-en su estado no causara ningún problema, por ahora debemos averiguar qué fue lo que querían con este ataque, estoy seguro de que buscaban algo-.

-Y estas en lo cierto-dijo Isis apareciendo, siendo sujetado por Tornado Rojo-venían por el libro de hechizos de Raven-.

-¿De la hija de Trigon?-pregunto Dante sorprendido por esa revelación.

-¿Para qué querrá Superman ese libro?-pregunto Aled cruzándose de brazos.

-No estoy seguro, pero una cosa sí sé, lo que Clark se haya hecho está comenzando a tener graves consecuencias en él, esta batalla fue solo una prueba y temo que Clark se ha dado cuenta de que cometió un error-señalo Batman.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Efectivamente, en la nave, Kal sufría de mucho dolor, era realmente insoportable, fue cuando Cerebro apareció-Le advertí que no ingiriera el suero de esa manera y estas son las consecuencias, pero descuide, por suerte para usted, ya tengo un modo de contrarrestar los efectos secundarios, pero solo si está dispuesto a ser paciente y esperar el tiempo necesario-.

Kal miro a Cerebro y gruño, pero finalmente accedió-Bien-dijo con pesar, ya que entre más pronto estuviera recuperado, más pronto podría reclamar al mundo que tanto lo necesitaba y luego…

-Obtuvimos el libro que querías-informo Thalía-pero exactamente que pretendes hacer-.

Kal miro el libro y sonrió de una manera siniestra-Haré que Lois vuelva a mi lado y entonces, cuando vea como perfeccione al mundo, gobernaremos juntos-sentencio sonriendo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La mente de Superman se ha corrompido por completo y ahora piensa violar una de las leyes de la naturaleza para lograr sus objetivos ¿Qué sucederá ahora que hay una nueva amenaza con un rostro familiar?"**_

 **Y HE AQUÍ EL ULTIMO TEMA GANADOR, MUCHAS FELICIDADES A OLIVIA, AUNQUE HAY UN DETALLE CURIOSO, ME GUSTO LA CANCION DE TU TEMA DE APERTURA Y LA LETRA DE TU TEMA DE FINAL, ASÍ QUE**

 **www. youtube watch? v=zmUjyJskM38**

 **Sunset**

 **Mi vida ha sido como un eterno ciclo sin fin  
A veces no creía que podía seguir  
Cuando tu calidad y paz me levanto**

 **(Se ve tres fotografías en un libro, la primera muestra la batalla contra drago, la segunda el torneo de los universos y la ultima en blanco comenzó a ser resplandor en esta)**

 **Twilight**

 **Hoy sola no estas  
Con amistad sin fin  
Es algo imposible**

 **Sunset**

 **De la soledad yo pude regresar  
Para ver la luz otra vez**

 **(Se ve la historia de Sunset pasar lentamente desde el régimen hasta la caída de este como sus aventuras con las hijas de la noche, todo para acabar mirando el traje de Batman frente a ella)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que aun puedo levantarme y luchar**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
Cuando sea el momento de pelear**

 **El gran peso en mis hombros por llevar  
Algo imposible no es**

 **(Twilight aparece a su lado apoyándola viendo con detenimiento imágenes de los otros compañeros de Batman, sin saber que Bruno las estaba observando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Solo es difícil continuar**

 **Sunset**

 **Pero mientras no me rinda continuare**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad en reconstrucción después de largas batallas, en la oficina del comisionado se ve primero a Gordon, para cambiar a Celestia y por ultimo a Starlight, quien sonreirá observando la señal de Batman iluminando la noche)**

 **Applejack, Rainbow**

 **Honestidad y Lealtad  
Te sostendrán**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack corren alrededor de un bosque como competencia)**

 **Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity**

 **Dándole al mundo algo porque reír  
Porque con generosidad y amabilidad**

 **(Se ve a Myra y Fluttershy en una guardería cuidando de varios animales, pasando a una con Rarity y Karai, por ultimo a Pinkie en una fiesta entreteniendo a todos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Juntas podremos estar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Toma la luz y el poder que tienes  
La amistad y el amor florecerán**

 **(En un bosque se ven pasar las estaciones con el cambio de color de hojas para mostrar a Twilight y Sunset en este abrazadas mirando la puesta de sol)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
De mi propia historia escribir y continuar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Y sé que esta gran amistad  
Jamás se extinguirá**

 **(Más tarde se les unen Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Con amor todo es posible  
Los limites se van  
Y sé que este legado podrá continuar**

 **(Todas se quedan viendo la puesta de sol que se convierte en la noche de pronto, así como todas sonríen esta imagen es tomada en una fotografía convirtiéndose en la última del libro, para después ser cerrado)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a los primeros comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _tristemente Clark es como un niño, fácilmente manipulable, además de que todavía se culpa por lo que ocurrió con Lois y su hijo, así como también con Metrópolis, solo ve la película animada del juego Injustice 2, en el final donde gana Batman, ya que los videojuegos suelen tener varios finales, incluso le dice a Kara que elija un bando, aunque Kara ve la maldad en su primo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _y ya ha comenzado a ponerse feo para todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _ciertamente, aunque en Clark fueron de manera sumamente aterradora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _muchas felicidades por tu victoria, ahora piensa en que te gustaría como premio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _felicidades por obtener la victoria, así que ve pensando en que te gustaría como premio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _muchas felicidades por ello y aunque si pensaron en invitarla, pero…ya sabes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _lo lamento por tardar tanto, pero como dije, estos cuatro días trabaje todo el día, pero bueno, ahora ya tengo chance de checarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente, Superman perdió la razón hace mucho tiempo y desgraciadamente, que comprobado en Injustice 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix 742:** _pues ya acabas de ver lo que paso y Diana recibió un golpe sumamente duro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _Diana acaba de sufrir un golpe justo en donde más duele, su corazón, porque para Kal no era nada, ya que él sigue empeñado en recuperar a Lois a toda costa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _júzgalo ahora, ya acabas de ver su nueva forma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _lo siento, pero no creo tener espacio para eso, ya que abarcaría demasiado tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _ciertamente el tiempo dirá si tuviste razón o no, por el momento, las cosas han vuelto a ponerse serias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _por el momento hubo otros asuntos que atender, como conocer al nuevo Superman y también darle a Diana un golpe directo a su corazón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _el nuevo enemigo ha aparecido, con un viejo y conocido rostro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _ya empezamos con los problemas, aunque Kal va a tener que ser paciente lo quiera o no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _muertes claro que habrán, después de todo, a veces son necesarias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _puedes estar seguro de que va a haber muertes en esta última parte, a veces son necesarias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _las amenazas ya han comenzado y ahora depende de Batman, así como de la Liga detener el resurgimiento del Régimen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _las amenazas aún continúan, siempre habrá maldad y ahora Kal se volvió el nuevo villano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _solo que al mezclar su sangre con la de Doomsday se volvió más oscuro, como Diana ha comprobado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _y ahora hemos visto la aparición del nuevo enemigo con el rostro de un viejo amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _aunque el Manga de Kobayashi se vende bien y aun no hay continuación del Anime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _ciertamente…estoy lleno de muchas emociones en este momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Soranomomo93, Peebels Pek, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Enya Berserk, Saint Femme, Diane Noir, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, Éire, Olivia, An To Beatriz, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix 742, Sombra 02, Tenzalucard123, Bowser3000000, Shazam, Espadachín de la Luz, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Wild Boy, Dio The World, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Polnareff Silver, Black Hunter, Narancia Aeron, Gokash Z, Iron Mario, Abbacchio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Moon-9215, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Revolver, Edge Hell Razor, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, White Killer 09, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Regulus Leo, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Freedom Gundam 96, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	3. Cuentas Pendientes

" _ **Tras un tiempo de paz, una nueva amenaza ha aparecido finalmente, Kal se ha revelado una vez ante el mundo, tras ingerir un suero creado a partir del ADN de Doomsday, se convirtió en un terrible monstruo con aterradores poderes, mismo que hacía temblar a todos los presentes, pero con efectos secundarios, ya que muchos de sus poderes no se recuperaron por lo mismo, pero no importándole eso, se decidió a atacar el cuartel terrestre de la Liga de la Justicia; el Salón de la Justicia, donde se dio a conocer a sus antiguos amigos y ahora enemigos, Batman y las Hijas de la Noche llegaron para hacerle frente, ayudados por otros miembros de la Liga, pero entonces Batman noto que los efectos secundarios de la transformación de Kal también le provocaban un gran dolor, lo que lo obligo a retirarse, llevándose consigo el libro de hechizos que alguna vez perteneció a Raven, la hija de Trigon y nieta de Drago, la Gran Bestia del Mal, quien muriese para poder traer a su abuelo en el pasado, ahora, una nueva batalla contra el Régimen ha comenzado"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Qe50-aLh0cI**

 **Twilight  
¿Acaso puedes oír?  
Esa voz mía que se la ha llevado la luz**

 **Sunset**

 **Si el mundo significa esto  
Entonces estos sentimientos son reales  
(Se ve a Ciudad gótica desde la noche al amanecer con Firebird, Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, para después mostrar a Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Fui aplastada por mi anhelo y me rendí  
Sin siquiera saber de qué color es este cielo infinito  
(Se ve el pasado de Sunset desde el régimen hasta el día de hoy, mirando a lo lejos de gótica)**

 **Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón  
(Puede ver a Bruno, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie a su lado esperándola para después pasar a la noche)**

 **Sunset  
Un gran peso por cargar**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas  
(La noche procede con varios ladrones siendo detenidos por Batman y sus hijas, conforme da un salto en el tiempo de cómo pasan los años y como Batman empieza a cansarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **(Se ve la ciudad dos lados uno oscuro y el otro claro, del lado oscuro se llega a escuchar una siniestra risa)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No tengo tiempo para llorar por las estaciones  
Y no volveré a dudar otra vez  
Son contados, y muy pequeños  
Los lamentos que llevo en mis manos**

 **(Se ve la baticueva con el pasar de los años desde que solo eran Bruno y Alfred, para cambiar a otros con Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim, Damián y terminar ahora con Bruno guardando el traje de Batman)**

 **Todas las hijas de la noche**

 **Una historia por continuar  
El legado prevalecerá**

 **(Sunset observa la ciudad a lo lejos con la imagen de Karai y la Guasón a lo lejos ella toma la máscara de Batman en sus manos para colocársela y saltar a la aventura)**

 **Twilight**

 **He venido hasta aquí, solo siguiéndote  
Es algo que yo, que tu buscabas, puedo hacer...**

 **Sunset**

 **Las palabras que me dijiste aquel día, incluso ahora  
Definitivamente llegaron a mi corazón**

 **(Starlight Glimmer observa a lo lejos el cómo Batman vuelve a nacer mientras esta sonríe)**

 **Sunset**

 **Me di cuenta de la razón de haber nacido  
Hoy más de lo que pude hacer ayer**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **Pese al gran peso por cargar  
Sé que sola nunca estoy**

 **(Sunset avanza siendo detenida por la Guasón esperándola comenzando una persecución)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todo fue como si fuera tan natural  
Nuestros preciosos días no han terminado, entonces, otra vez**

 **Todas juntas en especial Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas**

 **(Se ven grandes momentos de combates pasados de Batman y el Guasón, golpe tras golpe que se da entre las hijas de estos)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí…**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Fue como si todo aquí hubiese sido con naturalidad  
Los días que vendrán serán con seguridad felices y así  
Comienzo a avanzar porque es momento de correr  
Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón**

 **(La lluvia cae en su combate para rápidamente caer unas a otras al suelo, no sin antes de que Sunset sea sujetada de caer en la oscuridad por Twilight, a su lado de Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para levantarse e iluminar el alrededor)**

 **Sunset**

 **Ya no me detendré a mi destino llegaré  
Porque mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer  
La respuesta que busqué  
(Sunset aparece frente a la mansión Díaz junto a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, así como Bruno a su lado, a punto de tomarse una foto)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No noté que estaba justo aquí**

 **En esta historia y legado continuar  
No terminara aquí**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Siempre continuara**

 **(La foto termina tomada de la familia, así como muestra a otros que ya no están como Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián, para terminar, mostrando la noche con Sunset ahora como Batman a su lado Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 3**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 3 Cuentas Pendientes**

Después del incidente con Kal El o como Pinkie Pie lo llamo; Súper Doom, Diana fue enviada a una prisión nueva para evitar que hiciera algo, pero en ningún momento opuso resistencia alguna, pues ahora se encontraba herida de una manera que nunca creyó posible, su corazón estaba destrozado, completamente herido, nunca se esperó que el hombre por el cual dio su vida y amor la abandonara de ese modo tan cruel.

-Ella insiste en que Kal no sabía lo que hacía y que pronto volverá por ella-dijo Daisy viendo a Diana en su celda por medio de una cámara de vigilancia.

-Ella estaba tan cegada en su amor por Clark que nunca vio la oscuridad que crecía en él y en ella-señalo Batman-ahora se niega a ver la verdad, a pesar de que la golpeo con fuerza en la cara-.

-¿Crees que algún día lo acepte?-pregunto Garnet apareciendo.

-Lo dudo mucho, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá-dijo Batman dándose la vuelta y de pronto, se llevó una mano a un costado, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Garnet al ver el cambio tan radical de Batman.

-Estoy bien…solo fue un leve dolor-respondió Batman para luego continuar su camino hacia la salida del salón, dejando a dos no muy convencidas aliadas de sus palabras.

-Algo oculta-dijo Garnet acomodándose las gafas.

-Batman prácticamente es el misterio andante-señalo Daisy-pero también lo he notado, ha estado así desde el Torneo de Poder, cuando uso la Doctrina Egoísta-.

-Xiang menciono algo que es preocupante-dijo Garnet, captando la atención de Daisy-dijo que emplear algo como eso es una carga sumamente pesada para el cuerpo de un mortal y aunque Batman ya ha demostrado su temple en varias ocasiones sigue siendo un humano-.

-¿Crees que debamos decirle a las chicas?-pregunto Daisy mirando a Garnet con seriedad y la Gema solo guardo silencio un momento, siendo suficiente respuesta para Daisy-bueno, supongo que tendremos que concentrarnos en mantener vigilada a Diana-.

-Ella no irá a ningún lado-señalo Garnet-como bien dijo Batman, ella se encuentra atrapada en su propia mente y en su propio dolor al saber que fue traicionada por quien más amo-.

-Ella debió esperárselo, después de todo, Clark Ken o Superman o Kal El, siempre ha tenido ojos para una sola mujer, es una lástima que al final eso haya sido su destrucción-dijo Daisy con tristeza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Sunset se encontraba patrullando un sector de la ciudad, las chicas optaron por separarse para poder vigilar mejor la ciudad, ya que Batman se había ido a ver como se encontraba la ex princesa de las Amazonas, pero para la peli fuego, todo se veía sumamente tranquilo.

-Esto sí que es extraño, todo se ve muy normal-dijo mirando hacia todos lados, estuvo a punto de contactar a las demás, cuando algo capto su atención, un gran escándalo que venía de un burdel.

Rápidamente se dirigió a ver qué pasaba y antes de entrar de esa manera heroica como Batman le enseño, se asomó por una de las ventanas y vio que en ese lugar las principales trabajadoras eran chicas menores de 18 años, eso la hizo molestarse, pero entonces algo más llamo su atención, era la banda de tipejos que las mantenían en ese mundo, los cuales estaban siendo masacrados por otra banda que no reconocía.

-¿Por qué nos hacen esto?-cuestiono uno de los hombres.

-No es nada personal, pero la nueva jefa no soporta que este tipo de negocios se lleven a cabo en el bajo mundo de la ciudad-.

-Y ya saben cómo es ella-dijo uno de sus compañeros.

Eso capto la atención de Sunset, había escuchado que había un nuevo líder del bajo mundo desde hacía unos meses, pero nunca lo habían visto y aparentemente, esa misteriosa líder tenía en su poder a todos los criminales de la ciudad, ya que desde que esos rumores llegaron, las actividades del Pingüino, Dos Caras, Máscara Negra, etc. Se redujeron de manera considerable.

-¿Quién será esa misteriosa jefa?-se preguntó.

-Por favor…solo díganle que no nos encontraron, que incluso podemos hacer negocios con ella…-.

-A ella no le interesa nada de eso, de hecho, quiero tener una charla con todos ustedes-sentencio el hombre-tráiganlos, ya saben que a la jefa no le gusta que la hagan esperar-.

Sunset estaba en un dilema, por un lado tuvo intención de detenerlos, pero por el otro pensó que lo mejor era seguirlos para descubrir a esa misteriosa jefa, así que opto por la segunda opción y espero a que todos ellos salieran.

Una vez que todos entraron en los coches estacionados, Sunset se dio cuenta de que también se estaban llevando a los clientes de ese lugar de mala muerte, al tiempo que uno de ellos hacía una llamada a la policía para que fueran a recoger a las chicas.

-Esto se está volviendo más raro que nunca-dijo Sunset confundida por lo que pasaba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En otro lado de la ciudad, una escena similar se estaba llevando a cabo, Rarity y Fluttershy lograron encontrar el cuartel general de una banda de secuestradores, pero cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que la policía ya estaba presente, eso las extraño mucho, pues se suponía que Celestia y el resto de sus tropas aun no llegaban a su ubicación.

Fue cuando vieron que los policías llevaban a rastras a los secuestradores, así como también liberaban a su víctima y para sorpresa, así como también extrañeza, los hombres de la ley les daban dinero, algo que un oficial legitimo no haría, eso solo podía significar una cosa.

-No son policías-dijo Rarity.

-Pero entonces ¿Qué son?-pregunto Fluttershy temerosa y preocupada.

-No lo sé, pero tengo un extraño presentimiento en el pecho-reconoció Rarity preocupada-será mejor seguirlos-.

-¿No deberíamos avisar a las demás?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Normalmente diría que sí, pero en estos momentos no creo que sea la mejor opción-dijo Rarity viendo la escena con miedo por medio de unos primas que llevaba con ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-.

-Porque esos secuestradores acaban de espantarse mucho, algo que los oficiales les dijeron los dejó sumamente aterrados, así que lo mejor será ir sin las otras, al menos por el momento-indico Rarity.

-De todos modos les enviare un mensaje para que estén atentas-dijo Fluttershy.

-Bien pensado-felicito Rarity sonriéndole a su amiga y ambas comenzaron a seguir la misteriosa patrulla que se movía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ninguna de las dos sabía que Sunset también estaba siguiendo esos misteriosos vehículos que se dirigían hacia la misma dirección, llegando a un edificio abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad, los vehículos que perseguían entraron en ese lugar y fue cuando se encontraron.

-Lady Diamond, Serafín ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Sunset.

-Creo que lo mismo que tú-dijo Rarity.

-¿Creen que esos hombres estén juntos?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Es lo más posible-dijo Sunset-así como también tengan la misma jefa, alguien que ha estado controlando el bajo mundo en secreto-.

-¿La misma persona que ha provocado que el Pingüino, Dos Caras y Máscara Negra, así como otros villanos se retiren de manera tan cruel?-pregunto Fluttershy con temor en su tono de voz.

-Es probable que se trate de la misma persona, por eso debemos ser muy cuidadosas-indico Sunset disparando un gancho para comenzar a escalar-por cierto ¿le avisaron a las demás?-.

-Serafín les envió una señal para que nos rastreen hasta aquí-respondió Rarity.

-Bien, síganme y seamos cuidadosas-indico Sunset asumiendo su rol de líder como había hecho desde que Batman la nombro la nueva líder de las Hijas de la Noche, hecho que provoco una sonrisa en sus dos amigas.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta la parte más alta del edificio y se dirigieron hacia una ventana, con mucho cuidado, se asomaron y vieron en su interior, todo el lugar estaba a oscuras, iluminado por algunas luces muy débiles, pero igual se podía apreciar el decorado del sitio.

-Tiene cierto encanto gótico-observo Rarity tan experta en modas como era.

-¿Quién podría vivir aquí?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo-dijo Sunset con tono serio.

Ya que las puertas se abrieron y los hombres que capturaron a ambas bandas dedicadas a la trata de personas, así como también el secuestro, aparecieron con sus respectivos prisioneros, uno de ellos, mismo que parecía ser el líder, dio un paso al frente y se acercó hasta una persona que estaba oculta en las sombras.

-Hemos traído a los prisioneros como lo ordeno-informo arrodillándose.

-Bien, ya era de estos insectos estuvieran frente a mí-las luces se encendieron y la líder del Bajo Mundo hizo acto de aparición, tomando por sorpresa a las chicas.

-¿Karai?-exclamo Rarity.

Efectivamente, se trataba de Karai, quien estaba sentada en un trono, con Myra a su diestra, demostrando que era la mano derecha de la Hija del Mal, así como también su segunda al mando, alguien de confianza y sumamente peligrosa, Karai se levantó de su trono y se acercó a las dos bandas.

-Entonces, estos son los estúpidos que piensan que están por encima de mí y que incluso pueden engañarme ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Karai con tono sarcástico y molesto.

-Nunca fue nuestra intención engañarla…gran señora-aseguro uno de los hombres asustado-solo intentamos ganarnos la vida-.

-¿Ganarse la vida? Que divertido, dime algo Myra ¿acaso no les di la oportunidad de que siguieran ganándose la vida en esta ciudad?-pregunto mirando a su mejor amiga.

-Por supuesto que sí-respondió Myra.

-¿Podrías recordarles a estos tontos que fue lo que dije en aquella reunión?-pidió Karai con tono amable.

-Ella les permitió continuar con la venta de drogas y sus patéticas riñas por tomar el control de la misma, siempre y cuando no involucraran a inocentes, pero que además de todo, la trata de personas, los secuestros y demás cosas que provocaban daño a personas que nada tenían que ver con sus pleitos estaban acabadas-señalo Myra.

-Y ahora me pregunto ¿acaso alguna de las chicas que estaban en ese burdel eran miembros de una banda rival o solo eran chicas a las que engatusaron con falsas palabras de éxito y de una vida mejor?-pregunto Karai-que decepcionada me siento, en verdad esperaba que lo que ocurrió con los grandes jefes del crimen en Gótica les haya servido de algo-los hombres palidecieron.

-¡Denos otra oportunidad por piedad!-suplico uno de los hombres aterrado.

-¿Qué divertido? Me están pidiendo una oportunidad más para que los deje vivir, dime Myra ¿crees que deba hacerlo?-pregunto Karai.

-Normalmente diría que no, pero el código del guerrero dice que deben tener la oportunidad de caer peleando o de vivir si responden a una simple pregunta-dijo Myra.

-¿Morir peleando? Me pregunto si alguno de ellos tendrá las agallas para enfrentarme-dijo Karai sonriendo de forma siniestra y provocando que los tipos se asustaran.

Las tres chicas observaban todo lo que pasaba desde el techo y una mirada de preocupación apareció en sus rostros-Si alguno de ellos enfrenta a Karai no saldrá bien librado-dijo Fluttershy.

-¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Rarity mirando a Sunset.

Sunset suspiro con pesadez-Parte de mí quisiera ver a Karai masacrarlos, pero…permitir eso sería hacer lo mismo que Superman ha hecho, los vamos a salvar y los entregaremos a la policía, la justicia es igual para todos-respondió Sunset y sus dos amigas sonrieron.

Karai avanzaba lentamente por los pasillos, preguntándose qué hacer, una parte de ella estaba sedienta de sangre, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que bebió un poco de ese líquido rojo y aunque siendo Medio Vampiro no la obligaba a beberla constantemente, si lo necesitaba hacer debes en cuando, sus colmillos ya estaban saliendo de sus labios.

-Estoy tan sedienta Myra, hace mucho que no bebo sangre ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hice?-pregunto Karai.

-Hace unos seis meses-respondió Myra.

-Bien, entonces ya es hora de beber un poco-dijo Karai mirando a los tipos con claras intenciones de escoger a su víctima, cuando el ruido de una ventana rompiéndose capto la atención de todos.

Sunset y sus amigas aparecieron, aterrizando perfectamente en pie y rápidamente, los hombres de Karai se dispusieron a hacer lo suyo, pero Karai los detuvo-¡Pero jefa…!-.

-Idiotas, de verdad creen que podrán hacer algo contra las Hijas de Batman-dijo Karai con tono divertido y sus hombres guardaron silencio ante eso-esta sí que es una sorpresa, no las había visto en mucho tiempo, en especial a ti Rarity-señalo Karai sonriendo de manera maliciosa-no desde aquella noche cuando celebramos la victoria del Universo 1, una noche difícil de olvidar ¿no crees?-.

Rarity se estremeció ante aquel recuerdo, mientras que Fluttershy y Myra se saludaban de manera silenciosa, pero con una sonrisa muy radiante en sus rostros, Sunset dio un paso al frente, encarando a Karai, cuya sonrisa aumento al ver a la peli fuego.

-Y a quien tenemos aquí, mi más grande enemiga, mi mayor rival, que gusto verte de nuevo-dijo Karai.

-Nunca creí que te vería así Karai, convertida en una vulgar criminal ¿Qué pensarían tus padres al respecto?-cuestiono Sunset.

-Creo que estas malinterpretando las cosas mi estimada Sunset, porque no soy una simple criminal, soy la nueva líder del Bajo Mundo, la gran jefa suprema, me apodere del bajo mundo hace algunas semanas y fue muy sencillo hacerlo, no me explico cómo Batman no lo ha hecho, es cierto que los criminales son supersticiosas y cobardes, pero necesitas darles una verdadera razón para que tengan miedo-expreso Karai sujetando el rostro de uno de los criminales, el cual lloro asustado.

-Lo que tú haces no es diferente a lo que Superman hacía-señalo Sunset.

-Superman era un pobre diablo que se creía un héroe, yo no me creo una heroína, simplemente pongo en su lugar a la basura de Gótica y los controlo a mi antojo, acabe con varias de sus operaciones tan deshonrosas, como el hecho de que secuestraran gente que nada tenía que ver con sus ridículos intentos de enriquecerse-señalo Karai con tono tranquilo-todo lo demás está permitido, después de todo, no puede existir bien sin mal ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Karai divertida.

-Mejor no digas nada Karai, estas personas no van a ser ejecutadas por ti, deben ir a prisión y tener un juicio justo, esa es la verdadera justicia-aseguro Sunset.

-Veo que has aprendido mucho de Batman, no sé si sentirme conmovida o asqueada-dijo Karai pensativa-pero ya que tú eres la futura Reina de Gótica te daré la oportunidad de que salves sus repulsivas vidas y los lleves con la comisionada-.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Sunset imaginándose la respuesta de su eterna rival.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que peleamos, poco después del Torneo de Poder y nuevamente, nuestro combate quedo inconcluso, así que creo que podemos divertirnos un poco, si logras derribarme aunque sea una sola vez entonces podrás llevártelos, pero si yo te derribo, beberé hasta la última gota de sangre de sus asquerosos cuerpos ¿Qué te parece? ¿Aceptas mi reto?-

-Aunque no aceptara igual no me darías otra opción-dijo Sunset con tono serio-muy bien, lo acepto-.

-Bien, esto va a ser muy divertido, ya que hace mucho que quiero ajustar cuentas contigo, después de esto, tal vez la preciosa diamante y yo juguemos un poco-señalo de manera lujuriosa.

Rarity volvió a estremecerse, al tiempo que su rostro se volvía tan rojo como un tomate, definitivamente nunca se acostumbraría a esas muestras de afecto de quien alguna vez fuera un miembro del Ejército de las Tinieblas.

Todos se hicieron a un lado para darle paso a Sunset y Karai, quienes comenzaron a caminar en círculos alrededor de la otra, siempre viéndose fijamente, cuando la joven guerrera dijo unas palabras más antes de que el combate comenzara.

-Ya que aceptaste mi reto y como muestra de buena fe, te dejare que tú dispongas las reglas de nuestro combate-.

-Que generosa, pero no debo preocuparme de que hagas trampa, simplemente que este sea una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, sin el uso de armas ni de poderes sobrenaturales-señalo Sunset.

-Oye, oye, no es mi culpa que hace tiempo no haya bebido sangre, pero de acuerdo, aceptare tus condiciones-dijo Karai colocándose en guardia de nuevo.

Ambas chicas se miraban fijamente, al tiempo que cada una esperaba que la otra lanzara el primer ataque, mismo que no tardó en llegar de parte de Karai, quien dio un salto y ataco con una patada que Sunset bloqueo con su brazo, para contraatacar con un puñetazo al rostro de la Hija del Mal, más Karai lo detuvo con una mano y lanzo un golpe más.

Rápidamente, Sunset movió su cabeza hacia un lado para evitar el golpe y girando con rapidez lanzo a Karai por los aires, provocando alegría en los bandidos, pero para su decepción, Karai giro en el aire y aterrizo perfectamente en pie, lanzándose de nuevo al ataque en una poderosa embestida, Sunset se hizo a un lado a tiempo y lanzo un golpe contra la espalda de Karai, quien por poco cae, pero se sostuvo con sus manos y le dio una patada a Sunset en la cara.

Sunset retrocedió un poco, pero aún no estaba vencida y eso era algo que ambas sabían, después de todo, tantas batallas que habían tenido no fueron en vano, les han ayudado a reconocer el valor de la otra como guerreras, esta pelea podría ser solo cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no dejaba de emocionar a las dos.

-Ya comenzaron otra vez-dijo Myra acercándose a Rarity y Fluttershy.

-A veces me dan la impresión de que son amigas más que enemigas-dijo Fluttershy sonriendo tiernamente.

-Aunque eso es algo que nunca admitirán-dijo Myra.

Sunset y Karai lanzaron un golpe al mismo tiempo, dándole en el rostro con fuerza, pero se podía ver que ninguna de las dos estaba peleando como debían hacerlo, ciertamente parecía que solo estaban jugando, eso era algo que las tres chicas notaron, pero el resto de la banda no.

Karai dio un giro rápido y ataco con una patada, misma que Sunset evito con mucha maestría, para luego darle un golpe en el rostro a Karai, quien contraataco con un puñetazo al estómago de la peli fuego, las dos guerreras comenzaron a lanzar varios golpes y patadas al mismo tiempo, con la clara intención de derribarse una a la otra.

-¡Veo que has mejorado con el paso del tiempo!-observo Karai.

-¡Siendo hija de Batman no pudo darme el lujo de quedarme siempre en el mismo nivel!-aseguro Sunset.

-¡Lo mismo podría decir yo, porque mi padre fue el más grande guerrero de todos los tiempos!-declaro Karai lanzando un golpe más contra Sunset, dándole en la cara, pero la peli fuego logro detener el brazo de Karai para asombro de la vampiresa y de un rápido movimiento, la lanzo contra el suelo, hecho que hizo que todos los criminales se emocionaran, al menos, los que estaban en problemas, pero…

En el último instante, Karai sujeto a Sunset del cuello de su ropa y la jalo con ella, provocando que ambas cayeran al suelo exactamente al mismo tiempo, lo que significaba que su combate había terminado nuevamente en…

-Empate-dijo Sunset.

-Siempre es lo mismo-dijo Karai sintiéndose entre molesta y feliz-no importa lo que hagamos, siempre estamos terminando en empate, pero supongo que esto se debe a que no podemos pelear como realmente deberíamos hacerlo, tú con el poder de tu Arma Celestial y yo con mi herencia oscura-.

-Las Armas Celestiales no son juguetes-dijo una voz captando la atención de ambas chicas, quienes quedaron ante cierta sombra conocida.

-¡Batman!-gritaron todos los hombres al tiempo que sacaban sus armas.

Efectivamente, se trataba del Caballero de la Noche, que iba acompañado por Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack y Pinkie Pie, todas listas para la acción, aunque cuando Twilight vio a su novia y a Karai en el suelo no tuvo duda alguna de lo que paso.

-Otra vez-dijo con un tono de voz que indicaba entre diversión y molestia.

Batman se acercó a las dos chicas, quienes rápidamente se pusieron en pie para poder encarar a su visitante-Hola Batman-saludo Karai sonriendo-que gusto ver que hayas venido a nuestra pequeña reunión-señalo Karai.

-Me sorprende que alguien como tú se haya convertido en esto ¿Qué se supone que pretendes tomando el control del Bajo Mundo?-pregunto Batman con tono serio.

-Lo he salvado de sí mismo, conmigo al frente las cosas han cambiado para bien-señalo Karai-tú mismo lo has visto, las extorsiones, secuestros y trata de personas han disminuido de manera considerable, incluso tus grandes enemigos temen poner un pie en Gótica por mí-.

-Lo que tú haces no es justicia-señalo Batman con tono serio.

-¿Justicia? Sé que esto no es justicia, no me interesa en lo más mínimo la justicia, eso lo dejo en tus manos, pero ni tú puedes estar en todos lados a la vez, al igual que tus niñas-señalo Karai-yo me encargo de que estos gusanos sin honor entiendan cuál es su posición ahora y para siempre-.

-No apruebo lo que estás haciendo Karai, especialmente porque pensabas matarlo, esa es la misma filosofía que aplicaba el Régimen-señalo Batman.

-Te equivocas, el Régimen mataba sin honor, yo les doy la oportunidad de que ganen su libertad en una pelea, eso es más honorable-señalo Karai-pero bueno, supongo que ya que estas aquí debo creer que la policía también viene en camino ¿no es verdad?-.

-Así es-respondió Batman con tono tranquilo.

-Bien, entonces pueden llevárselo con ustedes-dijo Karai sin darle la mayor importancia a todo ese asunto-nosotros nos retiramos por ahora, a menos que quieras intentar detenerme por un crimen que no cometí-.

Batman no respondió, simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar entre sus hijas-Te estaremos vigilando-.

-No esperaba menos del Caballero de la Noche y de sus hijas, pero si tienes que enviar a alguien a vigilarme, que sean Firebird, Serafín y Lady Diamond, ya que ella y yo podríamos divertirnos mucho durante la noche, al igual que Myra y Serafín, además, todavía tenemos cuentas que ajustar, Firebird-.

Mientras que Fluttershy y Rarity se sonrojaron al extremo, al tiempo que Myra se hacía la que no había escuchado, al tiempo que Sunset solo la miraba de manera desafiante y Karai sonreía, para luego dar la señal de retirada a sus hombres, dejando a los prisioneros en un sitio donde la policía pudiera encontrarlos.

-No puedo creer que Karai fuera quien estaba provocando un caos en el bajo mundo-dijo Twilight sorprendida.

-No es tan sorprendente si te pones a pensarlo-dijo Batman con tono serio-ella es una guerrera de honor, pero también fue criada en las Tinieblas, así que convertirse en la líder del crimen organizado en Gótica debe hacer que de alguna manera se sienta como en casa-.

-¿Cree que extrañe vivir en las Tinieblas?-pregunto Rarity preocupada por eso.

-No necesariamente, pero extraña la compañía de aquellos con los que creció, después de todo, a pesar de que todos ellos servían a Drago y sus intenciones eran destruir la vida existente, al fin y al cabo, eran su familia, así que es natural que los extrañe-dijo Sunset comprendiendo como debía sentirse Karai con todo esto-.

-Me alegra que Myra sea su amiga, ya que ella puede ayudarle en muchas cosas-dijo Fluttershy.

Se hizo un silencio en todo el lugar, todos tenían el mismo pensamiento en sus mentes, el cómo irían a cambiar las cosas ahora que Karai era la máxima líder de todo el bajo mundo en ciudad Gótica, pero Batman aún tenía que pensar en otras cosas, ya que todavía no ha habido señal alguna de Clark y sus cómplices, sospechaba que estaban perfeccionando la nueva apariencia de quien fuera alguna vez su mejor amigo y una cosa era segura, no sería agradable.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El bajo mundo tiene una nueva líder en Karai, quien está dispuesta a cambiar las cosas de manera radical ¿esto será un cambio positivo o un nuevo tipo de Régimen autoritario?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=JzX4qgESVHg**

 **Sunset**

 **Hasta hoy  
no puedo imaginar que  
no dejar de continuar pero  
puede pasar  
algún día...  
(Se ve a Sunset levantarse de una profunda oscuridad, para ser observada por Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie sonriéndole)**

 **Twilight  
si te sentís sin ánimos  
Si crees  
que vas a superar cualquier problema o situación  
¡Avísame! Quiero estar y verte yo... uno al menos, por favor...**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad siendo salvada por Batman, Robin y Batichica, para después darle paso al tiempo con Batman y las hijas de la noche)**

 **Sunset**

 **La vida es solo una, pero hay que llenarla de emoción  
Una razón me diste, ¡ya nadie me puede… derrotar!**

 **(Sunset se observa frente a tres caminos al frente, uno revelándola como Firebird, otra de ella misma y uno con una forma de murciélago)**

 **Sunset**

 **Aún  
No sé  
que haces para que yo lo repita otra vez  
Solo verte ahí de pie… y me das todo ese valor**

 **(La ciudad está en cambio con Karai dirigiendo de crimen del bajo mundo, Starlight como comisionada y mucho más, solo se necesita un héroe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **¡Esta vez- ya siento que algo grita en mi interior!  
Siento que quiero continuar  
si te miro a los ojos hoy**

 **(Sunset se dispone a tomar un camino siendo antes de eso tomada de la mano por Twilight, así revelando a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Bruno todos le sonríen, así está decidida avanza por el camino con forma de murciélago)**

 **Twilight**

 **Sé que puedes reír otra vez  
Llorar si quieres**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No dejes que tus sueños se apaguen**

 **(Se ve a Batman recorrer ciudad gótica, esa imagen cambia, ahora con Robin, después con Batichica, repitiéndose con Jasón, Tim y Damián, dando un final ahora con las hijas de la noche**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **¡Así que muestra el final… el definitivo!  
¡Eres mi héroe que me salvó!**

 **(Se ve Sunset observar el atardecer una vez más, como cambia a la noche estando en lo alto de un edificio llega tener el traje y mascara de Batman en mano, esta solo se coloca la máscara, así las hijas de la noche sonriéndole saltan a la aventura)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _sin embargo, Batman nunca ha dejado de considerar a Clark también una víctima, después de todo, fue el Guasón el que termino por hundirlo, fue el Guasón el que hizo que asesinara a Lois y a su hijo sin que lo supiera, Batman siempre ha lamentado no haber podido salvarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _el suero hizo más que transformarlo y darle parte de sus poderes, también lo trastorno todavía más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _ciertamente Superman no ha aprendido de sus errores, esperaba lo contrario, pero Injustice 2 me lo demostró. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _esa fue solo la introducción, para que la Liga se prepare para lo que se avecina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _aunque él ni siquiera escucho a su prima cuando trato de ayudarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _si uno se pone a pensar, es realmente así, Superman ama a Lois y también depende mucho de ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _estaría realmente molesta, aterrada y horrorizada al ver todo lo que ha hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _no le des ideas, porque estoy seguro que lo haría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _jugar con la vida y la muerte siempre tiene resultados desastrosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _ya nada le importa más que recuperar lo que perdió en ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _a veces es necesario darle a alguien una paliza más de una vez para que entienda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ahora se avecinan nuevas aventuras para todos, especialmente con la nueva jefa del crimen en Gótica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _y ahora la peli fuego tuvo un breve enfrentamiento con la nueva líder del crimen en Gótica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _eso es lo que me pregunte cuando vi Injustice 2, incluso Kara vio que ya no era el primo a quien debía proteger, me encanto cuando le pregunto quién era su padre, si Jor El o el General Zod. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente, para Kal no era nada más que una aliada, ya que aún desea recuperar a Lois, la única mujer que realmente ha amado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _ahora ella recibió un duro golpe en algo que nadie más creía que todavía tuviera, su corazón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _el lado bueno, Kal no hará nada hasta que finalmente esté listo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _ciertamente sería lo más apropiado, pero también sería esperar que ella resuelva todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _lo que nos demuestra que el Guasón consiguió con Superman lo que no logro con Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _sería un gran honor ser entrenado por el Dios de las Artes Marciales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _pronto veremos a Kal de nuevo en acción, por ahora están pasando otras cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _aunque Kal piensa que todo lo que está haciendo es ayudar a la gente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _pero recuerda que él mismo lo dijo en la primera parte de Injustice, su intención siempre ha sido recuperar a Lois. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _lo siento, pero no estoy recibiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _no realmente, es más, ni siquiera lo había pensado hasta este momento en que lo mencionaste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _realmente Kal vivió lo suficiente para convertirse en un villano, es una lástima. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _y más gracioso es que él todavía piensa que hace lo correcto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _y ya viste que Karai es la nueva jefa de todo el bajo mundo en Gótica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _realmente parece que nadie puede salvarlo del abismo en el que se metió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _todo tiene un precio, sin importar que tan bajo sea, siempre hay un precio que pagar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _Metrópolis realmente cambio la vida de muchos héroes, cegándolos de una manera sumamente impactante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto, ya que aún no me he decidido por los personajes que morirán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _siempre pensara que estaba haciendo lo correcto, él cree que los humanos necesitan de él para gobernarlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _no solo miedo, sino también que estará furiosa, porque finalmente pudo encontrar la paz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _no creo poder responderte a esa pregunta, ya que he leído fics donde varios OC mueren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _creo que es una forma de hacer que el público se interese más en la serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _él ya no es el mismo héroe al que todos admiraban en el pasado, dejo de serlo hace tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _ya solo queda esperar a que Kal vuelva a hacer de las suyas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _tristemente esa es la realidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _no eres el único que lo pone en duda, muchos no creen que comprenda sus errores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _Superman ha dejado de ser aquel héroe que se ganaba admiración. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _el problema es que hacer eso implica violar las reglas de la naturaleza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _eso es algo que ni Batman puede hacer, ya se ha demostrado en varias ocasiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _por eso digo que ese amor era realmente peligroso, especialmente para él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _siempre me ha parecido que Lois es su más grande debilidad, incluso más que sus padres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _pero él ya no está para más remilgos ni dudas, él piensa que el mundo lo necesita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _ya veremos que más hace. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _nuevas aventuras, viejos enemigos y una nueva líder del crimen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _jugar con la vida y la muerte siempre es peligroso, casi tanto como hacer tratos con el diablo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _aun después de que la Presencia dijo lo peligroso que era hacer eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _por eso espera obtener una respuesta en el libro de Raven, la hija de un demonio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _Lois lo era todo para él…lamentablemente era así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _lo más triste es que sin importar que versión sea, siempre será el mismo problema con Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _los Dioses no intervendrán a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, como fue el caso de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _el suero hizo más que convertirlo en un monstruo por fuera, también lo hizo por dentro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _espero que no sea nada serio lo que te paso, por eso hay que andar siempre con cuidado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _realmente es una pena que no haya aprendido de lo que ha pasado, ni con el ataque de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _desde que vi Injustic me di cuenta que para Kal, Diana no era una pareja, sino una simple aliada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _honestamente no tengo mucha opinión sobre eso, porque en sí no creo que sea posible que existan seres que alcancen ese nivel tan alto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _y espera a ver que más tiene planeado hacer el que fue alguna vez un gran héroe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _ellas dos son todas unas veteranas en este ámbito, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _siempre habrá alguien que sea mejor o peor que tú, esa es una gran verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _ese es quizás el amor más peligroso de todos, porque Superman siempre hacía todo por Lois. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _siempre he creído que Superman depende demasiado de Lois y esa es su perdición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, An To Beatriz, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Enya Berserk, Éire, Olivia, Diane Noir, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Eclipso, Bowser3000000, Tenzalucard123, Gokash Z, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Sombra 02, Franco, Shazam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Espadachín de la Luz, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ant, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Polnareff Silver, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Andros Valgreen 4, Joestar, Twidash919, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Black Hunter, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Wild Boy, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Freedom Gundam 96, Draizen,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	4. Gemas en la Tierra

" _ **Después de que el Torneo de Poder finalizara, muchos cambios han ocurrido en la Tierra y aunque la mayoría han sido positivos, como el hecho de que la Liga de la Justicia ha vuelto a ser aquel equipo de héroes dedicados a proteger a la humanidad y no a gobernarla, también ha habido cambios malos, como el regreso de Superman convertido en un monstruo y otros que no se sabe qué opinión tener, pues Karai, la hija de Abzu y Zaleska, se ha convertido en la nueva líder del bajo mundo de Ciudad Gótica, acabando con muchos negocios, pero dirigiendo el crimen con puño de hierro, ahora las Hijas de la Noche y Batman tienen una cosa más por la cual preocuparse, pero por el momento, encontrar a Superman y evitar que siga haciendo daño por culpa de su locura es la prioridad máxima, por otro lado, hubo otros cambios a los que la Tierra tuvo que acostumbrarse, ya que tras finalizar el Torneo y que Lapis pidiera como deseo curar a todas las Gema Corruptas y rotas, estas se quedaron en la Tierra y la vida cambio de un modo algo radical"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ribVjpHe4BE**

 **Twilight**

 **Puedes perdonar  
¿Y olvidar tu pasado?  
Deja ir todo  
Y recuperar tu paso**

 **(Se ve el pasado que tuvo Sunset desde el principio del régimen hasta pasar en cada momento que siguió hasta el momento actual, despertando en un campo verde, siendo observada por Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para darles una sonrisa y levantarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor, así que échame la culpa  
Dame el peso para todo  
No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño sea  
(La ciudad pasa a mostrar a varios enfrentamientos con criminales contra Batman y sus hijas en el tiempo que va mostrando cierto cambio en Batman)**

 **Sunset**

 **Lo soportaré todo  
Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Entonces puedes continuar**

 **(A lo lejos de la ciudad se ve el crimen del bajo mundo dirigido por Karai, como Starlight llega al puesto de comisionada, sin escuchar un simple hahahahaha resonando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Dale un nombre a la rosa  
Todavía olerá como dulce  
Dale un nombre a la rosa: todo es lo mismo  
No cambiará lo que significas para mí**

 **(Pasando a cambiar a Sunset mirando su reflejo en el traje para verse a ella misma como Batman, pasando a momentos donde Bruno se ve en un espejo su avanzada edad)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Si vives - Vive tu vida con buenas intenciones  
Se vuelve en algún lugar en el camino (Ah ~)  
Pero, ¿darías? Dale un segundo pensamiento  
Cuando dice que revela la mentira**

 **(Sunset toma el manto de Batman en sus manos para volverse finalmente Batman ante las demás aceptando el renacer de Batman, cambiando rápidamente a una ciudad en caos aclamando por un héroe)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Solo hay un 10% de culpa  
Pero nadie compartirá la falla  
Tomas el calor, pero no más  
Así que ahora es el momento, tienes que tener tu propio  
Y levántate alto  
(Se ve la sombra de Batman a lo lejos pasar como todos ven a Sunset la ahora Batman combatir a varios criminales, aun escuchando un hahahahaha, aparece la hija de un demonio, la Hija del Guasón)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Es la cosa número uno que nunca puedes olvidar  
No dejes que te definan,  
Todavía hay pelea en ti  
(Sunset se pone al frente de ella como esta sonríe para ser rodeada por cientos de criminales, sin dejarse intimidad llega a ser apoyada por Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, ahora sonriendo entre si avanzan directo al combate, pasando a quedar la imagen con las hijas de Batman y el Guasón frente a frente)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor  
Dando el peso para todo**

 **Twilight**

 **No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño  
Tú y yo podemos soportarlo todo**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Y continuarás**

 **(Termina todo en una fotografía con Bruno, Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie siendo colgada en la baticueva junto a otras con Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 4**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 4 Gemas en la Tierra**

El día comenzaba de nuevo en Ciudad Gótica y mientras la gente volvía a sus actividades diarias, las chicas disfrutaban de los beneficios de ser el grupo de heroínas más grande de la ciudad, pues Batman decidió darles un poco de descanso en caso de que Superman hiciera algo de nuevo, mientras él y los líderes de la Liga se reunían para hablar de la situación.

Ahora las chicas estaban en el parque deportivo, en el área de béisbol, donde Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow y Sunset eran quienes jugaban, al tiempo que las demás miraban, después de todo, aunque eran heroínas y deportistas en cierto modo, Twilight, Fluttershy y Rarity no eran de esas que jugaran mucho los deportes.

Era el turno de Rainbow al bate y estaba preparándose para interceptar la pelota que Sunset le iba a lanzar, pero la chica de cabello arcoíris alzo la mano pidiendo tiempo-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Sunset confundida.

-No es nada, pero en serio está haciendo mucho calor ¡Oye Fluttershy! ¿Puedes ir a comprarme una soda por favor?-pidió mirando a la chica.

Fluttershy asintió, pero para su mala suerte, todas las demás comenzaron a pedirle también, lo que significaba que debía traer para todas sus amigas y no es que le molestara, pero necesitaría algo de ayuda, fue cuando Twilight le puso una mano en el hombro y sonriéndole le dijo que ella la acompañaría para ayudarla.

-La mía que sea dietética por favor-pidió Rarity, quien estaba usando un sombrero playero y gafas oscuras.

Twilight y Fluttershy se dirigieron al puesto indicado, donde fueron atendidos por una Amatista que había pertenecido a las fuerzas de Rose Cuarzo en el pasado y que había sido corrompida, la Amatista les dio su orden y luego su cambio.

-Gracias y que tengan un buen día-les deseo la Amatista sonriéndoles.

-Así es como se debe atender a los clientes-felicito el jefe del puesto.

-Gracias señor, le aseguro que hago lo mejor que puedo-dijo Amatista.

-Mientras no los vuelvas a amenazar con desnucarlos o moler sus huesos hasta hacerlos polvo todo estará bien-dijo el hombre sonriendo y la Amatista se rio-es en serio-repitió el hombre desapareciendo su sonrisa y la Amatista sonrió nerviosa.

Twilight y Fluttershy se retiraron del lugar porque la situación se estaba volviendo algo incomoda, pero al caminar por el parque de regreso con sus amigas, no pudieron evitar ver alrededor, ya que no solo esa Gema trabajaba ahí, sino que también habían otras Gemas en todos lados cumpliendo con diferentes labores y siempre colaborando con humanos.

-Es agradable ver que el deseo de Lapis consiguió todo esto-dijo Fluttershy sonriendo-cada Gema que estaba corrompida o rota volvió a la normalidad con su deseo y el hecho de que convivan con las personas de esta manera es…algo…-Fluttershy no pudo seguir debido a lo conmovida que se sentía al ver que había paz entre humanos y alienígenas, aun después de todo lo ocurrido con Superman.

-Aunque no fue algo sencillo la primera vez-recordó Twilight.

-No tienes que decírmelo, fueron días sumamente estresantes-dijo Fluttershy con tristeza recordando lo que ocurrió en ese tiempo.

 **-Flashback-**

La repentina aparición de todas las Gemas que fueron corrompidas o rotas en su estado normal fue un golpe sumamente fuerte para las Crystal Gems, nunca se esperaron que Lapis pediría un deseo como ese, de hecho, nadie lo esperaba, todas las Crystal Gems originales estaban bien una vez más, entre ellos Copo de Nieve y la Loca Blits como Bismuto las llamo.

La reunión fue realmente conmovedora para todas las Gemas, pero nada se comparaba al hecho de que todas quedaron sin habla al escuchar que Rose Cuarzo se había "convertido" en Steven, como solían pensar todas, Garnet asumió el rol de liderazgo y presento a las Gemas a todo el grupo, así como también a sus dos nuevas integrantes; Lapis, Peridot y por supuesto, la tripulación de Lars.

Las chicas no tardaron en unirse a las presentaciones, así como también Flash y algunos miembros de la Liga, aunque Flash no dudo en felicitar a Lapis por el deseo que pidió, asegurándole que se sacó la lotería con semejante deseo.

-Gracias, pero… ¿Qué es la lotería?-pregunto Lapis confundida.

-Oh…su planeta es bastante amargado por lo que veo-dijo Flash con tono serio.

-¿Quiénes son todas ellas?-se preguntó Rainbow Dash algo confundida por tantas Gemas que aparecieron.

-Aparentemente también son Gemas del Planeta Madre y formaban parte de la rebelión de Rose Cuarzo-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-En otras palabras, también son Crystal Gems-dedujo Twilight pensativa, el único que no decía nada era Batman, quien siempre manteniendo su expresión seria observaba la reunión sin mostrar emoción alguna.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Pronto la noticia se extendió a nivel mundial y no fue difícil, ya que en todo el mundo comenzaron a aparecer Gemas desorientadas, muchas de ellas acercándose de manera inesperada e inapropiada a ciudadanos que se asustaban por su apariencia, especialmente cuando simplemente llegaban preguntando por una tal Rose Cuarzo y una guerra de la cual no sabían nada.

Cuando se enteraron de esto, rápidamente Batman envió a distintos miembros de la Liga de la Justicia a todas partes del mundo para reunir a las Gemas y llevarlas de vuelta a Ciudad Playa, claro que fue necesario que Garnet, Perla y Bismuto fueran también para que los escucharan, ya que más de un miembro de la Liga fue atacado por las Gemas, pues los consideraban enemigos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Atalaya**

Tras haber reunido a todas las Gemas en Ciudad Playa, sus ciudadanos se sorprendieron mucho por la aparición de tantas Gemas y ahora, los líderes de la Liga de la Justicia se encontraban reunidos en el satélite, con Garnet como representante de las Gemas, así como también se encontraban Steven, Perla, Bismuto y las Hijas de la Noche.

-Entonces ¿Qué se supone que haremos con todo este asunto de las Gemas?-pregunto John.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Perla, pero Garnet alzo la mano en señal de que guardara silencio.

-La repentina aparición de todas estas Gemas están provocando gran conmoción en el mundo entero-señalo Barda-muchos están sumamente nerviosos por esto, no saben que pensar al respecto ni que decir, además de los líderes del mundo se ven preocupados de que pueda ocurrir alguna invasión-.

-Te puedo asegurar que las Crystal Gems no queremos invadir nada, nosotras protegemos-dijo Garnet con tono tranquilo.

-Es cierto, pero Bismuto ya probo ser peligrosa en cierta ocasión, incluso se vieron obligadas a dejarla atrapada en su burbuja después de escuchar lo que ocurrió de la boca de Steven-dijo Batman con tono serio.

Bismuto quiso decir algo, pero Steven le pidió que no hiciera algo peligroso, ya que Batman era la máxima autoridad de la Liga de la Justicia-Tranquila, sé que Garnet solucionara esto-dijo Steven sonriéndole.

Bismuto solo suspiro y desvió la vista-Haremos las cosas a tu manera-dijo cruzándose en brazos.

-Oh vamos Bats-intervino Flash-creo que yo soy la prueba viviente de que todos podemos cometer errores y seguir adelante, siempre y cuando alguien esté dispuesto a creer en ello-.

-Aun así me gustaría saber cuántas Gemas comparten el mismo ideal de justicia que Bismuto-dijo Batman mirando a Garnet, quien solo guardo silencio.

-Todas nosotras creíamos en las palabras de Rose y si ella decía que estaba mal acabar con una vida, no justifico lo que Bismuto hizo o planeaba hacer-dijo Garnet y la aludida agacho la mirada-pero comprendo por qué lo hizo-.

Batman solo se mantuvo con expresión seria en todo momento, mientras el resto de la Liga continuo hablando sobre lo que debían hacer con el asunto de las Gemas-Es obvio lo que tenemos que hacer-dijo Flash-tenemos que dejarlas quedarse en la Tierra con nosotros, que convivan con la humanidad que juraron proteger y que de hecho han protegido, incluso perdieron sus vidas por ello, por eso yo digo, yo opino que ¡Se queden en la Tierra!-anuncio Flash levantándose y subiendo un pie a la mesa, al tiempo que llevaba una mano a la cintura y alzaba la otra de manera dramática.

Se hizo un largo silencio ante todos los presentes, incluso las Hijas de la Noche guardaron silencio, aunque Pinkie Pie se rio divertida por lo que paso-¿Exagere un poco?-pregunto Flash nervioso.

-Un poco-dijo John con tono tranquilo.

-Tal vez deberíamos enviarlas de vuelta a su planeta-dijo Razer con tono serio y Garnet miro al Linterna Azul sin emoción alguna.

-No creo que eso sea posible Razer-dijo Aya, quien tomo el lugar de Zantanna en la Liga de la Justicia-el Planeta Madre siempre ha odiado a la rebelión de Rose Cuarzo-.

-Además de que no sería una manera justa de tratarlas-dijo Garnet-todas ellas sacrificaron sus vidas por el planeta y la humanidad-.

-Es cierto-dijo J'onn-los humanos han probado que pueden aceptar a los extraterrestres, desafortunadamente, su aceptación hacia los mimos se ha visto dañada gravemente tras lo ocurrido con Superman-.

-¿Quién rayos es Superman?-pregunto Bismuto cruzada de brazos y en un susurro.

-Es un sobreviviente del planeta Krypton, se convirtió en uno de los héroes más grandes del planeta Tierra, pero se volvió un cruel y despiadado tirano después de que…bueno…fue algo terrible que ocurrió en el pasado, costo la destrucción de una ciudad y la muerte de muchas personas inocentes-explico Perla también en un susurro.

Batman seguía sin decir absolutamente-Clark ha provocado mucho daño y no solo en la Tierra, sino a nivel universal-reconoció Batman-porque eso es precisamente lo que los líderes de la Tierra temen, que alguna de estas Gemas siga los pasos de Superman-.

-¡Eso no pasara!-declaro Perla, provocando que las miradas de los líderes se posaran en ella, provocando que Perla se ruborizara y se tapara la boca con vergüenza.

-Estamos aquí y no hemos llegado a ningún lado-dijo Barda ignorando a Perla-yo fui aceptada en este mundo, pero solo porque me parezco a una humana y lo mismo ocurrió con Kal El, fue acogido solo por parecer un Dios entre los hombres-.

-Más Clark se supo ganar el cariño de todos-dijo Batman con tono serio-fue un gran amigo una vez, le confiaba mi vida, pero el Guasón tomo lo mejor de él y no estuve ahí para detenerlo-.

-Bats, lo que ocurrió en Metrópolis no fue tu culpa-dijo Flash con tono preocupado, ya que temía que recordar eso tuviera consecuencias en el líder de la Liga.

-Aun así es no evita que lo extrañe-reconoció Batman-después de todo, era mi mejor amigo, sin embargo, Superman, J'onn y las Crystal Gems que han vivido en Ciudad Playa todo este tiempo son la prueba viviente de que los humanos y los alienígenas pueden vivir juntos en paz-.

-Eso es cierto-dijo John apoyando la idea de Batman.

-Pero quise que las Hijas de la Noche y Steven estuvieran en la reunión porque me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones-dijo Batman.

Tanto las chicas como Steven abrieron mucho los ojos al escuchar eso, nunca esperaron que la razón por la cual les permitieron entrar fuera esa, el Caballero de la Noche se levantó de su asiento y miro hacia donde estaban ellos, acercándose lentamente hacia ellos, al tiempo que el resto de los líderes de la Liga también se levantaban.

-¿De verdad…quiere nuestra opinión?-pregunto Steven.

-Por eso les permití entrar a la reunión-dijo Batman con tono serio y Steven sonrió nervioso.

-Bueno…en mi opinión…creo que deberían darles una oportunidad…entiendo que han ocurrido cosas que provocan que se desconfié mucho de los extraterrestres, pero todas ellas son Crystal Gems, ellas pelearon junto con mi madre para detener al Planeta Madre en el pasado, pelearon por la vida de este mundo ¿no merecen una oportunidad de demostrar que son confiables? Incluso podrían ser miembros de la Liga de la Justicia-señalo Steven.

-Eso es cierto, siempre podemos darles la bienvenida a nuevos miembros-aseguro Flash sonriendo y Batman lo miro para que guardara silencio.

-Bien, ahora quiero que ustedes me den su opinión, pero háganlo por separado, ya que me interesa su opinión individual-reconoció Batman con tono serio.

Las chicas se vieron entre sí, para que después todas dieran su opinión-Creo que debe darles una oportunidad-dijo Applejack-aunque me refiero a todas las Gemas, si ellas fueron capaces de enfrentarse a los cuatreros de su mundo por defender el nuestro entonces se merecen tener la oportunidad de vivir en nuestro hogar como si fuera el suyo-.

-¿Cuatreros? Nosotras peleamos contra el Planeta Madre-dijo Bismuto confundida por las palabras de Applejack.

-Creo que es una manera en que los humanos dicen lo que piensan, hay muchas formas en que se comunican-le explico Perla.

La siguiente en dar su punto de vista fue Fluttershy-Que se queden, dejen que se queden por favor, ellas ya sufrieron muchas, fueron rechazadas por su mundo, las corrompieron y las quebraron, dejen que se queden por favor-pidió Fluttershy haciendo ojitos de cachorro.

Fue el turno de Pinkie Pie-¡Mientras más miembros haya en la Liga de la Justicia mejor!-grito alzando los brazos al tiempo que saltaba de un lado a otro.

-¡Yo pienso igual que todos los demás!-indico Rainbow golpeando su palma con su puño-¡Más miembros en la Liga de la Justicia implica más problemas para los tipos malos del mundo, claro que tendrán que trabajar mucho para poder llegar a ser como yo!-declaro sonriendo y ganándose el hecho de que Batman pusiera ante ella un frasco-¡Oh vamos!-exclamo entre sorprendida y molesta, pero al final metió la moneda.

-Creo que todos merecen una oportunidad y ya que ellas arriesgaron sus vidas por nosotros los humanos, pienso que se merecen que nosotros los dejemos quedarse en nuestro planeta, porque lo defendieron como si fuera suyo-expuso Rarity.

-Yo pienso igual-siguió Twilight-aunque no niego que será difícil que se adapten a la vida en la Tierra, pero nunca sabremos si podrán hacerlo a menos que se les dé la oportunidad de intentarlo-.

Sunset dio un paso al frente hasta quedar muy cerca de Batman-Me dijiste que de haberse presentado le habría dado una oportunidad a Superman, a pesar de todo lo que hizo, de que por su culpa me violaron y las demás sufrieron, tú estabas dispuesto a dársela si el caso se manifestaba, por eso creo que sería hipócrita de tu parte que no se las dieras a las Gemas del Planeta Madre-señalo Sunset con tono serio.

Batman miro a la peli fuego un momento y luego se dio la vuelta para acercarse a los demás miembros de la Liga-Cielos, esa chica sí que te puso en tu lugar Bats-dijo Flash y Batman lo volvió a mirar-lo sé, lo sé, lo siento-se disculpó con tono nervioso y Batman se sentó, al poco tiempo, todos los demás miembros se sentaron.

-Es hora de votar, los que estén a favor de darles la oportunidad de que se queden en la Tierra-dijo Batman.

La tensión se vio envuelta en toda esa habitación, mientras todos esperaban la decisión final de los líderes de la Liga de la Justicia, incluso Garnet tendría el derecho al voto, más una vez que la Liga tomara la decisión, tocaría esperar la decisión de los líderes del mundo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **ONU**

Tras debatirlo un poco, la Liga de la Justicia se presentó en la sala de las Naciones Unidas, donde todos los líderes esperaban escuchar la decisión que el Caballero de la Noche y sus aliados tomaron con respecto a las alienígenas que llegaron a la Tierra de manera sorpresiva.

La Liga iba representada por sus siete líderes, mientras las Gemas solo esperaban lo que ocurriría con muchos nervios, Batman se acercó e informo de la decisión que la Liga tomo con respecto a las Gemas que aparecieron de la nada.

-La Liga ha decidido que ellas merecen permanecer en la Tierra, porque dieron sus vidas en el pasado por nuestro planeta y todos sus habitantes, incluyéndonos a nosotros; los humanos, por eso creo que merecen una oportunidad para quedarse-expuso Batman.

-Esa es la decisión de la Liga de la Justicia, pero ¿Por qué la ONU permitiría esto cuando los alienígenas demostraron ser sumamente peligrosos?-pregunto el presidente al tiempo que encendían una pantalla-Brainiac, Darkseid e incluso Superman se convirtieron en terribles amenazas para la humanidad ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que estas Gemas no harán lo mismo?-.

-Es cierto que Clark Kent o Superman, como lo conoce la mayoría del mundo, se atrevió a cruzar la línea que nunca debe cruzarse, en su dolor y furia hacia el Guasón, que provoco no solo la muerte de su esposa y la de su hijo no nato, sino que además provoco la destrucción de su ciudad, hizo que su personalidad cambiara del maravilloso niño explorador que todos admiraban y querían, a la de un cruel y despiadado tirano al que todos temían e incluso…llegaron a odiar, el equipo de elite que forme y no me refiero a la Liga de la Justicia, sino a las Hijas de la Noche, también fueron víctimas de los errores de Superman, pero dejar que todo eso se convierta en nuestro centro para tomar decisiones importantes puede ser algo muy peligroso-.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso exactamente?-.

-Las Crystal Gems también fueron rechazadas por su mundo, el Planeta Madre, mismo que intento destruir la Tierra, sus líderes; las Diamantes, solo buscaban expandir su idea de perfección sin pensar en el daño que causaban, hasta que apareció Rose Cuarzo y les puso un alto, pero para poder entender mejor esto, le pido a la líder actual de las Crystal Gems; Garnet, que suba al podio para que les cuente lo que paso en aquella guerra-.

Los líderes del mundo se vieron entre sí, pero finalmente accedieron a la petición de Batman y el Caballero de la Noche se hizo a un lado para dejar que Garnet subiera, la Gema Fusión se acomodó las gafas y miro a los grandes líderes mundiales.

-Muy bien señorita…Garnet, por favor, díganos que es lo que quiere decirnos y las razones por las cuales deberíamos aceptar a su gente en nuestro planeta-pidió el presidente con tono amable.

Garnet suspiro y comenzó a tomar la palabra-Las Crystal Gems hemos luchado por este planeta por más de 5000 años, hemos visto ir y venir cientos de civilizaciones, pero siempre hemos estado dispuestas a todo con tal de proteger a la humanidad y a su mundo-aseguro Garnet.

-Es cierto que sus logros han sido bastante notables-dijo una mujer-según los testimonios de los ciudadanos que viven en Ciudad Playa, ustedes los han protegido de monstruos y de todo tipo de amenazas, así como también, se unieron a Batman en su batalla contra el Régimen ¿es correcto?-.

-Así es, lo hicimos porque Superman se estaba convirtiendo en una versión Kryptoniana de las Diamantes, las líderes del Planeta Madre, que rigen con terror y tiranía-.

Los líderes se vieron entre ellos una vez más tras escuchar las palabras de Garnet-Entonces admiten que sus líderes son exactamente iguales a Superman en varios aspectos, lo que nos lleva a la siguiente pregunta ¿Cómo podemos saber que ustedes no intentaran hacer lo mismo que él hizo?-.

-Las Crystal Gems creemos firmemente en la vida para todos, así como en la libertad, hace tiempo que dejamos de lado los ideales de las Diamantes-aseguro Garnet.

Los líderes del mundo volvieron a verse con expresiones serias en el rostro, todos con el mismo pensamiento en mente-Entendemos que ustedes crean en la vida, pero espero que ustedes también comprendan que nuestra situación y decisión va a cambiar por mucho la vida para todo nuestro planeta y queremos estar completamente seguros de que…-.

-La Liga de la Justicia les asegura que las Crystal Gems son aliadas realmente valiosas, de hecho, varios de los que conformaron el ejército de Rose Cuarzo se han afiliado recientemente a la Liga-intervino Batman.

-Escuchen, si alguien sabe lo que deben sentir ese soy yo-intervino Flash-no niego que me uní a Superman y al Régimen, causando un gran daño al mundo, no hice nada para evitarlo, pero la Liga y el resto del mundo me dio la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores, sé que no tengo el derecho a pedir algo, pero al menos quiero intentar apelar a su compasión, Batman nos enseñó que el camino de Superman solo te lleva a más dolor, la venganza nunca será la justicia y mucho menos las creencias del Régimen-.

-Ciertamente, Flash ha sido uno de los héroes que ha demostrado estar completamente arrepentido de sus acciones en el Régimen-dijo uno de los líderes.

-Pero aun así ¿deberíamos permitir que tantas Gemas de otro mundo vivan en la Tierra así nada más?-pregunto otro hombre.

-¿Por qué deberíamos permitirles quedarse?-cuestiono una mujer-¡En mi opinión deberíamos devolverlas al espacio a donde pertenecen!-.

El presidente del grupo siguió escuchando los gritos de todos y finalmente hizo una última pregunta-¿Por qué creen que la gente las aceptara cuando es claro que hay mucha desconfianza?-pregunto mirando a Garnet.

-Porque nosotras haremos que confíen, les demostraremos que podemos vivir con ustedes sin dañarlos y un gran ejemplo de esto es Ciudad Playa, donde hemos vivido con los humanos y convivido con ellos de manera pacífica-respondió Garnet.

-Eso es cierto, tenemos los testimonios de todos los habitantes de esa ciudad, así como también de la mismísima alcalde-el presidente guardo silencio un momento.

Pasaron horas antes de que finalmente se tomara un veredicto, el nerviosismo y la tensión se sintió en toda la sala, mientras las Gemas esperaban impacientes la decisión de quienes eran los líderes del mundo, finalmente, el presidente se aclaró la garganta para dar a conocer su decisión.

-¡Crystal Gems, si bien no todos están de acuerdo, la mayoría de nosotros ha decidido aceptarlas a todas en el planeta Tierra, ya que arriesgaron sus vidas en incontables batallas en el pasado por nosotros y sus acciones durante el ataque de su mundo, el Régimen y ese terrible monstruo dragón, así como también su participación en el Torneo de Poder, ya que su amigo Flash lo menciono en su declaración, les damos la bienvenida a nuestro mundo!-.

Las Gemas se pusieron muy felices al escuchar esto, era la oportunidad de poder vivir con los humanos como ellas quisieran hacerlo, ser libres, libres de miradas despectivas de aquellas que eran su propia raza, pero el presidente continuo.

-¡No obstante, estarán en vigilancia constante durante un periodo de tiempo de un año, ya que por ser de un planeta muy lejano tenemos que estar seguros de que no intentaran algo parecido a lo que hizo Superman!-algunas Gemas intentaron protestar, pero el presidente siguió-¡Por pedido suyo y además, porque él se ha ganado el respeto y confianza de todos los líderes, así como también de aquellos que rigen el Universo, Batman y la Liga de la Justicia serán quienes las estén vigilando! ¡Se cierra la sesión!-anuncio el presidente dando por terminada la reunión.

Los aplausos llenaron todo el lugar, al tiempo que Garnet se acercaba a sus compañeros de la Liga y Gemas-Eso fue algo muy intenso-dijo Garnet.

-Nah, creo que es más intenso pelear contra Spawn-dijo Amatista sonriendo.

-Pero tú nunca peleaste contra él-recordó Flash y Amatista se encogió en hombros ante eso-pero me alegra que hayan aceptado que se queden en la Tierra, siempre es bueno hacer nuevos amigos-.

-Aunque la idea de que Batman sea quien nos esté monitoreando es algo aterradora-dijo Garnet mirando al Caballero de la Noche-realmente no tienes que hacerlo, puedes confiar en nosotras-.

-Confió en ustedes-reconoció Batman con tono serio-pero también desconfió, lo hago con todos-agrego retirándose.

-Típico de Bats, se tiene que ir dando la última palabra, como me gustaría al menos ganarle en algo-dijo Flash sonriendo un poco divertido.

-Suerte con eso-dijo Garnet sonriendo divertida.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Después de eso, las Gemas hicieron todo lo posible por mostrarle al mundo que podían confiar en ellas, claro que no fue algo muy difícil de lograr, ya que el verlas haciendo actos heroicos en compañía de la Liga de la Justicia las hizo quedar muy bien para los ojos de la mayoría, había otros que no las querían en la Tierra, como todo en la vida.

Aunque la mayoría de las Gemas aceptaron unirse a la Liga de la Justicia, lo que provoco que muchas se adaptaran perfectamente a la vida en la Tierra, tales como Bismuto, que se dedicaba a crear armas para los miembros de la Liga, claro que Batman le dejo muy en claro que nada parecido al punto de quiebre y aunque Bismuto tuvo problemas con eso, al final tuvo que acceder a lo que Batman dijo, ese humano era realmente aterrador.

Otras Gemas optaron por vidas tranquilas y empleos simples, algunas siguieron el ejemplo de Lapis y Peridot, comenzando sus propias granjas, otras optaron por ser vendedoras, maestras, policías, bomberos, etc. Para muchos jefes era un gran alivio contar con Gemas a las que no se les debía pagar porque ellas realmente no necesitaban dinero, Bruno incluso contrato algunas Gemas para las Empresas Díaz, quienes eran Gemas técnicas.

-¡Oigan! ¿Quieren apurarse?-grito Rainbow y tanto Twilight como Fluttershy apresuraron el paso.

Aunque Fluttershy se detuvo un poco para ver a un grupo de niños jugando con unas Gemas, esa escena provoco una sonrisa en la chica emocional y sensible, definitivamente la vida en la Tierra estaba cambiando mucho y lo que era mejor, para bien.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La Tierra está pasando por un bello periodo de paz, incluso convivencias entre humanos y Gemas, pero la sombra del mal siempre se encuentra asechando a cada instante"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=zmUjyJskM38**

 **Sunset**

 **Mi vida ha sido como un eterno ciclo sin fin  
A veces no creía que podía seguir  
Cuando tu calidad y paz me levanto**

 **(Se ve tres fotografías en un libro, la primera muestra la batalla contra drago, la segunda el torneo de los universos y la ultima en blanco comenzó a ser resplandor en esta)**

 **Twilight**

 **Hoy sola no estas  
Con amistad sin fin  
Es algo imposible**

 **Sunset**

 **De la soledad yo pude regresar  
Para ver la luz otra vez**

 **(Se ve la historia de Sunset pasar lentamente desde el régimen hasta la caída de este como sus aventuras con las hijas de la noche, todo para acabar mirando el traje de Batman frente a ella)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que aun puedo levantarme y luchar**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
Cuando sea el momento de pelear**

 **El gran peso en mis hombros por llevar  
Algo imposible no es**

 **(Twilight aparece a su lado apoyándola viendo con detenimiento imágenes de los otros compañeros de Batman, sin saber que Bruno las estaba observando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Solo es difícil continuar**

 **Sunset**

 **Pero mientras no me rinda continuare**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad en reconstrucción después de largas batallas, en la oficina del comisionado se ve primero a Gordon, para cambiar a Celestia y por ultimo a Starlight, quien sonreirá observando la señal de Batman iluminando la noche)**

 **Applejack, Rainbow**

 **Honestidad y Lealtad  
Te sostendrán**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack corren alrededor de un bosque como competencia)**

 **Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity**

 **Dándole al mundo algo porque reír  
Porque con generosidad y amabilidad**

 **(Se ve a Myra y Fluttershy en una guardería cuidando de varios animales, pasando a una con Rarity y Karai, por ultimo a Pinkie en una fiesta entreteniendo a todos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Juntas podremos estar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Toma la luz y el poder que tienes  
La amistad y el amor florecerán**

 **(En un bosque se ven pasar las estaciones con el cambio de color de hojas para mostrar a Twilight y Sunset en este abrazadas mirando la puesta de sol)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
De mi propia historia escribir y continuar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Y sé que esta gran amistad  
Jamás se extinguirá**

 **(Más tarde se les unen Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Con amor todo es posible  
Los limites se van  
Y sé que este legado podrá continuar**

 **(Todas se quedan viendo la puesta de sol que se convierte en la noche de pronto, así como todas sonríen esta imagen es tomada en una fotografía convirtiéndose en la última del libro, para después ser cerrado)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Soranomomo93:** _no te preocupes, que formar un Régimen es lo que menos le interesa a Karai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _lo siento, pero no, de hecho, siempre he considerado que lo que hace al Guasón más peligroso es precisamente eso, que es un simple ser humano con una mente sumamente retorcida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _por eso les digo que lo mejor es no darles ideas que puedan ser muy perjudiciales para todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _eso se debe a que Karai es mitad vampiro y ese lado hace que de repente actué de formas inesperadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _y veremos más combates de estas dos formidables guerreras más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _su rivalidad es realmente intensa y no importa como combatan, siempre será espectacular. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _Karai es así por su lado vampiro, mismo que sigue creciendo con el tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _no fue difícil que lo consiguiera, ya que ella tiene sus métodos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _son amigas y rivales, aunque lo primero nunca lo admitirán, ya que Karai siente algo de furia con ella por lo ocurrido en el Mortal Kombat, así como también la destrucción de su madre, también está molesta por lo de su padre, pero no soporta como termino la batalla que tuvieron en el Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _aunque creo que ella está siendo más astuta en la manera en que dirige las cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _sus combates son algo que siempre van a tener, ya que son rivales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _ciertamente es bueno que tengan alguien que les ayude a lidiar con su estrés. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _su orgullo siempre estará de por medio y por eso nunca lo admitirán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _todos aclamen a la nueva líder del bajo mundo en Gótica, pero Batman siempre estará vigilándola. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _así tendrán sus combates, siempre actuaran como rivales, pero también son amigas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _eso es algo que todavía no se sabe, ya que tomara tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _Karai siempre puede hacer un trato con el asunto de la sangre, pero su ajuste de cuentas siempre puede involucrar muertes y eso es algo que Batman censura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _son rivales y se respetan mutuamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _gracias por el aviso y se vuelve así debido a su lado vampiro, no olvides que Zaleska era la representación de la Lujuria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _cierto, pero Superman es alguien con poder, pero tan inocente como un niño pequeño y fácilmente manipulable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _gracias por tus palabras, en serio aprecio que tengas esa opinión de esta historia de tres partes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _veo que te dio mucha risa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _es muy posible que hagan eso, aunque él no escucharía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y eso que no has visto los más intensos, pues ellas tienen cuentas que saldar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _entiendo, bueno, yo respeto las opiniones de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _nunca los he contado realmente, pero a veces si me da la impresión de que son muchos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _de alguna manera es cierto y creo que Karai está siendo más inteligente en la manera en que lo controla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _es una pena que el amor de Superman por Lois se haya convertido en su perdición, así como el amor que sentía Diana por él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _es algo que he estado pensando mucho, pero no sé, hay algo que hace que no me convenza la idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _a veces así pasa, solo hay que ver a Tohru y a Elma, dicen que se odian, pero son muy unidas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _sin duda alguna se sentiría sumamente feliz de demostrar que siempre tuvo razón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _espera más en el futuro, así como algo más que he preparado para cuando llegue el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _impresionante demostración de una clásica risa maligna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _aunque hay otros que en serio molestan, como Black Adam y su idea de dicho concepto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _creo que por eso Batman siempre ha cuidado evitar enamorarse, porque sabe que es peligroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _ese es el problema con Superman, fracaso y ahora carga con eso sobre sus hombros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _Luthor debe estar sonriendo desde el más allá con mucha satisfacción ante eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _creo que todos tienen su propia visión de cómo debe ser ese concepto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _es como bien dijo Kanna; "el poder tiene un precio en todos los reinos", tierna y sabia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _aunque eso es algo que a Kal no le importa, solo quiere a Lois de vuelta a su lado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _haber amado fue su condena, tristemente era poderoso e ingenuo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _creo que esas versiones fueron muy afortunadas al no conocer a Lois. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _es parte del encanto de su relación, algo que nunca admitirán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _Luthor siempre amo tener la razón y en esta ocasión estaría tan feliz que podría bailar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _Karai tiene eso que hace que muchos la quieran, aunque ahora hay otros asuntos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _ciertamente lo es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _eso se debe que Batman es el símbolo de la justicia y no importa el género, siempre será así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _entiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _son como Tohru y Elma si te lo pones a pensar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _y por ese camino demostró ser más astuta que Jasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _Karai ve todo desde otra perspectiva, ten en cuenta donde vivió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _todo a su tiempo amigo, todo a su tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _eso fue precisamente lo que ocurrió con Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _todos tienen un punto de vista diferente, eso es lo divertido de la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _y en este fic esos encuentros serán algo muy consecutivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _Karai, la Hija del Mal y ahora gran jefa del bajo mundo en Gótica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _Karai realmente se supo ganar el cariño de los lectores con su manera de ser. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _más nunca admitirán que son amigas, son demasiado necias en eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _también hay que aclarar algunas cosas, después de todo, que aparecieran tantas Gemas de pronto no es cosa de diario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _pronto veremos más enfrentamientos de estas dos feroces guerreras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _eso ocurrirá en su momento, ya que ellas también quieren tenerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _eso es algo que nunca se resolverá, ya que siempre pueden terminar venciéndose una a la otra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _aunque se desconoce como Karai manejara las cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _por eso es mejor no darle más ideas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _y pronto se volverá más emocionante conforme avancemos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _su rivalidad es algo que siempre hará que se enfrenten de manera emocionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _Karai tiene su honor y por eso desprecia lo que hacen los criminales en Gótica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _por ahora se sabe cómo fue que las Gemas se quedaron en la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _Karai realmente se ha ganado el cariño de los lectores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _siempre lo harán, aunque también son como Tohru y Elma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ciertamente no es el momento ni el lugar para que lo hagan en serio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _ahora ya sabemos cómo es que las Gemas se quedaron a vivir en la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _eso es algo que realmente planeo que ocurra y que ellas desean. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _y pronto veremos la conclusión de su combate, donde lo darán todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Soramomomo93, Enya Berserk, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Ángel María NF, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Diane Noir, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Sombra 02, Seiryu.001, Gokash Z, Moon-9215, Knight Shadow, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Narancia Aeron, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Eclipso, Shazam, Franco, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Revolver, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Espadachín de la Luz, Iron Mario, Bowser3000000, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, White Killer 092, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ant, Draizen, Wild Boy, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	5. Cuidado con el Zorro

" _ **Tras la batalla con Drago y la victoria del Universo 1 gracias al trabajo en equipo de Batman junto con Lapis, la Gema Azul pidió como deseo que todas las Gemas corrompidas y rotas volvieran a la normalidad en la Tierra, un deseo que se cumplió y que al mismo tiempo desato una gran polémica entre la humanidad, pues nadie sabía qué hacer con la idea de aceptar a tantas Gemas alienígenas viviendo en la Tierra, especialmente después de lo que ocurrió con Superman, quien termino decepcionando al mundo entero, durante ese periodo de tiempo, Batman y la Liga de la Justicia, así como también los líderes del mundo, debatieron por mucho tiempo sin dejar que las Gemas se quedaran en la Tierra o no, pero al final, los humanos accedieron a que se quedaran en su mundo, ya que las Crystal Gems hicieron mucho por el planeta en el pasado y aunque al principio no todo fue aceptación, poco a poco, las Gemas se ganaron a la humanidad por completo, logrando adaptarse a la vida entre los humanos, algunas se unieron a la Liga de la Justicia, otras optaron por trabajos más sencillos y así, la paz y la armonía ha durado en la Tierra, pero…"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Qe50-aLh0cI**

 **Twilight  
¿Acaso puedes oír?  
Esa voz mía que se la ha llevado la luz**

 **Sunset**

 **Si el mundo significa esto  
Entonces estos sentimientos son reales  
(Se ve a Ciudad gótica desde la noche al amanecer con Firebird, Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, para después mostrar a Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Fui aplastada por mi anhelo y me rendí  
Sin siquiera saber de qué color es este cielo infinito  
(Se ve el pasado de Sunset desde el régimen hasta el día de hoy, mirando a lo lejos de gótica)**

 **Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón  
(Puede ver a Bruno, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie a su lado esperándola para después pasar a la noche)**

 **Sunset  
Un gran peso por cargar**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas  
(La noche procede con varios ladrones siendo detenidos por Batman y sus hijas, conforme da un salto en el tiempo de cómo pasan los años y como Batman empieza a cansarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **(Se ve la ciudad dos lados uno oscuro y el otro claro, del lado oscuro se llega a escuchar una siniestra risa)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No tengo tiempo para llorar por las estaciones  
Y no volveré a dudar otra vez  
Son contados, y muy pequeños  
Los lamentos que llevo en mis manos**

 **(Se ve la baticueva con el pasar de los años desde que solo eran Bruno y Alfred, para cambiar a otros con Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim, Damián y terminar ahora con Bruno guardando el traje de Batman)**

 **Todas las hijas de la noche**

 **Una historia por continuar  
El legado prevalecerá**

 **(Sunset observa la ciudad a lo lejos con la imagen de Karai y la Guasón a lo lejos ella toma la máscara de Batman en sus manos para colocársela y saltar a la aventura)**

 **Twilight**

 **He venido hasta aquí, solo siguiéndote  
Es algo que yo, que tu buscabas, puedo hacer...**

 **Sunset**

 **Las palabras que me dijiste aquel día, incluso ahora  
Definitivamente llegaron a mi corazón**

 **(Starlight Glimmer observa a lo lejos el cómo Batman vuelve a nacer mientras esta sonríe)**

 **Sunset**

 **Me di cuenta de la razón de haber nacido  
Hoy más de lo que pude hacer ayer**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **Pese al gran peso por cargar  
Sé que sola nunca estoy**

 **(Sunset avanza siendo detenida por la Guasón esperándola comenzando una persecución)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todo fue como si fuera tan natural  
Nuestros preciosos días no han terminado, entonces, otra vez**

 **Todas juntas en especial Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas**

 **(Se ven grandes momentos de combates pasados de Batman y el Guasón, golpe tras golpe que se da entre las hijas de estos)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí…**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Fue como si todo aquí hubiese sido con naturalidad  
Los días que vendrán serán con seguridad felices y así  
Comienzo a avanzar porque es momento de correr  
Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón**

 **(La lluvia cae en su combate para rápidamente caer unas a otras al suelo, no sin antes de que Sunset sea sujetada de caer en la oscuridad por Twilight, a su lado de Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para levantarse e iluminar el alrededor)**

 **Sunset**

 **Ya no me detendré a mi destino llegaré  
Porque mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer  
La respuesta que busqué  
(Sunset aparece frente a la mansión Díaz junto a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, así como Bruno a su lado, a punto de tomarse una foto)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No noté que estaba justo aquí**

 **En esta historia y legado continuar  
No terminara aquí**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Siempre continuara**

 **(La foto termina tomada de la familia, así como muestra a otros que ya no están como Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián, para terminar, mostrando la noche con Sunset ahora como Batman a su lado Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 5**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 5 Cuidado con el Zorro**

 **Hace Algún Tiempo**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=zHz47xifzus)**

 **En su corcel**

 **Cuando sale la luna**

 **Aparece el bravo Zorro**

 **Al hombre del mal**

 **Él sabrá castigar**

 **Marcando la Z del Zorro**

 **Zorro…Zorro…**

 **Su espada no fallara**

 **Zorro…Zorro…**

 **La Z les marcara**

 **Zorro…Zorro…Zorro**

 **¡Que las fuerzas del mal se cuiden del Zorro!**

 **Nuestro episodio de hoy**

" **El Saboteador"**

Un Bruno Díaz que debía estar entre lo años miraba en la televisión su programa favorito, las aventuras del legendario Zorro, empleando un sombrero y una capa similares a las de su gran héroe, así como también un muñeco del personaje que tanto admiraba, siempre acompañado de su padre, quien aunque se entretenía leyendo el periódico, siempre estaba atento a su hijo.

-A dormir cuando se acabe el programa, Bruno-le indico Thomas mirando a su hijo, quien estaba atento al programa.

El programa mostraba como la fábrica de plásticos de la ciudad ficticia donde el Zorro era protector explotaba, provocando que Bruno sonriera con mucha emoción, pues los problemas solo podían significar una cosa…

- _ **"La ciudad es atacada una vez más por el misterioso Saboteador, nuestra única esperanza es el Zorro"-**_.

La figura del Zorro galopando en su caballo hacia el sitio de la explosión apareció en la pantalla y Bruno sonrió aún más, pero el sueño comenzó a invadirlo y bostezo un poco, más siguió intentando estar atento a lo que pasaba en su programa favorito.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Hoy**

Una explosión sacudió la tranquilidad de la ciudad, misma que fue divisada por Batman, quien estaba acompañado en ese momento por Sunset, el resto de las chicas estaba en otras partes de la ciudad, por lo que tanto el padre como la hija se dirigieron hacia la zona de la explosión.

" _ **El Zorro llego hasta donde solía estar la fábrica de plásticos de la ciudad, donde se encontró con el jefe de policía, quien le entrego una nota que encontraron en el sitio de la explosión.**_

 _ **-Paguen o sufran las consecuencias, un millón para mañana o la biblioteca de la ciudad será la siguiente, firma…el Saboteador"-leyó el Zorro al tiempo que ponía una expresión analítica".**_

Batman y Sunset llegaron casi al mismo tiempo al lugar, justo cuando Celestia observaba como los bomberos luchaban por apagar el fuego, al ver a los dos aparecer, Celestia se acercó, siempre evitando mostrar su afecto hacia Sunset, ya que eso podría levantar sospechas.

-Batman, esto estaba en el lugar-informo entregándole una nota.

Batman tomo la nota y comenzó a leer-Paguen o sufran las consecuencias, un millón para mañana o la biblioteca de Gótica será la siguiente, firma…el Saboteador-dijo Batman entrecerrando los ojos.

-Parece que hay un nuevo villano en las calles-dijo Sunset con tono serio, mientras Batman solo se quedaba en silencio, pero Sunset había aprendido a identificar algunas de las expresiones del Caballero de la Noche con el paso del tiempo-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto con tono serio.

-Tengo la impresión de que he escuchado este nombre en alguna parte, será mejor volver a la cueva, infórmale a las demás que vuelvan a casa, pero que quiero que vayan a la base a primera hora mañana-indico Batman y Sunset asintió.

" _ **El Zorro se encontraba hablando con el jefe de policía en la estación-Si tan solo supiéramos como coloca las bombas podríamos hacer algo-dijo el jefe preocupado.**_

 _ **-No se preocupe jefe, creo conocer la respuesta-dijo el Zorro con tono serio y muy seguro.**_

 _ **Thomas levanto a su hijo, quien se quedó dormido en el suelo viendo su programa favorito y por tanto no pudo ver el final del episodio-Es hora de que el Zorro se vaya a dormir-dijo Thomas".**_

Bruno se retorcía en su cama, al tiempo que comenzaba a sudar, finalmente, se levantó de golpe y se llevó una mano a la cabeza-El Zorro-murmuro pensativo ante aquel recuerdo que lo golpeo en sueños.

Más tarde, mientras esperaban que las demás llegaran a la Cueva, Batman y Sunset se encontraba viendo las noticias, donde informaban sobre las recientes explosiones, así como también del hecho de que nadie sabe cómo lo está haciendo, ni siquiera los expertos en bombas de la ciudad.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con mi antiguo ídolo?-se preguntó Bruno de manera pensativa.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Sunset confundida por las palabras de Bruno, en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, nunca supo que él haya tenido algún ídolo.

-Será mejor que salgamos a la ciudad, pensándolo bien, quédate y espera a las demás, volveré pronto-le indico Bruno.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Sunset llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza sin comprender que era lo que pasaba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Bruno llego hasta una tienda de video, donde le pidió al dueño que le diera las cintas de un viejo programa de televisión, mismo que llevaba por nombre "El Zorro", desafortunadamente para él, ya no existían cintas de ese programa debido a un incendio que ocurrió en el estudio donde se grababa, mismo que acabo con todas las copias.

Pero Bruno no se rindió y al no encontrar cinta de ese programa, se dedicó a buscar al actor que lo interpretaba, descubriendo que se trataba de un hombre llamado Guy Williams, que afortunadamente vivía en la ciudad, eso hacía que el trabajo fuera un poco más sencillo.

Guy Williams, un actor que se hizo conocido por su papel del Zorro, ahora vivía en un modesto apartamento, mismo por el cual debía dos meses de renta y eso provocaba que el casero se molestara mucho, ahora mismo, Williams se encontraba viendo un poster de su antiguo personaje, cuando su teléfono sonó y contesto titubeando.

-¿Halo?-.

-Guy, soy Martín, malas noticias, no tendrás el papel, lo siento-le informo el hombre y Williams agacho la mirada con tristeza.

-Necesito trabajar Martín, haz algo por favor, eres mi representante-pidió sin soltar el teléfono.

-Lo siento, pero aun piensan en ti como el Zorro-explico Martín.

-Puedo hacer otros papeles, soy un actor por todos los cielos-dijo Williams, más Martín le dijo que no había nada que hacer y le colgó.

Una vez que la conversación termino, Williams colgó su teléfono también y se quedó en silencio un momento, para después tomar toda la mercancía que tenía del Zorro y comenzar a tirarla con furia al suelo, no había podido trabajar en mucho tiempo por culpa de ese maldito papel, todo era culpa de ese papel, ya nadie pensaba en él como un actor, sino como el Zorro, cuando termino por lanzar un estante, cayó al suelo derrotado y comenzó a llorar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Al Día Siguiente**

Williams llevo muchas de sus cosas a una tienda de juguetes, misma que era atendida por un joven rubio, que usaba lentes, una playera blanca y pantalones negros, el cual estaba revisando todo lo que el actor le acababa de llevar.

-Vaya, el traje original del Zorro-dijo impresionado-¿está seguro de que quiere deshacerse de esto señor Williams?-pregunto el chico.

-Si…estoy seguro-respondió Williams.

-No puedo pagarle mucho señor Williams, la mercancía del Zorro no tiene mucha demanda, nadie la compra-explico el chico mirando los aparadores con las figuras del Zorro, mismas que incluso estaban rebajadas en precio.

-Lo sé, tomare lo que puedas darme-acepto Williams.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Williams volvió a su apartamento una vez que vendió todo lo que tenía del Zorro-Bueno amigo, pagaste la renta por última vez-dijo mirando el único poster que le quedaba, para después sentarse en su sillón y quedarse dormido.

Pasaron algunas horas y finalmente, Williams despertó, para ver con asombro que todo lo que había vendido regreso a su hogar y estaba acomodado en su respectivo lugar, incluso su disfraz estaba acomodado en otro sillón, junto con una nota, misma que recogió.

-Zorro, veme en la esquina del callejón cercano a la biblioteca de Ciudad Gótica, firma…un amigo-leyó Williams algo confundido por lo que estaba pasando.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Williams llego hasta el lugar indicado y espero a que alguien apareciera, fue cuando entre la sombra comenzó a aparecer poco a poco-¿Tú?-exclamo Williams sorprendido de ver quien le envió la carta.

-Necesito tu ayuda-dijo Batman con tono serio y antes de que pasara algo, Williams comenzó a correr.

El actor dio vuelta en una esquina, pero para su asombro se encontró frente a frente con el Caballero de la Noche, lo que provoco que se llenara de asombro y horror-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-cuestiono asustado.

-Un demente está destruyendo edificios de la ciudad y tiene algo que ver con el Zorro-explico Batman.

-¿De que estas hablando? Soy solo un actor, el Zorro fue solo un papel…-dijo Williams sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-Quien esté detrás de esto está haciendo lo mismo que ocurrió en un episodio del Zorro, necesito saber cuál es y como detenerlo-señalo Batman.

-Hice tantas de esas películas…no lo recuerdo… ¡Déjame en paz!-exigió Williams, cuando de pronto, un extraño sonido, mismo que parecía un zumbido capto la atención de ambos-un momento…ese ruido…-Williams dirigió su vista hacia la biblioteca de la ciudad y rápidamente, Batman lo empujo al interior de un callejón justo a tiempo, pues el lugar exploto.

Batman vio lo que pasaba y cuando se dio la vuelta, solo alcanzo a ver como Williams escapaba de nuevo-¡Espera!-grito tratando de detenerlo, pero Williams no se detuvo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Williams volvió a su hogar y rápidamente bloqueo la puerta con seguro y cerrojos, pero cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con el rostro de Batman-Reconociste el sonido-señalo el Caballero de la Noche.

-¡Esto es un abuso! ¡Llamare a la policía!-aseguro Williams acercándose al teléfono, pero Batman no se preocupó, simplemente saco una nota de su capa.

-Sabemos que el Saboteador planea atacar el banco de la ciudad, por favor, ayúdame-pidió Batman mirando a Williams.

Williams miro la nota y se dio cuenta de que Batman decía la verdad, por lo que finalmente se rindió y fue a buscar la cinta indicada, una vez que la encontró se la entregó a Batman con bastante rapidez y algo de desesperación.

-Aquí está la respuesta, tómala y vete…por favor-suplico entregándosela a Batman.

El Caballero de la Noche tomo la cinta y se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes de irse-Solía admirarte cuando eras el Zorro-confeso mirándolo.

-¡No soy el Zorro! ¡Soy solo un actor! ¿Entendiste? ¡Un actor!-bramo Williams ya harto de que todos lo llamaran como si fuera el Zorro.

-Ahora me doy cuenta-dijo Batman que si bien lo dijo de una manera tranquila, pero que claramente mostraba que estaba sumamente decepcionado por descubrir que su héroe no era como esperaba y finalmente, se marchó.

Williams corrió hacia la ventana y miro por la misma, pero ya no vio señal alguna del Caballero de la Noche, las palabras que el héroe que salvo al mundo de Superman quedaron grabadas en su mente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mansión Díaz**

En cuanto Bruno apareció, les dijo a las chicas que se prepararan para ver una cinta, por lo que Pinkie Pie no tardo en preparar palomitas y todos se sentaron en la sala para poder ver el programa, quedando Twilight con Sunset, Rainbow con Applejack y las demás en distintos lugares.

El programa era muy bueno y ciertamente comprendieron porque motivos Bruno admirara a ese héroe, Twilight llamo a Sunset con una sonrisa y señalo a Bruno, todas voltearon a verlo y se dieron cuenta de algo increíble, Bruno estaba sonriendo, pero no era una sonrisa como la que siempre hacía cuando alguna misión salía bien, esta era una sonrisa que mostraba emoción y diversión.

Bruno no pudo evitar recordar aquellos días de infancia en la que disfrutaba de ese programa que fue de sus momentos más felices, mismos que compartió con su padre, momentos sumamente felices antes de aquella terrible noche, finalmente, apareció el misterioso sonido.

-Ahí está, ese es el sonido-dijo Bruno cambiando su expresión rápidamente, dejando a las chicas sin palabras.

Todas vieron que era lo que causaba el sonido y no se lo podían creer-Tiene que ser una broma-dijo Rainbow.

Ya que los causantes del sonido no eran otra cosa que autos de juguetes, mismos que se dirigían hacia los blancos y explotaban con fuerza-Esos si son autos peligrosos-señalo Pinkie Pie.

-Pero explica porque motivos nadie ha visto a alguien sospechoso, porque realmente nunca ha aparecido alguien por ahí-dijo Twilight.

-Todo es por control remoto-agrego Sunset-y apuesto a que los autos están cargados con explosivos poderosos-.

-Pero ya sabemos que es lo que buscamos, así que andando-dijo Bruno al tiempo que se cambiaban para la acción.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Banco**

Los coches de juguete no tardaron en aparecer en la penumbra, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba su próximo blanco por distintas direcciones-¡Ahí vienen!-informo Rarity, quien estaba vigilando desde las alturas.

Rápidamente, las Hijas de la Noche salieron de sus escondites y actuaron con rapidez, lanzando varias cosas para hacer que los autos explotaran antes de llegar al banco, uno de ellos comenzó a escapar y Batman lo persiguió, al tiempo que les daba indicaciones de continuar con su labor.

Batman siguió al auto hasta un callejón, donde el juguete cayó de manera que quedo con las ruedas hacia arriba y Batman lo pudo recoger, abriéndolo con mucho cuidado, pero su interior estaba vacío, sin rastro de alguna bomba.

-No está cargado, es falso-expreso con tono serio, cuando el zumbido se escuchó y al mirar hacia ambas direcciones, vio a varios de esos juguetes dirigiéndose hacia él, antes de que hiciera algo, una soga salió de la nada y comenzó a subir por ella.

Logro ponerse a distancia segura muy a tiempo, porque los autos chocaron entre ellos y explotaron con fuerza, una vez que la explosión ceso, Batman termino por subir y se encontró con su salvador, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

-¿Tú?-exclamo al ver que se trataba de Williams, quien estaba usando el disfraz del Zorro.

-Como dijiste, necesitas mi ayuda-reconoció Williams acercándose a él.

-¿Te parece familiar?-pregunto Batman entregándole el auto que recogió.

-Más que familiar, es idéntico, incluso tiene el logo del Zorro-le informo Williams entregándoselo de nuevo.

Batman entonces comprendió que habría huellas dactilares en el auto-Hijas de la Noche, diríjanse a la cueva de inmediato, creo que ya tenemos un modo de atrapar al Saboteador-indico Batman-gracias-agrego mirando a Williams.

-Oye, te debía una, me devolviste el disfraz-dijo Williams acomodándose el sombrero y dándose la vuelta para irse, provocando que Batman sonriera.

-Zorro-llamo el Caballero de la Noche deteniéndolo-¿quieres ayudarme con esto?-.

Williams sonrió-Claro-acepto acercándose a Batman, ambos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el Bati Móvil, vehículo que tomo por sorpresa a Williams-lindo auto, pero prefiero los caballos-de pronto, el zumbido volvió a escucharse y más autos explosivos aparecieron-¡Vámonos!-.

Con mucha rapidez, subieron al auto y comenzaron el escape, pero aquellos juguetes parecían haber sido alterados, porque ahora era más rápidos de lo que un auto de juguete debía ser, Williams pudo ver que los estaban alcanzando y Batman le indico que bajara una palanca verde que estaba en el tablero.

De la parte trasera del Bati Móvil salió una gran cantidad de aceite, mismo que hizo que los autos resbalaran y chocaran contra varias cosas, explotando y dándoles tiempo a los dos guardianes de la noche de escapar del lugar.

-¡Lo logramos compañero!-felicito Williams contento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Las Hijas de la Noche ya se encontraban en el lugar, cuando el Bati Móvil hizo acto de aparición, deteniéndose frente a ellas, cuando la cabina se abrió, quedaron sorprendidas al ver al visitante, mismo que tenía los ojos vendados.

-¡El Zorro!-grito Pinkie Pie emocionada, al tiempo que Williams quedaba ante las siete chicas.

-Vaya…las Hijas de la Noche-dijo Williams sorprendido.

-¡No puedo creer que sea usted!-grito Rainbow acercándose-¡Vimos su programa y realmente es asombroso!-.

-¡Ahora entendemos porque motivos el gran vaquero lo admira tanto!-declaro Applejack y Williams solo sonrió ante los saludos entusiasmados de las chicas, para luego ver todo el lugar.

-Este lugar es impresionante…se parece mucho a…-.

-¿La guarida del Zorro?-pregunto Batman volteando a verlo con una sonrisa, hecho que sorprendió de nuevo a las chicas, pues era otra de esas sonrisas que eran contadas.

-Pues…sí…es una réplica casi exacta…-reconoció Williams sorprendido por el parecido que había entre ese lugar y la vieja guarida del Zorro.

Batman sonrió aún más y se acercó a Sunset-Firebird, por favor revisa las huellas digitales que hay en este vehículo-pidió Batman y Sunset asintió-Zorro, por favor, venga conmigo, hay algo que quiero mostrarle-indico Batman.

Williams siguió a Batman hasta una puerta de metal que estaba cerca del área de trofeos del Caballero de la Noche, quien abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, lo que había dentro dejo a Williams sin habla, se trataba de varios productos del Zorro, juguetes, muñecos, espadas de goma, incluso un disfraz para niño del gran personaje, pero si hubo algo que lo emociono mucho, fue ver una figura del que era su fiel corcel.

-El Zorro era mi héroe-reconoció Batman colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-Entonces…no fue insignificante…-dijo Williams impactado por ver que ese personaje fue mucho más que eso para una persona y vaya persona, esa persona creció hasta convertirse en el Caballero de la Noche.

-Maestro-la voz de Twilight captó la atención de ambos hombres-Firebird encontró algo en el auto, creo que deben venir, el resultado está a punto de aparecer-informo la peli violeta.

-Entendido Magic Star-dijo Batman siguiéndola, acompañados por Williams.

-¿Qué encontraste?-pregunto Williams acercándose a la computadora.

-Efectivamente, el auto tiene huellas digitales que le pertenecen…a usted, Guy Williams-señalo Sunset al tiempo que la foto del actor aparecía en la pantalla.

Al escuchar eso, el resto de las chicas se puso en guardia, mientras que Williams quedaba sin habla y Batman se acercaba al auto-¿Qué? Es imposible-dijo Williams incrédulo.

-El auto tiene tus huellas, tienes la única copia de la cinta, el Saboteador sigue los pasos de la serie al pie de la letra-enlisto Batman al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y caminaba lentamente hacia Williams, quien retrocedió asustado.

-Pero yo no soy el Saboteador, lo juro-aseguraba Williams al tiempo que alzaba sus brazos en señal de rendición para confirmar sus palabras-vendí todos mis productos para poder tener dinero-.

-Yo te los devolví todos-le recordó Batman.

-Pero no los autos, esos los vendí hace meses, antes de que todo esto pasara, el dinero…-de pronto, algo hizo tic en la mente de Williams, al tiempo que pensaba en la única persona que podría tener acceso a los productos del Zorro, así como también tener conocimiento sobre los episodios de la serie-no…no puede ser él-dijo impactado por la realidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En un centro de control secreto, una figura estrellaba contra una consola de computadora un muñeco de Batman, mismo que siguió estrellando hasta que finalmente se hizo pedazos, cuando un ruido capto su atención y al voltear se pudo ver que se trataba del mismo coleccionista de juguetes al que Williams le vendía sus productos.

-Vaya, pero si es el murciélago en persona-dijo el chico sonriendo al tiempo que terminaba por partir a la mitad el juguete de Batman.

-Estas perdido Saboteador-dijo Batman avanzando lentamente hacia el chico.

Más el Saboteador solo se rio de manera divertida-No lo creo-accionando un interruptor, varios autos de juguete cargados con explosivos hicieron acto de aparición, aprisionando a Batman en un círculo mortal.

El Caballero de la Noche tenso la mandíbula ante eso, pero no tardo en calmarse de nuevo-Es hora de que guardes tus juguetes-le advirtió Batman.

-No puedo hacer eso, soy el coleccionista de juguetes, me gustan los juguetes, tocan tambor, pueden bailar e incluso consumen dinero o como consumen dinero-explicaba el Saboteador-es MI dinero, entonces recordé ese episodio del Zorro, en el cual mostraban el verdadero poder de los juguetes, lo que podrían hacer si llevaban una bomba dentro, pueden controlar la ciudad, pueden hacer temer a todos los ciudadanos, incluso pueden hacerme rico ¡Sumamente rico! ¡Millones de dólares para el coleccionista de juguetes! ¡Yo! ¡Seré rico y tendré el control de la ciudad, todo gracias al poder de los juguetes!-declaraba riéndose como todo un loco.

-No eres más que un niño malcriado-dijo Batman.

-Oh vaya, el Caballero de la Noche simplemente no puede apreciar el poder de los juguetes como yo lo hago, aunque eso no es preocupante, pronto ya no estarás aquí para molestarme-aseguro el chico preparándose para soltar los juguetes contra Batman.

De pronto, una figura salto por la ventana, tomando por sorpresa al Saboteador, quien antes de que pudiera reaccionar, aquella figura levanto un látigo y de un golpe con el mismo, hizo retroceder al chico, quien se estrelló contra un estante, mismo que cayó sobre la consola con fuerza, provocando que los autos comenzaran a moverse sin control alguno.

Los autos no tardaron en chocar contra ellos, explotando en pedazos y provocando que todo el lugar comenzara a incendiarse, rápidamente, Batman y el Zorro levantaron al Saboteador, abandonando la tienda con mucha rapidez y lograron cubrirse detrás de un camión estacionado muy a tiempo, porque la tienda no tardo en explotar y quemarse por completo, junto con todo lo que había dentro.

Las Hijas de la Noche no tardaron en aparecer, encontrándose con el misterioso criminal-¿Ese es el Saboteador?-pregunto Rainbow mirando al chico-pero solo es un ñoño-.

-No seas grosera-regaño Rarity.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Tal vez sea la mente maestra más peligrosa y retorcida que haya enfrentado la ciudad desde el Guasón!-grito Pinkie Pie con fuerza.

Cuando el Saboteador volvió en sí, se levantó algo aturdido y vio lo que paso con su tienda, provocando que sus ojos se llenaran de horror-¡Mis juguetes! ¡Mis hermosos juguetes! ¡Mis preciosos juguetes!-gritaba al tiempo que caía al suelo y comenzaba a llorar de dolor.

-No, simplemente es un ñoño-repitió Rainbow Dash achicando los ojos, mientras las demás solo se miraban entre sí, al tiempo que Batman y el Zorro apresaban al Saboteador, lo que provocaría que al día siguiente se leyera en los periódicos, así como también en las noticias locales…

" **Batman y el Zorro capturan al Saboteador"**

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Un mes después**

Una gran cantidad de personas estaban reunidas en la Comiket de la ciudad, donde una reportera estaba dando la noticia de la semana-Una noticia ha batido con todos los records, con el relanzamiento de la famosa seria "El Zorro" y la estrella de todo este gran evento es el Zorro en persona; Guy Williams, quien se encuentra firmando autógrafos en la Comiket de Ciudad Gótica, muchos seguidores de la serie, entre ellos gente que creció con este héroe se reunieron para poder verlo una vez más-.

Efectivamente, Williams estaba filmando varios CD, cintas VHS, DVD, Blu-ray, entre otras cosas, cuando cierto personaje hizo acto de aparición-¿Podría firmar mis cintas de colección del Zorro señor Williams?-pregunto sonriendo.

-Claro señor…-.

-Díaz, Bruno Díaz-dijo Bruno sin poder disimular su sonrisa, al tiempo que las chicas esperaban a que volviera, porque Bruno fue lo bastante generoso para comprarles a cada una la colección del Zorro.

-Aquí tiene señor Díaz-dijo Williams una vez que firmo.

-Gracias-Bruno se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes volteo de nuevo-cuando era niño mi padre y yo solíamos verlo todo el tiempo, el Zorro era mi héroe-reconoció Bruno.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Williams comenzando a sonreír.

-Y aún lo es-aseguro Bruno sonriéndole de manera sincera, para finalmente marcharse.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Williams aumento aún más al escuchar eso, definitivamente nunca se esperó que dos personas tan importantes le dijeran eso sobre el Zorro, un pensamiento cruzo por su mente ¿acaso Bruno Díaz y Batman…? No, era imposible, olvidándose de esa idea, Williams siguió con su trabajo, con el cartel del Zorro pegado a su espalda.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un héroe del pasado que volvió a la vida de muchos otros, el símbolo de la justicia puede tener muchos rostros, pero también la maldad puede existir de muchas maneras"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=JzX4qgESVHg**

 **Sunset**

 **Hasta hoy  
no puedo imaginar que  
no dejar de continuar pero  
puede pasar  
algún día...  
(Se ve a Sunset levantarse de una profunda oscuridad, para ser observada por Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie sonriéndole)**

 **Twilight  
si te sentís sin ánimos  
Si crees  
que vas a superar cualquier problema o situación  
¡Avísame! Quiero estar y verte yo... uno al menos, por favor...**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad siendo salvada por Batman, Robin y Batichica, para después darle paso al tiempo con Batman y las hijas de la noche)**

 **Sunset**

 **La vida es solo una, pero hay que llenarla de emoción  
Una razón me diste, ¡ya nadie me puede… derrotar!**

 **(Sunset se observa frente a tres caminos al frente, uno revelándola como Firebird, otra de ella misma y uno con una forma de murciélago)**

 **Sunset**

 **Aún  
No sé  
que haces para que yo lo repita otra vez  
Solo verte ahí de pie… y me das todo ese valor**

 **(La ciudad está en cambio con Karai dirigiendo de crimen del bajo mundo, Starlight como comisionada y mucho más, solo se necesita un héroe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **¡Esta vez- ya siento que algo grita en mi interior!  
Siento que quiero continuar  
si te miro a los ojos hoy**

 **(Sunset se dispone a tomar un camino siendo antes de eso tomada de la mano por Twilight, así revelando a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Bruno todos le sonríen, así está decidida avanza por el camino con forma de murciélago)**

 **Twilight**

 **Sé que puedes reír otra vez  
Llorar si quieres**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No dejes que tus sueños se apaguen**

 **(Se ve a Batman recorrer ciudad gótica, esa imagen cambia, ahora con Robin, después con Batichica, repitiéndose con Jasón, Tim y Damián, dando un final ahora con las hijas de la noche**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **¡Así que muestra el final… el definitivo!  
¡Eres mi héroe que me salvó!**

 **(Se ve Sunset observar el atardecer una vez más, como cambia a la noche estando en lo alto de un edificio llega tener el traje y mascara de Batman en mano, esta solo se coloca la máscara, así las hijas de la noche sonriéndole saltan a la aventura)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Enya Berserk:** _yo digo que el Guasón porque él se acerca demasiado a la realidad, demostrando que no se necesitan de poderes especiales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _adaptarse nunca ha sido fácil, especialmente cuando siempre hay conflictos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _ahora hubo una aventura con el mítico Zorro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _ahora las chicas tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer al antiguo ídolo de su maestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _los villanos que se unieron al Régimen aún creen en lo que Superman hace, aunque a su modo personal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente es mejor nunca estar en contra de Batman, porque nadie puede vencerlo totalmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _es parte de su encanto, realmente Flash es alguien que no duda en decir lo que piensa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _ya estoy trabajando en ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _a veces así pasa, alguien tiene una idea, pero nadie la apoya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _me gustaría hacerlo, pero sería hasta más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _ojala algún día se pudiera, realmente sería bueno que eso pasara en algún momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _supongo que te refieres al fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _como bien le dijo a Jiren, se trata de confiar y desconfiar al mismo tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _solo espero que ahora comentes más sobre el capítulo, especialmente por quien apareció. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _el problema fue que todas aparecieron de repente, sorprendiendo a la humanidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _de hecho ya pensé en otra cosa con referente a esas Gemas, no diré nada hasta ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _y ahora hemos visto a Batman trabajar lado a lado con quien fuera su ídolo de la infancia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _el problema en sí fue la enorme cantidad que apareció tan repentinamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _eso es precisamente lo que Bruno le va a heredar a Sunset y bueno, espero este te haya gustado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _no fue fácil, como viste, hubo varios argumentos sobre la idea de dejarlas vivir en la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _ese era precisamente el problema, además del daño causado por Clark. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _eso fue lo difícil en un momento, aunque todavía hay quienes no les gusta ver Gemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _las cosas siempre cambian y se debe adaptar al cambio, pero nunca es fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _entiendo, bueno, hemos visto al Zorro en un episodio especial del fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _la aceptación de los alíens siempre ha estado en un 50 a 50, como todo en la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _pues ya que todas aparecieron de pronto era natural que eso pasara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _aunque siempre hay que esperar lo inesperado, esa es otra realidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _eso es cierto y se avecinan días sumamente oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _y a mí me está pareciendo algo repetitivo…una vez más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _las utopías no existen en realidad, porque todo tiene sus altibajos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _yo también le perdí la fe a lo de un buen villano, aunque me pregunto si están pensando hacer algo a lo Power Rangers, con el villano oculto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _eso es cierto, aunque Batman confía y desconfía de todo, solo hay que ver lo que hizo Bismuto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _ya estoy pensando en algo con respecto a eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _supongo que el tiempo lo dirá, aunque estoy más que intrigado por Diamante Blanco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _entiendo, siempre hay alguien mejor o peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _por ahora quise hacer una aparición especial para el ídolo de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _pues Batman ha tenido una aventura con su viejo héroe, el Zorro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _a ver qué opinas de la aparición del legendario Zorro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _lo último no lo creo, considerando que ellas pelearon al lado de Rose. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _y ahora estamos viendo eso precisamente, pues el Zorro volvió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _ciertamente no es fácil adaptarse a un cambio tan grande como ese. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _ahora la vida mejoro un poco, ya que esto abre las puertas a muchas ideas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _si había algo que caracterizaba a Luthor era el siempre querer sentirse superior a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _lo has mencionado algunas veces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _pues ya viste lo que acaba de pasar, conocieron al Zorro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _siempre existirán los problemas, si los humanos se pelean por cualquier cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _el mundo está cambiando y de una manera que nadie esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _era diferente en muchos aspectos, pero no en querer ser el dominante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _siempre será bueno intentar algo nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Saint Femme, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Olivia, Éire, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Seiryu.001, Bowser3000000, Andros Valgreen 4, Gokash Z, Sombra 02, Knight Shadow, Kid Shooter, Giorno Joestar, Kira The Killer, Ermanspin, Franco, Shazam, Espadachín de la Luz, Marco Sorairo, Tetsuma Gundam, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, B Buccellati, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Crimson Bullet, Regulus Leo, Eclipso, Black Hunter, White Killer 09, Odín, Hell Drago, Wild Boy, Rohan The Hand, Iron Mario, Wham Pillar One, Nero Metallic, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Mista 6 Pistols, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Polnareff Silver, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, E.I. Lara, Moon-9215, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Ant, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Speed Demon 24, Draizen,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	6. Nuevos Reclutas

" _ **Un misterioso criminal comenzó a hacer explotar muchos edificios en Ciudad Gótica, este villano se hacía llamar el Saboteador, quien empleaba los mismos métodos que el enemigo del Zorro, un héroe de la televisión a quien Batman admiraba cuando era pequeño, por ese motivo, se dispuso a averiguar como lo hacía pidiéndole ayuda a Guy Williams, el actor que interpretaba al personaje, pero Williams ya no quería saber nada del Zorro debido a su fracaso como actor, pero tras recibir unas duras palabras de parte de Batman, finalmente volvió a ponerse el disfraz del héroe que Batman siempre admiro, con ayuda de las Hijas de la Noche, juntos descubrieron quien era el misterioso Saboteador y como hacía que todo explotara, mediante el uso de autos de juguetes cargados con explosivos, revelando que el criminal no era otro que el mismo coleccionista de juguetes al que Williams le vendía sus productos para poder obtener algo de dinero debido a su falta de trabajo en el mundo del cine; fue así como Batman y el Zorro lograron ponerle un alto a los actos criminales del Saboteador, quien quedo encerrado en su propia caja de juguetes, misma que no se abrirá por un largo tiempo"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ribVjpHe4BE**

 **Twilight**

 **Puedes perdonar  
¿Y olvidar tu pasado?  
Deja ir todo  
Y recuperar tu paso**

 **(Se ve el pasado que tuvo Sunset desde el principio del régimen hasta pasar en cada momento que siguió hasta el momento actual, despertando en un campo verde, siendo observada por Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para darles una sonrisa y levantarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor, así que échame la culpa  
Dame el peso para todo  
No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño sea  
(La ciudad pasa a mostrar a varios enfrentamientos con criminales contra Batman y sus hijas en el tiempo que va mostrando cierto cambio en Batman)**

 **Sunset**

 **Lo soportaré todo  
Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Entonces puedes continuar**

 **(A lo lejos de la ciudad se ve el crimen del bajo mundo dirigido por Karai, como Starlight llega al puesto de comisionada, sin escuchar un simple hahahahaha resonando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Dale un nombre a la rosa  
Todavía olerá como dulce  
Dale un nombre a la rosa: todo es lo mismo  
No cambiará lo que significas para mí**

 **(Pasando a cambiar a Sunset mirando su reflejo en el traje para verse a ella misma como Batman, pasando a momentos donde Bruno se ve en un espejo su avanzada edad)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Si vives - Vive tu vida con buenas intenciones  
Se vuelve en algún lugar en el camino (Ah ~)  
Pero, ¿darías? Dale un segundo pensamiento  
Cuando dice que revela la mentira**

 **(Sunset toma el manto de Batman en sus manos para volverse finalmente Batman ante las demás aceptando el renacer de Batman, cambiando rápidamente a una ciudad en caos aclamando por un héroe)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Solo hay un 10% de culpa  
Pero nadie compartirá la falla  
Tomas el calor, pero no más  
Así que ahora es el momento, tienes que tener tu propio  
Y levántate alto  
(Se ve la sombra de Batman a lo lejos pasar como todos ven a Sunset la ahora Batman combatir a varios criminales, aun escuchando un hahahahaha, aparece la hija de un demonio, la Hija del Guasón)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Es la cosa número uno que nunca puedes olvidar  
No dejes que te definan,  
Todavía hay pelea en ti  
(Sunset se pone al frente de ella como esta sonríe para ser rodeada por cientos de criminales, sin dejarse intimidad llega a ser apoyada por Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, ahora sonriendo entre si avanzan directo al combate, pasando a quedar la imagen con las hijas de Batman y el Guasón frente a frente)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor  
Dando el peso para todo**

 **Twilight**

 **No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño  
Tú y yo podemos soportarlo todo**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Y continuarás**

 **(Termina todo en una fotografía con Bruno, Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie siendo colgada en la baticueva junto a otras con Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 6**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 6 Nuevos Reclutas**

En una bodega abandonada de Ciudad Gótica, Bane se encontraba hablando con el líder del Régimen, a quien aún seguía a pesar de los años, después de todo, si Superman lograba finalmente la aniquilación de Batman, todos los villanos ganaban y Bane aun quería volver a esos gloriosos y divertidos días del Régimen.

-El trabajo se ha retrasado mucho, la labor de las Hijas de Batman han provocado que nos retrasemos mucho con el proyecto, es increíble que con ellas presentes incluso cosas sencillas como el robo se haya vuelto algo tan tedioso-dijo Bane cruzado de brazos.

-No tiene la menor importancia, Cerebro está a punto de estabilizarme, después de tanto tiempo estaré listo-dijo Kal.

-Lleva meses diciendo lo mismo, si ya hubiera encontrado alguna forma de poder estabilizarte entonces lo habría hecho-dijo Bane.

-Cuida lo que dices Bane, acepte que formaras parte del Régimen porque a pesar de todo, tú eres de los pocos que ve el mundo como lo que realmente es, pero vuelve a faltarme al respeto y te aseguro que será tu cabeza la que cuelgue de mi pared-advirtió Kal y Bane gruño-ahora escúchame, no importa cuánto tiempo le tome, mientras consiga estabilizarme todo estará bien, pronto podré enfrentarme a Batman de nuevo, pero por ahora, debemos preparar todo para poder lograr que Lois vuelva a la vida-indico Kal cortando la comunicación.

Bane no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar eso, a pesar de todo el poder que tenía y de que ahora era literalmente una terrible criatura, un monstruo en todo el sentido de la palabra, todavía pensaba en recuperar a la reportera que finalmente provoco que el Hombre de Acero cruzara la línea.

-¿Quién diría que el mejor método para vencer a Superman era por medio de una reportera? El Guasón pudo ser muchas cosas, pero realmente era un genio-señalo riéndose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Atalaya**

La presentación de los nuevos reclutas para la Liga de la Justicia había comenzado, había muchos rostros nuevos, pero los que más sobresalían eran los tres miembros que Flash invito a la inauguración del museo, pues ellos tres habían sobresalido mucho en misiones pasadas.

La historia de cada uno era la siguiente; comenzando por Kakunsa, cuyo nombre real era Sanka Ku, siendo una joven diseñadora de modas de Japón, una chica que adquirió los poderes de las bestias más salvajes de la naturaleza, una criatura feroz y una valiente heroína, además de poseer los instintos de todo un depredador, veía a los criminales como presas en potencia.

El siguiente era un guerrero del espacio llamado Obuni, un viejo conocido de J'onn, el cual llego a la Tierra hace algunos meses porque quería formar parte de la Liga de la Justicia, pues se sintió inspirado por la determinación de todos los que pelearon en el Torneo de Poder por la justicia, J'onn le dio el sí, pero la mayoría de los miembros de la Liga optaron con que primero aprendiera las costumbres de la Tierra y ver sus habilidades, Obuni demostró ser todo un guerrero, honorable y valiente, así como también tener la habilidad de crear versiones suyas de distintos colores con las cuales hacía fintas contra sus oponentes y los atacaba de distintos ángulos.

Finalmente, Vikal, una joven guerrera que obtuvo los poderes de un vampiro justiciero, encargándose de proteger algunas partes de Europa, claro que para Karai fue una sorpresa, ya que nunca escucho de ella, pero supuso que debía tener los poderes del vampiro llamado Blade, el cual se opuso a seguir a Drago en el pasado, dedicándose a perseguir y cazar a los vampiros que servían a la Bestia del Mal.

Estos tres miembros sobresalieron de los demás en su momento y ahora se dedicaban a entrenar para que fueran aceptados como miembros oficiales-Ciertamente Kakunsa es una guerrera sumamente salvaje y poderosa-dijo Flash-aunque no puedo evitar recordar a Chita cuando la veo-reconoció riéndose.

-Kakunsa también tiene muchas similitudes con Vixen-señalo Garnet y Flash asintió, aunque John se puso algo melancólico al escuchar ese nombre, pues Vixen fue de las heroínas asesinadas por el Régimen, siendo Shayera quien acabara con su vida en el pasado.

-Creo que nos vendría bien contar con alguien con las habilidades de los animales en el equipo de nuevo-dijo J'onn-y Kakunsa ya probo ser una gran heroína en el pasado, deteniendo muchos crimines por todo Japón-.

-¿Qué dices tú Bats?-pregunto Flash mirando a Batman.

-Opino que Kakunsa sería una aliada valiosa, por lo que sería bueno considerarla como un miembro de la Liga de la Justicia-indico Batman con tono tranquilo y el resto de los líderes asintieron en señal de apoyo a la idea de Batman.

-Ahora ¿Qué dicen de Obuni?-pregunto J'onn activando la imagen de su amigo.

-Tú lo conoces mejor que cualquiera de nosotros ¿Qué puedes decirnos de él?-pregunto Razer cruzado de brazos.

J'onn guardo silencio un momento antes de responder-Obuni es un guerrero que siempre peleara hasta el final, sin importar que tan poderoso sea su enemigo, él lo dará todo por aquellos a los que ama, ya que Obuni tiene esposa y un hijo a los cuales siempre ha protegido de todo tipo de amenazas, como yo lo hacía en el pasado-explico J'onn.

-Oh vamos ¿Por qué todas las reuniones de la Liga tienen que tener momentos tristes?-pregunto Flash deprimiéndose un poco ante las palabras de J'onn.

-Creo que es lo que se le llama tradición-dijo Garnet tratando de hacer una broma en ese momento.

-Alguien que está dispuesto a darlo todo hasta el final, especialmente por proteger a aquellos que ama realmente es merecedor de estar en la Liga, además de que las Gemas ya han demostrado que los extraterrestres pueden adaptarse a la vida en la Tierra, del mismo modo en que J'onn lo ha demostrado-dijo Batman.

-Supongo que eso significa que él está dentro también-dijo John sonriendo ante las palabras de Batman.

-Eso suena genial, realmente parece que…oye…un momento ¿acaso desconfiaras de ellos también?-pregunto Flash mirando a Batman fijamente.

-Desconfió de todos, así como también confió en todos-repitió Batman y Flash suspiro.

-Bueno…creo que ya no tengo argumentos para contraatacar ese punto de vista viejo amigo, especialmente cuando tuviste razón para hacerlo en el pasado-dijo Flash sonriendo divertido.

-Muy bien, ahora continuamos con Vikal-dijo Garnet-ciertamente ella parece ser una criatura oscura y siniestra, pero sus actos hablan más de ella que su apariencia, ciertamente es una verdadera defensora de Europa, incluso se atrevió a hacerle frente al grupo terrorista liderado por la Garra Roja-.

-Además de que también se ha enfrentado a otros villanos que incluyen a la Liga de las Sombras y la Hermandad del Mal, gracias a ella logramos la captura de Madame Rouge y del General Inmortus-señalo Flash recargándose en su asiento, al tiempo que subía los pies a la mesa, lo que provoco que se ganara una mirada seria de Batman y rápidamente las bajo-lo siento-.

-Realmente Vikal ya demostró ser una verdadera heroína y valiosa aliada, pero no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea aceptarla en la Liga-dijo Razer.

-Creo que podemos darle la oportunidad-dijo Batman con tono serio-ya que ella también emplea el miedo como un arma en contra del enemigo y aunque es algo severa con sus métodos jamás ha matado a nadie, además de que según los reportes de Karai, fue aprendiz de Blade, un viejo conocido mío-.

-¿Hay alguien a quien Batman no conozca?-pregunto Flash mirando a su amigo-tú pareces haber trabajado con cada héroe que existe en la Tierra y en todo el Universo-.

-Es mi trabajo conocerlos a todos-respondió Batman con tranquilidad y Flash recordó que Batman ya sabía las identidades de todos los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia antes de que ellos mismos se presentaran de manera oficial en el pasado-así que Vikal ahora es miembro de la Liga de la Justicia-.

-Es agradable que dos chicas se hayan unido a la Liga-dijo Flash sonriendo-además de un verdadero guerrero, ciertamente las cosas están cambiando para mejor-.

-Aún tenemos a un candidato más al cual estudiar-dijo John al tiempo que la imagen del último candidato aparecía en la pantalla-creo que él es…-.

-Ya está dentro-interrumpió Batman, tomando por sorpresa a todos los demás-él se ganó su lugar en la Liga hace mucho tiempo-.

Los demás líderes de la Liga de la Justicia se vieron entre sí, la única que todavía no había dado su opinión era Barda, ya que ella prefería escuchar antes que hacer cualquier cosa, pero esta vez decidió decir algunas palabras.

-Entiendo que creas que es alguien digno y merecedor de la Liga, pero no tiene mucho que llego aquí y creo que deberíamos estudiar más a fondo si es confiable-dijo Barda.

-Todos aquí somos tan confiables como él, así como también somos muy poco confiables-explico Batman-la Liga de la Justicia estaba conformada por los seres más poderosos de la Tierra y siempre temí que en algún momento se desviara de su deber principal, ese hecho se vio confirmado cuando Superman cayó en el abismo, esperaba que aun hubiera algo que salvar de mi viejo amigo; Clark Kent, pero tras lo que ha hecho, creo que no hay nada que se pueda salvar-.

-Lo que estás diciendo es que todos nosotros igual podemos volvernos malos-dijo Razer mirando a Batman con algo de enojo-realmente me parece molesto e hipócrita que tengas planes de contingencia para todos nosotros, pero no para ti en caso de que seas tú quien cambie de rumbo-.

-¿Quién dice que no tengo un plan de contingencia en caso de que eso pase?-pregunto Batman con tono tranquilo-claro que lo tengo y se llama "Hijas de la Noche"-explico con sinceridad.

Al escuchar eso, el resto de los líderes de la Liga se vieron entre sí sin dar crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar de parte de Batman-¿En verdad dijiste lo que creo que dijiste?-pregunto Flash sorprendido.

-El plan para detenerte en caso de que te vuelvas malos son las Virtudes-dijo Barda sorprendida.

-Nunca espere que las hayas entrenado para eso precisamente-dijo Garnet cruzada de brazos.

-Al principio no fue así-reconoció Batman-realmente las reclute para que enfrentaran a Drago y detuvieran su poder, pero cuando vi de lo que eran capaces, que en sus corazones solo existía luz, bondad, amistad y amor, me di cuenta de que ellas podrían ser la fuerza que podría detenerme en caso de que yo enloqueciera, por ese motivo también las he entrenado, para que si llegara a ocurrir, sean capaces de enfrentarme-.

-Creo que hay algo más en todo esto-dijo John mirando a Batman-después de todo, a pesar de lo que dices, estoy seguro de que no es el único motivo por el que las entrenas, especialmente a Sunset-.

-Efectivamente, planeo que Sunset sea quien herede la máscara de Batman cuando llegue el momento-acepto Batman y esta vez, todos se sorprendieron.

-¿Cómo una especie de Bati Chica?-pregunto Flash mirando confundido a su amigo.

-No, como una nueva Batman-aseguro el Caballero de la Noche-no importa el género, Batman es el símbolo de la justicia y sin importar quien lo use, hombre o mujer, siempre significara lo mismo-.

-Es una forma de pensar sumamente impresionante-dijo Barda sonriendo-realmente será interesante ver cómo será Sunset empleando el traje y todo lo que implica ser Batman-.

-Aunque espero que para que eso ocurra pase muchos años, cuando ya estés viejo, canoso, cansado, reumático y…ya me pase ¿verdad?-pregunto Flash sonriendo nervioso y Batman solo guardo silencio.

-Ocurrirá cuando deba ocurrir-dijo Batman de manera misteriosa.

Aunque al resto de los miembros de la Liga le pareció extraño lo que dijo, no le dieron importancia y continuaron con su labor, sin embargo, Batman podía sentirlo, algo le estaba pasando, algo sumamente serio, lo noto desde que volvieron del Torneo de Poder y sin que nadie supiera se hizo un chequeo médico, dándose cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto.

El haber empleado el poder de la Doctrina Egoísta en contra de Spawn durante el Torneo estaba comenzando a cobrarse en su cuerpo, le dolía mucho y algunas ocasiones le costaba respirar, pero igual no se daba por vencido ni se preocupaba mucho, su salud aún era estable, pero no podía asegurar por cuanto tiempo sería así, una cosa era segura, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que algo tan común como una enfermedad lo detuviera, tal vez algún día le llegaría la hora de dejar el mundo, pero sería bajo sus términos, peleando hasta el fin, como Lince lo hizo en el pasado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Mientras tanto, las Hijas de la Noche se dirigían hacia la bodega donde se encontraban Bane y sus tropas cargando los camiones con todo lo que Kal necesitaba para poder usar el hechizo en el libro de Raven.

-¡Este es el lugar!-indico Sunset haciendo una señal para que todas se detuvieran y se acercaran con cautela.

-Me pregunto quién será la rata inmunda que está haciendo de la suyas en esta ocasión-dijo Applejack al tiempo que escalaban al techo.

-Creí que Karai tenía bajo control a todos los granujas de la ciudad-comenzó Rainbow confundida de que alguien estuviera actuando sin que ella intervinieran.

-Recuerda que Karai solo detuvo los secuestros y extorsiones en la ciudad, así como también los crímenes donde involucraban a inocentes, todo lo demás lo deja seguir su curso, por alguna razón creo que su lado vampiro disfruta que ver como los criminales se destruyen entre ellos-dedujo Twilight.

-Si…es una vampira muy sexy-dijo Rarity pensando en voz alta, provocando que todas sus amigas la vieran con rapidez, logrando que se sonrojara al máximo al darse cuenta de que hablo de más en esos momento-¡Digo…una tipa bastante creída y desalmada!-corrigió con rapidez.

-No tienes que ocultar nada-dijo Fluttershy sonriendo.

-¿Ocultar? ¿Quién oculta algo? ¡Yo no!-aseguro Rarity moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro y las demás no pudieron evitar reírse.

-Guarden silencio-indico Sunset y finalmente llegaron hasta el techo, acercándose a una vitrina para ver de quien se trataba-es Bane-.

-¿Bane?-Rainbow se asomó y vio que efectivamente se trataba de ese mercenario que siempre empleaba la misma droga para volverse más temible-¿Cómo cuantos recipientes tiene llenos de esa cosa? Siempre que le cortamos la manguera o algo reaparece con más-.

-Hay que tener cuidado, Bane es uno de los enemigos más peligroso de Batman y parece que no está solo-señalo Twilight.

-¿Ya vieron? Casi todos sus hombres son parte de la Liga de las Sombras-indico Pinkie Pie al ver que efectivamente, se trataban de los Ninjas que pertenecían a la Liga de las Sombras.

-Lo que significa que Bane esta aliado con Thalía Al Ghul-observo Applejack.

-Y a su vez esta aliado con…-Sunset se vio callada cuando una voz se escuchó.

-Superman-la voz vino detrás de ellas y al voltear se toparon con Siniestro-efectivamente, son realmente niñas muy listas-.

Siniestro se preparó para disparar un rayo de su Anillo, pero Sunset reacciono con rapidez y lanzo una estrella a tiempo, dándole en la mano a Siniestro y dándole tiempo a Applejack de sujetarlo de una pierna y jalarlo hacia el suelo.

-Lo siento amigo, pero no será hoy-aseguro Applejack.

-¡Eso dicen!-Siniestro empleo el poder del Anillo para liberarse de sus atacantes y elevarse en el aire-¡Ustedes son igual de fastidiosas que su mentor y yo me asegurare de que no vuelvan a molestar!-.

-¡Piensa otra vez!-declaro una voz al tiempo que Batman salía de la nada y pateaba a Siniestro.

-¡Gran Jefe!-grito Pinkie Pie contenta de verlo.

-Pero ¿Cómo…?-.

-Magic Star me envió una señal de auxilio, así que vine en cuanto pude-explico Batman-¿Cuál es la situación?-.

-Se trata de Bane, parece estar llenando los camiones con algunos artefactos, no hemos podido ver de qué se trata, Siniestro nos atacó antes de que pudiéramos averiguarlo-informo Sunset.

-Y me temo que se quedaran sin saberlo-dijo una voz que captó la atención de todos, al voltear se toparon con Bane, quien estaba de brazos cruzados-vaya, veo que toda la familia del Caballero de la Noche se encuentra presente, creo que eso hará las cosas más divertidas para mí-agrego al tiempo que activaba el Venom en su cuerpo.

-¿Lo ven? ¡Siempre hace lo mismo! ¿Por qué no haces algo nuevo para variar?-cuestiono Rainbow mirando con enojo a Bane.

-No hay nada de malo con los clásicos favoritos-dijo Bane-pero tienes razón en algo, debería hacer algo nuevo, como compartir la diversión por una vez en mi vida-agrego al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos y varios Ninjas hicieron acto de aparición.

Batman y las Hijas de la Noche se colocaron en formación, listos para el enfrentamiento, aunque eran cientos de enemigos contra ellos ocho y la situación empeoro cuando Siniestro reapareció completamente molesto por lo que paso.

-Ahora si van a saber lo que es el miedo-dijo Siniestro-les aseguro que haré que sientan el miedo más horrible que hayan sentido en toda su repulsiva vida-.

-Muy tarde, ya conocimos a Drago y no hubo nada más aterrador que eso-dijo Pinkie Pie.

Siniestro intento decir algo tras el argumento de la peli rosa, pero se quedó sin habla ante esas palabras tan acertadas de la joven heroína, a veces se preguntaba quién era realmente el miembro más inteligente de las Hijas de la Noche.

-Tal vez ya no puedan sentir un miedo mayor al de tener que enfrentarse a la Bestia del Mal-intervino Bane-pero al menos me asegurare de que su muerte sea sumamente dolorosa, ya que ni siquiera ustedes ocho podrán contra todos nosotros-.

-¿Y quién dice que solo somos ocho?-pregunto Batman.

De pronto, una figura salió de la nada y embistió a varios Ninjas, para luego elevarse en el firmamento nocturno y darse la vuelta, revelando a Vikal, quien sostenía a dos de los Ninjas, mismos a los que lanzo contra un árbol cercano, los Ninjas cayeron por el mismo, chocando contra varias ramas hasta finalmente caer al suelo noqueados.

Antes de que Bane reaccionara, una figura más salió de la nada, embistiendo con fuerza a otros Ninjas, al tiempo que rugía como si fuera una feroz bestia-¡Un rugido salvaje! ¡Un grito de amor! ¡Kakunsa!-anuncio la heroína haciendo una pose heroica.

-Vaya ¿Por qué nosotras nunca hacemos poses tan geniales como esa?-pregunto Pinkie Pie sonriendo emocionada y ganándose una mirada severa de parte de Batman-olvídelo-se disculpó sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Así que tienes nuevas aliadas, eso no cambia nada, voy a acabar con todos en este momento-aseguro Bane preparándose para la batalla.

-Piénsalo de nuevo-dijo una voz detrás de Bane, quien volteo y se encontró con Obuni, el cual miraba fijamente a Bane.

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?-pregunto Bane.

-Puedes llamarme Obuni y soy amigo de Batman-expreso Obuni.

-Entonces también eres mi enemigo-dijo Bane lanzándose contra Obuni, quien para asombro de Bane se dividió en varias figuras de colores de él-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo abriendo los ojos sorprendido por lo que estaba frente a él.

Obuni rápidamente lanzo un golpe contra Bane, dándole con fuerza en el abdomen, seguido de una patada en la cara, para después lanzar una ráfaga de golpes contra el criminal, quien trataba de contraatacar, pero no le era fácil hacerlo, no comprendía en donde se encontraba su oponente.

-¡Aquellos que hacen el mal jamás podrán vencer!-aseguro Obuni lanzando un golpe más contra Bane.

Batman y las Hijas de la Noche se estaban encargando de los Ninjas, ayudados por Vikal, quien descendió y les dio un puñetazo a varios, fue cuando Siniestro apareció y creo un lanza misiles con su Anillo, apuntando a donde se encontraba Batman, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarlos…

-¡Cazare a mi presa!-declaro Kakunsa apareciendo de pronto y embistiendo con fuerza a Siniestro, más este logro detenerla a tiempo al usar su Anillo-¿Qué?-.

-Lo siento gatita, pero no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, tengo otros asuntos que atender-dijo Siniestro sonriendo de forma cruel.

-¡Tu…no eres más que una presa!-aseguro Kakunsa tratando de soltarse.

-Me temo que la presa eres tu mocosa-sentencio Siniestro al tiempo que lanzaba a Kakunsa por los aires.

Vikal rápidamente abrió sus alas y se lanzó en ayuda de Kakunsa, deteniéndola a tiempo e impulsándola hacia Siniestro de nuevo, el Linterna Amarillo solo pudo ver cuando Kakunsa volvía a embestirlo con fuerza, estrellándolo contra el suelo una vez más, antes de que pudiera levantarse, Kakunsa lo sujeto de una pierna y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad.

Siniestro solo podía gritar por la fuerza con la que Kakunsa lo hacía girar, hasta que finalmente lo soltó y los estrello contra la pared de la bodega, dejándolo lastimado, al tiempo que varios Ninjas caían del cielo, señal de que la Bat Family tenía las cosas bajo control y lo mismo sucedía con Bane.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué clase de truco es este?-bramo tratando de sujetar a Obuni, pero sin importar cuanto lo intentara, siempre fallaba, era como tratar de atrapar un fantasma con las manos.

-¡No es ningún truco, es entrenamiento y lo sabrías si hicieras algo más que solo depender de tu Venom!-declaro Obuni lanzando más golpes contra Bane, logrando tirarlo del techo y provocando que cayera sobre Siniestro, aplastándolo.

Al mismo tiempo, las Hijas de la Noche lograron derrotar a todos los guerreros de la Liga de la Sombra, al tiempo que Batman sujetaba a uno del cuello de su traje y lo levantaba sin problema alguno.

-¡Dime donde se encuentra Clark y que está planeando!-exigió el Caballero de la Noche-¿Qué está esperando para volver a lanzar su ataque?-.

El hombre miro con miedo a Batman y justo cuando se dispuso a hablar, un Shuriken salió de la nada y lo atravesó en la cabeza, tomando por sorpresa a Batman y al resto del grupo, al tiempo que volteaban a ver de quien se trataba.

-Lo siento detective, aun no es el momento para que sepa lo que planea su antiguo amigo-señalo Thalía sonriendo de manera siniestra, al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos y una nave que aparecía en el cielo, aparentemente, se encontraba ahí todo el tiempo camuflada.

-Esto no puede ser bueno-dijo Rarity preocupada por la repentina aparición de la nave, cuya puerta trasera se abrió y un total de seis robots con el símbolo de Superman bajaron de la misma.

Los robots dispararon rayos de sus ojos y obligaron a los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia a retroceder, mientras otros ayudaban a Bane y Siniestro, así como también recogían a Thalía, quien solo sonreía de manera divertida al ver a Batman fijamente, la heredera del clan Al Ghul aumento su sonrisa.

-No te preocupes detective, pronto veras de nuevo a tu viejo amigo, te lo aseguro-declaro al tiempo que le mandaba un beso.

Finalmente, todos abordaron la nave y esta volvió a desaparecer en el cielo, el Caballero de la Noche entrecerró los ojos, al tiempo que Obuni, Vikal y Kakunsa aparecían ante la Bat Family.

-Eso fue sumamente extraño-dijo Pinkie Pie.

-¿Qué habrá sido todo esto?-pregunto Twilight confundida por lo que estaba pasando.

-No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que pronto lo averiguaremos, por ahora quiero felicitarlas por manejar la situación hasta mi llegada, así como también quiero felicitar a los tres miembros más recientes de la Liga de la Justicia-dijo Batman volteando a ver a los tres nuevos héroes.

-Eso significa que…-Vikal abrió los ojos y sonrió sintiéndose sumamente emocionada.

-Así es, bienvenidos al círculo de confianza-dijo Batman sonriendo ante los tres héroes, al tiempo que extendía su mano y Obuni la estrechaba con fuerza.

Kakunsa solo sonrió y derramo lágrimas de alegría ante eso, mientras Vikal saltaba sumamente emocionada al ver que oficialmente eran miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, las Hijas de la Noche solo permanecían en silencio, sabiendo de que ahora se podría decir que el ejército de la justicia estaba creciendo considerablemente, lo que significaban buenas noticias para el mundo y malas para aquellos que hacían el mal.

-¿Hay alguna clase de juramento que los nuevos integrantes deban hacer? ¿Algo parecido a lo que hacen los Linternas Verdes?-pregunto Pinkie Pie confundida y Batman solo suspiro ante la pregunta de la más alegre de las Hijas de la Noche, al tiempo que pensaba en las palabras de Thalía, tenía un mal presentimiento y por desgracia, eso era algo que siempre se cumplía.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cuartel de la Liga de las Sombras**

Thalía se presentó ante Cerebro, quien estaba perfeccionando el suero para Superman-Ya volvimos y trajimos lo que pediste, todo salió tal como esperábamos, las Hijas de Batman realmente creyeron que queríamos todos esos artefactos-indico Thalía al tiempo que le entregaba a Cerebro un fragmento de Kryptonita Roja robada de los Laboratorios Star.

-Buen trabajo-dijo Cerebro-ya tengo todo lo que necesitaba para completar el suero, pronto veremos a un nuevo y más poderoso Superman ante nosotros, será algo digno de verse-.

-En verdad es un genio maestro-dijo Mallah.

Las cosas estaban a punto de dar un nuevo giro, pronto la amenaza de Thalía se cumpliría y Batman volviera a estar frente a frente con quien fuera alguna vez su mejor amigo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Nuevos reclutas han llegado a la Liga de la Justicia, pero ahora, la amenaza de Superman está a punto de desatarse por completo ¿será posible que Batman y los demás puedan detenerlo?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=zmUjyJskM38**

 **Sunset**

 **Mi vida ha sido como un eterno ciclo sin fin  
A veces no creía que podía seguir  
Cuando tu calidad y paz me levanto**

 **(Se ve tres fotografías en un libro, la primera muestra la batalla contra drago, la segunda el torneo de los universos y la ultima en blanco comenzó a ser resplandor en esta)**

 **Twilight**

 **Hoy sola no estas  
Con amistad sin fin  
Es algo imposible**

 **Sunset**

 **De la soledad yo pude regresar  
Para ver la luz otra vez**

 **(Se ve la historia de Sunset pasar lentamente desde el régimen hasta la caída de este como sus aventuras con las hijas de la noche, todo para acabar mirando el traje de Batman frente a ella)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que aun puedo levantarme y luchar**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
Cuando sea el momento de pelear**

 **El gran peso en mis hombros por llevar  
Algo imposible no es**

 **(Twilight aparece a su lado apoyándola viendo con detenimiento imágenes de los otros compañeros de Batman, sin saber que Bruno las estaba observando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Solo es difícil continuar**

 **Sunset**

 **Pero mientras no me rinda continuare**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad en reconstrucción después de largas batallas, en la oficina del comisionado se ve primero a Gordon, para cambiar a Celestia y por ultimo a Starlight, quien sonreirá observando la señal de Batman iluminando la noche)**

 **Applejack, Rainbow**

 **Honestidad y Lealtad  
Te sostendrán**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack corren alrededor de un bosque como competencia)**

 **Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity**

 **Dándole al mundo algo porque reír  
Porque con generosidad y amabilidad**

 **(Se ve a Myra y Fluttershy en una guardería cuidando de varios animales, pasando a una con Rarity y Karai, por ultimo a Pinkie en una fiesta entreteniendo a todos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Juntas podremos estar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Toma la luz y el poder que tienes  
La amistad y el amor florecerán**

 **(En un bosque se ven pasar las estaciones con el cambio de color de hojas para mostrar a Twilight y Sunset en este abrazadas mirando la puesta de sol)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
De mi propia historia escribir y continuar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Y sé que esta gran amistad  
Jamás se extinguirá**

 **(Más tarde se les unen Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Con amor todo es posible  
Los limites se van  
Y sé que este legado podrá continuar**

 **(Todas se quedan viendo la puesta de sol que se convierte en la noche de pronto, así como todas sonríen esta imagen es tomada en una fotografía convirtiéndose en la última del libro, para después ser cerrado**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ME DISCULPO POR NO RESPONDER A LOS COMENTARIOS EN SU TOTALIDAD, YA QUE ME SURGIO UN TRABAJO QUE DEBO ENTREGAR EN LA PROXIMA SEMANA, POR ESO ES PROBABLE QUE AL MENOS POR ESTA SEMANA PROXIMA SOLO CONTESTE A ALGUNOS COMENTARIOS, LOS CUALES SERIAN LOS PRIMEROS QUE LLEGUEN EN CUANTO SE ACTUALICE EL FIC, ESPERO PUEDAN COMPRENDER EL PORQUE MI DECISION EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, YA QUE ESTE ES UN TRABAJO Y NO PUEDO QUEDAR MAL**

 **AGRADEZCO SU COMPRENSION Y UNA VEZ QUE ME QUITE ESTE PESO VOLVERE A RESPONDERLOS NORMALMENTE**

 **DEL MISMO MODO, QUIERO DECIR QUE CON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ESPERABA QUE HUBIERA ALGO DE NOSTALGIA, YA QUE TODOS FUIMOS NIÑOS Y EN ALGUN PUNTO DE NUESTRA INFANCIA DEBIO EXISTIR ESE PERSONAJE AL QUE ADMIRABAMOS MUCHO Y QUE SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE PASARA, SIEMPRE HACIAMOS TODO LO POSIBLE POR VER CADA UNA DE SUS AVENTURAS, ESO ERA PRECISAMENTE LO QUE QUERIA LOGRAR CON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

 **BUENO, PUES SIN NADA MÁS QUE DECIR, SOLO ESPERO QUE PUEDAN COMPRENDER EL MOTIVO DE PORQUE NO RESPONDERE A TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS EN ESTOS DIAS, YA QUE QUIERO TERMINAR ESTE TRABAJO ANTES DE LA FECHA LIMITE, PUES SE TRATA DE ALGO SUMAMENTE IMPORTANTE Y QUE PODRÍA AYUDARME MUCHO EN UN FUTURO**

 **Ángel María NF:** _como bien fijo, quería controlar la ciudad para tener dinero para obtener más juguetes, esa era su obsesión, tener más y más juguetes, peligroso era, pero con algo lógico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _el héroe de mi héroe, realmente me habría encantado conocer a Adam West, ya que fue por él que conocí a Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _no vi Inuyasha, pero conocí al Maestro Roshi, Happosai, Jiraya, etc. Es una larga lista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _a Batman le basta una mirada para dejar callados a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _el héroe del Caballero de la Noche, lástima lo que paso la última vez que lo vio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _veré que puedo hacer, porque todavía lo estoy considerando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _realmente es muy difícil de creer que alguien pueda relacionar al Bruno Díaz playboy con el heroico Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _comprendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _ay no…que disparates, en fin, ahora viene la hora de conocer a tres nuevos reclutas de la Liga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _uno de los pocos recuerdos felices de su infancia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Enya Berserk, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Olivia, Éire, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Diane Noir, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Franco, Gokash Z, Eclipso, White Killer 09, Moon-9215, Giorno Joestar, Regulus Leo, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Odín, Andros Valgreen 4, Marco Sorairo, Espadachín de la Luz, Kid Shooter, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Ant, Abbacchio Leone, Wild Boy, Doppio The Diavo, Joestar, Zeppeli, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Polnareff Silver, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Hiruma Demon, Gaou Tyranus, Tetsuma Gundam, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Black Hunter, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Xanatrix742, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Agusman (bienvenido a los comentarios), Draizen, Freedom Gundam 96, Wild Boy,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	7. La Sombra del Murcielago Primera Parte

" _ **Mientras la Tierra continua disfrutando de una tranquila y relajante paz, con la Liga de la Justicia enfrentándose a los criminales y villanos más comunes de la Tierra, nuevos integrantes llegaron a esta asociación dedicada a proteger a la humanidad, así como también a aquellos que vienen de las estrellas; entre sus nuevos integrantes se encuentran Sanka Ku, alias Kakunsa, una feroz heroína que posee el instinto salvaje de una bestia dispuesta a darlo todo por proteger el amor y luchar por la justicia, así como también a Obuni, un guerrero de otro planeta y gran amigo de J'onn el Detective Marciano, que inspirado por las acciones de los héroes que pelearon en el Torneo de Poder, pidió unirse a la Liga de la Justicia para defender a aquellos que no podían defenderse, y finalmente, Vikal, una joven guerrera que posee el poder de la noche y la energía de un vampiro, antigua discípula de Blade, el más grande cazador de vampiros que ha existido desde Van Helsing, estos tres nuevos héroes ayudaron a detener a Bane, Siniestro y tropas de las Liga de la Sombras, pero…algo mucho más siniestro está a punto de suceder, un complot sumamente aterrador se está maquinando en la base de la Liga de las Sombras"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Qe50-aLh0cI**

 **Twilight  
¿Acaso puedes oír?  
Esa voz mía que se la ha llevado la luz**

 **Sunset**

 **Si el mundo significa esto  
Entonces estos sentimientos son reales  
(Se ve a Ciudad gótica desde la noche al amanecer con Firebird, Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, para después mostrar a Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Fui aplastada por mi anhelo y me rendí  
Sin siquiera saber de qué color es este cielo infinito  
(Se ve el pasado de Sunset desde el régimen hasta el día de hoy, mirando a lo lejos de gótica)**

 **Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón  
(Puede ver a Bruno, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie a su lado esperándola para después pasar a la noche)**

 **Sunset  
Un gran peso por cargar**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas  
(La noche procede con varios ladrones siendo detenidos por Batman y sus hijas, conforme da un salto en el tiempo de cómo pasan los años y como Batman empieza a cansarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **(Se ve la ciudad dos lados uno oscuro y el otro claro, del lado oscuro se llega a escuchar una siniestra risa)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No tengo tiempo para llorar por las estaciones  
Y no volveré a dudar otra vez  
Son contados, y muy pequeños  
Los lamentos que llevo en mis manos**

 **(Se ve la baticueva con el pasar de los años desde que solo eran Bruno y Alfred, para cambiar a otros con Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim, Damián y terminar ahora con Bruno guardando el traje de Batman)**

 **Todas las hijas de la noche**

 **Una historia por continuar  
El legado prevalecerá**

 **(Sunset observa la ciudad a lo lejos con la imagen de Karai y la Guasón a lo lejos ella toma la máscara de Batman en sus manos para colocársela y saltar a la aventura)**

 **Twilight**

 **He venido hasta aquí, solo siguiéndote  
Es algo que yo, que tu buscabas, puedo hacer...**

 **Sunset**

 **Las palabras que me dijiste aquel día, incluso ahora  
Definitivamente llegaron a mi corazón**

 **(Starlight Glimmer observa a lo lejos el cómo Batman vuelve a nacer mientras esta sonríe)**

 **Sunset**

 **Me di cuenta de la razón de haber nacido  
Hoy más de lo que pude hacer ayer**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **Pese al gran peso por cargar  
Sé que sola nunca estoy**

 **(Sunset avanza siendo detenida por la Guasón esperándola comenzando una persecución)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todo fue como si fuera tan natural  
Nuestros preciosos días no han terminado, entonces, otra vez**

 **Todas juntas en especial Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas**

 **(Se ven grandes momentos de combates pasados de Batman y el Guasón, golpe tras golpe que se da entre las hijas de estos)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí…**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Fue como si todo aquí hubiese sido con naturalidad  
Los días que vendrán serán con seguridad felices y así  
Comienzo a avanzar porque es momento de correr  
Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón**

 **(La lluvia cae en su combate para rápidamente caer unas a otras al suelo, no sin antes de que Sunset sea sujetada de caer en la oscuridad por Twilight, a su lado de Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para levantarse e iluminar el alrededor)**

 **Sunset**

 **Ya no me detendré a mi destino llegaré  
Porque mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer  
La respuesta que busqué  
(Sunset aparece frente a la mansión Díaz junto a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, así como Bruno a su lado, a punto de tomarse una foto)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No noté que estaba justo aquí**

 **En esta historia y legado continuar  
No terminara aquí**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Siempre continuara**

 **(La foto termina tomada de la familia, así como muestra a otros que ya no están como Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián, para terminar, mostrando la noche con Sunset ahora como Batman a su lado Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 7**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 7 La Sombra del Murciélago**

 **Primera Parte**

 **Cuartel de la Liga de las Sombras**

Cerebro aún estaba trabajando en el nuevo suero que finalmente le daría a Superman todos sus grandes poderes, le tomo mucho tiempo, pero una ventaja de carecer de cuerpo físico es la de no cansarse, definitivamente eso le ayudo mucho a conseguir avanzar en muy poco tiempo.

-Por fin está listo, después de tanto tiempo, finalmente tengo listo el suero, lo he perfeccionado-dijo Cerebro.

-No hay nada que sea imposible para usted Maestro-dijo Mallah alabando a su amo y señor.

La puerta se abrió y Kal hizo acto de aparición-Cerebro ¿ya está terminado?-pregunto mirando al antiguo líder de la Hermandad del Mal.

-Por supuesto, ya está listo, este es el suero perfecto, el que necesitamos para que finalmente logre su máximo potencial, solo inyéctelo directamente en sus venas y pronto verá resultados sumamente satisfactorios-aseguro Cerebro.

-Más vale que sea así, el mundo está perdiéndose sin mí, todos están muriendo, necesitan que Superman vuelva para salvarlos de sí mismos-declaro Kal tomando el suero e inyectándolo en sus venas como Cerebro le indico.

Su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir un nuevo cambio, al tiempo que rugía como una bestia una vez más, sus ojos brillaron de un intenso color rojo, así como también su musculatura se perfecciono, aún tenía los picos y el cabello blanco, pero podía sentir como algo estaba cambiando en su interior.

-¡Si! ¡Puedo sentirlo! ¡El poder está volviendo a mí! ¡Me siento…me siento como no me he sentido en mucho tiempo! ¡Otra vez me siento yo mismo!-declaro riéndose.

-Me gustaría que hiciéramos algunas pruebas antes de lanzar algún posible ataque-dijo Cerebro-nunca esta demás ser precavidos-.

-Concuerdo-acepto Kal mirando a Cerebro.

En la sala de entrenamiento, Kal espero a que sus oponentes aparecieran, mismos que llegaron en forma de los robots que antes cuidaban su fortaleza, lanzándose contra él a gran velocidad, más Kal los intercepto a todos con facilidad, estrellándolos contra el suelo y destruyéndoles sus cabezas.

Otros robots atacaron por diferentes direcciones, embistiendo al poderoso Kal, pero este resistió en ataque y destrozo a los robots, para después congelar a unos más con su aliente de hielo y para su alegría, también descubrió que recupero su visión de calor, destruyendo a otros con la misma, para seguir con una poderosa embestida sobre los que quedaban.

Como última prueba, dio un salto y se dio cuenta de que podía volar de nuevo, finalmente había vuelto, tal vez su cuerpo ahora era diferente, pero todo estaba como debía ser, Superman había vuelto y era hora de reclamar al mundo que debía gobernar para protegerlo.

-Todo salió a la perfección-dijo Cerebro complacido con los resultados-finalmente ha recuperado todos sus poderes, aunque el cuerpo es…-.

-Eso es lo de menos-dijo Kal-lo importante es que finalmente estoy de vuelta, has trabajado bien, Cerebro-felicito el Kryptoniano.

Fue cuando la puerta se abrió y dos miembros de la Liga de las Sombras aparecieron-Señor, le tenemos informes, aparentemente las Crystal Gems están planeando organizar una reunión en Ciudad Playa y están invitando a algunos miembros de la Liga de la Justicia-.

-Es muy posible que también inviten a Batman y a sus mocosas-intervino Thalía sonriendo de manera maligna-creo que sería la perfecta oportunidad para que todos conozcan al nuevo Kal El-.

-Tienes razón, al fin estoy listo para detener a Batman y a sus terroristas, cuando ellos ya no estén retomare el control del mundo y reconstruiré al Régimen, una vez que de nuevo el mundo esté bajo mi control y protección entonces proseguiremos a emplear el libro de Raven para resucitar a Lois, cuando ella vea como perfeccione al mundo gobernara a mi lado como debió haber sido antes de ese lunático la apartara de mi lado-sentencio Kal.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

 **Mansión Díaz**

Las chicas se encontraban en el salón principal trabajando en un proyecto escolar, hecho que tenía muy molesta a Rainbow, pues se suponía que eran las Hijas de la Noche y que ese tipo de trabajos ya no eran necesarios.

-La escuela y la educación siempre serán algo absolutamente necesarios, Rainbow-dijo Twilight-nadie puede llegar a ser alguien en la vida sin prepararse-.

-Tal vez, pero nosotras somos las Hijas de la Noche, no hay nada que no podamos hacer, somos asombrosas-dijo Rainbow y Pinkie Pie le puso un frasco frente a ella-¡Dije "somos"!-señalo con rapidez para que Pinkie quitara el frasco de enfrente y todas se rieron.

-A propósito ¿Dónde está Sunset?-pregunto Rarity al notar la ausencia de su líder.

-Fue a la Bati Cueva, me dijo que quería hablar con Batman de algo, hace días que lo ha notado muy extraño y está comenzando a preocuparse-explico Twilight al tiempo que su expresión mostro preocupación también.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿De qué puede estar preocupada? ¡Se trata de Batman, el mejor de los mejores, estoy segura de que está bien!-aseguro Rainbow sonriendo ante sus palabras.

-Pero pese a todo, Batman sigue siendo humano-intervino Fluttershy.

-Es cierto y como todos los humanos, es posible que se enferme o que le pase algo-agrego Applejack y Rainbow también comenzó a preocuparse, pero rápidamente sonrió de nuevo.

-¡Pero es Batman! ¡Una simple enfermedad no va a poder con él!-aseguro sonriendo.

El resto de las chicas quería pensar lo mismo que su amiga, pero había algo en todo esto que no les agradaba y el sentimiento de preocupación también comenzó a invadir a Rainbow, Batman era el más grande de todos los héroes, el símbolo de la justicia y de la esperanza, pero también era humano y los humanos tienen no una, sino cientos de fortalezas y debilidades.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Batman se encontraba trabajando en lo que sería su último regalo para Sunset, el Caballero de la Noche todavía sentía aquellos dolores que le habían llegado desde el Torneo de Poder, pero nunca se dejó vencer por ellos, más si todo seguía como hasta ahora entonces su cuerpo pronto se agotaría, por eso debía dejar todo listo.

-Padre-la voz de Sunset captó la atención de Batman.

-¿Qué sucede Sunset?-pregunto Batman.

-Has estado aquí por mucho tiempo, ni siquiera has subido para comer algo, todo has querido que te lo bajemos, sé que el asunto de Superman es importante, pero creo que también deberías darte tiempo para descansar un poco-dijo Sunset.

-Es cierto que Superman debe ser detenido, pero no es por eso por lo que he estado trabajando mucho tiempo, al menos, no totalmente-reconoció Batman levantándose-sígueme-.

Batman pasó a un lado de Sunset y se encamino hacia donde estaban los trajes de todos sus antiguos aliados, la peli fuego los miro todos, deteniéndose en los que usaron todos los Robins que fueron compañeros del Caballero de la Noche, pero sin decir nada, continuo su marcha.

-Esto es en lo que he estado trabajando-indico Batman al tiempo que encendía unas luces, revelando de que se trataba.

Al verlo, Sunset abrió los ojos de golpe, debido a la sorpresa que se llevó-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Es el traje que tu usaras cuando llegue el momento-respondió Batman-Batman nunca debe morir, pero Bruno Díaz puede hacerlo y por eso quiero asegurarme de que el legado de Batman continuara, quiero que seas tú quien lo continúe-.

-¿Qué? Pero…-.

-Sunset ¿recuerdas la noche en que nos conocimos? ¿Sabes porque motivos te pedí que vinieras así nada más?-pregunto Batman.

Sunset se quedó en silencio ante aquella pregunta, la verdad es que siempre se lo pregunto, desde que se volvió compañera de Batman siempre tuvo esa duda ¿Por qué Batman confió en ella así de fácil? ¿Por qué le dio esa oportunidad y nueva vida? Claro que estaba agradecida, pero…

-Si…siempre me lo pregunte, aun cuando tuve a mis amigas, siempre tuve esa duda-reconoció Sunset.

Batman guardo silencio y miro los trajes de sus aliados-La razón por la que acepte a Ricardo, Jasón y Tim en mi vida fue porque vi el dolor de perder a sus padres reflejado en mí, sabía cómo se sentían y quise guiarlos por el camino correcto o al menos, el que consideraba correcto, con Damián…bueno, él era mi hijo y quise llevarlo por el sendero correcto, esperaba que algún día se convirtiera en mi sucesor, pero después de lo del Régimen…-Batman guardo silencio.

Sunset miro a Batman fijamente y espero a que continuara, pero al ver que no continuaba, alzo una mano para acercarla al rostro de su padre, pero este continuo antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente.

-Después de eso, cuando se me dio la misión de encontrar a siete almas que pudieran emplear el poder de la Presencia…no tenía el menor interés en hacerlo, porque no creía que hubiera alguien que mereciera llevarlo, la Liga de la Justicia me demostró que nadie estaba a salvo de convertirse en un ser maligno, pero entonces te encontré a ti aquella noche y vi algo que no había visto en muchos años-dijo Batman.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Sunset.

-A mí mismo cuando tenía ocho años-respondió Batman-aunque vi el dolor en mis tres compañeros nunca me vi tan reflejado como cuando te vi a ti, la furia que había en tu mirada, el odio, las ganas de destrozar a la gente que se dedicaba a lastimar a otros…era algo que yo sentía en mi interior con muchas fuerzas, por mucho tiempo me aislé de todo y de todos, incluso de Alfred y de Leslie, quien me recomendó que hiciera una lista para poder superar mi perdida-Batman se acercó a una caja fuerte y la abrió.

-¿Una lista?-pregunto Sunset y Batman le paso una libreta.

La peli fuego la abrió y vio que efectivamente se trataba de una lista, misma que contenía los pasos que Batman debía seguir para poder salir adelante, pero eran cosas bastante extrañas, tales como "desaparecer", "no sentir nada", "despegarse de todo", "no permitir que nadie más me abandone", cosas que para cualquier persona sería una demostración clara de amargura y odio, pero la única que llamo la atención de Sunset más que todas las demás era la última que decía "recuerda que tus padres siempre estarán orgullosos de ti".

-Alfred fue quien escribió esa última-señalo Batman-por mucho tiempo no quise leerla, no quería saber nada de eso, creí que había encontrado un modo de salir adelante, pero Alfred me mostro que aún tenía mucho porque avanzar y gracias a eso recordé porque motivos escogí esta vida, cuando te vi a ti, esa noche, peleando de ese modo contra esos criminales, me vi a mí mismo en ese entonces y me di cuenta de que no solo encontré a un alma virtuosa, sino también a la persona que debía continuar con el legado de Batman-.

-¿Quieres que yo…?-.

-Sé que esto es algo impactante para ti, pero así como confié en ti cuando nos conocimos, lo hago en estos momentos y sé que tú serás una gran Batman, quiero que seas incluso mejor que yo-.

Sunset se quedó en silencio ante esas palabras, sin saber cómo sentirse, pero algo la estaba inquietando-Pero…no entiendo… ¿Por qué me dices todo esto y me muestras el traje?-.

Batman la miro por unos instantes antes de responder-Como te dije antes, Bruno Díaz es un mortal y algún día morirá, pero Batman no debe morir, por eso quiero asegurarme de que el legado del Caballero de la Noche quedara en buenas manos y sé que estará en las mejores contigo-dijo Batman.

La peli fuego todavía no estaba del todo tranquila, había algo en el tono de voz de Batman que no le gustaba, sus palabras eran demasiado…no lograba entender que era-Yo…padre…realmente dime que…-.

-¡Oigan!-la voz de Pinkie Pie interrumpió la conversación-¡Acabamos de recibir un mensaje de Steven, al parecer están organizando una reunión en Ciudad Playa, así que nos están invitando para asistir!-grito Pinkie Pie sonriendo emocionada.

-Un viaje a la playa sería algo agradable-intervino Applejack apareciendo-y queríamos invitarte a ti también jefe-.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Pasa demasiado tiempo aquí, sería bueno que fuera a un evento como este, solo piénselo, será una divertida noche en la playa, ya que el evento empieza a las cinco, así que no habrá peligro por el sol!-declaro Rainbow.

-¿Qué dice? ¿Le gustaría ir?-pregunto Fluttershy con timidez.

-Incluso creo que podría diseñarle un traje playero-agrego Rarity.

Batman se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en la propuesta de las chicas y al verlas, se dio cuenta de que todas le hacían ojitos, así que terminó por aceptar-De acuerdo, supongo que el aire marino me hará bien-reconoció avanzando hacia ellas.

-¡Eso!-grito Rainbow formando un puño.

-¡Fiesta en la playa!-grito Pinkie Pie sumamente animada, al tiempo que Batman se acercaba a ellas.

Twilight sonrió al ver que Batman quería salir y disfrutar de un poco de relajación, pero cuando volteo a ver a Sunset, la vio con una mirada bastante extraña y eso la preocupo, se acercó a su novia y la tomó de la mano.

-¿Está todo bien Sunny?-pregunto captando la atención de la peli fuego.

-Yo…no estoy segura…-dijo Sunset mirando hacia Batman, el cual parecía estar tranquilo a pesar de que ella se sentía sumamente angustiada y preocupada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

El evento ya casi comenzaba, las Crystal Gems estaban preparando todo, además de Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Peridot, Bismuto, Steven y Connie, también se encontraba las Gemas Decoloradas, así como algunos miembros de la Liga de la Justicia como Flash, Aura, quienes llegaron con su súper velocidad, Amber, Corban, Evan, Soujiro, Daisy, Bright, Tenma, los cuales llegaron hacía poco tiempo, el resto llegaría pronto.

-¡Esto es grandioso, me da gusto que todos hayan podido venir!-declaro Steven.

-Esto me parece un fastidio-dijo Soujiro cruzado de brazos.

-¿Dónde están el resto de tu equipo, Aura?-pregunto Amber viendo a la velocista.

-No tardaran en llegar, pero tuvieron una misión en diferentes partes del planeta, yo tuve que ayudar a Flash con un problema con el Dr. Zoom-explico Aura al tiempo que bebía un poco de soda.

-Parece que Peridot se está divirtiendo mucho en estos momentos-observo Tenma, ya que efectivamente, Peridot se encontraba con algunos niños contándoles su hazaña en el enfrentamiento con la Bestia del Mal.

-¡Entonces ese tonto lagarto gigante comenzó a destruir todo a su paso, los pobres e indefensos humanos huían aterrados de aquella Bestia que incluso hizo que los Dioses cayeran, pero cuando todo parecía que iba a terminar, una valiente y adorable Peridot hizo acto de aparición!-declaro levantándose sobre la roca en la que estaba sentada.

-¿Y qué hizo?-pregunto un niño atento a la historia.

-¿Qué que hice?-pregunto Peridot sonriendo de manera algo maliciosa-¡En ese momento saque mi pistola láser y le dispare en su tonta cara de reptil, y el muy tonto dragón comenzó a llorar de dolor porque le di justo en su tonta cara, mientras que yo solo le seguía disparando sin parar!-contaba al tiempo que hacía ruidos de disparos.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Lapis apareciendo de pronto de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa divertida-¿eso hizo? ¿Lloro? ¿La Gran Bestia del Mal, el ser más temible de todos los Universos lloro ante esos disparos?-.

Peridot comenzó a ponerse nerviosa ante la mirada que su pareja le dedicaba, así como también miraba de reojo a los niños-Bueno…tal vez no lloro…pero si tembló de miedo al ver mis asombrosos poderes de control de metal…-.

-¿En verdad hizo eso?-pregunto Lapis aumentando su sonrisa y Peridot se encogió aún más.

-Bueno…se asustó un poquito…-dijo Peridot y Lapis se rio, al tiempo que le daba un beso en la punta de su nariz.

-Realmente eres adorable-reconoció Lapis alejándose para que Peridot continuara con su historia, aunque la Gema quedo en shock por la acción de su pareja, mientras las niñas suspiraban emocionadas y los niños hacían muecas de asco por el beso.

-¿Y qué pasó después?-.

Peridot reacciono y volteo a ver a los niños-Entonces seguí disparándole en su tonta cara…-.

Lapis se acercó a donde estaban Steven y los demás-Parece que Peridot está contando una historia diferente a lo que ocurrió-dijo Connie sonriendo.

-Dejen que disfrute de su momento, además, sus historias son divertidas ¿no has escuchado su relato de como "venció" a Spawn y gano el Torneo de Poder?-pregunto Steven.

-Creo que no me ha contado de esa gran hazaña-dijo Connie resistiendo las ganas de reírse a carcajadas por las ocurrencias de Peridot.

El resto de la Liga se dedicaba a preparar todo, ya que también invitaron a algunos amigos de Steven, todos querían que se divirtieran en ese momento, Greg incluso estaba dispuesto a presentar a Sadie y los Killers para que entretuvieran con un poco de música, aunque a Perla no le parecía que la música que esos jóvenes tocaran fuera la más adecuada, hasta que Amatista le señalo que era muy del estilo de Batman.

-Y de muchos otros que están por aquí-señalo al tiempo que miraba a Soujiro y a Corban, los cuales ya estaban comiendo un poco de pescado asado.

-Cielos ¿Quién iba a pensar hace algún tiempo que veríamos a Gemas y a humanos convivir juntos en paz?-pregunto Flash sonriendo-la vida se ha vuelto algo sumamente maravilloso, es bueno ver que las cosas solo están mejorando-agrego al tiempo que se comía un Hot Dog, mismo que Amatista le robo-¡Oye!-.

-¡Eres algo lento amigo!-declaro riéndose y comiéndose el Hot Dog con rapidez, provocando que Flash sonriera.

-Este definitivamente va a ser un día sumamente bueno-dijo Tenma sonriendo emocionado.

De pronto, Corban diviso algo acercándose en el cielo-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto tratando de agudizar su vista para distinguir lo que se acercaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Amber.

-Algo se aproxima y viene a gran velocidad-dijo Corban.

-Debe ser Bats que ya viene con las chicas-dijo Flash al tiempo que comía otro Hot Dog.

-No, no es Batman, ni siquiera es una nave-intervino Daisy-reconozco ese patrón de colores que se acerca-.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Perla al ver quien era.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, aquella figura se estrelló con fuerza contra el suelo, levantando una gran cantidad de arena y polvo, poco a poco, unos ojos rojos brillaron entre aquella nube de polvo y el responsable hizo acto de aparición, revelando a Superman.

-¡Clark!-exclamo Flash, al tiempo que todos se acercaban-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-.

-¿Qué ocurre Barry? No pareces feliz de verme-gruño Kal avanzando-hacen una fiesta en la playa y no me invitan a mí, al salvador del mundo, que groseros son-.

Rápidamente, todos los héroes invocaron sus armas o se prepararon para el combate-¡Steven! ¡Tú y Connie lleven a los ciudadanos a un sitio seguro!-indico Garnet.

Steven y Connie asintieron, para correr a llevar a los habitantes de Ciudad Playa a un sitio seguro, hecho que provoco que Kal gruñera-¡Entonces esta ciudad los apoya, todos aquellos que se opongan a mí serán aniquilados!-declaro de una manera aterradora.

-¡Sueña!-grito Amatista lanzando un golpe con su látigo, mismo que Kal detuvo con su mano y jalando con fuerza la atrajo hacia él, interceptándola con un potente golpe en el estómago, mismo que la lanzo por los aires.

-¡Amatista!-grito Perla al ver eso.

-¡Acabemos con él!-grito Soujiro lanzándose al combate, seguido por Corban y Bismuto.

Los tres atacaron al mismo tiempo a Superman, pero este se protegió con sus brazos y luego los lanzo por los aires, antes de que pudieran levantarse, Kal sujeto a Soujiro de una pierna y comenzó a estrellarlo repetidamente contra la arena, provocando que quedaran huecos en la misma, Corban se lanzó a ayudarlo, pero Kal lanzo a Soujiro contra él, estrellándolo con fuerza y provocando que rodaran por el suelo.

Kal bramo como si fuera una bestia, al tiempo que Bismuto lo atacaba por la espalda-¡No dañaras a mis amigos monstruos!-aseguro Bismuto.

-¿Monstruo? ¡Yo soy el salvador de este mundo!-declaro sujetando a Bismuto de los hombros y estrellándola contra la arena repetidamente, dejándola aturdida.

Kal se dispuso a terminarla con un puñetazo, cuando una flecha se clavó en su espalda, siendo Kryoptonita Verde, pero no le afecto-¿Qué?-exclamo al ver eso y fue cuando Kal arremetió contra ella a gran velocidad.

Amber le disparo varias flechas más, pero ninguna detenía al gigante, solo consiguió protegerse con sus brazos antes de ser lanzada por los aires de un manotazo de Kal, cayendo contra una pared rocosa, al tiempo que Garnet, Perla, Peridot, Lapis, Flash, Bright, Tenta y Evan se preparaban para la contienda.

-¡Detente Clark! ¡Esto no es lo que quieres!-grito Flash mirando al que alguna vez fuera su amigo.

Kal miro a Flash fijamente y luego miro hacia Ciudad Playa, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban y disparaba un rayo contra la misma, Steven y Connie aún estaban evacuando a los ciudadanos, y apenas pudieron evitar que alguien saliera herido o peor.

-¡Monstruo malvado!-bramo Perla atacándolo con su lanza, pero Kal la detuvo y la lanzo por los aires.

-¡He venido para matarlos a todos!-bramo Kal mirándolos con furia.

-¡Solo inténtalo monstruo!-reto Evan disparándole un rayo de hielo, mismo que Kal detuvo con su visión de calor-¡Mierda!-exclamo haciéndose a un lado a tiempo.

Rápidamente, Tenma y Bright atacaron a Kal por dos direcciones, pero Kal resistió sus ataques con facilidad-¡Esos músculos son muy duros!-exclamo Bright antes de ser sujetado del cuello por Kal, quien lo estrello contra la arena.

Tenma actuó y ayudo a su amigo, más Kal también lo domino con facilidad, dándole una patada con fuerza, Lapis y Peridot corrieron hacia su oponente tomándose de la mano, fusionándose e invocando a Turquesa, quien arremetió contra Kal con fuerza, empujándolo hacia el mar.

Antes de que Kal pudiera hacer algo, Turquesa invoco el poder del mar y creando una mano de agua, atrapo a Kal y lo arrastro hasta el fondo, haciendo esfuerzos por resistir, ya que la fuerza de Kal era realmente abrumadora, por lo que rápidamente, Garnet se arrojó al océano e intercepto a Kal, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Atrapado en la mano de Turquesa, Kal no era capaz de defenderse de los puñetazos de Garnet, quien lo hundía cada vez más en las profundidades del océano, cuando llegaron al fondo, Garnet lanzo una lluvia de golpes contra el cuerpo de Kal, quien finalmente se hartó y sus ojos dispararon rayos que lanzaron a Garnet hacia la superficie.

Garnet salió volando y se estrelló contra el Templo con fuerza, Turquesa seguía haciendo esfuerzos por retener a Kal, pero este logro liberarse del agarre dando un salto y cayendo sobre la fusión, estrellándola contra el suelo y golpeándola repetidamente, antes de terminarla, Flash intervino.

-¡Basta Clark! ¡Detente antes de que hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir!-advirtió Flash.

-Ya lo hice hace mucho tiempo-recordó Kal avanzando hacia Flash-en cuanto a ti, creo que lo mejor será que termines como Wally, muerto-sentencio Kal.

Flash apretó los puños al escuchar eso-Ya no voy a seguir tratando de hablar contigo, porque el Clark que todos conocimos ya no existe-aseguro al tiempo que se movía a gran velocidad, atacando por distintos flancos a Kal, pero sin dañarlo ni un poco, finalmente, Kal se movió a gran velocidad e intercepto a Flash, sujetándolo del cuello.

-Siempre fui mejor que tú en todo-sentencio dándole un puñetazo en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz y provocando que sangrara.

Kal arrojo a Flash al suelo y miro alrededor, viendo a todos heridos-Este es un mensaje para Batman, díganle que lo estoy esperando y que me vea en el sitio donde permitió que la vida de millones se perdiera-indico Kal al tiempo que emprendía el vuelo de nuevo, alejándose del lugar.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Esto es terrible, Superman ahora se ha convertido en una bestia realmente poderosa e infernal, ahora ha lanzado un nuevo reto para Batman, una nueva contienda entre el día y la noche está a punto de comenzar"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=JzX4qgESVHg**

 **Sunset**

 **Hasta hoy  
no puedo imaginar que  
no dejar de continuar pero  
puede pasar  
algún día...  
(Se ve a Sunset levantarse de una profunda oscuridad, para ser observada por Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie sonriéndole)**

 **Twilight  
si te sentís sin ánimos  
Si crees  
que vas a superar cualquier problema o situación  
¡Avísame! Quiero estar y verte yo... uno al menos, por favor...**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad siendo salvada por Batman, Robin y Batichica, para después darle paso al tiempo con Batman y las hijas de la noche)**

 **Sunset**

 **La vida es solo una, pero hay que llenarla de emoción  
Una razón me diste, ¡ya nadie me puede… derrotar!**

 **(Sunset se observa frente a tres caminos al frente, uno revelándola como Firebird, otra de ella misma y uno con una forma de murciélago)**

 **Sunset**

 **Aún  
No sé  
que haces para que yo lo repita otra vez  
Solo verte ahí de pie… y me das todo ese valor**

 **(La ciudad está en cambio con Karai dirigiendo de crimen del bajo mundo, Starlight como comisionada y mucho más, solo se necesita un héroe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **¡Esta vez- ya siento que algo grita en mi interior!  
Siento que quiero continuar  
si te miro a los ojos hoy**

 **(Sunset se dispone a tomar un camino siendo antes de eso tomada de la mano por Twilight, así revelando a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Bruno todos le sonríen, así está decidida avanza por el camino con forma de murciélago)**

 **Twilight**

 **Sé que puedes reír otra vez  
Llorar si quieres**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No dejes que tus sueños se apaguen**

 **(Se ve a Batman recorrer ciudad gótica, esa imagen cambia, ahora con Robin, después con Batichica, repitiéndose con Jasón, Tim y Damián, dando un final ahora con las hijas de la noche**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **¡Así que muestra el final… el definitivo!  
¡Eres mi héroe que me salvó!**

 **(Se ve Sunset observar el atardecer una vez más, como cambia a la noche estando en lo alto de un edificio llega tener el traje y mascara de Batman en mano, esta solo se coloca la máscara, así las hijas de la noche sonriéndole saltan a la aventura)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _y ahora finalmente Superman está listo, ha atacado Ciudad Playa y lanzo su reto final a Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _ciertamente, el Caballero de la Noche siempre está preparado para todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _es parte del encanto de Flash, algo que no se puede evitar y así es Batman, pero ahora tiene motivos bien fundamentados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _me atrevería a decir que Batman es el único que sabe cómo lidiar con Pinkie Pie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _de algún modo eso es algo que siempre se me ha facilitado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _y finalmente ha llegado el momento de que Superman lance su ataque definitivo contra todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _ciertamente lo verán en un futuro, por el momento, ha llegado la hora de Superman y a Sunset le preocupa la actitud de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel Shinigami 8, Ángel María NF, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Photon Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Bowser3000000, Gokash Z, Ant, Xanatrix742, Sombra 02, Agusman, Franco, Wild Boy, Espadachín de la Luz, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Revolver, Regulus Leo, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Black Hunter, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Speed Demon 24, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	8. La Sombra del Murcielago Segunda Parte

" _ **Tras permanecer inactivo por varios meses, finalmente Superman se recuperó por completo y ahora pretende recuperar el control del mundo para traer la paz que en su mente enferma piensa que necesitan; mientras tanto, Batman le mostro a Sunset el traje que algún día usara, pues espera que la peli fuego sea quien herede el símbolo del Caballero de la Noche, pues Bruno Díaz puede morir, pero Batman no debe hacerlo jamás y por ese motivo le ha dicho a Sunset que espera que ella continúe con el legado que él dejara atrás, dichas palabras dejaron confundida a Sunset, así como también muy preocupada, pero debido a que Steven los invito a una fiesta en Ciudad Playa, no tuvo tiempo para preguntarle sobre eso y se dirigieron hacia el lugar, mientras tanto, algunos miembros de la Liga ya se encontraban preparando todo, cuando Superman hizo acto de aparición, comenzando a atacarlos a todos de una manera despiadada, pues incluso disparo un rayo contra la ciudad sin importarle la gente inocente que ahí se encontraban, todos los miembros de la Liga que estaban en el lugar intentaron detenerlo, pero el poder de Kal era abrumador y ahora ha lanzado un desafío para Batman, una nueva batalla entre hombre y dios está por comenzar"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ribVjpHe4BE**

 **Twilight**

 **Puedes perdonar  
¿Y olvidar tu pasado?  
Deja ir todo  
Y recuperar tu paso**

 **(Se ve el pasado que tuvo Sunset desde el principio del régimen hasta pasar en cada momento que siguió hasta el momento actual, despertando en un campo verde, siendo observada por Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para darles una sonrisa y levantarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor, así que échame la culpa  
Dame el peso para todo  
No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño sea  
(La ciudad pasa a mostrar a varios enfrentamientos con criminales contra Batman y sus hijas en el tiempo que va mostrando cierto cambio en Batman)**

 **Sunset**

 **Lo soportaré todo  
Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Entonces puedes continuar**

 **(A lo lejos de la ciudad se ve el crimen del bajo mundo dirigido por Karai, como Starlight llega al puesto de comisionada, sin escuchar un simple hahahahaha resonando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Dale un nombre a la rosa  
Todavía olerá como dulce  
Dale un nombre a la rosa: todo es lo mismo  
No cambiará lo que significas para mí**

 **(Pasando a cambiar a Sunset mirando su reflejo en el traje para verse a ella misma como Batman, pasando a momentos donde Bruno se ve en un espejo su avanzada edad)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Si vives - Vive tu vida con buenas intenciones  
Se vuelve en algún lugar en el camino (Ah ~)  
Pero, ¿darías? Dale un segundo pensamiento  
Cuando dice que revela la mentira**

 **(Sunset toma el manto de Batman en sus manos para volverse finalmente Batman ante las demás aceptando el renacer de Batman, cambiando rápidamente a una ciudad en caos aclamando por un héroe)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Solo hay un 10% de culpa  
Pero nadie compartirá la falla  
Tomas el calor, pero no más  
Así que ahora es el momento, tienes que tener tu propio  
Y levántate alto  
(Se ve la sombra de Batman a lo lejos pasar como todos ven a Sunset la ahora Batman combatir a varios criminales, aun escuchando un hahahahaha, aparece la hija de un demonio, la Hija del Guasón)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Es la cosa número uno que nunca puedes olvidar  
No dejes que te definan,  
Todavía hay pelea en ti  
(Sunset se pone al frente de ella como esta sonríe para ser rodeada por cientos de criminales, sin dejarse intimidad llega a ser apoyada por Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, ahora sonriendo entre si avanzan directo al combate, pasando a quedar la imagen con las hijas de Batman y el Guasón frente a frente)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor  
Dando el peso para todo**

 **Twilight**

 **No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño  
Tú y yo podemos soportarlo todo**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Y continuarás**

 **(Termina todo en una fotografía con Bruno, Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie siendo colgada en la baticueva junto a otras con Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 8**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 8 La Sombra del Murciélago**

 **Segunda Parte**

El Bati Avión ya casi llegaba a Ciudad Playa, aunque Sunset todavía no podía dejar de lado ese extraño sentimiento relacionado con Batman, pero decidió no pensar más en ello y prepararse para una noche tranquila en Ciudad Playa, claro que le extrañaba el hecho de que Batman haya querido ir también, pero pensó que lo mejor era disfrutar de un momento en familia, aunque faltara Celestia, pero esta era ocasión solo para la Liga.

-¡Ya estoy ansiosa por llegar!-grito Pinkie Pie sumamente emocionada por poder llegar a lo que prometía ser una noche sumamente divertida y alegre.

-¡Lo sé!-apoyo Rainbow-¡No puedo esperar, será una noche llena del delicioso aire marino y mucho…! ¿Qué rayos?-exclamo al ver lo que aparecía a lo lejos.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-exclamo Twilight al ver todo el lugar destrozado, Batman no respondió, simplemente entrecerró los ojos y aumento la velocidad.

Una vez que llegaron, el Bati Avión descendió y aterrizo sobre el templo, quedando muy cerca del faro, rápidamente, todos salieron del vehículo y corrieron hacia la playa, donde las Gemas y todos los demás estaban comenzando a recuperarse.

-¡Garnet!-la voz de Batman capto la atención de la fusión-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-.

-Batman…que bueno que hayas llegado…fue Superman…él…nos atacó por sorpresa…Batman…ha recuperado todos sus poderes, puede volar y disparar rayos de sus ojos de nuevo, más aún mantiene esa apariencia en la que se asemeja mucho a Doomsday-informo Garnet.

Batman no necesito escuchar más y miro hacia la ciudad, la cual estaba en llamas-Clark…maldito idiota, realmente no queda nada del hombre que fuera mi amigo-señalo al tiempo que apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Tristemente es la realidad-dijo Flash, que era ayudado por Applejack y Rainbow a levantarse-Bats, él está peor que nunca, no le importa nada más que acabar con todos los que piensa que son enemigos, ataco a la ciudad solo porque nosotros estamos aquí, llamándolos traidores de la paz-.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar y Batman saco un aparato de su cinturón-Aquí Batman ¿Qué sucede Tetrax?-.

-"Batman, tenemos un problema, al parecer hay varios ataques a distintos puntos del mundo ejecutados por los robots de Superman, hay gente en peligro"-.

Batman se quedó en silencio un momento, para luego ver a todos los que estaban en la playa con seriedad-¿Dijo algo más?-pregunto el Caballero de la Noche.

-Dijo que quería verte y terminar con lo que empezaron hace tiempo, que te espera en el lugar donde su vida quedo arruinada y donde vio la maldad del mundo-respondió Flash.

-Entiendo, muy bien, no hay muchas opciones; Magic Star, Huntress, Arlequín, Garnet, Perla, Amatista, Flash, Soujiro y Corban, ustedes vendrán conmigo, iremos a donde Superman me está esperando y le pondremos un alto antes de que sea tarde, el resto de ustedes ayudara a los habitantes de Ciudad Playa, tengo la sospecha de que esto no es más que el comienzo-indicaba Batman, para luego activar su comunicación-Tetrax, informa a toda la Liga de la Justicia que se prepare para la teletransportación, envíalos a las ciudades que están bajo ataque-.

-"Entendido"-.

-Padre espera-la voz de Sunset captó la atención de Batman-no creo que sea buena idea separarnos, si Superman en serio recupero todos sus poderes necesitaras toda la ayuda posible para…-.

Batman coloco una mano en el hombro de Sunset-Hay personas que necesitan ayuda y no podemos abandonarlos, por eso quiero que te quedes aquí y guíes a los demás, confió en ti para hacerlo, cuando hayan terminado reúnanse con nosotros-indico Batman con tono tranquilo.

Sunset ya no pudo decir nada, pero todavía pensaba que era una mala idea el separarse, más Batman no tenía tiempo para replicas y ciertamente, se sintió emocionada cuando reconoció que confiaba en ella por completo.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien-aseguro Twilight sonriéndole-ten cuidado-.

-Tú también-dijo Sunset sonriéndole cariñosamente, al tiempo que Rainbow hacía lo mismo con Applejack.

Batman ya no decía nada, a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de golpe, de aquellos días en que Superman era un aliado valioso y un verdadero amigo, el mejor que pudo haber tenido, grandes momentos, en los que juntos lucharon contra todo tipo de amenazas; Brainiac y el temible Darkseid, así como Luthor y su Legión del Mal, pero…una risa resonó en su cabeza, una risa burlona y cruel, misma que hizo que apretara los puños con fuerza.

 _ **-"Siempre que tú y yo jugamos yo pierdo, me estaba aburriendo de perder siempre, así que decidí intentar por lo fácil una vez y vaya que fue fácil, sumamente fácil"-.**_

Esas fueron las palabras que el Guasón le dijo antes de que Clark llegara y lo asesinara, Batman recordó en todo momento que el Guasón nunca dejó de sonreír, ni siquiera cuando Superman lo atravesó con su mano dejo de sonreír, lanzando una última mirada hacia el Caballero de la Noche, así como una última sonrisa que claramente decía "gane".

El Guasón tomo lo mejor de Clark en ese momento y Batman no estuvo ahí para detenerlo, perdió a su mejor amigo en ese instante, a quien consideraba un hermano, aunque nunca se lo dijo en persona, ahora eran enemigos y era el momento de terminar con esa disputa.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=FXcDnAD7V1c)**

 **Dijo el señor, dijo el señor, dijo señor  
Dijo el señor, dijo el señor, dijo el señor**

 **La plaga y pestilencia envié  
Hasta tu lecho hasta tu hogar  
En la convivencia y al comer  
Tus alimentos cubrirán  
A tu ganado yo iré  
Oveja y bueyes morirán  
Hasta en tus sueños entrare  
Hasta romper y lo verán  
Mi plaga envié  
Mi enjambre envié  
Dijo el señor **

**Batman  
Éramos hermanos cuando en otro  
Tiempo disfrutar fue todo lo que quise**

 **El firmamento trueno, hielo del cielo y fuego  
hice caer **

**Batman**

 **Si nunca Dios esta encomienda hubiera dado  
Y en su nombre enviar calamidad  
Es lo último que quise**

 **Granizo y fuego que cayó  
En cada campo y población **

**Batman  
Era mi hogar destrucción dolor y  
Ruina dentro me atormentan ya  
Inocentes que padecen tu arrogancia y necedad**

 **Y la langosta que voló  
Como este mundo nunca vio  
En cada hoja en cada flor  
Hasta acabar todo verdor**

 **Mi plaga envié  
Mi espada envié  
Dijo el señor  
Dijo el señor **

**Batman  
Éramos hermanos  
¿Cuánto más dolor vas a causar? **

**Mi plaga envié  
Mi espada envié **

**Batman**

 **Danos libertad**

 **Dijo el señor  
Dijo el señor**

 **Superman  
Éramos hermanos ¿cuánto  
Más Rencor Has de guardar?  
¿Es lo que deseaste? **

**La horda envié  
Enjambre envié **

**Superman  
Soy cruel y despiadado  
Ya no me importa  
Cuanto ha de costar si ha de continuar  
a ningún lugar Tu pueblo ira**

 **Dijo el señor, dijo el señor  
**

**Superman  
Nunca de aquí tu pueblo ira  
Batman  
Mi pueblo ira**

Los recuerdos golpearon la mente de Batman con fuerza, a veces no comprendía porque la naturaleza humana podía cambiar tan radicalmente, pero ese no era el momento para pensar en eso y viendo que el grupo que iba a llevar al sitio del enfrentamiento con Clark, le dio la indicación a Tetrax de iniciar la teletransportación, deseándole suerte a sus amigos.

Una vez que quedo el equipo atrás, Sunset dio un paso al frente-Muy bien, es hora de ir a ayudar a…-un rayo cayó del cielo, provocando que salieran volando.

-¡Black Adam!-grito Daisy al ver aparecer al otro portador del poder del hechicero Shazam.

-Pensé que Batman nunca se iría, ahora creo que me divertiré un poco-sentencio Black Adam sonriendo de forma siniestra.

-Si lo que quieres es una golpiza con mucho gusto te voy a complacer-aseguro Rainbow sonriendo al tiempo que se tronaba los dedos, al tiempo que el resto del grupo se preparaba para la batalla, provocando una sonrisa en Black Adam.

-Esto sí que debe ser un chiste sumamente divertido, pensar que ustedes realmente van a poder vencerme a mí, pero como gusten, les enseñare el poder del Dioses-aseguro Adam sonriendo.

-Lo siento amigo, pero ya hemos visto el poder de los Dioses y comparado con lo que vimos tú no eres nada-señalo Sunset sonriendo de forma burlona.

-Vas a lamentar haber dicho algo como eso mocosa-sentencio Adam preparándose para el enfrentamiento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

Batman y el equipo que llevo con él llegaron a un campo, mismo que se encontraba a unos kilómetros de donde alguna vez estuvo la ciudad de Metrópolis, mismo que ahora era un páramo vacío y desértico, pero los niveles de radiación aún eran peligrosos y por eso Tetrax los envió a una zona lo bastante segura para no ser afectados por la misma.

-Tengan cuidado, Clark debe estar cerca-indico Batman.

-Puede que esté más cerca de lo que crees-dijo Amatista viendo hacia el cielo, al tiempo que Clark descendía a gran velocidad, apareciendo ante todos con su expresión furiosa y monstruosa.

-Veo que decidiste traer algunos amigos a la fiesta, Bruno, que acto tan cobarde-comento Kal.

-No tanto como lo que tú hiciste, atacar a los ciudadanos de Ciudad Playa, eso es algo que Clark Kent, Superman jamás habría hecho-acuso Batman.

-Ellos apoyan a tu grupo de terroristas, así que debían ser castigados, al igual que tú y todos los que están en tu supuesta "Liga de la Justicia", pero cuando retome el control del mundo levantare un nuevo Régimen y una Legión de Súper Héroes, llevaremos la paz a todo el planeta y luego al Universo-aseguro Kal.

-Eso solo si nosotros lo permitimos-dijo Perla invocando su Lanza, al tiempo que todos se preparaban para el combate.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, Kal alzo una mano pidiendo tiempo-Esperen, antes de comenzar con la batalla quiero decir algo…solo quiero decirte…Bruno…que el haber peleado contigo…en el mismo bando…durante el ataque de Drago…fue…como en los viejos tiempos-reconoció Kal poniéndose nostálgico y melancólico, recordando aquellos días-pero desde ese momento, ambos sabíamos que terminaría así-.

Batman habría deseado con todas sus fuerzas contradecir ese pensamiento, pero no tenía manera de hacerlo, las acciones de Kal hablaban por sí solas, más tampoco pudo evitar ponerse melancólico y nostálgico, al tiempo que daba un paso hasta quedar frente a quien fuera su mejor amigo.

-¿Recuerdas esa noche…cuando me dijiste que Lois estaba embarazada?-pregunto Batman recordando esa noche.

Al escuchar eso, Kal se rio, pero no fue una risa cruel y burlona, sino una divertida-Pues si mal no recuerdo, tú ya lo sabías, antes de que te lo dijera-le recordó riéndose.

-Tienes razón-reconoció Batman y ambos se rieron, eso provoco muchas sensaciones en todos los presentes, más en Flash que en los demás, ver a ambos hablando de esa manera tan tranquila y jovial realmente lo emocionaba mucho, como habría deseado que siempre hubiera sido así-era un lindo recuerdo-continuo Batman cuando las risas cesaron.

Kal asintió ante eso-De una vida pasada-señalo con tristeza.

Batman suspiro ante eso-Extraño quienes fuimos-reconoció con cierto pesar.

-Yo también-acepto Kal antes de lanzarse contra Batman a gran velocidad, embistiéndolo con fuerza y lanzándolo por los aires, por suerte, Garnet lo sujeto a tiempo-¡Desiste Bruno! ¡No puedes ganar!-aseguro Kal.

Batman se incorporó y miro a su ex amigo-¡Tu más que nadie lo sabe, Clark! ¡Yo nunca desisto!-declaro al tiempo que apretaba un botón en su cinturón y una armadura comenzó a envolverlo, misma que brillaba como si tuviera Kryptonita.

-¡Que así sea viejo amigo!-declaro Kal lanzándose a la batalla, al tiempo que Batman hacia lo mismo.

Kal lanzo un golpe contra Batman, quien rodo por el suelo para esquivarlo y luego darle varios golpes con fuerza al rostro, gracias a su traje era capaz de mover la cabeza de su oponente, pero Kal reacciono y sujeto una mano de Batman para lanzarlo por los aires y dispararle un rayo de sus ojos, Batman se protegió con su capa y cayó al suelo al recibir el impacto.

Superman se dispuso a darle otro golpe a Batman, cuando un látigo lo sujeto del brazo y al voltear vio a Amatista sosteniéndolo, al tiempo que Soujiro y Corban atacaban a Kal con varias patadas, así como también golpes del hacha de Soujiro, momento que las chicas aprovecharon para también atacarlo.

Kal recibía todos los ataques, al tiempo que Flash sostenía a Perla y moviéndose a gran velocidad, atacaron juntos a Kal, con la velocidad de Flash, Perla aprovechaba para darle varios golpes con su lanza, al tiempo que Garnet saltaba y le daba una ráfaga de puñetazos a la cara.

-¡Lánzame!-indico Perla y Flash lo hizo.

Perla entonces empleo su propia velocidad mejorada y logro atravesar a Kal en un costado, pero este no se detuvo con eso y sosteniéndola de la cabeza la lanzo por los aires, al tiempo que detenía a Soujiro con una mano y lo estrellaba contra el suelo, lo siguiente que hizo fue tratar de aplastarlo con su pie, pero Amatista entro en acción convirtiéndose en su versión de luchadora y comenzando una pelea frente a frente con Kal.

Kal entonces sujeto a Amatista de los brazos y la estrello contra el suelo, para después darle varios golpes en el abdomen con fuerza, dejando a la Gema bastante aturdida y lastimada, más antes de que pudiera terminarla, Corban entro en acción, dándole una patada en el rostro.

-¡Eres una gran deshonra!-bramo Corban lanzando varios golpes, al tiempo que Garnet se unía a eso.

Ambos lanzaron varios puñetazos contra Kal, Garnet comenzó a emplear sus poderes de fuego y hielo para dominar al titán, pero el cuerpo de Kal ahora era increíblemente resistente y sujetando los brazos de ambos rivales, los estrello contra el otro, para después enviarlos por los aires.

Kal se dispuso a dispararles un rayo, cuando Flash apareció de nuevo, atacándolo en distintas direcciones, acompañado de Soujiro-¡Basta Clark! ¡Esto se acabó!-grito Flash.

-¡Maldito monstruo!-bramo Soujiro lanzando un golpe con su hacha, dándole en la cara y provocando que mirara hacia otro lado, pero no tardó en darle un puñetazo a Soujiro, estrellándolo contra un árbol.

Flash comenzó a correr alrededor de Kal a gran velocidad, atrapándolo en un tornado rojo, más Kal aplaudió con fuerza y provoco una onda explosiva que lanzo a Flash por los aires, fue cuando Twilight, Applejack y Pinkie Pie se lanzaron al ataque también, lanzándole varias de sus estrellas, así como también armas de Kryptonita que Batman les dio.

Por su parte, el Caballero de la Noche estaba comenzando a recuperarse, pero sintió un tremendo dolor en un costado y no era por el golpe, este era un dolor diferente y familiar-No…ahora no…-gruño debido a que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo el costo de la Doctrina Egoísta en el peor de los momentos.

Applejack sujeto a Kal por la espalda, al tiempo que Twilight y Pinkie Pie lo atacaban con todas sus fuerzas, siempre ayudadas con sus armas de Kryptonita, pero Kal bramo con furia y lanzo a las tres por los aires, el ex héroe miro a todos con furia.

-¡Voy a destruirlos a todos! ¡Todos ustedes pagaran por interponerse en la búsqueda de la paz!-bramo preparándose para seguir, cuando Batman le lanzo varias bombas de humo verde.

-¡Ya basta Clark! ¡Esto es entre tú y yo!-declaro Batman.

-¡Así es como debe ser viejo amigo!-sentencio Kal lanzándose contra Batman y viceversa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

La batalla con Black Adam tampoco iba muy bien, pero por fortuna, la aparición de Daisy y Turquesa les estaba ayudando mucho a controlar la situación, Amber le disparo varias flechas explosivas, al tiempo que Daisy disparaba un rayo contra Adam, estrellándolo contra el suelo, momento que Turquesa aprovecho para atraparlo con un pilar de agua.

Ese fue el momento que Evan aprovecho para congelar a Black Adam, dejándolo prisionero en el hielo, todo cortesía de la idea de Sunset-¡Eso lo detendrá por un momento!-declaro Sunset-¡Ahora tenemos que…!-.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Rainbow cuando un misil salió de la nada, mismo que se estrelló contra el Templo y una nave de la Liga de las Sombras aparecía en el cielo, misma que era piloteada por Bane.

Fue cuando Siniestro apareció y disparando un rayo libero a Black Adam-¡Quieren ser héroes! ¡Pues séanlo!-declaro Adam disparando contra la ciudad de nuevo, misma que comenzó a incendiarse-¡Adiós tontos!-sentencio yéndose con sus amigos.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-¿Por qué se están retirando?-cuestiono Rarity.

Sunset se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en las razones de la retirada de Adam y abrió sus ojos de golpe-Oh no ¡Tenemos que ir con Batman y los demás cuanto antes!-declaro alarmada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Campo**

Batman y Kal seguían en su batalla, ambos estaban dándolo todo y aun cuando Batman sentía su cuerpo pesado eso no lo detenía, nunca lo detuvo y nunca lo haría, Kal disparo un rayo de sus ojos, mismo que Batman esquivo y contraataco lanzando uno de sus Bati Boomerangs explosivos, dándole en la cara a Kal, pero este no tardo en reaparecer.

-¡Terminare con esta pesadilla!-aseguro Batman colocándose en guardia de nuevo.

-¡No es lo que pensaba!-declaro Kal lanzándose contra Batman y dándole un puñetazo con fuerza-¿ya te vas a rendir? ¡Después de todo, solo eres un hombre con traje!-.

-¡A estas alturas ya deberías saber que soy más que eso Clark!-aseguro Batman al tiempo que disparaba un misil de su antebrazo contra Kal, mismo que exploto en su abdomen y lo envió por los aires.

Kal se estrelló con fuerza contra el suelo y encaro a su rival de nuevo-Mejor reconsidera tu estrategia-dijo Batman con tono burlón y Kal se levantó de nuevo.

-¡Adelante! ¡Sigue luchando hasta el cansancio! ¡Porque yo jamás dejare de luchar hasta que obtenga lo que quiero!-aseguro Kal.

-¡No es la opción inteligente!-señalo Batman-¡Ambos sabemos cómo va a terminar esto, no importa que tan poderoso seas, al final yo te venceré!-.

Kal gruño al escuchar eso y miro hacia donde estaban Twilight, Applejack y Pinkie Pie aun tendidas en el suelo, aunque la vaquera ya estaba levantándose, fue cuando Kal les disparo un rayo, al ver eso, Batman se interpuso y desvió el disparo con sus brazos armados.

Ese fue el momento que Kal aprovecho para atacar a Batman, embistiéndolo con fuerza y derribándolo-¡Te preocupas demasiado por otros! ¡A pesar de ser el Caballero de la Noche, la venganza encarnada, eres blando y débil!-acuso Kal.

-¿Desde cuándo Superman piensa que preocuparse por otros es ser débil?-cuestiono Batman.

-Desde que perdió todo lo que tenía y le importaba, aprendió que si tienes el poder no debes contenerte, sino usarlo para aplastar a la maldad o los que amamos pagaran el precio-dijo Kal con pesar.

-Te has vuelto un monstruo ¿Qué pensarían los señores Kent y qué pensaría Lois si te viera ahora?-cuestiono Batman sintiendo asco y decepción.

Al escuchar eso, los ojos de Kal se abrieron de golpe, para luego apretar con fuerza sus puños, mirando a Batman con rabia y odio-¿Cómo te atreves?-bramo lanzando un golpe contra Batman.

El Caballero de la Noche rodo por el suelo, esquivando el ataque de Superman y pasando por debajo de las piernas de su oponente, Superman trato de darse la vuelta, pero Batman le dio un puñetazo con fuerza en la espalda, seguido de una patada, Superman solo recibía todos esos golpes sin lograr voltearse, hasta que finalmente, alzo el vuelo.

Girando con rapidez, Superman disparo un rayo de sus ojos contra Batman, quien lo esquivo dando un salto hacia un lado, para después lanzar uno de sus Bati Boomerangs, mismo que exploto en los ojos de Kal, aprisionando esa parte de su cuerpo con una cinta de goma difícil de romper.

Kal comenzó a hacer esfuerzos por retirarse aquella cosa de los ojos, cuando finalmente lo consiguió, solo alcanzo a ver como Batman saltaba y le daba un puñetazo con fuerza en el rostro, provocando que cayera al suelo, rápidamente, el Caballero de la Noche abrió ambas palmas de sus manos y disparo un rayo de Kryptonita contra Superman, dándole en el blanco.

Poco a poco, todos los presentes comenzaron a volver en sí, para ver como Batman controlaba a Superman, cuando Batman finalmente detuvo su ataque, Kal apareció tendido en el suelo sin hacer el menor movimiento, parecía haber quedado inconsciente, mientras Batman recuperaba el aliento, todos esos golpes y ataques que lanzo lo dejaron sumamente cansado, su cuerpo estaba demasiado debilitado.

-¡Lo logro maestro!-grito Applejack sonriendo emocionada.

Batman se dio la vuelta y vio que todos estaban comenzando a ponerse en pie, lo que era una buena señal de que pese a todo, se encontraba bien, tal vez no perfectamente, pero al menos estaban vivos.

Un destello de luz se vio a lo lejos, mismo del cual aparecieron Sunset y las demás, debido a la batalla, Batman y los otros se alejaron de las coordenadas iniciales de llegadas, por lo que Sunset saco unos binoculares para ver lo que pasaba y lo que vio hizo que lanzara un grito de horror, angustia y dolor.

Twilight fue la primera en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba-Oh no ¡Batman cuidado!-grito con angustia.

Para cuando Batman se volteó, Superman lo atravesó con uno de los picos de su cuerpo, justo en el abdomen, el Caballero de la Noche solo pudo abrir los ojos al sentir aquel ataque devastador sobre su ya debilitado y cansado cuerpo, dejando a todos los presentes horrorizados con aquella imagen.

-Ahora, Bruno Díaz/Batman esta… ¡Muerto!-anuncio Kal lanzando el cuerpo de su antiguo amigo hacia un lado, todo parecía en cámara lenta, mostrando que la zona donde Kal lo daño estaba sangrando mucho por el abdomen y por la espalda.

Twilight, Applejack y Pinkie Pie vieron todo horrorizadas, mientras Sunset, Rainbow, Rarity y Fluttershy corrían con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lugar donde pasaba todo, solo para ver como el cuerpo de quien fuera su mentor caía al suelo con fuerza, quedando completamente inerte.

 **(Nota: créanme…no fue sencillo para mí escribir esto…no lo fue)**

Todos estaban en shock, nadie podía creerse lo que acababa de pasar-¡Puedo cantar victoria! ¡Finalmente Batman, el más grande terrorista que el mundo ha visto ha muerto! ¡Por fin el Régimen resurgirá y el mundo volverá a ser seguro una vez más!-anuncio Kal alzando ambos brazos en señal de triunfo.

Debido a lo ocupado que estaba celebrando su victoria, no se dio cuenta que Garnet, Amatista y Perla se fusionaron para invocar a Alexandrita, quien rápidamente lo golpeo con fuerza, estrellándolo contra el suelo, para luego sujetarlo de las piernas y lanzarlo por los aires, momento en que invoco su arco y disparo una flecha de energía contra Kal, quien la recibió directamente y la fuerza del ataque lo envió muy lejos del sitio.

Twilight, Applejack y Pinkie Pie corrieron al lado de Batman, trataron de reanimarlo, pero ya era muy tarde y fue cuando las demás también llegaron, todas estaban en shock, nadie podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, era imposible, debía ser una cruel broma del destino.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Palacio de Deboness**

Xiang se presentó ante la Diosa de la Destrucción, quien estaba meditando en ese momento-Mi lady…le tengo malas noticias-informo y Deboness escucho la triste noticia, agachando la mirada con tristeza.

-¿Hay algo que puedas hacer?-pregunto Deboness.

-Me temo que no, murió al instante y ya sabe que no debemos interferir con las leyes naturales-señalo Xiang.

Deboness cerró los ojos con pesar, del mismo modo, Lyra también sintió lo que ocurrió y la Kaioshin derramo lágrimas de tristeza al sentirlo, el Universo había perdido a una leyenda viviente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Tierra**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=PnJHEck25DU)**

Todos los que estaban presentes se acercaron, pero nadie hizo nada para apartar a las chicas, quienes rodeaban el cuerpo de Batman y lloraban desconsoladas, cada una recordando momentos que vivieron al lado del Caballero de la Noche.

Applejack se cubrió los ojos con su sombrero, llorando y recordando la primera vez que Batman probo el jugo de manzana que su familia hacía, aun recordaba sus palabras en ese momento.

 _ **-"Nada mal"-**_

Tal vez no fueron la gran cosa, pero para Applejack significaron mucho viniendo de Batman, especialmente cuando se volvió un hábito del Caballero de la Noche el beber de ese jugo.

Fluttershy no podía parar de llorar, al tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba de dolor e impotencia, recordando que fue Batman quien le enseño a ser más valiente y a enfrentar el dolor tanto de víctimas como de aquellos que lastimaban a otros, pues aprendió eso cuando enfrentaron al hombre que mataba niños en sus cumpleaños.

-Papi…-la voz quebrada de Pinkie Pie llamándolo así provoco que muchos se sintieran peor que antes.

La peli rosa recordó cuando logro hacer que Batman se riera, aquella vez en que engaño al Guasón haciéndole creer que lo iba a hacer volar en mil pedazos, aunque sus amigas no le creyeron, pero Pinkie Pie sabía que lo había hecho.

Rainbow no podía resistir las lágrimas, lloraba a cantaros, recordando todas las lecciones de Batman, así como el hecho de que siempre le ayudo a ser mejor, aun cuando sus piernas estaban en su contra.

Rarity también estaba devastada y aun con el antifaz, se pudo ver parte de su rímel regándose por sus mejillas, ella recordó aquella ocasión en que Batman la ayudo a rescatar a su hermanita de las enfermas fantasías del Sombrerero Loco.

Finalmente, Twilight y Sunset, cada una recordaba los momentos que pasaron con él, Twilight recordó cuando le enseño que el ser inteligente no quería decir que lo sabias todo, incluso comprendió que en ocasiones, lo más lógico no siempre era lo correcto.

Pero Sunset…ella era quien más afectada estaba, recordando todos los momentos que vivió con Batman antes de Twilight y las demás, cuando la encontró en la calle, cuando la llevo a la Bati Cueva y le revelo que Bruno Díaz era Batman, su oferta de convertirse en su nueva compañera, sus entrenamientos, mismos en los que lloro como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y finalmente…

" _ **Un recuerdo precioso, donde Batman le entregaba el que sería su nuevo traje de heroína, mismo con el cual se llamaría Firebird; Sunset aun recordaba cómo se sintió cuando Batman se lo entrego, emocionada, sorprendida, incrédula…se sentía de muchas maneras y cuando se vio en el espejo con el traje puesto…no sabía que decir…más Batman se acercó a ella y colocándole una mano en el hombro…**_

 _ **-Es hora de trabajar compañera-fueron sus palabras".**_

Ahora, todos estaban alrededor del cuerpo muerto del hombre que cambio sus vidas y la de muchos otros, el héroe más grande de todos los tiempos, el símbolo de la justicia y de la esperanza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Lejos de ahí, el mar estaba tranquilo en esos momentos, todo parecía estar en calma, cuando de pronto, el agua se agito con violencia y una figura salió disparada hacia el cielo, elevándose cada vez más, se trataba de Superman, quien aún estaba vivo y sin Batman en su camino, nada impediría que volviera a conseguir su reino de nuevo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Batman ha muerto y ahora Superman está preparándose para recuperar su antiguo reinado ¿será posible que las Hijas de la Noche puedan detener a este terrible monstruo?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=zmUjyJskM38**

 **Sunset**

 **Mi vida ha sido como un eterno ciclo sin fin  
A veces no creía que podía seguir  
Cuando tu calidad y paz me levanto**

 **(Se ve tres fotografías en un libro, la primera muestra la batalla contra drago, la segunda el torneo de los universos y la ultima en blanco comenzó a ser resplandor en esta)**

 **Twilight**

 **Hoy sola no estas  
Con amistad sin fin  
Es algo imposible**

 **Sunset**

 **De la soledad yo pude regresar  
Para ver la luz otra vez**

 **(Se ve la historia de Sunset pasar lentamente desde el régimen hasta la caída de este como sus aventuras con las hijas de la noche, todo para acabar mirando el traje de Batman frente a ella)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que aun puedo levantarme y luchar**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
Cuando sea el momento de pelear**

 **El gran peso en mis hombros por llevar  
Algo imposible no es**

 **(Twilight aparece a su lado apoyándola viendo con detenimiento imágenes de los otros compañeros de Batman, sin saber que Bruno las estaba observando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Solo es difícil continuar**

 **Sunset**

 **Pero mientras no me rinda continuare**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad en reconstrucción después de largas batallas, en la oficina del comisionado se ve primero a Gordon, para cambiar a Celestia y por ultimo a Starlight, quien sonreirá observando la señal de Batman iluminando la noche)**

 **Applejack, Rainbow**

 **Honestidad y Lealtad  
Te sostendrán**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack corren alrededor de un bosque como competencia)**

 **Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity**

 **Dándole al mundo algo porque reír  
Porque con generosidad y amabilidad**

 **(Se ve a Myra y Fluttershy en una guardería cuidando de varios animales, pasando a una con Rarity y Karai, por ultimo a Pinkie en una fiesta entreteniendo a todos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Juntas podremos estar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Toma la luz y el poder que tienes  
La amistad y el amor florecerán**

 **(En un bosque se ven pasar las estaciones con el cambio de color de hojas para mostrar a Twilight y Sunset en este abrazadas mirando la puesta de sol)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
De mi propia historia escribir y continuar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Y sé que esta gran amistad  
Jamás se extinguirá**

 **(Más tarde se les unen Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Con amor todo es posible  
Los limites se van  
Y sé que este legado podrá continuar**

 **(Todas se quedan viendo la puesta de sol que se convierte en la noche de pronto, así como todas sonríen esta imagen es tomada en una fotografía convirtiéndose en la última del libro, para después ser cerrado)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **LAMENTO NO HABER ENLISTADO TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, PERO COMO AYER SE FUE EL MALDITO INTERNET Y SE ACOMODO APENAS HOY, ASI QUE NO ME DIO TIEMPO DE ENLISTARLOS, POR EL LADO AMABLE, ESO ME DIO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE TERMINAR MI TRABAJO QUE TENIA PENDIENTE, ASI QUE YA PUEDO RESPONDER A LOS COMENTARIOS TRANQUILAMENTE, ALGO BUENO SALIO DE LA FALLA DEL INTERNET**

 **Luna Creed:** _me da curiosidad por qué no te animas a hacer una, pero bueno, tus razones tendrás, en fin, una tragedia muy grande ha sucedido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _Batman es Batman, sin importar el género. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _no creo que le importe, recuerdo que en Injustice, cuando el Superman bueno le encaro que todo eso la aterraría y horrorizaría, el malo solo dijo que estaría viva y eso era lo que importaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _aunque finalmente logró su cometido…para terror de las chicas y de todos los que lo presenciaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _por eso lo agregue, porque es uno de los más grande enemigos de Flash y que parece eterno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _eso se debe a que la mayoría de la Liga ha tenido más relación con Batman que con ellas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _veré que hago…aunque ahora escribí el capítulo más difícil que he hecho…no fue fácil escribir eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _esa es una buena razón para preocuparse, realmente parece que el infierno está llegando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _bueno…he escrito el capítulo más duro de todos…no fue fácil hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _tristemente…ocurrió una tragedia irreparable…Batman…ha caído en batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Luna Creed, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Speed Demon 24, Ant, Shazam, Gokash Z, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Sombra 02,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	9. La Sombra del Murcielago Tercera Parte

" _ **Tras varios meses inactivo, finalmente Superman ha actuado, volviendo a sus intentos de destruir a la Liga de la Justicia, a quienes considera terroristas, atacando Ciudad Playa sin compasión alguna, lanzo un desafío para Batman, quien no dudó en aceptarlo, tras dividir al equipo y enviar a la Liga a detener los ataques en algunas ciudades, Batman se enfrentó a Superman en un campo cercano a donde solía estar Metrópolis, pero aun con la ayuda de todos sus amigos y aliados, Superman había vuelto a ser el mismo ser tan poderoso que fue en el pasado, pero manteniendo ese aspecto monstruoso, hiriendo de gravedad a algunos de los amigos de Batman, el Caballero de la Noche se dispuso a hacerle frente solo y a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo el precio de la Doctrina Egoísta no se rindió, parecía que la victoria iba a ser de Batman una vez más y que Superman volvería a ser encerrado, sin embargo…tomándolo por sorpresa, Superman logro atravesar a Batman, asesinándolo en el proceso, para horror de todos los presentes, siendo Alexandrita quien enviara a Superman lejos del lugar, mientras las Hijas de la Noche se acercaban a comprobar la triste realidad…Batman había muerto ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora con la Tierra?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Qe50-aLh0cI**

 **Twilight  
¿Acaso puedes oír?  
Esa voz mía que se la ha llevado la luz**

 **Sunset**

 **Si el mundo significa esto  
Entonces estos sentimientos son reales  
(Se ve a Ciudad gótica desde la noche al amanecer con Firebird, Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, para después mostrar a Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Fui aplastada por mi anhelo y me rendí  
Sin siquiera saber de qué color es este cielo infinito  
(Se ve el pasado de Sunset desde el régimen hasta el día de hoy, mirando a lo lejos de gótica)**

 **Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón  
(Puede ver a Bruno, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie a su lado esperándola para después pasar a la noche)**

 **Sunset  
Un gran peso por cargar**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas  
(La noche procede con varios ladrones siendo detenidos por Batman y sus hijas, conforme da un salto en el tiempo de cómo pasan los años y como Batman empieza a cansarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **(Se ve la ciudad dos lados uno oscuro y el otro claro, del lado oscuro se llega a escuchar una siniestra risa)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No tengo tiempo para llorar por las estaciones  
Y no volveré a dudar otra vez  
Son contados, y muy pequeños  
Los lamentos que llevo en mis manos**

 **(Se ve la baticueva con el pasar de los años desde que solo eran Bruno y Alfred, para cambiar a otros con Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim, Damián y terminar ahora con Bruno guardando el traje de Batman)**

 **Todas las hijas de la noche**

 **Una historia por continuar  
El legado prevalecerá**

 **(Sunset observa la ciudad a lo lejos con la imagen de Karai y la Guasón a lo lejos ella toma la máscara de Batman en sus manos para colocársela y saltar a la aventura)**

 **Twilight**

 **He venido hasta aquí, solo siguiéndote  
Es algo que yo, que tu buscabas, puedo hacer...**

 **Sunset**

 **Las palabras que me dijiste aquel día, incluso ahora  
Definitivamente llegaron a mi corazón**

 **(Starlight Glimmer observa a lo lejos el cómo Batman vuelve a nacer mientras esta sonríe)**

 **Sunset**

 **Me di cuenta de la razón de haber nacido  
Hoy más de lo que pude hacer ayer**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **Pese al gran peso por cargar  
Sé que sola nunca estoy**

 **(Sunset avanza siendo detenida por la Guasón esperándola comenzando una persecución)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todo fue como si fuera tan natural  
Nuestros preciosos días no han terminado, entonces, otra vez**

 **Todas juntas en especial Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas**

 **(Se ven grandes momentos de combates pasados de Batman y el Guasón, golpe tras golpe que se da entre las hijas de estos)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí…**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Fue como si todo aquí hubiese sido con naturalidad  
Los días que vendrán serán con seguridad felices y así  
Comienzo a avanzar porque es momento de correr  
Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón**

 **(La lluvia cae en su combate para rápidamente caer unas a otras al suelo, no sin antes de que Sunset sea sujetada de caer en la oscuridad por Twilight, a su lado de Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para levantarse e iluminar el alrededor)**

 **Sunset**

 **Ya no me detendré a mi destino llegaré  
Porque mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer  
La respuesta que busqué  
(Sunset aparece frente a la mansión Díaz junto a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, así como Bruno a su lado, a punto de tomarse una foto)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No noté que estaba justo aquí**

 **En esta historia y legado continuar  
No terminara aquí**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Siempre continuara**

 **(La foto termina tomada de la familia, así como muestra a otros que ya no están como Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián, para terminar, mostrando la noche con Sunset ahora como Batman a su lado Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 9**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 9 La Sombra del Murciélago**

 **Tercera Parte**

Una luz en el cielo nocturno apareció en esos momentos en Ciudad Gótica, misma que era la Bati Señal, misma que resplandecía en el firmamento nocturno con toda su gloria, aquella señal que siempre era atendida por el protector de la ciudad, el hombre que devolvió la esperanza a una ciudad que hacía mucho la perdió.

-"Lo ves y sabes exactamente lo que significa, significa que él viene, aparece en el cielo e inmediatamente puedes percibirlo, percibir que vienen en camino…puedes escuchar el ronroneo del auto, ver la creciente sombra…estas sonriendo sin saberlo. Un tintineo en tus manos. Cuando se acerca sientes como una canción dentro de ti, oscura y divertida, hinchándose, las mismas notas una y otra vez, como un tamborileo que se acelera…pero él no viene…no esta noche…ni ninguna otra"-.

No era solo una, sino cientos de Bati Señales, pero ninguna era la original, simplemente eran luces de linternas, que los ciudadanos encendieron en la penumbra para iluminar el cielo con sus señales, todos esperando que él apareciera, pero sabían que era inútil, pues las noticias lo habían confirmado.

-"La noticia que ha enternecido a Gótica y al mundo…Batman, el Caballero de la Noche, el hombre que lucho y sobrevivió no una, sino cientos de veces contra el demente monstruoso que era el Guasón, así como también el hombre que salvo al mundo del Régimen…ha muerto…informes recientes han confirmado que el Caballero de la Noche pereció enfrentándose a Superman en un campo que se encontraba a pocos kilómetros de donde alguna vez estuvo la Ciudad de Metrópolis"-narraba el comentarista.

-"La muerte de Batman ha sido un duro golpe para el estado y para el resto del mundo, algo que no había ocurrido desde la destrucción de Metrópolis"-continuo su compañera-"esto ha hecho que el pánico inunde al mundo, pues temen que con Batman muerto, Superman intente restablecer su cruel Régimen"-.

-"Hasta el momento, la Liga de la Justicia no ha comentado nada al respecto, solo han asegurado que no dejaran que la muerte de Batman signifique el final para la libertad y la justicia, ellos seguirán peleando tal como él les enseño y harán todo lo posible por detener a Superman antes de que sea tarde"-.

-"En otras noticias, Bruno Díaz, el multimillonario de Ciudad Gótica, dueño de las Empresas Díaz falleció en un trágico accidente de auto esta semana, al parecer el señor Díaz se dirigía a su hogar cuando sufrió un paro cardiaco, hecho que hizo que perdiera el control de su automóvil y cayera a un barranco, sus servicios funerarios ya están siendo llevados a cabo, pero únicamente, sus amigos más cercanos se encuentran en el lugar, pues Bruno Díaz será sepultado en el mausoleo de su familia"-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio**

Lo que los noticieros ni nadie más sabia, era que el cementerio estaba lleno de personas que querían ir a despedir a Bruno Díaz, a Batman, incluso la familia de las chicas estaba presente, así como la Liga de la Justicia, Celestia y Luna, todos querían decirle adiós al hombre que cambio la vida de muchos.

Los padres de las chicas solo permanecían algo alejadas, viendo como sus hijas observaban la tumba donde ahora se encontraban los restos de Bruno, disimuladamente, le pusieron el símbolo de un murciélago, pues se aseguraron de que quedara en un sitio bastante privado.

Las flores no tardaron en caer sobre la tumba, al tiempo que todos lloraban en silencio, Barry solo apretaba los puños al recordar que Clark fue el responsable, las Crystal Gems también estaban en silencio, al menos, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Peridot, Steven y Connie, quienes fueron los que más conocieron a Batman.

Sunset fue la última en pasar y dejo una flor en la tumba de Batman, el hombre que le dio amigas, una novia y la devolvió a los brazos de su madre, ahora tendría que volver a esa mansión donde estaría sola, mientras todos recordaban a Batman, lo valiente que era y demás.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=HiIXhtO_89Q)**

 **Los hombres fuertes no se inclinan, nada los intimida  
siguen de pie aun cuando los destrocen las heridas  
siempre dan el ejemplo, no importa el sufrimiento  
su fortaleza no se quiebra en ningún momento**

 **Un caballero al que no le importaba ningún tesoro  
no era la plata, los diamantes o las princesas  
lo que motivaba su sueño al salir de noche  
sino el encontrar una familia a la que pueda amar  
Siempre valiente, persistente  
capaz de entregar la vida por su gente  
tenaz vigilante que nunca retrocede  
cualquier enemigo sabrá que todo puede**

 **Si es que por su ciudad, es capaz de dar el corazón  
para el todos son su familia y entonces le debe brindar protección  
fuerte y honorable caballero, poderoso como un huracán  
un titán de la noche a él no se comparen porque a su nivel no están  
golpea a sus enemigos dejándoles heridas de gran magnitud  
va ganando duelos con la fortaleza implacable de su voluntad  
y los une un sentimiento, aunque no hay lazos de sangre  
siente que debe cuidarlos como si fuera su verdadero padre**

 **El poder que en él se esconden, puede que se desborde  
si atacas a su familia luchara  
es el más fuerte del mundo, y en solo segundo  
a todos los enemigos vencerá**

 **No retrocederá ante ningún rival  
por que posee una fuerza que es descomunal  
Rey de la Noche, que los hará temblar  
cuando demuestre el valor, de su corazón**

 **Con el tiempo creció la reputación, de su increíble equipo  
vigilando en la noche, llegando a lugares, lejanos con destreza y convicción  
pero una cruel trampa hizo trizas la fortaleza su alma  
llenándola con tristeza y haciendo que perdiera toda la calma  
todas sus hijas se llenan de confusión y venganza  
queriendo ajustar cuentas, Sunset comenzó su andanza  
más todo saldría mal y termino en una encrucijada  
preparada para cruzar la línea convirtiéndose en asesina  
pero su "padre" Batman no dejaría que toquen  
a ninguna de sus "hijas" no importa contra quien choque  
enfrentándose a su Némesis, dispuesto a entregar la vida  
desatando toda su ira, respira aun con heridas  
mortales, sus rivales le temen y también respetan  
pues tan solo con un brazo fue capaz de romper el acero  
y aunque todo el planeta intento hacer que se doble  
demostró que hasta la muerte fue fuerte tal como un roble  
su orgullo es el emblema que en su pecho sigue pulcro  
no conoció rasguños algunos incluso en su sepulcro  
pues siempre dio la cara protegiendo a quien amaba  
por que el amor de un padre no se deshace con nada**

 **No retrocederá ante ningún rival  
por que posee una fuerza que es descomunal  
Rey de la Noche, que los hará temblar  
no hay hombre en el mundo que pueda igualar**

 **El poder que en el esconde, puede que se desborde  
si atacas a su familia luchara  
ya que no hay nada más grande, que el amor de un padre  
hacia los hijas que siempre cuidara**

Para todos era claro que Batman fue un amigo, fue cuando John dio un paso al frente, quedando ante todos los presentes-Hoy…nos reunimos aquí para despedir a un compañero, un aliado…un amigo-respondió resistiendo el deseo de llorar.

John siguió con su discurso, aunque la peli fuego no le prestaba la menor atención, siempre con la mirada atenta a la tumba, como si esperara a que en cualquier momento, Batman resucitaría, pero sabía que era inútil esperar algo como eso, ya que ni siquiera Batman podría regresar de la muerte, Twilight tomo la mano de su novia y le sonrió con cariño, aunque era una sonrisa triste, pues ella también se encontraba muy mal y ni que decir de las demás.

Applejack resistía el deseo de llorar a gritos, al igual que Rainbow, Fluttershy era quien lloraba sin poder resistirlo, por suerte, Myra fue al lugar y la abrazo con fuerza, incluso Karai estaba presente, solo que ella trataba de no mostrarse débil ante nadie, pero tuvo que hacer algo cuando vio como Spike se acercaba a animar a Rarity, fulminándolo con la mirada y tomando la mano de la modista, quien no se percató de nada debido a lo triste que estaba, Pinkie Pie solo podía hacer esfuerzos por no gritar, mientras lloraba desconsolada.

La ceremonia finalmente terminó y las Crystal Gems se fusionaron en Alexandrita, para disparar flechas al cielo en señal de respeto, al tiempo que Lapis provocaba que un poco de agua cayera sobre las flores depositadas en la tumba.

Poco a poco, todos volvieron a la mansión Díaz, donde Fox le notificó a Sunset el deseo de Bruno de que ella heredara la empresa, pero que por el momento él seguiría ocupándose de la misma hasta que Sunset terminara sus estudios o se sienta preparada para asumir su lugar, no era que Fox quisiera preocuparla con eso, pero debía informárselo lo antes posible.

Sunset asintió a las palabras de Fox y le agradeció por su comprensión, Fox era uno de los pocos y grandes amigos que tenía Bruno Díaz, así como la Dra. Leslie, quien se acercó a Sunset y le dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitara contara con ella, hecho que la peli fuego agradeció.

-Hija-la voz de Celestia captó la atención de Sunset.

-Hola madre-saludo Sunset con tristeza, incluso le dijo a Twilight que quería estar sola, no se sentía con ánimos de nada.

-Yo…lo lamento…en serio…-dijo Celestia sentándose a su lado.

-Lo sé…-

-Escucha…si tú quieres…puedo quedarme aquí en la mansión contigo…o podrías venir a vivir conmigo, Luna y Tenma, serás más que bienvenida-le aseguro Celestia.

-Agradezco la oferta, pero…por ahora tengo trabajo que hacer-dijo Sunset levantándose, pero antes de irse, Celestia la detuvo y sin que la peli fuego pudiera evitarlo, la comisionada le dio un abrazo con fuerza.

Sunset abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir el abrazo de Celestia, un abrazo del más puro y sincero amor maternal, fue cuando Celestia hizo algo que nunca se esperó, algo que finalmente la terminó por romper…

 **Calla mi niña**

 **No hay que llorar**

 **Duerme y sueña feliz**

Los ojos de Sunset se abrieron como si fueran platos, aquella canción, misma que Celestia le cantaba cuando era una bebé y quedo impregnada en su mente a pesar de los años…

 **Siempre tú debes**

 **Mi arrullo llevar**

 **Así yo estaré junto a ti**

Cuando Celestia finalizo su canto, Sunset la abrazo con fuerza y lloro en silencio, sintiéndose sumamente mal, realmente le dolía la idea de ya no ver más a Batman, el hombre que la salvo de mil maneras, nunca pudo decírselo, nunca le pudo agradecer y ahora…era muy tarde.

Twilight observaba la escena a distancia, sintiéndose muy mal por lo que veía, quería acercarse a su novia y consolarla, pero ella tampoco se encontraba muy bien, no había sufrido de más perdidas de su hermano mayor, así como también Alfred, y ahora…su más grande mentor se había marchado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El tiempo siguió su marcha y poco a poco, todos se retiraron, Celestia se quedó en la mansión junto con las chicas, ya que no quería dejar a su hija sola, de hecho, a ninguna de ellas, asegurándoles a sus padres que ella se encargaría de todo y que les notificaría cualquier cosa.

Ya pasaban de las 3 de la mañana y todos se encontraban dormidos, con excepción de Sunset, ella no podía dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos solo podía ver como Superman atravesaba a Batman sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Levantándose de su cama, vio a su madre durmiendo en una silla, al parecer estuvo velando por ella hasta que el sueño la venció, eso la hizo sonreír, pero estaba llena de muchos pensamientos en esos momentos que salió silenciosamente del cuarto y bajo a la Bati Cueva.

La cueva siempre fue oscura, pero ahora se sentía más sin Batman, vio hacia la silla donde siempre se sentaba a trabajar frente a la computadora y ahora nunca más lo iba a hacer, el Caballero de la Noche se había ido para siempre.

Acercándose a la computadora, Sunset se sentó en la silla y quedo en silencio, sintiendo como si todo el peso del mundo estuviera sobre ella, pero al abrir sus ojos y ver hacia la pantalla, vio el reflejo de Batman acercándose a ella.

Esa visión bastó para que se levantara como impulsada por un resorte, volteando con rapidez, pero encontrándose solo con la oscuridad de la cueva y eso hizo que se deprimiera de nuevo, pensando en que todo era una ilusión, fue cuando se sentó sin querer en el teclado y oprimió un botón sin saber cuál fue.

La computadora se encendió y capto la atención de Sunset, al tiempo que una luz la escaneaba-Reconocida; Sunset Shimmer, alias Firebird-dijo la computadora al tiempo que abría un archivo, se trataba de un video diario de Batman.

-Padre-murmuro Sunset.

-Sunset, si estás viendo esto quiere decir que finalmente ha ocurrido lo que debe ocurrir, Bruno Díaz finalmente ha muerto, tal vez fue un criminal con suerte o una enfermedad, pero lo más seguro es que haya sido Clark-decía Batman-este video fue programado para activarse solo para ti, así que escucha atentamente-.

Sunset puso toda su atención en el video-Sé que ahora debes sentirte muy mal, pero recuerda que sin importar lo terrible que sea la situación siempre debes encontrar la luz, a estas alturas ya debes haber conocido el traje que quiero que uses cuando yo no esté más, porque si Clark fue quien acabo con mi vida entonces lo más seguro es que intente restaurar el Régimen y el hecho de que haya robado el libro de hechizos de Raven solo significa una cosa, que quiere traer a Lois del mundo de los muertos-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Sunset.

-Tú y las demás deben saber mejor que nadie lo que esto puede significar, violar las leyes naturales puede afectar peligrosamente el equilibrio y podría ayudar a que Drago regrese, pero dudo mucho que Clark escuche razones a estas alturas, por eso tú debes guiar a tu equipo en un último intento por detener a Clark-.

Sunset agacho la mirada al escuchar eso-Pero…padre…no sé si pueda hacerlo…no sin ti…te necesito-reconoció aun cuando sabía que solo era un video y no el verdadero Batman.

-Sé que en estos momentos debes tener muchas dudas y temores, pero yo sé que puedes hacerlo, puedes hacer esto y más, una vez me dijiste que no eras como yo y espero que recuerdes lo que te dije en ese momento, sino lo haces te lo repito; eres como yo e incluso más, porque tú has hecho cosas que yo nunca me atreví a hacer, como el haberte enamorado-reconoció Batman-ahora Gótica te necesita, tu equipo…no, tus amigas te necesitan, tú eres su líder, sé que parece ser una carga muy pesada, pero si hay alguien que puede hacerlo eres tú; tú eres Batman ahora-indico el Caballero de la Noche finalizando el video.

Sunset se quedó en silencio un momento, sin saber qué hacer ni que pensar, no lograba comprender como podría llegar a ocupar el puesto de Bruno, el ser Batman, convertirse en el héroe que Gótica merecía, frustrada golpeo con fuerza el tablero y eso hizo que un murciélago saliera volando, tomándola por sorpresa.

La peli fuego vio como el murciélago volaba sobre ella, hasta posarse sobre una estalagmita, quedando de cabeza y abriendo sus alas ante Sunset, cubriéndola con su sombra, la peli fuego pudo sentir algo ante eso, algo que nunca antes había sentido, así que acercándose a la vitrina donde se encontraba el traje que Batman le preparo, alzo una mano y toco el vidrio con la misma.

Formando un puño en su mano, el rostro de Sunset dio paso a la determinación, para finalmente dirigirse al piso de arriba, justo cuando el sol estaba comenzando a aparecer, demostrándole que estuvo más tiempo del que creyó en la cueva, se dirigió a donde sus amigas estaban durmiendo.

-Despierten-indico Sunset con voz suave pero potente y poco a poco, las chicas despertaron.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Rainbow tallándose los ojos con cansancio.

-Hay trabajo que hacer-indico Sunset con un tono de voz que para las chicas era muy parecido al que usaba Batman.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Más Tarde**

El grupo se reunió en la Bati Cueva, mientras Celestia les preparaba el desayuno, por suerte para ella, Luna llego desde muy temprano para ayudar en lo que pudiera y ahora ambas hermanas escuchaban a las chicas con atención.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, debemos detener a Superman antes de que lastime a alguien más-dijo Sunset.

-Estamos de acuerdo en eso, pero ¿Cómo pretendes que lo hagamos?-pregunto Rainbow.

-No hay mucho que pensar, tendremos que recurrir a las Armas Celestiales para poder hacerle frente-explico Sunset.

-No las hemos usado desde la batalla con Drago-recordó Fluttershy, pues Batman guardo sus armas en una bóveda especial como medida de protección, ya que no quería que se volvieran dependientes de ellas.

-Cierto, pero a estas alturas no tenemos muchas opciones, necesitamos igualar a Superman y solo con las Armas Celestiales podremos hacerlo-repitió Sunset.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero dime ¿Qué hay de todo el ejército de Superman?-pregunto Rarity.

-Habrá que pedir ayuda a la Liga-dijo Twilight pensativa.

-Estoy segura de que todos querrán darle su merecido a ese hijo de perra-gruño Rainbow al tiempo que formaba un puño con su mano.

Sunset guardo silencio al escuchar eso, definitivamente todas querían detener a Superman, pero le preocupaba una cosa-Solo hay que recordar una cosa-dijo con tono serio-debemos detenerlo para evitar que lastime a más inocentes, no por venganza, eso no es lo que Batman querría-agrego con el mismo tono de voz serio.

-Es cierto-concordó Fluttershy-además de que la venganza nunca es buena, solo mata el alma y la envenena-.

-Aun así me gustaría poder tirarle un par de dientes a ese cretino-gruño Rainbow al tiempo que visualizaba el rostro de Clark.

-Aún hay otro asunto que mencionar-dijo Twilight-porque aun con las Armas Celestiales y el apoyo de la Liga todavía tenemos un problema; Black Adam y los robots de Superman, básicamente todos ellos tienen poderes similares a los de Superman, debemos encontrar un modo de poder nivelar la balanza, especialmente con Black Adam-.

-Tienes razón, él será un gran problema, por eso le pedí a J'onn que llamara al más reciente miembro de la Liga de la Justicia-revelo Sunset.

El resto de las chicas la miro sin comprender y Twilight fue la primera en descubrir de quien se trataba-¿Te refieres a…?-.

-Sí, él es el único que puede ayudarnos a inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor, mientras la Liga de la Justicia se encarga de Adam y de todos los miembros del Régimen, nosotras siete iremos por Clark y le pondremos un alto con esto-dijo Sunset mostrando un fragmento de Kryptonita Dorada-la Kryptonita normal ya no funciona con él, así que tendremos que usar esta para poder quitarle sus poderes de forma permanente-.

-Pensamos que el Guasón lo hizo y mira lo que paso-dijo Rarity.

-Cierto, pero tal vez podamos encontrar un modo de combinar las Armas Celestiales con la Kryptonita Dorada para asegurarnos de que nunca en definitiva los vuelva a recuperar-señalo Sunset.

-Ok, pero aun si logramos quitarle sus poderes ¿Qué haremos con él? No podemos volver a encerrarlo en una celda común-dijo Applejack.

-Ya pensé en eso también, díganme ¿a alguna de ustedes le es familiar la Zona Fantasma?-pregunto Sunset.

-El lugar donde se encierra a los peores criminales del Universo, tales como el General Zod-respondió Twilight, quien leyó sobre ese lugar en los archivos de la Liga de la Justicia.

-Pues ahí pondremos a Clark, si es que todo sale bien-reconoció Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Aunque ya tengamos un plan de ataque y de contingencia para él, todavía queda un problema-intervino Rarity-no sabemos en donde se oculta-.

-¡Seguramente está en un cuartel de la Liga de las Sombras!-exclamo Pinkie Pie-¡Ya que Thalía esta con él es muy probable que se esconda en uno de sus cuarteles!-.

-Y eso hace que todo se vuelva más complicado-gruño Sunset-la Liga de la Sombras es experta en ocultarse, incluso los satélites de la Liga no pueden localizarlos, tal vez haya sido un demente, pero Ras era un genio-reconoció la peli fuego molesta.

-Dudo que tengamos mucho tiempo, sin Batman…es probable que Kal lance su ataque en cualquier momento y no podemos permitir que eso ocurra-dijo Twilight preocupada.

Se hizo un largo silencio, mientras las chicas pensaban en una respuesta para toda la situación, Celestia y Luna solo observaban en silencio, ambas confiaban plenamente en las chicas, después de todo, Batman las entreno y les enseño todo lo que saben, podían hacer esto y más.

-Tal vez nosotros no sepamos donde se oculta, pero si sabemos de alguien que lo sabe-dijo Fluttershy con cierto tono tímido en su voz.

Las chicas vieron a su amiga, quien se encogió en su asiento, pero no tardaron en comprender de quien hablaba-Es verdad, ella debe saber dónde se están ocultando-apoyo Twilight.

-Pero ¿en verdad creen que nos lo diga?-pregunto Rarity-después de todo, ella estaba dispuesta a todo por él, incluso traiciono todo en lo que creía con tal de gobernar a su lado-.

-Pero él la traiciono, la hizo a un lado como si no valiera nada, tal vez quiera venganza-dijo Rainbow formando un puño con su mano.

-A menos que todavía este muy enamorada de él-señalo Applejack pensativa.

Sunset escucho a sus amigas debatir sobre sus posibilidades de que esa persona las ayudara, parecían ser muy pocas, pero el tiempo estaba contado-No tenemos muchas opciones, hay que ir a verla y esperar que quiera ayudarnos-indico la peli fuego y sus amigas asintieron con cierta preocupación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Damocles**

La antigua prisión que había sido el lugar donde todos los miembros del Régimen fueron encerrados en el pasado, había sido reconstruida y mejorada por la Liga de la Justicia, así como también la ayuda de algunas Gemas, quienes brindaron sus conocimientos en estructuras muy resistentes, ahora no solo estaba hecha para los miembros del Régimen, sino también para todos los súper villanos que existían en el mundo.

Las chicas llegaron a la prisión, ya vestidas con sus trajes, saludaron a los guardias y se acercaron al encargado de Damocles, mismo que se trataba de un hombre de aspecto severo y temible, quien no tardo en expresar su pésame por la muerte de Batman, más las chicas le dijeron que no había tiempo para eso, ya que el tiempo estaba acabando.

Permitiéndoles el acceso, las Hijas de la Noche caminaron por el largo pasillo, encontrando a muchos villanos encerrados en sus celdas, tales como Grood, Capitán Cold, Vándalo Salvaje, Bizarro, Chita, entre otros.

Finalmente, llegaron a la celda indicada-Ha estado ahí durante días, no ha querido comer y solo se la pasa viendo hacia la nada, en ocasiones lanza varios golpes contra la pared, gritando con furia y llorando sin control-informo uno de los guardia robóticos de la prisión.

-Gracias por el dato, nos encargaremos ahora-dijo Sunset y el robot asintió, retirándose, una vez que quedaron solas, la peli fuego dio un paso al frente-hola Diana-saludo mirando a la reclusa.

Diana no reacciono al principio, pero poco a poco se levantó y volteo a ver a sus visitantes-Esta sí que es una sorpresa, no me esperaba que ustedes vinieran a verme-reconoció sonriendo.

Las Hijas de la Noche se prepararon para cualquier cosa, pero Sunset alzo una mano para detenerlas, siempre manteniendo su vista en Diana, ambas viéndose a los ojos de manera seria y retadora.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Las Hijas de la Noche están preparándose para su encuentro final con Superman, ahora, han ido a la nueva Damocles para hablar con Diana ¿acaso la última Amazona viviente se atreva a delatar a quien la traiciono?**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=JzX4qgESVHg**

 **Sunset**

 **Hasta hoy  
no puedo imaginar que  
no dejar de continuar pero  
puede pasar  
algún día...  
(Se ve a Sunset levantarse de una profunda oscuridad, para ser observada por Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie sonriéndole)**

 **Twilight  
si te sentís sin ánimos  
Si crees  
que vas a superar cualquier problema o situación  
¡Avísame! Quiero estar y verte yo... uno al menos, por favor...**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad siendo salvada por Batman, Robin y Batichica, para después darle paso al tiempo con Batman y las hijas de la noche)**

 **Sunset**

 **La vida es solo una, pero hay que llenarla de emoción  
Una razón me diste, ¡ya nadie me puede… derrotar!**

 **(Sunset se observa frente a tres caminos al frente, uno revelándola como Firebird, otra de ella misma y uno con una forma de murciélago)**

 **Sunset**

 **Aún  
No sé  
que haces para que yo lo repita otra vez  
Solo verte ahí de pie… y me das todo ese valor**

 **(La ciudad está en cambio con Karai dirigiendo de crimen del bajo mundo, Starlight como comisionada y mucho más, solo se necesita un héroe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **¡Esta vez- ya siento que algo grita en mi interior!  
Siento que quiero continuar  
si te miro a los ojos hoy**

 **(Sunset se dispone a tomar un camino siendo antes de eso tomada de la mano por Twilight, así revelando a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Bruno todos le sonríen, así está decidida avanza por el camino con forma de murciélago)**

 **Twilight**

 **Sé que puedes reír otra vez  
Llorar si quieres**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No dejes que tus sueños se apaguen**

 **(Se ve a Batman recorrer ciudad gótica, esa imagen cambia, ahora con Robin, después con Batichica, repitiéndose con Jasón, Tim y Damián, dando un final ahora con las hijas de la noche**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **¡Así que muestra el final… el definitivo!  
¡Eres mi héroe que me salvó!**

 **(Se ve Sunset observar el atardecer una vez más, como cambia a la noche estando en lo alto de un edificio llega tener el traje y mascara de Batman en mano, esta solo se coloca la máscara, así las hijas de la noche sonriéndole saltan a la aventura)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Luna Creed:** _aunque están devastadas, las chicas saben que no es el momento para llorar, hay trabajo que hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _fue muy duro para mí escribir esto…realmente lo fue, Batman es mi héroe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _la tristeza debe darle paso a la determinación, pues aún hay una misión que cumplir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _especialmente porque ahora todo depende de las chicas, el detener a Superman de una vez por todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _Sunset debe serlo ahora más que nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _lo tuve que hacer de manera que no me arrepintiera…porque en serio temblaba al hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ciertamente deben seguir adelante, especialmente porque aún hay una misión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ahora las chicas deben terminar la misión y para ello han ido a ver a Diana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _eso y más, porque ahora Sunset será quien cargue con ese peso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _recuerdo que de niño yo pensaba que mis héroes nunca morirían. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _fue eso y mucho más, porque también cambio el mundo, no solo a su ciudad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _realmente ha sido un golpe duro para todos, pero hay que concluir la misión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _así pasa siempre, es un triste círculo vicioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _para mí fue muy duro tener que matar a mi mayor héroe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _honestamente no me explico porque me hablan de eso cuando ya he mencionado más de una vez que no soporto imágenes así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _además de que solo lo consiguió porque Batman ya no estaba en las mejores condiciones de su vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _porque a sus ojos…Batman era el villano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _Bruno Díaz murió, pero Batman…bueno, ya lo verás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _eso será algo difícil de llevar a cabo, al menos por el momento, pero las chicas están preparándose. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cross Z Magma:** _gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _en serio no fue fácil para mí hacerlo, porque como bien dices, es mi héroe…pero desgraciadamente, hasta los héroes mueren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _te diré que no tengo ni idea, hasta yo me sorprendí mucho cuando los recibí, pues no esperaba recibir tantos en mi primer fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente es lo que le paso, pero como bien dijo el Guasón, intento por lo fácil y vaya que lo fue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _ahora que las Hijas de la Noche quedaron solas, deben comenzar a actuar sin Batman y deben hacerlo antes de que sea tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _Bruno Díaz murió, pero Batman es otra historia, como él mismo dijo antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _tristemente se ha demostrado que Superman ya no es el héroe que todos admiraban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _por ese motivo Batman fue precavido en dejarles un mensaje, al menos a Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _especialmente porque todavía hay una misión que cumplir, la cual es detener a Clark. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _por el lado amable, logre terminar mi trabajo pendiente y ya pude responder comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _desgraciadamente, no hay mucho tiempo para lamentaciones, Superman está por lanzar su ataque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _pero es la realidad, hasta los mejores pueden llegar a morir, es una realidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _ahora las chicas deben pensar en una forma de detener a Superman antes de que dañe a alguien más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _para la peli fuego no será fácil, especialmente porque ella va a cargar con un gran peso ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _ahora deben ser más fuertes que nunca, porque depende de ellas vencer a Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _eso es cierto, especialmente porque todo lo que les enseño vivirá en ellas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _tendrías que ser una máquina para no sentir emociones un asesino sin corazón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _definitivamente fue el capítulo más difícil que he escrito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _por desgracia, no hay tiempo para llorar y lamentarse, hay una misión que cumplir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _murió como quiso…peleando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _no será fácil, pero Batman tiene total confianza en ellas, así como en Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Agusman:** _no sé porque dices eso, cuando deje mensajes explicando porque no pude responder a todos los comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _ciertamente, es una pena que Clark no se atreva a ver el mal que hizo, esta tan encerrado en su propia visión de un mundo seguro como Zamasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _es como él mismo dijo, Bruno Díaz puede morir, pero Batman nunca debe hacerlo y por eso le dejo ese video a Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _tristemente nadie se lo esperaba, especialmente las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _con Batman muerto, todo depende de las chicas y del resto de la Liga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _deben ser más fuertes que nunca, porque sin Batman, de ellas depende detener a Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _aunque Batman ya lo esperaba en cierto modo y por eso dejo todo preparado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _como dije…no era fácil para mí escribir algo así…por eso quise que fuera lo más pronto posible para ya no arrepentirme. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _lo entiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _pero no hay tiempo para lamentaciones, hay una misión que cumplir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _y lo hará, pero primero deben encontrar el escondite del asesino de Bruno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _todo paso de modo que nadie pudo evitarlo, ni siquiera el propio Bruno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _el momento de las lamentaciones tuvo que terminar rápidamente por la misión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _eso es lo que deben hacer ahora más que nunca, si quieren detener a Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _fue una terrible tragedia que debe ser olvidada por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _tristemente no hay tiempo para eso, ya que hay una misión pendiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _pero se fue del mismo modo que lo hizo Lince, peleando hasta el fin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _solo puedes comprenderlos en esta situación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _y fue muy duro para mí tener que escribirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _realmente fue el capítulo más difícil que he escrito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _Sunset es quien debe aceptarlo para poder terminar la misión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _solo que ellos deben aceptarlo lo más pronto posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _pues en cierto modo lo hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _sobretodo porque se fue un gran guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _eso ya me lo has dejado claro en otras ocasiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _por eso deben prepararse para el encuentro final con Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _no tienen más opción que hacerlo, debido a la amenaza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _las chicas deben superarlo rápidamente, pues aún tienen una misión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _y debe hacerse, porque Superman todavía anda suelto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _más deben seguir adelante, deben detener a Superman antes de que dañe a más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _hasta pronto Bruno, porque Batman es el legado que debe prevalecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Luna Creed, Saint Femme, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Speed Demon 24, Xanatrix742, Tenzalucard123, Andros Valgreen 4, Ant, Cross Z Magma, Shazam, Zeus, Hades, Gokash Z, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Hell Drago, White Killer 09, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Dio The World, Polnareff Silver, Kid Shooter, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Kira The Killer, Giorno Joestar, Rohan The Hand, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Wild Boy, Agusman, Iron Mario, Espadachín de la Luz, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Revolver, Regulus Leo, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Tetsuma Gundam, Hiruma Demon, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Moon-9215, Draizen, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	10. La Sombra del Murcielago Cuarta Parte

" _ **Batman ha muerto…y todos sus amigos están muy tristes, pero nadie ha sentido más está perdida que Sunset, quien se encontraba perdida por esa triste realidad, especialmente porque ahora le correspondía a ella tomar el lugar del hombre que la salvo no de una, sino de cientos de formas, pero sin saber qué hacer ni como poder llegar a ocupar el puesto de Batman, Sunset entro en una profunda depresión, hasta que encontró un video diario de Batman, donde el Caballero de la Noche le daba ánimos para continuar con su legado y enfrentarse a las amenazas que pronto llegarían al mundo, pues el crimen, la corrupción y la maldad siempre existirán, por eso ella debía ser fuerte y continuar adelante; armándose de valor de nuevo, Sunset les dijo a sus amigas que debían prepararse para ir en busca de Superman y detenerlo antes de que lastimara a alguien más; las Hijas de la Noche elaboraron un plan de ataque, así como también planearon llamar a toda la Liga de la Justicia para ayudarlas en esta difícil batalla, pero a pesar de tener un plan, todavía no sabían en donde se encontraba, así que Fluttershy sugirió ir a hablar con la única persona que podría darles esa información; Diana, quien se encontraba encarcelada en la nueva Damocles ¿será posible que acceda a ayudarlas después de haber sido traicionada por el hombre que amo?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ribVjpHe4BE**

 **Twilight**

 **Puedes perdonar  
¿Y olvidar tu pasado?  
Deja ir todo  
Y recuperar tu paso**

 **(Se ve el pasado que tuvo Sunset desde el principio del régimen hasta pasar en cada momento que siguió hasta el momento actual, despertando en un campo verde, siendo observada por Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para darles una sonrisa y levantarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor, así que échame la culpa  
Dame el peso para todo  
No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño sea  
(La ciudad pasa a mostrar a varios enfrentamientos con criminales contra Batman y sus hijas en el tiempo que va mostrando cierto cambio en Batman)**

 **Sunset**

 **Lo soportaré todo  
Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Entonces puedes continuar**

 **(A lo lejos de la ciudad se ve el crimen del bajo mundo dirigido por Karai, como Starlight llega al puesto de comisionada, sin escuchar un simple hahahahaha resonando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Dale un nombre a la rosa  
Todavía olerá como dulce  
Dale un nombre a la rosa: todo es lo mismo  
No cambiará lo que significas para mí**

 **(Pasando a cambiar a Sunset mirando su reflejo en el traje para verse a ella misma como Batman, pasando a momentos donde Bruno se ve en un espejo su avanzada edad)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Si vives - Vive tu vida con buenas intenciones  
Se vuelve en algún lugar en el camino (Ah ~)  
Pero, ¿darías? Dale un segundo pensamiento  
Cuando dice que revela la mentira**

 **(Sunset toma el manto de Batman en sus manos para volverse finalmente Batman ante las demás aceptando el renacer de Batman, cambiando rápidamente a una ciudad en caos aclamando por un héroe)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Solo hay un 10% de culpa  
Pero nadie compartirá la falla  
Tomas el calor, pero no más  
Así que ahora es el momento, tienes que tener tu propio  
Y levántate alto  
(Se ve la sombra de Batman a lo lejos pasar como todos ven a Sunset la ahora Batman combatir a varios criminales, aun escuchando un hahahahaha, aparece la hija de un demonio, la Hija del Guasón)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Es la cosa número uno que nunca puedes olvidar  
No dejes que te definan,  
Todavía hay pelea en ti  
(Sunset se pone al frente de ella como esta sonríe para ser rodeada por cientos de criminales, sin dejarse intimidad llega a ser apoyada por Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, ahora sonriendo entre si avanzan directo al combate, pasando a quedar la imagen con las hijas de Batman y el Guasón frente a frente)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor  
Dando el peso para todo**

 **Twilight**

 **No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño  
Tú y yo podemos soportarlo todo**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Y continuarás**

 **(Termina todo en una fotografía con Bruno, Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie siendo colgada en la baticueva junto a otras con Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 10**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 10 La Sombra del Murciélago**

 **Cuarta Parte**

 **Damocles**

Las Hijas de la Noche estaba frente a uno de los integrantes más antiguos de la Liga de la Justicia, uno de los siete fundadores originales, admirada y querida por muchos en el pasado, al menos así fue hasta que decidió seguir a Superman en su locura, convirtiéndose en una cruel y despiadada asesina que no se tentaba el corazón con nada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren mocosas? ¿Acaso vienen a reírse de mí o a volverme a echar en cara que por nuestra "culpa" sufrieron?-cuestiono con furia y sarcasmo.

Rainbow estuvo a punto de decirle algunas verdades, pero Sunset la detuvo-No vinimos a eso, queremos que nos digas donde se encuentra el escondite de la Liga de las Sombras-dijo Sunset.

-Tendrás que ser un poco más específica niña-señalo Diana.

-Creo que ambas sabemos que no tengo que serlo, ya que queremos saber dónde se encuentra Clark-dijo Sunset.

Diana guardo silencio ante las palabras de Sunset, el momento se estaba volviendo muy tenso, todos lo podían sentir, incluso los demás reos-¿Dónde está Batman?-cuestiono Diana-¿Por qué no vino con ustedes para averiguarlo también?-.

Las chicas se vieron entre sí sin saber si decirle o no lo que paso, pero la peli fuego se adelantó-Batman…está muerto…Clark lo asesino…-respondió con tranquilidad.

-Finalmente lo consiguió-dijo Diana sonriendo, pero no era una sonrisa de burla, sino una irónica-durante mucho tiempo espere a que llegara el momento de poder librarnos de Batman y de sus estupideces, mismas que provocaron que el mundo cayera en el caos, lo de Metrópolis nos abrió los ojos a muchos, menos a él, pero creí…que cuando Kal recuperara el control del mundo y lo salvara…él y yo gobernaríamos lado a lado…-.

-Creo que estabas aferrada a un sueño imposible-dijo Pinkie Pie llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza-especialmente porque él dejó bien claro que no eras Lois-.

Diana se tensó mucho al escuchar eso y apretó los puños con furia-Después de todo lo que hice por él, que lo seguí sin dudar, que le demostré mi amor…para él nunca fue suficiente, él sigue amando a Lois…ella era una gran mujer…pero…aun así…esperaba que Kal…-.

-Esperabas una fantasía-dijo Sunset-y no salvaron al mundo, lo que provocaron fue causar daño y sufrimiento a niveles nunca antes visto, se suponía que Clark necesitaba ayuda, alguien que lo guiara para poder superar y sobrellevar su dolor, pero lo que hiciste fue guiarlo por el camino de la venganza y la ejecución, convirtiéndolo en el peor tirano que el mundo haya visto-.

-¡Cuida lo que dices mocosa!-bramo Diana finalmente encarándola-¡Ya te lo dije, para calmar al mundo Kal necesitaba acero no compasión!-.

-¿Quién eres realmente? ¿Diana, la Princesa de las Amazonas y la Mujer Maravilla o acaso eres Chita, sedienta de sangre de inocentes?-cuestiono Sunset mirándola con severidad.

-¡No te atrevas a compararme con ella!-bramo Diana golpeando el vidrio con fuerza, pero sin lograr siquiera agrietarlo un poco.

La peli fuego solo miraba a la Amazona con decepción en sus ojos, sintiéndose profundamente mal-Yo te admiraba-reconoció y esas palabras, esas simples tres palabras, bastaron para que Diana abriera mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué dijiste?-.

-Lo que escuchaste, antes del Régimen, antes de Metrópolis, antes de todo eso, yo te admiraba mucho, siempre te considere la mujer más valiente de todas, te admiraba y no había nada que no deseara más en este mundo que poder llegar a ser como tú, una valiente guerrera que defendiera a los inocentes con valor y con honor, pero sin olvidar la compasión y el amor, es verdad que también admiro a Batman, pero antes que él, estabas tú, una valiente y poderosa guerrera, honorable y valiente, pero de esa heroína, aquella que defendía a los inocentes…no queda nada…no queda sombra alguna de quien admiraba-señalo Sunset con profunda decepción.

Para asombro de Diana, Sunset comenzó a llorar ante ella, pero a pesar de derramar lágrimas, ella se mantenía firme en todo momento, incluso su voz algo quebradiza se mantenía firme, Diana no pudo evitar sentir admiración por el coraje de esa chica, esa joven que fue entrenada por Batman y que ahora le decía todas esas cosas.

-Yo esperaba que…aun hubiera algo de esa valiente heroína que salvar…pero creo que es lo mismo que esperar a que Superman cambie, porque él ya llego demasiado lejos en su enfermiza obsesión, incluso te abandono a tu suerte y te rompió en corazón, pero sigues aferrándote a sus ideales y a que hacían lo correcto, creo que la reina Hipólita estaría sumamente decepcionada de ver que su hija está cometiendo el mismo error que Harley Quinn, se esfuerza demasiado por impresionar al tipo equivocado-la peli fuego tomo aire-lamento haberte causado molestias, vámonos-.

Ninguna de sus amigas se atrevió a decir nada en absoluto, simplemente se dieron la vuelta y se dispusieron a retirarse del lugar, pero justo cuando ya estaban por alejarse lo suficiente-Esperen-la voz de Diana detuvo el avance de las chicas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?-cuestiono Rainbow mirándola con furia.

-El cuartel de la Liga de las Sombras se encuentra escondido en un punto exacto del Monte Everest, es casi imposible de encontrar, ya que se ubicaron en un punto que ningún satélite puede ubicar debido a las tormentas de nieve que caen constantemente-.

Las chicas se vieron entre sí asombradas por el hecho de que Diana les estuviera dando esa información-Continua-dijo Sunset dándose la vuelta para ver a Diana, claro que se limpió las lágrimas antes de verla de nuevo.

-No será fácil llegar, de hecho, si van sin las coordenadas exactas nunca los encontraran, ya que solo los miembros de la Liga de las Sombras y por supuesto, los miembros del Régimen conocen con exactitud su ubicación-dijo Diana.

-¿Nos vas a proporcionar esa información?-pregunto Sunset mirándola con seriedad.

-Lo haré-confirmo Diana.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, Rarity tomo la palabra-No entiendo, primero dijiste que no pensabas ayudarnos y ahora lo haces ¿Qué fue lo que cambio?-pregunto la modista.

-Concuerdo con Diamond ¿Cuál es tu juego sucia cuatrera?-cuestiono Applejack avanzando hacia la celda.

-Tal vez finalmente recapacito, tal vez las palabras de Firebird llegaron hasta su corazón-sugirió Fluttershy sonriendo para poder afirmar lo que decía.

-O tal vez está dándonos información falsa, para llegar hasta una trampa-dijo Pinkie Pie mirando a Diana con mucha sospecha.

-Desgraciadamente esa es otra posibilidad, confiar en ti es algo muy riesgoso-confirmo Twilight.

-Ella nos está diciendo la verdad-dijo Sunset con tono serio, logrando que sus amigas la vieran entre confundidas y sorprendidas.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Porque aunque ella todavía crea que el camino del Régimen era el correcto, ahora es una mujer despechada por el hombre que tanto amo y por quien dio todo, hasta su vida, es natural pensar que lo que más desea en estos momentos es venganza-señalo Sunset.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?-cuestiono Diana viendo fijamente a la peli fuego-¿Cómo no puedes creer que tu amiga tiene razón y tus palabras realmente me conmovieron?-.

-Porque la Mujer Maravilla a la que admiraba murió hace mucho tiempo, a quien veo en estos momentos no es más que una mujer llena de furia y de rencor, ansiosa por venganza, eso es todo lo que puedo ver en estos momentos y estoy segura de que Batman habría pensado lo mismo, porque él mismo reconoció que no era posible salvar a Superman, ya no y si ya no hay esperanza para él, entonces tampoco la hay para ti, puede sonar duro, pero es la triste realidad, tú ya no eres aquella heroína que tantos admiraban-escupió Sunset.

-Eso es algo que solo una verdadera y digna sucesora de Batman podría decir-reconoció Diana sonriendo-pero ya que lo dices con tanta seguridad, entonces respóndeme esto ¿importa o no mis motivos?-.

-No realmente-reconoció Sunset-pero estoy segura de que lo harás como venganza por haber sido traicionada por Clark-.

-Piensa lo que quieres, pero dime ¿quieres la información o no?-cuestiono la Amazona.

-Habla-acepto Sunset.

Diana les dio toda la información necesaria, las coordenadas exactas, así como también los sistemas de defensa del lugar, mismos que fueron mejorados por Cerebro, reconociendo que ese tipo le hacía honor a su nombre, así como también estaba convencida de que la razón por la cual Kal finalmente se atrevió a dar su golpe fue porque Cerebro consiguió perfeccionar el suero que le devolvió sus poderes.

-¿Es todo?-cuestiono Sunset.

-Lo es-dijo Diana-pero no veo cómo piensan hacerle frente a Kal sin Batman, él era el único que podía vencerlo y ya que no está temo que serán destruidas, aun con el apoyo de la Liga no podrán hacerle frente a él, ni a Black Adam y mucho menos a todo su ejército de robots-.

-Nosotros también tenemos un ejército y no te preocupes, también contamos con alguien para lidiar con Black Adam-aseguro la peli fuego.

-Oh ¿y quién es ese misterioso personaje?-pregunto Diana cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo lamento su alteza, pero esa es información exclusiva para la Liga de la Justicia-señalo Sunset con un tono de voz que a los oídos de Diana, sonó exactamente como algo que Batman habría dicho.

El grupo se dispuso a retirarse, pero antes de hacerlo, Rainbow volteo a verlo-Si la información que nos diste resulto ser una trampa, te aseguro que haré que nunca olvides mi cara ¡Nunca!-grito con fuerza al tiempo que amenazaba a Diana con el puño.

Finalmente, las Hijas de la Noche abandono Damocles, dirigiéndose hacia la Bati Cueva para planear su estrategia, no iba a ser sencillo, pero debían estar preparadas para su enfrentamiento final contra Superman.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Monte Everest**

Oculto entre los picos de esa imponente montaña, misma que nadie había sido capaz de conquistar, se encontraba el cuartel de la Liga de las Sombras, donde los Ninjas trabajaban arduamente, siempre guiados por Kal, quien quería que todo estuviera listo para cuando llegara el momento de traer a Lois de entre los muertos.

-¡Sigan trabajando!-ordenaba Kal-¡Una vez que hayamos terminado con los preparativos podremos proseguir con el plan de traer a mi amada Lois de entre los muertos, cuando ella vea como perfeccione al mundo gobernara a mi lado!-.

-Disculpe señor-intervino Cerebro-pero tengo algo que preguntarle-.

-¿Qué sucede?-cuestiono Kal volteando a ver al genio.

-¿No será prudente asegurarnos de que las Hijas de la Noche y la Liga de la Justicia no interfieran con nuestros planes? Después de todo, ellas siete vencieron a la Bestia del Mal, tal vez no sería sabio subestimarlas-dijo Cerebro.

Kal volteo a verlo-Sin Batman ellas no son nada, fue Batman quien ideo todo el plan para vencer a Drago, así que sin él no son un problema y la Liga de la Justicia pronto caerá ante mi como ocurrió en el pasado, cuando la Liga ya no estorbe y retome mi reino creare un nuevo equipo de héroes, la llamare "Legión de Súper Héroes", llevaremos la paz a todo el Universo y luego a los demás Universos existentes, todos vivirán bajo mi reinado y protección-aseguro.

-No creo que sea sabio actuar sin acabar con ellas antes de…-.

-¡Silencio!-bramo Kal con furia-¡No olvides cuál es tu lugar, yo doy las ordenes y ustedes obedecen!-sentencio.

-Como diga-acepto Cerebro resignándose a la decisión de Kal.

Kal devolvió la vista hacia donde sus hombres trabajaban arduamente-Pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo Lois y gobernaremos lado a lado-aseguro sonriendo de manera algo enferma.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Sunset llamo a los líderes de la Liga de la Justicia, cuyos rostros aparecieron en la pantalla de la computadora, la peli fuego les dio la información que Diana les proporciono, claro que hubo diversas reacciones, en opinión de Barda, el recibir esa información de Diana podría significar una trampa.

-No lo es-dijo Garnet-de hecho, es total y absolutamente cierta-.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-pregunto Flash.

-Visión futura-respondió Garnet acomodándose las gafas.

-Ya veo, en serio es bueno contar con alguien como tú en la Liga-dijo Flash sonriendo complacido.

-Nos estamos desviando del tema, ya sabemos dónde está su escondite, así que hay que pensar en un plan de ataque-dijo John.

-Ya tenemos un plan-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos-la Liga de la Justicia se encargara de las tropas de Superman, mientras las Hijas de la Noche lo enfrentamos a él con nuestras Armas Celestiales-.

-¿Van a volver a usarlas?-exclamo Flash-no lo han hecho desde el ataque de Drago-.

-No hay muchas opciones, si queremos tener una oportunidad contra él necesitamos del poder de las Armas-señalo la peli fuego.

-¿Acaso pueden volver a acceder al Modo Ángel?-pregunto John.

La peli fuego guardo silencio ante esa pregunta-Francamente no lo sé, ni siquiera logro entender como conseguimos acceder a ese estado en el pasado-reconoció con cierto pesar.

-Tal vez lo mejor sería esperar a que él llegara-dijo J'onn con tono pensativo-con él podríamos tener un poco de ventaja…-.

-Temo que no hay tiempo para eso-dijo Garnet-así como mi visión me permitió ver que las palabras de Diana eran honestas también me han permitido ver un futuro donde Superman usa el libro de hechizos de Raven para resucitar a Lois, no es una visión nada agradable, especialmente porque perjudica mucho el equilibrio de la vida-.

-Y todos sabemos quién se beneficia con eso-les recordó Sunset.

-Si…no me gustaría tener que volver a ver a esa lagartija gigante-dijo Flash nervioso-creo que debemos apoyar el plan de Sunset y atacar de inmediato-.

-Opino lo mismo-dijo Barda-no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando que él decida a atacar primero o se atreva a creer que puede jugar a ser lo que nunca fue, un dios-gruño cruzada de brazos.

El resto de los miembros de la Liga tuvo que aceptar que sus compañeros tenían razón y acataron la indicación de Sunset, claro que debían reunirse cuanto antes en el Salón de la Justicia, así como también llamar a todos los miembros de la Liga disponibles.

Una vez que la comunicación se cerró, Sunset se acercó a donde estaban sus amigas, quienes ya estaban preparándose para el viaje-Ya estamos listas, solo faltan las Armas Celestiales-informo Twilight.

-Bien, hay que ir por ellas-indico Sunset y sus amigas asintieron-chicas ¿podrían traer el arma de Twilight y la mía por favor? Necesito que me ayudes con algo-expuso mirando a su novia, quien ladeo la cabeza algo confundida, pero asintió.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-pregunto Twilight temerosa.

-Es algo que tengo que hacer antes de que podamos dirigirnos a detener a Superman, solo hay alguien que puede hacerlo-dijo Sunset de forma misteriosa, al tiempo que se quitaba la máscara.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=bW4u-qW-bSQ)**

Twilight siguió a su novia hasta la vitrina indicada, donde se encontraba algo que la dejo sorprendida-Sunny ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto sorprendida por lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

-Esto Twili es mi destino, el último regalo que Bruno me dejo, la hora de continuar con su legado-respondió Sunset quitándose su antifaz y revelando el color real de su cabello.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue quitarse toda su ropa de Firebird, quedando en ropa interior, hecho que hizo que Twilight se sonrojara, pero no había tiempo para eso, especialmente cuando Sunset abrió la vitrina y saco el traje que se encontraba dentro, todo ante la atenta mirada de Twilight.

-Sostén esto por favor-le pidió entregándole la máscara y Twilight la tomo entre sus manos.

Sunset comenzó a ponerse los pantalones y la blusa de manga larga, ambos de color negro, mismos que usaría a partir de ese idea, Sunset siguió vistiéndose con el traje, se colocó los guantes, se acomodó la capa y se puso el cinturón, mismo que era exactamente igual al que Batman usaba, estaba segura de que podría llevar de todo en ese accesorio, se extrañaba de que Rarity nunca hubiera pensado en diseñar algo como eso.

Finalmente, extendió su mano hacia un lado, la señal que Twilight esperaba, se acercó lentamente y le entrego la máscara, la peli violeta estaba temblando debido a la emoción que sentía, Sunset alzo la máscara y la miro fijamente antes de ponérsela, justo cuando las demás llegaban.

-¿Qué hacen? ¿Por qué…?-Rainbow se quedó callada ante lo que vio y las demás se quedaron en iguales condiciones.

-¡Santos huertos de manzana!-grito Applejack.

Sunset las miro a todas y entrecerró los ojos, al tiempo que los murciélagos descendían de su lugar de descanso, volando alrededor de Sunset, como si de alguna manera la reconocieran como su nueva reina y ama de toda la Bati Cueva.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Salón de la Justicia**

Ya todos estaban presentes, esperando la llegada de las Hijas de la Noche, ellas eran las únicas que faltaban para poder partir-¿Por qué se están tardando tanto?-gruño Razer.

-No lo sé y francamente me estoy comenzando a preocupar-dijo Flash.

-No tienen por qué hacerlo, ya estamos aquí-dijo Rainbow apareciendo.

-¿Qué fue lo que las entretuvo?-pregunto John con curiosidad, al tiempo que las chicas se vieron entre sí.

-Bueno…véanlo por ustedes mismos-dijo Fluttershy y poco a poco, Sunset hizo acto de aparición, dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes.

-¡Dios!-exclamo Flash.

-Esto es algo que no vi venir-reconoció Garnet sorprendida.

El resto de la Liga de la Justicia esperaba que los líderes dijeran algo o dieran la señal de comenzar el viaje para detener al Régimen antes de que volviera a levantarse, fue cuando hicieron acto de aparición, acompañados por las Hijas de la Noche o al menos seis de ellas.

John dio un paso al frente-¡Antes de irnos escucharemos el plan de la boca de quien lo ideo, escuchen atentamente, porque ella ahora es…bueno, ya lo verán!-declaro John haciéndose a un lado.

Sunset dio un paso al frente y quedo ante todos los héroes, dejándolos sorprendidos, pues esperaban a Firebird, pero en su lugar estaban ante una versión femenina de Batman, un traje que se ajustaba a la figura de Sunset, su larga capa negro, así como el Bati Cinturón en su cintura, solo que en vez de púas en los brazos tenía pequeñas figuras de murciélago en su muñeca, así como el mismo símbolo en el pecho, el cual parecía estar encendido en fuego, siendo muy similar al cabello de Sunset, finalmente, en el cinturón, también había un pequeño símbolo del murciélago, solo que este era de color negro, muchos no pudieron evitar notar que el cabello de Sunset parecía quedar perfectamente en esa máscara, aunque a muchos los tomo por sorpresa aquella imagen, otros no tardaron en reconocer que ya se lo esperaban desde hacía mucho tiempo, un nuevo Batman.

La peli fuego dio un paso al frente y miro a todos los miembros de la Liga-¡Sé que esto es algo bastante repentino, especialmente dadas las circunstancias, pero desde hace tiempo, Batman me dijo que yo sería quien continuara con su legado, mismo que debe prevalecer, aun cuando él ya no este entre nosotros físicamente, porque sé que espiritualmente lo está, por eso les pido que luchen a mi lado del mismo modo que lo harían con él! ¡No pretendo ocupar el lugar que él tuvo en sus vidas, solo quiero que su legado y enseñanzas no mueran con él, tratare de honrar todo lo que me enseño, por eso les pido que me acompañen a mí; la Hija de Batman y a las Hijas de la Noche a detener a Superman de una vez por todas! ¡Le demostraremos que la justicia y la libertad jamás serán aniquilados!-anuncio alzando el brazo y los miembros de la Liga gritaron jubilosos-¡Vayamos al Everest y mostrémosle a Clark que sus días están contados!-.

Un nuevo grito de apoyo ante las palabras de Sunset, todos estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse a Superman en una última batalla, por lo que una vez que la peli fuego finalizo su discurso, se dispusieron a marcharse rumbo al Monte Everest para detenerlo de una vez por todas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Monte Everest**

Clark observaba todo en silencio, la construcción del altar que necesitaban, así como también los símbolos mágicos necesarios y algo que haya pertenecido a la persona que querían traer de la muerte, siendo una blusa que Lois siempre usaba, Kal no podía esperar más tiempo.

-Pronto estaremos juntos mi amor-dijo sonriendo de forma ansiosa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La Liga de la Justicia comenzó a partir de diferentes maneras, ya que J'onn les informo que el sistema de teletransportación no podría llevarlos hasta ese lugar por el clima tan intenso, del mismo modo, las Gemas no usarían los portales porque seguramente estarían vigilados.

-¿Qué hay de nuestro último compañero? ¿Cuándo llegara?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Según nuestro más reciente informe de su ubicación, él estará con nosotros dentro de poco tiempo, es alguien sumamente impresionante, incluso puede viajar por el espacio a una velocidad superior a la de Superman-observo J'onn sorprendido.

-Bien-dijo Sunset con tono serio-es hora de ir y ponerle fin al Régimen de Superman de una vez por todas.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=QxOMRNb1gGg)**

 **Como si ellos fueran dueños de todo lugar**

 **Una armada del Infierno que tú puedes ver**

 **Invadiendo desde el cielo con su máquinas**

 **Y con temor**

 **Los llamaran**

 **Régimen**

Se presentan recuerdos de los principios del Régimen, cuando todas sus tropas se extendieron por la Tierra, comenzando a atacar ciudad tras ciudad, sin importarles nada más que someter a todos los imperios y naciones al Régimen cruel de Superman, quien ya estaba perdido desde ese momento.

 **Con temor tú nunca debes seguir**

 **A tus sueños deberás**

 **Siempre aferrar**

 **Aunque el mal te pueda**

 **Amedrentar**

 **Por tus sueños siempre debes**

 **Luchar**

Escenas de cuando las tropas de Superman asesinaron cruelmente a todos aquellos que no se sometieron al Régimen, sin importar nada, fueran hombres, mujeres o niños, incluso antiguos amigos de Superman y los demás, todos eran asesinados cruelmente.

 **Comienza**

 **La guerra**

 **Al Régimen hay que vencer**

 **Unidos**

 **Lucharemos**

 **Por un futuro mejor**

 **Sigamos**

 **De frente**

 **Con Valiente Corazón**

 **Hay que ganar**

 **No te rindas**

 **Luchemos**

 **Con todo el corazón**

 **VENCER**

El momento en que el Régimen fue derrotado, cuando Garnet se enfrentó a Diana en esa tremenda batalla, así como Starfire peleando contra Raven, Chico Bestia con Cyborg, mientras Gordon guiaba a los rebeldes y los animaba a seguir peleando contra los soldados, cuando Superman hizo acto de aparición y los amenazo con frialdad, siendo encarado por Batman, quien usaba su armadura de batalla.

 **En todo lugar**

 **Que suelen pisar sus tropas**

 **Grandes cañones siempre rugen con un gran ardor**

 **Son asesinos que no muestran**

 **Respeto a vivir**

 **Con terror**

 **Los llamaran**

 **Régimen**

El avance de los soldados, expandiéndose a nivel mundial, ciudades y poblaciones ardiendo en llamas, mientras Kal, Diana, Jordan y otros que antes eran héroes solo observaban como su idea de paz se alzaba en todo el mundo, sin importarles cuantos inocentes fueran masacrados cruelmente.

 **Con todo el valor**

 **Debes seguir**

 **El amor y la amistad**

 **Hay que proteger**

 **En favor de los que quieres cuidar**

 **Con valor tú siempre debes**

 **LUCHAR**

Batman en la Bati Cueva reuniendo a un grupo de nuevos y valientes héroes que harían frente al reinado de terror de Superman, entre ellos algunos viejos conocidos que tampoco estaban dispuestos a seguir tolerando lo que Superman estaba haciéndole al mundo.

 **Comienza**

 **La guerra**

 **Una gran lucha**

 **Va a comenzar**

 **No desistas**

 **Sigamos**

 **Tus amigos te seguirán**

 **Avanza de frente**

 **Al Régimen hay que frenar**

 **Enciende**

 **La flama**

 **Con todo el corazón**

 **TRIUNFAR**

Alexandrita apareciendo y atacando a Diana, mientras Batman se enfrentaba a Superman, destruyendo gran parte de la ciudad, pero ninguno de los dos parecía preocuparse por ello, al tiempo que más aliados llegaban para auxiliar a Batman y la Liga.

 **Siete esperanzas**

 **Escondidas están**

 **Por el mundo**

 **Las debes ya encontrar**

 **Apartarlas de las garras del mal**

 **Por el futuro tú debes**

 **LUCHAR**

El símbolo de cada una de las Hijas de la Noche, al tiempo que dos brillantes ojos rojos llenos de maldad resplandecía, una clara referencia al destino de las chicas de oponerse a Drago y todo lo que él representaba.

 **Comienza**

 **La guerra**

 **Una gran lucha vamos a empezar**

 **No desistas**

 **Sigamos**

 **Tus amigos te seguirán**

 **Avanza**

 **De frente**

 **Al Régimen hay que frenar**

 **Enciende la flama**

 **Con todo el corazón**

 **TRIUNFAR**

De la imagen de Batman venciendo a Superman se pasa a la dolorosa imagen de Superman atravesando a Batman y acabando con la vida del Caballero de la Noche, seguido de las risas crueles de quien fuera el Hombre de Acero que todos admiraban.

 **Sigamos**

 **De frente**

 **Al Régimen hay que frenar**

 **Enciende la flama**

 **Con todo el corazón**

 **TRIUNFAR**

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente empezara la última batalla entre la Liga de la Justicia y el Régimen ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Las Hijas de la Noche y la Liga de la Justicia serán capaces de vencer al hombre más poderoso de todo el mundo?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=zmUjyJskM38**

 **Sunset**

 **Mi vida ha sido como un eterno ciclo sin fin  
A veces no creía que podía seguir  
Cuando tu calidad y paz me levanto**

 **(Se ve tres fotografías en un libro, la primera muestra la batalla contra drago, la segunda el torneo de los universos y la ultima en blanco comenzó a ser resplandor en esta)**

 **Twilight**

 **Hoy sola no estas  
Con amistad sin fin  
Es algo imposible**

 **Sunset**

 **De la soledad yo pude regresar  
Para ver la luz otra vez**

 **(Se ve la historia de Sunset pasar lentamente desde el régimen hasta la caída de este como sus aventuras con las hijas de la noche, todo para acabar mirando el traje de Batman frente a ella)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que aun puedo levantarme y luchar**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
Cuando sea el momento de pelear**

 **El gran peso en mis hombros por llevar  
Algo imposible no es**

 **(Twilight aparece a su lado apoyándola viendo con detenimiento imágenes de los otros compañeros de Batman, sin saber que Bruno las estaba observando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Solo es difícil continuar**

 **Sunset**

 **Pero mientras no me rinda continuare**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad en reconstrucción después de largas batallas, en la oficina del comisionado se ve primero a Gordon, para cambiar a Celestia y por ultimo a Starlight, quien sonreirá observando la señal de Batman iluminando la noche)**

 **Applejack, Rainbow**

 **Honestidad y Lealtad  
Te sostendrán**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack corren alrededor de un bosque como competencia)**

 **Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity**

 **Dándole al mundo algo porque reír  
Porque con generosidad y amabilidad**

 **(Se ve a Myra y Fluttershy en una guardería cuidando de varios animales, pasando a una con Rarity y Karai, por ultimo a Pinkie en una fiesta entreteniendo a todos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Juntas podremos estar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Toma la luz y el poder que tienes  
La amistad y el amor florecerán**

 **(En un bosque se ven pasar las estaciones con el cambio de color de hojas para mostrar a Twilight y Sunset en este abrazadas mirando la puesta de sol)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
De mi propia historia escribir y continuar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Y sé que esta gran amistad  
Jamás se extinguirá**

 **(Más tarde se les unen Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Con amor todo es posible  
Los limites se van  
Y sé que este legado podrá continuar**

 **(Todas se quedan viendo la puesta de sol que se convierte en la noche de pronto, así como todas sonríen esta imagen es tomada en una fotografía convirtiéndose en la última del libro, para después ser cerrado)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **TENGO UNA MALA NOTICIA QUE DAR, DEBIDO A UN FEO BLOQUEO MENTAL QUE HE SUFRIDO RECIENTEMENTE, EL FIC "LEYENDAS DEL MILENIO" QUEDA SUSPENDIDO HASTA NUEVO AVISO, LO LAMENTO MUCHO, PERO ES QUE NO SE ME HA OCURRIDO ALGO BUENO PARA EL FIC, SIENTO COMO SI SE ME FUERA LA IDEA DE LA MENTE…ODIO CUANDO ESO PASA**

 **DEL MISMO MODO INFORMO QUE COMO COMPESACION DEJARE QUE USTEDES ELIJAN MI PROXIMO FIC, MISMO QUE CONTINUARA UNA VEZ QUE ACABE CON ESTE, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LES MOSTRARE CUALES SON LAS OPCIONES**

 **AHORA, SEGURAMENTE SE PREGUNTARAN PORQUE MOTIVOS YA LES DOY ESTA NOTICIA APENAS CON 10 CAPITULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA Y ESO SE DEBE A QUE NO ESPERO QUE ESTE FIC SEA TAN LARGO COMO SUS OTRAS DOS PARTES, ESPERO UNOS 39 CAPITULOS, 60 MAXIMO, POR ESO ES QUE LES INFORMO DESDE AHORA**

 **Ángel María NF:** _no fue sencillo, pero al final Diana les conto todo, la ubicación del cuartel, sus defensas y más, ahora depende de ellas detener a Kal antes de que dañe el equilibrio o que haga que el Régimen resurja de nuevo, no será fácil lidiar contra Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _en estos momentos solo menciono a algunos OC, ya que el duelo con el Régimen es lo principal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _la batalla contra el Régimen está a punto de comenzar, ya todos están listos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _Diana es literalmente una mujer despechada en estos momentos y por eso quiere venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _Batman es un guerrero y dudo mucho que él quiera una muerte que no sea la de uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _creo que la respuesta ya vino incluida en el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _Diana al final hablo, aunque no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo al principio, pero algo en las palabras de Sunset la hizo hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso es algo que saben, Drago no cometerá el mismo error dos veces, así que el que regrese no es una opción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Erik C-137:** _primero, bienvenido a los comentarios, segundo, no puedo responder a eso por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _ciertamente, él era el Rey de Gótica y más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _gracias, agradezco eso y el momento de enfrentar al Régimen por última vez ha llegado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _Diana coopero, pero vaya que costo un poco para que lo hiciera, especialmente porque sigue creyendo en el Régimen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _no será nada fácil ocupar el lugar de Batman y todo lo que esto implica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _una bien merecida y créeme, no me es fácil escribir el fic sin él, pero debo hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _lo intenso está a punto de comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _es cierto, pero hablamos de cientos de robots con poderes similares a los de Superman, sumándole a Black Adam y al propio Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _la hora del contraataque al Régimen está a punto de comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _costo que Diana les diera información y aunque todavía no saben si es confiable, no tienen muchas opciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _me disculpo por ello, pero son cosas que pasan fuera de mi control. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _el tiempo es un enemigo que no se puede detener. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _en estos momentos debe hacerlo, ya que no hay tiempo para lamentaciones ni sentimientos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _estoy seguro de que ambos se aliarían, esa es una triste realidad ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _solo queda esperar para averiguarlo, aunque Batman sí que cambio la vida de muchos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _aunque tambien se le podría aplicar a Harley, porque ella tambien se enamoró del tipo equivocado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _ya lo acabas de ver, así que es el momento de contraatacar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y vaya que lo fue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _lo hizo, más por razones incorrectas, la búsqueda de venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _solo que Rarity no tiene cabeza para otra cosa, después de todo, no tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse por la pérdida de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _es triste ver que el amor que Superman sentía por Lois fuera la perdición para el mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _y lo hizo, solo que Diana les dio la información por venganza y furia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _no les dio tiempo para recuperarse, tienen que detener a Kal antes de que el Régimen se alce de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _ya lo acabas de ver, las ayudo, aunque por venganza y rabia hacia Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _pues Diana realmente ha cambiado mucho, las ayudo, pero solo porque quiere venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _no tiene muchas opciones, su deber es continuar el legado de Batman y vencer a Kal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _la misión de Batman será siempre proteger a otros y luego preocuparse por sí mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _pues básicamente le dijeron a Diana lo decepcionadas que estaban, pero ella quiere venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _Diana quiere venganza y por eso las ayudo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _detener a Kal y al Régimen es la principal prioridad de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _detener a Superman antes de que el Régimen vuelva a alzarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _ya lo acabas de ver, Diana ayudo por venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _pues ya viste lo que paso y ahora viene el enfrentamiento contra Kal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _el momento de detener a Superman ha llegado y no será fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _la detención de Superman es la prioridad y no será nada sencillo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _realmente ha comenzado la batalla final en contra de Superman y su Régimen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _sin Batman deben ser más fuertes que nunca, especialmente las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _aunque todavía tendrá un largo camino por recorrer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _no se ha aceptado, se tiene que pasar a otros asuntos de mayor prioridad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _aunque no es lo que quisieran hacer, pero deben hacer a un lado sus sentimientos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _ya veremos que pasara, por ahora el momento se acerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _pues les dio información, solo que por venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Erik C-137, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Xanatrix742, Andros Valgreen 4, Gokash Z, Moon-9215, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, White Killer 09, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Wild Boy, Nero Metallic, Iron Mario, Wham Pillar One, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Joestar, Espadachín de la Luz, Zeppeli, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Knight Shadow, Rohan The Hand, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Regulus Leo, Knight Shadow, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Black Hunter, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Draizen, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	11. La Sombra del Murcielago Quinta Parte

" _ **Tras la muerte de Batman, una gran depresión cayó sobre las Hijas de la Noche, pero una vez que Sunset descubrió un video que Batman le dejo, tomo fuerzas para decirle a sus amigas que debían detener a Superman antes de que algo más ocurriera, así que acudieron a Diana para pedirle información sobre el paradero de Clark Kent y aunque al principio se negó a decirles algo, al final les revelo la ubicación del escondite de la Liga de las Sombras, donde Clark se preparaba para realizar un hechizo que traería a Lois de entre los muertos, sin importarle que al fin estaba descansando en paz y solo buscando satisfacer sus propios deseos egoístas, una vez que tuvieron la información, se la dieron a la Liga de la Justicia y ahora todos se preparan para el encuentro final contra el Régimen, llevándose una sorpresa cuando Sunset apareció usando un traje del Caballero de la Noche, mismo que fue el último regalo que Batman le dejo a la peli fuego, el momento de la batalla final contra Superman se acerca, las Hijas de la Noche están dispuestas a pelear aun a costa de sus propias vidas con tal de salvar al mundo ¿será posible que puedan detener al invencible Hombre de Acero?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Qe50-aLh0cI**

 **Twilight  
¿Acaso puedes oír?  
Esa voz mía que se la ha llevado la luz**

 **Sunset**

 **Si el mundo significa esto  
Entonces estos sentimientos son reales  
(Se ve a Ciudad gótica desde la noche al amanecer con Firebird, Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, para después mostrar a Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Fui aplastada por mi anhelo y me rendí  
Sin siquiera saber de qué color es este cielo infinito  
(Se ve el pasado de Sunset desde el régimen hasta el día de hoy, mirando a lo lejos de gótica)**

 **Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón  
(Puede ver a Bruno, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie a su lado esperándola para después pasar a la noche)**

 **Sunset  
Un gran peso por cargar**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas  
(La noche procede con varios ladrones siendo detenidos por Batman y sus hijas, conforme da un salto en el tiempo de cómo pasan los años y como Batman empieza a cansarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **(Se ve la ciudad dos lados uno oscuro y el otro claro, del lado oscuro se llega a escuchar una siniestra risa)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No tengo tiempo para llorar por las estaciones  
Y no volveré a dudar otra vez  
Son contados, y muy pequeños  
Los lamentos que llevo en mis manos**

 **(Se ve la baticueva con el pasar de los años desde que solo eran Bruno y Alfred, para cambiar a otros con Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim, Damián y terminar ahora con Bruno guardando el traje de Batman)**

 **Todas las hijas de la noche**

 **Una historia por continuar  
El legado prevalecerá**

 **(Sunset observa la ciudad a lo lejos con la imagen de Karai y la Guasón a lo lejos ella toma la máscara de Batman en sus manos para colocársela y saltar a la aventura)**

 **Twilight**

 **He venido hasta aquí, solo siguiéndote  
Es algo que yo, que tu buscabas, puedo hacer...**

 **Sunset**

 **Las palabras que me dijiste aquel día, incluso ahora  
Definitivamente llegaron a mi corazón**

 **(Starlight Glimmer observa a lo lejos el cómo Batman vuelve a nacer mientras esta sonríe)**

 **Sunset**

 **Me di cuenta de la razón de haber nacido  
Hoy más de lo que pude hacer ayer**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **Pese al gran peso por cargar  
Sé que sola nunca estoy**

 **(Sunset avanza siendo detenida por la Guasón esperándola comenzando una persecución)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todo fue como si fuera tan natural  
Nuestros preciosos días no han terminado, entonces, otra vez**

 **Todas juntas en especial Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas**

 **(Se ven grandes momentos de combates pasados de Batman y el Guasón, golpe tras golpe que se da entre las hijas de estos)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí…**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Fue como si todo aquí hubiese sido con naturalidad  
Los días que vendrán serán con seguridad felices y así  
Comienzo a avanzar porque es momento de correr  
Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón**

 **(La lluvia cae en su combate para rápidamente caer unas a otras al suelo, no sin antes de que Sunset sea sujetada de caer en la oscuridad por Twilight, a su lado de Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para levantarse e iluminar el alrededor)**

 **Sunset**

 **Ya no me detendré a mi destino llegaré  
Porque mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer  
La respuesta que busqué  
(Sunset aparece frente a la mansión Díaz junto a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, así como Bruno a su lado, a punto de tomarse una foto)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No noté que estaba justo aquí**

 **En esta historia y legado continuar  
No terminara aquí**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Siempre continuara**

 **(La foto termina tomada de la familia, así como muestra a otros que ya no están como Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián, para terminar, mostrando la noche con Sunset ahora como Batman a su lado Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 11**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 11 La Sombra del Murciélago**

 **Quinta Parte**

En el espacio exterior, en la infinita oscuridad, misma que era alumbrada por los destellos de luz que eran originadas por las estrellas y uno que otro cometa, algo apareció de pronto, parecía ser precisamente un cometa, mismo que se dirigía a una velocidad impresionante rumbo a la Tierra, le faltaba poco tiempo para llegar, pero debía darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Monte Everest**

 **Cuartel de la Liga de las Sombras**

Thalía se presentó en los centro de control de su escondite, siendo recibida por Bane y varios de sus hombres, el mercenario observaba todo lo que pasaba en las pantallas, siempre manteniéndose de brazos cruzados.

-Pronto Superman comenzara con su ritual para recuperar a su amor perdido-dijo Thalía-que enorme pérdida de tiempo, tiene un libro de hechizos sumamente poderoso y solo piensa en traer a esa reportera de la muerte-.

-Concuerdo, con Batman muerto la Liga se ha debilitado mucho, así que es la oportunidad perfecta para atacarlos y lograr que el Régimen vuelva a levantarse una vez más-sentencio Bane formando un puño en su mano derecha.

-Me sorprende lo bien que te has tomado el hecho de que no fuiste tú quien acabo con la vida de Batman-señalo Thalía.

-Aunque nada me habría hecho más feliz que ser yo quien finalmente terminara con la vida de Batman, al menos estoy complacido con saber que contribuiré con la caída de todo lo que él siempre protegió y valoro, además, siempre me queda la opción de quebrar a sus queridas hijas-sentencio Bane riéndose.

Thalía sonrió al escuchar eso, ella también quería ajustar cuentas con las mocosas, especialmente con Sunset, ya que ella le quito el lugar que Damián merecía al lado de Batman y odiaba al Caballero de la Noche por atreverse a olvidar a su hijo de esa manera.

-Una vez que…-Thalía guardo silencio cuando todo el lugar se estremeció-¿Qué sucede?-.

-¡Nos están atacando!-informo un soldado.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién se atreve a atacarnos? ¡Activen las cámaras exteriores!-indico Thalía y la pantalla mostro a los atacantes-¡La Liga de la Justicia!-gruño al ver eso.

-¡No es posible! ¿Cómo nos encontraron?-cuestiono Bane sorprendido por la aparición de la Liga.

-¿Y cómo lograron pasar las defensas sin ser detectados?-bramo Thalía.

-Creo que la respuesta es muy obvia Madame Thalía-intervino Cerebro-alguien le hablo sobre todo esto, nuestra ubicación y como desactivar nuestras defensas sin ser detectados-.

Thalía se puso sumamente furiosa al escuchar eso-¡Desplieguen a los robots de Superman y prepárense para la batalla! ¡Y que alguien vaya a informarle a Superman cuanto antes! ¡La liga quiere pelea, entonces eso le daremos!-aseguro Thalía.

Cerebro observaba toda la situación en silencio-¿Qué haremos maestro?-pregunto Mallah.

-Una retirada táctica sería lo más apropiado en estos momentos Meshie Mallah-indico Cerebro-porque si la Liga está aquí entonces es lógico pensar que tienen un plan para vencer a Superman, pero por otro lado, sin Batman todas sus oportunidades son cero-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Uno de los Ninjas de la Liga llego hasta donde se encontraba Superman, quien sintió los temblores ocasionados por el ataque-¡Señor! ¡Nos están atacando! ¡Es la Liga de la Justicia!-informo.

Kal gruño al escuchar eso y miro al Ninja con furia, antes de atravesarlo con su visión de calor-Oye, relájate, si acabas con todos tus hombres no tendrás de un ejército que te ayude a recuperar el control del mundo-le dijo Black Adam apareciendo.

-¡Esto debe ser obra de las putas de Batman! ¡No puedo creer que hayan convencido a toda la Liga de venir a enfrentarme a mí! ¡Al salvador del mundo!-bramo Kal furioso.

-No te preocupes, esta es la oportunidad que estábamos esperando para ponerles fin a esas mocosas de una vez por todas y yo me asegurare de que sea así-sentencio Adam sonriendo.

-Hazlo-indico Kal-lo malo es que tendremos que postergar mi reunión con Lois, pero cuando todo esto termine habrá valido la pena-aseguro dándose la vuelta para dirigirse al techo del cuartel, solo observaría todo lo que pasaba e intervendría por si acaso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Afuera de la base, la Liga de la Justicia estaba avanzando sin problema alguno, los códigos que Diana les dio a las Hijas de la Noche realmente funcionaron muy bien, no solo desactivaron los sistemas de rastreo y comunicación, sino todo el armamento de ese cuartel.

-¡Quién diría que la información que nos dio Diana fuera cierta!-exclamo Rainbow desde su lugar.

Sunset también tuvo que admitir que su amiga tenía razón, una parte de ella sospechaba que todo era una trampa, por fortuna no fue así y la Liga de la Justica ya estaba comenzando el ataque contra el Régimen.

-¿Cuál es la orden Bats?-pregunto Flash por medio de la comunicación, provocando un sinfín de emociones en la peli fuego.

-¡Las Hijas de la Noche nos encargaremos de Superman, pero necesitamos que nos abran paso hasta el cuartel, porque aquí vienen problemas!-indico Sunset.

Sus palabras eran muy acertadas, ya que de pronto, varios robots y guerreros de la Liga de la Sombras, armados con todo tipo de armamento, incluso armaduras robóticas aparecieron, contraatacando a la Liga de la Justicia, fue cuando Bane apareció en un tanque que disparaba un peligroso láser.

-¡Quería acabar con esas mocosas, nunca espere que lo haría tan pronto!-declaro riéndose.

-¡Piensa de nuevo!-declaro Corban apareciendo de la nada y dándole una patada en el rostro-¡Bane supongo!-.

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?-cuestiono Bane levantándose y mirando a su atacante.

-Puedes llamarme Corban y estoy aquí para darte lo que te mereces-dijo Corban colocándose en guardia y preparándose para el combate.

-¿En serio? Mi amigo, estas a punto de aprender la misma lección que Batman aprendió por las malas-aseguro al tiempo que activaba el Venom, aumentando su masa muscular.

El resto de la Liga de la Justicia comenzó su batalla contra el ejército del Régimen, las Crystal Gems y Helena se dispusieron a avanzar, cuando quedaron atrapados en una esfera amarilla, misma que fue creada por Siniestro y algunos de sus compañeros Linternas Amarillos.

-¡Lo lamento, pero de aquí no pasaran!-declaro Siniestro, cuando Razer salió de la nada y lo golpe en el rostro, al tiempo que Aya hacía lo mismo con el resto de los Linternas Amarillos, apoyada por John, Dante y Aled.

-¡Ya estamos abriendo paso! ¡Dense prisa en avanzar!-indico John.

Flash y Aura también hacían lo suyo, empleando su velocidad para capturar a varios Ninjas y dejarlos amarrados en el suelo-Por aquí todo bien también-informo Flash activando la comunicación.

El Bati Avión paso volando, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el cuartel de la Liga de las Sombras, les faltaba muy poco para llegar, pero entonces Fluttershy vio algo en el cielo-Ah…chicas…-llamo con tono preocupado.

-¡Shazam!-un rayo salió del cielo y golpeo una de las alas del Bati Avión, provocando que comenzara a caer en picada, para angustia de toda la Liga.

-¡Nos dieron!-grito Rarity.

Sunset hacía esfuerzos por estabilizar el Bati Avión o al menos evitar que se estrellara contra algunos de los presentes en el suelo, hecho que consiguió después de algunos esfuerzos, claro que todavía caían a gran velocidad, pero al menos ya no se estrellarían contra sus aliados o enemigos, parte de las lecciones de Batman.

-¡Eyectar!-grito Sunset y rápidamente apretaron los botones de eyección para salir de la nave antes de que se estrellara.

Por suerte, la Liga de la Justicia vio que las chicas salieron a tiempo y aterrizaban en un sitio seguro, cayendo sobre la nave-¡Eso fue más intenso que viajar en una carreta guiada por caballos descontrolados!-expreso Applejack.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Fue muy divertido!-grito Pinkie Pie-¡Otra vez, otra vez, otra vez!-.

-Lo siento Arlequín, una nave solo puede destruirse una vez-dijo Sunset.

-Ah… ¿Por qué?-pregunto Pinkie Pie haciendo un puchero triste.

Una risa se escuchó y el responsable de derribarlas apareció, tratándose de Black Adam-Nunca me imaginé esto, que un montón de mocosas se atrevieran a guiar a la Liga de la Justicia a una misión suicida-dijo burlonamente, cuando se fijó en Sunset-¿Quién te crees que eres tú? ¿Acaso crees que eres Batman?-.

-No creo que lo sea, lo soy-aseguro Sunset con tono desafiante.

-¿En serio?-Thalía hizo acto de aparición ante las chicas-no puedo creer esto, tú, una mocosa de la calle, seguramente una prostituta se atreve a llevar la máscara de Batman, ese era el lugar que Damián merecía-.

-Tu hijo perdió esa oportunidad cuando traiciono a Batman-aseguro Sunset encarando a la mercenaria.

-¿Qué puedes saber tú? No eres más que una mocosa, pero esto no tiene que ser así, si llevas la máscara y ese símbolo quiere decir que él vio algo digno en ti, así que lo mejor sería que empezáramos bien-señalo Thalía.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono la peli fuego.

-No tenemos por qué estar en bando contrarios, únete a nosotros y ayuda al Régimen a ponerle orden a este mundo podrido, ayúdame a cumplir con la visión que tenía mi padre, misma que solo se cumplirá cuando Superman tome el poder-sentencio Thalía.

Al escuchar eso, la peli fuego se rio, tal vez era Batman ahora, pero sería a su manera-No puedo creer que no hayas aprendido de los errores de tu padre, recuerdo cuando él dijo lo mismo, aquella ocasión en que libero a Drago con ese medallón y ya viste como acabo-señalo Sunset-algo me dice que quieres terminar igual que él-.

-Cuidado mocosa, mi piedad tiene un límite-advirtió Thalía.

-Yo he visto el límite de tu piedad y te aseguro que ni yo, ni las Hijas de la Noche nos uniríamos nunca a la locura de Superman, vinimos aquí con una misión, detenerlo antes de que sea tarde-aseguro la peli fuego.

-Entonces que así sea-dijo Thalía-déjame a esta insolente que piensa que puede ser Batman, tú puedes encargarte de las demás-.

-Será algo aburrido, pero creo que disfrutare mucho manchar la nieve con su sangre-sentencio Adam descendiendo hasta quedar frente a las chicas.

Twilight y las demás se dispusieron a enfrentarlo, pero todavía no sacarían sus Armas Celestiales, al igual que Sunset, eso era algo que debían reservar para Superman, Black Adam entonces arremetió contra ellas, quienes se quitaron de su camino muy a tiempo.

Rápidamente, Applejack le lanzo una de sus estrellas, mismas que golpeo a Adam en una pierna sin dañarlo-¿Con eso me quieren vencer? Ciertamente no son nada sin su maestro-expreso sonriendo de forma siniestra.

Sunset y Thalía quedaron frente a frente, viéndose a los ojos de manera desafiante, la heredera de Ras solo observaba a la peli fuego con mucho odio, nunca se esperó que Batman se atreviera a escogerla a ella, una mocosa para que siguiera con su legado y en cierto modo…le daba envidia, mucha envidia, cielos, estaba realmente celosa y furiosa…pues le hizo recordar que su padre jamás la considero una posible heredera, ya que Ras siempre espero un heredero varón.

Rápidamente, Thalía saco su espada y arremetió contra Sunset, quien esquivo el ataque saltando hacia un lado, al tiempo que Thalía lanzaba varios golpes con su espada, mismos que Sunset esquivaba moviéndose con mucha agilidad, para asombro de Thalía.

Fue cuando Sunset rodo por el suelo y recogió una bola de nieve, lanzándosela a la cara de la mercenaria, quien miro a su contrincante con asombro y algo de molestia-No importa de quien se trate, siempre peleare a mi modo-dijo Sunset colocándose en guardia.

Thalía sonrió al escuchar eso-Veo que tienes mucha habilidad, realmente me sorprende que seas tan hábil, es una lástima que desperdicies esa habilidad en seguir los pasos de Batman-.

-Yo no lo pienso de ese modo y para que te lo sepas, comparada con Karai, pelear contigo es como ir a un día de campo-escupió la peli fuego.

Ante esas palabras, Thalía miro con rabia y odio a Sunset, pero no tardo en reírse por lo que su oponente le dijo-No puedo creer que te sientas la gran cosa, pero no creas que podrás seguir evadiéndome eternamente, además, tus amigas no resistirán mucho tiempo en contra de Black Adam-sentencio Thalía.

Sunset gruño ante esas palabras, gracias al traje, pudo mirar de reojo hacia el cielo, esperando que en cualquier momento, su última carta apareciera, tenía que confiar en que llegaría, después de todo, Batman confiaba en él y ella debía hacer lo mismo, además de que confiaba en que sus amigas resistirían el tiempo suficiente, fue cuando Thalía arremetió contra ella de nuevo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, el resto de las Hijas de la Noche se dedicaba a esquivar los ataques de Black Adam, parte de su estrategia, hacerle creer que las tenía acorraladas, aunque eso se estaba volviendo demasiado creíble, pues realmente no tenían para donde correr.

-¡Tenemos que usar las Armas Celestiales!-grito Rarity.

-¡Aun no! ¡Tenemos que reservarlas para Superman!-señalo Twilight.

Black Adam descendió un poco, hasta que sus pies rosaron la nieve y comenzó a flotar hacia ellas-Lo mejor será que se rindan niñas, no hay a donde puedan huir-sentencio sonriendo.

-¿Quién está huyendo?-cuestiono Rainbow lanzándole varias esferas explosivas, mismas que no dañaron a Adam.

El villano solo se rio ante eso-¿Desean fallar? Que así sea-expreso lanzando varios rayos de sus manos.

-¡Mejor vuelva a Kandall, Adam! ¡Si te quedas aquí te enjuiciaran!-advirtió Twilight.

-Tendrían que capturarme primero y desgraciadamente, eso es algo que no podrán hacer, pues verán, ahora es mi turno de gobernar este pobre y patético mundo-expuso Adam.

-¡La Tierra no necesita un dictador!-aseguro Fluttershy.

-Superman no estaría de acuerdo-contraataco Adam.

-¡Pues nosotras no estamos de acuerdo con él y por eso lo vamos a detener antes de que haga algo estúpido!-aseguro Pinkie Pie.

Al escuchar eso, Black Adam rompió a reír de manera burlona y cruel-No digan tonterías ¿Qué oportunidades tendrán contra él cuando no pueden conmigo? Ya se los dije, sin Batman no son nada, solo unas mocosas que tuvieron suerte al enfrentarse a la Bestial del Mal, no son más que unas niñas que están asustadas-.

Twilight miro hacia el cielo y vio algo acercándose, un destello de luz que viajaba a gran velocidad, acercándose cada vez más y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-Tienes razón en algo, en una pelea frente a frente no podríamos vencerte, por suerte, hay alguien que puede hacerlo-señalo la peli violenta

-Oh ¿y quién es?-pregunto Adam más por inercia que por cualquier otra cosa.

Antes de que alguna de las chicas respondiera, Black Adam sintió como algo lo embestía con fuerza, estrellándolo contra la nieve, lo que provoco que muchos fijaran su atención en quien ataco a Adam, siendo Flash el primero en divisarlo.

-Finalmente llego-dijo sonriendo.

Poco a poco, Black Adam se levantó y vio a su atacante, abriendo mucho los ojos-¡Black Adam! ¡Conoce a Jiren el Gris!-presento Rainbow.

Efectivamente, se trataba del gran campeón del Universo 11, un guerrero tan poderoso que incluso supero a los Dioses de la Destrucción y con un sentido de justicia muy parecido al de Batman; Jiren el Gris, quien miraba a Black Adam con mucha seriedad.

-¡Llegaste muy a tiempo!-exclamo Fluttershy sonriendo.

-Lamento mi tardanza...y también…lo que ocurrió con Batman-señalo Jiren mirando a las chicas, quienes solo le sonrieron de manera comprensiva y algo triste.

Black Adam encaro a Jiren-Tu… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡No se supone que eres del Universo 11!-acuso Adam.

-Y aun lo soy, pero vine a este Universo como favor especial de Batman, él quería que lo ayudara con un problema que había entre Apocolyps y Nueva Génesis, por suerte ya se resolvió y pude venir a apoyarlas antes de regresar a mi Universo, porque aunque estoy con la Liga de la Justicia, todavía soy parte de las Tropas de Orgullo-señalo Jiren-ustedes vayan a completar su misión, yo me encargo de esto-.

-Sé que esto sonara ridículo, pero ten cuidado-dijo Rainbow sonriendo-y tu Adam, estas a punto de recibir la golpiza de tu vida-sentencio sacándole la lengua.

Jiren y Black Adam se vieron fijamente por unos instantes, al tiempo que el viento mecía la capa de Adam, el cual solo sonrió-Te vi participar en el Torneo de Poder, eres un guerrero con un poder abrumador ¿Por qué escogiste hacer algo tan poco práctico y útil como luchar por causas similares a las de Batman?-.

-Porque esa es la justicia-respondió Jiren y Adam se rio-yo también he escuchado de ti, vi los informes de la Liga de la Justicia sobre ti, recibiste el poder seis héroes, seis leyendas y sin embargo, lo usas para tu propio beneficio, para actos perversos y malvados-.

Black Adam volvió a reírse al escuchar eso-Todo ese poder y sin embargo vez al mundo como lo haría un niño, el bien y el mal no son constantes, los que tienen el poder definen su significado, permíteme darte una demostración-sentencio Adam lanzándose contra Jiren a gran velocidad.

Sonriendo de esa forma tan arrogante que lo caracterizaba, Black Adam preparo un golpe, pero Jiren abrió los ojos y sin que supiera como, Adam termino tendido en el suelo, llevándose las manos al pecho y abdomen, donde sintió como si algo lo hubiera golpeado repetidamente.

-Yo tengo más poder que tú, así que creo que puedo darle el significado correcto a esos términos-señalo Jiren mirando a Adam en el piso, quien gruño al escuchar eso.

-¡No te burles de mí!-bramo levantándose y atacando a Jiren de nuevo, quien se mantuvo tranquilo en todo momento.

Black Adam logro acertarle un potente puñetazo al rostro de Jiren, quien solo permaneció con expresión fría en todo momento, ni siquiera se inmuto cuando sintió semejante golpe en su cara, hecho que provoco que Adam gruñera, más Jiren sostuvo su brazo y le dio una patada, lanzándolo contra la nieve de nuevo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, Sunset detuvo el siguiente golpe de Thalía, se podía ver que la hija de Ras Al Ghul quería matarla, culpándola de haberle robado a Damián lo que debía ser suyo, el legado de Batman, ser el Caballero de la Noche que ella nunca será, pero la peli fuego solo escuchaba en silencio.

-¡Damián jamás habría podido ser el Batman que Bruno querría! ¡No después de que demostró todo lo contrario a lo que él le enseño!-declaro Sunset dándole una patada con fuerza en el abdomen, seguido de un puñetazo en la cara-¡Honor, valor, compasión, piedad y justicia!-con cada palabra que Sunset decía, golpeaba a Thalía con fuerza.

La peli fuego dio un giro y lanzo una patada con fuerza al rostro de la asesina, quien salió disparada por los aires, rodando por la nieve, para cuando se levantó, vio que la peli fuego estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

-Eso es lo que caracterizaba a Batman, eso era lo que Damián nunca supo comprender y algo que tú tampoco aprendiste, ya que no vez que estas siguiendo los mismos pasos que llevaron a tu padre a su autodestrucción-señalo la peli fuego.

Thalía miro a Sunset con rabia, intento levantarse, pero Sunset solo la miraba con tranquilidad en su rostro, hecho que estaba comenzando a molestar mucho a la asesina, no lograba entender porque se mostraba tan tranquila a pesar de todo.

-¡Batman está muerto!-grito en un intento por tratar de herirla de forma emocional-¡Su cuerpo no es más que un cadáver pudriéndose en algún cementerio en Ciudad Gótica! ¡Jamás regresara! ¡Superman lo mato y ya nunca lo veras de nuevo!-.

-Tienes razón-reconoció la peli fuego con calma-está muerto, pero su legado siempre vivirá, así como sus enseñanzas siempre prevalecerán en mí-aseguro Sunset alzando los brazos y dándole un último golpe a Thalía, dejándola noqueada por completo.

Una vez que Sunset venció a Thalía, sus amigas llegaron a su lado, todas sonriendo al ver que la mercenaria estaba inconsciente-Te tardaste mucho-dijo Rainbow cruzándose de brazos y mirando de manera burlona a Sunset.

-Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo-dijo Sunset sonriéndole del mismo modo, provocando que todo el grupo se riera al ver la cara que puso Rainbow ante la respuesta de su líder.

-Creo que es el momento de dejar de lado las risas por un rato, hay un trabajo que realizar-señalo Applejack.

-Y vaya que tienes razón ¡Miren quien está ahí!-señalo Rarity.

Ya que parado en el techo del templo, observándolas en todo momento se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Superman, el antiguo héroe del mundo salió para considerar participar en la acción, cuando su atención se fijó en Jiren apaleando a Black Adam estuvo tentado a ir en auxilio de su aliado, pero cuando su vista se fijó en las Hijas de la Noche decidió que era el momento de terminar con todo el legado de Batman de una vez por todas, eliminándolas por completo.

Dándose la vuelta, Kal se dispuso a irse, pues tras pensarlo un momento, decidió que lo mejor sería darles la oportunidad de que se marcharan antes de terminar como su ex amigo, esperando que tomaran la decisión correcta, pero…

-¡Hay que acabar con esto!-declaro Sunset al tiempo que disparaba un gancho, seguida por las demás, impulsándose hacia el techo del templo, más antes de hacerlo, Thalía reacciono y sujeto a Sunset de la pierna-¿Qué?-.

-¡No te irás tan fácilmente perra ladrona!-bramo Thalía comenzando a jalar con fuerza a la peli fuego, provocando que Sunset se soltara de su gancho.

-¡Sunny!-grito Twilight al ver eso.

-¡Sigan avanzando!-ordeno Sunset al tiempo que luchaba con ferocidad contra Thalía, al tiempo que caían a gran velocidad hacia la nieve, el problema es que estaban por caer en un sitio donde había algunas rocas sumamente filosas y peligrosas.

Thalía sujetaba a Sunset con fuerza, su intención era muy clara, provocar que ambas se estrellaran contra las rocas y morir-¡No tienes que estar triste! ¡Pronto te reunirás con Batman en el infierno!-declaro Thalía.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Pero no voy a morir en mi primer día como Batman!-aseguro Sunset dándole un cabezazo con fuerza a Thalía.

Aquel ataque provoco que la mercenaria soltara a la nueva Batman, quien abrió su capa de manera que pudo detenerse en el aire y aterrizar en un pedazo de techo del templo, más cuando se dispuso a salvar a Thalía se dio cuenta de que la mercenaria ya se había estrellado contra una roca, misma que termino por romperle la columna, acabando con su vida.

La peli fuego solo pudo suspirar ante eso, para luego volver hacia donde sus amigas la estaban esperando-Les dije que siguieran avanzando-regaño Sunset.

-No podíamos seguir sin nuestra líder, sin Batman-aseguro Twilight sonriéndole y Sunset miro a sus amigas, las cuales asentían de manera afirmativa ante las palabras de la peli violeta.

La peli fuego miro hacia donde el resto de la Liga combatía contra las tropas de Superman, comenzando a ganar terreno, pero a menos que detuvieran a Clark de una vez por todas nada de eso importaría, así que Sunset miro a su equipo y con decisión…

-Hora de invocar las Armas Celestiales-anuncio y sus amigas asintieron, al tiempo que sus brazaletes brillaban, provocando que la Espada Solar, la Vara Estrella, la Lanza Relámpago, el Látigo de la Justicia, el Tenssen de la Luz, el Arco Celestial y el Bastón Mágico volvieran tras mucho tiempo.

Las Hijas de la Noche finalmente llegaron al techo del templo, donde se encontraron con Superman dándoles la espalda-¡Clark!-grito Sunset y Superman detuvo su marcha-¡Hemos venido a detenerte de una vez por todas!-.

Kal cerró los ojos y suspiro con resignación-Me equivoque, pensé que con la muerte de su maestro se esconderían para no terminar como él, esperaba que fuera más sensatas que él, pero veo con decepción que no es así, son igual de tontas y buscan tener el mismo fin que tuvo-sentencio dándose la vuelta.

-¡No seas tan presumido monstruo!-bramo Rainbow.

-¡Si! ¡No eres tan rudo!-aseguro Pinkie Pie.

-¡Esta noche termina ahora!-finalizo Fluttershy.

Kal gruño al escuchar eso y bramando con furia se quitó su capa, al tiempo que se lanzaba contra ellas-¡Al ataque!-indico Sunset.

Las Hijas de la Noche estaban a punto de tener su último encuentro contra el asesino de Batman; Superman.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La batalla final entre las Hijas de la Noche y Superman finalmente está a punto de comenzar ¿será posible que Sunset y las demás puedan ponerle fin al Régimen de una vez por todas?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=JzX4qgESVHg**

 **Sunset**

 **Hasta hoy  
no puedo imaginar que  
no dejar de continuar pero  
puede pasar  
algún día...  
(Se ve a Sunset levantarse de una profunda oscuridad, para ser observada por Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie sonriéndole)**

 **Twilight  
si te sentís sin ánimos  
Si crees  
que vas a superar cualquier problema o situación  
¡Avísame! Quiero estar y verte yo... uno al menos, por favor...**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad siendo salvada por Batman, Robin y Batichica, para después darle paso al tiempo con Batman y las hijas de la noche)**

 **Sunset**

 **La vida es solo una, pero hay que llenarla de emoción  
Una razón me diste, ¡ya nadie me puede… derrotar!**

 **(Sunset se observa frente a tres caminos al frente, uno revelándola como Firebird, otra de ella misma y uno con una forma de murciélago)**

 **Sunset**

 **Aún  
No sé  
que haces para que yo lo repita otra vez  
Solo verte ahí de pie… y me das todo ese valor**

 **(La ciudad está en cambio con Karai dirigiendo de crimen del bajo mundo, Starlight como comisionada y mucho más, solo se necesita un héroe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **¡Esta vez- ya siento que algo grita en mi interior!  
Siento que quiero continuar  
si te miro a los ojos hoy**

 **(Sunset se dispone a tomar un camino siendo antes de eso tomada de la mano por Twilight, así revelando a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Bruno todos le sonríen, así está decidida avanza por el camino con forma de murciélago)**

 **Twilight**

 **Sé que puedes reír otra vez  
Llorar si quieres**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No dejes que tus sueños se apaguen**

 **(Se ve a Batman recorrer ciudad gótica, esa imagen cambia, ahora con Robin, después con Batichica, repitiéndose con Jasón, Tim y Damián, dando un final ahora con las hijas de la noche**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **¡Así que muestra el final… el definitivo!  
¡Eres mi héroe que me salvó!**

 **(Se ve Sunset observar el atardecer una vez más, como cambia a la noche estando en lo alto de un edificio llega tener el traje y mascara de Batman en mano, esta solo se coloca la máscara, así las hijas de la noche sonriéndole saltan a la aventura)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **POR CIERTO, ESTE MENSAJE ES UNICAMENTE PARA ALEXANDRA ONIX; YA RECIBI CUALES SON LAS PETICIONES DE LUNA CREED, OLIVIA Y EIRE POR GANAR EL CONCURSO DEL TEMA, PERO ALEXANDRA ONIX NO ME HA DICHO QUE ES LO QUE LE GUSTARIA QUE OCURRIERA EN EL FIC COMO UN PREMIO PARA ELLA**

 **DEL MISMO MODO, LES PRESENTO SUS NUEVAS OPCIONES PARA EL PROXIMO FIC, ESCOJAN SU FAVORITO:**

 **1.- TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA: Sunset Shimmer compra una motocicleta sin saber que esto la llevara a un viaje que jamás imagino, conocerá a los valientes Autobots y luchara a su lado para librar al universo del cruel imperio Decepticon, dirigidos por el cruel y despiadado Megatron**

 **2.- POWER RANGERS GUARDIANES DE LA VIDA: un imperio de seres No Muertos surge de las profundidades de la Tierra; el Undead World se ha alzado con la misión de destruir la vida en la Tierra, solo una fuerza puede detenerlos**

 **Escojan, dependiendo de su elección daré más información sobre ese fic**

 **Ángel María NF:** _no contaría con muertes, ya que Jiren llego a tiempo para ayudarlos en esta difícil contienda, ahora tiene dominado a Black Adam, mientras las chicas lidian con Superman, la última batalla con el Régimen va a comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _creo que es claro para muchos que Diana cometió el mismo error que Harley. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _el contraataque contra el Régimen ha comenzado y las chicas van por Kal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _finalmente ha llegado el momento del encuentro final con Kal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y el ataque final al Régimen ya ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _los pediré, así como los OC, pero una vez que vea el fic que escogieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _finalmente ha llegado el encuentro de las Hijas de Batman contra Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _la hora de terminar con el reinado de terror de Superman finalmente ha llegado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _aunque eso es algo que Kal no ve, en su ceguera está convencido de que es lo correcto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ya veremos qué pasa, en serio me pego fuerte ese bloqueo, aunque tengo mis teorías de porqué. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _con tal de tener de vuelta a Lois es capaz de eso y más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _veré que puedo hacer, aunque ahora el enfrentamiento final con Superman ha llegado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _hay otros factores que me hicieron tomar esa decisión, ya que también lo he considerado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _lo siento, pero no era él, incluir otros personajes, en especial como ese, podría ocasionar…bueno…ya imaginaras, situaciones similares a los comentarios en el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _era Jiren, especialmente porque tenía que cumplir su promesa con Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _la venganza es como todo en la vida, todo depende del cristal con que se mira. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _siempre me da miedo ver a alguien sumamente serio sonreír o reírse de una manera estridente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _las chicas están por enfrentarse a Superman de una vez por todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _se trataba de Jiren y ahora el enfrentamiento final con Superman llego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _entiendo, pero ya di dos opciones más, espero que lo comprendan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _eso es cierto, bueno, la batalla final contra el Régimen y su líder ha iniciado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _de hecho lo había planeado así, pero entonces me di cuenta de que había algo que me faltaba y no era poco, era demasiado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _todo depende mucho del cristal con que se mire y este fue uno de esos casos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _realmente Diana ya no es la misma de antes, porque hizo esto por venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _pues ya viste de quien se trataba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _por ahora estará en paro y di dos opciones para que escojan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _ya ha comenzado y las chicas se han lanzado contra Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _ahora todo depende de que las Hijas de la Noche puedan detener a Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, la batalla contra Superman está llegando a su etapa final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _realmente es una gran verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _lo sé y en verdad me duele tener que hacerlo, nunca me es fácil hacer esto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _la ira es un combustible que se quema, como bien dijo Splinter. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _cada quien tiene su manera de ver las cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _lo siento, pero no era él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _bueno, eso tuvo que ver en cierto modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _eso es algo que seguramente voy a hacer, así como OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _ya ha comenzado la última batalla contra el Régimen cruel de Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _la hora de la verdad ha llegado y claro, las chicas deben ocuparse de Kal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _y el ataque al Régimen ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _en este caso la venganza fue benéfica para la Liga de la Justicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _todos tienen su propia personalidad, eso los hace tan únicos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _en este caso la venganza fue algo benéfico para la Liga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _la verdadera masacre comenzara cuando aparezca el rostro del nuevo enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _difícil si puede ser, pero nunca será imposible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ya comenzamos con el último enfrentamiento con Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _requieren de sus armas porque la Kryptonita ya probo que no será suficiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _la venganza siempre tendrá muchas caras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _y los golpes han comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _eso es lo que se debe hacer, aunque nunca es fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _por ahora lo tuve que incluir como muestra de que se cumplió el trato que hizo con Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _ya comenzamos con los ataques contra el Régimen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _vengarse nunca será una respuesta, a menos que sea la más acertada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _ese es un riesgo que hay, ya que nada caracteriza más a Gótica que eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _para Rarity ese asunto paso a segundo plano, al igual que para las demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _ya lo viste y algo que disfrute hacer fue que dejara a Black Adam callado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _y de enfrentar todo lo que implica ser Batman, es una carga sumamente pesada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _ya han comenzado con la batalla y Thalía ha caído debido a su error. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _cierto, pero también había que lidiar con los robots de Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _lo entiendo, no puedo complacer a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _pues ya les di dos nuevas opciones y escojan la que prefieran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Olivia, Éire, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Sombra 02, Bowser300000, Shazam, Seiryu.001, Hell Drago, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, B Buccellati, Giorno Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Zeppeli, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Polnareff Silver, Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Knight Shadow, Revolver, Regulus Leo, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Xanatrix742, Espadachín de la Luz, Eclipso, Wild Boy, Black Hunter, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Ant, Gokash Z, Iron Mario, Moon-9215, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	12. La Sombra del Murcielago Sexta Parte

" _ **El momento del ataque contra el Régimen finalmente ha comenzado, las Hijas de la Noche, lideradas por Sunset, quien finalmente ha optado por usar el nuevo traje con el cual se convirtió en Batman; lidero a toda la Liga de la Justicia en un último contraataque a la base del Régimen, mismo que era un viejo cuartel de la Liga de las Sombras, de acuerdo a la información que recibieron de Diana, la cual ahora está llena de odio hacia Superman; en medio del ataque, Jiren el Gris, un guerrero del Universo 11 que peleo en el Torneo de Poder y que se ganó la estima de Batman, llego para auxiliar a la Liga de la Justicia en esta difícil contienda, enfrentándose a Black Adam, a quien está sometiendo sin problema alguno, por otro lado, Sunset tuvo una breve pelea contra Thalía, quien estaba furiosa por el hecho de que Batman le haya pasado el legado a ella en vez de a Damián, durante la pelea, Thalía intento llevarse a Sunset consigo a la muerte, pero mientras la peli fuego logro evitarla, la mercenaria y última representante de la dinastía Al Ghul no tuvo tanta suerte…ahora, el momento de enfrentar a Superman finalmente ha llegado y las Hijas de la Noche lo harán con sus Armas Celestiales ¿será posible que puedan vencerlo?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ribVjpHe4BE**

 **Twilight**

 **Puedes perdonar  
¿Y olvidar tu pasado?  
Deja ir todo  
Y recuperar tu paso**

 **(Se ve el pasado que tuvo Sunset desde el principio del régimen hasta pasar en cada momento que siguió hasta el momento actual, despertando en un campo verde, siendo observada por Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para darles una sonrisa y levantarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor, así que échame la culpa  
Dame el peso para todo  
No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño sea  
(La ciudad pasa a mostrar a varios enfrentamientos con criminales contra Batman y sus hijas en el tiempo que va mostrando cierto cambio en Batman)**

 **Sunset**

 **Lo soportaré todo  
Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Entonces puedes continuar**

 **(A lo lejos de la ciudad se ve el crimen del bajo mundo dirigido por Karai, como Starlight llega al puesto de comisionada, sin escuchar un simple hahahahaha resonando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Dale un nombre a la rosa  
Todavía olerá como dulce  
Dale un nombre a la rosa: todo es lo mismo  
No cambiará lo que significas para mí**

 **(Pasando a cambiar a Sunset mirando su reflejo en el traje para verse a ella misma como Batman, pasando a momentos donde Bruno se ve en un espejo su avanzada edad)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Si vives - Vive tu vida con buenas intenciones  
Se vuelve en algún lugar en el camino (Ah ~)  
Pero, ¿darías? Dale un segundo pensamiento  
Cuando dice que revela la mentira**

 **(Sunset toma el manto de Batman en sus manos para volverse finalmente Batman ante las demás aceptando el renacer de Batman, cambiando rápidamente a una ciudad en caos aclamando por un héroe)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Solo hay un 10% de culpa  
Pero nadie compartirá la falla  
Tomas el calor, pero no más  
Así que ahora es el momento, tienes que tener tu propio  
Y levántate alto  
(Se ve la sombra de Batman a lo lejos pasar como todos ven a Sunset la ahora Batman combatir a varios criminales, aun escuchando un hahahahaha, aparece la hija de un demonio, la Hija del Guasón)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Es la cosa número uno que nunca puedes olvidar  
No dejes que te definan,  
Todavía hay pelea en ti  
(Sunset se pone al frente de ella como esta sonríe para ser rodeada por cientos de criminales, sin dejarse intimidad llega a ser apoyada por Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, ahora sonriendo entre si avanzan directo al combate, pasando a quedar la imagen con las hijas de Batman y el Guasón frente a frente)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor  
Dando el peso para todo**

 **Twilight**

 **No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño  
Tú y yo podemos soportarlo todo**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Y continuarás**

 **(Termina todo en una fotografía con Bruno, Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie siendo colgada en la baticueva junto a otras con Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 12**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 12 La Sombra del Murciélago**

 **Sexta Parte**

La Liga de la Justicia estaba comenzando a ganar terreno contra el Régimen, ya tenían acorralados a varios soldados, incluso a los principales tenientes de Superman, entre ellos Black Adam, el cual estaba siendo sometido por el inmenso poder de Jiren, quien lo lanzo con fuerza contra varias rocas, lo que provoco que quedara bastante herido, hecho que sorprendió mucho al antiguo campeón.

Jiren comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia él, provocando que Adam abriera los ojos y temblara de miedo, sorprendido por el inmenso poder que poseía ese sujeto, rápidamente se levantó y disparo varios rayos contra Jiren, quien los recibió todos directamente, pero sin resultar herido, fue cuando abrió sus ojos de golpe y Adam recibió varios puñetazos que nunca supo de donde vinieron, cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

Cuando alzo la vista, vio a su oponente cada vez más cerca de él y yéndose hacia atrás lo miro con temor-¡Espera! ¡Tienes un gran poder! ¿Por qué lo desperdicias de esta manera? ¿Acaso no vez que la mejor manera de proteger al mundo es sometiéndolo? ¡Únete a nosotros, estoy seguro que contigo de nuestro lado podremos hacer que hasta Superman se doblegue, tú y yo gobernaremos a partes iguales! ¿Qué dices?-pregunto sonriendo y alzando una mano hacia Jiren.

Jiren miro la mano de Adam, pasaron unos segundos hasta que el guerrero extendió la suya, parecía que iba a estrechar la de Black Adam, pero la sonrisa del villano desapareció cuando Jiren abrió su palma y le disparo un rayo de luz roja, lanzándolo por los aires.

-Se acabó-sentencio Jiren dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que su ataque explotaba y Black Adam caía al suelo quedando completamente noqueado-tienes suerte, en el control esta mi poder-señalo Jiren, para luego mirar hacia donde estaban los demás, teniendo problemas con los robots de Superman.

Rápidamente, Jiren se lanzó a auxiliar a los demás, aunque no pudo evitar ver de reojo lo que pasaba con las Hijas de la Noche, finalmente estaban frente a frente con el monstruo que asesino a Batman, solo pudo desearles suerte, ya que esa era su batalla y debían librarla solas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las Hijas de la Noche invocaron sus Armas Celestiales, al tiempo que encaraban a Kal-¡No seas tan presumido monstruo!-bramo Rainbow después de escuchar el discurso de Kal.

-¡Si! ¡No eres tan rudo!-aseguro Pinkie Pie colocándose en guardia.

-¡Esta noche termina…ahora!-finalizo Fluttershy.

Kal lanzo su capa por los aires, para luego arremeter contra las chicas y viceversa, rápidamente, Superman lanzo un golpe contra ellas, quienes lo esquivaron dirigiéndose en distintas direcciones, para dar un salto y desaparecer de la vista de Kal, tal como Batman les enseño.

El tirano comenzó a voltear para todos lados, buscando a sus oponentes, ni siquiera podía escucharlas y fue cuando comenzó a ser atacado por algo que no podía ver, entonces se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Rainbow, quien usaba su velocidad celestial para golpearlo con su Lanza.

Rugiendo con fuerza, Kal también se movió con velocidad y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes contra Rainbow, quien los esquivaba dando saltos hacia atrás, fue cuando Fluttershy le disparo varias flechas que tomaron la forma de varios animales que atacaron a Kal por distintas direcciones, al tiempo que Rarity lanzaba su Tenssen y golpeaba con el mismo el rostro de su oponente.

-¡Lluvia de Cupcakes!-grito Pinkie Pie disparándole varios Cupcakes a la cara, los cuales le pegaban como si fueran ladrillos muy pesados-¡Esos son los únicos postres que te mereces!-declaro mirándolo con enojo.

Kal se preparó para contraatacar, cuando algo lo sujeto del cuello, se trataba de Applejack, quien enredo su Látigo en el cuello de Kal, para luego usar su fuerza y derribarlo, Superman cayó pesadamente contra el suelo, momento que Twilight aprovecho para usar su Vara y usar un hechizo que dejo inmovilizado a Kal en el suelo.

-¡Sunset ahora!-grito Twilight y Sunset apareció en el cielo.

Kal pudo ver lo que tenía en sus manos, era Kryptonita Dorada, por lo que rápidamente disparo un rayo de sus ojos, logrando que la peli fuego retrocediera y cayera en el techo, al tiempo que Kal se levantaba de nuevo, librándose del conjuro de Twilight y lanzándola por los suelos.

Superman sujeto el Látigo y de un tirón atrajo a Applejack hacia él, preparándose para golpearla, pero Rainbow actuó con rapidez y lo golpeo en el abdomen con su Lanza, provocando que sangrara un poco, hecho que lo sorprendió.

Fluttershy disparo más flechas y estas tomaron la forma de varios toros en una poderosa embestida, golpeando a Kal con fuerza y haciendo que retrocediera, más no estaba vencido y mirando con furia a sus adversarias se dispuso a volver a atacar, cuando Rarity lanzo su Tenssen y guiándolo con su mano lo convirtió en un gigantesco diamante que golpeo a Kal con fuerza en la espalda.

Pinkie Pie se colocó frente a Kal y le disparo un chorro de chocolate, mismo que se endureció en la cara de Superman, momento que Twilight aprovecho para reunir energía en su Vara y disparar un rayo que tomo la forma de una estrella, la cual golpeo con fuerza a Kal, haciendo que retrocediera, al tiempo que Sunset aprovechaba la oportunidad para atacarlo con su Espada y herirlo en las piernas.

-¡Basta!-bramo Kal disparando un rayo de sus ojos con el cual se liberó de su prisión de dulce.

Lo siguiente que Superman hizo fue golpear el suelo con sus pies, provocando una onda explosiva que lanzo a las chicas por los aires, momento que aprovecho para golpearlas a todas con su velocidad, para luego fijar su atención en Sunset, gruñendo al ver el traje que estaba usando.

-¿A qué crees que estás jugando niña estúpida?-cuestiono Kal avanzando lentamente hacia ella-¿en verdad crees que podrás ocupar el lugar de Batman? ¡Si eso piensas entonces eres más patética de lo que creía!-sentencio lanzándose contra ella a gran velocidad.

Sunset solo pudo rodar por el suelo para evitar el golpe de Kal, para levantarse con rapidez al tiempo que lanzaba varias de sus bombas de humo, dándole directamente en la cara de Kal, al tiempo que la peli fuego se colocaba en guardia de nuevo, siempre sosteniendo su Espada Solar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por otro lado, Cerebro y Mallah observaban la situación, todo el ejército de Superman estaba siendo derrotado y aparentemente el guerrero que apareció de la nada fue quien cambio la balanza a favor de la Liga de la Justicia, así como también todos los miembros que había en la misma, estaban peleando como uno solo, de algún modo, las enseñanzas de Batman se extendieron hasta toda la Liga y no solo en las chicas.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que nos retiráramos-dijo Mallah viendo a su maestro.

-Meshie Mallah, me sorprende que usted pida hacer algo como eso, pero concuerdo en que esto amerita una bien planificada retirada táctica-reconoció Cerebro al tiempo que ambos criminales se disponían a irse, cuando Mallah fue golpeado sorpresivamente.

-¿No pensaban irse sin despedirse, verdad?-pregunto Amatista apareciendo en su forma de luchadora, al tiempo que se tronaba los nudillos y sonreía de forma divertida, yendo acompañada por Isis.

-Creo que este es el momento para darle al mono lo que se merece-sentencio Isis al tiempo que se colocaba en guardia.

-¿Mono?-Mallah se sintió sumamente insultado por esa descripción y se lanzó contra sus enemigos, siendo Amatista quien lo enfrentara, ambos comenzaron una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡No te molestes solo porque te dijeron lo que eres amigo mío!-declaro Amatista sonriendo de forma burlona.

Isis quedo ante Cerebro, el cual miraba al chico o al menos esa era la impresión que le daba-Ya es tiempo de que te vayas a reunir con el resto de tu preciada Hermandad del Mal-aseguro Isis colocándose en guardia.

-Por el contrario muchacho, estaba pensando en que tú te vayas a reunir con el resto de la Escalera Real-sentencio Cerebro al tiempo que su cuerpo robótico activaba algunas armas.

-Tienes que estas bromeando-gruño Isis colocándose en guardia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Con el resto de las chicas tendidas en el suelo, recuperándose por el golpe que recibieron de Kal, la peli fuego le estaba dando batalla en esos momentos, saltando de un lado a otro y atacando con su Espada Solar a Kal, quien para su asombro, dichas llamas lo estaban lastimando, cuando la energía del sol siempre lo fortalecía.

Kal lanzo un puñetazo contra Sunset, quien lo detuvo empleando su Espada, pero el golpe hizo que se hundiera un poco en el concreto, ambos comenzaron a forcejar para dominar al otro, aunque en Sunset se podía ver un poco más de esfuerzo, Kal se quedó asombrado por el hecho de que ella pudiera resistirle tanto.

-¡Lo mataste!-grito la peli fuego captando la atención de Kal-¡Era tu hermano!-bramo y Kal pudo ver como algunas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de su oponente.

Esa visión y aquellos gritos provocaron algo en Kal, un remordimiento, pero no fue por mucho, rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y lanzo un golpe más contra Batman, quien rodo por el suelo para esquivar el ataque, levantándose como si fuera impulsada por un resorte y golpearlo con su espada en el abdomen, logrando que sangrara.

Más Kal no estaba vencido y disparo un rayo de sus ojos contra la peli fuego, quien se protegió con su Espada del ataque, desviándolo hacia el cielo para evitar dañar a alguien más, al tiempo que sus amigas comenzaban a volver lentamente en sí.

-¡Era tu hermano! ¡Tu mejor amigo, Kent! ¡Y lo mataste! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?-cuestiono Sunset.

Nuevamente, Kal sintió aquel sentimiento de culpa, pero como antes, lo hizo a un lado para atacar a Sunset-¡Batman estaba del lado equivocado del tablero, no pudo ver que lo que ocurrió con Metrópolis fue por ser demasiado clemente con los criminales como el Guasón y eso costó la vida de millones de personas, entre ellos mi familia!-bramo Kal atacando a Sunset sin darle tiempo de respirar, la peli fuego solo esquivaba los ataques-¡Así que como vez…era SU destino terminar así!-sentencio sujetando a Sunset del traje.

La peli fuego miro a Kal fijamente-¡Tú…te convertiste en un monstruo…un demonio! ¿Ese es tu destino?-cuestiono con furia.

Al escuchar eso, Kal se quedó mudo una vez más, al tiempo que agachaba la vista, sintiendo nuevamente aquella sensación de culpa, misma que le apachurraba el corazón con fuerza, Superman no pudo responder y comenzó a titubear.

-No…yo…yo…-Kal estaba comenzando a temblar, podía sentir como algo le estaba oprimiendo el corazón, era arrepentimiento, todas esas duras palabras de esa chica le estaban afectando, pero entonces recordó a Diana.

 _ **-"Ningún mundo debería sufrir esto, si es necesario, debemos estar dispuestos a todo por conseguir la paz, incluso a matar, nadie quería hacerlo, pero el Guasón lo hizo necesario"-.**_

Nuevamente la imagen de Metrópolis explotando apareció en su mente, así como también la vista del cuerpo inerte de Lois flotando en el espacio y aquellos dos maravillosos latidos que venían de una sola persona…dejaban de latir, para finalmente, recordar la cruel y burlona sonrisa del Guasón.

Sunset miraba fijamente a Kal, como si de algún modo, el antiguo Superman estuviera luchando por resurgir, pero-Me lo prometí…nunca más-dijo con tono melancólico y triste.

-Esto no es lo que eres, el terror no rige en la casa de tu padre, de Jor El-aseguro Sunset.

Al escuchar eso, Kal miro a la peli fuego con furia-¡La esperanza no salvara al mundo! ¡Sin mí todos estarían muertos!-aseguro preparándose para ultimar a la chica.

Pero Twilight le disparo un rayo por la espalda, logrando que soltara a su novia, momento que Sunset aprovecho para alejarse, rápidamente, Applejack corrió hacia él y lo sujeto con su Látigo, para después aplicarle una llave en un brazo y empujándolo hacia la orilla del techo, comenzó a chocar su cabeza repetidamente contra la barda del mismo.

Rainbow rápidamente entro en acción y lanzo varios golpes con su Lanza, mismos que provocaron que Kal retrocediera de nuevo, al tiempo que Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie lo atacaban una vez más, seguidas por Rarity, mientras Twilight ayudaba a Sunset a levantarse, finalmente, las siete chicas se reagruparon.

Kal volteo a verlas con rabia en su rostro, para su sorpresa, no podía creer que su cuerpo de acero estuviera sangrando ¿Cómo era posible todo esto? Era cierto que en cierto modo era vulnerable a la magia, más nunca de ese modo, Sunset dio un paso hacia el frente, quedando ante Superman.

-Te tengo noticias amigo, contigo todo lo que ha habido son muertes-escupió la peli fuego.

Kal abrió los ojos, ese tono de voz y esa manera tan determinada con la que Sunset hablo…realmente era como ver de nuevo a Batman y eso hizo que rugiera con furia, para arremeter contra ellas de nuevo, las chicas gritaron también y se lanzaron al ataque una vez más.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Garnet le dio un último golpe a los Ninjas, al tiempo que Corban derribaba a Bane y Razer a Siniestro, cuando Flash hizo acto de aparición-Parece que las chicas hicieron enojar a Kent-observo Flash.

-Habrá que ir a ayudarlas-dijo Aled preparándose para dirigirse en su ayuda.

-No interfieran-dijo Jiren apareciendo de brazos cruzados-esta es su batalla, pueden hacerlo, después de todo, recibieron el entrenamiento del mejor guerrero de todos los Universos-.

-Buena suerte chicas-les deseo Daisy mirando hacia la batalla.

-Ustedes pueden-animo Aura y Helena solo observaba en silencio, al igual que el resto de la Liga de la Justicia.

Del mismo modo, Isis y Amatista ya habían detenido a Cerebro, así como a su gorila mascota, como Amatista lo llamo, ahora estaban fuera del templo, viendo lo que pasaba en el techo del mismo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Kal disparo un rayo de sus ojos, mismo que Twilight detuvo con una barrera mágica, permitiéndole a Fluttershy disparar más flechas que tomaron la forma de un Tyrannosaurio, el cual arremetió contra Kal con fuerza, más Superman lo detuvo sin problema alguno.

Pinkie Pie y Applejack atacaron por distintos flancos, sujetando a Kal con el Látigo y unos listones que Pinkie Pie conjuro, ambas sujetaban a Superman de los brazos, intentando sostenerlo, al tiempo que Sunset y Rainbow lo atacaban con sus armas, dándole oportunidad a Rarity de terminarlo lanzando su Tenssen, que se transformó en un filoso y mortal diamante.

Los ataques de las chicas estaban logrando herir a Kal, pero no lo suficiente para vencerlo y eso era algo que sabían muy bien, más Sunset pensó que esta podría ser la oportunidad para intentar llegar a Clark una vez más, al verdadero Clark Kent, el verdadero Superman, aquel que se preocupaba realmente por todos y siempre buscaba lo mejor.

-¡Nuestras armas están dañándote, Kent! ¿Eso no te dice nada?-cuestiono Sunset.

-¡No sé qué me quieras decir con eso!-bramo Kal levantándose.

-¡Nuestras armas fueron creadas con la Luz de la Presencia y fueron hechas para dañar únicamente a lo maligno, te están dañando a ti!-le explico Sunset.

-¡Vaya, incluso yo sé lo que eso significa y eso que no soy un cerebrito!-declaro Rainbow Dash siempre en guardia.

Kal comenzó a pensar en las palabras de esas niñas, recordando que efectivamente, su Armas Celestiales fueron creadas para herir a un ser maligno y eso lo estaba lastimando, entonces solo podía significar que…

-¡No!-bramo golpeándose con fuerza en el rostro, para luego encarar a las chicas de nuevo-¡Su trucos mentales no funcionaran conmigo!-bramo lanzándose de nuevo al ataque.

-¿Cuan necio puede llegar a ser?-cuestiono Applejack haciéndose a un lado.

Nuevamente, las chicas atacaron por distintos flancos a Kal, no estaba siendo una tarea sencilla, Superman realmente había recuperado todos sus poderes y atacarlo por distintas direcciones no funcionaba mucho contra su súper velocidad.

Rápidamente, Rainbow sujeto a Applejack y empleando su velocidad, lanzo a su novia contra Kal, a quien ataco con una potente patada, misma que fue con una gran fuerza gracias a la velocidad extra que llevaba.

Superman salió disparado hacia atrás y cayó por la orilla del techo, por unos instantes, parecía que lo consiguieron, pero Kal reapareció de nuevo, volando en el aire con una sonrisa algo burlona y cruel.

-Olvidan que he recuperado todos mis poderes-sentencio disparándoles un rayo de nuevo de sus ojos, rápidamente, Twilight y Rarity invocaron barreras protectoras.

Más usando su velocidad, Kal arremetió contra ellas y comenzó a golpear la barrera con fuerza, hasta que finalmente, logro agrietarla, dejando a Twilight y Rarity cansadas por el esfuerzo, Kal dio un último puñetazo y la barrera termino por destruirse, lanzando a las siete chicas contra el suelo.

-Esto ya acabo-sentencio Kal-pero admiro su determinación en esta batalla, así que les daré la oportunidad de que se unan a mí, ayúdenme a restaurar el Régimen y a salvar a este mundo corrompido-indico Kal.

-Vete…a la mierda-gruño Rainbow.

-Eso es algo que jamás haríamos-dijo Twilight.

-Somos las Hijas de la Noche…aprendices de Batman-dijo Applejack.

-Y él nos enseñó lo que era el honor-dijo Rarity.

-La compasión-continuo Fluttershy.

-La justicia-agrego Pinkie Pie.

-Y nos enseñó a ser más de lo que creíamos que podíamos ser-finalizo Sunset-y nosotras no somos asesinas, no somos como tú-.

Kal las miro con furia-Bien, ya tomaron su decisión, es una lástima ver que son tan estúpidas como él, pero si tanto lo admiraban, si tanto lo querían, entonces vayan a reunirse con él en el infierno-sentencio Kal lanzándose contra ellas a gran velocidad.

Sunset y sus amigas se colocaron en guardia, listas para recibir a su atacante, no estaban dispuestas a retroceder-¡Pase lo que pase pelearemos hasta el final!-aseguro Sunset y sus amigas gritaron dispuestas a seguir peleando, provocando que sus armas comenzaran a brillar, al tiempo que Kal lanzaba un puñetazo contra ellas.

Un poderoso estruendo sacudió todo el lugar, seguido de un destello de luz que captó la atención de todos los testigos-¿Qué es eso?-cuestiono Vikal.

-Algo está cambiando, algo que es sumamente familiar-dijo Dante sorprendiéndose.

Kal tenía su puño alzado, pero para su sorpresa, podía sentir como si algo lo detuviera con mucha facilidad, no lograba ver qué pasaba y poco a poco el resplandor de luz ceso para mostrarle de quien se trataba, al ver lo que estaba frente a él, abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-¡Tú eres…!-exclamo abriendo los ojos de golpe.

La Liga también estaba sorprendida-¡Esa es…!-exclamo Flash.

-Sarah-murmuro Daisy abriendo los ojos sorprendida por esa visión.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IqqMFKo7PG4)**

Efectivamente, se trataba de Sarah, el Arcángel de la Vida y fusión de las siete Virtudes Humanas, el único ser que fue capaz de enfrentarse a Drago en persona y que pudo vencerlo con ayuda de los 12 Universos.

-¿Cómo es posible esto?-cuestiono Kal.

Sarah solo lo miro sin expresión alguna-Clark Kent, has aterrorizado a este mundo por mucho tiempo, has provocado que los humanos perdieran la fe en la justicia y también acabaste con la vida de Batman, pronto conocerás las consecuencias de tus pecados-sentencio Sarah.

-¿Pecados? ¡Yo soy la salvación del mundo!-bramo Kal lanzando un golpe, más Sarah abrió los ojos de golpe y Superman salió disparado por los aires sin saber qué fue lo que ocurrió.

El gigante cayó con fuerza contra la nieve, quedando algo aturdido y mareado, cuando se recuperó un poco, vio hacia donde estaba Sarah, abriendo los ojos de golpe, ya que la valiente Arcángel sostenía la Kryptonita Dorada, misma que fue envuelta en su luz celestial, apuntando hacia Kal como si fuera una flecha.

Kal trato de detenerla disparándole varios rayos de sus ojos, pero estos desaparecían antes de siquiera rozarla y finalmente, Sarah disparo su flecha, misma que viajo a gran velocidad y atravesó a Kal justo en el corazón o al menos esa fue la impresión que dio, ya que lo que realmente paso fue que la flecha introdujo la Kryptonita Dorada en todo el sistema de Kal, provocando que se volviera parte de él.

Superman lanzo un grito de dolor, al tiempo que su cuerpo liberaba un aura dorada, misma que lo cubrió por completo, una vez que termino todo, Kal apareció tendido en el suelo, su cuerpo había vuelto a la normalidad, sin rastros del ADN de Doomsday, Sarah descendió hasta él y se separó en las chicas de nuevo, quienes estaban confundidas.

-Ok… alguien podría decirme como rayos paso esto-dijo Rainbow confundida.

-No entiendo cómo es que pudimos formar a Sarah de nuevo-señalo Rarity en iguales de condiciones.

-Creo que este es un misterio que no tiene respuesta-dijo Fluttershy con tono tímido.

-Es probable, pero al menos logramos detenerlo-dijo Twilight mirando a Superman tendido en el suelo.

-Es cierto, ganamos esta batalla y salvamos al mundo del resurgimiento del Régimen-concordó Applejack.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no se siente como una victoria?-pregunto Pinkie Pie confundida, ya que ninguna se sentía feliz por haber triunfado.

-Porque a pesar de que ganamos…no fuimos capaces de salvarlo a él-respondió Sunset mirando a Clark en el suelo, sabiendo que a Batman le habría gustado haber podido salvar a su amigo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Horas más tarde, todos los secuaces de Superman estaban esposados y preparados para ir a juicio, al tiempo que Kal, quien recupero el sentido después de un tiempo y que ahora usaba unas ropas de reo, fue llevado a su antigua fortaleza, donde Sunset y Twilight estaban preparándose para abrir el portal, con sus amigas vigilando en caso de que Clark intentara algo más, por fortuna, Jiren también estaba ahí, vigilándolo en silencio y fijando su atención en el símbolo que estaba incrustado en la fortaleza.

-Entonces, ese es el símbolo que debía dar esperanzas a la gente y que usaste para lo contrario-señalo Jiren-que patético eres-.

-El miedo es lo único con lo que aprenden, un día lo aprenderás-aseguro Kal.

Jiren no dijo nada, no porque no tuviera respuesta, sino porque para él no valía la pena responderle a alguien como Clark, finalmente, las chicas terminaron-Es hora-dijo Twilight.

-Aun sin mis poderes la Zona Fantasma no me retendrá, regresare-aseguro Kal mirándolas a todas de una forma que claramente indicaba que buscaría venganza.

-Estaremos listas para cuando eso pase-aseguro Sunset activando el interruptor y el portal se abrió-esperaba que no tuviéramos que llegar a esto, pero no nos dejaste otra opción-.

Kal gruño al escuchar eso y se dispuso a marcharse, más antes de hacerlo, miro por última vez a todos los presentes y finalmente, cruzo el portal, siempre con odio en su mirada hacia las chicas, en especial hacia Sunset y el traje que usaba.

Una vez que Clark se marchó, Sunset miro a Jiren-Gracias por tu ayuda-dijo la peli fuego.

-Tenía que ayudarlas, era mi deber con Batman-aseguro Jiren-pero ahora debo volver al Universo 11-.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Applejack.

-Sí, aquí eres más que bienvenido, incluso serías un gran miembro de la Liga de la Justicia…upsi, pero si ya lo eres-corrigió Pinkie Pie sonriendo divertida por su error.

-Pero también sigo siendo miembro de las Tropas del Orgullo, vine aquí para ayudar con un problema entre Apocolyps y Nueva Génesis, así como también con este problema, ahora que se resolvieron tengo que volver, ya que el villano que asesino a mis padres y a mi maestro todavía anda suelto-expuso Jiren.

-Lo entendemos Jiren-aseguro Twilight.

-Pero si me necesitan, llámenme, después de todo, para eso están los amigos ¿no?-señalo Jiren sonriéndoles a las chicas.

La peli fuego sonrió ante esas palabras y extendió su mano-Para eso y más, bienvenido al círculo de confianza de la Liga de la Justicia-expreso y Jiren se la estrecho.

Tras eso, abrió un portal rumbo a su Universo y lo cruzo, despidiéndose de las chicas hasta el momento que volvieran a llamarlo por cualquier posible amenaza, una vez que Jiren se marchó, las chicas se quedaron un momento en silencio, pensando en lo que harían a partir de ahora.

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Creo que eso es obvio-dijo Rainbow-¡Le demostraremos a los criminales en Gótica que las Hijas de la Noche no permitirán que todo lo que dejo Batman desaparezca!-declaro golpeando su palma con su puño.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo dulzura-aseguro Applejack.

Sunset sonrió ante eso, aun tendría que acostumbrarse a esto de ser Batman, pero con ayuda de sus amigas esperaba conseguirlo pronto-Bueno…creo que antes de volver a la ciudad deberíamos saber si ya se recogió todo lo que los hombres de Kent robaron-dijo la peli fuego.

-"Pues les tengo noticias"-una imagen holográfica de Aya apareció ante ellas.

-Aya ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Twilight.

-"Registramos todo el cuartel del Régimen y si bien recuperamos la mayoría de los objetos robados, falto uno"-.

-¿Cuál?-inquirió Sunset.

-"El libro de hechizos de Raven, lo buscamos por todas partes, pero no lo encontramos, las cámaras de vigilancia nos mostraron que un Ninja se lo llevo en medio de todo el caos de la batalla"-informo Aya.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Para qué quiere un mercenario de la Liga de las Sombras el libro si sus jefes ya no están?-pregunto Rarity confundida.

-No lo sé, pero si el libro de Raven sigue extraviado solo significan problemas-expuso Sunset preocupada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Lejos de ahí, en un sitio secreto, mismo que se encontraba oculto tras un espeso bosque, una figura cruzo los árboles de manera ágil, hasta llegar a una cabaña, misma a la que entro y se acercó a una figura que estaba sentada frente a un espejo.

-Llegas tarde-dijo la persona frente al espejo.

-Lo siento, tuve que esperar a que la batalla se volviera más intensa-dijo el Ninja quitándose la máscara-todo salió como lo predijimos, Superman esta vencido y gracias a él tenemos esto-.

-Un excelente principio-dijo su acompañante sonriendo.

-¿Quieres comenzar ahora?-.

-No, todavía no es el momento, esperemos un poco más y luego empezaremos con la verdadera diversión-sentencio la persona frente al espejo sonriendo y riéndose de una manera perturbadoramente familiar.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, Superman y el Régimen han sido derrotados, pero una nueva sombra de maldad está a punto de liberarse"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=zmUjyJskM38**

 **Sunset**

 **Mi vida ha sido como un eterno ciclo sin fin  
A veces no creía que podía seguir  
Cuando tu calidad y paz me levanto**

 **(Se ve tres fotografías en un libro, la primera muestra la batalla contra drago, la segunda el torneo de los universos y la ultima en blanco comenzó a ser resplandor en esta)**

 **Twilight**

 **Hoy sola no estas  
Con amistad sin fin  
Es algo imposible**

 **Sunset**

 **De la soledad yo pude regresar  
Para ver la luz otra vez**

 **(Se ve la historia de Sunset pasar lentamente desde el régimen hasta la caída de este como sus aventuras con las hijas de la noche, todo para acabar mirando el traje de Batman frente a ella)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que aun puedo levantarme y luchar**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
Cuando sea el momento de pelear**

 **El gran peso en mis hombros por llevar  
Algo imposible no es**

 **(Twilight aparece a su lado apoyándola viendo con detenimiento imágenes de los otros compañeros de Batman, sin saber que Bruno las estaba observando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Solo es difícil continuar**

 **Sunset**

 **Pero mientras no me rinda continuare**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad en reconstrucción después de largas batallas, en la oficina del comisionado se ve primero a Gordon, para cambiar a Celestia y por ultimo a Starlight, quien sonreirá observando la señal de Batman iluminando la noche)**

 **Applejack, Rainbow**

 **Honestidad y Lealtad  
Te sostendrán**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack corren alrededor de un bosque como competencia)**

 **Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity**

 **Dándole al mundo algo porque reír  
Porque con generosidad y amabilidad**

 **(Se ve a Myra y Fluttershy en una guardería cuidando de varios animales, pasando a una con Rarity y Karai, por ultimo a Pinkie en una fiesta entreteniendo a todos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Juntas podremos estar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Toma la luz y el poder que tienes  
La amistad y el amor florecerán**

 **(En un bosque se ven pasar las estaciones con el cambio de color de hojas para mostrar a Twilight y Sunset en este abrazadas mirando la puesta de sol)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
De mi propia historia escribir y continuar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Y sé que esta gran amistad  
Jamás se extinguirá**

 **(Más tarde se les unen Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Con amor todo es posible  
Los limites se van  
Y sé que este legado podrá continuar**

 **(Todas se quedan viendo la puesta de sol que se convierte en la noche de pronto, así como todas sonríen esta imagen es tomada en una fotografía convirtiéndose en la última del libro, para después ser cerrado)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **TODAVIA NO HAY UN GANADOR, YA QUE HAY ALGUNOS LECTORES QUE NO ME HAN DADO SU VOTO, ASI QUE QUIERO VER SI ELLOS VAN A ELEGIR ALGUNO EN ESTOS NUEVOS COMENTARIOS, DE NO SER ASI, ANUNCIARE AL GANADOR EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Ángel María NF:** _la batalla ha terminado de manera que nadie esperaba, pues ni las chicas pensaron que serían capaces de convocar a Sarah de esa manera tan inesperada, aunque como bien dijo la peli fuego, no fue una victoria total, no consiguieron salvar a Clark. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _la pelea ha finalizado, aunque parecía que por muy poco lograban hacer recapacitar a Kal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _¿te refieres a Harley, al Guasón o a Diana exactamente? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _han vencido a Superman y ahora una nueva amenaza pronto nacerá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _espero que te haya gustado la reaparición de Sarah en esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _Jiren apaleo a Black Adam, pero el mal todavía es una amenaza para todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _pues espero te haya gustado la conclusión de este arco del fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _creo que nadie esperaba la reaparición de Sarah. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _no, primero los avances, luego las biografías y finalmente los datos de OC, así como el concurso del tema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _pues no solo fue Jiren, sino también Sarah quien reapareció. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _eso es algo que no puede ni debe faltar, es natural en mis fics. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _me alegra, porque era la conclusión de este arco de la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _no realmente, ya que…bueno, si sale ganador verás de que hablo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y a ver qué piensas del regreso de Sarah para acabar con Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y finalmente hemos concluido con el arco de Superman y se abre otro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _realmente, ahora la batalla contra Superman termino y se avecina algo peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _el final del Régimen llego, no sin que antes Clark asegurara que regresaría de un modo u otro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _la idea estuvo bien, pero ya tenía pensado que fuera así y espero les haya gustado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _opino lo mismo, aunque ahora va a haber una amenaza más seria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _bueno, pero entonces ¿Cuál de los dos fics escoges? Por ahora hemos terminado la guerra con el Régimen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _con la derrota de Superman se ha abierto el arco para una nueva amenaza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _Jiren solo le dio una golpiza a Black Adam, pero ahora un nuevo enemigo surgirá y aunque les gustaría hacerlo, ellas tienen otros asuntos que atender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _y hemos terminado la batalla con Superman, pero cuando un mal es vencido, uno nuevo nace. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _la batalla ha terminado y el Régimen ha sido derrotado, así como es el comienzo de un nuevo Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _con esto hemos concluido la batalla con el Régimen y la introducción de un nuevo arco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _las cosas siempre pueden cambiar, por el momento, esta guerra terminó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _ahora ha vuelto a su Universo, así que espero que las cosas mejoren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _la pelea que debía captar mi atención era el enfrentamiento con Kal, ya que no solo fueron golpes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ya has visto cómo va la batalla y como terminó, la derrota definitiva de Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _Bane a veces me sorprende con lo que dice, aunque sigue siendo uno de los peores mercenarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _debo decir que disfrute mucho escribir la parte donde le echa en cara a Black Adam que es más poderoso que él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _finalizamos con el arco de la pelea con el Régimen y comenzamos con uno nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _lo admito, disfrute escribir que alguien dejara callado a Black Adam. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _y vaya que no lo fue, aunque hubo instantes en que parecía que estaban llegando al verdadero Clark Kent. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _puso en su lugar a Black Adam y las chicas vencieron a Clark. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _ya lo viste, la reaparición de alguien que no se ha visto en mucho tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _finalizamos con la batalla del Régimen y comenzamos con los comienzos de Sunset como Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _con Superman en la Zona Fantasma, pensaron que todo acabo, pero el libro de Raven cambio de dueño. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _así será realmente, será un descanso para mí, ya que a veces es difícil escribir de varios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _pues creo que con el final has notado algo que es sumamente preocupante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _con el Régimen vencido, un nuevo mal pronto se mostrara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _es lo que estoy pensando, ya que las muertes son parte de la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _fue más para el Régimen, aunque la Liga realmente perdió a alguien muy valioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _de hecho lo estoy considerando mucho en estos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _quería que tuviera una entrada triunfal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _la pelea ha concluido, pero no fue una victoria total. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _y no lo fue, aunque hubo momentos en que parecía que Sunset lo estaba convenciendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _a Superman ya era lo único que le interesaba, ni con todo lo que le dijo Sunset recapacito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _al menos espero que Sarah haya logrado algo con su regreso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _Sarah regreso y se encargó de hacer que la Kryptonita Dorada fuera parte del cuerpo de Kal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _hay personajes que preferiría que nunca sonrieran, en serio dan miedo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _me recordaste a un chiste que leí, si quieres que te lo cuente dímelo en tu comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _tenía que darle una entrada triunfal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _Jiren hizo lo suyo, pero todavía tiene cuentas que atender en el Universo 11. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _el enfrentamiento con el Régimen ha concluido, pero el libro sigue perdido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _espero que el de Sarah también haya sido de tu agrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _así como Sarah también apareció y dejo a Superman sin poderes para siempre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _espero que con Sarah sea un poco diferente, ya que fue creación mía (risa). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _con este capítulo hemos concluido la batalla con el Régimen y el comienzo de la era de la nueva Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque ya lo acabas de ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _concluimos con la batalla con Superman y el comienzo de un nuevo ciclo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _desde que Diana le lleno la mente de ideas tontas, Kal ya se ve como un dios, algo que nunca ha sido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _lo detuvieron, pero de una manera que nadie se esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _no mentiré, disfrute que alguien le dejar bien claro a Black Adam que no es el más poderoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, junto con su derrota a manos de Sarah. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Diane Noir, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimo Orus, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades, Bowser3000000, Shazam, Hell Drago, Eclipso, Andros Valgreen 4, Sombra 02, Narancia Aeron, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Regulus Leo, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Polnareff Silver, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Amo del Vacío, Ant, Espadachín de la Luz, Iron Mario, Draizen, Wild Boy, Freedom Gundam 96, Abbachio Leo, Doppio The Diavo, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Black Hunter, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Xanatrix742, Gokash Z, Moon-9215,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	13. Celos

" _ **Finalmente, las Hijas de la Noche y la Liga de la Justicia lanzaron su ataque definitivo contra Superman, atacándolo de manera sorpresiva gracias a la información proporcionada por Diana, durante esa batalla, las chicas encararon a Kal con ayuda de sus Armas Celestiales, aunque Sunset no pudo evitar echarle en cara lo que le hizo a Batman y al mundo, pero Kal no la escucho, perdido en sus ideas de justicia y orden, parecía que las Hijas de la Noche no iban a ser capaces de vencerlo, cuando de una manera inesperada y milagrosa, lograron formar a Sarah, el Arcángel de la Vida, quien derroto a Superman con mucha facilidad debido a su increíble poder divino, la Liga de la Justicia prevaleció al final, pero Sunset lamento que no hayan podido salvar a Clark Kent, el verdadero Clark, por lo que sin tener más opciones, lo enviaron a la Zona Fantasma, no sin que antes les asegurara que volvería algún día y que se vengaría de todos por lo que hicieron…pero esta victoria también fue una derrota, ya que el libro de Raven no fue recuperado, pues un misterioso ladrón se lo llevo mientras la Liga se enfrentaba al Régimen ¿Quién será este nuevo enemigo que se oculta en las sombras?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Qe50-aLh0cI**

 **Twilight  
¿Acaso puedes oír?  
Esa voz mía que se la ha llevado la luz**

 **Sunset**

 **Si el mundo significa esto  
Entonces estos sentimientos son reales  
(Se ve a Ciudad gótica desde la noche al amanecer con Firebird, Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, para después mostrar a Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Fui aplastada por mi anhelo y me rendí  
Sin siquiera saber de qué color es este cielo infinito  
(Se ve el pasado de Sunset desde el régimen hasta el día de hoy, mirando a lo lejos de gótica)**

 **Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón  
(Puede ver a Bruno, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie a su lado esperándola para después pasar a la noche)**

 **Sunset  
Un gran peso por cargar**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas  
(La noche procede con varios ladrones siendo detenidos por Batman y sus hijas, conforme da un salto en el tiempo de cómo pasan los años y como Batman empieza a cansarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **(Se ve la ciudad dos lados uno oscuro y el otro claro, del lado oscuro se llega a escuchar una siniestra risa)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No tengo tiempo para llorar por las estaciones  
Y no volveré a dudar otra vez  
Son contados, y muy pequeños  
Los lamentos que llevo en mis manos**

 **(Se ve la baticueva con el pasar de los años desde que solo eran Bruno y Alfred, para cambiar a otros con Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim, Damián y terminar ahora con Bruno guardando el traje de Batman)**

 **Todas las hijas de la noche**

 **Una historia por continuar  
El legado prevalecerá**

 **(Sunset observa la ciudad a lo lejos con la imagen de Karai y la Guasón a lo lejos ella toma la máscara de Batman en sus manos para colocársela y saltar a la aventura)**

 **Twilight**

 **He venido hasta aquí, solo siguiéndote  
Es algo que yo, que tu buscabas, puedo hacer...**

 **Sunset**

 **Las palabras que me dijiste aquel día, incluso ahora  
Definitivamente llegaron a mi corazón**

 **(Starlight Glimmer observa a lo lejos el cómo Batman vuelve a nacer mientras esta sonríe)**

 **Sunset**

 **Me di cuenta de la razón de haber nacido  
Hoy más de lo que pude hacer ayer**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **Pese al gran peso por cargar  
Sé que sola nunca estoy**

 **(Sunset avanza siendo detenida por la Guasón esperándola comenzando una persecución)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todo fue como si fuera tan natural  
Nuestros preciosos días no han terminado, entonces, otra vez**

 **Todas juntas en especial Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas**

 **(Se ven grandes momentos de combates pasados de Batman y el Guasón, golpe tras golpe que se da entre las hijas de estos)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí…**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Fue como si todo aquí hubiese sido con naturalidad  
Los días que vendrán serán con seguridad felices y así  
Comienzo a avanzar porque es momento de correr  
Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón**

 **(La lluvia cae en su combate para rápidamente caer unas a otras al suelo, no sin antes de que Sunset sea sujetada de caer en la oscuridad por Twilight, a su lado de Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para levantarse e iluminar el alrededor)**

 **Sunset**

 **Ya no me detendré a mi destino llegaré  
Porque mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer  
La respuesta que busqué  
(Sunset aparece frente a la mansión Díaz junto a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, así como Bruno a su lado, a punto de tomarse una foto)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No noté que estaba justo aquí**

 **En esta historia y legado continuar  
No terminara aquí**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Siempre continuara**

 **(La foto termina tomada de la familia, así como muestra a otros que ya no están como Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián, para terminar, mostrando la noche con Sunset ahora como Batman a su lado Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 13**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 13 Celos**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

La noticia de que Batman había muerto se esparció como pan caliente y el hecho de que nadie lo haya visto en varios días era prueba irrefutable de ello, Batman estaba muerto, lo que significaba que la ciudad podría volver a caer en manos de los criminales, quienes no tardaron en volver a hacer de las suyas, claro que aún estaba Karai, pero la mayor preocupación de todos era Batman y sin él podrían hacer de las suyas como en los viejos tiempos.

En esos momentos, una banda de maleantes estaba amenazando a una pobre familia, a la cual estaban dispuestos a robarles, así como también obtener algo más de la hija, a quien miraban de manera lasciva.

-¡Déjenla en paz!-gritaba el padre tratando de liberarse de sus dos captores, pero estos lo callaron con un golpe en el abdomen.

El líder se acercó al padre, siempre sosteniendo a la muchacha, a la que le lamio la mejilla-¿Qué no has entendido viejo estúpido? Sin Batman, Gótica es nuestra, ya nadie puede detenernos-sentencio apuntándole con su arma, cuando de pronto, las luces se apagaron.

Los criminales quedaron confundidos, cuando uno a uno comenzó a caer en el suelo, siendo el líder quien quedara ante las seis figuras que acabaron con sus hombres-Tal vez Batman ya no este, pero su legado aun continua-dijo Twilight.

-Y mientras nosotras estemos vivas continuaremos con su labor, mantener al gran granero a salvo de los cuatreros como tú-sentencio Applejack.

El líder retrocedió asustado y las reconoció-¡Tal vez, pero ninguna de ustedes es Batman, así que no tengo de que preocuparme!-grito con furia.

-Piénsalo de nuevo-dijo una voz detrás del criminal, quien palideció y lentamente se volteó, llevándose una sorpresa impactante.

-¡No es posible!-grito antes de ser noqueado por la figura oscura que era muy similar a Batman.

Los criminales fueron amarrados y dejados a modo en que serían entregados a la policía, misma que no tardó en llegar, con Celestia al frente, tras la interrogación y toda la formación de la denuncia, Celestia ordeno que llevaran a la banda a la estación de policía donde esperarían su traslado a la prisión.

Todos los miembros de la banda fueron llevados en patrullas diferentes, pero mientras la mayoría se dirigía hacia la estación, donde iba el jefe de la banda se desvió de camino-Oigan ¿Qué demonios hacen? ¿A dónde me están llevando?-cuestiono mirando a los dos oficiales.

-Con nuestra jefa, la señorita Karai dijo que quería hablar personalmente con usted-respondió uno de los "oficiales".

Al escuchar eso, el criminal palideció en intento bajar de la patrulla, pero todos sus intentos por abandonar ese auto fueron inútiles, resignándose al destino que le esperaba al final del recorrido, todo lo que pudo hacer fue gritar por ayuda, misma que nunca llego.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Una vez que las Hijas de la Noche volvieron a la base, Sunset recibió un llamado de Celestia, su madre le informo que el líder de la banda había desaparecido de manera misteriosa y tampoco tenían noticias de los oficiales que se lo llevaron, hecho que estaba preocupándola.

-¿Te preocupas por esa clase de basura?-pregunto Sunset con tono burlón.

-"Me preocupa lo que los diarios podrían llegar a decir si se enteran de esto, después de todo, era muy joven y el que haya desaparecido después de que se fuera con algunos oficiales no es la mejor impresión"-señalo Celestia.

-No te preocupes, nos haremos cargo de esto-dijo Sunset disponiéndose a cortar la comunicación.

-"Sé que lo harás…escucha hija, solo quiero que sepas que me siento muy orgullosa de ti, sé que estos no han sido días fáciles para ti…ni para las demás, pero me alegra ver que pese a eso tienes las intenciones de continuar con su legado"-dijo Celestia sonriéndole.

-Gracias mamá…-aunque es una carga bastante pesada, no estoy segura de si podré llevarla a cabo-dijo Sunset-especialmente porque no solo es para Gótica, también tengo que llenar el espacio que dejo en las Empresas Díaz y por supuesto…en la Liga de la Justicia-expuso la peli fuego sintiendo mucha presión sobre sus hombros.

-"No te preocupes, recuerda que hay una diferencia entre él y tú, una que debe ayudarte a seguir adelante y superar todos los obstáculos"-dijo la comisionada.

-¿Cuál sería esa?-inquirió Sunset por inercia.

-"Que cuando él comenzó con este viaje se encontraba solo, únicamente contaba con Alfred para ayudarlo, pero tú tienes la ventaja de que tienes a tus amigas, a Twilight y me tienes a mí, tu madre que está muy orgullosa de ti y que pase lo que pase, quiere estar ahí para ayudarte cuando lo necesites"-aseguro Celestia.

Sunset sonrió al escuchar eso-Gracias madre, no te preocupes, encontraremos a ese bastardo-aseguro Sunset cortando la comunicación.

Una vez que la peli fuego finalizo la llamada, se recargo en la silla frente a la computadora, sintiéndose profundamente extraña de estar en el lugar que hace unos pocos días le pertenecía a Batman y que ahora era le pertenecía a ella, todo eso le pertenecía, la cueva, la mansión, las Empresas Díaz, todo eso y más, aunque agradecía que Fox estuviera al frente de la compañía por el momento, ese hombre realmente era muy confiable.

La voz de Twilight la saco de sus pensamientos-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-Supongo que todavía estoy adaptándome a la idea de que ahora soy Batman, no es algo sencillo de hacer-dijo Sunset suspirando.

-No te preocupes-dijo la peli violeta abrazándola por la espalda y recargándose en ella-no tienes que aprender a serlo sola, nosotras podemos ayudarte-aseguro sonriéndole con cariño.

-No sé qué haría sin ti-dijo Sunset sonriéndole.

-¿Ya terminaron con sus cursilerías?-pregunto Rainbow apareciendo junto con las demás-dudo mucho que Batman perdiera el tiempo con eso-.

-Rainbow-regaño Applejack mirándola de manera reprobatoria.

-¿Qué? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, él no se habría quedado todo el tiempo abrazándose a su novia (si es que tuviera alguna), habría salido en búsqueda del hijo de perra que desapareció y habría puesto en su lugar a quienes se los llevaron-señalo la de cabellos de arcoíris.

-Vamos Rainbow ¿no crees que estas siendo algo dura?-pregunto Fluttershy con tono tímido.

-Es cierto, no ha pasado mucho de que…bueno…eso paso y de que vencimos a Superman, hay que considerar que Sunset tiene que aprender todo lo que implica ser Batman ahora-observo Rarity mirando comprensiva a la peli fuego.

-¡Y Sunset no tiene que ser como era el Gran Jefe!-declaro Pinkie Pie comiendo palomitas-¡Ella debe ser el Batman que pueda ser!-.

Rainbow apretó los puños-¡Pues si yo llevara la máscara de Batman y la capa entonces habría hecho las cosas del modo en que él las hacía!-declaro dándose la vuelta-¡Aunque eso no importa en realidad, ya que nunca me dio la oportunidad a mí o a cualquiera, solo se la dio a Sunset sin consultarnos!-agrego retirándose.

-¡Rainbow! ¡Dash!-gritaba Applejack tratando de detenerla, pero todo fue inútil y volteando a ver a sus amigas-lo siento…ella ha estado…algo tensa en estos días-.

-Pues no es la única-intervino Rarity cruzándose de brazos-todas hemos estado muy mal en estos días, tratando de que la ciudad no se desmorone por lo que ocurrió y haciendo todo lo posible porque la mansión tampoco se caiga a pedazos-.

-Fue un buen gesto de nuestros padres dejar que nos quedáramos viviendo aquí-dijo Fluttershy-pero vaya que es difícil mantenerla limpia-.

-¡Hay que darle mucho crédito a Alfred por haberlo hecho solo por tanto tiempo!-exclamo Pinkie Pie-pero en serio nos vendría bien algo de ayuda extra-.

-Creo que yo tengo una idea para resolver eso-intervino Twilight-pero antes tenemos que atender otro asunto, debemos ir por Rainbow-.

Applejack suspiro-Tranquila, yo iré a hablar con ella-.

-No-Sunset se levantó de su asiento-iré yo, no sé porque, pero creo que tengo que hacerlo yo-dijo avanzando al tiempo que se colocaba la máscara de nuevo, a muchas todavía les sorprendía el hecho de que fuera capaz de meter su cabello en la misma, Batman sí que pensaba en todo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Patinando por los techos de los edificios, empleando su traje de Lightning, Rainbow pasaba de un lado a otro, saltando por las azoteas y haciendo todo tipo de maniobras, algunas veces estuvo a punto de caer por la orilla, pero eso parecía tenerla sin cuidado.

Finalmente, se detuvo en el techo de un pequeño restaurante, sentándose sobre un aire acondicionado, quedándose en silencio y muy pensativa-Es raro verte a ti en esa posición-dijo Sunset apareciendo.

-Esperaba que comprendieras que quería estar sola-dijo Rainbow.

Sunset suspiro y se acercó un poco-Lo sé, pero no creí que fuera lo mejor en estas circunstancias-dijo acerándose más-¿Qué ocurrió en la cueva, Lightning? Tu reacción fue realmente innecesaria-.

-No me ocurre nada-respondió Dash apartando la mirada, siempre evitando hacer contacto visual con la peli fuego-solo quiero estar sola-.

Sunset guardo silencio ante eso-También lo extraño mucho, no eres la única que siente su ausencia, todas estamos así, pero debemos seguir adelante, tenemos que superarlo para poder proteger la ciudad, SU ciudad y preservar su legado, espero que lo comprendas-dijo Sunset.

Ok, eso fue todo lo que Rainbow pudo soportar-¡No me vengas a hablar como si fueras él, porque no eres él!-acuso Rainbow.

-¡Nunca dije que lo fuera! ¡Solo te estoy diciendo las cosas como son!-declaro Sunset comenzando a enfadarse.

-¿Qué te da el derecho a hacerlo? ¿Crees que solo porque él te dio la máscara y te nombro la nueva Batman ya lo sabes todo, incluso lo que es mejor para todos?-cuestiono furiosa.

-¿De eso se trata todo? ¿Del hecho de que él me pidiera que siguiera con su legado convirtiéndome en Batman?-pregunto Sunset.

Rainbow no respondió, más su rostro enrojeció de furia y se dio la vuelta, acercándose a la orilla del techo, viendo hacia el suelo de brazos cruzados-¡Creí que él confiaba en todas nosotras, que confiaba en mí, pero nunca nos dio la oportunidad de demostrarle que podíamos seguir con su legado, que yo podía ser quien usara su máscara, la que continuara su legado! Pero no lo hizo…no nos dio la oportunidad para hacerlo…simplemente te dio a ti ese legado, esa tarea, te preparo tu traje y demás cosas para que fueras tú quien continuara con su labor…sin preguntarnos como nos sentíamos al respecto, sin si quiera darnos…darme la oportunidad de demostrarle que yo podía hacerlo también-.

Sunset miro a su amiga en silencio, comprendiendo poco a poco lo que quería decirle, Dash siempre admiro a Batman, ella fue una de las primeras, de hecho, la primera en aceptar cuando el Caballero de la Noche les pidió convertirse en su nuevo equipo de elite de peleadores por la justicia.

-Él confiaba en ti, Rainbow, lo hacía en todas nosotras-dijo Sunset.

-¿De la misma forma en que confiaba en ti?-pregunto Dash con molestia y sarcasmo-lo dudo mucho, soporte que nombrara a Twilight la líder, incluso cuando te dio a ti el puesto…pero al menos pensé que…-Rainbow suspiro.

-¿Todo esto es porque piensas que él no confiaba en ti?-pregunto Sunset-Rainbow, él creía en todas nosotras, pero de diferentes maneras, él vio mucho en todas, un gran potencial-.

-Entonces dime ¿Por qué motivos te dio a ti la máscara sin preguntarnos a las demás si podíamos hacerlo? ¿Qué es lo que él vio en ti para que te eligiera así nada más?-.

Sunset guardo silencio ante la pregunta, sin saber que responder, pues realmente no tenía una respuesta que pudiera dejar satisfecha a Rainbow, ni ella misma sabía por qué Batman no les dio la oportunidad a las demás.

-No sé porque lo hizo, los actos de Batman siempre han sido un misterio para todos, pero…quiero que sepas y que no dudes de que él realmente confiaba en todas, tal vez lo hacía de maneras diferentes, no lo sé…y tal vez me dio esta tarea porque yo estuve más tiempo con él…francamente tampoco estoy segura, realmente no sé qué responder a porque no les dio la oportunidad, pero debió tener sus motivos-dijo Sunset.

Rainbow guardo silencio-Ahora comprendo cómo se debe sentir la Liga de la Justicia, realmente es desesperante no conocer todo de lo que es capaz-gruño molesta.

La peli fuego miro a su amiga un momento y luego trato de hablarle una vez más, cuando un sonido capto la atención de ambas, se trataba de motos y era en plural porque eran varias motos que pasaron frente al restaurante en donde estaban, pero si algo llamo la atención de las dos era quienes iban al frente.

-Karai-murmuro Sunset, ya que efectivamente, se trataba de Karai, quien iba acompañada por Myra y un grupo de sus sequitos, en serio la Hija del Mal no perdió el tiempo cuando se apodero del Bajo Mundo-¿Qué está haciendo?-.

-No lo averiguaremos quedándonos aquí paradotas-dijo Rainbow sacando un gancho y disparando.

-Espera, no podemos ir así nada más-dijo Sunset.

-Lo siento, pero creí que era lo que Batman hacía-señalo Rainbow lanzándose, la peli fuego suspiro e hizo lo mismo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Karai y sus tropas llegaron hasta un restaurant italiano, mismo que era manejado por un grupo de mafiosos, la Hija del Mal bajo de la moto y se quitó su casco, seguida por su leal amiga, quien también se quitó el casco.

-Esperen aquí-le ordenó a sus hombres, mientras ellas dos entraban al restaurante.

Comiendo como todo un cerdo, en el fondo del lugar, se encontraba el jefe de esa pandilla de maleantes, un hombre de edad madura, bastante obeso, tanto que tenía que transportarse sobre una silla especial que era capaz de volar, más eso no significaba que no caminara, solo era un poco holgazán, en su mesa había todo tipo de alimentos, desde espagueti con albóndigas, pan, canapés, cruasán, una botella de vino fino, etc.

Las puertas se abrieron, dando paso a Karai y Myra, ambas guerreras se acercaron y si bien algunos hombres tuvieron intención de detenerlas, el mafioso los detuvo-Tranquilos muchachos, son nuestras invitadas-dijo sin dejar de comer.

En cuanto Karai quedo frente a él, el mafioso chasqueo sus dedos y uno de sus hombres le acerco una silla a Karai, quien se sentó para quedar frente a su anfitrión, al tiempo que le servían una copa de vino, Myra, por su parte, se quedó parada al lado de derecho de Karai, demostrando el puesto que ocupaba.

-Que locura ha sido esta semana, con la muerte de Batman y de Bruno Díaz, sino fuera porque es totalmente ridículo y porque ocurrieron en días diferentes, diría que Bruno Díaz era Batman-dijo el mafioso riéndose burlonamente y sus hombres lo imitaron, Karai y Myra se vieron entre sí, dándose cuenta de lo estúpidos que eran los criminales-pero eso ya quedo atrás, gente como nosotros debe dejar el pasado atrás y seguir hacia un brillante futuro-.

-¿Nosotros?-pregunto Karai sintiéndose un poco ofendida-usted es solo un gánster señor Thorne, entre nosotros dos no hay nada de similitud-.

Rupert Thorne, uno de los mafiosos más poderosos de Gótica, comió un poco antes de continuar-Por favor señorita Karai, aunque usted hace las cosas a su manera, también es una mafiosa-.

-Lo siento, pero yo no soy como usted, no obstante, he venido aquí porque ya me canse de esperar una respuesta de su parte y francamente, no me gusta que me dejen esperando-gruño Karai.

Thorne bebió un poco de vino-¿Qué quieres decir Karai?-.

-¿Acaso se lo tengo que deletrear?-cuestiono Karai.

-Sí, no sé leer muy bien-dijo Thorne disponiéndose a comer una albóndiga, misma que quedó cortada en dos antes de llegar a su boca, así como también su corbata quedo hecha jirones de un momento a otro.

Thorne miro a Karai sorprendido y aterrado-No me gustan los juegos, Thorne, ya tengo el control sobre la mafia japonesa con Valmont, el Pingüino y Dos Caras se han visto obligados a ocultarse de mí, así como también lo han hecho Máscara Negra, el Acertijo y demás, incluso su rival en la venta de drogas; Arnold Stromwell está a punto de someterse a mí-sentencio Karai.

-Bueno…eso es…bastante impresionante para una joven…-dijo Thorne comenzando a sentirse intimidado-pero comprenda señorita…lo que nos pide es algo…excesivo…no podemos cerrar negocios porque sería una pérdida de…-.

-Ya te dije que me importa un bledo su venta de droga o que se maten entre ustedes, por mí pueden seguir haciéndolo, pero quiero que paren las extorsiones, secuestros y demás-señalo Karai.

-Supongo que eso es justo-reconoció Thorne.

-Qué bueno que piense así-Karai chasqueo sus dedos y dos de sus hombres aparecieron arrastrando al mismo tipo que tan solo unas cuantas horas antes fue detenido por las Hijas de la Noche-que curioso que diga estar de acuerdo, cuando este gusano me confeso que fue usted el que ordeno el ataque a esa casa-.

-¡No sé de qué está hablando!-declaro Thorne más nervioso.

-No intente engañarme gordo estúpido-advirtió Karai-porque si lo intentas puedes terminar peor que muerto-sentencio mostrando sus afilados colmillos-esta sabandija ya me lo conto todo, el hombre al que atacaron era un fiscal que detuvo varias de sus operaciones en el pasado, siempre ayudado por Batman, debió ser el mejor momento de su miserable existencia cuando supieron lo que ocurrió en la pelea con Superman ¿no es verdad?-.

-¡Señorita…realmente no entiendo que pretende lograr con todo esto!-declaro Thorne levantándose bastante asustado, al tiempo que Karai lo hacía también de forma intimidante.

-¿No lo entiende? Permíteme explicártelo gordo-sentencio Karai levantándose-normalmente me niego a hacer esto, pero tomando en cuenta que este es el único lenguaje que ustedes entienden, si vuelven a actuar de esa manera tan estúpida, terminaran así-Karai se dispuso a ultimar al bandido, cuando un Bati Boomerang salió de la nada, mismo que la Hija del Mal evadió.

Cuando Karai volteo, se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a Sunset parada en la puerta, acompañada de Rainbow, pero claro que quien más sorprendido estaba era Thorne y sus secuaces, la peli fuego miraba fijamente a Karai, quien le devolvió la mirada de la misma manera.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?-exclamo Thorne sorprendido.

-Esta sí que es una verdadera sorpresa-dijo Karai dando un paso al frente-no esperaba que en verdad usarías la máscara de Batman-.

La peli fuego miro al criminal-Ese hombre vendrá con nosotras, Karai, lo entregaremos a la policía y será procesado-indico Sunset.

-Me sorprende que tú quieras hacer eso, considerando lo que te ocurrió en el pasado-observo Karai.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, la justicia debe ser igual para todos-aseguro Sunset.

-Qué manera de pensar tan familiar, en serio quieres llenar el lugar que Batman dejo, pero dime ¿crees que podrás hacerlo? Él fue el único mortal que nunca sucumbió a las tentaciones-Karai hizo un rápido movimiento y corto la punta de la pistola que Thorne saco.

El mafioso abrió los ojos sorprendido por aquella acción, al tiempo que Karai le apuntaba con su sable directamente al cuello-Yo…yo…no sé qué me paso…cielos…que tonto fui…-expuso asustado.

-Vaya que lo fuiste-sentencio Karai sonriendo maliciosamente, cuando Rainbow salto sobre ella.

-¡Lightning!-grito Sunset, pero fue inútil y Rainbow ataco a Karai, siendo interceptada por Myra, quien le dio una patada.

-No debiste interferir en esto-dijo Myra preparándose para la batalla.

-¡Ya verás!-declaro Dash levantándose-¡No creas que solo porque sales con mi amiga te tendré piedad!-.

-¿Quién te la pidió?-cuestiono Myra con calma.

Rainbow se lanzó contra Myra, quien la repelió con mucha facilidad, la joven y entusiasta heroína lanzo varios golpes contra la mano derecha de Karai, quien solo los repelía sin problema alguno.

Sunset y Karai solo observaban la batalla en silencio, mientras Thorne y sus hombres no se atrevían a hacer absolutamente nada, al igual que el tipo que tenían atado, Rainbow lanzo una patada contra Myra, misma que esquivo con mucha facilidad, para darle un puñetazo en el abdomen a la chica, seguido de un golpe en la cara y finalizando con una patada que la estrello contra la mesa de Thorne.

-¡Ya verás!-expuso Dash disponiéndose a ir de nuevo al encuentro.

-Ya basta Lightning-intervino Sunset-no vinimos aquí a pelear, sino por el cretino que Karai tiene en su poder-.

-Deberías hacerle caso a tu amiga, a menos que quieras que Myra siga barriendo el piso contigo-sentencio Karai sonriendo.

Rainbow estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero por alguna razón, las palabras no salían de su boca, solo pudo tragarse su enojo y desviar la mirada con rabia, al tiempo que Sunset se acercaba al criminal y miraba tanto a Karai como a Thorne.

-Si no les molesta, me llevare a este tipo para entregarlo a la policía-señalo la peli fuego.

-Si eso te hace feliz-dijo Karai encogiéndose en hombros-tuviste suerte escoria y por cierto, Thorne, espero que con esto hayas comprendido que no solo hay una nueva líder del bajo mundo, sino también una nueva Batman, tal vez eso haga que seas más cuidadoso con tus operaciones-sentencio la Hija del Mal retirándose.

Cuando paso al lado de Sunset, la miro de manera desafiante y Sunset hizo lo mismo, al tiempo que Myra alcanzaba a su amiga y líder, una vez que ambas se fueron, la peli fuego y Dash se llevaron al criminal, quien le suplico a su jefe ayuda, pero Thorne solo le dio la espalda.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Después de eso, ambas volvieron a la cueva, aunque iban muy calladas, Rainbow todavía estaba furiosa por el hecho de haber sido vencida por Myra, además de que aún se sentía muy dolida por la decisión de Batman, algo que la hacía sentir que el Caballero de la Noche no confiaba en ella y en las demás del mismo modo que lo hizo con Sunset.

-¡Qué bueno que volvieron!-declaro Applejack-estaba comenzando a preocuparme-.

-Todas lo estábamos-dijo Fluttershy.

-No tienen por qué estarlo-señalo Rainbow aun escuchándose decaída.

Twilight se acercó a ambas-Escuchen, hay algo que deben ver-informo y las llevo hasta la computadora-es algo que Pinkie Pie encontró mientras buscaba una forma de ver videos de animales divertidos en la Bati Computadora-revelo la peli violeta.

Tanto Sunset como Rainbow voltearon a ver a la aludida, quien solo se encogió en hombros-¿Qué? Será uno de los aparatos más avanzados del mundo, pero sigue siendo una computadora-expuso y todas suspiraron resignadas.

Twilight presiono un botón y un nuevo video apareció ante ellas, mismo que era otra grabación de Batman-"Hijas de la Noche, si están viendo esto quiere decir que yo ya no estoy con ustedes y que el momento en que Sunset tome mi lugar finalmente llego, a estas alturas, deben estar haciéndose una pregunta, aunque es obvio para mí que es más Rainbow quien se la debe estar haciendo"-la aludida se sonrojo con violencia-"sé que deben tener muchas dudas de porque motivos escogí a Sunset para ocupar mi lugar, así como también porque no las considere a ustedes o ni siquiera se los consulte, pero aunque eso sea lo que parezca, quiero decirles que no es así; cada una de ustedes tiene algo que la hace única y especial, cada una podría haber llegado a ser una gran Batman a su manera, mi decisión en Sunset se debe a que ella ha sido como una hija para mí, desde el primer momento en que la conocí pude ver el futuro de Batman en ella, sí Sunset, desde que te vi por primera vez en ese callejón me di cuenta de que tú serias quien continuara mi legado"-.

La peli fuego se quitó la máscara al escuchar eso-"Lamento si esto les causa algunos problemas a las demás, como dije, a su manera cada una pudo ser una gran Batman; Applejack con su honestidad, Fluttershy con su amabilidad, Pinkie Pie con su…alegría"-la aludido sonrió al escuchar eso-"Rarity con su generosidad, Rainbow con su lealtad y Twilight con su magia de amistad, pero su destino no era llevar la máscara de Batman, su destino es más que eso, ustedes deben ser una nueva generación de justicia para el mundo, porque aunque Batman es la justicia encarnada, ni él puede solo con todo el mal que existe, eso es algo que aprendí de la manera difícil"-.

Todas prestaban atención al video-"No quiero que se sientan menospreciadas por mi elección, a todas las valore de distintas maneras y reconocí el potencial de todas, pero a veces el camino que nos depara el destino no es el que nosotros esperamos, yo escogí a Sunset, pero llevar o no la capa y máscara es su decisión, así como tambien si es que desea dársela a alguien más, sin importar cuál sea su elección yo estaré orgulloso de la misma y espero que así como estuvieron aquí para mí, lo estén para ella y para todas"-suspiro-"nunca fui bueno para esto, así que solo lo diré…las amo, sean fuerte y cuídense mucho, ámense de todos los modos posibles y ojala su amistad dure para siempre, y no tenga el mismo final que tuvo la mía con Superman y otros miembros de la Liga"-el video finalizo.

Cuando el video termino, se hizo un silencio algo tenso, cada una con varios pensamientos en su mente, sin saber que decir ni que hacer, siendo Pinkie Pie la primera en reaccionar, abrazándolas a todas de alguna manera que solo ella podía lograr, el grupo no tardo en abrazarse, sintiendo la calidez de todas, su amistad siempre sería su arma más poderosa y sin que ninguna se diera cuenta, un murciélago que estaba posado en una estalagmita sobre ella, abrió sus alas y la cerro, su sombra dio la impresión de estarlas abrazando, como si de alguna manera, fuera el mismo Batman quien lo hiciera.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La tristeza de la partida de Batman aun es un hueco que no se ha llenado, pero las Hijas de la Noche siempre se tendrán unas otras y las lecciones que aprendieron de él"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=JzX4qgESVHg**

 **Sunset**

 **Hasta hoy  
no puedo imaginar que  
no dejar de continuar pero  
puede pasar  
algún día...  
(Se ve a Sunset levantarse de una profunda oscuridad, para ser observada por Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie sonriéndole)**

 **Twilight  
si te sentís sin ánimos  
Si crees  
que vas a superar cualquier problema o situación  
¡Avísame! Quiero estar y verte yo... uno al menos, por favor...**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad siendo salvada por Batman, Robin y Batichica, para después darle paso al tiempo con Batman y las hijas de la noche)**

 **Sunset**

 **La vida es solo una, pero hay que llenarla de emoción  
Una razón me diste, ¡ya nadie me puede… derrotar!**

 **(Sunset se observa frente a tres caminos al frente, uno revelándola como Firebird, otra de ella misma y uno con una forma de murciélago)**

 **Sunset**

 **Aún  
No sé  
que haces para que yo lo repita otra vez  
Solo verte ahí de pie… y me das todo ese valor**

 **(La ciudad está en cambio con Karai dirigiendo de crimen del bajo mundo, Starlight como comisionada y mucho más, solo se necesita un héroe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **¡Esta vez- ya siento que algo grita en mi interior!  
Siento que quiero continuar  
si te miro a los ojos hoy**

 **(Sunset se dispone a tomar un camino siendo antes de eso tomada de la mano por Twilight, así revelando a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Bruno todos le sonríen, así está decidida avanza por el camino con forma de murciélago)**

 **Twilight**

 **Sé que puedes reír otra vez  
Llorar si quieres**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No dejes que tus sueños se apaguen**

 **(Se ve a Batman recorrer ciudad gótica, esa imagen cambia, ahora con Robin, después con Batichica, repitiéndose con Jasón, Tim y Damián, dando un final ahora con las hijas de la noche**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **¡Así que muestra el final… el definitivo!  
¡Eres mi héroe que me salvó!**

 **(Se ve Sunset observar el atardecer una vez más, como cambia a la noche estando en lo alto de un edificio llega tener el traje y mascara de Batman en mano, esta solo se coloca la máscara, así las hijas de la noche sonriéndole saltan a la aventura)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **YA HAY GANADOR, PERO NO POR VOTOS, YA QUE AMBOS FICS SACARON UN TOTAL DE 38 VOTOS CADA UNO, ASI QUE LANCE UNA MONEDA Y LO QUE CAYO FUE PARA…"POWER RANGERS GUARDIANES DE LA VIDA", ASI QUE ESE VA A SER EL PROXIMO FIC, HAGAN TODAS LAS PREGUNTAS QUE QUIERAN ANTES DE QUE COMIENCE CON LOS AVANCES Y ESO**

 **Ángel María NF:** _primero lo primero, Sunset debe adaptarse a la idea de que ahora es Batman, al igual que las demás, en especial Rainbow, que se sintió un poco celosa porque Batman nunca las considero para saber a quién elegir, pero el Caballero de la Noche tuvo sus razones para hacerlo así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _entiendo y vaya que el regreso de Sarah fue inesperado para todos, pero muy bueno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _una amenaza que al parecer contaba con que todo terminara así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _no esperes verla de nuevo, esto fue solo como una sorpresa inesperada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _me alegra que lo veas así, aunque el crimen sigue existiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _Sarah hizo lo suyo con Superman, ahora ellas deben seguir con el legado de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _antes de poder comenzar ese arco primero hay que adaptarse a la idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _cierto, porque primero Sunset debe acostumbrarse a ser llamada Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _ahora Superman esta donde solo puede pertenecer, en el mismo sitio donde su padre encerró a Zod. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _cierto, realmente me asombra cuantos OC pueden llegar a formarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _Sarah hizo lo suyo, ahora les toca a las chicas continuar con la labor de su padre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _nadie esperaba que reapareciera y pusiera en su lugar al cretino de Kal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _los criminales piensan que pueden tener el control de nuevo, pero las Hijas de la Noche y Karai piensan otra cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _una nueva victoria para el mundo, pero nuevas amenazas surgen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _eso es cierto, su prisión no es algo fácil de romper, pero quien tiene el libro es alguien que es sumamente peligroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _es cierto y esa nueva amenaza está por salir en cualquier momento, aunque primero Sunset debe adaptarse a esta nueva carga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _eso suena como algo sumamente interesante, veré que hago al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _de hecho…ya he pensado en algo, pero agradezco la sugerencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _el que el libro de Raven desapareciera son malas noticias, pues es magia muy poderosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _lo dudo mucho…por mi trabajo no voy a poder ir a verla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues ya escuchaste que se reía de una manera perturbadoramente familiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _eso es muy posible, ya que con un Batman debe haber un Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y el que las chicas se adapten a tener que llamar a Sunset como Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _no esperes verla de nuevo, ya que eso sería demasiada dependencia de ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _hay que agregar el tener que adaptarse a la idea de esta nueva Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y bueno, hay que adaptarse al hecho de que Sunset ahora es Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _primero deben adaptarse ante la idea de que ahora Sunset lleva la capa de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _especialmente ahora que Batman está muerto y creen que pueden hacer que todo sea como antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _no esperes que vuelva a aparecer de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _eso es algo que pronto veremos, aunque vaya que estuvo atento a todo lo que pasaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _aunque ya lleva la máscara y el símbolo, aún debe adaptarse a la idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _y finalmente el Régimen esta vencido, pero el crimen y la corrupción siempre existirán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _ni la Liga lo esperaba, especialmente porque las chicas no estaban en Modo Ángel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _ciertamente, primero deben adaptarse a la nueva Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _ya lo viste y en serio fue una votación bastante reñida, nunca espere que fuera así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _quedaría mejor como dijo Freezer; "tres hormigas contra un dinosaurio". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _con el libro perdido y los criminales tratando de tomar Gótica, no hay tiempo para descansos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _Sarah hizo lo suyo, ya que ella debía castigar el alma pecadora de Clark. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _todo puede pasar, eso es algo que ya he tratado de demostrar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _nadie lo esperaba, realmente fue impresionante que haya aparecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _vencieron a Superman, pero el libro sigue estando en manos peligrosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _especialmente cuando ese héroe es Batman, el mejor de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _ciertamente, especialmente porque como Arcángel, al decir que Superman era pecador lo dijo muy en serio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _se llamaría humillación, ya que Kal no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada o de impedirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _ya que Sarah es un Arcángel, por eso estaba muy por encima de Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _ciertamente, ya que primero hay cosas a las cuales adaptarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _por desgracia eso es muy cierto, ya que como bien se dijo en un comic, todos los Batman descubren el significado real del naipe "Joker". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _especialmente porque la idea de que sea quien realmente dice ser significaría una cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _entiendo, bueno, ahora que la vida debe seguir, especialmente para continuar el legado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _ya me estas sonando como Garfield, solo te falta decir que también quieres comer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _y esta vez en un lugar donde según él solo deben estar los criminales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _recuerda que le dio batalla a Drago, lo que habla mucho de su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _para que aprendan que no son los más poderosos como creían. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _exacto, primero Sunset debe adaptarse a esta nueva vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _el Arcángel de la Vida cumplió su misión, ahora les toca a las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _primero lo primero, adaptarse a esta idea de ser Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _me quedo con otra frase de Skipper; "viajar en el tiempo, yo solo quería abofetear hippies, pero solo obtuve varios Kowalski". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _ahora que no saben quién tiene el libro todo puede pasar, pero primero hay otro asunto que atender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ya lo has visto, los criminales intentan apoderarse de Gótica de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _vaya que lo hizo, especialmente a Kal, a quien ataco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _algo así ocurrió en ese capítulo al vencer a Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Saint Femme, Enya Berserk, Photon Girl, Stardut Girl, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, Éire, Olivia, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades, Shazam, Sombra 02, Andros Valgreen 4, Gokash Z, Tenzalucard123, Bowser3000000, Hell Drago, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, B Buccellati, Giorno Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Polnareff Silver, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Kid Shooter, Regulus Leo, Tetsuma Gundam, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Marco Soarairo, Gaou Tyranus, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Knight Shadow, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, Wild Boy, Eclipso, Xanatrix742, Espadachín de la Luz, Iron Mario, Wild Boy, Ant, Freedom Gundam 96, Moon-9215,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	14. Nueva ayuda

" _ **Después de vencer a Superman y de evitar el regreso del Régimen, las Hijas de la Noche volvieron a Ciudad Gótica, donde los criminales han intentado tomar el control de la misma tras saber la noticia de la muerte de Batman, todos queriendo recuperar lo que perdieron cuando el Caballero de la Noche apareció por primera vez, aunque Sunset y las demás han hecho todo por evitarlo, la situación se vio algo tensa con Rainbow, pues ella sintió que Batman no confiaba en ellas por no haberles dado la oportunidad de llevar su máscara y continuar su legado, mientras tanto, Karai y Myra se reunieron con uno de los mafiosos más poderosos de la ciudad, Rupert Thorne, a quien intentaban persuadir para que se sometiera a la voluntad de Karai, si bien Sunset y Rainbow interrumpieron la reunión antes de que llegaran a un acuerdo, se pudo ver que Thorne quedo sin demasiadas opciones…por otro lado, el resto de las Hijas de la Noche encontró un video en el cual Batman explicaba porque le dio a Sunset la responsabilidad de continuar con su legado, explicándoles sus razones y demás, así como también su deseo de que ellas continuaran el legado a su modo y que sin importar lo que pase, siempre estén unidas"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ribVjpHe4BE**

 **Twilight**

 **Puedes perdonar  
¿Y olvidar tu pasado?  
Deja ir todo  
Y recuperar tu paso**

 **(Se ve el pasado que tuvo Sunset desde el principio del régimen hasta pasar en cada momento que siguió hasta el momento actual, despertando en un campo verde, siendo observada por Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para darles una sonrisa y levantarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor, así que échame la culpa  
Dame el peso para todo  
No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño sea  
(La ciudad pasa a mostrar a varios enfrentamientos con criminales contra Batman y sus hijas en el tiempo que va mostrando cierto cambio en Batman)**

 **Sunset**

 **Lo soportaré todo  
Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Entonces puedes continuar**

 **(A lo lejos de la ciudad se ve el crimen del bajo mundo dirigido por Karai, como Starlight llega al puesto de comisionada, sin escuchar un simple hahahahaha resonando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Dale un nombre a la rosa  
Todavía olerá como dulce  
Dale un nombre a la rosa: todo es lo mismo  
No cambiará lo que significas para mí**

 **(Pasando a cambiar a Sunset mirando su reflejo en el traje para verse a ella misma como Batman, pasando a momentos donde Bruno se ve en un espejo su avanzada edad)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Si vives - Vive tu vida con buenas intenciones  
Se vuelve en algún lugar en el camino (Ah ~)  
Pero, ¿darías? Dale un segundo pensamiento  
Cuando dice que revela la mentira**

 **(Sunset toma el manto de Batman en sus manos para volverse finalmente Batman ante las demás aceptando el renacer de Batman, cambiando rápidamente a una ciudad en caos aclamando por un héroe)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Solo hay un 10% de culpa  
Pero nadie compartirá la falla  
Tomas el calor, pero no más  
Así que ahora es el momento, tienes que tener tu propio  
Y levántate alto  
(Se ve la sombra de Batman a lo lejos pasar como todos ven a Sunset la ahora Batman combatir a varios criminales, aun escuchando un hahahahaha, aparece la hija de un demonio, la Hija del Guasón)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Es la cosa número uno que nunca puedes olvidar  
No dejes que te definan,  
Todavía hay pelea en ti  
(Sunset se pone al frente de ella como esta sonríe para ser rodeada por cientos de criminales, sin dejarse intimidad llega a ser apoyada por Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, ahora sonriendo entre si avanzan directo al combate, pasando a quedar la imagen con las hijas de Batman y el Guasón frente a frente)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor  
Dando el peso para todo**

 **Twilight**

 **No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño  
Tú y yo podemos soportarlo todo**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Y continuarás**

 **(Termina todo en una fotografía con Bruno, Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie siendo colgada en la baticueva junto a otras con Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 14**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 14 Nueva ayuda**

Después de una larga misión, en la cual las Hijas de la Noche tuvieron que lidiar con una banda de peligrosos narcotraficantes, misma que no fue nada sencilla, los criminales estaban más entusiasmados que nunca, la noticia de la muerte de Batman fue como recibir el mejor regalo de navidad para cada malhechor de la ciudad, todos querían tener la oportunidad de volver a ser los criminales más temibles de la ciudad, especialmente ahora que el Guasón no estaba tampoco.

Por eso, lidiar con todos esos criminales no era una tarea sencilla, aun con Karai controlando el bajo mundo, la situación parecía querer salirse de control en cualquier momento, incluso Celestia y la policía les costaba mucho mantener el paso.

Fue por ello, que tras aquella misión, las chicas regresaron a la Bati Cueva sumamente cansadas y deseosas de descansar, el problema era que…también tenían que hacerse cargo de la limpieza de la mansión.

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!-grito Rainbow furiosa, al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre un sillón-no me quejo sobre tener que detener a los criminales, pero también asear la mansión…eso ya es demasiado-.

-Pero tenemos que hacerlo-dijo Applejack-además, para mí no es la gran cosa-expuso trabajando-.

-No lo tomes a mal querida, pero tú ya estas acostumbrada a estas labores-señalo Rarity sintiendo los brazos sumamente pesados.

-Normalmente no me molesta ayudar, pero tenemos que reconocer que necesitamos ayuda extra por aquí-dijo Fluttershy con timidez.

-Fluttershy tiene razón-apoyo Twilight-incluso Batman contaba con algo de ayuda en la mansión, creo que nosotras también la necesitamos-.

-Ojala pudiéramos tener nuestro propio Alfred-dijo Pinkie Pie con tono cansado-casi no hemos podido dormir por la labor de luchar contra el crimen y limpiar la mansión-.

-¿Por qué no podemos pedirle a la familia de Applejack que se mude con nosotras para ayudarnos?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Eso ya sería demasiado sospechoso-señalo Sunset-de por sí muchos ya vez extraño que un puñado de chicas viva en una mansión, sería más extraño que haya más gente viviendo en la antigua mansión donde solo vivían Bruno Díaz, su fiel mayordomo y sus protegidos-agrego la peli fuego.

-Aun así creo que un poco de ayuda extra sí que servirá mucho-concordó Applejack.

Sunset suspiro, no quería reconocerlo, pero ella también pensaba lo mismo, entre luchar contra el crimen, así como también tratar de adaptarse al hecho de que en algún momento tendrá que asumir su papel como la presidenta de las Empresas Díaz y finalmente, la limpieza y mantenimiento general de la mansión, en esto se incluye también a la cueva, los tiempos de descanso eran muy reducidos.

-De acurdo, admito que necesitamos un poco de ayuda extra-reconoció sentándose-pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?-pregunto mirando a sus amigas-tendríamos que traer a alguien que esté dispuesto a trabajar limpiando toda la mansión y que encima acepte quedarse aquí para hacer lo mismo en la cueva, así como también mantenernos informadas de todo lo que ocurra en Gótica-.

Se hizo un silencio, mientras pensaban en alguna solución a su predicamento, fue cuando Pinkie Pie tuvo una idea que la hizo saltar de su asiento-¡Tengo la solución!-grito emocionada.

-¡Ya te dijimos que no contrataremos un mayordomo robot!-expuso Rainbow-¡Si algo he aprendido de las películas es que al final los robots siempre se rebelan contra sus amos!-.

-¡No se trata de eso!-aseguro Pinkie Pie-¡No necesitamos robots, porque ya tenemos tres candidatos que podrían ser de mucha ayuda!-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Fluttershy confundida y Pinkie Pie sonriendo.

-¡A los tres chicos que siempre están dispuestos a ayudar cuando alguien lo necesita!-aseguro Pinkie Pie sonriendo aún más.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Kenneth, Odd y Spike se encontraban caminando por las calles de la ciudad, decidieron salir a dar un paseo para despejar sus mentes, bueno, más propiamente la de Spike, quien se encontraba bastante serio y algo molesto últimamente, por lo que Odd sugirió que lo que necesitaba en esos momentos era una divertida noche de chicos, algo que Kenneth tuvo que reconocer que era una buena idea.

-¡Te lo juro Spike! ¡Esto es lo que necesitas para olvidar todos tus problemas!-aseguro Odd sonriéndole en tono amistoso.

-Ojala fuera tan fácil-dijo Spike con tono triste, llevando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus sacos.

-Oh vamos, dinos que te pasa amigo-dijo Kenneth-has traído una cara muy larga desde hace días y no creo que tenga que ver con el hecho de que Batman…bueno, ya sabes-.

-No es solo…al menos no del tono-reconoció Spike con tristeza-son asuntos del corazón-.

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-pregunto Odd acercándose a Spike-¡Yo sé todo lo que necesitas saber de mujeres!-aseguro sonriéndole y pasándole un brazo por los hombros de manera afectuosa.

-Ay no-dijo Kenneth cubriéndose el rostro al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

-Escúchame amigo, todo lo que necesitas saber de las mujeres se resume en una única y sencilla frase, mientras la recuerdes siempre tendrás éxito-decía Odd con un tono de voz que parecía indicar que sabía de qué hablaba.

-¿Y cuál es esa frase?-pregunto Spike confundido.

Odd suspiro y tosió un poco, al tiempo que tomaba un porte de manera que daba la impresión que iba a decir el más grande secreto de todos los Universos-No las entiendas, solo quiérelas-dijo encogiéndose en hombros y alzando los brazos.

Kenneth se golpeó la frente con su mano, mientras Spike parpadeaba confundido ante ese secreto-Entonces… ¿eso es todo?-pregunto no muy convencido.

-Claro ¿Por qué crees que tengo tanto éxito con las damas?-pregunto Odd con tono picarón.

-Si por éxito le llamas el hecho de que siempre te golpean al estilo Johnny Bravo-señalo Kenneth.

-Solo se hacen las difíciles-dijo Odd de manera galante y Kenneth negó con la cabeza.

El joven se acercó a Spike y le puso una mano en el hombro-Mira amigo, si se trata de consejos Odd es algo…impredecible, mejor dinos que es lo que pasa y veremos cómo solucionar el problema-sugirió Kenneth.

-Oye…eso no es tan malo-dijo Spike-pues bien, lo que ocurre es lo siguiente…-así, el menor de la familia Sparkle les relato todo lo que pasaba en su vida, desde su amor platónico por Rarity hasta el hecho de que ella se había estado mostrando bastante extraña.

Les conto que antes ella siempre pedía su ayuda y consejos para todo, pero que últimamente no lo hacía, incluso parecía estar más ocupada en otras cosas que en diseñar nuevos vestuarios, Kenneth le comento que tal vez se debía al hecho de que ahora que el gran jefe no estaba, ella y las demás tenían demasiadas cosas de las que ocuparse en esos momentos.

-Al principio yo también pensaba eso, pero no solo es eso…-dijo Spike-verán…una vez sin querer…cuando la fui a visitar a su boutique…-.

 **-Flashback-**

Fue durante los primero días después de la victoria del Universo 1 en el Torneo de Poder, Spike se presentó en la tienda con la intensión de felicitarla por la victoria, aunque claro, eso sonaba algo extraño considerando que ni Rarity ni las demás participaron en la competencia, solo fueron espectadoras.

Spike fue recibido por Sweetie Belle, quien le dijo que tenía que salir a reunirse con sus amigas y que su hermana mayor se encontraba en el piso de arriba hablando por teléfono, así que Spike se dirigió hacia el mismo, estuvo a punto de entrar en el salón indicado, cuando algo capto su atención, era una extraña conversación.

-No…deja de decir eso…-pidió con un tono de voz sumamente nervioso, poco a poco, Spike se asomó y vio que su amor estaba hablando por teléfono, lo extraño era que Rarity estaba sumamente colorada y sudaba demasiado, además de que su voz se escuchaba entrecortada-por favor…déjame en paz…yo no quiero que…-no pudo oír lo que le decía la persona con la que hablaba, pero pudo darse cuenta de que las palabras que le decía por la bocina provocaba reacciones inmediatas en Rarity.

Entre ellas estaba el hecho de que saltaba involuntariamente, así como también provocaba que enrojeciera todavía más y que de manera involuntaria llevara una mano a su pecho, mismo que comenzó a acariciar, dejando a Spike atónito.

El chico sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto, pero no podía moverse de su lugar, especialmente cuando la mano de Rarity siguió bajando más y más, hasta meterse en su pantalón, bajando a su entrepierna, aun escuchando a la persona con la que estaba hablando, no podía dejar de escucharla, así como él no era capaz de dejar de ver lo que pasaba, comenzando a sentirse duro en su entrepierna.

Un gemido salió de la boca de Rarity y Spike pudo escuchar una risa burlona de la bocina-"¿Lo ves? Dices que no quieres, pero no puedes resistirlo, descuida, tarde o temprano tu vendrás a mí y cuando eso pase te estaré esperando ansiosa"-dijo la voz al tiempo que colgaba.

En cuanto el teléfono se colgó, Rarity reacciono como si hubiera salido de un intenso trance, estaba sudando mucho y respiraba agitadamente, esa fue la conversación más intensa y erótica que tuvo por teléfono, no quería admitirlo, pero en serio esa chica la estaba volviendo loca y no era una locura peligrosa, más bien una que la dejaría satisfecha de muchas maneras.

Cuando la modista se dio cuenta de lo sudada que estaba, así como también su respiración agitada, decidió darse un baño, al ver a su amor platónico levantarse, Spike rápidamente bajo despacio las escaleras y dándose un tiempo para recuperarse de aquella visión, se dispuso a subir una vez más, solo que esta vez lo hizo de modo para hacerse notar.

-¡Rarity! ¿Estás en casa?-pregunto conociendo la respuesta.

-¿Spike?-la voz de Rarity capto su atención-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Solo pasaba por aquí y quise venir a verte, especialmente después de que obtuvieron la victoria en el Torneo de Poder-explico sonriendo.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Kenneth silbo impresionado por la historia de Spike, mientras que Odd ya estaba babeando al imaginarse a la siempre hermosa, sexy y sensual Rarity en algo así-Ya veo, entonces, básicamente escuchaste que alguien más esta tras ella y que esa persona la pone… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Caliente?-.

Spike asintió-Desde ese día he tratado de averiguar de quien se trata, pero por más que investigo no lo descubro-señalo Spike-aunque he tenido mis sospechas desde el Torneo-.

-¿Por Karai?-pregunto Kenneth-no creo que no haya habido alguien que no se diera cuenta de todo lo que hacía esa guerrera cuando se trataba de Rarity y sus reacciones, digo, todos estuvimos presentes-.

-Pero no puede ser posible…tal vez se trata de un error…digo ¿Por qué Rarity se fijara en alguien como ella?-pregunto Spike-tal vez todo se trata de un mal entendido-.

-O tal vez haya algo entre ellas-señalo Odd y Kenneth negó con la cabeza.

-Pero de ser así… ¿Qué voy a hacer?-pregunto Spike dolido-yo he estado enamorado de ella por años y ahora…-.

-Sabes, en momentos como este mi amigo Kenneth dice; "que hay que dejar tu atrasado en el pasado"-dijo Odd sonriendo.

-No, no, no-Kenneth negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

-Es decir…-.

-Descansa, ya se te cocino el cerebro-dijo Kenneth, acercándose a Spike-es "siempre hay que dejar el pasado atrás", mira amigo, pasan cosas que nunca esperamos en la vida, algunas son buenas y otras malas, cuando estas pasan, no puedes poner el remedio ¿cierto?-.

-Cierto-.

-¡Falso!-corrigió Kenneth-siempre que el mundo te dé la espalda, lo que tú tienes que hacer es darle la espalda al mundo-.

-No creo que esa sea la solución-dijo Spike.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-declaro Kenneth-me alegra ver que tienes mente abierta, mira, solo hay una solución a los problemas, repite conmigo; Hakuna Matata-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Hakuna Matata-repitió Odd-no te angusties-.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=-ImewqAVwuw)**

 **Kenneth**

 **Hakuna Matata, una forma de ser**

 **Odd**

 **Hakuna Matata, nada que temer**

 **Kenneth**

 **Sin preocuparse es como hay q vivir**

 **Kenneth y Odd**

 **Al vivir así, yo aquí aprendí  
Hakuna Matata **

-¿Hakuna Matata?-pregunto Spike con mucha confusión en su voz.

-¡Si, es nuestra onda!-respondió Odd sonriéndole.

-¿Qué onda es esa?-pregunto Spike cada vez más confundido que antes.

-¡Nada! ¿Qué onda contigo?-pregunto Kenneth y Odd se rio por el chiste, así como su amigo.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Esas dos palabras resolverán todos tus problemas!-aseguro Odd sonriendo.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Odd por ejemplo…!-.

 **Kenneth**

 **Cuando un joven era él**

 **Odd**

 **Cuando joven era yo**

-Muy bien-felicito Kenneth algo aturdido de los oídos por el modo en que Odd canto.

-Gracias-dijo Odd sonriendo.

 **Kenneth**

 **Sintió q su aroma le dio mucha fama  
vació las calles después de comer **

**Odd**

 **Un alma sensible soy, aunque con problema de gases estoy  
y a mis amigos el viento se los llevó**

 **Qué vergüenza**

 **Kenneth**

 **Qué vergüenza**

 **Odd**

 **Mi nombre cambió a Hortensia**

 **Kenneth**

 **Su nombre no le queda**

 **Odd**

 **Y mucho sufrí yo**

 **Kenneth**

 **Ay, como sufrió**

 **Odd**

 **Cada vez q yo  
**

-¡Odd! ¡No enfrente de los lectores!-expuso Kenneth tapándole la boca a su mejor amigo.

-Oh…perdón-se disculpó Odd, mientras Spike abría los ojos totalmente confundido y sorprendido por las palabras de ambos chicos, quienes continuaron.

 **Kenneth y Odd**

 **Hakuna Matata, una forma de ser  
Hakuna Matata, nada q temer **

**Spike**

 **Sin preocuparse es como hay q vivir**

-¡Si! ¡Canta!-animo Kenneth a su amigo.

 **Kenneth, Spike y Odd**

 **Al vivir así, yo aquí aprendí  
Hakuna Matata**

 **Hakuna Matata(x3)**

 **Sin preocuparse es como hay q vivir  
al vivir así, yo aquí aprendí**

 **Hakuna Matata**

Los tres siguieron cantando por un largo rato, mientras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, siempre con la canción en sus bocas, acercándose a cada ciudadano, que sin saber cómo, terminaron por sentirse sumamente atraídos por esa canción tan rítmica y divertida, así como esa frase que decía "Hakuna Matata", misma que significaba "Sin Preocuparse", un estilo de vida que muchos querrían tener.

Moviéndose al ritmo de la canción, los tres amigos siguieron su recorrido por la ciudad, Spike ya se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor, definitivamente esos dos eran chicos sumamente divertidos, tuvo suerte de que llegaran a su vida, claro que tuvieron sus altibajos, como esa ocasión en que algunos matones de la mafia los persiguieron porque Odd salió con la hija de su jefe y nunca más la volvió a llamar, hecho que en serio los molesto.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices amigo? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto Kenneth sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Siempre está el plan B-señalo Odd mostrando un cartel de un cabaret que se encontraba cerca de donde estaban.

-De hecho…ya me siento un poco mejor, en serio, esa canción me hizo sentir mucho mejor-reconoció Spike impresionado por el poder de dicha canción.

-No hay nada que esas dos palabras no puedan solucionar, así como cantar es algo que siempre ayuda-dijo Kenneth sonriéndole a sus amigos-vamos, sigamos con nuestro paseo por la ciudad-.

-Temo que eso va a tener que esperar-dijo una voz que sonaba detrás de ellos, cuando voltearon se toparon con la figura imponente de Sunset, quien estaba usando el traje de Batman.

-¡Cristo Santo!-grito Kenneth asustado, seguido de Odd y Spike.

-¡Tranquilos, tranquilos, tranquilos, somos nosotras!-dijo Twilight apareciendo detrás de Sunset para calmar a los chicos.

Kenneth se acercó a las dos-¡Nunca vuelvan a hacer eso!-pidió recuperándose del susto que recibieron-en serio…realmente fue aterrador-.

-Es una de las cosas que aprendimos de Batman-dijo Pinkie Pie apareciendo también detrás de ellos.

-¡Cielos!-grito Kenneth asustado ante eso-creo que también pudo haberles enseñado a ser un poco más educadas con gente que no es delincuente-.

-Hola Spike-saludo Rarity apareciendo y el chico se sintió nervioso una vez más ante la presencia de su amor platónico.

-Hola Ra…-Pinkie Pie le tapó la boca.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loco? ¡No puedes decir su nombre real aquí!-le indico Pinkie Pie con tono severo y Spike asintió-bien-.

-Bueno ¿podrían decirnos a que debemos esta repentina aparición Ninja?-pregunto Kenneth recuperándose después del susto que recibieron.

-Tenemos una oferta de trabajo para ustedes tres-explico Sunset dando un paso al frente-pero no podemos hablarla aquí, véanos mañana en la mansión, ahí les explicaremos de que se trata todo-indico la peli fuego.

Los tres chicos se quedaron confundidos ante las palabras de Sunset, pero antes de preguntar de que se trataba, ellas ya se habían ido-¿Cómo carajos hacen eso?-pregunto Kenneth confundido y molesto por la habilidad que tenían para aparecer y desaparecer sin hacer el menor ruido.

-Creo que ellas dijeron que era parte de las lecciones de Batman-dijo Odd.

-Era una pregunta retórica Odd-señalo Kenneth-supongo que mañana tendremos que ir a verlas, aunque no puedo evitar preguntarme porque motivos quieren vernos a los tres-.

-Si…es una buena pregunta-dijo Spike con tono algo ansioso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mansión Díaz**

Al día siguiente, los tres amigos se presentaron en la mansión, aunque tuvieron que tomar un taxi para poder llegar, porque ninguno de sus padres pudo llevarlos, más cuando el taxista les dijo cuanto iba a ser por el viaje, a Kenneth por poco le da un paro cardiaco, por suerte, Sunset los esperaba afuera de la mansión y ella pago el taxi, dándole una generosa propina al hombre, quien se fue sumamente contento, la peli fuego suspiro, realmente no sabía que iba a ser con tanto dinero, especialmente porque según Fox, sus acciones subieron mucho en la mañana, lo que significaba que las Empresas Díaz estaban yendo muy bien en esos momentos, adaptándose al hecho de ya no contar con un Díaz al frente, al menos por el momento.

-Bienvenidos a la Mansión Díaz-dijo Sunset permitiéndoles la entrada, dejando a Kenneth y a Odd sorprendidos por la inmensa mansión, Spike solo guardaba silencio, sintiéndose sumamente nervioso por tener que ver a Rarity de nuevo y tan pronto.

-Qué bueno que hayan llegado-dijo Twilight apareciendo-espero que la mansión sea de su agrado-.

-Realmente es enorme-dijo Odd sorprendido-no pudimos apreciarla bien la última vez que estuvimos aquí-.

-Y pensar que todo esto le pertenece a Sunset ahora-dijo Kenneth silbando admirado-realmente vas a ser la envidia de todo Canterlot, si es que no lo eres ya-.

La peli fuego sonrió ante esas palabras-Por favor acompañenos-pidió Sunset y los tres chicos siguieron a su amiga.

-¿Dónde está Rarity, Twilight?-pregunto Spike al no verla.

-Salió con las demás a hacer algunas compras y es precisamente por eso que queríamos verlos-respondió Twilight.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Spike confundido.

-Sientense-pidió Sunset una vez que llegaron al salón de estudios-verán, últimamente hemos estado muy ocupadas manteniendo el orden en la ciudad, la muerte de Batman provoco que los maleantes intentaran apoderarse de la misma una vez más y eso ha hecho que descuidemos otras cosas, como el mantenimiento de la mansión y de la cueva-explico la peli fuego.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?-pregunto Kenneth.

Sunset suspiro antes de responderles-No hay una mejor manera de decir esto, pero quisiéramos que ustedes fueran esos mayordomos-respondió Sunset.

-¿Qué nosotros que?-exclamo Kenneth abriendo mucho los ojos al escuchar eso.

-¿Mayordomos? ¿Nosotros?-pregunto Odd señalándose a sí mismo y a sus amigos.

-Twilight-Spike volteo a ver a su hermana mayor, quien le sonrió de manera cariñosa.

-No lo vean como si quisiéramos que fueran un tipo de sirvientes, queremos que nos ayuden a mantener la casa en orden, así como la cueva, no podemos hacer todo nosotras mismas y necesitamos de ayuda extra-explico Twilight.

-Naturalmente recibirán un pago por su ayuda en nuestro hogar-aseguro Sunset-después de todo, eso sería lo más justo-expuso la peli fuego sonriéndoles a los tres.

-¿Y de cuanto estamos hablando?-pregunto Odd de manera suspicaz.

Sunset suspiro y en vez de darles una respuesta, saco un papel y escribió cierta cantidad en el mismo, pasándoselo a los chicos, cuyas bocas casi caen al suelo al ver la cantidad de dinero que la peli fuego estaba dispuesta a pagarles.

-¿Estas bromeando?-exclamo Kenneth sorprendido por la cantidad, nunca había visto tantos ceros seguidos de un número y ni qué decir de Odd que literalmente se desmayó al ver la cantidad que estaban ofreciéndoles.

Spike, por su parte, quedo en shock, sin saber que decir ni hacer, era una oferta bastante considerable-¿Les parece demasiado? Eso era lo que ganaba Alfred normalmente-expuso Sunset.

Kenneth miro a sus amigos, quienes todavía no salían de su asombro, Odd ya estaba tendido en el suelo, mientras que Spike solo permanecía congelado, sin hacer el menor movimiento, así que le correspondió a él darles una respuesta a las chicas.

-Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que… ¡Aceptamos!-grito Kenneth emocionado.

-Muy bien, entonces habrá que informarles a sus respectivos padres de esto-dijo Sunset sonriendo amistosamente.

-No tiene que hacerlo-dijo Kenneth-Odd y yo prácticamente vivimos solos, nuestros padres viven en otra ciudad, vinimos a Gótica como estudiantes de intercambio y nos gustó tanto que decidimos quedarnos aquí-.

-Entonces solo hay que informarle a mis padres que Spike se quedara en la mansión también-dijo Twilight mirando a su hermano-solo espero que despierte antes de que vuelvan las demás-.

-Mientras tanto, te diremos cuáles serán sus tareas principalmente-dijo Sunset mirando a Kenneth-creo que tú se las podrás decir a los dos cuando reaccionen-.

-¡Adelante jefa!-grito Kenneth emocionado.

-Su principal función será mantener limpia y ordenada la mansión, así como también la cueva, del mismo modo, cuando salgamos a una misión, ustedes se encargaran de monitorear nuestros movimientos e informarnos de cualquier posible actividad sospechosa que ocurra en la ciudad-decía Sunset-esto es de alta prioridad y por eso necesitare que los tres estén atentos a todo-.

-Puede confiar en ello-aseguro Kenneth-aunque le recomiendo que lo mejor sería que apartara a Odd del trabajo de la computadora, es un buen chico, pero bastante tarado-

-No deberías expresarte así de tu amigo-regaño Twilight con ambas manos en la cintura.

-Créame, cuando lo llegue a conocer, bien usted tampoco podrá evitar llamarlo así-aseguro Kenneth.

Sunset miro que ni Odd ni Spike daban señales de reaccionar-¿Hay alguna forma de que ambos reaccionen? Necesito mostrarles la mansión-señalo la peli fuego.

-Yo lo arreglo-dijo Kenneth acercándose a sus dos amigos.

A Odd le dio una cachetada que hizo que despertara de golpe, mientras que a Spike le dio una patada en la retaguardia, hecho que provoco que las dos chicas abrieran los ojos de golpe ante lo que acababan de presenciar, mientras Kenneth se encogía en hombros y se excusaba diciendo que es el único modo que ha encontrado para despertarlos.

-Bueno, al menos funciono-dijo Sunset-síganme por favor, les mostrare la mansión, así como también las que serán sus habitaciones-.

-¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene este lugar?-pregunto Spike.

-Creo que aproximadamente son unas 367-respondió Sunset y Spike abrió los ojos impactados ante esa respuesta-y no tienen de que preocuparse, cada una tiene su propia recamara en la mansión, así como un baño privado-.

-¿Cuartos con baños privados?-exclamo Odd silbando de admiración-los Díaz sí que sabían cómo vivir-expuso sorprendido.

Sunset se detuvo de golpe-Eso me recuerda, este es el salón privado de Bruno Díaz, no deben entrar a menos que sea para limpiarlo, por ningún otro motivo deben entrar, ya que ahí guarda sus cosas más personales-explico Sunset.

-¿Más personales que el hecho de ser Batman?-pregunto Kenneth.

Sunset lo miro-Si-respondió con total honestidad, dejando a Kenneth sorprendido.

-Órale-dijo sorprendido y asustado por la mirada de Sunset.

El recorrido continuo por toda la mansión, misma que dejo más que sorprendidos a los tres chicos, pero al mismo tiempo, les hizo llenarse de un extraño sentimiento, después de todo, un lugar tan grande como ese parecía ser demasiado para que lo habitaran únicamente dos personas, en serio Bruno Díaz tuvo que renunciar a muchas cosas para convertirse en el Batman que Gótica merecía.

El retrato de los padres de Batman fue algo que ninguno de ellos pudo evitar notar, imaginándose la expresión que pudo tener Bruno en ese momento, finalmente, Sunset les mostro las que serían sus habitaciones, eran bastante acogedores y aunque su principal labor iba a ser mantener limpio el lugar, podían darse su tiempo para limpiar diferentes secciones de la casa, ya que esta no podía limpiarse totalmente en un día.

-Y no se preocupen por la comida-dijo Spike-porque yo soy un cocinero experto-aseguro sonriendo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-dijo Sunset-las demás ya no deben tardar en volver, cuando lleguen los llamaremos para que vayan a saludarlas-.

-Muchas gracias por aceptar nuestra propuesta, sé que fue bastante repentino, pero…-Twilight se vio silenciada por su hermano.

-No te preocupes Twilight, me alegra que pueda ayudarte, aunque sea de este modo-dijo sonriéndole.

-Lo mismo digo, además, estamos en deuda con ustedes, ya que nos salvaron cuando el baboso de Odd salió con la hija de ese mafioso y…bueno, hizo una de las suyas-gruño Kenneth y Odd sonrió nervioso.

Twilight y Sunset solo se rieron de eso, para después dejarlos para que se instalaran, ninguno de los tres podía creer lo que estaba pasando, iban a ser ayudantes de las Hijas de la Noche, pero quien sonreía por partida doble era Spike, porque ahora viviría en el mismo techo que su adorada Rarity.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una nueva vida ha comenzado, no solo para las Hijas de la Noche, sino para tres de sus más queridos amigos"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=zmUjyJskM38**

 **Sunset**

 **Mi vida ha sido como un eterno ciclo sin fin  
A veces no creía que podía seguir  
Cuando tu calidad y paz me levanto**

 **(Se ve tres fotografías en un libro, la primera muestra la batalla contra drago, la segunda el torneo de los universos y la ultima en blanco comenzó a ser resplandor en esta)**

 **Twilight**

 **Hoy sola no estas  
Con amistad sin fin  
Es algo imposible**

 **Sunset**

 **De la soledad yo pude regresar  
Para ver la luz otra vez**

 **(Se ve la historia de Sunset pasar lentamente desde el régimen hasta la caída de este como sus aventuras con las hijas de la noche, todo para acabar mirando el traje de Batman frente a ella)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que aun puedo levantarme y luchar**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
Cuando sea el momento de pelear**

 **El gran peso en mis hombros por llevar  
Algo imposible no es**

 **(Twilight aparece a su lado apoyándola viendo con detenimiento imágenes de los otros compañeros de Batman, sin saber que Bruno las estaba observando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Solo es difícil continuar**

 **Sunset**

 **Pero mientras no me rinda continuare**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad en reconstrucción después de largas batallas, en la oficina del comisionado se ve primero a Gordon, para cambiar a Celestia y por ultimo a Starlight, quien sonreirá observando la señal de Batman iluminando la noche)**

 **Applejack, Rainbow**

 **Honestidad y Lealtad  
Te sostendrán**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack corren alrededor de un bosque como competencia)**

 **Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity**

 **Dándole al mundo algo porque reír  
Porque con generosidad y amabilidad**

 **(Se ve a Myra y Fluttershy en una guardería cuidando de varios animales, pasando a una con Rarity y Karai, por ultimo a Pinkie en una fiesta entreteniendo a todos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Juntas podremos estar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Toma la luz y el poder que tienes  
La amistad y el amor florecerán**

 **(En un bosque se ven pasar las estaciones con el cambio de color de hojas para mostrar a Twilight y Sunset en este abrazadas mirando la puesta de sol)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
De mi propia historia escribir y continuar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Y sé que esta gran amistad  
Jamás se extinguirá**

 **(Más tarde se les unen Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Con amor todo es posible  
Los limites se van  
Y sé que este legado podrá continuar**

 **(Todas se quedan viendo la puesta de sol que se convierte en la noche de pronto, así como todas sonríen esta imagen es tomada en una fotografía convirtiéndose en la última del libro, para después ser cerrado)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **LAMENTO NO HABER RESPONDIDO A NINGUN COMENTARIO, PERO ESTE FIN DE SEMANA ME PIDIERON QUE TRABAJARA DOBLE TURNO Y CREANME…NO ME SENTI CON MUCHAS GANAS DE RESPONDERLOS, LO LAMENTO, PERO COMO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA VOY A RESPONDER A ALGUNAS DUDAS**

 **1.- Los Rangers van a ser seis en total; siendo Sunset la Ranger Roja, Kenneth el Ranger Azul, Starlight la Ranger Blanca, Odd el Ranger amarillo, Spike el Ranger Verde y finalmente Aria como la sexta Ranger, siendo el color negro.**

 **2.- Se harán leves menciones a generaciones anteriores, pero nada más, excepto Megaforce, jamás Megaforce, nunca Megaforce**

 **3.- Básicamente los líderes del Undead World serán la Emperatriz Necronomica como la gran líder, su hija la Princesa Reiji, los ayudantes del trono serían dos de mis villanos clásicos favoritos; Jindrax y Tóxica, además del Gremlin Listo como el mayordomo.**

 **4.- Si gustan pueden tener Mechas o Zords, como prefieran llamarlos**

 **5.- Para aclarar, el resto de las chicas aparecerá como aliados y todo se llevara a cabo en la Tierra, en un solo Universo, para que eviten el uso del Multiverso.**

 **6.- Si quieren ser No Muertos puede ser por magia o ciencia, es su elección.**

 **7.- AUN NO RECIBO LOS OC, PRONTO DARE LOS DETALLES, ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR…NO ENVIEN DATOS AUN**

 **SI ME FALTO ALGUNA DUDA POR RESPONDER HAGANMELO SABER POR FAVOR**

 **TAMBIEN ME GUSTARIA PREGUNTARLES SU OPINION SOBRE ALGO, YA TODOS SABEMOS QUE TRATANDOSE DE ENEMIGOS DE BATMAN NADIE SUPERA LA DEMENCIA DEL GUASON, PERO SI LO QUITAMOS A EL, QUIEN DE TODOS SUS ENEMIGOS DIRIA QUE TIENE QUIZAS EL PEOR TRASTORNO DE TODO; DOS CARA O SCARFACE, SI NO LOS HUBICAN POR X RAZON AQUÍ LES DEJO UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA DE ELLOS**

 **Dos Caras/Harvey Dent, fue alguna vez uno de los mejores hombres de la ciudad, desafortunadamente, debido a un suceso que ocurrió en su niñez reprimió mucha ira, dicho evento provoco que desarrollara una personalidad alterna a la que se le conoció como "Harvey el Malo", cuando su cara fue desfigurada a la mitad, esta personalidad tomo el mando convirtiéndose en Dos Caras, llegando a hacer uso de la moneda para todo, siempre decidiendo el destino y tomando las decisiones completamente dependiente de la moneda.**

 **Scarface/Cara Cortada/Ventrílocuo, este criminal es quizás de los más interesantes, ya que tiene el síndrome de la personalidad múltiple, uno de ellos es un hombre amable y tímido, el otro un peligroso jefe criminal, mismo que es representado mediante un muñeco de ventriloquia, siendo este lado el que tiene total control y autoridad, este criminal siempre sigue las órdenes del muñeco (Scarface), mientras el humano no tiene nada de autoridad ni domino, siendo maltratado por su otra personalidad que es representada en el muñeco diabólico, muy al estilo Chucky.**

 **Bien ¿Cuál de estos dos enemigos de Batman dirían que está peor mentalmente? Aunque claro, ninguno de ellos le llega a los talones a la locura del Guasón, porque pese a su demencia, ellos siguen un objetivo lógico, algo que el Guasón nunca ha buscado en su vida**

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Éire, Olivia, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Diane Noir, Snow Archer, Enya Berserk, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Magician Rose, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Gokash Z, Tenzalucard123, Sombra 02, Bowser300000, Regulus Leo, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, B Buccellati, Giorno Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbachio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Narancia Aeron, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Polnareff Silver, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Espadachín de la Luz, Shazam, Ant, Wild Boy, Franco, Agusman, Iron Mario, Draizen,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_ **  
**


	15. Nunca es demasiado tarde

" _ **Con la muerte de Batman, los criminales de Ciudad Gótica no tardaron en lanzarse de nuevo contra la misma, en un intento por tomar el control y demostrar que el crimen siempre mandaría, pero gracias a la labor de Sunset y de las demás, así como el hecho de que Karai se apodero de todo el crimen del Bajo Mundo, la ciudad se ha mantenido a salvo, pero el principal problema es que para las Hijas de la Noche estaba siendo demasiado trabajo lidiar con los criminales y mantener tanto la mansión como la cueva, es por eso que acordaron que necesitaban ayuda extra, la pregunta era en quien confiar para ayudarlas con esa tarea; Applejack sugirió a su familia, pero recordó que ellos tenían lo suyo con sus granjas, así que les pidieron a Kenneth, Odd y Spike que fueran con ellas a la mansión para que fueran los nuevos mayordomos, teniendo las mismas obligaciones que tuvo Alfred cuando vivía, una labor que aceptaron gustosos, ya que querían hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a quienes salvaron no solo sus vidas en cientos de ocasiones, sino las de todos en el planeta al derrotar a la Bestia del Mal, la vida estaba comenzando a mejorar para todos, pero la batalla del crimen organizado todavía continua"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Qe50-aLh0cI**

 **Twilight  
¿Acaso puedes oír?  
Esa voz mía que se la ha llevado la luz**

 **Sunset**

 **Si el mundo significa esto  
Entonces estos sentimientos son reales  
(Se ve a Ciudad gótica desde la noche al amanecer con Firebird, Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, para después mostrar a Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Fui aplastada por mi anhelo y me rendí  
Sin siquiera saber de qué color es este cielo infinito  
(Se ve el pasado de Sunset desde el régimen hasta el día de hoy, mirando a lo lejos de gótica)**

 **Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón  
(Puede ver a Bruno, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie a su lado esperándola para después pasar a la noche)**

 **Sunset  
Un gran peso por cargar**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas  
(La noche procede con varios ladrones siendo detenidos por Batman y sus hijas, conforme da un salto en el tiempo de cómo pasan los años y como Batman empieza a cansarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **(Se ve la ciudad dos lados uno oscuro y el otro claro, del lado oscuro se llega a escuchar una siniestra risa)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No tengo tiempo para llorar por las estaciones  
Y no volveré a dudar otra vez  
Son contados, y muy pequeños  
Los lamentos que llevo en mis manos**

 **(Se ve la baticueva con el pasar de los años desde que solo eran Bruno y Alfred, para cambiar a otros con Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim, Damián y terminar ahora con Bruno guardando el traje de Batman)**

 **Todas las hijas de la noche**

 **Una historia por continuar  
El legado prevalecerá**

 **(Sunset observa la ciudad a lo lejos con la imagen de Karai y la Guasón a lo lejos ella toma la máscara de Batman en sus manos para colocársela y saltar a la aventura)**

 **Twilight**

 **He venido hasta aquí, solo siguiéndote  
Es algo que yo, que tu buscabas, puedo hacer...**

 **Sunset**

 **Las palabras que me dijiste aquel día, incluso ahora  
Definitivamente llegaron a mi corazón**

 **(Starlight Glimmer observa a lo lejos el cómo Batman vuelve a nacer mientras esta sonríe)**

 **Sunset**

 **Me di cuenta de la razón de haber nacido  
Hoy más de lo que pude hacer ayer**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **Pese al gran peso por cargar  
Sé que sola nunca estoy**

 **(Sunset avanza siendo detenida por la Guasón esperándola comenzando una persecución)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todo fue como si fuera tan natural  
Nuestros preciosos días no han terminado, entonces, otra vez**

 **Todas juntas en especial Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas**

 **(Se ven grandes momentos de combates pasados de Batman y el Guasón, golpe tras golpe que se da entre las hijas de estos)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí…**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Fue como si todo aquí hubiese sido con naturalidad  
Los días que vendrán serán con seguridad felices y así  
Comienzo a avanzar porque es momento de correr  
Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón**

 **(La lluvia cae en su combate para rápidamente caer unas a otras al suelo, no sin antes de que Sunset sea sujetada de caer en la oscuridad por Twilight, a su lado de Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para levantarse e iluminar el alrededor)**

 **Sunset**

 **Ya no me detendré a mi destino llegaré  
Porque mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer  
La respuesta que busqué  
(Sunset aparece frente a la mansión Díaz junto a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, así como Bruno a su lado, a punto de tomarse una foto)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No noté que estaba justo aquí**

 **En esta historia y legado continuar  
No terminara aquí**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Siempre continuara**

 **(La foto termina tomada de la familia, así como muestra a otros que ya no están como Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián, para terminar, mostrando la noche con Sunset ahora como Batman a su lado Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 15**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 15 Nunca es Demasiado Tarde**

El día comenzaba nuevamente en la ciudad, en un vecindario de los suburbios, un grupo de niños se entretenía jugando con una pelota en la calle, claro que siempre cuidando de que no viniera ningún auto, fue cuando el balón reboto hasta quedar frente a una casa, que más bien era una mansión, una niña fue por su balón y rápidamente volvió con sus amigos, aquella casa le pertenecía a Arnold Stromwell, uno de los criminales más antiguos de la ciudad.

Stromwell se encontraba viendo las noticias en esos momentos, en el cual la reportera hablaba sobre como las familias criminales de Ciudad Gótica, dirigidas por Stromwell y Rupert Thorne seguía peleando por el control de la venta de la droga, así como también mostraron una entrevista con la comisionada Celestia.

-"Lo que tenemos aquí es una clara riña entre un viejo y un nuevo criminal, aunque en este caso parece que el más nuevo está ganando, me atrevería a decir que muy pronto veremos el retiro de Arnold Stromwell"-declaro Celestia, provocando que el susodicho se molestara.

-Eso lo veremos-gruño mirando la pantalla con furia.

-"Pero la disputa parece haber tomado un rumbo diferente con la desaparición del único hijo de Arnold Stromwell, de nombre Joseph"-informo la reportera.

Fue todo, Stromwell destruyo por completo el control remoto con un fuerte golpe que dio llevado por su rabia-Cálmese jefe, recuerde que sufre de la presión-dijo uno de sus hombres.

-¡Quiero que mi hijo regrese!-bramo Stromwell mirando con furia a su hombre, calmándose con rapidez-esta guerra ya ha durado demasiado tiempo y la señorita Karai no lo tolerara por más tiempo ¡Prepara una cita con Thorne, es el momento de dejar algunas cosas en claro!-indico Stromwell.

-Concretare la cita de inmediato señor-aseguro otro de sus hombres retirándose.

Stromwell se acercó hasta donde se encontraba colgado el retrato de su familia, su esposa o mejor dicho, su ex esposa y su único hijo, al ver la imagen de su hijo, un solo pensamiento apareció en la mente del mafioso sobre su paradero.

-Es Thorne…quien tiene a mi hijo-dijo con furia-lo se…estoy sumamente seguro de eso…-gruño molesto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Café Tony**

Un restaurante que era conocido más como café, mismo en el cual se encontraba reunida la banda de Thorne y a excepción de ellos, así como del dueño, no había nada más, claro, sin contar a una anciana que se encontraba dormida en una mesa cercana a donde se encontraban Thorne y sus hombres.

Con una señal de su pulgar y un movimiento de su cabeza, Thorne le dio una indicación al dueño, quien asintió y se acercó a la anciana-Vamos señora, es hora de retirarse-dijo despertándola con gentileza.

-¿Hum? ¿Qué?-pregunto la anciana adormilada, al tiempo que tomaba su bastón, pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta, coloco un aparto debajo de la mesa.

El hombre llevo a la anciana afuera de su negocio y una vez que la saco, cerro con llave y cambio el letrero a "cerrado", mientras la anciana caminaba lentamente, cuando estuvo segura de que nadie la veía, se dirigió hacia un callejón, donde estaba oculto un auto, pero no era cualquier auto, este era el Bati Móvil, rápidamente subió al mismo, donde Twilight la esperaba.

-¿Tuviste algún problema?-pregunto Twilight, al tiempo que Sunset se quitaba la peluca y los lentes.

-No, ninguno, ahora entiendo porque Batman podía engañar a los criminales con estos disfraces, realmente son muy estúpidos-dijo la peli fuego al tiempo que activaba el aparato.

En el restaurante, Thorne hablaba con sus hombres-Stromwell quiere una reunión y eso le daremos, le haremos creer que queremos una tregua y cuando llegue el momento le daremos un pase de ida directo al infierno-expuso Thorne.

-Realmente será grandioso-dijo uno de sus hombres.

-Disculpe jefe, pero ¿Qué hay de la señorita Karai? ¿Qué haremos si ella se entera de esto?-pregunto otro de sus hombres y todos los demás se quedaron callados, Karai era temida en todo el Bajo Mundo, incluso los jefes de la mafia le tenían mucho miedo y desde que tomó el control, todas las operaciones debían ser reportadas a ella, solo para asegurarse de que no hicieran algo fuera de los límites permitidos.

-No se preocupen, mientras no involucremos a civiles inocentes ella no se molestara, de hecho, creo que ella estaría muy complacida de saber que nos deshicimos de un inútil como Stromwell, pero para que esto funcione todos deben seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra-y de ese modo, Rupert Thorne les dio las indicaciones a sus hombres.

Cuando escucharon todo lo que necesitaban, Sunset encendió el Bati Móvil y se pusieron en marcha, la peli fuego todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de viajar como la piloto, siempre que iba en el Bati Móvil lo hacía de pasajero y el que las cosas hayan cambiado de ese modo solo le hacía recordar que…Twilight la tomo de la mano para darle fuerzas y la peli fuego le sonrió con cariño.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Esa noche, el auto de Stromwell abandono su hogar, dirigiéndose hacia el punto de encuentro con la banda de Thorne-Le enseñare a Thorne quien manda aquí, así como también se lo demostrare a Karai, esta es mi ciudad, yo la convertí en lo que es-aseguro sin darse cuenta de que esas palabras tenían un significado totalmente diferente al que pensaba.

Para poder llegar al punto de encuentro, debían pasar por un cruce de trenes, mismo que no iba a tardar en pasar, por lo que se detuvieron, en ese momento, cuando el tren comenzó a pasar, Stromwell tuvo una visión de su pasado, algo que lo dejo impactado cuando era niño, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y se olvidó de eso.

Pasando por una iglesia, misma a la cual volteo a ver de manera involuntaria, Stromwell suspiro y dejo que su chofer lo llevara al sitio indicado, mientras Sunset lo veía pasar, la peli fuego ingreso a la iglesia, dirigiéndose a la oficina del sacerdote, un hombre bastante agradable y amable, el cual se encontraba revisando algunos papeles.

-Disculpe padre-.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle? ¿Usted?-exclamo el sacerdote al ver a su visitante.

-Sucederá esta noche, él lo necesita ahora más que nunca-informo la peli fuego.

El cura miro a la chica y no tardo en comprender de quien hablaba-¿Es Arnie?-pregunto y el silencio de la peli fuego usando el traje de Batman fue respuesta suficiente-esa es un alma que me gustaría abandonar-reconoció avergonzado.

-No creo que usted abandone a nadie padre, por favor, vaya, en serio lo necesita-dijo Sunset retirándose y dejando al padre sumamente pensativo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Café Tony**

Después de algunos minutos de viaje, finalmente Stromwell llego e ingreso al local acompañado de sus dos hombres, siendo recibido por la banda de Thorne-Hola Arnie, me alegra que podamos hablar-dijo sonriendo.

-Así es, ha llegado el momento de aclarar algunas cosas-dijo Stromwell.

-Creo que debemos hablar a solas, de hombre a hombre, dale un descanso a los muchachos-sugirió Thorne y Stromwell lo hizo, al mismo tiempo que Thorne le indicaba a los suyos que abandonara el lugar-hoy estuvimos en las noticias-agrego Thorne una vez que quedaron solos.

-Sí y eso hace las cosas más difíciles, tú las haces más difíciles-señalo Stromwell.

-Vamos Arnie, la ciudad tiene suficiente espacio para los dos-dijo Thorne antes de ser sujetado violentamente por Stromwell.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?-cuestiono furioso.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Mi hijo! ¿Qué hiciste con él?-bramo Stromwell lanzando a Thorne contra una mesa.

-¡No sé nada sobre tu hijo!-grito Thorne alarmado, pero Stromwell no le creyó y lo sujeto de nuevo, estrellándolo contra la barra y provocando que el dueño retrocediera asustado.

-¡Tu rata inmunda! ¡Harías lo que fuera por apoderarte de mi ciudad!-acuso Stromwell mirándolo de manera asesina.

-¡No toque a tu hijo, Arnie! ¡Lo juro! ¡Sabes que yo no ataco a los familiares y si lo hiciera, la señorita Karai me cortaría el pescuezo!-aseguro Thorne.

Stromwell miro a su rival de manera seria y furiosa, para finalmente soltaron, él tenía un punto, el haber atacado a su hijo habría provocado la furia de Karai y entonces Thorne seguramente no estaría ahí para reunirse con él en esos momentos, Karai nunca amenazaba en vano.

-Oye, vamos, estamos comenzando mal, es una pena lo de tu hijo, tal vez pueda ayudarte-dijo Thorne.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Stromwell.

-Bueno, tengo contactos que tú no tienes-dijo Thorne invitándolo a sentarse, con bastante desconfianza, Stromwell acepto y se sentó-muy bien, no se puede discutir con el estómago vacío, ¡Tony! ¡Ve y prepáranos un plato de tu famoso estofado de carne, eso nos calmara el hambre!-aseguro Thorne.

Tony asintió y se metió a la cocina, siempre seguido por Thorne, quien volteo a ver a Stromwell y sonriendo de manera perversa le revelo la verdad, Stromwell se levantó alarmado, especialmente cuando su rival abandono el lugar y las luces se apagaron.

Afuera del local, los hombres de Stromwell vieron a la banda de Thorne escapar, pero antes de que comprendieran que ocurría, el lugar exploto y se incendió-¡Jefe!-.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loco?-cuestiono su compañero sujetándolo.

-¡Era una trampa!-.

-¡No podemos hacer nada, tenemos que reagruparnos!-indico su compañero y ambos se retiraron.

Thorne y sus hombres vieron lo que paso con una sonrisa-Considérate reemplazado, Stromwell-dijo riéndose-vamos a celebrar, pronto la señorita Karai me entregara el territorio de ese anciano-dijo burlándose y sus hombres se rieron.

Lo que ninguno vio, fue que Sunset había entrado a tiempo y saco a Stromwell antes de que las llamas lo quemara, cuando el mafioso despertó, se encontró en el techo de un local cercano, sintiéndose sumamente confundido.

-¿Qué? ¿Estoy vivo?-pregunto mirando a quien lo salvo-tú eres…de acuerdo ¿Qué crees que haces?-.

-Salvar tu cochina vida-respondió Sunset con dureza.

Varios espectadores se acercaron a ver lo que pasaba-Vaya, quedo hecho un verdadero infierno-dijo uno y fue cuando algo capto su atención, saltando de un techo a otro-vaya, ese es Batman-.

Conforme Sunset se alejaba, llevándose con ella a Stromwell, el cual gritaba que lo dejara ir, la policía no tardó en llegar, Celestia bajo de su auto y se acercó a los bomberos, quienes le informaron que todo fue intencional, una bomba, cuando Celestia pregunto si había alguien dentro, los bomberos le dijeron que no había pruebas de ellos, fue cuando ese hombre les dijo que si había alguien dentro y que Batman le salvo la vida, que él lo vio, que parecía un ángel negro salvando a ese hombre de las llamas del infierno, hecho que provoco que Celestia reprimiera una sonrisa de orgullo por la hazaña de su hija, pero por desgracia, uno de los hombres de Thorne también escucho todo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En la guardia de Thorne, su hombre había vuelto y le informo de la situación-Tu noticia entristece nuestra celebración, Kevin-señalo molesto.

-Lo siento señor Thorne-se disculpó el hombre temeroso.

-Pero ¿Por qué Batman le salvaría la vida a alguien como Stromwell?-.

-Para que le diga los secretos de la organización, mismos que a la señorita Karai no le interesan en lo más mínimo, si esos secretos caen en manos de la policía…-Stromwell apretó los puños-¡Que todos salgan a la calle! ¡Encuentren a Batman, a sus amigas y a Stromwell, y elimínenlos a todos!-ordeno Thorne con furia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tras un viaje que fue bastante agitado para el pobre anciano, finalmente se detuvieron, hecho que alivio mucho a Stromwell-Esta bien ¿Por qué me salvaste?-pregunto Stromwell mirando a Sunset.

-Tienes algo que yo quiero, información sobre la organización de la droga-respondió Sunset.

Al escuchar eso, Stromwell se rio divertido-Bueno, aprecio que me hayas salvado la vida y todo, pero me tendrás que dar una buena razón para que me convierta en un informante-dijo Stromwell.

-Cuenta con ello-aseguro Sunset sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

Antes de que el mafioso supiera que iba a pasar, Sunset lo sujeto y saltando del techo disparo uno de sus ganchos, al tiempo que Stromwell gritaba lleno de pavor por eso, cuando finalmente llegaron al suelo, la peli fuego soltó a Stromwell y este cayó de rodillas, sujetándose de sus manos y respirando agitadamente.

-¡Pagaras por eso!-aseguro, cuando se fijó en la calle-espera, conozco este lugar, me inicie aquí-dijo sorprendido.

-Vendiendo drogas-dijo Sunset con frialdad.

-Pruébalo-reto Stromwell.

-Y ahora las fabricas-acuso Sunset endureciendo cada vez más sus expresiones, aunque por la máscara no se podía ver, pero su tono de voz lo indicaba claramente.

-Prueba eso también-reto de nuevo Stromwell-nadie obliga a la gente a tomarlas y para tu información, fabrico dulces-agrego con tono muy seguro.

Por toda respuesta, la peli fuego sujeto a Stromwell de su corbata y lo arrastro hasta la entrada de un edificio, cuando llegaron, lo primero que vio el mafioso fue un letrero que nombraba el lugar, hecho que lo dejo bastante confundido.

-"Fundación Rayo de Sol", no significa nada para mí-aseguro disponiéndose a irse, pero Sunset lo volvió a sujetar y lo metió a la fuerza al lugar, llevándolo casi a rastras, hasta quedar frente a una habitación-¿Qué es este lugar?-cuestiono Stromwell.

-Un centro para adictos-respondió Sunset disponiéndose a meterlo dentro del cuarto, pero Stromwell se soltó con violencia.

-¡No! ¡No entrare ahí! ¡Tú paseo por la ciudad estilo espíritu de la navidad futura se acabó!-declaro disponiéndose a irse, pero Sunset le dio un puñetazo a la pared con fuerza, justo frente a Stromwell-ah…pensándolo bien… ¿Qué tiene de malo? Echare…un vistazo rápido-aseguro nervioso.

Stromwell ingreso a la habitación, donde se encontraba un muchacho de 19 años, el cual respiraba de manera algo agitada, se veía algo pálido y se retorcía mucho en la cama, a su lado se encontraba una mujer sentada en una silla, cuando vio al muchacho, los ojos de Arnold se abrieron de golpe.

-¡Joey!-exclamo al reconocer a su hijo.

-Sí y es afortunado, la enfermera dice que se recuperara-explico la mujer.

-¡Courtney! ¿Por qué no me llamaste?-cuestiono Stromwell mirando a la mujer, su ex esposa.

-No lo supe hasta ahora…y nunca lo habría sabido de no ser por Serafín…-respondió Courtney con voz quebradiza, cuando vio que Stromwell pretendía acercarse a su hijo-¡No lo toques! La enfermera dijo que no lo perturbáramos-advirtió.

Stromwell miro el estado tan lamentable de su hijo y apretó con furia sus puños-¡Encontrare a quien hizo esto!-juro con furia y odio.

-Mira el espejo, fueron tus drogas, tus hombres se las vendieron-revelo Courtney-te abandone para alejarme de todo eso, de lo que hacías…nuestro hijo no tuvo tanta suerte-.

Stromwell escucho los reclamos de su ex esposa y retrocedió, viendo a su hijo en ese terrible estado, salió de la habitación y se encontró con Sunset-Necesitamos tu ayuda, Stromwell, aun con Karai controlando el Bajo Mundo hay cosas que ni ella puede evitar, solo tú con tu poder y experiencia puede ayudarnos-.

El mafioso guardo silencio un momento-¿Qué quieres que haga?-pregunto.

-Que acabes con la organización, habla con el fiscal, entrega los documentos, esto debe terminar Stromwell, debe terminar-pidió Sunset.

Stromwell miro de nuevo a su hijo y cerró los ojos, al tiempo que apretaba los puños con mucha fuerza, tanta que incluso llegaron a dolerle, pero finalmente, asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En la estación de trenes, misma que estaba abandonada desde hace tiempo debido a que se construyó una más moderna y eficiente, en una oficina se encontraban Sunset y Stromwell, el segundo estaba buscando los documentos, mismos que no tardo en hallar.

-Estos son los documentos, míralos-dijo entregándole una carpeta.

Mientras la peli fuego registraba los documentos, Stromwell se movió de manera sigilosa hacia una pared, donde se encontraba colgado un rifle que aún estaba cargado para ese tipo de situaciones, mismo que tomo despacio para no alertar a su visitante.

-Estos documentos son falsos-dijo Sunset y fue cuando vio a Stromwell con el arma.

-Sí y tú eres una tonta, realmente me da risa ver que creas poder llevar la máscara de Batman-se burló.

Al mismo tiempo, Thorne y sus hombres llegaron al lugar-¡Los dos están adentro! ¡Vamos a quemarlos!-ordeno y sus hombres asintieron.

Dentro de la oficina, Sunset y Thorne comenzaron a caminar en círculos-¿Crees que me derrumbo tan fácil? Sí que eres patética, nací siendo malo, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré-aseguro orgulloso.

-¿Qué pasara con Joseph?-pregunto Sunset resistiendo su enojo.

-Lo sacare de ese lugar, sé que va a mejorar-dijo Stromwell con mucha seguridad en su tono de voz.

-Te estas engañando Stromwell-acuso Sunset mirándolo de manera severa a través de la máscara.

-La que se engaña eres tú, Batman y si no te quedas quieta voy a…-antes de que terminara, la ventana se vio rota por algo que lanzaron-¿Qué?-.

Una pequeña granada cayó y libero un gas por todo el lugar-¡Gas lacrimógeno!-exclamo Sunset cubriéndose con su capa al tiempo que ambos comenzaban a toser, rápidamente, la peli fuego activo una de sus máscaras anti gas y reaccionando con rapidez, tomo una silla y la arrojo contra la ventana, terminando por romperla y ventilando más la habitación, permitiendo que el gas la abandonara.

Thorne vio lo que paso y gruño-¡Tras ellos!-ordeno enviando a sus hombres.

Sunset activo una señal para sus amigas, al tiempo que se acercaba a Stromwell, quien se cubrió la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo-Quédese aquí, así vivirá más-le advirtió la peli fuego abandonando la oficina y dirigiéndose a recibir a la banda.

Thorne envió a algunos de sus hombres al edificio, pero apenas ingresaron fueron lanzados fuera por Sunset, hecho que provoco que Thorne se molestara mucho, ya que significaba que sus granadas no estaban sirviendo de nada, su rabia aumento al ver a dos de sus secuaces amarrados y colgados de cabeza.

-¡Tontos! ¡Lo arruinaron todo!-bramo Thorne furioso.

Por su parte, Sunset volvió a buscar a su compañero, pero descubrió que este ya no estaba en la oficina, la peli fuego no necesitaba ser una genio para saber dónde estaba, el problema fue que la banda de Thorne también lo vio correr por los vagones de los trenes abandonados, comenzando a perseguirlo.

Rápidamente, Stromwell se ocultó para despistarlo, al mismo tiempo que el resto de las Hijas de la Noche llegaba y comenzaba a encargarse de todos los hombres de Thorne, el viejo mafioso escucho todo el alboroto y decidió aprovechar para escapar, salió de su escondite y se dispuso a correr, dirigiéndose hacia las vías, tropezando y quedando ante un par de piernas, al alzar la vista se topó con el rostro amigable del mismo sacerdote que Sunset fue a ver.

-Arnie, vamos a casa-dijo el cura sonriéndole de manera gentil, pero Stromwell solo se horrorizo.

-¡No! ¡Aléjate!-grito Stromwell comenzando a correr de nuevo.

-¡No puedes seguir huyendo Arnie!-grito el sacerdote.

Más Stromwell lo ignoro y quedo en medio de las vías, donde nuevamente fue víctima de unos recuerdos-¡No! ¡Otra vez no!-exclamo aterrado.

 _ **Un par de niños caminaba por las vías del tren, siendo uno de ellos el joven Arnold Stromwell-Vamos, toma uno-dijo ofreciéndole unos dulces a su amigo.**_

 _ **-¡No! ¡Robaste esos dulces Arnie! ¡No los quiero!-respondió su amigo molesto por lo que Arnold hizo.**_

 _ **-Vaya, que niño tan tonto-se burló Arnold-al menos prométeme que no me delataras-.**_

 _ **-Si claro, Arnie, continua robando y te atraparan-le advirtió su amigo.**_

 _ **Al escuchar eso, el joven Stromwell se rio-Claro que no, algún día seré dueño de esta ciudad-dijo sonriendo con mucha seguridad.**_

 _ **De pronto, el sonido del tren se escuchó y el inmenso aparato hizo acto de aparición, rápidamente, el otro muchacho salto para ponerse a salvo, pero el pie de Arnold se atoro en los rieles.**_

-¡Sal! ¡SAL!-gritaba Stromwell viendo todo lo que pasaba con horror y corriendo hacia donde veía a los niños.

 _ **-¡Arnie! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Sal de los rieles! ¡Rápido!-gritaba su amigo.**_

 _ **Tras varios intentos, el joven Stromwell consiguió sacar su pie y saltar muy a tiempo a otras vías, por desgracia, un segundo tren apareció por las mismas, dirigiéndose hacia él, esta vez, Arnold quedo paralizado por el miedo, sin poder hacer el menor movimiento.**_

 _ **Al ver eso, su amigo rápidamente corrió a socorrerlo, mientras el tren intentaba frenar, Arnold no reaccionaba, ni siquiera cuando su amigo lo sujeto con fuerza lo lanzo contra el suelo, sacándolo del peligro, lo último que el joven Stromwell vio fue como el tren pasaba por donde hacía unos instantes estaba su amigo.**_

 _ **-¡Michael! ¡Michael! ¡MICHAEL!-gritaba horrorizado.**_

-Michael…Michael…Michael…-repetía el viejo Stromwell, al tiempo que caía de rodillas y se cubría el rostro con las manos.

-Aquí estoy, Arnie-dijo el cura colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-¿Qué haces aquí Michael?-cuestiono Arnold.

-Vine a ayudarte, Arnie-respondió Michael sonriéndole de manera gentil y amistosa.

Por toda respuesta, Arnold se quitó la mano de Michael con brusquedad y se levantó-¡No necesito tu ayuda!-bramo con total autoridad.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Michael-¡Un imperio que se derrumba, un matrimonio destruido, un hijo perdido! ¡Claro que lo estás haciendo muy bien tú solo!-agrego con sarcasmo.

Tan absortos estaban en su conversación, que ninguno noto que dos de los sicarios de Thorne los tenían en la mira, pero antes de poder jalar los gatillos de sus armas, Applejack y Rainbow salieron de la nada, noqueándolos con gran facilidad, la velocista intento ir por Stromwell, pero Applejack la detuvo.

-¡Quiero que te alejes!-repitió Arnold con dureza-además…la última vez que me ayudaste…te costó una pierna-le recordó con pena y tristeza, así como un gran sentimiento de culpa.

-Oh, estoy bien Arnie, toco madera-señalo Michael al tiempo que golpeaba su pierna derecha, misma que era efectivamente una de madera.

-Sabía que yo era malo ¿Por qué me salvaste?-pregunto Arnold mirando a Michael fijamente.

-Arnie ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer en ese momento? Era mi deber-respondió Michael con total honestidad-pero ahora tú tienes la oportunidad de salvarte, por favor Arnie, haz lo correcto; por ti mismo, por tu hijo y…por mí, tu hermano menor-pidió el sacerdote colocando ambas manos en los hombros de Stromwell.

Stromwell miro a Michael por unos instantes, aquel hombre que no se derrumbaba tan fácilmente ni se conmovía con nada…finalmente no pudo soportarlo más, abrazándose con fuerza a su hermano menor y llorando de manera desconsolada, sacando todos esos sentimientos que había estado reprimiendo desde hace años, ya que un jefe criminal no podía verse débil ante sus hombres y mucho menos ante sus rivales en la venta de la droga.

-Michael…Michael…-repetía llorando, cuando unos pasos captaron la atención de ambos.

-Tu reunión familiar me conmueve Stromwell-dijo Thorne apareciendo con un arma-llego la hora de despedirte y lamento mucho que esto tenga que suceder frente a usted, padre, pero así es este negocio-.

Arnold se colocó frente a su hermano para protegerlo, cuando un Bati Boomerang salió de la nada, quitándole el arma a Thorne, quien solo pudo ver como Sunset/Batman salía de la oscuridad, dándole una poderosa patada que finalmente lo dejo tendido en el suelo e inconsciente.

-Asquerosa bola de grasa-gruño la peli fuego-lamento el vocabulario padre-se disculpó mirando a Michael.

Antes de que Michael dijera algo, el sonido de algunas sirenas se escucharon, siendo la señal para que Sunset se retirara del lugar, Arnold paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermano, cuando Celestia bajo de la patrulla.

-Comisionada Celestia…yo quiero hacer una declaración-revelo el temible Stromwell.

A lo lejos, Sunset y sus amigas veían lo que pasaba, suspirando y sonriendo al ver que todo salió bien, con un líder dando información de la organización, la venta de droga en Ciudad Gótica pronto sería algo del pasado.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un criminal que ha comprendido que todos pueden tener una segunda oportunidad, la vida puede estar llena de muchas sorpresas"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=JzX4qgESVHg**

 **Sunset**

 **Hasta hoy  
no puedo imaginar que  
no dejar de continuar pero  
puede pasar  
algún día...  
(Se ve a Sunset levantarse de una profunda oscuridad, para ser observada por Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie sonriéndole)**

 **Twilight  
si te sentís sin ánimos  
Si crees  
que vas a superar cualquier problema o situación  
¡Avísame! Quiero estar y verte yo... uno al menos, por favor...**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad siendo salvada por Batman, Robin y Batichica, para después darle paso al tiempo con Batman y las hijas de la noche)**

 **Sunset**

 **La vida es solo una, pero hay que llenarla de emoción  
Una razón me diste, ¡ya nadie me puede… derrotar!**

 **(Sunset se observa frente a tres caminos al frente, uno revelándola como Firebird, otra de ella misma y uno con una forma de murciélago)**

 **Sunset**

 **Aún  
No sé  
que haces para que yo lo repita otra vez  
Solo verte ahí de pie… y me das todo ese valor**

 **(La ciudad está en cambio con Karai dirigiendo de crimen del bajo mundo, Starlight como comisionada y mucho más, solo se necesita un héroe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **¡Esta vez- ya siento que algo grita en mi interior!  
Siento que quiero continuar  
si te miro a los ojos hoy**

 **(Sunset se dispone a tomar un camino siendo antes de eso tomada de la mano por Twilight, así revelando a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Bruno todos le sonríen, así está decidida avanza por el camino con forma de murciélago)**

 **Twilight**

 **Sé que puedes reír otra vez  
Llorar si quieres**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No dejes que tus sueños se apaguen**

 **(Se ve a Batman recorrer ciudad gótica, esa imagen cambia, ahora con Robin, después con Batichica, repitiéndose con Jasón, Tim y Damián, dando un final ahora con las hijas de la noche**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **¡Así que muestra el final… el definitivo!  
¡Eres mi héroe que me salvó!**

 **(Se ve Sunset observar el atardecer una vez más, como cambia a la noche estando en lo alto de un edificio llega tener el traje y mascara de Batman en mano, esta solo se coloca la máscara, así las hijas de la noche sonriéndole saltan a la aventura)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **OK…YA ME ASUSTARON ALGUNOS COMENTARIOS, ASI QUE DE UNA VEZ RESPONDO ANTES DE QUE COMIENCEN A VOLVERSE REPETITIVOS COMO YA SUELE PASAR, STARLIGHT APARECERA HASTA EL CAPITULO 24, ASI QUE POR FAVOR, NO ME VAYAN A ESTAR PREGUNTANDO POR ELLA**

 **Ángel María NF:** _las misiones han comenzado y esta vez les tocó lidiar con un pleito entre mafiosos, ya que como bien dijo Karai, a ella le da igual si se matan entre ellos, siempre y cuando no involucren a gente inocente, naturalmente, la venta de drogas es algo que le correspondía a Batman y a las demás detenerlo, por cierto, te he enviado un PM y no me has respondido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _especialmente porque técnicamente, Rarity aun esta soltera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y el peor especial de aniversario de todos, con los peores Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _y puedes agregar que lo hacen de manera segura, no como el Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _aún falta un poco para que ella aparezca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _siempre les ocurren las peores cosas por alguna razón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _por eso les di la tarea de ser los nuevos mayordomos de la mansión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y naturalmente aceptaron, especialmente por la paga generosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _voy a poner algunas condiciones con los OC, así que espera para verlas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _por suerte será Kenneth o Spike quienes se queden junto a las computadoras, ya que Kenneth no dejara que se acerque al mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente, aunque también deberán asegurarse de que Odd no haga algo tonto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _Karai realmente ha mostrado mucho de su lado vampírico, pero es parte de su encanto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _creo que no hay quien no sintiera nostalgia con esa icónica canción del pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _esos dos tienen la facilidad de meterse en problemas aunque no los estén buscando, es parte de lo suyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _siempre se meten en problemas aunque no lo quieran, es algo que por alguna razón siempre les ocurre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _el adaptarse a ser Batman continúa para Sunset y también para las demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _por alguna razón nunca han estado fuera de peligro, siempre encuentra modos de meterse en líos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _ahora que tienen ayuda en la mansión, las chicas pueden enfocarse en tratar de alivianar la carga de Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _pues hazlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ella nunca lo busco, pero Karai tiene mucho de su lado vampiro en ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _creo que los muñecos diabólicos son algo que siempre darán miedo y más de los de ventriloquia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _pues si son esclavos estarán muy bien pagados, ya viste sus reacciones ante eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _lo primero es tratar de calmar la guerra entre pandillas por el manejo de la droga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _con ellos tres ayudándoles en la mansión, podrán concentrarse en mantener calmada a Gótica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _claramente necesitaban ayuda y debían darle a Alfred el crédito por su labor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _hablando de amores imposibles, pero bueno, cada quien tiene lo suyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _ellos dos siempre han tratado de vivir de manera calmada y relajada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _no esperes que ellos tres hagan eso, porque con Alfred fue especial, recuerda que prácticamente estuvo con Bruno toda la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _después de tantos momentos tristes era el momento de una buena risa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _por eso hay que darle mucho crédito al fiel mayordomo por todo lo que hacía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _especialmente cuando las chicas tienen que poner orden en la ciudad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _ciertamente tienen su encanto para hacer las cosas de las maneras más inesperadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _si se necesita hacer reír, nadie mejor que ese par para animar las cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _solo que Alfred estuvo para eso y más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _aunque vaya que les metieron un buen susto con esas apariciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _aunque si compite contra Karai le puede ir sumamente mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _eso tres sí que sabe cómo sacar una risa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _especialmente después de la muerte de Batman, hacían falta esos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _si te refieres a ellos, Kenneth es un poco más sensato en ciertos aspectos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y ellos tres serán de mucha ayuda para mantener la mansión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _hacía falta algo de risa, especialmente con todo lo que ha pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _con gente en la mansión, las chicas pueden patrullar la ciudad tranquilamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _esos tres hacen de todo para alegrar a la gente, especialmente si son sus amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _como deben serlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _Kenneth y Odd siguen la filosofía de que a todas las situaciones malas hay que ponerles humor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _y espera a ver que tengo planeado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _y vaya que hacían falta momentos de risas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _por alguna razón siempre ven la vida como si fuera un parque de diversiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _les ayudaran en todo lo que puedan en la mansión y fuera de ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _lo bueno es que ellos son tres y pueden dividirse el trabajo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _solo que aún no lo sabe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _es cierto, ahora tienen a alguien que les puede dar una mano en la mansión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _oficialmente todavía no están en una relación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _lo reconozco, ya hacía falta algunas risas después de todo lo que ha pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _siempre es bueno reír un poco para relajarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _no olvides a Pinkie Pie, solo que ella no ha tenido muchas oportunidades para hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _en estos momentos las pandillas de la mafia siguen con sus disputas, aunque solo las permitidas por Karai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _¿a quién no le gustara esa gran canción y esa gran frase? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _pues ya pueden ocuparse de los asuntos más serios de la ciudad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _no esperes eso, recuerda que Alfred estuvo toda la vida con Bruno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _ellos dos sí que saben cómo darse a querer por todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _seguramente su vida sería muy aburrida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _para ella aún falta algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Olivia, Éire, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Lisa L Kujo, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Gokash Z, Spectrum Prime, Regulus Leo, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Franco, Sombra 02, Giorno Joestar, Shazam, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Kid Shooter, Marco Sorairo, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Tetsuma Gundam, Gaou Tyranus, Ryokan Shield, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, Hell Drago, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Iron Mario, Espadachín de la Luz, Wild Boy, Freedom Gundam 96, Moon-9215, Ant, Draizen,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	16. Los duendes subterraneos

" _ **Una batalla entre dos poderosos mafiosos de la ciudad estaba comenzando a salirse de control; los jefes de la droga, Arnold Stromwell y Rupert Thorne intentaban disputarse los territorios de la ciudad, una guerra en la cual parecía que Stromwell estaba siendo derrotado, pues Thorne le tendió una trampa para eliminarlo, pero Sunset lo salvo y lo llevo a un centro de rehabilitación, donde encontró a su hijo en un terrible estado, gracias a las drogas que sus propios hombres le vendieron, debido a eso, Arnold engaño a Sunset haciéndole creer que la ayudaría a acabar con la organización, pero ambos cayeron en una trampa perpetrada por Thorne y sus hombres, durante la batalla, Stromwell fue visitado por su hermano menor, quien le salvara la vida hace algunos años de un fatal accidente, mismo que le costó la pierna derecha, su hermano menor, un sacerdote llamado Michael, le pidió que por favor hiciera lo correcto, por sí mismo, por el bien de su hijo y el de él, su hermano menor, que sin importar las circunstancias, siempre ha estado ahí para él, ayudándolo en todo lo que necesita, con Sunset y las Hijas de la Noche venciendo a Thorne, Stromwell finalmente se decidió a declarar en contra de la organización, dando el primer paso a un nuevo mañana"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ribVjpHe4BE**

 **Twilight**

 **Puedes perdonar  
¿Y olvidar tu pasado?  
Deja ir todo  
Y recuperar tu paso**

 **(Se ve el pasado que tuvo Sunset desde el principio del régimen hasta pasar en cada momento que siguió hasta el momento actual, despertando en un campo verde, siendo observada por Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para darles una sonrisa y levantarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor, así que échame la culpa  
Dame el peso para todo  
No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño sea  
(La ciudad pasa a mostrar a varios enfrentamientos con criminales contra Batman y sus hijas en el tiempo que va mostrando cierto cambio en Batman)**

 **Sunset**

 **Lo soportaré todo  
Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Entonces puedes continuar**

 **(A lo lejos de la ciudad se ve el crimen del bajo mundo dirigido por Karai, como Starlight llega al puesto de comisionada, sin escuchar un simple hahahahaha resonando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Dale un nombre a la rosa  
Todavía olerá como dulce  
Dale un nombre a la rosa: todo es lo mismo  
No cambiará lo que significas para mí**

 **(Pasando a cambiar a Sunset mirando su reflejo en el traje para verse a ella misma como Batman, pasando a momentos donde Bruno se ve en un espejo su avanzada edad)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Si vives - Vive tu vida con buenas intenciones  
Se vuelve en algún lugar en el camino (Ah ~)  
Pero, ¿darías? Dale un segundo pensamiento  
Cuando dice que revela la mentira**

 **(Sunset toma el manto de Batman en sus manos para volverse finalmente Batman ante las demás aceptando el renacer de Batman, cambiando rápidamente a una ciudad en caos aclamando por un héroe)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Solo hay un 10% de culpa  
Pero nadie compartirá la falla  
Tomas el calor, pero no más  
Así que ahora es el momento, tienes que tener tu propio  
Y levántate alto  
(Se ve la sombra de Batman a lo lejos pasar como todos ven a Sunset la ahora Batman combatir a varios criminales, aun escuchando un hahahahaha, aparece la hija de un demonio, la Hija del Guasón)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Es la cosa número uno que nunca puedes olvidar  
No dejes que te definan,  
Todavía hay pelea en ti  
(Sunset se pone al frente de ella como esta sonríe para ser rodeada por cientos de criminales, sin dejarse intimidad llega a ser apoyada por Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, ahora sonriendo entre si avanzan directo al combate, pasando a quedar la imagen con las hijas de Batman y el Guasón frente a frente)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor  
Dando el peso para todo**

 **Twilight**

 **No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño  
Tú y yo podemos soportarlo todo**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Y continuarás**

 **(Termina todo en una fotografía con Bruno, Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie siendo colgada en la baticueva junto a otras con Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 16**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 16 Los Duendes Subterráneos**

Nuevamente la noche cayó sobre la ciudad más tenebrosa de la Tierra, bueno, solo porque el más grande de todos los héroes escogió como diseño de traje uno que recordaba a uno de los vampiros más temibles de todos los tiempos, pero eso es lo de menos.

En esos momentos, en uno de los trenes de pasajeros de la ciudad, un par de muchachos que debían tener unos 15 años, se encontraba parados sobre el techo del vehículo, mismo que viajaba a gran velocidad, acercándose cada vez más a un túnel, con mucho cuidado, ambos se levantaron y esperaron a que se acercaran.

-¡Y recuerda, el que se acobarde es un gallina!-sentencio uno.

-¡Y ese serás tú!-aseguro su amigo, aunque conforme más se acercaban al túnel, más nervioso y asustado se ponía.

Tan ocupados estaban con lo suyo que no se percataron de que cierta figura hacía acto de aparición, siendo Sunset con su traje de Batman, al ver a los dos chicos y lo que estaban haciendo, no puedo evitar negar con la cabeza y recordar que alguna vez ella fue así, siempre tomando riesgos innecesarios.

El túnel estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos, cuando el segundo de los chicos miro hacia atrás se percató de la presencia de Sunset/Batman, hecho que lo asusto todavía más-¡Yo me voy de aquí!-declaro saltando con rapidez, provocando las risas de su amigo.

-¡Sabía que te daría miedo!-señalo burlándose, pero cuando quiso seguirlo se dio cuenta de que su pie se atoro en unas sogas de cuero que estaban ahí, trato de moverse y liberarse, pero no podía hacerlo y el túnel ya estaba cada vez más cerca.

De una sonrisa de triunfo, su rostro dio paso a una mirada de terror, fue cuando Sunset apareció y liberando su pierna, lo sujeto con fuerza y salto justo a tiempo, pues el tren no tardo en ingresar al túnel.

Una vez que Sunset y los chicos estuvieron en tierra firme, la peli fuego volteo a ver a los dos muchachos-El que juega con fuego termina quemándose-sentencio con severidad y los dos chicos solo pudieron asentir ante las palabras de la nueva Batman, quien no tardo en retirarse.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En otro lado de la ciudad, Applejack se encontraba haciendo su patrullaje, siempre atenta a cualquier cosa, pero todo parecía estar muy calmado por ese lado, así que decidió ir a ver cómo iban las demás, pero justo en ese momento un grito capto su atención y rápidamente se dirigió al lugar.

Cuando llego, vio como una señora le contaba a un oficial que le habían robado su bolso mientras intentaba tomar un taxi, describiendo que el ladrón fue un pequeño duende que salió de la nada y le arrebato su bolso.

-Le estoy diciendo la verdad, era un pequeño duende-aseguro la mujer mirando al oficial algo molesta.

-Señora ¿en verdad espera que crea que un duende salió de la nada y le robo su bolso?-pregunto el oficial con sarcasmo, cuando Applejack apareció dando un salto por un lado de ambos.

Aquella repentina aparición de la chica fue más de lo que la mujer pudo soportar y se desmayó, mientras Applejack perseguía a una pequeña figura que corría rumbo a un callejón, pero cuando arribo al lugar, no encontró señal alguna de ella, pero entonces una patrulla apareció y tuvo que marcharse antes de que la vieran, pero los oficiales la vieron.

-Un duende y una de las discípulas de Batman ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a esta ciudad?-se preguntó uno de los oficiales rascándose la cabeza con confusión.

Applejack escucho todo aun desde su posición-¿Duende?-repitió pensativa, pero opto por volver a la Bati Cueva e informarle a las demás.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Mientras Kenneth, Odd y Spike se dedicaban a revisar los vehículos de las chicas, ellas hablaban sobre lo que Applejack había visto y escuchado-Un duende, un pequeño duende salió de las sombras y se llevó el bolso de la señora-les conto Applejack, pero sus amigas la vieron con expresiones confusas-¿creen que estoy loca?-.

-¿Por qué lo dices primor?-pregunto Rainbow.

-¿No creen que haya visto un duende?-cuestiono colocando ambas manos en su cintura y mirando a sus amigas con dureza.

-¿Y tenía una olla de oro?-pregunto Rainbow divertida y Applejack la miro molesta, provocando que la chica competitiva se arrepintiera de lo que dijo al instante.

-Lo que Rainbow quiere decir-intervino Twilight-es que creemos que viste algo-aseguro la peli violeta.

-Pero no podemos estar seguras de que era-señalo Fluttershy.

-Sea lo que sea una cosa es segura-intervino Sunset trabajando en la computadora-no es el único robo que se registra de esa manera, ha habido una serie de robos en distintos puntos de la ciudad con las mismas características y dudo mucho que tenga que ver con los asuntos de Karai-.

-Tal vez Irlanda quiere invadir Gótica-sugirió Odd sin dejar de trabaja y Kenneth se golpeó la frente.

-Odd ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre pensar las cosas antes de decirlas?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Sí, pero a veces no tengo tiempo-respondió Odd encogiéndose en hombros y Spike miro a su amigo de manera confusa.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo-señalo Kenneth continuando con su labor.

Las Hijas de la Noche decidieron pasar por alto el comentario de Odd, pero una cosa tenían clara, debían volver a la ciudad e investigar lo que estaba pasando, una vez que el manto de la noche volviera a cubrir la ciudad partirían a buscar a esos misteriosos duendes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, ocultos en una ciudadela que se encontraba debajo de Ciudad Gótica, un lugar que para llegar tenía que bajar por las alcantarillas, se encontraban varios niños, los cuales estaban sumamente sucios y descuidados, sus ropas estaban hechas jirones y sumamente delgados, los cuales estaban trabajando arduamente en todo tipo de cosas, tales como arar una tierra maltrecha y sucia, cosiendo, barriendo, trapeando, etc.

Los niños trabajaban en silencio, pero se podía ver en sus rostro la tristeza y resignación, fue cuando uno de ellos se golpeó con fuerza en un dedo, provocando que gritara, pero rápidamente, otro de sus amigos corrió y le tapó la boca, indicándole que guardara silencio, cuando el sonido de una campana se escuchó, rápidamente, los niños se dirigieron hacia el lugar indicado.

Cuando arribaron al sitio indicado, pasaron junto con un par de enormes y feroces cocodrilos, los cuales tenían collares en sus cuellos de reptiles y esperándolos, sentado en lo que parecía ser un trono, se encontraba el temible Killer Croc, cuya piel se había vuelto grisácea con el paso del tiempo.

-¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!-ordenaba con voz furiosa y temible, los niños corrieron y se sentaron frente a él-¡Hora de su lección! ¡La primera lección que deben recordar es…NO HABLEN!-bramo Croco y los niños se asustaron-¡Los niños deben ser vistos pero nunca escuchados, ya que ustedes son los Duendes Subterráneos, los silenciosos, por eso nunca deben escucharse…!-un niño estornudo en medio de las palabras de Croc.

Todos los demás se espantaron ante eso, mientras Croc se tensaba mucho-¿Quién se atrevió a hacer ruido?-bramo furioso y sujeto al niño que estornudo-¡Te atreviste a decir algo y por eso vas a ser castigado!-sentencio llevándolo con fuerza.

Croc amarro al niño a un poste de madera, de modo que su espalda quedara frente a él y tomando un látigo, le dio un total de 10 azotes con fuerza en las espalda, dejándola sumamente marcada, el niño hacía esfuerzos por no gritar, pero cada golpe provocaba que lo hiciera y llorara, cuando finalizo, Croc lo soltó y lo arrojó al suelo.

-¡Y espero que sean qué hago esto porque los quiero!-declaro con maldad y los niños temblaron-¡Ahora vayan a la superficie y traigan más cosas bonitas! ¡Su rey se los ordena!-grito Croc y los niños salieron corriendo del lugar, al tiempo que el criminal comenzaba a reírse de forma cruel.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Saliendo por distintas partes de la ciudad, los niños corrieron por varias direcciones en búsqueda de aquello que su "rey" les ordeno llevar, uno de ellos se alejó y comenzó a buscar algo, sin percatarse de que alguien lo había visto salir de un callejón, siendo Applejack.

-Hola pequeño-saludo amablemente, pero el niño se asustó ante aquella presencia y emprendió la huida-¡Espera!-grito tratando de detenerlo al tiempo que informaba a sus amigas que encontró al misterioso duende.

-"Vamos para allá"-aseguro Sunset.

El niño trataba de escapar por los túneles del metro, escabulléndose lentamente por donde pudiera, pero siempre era interceptado por una de las Hijas de la Noche, que trataban en vano de asegurarle que no querían hacerle daño, que solo querían hablar con él.

Se topó finalmente con Sunset, cuyo disfraz de Batman hizo que el pequeño se horrorizara, provocando que tropezara y cayera a las vías, justo cuando el metro estaba por pasar, rápidamente, la peli fuego entro en acciono y lo salvo muy a tiempo, sujetándolo con fuerza para evitar que escapara, una vez que salió a la superficie se encontró con las demás.

-No temas, no te haremos daño-aseguro Fluttershy con una dulce sonrisa, misma que comenzó a darle confianza al pequeño.

Sunset apretó algunos controles en su Bati Cinturón y el Bati Móvil no tardó en aparecer ante ellas, lo que provoco que el rostro del niño se iluminara con una gran sonrisa, todas subieron al vehículo más poderoso del mundo y se pusieron en marcha.

-Todos aman el Bati Móvil-dijo Pinkie Pie al ver el entusiasmo con el que el niño se encontraba en esos momentos.

Viajaron por algunos minutos, cuando la peli fuego noto que pronto llegarían a la cueva-Por favor, que alguien duerma al pequeño-pidió con tono amable y el pequeño frunció el ceño confundido.

-Déjamelo a mí-dijo Rainbow aplicándole la llave del sueño al niño, quien quedo completamente noqueado por eso-listo-.

Finalmente, llegaron a la entrada secreta de la cueva y fueron recibidos por sus tres ayudantes-Bienvenidas chicas-saludo Spike sonriéndoles.

Fue cuando Odd miro al niño-Veo que trajeron compañía ¿será el nuevo Robin?-pregunto confundido.

-¿Es este uno de esos misteriosos duendes?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Este muchachos, será nuestro invitado, quiero que lo atiendan muy bien-indico Sunset.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Kenneth.

-¿Nosotros? Pero no sabemos nada de niños-dijo Spike alarmado.

-Lo harán bien, aliméntenlo, denle un baño y que se ponga a trabajar-dijo Twilight-puede ayudarlos a hacer el aseo-.

-Sí, creo que sería divertido trabajar con un niño-dijo Odd.

-Muy bien, nos haremos cargo de él, pero no necesariamente en ese orden-aseguro Kenneth achicando los ojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Alcantarillas**

El resto de los pequeños se encontraban parados alrededor de una mesa, donde Croc se deleitaba comiendo todo tipo de deliciosos platillos, mientras los pequeños solo observaban en silencio, sintiendo como sus estómagos gruñían de hambre.

-Frog, el pan por favor-pidió Croc y uno de los pequeños se acercó con el pan, pero Croc reacciono con violencia-¡Tú no eres Frog! ¿En dónde está?-cuestiono buscando al aludido, pero no había señal alguna de él-¡No está aquí! ¡No está aquí!-bramo con furia-¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por ustedes pequeños monstruos desagradecidos! ¡Soy yo quien se preocupa por ustedes, soy yo quien les da todo lo que quieren y soy yo el que sabe lo que es mejor para ustedes! ¿O desean regresar a la superficie? ¡Con los mismos que los engañaron y los arrojaron aquí como si no valieran nada!-.

Los pequeños negaron con la cabeza al tiempo que derramaban lágrimas de tristeza, cada uno recordando cómo fue que llegaron a vivir ahí, Croco se acero a la mesa y levantándola sin el menor esfuerzo lanzo toda la comida al suelo, misma que pisoteo con furia.

-¡No habrá nada de comida hasta que encuentren a Frog! ¡Vayan ahora!-bramo y los niños salieron corriendo espantados, mientras Croc gruñía como la bestia que era.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mansión Díaz**

Por su parte, Frog se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente en una de las camas de la mansión, cuando Kenneth apareció y abrió las cortinas-Hora de levantarse jovencito-dijo y trato de destaparlo, pero Frog se volvía a tapar con mucha facilidad, con ayuda de Odd logro destaparlo y sujetarlo-muy bien joven amigo, es hora de un baño-.

Al escuchar eso, el pequeño comenzó a retorcerse en los brazos de Odd tratando de escapar, por lo que Kenneth tuvo que sujetarlo de las piernas para poder llevarlo al baño, mientras Spike preparaba el agua.

-¡Vamos! ¡Te sentirás mejor después de un buen baño y también olerás mejor!-aseguro Kenneth logrando meterlo al baño con ayuda de Odd y Spike, logrando entre los tres bañarlo.

Después de eso se dispusieron a darle de comer, pero por más que trataron de que usara los cubiertos, el niño se dedicó a comer con las manos o mejor dicho, a devorar la comida que le pusieron, una vez que terminaron, le pidieron que les ayudara a lavar los trastes, pero Frog se los llevo todos.

-¡Pequeño rufián!-exclamo Kenneth.

El trío de amigos comenzó a buscar a Frog por toda la mansión, encontrándolo en el preciso momento en que se lanzaba sobre una charola de plata por las escaleras deslizándose como si fuera un trineo sobre la nieve, rápidamente, los chicos se hicieron a un lado para evitar ser golpeados por el pequeño y este terminó por estrellarse y destruir uno de los relojes de la mansión.

-Lo van a descontar de nuestro salario-dijo Odd.

-¡Oye tú! ¡Deja de hacer diabluras! ¡Se supone que debemos trabajar y no hacer más desorden!-grito Spike persiguiéndolo.

El niño entro en una habitación más, descubriendo que era una armería, pero eran armas de colección, mismas que mostraban ser épocas diferentes, fue cuando una capto su atención, se trataba de un rifle de la época colonial, misma que tomo de su lugar y apunto con el mismo a los chicos.

-¡Pequeño demonio! ¡Eso es algo sumamente peligroso! ¡Suelta eso antes de que alguien se haga daño!-grito Kenneth.

-¡Y con eso nos referimos a nosotros!-expuso Odd asustado, pero el niño solo sonreía mientras les apuntaba con el arma.

Para alivio de los chicos, Sunset apareció y le quito el arma-¡Los niños no deben jugar con armas, JAMAS!-declaro con severidad y el pequeño se asustó, encontrándose rodeado por las Hijas de la Noche, que lo miraban de manera reprobatoria-no estaba cargada, pero pudo haberlo estado-dijo la peli fuego.

Frog solo asintió asustado por la imponente figura de Sunset/Batman y Fluttershy tuvo que intervenir-No te preocupes, no estamos enojadas contigo, pero necesitamos de tu ayuda-Frog se señaló así mismo y la chica dulce asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Alcantarillas**

Frog guio a las Hijas de la Noche por los túneles de los alcantarillados, dirigiéndose hacia su "hogar", pasando por algunas ratas, mismas que le provocaron escalofríos a Rarity, después de algunos minutos caminando y encontrándose con más ratas, finalmente llegaron al sitio indicado, siendo Frog el primero en ingresar.

Cuando el resto de los pequeños vio a su amigo desaparecido, estos corrieron a abrazarlo muy felices, Frog correspondió el abrazo y pronto les dijo que traía compañía, cuando vieron aparecer la figura de Batman y las demás, se quedaron asustados y sorprendidos, peor Frog les aseguro que todo estaba bien.

Las Hijas de la Noche dieron un rápido vistazo a todo el lugar, viendo las deplorables condiciones en las que vivían esos pequeños, Fluttershy lloro con mucha tristeza, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a una niña pequeña, Rarity también derramo algunas lágrimas, al tiempo que acariciaba las cabezas de algunos, Rainbow y Applejack sintieron deseos de despedazar al responsable de esto, Pinkie Pie solo sonreía de manera tranquila, tratando de transmitirles alegría a los niños, mientras Twilight colocaba una mano en el hombro de su novia, quien se tensó mucho ante esa repulsiva imagen y apretaba los puños con furia.

Cuando sintió la mano de su novia, le sonrió con cariño y Twilight prosiguió a tomar fotos a todo el lugar-Evidencia-dijo con firmeza.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto Sunset mirando a Frog, quien le señalo el lugar indicado, rápidamente, las Hijas de la Noche se dirigieron hacia el lugar indicado.

Cuando Applejack vio la campana que colgaba sobre un palo de madera, así como también la sangre que manchaba el piso, misma que era limpiada por otros niños, los cuales mostraban graves heridas en sus espaldas, señal de los latigazos que recibieron, la vaquera corrió y comenzó a jalar la cuerda de la campana, haciéndola sonar.

Los niños no tardaron en aparecer corriendo, solo para ver como Applejack usaba su fuerza para tirar la campana de su sitio, respirando de manera agitada, siendo felicitada por su novia.

-No sé qué clase de bárbaro fue capaz de hacerle esto, pero se acabó, de ahora en adelante serán tratados como seres humanos-aseguro Sunset.

-Tenemos algo que decir al respecto-dijo una voz rasposa y cuando voltearon se toparon con Croc, acompañado por cuatro cocodrilos-y tendrán que escucharnos-.

-Croc-gruño Sunset-debí saber que tú estabas detrás de esto, solo alguien con sangre tan fría como la de un reptil podría hacer algo como esto-.

Croc se rio-Vaya, entonces me doy cuenta de que los rumores eran ciertos, en realidad hay una nueva Batman en la ciudad, es una lástima que no vivirás para serlo por mucho tiempo ¡Denle la bienvenida a estas niñas!-ordeno Croc enviando a sus cocodrilos contra las chicas.

Las Hijas de la Noche se prepararon para la batalla, esquivando algunas mordidas de los enormes reptiles-¡Serafín ten…!-cuando Rainbow volteo a buscar a sus amiga se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

-¿Quién es un buen chico? Tú lo eres, si, tú lo eres-decía Fluttershy al tiempo que tenía a uno de los cocodrilos sobre su espalda y le sobaba la panza como si de una mascota se tratara.

-Olvídalo-dijo Rainbow achicando los ojos.

Las demás se encargaban de los cocodrilos a su manera, con Croc viendo todo lo que pasaba-¡Destruyan a esas payasas que piensan que pueden ocupar el lugar de Batman!-ordeno enviando a más cocodrilos, mientras él aprovechaba para escapar.

-¡Ve tras él! ¡Nosotras nos encargaremos de esto!-le grito Twilight a Sunset.

-¡Bien! ¡Tengan cuidado!-indico Sunset.

-¡Lo mismo va para ti!-respondió Twilight lidiando con los cocodrilos, al tiempo que Sunset comenzaba a perseguir a Croc.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset buscaba a Croc por los túneles de las alcantarillas, siempre atenta a cualquier sorpresa que le diera ese hombre reptil, misma que no tardo en ocurrir cuando Croc salió de la nada y la embistió con fuerza, estrellándola contra una pared, para luego lanzarse contra ella, abriendo sus fauces listo para morderla, pero la peli fuego lo detuvo con sus manos y ambos comenzaron a forcejar para ganar terreno sobre el otro.

La peli fuego logro colocar dos de sus piernas en el abdomen de su oponente y gritando con fuerza, lo arrojo por los aires, Croc se estrelló contra una pared y cayó a las aguas del drenaje, con mucho cuidado, Sunset se acercó al mismo, buscando cualquier señal de su oponente, debía ser extremadamente cuidadosa, porque Croc era conocido por su manera de hacer las cosas como todo un cocodrilo.

Fue cuando de un potente salto, Croc reapareció, tomando por sorpresa a Sunset, quien cayó de espaldas, rodando para evitar ser aplastada con el pie de su oponente, para luego lanzar algunas capsulas explosivas, mismas que provocaron un potente destello de luz que cegó momentáneamente al criminal.

Rápidamente, Sunset corrió y pateo a Croc con fuerza, provocando que cayera de nuevo al agua, pero no tardo en emerger y ver a la peli fuego con mucha rabia, mostrando sus dientes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, el resto de las Hijas de la Noche ya tenían dominados a las mascotas de Croc, aunque Fluttershy siguió acariciando la pancita del que se suponía debía atacarla, demostrando una vez más porque motivos era considerada la reina de los animales.

-Ese fue el último-dijo Applejack después de lazar a uno de los cocodrilos como si de un becerro se tratara.

-¿Dónde está Batman?-pregunto Rarity buscando a la peli fuego.

-Debe seguir con Croc, ustedes saquen a los niños de aquí, yo iré a buscarla-indico Twilight comenzando a correr en búsqueda de su pareja, pero antes de poder retirarse.

-Espera Magic Star-detuvo Applejack-deja que yo vaya, tengo algunas verdades que decirle a ese miserable cuatrero-expuso la vaquera con dureza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset y Croc estaban caminando en círculos, siempre viéndose en todo momento-¡Bravo, bravo! ¡Me has causado un gran malestar murciélago diabólico, vaya que sí, tal como lo haría el verdadero Batman!-acuso Croc.

-Gracias, lo considero un cumplido-aseguro Sunset y Croc gruño.

-¡Tú y tus perras amigas hirieron a mis queridas mascotas, y asustaron a mis queridos niños!-bramo Croc.

Al escuchar eso, Sunset apretó los puños con furia y miro a Croc con odio-¿Tus queridos niños?-cuestiono como si lo que acabara de decir Croc fuera el más grande insulto del mundo.

-Por supuesto, yo los alimento, yo los visto, yo los disciplino y les enseño algunos trucos que les ayudaran a sobrevivir en el mundo o al menos así era ¡Hasta que ustedes llegaron!-bramo Croc lanzándose de nuevo contra Sunset.

La peli fuego, rápidamente evadió el golpe de su oponente, pero Croc reacciono con velocidad característica de los cocodrilos, dándole un manotazo con fuerza, estrellándola contra una pared y dejándola algo aturdida, momento que Croc aprovecho para levantar una roca y acercarse a ella peligrosamente.

-¡Saluda a Batman cuando lo veas en el infierno!-sentencio disponiéndose a aplastarla con la roca, cuando un látigo se enredó en sus brazos, derribándolo y provocando que la roca cayera al suelo-¿Qué?-.

Applejack había llegado-¡Lo siento mucho vil lagarto, pero eso no sucederá ahora!-aseguro la vaquera.

-¡Mocosa insolente!-bramo Croc lanzándose contra Applejack, atacándola con un puñetazo, mismo que Applejack evadió haciéndose a un lado y Croc le pego a la pared, rompiéndola.

-¡Normalmente me opongo a cualquier producto que este hecho con la piel de algún inocente animal, pero en tu caso, estoy tentada a hacer un bolso y unas maletas contigo!-aseguro Applejack mirando a Croc con furia, quien solo se rio.

Al escuchar eso, Croc se rio-¡Inténtalo si puedes!-anuncio lanzándose contra ella, cuando algo se enredó en sus pies y cayo, al voltear vio a Sunset de nuevo en pie.

Croc gruño ante eso y se soltó, preparándose para atacar a Sunset, recibiendo una patada de Applejack, misma que lo lanzo contra la peli fuego, quien lo intercepto de un puñetazo, devolviéndolo con la vaquera, la cual le dio un nuevo golpe y así se la pasaron por un momento, pasándoselo entre ellas siempre con un golpe.

Pronto, Croc comenzó a marearse por los golpes y demás, hasta que finalmente, ambas chicas le dieron un último puñetazo a Croc, estrellándolo contra la pared y provocando que cayera lentamente al suelo, aún estaba semi inconsciente y puedo ver a ambas chicas acercarse a él lentamente.

-Llegaste muy a tiempo-dijo la peli fuego.

-Solo quería darle una buena tunda a este tipejo-aseguro Applejack.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-cuestionaba Croc con voz apenas audible.

Por toda respuesta, Sunset se agacho y sujeto a Croc con fuerza, viéndolo con furia atravesó de la máscara-¡Nosotras no juzgamos ni dictamos sentencias, eso es para la corte! ¡Pero esta vez…esta vez estamos tentadas a realizar el trabajo completo!-aseguro la peli fuego.

-Y eso sería convertirte en un cinturón, maleta, zapatos o cualquier cosa hecha con tu asquerosa piel-agrego Applejack apretando sus puños.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Más tarde, la policía y algunas personas de orfanatos, así como otros albergues llegaron para sacar a los niños de ese terrible lugar, hecho que no tardo en ocurrir, todos los pequeños fueron sacados y recibidos por las sonrisas amistosas de los oficiales, así como de los trabajadores, mientras que Croc era subido a un camión, con una máscara para evitar que usara sus dientes, así como también una camisa de fuerza.

-Espero que disfrutes de tu nueva celda, estarás ahí por los próximos 100 años-aseguro Celestia cuando finalmente se lo llevaron, al tiempo que Frog era sacado de la alcantarilla, justo cuando el sol estaba comenzando a salir.

Frog y todos esos niños se tallaron los ojos, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, pero cuando se acostumbraron y sintieron los cálidos rayos del sol en sus rostros-La luz…la luz…-musito Frog hablando por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

El resto de sus amigos también lo siguió y los más pequeños alzaron las manos al cielo, como si intentaran atrapar un poco de esos agradables y hermosos rayos que no pudieron ver por mucho tiempo, al tiempo que algunos lloraban felices de ver que iniciaban una nueva vida.

Por su parte, en el techo de un edificio departamental, las Hijas de la Noche observaban todo lo que pasaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, esa fue quizás, la victoria más maravillosa que pudieron haber tenido.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Unos pequeños que han tenido una dura vida, misma que finalmente ha llegado a su final, su pesadilla termino y el comienzo de un nuevo sueño ha empezado para todos ellos"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=zmUjyJskM38**

 **Sunset**

 **Mi vida ha sido como un eterno ciclo sin fin  
A veces no creía que podía seguir  
Cuando tu calidad y paz me levanto**

 **(Se ve tres fotografías en un libro, la primera muestra la batalla contra drago, la segunda el torneo de los universos y la ultima en blanco comenzó a ser resplandor en esta)**

 **Twilight**

 **Hoy sola no estas  
Con amistad sin fin  
Es algo imposible**

 **Sunset**

 **De la soledad yo pude regresar  
Para ver la luz otra vez**

 **(Se ve la historia de Sunset pasar lentamente desde el régimen hasta la caída de este como sus aventuras con las hijas de la noche, todo para acabar mirando el traje de Batman frente a ella)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que aun puedo levantarme y luchar**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
Cuando sea el momento de pelear**

 **El gran peso en mis hombros por llevar  
Algo imposible no es**

 **(Twilight aparece a su lado apoyándola viendo con detenimiento imágenes de los otros compañeros de Batman, sin saber que Bruno las estaba observando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Solo es difícil continuar**

 **Sunset**

 **Pero mientras no me rinda continuare**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad en reconstrucción después de largas batallas, en la oficina del comisionado se ve primero a Gordon, para cambiar a Celestia y por ultimo a Starlight, quien sonreirá observando la señal de Batman iluminando la noche)**

 **Applejack, Rainbow**

 **Honestidad y Lealtad  
Te sostendrán**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack corren alrededor de un bosque como competencia)**

 **Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity**

 **Dándole al mundo algo porque reír  
Porque con generosidad y amabilidad**

 **(Se ve a Myra y Fluttershy en una guardería cuidando de varios animales, pasando a una con Rarity y Karai, por ultimo a Pinkie en una fiesta entreteniendo a todos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Juntas podremos estar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Toma la luz y el poder que tienes  
La amistad y el amor florecerán**

 **(En un bosque se ven pasar las estaciones con el cambio de color de hojas para mostrar a Twilight y Sunset en este abrazadas mirando la puesta de sol)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
De mi propia historia escribir y continuar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Y sé que esta gran amistad  
Jamás se extinguirá**

 **(Más tarde se les unen Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Con amor todo es posible  
Los limites se van  
Y sé que este legado podrá continuar**

 **(Todas se quedan viendo la puesta de sol que se convierte en la noche de pronto, así como todas sonríen esta imagen es tomada en una fotografía convirtiéndose en la última del libro, para después ser cerrado)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _no le veo problema alguno con eso, pero todavía no recibo OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _pero todavía tiene mucho que recorrer, ya que si hubo algo que caracterizaba a Batman es el hecho de tener que soportar eso precisamente, el ser Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _especialmente cuando fue catalogada como la mejor serie animada de todos los tiempos, superada solo por los Simpson. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _primero lo primero, adaptarse a la nueva vida que tienen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _es difícil que alguien tome en serio a cierto tipo de personas, por ejemplo, nadie relacionaría al Bruno Díaz playboy con el heroico Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _la verdad no lo había pensado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _yo diría que continúes, apenas vas con cuatro capítulos y es demasiado pronto para darse por vencido, aunque creo que el principal problema aquí es que Code Lyoko es una serie que ya está bastante olvidada, especialmente con su versión Live Action. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ya tengo algunas, pero Twilight y Sunset se mantiene. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _un claro ejemplo de que pese a todo, ese hombre quería vivir honestamente, pero ese lado suyo no lo dejaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _cierto, pero primero serán capítulos donde se estén acostumbrando a estar sin Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Agusman:** _como ya dije, ella aparecerá en el capítulo 24, para que no me estén preguntando tanto por ella y recuerda que a veces no puedo responder a todos los comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _y a ver qué opinas de esta nueva historia de maltrato. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _pueden hacerlo si lo desean, pero primero esperen a que suba un poco más de información sobre el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _continuaremos así por un rato, ya que serán maneras en que las chicas se adaptan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _Karai también ha puesto lo suyo, pues como viste, la mafia le tiene mucho miedo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _Alfred es alguien de admirar por haber durado tanto tiempo trabajando solo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _incluso los jefes criminales tienen su corazón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _aunque los enemigos más temibles de Batman siguen haciendo de las suyas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _el peor de todos los criminales, en serio le hace honor al título que se impuso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _y es una pelea que a Karai no le interesa en lo más minimo, siempre y cuando sigan sus reglas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _por más malo que este sea, como se describía Stromwell. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _realmente lo tuvo y ahora a rescatar a unos niños maltratados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _y nuevamente tuvieron algunos problemas con el pequeño invitado que llevaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _aunque Stromwell también tendrá mucho que responder por lo que ha hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y vaya que tiene razón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _aunque casi todo el poder ahora está en manos de Karai, al menos en Gótica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _en poco tiempo, Karai ha tomado una posición que a cualquier criminal normal le tomaría años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _no por nada es alguien sumamente temible, considerando quien la crio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Ángel María NF, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Éire, Olivia, Luna Creed, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Shazam, Sombra 02, Agusman, Bowser3000000, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Kid Shooter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gapu Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Regulus Leo, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Black Hunter, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Gokash Z, Espadachín de la Luz, Freedom Gundam 96, Wild Boy, Iron Mario, Andros Valgreen 4, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	17. El mecanico

" _ **Con la noticia de la muerte de Batman, los criminales de Ciudad Gótica han hecho todo lo posible por hacer que la misma vuelva a sus nefastas manos, incluso los enemigos más mortíferos de Batman; tales como Killer Croc, quien comenzó a usar niños para poder llevar a cabo sus fechorías, niños que fueron abandonados por sus padres por cualquier razón y que han vivido en la calle, por lo que los uso y los llamo los Duendes Subterráneos, tras haber encontrado a uno, las Hijas de la Noche pudieron descubrir lo que Croc se estaba proponiendo a hacer, llegado al escondite del criminal y encontrando un muy triste espectáculo, todos esos pequeños viviendo de una manera miserable, siendo tratados como si no valieran nada, palabras que el mismo Croc les había hecho creer, por lo que sin pensarlo ni un momento, se dieron a la tarea de ponerle fin a los actos perversos de ese hombre mitad cocodrilo, tras una batalla algo difícil contra su tremenda fuerza, finalmente, Sunset y Applejack lograron ponerle un alto al terrible criminal, una vez que Croc fue vencido y los niños fueron salvados, las Hijas de la Noche pudieron ver como el nuevo amanecer también significaba el comienzo de la nueva vida de esos pequeños"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Qe50-aLh0cI**

 **Twilight  
¿Acaso puedes oír?  
Esa voz mía que se la ha llevado la luz**

 **Sunset**

 **Si el mundo significa esto  
Entonces estos sentimientos son reales  
(Se ve a Ciudad gótica desde la noche al amanecer con Firebird, Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, para después mostrar a Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Fui aplastada por mi anhelo y me rendí  
Sin siquiera saber de qué color es este cielo infinito  
(Se ve el pasado de Sunset desde el régimen hasta el día de hoy, mirando a lo lejos de gótica)**

 **Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón  
(Puede ver a Bruno, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie a su lado esperándola para después pasar a la noche)**

 **Sunset  
Un gran peso por cargar**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas  
(La noche procede con varios ladrones siendo detenidos por Batman y sus hijas, conforme da un salto en el tiempo de cómo pasan los años y como Batman empieza a cansarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **(Se ve la ciudad dos lados uno oscuro y el otro claro, del lado oscuro se llega a escuchar una siniestra risa)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No tengo tiempo para llorar por las estaciones  
Y no volveré a dudar otra vez  
Son contados, y muy pequeños  
Los lamentos que llevo en mis manos**

 **(Se ve la baticueva con el pasar de los años desde que solo eran Bruno y Alfred, para cambiar a otros con Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim, Damián y terminar ahora con Bruno guardando el traje de Batman)**

 **Todas las hijas de la noche**

 **Una historia por continuar  
El legado prevalecerá**

 **(Sunset observa la ciudad a lo lejos con la imagen de Karai y la Guasón a lo lejos ella toma la máscara de Batman en sus manos para colocársela y saltar a la aventura)**

 **Twilight**

 **He venido hasta aquí, solo siguiéndote  
Es algo que yo, que tu buscabas, puedo hacer...**

 **Sunset**

 **Las palabras que me dijiste aquel día, incluso ahora  
Definitivamente llegaron a mi corazón**

 **(Starlight Glimmer observa a lo lejos el cómo Batman vuelve a nacer mientras esta sonríe)**

 **Sunset**

 **Me di cuenta de la razón de haber nacido  
Hoy más de lo que pude hacer ayer**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **Pese al gran peso por cargar  
Sé que sola nunca estoy**

 **(Sunset avanza siendo detenida por la Guasón esperándola comenzando una persecución)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todo fue como si fuera tan natural  
Nuestros preciosos días no han terminado, entonces, otra vez**

 **Todas juntas en especial Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas**

 **(Se ven grandes momentos de combates pasados de Batman y el Guasón, golpe tras golpe que se da entre las hijas de estos)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí…**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Fue como si todo aquí hubiese sido con naturalidad  
Los días que vendrán serán con seguridad felices y así  
Comienzo a avanzar porque es momento de correr  
Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón**

 **(La lluvia cae en su combate para rápidamente caer unas a otras al suelo, no sin antes de que Sunset sea sujetada de caer en la oscuridad por Twilight, a su lado de Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para levantarse e iluminar el alrededor)**

 **Sunset**

 **Ya no me detendré a mi destino llegaré  
Porque mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer  
La respuesta que busqué  
(Sunset aparece frente a la mansión Díaz junto a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, así como Bruno a su lado, a punto de tomarse una foto)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No noté que estaba justo aquí**

 **En esta historia y legado continuar  
No terminara aquí**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Siempre continuara**

 **(La foto termina tomada de la familia, así como muestra a otros que ya no están como Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián, para terminar, mostrando la noche con Sunset ahora como Batman a su lado Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 17**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 17 El Mecánico**

La noche en Ciudad Gótica mostraba un panorama completamente tranquilo y relajante, de esas noches de verano en la cual uno podía pensar que nada malo iba a pasar y que todo sería paz, a menos que seas las Hijas de la Noche, quienes en esos momentos se encontraban en medio de una persecución.

El auto que seguían llevaba al frente el adorno de un pingüino plateado, dando una clara idea de para quien trabajaban los hombres que iban a bordo del mismo y que trataban de escapar del poderoso Bati Móvil.

Uno de los hombres se asomó por la ventana y comenzó a disparar contra el auto, naturalmente, las balas solo rebotaron contra el blindaje del Bati Móvil sin hacerle el menor rasguño, mientras las Hijas de la Noche solo observaban todo lo que pasaba de brazos cruzados.

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto Rainbow negando con la cabeza ante lo que ese criminal intentaba hacer.

-Quizás sea nuevo-sugirió Fluttershy sintiendo algo de pena por el maleante que creía que podría dañar el vehículo más poderoso de todo el planeta.

Volviendo a meterse dentro del auto al ver que su intento no funciono, los bandidos siguieron su escape, ya que ni siquiera dispararle a las llantas funcionaba con ese poderoso auto.

-¡Nos están alcanzando!-informo el que iba de copiloto al ver por el retrovisor.

-¡No por mucho!-aseguro el que iba manejando, cuando vio que estaban pasando justo al lado de un camión que transportaba combustible, su compañero entendió y disparo contra una de las ruedas, provocando que perdiera el control, justo cuando estaban cruzando el puente de la ciudad.

Al ver eso, Sunset rápidamente maniobro para evitar el terrible choque, por fortuna lo consiguió muy a tiempo, ya que estuvo muy cerca, los criminales gruñeron al ver que ni eso funciono, pero su furia se transformó en pánico al ver que en esos momentos, el puente estaba comenzando a elevarse para dejar pasar un barco de basura, no consiguieron frenar y cayeron directamente a la embarcación de residuos.

La peli fuego rápidamente freno, porque el puente estaba comenzando a cerrarse, pero si bien se detuvo a tiempo para evitar caer, la parte delantera del Bati Móvil fue aplastada por el puente cuando este se cerró.

Tras el impacto, las chicas salieron del auto para ver los daños, la parte delantera del Bati Móvil quedo bastante maltrecho y dañado-Se nos fueron-dijo Applejack al ver que sus blancos escaparon.

-Por ahora hay otros asuntos que atender-dijo Twilight mirando lo devastado que estaba el auto-¿Qué opinas?-pregunto mirando a su pareja.

Sunset reviso el daño y se dio cuenta que era demasiado-Opino que Earl tendrá mucho trabajo esta noche-dijo con tono algo serio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Logrando que el Bati Móvil se pusiera en marcha de nuevo, las Hijas de la Noche se dirigieron a un taller que se ubicaba a las afueras de la ciudad, iban lo más rápido que el dañado auto les permitía, cuando finalmente arribaron al lugar, una compuerta se abrió y les permitió el pase.

Recorrieron un amplio pasillo y al final del mismo, se encontraba un hombre de 50 años, de piel morena, algo calvo, un poco barrigón y con traje de mecánico, acompañado de una joven de 20 años, de piel morena, delgada y cabello chino.

El Bati Móvil se detuvo ante ellos y las chicas bajaron del mismo-Buenas noches Earl-saludo Sunset.

-Batman-llamo el hombre sintiéndose un poco mal, como solía ocurrir con muchos cuando se referían a otra persona con ese nombre-veo que me traes mucho trabajo esta noche-dijo mirando el auto.

La joven se acercó al auto y lo miro-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Lightning o Arlequín intentaron usarlo para participar en carreras clandestinas?-pregunto burlonamente, provocando que Rainbow se cruzara de brazos y Pinkie Pie sonriera divertida.

-Algo así-respondió Rarity siguiéndole el juego.

Sunset vio que Earl comenzaba a revisar el Bati Móvil-¿Qué opinas?-pregunto la peli fuego.

-Realmente está muy dañado, no será un trabajo fácil, tendré que pedir las piezas de inmediato-dijo Earl colocándose frente a una computadora para comenzar a hacer el pedido-si todo sale bien y las piezas llegan mañana lo tendré listo dentro de tres días, pero cualquier cosa que ocurra les informare-.

-Bien, entonces te llamaremos en tres días-dijo Sunset retirándose con sus amigas, justo en el momento en que la joven les mostraba las motos.

-Supongo que tendrán que usar las motos por un tiempo-dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias por tenerlas lista, Charlie-agradeció Twilight.

-Oye, si algún día voy a continuar con el trabajo de papá ayudándoles a mantener el Bati Móvil, tengo que asegurarme de saber trabajar en todo tipo de vehículos que necesiten el nombre "Bati"-aseguro Charlie.

Las Hijas de la Noche subieron a las motos y despidiéndose de sus amigos se retiraron del lugar, dejando a padre e hija trabajando en el Bati Móvil, claro que debían esperar las piezas que Earl pidió, pero por lo menos tratarían de avanzarle un poco en la reparación viendo que podrían hacer mientras llegaban.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, en una cueva subterránea, misma por la que caía una cascada que daba un río, una escena familiar ocurría, uno de los criminales estaba revisando el auto y que tanto se había dañado, mientras su jefe bramaba furioso.

-¡No solo arruinaron un fino auto, sino que además fracasaron en su misión!-bramo el Pingüino sumamente molesto.

-¡Oiga jefe, no tuvimos la culpa, Batman y sus amigas aparecieron de pronto, pero al menos logramos traerle las estampillas que pidió!-se disculpó uno de sus hombres.

-¡Quería las más finas!-bramo el Pingüino lanzando al suelo las que sus hombres les llevaron-¡Estas no valen nada, ni siquiera sirven como portavasos! ¡No puedo creer esto, cuando se supo que Batman había muerto se creyó que finalmente las cosas serían fáciles para los criminales, pero ocurrió lo contrario, una de sus putas se puso su máscara y ahora con esa nueva jefa criminal todo está peor que nunca!-.

-Bueno…bueno jefe…el lado amable…usted todavía está en libertad-.

El Pingüino se acercó peligrosamente al hombre, al tiempo que sacaba la cuchilla de su sombrilla-Me parece que no has entendido la gravedad de tu situación amigo mío, permíteme darte una pequeña demostración-sentencio preparando un golpe, pero…

-Disculpe jefe-intervino otro de sus hombres, el cual iba acompañado por un hombre de traje, con gafas y corbata.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Y quién es esa sabandija?-cuestiono el Pingüino señalando al tipo que llego con su lacayo.

-El amigo de quien le hable, aquel que trabaja en las empresas de partes de autos-respondió el hombre.

El sujeto se acercó al Pingüino y alzo la mano-Artie Ziff, mucho gusto-pero el Pingüino solo miro la mano del hombre con furia.

-¿Y por qué motivos has traído a esta clase de escoria a mi lugar de descanso?-cuestiono el Pingüino sin el menor interés.

-Artie tiene una noticia que seguramente le parecerá interesante, jefe, vamos, dile lo que me contaste-indico su amigo sonriéndole.

Artie dio un paso al frente y se aclaró la garganta-Mi principal función es recibir las órdenes de pedidos y enviarlos a los lugares de donde salen, recientemente recibí un pedido bastante extraño…-.

-¿Y eso que?-cuestiono el Pingüino todavía desinteresado.

-Bueno…lo que sucede es que las piezas que encargaron…todas son muy extrañas y no solo eso, son raras porque son difíciles de conseguir, muy pocas empresas pueden hacerlo, ya que también son muy caras y todas venían de una sola dirección, pero lo más curioso de todo, es que por los extraños materiales que pedían deduje que podrían ser piezas para…-mientras hablaba, abrió el portafolio para mostrar los documentos y planos que llevaba.

-¿Para qué?-cuestiono el Pingüino molestándose.

-¡Para el Bati Móvil!-respondió Artie asustado y solo basto esa información para que la cara del Pingüino cambiara por completo.

-¿Qué? ¡Déjeme ver eso!-el Pingüino comenzó a revisar todos los documentos que ese hombre llevaba y conforme más veía, más leía y revisaba, se daba cuenta de que efectivamente todo encajaba-¡Es cierto! ¡Todo es cierto! ¡Todas estas piezas solo pueden ser para crear un vehículo de alto poder y solo hay uno como este en la ciudad! ¡El Bati Móvil!-declaro alzando los brazos y riéndose.

La risa del Pingüino puso nervioso a Artie, más cuando el criminal se volteó a verlo con una gran sonrisa-¡Esta información me ha sido muy útil, amigo mío y algo como esto se merece una buena recompensa! ¿Le parece bien unos 500 millones?-pregunto el Pingüino comenzando a hacer un cheque.

Al escuchar eso, Artie se quedó sin habla, realmente no esperaba eso de parte de un criminal como el Pingüino, quien interpreto el balbuceo de Artie de otra forma y le ofreció 600 millones, una vez que le dio el cheque, lo llevo hasta una balsa con forma de pato, misma en la que lo subió y tras decirle que no gastara el dinero en un solo lugar lo despidieron.

Lo que Artie nunca supo hasta que fue demasiado tarde, era que ese viaje terminaba en un vórtice de agua que se formaba más adelante, solo se pudo escuchar como gritaba de horror al tiempo que era succionado por el mismo.

-Caballeros, creo que finalmente tenemos algo para deshacernos de todos los posibles nuevos Batman-sentencio riéndose de forma divertida y cruel, ya que para fortuna suya, incluso estaba la dirección de a dónde iba a ser enviado ese pedido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Taller**

Earl se encontraba trabajando en el Bati Móvil, por suerte las piezas llegaron a tiempo y pronto lo tendría listo, pero en esos momentos, una fuerte explosión hizo que se protegiera y cuando vio quien era se llevó un gran susto, el Pingüino y sus hombres habían llegado.

-Lamento haber llegado sin avisar, espero no ser oportunista-dijo el Pingüino sonriendo.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere aquí?-cuestiono Earl desafiante.

-Me parece que usted ya lo sabe-dijo el Pingüino acercándose a ver el Bati Móvil, mientras sus hombres sujetaban a Earl, al tiempo que el tercero llegaba con Charlie sometida-tengo curiosidad amigo mío ¿Qué está haciendo un pobre mecánico como usted ayudando a sostener el auto más poderoso de todos los tiempos?-.

Earl solo miro al Pingüino con mucha seriedad y desafío, hecho que provoco que el Pingüino silbara admirado, para luego ver a la hija de Earl, sonriendo de forma siniestra, el criminal se acercó lentamente a ella, alarmando a Earl.

-¡Espere! ¿Qué piensa hacer?-cuestiono.

-Ya que usted no me dice lo que quiero saber, tal vez su preciosa hija lo haga-sentencio el Pingüino.

-¡No!-grito Earl resignándose-le diré todo lo que quiere saber…-aseguro y el Pingüino volteo hacia él sonriendo.

-Soy todo oído-.

Earl suspiro antes de comenzar-Todo ocurrió hace algunos años…-.

 **-Flashback-**

 _ **Trabajaba para una de las más grandes compañías de autos de la ciudad, había diseñado un vehículo que iba a ser lo que me llevara a la cima de mi carrera, pero había un detalle que no pude resolver, era demasiado peligroso usarlo, tenía varias fallas que todavía debían ser perfeccionadas, más los altos empresarios solo querían ganancias, no les importaba en lo más mínimo las vidas que podrían arriesgarse o perderse, les pedí más tiempo para corregir los desperfectos, pero ellos se negaron a dármelo, lo que querían era dinero.**_

-Entonces no cuenten conmigo para diseñar esto-aseguro Earl abandonando la oficina, mientras sus ex jefes trataban de persuadirlo.

-Nos demandara-.

-Entonces tendremos que encargarnos de él…permanentemente-sentencio el jefe.

 _ **Esa noche estaba despidiéndome del que fuera mi lugar de trabajo por un largo tiempo, cuando unos hombres aparecieron, pensé que estaba acabado, eran demasiados para que peleara solo, pero entonces…él apareció, si, Batman, él llego como un ángel negro en mi rescate, esa noche salvo mi vida.**_

 _ **Pero al poco tiempo comencé a creer que todo lo que hizo fue llenarme de pesares, ya que pese a mi reputación y estudios, nadie me daba trabajo, estuve mucho tiempo así y justo cuando estaba comenzando a pensar en la salida fácil…**_

Earl caminaba por las calles de la ciudad en una noche en que estaba nevando, sintiéndose sumamente deprimido, cuando un auto se detuvo frente a él, uno que se veía muy viejo y algo maltratado, el Bati Móvil original, mismo del cual bajo Batman.

-Necesito un nuevo auto y escuche que usted era el mejor para construirme uno-expuso el Caballero de la Noche acercándose a él.

 _ **Era el reto de mi vida, el más grande que jamás pude haber pedido; me tarde seis meses solo en diseñar los planos y el diseño, debía ser grande, rápido, resistente, un vehículo como nunca antes se había visto, no tuve problema alguno; el dinero, el lugar, los materiales, él lo puso todo, ni siquiera tuvo problemas en darme el tiempo que necesitaba, pero al final…**_

-Te presento al nuevo y poderoso ¡Bati Móvil!-anuncio Earl mostrando el vehículo, provocando que Batman sonriera complacido.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Earl finalizo su historia-Él no solo salvo mi vida esa noche, lo hizo de muchas otras maneras-.

-Cielos, es la historia más conmovedora que he escuchado-dijo el Pingüino-pero ahora me ayudaras a mí a tenderle una trampa a las hijas del hombre que te salvo-.

-Jamás haría eso-aseguro Earl mirando al Pingüino con asco.

-Oh, yo creo que si lo harás, a menos que quieras que tu hija duerma con los peces esta misma noche y se convierta en carnada para tiburones-sentencio el Pingüino.

-¡Padre no lo hagas!-grito Charlie antes de ser amordazada, al tiempo que le apuntaban con una pistola en la cabeza.

Eso fue suficiente para que Earl aceptara-Muy bien…los ayudare-dijo con pesar-¿Qué quieren que haga?-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los tres días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Bati Móvil ya estaba listo, incluyendo la trampa que el Pingüino preparo, el teléfono no tardo en sonar y Earl fue a contestar, se trataba de Sunset, quien quería saber el estado del Bati Móvil, el mecánico tuvo que responderle que ya estaba listo.

-Está hecho, vienen para acá-dijo con pesar.

-Oh, no te sientas mal, amigo mío, piensa que les harás un favor, las enviaras a reunirse con el murciélago original-sentencio el Pingüino riéndose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset y las demás llegaron pronto, las chicas quedaron encantadas al ver que el Bati Móvil estaba como si nada le hubiera pasado-¡Usted es realmente un mago de la mecánica!-felicito Rarity.

La peli fuego reviso el auto y quedo complacida-Muchas gracias, por cierto ¿Dónde está Charlie?-pregunto al notar la ausencia de la hija de Earl.

-Charlie esta…en el sótano…revisando algunas cosas…en el sótano-dijo con un tono de voz bastante extraño.

Eso provoco que tanto Sunset como Twilight miraran fijamente a Earl, había algo en su tono de voz que les llamaba la atención, pero el entusiasmo de sus amigas por salir a probar el Bati Móvil hizo que se distrajeran, la peli fuego subió a su lugar como piloto y las demás la siguieron.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Earl-dijo Sunset.

-No es nada, avísenme cómo funciona, por cierto, le hice algunos cambios al auto, cambie el botón del aire acondicionado ¿me entiendes? El aire acondicionado-dijo Earl con ese mismo tono de voz.

-Claro…gracias por avisarme-dijo Sunset confundida, al tiempo que se retiraban.

Fue cuando uno de los hombres del Pingüino salió de su escondite-Ya van para allá-informo por un celular.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El Bati Móvil se alejó del taller, pero Sunset estaba sumamente pensativa y callada-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Pinkie Pie-¿no te gusto como lo dejo?-.

-No…no es eso…oigan ¿Earl no les pareció algo…extraño?-pregunto Sunset.

-Ahora que lo dices, la forma en que nos dijo dónde estaba Charlie y lo del aire acondicionado-Twilight se quedó pensativa.

-Tal vez se le está pegando lo misterioso de nosotras-señalo Rainbow recargándose en su asiento, cuando de pronto sintieron que algo los golpeaba con violencia.

El responsable no era otro que el Pingüino y el resto de su banda, los cuales llevaban a Charlie con ellos como rehén-¡El Pingüino!-grito Rarity al ver al criminal.

El Pingüino saco un control remoto, mismo con el cual comenzó a tomar el control del Bati Móvil, provocando que se condujera solo y se estrellara contra algunas cosas en el camino-¿Qué haces?-grito Rainbow.

-¡No soy yo!-respondió Sunset tratando de retomar el control del auto, Twilight entonces pudo ver lo que pasaba.

-¡Es el Pingüino, tiene un control remoto con el cual dirige el Bati Móvil!-informo la peli violeta.

-¿Cómo establos logro controlar el Bati Móvil?-exclamo Applejack sorprendida por eso.

Y todo cayó de golpe en la mente de Sunset-¡Controla a Earl! ¡Por eso se comportaba tan extraño, estaba tratando de advertirnos!-expuso-¡Dijo que Charlie estaba buscando algunas cosas en el sótano, seguramente la tienen capturada y así es como lo controlan!-.

El Pingüino se rio al ver que todo estaba saliendo como esperaba-Es hora de dar un pequeño desvió-dijo al tiempo que dirigía al Bati Móvil hacia el aeropuerto de la ciudad, siempre riéndose.

El Bati Móvil cada vez iba más rápido y por más que intentaba, la peli fuego no era capaz de recuperar el control del auto-¡No hay más opción! ¡Tenemos eyectarnos ahora!-indico Sunset y rápidamente oprimió el botón de eyección, pero apenas lo apretó, en vez de salir volando por los aires, saltó la bolsa de aire sobre las caras de todas.

-¡Esto no me parece gracioso!-grito Pinkie Pie alarmada.

-¡Y las cosas están empeorando más!-exclamo Fluttershy al ver hacia donde iban.

Ya que el Pingüino las estaba dirigiendo hacia el aeropuerto, pero aunque el criminal bien podría estrellarlas contra un avión, decidió hacer uso del clásico volar por los aires, así que las dirigió hacia el estacionamiento del mismo, llevándolas hasta el techo, donde las detuvo.

-Creo que no me gusta lo que tiene pensado hacer-dijo Rarity comprendiendo lo que ese loco planeaba.

El Pingüino se rio al ver que ya estaban en posición-Es hora de que esas pequeñas vayan a reunirse con su querido mentor-sentencio apretando el botón y provocando que se dirigieran hacia una caída fatal.

-¿Qué hacemos?-exclamo Pinkie Pie alarmada.

-¡Piensen! ¡Algo de lo que dijo Earl puede ser nuestra única oportunidad!-exclamo Sunset.

-¡El aire acondicionado!-grito Rainbow-¡Dijo que cambio el botón del aire acondicionado!-.

Al escuchar lo que su amiga dijo, rápidamente Twilight apretó el botón, mismo que activo la eyección muy a tiempo, porque el Bati Móvil finalmente cayó hacia el suelo, estrellándose con fuerza y explotando, más el Pingüino solo vio eso último, nunca se percató del otro hecho.

-Y allí quedaron unas vidas que tristemente se perdieron muy jóvenes-expreso quitándose el sombrero y colocándolo en su pecho como si sintiera tristeza, mientras Charlie derramaba lágrimas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Taller**

El otro de los secuaces del Pingüino recibió la llamada de sus compañeros y no pudo evitar reírse-Genial, me habría gustado poder ver como se hicieron pedazos, pero no todo se puede en esta vida, adiós-dijo colgando y apenas lo hizo, Earl lo ataco con una llanta-¡Oye!-.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Earl lo derribo y comenzó a golpearlo repetidamente, mientras derramaba lágrimas de tristeza, furia y sentía como una enorme culpa crecía en su interior.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Aeropuerto**

El Pingüino se recargo en su asiento sintiéndose sumamente complacido-Ah, qué gran noche, Batman debió entrenarlas mejor, vayamos a ver a Earl una última vez y luego iremos a celebrar-sentencio riéndose.

Sus hombres se rieron, cuando el conductor vio algo por el retrovisor-¡Jefe mire!-exclamo.

El criminal con el nombre del pájaro no volador miro hacia atrás y vio que las Hijas de la Noche estaban volando sobre unos planeadores que se activan cuando son eyectadas del Bati Móvil, al verlas, Charlie se emocionó mucho, pero Oswald se enfureció.

-¿Es que Batman también les enseño a nunca permanecer muertas?-cuestiono furiosa-¡Acelera! ¡Tenemos que escapar!-.

Rápidamente emprendieron la marcha, con las chicas siguiéndolos muy de cerca, rápidamente, dispararon unos boomerangs, logrando darles a las llantas del auto, provocando que se perdiera el control del mismo, estrellándose contra un camión que transportaba equipaje, rápidamente, los hombres del Pingüino abandonaron el vehículo y comenzaron a disparar contra las chicas.

Rarity y Fluttershy se encargaron de desarmarlos, dándoles oportunidad a Applejack y a Rainbow de lanzarse contra ambos, embistiéndolos con fuerza y dejándolos tendidos en el suelo noqueados, al tiempo que las demás también aterrizaban.

-¿Dónde está el Pingüino?-cuestiono Sunset buscando al aludido.

-¡Allá va!-grito Pinkie Pie señalando hacia la derecha, donde el criminal trataba de escapar, llevándose con ella a Charlie.

Por desgracia para el Pingüino, las chicas no tardaron en darle alcance gracias a su pésima condición física-Ríndete Pingüino-dijo Sunset con tono serio.

El Pingüino coloco a Charlie frente a ella a modo de protección-¡No den un paso más, si saben lo que les conviene, a menos que quieran que lo último que vea el buen Earl de su hija sea su cabeza separada de su cuerpo!-advirtió sonriendo-¡Tal vez estrellarlas contra el suelo no funciono, pero aún tengo todas las cartas a mi…AH!-grito con fuerza después de recibir un potente pisotón de parte de Charlie.

Rápidamente, Applejack la sujeto con un lazo y la alejo del Pingüino, momento que Sunset aprovecho para lanzarse contra el criminal y darle un potente puñetazo, mismo que los estrello contra una pared, dejándolo tendido en el suelo y viendo como la peli fuego se acercaba a él de una manera que le recordaba mucho a Batman.

-¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡Se supone que sin Batman las cosas serían sencillas! ¡Ustedes debían haber muerto, porque sin él no son nada!-gritaba furioso, siendo sujetado por Sunset del cuello de su traje.

-Ahora escúchame pajarraco no volador porque solo lo diré una vez, tal vez él ya no este físicamente, pero todo lo que nos enseñó y nos legó siempre permanecerán, seguiremos con su misión de crear una Gótica que ya no necesite a Batman ni a las Hijas de la Noche, tal vez suene como un sueño imposible, pero seguiremos intentándolo, nunca dejaremos de luchar contra la escoria como tú y sin importar lo que hagas siempre perderás, al igual que todos los demás-aseguro Sunset.

El Pingüino solo pudo enrojecer de furia ante eso, sintiendo que nunca podría deshacerse de la sombra de Batman por más que lo intentara, en serio el mundo parecía que nunca sería bueno para los criminales, al menos, ya no desde que el Caballero de la Noche apareció por primera vez.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Taller**

Una vez que el Pingüino fue arrestado por Celestia y la policía, las Hijas de la Noche volvieron como pudieron al taller, reuniendo a padre e hija, claro que Earl les suplico su perdón, más Sunset le aseguro que no había nada que perdonar, ya que entendían que el Pingüino lo tenía contra las cuerdas.

Ahora, Earl y Charlie se encontraban empacando sus cosas-Extrañare este lugar-dijo viendo todo a su alrededor-realmente fue un buen sitio de trabajo y un gran hogar-reconoció con nostalgia.

-Espera a que veas el nuevo lugar que preparamos o mejor dicho, que Batman dejo preparado, ya que siempre tenía un plan de respaldo-señalo la peli fuego.

-Y esos a su vez tenían otro-agrego Earl.

-Usted sí que lo conoció-reconoció Twilight sorprendida.

-Y esta vez tomaremos las medidas necesarias para que todo sea más confidencial-aseguro Sunset.

-Lo agradezco, y no se preocupen, ya verán lo que he pensado para el nuevo Bati Móvil, tendrá sistema anti sabotajes, la capacidad de transformarse en un robot de combate, también en un jet y tal vez incluso en motos, incluso le podría…-.

-¡Poner una consola de juegos!-grito Pinkie Pie emocionada, captando la atención de todos-¿Qué? A veces es aburrido estar solo sentada-señalo haciendo un puchero y todos se rieron.

-Debo decir que me sorprendió que Lightning haya sido quien recordara el hecho del botón del aire acondicionado-señalo Rarity mirando a su amiga.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Cuando hay presión no hay nada que olvide-reconoció la aludida encogiéndose en hombros.

-De eso no me cabe duda-aseguro Applejack golpeándola con el codo cariñosamente y las risas volvieron al lugar.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El plan del Pingüino para sabotear el Bati Móvil ha fracasado, las Hijas de la Noche aún tienen muchas aventuras por delante y aprender a seguir sin Batman"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=JzX4qgESVHg**

 **Sunset**

 **Hasta hoy  
no puedo imaginar que  
no dejar de continuar pero  
puede pasar  
algún día...  
(Se ve a Sunset levantarse de una profunda oscuridad, para ser observada por Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie sonriéndole)**

 **Twilight  
si te sentís sin ánimos  
Si crees  
que vas a superar cualquier problema o situación  
¡Avísame! Quiero estar y verte yo... uno al menos, por favor...**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad siendo salvada por Batman, Robin y Batichica, para después darle paso al tiempo con Batman y las hijas de la noche)**

 **Sunset**

 **La vida es solo una, pero hay que llenarla de emoción  
Una razón me diste, ¡ya nadie me puede… derrotar!**

 **(Sunset se observa frente a tres caminos al frente, uno revelándola como Firebird, otra de ella misma y uno con una forma de murciélago)**

 **Sunset**

 **Aún  
No sé  
que haces para que yo lo repita otra vez  
Solo verte ahí de pie… y me das todo ese valor**

 **(La ciudad está en cambio con Karai dirigiendo de crimen del bajo mundo, Starlight como comisionada y mucho más, solo se necesita un héroe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **¡Esta vez- ya siento que algo grita en mi interior!  
Siento que quiero continuar  
si te miro a los ojos hoy**

 **(Sunset se dispone a tomar un camino siendo antes de eso tomada de la mano por Twilight, así revelando a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Bruno todos le sonríen, así está decidida avanza por el camino con forma de murciélago)**

 **Twilight**

 **Sé que puedes reír otra vez  
Llorar si quieres**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No dejes que tus sueños se apaguen**

 **(Se ve a Batman recorrer ciudad gótica, esa imagen cambia, ahora con Robin, después con Batichica, repitiéndose con Jasón, Tim y Damián, dando un final ahora con las hijas de la noche**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **¡Así que muestra el final… el definitivo!  
¡Eres mi héroe que me salvó!**

 **(Se ve Sunset observar el atardecer una vez más, como cambia a la noche estando en lo alto de un edificio llega tener el traje y mascara de Batman en mano, esta solo se coloca la máscara, así las hijas de la noche sonriéndole saltan a la aventura)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _ahora tuvieron problemas con el Pingüino, además de que se supo un poco más del origen del Bati Móvil, después de todo, incluso Batman necesitaba ayuda con algunas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _la batalla contra el crimen continúa y algunos viejos enemigos de Batman se unen también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues ya viste que también han enfrentado al Pingüino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _yo prefiero no tocar esos temas, esta vez lo hice, pero trate de no ser tan cruel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _aunque Frog vaya que les dio muchos problemas a los tres, especialmente cuando tomo el arma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _como bien se ha mencionado, nadie puede relacionar a Bruno Díaz con Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _aunque vaya que Frog les metió varios sustos con todo lo que hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _eso es cierto, en Gótica no siempre hay alegría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _aunque Frog también puso lo suyo con sus travesuras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _y ahora llego el turno del Pingüino de hacer de las suyas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _un verdadero ejemplo de que Gótica siempre necesitara a Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _el único que puede lidiar con criminales sumamente dementes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _él vive la vida siguiendo la ley de la selva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _y ahora otro de los más antiguos enemigos de Batman también hizo de lo suyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _Deboness hizo algo por Batman, claro que tuvo que ser cuidadosa para no revelar su identidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _tal vez, pero a veces hasta Batman puede ser tentado, ya que es humano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _hay un fic de Steven Universe que sigo, tiene 18 capítulos y solo tiene 3 comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ellas dos todavía no, no me he decidido en ese aspecto para dicho fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _eso habría sido ir en contra de todo lo que Batman les ha enseñado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _no me recuerdes cosas tristes, porque no voy a poder ir a verla por el trabajo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _por eso las Hijas de la Noche se aseguraron de entregarlo a la policía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pues acaban de lidiar con uno de sus enemigos más odiados y jurados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _ahora les tocó enfrentarse al siempre codicioso Pingüino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _aunque vaya que supo cómo mantener manipulados a esos pobres pequeños. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _solo que Croc los hacia robar para sus propios fines, ya viste que ni siquiera les dio de comer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _aunque eso significaría romper con todo lo que Batman les enseño sobre justicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _aunque a veces los criminales no son la única amenaza, como bien mostro ese hombre ambicioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _como todo reptil, siempre está al asecho de sus futuras presas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _tuvo suerte de que fueran Sunset y las demás quienes lo encontraran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _aunque a veces Batman necesito de ayuda extra fuera de la cueva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _aunque él ya ha estado varias veces en prisión y no cambia nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _se necesita de alguien con sangre muy fría para hacer lo que él hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _aunque vaya que las chicas estuvieron muy tentadas a hacer más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _ahora fue el turno de lidiar contra el Pingüino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _en serio Croc se lo merecía, por usar de esa forma a unos pobres niños. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _Fluttershy en serio ama a todos los animales y por eso no les tuvo miedo a los cocodrilos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _desgraciadamente, lo que hizo Croc es algo que en serio pasa en la realidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _solo que él realmente no los veía como crías, sino como objetos personales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _y eso es muy cierto, realmente muy cierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _ahora fue el turno del Pingüino de tratar de eliminarlas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _lo bueno es que Croc recibió lo que se merecía por lo que hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _pues ya hemos visto que el Pingüino sigue intentando hacer de las suyas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _realmente pudo serlo, ya que él es alguien sumamente cruel en sus métodos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _especialmente teniendo a esos cocodrilos como mascotas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _pues ahora las chicas estuvieron a punto de perder la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _aunque a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _es lo que estoy considerando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _lo comprendo, como ya he mencionado, en casos de niños soy muy sensible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _"los villanos se hacen, no nacen", esa es una frase muy cierta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _en este caso realmente lo hizo, ya que sus víctimas eran niños. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _muchas cosas estarían fuera de los límites que Batman les enseño. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _Croc recibió lo suyo y ahora fue el turno del Pingüino de recibirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _uno de los villanos más clásicos de Batman, seguido por otro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _pero al menos fue detenido antes de que lastimara más a los niños. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _cada villano tiene un pasado interesante y más los de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _la verdad no pensé en incluirla, ya que nunca me ha caído bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _puedes estar seguro de ello y no será la única, porque Karai también tendrá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _especialmente cuando se trata de tomar el control del crimen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _y la de Croc es por medio de la ley de la selva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _creo que la mejor forma de decirlo es que el ve todo conforme a la ley de la selva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _una de las mejore lecciones que Batman les heredo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _la venganza no resolverá todo el daño que les hizo a los pequeños. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _la mejor serie que en serio puede existir, el Caballero de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _tristemente eso es una realidad que se vive. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _cada quien como se sienta, eso es lo importante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _ahora les tocó el turno de lidiar con el viejo y gordo Pingüino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Olivia, Éire, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Sombra 02, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Bowser3000000, Gokash Z, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Moon-9215, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Shazam, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Regulus Leo, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Black Hunter, Odín Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Espadachín de la Luz, Wild Boy, Franco, Andros Valgreen 4, Ant, Iron Mario, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	18. Los olvidados

" _ **Mientras se encontraban en una persecución, siguiendo a unos hombres del Pingüino, el Bati Móvil sufrió algunos daños y por tanto, las Hijas de la Noche tuvieron que llevarlo con el hombre que lo ha mantenido desde su creación, un hombre llamado Earl, por desgracia, el Pingüino logro descubrirlo con ayuda de un trabajador de la fábrica de partes de auto y tras amenazar a su hija, obligo a que saboteara el Bati Móvil para llevar a las chicas hasta su final, más Earl les dio algunas claves en secreto para que estuvieran atentas y justo cuando parecía que el malvado Pingüino iba a tener éxito en sus planes, las Hijas de la Noche consiguieron escapar en el último instante, pero el Bati Móvil fue destruido por completo, una vez que detuvieron al Pingüino y rescataron a la hija de Earl, fue necesario que se mudaran a una instalación mucho más segura, además que comenzarían a tomar precauciones mayores para evitar que algo como eso ocurriera de nuevo, pese a lo ocurrido, Earl se emocionó mucho con la idea de construir un nuevo Bati Móvil, diciéndoles a las chicas todo lo que ese nuevo y poderoso modelo traería, lo que provoco que Pinkie Pie también se emocionara y diera sus sugerencias de lo que debía tener"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ribVjpHe4BE**

 **Twilight**

 **Puedes perdonar  
¿Y olvidar tu pasado?  
Deja ir todo  
Y recuperar tu paso**

 **(Se ve el pasado que tuvo Sunset desde el principio del régimen hasta pasar en cada momento que siguió hasta el momento actual, despertando en un campo verde, siendo observada por Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para darles una sonrisa y levantarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor, así que échame la culpa  
Dame el peso para todo  
No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño sea  
(La ciudad pasa a mostrar a varios enfrentamientos con criminales contra Batman y sus hijas en el tiempo que va mostrando cierto cambio en Batman)**

 **Sunset**

 **Lo soportaré todo  
Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Entonces puedes continuar**

 **(A lo lejos de la ciudad se ve el crimen del bajo mundo dirigido por Karai, como Starlight llega al puesto de comisionada, sin escuchar un simple hahahahaha resonando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Dale un nombre a la rosa  
Todavía olerá como dulce  
Dale un nombre a la rosa: todo es lo mismo  
No cambiará lo que significas para mí**

 **(Pasando a cambiar a Sunset mirando su reflejo en el traje para verse a ella misma como Batman, pasando a momentos donde Bruno se ve en un espejo su avanzada edad)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Si vives - Vive tu vida con buenas intenciones  
Se vuelve en algún lugar en el camino (Ah ~)  
Pero, ¿darías? Dale un segundo pensamiento  
Cuando dice que revela la mentira**

 **(Sunset toma el manto de Batman en sus manos para volverse finalmente Batman ante las demás aceptando el renacer de Batman, cambiando rápidamente a una ciudad en caos aclamando por un héroe)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Solo hay un 10% de culpa  
Pero nadie compartirá la falla  
Tomas el calor, pero no más  
Así que ahora es el momento, tienes que tener tu propio  
Y levántate alto  
(Se ve la sombra de Batman a lo lejos pasar como todos ven a Sunset la ahora Batman combatir a varios criminales, aun escuchando un hahahahaha, aparece la hija de un demonio, la Hija del Guasón)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Es la cosa número uno que nunca puedes olvidar  
No dejes que te definan,  
Todavía hay pelea en ti  
(Sunset se pone al frente de ella como esta sonríe para ser rodeada por cientos de criminales, sin dejarse intimidad llega a ser apoyada por Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, ahora sonriendo entre si avanzan directo al combate, pasando a quedar la imagen con las hijas de Batman y el Guasón frente a frente)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor  
Dando el peso para todo**

 **Twilight**

 **No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño  
Tú y yo podemos soportarlo todo**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Y continuarás**

 **(Termina todo en una fotografía con Bruno, Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie siendo colgada en la baticueva junto a otras con Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 18**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 18 Los Olvidados**

 **Centro Comunitario**

Sunset se presentó junto con Applejack, Spike y Odd en dicho luchar, llevando una gran cantidad de donaciones para las personas sin hogar, tales como comida, ropa y demás, no era algo complicado, la herencia que Bruno le dejo ayudaba mucho a que siempre pudieran llevar buenas cosas, claro que también había que disimular un poco.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, chicos-agradeció el propietario de dicho lugar-realmente su ayuda significa mucho para mí y para todas estas personas-.

-No tiene que agradecer Sr. Murakami, lo hacemos con mucho gusto y lo que hace aquí es realmente maravilloso-aseguro Sunset.

-Desearía poder hacer más, pero como está la situación actual no tengo mucho de donde escoger-reconoció Murakami con pesar.

-¿A qué se refiere?-pregunto la peli fuego.

-Bueno, las donaciones no han sido muy buenas en los últimos días, así como también los voluntarios ya no se interesan mucho en ayudar a los menos afortunados, además…creo que últimamente las personas han estado desapareciendo, de un día para otro la gente dejo de venir aquí, hay rostros que ya no veo-explico Murakami-un hombre llamado Ben Railey, por ejemplo, él era uno de los voluntarios que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar en lo que podía, pero un día simplemente dejo de venir, estoy seguro que algo le paso a él y a todos los demás-.

-¿Has avisado a la policía?-pregunto Sunset, ya que su madre no le había informado de eso.

-Claro que lo he hecho, pero no ha servido de mucho, con todo lo que está pasando desde que Batman…se fue…supongo que la comisionada tiene las manos atadas en estos momentos, además, la desaparición de algunos vagos no es la gran cosa-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Me puedo dar una idea-dijo Sunset recordando aquellos días cuando vivió en la calle por mucho tiempo, antes de que Batman la encontrara y cambiara su vida para siempre.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Una vez que Sunset volvió, les informo a sus amigas de la situación y del plan que tenía en mente para poder ubicar a todos los desaparecidos, claro que la mayoría se mostró en desacuerdo con ella, especialmente Twilight, pero la peli fuego les aseguro que todo estaría bien, al tiempo que comenzaba a cambiarse.

-No creo que sea buena idea que vayas sola-sugirió Fluttershy.

-Es cierto, tal vez yo debería ir contigo, ya que tengo más experiencia en asuntos del campo-señalo Applejack.

-No será necesario, tengo que hacerlo yo-dijo la peli fuego al tiempo que comenzaba a cambiarse, se puso una peluca de color negro y luego comenzó a arreglarse de manera que pareciera un chico.

-Honestamente no creo que sea necesario que te involucres de este modo, querida-dijo Rarity-creo que sería más fácil si solo nos dividimos y buscamos a quien secuestra a las personas…-.

-¡Y luego los obligamos a decirnos donde tienen a los rehenes!-expuso Rainbow Dash formando un puño.

-Si hacemos eso podríamos ponerlos en peligro, ya que no sabemos quién pueda estar detrás de todo esto y la lista es demasiado extensa-señalo Sunset.

-Pues están el Pingüino, Dos Caras, el Acertijo, Killer Croc, Bane, Scarface, Máscara Negra, Garra Roja, Vándalo Salvaje, Gorila Grood y esos son todos los que recuerdo en estos momentos-enlisto Pinkie Pie con sus dedos.

Twilight suspiro y se acercó a Sunset-Sé que no podemos persuadirte de lo contrario, solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado-pidió tomándola de la mano y mirándola con preocupación.

-No te preocupes, siempre lo tengo-aseguro Sunset sonriéndole de manera cariñosa, al tiempo que se colocaba un aparato rastreador entre sus ropas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Una vez que Sunset estuvo lista, la llevaron a la ciudad, la peli fuego comenzó a caminar por los callejones cercanos al centro comunitario, siempre manteniéndose alerta a cualquier cosa, esperaba que algo ocurriera, por la manera en que se disfrazó cualquiera pensaría que en verdad era un chico, nadie sospecharía jamás que era una joven y hermosa chica.

Siguió su recorrido por algunos minutos que le parecieron horas, cuando un ruido capto su atención, más al voltear se topó con un gato color negro, el cual se paró sobre un bote de basura, la peli fuego suspiro y comenzó a cansarse de esperar, hasta que dos hombres salieron de nada, interceptándola.

-Oye amigo, parece que estás buscando trabajo ¿no es verdad?-pregunto uno de ellos sonriendo.

-Tal vez ¿Qué clase de trabajo?-pregunto Sunset haciendo su voz un poco más raposa.

-Oh, te gustara, es un trabajo de por vida-sentencio su compañero lanzándose contra ella, pero la peli fuego se hizo a un lado y su atacante cayó al suelo.

El compañero se lanzó rápidamente contra ella, más Sunset fue capaz de vencerlo sin muchos problemas, aun cuando este trato de golpearla con un palo de madera, mismo que Sunset le quito y le dio una patada en el abdomen, derribándolo, fue cuando el otro sujeto se levantó de nuevo, listo para comenzar la segunda ronda.

Su atacante lanzo un golpe con su mano derecha, mismo que Sunset evadió haciéndose a un lado y el tipo golpeo una pared, misma que le lastimo la mano, ante eso, lanzo otro puñetazo con su mano izquierda, repitiéndose la misma acción, con Sunset esquivándolo, el tipo golpeando la pared y lastimándose la mano, molesto por ello, decidió atacarla con un cabezazo, la peli fuego rodo los ojos antes de hacerse a un lado de nuevo, provocando que el tipo se golpeara contra la pared y se noqueara solo.

Eso provoco que Sunset se riera un poco y fue cuando vio de nuevo al gato, el cual se paró sobre una barda de madera, tan absorta estaba que no se dio cuenta que un tercer sujeto salió de las sombras y le dio un golpe por la espalda, dejándola tendida en el suelo, la peli fuego intento resistir, pero finalmente cayó inconsciente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En un campamento que se encontraba ubicado muy lejos de la ciudad, en una zona desértica, dicho campamento tenía la pinta de ser un campo de esclavos, en una sucia y descuidada cabaña de manera, se encontraban varios hombres durmiendo en literas muy maltratadas, cuyos colchones eran tan duros como las piedras.

Uno de ellos despertó, mostrándose como un hombre de unos 30 años de edad, mismo que era pelirrojo, de complexión delgada y algo chaparro, al ver que una de las camas vacías tenia nuevo dueño, rápidamente bajo de la suya y se acercó su compañero, el cual era un hombre de piel morena, calvo y de complexión atlética, mucho más alto que el pelirrojo.

-Ben, oye Ben despierta-llamo el chico.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre Ron?-pregunto Ben despertando algo confundido.

-Tenemos carne fresca-informo Ron señalando a la persona que estaba recostada en la cama que antes había estado vacía.

Ambos personajes se acercaron y poco a poco, su nuevo compañero comenzó a despertar, se trataba de Sunset, quien por suerte aún estaba disfrazada como un chico, lo que significaba que sus atacantes se conformaron con únicamente noqueara y llevarla a donde quiera que fuera ese lugar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?-se preguntó confundida.

-Oye, tranquilo amigo-dijo Ben-no te haremos daño-.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto Sunset todavía confundida por lo que ocurrió durante la noche.

-Solo sabemos una cosa, esto no es Miami-respondió Ron sonriendo divertido.

-Ah, no le hagas caso, en todos lados hay un payaso, me llamo Ben Railey y él es Ron-presento Ben-¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Yo me llamo…me llamo…no recuerdo mi nombre-expuso Sunset confundida, cuando sintió un dolor intenso en la parte trasera de su cabeza-ay…mi cabeza-dijo con dolor.

-Parece que te golpeaste muy fuerte en la cabeza, pero no te preocupes, te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos-aseguro Ben sonriéndole de manera amistosa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Después de algunas horas, Sunset se encontraba formada junto con todos sus compañeros, incluyendo sus dos nuevos amigos, mientras un grupo de hombres armados se encargaban de mantenerlos vigilados, así como uno les daba de comer algo que se veía sumamente asqueroso.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Sunset haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Si no se mueve es sopa de rata, si se mueve entonces es rata rostizada-respondió Ron con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Por qué no están trabajando?-cuestiono una voz que captó la atención de todos y la peli fuego quedo ante la persona que estaba detrás de todo ese asunto, las desapariciones y demás.

Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, con barba blanca y de aspecto sumamente imponente, llevaba un sombrero con cuernos sobre su cabeza, así como también un aro en su nariz, lo que le daba una apariencia sumamente temible, vestía un traje de color negro, al tiempo que bebía una limonada muy fría.

-Tienen que comer señor Tirek-informo uno de sus hombres y Tirek lo miro con furia, provocando que el hombre se asustara.

-¡Yo tengo que comer! ¡Ellos tienen que trabajar! ¡A partir de ahora tendrán que trabajar el doble!-sentencio Tirek mirando a todos los hombres que llevaron a ese lugar.

-Por supuesto señor, será como usted diga-.

Tirek dio un paso al frente y miro a todos los hombres-¡Y ustedes más vale que trabajen muy duro o todos terminara como él!-sentencio señalando a un hombre delgado.

El hombre se aterro al ver que Tirek lo señalaba a él, rápidamente suplico ayuda, al tiempo que dos de los guardias del lugar lo sujetaban con fuerza, Sunset intento ir a socorrerlo, pero Ben la detuvo sujetándola de un hombro y negando con la cabeza, los hombres de Tirek arrojaron a su víctima a una caja de metal, misma que estaba colocada en un sitio donde recibía todos los rayos del imponente sol, lo que hacía que estar ahí dentro fuera como entrar al infierno mismo.

Tirek volteo a verlos a todos de nuevo-¡Ya lo saben! ¡Ahora vuelvan a trabajar!-sentencio riéndose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El trabajo se trataba de enviar a los hombres al interior de una peligrosa mina, misma en la cual debían buscar todo tipo de minerales preciosos para Tirek, mismos que luego vendía en el mercado negro a muy buen precio, mientras trabajaban, Sunset, Ben y Ron se dedicaban a platicar.

-¿Has podido recordar algo?-pregunto Ben.

-Me pregunto si algún día podré hacerlo-reconoció la peli fuego sintiéndose frustrada, pero inconscientemente, todavía hablaba con la voz rasposa, como si algo en su interior le dijera que actuara como un chico en vez de una chica-y ustedes ¿Cómo terminaron aquí?-.

-Era uno de los desempleados de Ciudad Gótica, ahora tengo trabajo, que afortunado-dijo Ron comenzando a picar la tierra.

-Trabajaba en los barcos de la marina, era voluntario en el centro comunitario de la calle seis, me dirigía a mi auto cuando dos hombres me atacaron por la espalda-conto Ben-¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡Mi familia debe estar muy preocupada!-expuso sintiéndose muy molesto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Por suerte, las Hijas de la Noche se dieron cuenta de que el rastreador funcionaba perfectamente, claro que se perdió la señal por un momento, indicando que debía encontrarse en un punto donde era muy difícil que hubiera cualquier tipo de señal, pero tras ampliar el rango de alcance la localizaron.

-Ya la hemos localizado, ahora debemos ir por ella-indico Twilight-usaremos el Bati Avión-.

Al escuchar eso, el rostro de Pinkie Pie se ilumino-¡Oh! ¿Puedo conducirlo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? ¡Nunca he podido!-suplicaba haciendo ojitos.

-¡Ninguna de nosotras ha podido hacerlo!-intervino Rainbow-¡Siempre han sido o Batman o Sunset!-.

-Debo admitirlo, me gustaría tener la oportunidad de cabalgar sobre esa imponente nave como la piloto-expuso Applejack.

-Creo que a mí también me gustaría esa experiencia-reconoció Rarity mirando la nave.

-Ah…yo estoy bien-dijo Fluttershy con tono tímido y Twilight se quedó en silencio, pensando en una solución.

-Creo que yo tengo una sugerencia-intervino Spike sonriendo.

-¡Que las seis se metan en una jaula y se peleen por ese derecho!-grito Odd-¡Seis van a entrar, una saldrá! ¡Seis van a entrar, una saldrá!-comenzó a gritar tratando de hacer que los demás lo hicieran, pero nadie lo siguió.

-Odd ¿te tomaste tus medicinas hoy?-pregunto Kenneth.

-No, hoy no-respondió el rubio y Kenneth suspiro, diciéndole a Spike con la mirada que prosiguiera.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Campo de Esclavos**

Sunset y todos aquellos desafortunados continuaban con su tediosa labor, siempre con el sol dándoles en la cara, mientras Tirek se encontraba sentado cómodamente, al tiempo que bebía a gusto.

-No hay nada como ver a un puñado de hombres dedicados trabajar arduamente para mí-señalo riéndose y Ron hizo un sonido con su lengua para burlarse de lo que dijo-¡Eso fue muy gracioso! ¡Métanlo en la caja!-ordeno al tiempo que se levantaba.

Al escuchar eso, Ron palideció y más cuando los matones de Tirek comenzaron a avanzar hacia él, pero esta vez, Ben no se iba a quedar quieto-¡No lo hagan! ¡Lo mataría!-expuso interponiéndose.

Al escuchar eso, Tirek se rio divertido-¡Esa es precisamente la idea!-declaro sonriendo al tiempo que sus hombres siguieron acercándose.

-¡No!-grito Ben comenzando a pelear contra ellos, rápidamente, Sunset se lanzó en su auxilio, ayudándolo a lidiar contra esos cobardes.

-¡Atrápenlos!-ordeno Tirek enviando a más de sus matones contra ellos.

Sunset y Ben pelearon valientemente contra sus atacantes, pero eventualmente, la superioridad numérica fue demasiada para ambos, Tirek decidió que cambiara las cosas y ordeno que los metieran a ellos en las cajas de metal, metiendo a cada uno en una.

Las horas pasaban y el calor dentro de esas prisiones de metal era insoportable, pero aun así, trataban de resistir mediante la plática-Oye…les diste una buena paliza-felicito Ben.

-Y tú te moviste muy bien-señalo Sunset sonriéndole.

-Quizás fuiste luchador o algo así-sugirió Ben.

-No lo sé…no puedo recordar nada-reconoció Sunset sintiéndose cada vez más frustrada por no ser capaz de recordar.

Las horas pasaron y la posición del sol cambio, pero el calor aún era algo aplastante en el interior de esas cajas-Mi hija…cumplirá 10 años el 9 de julio…o eran…9 años el 10 de junio… ¡OH! ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¡Nunca volveré a verlos!-exclamo comenzando a desesperarse.

-¡Calma Ben! ¡No debes rendirte, podemos salir de esta!-aseguro Sunset.

-¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡Perdí mi familia!-grito Ben con frustración y esa última frase provoco algo en la mente de Sunset.

Su mente solo repetía la frase "mi familia" una y otra vez, al tiempo que recordaba a sus padres adoptivos, mismos que fueron asesinados por los soldados del Régimen, seguido por su reencuentro con su madre biológica, para después ver una gran cantidad de murciélagos que volaban hacia una dirección, misma en la cual se encontraba un hombre, quien volteo a verla, se trataba de Batman, de esa imagen, paso a una donde era ella quien se ponía la máscara y el símbolo del fuego se presentó en su mente.

La peli fuego finalmente recordó todo-¡Ben! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Te prometo que saldremos de esta!-aseguro Sunset y Ben se rio.

-¡Si claro! ¡Estás loco amigo!-declaro riéndose, ya con la esperanza por los suelos.

Sunset analizo la caja de metal con mucho cuidado y tras hacerlo por unos segundos encontró un punto frágil en la estructura, misma que comenzó a patear con todas sus fuerzas, lo hizo hasta que finalmente logro abrir una apertura lo bastante grande para que pudiera salir.

En cuanto la peli fuego abandono la caja, comenzó a correr rumbo al desierto, no porque tuviera miedo, sino porque en ese momento no podía hacer nada, más uno de los vigías la descubrió e hizo sonar la alarma.

-¡Atrápenlo! ¡Atrápenlo!-ordeno Tirek al ver lo que pasaba y varios de sus hombres comenzaron al persecución, empleando feroces perros entrenados para la tarea.

Sunset corría todo lo que podía, escuchando a sus perseguidores detrás de ella, por lo que entró en un sitio conocido como el "Cañón del Diablo", los hombres sonrieron, pues ese sitio no tenía salida alguna y eso fue precisamente con lo que la peli fuego se encontró, pero sonriendo comenzó a escalar la empinada, justo en el momento en que los hombres llegaron, solo pudieron ver como lograba llegar a la cima y escapar.

-Al jefe no le va a gustar nada esto-dijo uno de ellos preocupado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por otro lado, el Bati Avión volaba de una manera bastante extraña, ya que quien gano el sorteo que hizo Spike para ver quien pilotaba era nada más y nada menos que Pinkie Pie, la cual lo hacía a su manera, provocando que más de una se asustara, mientras ella gritaba de emoción.

-¡Ok! ¡Esto es demasiado hasta para mí!-grito Rainbow Dash alarmada.

-Creo que me estoy mareando-dijo Fluttershy con la cara muy verde.

Twilight también estaba preocupada, cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle-¡Es aquí! ¡Arlequín! ¡Aterriza!-.

-¡Nopi!-respondió Pinkie Pie divertida-¡Así está bien!-.

-¿Cómo que "así está bien"? ¡Este es el lugar!-señalo Applejack.

-¡No sean miedosas!-declaro la chica risueña al tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad del vuelo.

Sunset continuaba su caminata, cuando un sonido capto su atención y apenas pudo lanzarse pecho a tierra para evitar que el Bati Avión la golpeara, pues la nave estaba comenzando a aterrizar después de algunas maniobras que Pinkie Pie realizo.

-¿Quién está pilotando?-se preguntó confundida al ver la manera en que la nave bajaba.

Cuando el Bati Avión finalmente aterrizo y se detuvo, las chicas salieron rápidamente del mismo, cada una temblando de miedo, Fluttershy corrió hacia una roca y saco todo lo que tenía oprimiéndole en el estómago, Applejack y Rainbow también temblaban, mientras que Twilight cayó de sentón en el suelo y Rarity…

-¡TIERRA! ¡AL FIN TIERRA!-grito abrazando y besando la tierra como podía, al tiempo que lloraba lágrimas de felicidad.

-Estoy bien…estoy viva…estoy bien…-se decía Rainbow una y otra vez, al tiempo que temblaba de miedo.

-¡Eso fue divertido!-grito Pinkie Pie alzando los brazos de manera muy animada-¿Puedo pilotear de regreso a la Bati Cueva?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-¡NO!-gritaron todas, con excepción de Fluttershy, que seguía sacando todo lo que tenía en su estómago y su cara verde comenzaba a dar paso a su verdadero color de piel, pero vaya que le costaba mucho calmarse.

-Ah ¿Por qué?-pregunto Pinkie Pie haciendo un puchero triste con su labio y unos ojitos de cachorro.

Una figura se acercó hasta donde estaban, al estar lo bastante cerca se pudo ver que era Sunset, quien coloco ambas manos en sus caderas y miraba a sus amigas con una sonrisa divertida.

-Se ve que tuvieron un vuelo bastante interesante-dijo sonriendo al ver a todas sus amigas con actitudes muy extrañas, siendo Pinkie Pie la última excepción a esto.

-¡Sunny!-grito Twilight olvidándose de sus temblores cuando vio a su novia sana y salva, corriendo a su lado y abrazándola con fuerza.

-¡Creo que debo salir un poco más seguido sola!-bromeo Sunset, ganándose una mirada molesta de parte de Twilight-bueno, solo espero que hayan traído mi traje, porque todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer-agrego la peli fuego.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Campo Minero**

Cuando los perseguidores de Sunset volvieron con Tirek, este se mostró muy molesto con el informe que le dieron-¿Cómo que no pudieron atraparlo? ¡Quiero que lo encuentren y lo traigan de inmediato, a menos que quieran sentir mi furia!-sentencio Tirek.

Antes de que alguno de sus hombres dijera algo, uno de los vigías apareció corriendo sumamente asustado-¡Jefe! ¡Es terrible! ¡Está aquí! ¡Es…Bat…Bat…!-no podía terminar su frase.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Qué es Bat?-pregunto Tirek.

-Aquí estoy-dijo Sunset apareciendo con el traje de Batman puesto y llevando a rastras a dos de los hombres de Tirek.

-¡Batman!-exclamo Tirek sorprendido y alarmado.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sunset lanzo a los dos hombres contra Tirek, quien se quitó muy a tiempo, más cuando vio que ya no estaba en la puerta, se molestó mucho y ordeno que fueran a buscarla, rápidamente, todos los hombres de Tirek comenzaron a buscar a Batman, cuando de pronto, las luces que encendieron comenzaron a apagarse de manera violenta.

-¿Qué está pasando?-cuestiono Tirek mirando para todos lados.

No se podía ver nada, pero si se escuchaba como sus hombres estaban siendo sometidos y aun en la oscuridad se pudo ver como algunos eran atacados por figuras que salían de todas partes, hecho que alarmo a Tirek, pues significaba que se trataba de todo el equipo que el Caballero de la Noche original entreno en el pasado.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!-se escuchaba en la oscuridad, al tiempo que Tirek y el único hombre que le quedaba esperaba por ver qué pasaba.

-Hola ¿hay alguien ahí?-pregunto el hombre avanzando un poco, cuando uno de sus compañeros salió volando por los aires, estrellándose en el suelo y quedando inconsciente, rápidamente, comenzó a disparar hacia la dirección en la que su compañero apareció.

-¡Eso es! ¡Llénalo de plomo!-ordeno Tirek esperando ver hecho añicos a Batman, pero…

-Tienes que mejorar tu puntería-dijo Sunset apareciendo detrás de ellos.

-¡Atrápala!-ordeno Tirek empujando a su hombre contra Sunset.

Como su arma ya no tenía balas, ahora la uso como un garrote, mismo que Sunset esquivo y sujetando a su atacante con fuerza, a quien dejo noqueado casi al instante, cuando busco a Tirek, vio que corría hacia el interior de la mina, la peli fuego no tardo en comenzar la persecución de inmediato.

Mientras sus amigas se encargaban de los hombres de Tirek, Sunset se dedicaba a buscar al jefe de toda esa operación, la oscuridad no era muy favorecedora para ella en algunos aspectos, pero en otros tenía los sentidos muy bien agudizados, por eso pudo evitar un golpe que provenía de un hacha que sujetaba Tirek.

-¡Voy a matarte murciélago asqueroso!-declaro Tirek lanzando un golpe con el hacha, mismo que Sunset esquivo de nuevo.

La peli fuego siguió haciéndose a un lado, evitando los golpes de Tirek, al tiempo que se acercaban a la bodega donde se guardaban los barriles con pólvora y distintos explosivos, Tirek finalmente acorralo a Sunset y lanzo un golpe mortal contra ella.

Más la peli fuego logro detener el golpe del mango del arma y ambos comenzaron a forcejar por intentar vencer al otro, Sunset tuvo que reconocer que la fuerza de Tirek era impresionante, pero si había algo que aprendió de Batman es a hacer siempre lo inesperado, así que le escupió justo en la cara, provocando que Tirek llevara sus manos al rostro de manera instintiva, momento que la peli fuego aprovecho para darle varios golpes en todo el cuerpo, estrellando a Tirek contra unos barriles con mechas.

Cuando Tirek se dio cuenta de que estaba en problemas su rostro se llenó de pánico y rápidamente tomo uno de ellos-¡Vete! ¡Déjame en paz!-grito al tiempo que encendía la mecha y se la lanzaba a Sunset, quien se agacho para evitar el golpe.

Por desgracia, la mecha cayó justo cerca de la pólvora y al ver eso, la peli fuego reacciono con rapidez, lanzándose contra Tirek, al tiempo que todo el lugar explotaba, desde afuera, las Hijas de la Noche ya tenían sometidos a todos los hombres de Tirek cuando vieron la mina explotar.

-¡Batman estaba adentro!-grito Pinkie Pie alarmada y los ojos de Twilight se llenaron de angustia.

Rápidamente, las seis chicas corrieron a hacia la mina con mucha preocupación, misma que comenzó a desaparecer cuando vieron aparecer a la peli fuego, emergiendo de las llamas de manera victoriosa y llevando a rastras a un inconsciente Tirek, a quien arrojo al suelo después de alejarlo lo suficiente del calor abrazador.

-Vaya entrada triunfal-dijo Rarity sorprendida y llena de admiración.

-Verdaderamente eres el Caballero de la Noche-dijo Twilight sonriéndole a su pareja de manera cariñosa, provocando que la peli fuego también sonriera ante esas palabras.

-Serafín ¿Cuál es la situación?-pregunto Sunset.

-Ya envié un llamado a la comisionada Celestia, llegaran en una hora más o menos y todos los que fueron secuestrados ya están a salvo, así como también todos los hombres de Tirek vencidos-informo Fluttershy.

-Bien, en cuando la comisionada llegue nos iremos a casa-indico la peli fuego.

-¿Puedo conducir el Bati Avión?-pregunto Pinkie Pie emocionada.

-¡No!-gritaron todas las demás asustadas y Pinkie hizo un puchero triste.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Una vez que todos volvieron a sus hogares y que Ben se reencontró con su familia, se dirigieron hacia el centro comunitario-No es un palacio, pero puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras-le aseguro Ben a Ron, mientras Sunset todavía continuaba disfrazada como chico.

-Gracias amigo, tal vez esta vez consigamos un buen trabajo-dijo Ron y los tres se rieron ante eso.

-Oye y tu también puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras-le aseguro Ben viendo a Sunset.

-Gracias, pero…-antes de que Sunset terminara su frase...

-¿Esta lista señorita Shimmer?-pregunto Spike junto al auto de Sunset, mientras Twilight la esperaba en el asiento trasero.

Ben y Ron se quedaron más que sorprendidos-¿Señorita Shimmer?-pregunto Ben.

-Sunset Shimmer en realidad, lamento haberlos engañado con esto, pero pensé que era la mejor manera de…-.

-¡Olvida eso! ¡Ese chico te llamo "Sunset Shimmer", como la heredera de Bruno Díaz!-expuso Ron.

-Bueno…si…esa soy yo-reconoció Sunset un poco avergonzada-lo que me recuerda, si quieren trabajo yo puedo ayudarlos, solo llamen a este hombre, Lucios Fox y díganle que son recomendados por mí, estoy segura de que él les encontrara un buen sitio en las Empresas Díaz-aseguro la peli fuego, dirigiéndose al auto, al tiempo que Spike le abría la puerta y le permitía la entrada.

-Golpéame Ben-pidió Ron mirando a su amigo.

-¿Qué te golpee? ¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?-pregunto Ben extrañado.

-¡Tal vez pierda la memoria y cuando la recupere sea millonario!-respondió Ron emocionado ante esa idea.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un campo de esclavos ha cerrado sus puertas para siempre y un grupo de hombres olvidados pronto serían reconocidos por todos en la ciudad como los que fueron salvados por las Hijas de la Noche"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=zmUjyJskM38**

 **Sunset**

 **Mi vida ha sido como un eterno ciclo sin fin  
A veces no creía que podía seguir  
Cuando tu calidad y paz me levanto**

 **(Se ve tres fotografías en un libro, la primera muestra la batalla contra drago, la segunda el torneo de los universos y la ultima en blanco comenzó a ser resplandor en esta)**

 **Twilight**

 **Hoy sola no estas  
Con amistad sin fin  
Es algo imposible**

 **Sunset**

 **De la soledad yo pude regresar  
Para ver la luz otra vez**

 **(Se ve la historia de Sunset pasar lentamente desde el régimen hasta la caída de este como sus aventuras con las hijas de la noche, todo para acabar mirando el traje de Batman frente a ella)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que aun puedo levantarme y luchar**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
Cuando sea el momento de pelear**

 **El gran peso en mis hombros por llevar  
Algo imposible no es**

 **(Twilight aparece a su lado apoyándola viendo con detenimiento imágenes de los otros compañeros de Batman, sin saber que Bruno las estaba observando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Solo es difícil continuar**

 **Sunset**

 **Pero mientras no me rinda continuare**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad en reconstrucción después de largas batallas, en la oficina del comisionado se ve primero a Gordon, para cambiar a Celestia y por ultimo a Starlight, quien sonreirá observando la señal de Batman iluminando la noche)**

 **Applejack, Rainbow**

 **Honestidad y Lealtad  
Te sostendrán**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack corren alrededor de un bosque como competencia)**

 **Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity**

 **Dándole al mundo algo porque reír  
Porque con generosidad y amabilidad**

 **(Se ve a Myra y Fluttershy en una guardería cuidando de varios animales, pasando a una con Rarity y Karai, por ultimo a Pinkie en una fiesta entreteniendo a todos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Juntas podremos estar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Toma la luz y el poder que tienes  
La amistad y el amor florecerán**

 **(En un bosque se ven pasar las estaciones con el cambio de color de hojas para mostrar a Twilight y Sunset en este abrazadas mirando la puesta de sol)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
De mi propia historia escribir y continuar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Y sé que esta gran amistad  
Jamás se extinguirá**

 **(Más tarde se les unen Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Con amor todo es posible  
Los limites se van  
Y sé que este legado podrá continuar**

 **(Todas se quedan viendo la puesta de sol que se convierte en la noche de pronto, así como todas sonríen esta imagen es tomada en una fotografía convirtiéndose en la última del libro, para después ser cerrado)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ME PIDIERON MI OPINION SOBRE LOS DOS NUEVOS CAPITULOS DE STEVEN UNIVERSE, CON EL PRIMERO, EL HECHO DE QUE LAPIS VOLVIERA A IRSE ME SIENTO ASI, ESPECIALMENTE SI LE SUMAMOS QUE NO HAN ACTUALIZADO MI FIC FAVORITO**

 **www. youtube watch? v=9msC96LKi5w**

 **CON EL OTRO ME SORPRENDIO MUCHO, AUNQUE LUEGO RECORDE QUE YA EXISTIA LA TEORIA DE QUE ROSE CUARZO ERA DIAMANTE ROSA Y VAYA QUE RESULTO SER CIERTA, ESO SI, DEBO DECIR QUE ME AGRADA MAS SU APARIENCIA COMO DIAMANTE Y QUE TAMBIEN EXPLICA PORQUE TIENE TANTAS HABILIDADES**

 **Ángel María NF:** _el nombre del mecánico es Earl, no Heal, pero bueno, supongo que fue un simple error, ahora han lidiado con un nuevo enemigo, el cual secuestraba gente para obligarlos a trabajar como esclavos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _no cabe duda que cuando de vehículos se trata, nada supera al Bati Móvil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _de hecho considere hacerlo así, pero luego recordé que Karai está al mando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _porque será que cuanto más digo que no me gusta hablar de ese tipo de cosas más se hablara de ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _así ocurre en la vida de los héroes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _no puedo discutir con eso, realmente no puedo hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _ahora le he dado el turno a Tirek como villano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _en todo momento sus vidas siempre correrán peligro, es parte del trabajo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _Earl se encargara de eso, aunque vaya que tiene muchas ideas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _aunque el pobre Lenny lo tuvo que aprender de la peor manera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _definitivamente todos aman el Bati Móvil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _no me sorprende, es el vehículo más poderoso que jamás se haya inventado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _ahora tuvieron un momento bastante aterrador gracias a Pinkie Pie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _puedes esperar mucho de eso en el próximo fic, porque serán Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _esta vez quise incluir a Tirek como el nuevo villano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _ahora conocieron a un nuevo enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no realmente, después de todo, hay que lidiar con otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _me disculpo mucho por eso, pero el trabajo también me presiona a mí, ayer volví a trabajar todo el maldito día. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _recuerda que hay criminales que están un poco por encima del Bajo Mundo, como es el caso del Pingüino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _no lo creo, más bien le habría dado el mismo castigo que al líder Mutante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _por eso y más, Batman es el héroe más grande de todos los tiempos, nadie lo supera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _he escuchado sobre ese evento, pero creo que escuche que ya no iba a suceder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cross-Z Magma:** _a veces es bueno reciclar, ya que me ayudan a planear mejor otras cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _y ahora tuvieron una experiencia algo atemorizante con Pinkie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y finalmente un nuevo enemigo en el rostro de Tirek. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _nada puede superar a ese poderoso auto, como bien se dijo, todos lo aman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y vaya que tiene muchas ideas en mente, como ya viste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _y finalmente un enemigo nuevo del rostro de Tirek. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _no estoy convencido de incluirlos, ya que sería alargarme demasiado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _más bien fue del origen del Bati Móvil y quien ayudo a crearlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _y vaya que sabe cómo tentar a las personas con el dinero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _como se dijo en el capítulo anterior; "todos aman el Bati Móvil". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _sin olvidar que es el vehículo más poderoso jamás creado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _el problema es que piensan que ahora que Batman murió las cosas deberían ser más fáciles para ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _por el momento hemos visto que las chicas conocen a Tirek. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _y aquí lo tienes, con las chicas salvando a algunas personas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _de uno clásico pasamos a un nuevo enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _siempre está listo para causar problemas, especialmente con ayuda del dinero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _en los comics, series, películas, etc. Pero yo me quedo con el de los 90. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _opino lo mismo, los 90 lograron la perfección en muchas series, que buenos tiempos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _siempre estar cerca de morir es parte de ser un héroe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _y ahora tienen un nuevo adversario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _descuida, lo entiendo a la perfección. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _esa es una buena pregunta y creo que nadie es mejor para responderla que Krilin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _en la vida de Batman hubo de todo, aunque parece que siempre con tragedia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _solo se transfieren a una nueva generación, como ya se ha demostrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _creo que con el Guasón estuvieron a punto, pero su demencia siempre consiguió evitarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _nada supera los 90. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _ahora hemos visto las habilidades de Pinkie como piloto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _sería estar completamente a salvo de cualquier posible sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _el auto más poderoso jamás creado por alguien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _creo que es por las voces que le han impuesto desde el principio de su aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _es parte del trabajo de ser un héroe, nunca es fácil llevarlo a cabo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _y ahora Tirek ha aparecido en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _por ahora las chicas tuvieron una nueva misión y Pinkie Pie fue la piloto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _por el momento es un nuevo rostro criminal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _es parte de su trabajo, ser súper héroes no es algo fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _seguirán adelante sin importar las adversidades y vaya que les esperan muchas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _aunque yo siento que con Luthor era más con Superman, de hecho, siempre he creído que le tenía envidia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _pues traje a Tirek como un nuevo criminal en Gótica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _la verdad…a mí nunca me gusto el perro de Superman, siempre lo considere demasiado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _recuerdo un comic que me gustó mucho, en el cual Batman convirtió al más grande cazador del universo en la presa; el Depredador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _en esta ocasión opte por traer a Tirek como el villano en turno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _nunca vi tan a fondo ese Anime, apenas y lo recuerdo un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _y ahora fue el turno de salvar a unos pobres hombres olvidados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _esta vez incluí a un enemigo nuevo, Tirek. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _aunque Earl realmente tiene muchas ideas en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _definitivamente nada puede superar los clásicos de los 90. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí esta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _especialmente los 90, cuando la televisión alcanzo la perfección. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ahora fue el turno de Tirek de presentarse para dar problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _definitivamente te desgarraría por escucharte decir eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _aunque sí que estuvo demasiado cerca para el gusto de las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Éire, Olivia, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Saint Femme, Alexandra Ónix, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Luna Creed, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Shazam, Cross-Z Magma, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Nero Metallic, Polnareff Silver, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Espadachín de la Luz, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Revolver, Regulus Leo, Spectrum Prime, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Black Hunter, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Xanatrix742, Wild Boy, Gokash Z, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Ant, Andros Valgreen 4, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	19. Nada que temer

" _ **Una serie de desapariciones comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad, pero como todos los que desaparecían eran hombres sin hogar ni trabajo y mucho menos algún nombre, nadie le daba la importancia que se merecía, por lo que Sunset decidió ir encubierta para poder encontrarlos, por desgracia, perdió la memoria por un tiempo y no era capaz de recordar nada de su vida antes de llegar al campo de esclavos, donde todos los desaparecidos eran obligados a trabajar para un criminal llamado Tirek, después de algunos intentos, Sunset logro recordar quien era y el legado que ahora protegía, así que tras conseguir escapar del campo de esclavos, se reencontró con el resto de las Hijas de la Noche y juntas de nuevo, después de recibir un gran susto gracias a las habilidades de piloto de Pinkie Pie, se dirigieron a ponerle fin a ese terrible lugar, acabando con toda la operación de Tirek y evitando que siga secuestrando gente, porque como bien les dijo Batman a las chicas en más de una ocasión; toda vida es valiosa, Sunset ha logrado mantener el legado del Caballero de la Noche hasta el momento, pero incluso los más valientes pueden llegar a tener un gran miedo, mismo que deben aprender a superar y a conquistar"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Qe50-aLh0cI**

 **Twilight  
¿Acaso puedes oír?  
Esa voz mía que se la ha llevado la luz**

 **Sunset**

 **Si el mundo significa esto  
Entonces estos sentimientos son reales  
(Se ve a Ciudad gótica desde la noche al amanecer con Firebird, Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, para después mostrar a Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Fui aplastada por mi anhelo y me rendí  
Sin siquiera saber de qué color es este cielo infinito  
(Se ve el pasado de Sunset desde el régimen hasta el día de hoy, mirando a lo lejos de gótica)**

 **Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón  
(Puede ver a Bruno, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie a su lado esperándola para después pasar a la noche)**

 **Sunset  
Un gran peso por cargar**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas  
(La noche procede con varios ladrones siendo detenidos por Batman y sus hijas, conforme da un salto en el tiempo de cómo pasan los años y como Batman empieza a cansarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **(Se ve la ciudad dos lados uno oscuro y el otro claro, del lado oscuro se llega a escuchar una siniestra risa)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No tengo tiempo para llorar por las estaciones  
Y no volveré a dudar otra vez  
Son contados, y muy pequeños  
Los lamentos que llevo en mis manos**

 **(Se ve la baticueva con el pasar de los años desde que solo eran Bruno y Alfred, para cambiar a otros con Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim, Damián y terminar ahora con Bruno guardando el traje de Batman)**

 **Todas las hijas de la noche**

 **Una historia por continuar  
El legado prevalecerá**

 **(Sunset observa la ciudad a lo lejos con la imagen de Karai y la Guasón a lo lejos ella toma la máscara de Batman en sus manos para colocársela y saltar a la aventura)**

 **Twilight**

 **He venido hasta aquí, solo siguiéndote  
Es algo que yo, que tu buscabas, puedo hacer...**

 **Sunset**

 **Las palabras que me dijiste aquel día, incluso ahora  
Definitivamente llegaron a mi corazón**

 **(Starlight Glimmer observa a lo lejos el cómo Batman vuelve a nacer mientras esta sonríe)**

 **Sunset**

 **Me di cuenta de la razón de haber nacido  
Hoy más de lo que pude hacer ayer**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **Pese al gran peso por cargar  
Sé que sola nunca estoy**

 **(Sunset avanza siendo detenida por la Guasón esperándola comenzando una persecución)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todo fue como si fuera tan natural  
Nuestros preciosos días no han terminado, entonces, otra vez**

 **Todas juntas en especial Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas**

 **(Se ven grandes momentos de combates pasados de Batman y el Guasón, golpe tras golpe que se da entre las hijas de estos)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí…**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Fue como si todo aquí hubiese sido con naturalidad  
Los días que vendrán serán con seguridad felices y así  
Comienzo a avanzar porque es momento de correr  
Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón**

 **(La lluvia cae en su combate para rápidamente caer unas a otras al suelo, no sin antes de que Sunset sea sujetada de caer en la oscuridad por Twilight, a su lado de Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para levantarse e iluminar el alrededor)**

 **Sunset**

 **Ya no me detendré a mi destino llegaré  
Porque mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer  
La respuesta que busqué  
(Sunset aparece frente a la mansión Díaz junto a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, así como Bruno a su lado, a punto de tomarse una foto)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No noté que estaba justo aquí**

 **En esta historia y legado continuar  
No terminara aquí**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Siempre continuara**

 **(La foto termina tomada de la familia, así como muestra a otros que ya no están como Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián, para terminar, mostrando la noche con Sunset ahora como Batman a su lado Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 19**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 19 Nada que Temer**

El atardecer estaba comenzando en Ciudad Gótica, al tiempo que un helicóptero se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia la Universidad de Gótica, en su interior iban tres tripulantes, con un siniestro objetivo en mente.

Mientras tanto, en la Universidad, el director de dicho plantel, un hombre de avanzada edad conocido como el profesor Hawking se dirigía rápidamente a atender algunos asuntos laborales, cuando una reportera le cerró el paso.

-¡Profesor Hawking! ¿Me podría conceder algunas palabras?-pregunto la reportera llamada Summer.

-De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido, estoy algo apurado-respondió el profesor.

-¿Qué opina de los recientes robos de los cuales la Universidad ha sido víctima? ¿Cree que alguien está intentando dañar la compañía?-pregunto Summer.

Mientras se hacia la entrevista, ambos se dirigieron hacia el elevador, donde casualmente también se encontraban Sunset y Twilight, la peli fuego había sido enviada por Lucios Fox para otorgar un donativo a la Universidad por sus recientes robos, sugiriendo que sería algo bueno que la futura dueña de las Empresas Díaz lo hiciera en persona, al principio, Sunset se negó, pero cuando recordó que Bruno también hacia lo suyo termino por aceptar.

Claro que su novia también quiso ir, ya que la Universidad de Gótica era una de las mejores escuelas de todo el país, incluso superior a Canterlot, fue cuando el profesor y la reportera aparecieron también en el ascensor.

-Oh, señorita Shimmer, que coincidencia encontrarla aquí-dijo Summer sonriendo-profesor Hawking ¿ya conoce a la futura dueña de Empresas Díaz?-pregunto presentándolos, al tiempo que Sunset extendía su mano hacia Hawkins.

Más el profesor solo miro la mano de la peli fuego y desvió la vista-Si, ya había tenido el gusto de conocerla antes, Bruno me la presento hace algunos meses y me hablo de los planes que tenía para ti-expuso Hawkins-casi tan grandes como los que Thomas Díaz tenía para él-.

-Bueno, seguramente estará satisfecho de saber que ahora las Empresas Díaz son más prosperas que nunca-señalo Sunset.

-¿Satisfecho? ¡Ja!-la risa de Hawkins estaba llena de sarcasmo-¡Cuando Thomas vivía el apellido Díaz infundía respeto, más cuando Bruno tomo el control ese apellido comenzó a caer en desgracia, todo lo que se escuchaba sobre Bruno Díaz era un hombre filántropo y playboy!-suspiro-¡Pero a pesar de eso, con el tiempo comenzó a madurar y enderezo el camino, más ahora que no está, el apellido Díaz ha muerto con él, pues no tuvo descendencia por su estilo de vida y tuvo que conformarse con una niña que saco de las calles, seguramente creyendo que eso bastaría para honrar su memoria, pero esa chica ni siquiera tiene la decencia de aparecerse en la que ahora es su empresa! ¡Tienes suerte de que ni él ni Thomas estén vivos o volverían a morir de vergüenza!-sentencio Hawkins abandonando el elevador.

-¡Profesor espere!-grito Summer tratando de alcanzarlo-lo lamento mucho, seguramente solo esta frustrado por los robos y se desquito con usted-dijo antes de comenzar a seguirlo.

Twilight estaba muda por eso y no dijo nada porque no sentía que debía hacerlo-Vaya, realmente no debió haber dicho…-cuando Twilight volteo, vio que la peli fuego estaba sumamente decaída y su cabello ocultaba sus ojos-¿Sunny?-.

-Ah…Twilight…no te preocupes…estoy bien…-aseguro poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas, más esas palabras la dejaron muy pensativa.

Mientras el elevador bajaba y debido a que era uno con ventanas, ambas pudieron ver como un helicóptero aterrizaba sobre el techo del edificio donde estaba la bóveda de la Universidad, lo que solo podía significar una cosa, problemas, rápidamente, ambas se pusieron en marcha.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El guardia de seguridad se encontraba leyendo una revista, estaba muy tranquilo cuando escucho un extraño sonido del techo y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, este exploto, provocando que se arrojara al suelo.

Del hueco que quedo en el techo salió una escalera, misma de la cual bajaron tres hombres, dos de ellos iban armados, mientras que el tercero, un hombre de edad madura, piel grisácea, ojos verdes, cabello negro y largo, vistiendo una elegante capa de rey, así como una corona con un cuerno hicieron acto de aparición.

-¡Alto! ¡No se muevan!-ordeno el guardia apuntándoles con su arma, más el que parecía ser el jefe se rio y haciendo un movimiento, le lanzo algo a la cara-¡Oiga! ¿Qué es…esto?-cuestiono tosiendo, ya que era un extraño gas verde, al principio tosió, pero después comenzó a aterrarse al ver sus manos-¡Oh no! ¡Arañas! ¡Están sobre mí! ¡Quítenmelas! ¡Quítenmelas!-gritaba suplicando por ayuda.

El hombre se rio de manera retorcida al ver como el guardia suplicaba por ayuda, mientras temblaba de miedo-Caray ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo jefe?-pregunto uno de sus matones.

-Simplemente lo ayude a que visualizara su mayor temor, el cual es obviamente; aracnofobia-explico el hombre.

-¿Aracno que?-pregunto el segundo confundido.

-¡Aracnofobia! ¡Miedo a las arañas pedazo de inútil!-gruño su jefe-¡Pronto, tenemos que terminar con esto!-indico dirigiéndose hacia la bóveda-¡Monty, quédate y has guardia!-.

-¡Delo por hecho jefe!-respondió Monty al tiempo que alzaba su arma.

Los dos hombre entraron a la bóveda, comenzando a vaciarla de aquellos valiosos papeles verdes, pero era más el segundo matón que su jefe-¡Toma todo lo que puedas y después quema el resto!-ordeno.

-¿Quemarlo jefe?-.

-No es por dinero, es por venganza-explico su jefe sonriendo de manera siniestra y algo retorcida, su hombre no tuvo más opción que acatar la orden, tomando todo lo que pudiera llevar en sus bolsillos para después quemar todo lo demás.

De pronto, un ruido se escuchó afuera de la bóveda, al tiempo que Monty gritaba por ayuda, diciendo que Batman había aparecido, rápidamente, el líder le dio la orden a su hombre de que subiera a una de las bardas de la bóveda y esperara su orden, hecho que no tardo en ocurrir, rápidamente, lanzó una granada en la entrada de la bóveda, misma que libero el mismo gas verde.

Pero cuando Sunset apareció vistiendo el traje de Batman, también lo hizo con una máscara antigás, provocando que el criminal silbara impresionado-Vaya, veo que estas prevenida para todo, puedo darme cuenta de que tal vez podrías llegar a ser una digna sucesora del Caballero de la Noche original-reconoció algo impresionado.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Sunset.

-Yo soy la nueva cara del terror, el rostro que todos los ciudadanos en Gótica pronto temerán, pero tú puedes llamarme Rey Sombra-se presentó el criminal sonriendo.

-¿Rey Sombra? Vaya que tienes un gran ego-dijo la peli fuego-pero me pude dar cuenta de algo, estas empleando los mimos métodos que usaba el Espantapájaros, así que en vez de rey te llamaría un vulgar ladrón-acuso Sunset.

Al escuchar eso, Sombra se rio divertido-No deberías hablar de robos, cuando tu pretendes ocupar el lugar que dejo el Caballero de la Noche-respondió Sombra.

La peli fuego estuvo a punto de ir por él, cuando el matón de Sombra salto de su escondite y cayó sobre ella, rápidamente, ambos comenzaron una batalla, al tiempo que el Rey Sombra sacaba un dardo y una cerbatana, misma con la cual disparo el dardo, que se inyecto en la espalda de la peli fuego.

-¡Agh!-grito Sunset al sentir eso, para luego comenzar a sentirse sumamente mareada.

-Perfecto-dijo Sombra sonriendo.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de su amiga?-pregunto su matón.

-No te preocupes, nos ocuparemos de ella también-expuso Sombra y es que afuera de la bóveda, Twilight ya estaba logrando someter a Monty, cuando Sombra hizo acto de aparición-creo que vas a tener que soltarlo y dejarnos ir niña-.

-¿Por qué haría eso?-cuestiono Twilight.

Sombra sonrió de manera cínica ante la pregunta, al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos y la puerta de la bóveda se cerraba, provocando que la peli violeta abriera mucho los ojos, porque Sunset todavía estaba dentro.

-Porque tendrás que escoger si nos detienes a nosotros o salvas a tu amiga-sentencio Sombra retirándose junto con sus dos hombres, al tiempo que Twilight corría para abrir la bóveda lo más rápido que podía.

En el interior de la bóveda, Sunset hacia esfuerzos por resistir al veneno que Sombra le inyecto, pero no estaba siendo una tarea sencilla, se podía sentir cada vez más mareada y fue cuando comenzó a sufrir una terrible alucinación.

-Sunset…Sunset…-una voz que se le hacía muy conocida.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?-pregunto confundida y fue cuando la figura de Batman apareció ante ella.

-Sunset…me has fallado…-dijo Batman con tono serio y decepcionado.

-Padre…-murmuro Sunset.

-Has avergonzado mi nombre y el legado que te confié-agrego Batman con el mismo tono cargado de decepción total, provocando que la peli fuego agachara la mirada ante eso.

Poco a poco, aquella figura comenzó a desaparecer de la vista de Sunset, quien alzo las manos-¡Espera! ¡Vuelve!-suplico, pero era muy tarde y la figura de Batman desapareció.

-¡Batman! ¡Batman!-la voz de Twilight se escuchó como un eco y poco a poco, la peli fuego volvió en sí, dándose cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de su novia-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Ah…mi cabeza… ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Rey Sombra?-pregunto confundida.

-Me temo que escapo-respondió la peli violeta-pero dime ¿te sientes bien? Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos de vuelva a la Bati Cueva, ya avise a las demás para que nos esperen-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La noticia no tardó en llegar a toda la ciudad, siendo llevada de la mano de Summer, quien informaba que Batman y Magic Star lograron impedir que el robo a la Universidad fuera mayor, aunque si se perdió mucho dinero.

-Parece que he subestimado a esas chiquillas y lo peor de todo es que son siete-gruño Sombra-pero no importa, con Batman incapacitada será cuestión de tiempo para que mi venganza finalmente destruya a la Universidad-sentencio sonriendo.

-Caray jefe, nunca me gusto la escuela, pero ¿Cómo fue que llego a odiar tanto a la Universidad?-pregunto Monty.

-¡Trataron de destruirme!-bramo Sombra con un tono de voz cargado de furia y odio hacia la escuela.

-¿Acaso lo expulsaron por no ser muy inteligente?-pregunto el otro hombre y Sombra lo golpeo con fuerza.

-¡No estúpido! ¡Yo era profesor ahí, enseñaba psicología y era de los mejores, pero siempre sentí que me hacía falta algo, un reto mucho mayor, algo que fuera digno de mi inteligencia y entonces, un día, cuando revisaba algunos expedientes de los maestros me tope por casualidad con el del profesor Crane, a quien todos conocieron como el Espantapájaros, su obsesión con las fobias y el miedo rápidamente llamaron mi atención, así que decidí seguir con su trabajo y eso no le gusto a la junta directiva, me acusaron de fanático y loco, así que me despidieron!-.

-Cielos, realmente fue algo injusto-dijo Monty.

-¡Y ahora voy a tener mi venganza, mis investigaciones me han llevado a crear una versión del gas del miedo mucho más potente que la de Crane, pronto tendré a toda la Universidad en la palma de mi mano!-sentencio sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Una vez que ambas chicas volvieron a la Bati Cueva, Sunset se puso a trabajar frente a la computadora, mientras que Twilight ponía al tanto a las demás de lo que ocurrió, así como también de ese nuevo y misterioso villano.

-Bueno, aunque sea un nuevo cretino solo significa que se trata de un nuevo trasero para patear-señalo Rainbow Dash sonriendo.

-Me gustaría saber porque motivos odia tanto a la Universidad-dijo Rarity pensativa.

-¡Tal vez lo expulsaron por no ser muy inteligente!-declaro Pinkie Pie.

-Eso lo averiguaremos luego, hay otra cosa que me tiene muy preocupada-reconoció Twilight mirando hacia Sunset y sus amigas no tardaron en dirigir su vista hacia ella.

-¿Acaso ocurrió algo en la bóveda?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber, ya que Sunny ha estado muy pálida desde que la sacamos de ahí-observo Twilight.

Sunset estaba viendo las noticias al tiempo que trabajaba y fue cuando Summer dijo que a pesar de que Batman impidió que el robo fuera mayor, fallo en detener a los responsables y esa palabra se quedó grabada en su mente; fallo…fallo…FALLO…

Agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro, la peli fuego dirigió su mano hacia uno de los cajones del escritorio y del mismo saco una foto donde estaba con Batman, una de las pocos fotografías que se tomó con él antes de que las demás llegaran a sus vidas, su atención se fijó en la figura de Batman y nuevamente pudo escuchar su voz…

"Me has fallado…me has fallado…me has fallado…"

-¿Sunny?-la voz de Twilight la devolvió a la normalidad-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Oye, nos estas preocupando a todas, estas actuando muy extraña-señalo Applejack.

-Lo siento…es solo que…creo que el Rey Sombra me infecto con el gas del miedo…he tenido horribles visiones…con Bruno-reconoció la peli fuego, dejando a las demás impactadas por eso, al tiempo que Sunset se levantaba y se acercaba a la vitrina donde descansaba el traje de Batman, el original-me dice que estoy avergonzando su nombre y el legado que me confió…que no merezco ser Batman y que se equivocó al confiar en mí-conto.

-¡Esas son tonterías!-exclamo Twilight corriendo a su lado para abrazarla-¡Sé que él estaría muy orgulloso de ti y lo puedo afirmar porque…nosotras también lo estamos!-le aseguro sonriéndole.

Sunset correspondió el abrazo y las demás no tardaron en unirse también, un momento entre una familia, todas queriendo animar a una decaída Sunset, sin poderse imaginar que se debía sentir que Batman dijera que estaba decepcionado de ti.

-¿Van a tener una orgia?-pregunto Odd apareciendo con una bandeja con bocadillos para las chicas, mientras sonreía de forma pervertida y las chicas se separaron con miradas asesinas-¿Qué dije?-pregunto nervioso antes de que Kenneth le diera un zape.

-Tarado-.

-Definitivamente debes pensar antes de hablar-señalo Spike.

-Pero es que a veces no tengo tiempo-reconoció encogiéndose en hombros.

-¡Debería darte una buena patada en el trasero!-amenazo Rainbow.

-No hay tiempo para eso-intervino la peli fuego-seguramente el Rey Sombra ya debe saber que su plan fallo, así que volverá para terminar lo que hizo, tenemos que ir a detenerlo-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universidad de Gótica**

Una fiesta estaba llevándose a cabo en la facultad, misma que era una recaudación de fondos para ayudar a la Universidad a recuperar un poco del dinero que había perdido en los robos, todo parecía estar muy bien, las donaciones no dejaban de caer y parecía que iba a ser una gran noche, de pronto, un gas verde comenzó a salir de las ventilas, provocando que la gente gritara llena de terror, visualizando sus más grandes miedos.

Rey Sombra y sus hombres llegaron en el momento justo, acercándose peligrosamente a donde estaba el profesor, que rápidamente tomo el dinero para protegerlo-Gracias profesor, me llevare eso si no le molesta-dijo sonriendo.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-aseguro Hawkins.

-Si usted insiste-Sombra le lanzo un poco del gas del miedo y Hawkins comenzó a ver su mayor temor, el cual era ser enterrado vivo, gritando que lo sacaran de su encierro, provocando la risa de Sombra-tráiganlo, su tormento solo ha comenzado-indico.

Sus matones sujetaron al profesor y comenzaron a llevárselo, mientras Sombra cargaba el portafolio con dinero, cuando sintió que algo lo sujetaba, al voltear se topó con Batman y las Hijas de la Noche.

-¿Te vas tan pronto? La fiesta solo acaba de comenzar-dijo Rainbow sonriendo.

Al escuchar eso, Sombra se rio-¿Sabes algo niña? Creo que tienes razón, la fiesta del terror apenas está comenzando ¿no es verdad queridos amigos?-pregunto mirando a todos los presentes.

Los trajes de las chicas captaron mucho la atención de las personas, cuyas visiones las mostraban con seres monstruosos y sumamente aterradores-¡Monstruos!-grito una mujer.

-¡Atrápenlas!-grito un hombre y todos los presentes se lanzaron contra ellas.

Aprovechando la confusión que él mismo causo, Rey Sombra se dispuso a retirarse, siendo divisado por Sunset, quien gruño al ver eso-¡Ve tras él! ¡Nosotras nos encargamos de esto!-le aseguro Twilight y la peli fuego asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset llego al techo del edificio y vio que el Rey Sombra estaba escapando en un dirigible, al tiempo que la manguera que conectaron al sistema de ventilación se desprendía, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, la peli fuego logro sujetarse de la manguera y comenzó a escalarla.

En el interior del dirigible, Rey Sombra se reía divertido y glorioso-¡Lo hice! ¡Mi venganza está completa y Batman, junto con sus amigas están aniquiladas!-declaro muy seguro.

-¿Ani que?-pregunto Monty.

-¡Aniquiladas! ¡Terminadas! ¡Acabadas! ¡Destruidas y todo lo que termine en "adas"!-enlisto Sombra.

-Entonces ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto el segundo matón.

-¿Qué?-cuando Sombra vio a Sunset escalando por la manguera, una mirada de rabia apareció en su rostro-¡Hazte cargo Brutus!-.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?-pregunto Brutus antes de que Sombra le diera un arma, dejándole muy en claro la respuesta.

Sunset finalmente llego a la cima del dirigible y comenzó a caminar por la parte superior, cuando una escotilla se abrió y de esta salió Brutus, quien comenzó a dispararle, la peli fuego rodo por el suelo y evito los disparos a tiempo, pero las balas perforaron el globo y por poco les da a quienes iban dentro.

-¡Cuidado estúpido!-bramo Sombra.

-¡Jefe!-grito Monty al ver que estaban por estrellarse contra un rascacielos, rápidamente, Monty intento evadirlo y lo logro por muy poco, pero parte de la nave se estrelló contra el edificio, provocando que el dirigible temblara un poco y tanto Sunset como Brutus cayeran.

La peli fuego se sostuvo a tiempo de un lado del dirigible, mientras Brutus caía, por suerte para él, aterrizo en una lona cerca de un restaurante, Sunset comenzó a escalar como podía, tratando de llegar a la cima, pero nuevamente comenzó a ser víctima de esas terribles alucinaciones que la torturaba.

-Sunset…Sunset…-.

-No…ahora no…-suplico intentando resistir, pero la imagen de Batman apareció ante ella.

-¡Eres una vergüenza!-escupió la figura de Batman y Sunset comenzó a perder sus fuerzas, pero aun así logro sostenerse.

-No…no eres mi padre…no eres Bruno…y…no soy una vergüenza…soy la hija de la venganza, la hija de la noche…la hija de Batman…yo soy… ¡BATMAN!-declaro con firmeza y determinación.

Para sorpresa de Sunset, aquella visión sonrió de manera orgullosa-Lo sé-dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista y la peli fuego comenzó a escalar de nuevo.

Convencido de que Sunset estaba muerta, Rey Sombra y Monty se dispusieron a retirarse, cuando la peli fuego apareció de nuevo-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Sombra sorprendido.

-Nada es imposible para Batman-sentencio Sunset.

-¡Detenla idiota!-ordeno enviando a Monty y ambos comenzaron a pelear, momento que Sombra aprovecho para preparar un disparo con su dardo de nuevo.

Pero esta vez, la peli fuego reacciono con rapidez, girando y provocando que fuera Monty quien lo recibiera, hecho que viera su peor temor, que las paredes de la prisión se cerraran sobre él, como si estuvieran a punto de aplastarlo, gritando de horror, salto por la ventana y cayó en la piscina de una casa que estaba en la cima de un edificio.

-¡Se acabó Sombra!-anuncio Sunset.

-¡Solo para ti y el profesor! ¡Hasta nunca Batman!-declaro Sombra abordando un avioneta y abandonando el dirigible.

Sunset rápidamente corrió a ayudar al profesor, quien aún estaba aturdido por lo que ocurrió, pero la peli fuego no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo reaccionar, pues estaban acercándose a un edificio de manera muy peligrosa.

Sujetando al profesor, Sunset salto fuera de la nave junto con él, al tiempo que el dirigible se estrellaba y explotaba por completo, por suerte, sus últimos dos pasajeros ya estaban a salvo y fue cuando Sunset recibió un comunicado de sus amigas, diciéndole que ya sabían en donde se encontraba escondido Rey Sombra.

-Perfecto-dijo la peli fuego sonriendo-alguien tiene que venir a recoger al profesor, mientras yo voy a hacerle una visita a ese supuesto rey-sentencio al tiempo que apretaba los puños de manera decidida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Químicos Crane**

La guarida de Rey Sombra no era otro lugar que la antigua empresa que pertenecía a la familia del Dr. Crane antes de que cambiara esa vida por la del crimen, Sombra ingreso al lugar, sintiéndose sumamente molesto, al tiempo que lanzaba varias cosas al suelo, volcaba las mesas y golpeaba las paredes, así como también pateaba todo lo que estuviera cerca de él.

-¡No es justo! ¡La venganza me fue negada! ¡Estuve tan cerca!-se lamentó sumamente furioso, cuando un sonido llamo su atención, el sonido que emitía solo el gas que estaba siendo liberado de sus contenedores.

Rápidamente corrió a ver que ocurría y hallo dos de sus contenedores con las llaves abiertas, por lo que no tardo en cerrarlas, pero ya estuvo expuesto al gas y entonces las luces se apagaron, provocando que comenzara a temblar de miedo.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién anda ahí?-cuestiono mirando para todos lados, sin encontrar señal alguna de otra presencia.

De pronto, en la oscuridad, la imponente figura de un murciélago gigante apareció ante él, provocando que gritara de horror, especialmente cuando el gigantesco animal se abalanzo contra él, provocando que retrocediera asustado, chocando contra alguien que lo estaba observando.

-¡Aléjate!-grito dándose la vuelta y encarando al intruso.

-¿Qué te ocurre Sombra? ¿No puedes con una dosis de tu propia medicina?-pregunto Sunset avanzando lentamente hacia él.

-¡Batman! ¿Cómo me…? ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No te acerques! ¡Por favor!-suplicaba Sombra al tiempo que caía al suelo y miraba fijamente a Sunset, quien solo avanzaba a paso lento, Sombra retrocedió aun en el suelo-¡Detente! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!-.

La peli fuego extendió sus brazos y abrió su capa, al tiempo que un rayo la iluminaba y la transformaba en una aterradora bestia murciélago, de filosos colmillos y ojos extremadamente aterradores, provocando que Sombra gritara de terror, para luego ser levantado del suelo por Sunset.

-Se acabó-sentencio sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universidad Gótica**

Al día siguiente, maestros, estudiantes, bomberos y la policía arribaron al lugar cuando frente al edificio de la dirección, colgado en el asta de una de las banderas se encontraba Sombra, con varias bolsas de dinero colgadas a los lados, todo eso era lo que había robado en las semanas.

Celestia avanzo hasta quedar frente al criminal, al tiempo que un ya recuperado director aparecía y veía lo que pasaba-Por todos los cielos-exclamo sorprendido.

-Parece que todos sus problemas se han acabado-señalo Celestia.

-Eso parece-reconoció Hawkins-sabe algo comisionada, siempre he considerado a Batman una persona bastante extremista, me alegro de ver que su sucesora es igual a él-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Oh si, a veces se necesita ser un poco rudo para hacer reaccionar a algunas manzanas podridas, creo que Ciudad Gótica está en muy buenas manos, haya sido quien haya sido, estoy seguro que Batman estará muy orgulloso de ver lo que su sucesora ha hecho-señalo sonriendo.

Celestia no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso, después de todo, ella era la madre de la nueva Batman y también estaba muy orgullosa de su hija, seguramente Bruno también lo estaría, donde quiera que estuviera.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio de Gótica**

Mientras las chicas acompañaron a Sunset hasta la tumba indicada, Kenneth, Odd y Spike esperaban en el auto, aunque Odd estaba muy nervioso, asegurando que en cualquier momento un Zombi apareciera para atacarlos.

-Deja de decir tonterías Odd-le regaño Kenneth.

-Bueno, ya paso antes-dijo Odd recordando el ejército de muertos vivientes que Drago uso.

-Eso es cierto-concordó Spike comenzando a asustarse.

-Esas son puras babosadas-aseguro Kenneth, aunque él también ya comenzaba a inquietarse.

Las chicas solo mantenían su vista fija en la tumba donde reposaban los restos de su padre, mentor y amigo, con el escrito de su nombre, fecha de nacimiento y muerte, así como la frase "un gran empresario y gran comunitario", más en el idioma de los Dioses, cortesía de Lyra, Deboness y Xiang, la frase **"el héroe de los héroes".**

Dejando unas rosas en el lugar, las chicas se dieron la vuelta y se retiraron, al tiempo que la sombra de Batman se formaba detrás de ellas.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Ser Batman significa más que usar su traje y símbolo, significa algo más grande y tanto Sunset como sus amigas lo seguirán aprendiendo con el tiempo"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=JzX4qgESVHg**

 **Sunset**

 **Hasta hoy  
no puedo imaginar que  
no dejar de continuar pero  
puede pasar  
algún día...  
(Se ve a Sunset levantarse de una profunda oscuridad, para ser observada por Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie sonriéndole)**

 **Twilight  
si te sentís sin ánimos  
Si crees  
que vas a superar cualquier problema o situación  
¡Avísame! Quiero estar y verte yo... uno al menos, por favor...**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad siendo salvada por Batman, Robin y Batichica, para después darle paso al tiempo con Batman y las hijas de la noche)**

 **Sunset**

 **La vida es solo una, pero hay que llenarla de emoción  
Una razón me diste, ¡ya nadie me puede… derrotar!**

 **(Sunset se observa frente a tres caminos al frente, uno revelándola como Firebird, otra de ella misma y uno con una forma de murciélago)**

 **Sunset**

 **Aún  
No sé  
que haces para que yo lo repita otra vez  
Solo verte ahí de pie… y me das todo ese valor**

 **(La ciudad está en cambio con Karai dirigiendo de crimen del bajo mundo, Starlight como comisionada y mucho más, solo se necesita un héroe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **¡Esta vez- ya siento que algo grita en mi interior!  
Siento que quiero continuar  
si te miro a los ojos hoy**

 **(Sunset se dispone a tomar un camino siendo antes de eso tomada de la mano por Twilight, así revelando a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Bruno todos le sonríen, así está decidida avanza por el camino con forma de murciélago)**

 **Twilight**

 **Sé que puedes reír otra vez  
Llorar si quieres**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No dejes que tus sueños se apaguen**

 **(Se ve a Batman recorrer ciudad gótica, esa imagen cambia, ahora con Robin, después con Batichica, repitiéndose con Jasón, Tim y Damián, dando un final ahora con las hijas de la noche**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **¡Así que muestra el final… el definitivo!  
¡Eres mi héroe que me salvó!**

 **(Se ve Sunset observar el atardecer una vez más, como cambia a la noche estando en lo alto de un edificio llega tener el traje y mascara de Batman en mano, esta solo se coloca la máscara, así las hijas de la noche sonriéndole saltan a la aventura)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Soranomomo93:** _un poco, lo reconozco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _pues ahora le toco a Sunset tener que lidiar con algo sumamente serio, se sentía sumamente mal por creer que no era capaz de continuar con el legado del Caballero de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _además del hecho de que era muy extraño que solo ella tuviera tantas habilidades especiales que otros Cuarzo no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _supongo que tampoco esperabas a Rey Sombra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _la verdad creo que quieren darle un toque tipo Power Rangers, con el villano oculto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _y a ver qué te parece la aparición de Rey Sombra en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _si algo he aprendido es que nunca hay que juzgar sin tener todos los detalles, veamos que pasa y luego vemos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _lo acabas de ver con el ataque de Rey Sombra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _realmente es molesto cuando eso no ocurre, en serio es molesto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _de hecho ya me dio algunas ideas para eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _tan alegre y siniestra al mismo tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _como dije, también tiene que ver que no hay actualizaciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y ahora le toco a Sunset lidiar con el temor de no ser capaz de seguir como Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _definitivamente nunca se los darán a Pinkie Pie, ella sí que se emociona de más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso es cierto, pero hay otros factores, ya que el Pingüino era uno de los enemigos principales de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _una lección que las chicas aprendieron a la mala, definitivamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _la verdad no he pensado en ello en realidad, aunque ahora estamos viendo que las chicas siguen lidiando con villanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y ahora le dio a Sombra la misma lección que Batman le dio al Espantapájaros hace años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _gracias por la recomendación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _aunque el sorteo fue una mejor solución a la que sugirió Odd. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _la verdad yo esperaba que hubiera sido una de las dos Diamantes que quedaban como malas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blasitor21:** _yo también sentía raro que Rose tuviera tantas habilidades que otras cuarzo no poseían. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _solo que hasta la siempre competitiva Rainbow sintió miedo en esos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _no culpo solo a Lapis, ella ya estaba considerando volver, pero Steven tuvo que regarla contándole del sueño, le pudo haber mentido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _realmente es mejor que ella nunca vuelva a conducir ninguno de los vehículos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _la verdad ya estaba pensando que iban a salir cosas como esas una vez que se diera a conocer esa noticia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _a mí me preocupa más la reacción de Diamante Azul. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _por alguna razón creo entender porque a Zafiro le afecta más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _será interesante ver a Perla explicar todo ese relajo, realmente tiene mucho que aclarar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _lo bueno es que se divirtió, porque nunca más la dejaran hacerlo de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _por desgracia nadie puede vivir apartado de los sentimientos por mucho tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _sigo creyendo en lo que escribí en el fic, solo Batman la habría convencido de quedarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _pues Rey Sombra ya ha aparecido, lo que nos acerca más a cierto nuevo enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _yo ya estoy pensando que la villana va a ser Blanco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _a veces me pregunto si los creadores de esas series tenían algo en contra de esos personajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _ahora han conocido a Rey Sombra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _pues ya lo viste, se trataba de Rey Sombra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _ahora fue el turno de Rey Sombra de hacer acto de aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _cada quien con sus emociones, ya nunca se puede juzgar a alguien con traumas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _dudo mucho que alguien pueda vivir con esa afirmación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _y ahora fue un poco más duro para la peli fuego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _y ahora apareció Rey Sombra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _esta vez le toco a Rey Sombra ser el villano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _tal vez una buena cachetada o zarandeada podrían hacerla reaccionar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _pues espero que te haya gustado ver a Rey Sombra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _pues ya fue el turno de Rey Sombra de aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _y esta vez fue el turno de Rey Sombra de aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _creo que cuando Garnet dijo que mantenía secretos hasta para ellas se quedó demasiado corta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _creo que eso se sabrá más adelante, porque siento que no fue tanto así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _pues también ha aparecido Rey Sombra como nuevo villano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _yo siento que están tratando de hacer algo al estilo Rangers con el villano oculto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _pues ya ha aparecido el Rey Sombra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _pues ya lo viste, el Rey Sombra ha aparecido en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _creo que con el Bati Móvil sería algo de salir con la eyección. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _ahora ha aparecido Rey Sombra para dar problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _a Lapis le hace falta una buena zarandeada para que reaccione. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _y apareció el temible Rey Sombra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _pues esta vez fue el turno de Rey Sombra de causar problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _ya estoy calmado, como dije le añades el que no haya actualización de mis fics favoritos y pasa eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _ahora acabas de ver a Rey Sombra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _y continúan con la aparición de Rey Sombra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Soranomomo93, Ángel María NF, Éire, Olivia, Reimi Orus, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Saint Femme, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Freedom Gundam 96, Shazam, Sombra 02, Bowser3000000, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Polnareff Silver, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Hamon, Doppio The Diavo, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Joestar, Zeppeli, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Regulus Leo, Odín, Black Hunter, Raft, Ryo Red, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Espadachín de la Luz,, Wild Boy, Gokash Z, Moon-9215, Franco, Iron Mario, Ant, Xanatrix742,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	20. Barro escurridizo

" _ **Un nuevo enemigo ha hecho aparición en Ciudad Gótica, haciéndose llamara Rey Sombra, quien siguiendo los pasos del Espantapájaros, intento llevar a cabo una venganza en contra la Universidad Gótica, por lo que Sunset y las demás se dieron a la tarea de detenerlo, pero…desgraciadamente, Sunset fue infectada con la toxina del miedo que Crane usaba en sus víctimas, comenzando a ver a Batman diciéndole que estaba avergonzado de ella y que no merecía llevar el símbolo del Caballero de la Noche, esa fue la oportunidad que Crane aprovecho para llevar a cabo su venganza, pero aun con esas palabras en su mente, Sunset no se rindió y siguió luchando, hasta que finalmente pudo vencer ese temor que la estaba deteniendo, una vez que impidieron que Sombra destruyera la Universidad, lo encontraron en su escondite y le hicieron tomar una dosis de la toxina o como bien se dice, le dieron una cucharada de su propia medicina; Batman es más que solo un hombre usando un traje, Batman es la venganza, la noche, la justicia, eso es algo que Sunset debe ir aprendiendo para poder llegar a ser la Batman que Gótica merece, pero también, Batman debe estar preparado para lidiar con situaciones en las cuales a veces…no es posible poder salvarlos a todos"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ribVjpHe4BE**

 **Twilight**

 **Puedes perdonar  
¿Y olvidar tu pasado?  
Deja ir todo  
Y recuperar tu paso**

 **(Se ve el pasado que tuvo Sunset desde el principio del régimen hasta pasar en cada momento que siguió hasta el momento actual, despertando en un campo verde, siendo observada por Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para darles una sonrisa y levantarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor, así que échame la culpa  
Dame el peso para todo  
No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño sea  
(La ciudad pasa a mostrar a varios enfrentamientos con criminales contra Batman y sus hijas en el tiempo que va mostrando cierto cambio en Batman)**

 **Sunset**

 **Lo soportaré todo  
Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Entonces puedes continuar**

 **(A lo lejos de la ciudad se ve el crimen del bajo mundo dirigido por Karai, como Starlight llega al puesto de comisionada, sin escuchar un simple hahahahaha resonando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Dale un nombre a la rosa  
Todavía olerá como dulce  
Dale un nombre a la rosa: todo es lo mismo  
No cambiará lo que significas para mí**

 **(Pasando a cambiar a Sunset mirando su reflejo en el traje para verse a ella misma como Batman, pasando a momentos donde Bruno se ve en un espejo su avanzada edad)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Si vives - Vive tu vida con buenas intenciones  
Se vuelve en algún lugar en el camino (Ah ~)  
Pero, ¿darías? Dale un segundo pensamiento  
Cuando dice que revela la mentira**

 **(Sunset toma el manto de Batman en sus manos para volverse finalmente Batman ante las demás aceptando el renacer de Batman, cambiando rápidamente a una ciudad en caos aclamando por un héroe)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Solo hay un 10% de culpa  
Pero nadie compartirá la falla  
Tomas el calor, pero no más  
Así que ahora es el momento, tienes que tener tu propio  
Y levántate alto  
(Se ve la sombra de Batman a lo lejos pasar como todos ven a Sunset la ahora Batman combatir a varios criminales, aun escuchando un hahahahaha, aparece la hija de un demonio, la Hija del Guasón)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Es la cosa número uno que nunca puedes olvidar  
No dejes que te definan,  
Todavía hay pelea en ti  
(Sunset se pone al frente de ella como esta sonríe para ser rodeada por cientos de criminales, sin dejarse intimidad llega a ser apoyada por Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, ahora sonriendo entre si avanzan directo al combate, pasando a quedar la imagen con las hijas de Batman y el Guasón frente a frente)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor  
Dando el peso para todo**

 **Twilight**

 **No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño  
Tú y yo podemos soportarlo todo**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Y continuarás**

 **(Termina todo en una fotografía con Bruno, Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie siendo colgada en la baticueva junto a otras con Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián)**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 20 Barro Escurridizo**

La noche había caído nuevamente sobre la ciudad, al tiempo que en un edificio departamental, en cuya cima se encontraban la casa de uno de los hombres más ricos de toda Gótica, un hombre de edad mediana y de ascendencia británica, mientras dos guardias de seguridad estaban en la planta baja disponiéndose a trabajar.

El primero era ya un hombre mayor, algo barrigón y con algunas canas en el pelo, mientras el segundo era más joven, de unos 20 a 25 años más o menos, el cual se encargaba de estar frente a las cámaras de seguridad, fue cuando el mayor se acercó a él.

-Voy a revisar el estacionamiento, en seguida vuelvo-dijo el guardia disponiéndose a retirarse-no vayas a quedarte dormido-agrego volteando a ver a su joven compañero.

-Pierde cuidado amigo-le aseguro sonriéndole, aunque el hombre solo lo miro de manera suspicaz, como si esa frase no se la dijera solo por decirlo.

El guardia abandono el edificio y dirigió sus pasos hacia el estacionamiento, justo cuando otro hombre muy parecido a él aparecía después, era una copia exactamente igual de aquel guardia y al ver que se alejaba lo suficiente, ingreso al edificio, donde el guardia más joven se disponía a leer una revista, cuando sintió la presencia de su "compañero".

-¡Volviste pronto!-exclamo algo asustado por la repentina aparición de su compañero.

-Lo siento, olvide revisar la oficia del señor Smith, será mejor que lo haga ahora-dijo el anciano dirigiéndose hacia el elevador, siendo seguido por la mirada de su compañero, que solo se encogió en hombros y se recargo sobre la silla en la que estaba.

El guardia entro al ascensor y justo cuando se disponía a apretar el botón indicado, su mano comenzó a temblar y empezó a sudar, al tiempo que tensaba su mano, pero finalmente logró calmarse y apretar el botón.

Del mismo modo, el otro guardia seguía en lo suyo, cuando dio un vistazo a su pantalla y noto algo extraño, su compañero estaba precisamente en el estacionamiento, asegurándose de todo estaba cerrado, pero él lo acababa de ver entrar al elevador.

Rápidamente se levantó y se asomó para ver que, efectivamente, alguien estaba dentro del ascensor, dirigiéndose al piso donde se encontraba la oficina del señor Smith, confundido pero dispuesto a averiguar que pasaba, tomo su arma y activo la alarma silenciosa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, Sunset y las demás se encontraban haciendo el patrullaje nocturno en el Bati Móvil, ya era algo tarde y esta era la sexta vuelta que daban por las calles buscando alguna señal de peligro, pero todo parecía estar extrañamente tranquilo.

-Parece que será una noche tranquila, muchachos-dijo Sunset llamando a Kenneth, Odd y Spike, quienes estaban en la mansión preparando la cena para las chicas.

-Lo que significa que volveremos pronto a casa para la cena-dijo Rainbow sonriendo al tiempo que se recargaba sobre su asiento.

-"Esas son buenas noticias, ya casi hemos terminado de… ¡Oye! ¡Deja eso Odd!"-regaño Kenneth al tiempo que alejaba a Odd de la comida de las chicas-"les sugiero que se apresuren antes de que este pozo sin fondo se engulla toda su comida"-.

-No te preocupes, daremos una vuelta más y…-Twilight no pudo terminar su frase, porque en esos momentos, una alarma sonó.

-Parece que hay problemas en el edificio departamental del Sr. Smith, no llegaremos temprano-informo Sunset.

-"Entendido, no se preocupen, Kenneth ya está haciéndose cargo de que Odd no se coma su cena"-les informo Spike, mientras Kenneth amarraba y amordazaba a Odd.

-Es bueno contar con ustedes chicos-dijo Rarity sonriendo y provocando que Spike se sonrojara, al tiempo que Sunset aceleraba y se dirigía al sitio indicado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el edificio del señor Smith, el misterioso guardia ya se encontraba sacando el dinero de la caja fuerte, misma que estaba precisamente detrás de un retrato del dueño de todo ese edificio, una nueva demostración de que a nadie se le ocurre ocultar mejor la ubicación de las cajas fuertes.

-¡Alto!-grito el guardia más joven al tiempo que apuntaba con su pistola-¡No se mueva! ¡Levante ambas manos y salga de ahí!-ordeno sin dejar de apuntar, pero cuando el personaje salió se llevó una gran sorpresa-¿Señor Smith? Es usted-dijo guardando su arma.

-¿A quién esperabas? ¿A Batman?-pregunto Smith molesto-¡Deberías estar vigilando abajo, para eso te pago!-.

-Si señor…lo siento mucho…oiga… ¿Qué paso con su acento? Y usted no se supone que estaba en…-no pudo terminar sus deducciones, ya que el "Sr. Smith" le lanzo barro que saco transformando su brazo, mismo que le dio de lleno a la cara del guardia, dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

Antes de que pudiera bajar la guardia, sintió que alguien más se acercaba y rápidamente cambio de forma una vez más, al tiempo que Sunset ingresaba por la ventana, mientras las demás esperaban abajo por cualquier cosa, la peli fuego camino lentamente y el guardia apareció.

-¡Batman! Qué bueno que estas aquí, atrape a un ladrón-le informo.

Sunset vio al hombre tirado y se acercó a revisarlo, descubriendo que se trataba del mismo guardia que le dijo del ladrón, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una bola hecha de barro salió de la nada y la golpeo con fuerza, estrellándola contra la pared y dejándola aturdida, al tiempo que su atacante se manifestaba con Mat Hagen, también conocido como Arcilla o Cara de Barro, quien se rio divertido.

Acercándose lentamente a Sunset, se dispuso a terminar con su vida, cuando el reloj sonó y provoco que gruñera, ya que el tiempo se le había acabado, rápidamente se acercó a la venta y se lanzó por la misma, al tiempo que la peli fuego se recuperaba y corría a ver qué pasaba.

Naturalmente, Arcilla se estrelló con fuerza contra el concreto, pero su cuerpo de barro únicamente se embarro y comenzó a regenerarse, Arcilla comenzó el escape, más fue rodeado por las Hijas de la Noche, todas listas para darle batalla a ese criminal de miles de caras.

-¡Mejor no te muevas cuatrero!-advirtió Applejack y Arcilla gruño, al tiempo que Sunset se reincorporaba.

-¡Hagen! ¡Nuestro maestro ofreció ayudarte a que volvieras a ser humano y aunque él ya no está aquí, nosotras queremos ofrecértelo también!-declaro Sunset.

-¡No necesito su ayuda mocosas!-declaro Arcilla al tiempo que transformaba su brazo derecho en una guadaña, lanzando un golpe con la misma, pero la velocidad que empleo fue tan lenta que las chicas no tuvieron problemas en esquivarlo.

-Será como tú quieras-dijo Sunset negando con la cabeza, al tiempo que Arcilla comenzaba a correr, pero con cada paso que daba, dejaba tras de sí pequeños trozos de su cuerpo de barro, hecho que captó la atención de todas.

No les tomo mucho alcanzarlo, parecía que cada paso que daba le costaba mucho trabajo, se tuvo que detener para descansar y cuando sintió la presencia de las chicas, transformo su mano en una pared y lanzo un golpe contra ellas, pero nuevamente lo esquivaron sin problema alguno.

-¡Solías ser más rápido que eso y también más sólido!-señalo Twilight confundida.

Arcilla entonces sintió que estaba por caer, más logro sostenerse de un contenedor de basura, dándole oportunidad a las chicas de acercarse, cuanto más cerca estaban se dieron cuenta de que el cuerpo de Arcilla parecía estar derritiéndose.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Pinkie Pie cuando un auto salió de la nada y se lanzaba sobre ellas, rápidamente se quitaron del camino, al tiempo que la persona que conducía abría la puerta trasera, se trataba de una mujer de cabello corto y castaño, usando una bata de laboratorio.

-¡Mat! ¡Sube al auto!-le pidió y con gran esfuerzo, Hagen ingreso al vehículo y una vez que las puertas quedaron cerradas, la mujer emprendió la huida rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a las chicas de poder detenerlos, pero no fue necesario, ya que Arcilla dejo mucho de él atrás.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En una casa que se encontraba cerca de un acantilado que daba al mar, la misteriosa mujer llevo a Arcilla hacia una camilla de metal, misma en cuya superficie se encontraba moldeado la forma de un cuerpo humano, Arcilla se recostó ahí y miro a la mujer.

-Estela-murmuro con voz débil.

-Tranquilo Mat, todo está bien, yo te cuidare, no dejare que nada te pase-dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a una computadora, tecleaba algunas cosas, inyectaba en Mat algunos químicos y finalmente, hizo que una tapa de metal lo cubriera, cuando esta se quitó, revelo que Mat estaba cubierto por una armadura dorada-ya está, ahora duerme, yo estaré aquí para ti, descansa amor mío-dijo dándole un beso en la frente y retirándose para dejar a Mat dormir.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

En cuanto volvieron a la mansión, sus fieles ayudantes les dieron su cena y mientras comían, Sunset llevo la muestra que tomo del cuerpo de Arcilla a la computadora y comenzó a analizarlo, descubriendo un hecho bastante triste para el hombre que alguna vez fuera.

-¿Qué descubriste?-pregunto Twilight acercándole su cena.

-Algo alarmante, parece que la fisonomía de Arcilla está comenzando a salir de balance, su estructura ya no puede mantenerse por más tiempo, él esta, literalmente, deshaciéndose-explico Sunset.

-Eso sí que es grotesco-dijo Rainbow comiendo.

-Pobrecito-dijo Fluttershy con pena por el criminal.

-¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer por él?-pregunto Rarity.

-No estoy segura de eso, pero una cosa si se, el proceso que usan para mantenerlo estable y sólido debe ser muy costoso, por eso ha estado cometiendo los robos-señalo la peli fuego.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver la mujer que estaba con él?-pregunto Pinkie Pie comiendo.

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta-reconoció Applejack y Kenneth tapo la boca de Odd antes de que dijera algo estúpido relacionado con una mujer y un baño de lodo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En aquella casa, Estela se encontraba viendo una de las antiguas películas de Mat Hagen, en la cual interpretaba a un senador que tras sufrir un terrible accidente, se enamora de la cirujano plástico que curo su rostro, terminando el compromiso que tenía con otra mujer y finalizando con la frase "no solo sanaste mi cuerpo, también mi corazón".

Estela lloraba sumamente conmovida por la película, cuando la voz de Hagen se escuchó-¡Apágalo!-ordeno molesto.

-Oh…Mat…no sabía que estabas despierto-dijo Estela levantándose asustada, al tiempo que Mat se acercaba a la televisión y destruía la pantalla de un puñetazo.

-¡Ese ya no soy yo!-gruño Hagen con furia, al tiempo que se acercaba a una ventana-¡No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda soportar esto! ¡Atrapado en esta armadura, viviendo de químicos! ¡ES UNA PESADILLA!-bramo molesto y la mujer se sintió lastimada-¿Estela? Lo siento…sé que te lo debo todo a ti…no solo sanaste mi cuerpo, también mi corazón-dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba.

Estela sentía aquellos fríos brazos como lo más cálido que podría experimentar-Ven conmigo, Mat, hay algo que quiero mostrarte-.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el laboratorio, donde se encontraba un trozo del cuerpo de Mat, mismo que Estela usaba para poder hacer algunos experimentos, tomando unas pinzas de metal, saco de una caja un fragmento de metal color verde, mismo que brillaba como si fuera una gema preciosa.

-Observa-dijo introduciéndola dentro del pedazo de barro y para asombro de Mat, este se volvió sólido al instante.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto Hagen sorprendido.

-Es un pedazo que quedo de las naves de las Gemas del Planeta Madre, lo encontré un día que estaba caminando por la ciudad, ya que ese dragón destruyo gran parte de su flota quedo este fragmento, siempre llamo mi atención la gran cantidad de radiación que emite, creo que si encontramos un modo de manipularlo adecuadamente podría solidificar tu cuerpo, incluso aumentaría tu poder-informo Estela.

-¿Dónde podemos encontrar más?-pregunto Hagen impaciente.

-Bien…ese es el problema, la mayoría de las naves quedo totalmente destruidas, quedaron muy pocos restos de la mismas y todas están resguardadas en los Laboratorios Díaz, en constante vigilancia, es imposible poder entrar y tomar algo más-reconoció Estela con pesar.

-Tal vez para ladrones comunes, pero no para Arcilla-aseguro Hagen disponiéndose a ir.

-¡Mat no! ¡Sin esa armadura tu estructura terminara por deshacerse!-advirtió Estela tratando de detenerlo, pero Hagen no la escucho.

-¡Vale la pena el riesgo! ¡No pasare el resto de vida así!-declaro Hagen al tiempo que se golpeaba el pecho con fuerza y abandonaba el laboratorio, dejando a Estela preocupada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Laboratorios Díaz**

Una de las científicas encargadas del lugar se encontraba trabajando en su puesto, estaba tan concentrada que no noto cuando un intruso apareció, mismo que paso por una de las rendijas de la puerta convirtiéndose en barro, para cuando se dio cuenta, Arcilla la sujeto con fuerza.

-Me llevaras a buscar algo que quiero, los restos que tienen de las naves del Planeta Madre que llegaron a la Tierra hace un tiempo-le indico Arcilla y la mujer coopero.

Llevándolo hasta la bóveda donde se encontraba la misma, Arcilla soltó a su rehén y se dispuso a obtener lo que quería, al tiempo que la mujer se arrastraba por el suelo y activaba la alarma, los oficiales se dirigieron al lugar y se toparon con esa misma mujer, quien corría hacia ellos.

-¡Un monstruo! ¡En el laboratorio!-.

-Sí, sí, ya la escuchamos señora, nos haremos cargo-aseguraron los oficiales.

La mujer salió de los laboratorios, llevando con ellas los fragmentos de las naves que fue a buscar, delatándose como Arcilla, más Sunset lo diviso y comenzó a seguirlo, Arcilla corrió hacia el subterráneo, donde abordo el metro, más como bien Estela le advirtió, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a deshacerse y no podía mantener su transformación por mucho tiempo.

-¡Mira a esa mujer mamá! ¡Tiene barro en todo el cuerpo!-señalo una pequeña niña y fue cuando comenzó a cambiar-¡Mira mamá! ¡Se está derritiendo!-grito asustada.

La gente comenzó a asustarse ante ese espectáculo y comenzaron a correr, al tiempo que la madre tomaba a su niña en brazos, finalmente, Arcilla se manifestó como realmente era, mirando con furia a todos los pasajeros.

-¡Eso es! ¡Corra por sus miserables vidas! ¡Huyan de Arcilla!-declaro cuando sintió una patada por la espalda.

Sunset se detuvo a ver que pasaba y fue cuando Arcilla se incorporó de nuevo, al tiempo que la peli fuego observaba lo que tenía en sus manos-¿Qué planeas hacer con eso Hagen?-.

-Eso no es tu asunto niña ¡Voy a dejarte helada!-declaro Arcilla acercándose peligrosamente a Sunset.

-¡Será todo lo contrario!-aseguro al tiempo que lo rociaba con un gas de nitrógeno, mismo que comenzó a congelar el cuerpo de Arcilla, quien en un intento por escapar se lanzó por una de las ventanas.

Arcilla cayo justo en la parte trasera de un camión que pasaba por ahí, haciéndose pedazos con el impacto, pero no tardo en volver a la normalidad, sus poderes realmente le eran útiles, mirando el premio que obtuvo de los Laboratorios Díaz, Hagen se rio divertido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Cuando Sunset volvió, rápidamente llamo a Lucios Fox, quien la puso al tanto de los robos que ocurrieron, la peli fuego le pregunto qué fue lo que se llevaron y Fox le informo que fueron los restos que quedaron de las naves que llegaron a la Tierra durante el ataque de aquel maligno dragón.

-Gracias Fox, mantenme informada de cualquier novedad que descubras-pidió Sunset cortando la comunicación, para seguir con su trabajo.

-¿Por qué motivos Arcilla querría los restos de las naves del Planeta Madre?-pregunto Rainbow.

-¡Tal vez quiera llevar su actuación al espacio!-declaro Pinkie Pie sonriendo.

-No lo creo-dijo Twilight pensativa-cuando Batman y la Liga de la Justicia recogieron los restos de las naves, las Crystal Gems nos dijeron que emitían una gran cantidad de radiación, ya que eran naves que les pertenecía a las Diamantes, debe querer algo más-.

-Por lo que veo es así-dijo Sunset-hice una simulación de lo que podría pasar si se mezclan esos fragmentos al cuerpo de Arcilla, al parecer no solo solidificaría su cuerpo, sino que además aumentaría mucho sus poderes, pero hay un problema y son los niveles de radiación, prácticamente lo convertiría en una bomba nuclear andante, no podemos permitir que eso pase, tenemos que encontrar su escondite-dijo Sunset.

-Oigan amigos ¿han tenido suerte?-pregunto Applejack mirando a los tres chicos, quienes revisaban todo el historial de relaciones de Mat Hagen.

-No hemos tenido nada de suerte-dijo Spike.

-Las mujeres con las que ese hombre salía tenían cierto nivel intelectual, muy del nivel de Odd-señalo Kenneth y este parpadeo confundido.

-¿Qué me habrá querido decir?-se preguntó confundido.

-Hay modelos, otras estrellas de cine, diseñadoras, estilistas, pero nada de una doctora-enlisto Kenneth.

-¡Algo se nos debe de estar escapando!-exclamo Sunset-¡No podemos perder más tiempo, si esa doctora le administra los fragmentos de las naves estaremos lidiando con una bomba sumamente peligrosa!-.

Las chicas se vieron alarmadas, mientras el trío de amigos continuaba con su trabajo, revisando todo de nuevo, pero no daban con algo que fuera útil-Lo sentimos, pero no encontramos nada, lo más cercano que ha estado de una doctora es una película donde interpreto a un senador que se enamora de la cirujano plástico que lo ayudaba a sanar sus heridas-informo Kenneth y fue como si Sunset hubiera recibido un potente golpe en la cara.

-¡Eso es! ¡Sus películas!-declaro sonriendo, al tiempo que se golpeaba una mano con su puño.

Twilight fue la primera en comprender lo que su pareja decía, realmente tenía sentido, no encontraría respuestas en la vida privada de Mat Hagen, las respuestas debían estar en sus películas, aunque las demás todavía no entendían nada de lo que pasaba y que decir de los chicos.

-Me temo que no estamos entendido-dijo Spike confundido.

-¡Ahora no tenemos tiempo para explicarles!-declaro Sunset al tiempo que ella y sus amigas se dirigían al Bati Móvil.

-Nunca lo tienen-gruño Spike cruzándose de brazos sintiéndose algo excluido por no entender lo que pasaba.

-No te sientas mal, yo tampoco entendí-dijo Odd amistosamente.

-Tú nunca entiendes nada-señalo Kenneth y Odd solo sonrió de manera inocente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Ya todo estaba listo, Estela conecto los tubos en el cuerpo metálico de Mat, para luego comenzar la transferencia de los fragmentos de las naves al cuerpo de su amado-¡Sí! ¡Puedo sentirlo!-declaro comenzando a sonreír-¡Está funcionando!-Estela se alegró al ver como el cuerpo de Mat comenzaba a volver a la normalidad, pero de pronto, el proceso se detuvo, para asombro de todos-¡No!-grito.

Estela busco la causa de la falla del proceso y se topó con Batman, así como el resto de las chicas-¡Batman! ¡No! ¡Vuélvelo a encender por favor!-suplico Estela mirando a las Hijas de la Noche.

-¡Estuve tan cerca! ¡Casi me sentí como Mat Hagen de nuevo! ¿Cómo nos encontraron?-cuestiono mirándolas con furia y casi odio.

-Te escondiste muy bien, pero al final nos dimos cuenta de algo o mejor dicho, recordamos algo relacionado con tus películas, siempre procurabas aprender todo lo necesario de los papeles que ibas a desempeñar, en este caso, comprendimos que debías de estar recibiendo ayuda de un médico, el mismo que te ayudo tras el accidente que deformo tu rostro y que estaba dispuesto a seguir ayudándote siempre y cuando le pagaras bien, todos los registros bancarios se iniciaban, en manos de la doctora que te ha estado ayudando-señalo Sunset.

-Pero… ¡Ustedes no comprenden!-declaro Estela.

-Lo sentimos mucho, pero lo que han planeado es muy peligroso-informo Twilight mirando a la doctora con pena.

-¡Se terminó Hagen! ¡Las Crystal Gems vendrán dentro de poco por los restos de las naves!-aseguro Sunset.

-¡No!-grito Estela corriendo hacia ellas en un intento por frenarla, más la peli fuego se hizo a un lado y la doctora termino estrellándose contra una mesa con fuerza, quedando semi inconsciente.

Hagen vio todo y se levantó como pudo-¡ESTELA!-grito con furia al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar, la armadura finalmente no soporto más y termino por romperse, liberando a un muy molesto Arcilla-¡No podrán escaparse esta vez putas miserables!-aseguro avanzando de manera amenazante, al tiempo que afuera comenzaba a llover.

Rápidamente, las Hijas de la Noche se prepararon para darle batalla a Arcilla, pero este lanzo partes de su cuerpo contra ellas, aprisionando a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Fluttershy, dejando a Sunset como la única en pie.

-¡Ya que tú tienes el traje de Batman, entonces tendrás un trato especial!-declaro Arcilla avanzando hacia ella.

Rápidamente, la peli fuego se preparó para volver a dispararle el aerosol de nitrógeno, más Arcilla se lo quito de un manotazo y luego extendió su abdomen, sujetándola con fuerza y comenzando a absorberla dentro de él, para espanto de las demás, al igual que para Estela.

-¡Mat no!-grito alarmada.

-Es la única forma-dijo Arcilla, al tiempo que sentía como Sunset trataba de liberarse, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, su cuerpo la reabsorbía.

-¡Por favor detente!-suplico Estela a punto de llorar.

-Dime Estela ¿quieres a Mat Hagen MUERTO?-cuestiono Arcilla y Estela guardo silencio, al tiempo que Sunset seguía luchando por salir.

-¿Ya está…?-Estela no se atrevía a hacer la pregunta.

-Casi, puedo sentir como se debilita su corazón-respondió Arcilla al tiempo que se reía de manera divertida, pero su risa dio paso a un grito de dolor cuando su cabeza exploto por causa de un gancho que salió disparado.

Esa escena provoco que Estela gritara aterrada, más las chicas sonrieron aliviadas al ver que Sunset finalmente estaba libre de esa trampa mortal en la que estuvo a punto de morir, pero Arcilla no estaba vencido y una vez que regenero su cabeza se dispuso a atacar de nuevo, mientras Sunset trataba de liberar a sus amigas.

-¡Batman cuidado!-grito Fluttershy, más la peli fuego no reacciono a tiempo y fue embestida por Arcilla, provocando que ambos salieran fuera del laboratorio, quedando bajo la lluvia.

Sunset se levantó algo aturdida, solo para ser derribada de nuevo por un brazo látigo de Arcilla, quien no tardo en convertir ese látigo en un filoso gancho, riéndose de manera burlona, Arcilla se dispuso a terminar con la peli fuego, cuando la voz de Estela se escuchó de nuevo.

-¡Mat! ¡Vuelve adentro! ¡Estas absorbiendo la lluvia!-grito alarmada, pero Hagen no la escucho y comenzó a avanzar hacia Sunset.

Arcilla comenzó a atacar a Sunset transformando sus brazos en todo tipo de armas, mismas que la peli fuego esquivaba saltando de un lado a otro, pero conforme más retrocedía, más se acercaban al acantilado, pero ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta, ni siquiera Arcilla lo veía, a pesar de que él estaba mirando de frente hacia el mismo.

La peli fuego se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Arcilla estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de estar bajo la lluvia y comenzó a gritarle a modo de advertencia-¡Hagen! ¡Detente ahora! ¡Debes escuchar a la doctora!-le grito tratando de hacerlo reacciono.

-¡No! ¡Terminaremos con esto!-bramo Arcilla lanzándose contra ella de nuevo y fue cuando Sunset se dio cuenta del peligro.

-¡Hagen no!-grito, pero fue muy tarde y Arcilla la embistió, provocando que ambos comenzara a caer hacia el mar.

-¡Mat!-grito Estela al ver eso y rápidamente corrió hacia la orilla.

Cayendo a gran velocidad, Sunset reacciono y disparo uno de sus ganchos, logrando sujetarse a tiempo, mientras Arcilla estiraba su brazo y sujetaba la pierna de la peli fuego, dejando a ambos colgados aun con una peligrosa caída hacia el mar.

-Sujétame…-suplico Arcilla asustado, un miedo que se manifestó en su cara.

-¡Sálvalo Batman! ¡Por favor!-suplico Estela asomándose en la orilla.

-¡Hagen! ¡Sujétate!-grito la peli fuego tomando el brazo de Arcilla, pero era como sujetar agua, el cuerpo de Arcilla ahora estaba en su último momento debido a las gotas de lluvia y su brazo comenzó a resbalarse.

-Es…muy tarde…muy tarde…se cerrara el telón-expuso Arcilla con miedo, tristeza y resignación en su tono de voz.

-¡HAGEN!-grito Sunset, antes de que finalmente, el brazo de Arcilla se soltara y provocara que cayera en picada hacia el mar.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=MECACbUdKRE)**

Arcilla grito con fuerza, antes de que su cuerpo finalmente cayera en el mar, donde poco a poco comenzó a disolverse, hasta que finalmente no quedo rastro alguno del hombre que alguna vez fuera Mat Hagen, uno de los actores más reconocidos de todos los tiempos, que tuvo la mala fortuna de convertirse en el criminal conocido como Arcilla.

Sin nada más que hacer, Sunset subió de nuevo hasta la cima, encontrando a una devastada Estela llorando desconsolada por haber perdido a su amado, la peli fuego se acercó a ella y levantándola con gentileza, ambos volvieron al interior del laboratorio, para que Sunset pudiera liberar a sus amigas y ponerlas al tanto de lo que había pasado.

" _ **Descansa en paz Mat Hagen, el mejor actor que pudo haber tenido Ciudad Gótica"**_

Fue el pensamiento que tuvo Sunset en honor de aquel hombre, no de Arcilla, sino del hombre que alguna vez fue.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un nuevo caso ha sido resuelto, pero también…un enemigo ha caído, la vida para las Hijas de la Noche será una constante lucha en contra del crimen y de sobreponerse a pérdidas irreparables"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=zmUjyJskM38**

 **Sunset**

 **Mi vida ha sido como un eterno ciclo sin fin  
A veces no creía que podía seguir  
Cuando tu calidad y paz me levanto**

 **(Se ve tres fotografías en un libro, la primera muestra la batalla contra drago, la segunda el torneo de los universos y la ultima en blanco comenzó a ser resplandor en esta)**

 **Twilight**

 **Hoy sola no estas  
Con amistad sin fin  
Es algo imposible**

 **Sunset**

 **De la soledad yo pude regresar  
Para ver la luz otra vez**

 **(Se ve la historia de Sunset pasar lentamente desde el régimen hasta la caída de este como sus aventuras con las hijas de la noche, todo para acabar mirando el traje de Batman frente a ella)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que aun puedo levantarme y luchar**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
Cuando sea el momento de pelear**

 **El gran peso en mis hombros por llevar  
Algo imposible no es**

 **(Twilight aparece a su lado apoyándola viendo con detenimiento imágenes de los otros compañeros de Batman, sin saber que Bruno las estaba observando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Solo es difícil continuar**

 **Sunset**

 **Pero mientras no me rinda continuare**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad en reconstrucción después de largas batallas, en la oficina del comisionado se ve primero a Gordon, para cambiar a Celestia y por ultimo a Starlight, quien sonreirá observando la señal de Batman iluminando la noche)**

 **Applejack, Rainbow**

 **Honestidad y Lealtad  
Te sostendrán**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack corren alrededor de un bosque como competencia)**

 **Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity**

 **Dándole al mundo algo porque reír  
Porque con generosidad y amabilidad**

 **(Se ve a Myra y Fluttershy en una guardería cuidando de varios animales, pasando a una con Rarity y Karai, por ultimo a Pinkie en una fiesta entreteniendo a todos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Juntas podremos estar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Toma la luz y el poder que tienes  
La amistad y el amor florecerán**

 **(En un bosque se ven pasar las estaciones con el cambio de color de hojas para mostrar a Twilight y Sunset en este abrazadas mirando la puesta de sol)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
De mi propia historia escribir y continuar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Y sé que esta gran amistad  
Jamás se extinguirá**

 **(Más tarde se les unen Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Con amor todo es posible  
Los limites se van  
Y sé que este legado podrá continuar**

 **(Todas se quedan viendo la puesta de sol que se convierte en la noche de pronto, así como todas sonríen esta imagen es tomada en una fotografía convirtiéndose en la última del libro, para después ser cerrado)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Éire:** _y ahora hemos visto la muerte del villano Arcilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _esta vez les toco ver la muerte de uno de los enemigos más antiguos de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _y ahora hemos visto el final de Arcilla, para tristeza de alguien que lo amo y ayudo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _ahora apareció Arcilla, pero también murió en su batalla contra las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _bueno, esta vez volvimos a un enemigo clásico de Batman; Arcilla o Cara de Barro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _realmente es muy odiosa, no puedo esperar a que alguien le dé su merecido, a ella y a pancita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _pido paciencia para ello, después de todo, tu personaje va a ser cercano a la Hija del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _yo ya tengo una teoría de que pudo haber pasado para que Rosa decidiera hacer lo que hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _y este tuvo la primera muerte de un viejo enemigo de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _especialmente cuando apenas estas adaptándote a ocupar ese puesto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _bueno, pues espero que Arcilla te haya emocionado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _ahora fue el turno del siempre hambriento de fama; Arcilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _realmente sería mejor que cualquier otro manejara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _lo acabas de ver, la muerte de uno de los enemigos de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _como bien dijo Summer, estaba frustrado por los robos y desgraciadamente se desquito con ella, así suele pasar, pero realmente apreciaba a Thomas Díaz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _eso le quita lo bueno a la lectura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _eso es cierto, especialmente tener que lidiar con el hecho de que a veces no puedes salvarlos a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso es muy cierto, aunque hay otros cuyas metas son diferentes, como Arcilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _ahora hemos visto la caída de Arcilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _tampoco esperes a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _Arcilla solo tuvo una oportunidad, pero no era la mejor manera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _y eso es algo demasiado cierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _pues lo pensare, ahora hemos presenciado el final de Arcilla, aunque Sunset intento salvarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _realmente Sunset necesitaba sentir que el Caballero de la Noche está orgulloso de ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _bueno, ahora hemos visto la muerte de Arcilla, pero Sunset hizo lo que pudo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _no realmente, ya que hemos visto la muerte de Arcilla, aunque más de uno trato de evitar eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _esta vez hemos visto la aparición de un clásico villano, así como también su final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _bueno, esta vez vimos la caída de Arcilla, aunque Sunset intento hacer lo que su padre habría hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y ahora hemos visto la muerte de Arcilla, uno de los enemigos mortales de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _esta vez fue el turno de Arcilla de causar problemas, sus últimos problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _y a ver qué opinas de la muerte de Arcilla, uno de los clásicos villanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _bueno, ya hemos visto la caída de Arcilla en su último encuentro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _en esta ocasión vimos como Arcilla dio su última batalla a las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _y ahora hemos presenciado la muerte de Arcilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _y en esta ocasión volvimos con un villano clásico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _ahora hemos vuelto con los clásicos, en esta ocasión fue Arcilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _ahora hemos visto el final de Arcilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _supongo que ser verá que pasa más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _me disculpo mucho por ello, realmente a veces me pasa eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _pues a ver qué opinas del temible Arcilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _esta vez hemos visto el final de Arcilla en esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _y tristemente hemos visto en esta ocasión la muerte de Arcilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _creo que un par de cachetadas la haría reaccionar de una vez por todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _a ver qué opinas ahora de la aparición de Arcilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _creo que eso no paso porque Jack siempre tuvo en mente una cosa, derrotar a Aku a cualquier costo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _bueno, en esta ocasión fue el turno de Arcilla para dar problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _como dije, creo que solo Batman podría convencerla pacíficamente, porque otros le darían una cachetada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _no te imaginas cuantas veces he soñado con eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _no creo que debas hablar por todas, recuerda a Aquamarine. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _si algo aprendí de Batman es que siempre debes conocer toda la historia y luego tomar tu juicio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _de un modo u otro siempre es así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _bueno, a ver qué opinas de la aparición de Arcilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _yo ya prefiero decirle Rosa, después de todo, esa era su verdadera identidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _ahora volvimos con un villano clásico, Arcilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _yo sigo la ley de Batman, primero tener toda la información y luego actuar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _bueno, espero que esta aventura contra Arcilla también te haya gustado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _pues ya lo viste, un villano clásico ha fallecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _ya señale que yo sigo la ley de Batman, esperar a conocer todos los hechos y luego juzgar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _esta vez hemos visto el final de Arcilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _y a ver qué dices de este capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _al menos tú sabes cada cuanto lo sube. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _ahora fue el turno de Arcilla para causar problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _me gustaría que las Gemas conocieran a la Alianza del Mal de Power Rangers, así tendrían razones para asustarse en serio…momento…eso me da una idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _y ahora las chicas han tenido el enfrentamiento final con Arcilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _yo prefiero nunca comparar los sufrimientos de otros, eso no me parece adecuado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _supongo que todos los autores tienen sus preferidos para ciertas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _la verdad no lo había considerado, lo que si paso es que se me prendió el foco para algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _y esta vez hemos visto a Arcilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _y nuevamente volvimos con un enemigo clásico de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _no lo creo, ya que solo mencionare a Zordon como creador del poder Ranger. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y en esta ocasión le tocó el turno a Arcilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Éire, Olivia, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Lisa L Kujo, Saint Femme, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Bowser3000000, Tenzalucard123, Andros Valgreen 4, Sombra 02, Shazam, Moon-9215, Freedom Gundam 96, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Nero Metallic, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Joestar, Zeppeli, Polnareff Silver, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Black Hunter, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Espadachín de la Luz, Wild Boy, Franco, Iron Mario,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	21. Muñequita

" _ **Varios robos ocurrieron en Ciudad Gótica, siendo perpetrados por uno de los más antiguos enemigos de Batman, se trataba de Arcilla, también conocido como Mat Hagen, el antiguo actor de cine, que recibía ayuda de una misteriosa doctora llamada Estela, tras hacer una investigación, descubrieron que la fisonomía de Arcilla ya no era estable y que estaba literalmente, deshaciéndose, y que Estela se encargaba de mantenerlo sólido, por lo que encontró un modo de poder sanarlo, empleando la radiación de los restos que quedaron de las naves del Planeta Madre tras el ataque de Drago, pero eso también era muy peligroso, porque semejantes niveles de radiación lo convertirían en una bomba andante, por lo que las Hijas de la Noche se dieron a la tarea detenerlos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, guiándose por las películas de Hagen, lograron encontrar el escondite de ambos, peor Hagen no escucho razones y comenzó una devastadora pelea contra Sunset, mientras mantenía a las demás atrapadas en pedazos de barro, por desgracia, en esos momentos comenzó a llover y el cuerpo inestable de Arcilla comenzó a caer con más velocidad, en un último intento por matar a Sunset, Arcilla se abalanzo sobre ella y ambos cayeron hacia el mar, Sunset se salvó, pero Arcilla no tuvo tanta suerte, marcando su final"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Qe50-aLh0cI**

 **Twilight  
¿Acaso puedes oír?  
Esa voz mía que se la ha llevado la luz**

 **Sunset**

 **Si el mundo significa esto  
Entonces estos sentimientos son reales  
(Se ve a Ciudad gótica desde la noche al amanecer con Firebird, Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, para después mostrar a Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Fui aplastada por mi anhelo y me rendí  
Sin siquiera saber de qué color es este cielo infinito  
(Se ve el pasado de Sunset desde el régimen hasta el día de hoy, mirando a lo lejos de gótica)**

 **Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón  
(Puede ver a Bruno, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie a su lado esperándola para después pasar a la noche)**

 **Sunset  
Un gran peso por cargar**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas  
(La noche procede con varios ladrones siendo detenidos por Batman y sus hijas, conforme da un salto en el tiempo de cómo pasan los años y como Batman empieza a cansarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **(Se ve la ciudad dos lados uno oscuro y el otro claro, del lado oscuro se llega a escuchar una siniestra risa)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No tengo tiempo para llorar por las estaciones  
Y no volveré a dudar otra vez  
Son contados, y muy pequeños  
Los lamentos que llevo en mis manos**

 **(Se ve la baticueva con el pasar de los años desde que solo eran Bruno y Alfred, para cambiar a otros con Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim, Damián y terminar ahora con Bruno guardando el traje de Batman)**

 **Todas las hijas de la noche**

 **Una historia por continuar  
El legado prevalecerá**

 **(Sunset observa la ciudad a lo lejos con la imagen de Karai y la Guasón a lo lejos ella toma la máscara de Batman en sus manos para colocársela y saltar a la aventura)**

 **Twilight**

 **He venido hasta aquí, solo siguiéndote  
Es algo que yo, que tu buscabas, puedo hacer...**

 **Sunset**

 **Las palabras que me dijiste aquel día, incluso ahora  
Definitivamente llegaron a mi corazón**

 **(Starlight Glimmer observa a lo lejos el cómo Batman vuelve a nacer mientras esta sonríe)**

 **Sunset**

 **Me di cuenta de la razón de haber nacido  
Hoy más de lo que pude hacer ayer**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **Pese al gran peso por cargar  
Sé que sola nunca estoy**

 **(Sunset avanza siendo detenida por la Guasón esperándola comenzando una persecución)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todo fue como si fuera tan natural  
Nuestros preciosos días no han terminado, entonces, otra vez**

 **Todas juntas en especial Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas**

 **(Se ven grandes momentos de combates pasados de Batman y el Guasón, golpe tras golpe que se da entre las hijas de estos)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí…**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Fue como si todo aquí hubiese sido con naturalidad  
Los días que vendrán serán con seguridad felices y así  
Comienzo a avanzar porque es momento de correr  
Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón**

 **(La lluvia cae en su combate para rápidamente caer unas a otras al suelo, no sin antes de que Sunset sea sujetada de caer en la oscuridad por Twilight, a su lado de Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para levantarse e iluminar el alrededor)**

 **Sunset**

 **Ya no me detendré a mi destino llegaré  
Porque mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer  
La respuesta que busqué  
(Sunset aparece frente a la mansión Díaz junto a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, así como Bruno a su lado, a punto de tomarse una foto)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No noté que estaba justo aquí**

 **En esta historia y legado continuar  
No terminara aquí**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Siempre continuara**

 **(La foto termina tomada de la familia, así como muestra a otros que ya no están como Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián, para terminar, mostrando la noche con Sunset ahora como Batman a su lado Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 21**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 21 Muñequita**

Una vez más, la noche cubría a la ciudad, mientras que en uno de los muchos teatros de Gótica, tras terminar con la última función, todos los actores salieron por la parte trasera del lugar, misma que daba a un callejón, el más joven de todos ellos se despidió de sus compañeros y cuando se disponía a ir a su casa escucho el llanto de una pequeña, encontrándola sentada en un rincón de la calle, oculta de las sombras.

Preocupado por esa escena, especialmente tras escuchar la noticia de lo que Croc hizo, el muchacho se acercó-Oye ¿Qué te sucede pequeña?-pregunto con tono amable.

-Mi hermano se fue y me dejo solita…se supone que los hermanos no deben hacerle esto a sus hermanitas…-dijo la pequeña llorando muy triste.

El muchacho se sintió muy mal tras escuchar eso-Toma, seca tus lágrimas-dijo entregándole un pañuelo-no te preocupes, te ayudare a encontrar un policía, él te protegerá y estarás a salvo-le aseguro sonriendo.

-Eres tan bueno conmigo…aunque siempre lo fuiste ¿verdad Fifi?-pregunto la niña revelando su cara.

Al ver de quien se trataba, el muchacho paso de la preocupación a la sorpresa-¿Tú? No puede…-no pudo terminar de hablar, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe por la espalda, mismo que lo dejo tendido en el suelo.

-Siento haber sido tan dura Fifi, oh no fue mi intención-dijo la niña con un tono de voz que sonaba entre apenado y mimado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **DPG**

Sunset se encontraba junto con su madre, acompañada por Rainbow y Pinkie Pie, mientras miraban un programa de televisión, mismo que era dirigido por la reportera Summer, que aparentemente era una personalidad muy conocida entre todos los televidentes por varias razones.

-"Y ahora el estudio televisivo se preguntan ¿Dónde están? Cuando su comedia "Amo a esa Muñequita" salió al aire hace 10 años, el programa obtuvo un éxito casi de inmediato"-informaba Summer al tiempo que mostraban algunas escenas de dicho programa-"como la adorable Muñequita, la pequeña Marion Louise Mary Dahl se ganó el corazón de millones"-.

La escena que mostraron a continuación, fue a los "padres" de Muñequita llegando a casa, encontrando todo destruido y a su pequeña hija esperándolos-"Bueno Muñequita, espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto"-dijo el papá.

-"No fue mi intención"-dijo Muñequita haciendo un gesto adorable, provocando un sonoro "ah".

-Veía ese programa cuando era niña y nunca me gusto-señalo Rainbow haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Pero hay que reconocerle que esa actriz es muy tierna-dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo ante la ternura de Muñequita.

-Y por mera coincidencia, tres miembros del elenco original desaparecieron en los últimos días-informo Celestia mostrando las fotografías de los tres personajes que estaban desaparecidos.

Tod Baker, quien interpretaba al padre, Alice Taylor, quien hacía el papel de la mamá y finalmente, Joseph Tribbiani, quien interpretaba al hermano mayor, Sunset reviso cada una de las fotos y llego hasta las últimas dos actrices.

-¿Y ellas?-pregunto entregándole las fotos a su madre, se trataban de Pamela Samuel y Marion Louise Mary Dahl.

-Pamela se encuentra a salvo, trabaja en el teatro principal de la ciudad, tengo oficiales protegiéndola, pero la señorita Marion salió de la luz pública hace 10 años, irónicamente el programa que la hizo famosa también la convirtió en una reclusa-informo Celestia.

-Batman me hablo de ella, nació con deficiencia en su cuerpo, una rara condición que impidió que envejeciera-dijo Sunset, ya que esa actriz aparentaba la edad de 5 años.

-¿Creerían que tenía 19 años en ese entonces? Ahora tendría 29-dijo Celestia viendo la televisión.

Sunset se acercó y tomo los archivos de los actores-Es obvio que alguien tiene una especie de vendetta en contra de estos actores, nos encargaremos del caso y les avisaremos cuando…-de pronto, la radio de Celestia se escuchó, aparentemente, había un tiroteo en el teatro principal, donde una banda trataba de llevarse a Pamela.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Teatro**

Efectivamente, un grupo de hombres armados se encontraba disparando contra la policía, al tiempo que dos de sus compañeros salían del teatro, llevando a rastras a la señorita Pamela, quien luchaba desesperadamente por liberarse del agarre.

-¡Déjenme ir! ¿Por qué me hacen esto?-cuestiono la chica tratando de soltarse, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

-¡Silencio!-ordeno el hombre, cuando una figura salió de la nada.

-¡La señorita le hizo una pregunta!-declaro Rainbow apareciendo y dándole una patada al criminal-¡Lo mejor sería que le respondiera!-agrego sonriendo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Sunset y el resto de las Hijas de la Noche llegara a impartir un poco de justicia contra esos malhechores, quienes comenzaron a disparar contra ellas, por suerte, las chicas ya sabían cómo lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones, pero a veces ocurrían cosas inesperadas en todas las situaciones.

-¡Cuidado!-grito un oficial cuando un camión de carga se lanzó contra ellos por el callejón.

No hubo más opción que hacerse a un lado antes de ser aplastador por el pesado vehículo, mismo que se detuvo frente a sus compañeros, metiendo a la fuerza a Pamela, quien gritaba desesperada por ayuda, más los criminales no tardaron en retroceder para escapar.

-¡Se marchan!-grito Twilight alarmada.

-¡No lo harán!-aseguro Sunset tecleando un código en su cinturón y el confiable Bati Móvil no tardó en aparecer.

Desafortunadamente, justo en esos momentos, el balón de una pequeña niña apareció en plena calle y detrás del mismo iba la pequeña en búsqueda de su juguete, aquella visión alarmo a las Hijas de la Noche y rápidamente, Sunset activo el desvió del auto, lográndolo justo a tiempo, espantando a la pequeña.

-¡Mami!-grito la niña, mientras el camión donde iban Pamela y sus secuestradores se alejaba, dejando a la pequeña corriendo hacia donde se reunió la gente.

Rápidamente, Fluttershy se acercó a la nena y la tomo en brazos, la niña solo lloraba de miedo-Quiero a mi mami-dijo asustada.

-Todo estará bien, tranquila-dijo Fluttershy consolándola, cuando una mujer de unos 30 años de edad, cabello naranja y de lentes, así como vestida como secretaria apareció.

-¡Mi pequeña! ¡Mi hija!-gritaba espantada al tiempo que corría a donde estaban Fluttershy y la niña.

-¡Mami!-grito la niña extendiendo sus brazos hacia su progenitora, quien no tardo en cargarla.

-Pero que niña tan traviesa ¿no te dije que no te alejaras de mí?-pregunto la mujer cargándola.

-No fue mi intención-dijo la niña revelándose como Muñequita, aquella frase capto la atención de Rainbow, quien detuvo a sus amigas.

-¡Deténganse!-advirtió Sunset deteniendo a la mayor.

-¡Usted es mala señorita Batman! ¡Juega muy rudo!-acuso Muñequita lanzando su balón al suelo y provocando que una cortina de humo cubriera el lugar.

En medio del humo, todos se confundieron y las Hijas de la Noche se preocuparon por el hecho de que Muñequita escapara-¡Las tengo!-grito Pinkie Pie contenta, más cuando el humo se disipo…

-¡Soy yo Arlequín!-regaño Applejack.

-Upsi-dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo a modo de disculpas.

Twilight se acercó a su pareja, quien buscaba algún rastro de quienes aparentemente, estaban detrás de los secuestros, ya tenían a sus culpables, pero todavía quedaba por encontrar los motivos de haber hecho todo eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Después de un rato, Pamela despertó en lo que parecía ser una habitación y vestida con ropas que le eran muy familiares, eran las mismas ropas que usaba cuando trabajo en el programa de televisión "Amo a esa Muñequita", confundida, salió del cuarto, llegando a la que era la sala, donde se encontró con el resto de los miembros del elenco, todos vestidos con las ropas que usaban en el programa.

-¿Tod? ¿Alice? ¿Joseph?-.

-Pam, también te atrapo a ti-dijo Tod alarmado al ver a la chica con ellos.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo en el viejo set y porque estamos vestidos así?-pregunto Pamela confundida.

-¡Bienvenida de nuevo hermana Susy, te extrañe mucho!-declaro Muñequita apareciendo-¡El señor cara feliz también te extraño mucho!-aseguro mostrando su muñeco.

-¿Marie? ¿Es esto alguna clase de broma?-pregunto Pamela confundida.

-No tonta, soy Muñequita ¿recuerdas? Somos Fifi, Susy, Mamá y Papá, y ahora estamos juntos para siempre-sentencio Muñequita sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Estudio de Televisión**

La reportera Summer se encontraba hablando en esos momentos con un oficial-No me importa lo que diga la comisionada, el público tiene derecho a saber lo que esta…-Summer no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que una foto de Muñequita apareció ante ella y al mirar a sus visitantes se llevó una sorpresa-te llamo luego-dijo colgando-¿desde cuándo te interesan las viejas estrellas de televisión?-.

-Desde que estas han estado secuestrando a sus coprotagonistas-respondió Sunset.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Summer poniendo mucho interés en eso.

-¿Sabes si guarda algún tipo de rencor contra ellos?-pregunto Twilight desde las sombras.

-En realidad ellos deberían odiarla a ella-señalo Summer al tiempo que sacaba unos viejos videos de un cajón-los dejo sin trabajo cuando decidió abandonar la serie para dedicarse a ser actriz dramática-explico al tiempo que ponía dicho video.

En esa serie se mostraba a Marie actuando en la obra Hamlet, su actuación dejaba mucho que decir-Es terrible-dijo Rainbow estremeciéndose.

-Realmente es muy mala-señalo Rarity.

-Fue lo que dijeron los críticos, la carrera dramática de Muñequita fracaso y cuando quiso rehacer su programa el estudio le dijo que no-explico Summer.

-Eso todavía no explica porque está secuestrando a quienes actuaron a su lado-observo Applejack.

-Quizás haya una pista en estos viejos videos-dijo Pinkie Pie tomando uno de ellos.

-Se los puedo prestar si quieren y cuando resuelvan el caso podrán pagarme con una entrevista…exclusiva-cuando Summer se dio la vuelta, sus visitantes ya no estaban-creo entender porque el comisionado Gordon odiaba mucho que hicieran eso-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Viejo Estudio de Televisión**

En el set que era del programa de Muñequita, todos se encontraban en el que era la cocina, donde la asistente de Marie se dedicaba a peinarla, al tiempo que sus hombres se aseguraban de cuidar a los rehenes.

-¿No es esto fantástico? ¡Todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos! ¡Me encanta!-declaro sonriendo.

-Oh…es maravilloso Muñequita-dijo Pamela con mucho miedo.

-¡Me encanta!-apoyo Joseph en iguales condiciones y sonriendo de forma algo forzada.

Más Muñequita parecía no estar convencida-¡Oh, oh! ¡Aquí viene Buster por las sobras!-anuncio y un perro de juguete apareció, subiéndolo a la mesa y acercándolo a Tod-¡Perro malo Buster! ¡Fuera de aquí!-grito dándole una patada-¡Oigan! ¿Qué creen que paso hoy? ¡Vamos, adivinen! ¡Es mi cumpleaños! ¡Si! ¡Viva yo! ¡Me alegro por mí!-declaro Muñequita saltando emocionada, al tiempo que ponían un pastel en la mesa.

-¿Insinúas que nos trajiste aquí solo para tener una fiesta de cumpleaños?-cuestiono Tod molestándose-¡Se acabó! ¡Es todo! ¡Me largo de aquí! ¡Siempre supe que eras una niña malcriada y consentida, siempre haciéndonos la vida miserable a todos los demás, pero esta vez has llegado muy lejos!-Tod se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse-¡Ya te llamara mi abogado!-.

Más cuando Tod se dio cuenta, la asistente de Muñequita estaba frente a él y para su sorpresa, le dio una bien medida patada en el abdomen, lanzándolo contra el suelo-¡Tod!-gritaron todos al ver eso, mientras dos de los matones de Muñequita lo levantaban del suelo y lo llevaban a la mesa.

-¿No es Miriam un encanto? No podría hacer nada sin ella-reconoció Muñequita sonriendo-eres un padre malo, no deberías hablarle así a tu hija-.

-¡Tú no eres mi hija y no somos una familia! ¡Somos actores! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Cancelaste nuestro programa porque pensabas que no estabas recibiendo atención!-acuso Tod.

-Pero ahora sé que cometí un error-dijo Muñequita comenzando a llorar, al tiempo que Miriam apagaba las luces y encendía un reflector sobre su jefa-fue muy duro para mí cuando me fui-dijo usando su verdadera voz, la única cosa que en verdad mostraba su verdadera edad-estudie, mi prepare, hice pruebas…pero nadie me quería…durante años recordé lo feliz que era con ustedes y con los televidentes que me amaban como… ¡La Muñequita!-anuncio al tiempo que usaba su voz de niña.

Muñequita volteo y brincando hacia la mesa corrió hacia donde estaba Tod, mientras los hombres levantaban al resto de los rehenes, acercándolos también-¡Ahora seré la Muñequita para siempre y todo el mundo me querrá de nuevo! ¡Abrásense!-ordeno al tiempo que los forzaban a abrazarse.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Al mismo tiempo, las Hijas de la Noche se encontraba revisando los videos que Summer les dio, todos eran episodios de la serie, pero todavía no encontraban algún motivo por el cual Muñequita los estuviera secuestrando.

-¿Recuerdan cuando peleamos con el Guasón fusionado con Doomsday?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Cómo olvidar eso-dijo Rarity.

-Pues este programa es mucho peor-señalo la chica de cabellos arcoíris viendo la serie con bastante enfado.

-Pero me he dado cuenta de algo-intervino Twilight-Muñequita no ha capturado a todos los miembros del elenco, en la última temporada la sintonía del programa comenzó a decaer y los productores decidieron introducir a un nuevo personaje, el pequeño primo de Muñequita; Spocky-.

Precisamente estaban mostrando la escena donde el pequeño Spocky aparecía, en dicha escena, Muñequita iba a apagar las velas de su pastel de cumpleaños, cuando su primo empujo su cara contra el postre, provocando que quedara completamente embarrada, incluso por poco se ahoga, las risas se escucharon y Muñequita desapareció de escena, mientras Spocky probaba un poco del pastel con su dedo.

-De acuerdo, eso fue un poco gracioso-reconoció Rainbow.

-De acuerdo con esto, Dahl estaba furiosa porque fue ridiculizada en el episodio de su cumpleaños y por eso decidió abandonar el programa-informo Sunset al tiempo que mostraba algunos recortes de periódicos.

-¿Por qué no ha intentado capturar a su primo Spocky?-pregunto Rarity confundida, pues todo indicaba que estaba reuniendo al elenco por una razón.

-Quizás está esperando la oportunidad-dijo Fluttershy mirando la pantalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Actualmente, Spocky estaba retirado de la actuación y se dedicaba a ser guitarrista, en esos momentos se encontraba practicando en la cochera de su casa, cuando Miriam apareció con una carriola, al escuchar el ruido que hacía Spocky, se acercó hacia él mostrándose sumamente molesto.

-¡Disculpe! ¡DISCULPE!-grito Miriam deteniendo a Spocky-¡Mi niña estaba tomando la siesta y su música la despertó!-acuso muy molesta.

-¡Oiga! ¡Tengo que practicar! ¿Lo sabía?-pregunto de manera sarcástica, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la bebé.

-Todavía eres un pequeño y asqueroso mocoso, Spocky-gruño Muñequita al tiempo que le disparaba un gas somnífero, mismo con el cual el pobre muchacho cayó al suelo noqueado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Viejo Estudio de Televisión**

Poco a poco, Spocky comenzó a volver en sí y cuando por fin abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba atado en una silla, frente a una mesa y con todos los demás miembros del programa, con Muñequita mirándolo con una sonrisa siniestra y unos ojos que delataban odio.

-¡Despierta Spocky! ¡Se acabó la hora de la siesta!-declaro dándole un golpe con su muñeco-¡Odiaría que te perdieras la celebración!-Miriam apareció con un pastel-¿todos recuerdan lo que paso la última vez que cantamos "Feliz Cumpleaños"? El estúpido de Spocky metió mi cabeza en el pastel-gruño Muñequita embarrando un poco del pastel en la cara de Spocky.

-¿Y por qué estás tan molesta? ¡No fue nada personal!-grito Spocky asustado.

-¡Solo éramos actores de un programa de televisión!-apoyo Pamela.

-¡Fue real para mí! ¡Todo el mundo me quería hasta que llegaste tú! ¡Tú hiciste que me olvidaran!-acuso Muñequita, cuando sus hombres colocaron una dinamita en la punta del pastel-¡Y ahora Muñequita tendrá su venganza!-declaro encendiéndola y colocando el pastel ante Spocky.

Al ver esto, Spocky comenzó a soplar de manera desesperada, intentando apagar la mecha del explosivo, pero por más que soplaba no lograba nada y Muñequita solo miraba lo que pasaba con una sonrisa sumamente perversa, disfrutando de esa escena, pero su sonrisa dio paso a la furia cuando en un acto desesperado, Spocky tomo la dinamita con sus dientes y lo lanzo lo más lejos que pudo.

La dinamita exploto, pero sin lastimar a nadie, pero eso solo provoco que la furia de Muñequita estallara-¡Tramposo! ¡Tramposo! ¡Tramposo!-gritaba aplastando el pastel con sus pies y embarrándolo en las caras de todos los rehenes, fue cuando revelo que el muñeco realmente era una pistola-el señor cara feliz dice que ahora sí tendrás tu merecido-sentencio preparándose para jalar el gatillo.

Spocky solo pudo temblar de miedo, cuando de pronto, Sunset y las demás llegaron de la nada, evitando que Muñequita le disparara al rehén, rápidamente, los hombres de Muñequita se lanzaron al ataque, pero no fueron un verdadero problema para las chicas, cuando Spocky se desato solo y se quitó la cara, revelando ser una máscara.

-Gracias amigas, llegaron a tiempo-dijo Applejack.

Sunset se acercó a Muñequita y la levanto sin problema alguno-¡No es justo! ¡Él no era el verdadero Spocky!-bramo furiosa.

-Le dije a Spocky lo que te proponías y me hice pasar por él, mientras mis amigas me rastreaban hasta tu escondite-explico Applejack sonriéndole.

-Creo que vas a tener un largo tiempo de castigo-dijo Rainbow sonriendo de manera divertida.

-Oh, se sienten tan astutas ¿verdad? ¡Miriam!-grito Muñequita y fue cuando Miriam salto sobre Sunset, dándole una patada que la estrello contra las paredes falsas.

Antes de que las chicas pudieran reaccionar, Miriam dio gala de sus habilidades en artes marciales, derribándolas a todas con gran maestría, al tiempo que Muñequita aprovechaba para escapar del lugar.

-¡Recorcholis señora! ¡Es muy buena!-reconoció Rainbow sorprendida por la destreza de esa mujer.

-Gracias-dijo Miriam sonriendo y disponiéndose a atacar una vez más, cuando un lazo se ató a su pierna, mismo que fue lanzado por Twilight y Rarity.

Miriam se dispuso a lanzarse contra ambas, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Applejack apareció de la nada y le dio un puñetazo con fuerza en el rostro, estrellándola contra una pared falsa, misma que cayó sobre ella, aplastándola y dejándola noqueada.

-Bien hecho-felicito Sunset, cuando se dieron cuenta de que más hombres armados aprecian-¡Encárguense de ellos! ¡Yo iré tras Muñequita!-indico la peli fuego.

-¡Recuerdas que debes hacerle pagar por su cruel crimen!-grito Pinkie Pie-¡Pisotear un hermoso pastel!-declaro haciendo ojitos tristes.

Tanto los criminales como los rehenes se vieron entre sí sin saber cómo tomarse el comentario de la chica-Así es Arlequín-se disculpó Applejack encogiéndose en hombros antes de que la batalla comenzara.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Muñequita escapaba a bordo de un triciclo, alejándose de los estudios, cuando a lo lejos vio un parque de diversiones-Genial-dijo sonriendo, ese era el lugar perfecto para ocultarse.

Cuando Sunset llegó al lugar, encontró el triciclo tirado en el suelo, así rápidamente ingreso al parque, pero para Muñequita era muy fácil pasar desapercibida entre todos los demás niños y adultos que se encontraban en el lugar, a muchos les extraño ver a una pequeña sola, pero supusieron que sus padres estaban cerca, fue cuando Sunset apareció sobre un puesto de premios y los niños la vieron.

-¡Miren! ¡Es Batman!-grito uno de los niños y rápidamente todos los pequeños corrieron hacia donde se encontraba.

Con todos sus escudos dirigiéndose a donde estaba Sunset, Muñequita quedo expuesta y comenzó a correr de nuevo, rápidamente, la peli fuego comenzó a perseguirla de nuevo, dirigiéndose a una parte del parque donde no había gente, pues en esa zona las atracciones se encontraban en reparación.

Sunset camino con mucho cuidado, viendo hacia todos lados y estando atenta a cualquier posible sorpresa de la criminal, misma que vino cuando Muñequita apareció con un lanzador de pelotas de béisbol, mismas que disparo contra ella, dándole en distintas partes del cuerpo y provocando que cayera al suelo algo lastimada.

Sonriendo de forma siniestra, Muñequita se dispuso a darle el tiro de gracia, pero el lanzador se quedó vacío y cuando se dio cuenta opto por escapar de nuevo, la peli fuego se incorporó y comenzó a seguirla de nuevo, hasta que entraron a la casa de la risa del parque.

-Típico-gruño Sunset entrando al lugar.

Todo estaba a oscuras y casi no se podía ver nada, más que un hueco por el cual los niños ingresaban a la zona del laberinto de espejos de la casa de la risa y fue cuando la risa infantil de Muñequita se escuchó.

-Tonta señorita Batman, no podrá atraparme-se burló comenzando a correr de nuevo, su pequeño tamaño le permitía fácilmente trasladarse por ese sitio.

Sunset, por el contrario, se tuvo que agachar y gatear para poder entrar, pero vaya que se sentía bastante apretada en ese lugar, fue cuando recibió un golpe en la cara de parte del muñeco de Muñequita, quien solo se rio divertida.

-¡Los adultos no son bienvenidos aquí!-declaro dándole un golpe más con su muñeco, para luego comenzar a correr una vez más.

-¡Espera! ¡No corras! ¡Sé que tienes miedo, estas confundida, quiero ayudarte!-aseguro Sunset acercándose a rastras a ella.

-¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! ¡Eres una mentirosa!-acuso Muñequita siguiendo su escape por el estrecho tubo.

La peli fuego estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, pero debía calmarse, tenía que comprender a esa mujer, porque eso era, internamente era una mujer que se debía sentir frustrada por ser tan diferente a los demás, por tener casi 30 años y mantener la apariencia de una niña de 5 años, debía comprenderla y ayudarla a salir de esa sombra, después de todo, eso es lo que Batman debía hacer, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando recibió más golpes en la cara de parte de Muñequita, seguida de una patada.

-¡Se acabó el juego señorita Batman! ¡Yo gano!-declaro al tiempo que le apuntaba con el arma que estaba oculta en el muñeco.

Sunset tenso la mandíbula ante eso y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, consiguió lanzar uno de sus Bati Boomerangs contra ella, consiguiendo quitarle su muñeco/arma, mismo que salió disparada fuera del túnel.

-¡No es justo!-grito saliendo del túnel y recogiendo el muñeco, cuando miro hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de que Sunset también ya estaba cerca de salir, por lo que disparo una bala para hacerla retroceder y tener tiempo de escapar.

Muñequita se internó más en aquel lugar, hasta que finalmente llego al laberinto de espejos, en el cual su reflejo se distorsionaba de muchas maneras, siguió avanzando por entre esos objetos, pero fue uno de ellos el que capto su atención, mismo que se encontraba frente a ella, acercándose lentamente, no se vio así misma en el espejo, sino a una mujer de 30 años, vestida como ella y con el muñeco en sus manos.

-Esta…soy yo…mi verdadero yo…ahí dentro…soy yo-dijo empleando su voz real, al tiempo que tocaba el espejo y sonreía, pero su sonrisa no tardo en desaparecer-pero no es la realidad ¡Es mentira! ¡Como mi familia, mi vida y todo lo demás!-exclamo sintiendo un enorme dolor en su interior y fue cuando Sunset apareció reflejándose en varios espejos-¿Por qué no dejaste que viviera mi MENTIRA?-cuestiono furiosa.

Por toda respuesta, Sunset entrecerró los ojos, antes de que Muñequita comenzara a disparar contra los espejos, destruyéndolos todos uno a uno, al menos, en todos aquellos donde la peli fuego se reflejaba, Muñequita siguió disparando, no se detuvo hasta que solo quedo un espejo en pie, era el mismo en el cual se encontraba reflejado su verdadero ser, la mujer que nunca sería, la mujer que jamás llegaría a ver el mundo, ni el mundo jamás podría verla.

Derramando lágrimas llenas de dolor, odio, furia, desolación y frustración, Muñequita jalo el gatillo y el espejo quedo hecho trizas, siendo esta la última bala, más a pesar de que el arma quedo vacía, en ningún momento dejo de jalar el gatillo, fue cuando Sunset se acercó y le retiro el arma con gentileza.

Sollozando, Muñequita volteo a verla con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, mientras Sunset solo la veía en silencio, limpiándose las lágrimas, la pequeña corrió a las piernas de la peli fuego y la abrazó con fuerza.

-No fue mi intención-dijo al tiempo que Sunset colocaba su mano sobre su cabeza de manera gentil.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un gran dolor que no puede curarse fácilmente…una vida que jamás podrá alcanzar lo que añora…una enfermedad que puede hacer que el cuerpo se vuelva una prisión"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=JzX4qgESVHg**

 **Sunset**

 **Hasta hoy  
no puedo imaginar que  
no dejar de continuar pero  
puede pasar  
algún día...  
(Se ve a Sunset levantarse de una profunda oscuridad, para ser observada por Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie sonriéndole)**

 **Twilight  
si te sentís sin ánimos  
Si crees  
que vas a superar cualquier problema o situación  
¡Avísame! Quiero estar y verte yo... uno al menos, por favor...**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad siendo salvada por Batman, Robin y Batichica, para después darle paso al tiempo con Batman y las hijas de la noche)**

 **Sunset**

 **La vida es solo una, pero hay que llenarla de emoción  
Una razón me diste, ¡ya nadie me puede… derrotar!**

 **(Sunset se observa frente a tres caminos al frente, uno revelándola como Firebird, otra de ella misma y uno con una forma de murciélago)**

 **Sunset**

 **Aún  
No sé  
que haces para que yo lo repita otra vez  
Solo verte ahí de pie… y me das todo ese valor**

 **(La ciudad está en cambio con Karai dirigiendo de crimen del bajo mundo, Starlight como comisionada y mucho más, solo se necesita un héroe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **¡Esta vez- ya siento que algo grita en mi interior!  
Siento que quiero continuar  
si te miro a los ojos hoy**

 **(Sunset se dispone a tomar un camino siendo antes de eso tomada de la mano por Twilight, así revelando a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Bruno todos le sonríen, así está decidida avanza por el camino con forma de murciélago)**

 **Twilight**

 **Sé que puedes reír otra vez  
Llorar si quieres**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No dejes que tus sueños se apaguen**

 **(Se ve a Batman recorrer ciudad gótica, esa imagen cambia, ahora con Robin, después con Batichica, repitiéndose con Jasón, Tim y Damián, dando un final ahora con las hijas de la noche**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **¡Así que muestra el final… el definitivo!  
¡Eres mi héroe que me salvó!**

 **(Se ve Sunset observar el atardecer una vez más, como cambia a la noche estando en lo alto de un edificio llega tener el traje y mascara de Batman en mano, esta solo se coloca la máscara, así las hijas de la noche sonriéndole saltan a la aventura)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _y esta vez les tocó lidiar con una villana algo complicada, pues una enfermedad provoco que permaneciera con la apariencia de una niña de solo 5 años con mente adulta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _si eso te pareció triste, a ver qué te parece esta historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _por eso mismo trato de ayudar a Muñequita, aunque ella al principio se negó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _y a ver qué opinas de este capítulo donde vimos que a veces el cuerpo es la peor prisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _el mismo Arcilla lo dijo, estaba sufriendo mucho, sobreviviendo en una armadura y a base de químicos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _todo principio tiene un final y el de este fic está cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _creo que con Peridot ocurrió lo contrario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _le quita mucho el uso de la imaginación, pero cada quien su gusto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _realmente no la tuvo, porque Arcilla quiso terminar con todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues a ver qué opinas de esta nueva villana, Muñequita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _supongo que el tiempo lo dirá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _la verdad no estoy seguro de quien pueda ser, aunque con la de Topo no me convence mucho eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _a ver qué dices ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _otro video que reafirma la superioridad de Batman sobre todos los demás héroes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _la verdad no creo, ya que en el Universo 1 hay algo igual de poderoso y creo que hasta más temible que las Gemas de Infinito, el Ecuación de la Anti Vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _y aún continúan, ya que hasta los villanos tienen tragedias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _solo te diré que va a tener algunas relaciones con cierto fic que me ha estado volviendo loco por muchas razones y a ver qué piensas de la pequeña Muñequita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _te recuerdo que Hiedra fue asesinada por Zaleska, su primera víctima tras su liberación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _todo tiene un final, no importa cuanto lo intentemos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _bueno, si la muerte de Arcilla te dejo así, a ver qué dices de este. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _aunque el pobre Arcilla estaba literalmente en una terrible encrucijada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _aunque para Arcilla fue como una liberación para su alma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _por suerte pudo ayudar a esta pobre pequeña que vive prisionera en su cuerpo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _nadie es eterno, excepto por el gran jefe de jefes de jefes de jefes…bueno, ya me entendiste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _aunque para Hagen la vida que tenía era mucho peor que la muerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _realmente se pudo haber encontrado otra manera de salvarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _bueno, a ver qué piensas de esta actriz que vive atrapada en su cuerpo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _y nuevamente se enfrentaron con una actriz cuyo cuerpo también era su prisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _y a ver qué piensas de esta villana que al final vio toda la cruel realidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _ciertamente, nadie quisiera vivir de ese modo o como Muñequita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _en esta ocasión no hubo muertes, pero si un fuerte golpe de realidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _aunque la muerte no es lo más triste siempre, hay cosas peores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _bueno, a ver qué piensas de este donde una vez más se mostró que el cuerpo puede ser la peor prisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _ahora conocimos a Muñequita y como su cuerpo también es su prisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _realmente nadie lo imaginaba, aunque poco a poco estaba llegándole. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _y ahora vimos como el cuerpo de otra actriz también era su prisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _aunque siempre hay cosas peores que la muerte, como lo que vive Muñequita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _y en esta ocasión vimos cómo es la vida de dura para la actriz que fuera Muñequita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _realmente Sunset no quería que terminara así e incluso hizo lo que Batman habría hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _en verdad se sentía atrapado en su propio cuerpo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _y ahora conocimos a la pequeña Muñequita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _realmente es una pena que a Arcilla le haya tocado algo como eso, aunque no ha sido el único que sufre por su cuerpo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _pues no creo que este tampoco sea un buen capítulo para reír. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _esa es la triste realidad, como la que ha descubierto Muñequita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _y a ver qué piensas de este, donde conocimos a Muñequita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _también hemos conocido a una actriz cuyo cuerpo también es una prisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _ahora también hemos conocido a Muñequita, que sufre del mismo modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _y ahora hemos conocido a otra actriz que vive aprisionada en su cuerpo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _pues a ver qué piensas de este capítulo y de la villana en turno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _nuevamente hemos visto el lado trágico de los villanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _y continuamos con las tragedias en la vida de los villanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _un triste final para alguien que vivió atrapado en su propio cuerpo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _bueno, no creo que este capítulo sea también adecuado para risas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _y ahora vimos un ejemplo de que a veces la muerte no es lo peor que puede ocurrir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _la vida está llena de sorpresas y cambios inesperados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _aunque yo pienso que la Alianza del Mal sería más amenazante por algunas razones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de Muñequita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _pues para Muñequita la vida se ha revelado como la cruel verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _de hecho, se me prendió el foco para hacer que las Gemas enfrentaran a la temible Alianza del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _y para Muñequita el final todavía no llega, solo el despertar a una cruel realidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Olivia, Éire, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Lisa L Kujo, Saint Femme, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Andros Valgreen 4, Xanatrix742, Sombra 02, Gokash Z, Bowser3000000, Iron Mario, Moon-9215, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Joestar, Zeppeli, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Black Hunter, Odín, Hamon Raft, Ryo Red, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, Wild Boy, Ant, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	22. Encierro

" _ **Una nueva ola de secuestros ocurrió en Ciudad Gótica, esta vez, las víctimas fueron actores que participaron en una conocida comedia llamada "Amo a esa Muñequita", siendo la protagonista una actriz que sufría de un mal que impedía que envejeciera, permaneciendo con la apariencia de una niña de 5 años, debido a algunos conflictos que tuvo con el resto del elenco, abandono la serie y como consecuencia perdió popularidad, lo que hizo que la gente la olvidara, decidida a regresar, secuestro a todos los que participaron en el programa para poder vivir una mentira, ya que el mundo real fue demasiado cruel con ella de muchas maneras, pero Sunset y las demás, no podían dejar que lastimara a nadie, pues en su mente dañada, Muñequita también quería castigar a uno de los integrantes del elenco, acusándolo de ser el responsable de que todos se olvidaran de ella, una vez que los rehenes estuvieron a salvo, Sunset persiguió a Muñequita hasta un parque de diversiones, tras una breve persecución, en la cual Muñequita entro a la casa de la risa, llegando al laberinto de espejos, donde se enfrentó a aquello que más la lastimaba, la verdad que tanto se negaba a ver, no pudo soportar el dolor de la cruel realidad y finalmente se rindió, entregándose pacíficamente"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ribVjpHe4BE**

 **Twilight**

 **Puedes perdonar  
¿Y olvidar tu pasado?  
Deja ir todo  
Y recuperar tu paso**

 **(Se ve el pasado que tuvo Sunset desde el principio del régimen hasta pasar en cada momento que siguió hasta el momento actual, despertando en un campo verde, siendo observada por Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para darles una sonrisa y levantarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor, así que échame la culpa  
Dame el peso para todo  
No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño sea  
(La ciudad pasa a mostrar a varios enfrentamientos con criminales contra Batman y sus hijas en el tiempo que va mostrando cierto cambio en Batman)**

 **Sunset**

 **Lo soportaré todo  
Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Entonces puedes continuar**

 **(A lo lejos de la ciudad se ve el crimen del bajo mundo dirigido por Karai, como Starlight llega al puesto de comisionada, sin escuchar un simple hahahahaha resonando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Dale un nombre a la rosa  
Todavía olerá como dulce  
Dale un nombre a la rosa: todo es lo mismo  
No cambiará lo que significas para mí**

 **(Pasando a cambiar a Sunset mirando su reflejo en el traje para verse a ella misma como Batman, pasando a momentos donde Bruno se ve en un espejo su avanzada edad)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Si vives - Vive tu vida con buenas intenciones  
Se vuelve en algún lugar en el camino (Ah ~)  
Pero, ¿darías? Dale un segundo pensamiento  
Cuando dice que revela la mentira**

 **(Sunset toma el manto de Batman en sus manos para volverse finalmente Batman ante las demás aceptando el renacer de Batman, cambiando rápidamente a una ciudad en caos aclamando por un héroe)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Solo hay un 10% de culpa  
Pero nadie compartirá la falla  
Tomas el calor, pero no más  
Así que ahora es el momento, tienes que tener tu propio  
Y levántate alto  
(Se ve la sombra de Batman a lo lejos pasar como todos ven a Sunset la ahora Batman combatir a varios criminales, aun escuchando un hahahahaha, aparece la hija de un demonio, la Hija del Guasón)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Es la cosa número uno que nunca puedes olvidar  
No dejes que te definan,  
Todavía hay pelea en ti  
(Sunset se pone al frente de ella como esta sonríe para ser rodeada por cientos de criminales, sin dejarse intimidad llega a ser apoyada por Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, ahora sonriendo entre si avanzan directo al combate, pasando a quedar la imagen con las hijas de Batman y el Guasón frente a frente)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor  
Dando el peso para todo**

 **Twilight**

 **No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño  
Tú y yo podemos soportarlo todo**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Y continuarás**

 **(Termina todo en una fotografía con Bruno, Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie siendo colgada en la baticueva junto a otras con Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 22**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 22 Encierro**

 **Asilo Arkahm**

El Bati Móvil se encontraba estacionado afuera de ese recinto que se encargaba de mantener encerrados a los peores criminales de todo el mundo, en esos momentos, Sunset y Rarity llevaban al Sombrerero Loco al interior, pero vaya que les estaba costando un poco, ya que el criminal ponía resistencia, demasiada resistencia, como si quisiera soltarse a cualquier costo.

-¡No me lleven de regreso por favor!-suplicaba el Sombrerero tratando de soltarse, pero ambas Hijas de la Noche lo tenían muy bien sujeto-¡Por favor! ¡Se los suplico! ¡Mírame Batman!-grito soltándose y volteando a ver a Sunset-¡Estoy temblando de terror! ¡Yo! ¡El Sombrerero Loco! ¡Si realmente eres como tu padre debes poder ver que esto no es normal en mí, por favor, ten piedad y no me lleves allá de nuevo! ¡No he cometido ni un solo delito, solo trataba de alejarme…de él!-grito al ver quien estaba parado en la entrada del asilo-¡Sálvenme!-suplico temblando de miedo.

Una imponente figura avanzo lentamente hacia ellos, conforme más se acercaba, la peli fuego se daba cuenta que el miedo en las expresiones del Sombrerero aumentaban-Yo me encargare ahora, Batman-dijo el personaje.

Se trataba de un hombre de cabello corto, un corte de estilo militar, musculoso, de aspecto sumamente severo e intimidante, una mirada que provoco que Rarity sintiera escalofríos, pero iba vestido como guardia de seguridad.

-Lyle Bolton, jefe de seguridad-se presentó mostrando sus credenciales ante las Hijas de la Noche-felicidades Dr. Tech, es el primero que logra escapar de Arkahm estando yo al frente y debo agregar que será el último-declaro tomando a Jervis de su traje con mucha brusquedad, de una manera tan salvaje que sorprendió a las chicas-no volveré a defraudarlas a usted, ni a la ciudad y mucho menos a su mentor, que en paz descanse, se los prometo-.

Riéndose de una manera bastante aterradora, Bolton se llevó a Tech de vuelta a Arkahm, lo último que ambas chicas vieron fue como el criminal gritaba desesperadamente por ayuda, al tiempo que desaparecían tras la puerta de entrada.

Una vez que ambos hombres ingresaron al asilo, Sunset y Rarity volvieron al Bati Móvil, conversando sobre lo que acababan de presenciar-Ese Bolton hizo un diez en la escala de terror, pero parece que hace bien su trabajo-dijo Rarity mirando hacia el asilo.

-Quizás demasiado bien-señalo la peli fuego mirando hacia el asilo y pensando en la mirada de horror que había en el hombre obsesionado con el País de las Maravillas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Días Después**

Una asamblea se estaba llevando a cabo en el asilo de Arkahm, tras recibir algunas quejas sobre el comportamiento del guardia Bolton, el director del asilo convoco a esa junta, misma en la cual estaban presentes la alcaldesa, la comisionada Celestia, Lucios Fox y naturalmente, Sunset.

-He llamado a esta asamblea para discutir sobre las quejas que me han llegado sobre el señor Bolton, acerca de su comportamiento extremista con los internos-informo el doctor.

-¿Estas segura de esto?-pregunto Celestia mirando a su hija.

-Bolton fue enviado aquí por recomendación de las Empresas Díaz ¿no es verdad señor Lucios?-pregunto Sunset.

-Efectivamente señorita Sunset, con sus conocimientos en vigilancia, así como también su entrenamiento militar, creí que sería la persona adecuada para el cargo-explico Lucios.

Bolton se levantó de golpe de la mesa-¡Si alguien tiene algún problema con mis métodos…! Por favor, que me lo diga-pidió con un tono de voz amable, al tiempo que se sentaba y cambiaba su semblante por completo.

La primera en pasar fue una joven criminal llamara Ribbrianni, misma que fue enviada a Arkahm después de que Kakunsa y Vikal la capturaran tras usar una pasión de amor, misma que le permitía realizar sus crimines sin problema alguno, claro que Batman ayudo a su captura, pues eso paso antes de que Kal lo asesinara.

 **(Nota: no voy a gastar un capítulo de mi fic en esa tipa tan odiosa, confórmense con saber que esta donde se merece estar)**

-Señorita Ribbrianni ¿tiene algo que decir sobre el señor Bolton?-pregunto el doctor con amabilidad.

Ribbrianni miro al doctor y luego a Bolton, quien solo sonrió de manera tranquila en todo momento, más la miro de reojo, una mirada bastante intimidante-No tengo nada que decir-respondió.

Al escuchar eso, todos se vieron entre sí-Seguramente tendrá algo que decir al respecto…-.

-¿Tiene cera en el oído? ¡No tengo nada que decir! ¿Entendió? ¡NADA!-grito la chica dejando en claro que no diría nada más, provocando que Bolton sonriera complacido, hecho que noto Sunset.

El siguiente en pasar fue el criminal Scarface, siempre cargado por su leal muñeco, el ventrílocuo, los cuales se sentaron-Muy bien, le aseguro que puede hablar con toda confianza-dijo el doctor tratando de animarlo.

Tanto el hombre como el muñeco voltearon a ver a Bolton, quien solo les sonrió y les dedico aquella mirada tan intimidatoria-El señor Bolton es…-.

-¡Un incansable trabajador, un hombre muy dedicado, no tenemos ninguna queja, jefe!-le aseguro Scarface mirando a los miembros de la asamblea.

Esa respuesta hizo que Bolton volviera a sonreír complacido, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, de seguir así todo terminaría en muy poco tiempo, finalmente fue el turno de Jervis Tech, el cual se encontraba sentado en total y absoluto silencio, mostrando un rostro sumiso en todo momento.

-Dr. Jervis, ha estado ahí en silencio por diez minutos ¿tiene alguna queja del señor Bolton?-pregunto el doctor.

-No señor-respondió Tech con tono sincero.

-Usted fue el que más se quejó, debe tener algún problema con mis métodos-señalo Bolton tratando de presionar al hombre.

-Creo que estaba equivocado-respondió Jervis de nuevo en estado sumiso.

Sunset observaba todo en silencio, recordando la escena de la noche anterior y fue cuando una idea cruzo por su mente-Bueno, basándonos en los testimonios que acabamos de escuchar, propongo aplazar el contrato del señor Bolton por otros 13 meses, tal vez incluso un poco más-sugirió la peli fuego.

Y solo eso basto para que todos los entrevistados cambiaran drásticamente su actitud-¡No! ¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡No saben lo que nos está haciendo!-grito el ventrílocuo alarmado, antes de que Scarface interfiriera de nuevo.

-¡Silencio tonto! ¡No lo escuchen! ¡Ha perdido el juicio!-aseguro tratando de calmar todo, pero Ribbrianni intervino dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡No! ¡Todo es cierto! ¡Si no decimos la verdad tendremos que seguir con él! ¡Nos amenaza y nos priva de nuestros privilegios incluso cuando nos portamos bien!-grito Ribbrianni con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Creo que ya escuchamos suficiente!-declaro Bolton levantándose de golpe de su asiento.

-¡Dice que basura como nosotros deben mantenerse a raya, es por eso que nos encadena de noche y electrifica nuestras celdas!-grito Jervis al tiempo que lo señalaba y volteaba a ver a los miembros de la asamblea.

-¡Me puso en una caja llena de terminas! ¿Me escucharon? ¡TERMITAS!-grito Scarface sumamente asustado después de ver que todos sus compañeros también comenzaron a hablar.

-¡Es un animal!-.

-¡Un monstruo!-.

-¡Llévenselo por favor!-finalmente, Bolton estallo en furia.

Gritando con fuerza y lanzando la mesa contra el suelo, el guardia de seguridad arremetió contra los internos, pero justo en esos momentos, dos de los enfermeros lo sujetaron, más no fueron capaces de detenerlo, antes de que Bolton los lanzara por los aires y se volviera contra los internos, los cuales estaban arrinconados en una pared temblando de miedo.

Lanzándose contra ellos como un rinoceronte furioso, la peli fuego de manera disimulada lanzo una silla al suelo, misma con la cual Bolton se tropezó y cayó al suelo, momento que todos los demás enfermeros aprovecharon para saltar sobre él y sujetarlo entre todos.

-¡Todos ustedes no son más que basura! ¡Deberían ser golpeados hasta el final de sus miserables y asquerosas vidas!-escupió con odio y furia.

-¡Ya oí suficiente!-grito el doctor al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa con su mazo-¡Señor Bolton, queda suspendido!-anuncio mirándolo con decepción.

Más Bolton no se sintió molesto ni triste por eso, al contrario, su rabia aumento-¡Antes de venir aquí, Arkahm era un santuario para los dementes de Gótica! ¡Yo los discipline! ¡YO! ¡Ahora veo que he hecho mal al castigarlos a ellos! ¡Son solo el síntoma, pero ustedes son la causa, los doctores locos, la inútil y corrupta policía, y los estúpidos burocráticos del gobierno, todos deberían ser encerrados y luego arrojar la llave!-bramaba al tiempo que lo sacaban del asilo.

Una vez que estuvo fuera, fue rodeado por algunos reporteros, quienes le pidieron algún comentario tras su reciente salida de Arkahm-La ciudad es una enfermedad que pide ser curada-fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse, pero mientras volvía a su casa, miro a su alrededor, fijándose en cómo estaba la ciudad-miren a esos monstruos convertidos en héroes-gruño al ver una noticia sobre Dos Caras-y todo por culpa de esos medios liberales-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Seis Meses Después**

Sunset y Twilight acababan de salir de un restaurante, tras haber tenido una cita sumamente encantadora, mientras el resto de las chicas se encontraba en la mansión en algunas cosas, la salida fue perfecta y el día apenas comenzaba, pero justo en esos momentos, escucharon un grito de auxilio y al dirigirse al lugar, vieron como un camión blindado estaba subiendo el coche de la reportera Summer, con ella dentro.

Ante esa visión, ambas chicas corrieron a cambiarse, una vez que lo hicieron llegaron antes de que el camión se pusiera en marcha, encontrándose con un hombre enmascarado, usando un chaleco antibalas en el pecho, así como hombreras y rodilleras, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara negra que solo dejaba ver sus ojos, al ver a las Hijas de la Noche, aquella figura volteo a verlos, hablando con una voz muy conocida.

-¡La hora de que la justicia y el orden lleguen a la ciudad finalmente ha llegado, grandes guerreras, es el momento de darles su merecido a esta basura asquerosa! ¡Ustedes los atraparan, yo los mantendré encerrados, juntos podremos devolverle la paz a toda la ciudad!-declaro Bolton con bastante seguridad en su tono de voz.

-¿Secuestrando a personas inocentes? No me parece correcto-dijo Sunset mirando a Bolton.

-Si no son parte de la solución, entonces son parte del problema-aseguro Bolton atacándolas con un garrote de policía, provocando que retrocedieran-¡Me han decepcionado, pensé que querrían ver a esta basura tras las rejas!-.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo esa reportera para que la quieras encerrar?-pregunto Twilight.

-¡Simplemente que sus reportajes siempre hacen ver a los monstruos que contaminan las calles como si fueran héroes!-declaro Bolton lanzando varias granadas al suelo, mismas que soltaron una gran cantidad de humo.

Ambas chicas tuvieron que protegerse los rostros por ello, momento que Bolton aprovecho para escapar, llevando con ello a su prisionera, una vez que el humo se disipo, ambas chicas pudieron salir del mismo.

-Parece que tenemos un nuevo enemigo en las calles-dijo Twilight muy preocupada.

-Y se trata de alguien con entrenamiento militar-gruño la peli fuego sabiendo que no sería fácil lidiar con Bolton.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Una vez que la pareja volvió a la base, el resto de las chicas les pregunto que ocurrió y cuando fueron puestas al tanto de lo ocurrido las reacciones no tardaron en llegar-No me imaginaba que ese hombre llegara tan lejos-dijo Rarity.

-Lo dices como si realmente fuera alguien peligroso-observo Rainbow.

-No estuvieron ahí, ese hombre tenía aterrado al Sombrerero Loco, es verdad que nuestro maestro hacía lo suyo, pero…-.

-Incluso Batman sabía que hasta los criminales merecían ser tratados con justicia, ya que ese podía ser el camino para ayudarlos, aunque muchas veces tuvo esas dudas con el Guasón-reconoció la peli fuego investigando sobre Bolton-este hombre formo parte de la resistencia que se opuso al Régimen en el pasado, vio morir a muchos de sus amigos a manos de Superman y sus asociados, no es de extrañar que piense que todos los criminales merecen ser tratado como ellos tratan a los inocentes, yo pensaba lo mismo en su momento-.

-Pero ahora sabes cuál es el camino correcto-le recordó Twilight y Sunset le sonrió.

-Disculpen señoritas-la voz de Kenneth se escuchó-pero creo que tienen un llamado que atender-dijo mostrando la Bati Señal en el cielo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **DPG**

Las Hijas de la Noche no tardaron en llegar al lugar, buscando a la madre de Sunset-¿Comisionada?-.

-Fui yo quien enseño la señal-dijo Luna apareciendo-Celestia no llego a la casa y cuando vine a ver qué pasaba descubrí a un hombre metiéndola a un camión, así que tuve que llamarlas ¿tienen alguna idea de quién es y qué es lo que trama?-pregunto la tía de Sunset.

-Vaya que sí y también sabemos quién es la siguiente víctima-señalo la peli fuego dándose la vuelta, al tiempo que sus amigas la seguían.

Luna suspiro y miro hacia la noche, sintiéndose sumamente impotente, su hermana estaba en peligro y ella no podía hacer nada-Por favor, tengan…-cuando volteo, ellas ya no estaban-me pregunto si tendrán que pasar algún tipo de examen para hacer esto, Celestia siempre me lo menciono, pero en serio se quedó corta, es realmente molesto-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las Hijas de la Noche llegaron a la casa de la alcaldesa, entrando por una de las ventanas que daban al estudio, mismo que mostraba señales de pelea, una clara indicación de que Bolton ya estuvo ahí y que la alcaldesa ahora también era su prisionera.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué este tipo está secuestrando a figuras públicas?-pregunto Fluttershy confundida.

-Porque él piensa que es por culpa de ellos que los criminales pueden andar libres por las calles y tengo la sospecha de que el director de Arkahm también ya debe estar en su poder-señalo la peli fuego.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos?-pregunto Twilight.

-¡Chicas! ¡Vengan a ver esto, creo que encontré algo!-informo Applejack y las demás se acercaron a la vaquera, quien revisaba algo en el piso-es agua-dijo probándola-y salada-.

-¿Agua salada?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Lo que significa que nuestro buen amigo debe tener a sus rehenes en un lugar cercano al mar-dijo Sunset con tono serio, pues internamente estaba soportando el hecho de que ese tipo tenía a su madre en su poder.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las chicas no estaban tan lejos de la verdad, porque el escondite de Bolton se encontraba muy cerca al mar, en una prisión donde se encontraban todos sus prisioneros, incluyendo Celestia, quien permanecía de brazos cruzados, fue cuando Bolton apareció, empujando a la alcaldesa y metiéndola a la celda.

-¡Ya veo que su gusto en prisioneros ha mejorado mucho Bolton!-declaro Celestia acercándose a los barrotes.

-Tiene tres segundos para alejarse de los barrotes-advirtió Bolton.

-Si nos deja ir ahora Bolton le garantizo misericordia-aseguro Celestia antes de recibir una potente descarga eléctrica, misma que la lanzo contra el suelo con fuerza.

-No creo en la misericordia-sentencio Bolton retirándose para dejar a sus prisioneros solos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Después de revisar todo el historial de Bolton descubrieron que él estuvo trabajando en un barco de la marina, el FH48, mismo que servía como un tipo de prisión, donde se enviaban los prisioneros enemigos, espías, etc. Siendo precisamente Bolton el encargado de todo el lugar.

Dicho barco había sido cerrado y abandonado después de la caída del Régimen, así que era natural pensar que Bolton llevo a sus prisioneros a su antigua guardia, donde él era el absoluto encargado de todo, la ley en todo el sentido de la palabra, a bordo de la Bati Lancha, se dirigieron al sitio de las coordenadas, quedando ante el imponente barco.

-Hay que admitirlo, este hombre es quizás el criminal más interesante que hayamos enfrentado-dijo Rainbow mirando el barco-incluso tiene su escondite en un barco-.

-Andando-dijo Sunset al tiempo que la escotilla se abría y las chicas se dirigían al interior del mismo.

Más Bolton ya la esperaba y tras haber reactivado todos los sistemas de vigilancia del barco, se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado-No respetan la autoridad, pero eso cambiara-expreso sonriendo, pues también activo los armamentos del barco.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Pinkie Pie cuando uno de los cañones se disparó contra ellas, por suerte el aviso de la peli rosa logro evitar que recibieran el golpe de lleno.

-Ok…ese tipo se está buscando la golpiza de su vida-expuso Rainbow levantándose algo aturdida por el disparo.

-¡Tenemos que buscar a sus rehenes!-indico Sunset, cuando nuevamente, los cañones se dispararon contra ellas.

Rápidamente, Twilight saco algo de su cinturón y los lanzo al interior de los cañones, provocando que estos estallaran o se desactivaran por causa de una descarga eléctrica muy potente, una vez que los cañones quedaron desactivados, prosiguieron con la búsqueda.

Bolton sonrió al ver esto-Vaya, realmente son merecedoras del entrenamiento de Batman, pero todavía tengo algunas sorpresas más para ustedes-aseguro sonriendo a través de la máscara, al tiempo que las cámaras le mostraban que las chicas se separaban para buscar a sus prisioneros.

Más cuando Bolton se dispuso a activar más de sus sorpresas, un Bati Boomerang hizo que se detuviera y al voltear se topó con Sunset-¡Ríndete Bolton! ¡Esto se acabó!-declaro lanzándose contra él con una patada, pero Bolton la detuvo en el aire y la lanzo contra el suelo sin muchos problemas.

-¡No eres la única que tiene algún tipo de experiencia de combate!-declaro Bolton lanzándose contra ella.

-¡Pero yo tengo algo que tú no!-declaro Sunset al tiempo que se preparaba para continuar con el combate en contra de Bolton.

-¿Y qué seria eso exactamente?-pregunto Bolton al tiempo que hacía girar el garrote en su mano.

-Refuerzos-señalo la peli fuego al tiempo que la pantalla mostraba al resto de sus amigas liberando a los prisioneros y desactivando las armas del barco.

-¡No!-grito Bolton al ver eso.

-¡Convéncete Bolton! ¡Ya estas vencido!-aseguro Sunset y Bolton se lanzó contra ella en una poderosa embestida.

Ambos chocaron contra la consola del barco, moviendo una palanca, misma que provoco que el barco comenzara a moverse, el problema era que se dirigió directamente hacia un islote rodeado de varias rocas, mismas que atravesaron un costado del barco.

-¿Qué fue eso?-exclamo Twilight alarmada.

-¡Creo que estamos a punto de saber que se siente viajar en el Titanic!-señalo Pinkie Pie al ver que una parte del barco estaba llenándose de agua.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Armado con una cadena, Bolton llevo a Sunset hasta la proa del barco, donde ambos continuaron con su batalla, pero en Bolton se veía una gran furia-¡Quería que fuéramos un equipo, ustedes atraparían a los criminales y yo los mantendría encerrados, asegurándome de que nunca hirieran a nadie más!-bramo Bolton.

-¡He visto como tratas a tus prisioneros, los atemorizas y les haces perder toda esperanza, los tratas más como si no valieran nada!-acuso Sunset mirándolo de manera reprobatoria, recordando a su padre.

-¿De verdad te importan esos monstruos? ¡Estás tan loca como ellos!-bramo Bolton lanzándose contra Sunset de nuevo, provocando que ambos comenzara una vez más con su batalla, mientras el barco continuaba hundiéndose lentamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Applejack y Rainbow llegaron justo a tiempo a las mazmorras, pues las mismas estaban comenzando a llenarse de agua, la cual ahora le llegaba a la cintura a los prisioneros que se encontraba encadenados a la pared, rápidamente, ambas chicas entraron y comenzaron a liberarse.

-¡No se preocupen, en seguidas las pondremos a salvo!-aseguro Applejack liberando a la comisionada.

-¡Dense prisa, el agua no para de subir!-declaro Summer alarmada ante eso, pues conforme más subía el agua, significaba que el tiempo se les estaba acabando, por fortuna, el resto de las chicas llegaron justo a tiempo para ayudarlos.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Twilight ayudando a Celestia.

-Lo estamos, pero ¿Dónde está Batman?-pregunto Celestia preocupada por su hija.

-Está lidiando con Bolton-respondió Pinkie Pie con tranquilidad y el rostro de Celestia se angustio, ya que Bolton era sumamente peligroso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La peli fuego se estrelló contra una de las barras del barco, al tiempo que Bolton le lanzaba un golpe con la cadena, mismo que Sunset esquivo rodando por el suelo, para después lanzarse contra él y darle una patada, más Bolton no era fácil de derribar, en serio demostraba ser todo un experto en el combate.

-¡Pude haber limpiado a esta ciudad! ¡Pudimos haber construido nuestro propio orden!-declaro mirando molesto a la peli fuego.

-¡Batman nació para combatir tu clase de orden!-aseguro Sunset siempre manteniéndose en guardia.

-¡Permitiendo que la escoria de la ciudad haga de las suyas! ¡Dudo mucho que tu maestro haya apoyado semejante pensamiento!-acuso Bolton furioso.

-¡Tú no sabes nada de mi maestro!-bramo Sunset al tiempo que lanzaba un Bati Boomerang a la mano de Bolton, logrando quitarle la cadena.

La peli fuego rápidamente se lanzó contra él y comenzó a darle varios golpes en todo el cuerpo, así como patadas, pero Bolton fue capaz de resistir todos los ataques, contraatacando en una poderosa embestida, sujetando con fuerza a Sunset, la peli fuego intento soltarse del militar, quien la estrello contra una pared, dejándola tendida en el suelo algo lastimada y aturdida.

-Pudimos haber sido un equipo-gruño Bolton, al tiempo que la levantaba y se dirigía hacia la proa del barco.

Una vez que estuvo justo en la orilla, levanto a Sunset con sus dos brazos, señal de que pensaba lanzarla al mar, justo en el momento en que el resto de las personas aparecía por una de las puertas del barco, siendo Fluttershy la primera en percatarse de lo que pasaba.

-¡Oh no!-grito angustiada.

-¡Batman!-grito Twilight del mismo modo.

Justo cuando Bolton se dispuso a lanzarla, Sunset reacciono y cuando el militar la lanzo al mar, logro disparar uno de sus ganchos, mismo que se enredó en el brazo derecho de Bolton, quien no tuvo tiempo para hacer algo antes de ser jalado por la fuerza de la caída.

Ambos contrincantes cayeron al mar, desapareciendo en el oleaje, para angustia de todos los presentes, quienes rápidamente corrieron a buscar señal de su amiga y del extremista, pero por más que buscaban, no lograban ver nada por la manera en que el mar se mecía con las olas.

-Vamos…vamos…-decía Celestia sintiendo una gran presión en su pecho, al igual que Twilight.

Todo parecía indicar que ambos se habían ahogado, cuando un gancho salió del agua, sujetándose de una de las barras del barco y finalmente, la peli fuego emergió, sujetando a un inconsciente Bolton, al tiempo que era impulsada hacia arriba.

Una vez que estuvo lo bastante cerca, las demás corrieron a ayudarla a subir de vuelta al barco, dejando a Bolton tendido en el suelo y a Applejack encargándose de esposarlo, Sunset activo algunos códigos en su cinturón y la Bati Lancha no tardó en llegar por ellos.

-¡Yo conduzco!-grito Pinkie Pie emocionada.

-¡Olvídalo!-exclamo Rainbow evitando eso.

-Ah ¿Por qué?-pregunto Pinkie Pie haciendo otro de sus pucheritos tiernos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mansión Díaz**

Una vez que Bolton fue detenido, las Hijas de la Noche volvieron a la mansión, incluso Celestia y Luna se encontraban presentes, ya que querían darles las gracias por haberlas ayudado, cada una estaba vestida con batas calientitas, al tiempo que Kenneth, Odd y Spike les servían chocolate caliente, en especial a Sunset, quien fue la que se sumergió en el mar.

-Bolton va camino a Arkahm, solo que esta vez como un interno más-dijo Celestia.

-Lo que significa que es otro final feliz para Gótica y otro caso resuelto por las invencibles Hijas de la Noche-dijo Rainbow sonriendo.

-Aunque también es un final feliz para Bolton-señalo Sunset, provocando que todas sus amigas la vieran.

-¿Por qué dices eso querida?-pregunto Rarity extrañada por el comentario de su amiga.

-Bolton no es un criminal tal cual, es un extremista, cree en la justicia, pero no se detiene a pensar que sus métodos son demasiado violentos, estoy segura de que él no piensa que va a estar encerrado, sino todo lo contrario-dijo Sunset con un tono de voz bastante extraño.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Arkahm**

Efectivamente, Bolton se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del asilo, siendo llevado por dos guardias, pero él iba de manera tranquila y con el uniforme de los internos, al tiempo que todos los presentes se reían de él de manera burlona.

-¡Oigan amigos! ¡El "guardia" regreso!-anuncio Ribbrianni en medio de las risas de todos los internos.

Bolton paso por la celda del Sombrerero Loco, quien al verlo no pudo evitar reírse-¡Ahora tendrás que aprender algunas reglas aquí adentro!-sentencio riéndose.

Finalmente, Bolton llego a su celda e ingreso, pero cuando los guardias cerraron la puerta, este solo sonrió de manera tranquila-Pensaron que podrían atraparme en el mundo de los locos, pero se los mostrare, ahora podré vigilarlos desde adentro y esta vez nadie podrá escapar de mi vigilancia-sentencio sonriendo de manera algo siniestra, al tiempo que observaba todo a su alrededor, así como también al resto de los internos del asilo más tenebroso del mundo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Otro caso resuelto por las Hijas de la Noche, pero el peligro todavía está latente, pues todavía se desconoce en donde se encuentra el libro de hechizos de Raven"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=zmUjyJskM38**

 **Sunset**

 **Mi vida ha sido como un eterno ciclo sin fin  
A veces no creía que podía seguir  
Cuando tu calidad y paz me levanto**

 **(Se ve tres fotografías en un libro, la primera muestra la batalla contra drago, la segunda el torneo de los universos y la ultima en blanco comenzó a ser resplandor en esta)**

 **Twilight**

 **Hoy sola no estas  
Con amistad sin fin  
Es algo imposible**

 **Sunset**

 **De la soledad yo pude regresar  
Para ver la luz otra vez**

 **(Se ve la historia de Sunset pasar lentamente desde el régimen hasta la caída de este como sus aventuras con las hijas de la noche, todo para acabar mirando el traje de Batman frente a ella)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que aun puedo levantarme y luchar**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
Cuando sea el momento de pelear**

 **El gran peso en mis hombros por llevar  
Algo imposible no es**

 **(Twilight aparece a su lado apoyándola viendo con detenimiento imágenes de los otros compañeros de Batman, sin saber que Bruno las estaba observando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Solo es difícil continuar**

 **Sunset**

 **Pero mientras no me rinda continuare**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad en reconstrucción después de largas batallas, en la oficina del comisionado se ve primero a Gordon, para cambiar a Celestia y por ultimo a Starlight, quien sonreirá observando la señal de Batman iluminando la noche)**

 **Applejack, Rainbow**

 **Honestidad y Lealtad  
Te sostendrán**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack corren alrededor de un bosque como competencia)**

 **Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity**

 **Dándole al mundo algo porque reír  
Porque con generosidad y amabilidad**

 **(Se ve a Myra y Fluttershy en una guardería cuidando de varios animales, pasando a una con Rarity y Karai, por ultimo a Pinkie en una fiesta entreteniendo a todos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Juntas podremos estar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Toma la luz y el poder que tienes  
La amistad y el amor florecerán**

 **(En un bosque se ven pasar las estaciones con el cambio de color de hojas para mostrar a Twilight y Sunset en este abrazadas mirando la puesta de sol)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
De mi propia historia escribir y continuar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Y sé que esta gran amistad  
Jamás se extinguirá**

 **(Más tarde se les unen Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Con amor todo es posible  
Los limites se van  
Y sé que este legado podrá continuar**

 **(Todas se quedan viendo la puesta de sol que se convierte en la noche de pronto, así como todas sonríen esta imagen es tomada en una fotografía convirtiéndose en la última del libro, para después ser cerrado)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **DEDICADO A LA MEMORIA DE JOSE LAVAT, EL NARRADOR DE DB QUE NOS ACOMPAÑO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO DE LAS AVENTURAS DE GOKU…HASTA SIEMPRE GRAN NARRADOR, GRACIAS POR TODOS ESOS MOMENTOS QUE NOS CONTASTE LO QUE PASO DESPUES DE CADA BATALLA Y EN CADA BATALLA CON LOS ENEMIGOS, DESCANSA EN PAZ, SIEMPRE SERAS RECORDADO COMO UNA LEYENDA**

 **Olivia:** _la mejor serie que pudo haber existido y vaya que es reconocida así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _realmente los villanos de Batman son los más completos que han existido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _a ver qué piensas ahora de este nuevo villano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _y ahora estamos muy cerca del gran final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _el problema es que a veces la ayuda no basta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _solo que ella realmente está sufriendo internamente por la cruel realidad que vive. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _nunca veas Batman mientras escribes…porque eso fue lo que paso y creo que puedo complacerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues a ver qué opinas del temible Encierro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _básicamente lo empecé a ver por recomendación de un amigo y me hizo agradecer tener solo dos hermanas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _lo mismo te digo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _no sería Power Rangers sin ese par que siempre se meten en todo tipo de problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _ahora hemos conocido a un villano que se podría considerar bastante peculiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _esta vez cambiamos un poco el paradigma de la situación con las Hijas de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _ahora cambiamos un poco la situación, con un villano muy curioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _perdón, el mensaje era para alguien más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _entiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _cualquier enfermedad que convierta tu cuerpo en prisión es una pesadilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _esta vez cambio un poco la situación de las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _solo que ella no era una muñeca en forma literal, era una persona que jamás creció por culpa de una enfermedad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _no veo mucho la relación, ya que ella era una persona real con un padecimiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _el problema es que a veces la misma sociedad puede hacerlos caer de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _realmente fue una liberación para Hagen, porque sufría demasiado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _aunque reafirmo que ella era una persona real. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _por los comentarios que he leído hasta el momento no estaría del todo seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _y va a recibir ayuda, por suerte no le toco ese hombre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _eso ya tiene un poco más de sentido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _mientras no te toquen a ti piensas así, pero créeme, a veces todo se regresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _ciertamente es un caso que será difícil de tratar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _pero como dije, la vida puede ser mucho peor que la muerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _y las chicas se han vuelto a enfrentar a un nuevo enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _lo triste es que Arcilla se lo busco, la forma en que se convirtió en ese villano fue…bueno, seguro conoces su historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _supongo que te refieres al hecho de que Pinkie Pie se molestó por el pastel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _eso es algo que Batman también aprendió, aunque nunca espero encontrarse a alguien como el Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _por eso Muñequita le grito a Batman por no haberla dejado vivir su mentira. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _pues ya apareció uno nuevo que se sentía un tipo de justiciero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _no realmente, esta vez fue un poco diferente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _el peor encierro que puede existir, dentro de tu propio cuerpo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _no realmente, todo depende de cómo se sienta la persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _en mi opinión, no puede haber una prisión más terrible que la de tu propio cuerpo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _aunque la llevaron de la manera equivocada en su momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y ahora conocimos a un nuevo criminal que se sentía un justiciero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _no realmente, ya que hay muchas cosas que he planeado por ser la última parte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _aunque la serie de Batman mostraba eso y más en los noventa…que gran joya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _pero también depende mucho de la clase de ayuda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _por eso Muñequita quería vivir su mentira, donde era feliz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _aunque a veces es difícil poder solucionarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _solo eran esos dos, las cosas ya están cambiando un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _especialmente saber que nunca podrá ser lo que consideramos "normal". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _y aquí está el nuevo capítulo con nuevo enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _ya date gusto con tu risa, porque este fue más serio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _y de la tristeza paso a la que podría llamarse ironía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _por eso ya cambio un poco el paradigma de la situación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _y así seguirá por el resto de su vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _aunque a veces la misma sociedad no ayuda en nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _fue más desesperante por la manera en que actuaba Bolton. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _a veces la muerte puede ser la mayor liberación de todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _eso es cierto, pero a veces prefieren la mentira a la realidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _a ver si es igual con estos criminales que sufrían a manos de Bolton. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Olivia, Éire, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Sombra 02, Freedom Gundam 96, Andros Valgreen 4, Black Hunter, Edge Hell Razor, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, Bowser3000000, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Mista 6 Pistols, Iron Mario, Wild Boy, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Joestar, Zeppeli, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Regulus Leo, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Hiruma Demon, Kid Shooter, Marco Sorairo, Tetsuma Gundam, Gaou Tyranus, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Gokash Z, Moon-9215, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	23. Desastre Navideño

" _ **Tras haber capturado al Sombrerero Loco, las Hijas de la noche conocieron a Lyle Bolton, el nuevo jefe de seguridad del asilo de Arkahm, mismo que era temido por todos los internos, pues era un hombre sumamente severo y temible, que atemorizaba a sus prisioneros y los torturaba de la peor manera posible, lo que provoco que fuera suspendido, por lo que decidió que él debía limpiar la ciudad y se convirtió en un tipo de justiciero, pero mientras las Hijas de la Noche se encargaban de los criminales, él atrapaba a personas que según sus pensamientos, eran los responsables de que la ciudad se viniera abajo, por lo que Sunset y las demás se dieron a la tarea de detenerlo, Bolton quería que fueran un equipo, ellas atraparían a los criminales y él los mantendría encerrados, pero la peli fuego se negó a hacer eso, porque ese no era el camino que Batman les enseño, el trato justo para todos, incluyendo para los criminales, lo que provoco que Bolton las viera como un problema más para la ciudad, después de una batalla difícil, finalmente lograron detenerlo y enviarlo a Arkahm, solo que esta vez como un interno más, pero Bolton no se mostraba preocupado, sino complacido porque ahora podría vigilarlos desde dentro"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Qe50-aLh0cI**

 **Twilight  
¿Acaso puedes oír?  
Esa voz mía que se la ha llevado la luz**

 **Sunset**

 **Si el mundo significa esto  
Entonces estos sentimientos son reales  
(Se ve a Ciudad gótica desde la noche al amanecer con Firebird, Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, para después mostrar a Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Fui aplastada por mi anhelo y me rendí  
Sin siquiera saber de qué color es este cielo infinito  
(Se ve el pasado de Sunset desde el régimen hasta el día de hoy, mirando a lo lejos de gótica)**

 **Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón  
(Puede ver a Bruno, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie a su lado esperándola para después pasar a la noche)**

 **Sunset  
Un gran peso por cargar**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas  
(La noche procede con varios ladrones siendo detenidos por Batman y sus hijas, conforme da un salto en el tiempo de cómo pasan los años y como Batman empieza a cansarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **(Se ve la ciudad dos lados uno oscuro y el otro claro, del lado oscuro se llega a escuchar una siniestra risa)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No tengo tiempo para llorar por las estaciones  
Y no volveré a dudar otra vez  
Son contados, y muy pequeños  
Los lamentos que llevo en mis manos**

 **(Se ve la baticueva con el pasar de los años desde que solo eran Bruno y Alfred, para cambiar a otros con Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim, Damián y terminar ahora con Bruno guardando el traje de Batman)**

 **Todas las hijas de la noche**

 **Una historia por continuar  
El legado prevalecerá**

 **(Sunset observa la ciudad a lo lejos con la imagen de Karai y la Guasón a lo lejos ella toma la máscara de Batman en sus manos para colocársela y saltar a la aventura)**

 **Twilight**

 **He venido hasta aquí, solo siguiéndote  
Es algo que yo, que tu buscabas, puedo hacer...**

 **Sunset**

 **Las palabras que me dijiste aquel día, incluso ahora  
Definitivamente llegaron a mi corazón**

 **(Starlight Glimmer observa a lo lejos el cómo Batman vuelve a nacer mientras esta sonríe)**

 **Sunset**

 **Me di cuenta de la razón de haber nacido  
Hoy más de lo que pude hacer ayer**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **Pese al gran peso por cargar  
Sé que sola nunca estoy**

 **(Sunset avanza siendo detenida por la Guasón esperándola comenzando una persecución)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todo fue como si fuera tan natural  
Nuestros preciosos días no han terminado, entonces, otra vez**

 **Todas juntas en especial Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas**

 **(Se ven grandes momentos de combates pasados de Batman y el Guasón, golpe tras golpe que se da entre las hijas de estos)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí…**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Fue como si todo aquí hubiese sido con naturalidad  
Los días que vendrán serán con seguridad felices y así  
Comienzo a avanzar porque es momento de correr  
Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón**

 **(La lluvia cae en su combate para rápidamente caer unas a otras al suelo, no sin antes de que Sunset sea sujetada de caer en la oscuridad por Twilight, a su lado de Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para levantarse e iluminar el alrededor)**

 **Sunset**

 **Ya no me detendré a mi destino llegaré  
Porque mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer  
La respuesta que busqué  
(Sunset aparece frente a la mansión Díaz junto a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, así como Bruno a su lado, a punto de tomarse una foto)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No noté que estaba justo aquí**

 **En esta historia y legado continuar  
No terminara aquí**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Siempre continuara**

 **(La foto termina tomada de la familia, así como muestra a otros que ya no están como Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián, para terminar, mostrando la noche con Sunset ahora como Batman a su lado Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 23**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 23 Desastre Navideño**

 **Atalaya**

Era víspera de navidad en el satélite de la Liga de la Justicia, mismo que en ese momento se encontraba adornado con la decoración correspondiente a dicha celebración, misma que era efectuada por todos los integrantes más nuevos de la Liga de la Justicia.

Entre los personajes se encontraban Soujiro, Evan, Aled, Aura, Helena, Dante, Ambar, Tenma, Delsin, Isis, Corban, Daisy, Bright, Tetrax, Kakunsa y Vikal, siendo los integrantes más recientes de la Liga de la Justicia.

-¡Feliz navidad!-grito Aura al tiempo que se movía de un lado a otro felicitando a todos sus amigos, así como también dándole un beso a su pareja, Dante, el cual solo se quedó un poco sonrojado ante eso.

-¡Y muy prospero año nuevo!-apoyo Tenma.

-Escuchen chicos, no es que no aprecie el gesto, pero ya saben que por mi parte nunca he celebrado dicha fiesta, tomando en cuenta quien era mi padre-dijo Delsin.

-Yo tampoco lo he hecho-dijo Vikal cruzada de brazos-mi raza no celebra muchas fiestas en realidad y menos por la reputación que tenemos-.

-Entonces me asegurare de que tu primera navidad sea inolvidable-le aseguro Kakunsa tomándola de la mano, provocando un sonrojo en Vikal.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Es navidad! ¡Hay que estar todos felices!-declaro Bright dando un paso al frente-¡Además de que es la primera vez que la celebro como miembro de la Liga de la Justicia!-.

-Debo admitir que tengo curiosidad por esta celebración que le encanta a los humanos, cuando me uní a la Liga de la Justicia el Régimen aún estaba en la cima del poder y no había tiempo para celebraciones-observo Tetrax.

-Te aseguro que te vas a divertir-intervino Ambar llevando un vaso de ponche en su mano-mira, incluso Soujiro y Corban vinieron-.

-Yo vine porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer-gruño Soujiro.

-Y yo solo estoy aquí porque J'onn me lo pidió-agrego Corban cruzado de brazos.

-Lo importante es que estén aquí-dijo Ambar sonriendo.

Isis se mantenía un poco apartado del resto del grupo, sosteniendo un vaso en su mano y viéndolo detenidamente, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Helena apareciendo de la nada.

-Hola Helena…si…estoy bien…es solo que…supongo que estas fechas me ponen algo sentimental…cada año lo pasábamos con mi abuelo…era como una especie de tradición familiar y pues…supongo que me recuerda que ya ha pasado mucho desde la última vez-explico Isis.

-Eso es triste, pero creo que puedes darte un poco de tiempo para disfrutar de la fiesta, ya que esta noche es para novatos-señalo Helena sonriendo levemente-incluso nos confiaron la Atalaya-.

-Sí, se puede decir que los más jóvenes están trabajando en un día festivo-intervino Aled cruzado de brazos.

-A veces creo que todavía nos tratan como niños-dijo Dante.

Apenas dijo eso, una ráfaga de aire color rojo apareció de la nada-¡Siento llegar tarde! ¿Quién está listo para festejar?-pregunto Flash sonriendo emocionado y ganándose varias miradas confundidas del resto de los visitantes-¿Por qué me ven todos así?-.

-Bueno…es que no esperábamos verlo aquí, eso es todo-dijo Daisy sorprendida por la aparición de Flash.

-Oh si, bueno, hace mucho que no celebro la navidad en la Atalaya, no desde que el Régimen se fundó, así que pensé que sería bueno venir a celebrarlo con los más jóvenes, sería como volver a esos tiempos en los que todos éramos muy buenos amigos-dijo Flash con algo de nostalgia-cielos…parece tan lejano ahora-.

Todos los presentes se vieron entre si y sonriendo de manera amistosa le dieron la bienvenida a Flash, esa noche debía ser divertida para todos, aunque fuera en la Atalaya y dejados a cargo de la seguridad del planeta por esos momentos, ya que incluso las Hijas de la Noche quisieron celebrar la navidad una vez que hicieron su patrullaje nocturno, una recomendación que John les dio para que se relajaran un poco, después de todo, todavía eran niñas y necesitaban disfrutar de esos pequeños eventos.

-¡Feliz navidad! ¡Feliz navidad!-cantaba Flash al tiempo que ayudaba a decorar el árbol.

-Espero que no sea un árbol real-gruño Kakunsa, como defensora de la naturaleza no podía permitir que algún árbol haya sido talado para eso-.

-Descuida, es 100% plástico-dijo Delsin al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos-al menos ya lo es-murmuro en voz baja-.

La fiesta en la Atalaya comenzó para los chicos, con el siempre divertido Flash, en verdad ese héroe veterano demostraba ser todo un rey para las fiestas, sabía cómo divertir a la gente y los entretenía con anécdotas de hazañas del pasado, ya fueran propias o con ayuda de la Liga de la Justicia, así como también nombraba al que siempre era el alma de las fiestas.

-Batman siempre se sentaba frente a la computadora y trabajaba, eran muy pocos los momentos en que se alejaba de ella para convivir con nosotros y eso solo se conseguía cuando Superman lograba convencerlo, asegurándole que todo estaría bien en la Tierra y siempre sonaba la alarma en esos momentos-recordó Flash riéndose.

-Debió ser como ver a esos dos-señalo Aura mirando a Soujiro y Corban, quienes solo desviaron la vista, porque incluso Aled y Dante estaban disfrutando de la fiesta.

-Ellos son buenos, pero no le llegan a los talones a Bats, créanme, él podría haberle dado clases a Scrooger sobre amargura-dijo Flash-pero aun así fue un gran y verdadero amigo, más de lo que yo fui…-reconoció pensando en cuando lo traiciono para unirse a Superman-¡Pero no es momento de cosas tristes! ¡Es hora de celebrar la navidad y de la mejor parte de todas, abrir los regalos!-apenas Flash dijo eso, la alarma comenzó a sonar-o podemos continuar con la tradición de que siempre sonaba la alarma cuando ya íbamos a abrirlos-dijo encogiéndose en hombros.

Tetrax se acercó a la computadora y vio que se trataba de una alerta de prioridad "alfa", misma que si bien no era tan grave, de todos modos debían atenderla, Tetrax activo la pantalla y el director de una prisión apareció en la misma.

-"Liga de la Justicia, lamento interrumpirlos en sus festejos"-se disculpó el hombre con genuino tono de pena.

-No hay problema señor, díganos ¿pasa algo en Iron Heights?-pregunto Tetrax refiriéndose a la prisión de la que el hombre estaba a cargo.

-"Un serio problema, en seguida se los mostrare por la pantalla a través de la cámara de video que capto todo"-informo el hombre al tiempo que en la pantalla aparecía el video de una pared derribada y varios guardias tendidos en el suelo, mientras otros se levantaban algo aturdidos, llevando sus manos a las zonas dañadas.

-¿Quién fue el responsable de esto?-pregunto Vikal mirando la escena.

-"Fue Girder, él solo…enloqueció de repente, simplemente se volvió loco de la nada y violo todas nuestras medidas de seguridad"-informo de nuevo.

-¿Girder? ¿No está por tu territorio, Flash?-pregunto Soujiro mirando al velocista.

-Lo está, cielos, la última vez se requirió de al menos diez miembros de la Liga de la Justicia para poder contenerlo-señalo Flash recordando esa batalla.

-No haremos cargo señor-dijo Isis-pero ¿tiene alguna idea de a dónde fue?-.

-"Me temo que no, pero alguien como Girder no es difícil de rastrear, siempre deja una senda de destrucción a su paso"-.

Tetrax comenzó a trabajar, escaneando toda la zona donde estaba la prisión de la que Girder escapo y no tardo en localizarlo-Lo tengo-.

-Muy bien ¡Liga de la justicia a justiciar!-grito Flash levantando un dedo y haciendo una pose heroica, ganándose varias miradas confundidas de todos los presentes-si…los demás tampoco le entendían mucho a esto-reconoció sonriendo divertido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Fue así que todos esos héroes bajaron a la Tierra para detener a Girder y vaya que fue bueno que bajaran todos, pues Girder era literalmente un hombre hecho de todo tipo de metales, con excepción de sus ropas, cabello y barba.

Definitivamente no fue difícil encontrarlo, un hombre de metal que se movía por un estrecho lleno de árboles, mismos que derribaba a su paso, fue encontrado rápidamente, por lo que la Liga de la Justicia no tardo en rodearlo, siempre guiados por Flash en esta batalla.

-¡Déjenme!-bramo Girder intentando liberarse del agarre de los héroes, pero estos no estaban dispuestos a dejarlo ir.

-Escucha amigo, tal vez no lo sepas, pero yo soy un ser interdimensional sumamente poderoso, así que mejor ríndete antes de que…-Delsin no pudo terminar su frase cuando recibió un golpe del brazo de Girder, lanzándolo contra un árbol.

Soujiro se lanzó contra el hombre de metal, atacándolo con su hacha, misma que apenas y logro agrietar su cuerpo, mismo que se regenero-¿Qué madres…?-exclamo antes de ser derribado por un movimiento del titán de metal.

-¡Entonces! ¿Cuál es la historia de este tipo?-pregunto Helena al tiempo que se lanzaba al ataque.

-¡Realmente es una historia corta!-respondió Tetrax al tiempo que le disparaba algunos rayos a Girder, pero este los resistía sin problema alguno.

 **Tetrax POV**

 **Girder era un obrero siderúrgico llamado Tony Woodward…aparentemente era lo que comúnmente se llama como "un mal tipo", se cayó de un andamio a un tanque de acero fundido, él debió extinguirse de inmediato, pero el tanque estaba lleno de sobras de otros proyectos y experimentos de laboratorios STAR.**

 **Woodward sobrevivió y se transformó en una especie de metal viviente, obtuvo súper fuerza, es casi indestructible y a ese añádele una mala actitud.**

 **Fin POV**

-¡Menos charla y más golpes!-grito Corban lanzándose contra Girder, dándole una potente patada, pero esto no lo detuvo y lo sujeto de una pierna, para lanzarlo contra el suelo.

-¡Ninguno de ustedes me detendrá! ¡NO HOY!-bramo Girder continuando su avance, al tiempo que Ambar le disparaba una de sus flechas, misma que le dio en un costado del cuerpo, explotando con fuerza.

Ese fue el momento que Isis aprovecho para intentar derribarlo, con ayuda de Vikal y Helena, atacando por distintos flancos, parecía que lo estaban consiguiendo, especialmente cuando Aled, Dante y Daisy también se unieron a la batalla, disparándole rayos, mismos a los cuales Tetrax no tardo en unirse, esos ataques solo eran para aturdirlo y estaban funcionando a la perfección.

-¡Será mejor que te rindas Girder!-declaro Dante una vez que sus ataques cesaron.

Girder estaba tendido en el suelo, respiraba con dificultad y parecía que lo habían vencido, pero entonces reacciono de golpe-¡No!-bramo con furia, al tiempo que embestía a todos de nuevo, estrellándolos en distintas partes del suelo o árboles-¡No me detendrán! ¡No hoy!-aseguro al tiempo que lanzaba a todos sus atacantes por los aires.

Vikal y Kakunsa atacaron de nuevo, más Girder las detuvo de los rostros y las lanzo contra Isis y Ambar, rápidamente, Flash y Aura comenzaron a atacarlo por distintos flancos empleando su gran velocidad.

-¡No te acerques demasiado!-advirtió Flash.

-¡Eso lo sé!-aseguro Aura sorprendida por el hecho de que Girder haya podido derribar a cuatro de sus amigos más poderosos-¡No lo entiendo, somos más que él y algunos tienen poderes impresionantes! ¿Cómo nos está venciendo?-.

-¡Girder siempre ha sido de los que dan batalla hasta el final, pero hoy parece estar demasiado decidido a no rendirse!-observo Flash colocándose frente al titán-¡Girder basta! ¡No te dejaremos seguir avanzando!-.

-¡Si eso es lo que planean entonces los seguiré golpeando!-aseguro Girder atacando a Flash, quien lo esquivo moviéndose rápidamente, Aura aprovecho eso para también atacarlo por la espalda, logrando aturdirlo, los dos se movían a gran velocidad.

El plan era cansarlo y confundirlo, hecho que estaban comenzando a ocurrir, pues su rostro lo demostraba, nuevamente cayó de rodillas y parecía que al fin iba a ser vencido, pero cuando miro al frente se dio cuenta de algo y recobrando fuerzas de la nada, golpeo el suelo con todo su peso, provocando que se agrietara en varias direcciones, lo que hizo que ambos velocistas tuvieran dificultad para moverse.

Esa fue la oportunidad que Girder aprovecho para acabar con ambos dándoles un golpe lo bastante fuerte para aturdirlos, pero no para lastimarlos, al ver que todos sus perseguidores estaban en el suelo, Girder decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y comenzó a correr de nuevo.

Los primeros en recuperarse del tremendo golpe fueron Isis y Aled-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Aled mirando a su compañero.

-Me encuentro…algo mareado, pero no hay tiempo para eso ¡Mira!-señalo Isis y fue cuando Aled se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¡Girder ingreso a una zona residencial!-gruño Aled preocupado-¡Podría lastimar a inocentes!-.

-¡Entonces no nos quedemos parados sin hacer nada!-declaro Isis y ambos se dirigieron hacia la zona residencial, confiando en que sus amigos se encontraban bien.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Girder corría por las calles cubiertas por el manto blanco de la nieve, paso por una mezcladora de cemento que los trabajadores dejaron ahí para continuar con su labor después de las fiestas, como era un lugar muy pequeño no había peligro alguno de que fuera robado.

-¡Ya casi llego!-señalo viendo su objetivo frente a él, ya casi se sentía en el lugar, cuando sintió que algo lo sujetaba-¿Qué?-exclamo antes de ser lanzado por los aires.

Aled e Isis le cerraron el paso a Girder, quien solo se molestó más al ver que nuevamente tenía a esos entrometidos héroes en su camino-¡Riente Girder! ¡No vas a conseguir escapar!-aseguro Isis.

-¿Quién dice que me quiero escapar?-cuestiono Girder lanzándose de nuevo al ataque.

Aled no tardo en dispararle varios rayos para inmovilizarlo, pero para su asombro, Girder los resistía y no por su cuerpo, había algo en su interior que lo hacía querer continuar, no rendirse, un tipo de lucha que seguramente se ganaría el respeto del mismo Batman.

-¡No voy a permitir que ustedes se interpongan en esto! ¡No hoy!-aseguro Girder embistiéndolos de nuevo, para seguir con su avance.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese tipo?-cuestiono Isis mirando sorprendido a Girder.

-¡No lo sé, pero no hay que permitir que vaya más lejos!-declaro Aled, pues todas las acciones de Girder solo demostraban destrucción.

Aled rápidamente se lanzó contra él y lo embistió con fuerza, provocando que ambos rodaran por el suelo, momento que Isis aprovecho para atacarlo con sus naipes, mismos que explotaron en su cuerpo con fuerza, dejándolo tendido en la nieve, ambos héroes se acercaron cautelosamente y miraron a su contrincante.

-¿Estás listo para volver a prisión?-pregunto Isis.

Girder abrió los ojos de golpe y sujeto a ambos con sus brazos-¡No! ¡No volveré a prisión! ¡No todavía!-aseguro estrellando las cabezas de ambos con fuerza y lanzándolos contra la nieve, para de nuevo retomar su ruta.

-Hay que reconocerle algo…no se rinde tan fácilmente-dijo Isis adolorido.

-No entiendo que pasa…esos rayos bastarían para dejar más que lastimado a un ser como Superman, Black Adam y Shazam… ¿Qué es lo que hace que siga peleando?-se preguntó Aled.

-No lo sé, pero si seguimos así terminaremos por dañar todo este lugar-la vista de Isis se fijó en la mezcladora-escucha, tengo una idea, crees poder detenerlo un momento-.

-Seguro-dijo Aled volviendo a lanzarse contra Girder.

Isis rápidamente dirigió sus pasos hacia la mezcladora, al tiempo que Aled volvía a cerrarle el paso a Girder-¡Otra vez!-bramo Girder.

-¡Ya deberías saberlo Girder! ¡No te dejaremos escapar!-declaro Aled dándole un puñetazo con fuerza, más Girder se mantuvo en pie.

-¡No quiero escapar! ¡Miren! ¡Solo denme 20 minutos, después pueden llevarme a donde quieran…!-grito Girder tratando de avanzar de nuevo.

-¡Lo lamento, pero eso no será posible!-declaro Aled sin dejar de golpearlo-¡No podemos permitir que gente inocente salga lastimada por tu causa!-.

Isis comenzó a preparar todo, necesitaba asegurarse de que la mezcladora tuviera lo que necesitaban y sonrió al ver que era así, volteando hacia la batalla, vio como Aled aún tenía problemas para lidiar con Girder, ese criminal estaba muy encendido en ese día, hecho que le extraño, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza y dio la señal.

Aled asintió y abriendo ambas palmas en el abdomen de Girder, le disparo un rayo de luz que lo lanzo por los aires-¡Se acabó Girder!-declaro al tiempo que el criminal salía volando.

-¡No…no…NO!-grito Girder antes de caer dentro de la mezcladora, justo en el cemento.

Isis se asomó para ver cómo estaba el criminal, encontrándolo dentro del cemento fresco, sonriendo, volteo a ver a Aled y levanto el pulgar en señal de éxito, pero apenas hizo esto, Girder resurgió de nuevo, comenzando a avanzar con paso muy lento y pesado, al tiempo que el cemento comenzaba a endurecerse.

-No…estaba tan cerca…-dijo mirando hacia el frente, el lugar al cual se estaba dirigiendo-por favor…es navidad…-suplico antes de que el cemento terminara por secarse, dejándolo inmovilizado y con el brazo extendido hacia el lugar al que quería ir.

Isis se quedó algo confundido por eso, especialmente por la angustia y decepción, así como una gran tristeza que se escuchó en su tono de voz-Parece que al fin se rindió-dijo Aled-¿Isis?-llamo al ver que estaba muy pensativo.

Isis siguió la dirección en la que Girder extendió su brazo antes de quedar totalmente petrificado, se trataba de una casa del vecindario, caminando hacia la misma, siempre seguido por Aled, llegaron hasta la entrada, encontrándose con el buzón, mismo que decía "Woodward" en un costado, ante eso, ambos héroes abrieron mucho los ojos, por lo que Isis siguió hasta quedar frente a la puerta, toco levemente y espero, no paso mucho antes de que un niño le abriera, no debía tener más de nuevo años, rubio y de ojos azules, que miraba a ambos héroes extrañado.

-¡Anthony Woodward Junior! ¡Ya sabes que no debes abrirle la puerta a extraños!-grito una mujer que no tardo en presentarse como la madre del pequeño, quien también se quedó muda al ver a los visitantes.

Tanto Isis como Aled no tardaron en comprender lo que estaba pasando, definitivamente ese día estaba lleno de sorpresas, miraron al pequeño por unos instantes y luego a la madre, sabiendo que en cualquier momento, el resto de sus amigos llegarían para llevar a Girder de vuelta a prisión.

-Disculpe señora ¿nos permitirá pasar?-pregunto Aled con tono amable y la mujer parpadeo confundida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Iron Height**

Efectivamente, Girder fue devuelto a la prisión y una vez que estuvo ahí, lo liberaron de su prisión de cemento, claro que esta vez lo sujetaron con todo tipo de grilletes metálicos, así como también aparatos para inutilizar su tremenda fuerza, ahora, el criminal se encontraba sentado en su celda, mirando hacia la nada, precisamente era 25 de diciembre, el día de la navidad y él se encontraba encerrado.

-¡Girder! ¡Tienes visitas!-informo uno de los guardias.

Poco después, acompañado por un total de 4 guardias, Girder se dirigía hacia la sala donde su visita lo esperaba, aunque cada paso que daba era muy lento, ya no se sentía con ánimos para hacer absolutamente nada, más si tenía curiosidad por saber quién podría ir a verlo.

-¡No, no sé de quién se trata y tampoco me importa!-respondió el guardia cuando le hizo esa pregunta-¡Mira, juega bonito por el día de hoy, es navidad!-agrego.

-¡Ah cállate!-gruño Girder molesto por el hecho de que le recordara ese día.

Pero su expresión de furia y tristeza dio paso a la sorpresa al ver quien era la visita, ahí, esperándolo detrás de un vidrio, sujetando el teléfono para comunicarse con esa persona, con una mano tocando el vidrio, una gran sonrisa en el rostro y un brillo de emoción en sus ojos, se encontraba el mismo niño, acompañado por su madre y los dos héroes.

-¡Papá!-grito el pequeño sumamente emocionado de poder ver a su padre después de tanto tiempo, mientras su madre solo sonreía.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Poco después, Isis y Aled abandonaron la prisión, encontrándose con el resto de sus compañeros y amigos, todos con expresiones bastante intrigadas en sus rostros y fue Helena quien tomó la palabra.

-Todavía no lo entiendo, Girder es una basura ¿Por qué hicieron algo bueno por él?-pregunto con curiosidad.

Tanto Isis como Aled se vieron entre sí antes de responder-Supongo que…porque debajo de todo ese metal…Girder es todavía una persona, misma que ha cometido algunos errores, pero que sigue siendo una persona al fin y al cabo-comenzó Isis.

-Y para ese pequeño niño, Girder no es un villano, es solo su papá, es navidad Helena y todos deberían pasarla con su familia-agrego Aled.

Flash comenzó a aplaudir ante las palabras de ambos chicos-Bien dicho muchachos, me siento sumamente orgulloso de ambos, realmente es lo que la Liga de la Justicia debe hacer, ayudar a todos por igual, bueno o malos-dijo sonriendo sumamente contento-¡Bueno! ¡Volvamos a la Atalaya para abrir los regalos!-anuncio el velocista y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Lejos de ahí, en aquella misteriosa cabaña a la cual el Ninja llevo el libro de Raven, también se encontraban celebrando la navidad, solo que en ese lugar se encontraban únicamente dos personas, la primera miraba como su compañera adornaba un muy maltrecho pino, mismo al cual decoraba con algunas calaveras, cuchillos, dagas y caras de payaso con sonrisas muy aterradora.

-Navidad, navidad, Batman muere, Robin pone un huevo, el Bati Móvil pierde una llanta y el crimen va a regresar-canturreaba su compañera.

-Ya han pasado algunos meses desde que me pediste que robara el libro de Raven y aun no me has dicho que es lo que haremos ahora, además de que todavía no quieres que vayamos a Gótica, exactamente ¿Qué es lo que estas esperando?-.

-Oh mi querida y tontita compañera, no puedes comprenderlo, después de todo ¿para que ir a enfrentar a alguien que no sabemos si puede o no seguir con el legado de quien fuera el más grande némesis de la comedia?-pregunto su acompañante sonriendo, al tiempo que se quitaba la bata que llevaba puesta, quedando desnuda y comenzó a bailar de una manera algo macabra-no te preocupes, este tiempo aburrido pronto se acabara, de hecho, quiero que hagas algo por mí-.

-¿De qué se trata esta vez?-.

-Quiero que vayas a Gótica y prepares todo para mi llegada, después de todo, necesitaremos de un grupo para poder comenzar con la fiesta-sentencio su amiga riéndose de manera macabra y tétricamente familiar.

-Comprendo-dijo su compañera sonriendo-ya era hora de tener un poco de acción-agrego emocionada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Celestia y Luna se dirigían hacia la mansión para visitar a las chicas, durante el trayecto, ambas hermanas iban platicando sobre los planes que tenía la mayor-¿Estas segura de esto?-pregunto mirándola fijamente.

-Lo estoy, quise este trabajo para ayudar a las personas y poder encontrar a mi hija, finalmente lo hice y ahora lo que más deseo en el mundo es ayudarla a ella, así como a las demás, quiero estar cerca de ella, quiero pasar tiempo de calidad con ella, pero que no sea únicamente para atrapar criminales-explicaba Celestia.

-Pero… ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto? Ni siquiera se los has dicho-dijo Luna.

-No te preocupes, lo haré muy pronto, después de todo, mi sucesora llegara dentro de pocos días, después de las fiestas ella vendrá a Gótica y será nombrada como la nueva comisionada, ya hable con la alcaldesa y le mostré el historial, está muy impresionada con ella, sé que será una gran aliada para mi hija y las chicas-dijo Celestia.

-Si tú lo dices, solo espero que pueda lidiar con todo lo que viene, especialmente con esa chica llamada Karai, hasta tú has tenido mucho cuidado con ella-señalo Luna y es que Karai también se hizo de reputación entre los policías.

-Te aseguro que ella es capaz de eso y más-aseguro Celestia con total confianza y Luna solo suspiro resignada, al tiempo que llegaban a la mansión.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Incluso los villanos desean estar cerca de sus seres queridos en épocas tan especiales como la navidad, pero…grandes cambios se avecinan a Ciudad Gótica"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=JzX4qgESVHg**

 **Sunset**

 **Hasta hoy  
no puedo imaginar que  
no dejar de continuar pero  
puede pasar  
algún día...  
(Se ve a Sunset levantarse de una profunda oscuridad, para ser observada por Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie sonriéndole)**

 **Twilight  
si te sentís sin ánimos  
Si crees  
que vas a superar cualquier problema o situación  
¡Avísame! Quiero estar y verte yo... uno al menos, por favor...**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad siendo salvada por Batman, Robin y Batichica, para después darle paso al tiempo con Batman y las hijas de la noche)**

 **Sunset**

 **La vida es solo una, pero hay que llenarla de emoción  
Una razón me diste, ¡ya nadie me puede… derrotar!**

 **(Sunset se observa frente a tres caminos al frente, uno revelándola como Firebird, otra de ella misma y uno con una forma de murciélago)**

 **Sunset**

 **Aún  
No sé  
que haces para que yo lo repita otra vez  
Solo verte ahí de pie… y me das todo ese valor**

 **(La ciudad está en cambio con Karai dirigiendo de crimen del bajo mundo, Starlight como comisionada y mucho más, solo se necesita un héroe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **¡Esta vez- ya siento que algo grita en mi interior!  
Siento que quiero continuar  
si te miro a los ojos hoy**

 **(Sunset se dispone a tomar un camino siendo antes de eso tomada de la mano por Twilight, así revelando a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Bruno todos le sonríen, así está decidida avanza por el camino con forma de murciélago)**

 **Twilight**

 **Sé que puedes reír otra vez  
Llorar si quieres**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No dejes que tus sueños se apaguen**

 **(Se ve a Batman recorrer ciudad gótica, esa imagen cambia, ahora con Robin, después con Batichica, repitiéndose con Jasón, Tim y Damián, dando un final ahora con las hijas de la noche**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **¡Así que muestra el final… el definitivo!  
¡Eres mi héroe que me salvó!**

 **(Se ve Sunset observar el atardecer una vez más, como cambia a la noche estando en lo alto de un edificio llega tener el traje y mascara de Batman en mano, esta solo se coloca la máscara, así las hijas de la noche sonriéndole saltan a la aventura)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _me alegra haberlo aclarado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _realmente le quedan bien, aunque te diré que para mi próximo fic pienso hacerlo estilo Brock. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _por eso ya mejor termino para poder ver la mejor de todas las series animadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _además de que él se siente como en casa ahora que fue enviado a Arkahm de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _pero míralo bien, la puse en donde alguien como ella debe estar ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _aunque él se siente muy cómodo ahí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Olivia, Éire, Trish Lumino, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Enya Berserk, Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades, Sombra 02, Gokash Z, Bowser3000000, Tenzalucard123, Espadachín de la Luz, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Dio The World, Giorno Joestar, Shazam, B Buccellati, Franco, Kid Shooter, Wild Boy, Tetsuma Gundam, Fugo Distorsión, Regulus Leo, Moon-9215, Raft, Odín, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, Iron Mario, Ant, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Crimson Bullet, Freedom Gundam 96, Xanatrix742,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	24. Dos chicas nuevas Primera Parte

" _ **Mientras se encontraban celebrando la víspera de Navidad en la Atalaya, los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia disponibles recibieron un llamado de que un criminal llamado Girder había escapado repentinamente, pues sin razón alguna, enloqueció y tiro todo abajo para poder abandonar su prisión, rápidamente, todos los miembros que se encontraban en la Atalaya se dirigieron a detenerlo, lo que normalmente habría sido una misión sencilla se convirtió en algo sumamente difícil, pues Girder parecía estar más fuerte que nunca, por más que trataban de frenarlo, siempre recuperaba sus fuerzas para seguir su marcha, dejando una gran destrucción a su paso, al final, fueron Isis y Aled quienes finalmente lograron detenerlo al lanzarlo en una mezcladora de cemento, una vez que estuvo atrapado en el mismo, descubrieron que Girder solo había escapado para poder ir a ver a su hijo en navidad y que incluso estaba dispuesto a volver a prisión una vez que terminara, pero debido al modo en que lo hizo, la Liga de la Justicia pensó lo contrario, tras permitirle al niño visitarlo en prisión, la Liga de la Justicia dio por terminada esa misión, pero…oculto en un punto desconocido de la Tierra, una nueva amenaza está a punto de darse a conocer, un nuevo enemigo se aproxima"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ribVjpHe4BE**

 **Twilight**

 **Puedes perdonar  
¿Y olvidar tu pasado?  
Deja ir todo  
Y recuperar tu paso**

 **(Se ve el pasado que tuvo Sunset desde el principio del régimen hasta pasar en cada momento que siguió hasta el momento actual, despertando en un campo verde, siendo observada por Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para darles una sonrisa y levantarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor, así que échame la culpa  
Dame el peso para todo  
No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño sea  
(La ciudad pasa a mostrar a varios enfrentamientos con criminales contra Batman y sus hijas en el tiempo que va mostrando cierto cambio en Batman)**

 **Sunset**

 **Lo soportaré todo  
Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Entonces puedes continuar**

 **(A lo lejos de la ciudad se ve el crimen del bajo mundo dirigido por Karai, como Starlight llega al puesto de comisionada, sin escuchar un simple hahahahaha resonando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Dale un nombre a la rosa  
Todavía olerá como dulce  
Dale un nombre a la rosa: todo es lo mismo  
No cambiará lo que significas para mí**

 **(Pasando a cambiar a Sunset mirando su reflejo en el traje para verse a ella misma como Batman, pasando a momentos donde Bruno se ve en un espejo su avanzada edad)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Si vives - Vive tu vida con buenas intenciones  
Se vuelve en algún lugar en el camino (Ah ~)  
Pero, ¿darías? Dale un segundo pensamiento  
Cuando dice que revela la mentira**

 **(Sunset toma el manto de Batman en sus manos para volverse finalmente Batman ante las demás aceptando el renacer de Batman, cambiando rápidamente a una ciudad en caos aclamando por un héroe)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Solo hay un 10% de culpa  
Pero nadie compartirá la falla  
Tomas el calor, pero no más  
Así que ahora es el momento, tienes que tener tu propio  
Y levántate alto  
(Se ve la sombra de Batman a lo lejos pasar como todos ven a Sunset la ahora Batman combatir a varios criminales, aun escuchando un hahahahaha, aparece la hija de un demonio, la Hija del Guasón)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Es la cosa número uno que nunca puedes olvidar  
No dejes que te definan,  
Todavía hay pelea en ti  
(Sunset se pone al frente de ella como esta sonríe para ser rodeada por cientos de criminales, sin dejarse intimidad llega a ser apoyada por Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, ahora sonriendo entre si avanzan directo al combate, pasando a quedar la imagen con las hijas de Batman y el Guasón frente a frente)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor  
Dando el peso para todo**

 **Twilight**

 **No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño  
Tú y yo podemos soportarlo todo**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Y continuarás**

 **(Termina todo en una fotografía con Bruno, Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie siendo colgada en la baticueva junto a otras con Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 24**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 24 Dos chicas nuevas**

 **Primera parte**

Una vez más, la noche cayó sobre Ciudad Gótica, mientras se enfocaban en uno de los edificios más altos de la misma, en cuya cima se encontraba la oficina de uno de los jefes criminales más temibles de todos o al menos así era hasta que Karai apareció, este hombre respondía al nombre de Valmont y era el líder de la mafia china, aunque actualmente su puesto estaba por debajo del de Karai.

-Déjenme ver si entendí bien esto-dijo Valmont al tiempo que miraba como la lluvia caía desde su ventana-nuestro cargamento de drogas fue interceptado por esa nueva Batman y sus amigas-gruño mirando a sus esbirros.

-Lo sentimos gran jefe-dijo un hombre con un atuendo que recordaba mucho a la época disco-pero ya sabe que ellas siguen haciendo la labor del murciélago-.

Valmont volteo y miro a sus hombres sumamente molesto-Como si no fuera suficiente tener que lidiar con esa chica llamada Karai, ahora incluso hay que lidiar con siete mocosas que quieren mantener vivo el legado de Batman, el crimen ya no es lo que solía ser y no lo ha sido desde la primera vez que apareció-.

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos entonces jefe?-pregunto un chino con chaqueta negra y lentes naranjas.

Valmont se quedó pensando un momento-Quiero deshacerme de Karai y de esa nueva Batman, si lo conseguimos entonces podríamos recuperar el control del bajo mundo, incluso ese regordete del Pingüino y ese ex fiscal temblarían ante mí, nadie podrá estar por encima de la Mano del Mal-sentencio Valmont.

 **(Nota: por si no lo han adivinado, se trata de la banda de criminales que salían en la serie "Las Aventuras de Jackie Chan", Valmont, Finn, Chow, Ratso y Hak Foo)**

De pronto, una risa se escuchó, una que parecía venir de todas direcciones, provocando que Valmont se alarmara y sus hombres sacaran sus armas-¿Quién está ahí?-cuestiono Finn.

-No puedo creer lo que escucho, en verdad que los criminales son demasiado tontos o inocentes si piensan que pueden deshacerse de Karai o de Batman-.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate en este instante!-exigió Valmont buscando a la dueña de esa voz, porque por el tono se podía deducir que era una chica.

-Pobre ingenuo, tú no eres nadie para dar órdenes, pero está bien, con mucho gusto te complaceré.

Los cuatros tenientes de Valmont se pusieron en guardia, siempre atentos a cualquier sorpresa y fue cuando Chow se dio cuenta de donde estaba-¡Jefe cuidado!-grito alarmado.

Valmont volteo y frente a él se encontraba su visitante, provocando que se asustara y retrocediera, se trataba de una chica de aparentemente 20 años de edad, complexión delgada, midiendo un metro con 80 cm. De piel pálida, cabello largo y negro, ojos penetrantes oscuros, que reflejaban unas nulas emociones. Usando un sombrero militar azul oscuro, una bufanda roja con rayas negras, un abrigo cruzado de estilo español que le llega a los tobillos, de color negro con gemas como si fueran insignias colgadas en el mismo, pantalones negros y botas de tacón color blanco.

Todos los miembros de la Mano del Mal miraron confundidos a su misteriosa visitante, la cual solo se mantenía seria en todo momento-¿Quién es usted y como rayos entro aquí?-cuestiono Valmont.

-Mi nombre es lo de menos, pero usted y sus hombres pueden llamarme jefa, al menos, por el momento, hasta que mi superior llegue-expuso la chica con un tono sombrío.

Al escuchar eso, todos los miembros de la banda se rieron-Perdona preciosa, pero creo que no escuche bien ¿quieres que te llamemos cómo?-pregunto Finn.

La chica solo lo miro y eso basto para que Finn se quedara mudo por el terror que sintió-Creo que fui muy clara con eso, a partir de ahora, la Mano del Mal trabaja para mí y para mi amiga-.

-¿Y quién demonios es su amiga para decirnos eso?-cuestiono Valmont mirándola con furia.

Por toda respuesta, la chica le lanzo un naipe, mismo que Valmont tomo en sus manos-Solo observe la imagen del naipe y lo comprenderá todo-.

Valmont hizo lo que se le indico y cuando vio la imagen abrió los ojos de golpe, para después ver a la chica-¿Es esto alguna clase de broma?-cuestiono molesto.

-No lo es, pronto vendrá a la ciudad y recuperara el control sobre esta pútrida ciudad, después de todo, si hay un nuevo Batman por lógica debe haber un nuevo…-.

-¡Hak Foo! ¡Encárgate de esta mocosa insolente!-ordeno Valmont harto de toda esa palabrería.

-¡Cuervo furioso levanta el vuelo!-declaro Hak Foo lanzándose contra la chica, quien solo se hizo a un lado, para luego sujetarlo de un brazo y doblegarlo con facilidad.

-Cuervo estúpido-gruño la chica dándole una patada con fuerza, estrellándolo contra el suelo y un sonido capto su atención, al voltear se topó con la sorpresa de Valmont y los demás le estaban apuntando con sus armas.

-Creo que la situación dio un cambio drástico-dijo Valmont-ahora señorita, dígame algo ¿Por qué razón deberíamos seguir a su…misteriosa amiga y que pasaría si no lo hacemos?-.

-Esperaba esa pregunta-señalo la chica comenzando a sonreír de una manera bastante macabra.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue que se vieron algunos disparos de luz, antes de que Valmont saliera volando por unas ventanas, cayendo hasta el fondo del edificio, estrellándose con fuerza contra el pavimento, dejando al resto de los criminales asustados ante lo que ocurrió.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?-cuestiono mirando a los cuatro criminales sonriendo de forma perversa.

Los cuatro villanos se vieron entre sí asustado-Ah… ¿Cuándo empezamos?-pregunto Ratso y los demás sonrieron de manera nerviosa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Mansión Díaz**

Las chicas ya se encontraban en el comedor, mientras sus tres amigos les servían su desayuno, por fortuna ellos tres ya habían desayunado y pudieron atender a las chicas como debían, claro que Kenneth tuvo que hacer entrar en razón a Odd para que no volviera a intentar comerse el desayuno de sus patronas.

-Muchas gracias Spike-le agradeció Rarity una vez que el chico le dio su desayuno, provocando que sonriera como bobo enamorado.

-Parece que será una mañana tranquila en la ciudad-dijo Rainbow comenzando a comer su desayuno.

-Nunca es tranquilo en Gótica, eso es algo que hemos aprendido desde que comenzamos con este trabajo-dijo Sunset revisando las finanzas de las Empresas Díaz, todo estaba bien, Lucios Fox realmente era un genio y un muy valioso aliado.

-¿Qué les gustaría hacer después de desayunar? ¿Les gustaría bañarse?-pregunto Kenneth para saber si preparaba el agua o no.

-No, quisiera ver las noticias antes-dijo Sunset revisando el periódico-siempre es bueno saber que ocurre en la ciudad mientras Batman y sus asociadas duermen tranquilamente-.

-Como diga jefecita-dijo Kenneth.

Una vez que las chicas terminaron sus respectivos desayunos, se dirigieron a la sala y prendieron la televisión para ver qué había ocurrido en la ciudad, la noticia más reciente de todas era la muerte de uno de los jefes criminales más importantes de toda Gótica, Valmont, quien dirigía la mafia china o al menos así era hasta ayer en la noche.

-Vaya ¿creen que Karai lo haya mandando liquidar?-pregunto Rainbow ante eso.

-No lo creo dulzura, Karai podrá ser muchas cosas, pero ella no mata simplemente por hacerlo-dijo Applejack.

-Además, dudo mucho que ella si quiera se tome la molesta en encargarse de esos asuntos en persona-agrego Sunset.

-Tal vez fue uno de sus rivales-observo Twilight sabiendo que con la aparición de Karai, el conflicto entre las mafias se volvió más intenso y más que nada porque debían obtener el control de la venta de droga, pues cualquier otro negocio estaba prohibido.

Eso y sumado al hecho de que Karai los vigilaba constantemente, así como también no tenía el menor problema en dejar que se mataran entre ellos hacia más factible la teoría de que algún jefe rival haya sido el responsable de todo.

-La pregunta entonces sería quien lo sería el responsable-dijo Fluttershy al tiempo que abrazaba un conejo de peluche.

-Es una larga lista-observo Sunset pensativa.

-Nos pondremos a trabajar en ella de inmediato-dijo Kenneth sonriendo.

-¡Miren!-grito Pinkie Pie señalando la pantalla.

Ya que la siguiente noticia que estaban dando era sobre el retiro de la comisionada Celestia, quien declaro que sentía que ya había cumplido con su deber con la ciudad, además de que confiaba plenamente en que Batman y sus amigas serían capaces de mantener el orden, por supuesto que no lo harían solas, pues ella ya tenía a quien podría sustituirla, una persona bastante confiable y que seguramente sería una gran comisionada.

Sunset quedo muda ante eso, tratando de recordar cuando su madre le había mencionado sobre eso, esa noche iría a verla y estaba convencida de que sus amigas también querrían hacerlo, ya que querían conocer a esa nueva integrante de la ley.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En la casa de Karai y Myra, ambas también observaban las noticias, aunque prestaban más atención a la primera que a la segunda, al tiempo que Myra acariciaba la cabeza de un bello ejemplar de lobo blanco, el cual recargaba su cabeza en el lomo de la chica.

-Parece que Valmont ha pasado a la historia-observo Myra.

-Sí y eso me parece bastante extraño-dijo Karai.

-Creí que te daría gusto que uno más de esos insectos haya tenido el final que se merece-señalo Myra.

-Normalmente no me molestaría que esto haya pasado, pero hay algo que no me gusta en todo este asunto, después de todo, Valmont podría ser un cobarde, pero era astuto y siempre tenía cuidado, además de que la seguridad de su edificio es tan grande que solo Sunset, sus amigas y nosotras podríamos haber pasado sin problema alguno-señalo Karai.

-¿Crees que hay alguien más de tras de esto?-pregunto Myra mirando a su amiga con comprensión.

-Realmente lo creo y estoy segura de que en su momento, esa tonta de Shimmer también lo averiguara, por ese motivo nosotras iremos a hacer algunas preguntas primero-dijo Karai levantándose.

-Te lo estas tomando muy personal-observo Myra.

-Nadie se encarga de ejecutar a mis sabandijas sin que yo no lo sepa-expuso Karai al tiempo que sus ojos se volvían rojizos y sus colmillos se alargaban, provocando que Myra solo se encogiera en hombros y siguiera a su amiga.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **DPG**

El día transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, al tiempo que le daban a Celestia el informe sobre la muerte de Valmont, cuyo cuerpo quedó completamente aplastado por la tremenda caída que sufrió, aparentemente lo arrojaron con una fuerza casi sobrenatural.

El sonido del viento llamo su atención y cuando volteo se encontró con Sunset-Veo que llegaron muy pronto, apenas son las siete-.

-Quiero que me expliques como está eso de que te vas a retirar-dijo Sunset yendo directamente al grano.

Al escuchar eso, Celestia solo sonrió-Pensé que el asunto de la muerte de un jefe criminal será tu mayor prioridad-dijo Celestia.

-Eso puede esperar un poco, quiero saber que significa todo eso-repitió Sunset.

-Es lo que significa, me voy a retirar-señalo Celestia-quiero hacerlo porque…a decir verdad…quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, más del que pasamos como miembros de la justicia, quiero estar contigo, recuperar todo el tiempo que perdimos, eso es lo que más añoro-.

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de tu responsabilidad con Gótica?-pregunto Sunset.

-No te preocupes, como te dije antes, ya tengo a la persona indicada para tomar mi lugar-antes de que la peli fuego le preguntara sobre eso, se escucharon unos leves golpes en la puerta-y debe ser ella, adelante-.

La puerta se abrió y una joven hizo acto de aparición, de complexión delgada y vestida como toda una oficial, quien se sorprendió al ver que la comisionada Celestia tenía compañía y que compañía.

-Batman, permíteme presentarte a mi futura sucesora; la detective Starlight Glimmer-presento Celestia, al tiempo que la chica solo sonreía de manera determinada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Casi al mismo tiempo, Karai y Myra se dirigían en motos hacia el lugar donde la banda de Dragones Púrpura, una conocida mafia japonesa lideradas por un hombre llamado Hong les proporciono después de que Karai lo amenazo de manera muy convincente, las dos guerreras llegaron hasta la bodega donde se suponía se encontraba la Mano del Mal.

-Qué extraño ¿Por qué motivos la Mano del Mal estaría en este lugar?-pregunto Myra-hasta donde sé, aquí no guardan nada de sus mercancías y dudo mucho que Valmont haya sido tan estúpido para tratar de ocultarte algo-.

-Sea como sea lo sabremos en este momento-gruño Karai dirigiéndose al interior del lugar, siendo seguida por su leal amiga.

Una vez que ingresaron al sitio, se encontraron con todas las luces apagadas, no parecía haber señal alguna de la banda de la Mano del Mal, pero eso no evito que estuvieran alerta en todo momento, la Hija del Mal se preguntaba si esos tipos serían tan tontos como para intentar emboscarlas y efectivamente fue lo que ocurrió cuando varios hombres comenzaron a dispararles.

Rápidamente, las dos guerreras reaccionaron y atacaron a los francotiradores, derribándolos con gran rapidez, al tiempo que buscaban a los tenientes de la Mano del Mal, no fue difícil de ubicarlos, provocando que el cuarteto retrocediera asustados.

-Señorita Karai…que gusto nos da verla de nuevo…luce tan radiante como siempre…-Finn no pudo terminar, cuando la hoja del sable de Karai se alojó en su cuello.

-Más vale que cuides tus palabras grandísimo estúpido, ya que no me encuentro de buen humor en estos momentos, debido a que me entere de la muerte de su jefe-expuso Karai mirándolo con rabia.

-Vaya…usted lamenta la muerte de nuestro gran jefe-dijo Finn impresionado.

-No le conocía ese lado-dijo Chow y Karai lo miro con furia, provocando que se callara casi al instante.

-No me insulten con eso, no me interesa que su patético y malcriado jefe haya muerto, pero lo que quiero saber es quien fue el responsable, quien se atreve a pensar que puede venir a tratar de tomar el control de una mafia sin mi permiso-gruño Karai y Finn guardo silencio-¿Por qué no me respondes?-cuestiono al tiempo que mostraba sus colmillos.

-Oiga…oiga…no se moleste conmigo por favor…créame, usted me da mucho miedo-aseguro Finn temblando de nuevo-pero nuestra nueva jefa…la que asesino a Valmont…ella nos da más miedo-.

-Si…es realmente aterradora-apoyo Ratso mirando a ambas chicas.

-¿Nueva jefa?-pregunto Myra confundida al escuchar eso.

-¿Quién es esa nueva jefa?-cuestiono Karai sin retirar el sable del cuello del asustado Finn.

-Esa sería yo-dijo la voz de quien fuera la nueva líder de la Mano del Mal, manteniéndose oculta en las sombras-por favor, le suplico que baje su arma, ya que Finn está al borde de orinarse en sus pantalones y como son blancos-.

-Ah…no tenía por qué decir eso jefa…-dijo Finn avergonzado.

Tanto Karai como Myra fijaron su atención en aquella figura que se mantenía oculta en las sombras, al tiempo que avanzaba lentamente, pero siempre manteniéndose oculta en la oscuridad, como si de un juego se tratase todo ese asunto.

-Vaya, vaya, nunca creí que te vería de nuevo, Myra, realmente me da gusto, eso me hace pensar que quizás Fluttershy no esta tan lejos-eso hizo que Myra abriera los ojos confundida-pero si he de ser honesta, lo que más me sorprende es que trabajes con Karai, conocida en el bajo mundo como "La Hija del Mal", heredera de dos de los seres más temibles que han existido, ustedes dos deben sentirse muy orgullosas, ya que son de los pocos que se atrevieron a traicionar a la Bestia del Mal y salieron vivas, claro, además de Spawn el Diabólico-.

-¿Quién eres tú y como sabes tanto?-cuestiono Karai mirando desafiante a su atacante.

-Por el momento confórmense con saber que soy una mensajera, alguien que está aquí para decirles que pronto la ciudad volverá a estar bajo el control correcto-explico la chica.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-volvió a cuestionar Karai mirando con furia a la misteriosa figura.

La chica solo se rio divertida-Es astuta, intenta hacérmelo decir, lo siento, pero esa información es clasificada, al menos por ahora-.

-¡Basta de juegos!-bramo Myra lanzándose al ataque contra esa misteriosa persona, pero cuando le lanzo un golpe, esta desapareció-¿Qué?-.

-¡Myra cuidado!-grito Karai ante eso y cuando Myra pudo reaccionar recibió un golpe con fuerza en el abdomen, mismo que la lanzo contra una pared con fuerza-¡Pagaras por eso!-bramo Karai lanzándose también al tiempo que Finn caía al suelo de rodillas, pues en todo momento todo el sable de Karai en su cuello.

Karai lanzo varios golpes con su sable, mismos que la persona esquivaba con agilidad, pero en serio comenzó a preocuparse al ver que a pesar de todo, esa guerrera tenía mucho de sus dos padres, por lo que nuevamente desapareció y reapareció a una distancia prudente.

-Teletransportación-gruño Karai comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

-Veo que conoces esta habilidad, es algo digno de la hija de Abzu-observo la chica-pero eso no significa todo realmente, porque también conozco unas formas de detener a un vampiro-.

-Para tu mala suerte, yo soy medio vampiro-expuso Karai sonriendo.

-Lo sé, pero incluso los medios vampiros son vulnerables a esto-la chica chasqueo sus dedos y el suelo donde estaba Karai brillo.

Antes de que la Hija del Mal reaccionara, quedo atrapada en un sello sagrado, mismo que tenía algunos símbolos mágicos, los cuales provocaron que gritara de dolor, al tiempo que caía de rodillas y luchaba por liberarse, pero cuanto más intentaba, más se cansaba.

-¡Mierda!-gruño entre dientes sin poder hacer el menor movimiento.

Su atacante se acercó a ella a paso lento-Un sello sagrado, es un hechizo muy útil, especialmente cuando se trata de atrapar a seres que viven entre la vida y la muerte ¿no está de acuerdo?-.

-Espera a que…salga de aquí…-gruño Karai haciendo esfuerzos por moverse.

-Lo haría, pero creo que lo mejor sería deshacerme de usted antes de que eso pasa, siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber si también una estaca al corazón funciona en un medio vampiro-expuso sonriendo de forma siniestra al tiempo que preparaba el golpe.

Más Myra reacciono y se lanzó contra su atacante, embistiéndola con fuerza, ambas rodaron el suelo, para luego comenzar a forcejar, el resto de la banda no hacía nada, ya que estaban ocupados cargando los camiones con los artefactos que su nueva líder les indico llevarse.

Por su parte, Myra y su líder comenzaron una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, pues Myra se aseguró de que no intentara usar alguno de sus hechizos o se volviera a teletransportar lejos de ella, pero en ningún momento, dejaba de voltear a ver como se encontraba Karai, quien todavía hacía esfuerzos por liberarse de ese maldito sello, a veces ser parte vampiro era una desventaja muy grande.

Mientras que Karai luchaba por liberarse de esa prisión, Myra comenzó a atacar a su misteriosa atacante sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, fue entonces que consiguió acorralarla contra una pared, sujetándola con fuerza del cuello de su abrigo y levantándola sin ninguna dificultad.

-¡Esto se acabó…! ¿Qué?-exclamo al ver de quien se trataba esa misteriosa persona.

-Hola Myra, tanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo la misteriosa chica sonriendo de forma algo siniestra y demente.

-¿Cómo es posible esto? Tú…-no pudo terminar su frase, ya que recibió una descarga eléctrica, misma que vino de la mano de la misteriosa joven.

Dicha descarga la lanzo al otro lado del lugar, estrellándola con fuerza contra algunas cajas, mismas que cayeron sobre ella, sepultándola por completo-¡Myra!-grito Karai al ver eso-¡Te juro que cuando salga de esto…!-.

-Oh, para cuando lo hagas yo ya no estaré aquí-dijo sonriendo-¡Es hora de irnos!-les indico a todos sus hombres, quienes corrieron a los camiones, al tiempo que ella subía a uno-no se preocupen, me verán de nuevo, ya que todavía tengo que darle un mensaje a las Hijas de la Noche, especialmente a aquella que se atreve a llamarse "Batman"-sentencio sonriendo.

Una vez que la Mano del Mal, junto con su nueva líder, se retiraron del lugar, Karai finalmente pudo liberarse del sello, para después correr a socorrer a su amiga, a quien no tardo en sacer de entre esos escombros de caja, la chica se veía algo aturdida por la descarga eléctrica que recibió.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Karai.

-Como si Leviatán me hubiera dado un golpe con su cola, realmente eso dolió-reconoció Myra dándose cuenta de que tenía el cabello en punta-ay mierda-gruño ante eso.

-Eso tendrá que esperar, primero tenemos que ir a buscar a Shimmer y sus amigas, no sé porque, pero tengo el presentimiento de que esa chica quiere algo con ellas-dijo Karai con tono serio.

-No tienes idea-señalo Myra captando la atención de Karai-porque yo la conozco-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Bueno, Fluttershy y yo la conocemos-corrigió Myra al tiempo que se acomodaba el cabello como podía.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **DPG**

Sunset miraba a la chica que acababa de entrar a la oficina de Celestia, por lo que escucho, se llamaba Starlight Glimmer, aunque parecía ser de su edad-Sé que debes tener algunas preguntas, especialmente por la edad de Starlight, pero te aseguro que ella es más que capacitada para asumir el puesto-dijo Celestia.

Starlight se acercó a donde estaba Sunset y la miro fijamente, del mismo modo que la peli fuego lo hacía a través de la máscara-Escuche que había una nueva Batman en la ciudad, debo decir que me sorprende mucho eso-dijo Starlight y Sunset entrecerró los ojos-yo conocí a Batman, al original, él salvo la vida de mis padres en el pasado, por él quise convertirme en policía y luego fui ascendida a detective-.

-He escuchado sobre usted-reconoció Sunset-un prodigio en la policía, brillante y que siempre ha conseguido atrapar a su criminal, me sorprende que haya sido considerada para ser comisionada siendo tan joven-.

-Yo ayude un poco en eso-reconoció Celestia-Starlight siempre fue la mejor de su clase, además de que su historial está totalmente limpio, siempre fue una gran admiradora de Jim Gordon y por eso creo que es la mejor para tomar mi puesto, por ello espero que puedan trabajar muy bien juntas-.

-Supongo que el tiempo dirá sobre eso-dijo Sunset.

-No te preocupes, ella no asumirá el cargo sino hasta dentro de un año, ya que no puedo salirme así nada más, necesito primero hacer algunas cosas más antes de finalmente retirarme, pero ella permanecerá como mi aprendiz y futura sucesora-explico Celestia.

-Comprendo-dijo la peli fuego mirando a su madre y luego a Starlight-espero que sea una buena comisionada cuando el momento llegue-.

-No se preocupe, le aseguro que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para poder conseguir una Gótica que ya no necesite de Batman-dijo Starlight cruzada de brazos, provocando que la peli fuego volteara a verla fijamente.

Ambas se vieron por algunos momentos y Celestia espero a que alguna dijera algo, pero Sunset simplemente salió por la ventana para ir a reunirse con sus amigas, dejando a Starlight con la comisionada.

-Bueno, ya conociste a Batman ¿Qué piensas de ella?-pregunto Celestia.

-Es difícil de decir, ya que todavía no la conozco bien, pero parece ser una buena persona, aunque es difícil tener una opinión fija de ella, especialmente cuando crecí con los comentarios que el tío Bullock tenía sobre Batman-reconoció Starlight.

Celestia no puedo evitar reírse al escuchar eso-Es cierto, Bullock era un gran policía, un verdadero hombre de la ley, con algunas manchas en su historial, pero cuando se trataba de Batman era otra cosa-reconoció Celestia-pero te diré algo, no creo que Bullock realmente creyera a Batman una amenaza-.

-No es lo que él nos decía a mí y a mis padres-dijo Starlight sonriendo nostálgica.

-Oh, pero yo trabaje a su lado y el tiempo que duramos juntos me di cuenta de que no era que pensara en Batman como amenaza, más bien era un tipo de competencia, en la cual Bullock siempre trataba de superar al Caballero de la Noche-explico Celestia divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset llego hasta el punto de encuentro, estaba preparada para contarles a sus amigas sobre quien sería la nueva comisionada de la ciudad una vez que pasara un año, pero cuando llego se encontró con Twilight, quien corrió rápidamente a su lado.

-Qué bueno que hayas vuelto, tenemos un problema-dijo la peli violeta.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Sunset mirando a sus amigas.

-Que ellas te digan después de que termine de jugar con Rarity-dijo Rainbow, dejando confundida a Sunset, más al ver que pasaba comprendió todo.

Ya que esperándola también se encontraban Karai y Myra, aunque la primera sostenía a Rarity de las mejillas al tiempo que la besaba con fiereza, incluso le mordió levemente el labio y bebió un poco de su sangre.

-Siempre es un gusto verte preciosa-dijo seductoramente, dejando a Rarity sonrojada, paralizada y algo excitada, Karai se separó de ella y se acercó a su rival-tenemos un problema-.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Sunset y Karai la puso al tanto de la situación con la Mano del Mal-comprendo, pero aun así no explica porque motivos viniste a vernos-.

-Porque aparentemente, esta nueva criminal es una vieja conocida de Myra y de tu amiga Serafín-señalo Karai, provocando que la aludida quedara confundida y volteara a ver a su pareja.

-Fluttershy…es Lucy…Lucy Straights-revelo Myra y poco a poco la expresión confusa de Fluttershy dio paso a una mirada de sorpresa.

 **Esta historia continuara**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una nueva criminal ha llegado a Ciudad Gótica, al mismo tiempo que la futura nueva comisionada ¿Quién será Lucy Straights? ¿Y cómo es que Fluttershy y Myra la conocen?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=zmUjyJskM38**

 **Sunset**

 **Mi vida ha sido como un eterno ciclo sin fin  
A veces no creía que podía seguir  
Cuando tu calidad y paz me levanto**

 **(Se ve tres fotografías en un libro, la primera muestra la batalla contra drago, la segunda el torneo de los universos y la ultima en blanco comenzó a ser resplandor en esta)**

 **Twilight**

 **Hoy sola no estas  
Con amistad sin fin  
Es algo imposible**

 **Sunset**

 **De la soledad yo pude regresar  
Para ver la luz otra vez**

 **(Se ve la historia de Sunset pasar lentamente desde el régimen hasta la caída de este como sus aventuras con las hijas de la noche, todo para acabar mirando el traje de Batman frente a ella)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que aun puedo levantarme y luchar**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
Cuando sea el momento de pelear**

 **El gran peso en mis hombros por llevar  
Algo imposible no es**

 **(Twilight aparece a su lado apoyándola viendo con detenimiento imágenes de los otros compañeros de Batman, sin saber que Bruno las estaba observando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Solo es difícil continuar**

 **Sunset**

 **Pero mientras no me rinda continuare**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad en reconstrucción después de largas batallas, en la oficina del comisionado se ve primero a Gordon, para cambiar a Celestia y por ultimo a Starlight, quien sonreirá observando la señal de Batman iluminando la noche)**

 **Applejack, Rainbow**

 **Honestidad y Lealtad  
Te sostendrán**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack corren alrededor de un bosque como competencia)**

 **Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity**

 **Dándole al mundo algo porque reír  
Porque con generosidad y amabilidad**

 **(Se ve a Myra y Fluttershy en una guardería cuidando de varios animales, pasando a una con Rarity y Karai, por ultimo a Pinkie en una fiesta entreteniendo a todos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Juntas podremos estar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Toma la luz y el poder que tienes  
La amistad y el amor florecerán**

 **(En un bosque se ven pasar las estaciones con el cambio de color de hojas para mostrar a Twilight y Sunset en este abrazadas mirando la puesta de sol)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
De mi propia historia escribir y continuar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Y sé que esta gran amistad  
Jamás se extinguirá**

 **(Más tarde se les unen Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Con amor todo es posible  
Los limites se van  
Y sé que este legado podrá continuar**

 **(Todas se quedan viendo la puesta de sol que se convierte en la noche de pronto, así como todas sonríen esta imagen es tomada en una fotografía convirtiéndose en la última del libro, para después ser cerrado)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _finalmente ha llegado quien tomara el puesto de Celestia, así como también el principio de lo que será la próxima gran pesadilla de Ciudad Gótica, Sunset debe estar preparada, porque enfrentarse a algo como eso es algo muy duro, incluso Batman lo sabía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _estamos entrando al preludio de una nueva era para el mundo del crimen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _hasta los criminales necesitan de esos momentos, como bien mostro Girder, pero hay excepciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso es cierto, en todos hay bien y mal, aunque en el Guasón esto era cuestionable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _aun no, pero pronto lo hará. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _primero ha enviado a una mensajera para que prepare todo para su llegada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _no te preocupes, no eres el único, pero aunque todavía no aparece, su entrada esta próxima. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _yo la consideraría la mejor de todas, porque le dio cierre a todas las anteriores y a una era. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _no es realmente así, de hecho, es otra cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _fue la imagen de su forma humana más decente que pude encontrar para el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _ya estamos iniciando con el momento en que la nueva villana y enemiga jurada de Sunset aparecerá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _y volvemos con las chicas, aunque también hay nuevo personaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _creo que el Guasón es quien encaja muy bien en esa categoría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _ciertamente, ahora volvemos con las Hijas de la Noche y un nuevo personaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _entiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _eso suena interesante y sé que fue algo poco común, pero quería que el villano tuviera un poderoso motivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _me alegra que les agradara ver a los OC en acción, con ayuda de Flash. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _sentí que debían tener su momento de gloria también, ya que son miembros de la Liga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _aunque Girder sí que les dio problemas, pero tenía un poderoso motivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _creo que sería lo más apropiado para poder explicarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y vaya que tuvieron una gran fiesta navideña en el campo de batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Olivia, Éire, Trish Lumino, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Andros Valgreen 4, Twidhas919, Freedom Gundam 96, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Franco, Shazam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Espadachín de la Luz, Ant, Black Hunter, Wild Boy, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Iron Mario, Seito Ghost, Ryo Red, Gokash Z, Raft, Odín, Hamon, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Moon-9215, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Polnareff Silver, Giorno Joestar, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	25. Dos chicas nuevas Segunda Parte

" _ **Con Karai controlando el Bajo Mundo en Ciudad Gótica, los jefes criminales se han sentido demasiado presionados y preocupados por sus ganancias, ya que Sunset y sus amigas también han provocado que mucha de su mercancía ilícita termine en poder de la policía, uno de ellos era Valmont, líder de la Mano del Mal, quien fuera asesinado por una nueva criminal que llego a la ciudad por indicaciones de su superior, tomando el mando de la Mano del Mal, se dispusieron a cometer algunos crimines, pero esto capto la atención de Karai, quien acompañada por Myra se dirigieron a hacerles frente, mientras tanto, la comisionada Celestia anuncio su retiro, mismo que se efectuara en un año más, pero que quería presentar a quien sería su sucesora, una joven detective con un gran historial y un buen sentido de la justicia llamada Starlight Glimmer, quien aparentemente, también es sobrina del detective Bullock, que muriera durante la batalla contra Drago, una vez que Sunset la conoció volvió a reunirse con sus amigas, encontrándose también con Karai y Myra, quienes fueron vencidas por esa nueva líder criminal, que al parecer posee magia muy poderosa y que responde al nombre de Lucy Straights, una vieja conocida tanto de Myra como de Fluttershy ¿Quién será este nuevo personaje y que es lo que busca en Gótica?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Qe50-aLh0cI**

 **Twilight  
¿Acaso puedes oír?  
Esa voz mía que se la ha llevado la luz**

 **Sunset**

 **Si el mundo significa esto  
Entonces estos sentimientos son reales  
(Se ve a Ciudad gótica desde la noche al amanecer con Firebird, Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, para después mostrar a Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Fui aplastada por mi anhelo y me rendí  
Sin siquiera saber de qué color es este cielo infinito  
(Se ve el pasado de Sunset desde el régimen hasta el día de hoy, mirando a lo lejos de gótica)**

 **Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón  
(Puede ver a Bruno, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie a su lado esperándola para después pasar a la noche)**

 **Sunset  
Un gran peso por cargar**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas  
(La noche procede con varios ladrones siendo detenidos por Batman y sus hijas, conforme da un salto en el tiempo de cómo pasan los años y como Batman empieza a cansarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **(Se ve la ciudad dos lados uno oscuro y el otro claro, del lado oscuro se llega a escuchar una siniestra risa)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No tengo tiempo para llorar por las estaciones  
Y no volveré a dudar otra vez  
Son contados, y muy pequeños  
Los lamentos que llevo en mis manos**

 **(Se ve la baticueva con el pasar de los años desde que solo eran Bruno y Alfred, para cambiar a otros con Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim, Damián y terminar ahora con Bruno guardando el traje de Batman)**

 **Todas las hijas de la noche**

 **Una historia por continuar  
El legado prevalecerá**

 **(Sunset observa la ciudad a lo lejos con la imagen de Karai y la Guasón a lo lejos ella toma la máscara de Batman en sus manos para colocársela y saltar a la aventura)**

 **Twilight**

 **He venido hasta aquí, solo siguiéndote  
Es algo que yo, que tu buscabas, puedo hacer...**

 **Sunset**

 **Las palabras que me dijiste aquel día, incluso ahora  
Definitivamente llegaron a mi corazón**

 **(Starlight Glimmer observa a lo lejos el cómo Batman vuelve a nacer mientras esta sonríe)**

 **Sunset**

 **Me di cuenta de la razón de haber nacido  
Hoy más de lo que pude hacer ayer**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **Pese al gran peso por cargar  
Sé que sola nunca estoy**

 **(Sunset avanza siendo detenida por la Guasón esperándola comenzando una persecución)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todo fue como si fuera tan natural  
Nuestros preciosos días no han terminado, entonces, otra vez**

 **Todas juntas en especial Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas**

 **(Se ven grandes momentos de combates pasados de Batman y el Guasón, golpe tras golpe que se da entre las hijas de estos)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí…**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Fue como si todo aquí hubiese sido con naturalidad  
Los días que vendrán serán con seguridad felices y así  
Comienzo a avanzar porque es momento de correr  
Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón**

 **(La lluvia cae en su combate para rápidamente caer unas a otras al suelo, no sin antes de que Sunset sea sujetada de caer en la oscuridad por Twilight, a su lado de Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para levantarse e iluminar el alrededor)**

 **Sunset**

 **Ya no me detendré a mi destino llegaré  
Porque mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer  
La respuesta que busqué  
(Sunset aparece frente a la mansión Díaz junto a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, así como Bruno a su lado, a punto de tomarse una foto)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No noté que estaba justo aquí**

 **En esta historia y legado continuar  
No terminara aquí**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Siempre continuara**

 **(La foto termina tomada de la familia, así como muestra a otros que ya no están como Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián, para terminar, mostrando la noche con Sunset ahora como Batman a su lado Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 25**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 25 Dos chicas nuevas**

 **Segunda Parte**

Una vez que la misteriosa Lucy y sus nuevos hombres se alejaron de la bodega, la chica se comunicó con quien llamaba su superior-Todo está saliendo como lo planeamos, en estos momentos ya deben estar contando todo lo que sucedió a Batman y su equipo-informo por teléfono.

-"Excelente, la fase uno de la obra ya está comenzando a ponerse en marcha, pero todavía tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, ya sabes lo que sigue"-.

-Descuida, lo sé a la perfección-sentencio Lucy sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las Hijas de la Noche seguían en su conversación con Karai y Myra, aunque ahora Fluttershy parecía estar en completo shock por lo que acababa de escuchar-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¡No puede ser cierto!-exclamo sorprendida.

-Me temo que es cierto, realmente se trataba de nuestra vieja amiga-dijo Myra cruzada de brazos.

Fluttershy sintió sus piernas temblar y por poco cae al suelo, pero logro sostenerse, todos esos años de entrenamiento le sirvieron de mucho, aunque las demás se veían muy confundidas y fue Rainbow la primera en mencionarlo.

-De acuerdo, me doy ¿Quién rayos es Lucy?-pregunto confundida.

Fluttershy y Myra se vieron entre ellas antes de responder a la pregunta-Lucy era una amiga nuestra, en la infancia, ella era huérfana y siempre jugábamos en el mismo jardín-comenzó Fluttershy.

-Y como nosotras tenía un gran amor por los animales-agrego Myra.

-¿Amor del bueno como Serafín o peligroso como el de Hiedra Venenosa?-pregunto Pinkie Pie confundida.

-Del primero-respondió Myra.

-Siempre estábamos juntas y lo hacíamos todo juntas, éramos grandes amigas y prometimos estar juntas hasta el final, pero…-la mirada de Fluttershy cambio a una de tristeza.

Myra supo que debía continuar-Lucy falleció siendo muy pequeña, solo tenía siete años cuando ocurrió, Serafín y yo la encontramos tendida debajo del árbol en el que siempre nos encontrábamos, solo que…ya no se movía para nada…ni respiraba-señalo Myra con tristeza.

-Fue un duro golpe para ambas…ella era muestra amiga e incluso estaba considerando pedirle a mis padres que la adoptaran para que viviera con nosotros, pero…-Fluttershy comenzó a llorar con tristeza.

-De acuerdo, eso es muy interesante-intervino Applejack-y lamento mucho si sueno algo brusca, pero si lo que dicen es cierto ¿Cómo explican que este viva y que ahora sea líder de la Mano del Mal?-.

-Quizás Drago tuvo algo que ver con eso-sugirió Twilight recordando que muchas cosas ocurrieron cuando la Bestia despertó, más Karai negó con la cabeza.

-Lo dudo mucho, por lo que cuentan eso ocurrió cuando las tres tenían siete años, en ese entonces el Régimen todavía no se formaba, lo que significa que el equilibrio de los 12 Universos no estaba tan dañado como para permitirle hacer tratos con esa niña, además, la energía que me emana es algo diferente…es maligna, pero no tiene relación con la de Drago, al menos no por completo-dijo Karai tratando de recordar donde la había sentido antes.

-Sea como sea una cosa es segura-intervino Sunset-si hay una nueva criminal en Gótica entonces tendremos que hacer lo posible por detenerla antes de que alguien más salga lastimado, ya que al parecer no tienen problema alguno en asesinar a otros-recordó la peli fuego.

-Y no solo eso, posee magia sumamente poderosa, tanto que fue capaz de dejarme doblegada a mí-señalo Karai al tiempo que endurecía la mirada-y quiero regresarle el favor por atreverse a hacerme eso-sentencio con mirada feroz.

-Ok, ya todas concordamos en que hay que detenerla, pero ¿exactamente dónde empezaremos a buscar?-pregunto Rarity y las demás guardaron silencio, pensando en algún posible sitio al que pudieran haber ido.

-Tal vez algo de que hayan robado de esa bodega nos dé una pista-sugirió Twilight-¿recuerdan que fue lo que tomaron?-.

Tanto Karai como Myra guardaron silencio, tratando de recordar que fue lo que Lucy y la Mano del Mal se llevaron de ese almacén, la mayoría de las cosas que tomaron estaban en cajas y no pudieron ver por completo que era lo que contenían, pero sí pudieron notar algo y era que la mayoría de las cajas tenían sellos que mostraban que provenían de otro lugar.

-Aparentemente estaban recolectando antigüedades, así que es muy posible que quieran obtener más-dijo Karai colocando ambas manos en sus caderas.

-Lo que significa que irán por más y solo hay un sitio donde podrían conseguir una gran cantidad-señalo Sunset-especialmente porque recientemente fueron donadas por las Empresas Díaz-recordó con frustración.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, Starlight se dirigía a casa después de haber conocido a Batman, realmente fue impresionante, no tanto como el verdadero, pero esa chica tenía lo suyo, le apenaba mucho el haber escuchado que el Caballero de la Noche original había muerto peleando contra Superman, pero lo hizo por proteger al mundo, algo que merece reconocimiento y honor.

La joven detective estaba ansiosa por comenzar a trabajar, incluso añoraba el día en que asumiría como comisionada de Gótica, tenía grandes planes en mente y formas de poder trabajar al lado de Batman y sus amigas, eso era lo que más la emocionaba, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando recibió un llamado sobre un tiroteo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos en el museo de la ciudad, por lo que giro el volante y se dirigió rumbo al museo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Efectivamente, varios hombres de la Mano del Mal se encontraban puestos de manera estratégica en varios puntos del museo, lo que les permitía tener a la policía contra las cuerdas, Celestia estaba presente también y se ocultaba detrás de un auto como podía, por más que trataban de acercarse, aquellos criminales les disparaban con ferocidad obligándolos a retroceder.

-¡Comisionada!-grito Starlight apareciendo de pronto.

-¡Starlight agáchate!-grito Celestia y la futura comisionada lo hizo muy a tiempo-¡No creí que vendrías a este lugar!-.

-¡Creo que debo comenzar a acostumbrarme a este tipo de ajetreos! ¿Cuál es la situación?-pregunto Starlight.

-Al parecer la nueva líder de la Mano del Mal es alguien que sabe de estrategias bien planeadas, tiene a sus hombres colocados de manera estratégica y precisa en varios puntos del museo, intentar acercarse significaría terminar lleno de balas, hay que pensar en un modo de poder hacerlo sin correr riesgos-informo la comisionada.

Starlight se quedó pensando un momento en una posible solución y luego miro hacia una alcantarilla-¿Hay algún modo de poder ingresar por debajo?-pregunto mirando a la comisionada, quien se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en el significado de las palabras de su sucesora.

-Ya veo, realmente suena a una buena estrategia, pero tenemos que esperar un poco más para poder llevarla a cabo-indico Celestia levantando su arma.

-¿Esperar? ¿Qué es lo que…?-Starlight no tardo en comprender-ya veo, solo espero que no se tarden mucho en llegar-pidió mirando hacia el museo, cuando efectivamente, las sombras de las chicas cubrieron la noche, acercándose por distintos lados al museo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el interior, yendo acompañada por Finn, Ratso, Chow y Hak Foo; Lucy llego hasta la zona donde las reliquias que Empresas Díaz dono hace algunos días al museo descansaban, claro que los cuatro criminales estaban más entusiasmados con las pinturas que había, así como también estatuillas y demás cosas que tenían un gran valor monetario.

-Oh si, nos sacamos la lotería-dijo Finn sonriendo.

-Todas estas piezas deben valer una fortuna en el mercado negro-dijo Chow sonriendo emocionado.

-¡No toquen nada!-indico Lucy provocando que sus hombres quedaran confundidos-no vinimos por cosas tan vanas como esas, hemos venido por algo mucho más importante y valioso-sentencio Lucy sonriendo de manera siniestra y algo retorcida-a menos que quieran contradecirme, si tienen algún problema estaré encantada de que me lo digan-aseguro sonriendo.

Más los cuatro chicos solo negaron con la cabeza y siguieron a su jefa hasta el estante indicado, conforme se acercaban, la sonrisa en la chica aumentaba enormemente, definitivamente su superior tenía maneras de pensar sumamente divertidas y bastante retorcidas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Afuera del museo, ocultas en un edificio cercano, las Hijas de la Noche y sus dos acompañantes observaban todo lo que pasaba-Vaya, sea o no sea su amiga debo reconocerlo, es una estratega brillante-dijo la peli fuego-tiene a sus hombres colocados en puntos estratégicamente bien planeados, no será fácil ingresar a ese lugar-.

-Tal vez no si vamos todas de golpe-dijo Twilight-algunas de nosotras podemos ocuparnos de los hombres de la Mano del Mal mientras las demás van tras su líder-.

-Es un buen plan-apoyo Karai-pero no esperen que yo me encargue de esas sabandijas, tengo cuentas que atender con esa chiquilla que se atrevió a humillarme de ese modo-gruño Karai.

-Muy bien, entonces Serafín, Myra y Karai vendrán conmigo, mientras las demás se ocupan de los francotiradores-indico la peli fuego-si lo que ambas nos contaron es cierto, entonces será mejor que ustedes vengan con nosotras-.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ir contigo?-cuestiono Karai.

-No lo hago, pero tú misma lo dijiste, quieres darle su merecido-le recordó Sunset Karai gruño ante eso.

Más la mirada molesta de la Hija del Mal no tardo en convertirse en una sonrisa burlona y divertida-No puedo creer esto, realmente me estoy dejando influenciar por tu carácter, pero créeme que esto no significa nada, cuando hayamos resuelto este asunto, me encargare de darte tu merecido-sentencio Karai mirando fijamente a su eterna rival.

-Ya sabes que cuando quieras buscarme me encontraras-dijo Sunset de forma retadora y Karai solo sonrió ante eso-muy bien, actuemos antes de que alguien salga lastimado-indico la peli fuego.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Lucy se acercó a la vitrina, misma que estaba cubierta por una lona, pues se abriría en la mañana como la nueva exhibición estelar del museo, todo gracias a las Empresas Díaz, la sonrisa en la chica aumento y les ordenó a sus hombres que retiraran la lona para sacar los objetos.

-¿Qué creen que haya aquí?-pregunto Finn emocionado.

-Dentro debe de haber un gran tesoro-dijo Chow.

-Tal vez sean dulces-sugirió Ratso con emoción y Hak Foo se encargó de quitar la lona.

Lo que descubrieron los dejo bastante decepcionados, dentro solo se encontraba lo que parecía ser una caja con símbolos chinos incrustada en la misma, así como algunos papiros, mismos que tenían la apariencia de pertenecer a Japón y a Egipto.

-¿Nos hizo venir hasta aquí por esto?-pregunto Finn algo decepcionado.

-Estos objetos son más valiosos que todos los tesoros del mundo, son parte del plan maestro de mi superior, una vez que los tengamos en nuestro poder, ella vendrá a Gótica y entonces comenzara la verdadera diversión-de pronto, algunos disparos se escucharon, al tiempo que el resto de sus hombres gritaban por ayuda.

-Creo que tenemos compañía-dijo Chow preocupado.

-Debe ser el murciélago-gruño Hak Foo-deberíamos irnos ahora que podemos-.

-No, dejemos que vengan hasta aquí, después de todo, es parte de lo que mi superior desea, que conozcamos es esta nueva Batman-dijo Lucy sonriendo.

La puerta se abrió violentamente, dando paso a Sunset con su traje de Batman, la peli fuego avanzo lentamente, provocando que los tres criminales temblaran de miedo y Hak Foo se pusiera en guardia, al tiempo que Lucy daba un paso al frente hasta quedar frente al Caballero de la Noche.

-Batman, que gusto conocerte finalmente ¿o debo llamarte Bati Woman?-pregunto Lucy sonriendo de manera retorcida.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Sunset mirándola fijamente.

-No creo que dabas hacerme esa pregunta, estoy segura que a estas alturas ya debes conocer mi identidad, después de todo, Karai debió habértelo dicho o al menos Myra debió hacerlo-dijo Lucy sonriendo.

Fue cuando Karai y Myra también ingresaron al salón, seguidas por Fluttershy, quien abrió mucho los ojos al ver que las palabras de su pareja eran ciertas-¡Lucy! ¡Estas viva!-exclamo contenta.

-¿Lucy? Me temo que me están confundiendo señorita, yo no soy Lucy, pueden llamarme Reina Segadora-se presentó haciendo una reverencia sumamente exagerada.

Tanto Fluttershy como Myra se vieron una a la otra al escuchar eso, mientras Karai daba un paso al frente y desenvainaba su sable-¡No me importa cómo te hagas llamar, vas a pagar por lo que hiciste antes!-declaro con una mirada sumamente amenazadora.

Lucy solo se rio al escuchar eso-Es cierto, a la Hija del Mal no le gusta que la traten de esa manera, lamento mucho si mi forma de distraerla no fue la correcta, pero tenía que hacerlo, después de todo, debía enviar el mensaje a Batman y a las Hijas de la Noche-dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Bueno, aquí me tienes ¿Qué tipo de mensajes quieres darme?-pregunto la peli fuego con tono tranquilo y Lucy se rio.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses amiga, no creas que voy a darte el mensaje, tú debes descifrarlo, solo te puedo decir una cosa, las cosas van a cambiar mucho en Gótica-sentencio al tiempo que lanzaba rayos contra sus nuevos aliados, quienes lanzaron gritos de dolor ante eso.

-¡Oiga! ¿Qué cree que nos hace?-grito Finn antes de que sus cuerpos cambiaran de forma radical.

-Eres naranja-señalo Ratso mirando a Chow.

-Y tu calvo-dijo Chow al ver a su amigo, quien se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza dándose cuenta de que era cierto.

-¿Qué fue lo que nos hizo?-pregunto Finn confundido y algo asustado.

-Simplemente los mejore un poco, si van a servir a mi amiga entonces deben ser capaces de lidiar con pestes como ellas-dijo Lucy sonriendo.

Hak Foo miro sus manos y comenzó a hacer tensión en sus músculos, dándose cuenta de que ahora era más fuerte que antes-Por mí está bien, me siento sumamente poderoso ¡Elefante aplasta ratón!-declaro lanzándose contra las chicas.

Sunset rápidamente uno de sus Bati Boomerangs, mismo que Hak Foo recibió directamente, más este no le hizo daño y provoco que la peli fuego saltara para esquivar el ataque, no paso mucho tiempo para que los demás se unieran a la batalla, invocando armas mágicas, mismas que provocaron que sonrieran sumamente complacidos.

La pelea comenzó a desatarse y Lucy sonrió ante eso, para luego tomar los objetos de la vitrina y retirarse del lugar, Fluttershy se dio cuenta de eso e intento seguirla, pero Chow le cerró el paso, levantando su arma hacia ella.

-¿A dónde crees que vas niña? Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho-señalo sonriendo de manera maligna y Fluttershy se puso en guardia.

Pero antes de que pudieran comenzar su batalla, Myra salto sobre Chow de manera sorpresiva y sujetándolo del cuello con sus piernas lo estrello contra una banca del museo-¡Vamos!-indico mirando a la chica tímida y esta asintió, ambas comenzaron a seguir a Lucy.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, después de ver que los francotiradores estaban siendo sometidos por las Hijas de la Noche, Celestia dio indicaciones de que rodearan el museo y que estuvieran atentos a cualquier posible sorpresa, Starlight se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera del museo, acompañada por algunos oficiales.

La detective les dio indicaciones para que anduvieran con cuidado, no sabían quién estaba detrás de ese golpe, pero una cosa era segura, se trataba de una persona sumamente peligrosa, especialmente si pudo matar a un líder importante de la mafia sin problema alguno.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera y Lucy apareciera por la misma, llevando los objetos que fue a buscar en un costal-¡Quieta!-grito Starlight apuntándole con su arma, seguida por los oficiales-¡Suelte esa bolsa y alce las manos!-

Lucy volteo a ver a sus visitantes y sonrió de forma divertida-Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa, no me esperaba que la policía todavía estuviera aquí, pero no importa, haré lo que me dijo, suelto el costal y alzo los brazos-apenas lo hizo, Lucy disparo un rayo de energía contra los dos oficiales, dándoles con fuerza y estrellándolos contra una pared.

-¡Ay mierda!-gruño Starlight saltando hacia un lado para esquivar el disparo de Lucy.

-Ese lenguaje no parece ser adecuado para una persona de la ley y el orden-dijo divertida.

Más cuando se dispuso a volver a atacarla, Myra salto sobre ella como si de un guepardo se tratara y ambas rodaron por el suelo con fuerza, al tiempo que Fluttershy llegaba a ver como se encontraban Starlight y los demás oficiales.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-Debo decirlo, mi primera misión en Gótica y estoy recibiendo más de lo que esperaba-reconoció Starlight sonriendo divertida.

-Se acostumbrara, nos haremos cargo de esto-dijo lanzándose a la batalla.

Myra y Lucy luchaban con ferocidad, ambas tratando de derribarse una a la otra, al tiempo que se internaban cada vez más en la penumbra de ese callejón, hasta que Fluttershy apareció gritando con fuerza.

-¡Alto!-grito captando la atención de ambas-por favor paren-suplico haciendo ojitos tiernos y tristes.

Tanto Myra como Lucy suspiraron por eso, recordando cada una que jamás podía resistirse a esos ojitos tiernos-No has cambiado en nada Fluttershy, sigues siendo la misma chiquilla manipuladoramente tierna que recuerdo-.

-Entonces es cierto, en verdad eres Lucy-dijo Fluttershy sintiendo una mezcla de emociones, entre las que destacaban felicidad, confusión y un poco de miedo.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?-gruño Myra mirando a Lucy-cuando Fluttershy y yo te encontramos estabas…-.

-¿Muerta?-pregunto Lucy sonriendo divertida-lo sé…realmente no fue agradable el haber muerto sola en ese lugar, especialmente porque las espere por mucho tiempo, pero nunca llegaron, ninguna lo hizo-la mirada de Lucy se ensombreció en esos momentos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Fluttershy temiendo a la respuesta…tras su reencuentro con Myra…algo le decía que este tampoco iba a ser agradable.

-Ustedes nunca aparecieron en esos momentos, realmente pensé que lo harían, pero jamás llegaron y me dejaron morir ahí, luego se olvidaron de mí-dijo Lucy con un tono de voz bastante siniestro y triste, provocando que ambas chicas se vieran entre sí.

-¡Jamás haríamos algo como eso!-aseguro Fluttershy mirando con alarma a Lucy-¡Eres nuestra amiga!-.

-Escucha Lucy, no logro entender a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que ocurrió ni cómo es que estas aquí cuando Fluttershy y yo te encontramos…-Myra no pudo decirlo-pero creo entender cómo te debes sentir ahora, yo me sentí igual en el pasado, puedo ayudarte…no, podemos ayudarte…ambas queremos hacerlo-.

Lucy solo sonrió al escuchar eso-No me vengan con esas tonterías, vi la historia de ambas, las vi crecer y olvidarme, Fluttershy con sus nuevas amigas, incluso tu Myra, haciéndote amiga de la Hija del Mal, nunca me espere eso de ti, pero creo que yo también necesitaba amigas, por eso es que acepte ayudarla-.

-¿Ayudarla?-repitió Myra en forma de pregunta.

-Quieres decir que todo esto no lo estás haciendo por tu propia cuenta, que hay alguien más manipulándote-dijo Fluttershy abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Yo no lo llamaría "manipulación", ya que yo estoy ayudándola por mi propia decisión, no se preocupen, pronto la conocerán y les aseguro que se llevaran la sorpresa de sus vidas-dijo Lucy sonriendo de forma siniestra.

Fluttershy todavía quería hablar calmadamente con quien alguna vez fuera una gran amiga, pero Myra se adelantó-¿Quién está detrás de esto? ¿Acaso se trata de Drago?-cuestiono.

-¿Drago? Pierde cuidado, no se trata de él, estoy loca, pero no soy estúpida como tratar de hacer tratos con el ser más cruel y despiadado que existe en los 12 Universos-reconoció riéndose.

-¡Ya basta de burlas!-bramo Myra lanzándose contra Lucy, quien nuevamente uso su teletransportación para evitar el golpe, apareciendo detrás de Myra y dándole una patada con fuerzas, estrellándola contra unos cubos de basura.

-Siempre fuiste fácil de provocar-sentencio Lucy preparando una llamarada mágica en su mano.

-¡Te quiero!-grito Fluttershy con fuerza, provocando que Lucy se detuviera y volteara a ver lentamente a la chica de cabello rosa claro, quien en esos momentos mostraba sus ojos humedecidos-¡Sé que no has escuchado estas palabras en mucho tiempo, por eso te las repito ahora, por favor, vuelve con nosotras!-suplico con ojos tristes.

-Esto…no tiene por qué ser así-apoyo Myra levantándose y mirando a Lucy, quien comenzó a temblar ante esas palabras.

-Yo…yo…-no pudo terminar su frase, porque un disparo se escuchó, mismo que fue dado directamente a sus pies.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Fluttershy volteando a ver a la responsable, se trataba de Starlight, quien sostenía su arma de nuevo.

-¡Ese fue un disparo de advertencia! ¡Levante las manos ahora mismo!-indico con tono autoritario.

Fluttershy y Myra se alarmaron, pero antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo, una de las paredes fue derribada, ya que Hak Foo fue lanzado por Karai con mucha fuerza, la Hija del Mal había despertado su lado vampiro y vaya que estaba muy molesta, tanto que incluso Finn, Ratso y Chow retrocedieron asustados.

-Oiga, oiga, señorita Karai…por favor no se moleste con nosotros, entienda que son solo negocios-pidió Finn sonriendo nervioso.

-Si…negocios, eso es todo-apoyo Ratso retrocediendo.

Karai los miro como si fuera una bestia ansiosa de destrucción, hecho que hizo que Chow saltara a los brazos de Ratso, más su mirada de detuvo en Lucy, quien también se alarmo al ver el aura que la rodeaba, comenzó a pensar que la había subestimado mucho.

Más antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Sunset apareció de la nada y la derribo de una patada, provocando que cayera con fuerza-Esto termino-dijo la peli fuego.

-¡Batman no!-grito Fluttershy.

-¡Karai detente!-suplico Myra.

Ambas chicas miraron a sus amigas, momento que Lucy aprovecho para invocar un hechizo de neblina, la cual comenzó a cubrir todo el lugar, así como a sus cuatro nuevos ayudantes, la risa de Lucy parecía venir de todas direcciones.

-Vaya, realmente estoy impresionada, creo que este juego será más divertido de lo que pensé, hasta que nos vemos de nuevo-.

-¡Lucy espera!-grito Fluttershy tratando de detenerla, pero fue demasiado tarde y su amiga se marchó-no…-.

-Esto es más serio de lo que había pensado-dijo Myra con pesar.

Karai poco a poco volvió a la normalidad, al tiempo que el resto de las Hijas de la Noche aparecían con todos los tiradores amarrados-Nos perdimos la pelea-se quejó Rainbow haciendo una mueca de furia.

La peli fuego se acercó a Fluttershy-¿Quién era ella?-pregunto con tono comprensivo.

-Una amiga…de las mejores que pudimos haber tenido-dijo Fluttershy con mucha tristeza en su voz.

-Y ahora es la persona que vamos a rescatar-aseguro Myra formando un puño con su mano, hecho que captó la atención de Karai.

-Una amiga que murió y de pronto resucita, me pregunto quién habrá sido el responsable de eso-dijo en tono pensativo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En lo que parecía ser un templo budista, Lucy hizo acto de aparición junto con sus lacayos, los cuales cayeron al suelo con fuerza, uno sobre el otro, el único que quedo en pie fue Hak Foo, quien se sentía humillado por haber sido vencido por Karai aun con poderes.

-No se preocupen, tendrán su oportunidad para ajustar cuentas-dijo Lucy sonriendo-especialmente porque trajimos todo lo que necesitamos-.

-¿Y exactamente que planea hacer con eso jefa?-pregunto Finn.

-Oh no, yo no planeo hacer nada con esto, todo este juego es parte del plan de nuestro superior-dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Lo que me recuerda ¿Cuándo se supone que lo conoceremos?-pregunto Chow confundido.

-No lo tome a mal, pero estamos acostumbrados a saber para quien trabajamos-explico Ratso al tiempo que jugaba con sus dedos.

Antes de que Lucy respondiera, una segunda voz femenina se escuchó-No se preocupen, porque aquí me tienen-cuando los cuatro voltearon se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Finn asustado.

-No deberían sorprenderse tanto, después de todo, si hay un nuevo Batman por lógica debe haber un nuevo yo-dijo sonriendo-pero no sean tímidos, pueden arrodillarse ante mí-.

Los cuatro se vieron simultáneamente-¡Finn no se inclina ante…!-no pudo terminar, ya que Lucy los torturo a los cuatro, provocando que se arrodillaran.

-Ay Lucy, esa no es forma de tratar a los invitados, míralos, no están sonriendo-dijo su amiga con tristeza.

-Lo corregiré en seguida-con una descarga más, los cuatro sonrieron sin poder evitarlo.

-Mucho mejor, la hora de volver a Gótica se acerca-sentencio riéndose.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una vieja amiga y ahora una nueva enemiga, además de su misteriosa aliada ¿Qué quiso decir con que si hay un nuevo Batman debe haber un nuevo yo? Una nueva pesadilla está a punto de caer sobre Gótica y el mundo"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=JzX4qgESVHg**

 **Sunset**

 **Hasta hoy  
no puedo imaginar que  
no dejar de continuar pero  
puede pasar  
algún día...  
(Se ve a Sunset levantarse de una profunda oscuridad, para ser observada por Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie sonriéndole)**

 **Twilight  
si te sentís sin ánimos  
Si crees  
que vas a superar cualquier problema o situación  
¡Avísame! Quiero estar y verte yo... uno al menos, por favor...**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad siendo salvada por Batman, Robin y Batichica, para después darle paso al tiempo con Batman y las hijas de la noche)**

 **Sunset**

 **La vida es solo una, pero hay que llenarla de emoción  
Una razón me diste, ¡ya nadie me puede… derrotar!**

 **(Sunset se observa frente a tres caminos al frente, uno revelándola como Firebird, otra de ella misma y uno con una forma de murciélago)**

 **Sunset**

 **Aún  
No sé  
que haces para que yo lo repita otra vez  
Solo verte ahí de pie… y me das todo ese valor**

 **(La ciudad está en cambio con Karai dirigiendo de crimen del bajo mundo, Starlight como comisionada y mucho más, solo se necesita un héroe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **¡Esta vez- ya siento que algo grita en mi interior!  
Siento que quiero continuar  
si te miro a los ojos hoy**

 **(Sunset se dispone a tomar un camino siendo antes de eso tomada de la mano por Twilight, así revelando a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Bruno todos le sonríen, así está decidida avanza por el camino con forma de murciélago)**

 **Twilight**

 **Sé que puedes reír otra vez  
Llorar si quieres**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No dejes que tus sueños se apaguen**

 **(Se ve a Batman recorrer ciudad gótica, esa imagen cambia, ahora con Robin, después con Batichica, repitiéndose con Jasón, Tim y Damián, dando un final ahora con las hijas de la noche**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **¡Así que muestra el final… el definitivo!  
¡Eres mi héroe que me salvó!**

 **(Se ve Sunset observar el atardecer una vez más, como cambia a la noche estando en lo alto de un edificio llega tener el traje y mascara de Batman en mano, esta solo se coloca la máscara, así las hijas de la noche sonriéndole saltan a la aventura)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **OFICIALMENTE YA PUEDEN DEJAR LOS DATOS DE SUS OC PARA "POWER RANGERS GUARDIANES DE LA VIDA", PERO LES RECUERDO QUE EN CUANTO SUBA EL CAPITULO 26 YA NO SE RECIBIRAN MAS, PUEDEN DEJARLOS EN SU COMENTARIO O LOS PUEDEN ENVIAR POR PM**

 **ACLARO QUE LOS COMENTARIOS DEBEN SER EN ESTE FIC**

 **Ángel María NF:** _su nueva enemiga todavía no ha dado la cara, pero pronto podría hacerlo, cuando menos se lo esperen, por el momento deben estar listas a cualquier posible sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _y pensar que esos tres al principio parecían ser criminales sumamente serios, hasta que conocieron a Jackie Chan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y a la interacción se le único la siempre tierna Fluttershy, quien esta desconcertada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _solo que no sea demasiado largo, algo detallado y breve. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _eso es algo completamente inevitable para los dos bandos Universales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues ya viste como van las cosas y pronto conoceremos a la superior de Lucy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _como gustes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, así como su historia con Fluttershy y Myra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _creo que la primera pregunta se respondió en el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _bueno, ya sabes quién es y su relación con ellas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _pues no solo será ella, porque su superior pronto hará acto de aparición también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _es el orden natural de las cosas, por cada Ying hay un Yang y el de Sunset pronto llegara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _no realmente, pronto verás lo que sucederá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _muchas gracias, realmente aprecio esas palabras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _cada capítulo que pasa nos acerca más a ese siniestro momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _ya se ha explicado cómo fue posible eso y más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _pues ya estamos más cerca de quien quiere seguir el legado del peor criminal que haya existido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _todo ocurrirá a su momento, pero ahora estamos acercándonos a la aparición de una nueva criminal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _pues todavía no saben a ciencia cierta qué es lo que planean, pero si su amiga es como el original deben esperar lo peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _ya lo acabas de ver, una vieja amiga que se creyó muerta hace años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _cada una está en bandos diferentes, aunque también son bandos muy relacionados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _todavía no ha entrado en escena, pero eso es algo que pronto ocurrirá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _especialmente por las cosas que robo del museo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _una serie realmente genial, siempre soñé con haber podido tener los 12 Talismanes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _y las sorpresas continuaran todavía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y pronto su superior también hará acto de aparición para causar problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _seguro algo se te ocurre de este capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Lisa L Kujo, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades, Franco, Andros Valgreen 4, Tenzalucard123, Twidash919, Shazam, Sombra 02, Bowser300000, Gokash Z, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Ant, El Monitor, Wild Boy, The Shadow Void, Odín, Hamon, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Black Hunter, Hiruma Demon, Gaou Tyranus, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Raft, Iron Mario, Blaitor21, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Kurtlaraperdomo, Speed Demon 24, Hell Drago, White Killer 09, Emrnaspin, E.I. Lara, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Rohan The Hand, Nero Metallic, Freedom Gundam 96, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	26. El fuego del Olimpo

" _ **Finalmente se ha descubierto la identidad de la misteriosa joven que tomo el mando de la Mano del Mal, se trata de una vieja amiga de Fluttershy y Myra llamada Lucy, quien se suponía había muerto hace algunos años, pero ahora y de manera misteriosa ha regresado de la tumba con poderes mágicos sumamente impresionantes, por lo que las Hijas de la Noche, ayudándose con Karai y Myra se dispusieron a detenerla antes de que alguien más saliera lastimada, por otro lado, Starlight Glimmer, la futura nueva comisionada de Gótica, también llego para ayudarlas en compañía de Celestia, pero de manera misteriosa, Lucy no se llevó ningún objeto de valor del museo, al menos no aquellos que valdrían mucho dinero en el mercado negro, sino objetos que fueron donados por las Empresas Díaz unos días antes, ahora, tras descubrir la cruel verdad sobre esta nueva villana, Fluttershy se siente muy triste y Myra determinada a ayudarla, del mismo modo en que su novia la ayudo a ella cuando estaba perdida en la oscuridad, sin embargo…al parecer, Lucy trabaja con alguien más, alguien que está dispuesta a hacer un gran daño en Ciudad Gótica con ayuda de su amiga, Lucy ¿Quién será esta nueva y peligrosa enemiga? ¿Y qué planes tiene con los objetos que robaron?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ribVjpHe4BE**

 **Twilight**

 **Puedes perdonar  
¿Y olvidar tu pasado?  
Deja ir todo  
Y recuperar tu paso**

 **(Se ve el pasado que tuvo Sunset desde el principio del régimen hasta pasar en cada momento que siguió hasta el momento actual, despertando en un campo verde, siendo observada por Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para darles una sonrisa y levantarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor, así que échame la culpa  
Dame el peso para todo  
No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño sea  
(La ciudad pasa a mostrar a varios enfrentamientos con criminales contra Batman y sus hijas en el tiempo que va mostrando cierto cambio en Batman)**

 **Sunset**

 **Lo soportaré todo  
Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Entonces puedes continuar**

 **(A lo lejos de la ciudad se ve el crimen del bajo mundo dirigido por Karai, como Starlight llega al puesto de comisionada, sin escuchar un simple hahahahaha resonando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Dale un nombre a la rosa  
Todavía olerá como dulce  
Dale un nombre a la rosa: todo es lo mismo  
No cambiará lo que significas para mí**

 **(Pasando a cambiar a Sunset mirando su reflejo en el traje para verse a ella misma como Batman, pasando a momentos donde Bruno se ve en un espejo su avanzada edad)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Si vives - Vive tu vida con buenas intenciones  
Se vuelve en algún lugar en el camino (Ah ~)  
Pero, ¿darías? Dale un segundo pensamiento  
Cuando dice que revela la mentira**

 **(Sunset toma el manto de Batman en sus manos para volverse finalmente Batman ante las demás aceptando el renacer de Batman, cambiando rápidamente a una ciudad en caos aclamando por un héroe)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Solo hay un 10% de culpa  
Pero nadie compartirá la falla  
Tomas el calor, pero no más  
Así que ahora es el momento, tienes que tener tu propio  
Y levántate alto  
(Se ve la sombra de Batman a lo lejos pasar como todos ven a Sunset la ahora Batman combatir a varios criminales, aun escuchando un hahahahaha, aparece la hija de un demonio, la Hija del Guasón)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Es la cosa número uno que nunca puedes olvidar  
No dejes que te definan,  
Todavía hay pelea en ti  
(Sunset se pone al frente de ella como esta sonríe para ser rodeada por cientos de criminales, sin dejarse intimidad llega a ser apoyada por Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, ahora sonriendo entre si avanzan directo al combate, pasando a quedar la imagen con las hijas de Batman y el Guasón frente a frente)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor  
Dando el peso para todo**

 **Twilight**

 **No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño  
Tú y yo podemos soportarlo todo**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Y continuarás**

 **(Termina todo en una fotografía con Bruno, Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie siendo colgada en la baticueva junto a otras con Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 26**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 26 El fuego del Olimpo**

Eran las diez de la noche en Ciudad Gótica, cuando Starlight apareció en un callejón de la gran ciudad oscura, la joven detective miro su reloj, el cual disponía de una luz que le permitía ver la hora sin problema alguno, dándose cuenta de que el tiempo ya había pasado.

-¿Dónde está?-se preguntó mirando para todos lados, al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar por el callejón.

Lo que Starlight no sabía era que un hombre se encontraba al otro lado, en otro callejón, precisamente buscándola a ella-¿Detective?-pregunto al escuchar un ruido que vino de la oscuridad.

Más las personas que salieron de las sombras no eran Starlight, sino dos hombres de aspecto algo intimidante-Lo siento amigo, pero tu cita se canceló-.

Al reconocer a los dos hombres, el tipo rápidamente comenzó a correr, especialmente cuando uno de ellos llevo una de sus manos a su saco, una clara señal de que estaba a punto de sacar algún tipo de arma, más lo que saco fue una radio.

-Ya va para allá-informo con tono tranquilo.

El hombre salió a un callejón sin salida, donde fue interceptado por un auto, más no se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado hasta que fue demasiado tarde, cayendo de rodillas frente a unos neumáticos que estaban en el lugar, el hombre comenzó a sollozar al darse cuenta de que estaba atrapado y fue cuando del auto emergió un hombre, mismo que permanecía como una silueta oscura.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡No iba a decir nada! ¡Lo juro!-declaro sumamente asustado.

-¡Silencio!-bramo el hombre al tiempo que alzaba algo en su mano derecha-¡Primero me desobedecisteis, luego me hacéis bajar a este mundo de mortal y ahora pretendéis decirme lo que pienso!-.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!-suplico el hombre de rodillas.

-¡Os enviare directo al Tártaro!-sentencio su atacante.

Un poderoso estruendo, así como una luz similar a un rayo se escuchó a mucha distancia, captando la atención de Starlight, quien rápidamente corrió al lugar, más cuando llego, el misterioso auto se había marchado y lo único que quedaba era un hombre en muy mal estado.

-Dios-dijo aterrada al ver el pobre estado en el que estaba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Hospital General**

Tras hacer el llamado correspondiente, Starlight se encontraba recibiendo los informes de los médicos que atendieron al hombre-Se pondrá bien, pero no despertara en algunos días, tuvo mucha suerte, los neumáticos absorbieron gran parte del rayo-informo la doctora que lo atendió.

-¡Un momento doctora! No había una sola nube en el cielo y me está diciendo que ese hombre fue alcanzado por un rayo-dijo Starlight confundida.

-Eso es lo que mostro el diagnostico, pero creo que lo mejor sería que se lo pregunte a él cuando despierte-sugirió la doctora retirándose.

Starlight volteo a ver hacia donde se encontraba el hombre en estado inconsciente, todo este asunto era muy extraño, se lo informaría cuanto antes a la comisionada Celestia y algo le decía que pronto se lo diría también a Batman, algo en lo que ella quería estar presente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **DPG**

Efectivamente, Sunset y las demás ya estaban presentes en la oficina de Celestia, con Starlight de compañía, al tiempo que la joven detective les mostraba el archivo del hombre que fue atacado durante el transcurso de la noche.

-Su nombre es Gerald Perry-comenzó Starlight-este hombre…-.

-Lo conocemos-dijo Sunset-se trata de un tipo que vendía horarios de vuelo de los aeropuertos a conocidos grupos criminales para que pudieran secuestrarlo-.

Al escuchar eso, Celestia hizo un gesto de comprensión-Eso lo explica todo-dijo con tono pensativo.

-¿Qué cosa comisionada?-pregunto Twilight mirando a su ídolo.

Celestia se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a un librero-Perry estaba dispuesto a darnos información muy valiosa para que nosotros hiciéramos un trato con los federales para poder reducir su sentencia-explico Celestia.

-¿Qué tipo de información quería darles?-pregunto Sunset.

-¿Les suena el proyecto CDE?-pregunto Celestia mirando a las chicas.

-El Cañón De Electrochoques-dijo Sunset acercando a su madre, quien saco una cinta de video y la puso-sí, escuchamos sobre esa nueva arma militar-.

-Entonces también deben saber que fue robada hace algunas semanas-dijo Celestia mostrando el video de las pruebas de dicha arma.

Efectivamente, se trataba de un potente cañón capaz de disparar rayos de energía con la potencia de un relámpago caído del cielo, mismo que destruyo una cada de ladrillo sin ningún problema, eso fue suficiente para que las chicas comprendieran lo que Perry quería hacer.

-Por lo que sabemos el cañón iba a ser transportado desde la base de pruebas militares hasta el pentágono, pero algo ocurrió y el cañón nunca llego a su destino-prosiguió Starlight mostrándole los expedientes de esa información.

-¿Y cree que ese tipo sabía algo?-pregunto Rainbow sin entender del todo que alguien como él supiera sobre la ubicación de esa terrible arma.

-Esperamos que sí, no quisiera saber que podría pasar si esa arma cayera en manos enemigas-dijo Celestia angustiada ante esa posibilidad.

Sunset reviso el expediente de Perry y se dio cuenta de que actualmente trabajaba para una empresa de transporte marítimo, misma que se llamaba "Maximiliam", la peli fuego entrecerró los ojos al ver el logo de dicha empresa, misma que curiosamente tenía no uno, sino dos rayos en el diseño.

-Quizás el arma ya está en manos enemigas-dijo de manera sombría.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Empresas Maximiliam**

Dichas empresas era uno de los edificios más altos de toda la ciudad, de varios pisos y cuya azotea estaba construida de manera que parecías haber viajado a Grecia, todo estaba exacto, incluso había estatuas de arpías y un templo muy parecido al de los antiguos griegos, donde un hombre de barba poblada, vestido únicamente con una túnica de color azul, con una falda griega de color blanco y sandalias de color dorado, así como brazaletes en sus brazos y una corona griega en su cabeza.

A su lado se encontraba una mujer rubia, misma que estaba contándole sobre los problemas financieros y legales que estaban teniendo en esos momentos, que los abogados estaban haciendo todo lo posible, al igual que ella, pero que no podía hacer todo ella sola.

-Maxi ¿me estas escuchando acaso?-pregunto la joven mirando al hombre-¡Te estoy diciendo que estamos en problemas legales!-.

El hombre, que estaba sentado en un trono de piedra, mirando algunas piezas de piedra sobre un tablero, volteo a verla-Me aburrís con esa tanda de problemas que preocupan solo a los mortales, musa-dijo con un tono de voz que sonaba muy superior-el poderoso Zeus no tiene tiempo para preocuparse por tonterías tan vanas como esas-.

-Vamos Maxi, nadie está por encima de las leyes, ni siquiera tú-dijo la mujer.

-Parece que olvidáis bella musa, que yo estoy por encima de los conceptos simples que los hombres tienen sobre el bien y el mal, os sugiero que se olvidéis de todos esos asuntos que nada tienen que ver con los Dioses y se concentréis en vuestra labor, la cual es entretenerme con anécdotas de los grandes héroes bendecidos por los Dioses-indico Maximiliam Zeus.

Al escuchar eso, la mujer se llenó de tristeza y dolor-Por favor Maxi, todo esto está saliéndose de control, ya ni siquiera parece que te importara tu empresa, por favor…no me mires como si fuera una extraña… ¿acaso has olvidado todo por lo que hemos pasado juntos? ¿Has olvidado lo nuestro?-pregunto con profundo dolor.

Más Zeus, como se hacía llamar ahora, solo la miro sin prestarle la menor atención y se dirigió a tomar un cuerno con el cual bebía lo que llamaba el "néctar de los dioses" y fue cuando un extraño sonido capto la atención de ambos, mismo que venía desde la parte baja del edificio.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto la mujer, al tiempo que Zeus se acercaba a la orilla de su azotea para ver lo que pasaba.

Fue cuando una nave hizo acto de aparición por entre las nubes-¿Quién se atreve a invadir el Olimpo?-cuestiono desafiante y fue cuando sus ojos se llenaron de asombro-¡Ah claro, es él, el único ser que puede atreverse a venir de esa manera, emergiendo desde el reino de las tinieblas, desde el mundo de los muertos! ¡Denle la bienvenida a mi hermano; el príncipe de la oscuridad, señor del mundo de los muertos; Hades!-anuncio al tiempo que Sunset descendía del Bati Avión.

La peli fuego les dio indicaciones a sus amigas que se quedaran en la nave, mientras ella iba a hablar con el señor Maximiliam, ya que ir en grupo podría hacer que se pusiera muy a la defensiva, claro que Rainbow le pidió que no dude en llamarlas para poder patear traseros.

Cuando Sunset estuvo en el techo de ese lugar, tuvo que admitir que el tipo tenía cierto gusto por la mitología griega, pero nunca se esperó lo que paso después-¡Bienvenido hermano mío! ¡Que gusto me da verte de nuevo!-declaro Zeus acercándose a la peli fuego, quien se quedó confundida-¡Celebremos esa reunión hermano, bebe del néctar de los dioses!-.

La peli fuego solo miro confundida lo que pasaba, pero decidió continuar-No gracias, me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas-dijo Sunset yendo directamente al grano, como Batman le enseño.

-Espera un momento hermano mío-pidió Zeus-las pláticas de los Dioses no pueden ser escuchadas por oídos de las musas-dijo mirando a la mujer, quien solo suspiro resignada y se retiró-bueno hermano, entonces dime a que debo esta grata visita ¿acaso Vulcanus está causándote problemas de nuevo?-pregunto con tono burlón y Sunset se dio cuenta de que ese hombre no estaba nada bien.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La mujer que respondía al nombre de Aura, llego hasta el salón de espera, donde se encontraba los mismos hombres que arrinconaron a Perry en la noche-¡Esto es malo, ahora Batman está aquí!-exclamo molesta.

-¿Batman? Eso no es bueno-dijo uno de los hombres.

-No se preocupen, si el jefe nos necesita nos llamara-dijo su compañero, el cual estaba leyendo el periódico.

-Te lo estas tomando muy tranquilamente, Alex-acuso Aura-esto es serio, no solo por Batman, sino porque Maxi esta cada día peor ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste vestido con ropa normal?-.

-Ya sabes que le fascina la mitología, es su pasión-dijo Alex con tranquilidad.

-Pero esa afición pronto destruirá esta empresa y a Max con él-dijo Aura abrazándose a sí misma con mucha preocupación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset ya se encontraba interrogando al sospechoso-¿Un Cañón de Electrochoques?-pregunto Zeus pensativo por las palabras de quien creía era Hades.

-Esperaba que usted supiera algo sobre eso, ya que el cañón desapareció mientras era transportado precisamente por uno de sus barcos-dijo Sunset.

Zeus se acercó a su trono, donde descansaba una vara de metal capaz de generar electricidad y disparar rayos, no tan potentes como los del cañón, pero si lo bastante fuertes como para dejar a una persona adulta muy entumida por un buen rato.

-¿Por qué iba a Zeus preocuparse por armas mortales, cuando el mismo puede crear rayos y tormentas?-pregunto Zeus al tiempo que tomaba su vara y provocaba unas leves descargas para demostrarlo-¡Esta reunión se acabó! ¡Vuelve a tu oscuro reino, príncipe de las tinieblas, regresa al abismo infernal que llamas hogar y no vuelvas al Olimpo hasta que te lo ordene!-.

Sunset entrecerró los ojos al escuchar eso y sus sospechas se confirmaron, ese hombre era el responsable-Como ordene, poderoso Zeus-dijo siguiéndole el juego, para luego retirarse, más antes de hacerlo, intento hacer una prueba más-pero si lo que sospecho es cierto, entonces deberás cuidarte hermano mío, porque puedes provocar la furia de la Presencia-.

Al escuchar eso, Zeus se rio-¿La Presencia? Por favor hermano ¿en verdad crees que el ser que gobierna sobre todos los Dioses se preocuparía por una tanda de vulgares mortales? Me temo que has pasado mucho tiempo en el inframundo, ya es hora de que te marches-.

La peli fuego tuvo que acatar la indicación y se fue, reuniéndose con sus amigas en el Bati Avión, el cual dio un par de vueltas al edificio antes de finalmente alejarse, al tiempo que Aura observaba todo desde abajo, la mujer suspiro con tristeza, dándose cuenta de que el hombre que amaba estaba más perdido que nunca.

-¿Nos llamó jefe? Perdón ¿nos habéis llamado poderosos Zeus?-pregunto Alex acompañado de su amigo y ambos reverenciaron al hombre que se sentía como un Dios.

-Si Alexander, están a punto de ver el comienzo de una nueva era-aseguro Zeus al tiempo que se acercaba a un tablero de control colocado a un lado de su trono, tecleo algunos códigos y el cañón robado emergió de la estructura-¡Pronto los mortales volverán a temer al nombre de Zeus!-anuncio al tiempo que alzaba los brazos en señal de triunfo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el departamento de Aura, la mujer se encontraba sentada en un sillón, vestida con una bata, al tiempo que miraba una foto donde estaban ella y Max en un viaje por Roma, antes de que Max cayera víctima de la locura, Aura derramo algunas lágrimas de dolor y tristeza.

-Oh…vuelve a mí Max-suplico llorando, más cuando alzo la vista se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, porque ahí, en su hogar se encontraban las Hijas de la Noche-¡Batman! ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Oh claro, nunca nadie se fija en las demás-dijo Rainbow sintiéndose ignorada.

-No te quejes dulzura-regaño Applejack.

-Lo siento por eso, pero deben admitir que alguien disfrazado de murciélago es demasiado llamativo-se excusó Aura-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-.

-Lo mismo que usted, queremos ayudar a Maximiliam Zeus-dijo Sunset mirando la foto.

La peli fuego ya había puesto al tanto de todo a sus amigas, claro que algunas no pudieron evitar pensar en Zamasu cuando les dijo que se creía un Dios que estaba por encima de los mortales, más Sunset les aseguro que no se trataba de eso, que él realmente creía que era Zeus, señor del Olimpo y una de las deidades terrenales más importantes.

-No siempre fue así ¿saben? Antes Maxi era muy diferente, pero cuando los negocios comenzaron a decaer empezó a hacer envíos y entregas para las Mafias de Gótica, luego apareció esa chica llamada Karai, quien provoco que todo cambiara drásticamente de la noche a la mañana, pronto ya no llego a distinguir lo que es real y no-dijo Aura-él siempre fue aficionado de la mitología griega…pero nunca supe en que momento de su vida comenzó a creer ser el verdadero Zeus-.

-Si supiera lo que le ocurrió al verdadero Zeus y a todos los Olímpicos-dijo Pinkie Pie recordando que ellos fueron borrados en el Torneo de Poder.

-Escuche, es obvio que él nos estará esperando, aun cuando piense que es Zeus en verdad, estoy convencida de que mi visita lo tendrá alerta, usted es la única que puede acercarnos lo suficiente a él sin que lo sepa-pidió Sunset.

Aura se quedó en silencio un momento, la idea de ayudar a Batman y a las Hijas de la Noche significaría traicionar a su amado, pero por alguna razón…sentía que no quedaba nada del hombre que amo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Empresas Maximiliam**

No paso mucho tiempo para que Aura y las Hijas de la Noche, quienes iban escondidas en el auto de la mujer, llegaran al lugar, fue recibida por el guardia del estacionamiento e ingreso al edificio, llegando hasta su lugar asignado, una vez que estuvo segura de estar en un punto ciego de las cámaras, les dio la señal a las chicas.

-Hasta aquí puedo llevarlas-dijo una vez que salieron de su auto-lo demás depende de ustedes, buena…-cuando Aura volteo, las chicas ya no estaban por ninguna parte-¿hola?-pregunto confundido.

Más se encogió en hombros y se dirigió al elevador, presiono el botón de la azotea y espero a que llegara hasta la cima, eso tardaría un rato, pero el elevador se detuvo antes de llegar al punto indicado, sin saber que pasaba, la puerta se abrió y Alex apareció.

-Lo siento señorita, son órdenes del jefe-dijo con tono apenado.

Alex la llevo a la azotea, acompañado de su amigo, cuando llegaron, vieron que Max estaba observando un dirigible de la policía, mismo que estaba sobrevolando muy cerca de su edificio, lo que hizo que apretara sus puños con furia.

-¡Esos mortales insolentes, se atreven a venir al Olimpo con sus patéticas máquinas voladoras! ¡Pero ahora sentirán la furia de Zeus!-anuncio acercándose al tablero de control.

Alex y los demás no tardaron en comprender lo que haría-¡No Max! ¡A la policía no!-grito, pero fue muy tarde y Max activo el cañón, disparando contra el dirigible.

El dirigible estallo en llamas y comenzó a caer en picada, por suerte, nadie fue aplastado cuando se estrelló contra el suelo y los oficiales a bordo consiguieron salir a tiempo, al ver eso, Aura rápidamente encaro a Max.

-¡Maxi! ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Pudiste haber matado a alguien!-grito molesta y decepcionada.

-¿Cómo osáis desafiar el poder de Zeus, musa?-cuestiono Max mirándolo molesto.

-¡Maxi por favor, este no eres tú, recuerda quien eres…no tienes que hacer esto, por favor!-suplico colocando sus manos en el rostro de su amado.

Al sentir aquellas manos tan cálidas, algo dentro de Max comenzó a despertar-Aura…yo…lo siento…no quise…-más eso no duro mucho tiempo-¡No podéis permanecer entre nosotros! ¡Atadla al rayo de Zeus!-ordeno mirando a sus hombres.

Pero ambos hombres se vieron incrédulos ante lo que su jefe les pedía-Pero jefe ¿no cree que está llevando esto demasiado lejos?-pregunto antes de ser golpeado por un disparo de la vara de Max.

-¡David!-grito Alex corriendo a ver como se encontraba su amigo, por fortuna seguía vivo, pero inconsciente.

-¡Hacedme caso Alexander o también tendrás el mismo final!-advirtió Max y sin más opción, Alex se acercó a Aura.

-Lo siento señorita Aura, no es nada personal-dijo con pesar.

Max se dirigió a su trono, cuando una alarma de la consola se activó-Un intruso en el Olimpo-dijo activando la pantalla-ah, antes vino como un águila, volando majestuosamente, más esta vez, Hades viene arrastrándose por el Olimpo como un vil gusano, acompañado por su ejército de malditos-dijo viendo a las Hijas de la Noche-quieres guerra hermano mío, entonces eso te daré-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La peli fuego y las demás llegaron a un salón que estaba lleno de estatuas y monumentos de todo tipo de criaturas mitológicas, entre ellas la legendaria hidra, con mucho cuidado, las Hijas de la Noche avanzaron, pasando por la estatua de un minotauro y de algunos héroes griegos, fue cuando la voz de Max se escuchó por los altavoces.

-"Heracles tuvo que pasar por 13 pruebas para que yo lo recibiera y lo mismo deberéis hacer tu, hermano, al igual que tu legión de muertos inmundos"-.

-¿Acaso nos llamó "muertos inmundos"?-cuestiono Rarity ofendida.

-Ese fulano está haciendo que me olvide de que no está bien de la cabeza-gruño Rainbow sintiéndose terriblemente insultada por el modo en que las llamo.

De pronto, un siseo se escuchó en el salón y fue cuando una imponente boa hizo acto de aparición, arremetiendo contra ellas-"La hidra será vuestra primera prueba hermano mío, veré si eres capaz de… ¿Qué?"-exclamo Max al ver lo que estaba pasando, ya que Fluttershy uso sus encantos para domesticar a la enorme serpiente, quien se dejó querer por la chica-"Pero eso es imposible"-.

-Se ve que ese tipo no conoce a Serafín-dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo divertida.

-"Ya veo, la hidra ha caído víctima de esa sirena de la oscuridad, pero de todos modos enfrentareis retos más devastadores"-aseguro Max, cuando un sonido capto su atención y se dio cuenta de que la policía acababa de llegar-mortales insolentes-.

Comenzando a teclear el código de activación, el cañón comenzó a cargarse de energía, con Aura sujetada precisamente en la punta, donde dispararía el rayo, la pobre mujer se retorcía en un intento desesperado por liberarse-No temáis bella musa, una vez que todo termine, renaceréis como una diosa y permaneceréis a mi lado por toda la eternidad ¡Que los mortales lo sepan! ¡Los Dioses del Olimpo han regresado!-anuncio al tiempo que preparaba el disparo-¡Que todo mortal se estremezca ante la furia de Zeus!-.

Pero antes de que pudiera activar el disparo, un Bati Boomerang salió de la nada, clavándose en la consola, cuando volteo, se encontró con Sunset-Esto se acabó señor Max-sentencio la peli fuego, acompañada por sus amigas.

-¡Alexander, destruid a mi hermano y a sus aliadas!-ordeno Max.

Pero Alex solo se quedó quieto-Pero jefe, tal vez haya otro modo de…-.

-¡Traidor! ¡Despertad Arpías y destruid a todo aquel que se me oponga!-indico al tiempo que sacaba un control remoto, con el cual las estatuas se movieron y de sus ojos salían cañones de metralletas.

Las "Arpías" comenzaron a disparar y todos se pusieron a salvo como pudieron-¡Para ser un tipo que se cree una deidad usa mucha tecnología!-observo Applejack.

-¡Que todos temáis a la ira de Zeus!-declaro Max, antes de que Rainbow se lanzara contra él y lo derribara.

-Eres tan desesperante como Zamasu-gruño Rainbow, pero entonces Max reacciono y levantándola sobre sus hombros la lanzo contra el suelo.

-¡Nadie desafía el poder de Zeus!-anuncio, cuando se dio cuenta de que Twilight había hecho que el cañón volviera a posición para que Sunset pudiera liberar a Aura-¡Dejad eso criatura del Inframundo!-.

Max tomo su vara y disparo un rayo contra la peli violeta, quien consiguió saltar a tiempo para esquivarlo, pero el lunático no se detuvo ahí y disparo contra el resto de las chicas, en todo momento llamándolas criaturas demoniacas que debían conocer su lugar.

-¡Ese tipo ya está comenzando a hartarme!-gruño Applejack.

Fue cuando Max se dio cuenta de que Sunset ya había liberado a Aura-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto la peli fuego.

-Si…gracias, pero…-.

-¡Hades! ¡Me habéis desobedecido y ahora vas a pagar las consecuencias hermano!-declaro disparándole un rayo.

Sunset empujo a Aura y se protegió con su capa del impacto, mismo que la lanzo por los aires, provocando que cayera de la azotea-¡Batman!-grito Twilight al ver eso.

Aura también se llenó de horror por lo que acababa de presenciar, llevándose ambas manos a la boca-¡Maxi! ¿Qué has hecho?-cuestiono incrédula por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¡Ese es el destino que les depara a todos aquellos que se atrevéis a desafiar el poder de Zeus!-anuncio Max disparando contra las chicas de nuevo-¡Su líder ha vuelto al inframundo al que llamáis hogar, os sugiero que hagáis lo mismo antes de que pierda mi paciencia!-sentencio Zeus.

Las Hijas de la Noche no supieron que hacer ni decir, pero una cosa si tenían clara, no iba a obedecer por nada del mundo a ese lunático, fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que Sunset estaban subiendo por la orilla de la azotea, viéndose de manera cómplice, las Hijas de la Noche optaron por una idea.

-Como usted diga poderoso Zeus-dijo Twilight.

Max bajo su vara y sonrió-Bien, me alegra ver que finalmente se dieron cuenta de cuál es su lugar en el… ¿Qué?-exclamo cuando sintió que algo le quitaba su vara, al voltear se topó con Sunset-¡Hades! ¡Devolvedme eso! ¡Solo Zeus es merecedor del rayo!-.

-¡Lo siento amigo, pero los Dioses del Olimpo ya no existen!-declaro Sunset lanzando la vara contra el cañón, clavándola en un costado y provocando que sufriera una sobrecarga.

-¡No!-grito Max corriendo hacia el cañón.

-¡Maxi no!-grito Aura tratando de detenerlo, pero el hombre simplemente la ignoro y dio un salto.

-¡Es mío!-declaro Max tomando la vara de metal, lo que provoco que recibiera una potente descarga eléctrica que finalmente lo lanzo por los aires, estrellándolo contra una de las paredes de la azotea, para luego arrojarlo hacia el vacío.

Rápidamente, Applejack blandió su látigo y lo sujeto de una pierna, comenzando a subirlo con ayuda de Rainbow y Pinkie Pie, ese hombre sí que estaba muy pesado, finalmente, lo pudieron poner a salvo y Max estaba inconsciente, Aura corrió a su lado y se echó sobre el cuerpo del hombre que tanto amo, el cual se había ido hace mucho tiempo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Asilo Arkham**

Usando una camisa de fuerza y llevado en una camilla, dos enfermeros transportaban a Max hacia su celda, al tiempo que el pobre hombre miraba a su alrededor, normalmente, cualquier se sentiría terrible ante la idea de haber sido enviado a ese lugar, pero en su caso…

-Ah, este definitivamente es el Olimpo, si, no puedo estar en otro lugar-dijo mirando para todos lados y sonriendo de manera emocionante-aquella es Afrodita, tan bella como siempre-señalo mirando hacia donde estaba Ribbriani, quien solo lo miro con confusión-y ese de allá es Ares, el Dios de la Guerra-observo mirando a donde estaba Dos Caras, quien también lo vio de manera extrañada-y esa imagen le pertenece a Hermes, el bromista de los Dioses-.

Max se refería a una imagen que estaba en la celda que había pertenecido al Guasón, misma que quedo como un recordatorio para todos los que trabajaban ahí, mismo que servía para recordarles que en ese lugar solo estaba lo peor de lo peor.

-Por fin, el poderoso Zeus finalmente esta en casa-dijo Max con bastante satisfacción, al tiempo que cerraban la puerta de su celda.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un hombre con aires divinos que se perdió hace mucho tiempo, ahora es un nuevo interno de Arkham, pero lo que las Hijas de la Noche no saben, es que algo peor está a punto de ocurrir"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=zmUjyJskM38**

 **Sunset**

 **Mi vida ha sido como un eterno ciclo sin fin  
A veces no creía que podía seguir  
Cuando tu calidad y paz me levanto**

 **(Se ve tres fotografías en un libro, la primera muestra la batalla contra drago, la segunda el torneo de los universos y la ultima en blanco comenzó a ser resplandor en esta)**

 **Twilight**

 **Hoy sola no estas  
Con amistad sin fin  
Es algo imposible**

 **Sunset**

 **De la soledad yo pude regresar  
Para ver la luz otra vez**

 **(Se ve la historia de Sunset pasar lentamente desde el régimen hasta la caída de este como sus aventuras con las hijas de la noche, todo para acabar mirando el traje de Batman frente a ella)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que aun puedo levantarme y luchar**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
Cuando sea el momento de pelear**

 **El gran peso en mis hombros por llevar  
Algo imposible no es**

 **(Twilight aparece a su lado apoyándola viendo con detenimiento imágenes de los otros compañeros de Batman, sin saber que Bruno las estaba observando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Solo es difícil continuar**

 **Sunset**

 **Pero mientras no me rinda continuare**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad en reconstrucción después de largas batallas, en la oficina del comisionado se ve primero a Gordon, para cambiar a Celestia y por ultimo a Starlight, quien sonreirá observando la señal de Batman iluminando la noche)**

 **Applejack, Rainbow**

 **Honestidad y Lealtad  
Te sostendrán**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack corren alrededor de un bosque como competencia)**

 **Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity**

 **Dándole al mundo algo porque reír  
Porque con generosidad y amabilidad**

 **(Se ve a Myra y Fluttershy en una guardería cuidando de varios animales, pasando a una con Rarity y Karai, por ultimo a Pinkie en una fiesta entreteniendo a todos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Juntas podremos estar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Toma la luz y el poder que tienes  
La amistad y el amor florecerán**

 **(En un bosque se ven pasar las estaciones con el cambio de color de hojas para mostrar a Twilight y Sunset en este abrazadas mirando la puesta de sol)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
De mi propia historia escribir y continuar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Y sé que esta gran amistad  
Jamás se extinguirá**

 **(Más tarde se les unen Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Con amor todo es posible  
Los limites se van  
Y sé que este legado podrá continuar**

 **(Todas se quedan viendo la puesta de sol que se convierte en la noche de pronto, así como todas sonríen esta imagen es tomada en una fotografía convirtiéndose en la última del libro, para después ser cerrado)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **OFICIALMENTE YA NO SE ACEPTAN MAS OC PARA GUARDIANES DE LA VIDA, EL TIEMPO SE ACABO, UNA COSA DEBO DECIRLE…CREO QUE MUCHOS NO COMPRENDIERON LO DE BIOGRAFIA BREVE, PERO BUENO, LES ADVIERTO QUE EN CASO DE NO HABER SIDO ENVIADOS COMPLETOS ENTONCES NO PODRAN PARTICIPAR EN EL FIC, NO PUEDO DECIRLES AUN QUIEN LOS ENVIO POR COMPLETO Y QUIENES NO, YA QUE SON DEMASIADOS Y NO LOS HE REVISADO A FONDO, PERO CUANDO COMIENCE A ESCRIBIR "GUARDIANES DE LA VIDA" SE DARAN CUENTA, PERDON SI SUENO ALGO DURO, PERO DEBO SER UN POCO MAS ESTRICTO POR LA CANTIDAD, PERO SI ESTAN SEGUROS DE HABERLOS ENVIADO A TIEMPO Y COMPLETOS, ENTONCES NO TIENEN DE QUE TEMER, TAMBIEN INFORMO QUE NO SE PERMITEN CAMBIOS NI AGREGAR NADA, POR ESO LES DI TIEMPO**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _realmente es muy cierto y la van a necesitar mucho por lo que se avecina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _aunque la ciudad estuvo a punto de desaparecer gracias a este sujeto que pensaba que era Zeus en persona, aunque tuvo razón en creer que Batman era Hades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _la paciencia es una virtud, por eso espero que este capítulo haya gustado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _al igual que este hombre que creía ser Zeus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _ciertamente lo fue y otro loco que va a Arkham. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _por ahora regresamos con un nuevo enemigo que pensaba era Zeus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y ahora hemos vuelto con un enemigo que puede considerarse clásico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _nadie se le puede resistir a esa pequeña y adorable dragona, tendrías que ser Drago para ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _en estos momentos tuvieron un problema con un loco bastante perdido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _y espera a que conozcas a su amiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _solo que es una amiga sumamente peligrosa y bastante retorcida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _y pronto veremos a la amiga de Lucy atacando la ciudad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _pues ella está planeando todo, así que eso te dará una idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _ahora hay un final que se puede considerar neutral. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ahora les tocó lidiar con un loco que pensaba que era Zeus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _por el momento lidiaron con un loco que pensaba que era el señor del Olimpo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _descuida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _ahora fue el enfrentamiento con un loco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _veré como lo puedo adaptar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _también se han topado con un loco que no sabe que está loco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _por ahora seguirá en la intriga por lo que paso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _y ahora les tocó lidiar con un hombre que se creía Zeus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no estás del todo lejos con lo que planean. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _y hemos visto el enfrentamiento con otro lunático que pensaba que era un Dios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Dark One Rumpel:** _como gustes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _imagínate yo que he recalcado lo mucho que no me gusta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _no y no lo planeo por lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _ahora conocimos a un nuevo interno del asilo, aunque se siente en casa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _vaya que ha lidiado mucho con ese problema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _primero un breve encuentro con un tipo que pensaba era Zeus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _y dale con eso de ver series que involucran sufrimiento de niños. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _ahora toco un loco que se creía el señor del Olimpo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _y ahora otro villano con aires de divinidad ha caído. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y pronto veremos a la nueva némesis de Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _y ahora hemos comenzado con otro criminal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _realmente se lo merece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _y ahora continuamos con otro demente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _y otro enemigo clásico de Batman ha aparecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _y en estos momentos vimos a un lunático más tras las rejas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _ahora hemos visto a un nuevo recluta de Arkham. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _de todos modos…cosas de niños…realmente soy muy sensible y más cuando se trata de niñas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _amigo…esas dudas eran para hacerlas antes, ya no puedo recibir más OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _eso se nota, aunque ahora seguimos con esta historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _seguimos con la batalla en Gótica y ahora contra un loco que pensaba era Zeus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _como ocurre siempre con los enemigos de Batman, la mayoría tienen pasados así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _estamos en el preludio antes de esa gran tormenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _creo que ya he aclarado cientos de veces que a mí también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pues ahora han enfrentado a alguien por quien no se sabe que sentir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _y espera a que conozcas a sus amiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _descuida, todo está entendible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _ahora han lidiado con un hombre que creía ser Zeus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _gracias y otro capítulo que nos demuestra que todos podemos perder la cabeza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _por ahora ese encuentro sigue algo pospuesto, pero no por mucho tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _todo está bien, yo me las arreglo, por el momento, las cosas continúan en Gótica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _y continuamos con una demostración de que cualquier puede enloquecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _la historia continúa con el enfrentamiento contra un loco que creía ser Zeus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _pues les tocó lidiar con un hombre que perdió la cabeza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y cuando la amiga de Lucy llegue será complicado para Karai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _a veces el pasado puede ser una carga muy pesada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _espero que la futura Guasón te agrade también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _desafortunadamente la vida a veces es una porquería. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y pronto conoceremos a su gran amiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _especialmente si termino siendo amiga de una mente muy peligrosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _lo entiendo a la perfección. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _estamos en la calma antes de la tormenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _en serio…sería grandioso tener todo lo que el Caballero de la Noche tiene. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _pronto la nueva cara de la comedia retorcida hará acto de aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _en especial cuando se avecina algo muy malo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _y espera a que conozcas a su gran amiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _ya estamos muy cerca de la aparición de su amiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _esta vez tuvieron que lidiar con un loco que se sentía Zeus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _gracias por aclarar o no te habría tomado en cuenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Ángel María NF, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Enya Berserk, Olivia, Éire, Diane Noir, Magician Rose, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Franco, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Tenzalucard123, Giorno Joestar, The Dark One Rumpel, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, The LAV, Polnareff Silver, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentìn D4C, Gappy Joestar, Gokash Z, Kurtlaraperdomo, Sombra 02, E.I. Lara, Spectrum Prime, El Monitor, Espadachín de la Luz, Blaitor21, The Shadow Void, Edge Hell Razor, Regulus Leo, Raft, Hamon, Shazam, Freedom Gundam 96, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Hell Drago, Odín, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, Ermanspin, Speed Demon 24, White Killer 09, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Ant, Wild Boy, Iron Mario, Xanatrix742,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	27. ¿Por que tan serio? Primera Parte

" _ **Un nuevo enemigo apareció en Ciudad Gótica, Maximiliam Zeus, dueño de las Empresas Maximiliam, enloqueció por completo por algunos negocios fallidos, llegando a creer que él era Zeus y por tanto, debía someter a los mortales a su poder, tras robar una peligrosa arma que disparaba rayos con la potencia de un relámpago, se dispuso a cumplir con su ideal, pero las Hijas de la Noche se pusieron en marcha, siendo Sunset denominada como Hades, el Dios del Mundo de los Muertos, pues Maximiliam ya no era capaz de distinguir la ficción de la realidad y él realmente pensaba que era Zeus, el señor del Monte Olimpo, incluso desconoció a la mujer con la cual compartía un sentimiento de amor, su mente se perdió tanto que incluso llego a atacar a la policía por creerlos intrusos que trataban de invadir el Monte Olimpo, finalmente, las Hijas de la Noche lograron detener a este hombre y lo enviaron a Arkham, donde se sintió en casa, ya que pensó que todos los criminales encerrados ahí eran sus hermanos Dioses y que el asilo era el verdadero Olimpo, un triste final para un hombre que perdió la mente hace tiempo, pero ahora, una sombra más siniestra se avecina sobre Gótica, una que tiene un rostro muy familiar"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Qe50-aLh0cI**

 **Twilight  
¿Acaso puedes oír?  
Esa voz mía que se la ha llevado la luz**

 **Sunset**

 **Si el mundo significa esto  
Entonces estos sentimientos son reales  
(Se ve a Ciudad gótica desde la noche al amanecer con Firebird, Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, para después mostrar a Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Fui aplastada por mi anhelo y me rendí  
Sin siquiera saber de qué color es este cielo infinito  
(Se ve el pasado de Sunset desde el régimen hasta el día de hoy, mirando a lo lejos de gótica)**

 **Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón  
(Puede ver a Bruno, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie a su lado esperándola para después pasar a la noche)**

 **Sunset  
Un gran peso por cargar**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas  
(La noche procede con varios ladrones siendo detenidos por Batman y sus hijas, conforme da un salto en el tiempo de cómo pasan los años y como Batman empieza a cansarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **(Se ve la ciudad dos lados uno oscuro y el otro claro, del lado oscuro se llega a escuchar una siniestra risa)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No tengo tiempo para llorar por las estaciones  
Y no volveré a dudar otra vez  
Son contados, y muy pequeños  
Los lamentos que llevo en mis manos**

 **(Se ve la baticueva con el pasar de los años desde que solo eran Bruno y Alfred, para cambiar a otros con Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim, Damián y terminar ahora con Bruno guardando el traje de Batman)**

 **Todas las hijas de la noche**

 **Una historia por continuar  
El legado prevalecerá**

 **(Sunset observa la ciudad a lo lejos con la imagen de Karai y la Guasón a lo lejos ella toma la máscara de Batman en sus manos para colocársela y saltar a la aventura)**

 **Twilight**

 **He venido hasta aquí, solo siguiéndote  
Es algo que yo, que tu buscabas, puedo hacer...**

 **Sunset**

 **Las palabras que me dijiste aquel día, incluso ahora  
Definitivamente llegaron a mi corazón**

 **(Starlight Glimmer observa a lo lejos el cómo Batman vuelve a nacer mientras esta sonríe)**

 **Sunset**

 **Me di cuenta de la razón de haber nacido  
Hoy más de lo que pude hacer ayer**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **Pese al gran peso por cargar  
Sé que sola nunca estoy**

 **(Sunset avanza siendo detenida por la Guasón esperándola comenzando una persecución)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todo fue como si fuera tan natural  
Nuestros preciosos días no han terminado, entonces, otra vez**

 **Todas juntas en especial Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas**

 **(Se ven grandes momentos de combates pasados de Batman y el Guasón, golpe tras golpe que se da entre las hijas de estos)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí…**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Fue como si todo aquí hubiese sido con naturalidad  
Los días que vendrán serán con seguridad felices y así  
Comienzo a avanzar porque es momento de correr  
Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón**

 **(La lluvia cae en su combate para rápidamente caer unas a otras al suelo, no sin antes de que Sunset sea sujetada de caer en la oscuridad por Twilight, a su lado de Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para levantarse e iluminar el alrededor)**

 **Sunset**

 **Ya no me detendré a mi destino llegaré  
Porque mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer  
La respuesta que busqué  
(Sunset aparece frente a la mansión Díaz junto a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, así como Bruno a su lado, a punto de tomarse una foto)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No noté que estaba justo aquí**

 **En esta historia y legado continuar  
No terminara aquí**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Siempre continuara**

 **(La foto termina tomada de la familia, así como muestra a otros que ya no están como Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián, para terminar, mostrando la noche con Sunset ahora como Batman a su lado Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 27**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 27 ¿Por qué tan serio?**

 **Primera Parte**

Esta vez el día estaba comenzando en la ciudad más tenebrosa de todo el mundo, al tiempo que en un edificio que se encontraba justo frente a uno de los bancos más importantes de todos, una de las ventanas era rota por dos hombres que llevaban una máscara de payaso cada uno, disparando lo que era un gancho, con el cual se dirigió hacia su objetivo por medio de una tirolesa.

Mientras, en la calle, una figura más se encontraba parada en una esquina, sosteniendo otra máscara de payaso, solo que esta tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, fue cuando una camioneta negra apareció y rápidamente la abordo, al tiempo que se colocaba la máscara, mientras los otros dos llegaban al techo del banco y uno de ellos corría hacia una caja de cables.

-Muy bien, ya todos saben lo que tenemos que hacer ¿no es verdad?-pregunto el hombre que iba manejando.

-Todos lo sabemos, pero me preocupa que solo seamos tres hombres-dijo su compañero que iba de copiloto.

-Cinco, hay dos más en el techo del banco, así que dividiremos el dinero en cinco partes-indico el conductor.

-Seis, no olvides a quien planeo todo esto-le recordó su compañero.

-¿Cree que puede obtener algo después de no hacer absolutamente nada en este trabajo? Realmente esta tan loca como él-señalo el conductor sintiéndose profundamente molesto por ello.

Del mismo modo, los dos payasos en el techo también conversaban sobre la persona que planeo todo ese golpe-¿Crees que realmente sea su hija?-pregunto mientras desempacaban algunas cosas de unas maletas.

-Pues si realmente lo es, entonces esta tan loca como él-dijo su compañero con tono preocupado.

Los demás llegaron hasta la entrada del banco, donde rápidamente ingresaron disparando a todo el mundo-¡Manos arriba! ¡Todos tírense al piso!-gritaron al tiempo que la gente gritaba aterrada y se echaba contra el suelo.

La alarma no sonó debido a que los dos payasos en el techo se encargaron de desactivarla por completo, bueno, era uno más que el otro-Esto sí que es un sistema sumamente avanzado, no había visto uno de estos en años-reconoció.

-¿Hay algún problema?-pregunto su compañero.

-No, ya termine-respondió antes de recibir un tiro por la espalda.

Del mismo modo, uno de los trabajadores del banco comenzó a sacar una escopeta de manera disimulada, una vez que vio que los ladrones estaban entretenidos con lo suyo, disparo contra uno de ellos matándolo, provocando que otro se escabullera detrás de un escritorio, seguido por su compañero.

-¡Tienen idea de a quien le están robando! ¡Los matare a todos!-aseguro el hombre sin dejar de disparar.

Por otro lado, el payaso que mato a su compañero llego hasta la bóveda, misma que comenzó a abrir con un taladro, pero al intentarlo, recibió una descarga eléctrica tan potente que lo lanzo por los aires, dejándolo bastante aturdido, mientras sus compañeros seguían protegiéndose de los disparos de la escopeta, cuando el hombre dejo de disparar.

-Se le acabaron las municiones ¿verdad?-pregunto y su compañero alzo la vista como haciendo cuentas, para luego asentir.

Rápidamente salió de su escondite y preparo un disparo, pero se sorprendió cuando el hombre le disparo de nuevo, demostrándole que todavía tenía con que dar pelea, solo se vio que el payaso cayó al suelo, al tiempo que su compañero salía y disparaba contra el defensor del banco, dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

-¿En dónde aprendiste a contar?-cuestiono su compañero levantándose de pronto, demostrando que la bala solo logro rozarle el brazo.

Rápidamente, corrió a la bóveda, donde se encontró a su otro compañero abriendo la bóveda-¿Cómo vas?-.

-Fue algo lento al principio ¿Qué clase de banco protege su bóveda con tanta seguridad tan restringida?-pregunto su compañero.

-Uno que le pertenece a la mafia, sea o no sea en verdad su hija, esta tan loca como él-reconoció su compañero al tiempo que preparaba las maletas donde llevarían el dinero-¿Qué paso con el otro?-.

-La jefa me dijo que lo matara en cuanto desactivara las alarmas, una parte menos-respondió encogiéndose en hombros.

-Qué curioso, a mí me dijo algo parecido-soltó de pronto su compañero.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-grito antes de recibir el tiro por la espalda del mismo modo en el que él mato a quien desactivo la alarma, justo en el instante en que la bóveda se abría.

Rápidamente, corrió al interior y comenzó a llenar las maletas con todo el dinero que pudo, mientras su último compañero lo esperaba afuera, cuando arribo con varias bolas llenas de dinero, ambos comenzaron a agruparlas en un solo lugar, era realmente una cantidad impresionante.

-Es mucho dinero, si esa niña fuera tan lista nos habría dado un auto más grande-se burló, para luego apuntarle a su último compañero por la espalda, captando la atención de este-apuesto a que esa loca te dijo que me mataras cuando tuviéramos el dinero-.

Al escuchar eso, la persona solo se encogió en hombros y miro su reloj-No, no, no, matare al chofer del autobús-respondió con una voz que dejaba ver que se trataba de una chica y el payaso pensó que debía ser la segunda al mando de esa loca.

-¿Autobús? ¿Cuál chofer de autobús?-cuestiono antes de que un autobús escolar atravesara la puerta de entrada, golpeándolo con tal fuerza que lo mando por los aires y lo dejo muerto.

Rápidamente, un último ladrón con máscara de payaso hizo acto de aparición-¡Sonó la alarma! ¡Él no va a levantarse! ¿Verdad?-pregunto al tiempo que comenzaban a subir todo el dinero al autobús escolar-¿Qué paso con los otros?-.

Por toda respuesta, la payasa le disparo varias veces, acabando con su vida, para luego subir las últimas bolsas de dinero que quedaban, una vez que finalizo, se dispuso a retirarse, cuando la voz del hombre que disparo con su escopeta capto su atención.

-¿Te crees muy lista? ¡Quien los contrato…va a ser lo mismo contigo…antes los criminales tenían fe, honor! ¡Mírate! ¿En qué crees? ¿Qué fe tienes?-.

La última criminal se acercó a él y agachándose, le coloco una granada en la boca-Yo creo que lo que no te mata solo te hace más…fuerte-declaro al tiempo que se quitaba la máscara, revelando a una chica que debía tener unos 19 a 27 años más o menos, su rostro estaba pintado completamente con maquillaje blanco, los ojos marcados con delineador negro, los labios pintados de un color rojo que parecía ser sangre, así como en los labios tenía marcadas algunas cicatrices que asemejaban a una sonrisa, finalmente, su cabello estaba teñido de un tono verde claro, con detalles negros.

Ante aquella visión, el hombre abrió los ojos horrorizado, aquella imagen era como estar frente a frente con el mismísimo Guasón, pero esa era una locura, no podía ser posible, más por la granada en la boca no pudo decir nada, especialmente cuando la criminal enredo un hilo en el seguro de la bomba, para luego volver al autobús, cerrar la puerta y comenzar la marcha.

Aquel jalón hizo que el seguro se quitara, lo que significaba que en cualquier momento iba a estallar, más para sorpresa del hombre, la bomba solo soltó un gas inofensivo, hecho que hizo que suspirara aliviado, pero ahora tendría que ir a ponerse unos pantalones nuevos.

Por su parte, la misteriosa criminal abandono el banco y se juntó con otros camiones escolares que ya estaban llevando a los niños a sus casas, justo al instante en que la policía arribaba al lugar, la comisionada Celestia bajo rápidamente, seguida por su futura sucesora y ambas ingresaron al lugar.

-¿Cuál es la situación?-pregunto Celestia mirando a un oficial.

-Al parecer los ladrones se mataron entre ellos y el único que quedo vivo se llevó todo el dinero-informo el oficial.

-Este es un tipo de luchas que demuestra que no hay honor entre ladrones-dijo Starlight.

-¡Era el Guasón!-grito el hombre una vez que lo subieron a una camilla-¡Se lo juro que era él comisionada! ¡El Guasón ha vuelto! ¡Ha vuelto!-gritaba sumamente aterrado por lo que presencio.

Tanto Celestia como Starlight vieron cómo se llevaban al hombre, pero en todo el lugar el silencio reino, la noticia de que el criminal más peligroso de todos haya vuelto era algo realmente aterrador, no quería creerlo, era una completa locura, pero ya había ocurrido antes, demasiadas veces.

-Quiero ver las cintas de seguridad-indico mirando al oficial, el cual asintió.

-¿Qué haremos comisionada?-pregunto Starlight.

-Si lo que ese hombre dijo es cierto, esto es algo que Batman debe saber-dijo Celestia con tono preocupado en su tono de voz.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras tanto**

En una bodega abandonada, misma que ahora era el sitio donde los jefes criminales se reunían para poder evitar la visita inesperada de Batman, sus amigas o de Karai, estos llegaron al lugar correspondientes, entre los líderes de la mafia estaban Thorne, un hombre llamado Fung, un afroamericano de nombre Xever, entre otros, como el mafioso Carmine Falcone.

-Muy bien ¿alguien quiere de que se trata todo esto? Tengo un negocio que atender y no puedo perder el tiempo-dijo Falcone.

-Relájate Falcone, todos estamos ocupados, pero lo que sucedió esta mañana es algo que requiere la atención de todos, ese robo no es la gran cosa, pero el problema es que la policía ya tiene el dinero en su poder, lo que podría causarnos grandes problemas en el futuro-señalo Thorne.

-Además de que la señorita Karai podría enterarse de otros asuntos y eso no nos convendría-dijo Fung con tono preocupado.

-¿Qué me dicen de esa tipa que se atrevió a robarnos?-pregunto Xever-¡Por lo que las cámaras de seguridad mostraron, realmente parece admirar mucho al Guasón!-recalco, ya que un poco de dinero a los policías indicados y pudieron obtener una copia del video.

-Ella no es una amenaza, solo es una niña malcriado que piensa que puede llenar los zapatos del Guasón, es una verdadera tristeza-dijo Thorne burlonamente.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que nos enfocáramos en una manera para evitar que todo nuestro dinero se pierda-señalo Falcone mirando a sus compañeros-además de que la disputa por el territorio de Valmont todavía continua y Karai no quiere dárselo a nadie hasta saber por completo quien lo liquido-.

Una risa comenzó a escucharse, una que parecía venir de varias partes y fue cuando la figura de aquella misteriosa chica apareció, riéndose y caminando como si nada estuviera pasando, los jefes criminales y sus hombres no pudieron evitar creer que realmente se trataba del Guasón, solo el hecho de saber que era una chica les quitaba esa idea, pero en serio parecía ser el mismo lunático.

-Y yo que creía que las obras de Broodway eran aburridas-dijo la siniestra criminal con una sonrisa bastante retorcida.

-Dame una sola razón para que mis hombres no te hagan pedazos-reto Xever mirándola con furia y odio.

-¿Qué tal algo de magia?-pregunto la chica, al tiempo que sacaba un lápiz de entre sus ropas y lo colocaba en la mesa con la punta hacia arriba-voy a hacer que este lápiz desaparezca ante los ojos de todos-.

Xever envió a uno de sus hombres a encargarse de ella, mientras la chica hacia unos movimientos con su mano y recitaba unas extrañas palabras, cuando el matón llego hasta ella, rápidamente lo sujeto de la cabeza y lo estrello con fuerza contra el lápiz, provocando que la punta se clavara en uno de sus ojos y terminara por matarlo, debido a que también atravesó su cráneo.

-¡Tada! ¡Ahora no está!-anuncio la chica al tiempo que se sentaba-oh y por cierto, les quería agradecer por el regalo que me hicieron, sé que no fue realmente suyo, pero yo lo considere así, ya que ustedes lo pagaron con su dinero, mismo que gentilmente me dejaron en el banco-.

Xever intento levantarse para sujetarla del cuello, pero Fung lo detuvo-Espera, quiero escuchar su oferta-dijo mirándola.

Xever gruño y se sentó de nuevo, al tiempo que miraba de nuevo a la chica con rabia-Retrocedamos en el tiempo un poco ¿quieren? Los fiscales y la policía no se atrevían a tocar a ninguno de ustedes, díganme, han perdido el valor o que pasa, si alguien como yo…-.

-Un monstruo-escupió Xever.

-Una lunática que quiere seguir los pasos del más grande demente que ha existido-apoyo Thorne mirándola con furia.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Escuchen, escuchen! ¡Sé porque deciden hacer estas reuniones a plena luz del día, sé porque les da miedo salir de noche, por Batman! Porque desde que él apareció las cosas comenzaron a cambiar para todos ustedes, la gente dejo de temerles cómo se debe y esta nueva chica; Karai, realmente los tiene sujetados de las bolas-.

-¿Qué es lo que propones?-pregunto Falcone mirando a la chica.

-Es simple, si quieren que todo sea como antes deben asesinar a Batman y a Karai-dijo la Guasón como si fuera lo más obvio de todo el mundo.

Ante aquella respuesta, se hizo un sonido de burla, al tiempo que otros se reían por lo sugerido por esa lunática-Si es tan simple ¿Por qué tu no lo has hecho?-pregunto Thorne mirándola fijamente.

-Si eres buena en algo jamás lo haces gratis-expuso la Guasón nuevamente con un tono de voz sumamente obvio.

-¿Qué precio tienes?-pregunto Fung mirándola con intriga.

-Quiero el 60%-anuncio la Guasón y varios comentarios de indignación rodearon todo el círculo de criminales.

-Estás loca-acuso uno de los bandidos.

-No, no lo estoy, si no lidian con esto ahora, pronto, nuestro amigo con afro, no va a poder robarle ni siquiera un centavo a su abuela-señalo la Guasón.

-¡Suficiente de la payasa!-bramo Xever levantándose de manera furiosa, más la Guasón abrió su gabardina y revelo una gran cantidad de explosivos en su interior, hecho que hizo que todos retrocedieran asustados.

-¡Que esto no explote antes de tiempo!-advirtió con tono siniestro.

-¿Crees que nos puedes robar y luego salir de aquí tan campante?-cuestiono Xever.

La Guasón miro hacia los lados con sus ojos y luego asintió-La verdad creo que puedo hacer eso y más, ya que esta ciudad le pertenece al Príncipe Payaso del Crimen, así que ahora todo en ella me pertenece-dijo encogiéndose en hombros.

-¡Correré la voz! ¡500 mil por matar a esta puta, un millón con vida, para enseñarle modales primero!-aseguro Xever.

Al escuchar eso, la Guasón silbo divertida-Me parece extraño que me quieras enseñar cómo me quieres enseñar a tomar el té y esas cosas elegantes, pero bueno ¿Qué les parece si ustedes me llaman cuando se tomen esto con un poco más de seriedad? Aquí está mi tarjeta, seguramente ya deben reconocerla y por si lo pregunta, sí, soy la Hija del Guasón y la heredera del crimen en Gótica-se presentó haciendo una reverencia y marchándose del lugar.

Los jefes criminales solo se quedaron en silencio, viendo la tarjeta que dejo detrás de ella, misma que era precisamente la carta de presentación del payaso más aterrador que haya existido en el mundo entero, el responsable de que Metrópolis desapareciera y que la Liga de la Justicia perdiera a su mejor miembro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **DPG**

Celestia se encontraba en el techo del lugar, acompañada por Starlight, ambas mujeres esperaban que Batman apareciera y eso no tardo en suceder, cuando Sunset y sus amigas aparecieron listas para la acción.

-¿Qué ocurre comisionada?-pregunto Sunset mirando a su madre.

-Tenemos un problema, uno muy grande, se trata del robo que ocurrió esta mañana en el banco de la mafia-explico Celestia.

-¿Qué no se robaron entre ellos como siempre lo hacen?-pregunto Pinkie Pie confundida.

-No esta vez, de hecho, alguien les robo y…bueno, creo que deben de verlo ustedes mismas-dijo mostrando un disco en el que estaba el video de seguridad-pero les advierto que esto puede ser demasiado impactante, deben estar preparadas-.

Las chicas se vieron entre sí sin comprender lo que quería decirles con eso-¿Por qué lo dice comisionada?-pregunto Twilight.

-Porque la persona que le robo a la mafia es el Guasón o al menos alguien que trata de ser como él-revelo Celestia, dejando a las chicas en shock.

Ya estaban en la oficina, viendo el video de seguridad que efectivamente mostraba a esa mujer usando un atuendo muy similar al del Guasón, al tiempo que hacía las cosas de una manera muy similar a los actos del lunático original.

-Ok…eso sí que es aterrador-dijo Rainbow-no parece ser solo una imitadora-.

-Todo lo que está haciendo es igual a lo que haría el Guasón, el plan, la traición, todo-dijo Twilight.

-No se trata de una simple imitadora-observo Sunset viendo el video-esa persona realmente está empleando todo los métodos que usaba el Guasón, cada una de las estrategias, todo-.

Celestia solo suspiro con pena-¿Creen que ella es realmente el Guasón o una simple imitación?-pregunto Celestia, más cuando abrió los ojos, estas ya no estaban-un día de esto voy a pegar los pies de todas ellas en el piso-aseguro sentándose con frustración.

-Supongo que yo también tendré que sufrir por cosas como esas cuando ocupe su lugar-dijo Starlight y Celestia solo pudo reír divertida ante ese comentario.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

A bordo del Bati Móvil, las Hijas de la Noche observaban la grabación del robo ocurrido en el banco de la mafia, la peli fuego acerco un poco más la cámara, enfocándolo en el rostro de la misteriosa ladrona, realmente se parecía mucho al peor enemigo de su maestro.

-En serio se parece mucho al Guasón-dijo Pinkie Pie-sino fuera porque sabemos que él era una parte del alma maligna de Drago y que está encerrado pensaría que volvió de la tumba…otra vez-.

-¿Qué piensas sobre esto?-pregunto Twilight mirando a su novia con mucha preocupación.

La peli fuego no supo que pensar al respecto, pero entonces se fijó en un detalle, mismo que estaba sobre uno de los escritorios, Sunset amplio y enfoco mejor esa imagen, mejoro la resolución y se dieron cuenta de que era un grabado, mismo que decía "Hija del Guasón".

-¿Hija del Guasón?-pregunto Rainbow confundida ante eso, mientras que Rarity tenía una reacción un poco más dramática.

-¿Harley tuvo una hija con ese psicópata? ¡Ella dejo que él la…la…! ¡Dios mío!-grito antes de caer sobre su asiento en una posición bastante dramática.

-Muy bien, ya que Rarity termino con su drama ¿creen en serio que esa chica sea realmente hija de ese payaso de rodeo?-pregunto Applejack.

Sunset se quedó en silencio un momento, tratando de recordar cuando Batman le hablo sobre esa chica, pero el Caballero de la Noche nunca lo hizo, lo que podían significar tres posibles escenarios; el primero que no lo hizo por querer protegerlas, el segundo que nunca se enteró de la existencia de esa hija, ya que el Guasón también era muy hábil ocultándole cosas a Batman; la tercera y esta era la más factible, que en realidad no se tratara de la Hija del Guasón y solo era una demente que quería darse a conocer en el mundo del crimen, aunque la forma en que lo hacía realmente era idéntica al Guasón.

-No creo que sea su hija realmente-dijo finalmente-el único "hijo" que el Guasón tuvo en algún momento fue Tim Drake, pero esto…-.

-Tal vez se trate de una pobre chica que también fue manipulada por el Guasón del mismo modo en que lo hizo con Harley-sugirió Fluttershy.

-Eso también es muy posible-dijo Twilight-tal vez lo hizo mientras estuvo…vivo otra vez-sugirió a falta de una buena respuesta.

Sunset se quedó en silencio un momento, tratando de encontrarle sentido a todo ese asunto, pero por más que pensaba no lo conseguía y eso la molestaba, la peli fuego recordó que cuando se trataba del Guasón, las cosas nunca tenían sentido ni lógica, pues ese criminal solo se dedicaba a hacer maldades sumamente retorcidas.

-No tenemos más opción, tenemos que ir a visitarlo-dijo Sunset finalmente.

-¿Visitar? ¿Visitar a quién?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Escuchen, Harley no era la única persona con la cual el Guasón interactuó, al menos no en su totalidad, cuando secuestro a Tim Drake y lo convirtió en una versión miniatura de sí mismo, Drake debió haber visto algo, sé que su mente en ese momento estaba sumamente dañada, pero tal vez, una parte de él logro mantenerse cuerdo en todo momento-explico la peli fuego al tiempo que ponía el Bati Móvil en marcha.

-¿Crees que él sepa algo sobre esta…Guasona?-pregunto Twilight.

-No lo sé-respondió Sunset.

-Pero…no hemos hablado con Tim Drake desde lo ocurrido en Arkham-dijo Fluttershy-Bruno me conto que ya ni siquiera hablaba con él, pues Tim Drake quería alejarse de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Batman o el Guasón-.

-Tenemos que intentarlo-dijo Sunset acelerando-sea o no sea su hija, no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras una nueva demente, que sigue los mismos métodos que el Guasón ande suelto-señalo la peli fuego y sus amigas no pudieron estar más de acuerdo con eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En la lujosa casa de Xever, quien se estaba entreteniendo jugando una partida de billar, sus hombres aparecieron-Jefe, alguien lo busca, dicen que asesinaron a la Guasón-informaron.

-Traen el cuerpo-agrego su compañero.

-Que pasen-indico Xever.

Fue cuando una chica hizo acto de aparición, mientras cuatro hombres vestidos con chaquetas que cubrían sus rostros ingresaban, dos de ellos llevaban cargando un bulto envuelto en bolsas de basura, mismo que colocaron sobre una de las mesas de billar, Xever se acercó y retiro una de ellas, revelando el rostro de la Guasón.

El criminal la analizo por un momento y sonrió-Bueno, muerta 500 mil, ese era el trato…-para cuando pudo voltear, la demente se levantó de golpe.

-¿Y viva cuánto?-pregunto al tiempo que sujetaba a Xever del rostro y le acercaba una navaja al rostro, al mismo tiempo que Lucy y sus tres lacayos sometían a los hombres de Xever-¿Quieres saber porque tengo estas cicatrices?-pregunto divertida-bueno, ya debes imaginártelo, mi padre no estaba bien de la cabeza, pero siempre mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro y quería que yo también la tuviera, era lo mismo con mi madre, siempre sonriendo y querían que yo lo hiciera también, pero un día…sin querer…me golpee y me puse muy seria…eso a papi no le gusto…ni siquiera un poco…así que…tomo un cuchillo y se acercó a mí…riendo mientras lo hacía… "¿Por qué tan seria hija?"…me pregunto… "¿Por qué tan seria hija?"…metió el cuchillo en mi boca… "le pondré a esa boca una gran sonrisa"…dijo…y tú…-la Guasón volteo a ver a uno de los hombres de Xever-¿Por qué tan serio?-.

Lo siguiente que se vio fue como el cuerpo de Xever caía al suelo, quedando completamente inmóvil-Ahora, nuestra empresa es pequeña, pero tiene potencial para una expansión masiva, así que ¿Quién de ustedes caballeros quiere unirse a nuestro grupo? Oh, solo nos queda una vacante, tendremos que hacer audiciones-sentencio al tiempo que tomaba dos de los palos del billar y los partía a la mitad, dejándolos con puntas muy filosas-que sea rápido-le dijo a Lucy.

Lucy asintió y arrojaron a los hombres al suelo-Creo que estamos por tener una batalla de gladiadores muy interesante-señalo al tiempo que Finn, Ratso, Chow y Hak Foo se alejaban, con un movimiento de su mano, Lucy atrapo a los hombres de Xever, a todos, ellos, lo que era un total de 6-seis van a entrar, uno saldrá-sentencio sonriendo siniestramente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En otro lugar, Tim Drake se encontraba en su hogar viendo las noticias, más ahora tenía una expresión de terror y alarma en su rostro, especialmente al ver que una nueva criminal aparecía y parecía ser la reencarnación del Guasón, como si volver a ver a ese loco antes no fuera malo.

Apagando la televisión con rapidez, Tim salió a la terraza para tomar un poco de aire fresco, se sentía sumamente frustrado y molesto, la idea de volver a esa pesadilla le era…

-Tim Drake-el aludido se sobresaltó y fue cuando descubrió a sus visitantes-necesitamos hablar-dijo Sunset, al tiempo que sus amigas también aparecían.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Esto es terrible, una nueva criminal ha aparecido en Ciudad Gótica y lleva por nombre "Hija del Guasón" ¿acaso esto significara el regreso del más peligroso criminal que el mundo haya visto?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=JzX4qgESVHg**

 **Sunset**

 **Hasta hoy  
no puedo imaginar que  
no dejar de continuar pero  
puede pasar  
algún día...  
(Se ve a Sunset levantarse de una profunda oscuridad, para ser observada por Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie sonriéndole)**

 **Twilight  
si te sentís sin ánimos  
Si crees  
que vas a superar cualquier problema o situación  
¡Avísame! Quiero estar y verte yo... uno al menos, por favor...**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad siendo salvada por Batman, Robin y Batichica, para después darle paso al tiempo con Batman y las hijas de la noche)**

 **Sunset**

 **La vida es solo una, pero hay que llenarla de emoción  
Una razón me diste, ¡ya nadie me puede… derrotar!**

 **(Sunset se observa frente a tres caminos al frente, uno revelándola como Firebird, otra de ella misma y uno con una forma de murciélago)**

 **Sunset**

 **Aún  
No sé  
que haces para que yo lo repita otra vez  
Solo verte ahí de pie… y me das todo ese valor**

 **(La ciudad está en cambio con Karai dirigiendo de crimen del bajo mundo, Starlight como comisionada y mucho más, solo se necesita un héroe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **¡Esta vez- ya siento que algo grita en mi interior!  
Siento que quiero continuar  
si te miro a los ojos hoy**

 **(Sunset se dispone a tomar un camino siendo antes de eso tomada de la mano por Twilight, así revelando a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Bruno todos le sonríen, así está decidida avanza por el camino con forma de murciélago)**

 **Twilight**

 **Sé que puedes reír otra vez  
Llorar si quieres**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No dejes que tus sueños se apaguen**

 **(Se ve a Batman recorrer ciudad gótica, esa imagen cambia, ahora con Robin, después con Batichica, repitiéndose con Jasón, Tim y Damián, dando un final ahora con las hijas de la noche**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **¡Así que muestra el final… el definitivo!  
¡Eres mi héroe que me salvó!**

 **(Se ve Sunset observar el atardecer una vez más, como cambia a la noche estando en lo alto de un edificio llega tener el traje y mascara de Batman en mano, esta solo se coloca la máscara, así las hijas de la noche sonriéndole saltan a la aventura)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **LOS QUE DESEEN YA PUEDEN ENVIAR LOS TEMAS DE APERTURA Y FINAL PARA POWER RANGERS GUARDIANES DE LA VIDA, RECUERDEN QUE EL CONCURSO CIERRA EN EL CAPITULO 30**

 **SUERTE A TODOS**

 **Magician Rose:** _y finalmente la nueva sonrisa siniestra ha aparecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _por eso voy a tener que ser más duro con las asistencias, pero no diré por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _eso sería algo bastante complicado de hacerlos aparecer a todos en un capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _ese era su problema principal, que no estaba bien de la cabeza, todos sus fracasos en negocios lo llevaron a eso y más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _hasta que comience a escribir el fic lo sabrán, aunque ahora estoy viendo que solo dos no los dieron bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _de hecho me pareció corta pero bien detallada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _y hemos entrado con la aparición de la Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _él mismo lo dijo, se siente como si estuviera en casa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _seguramente el Guasón habría quedado con alguien como él en el asilo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _aunque es aterrador cuando se demuestra que el Guasón está encantado con su demencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _realmente la necesitaba y finalmente se la están brindando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y finalmente ha aparecido la nueva enemiga de Sunset y de la ciudad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _y vaya que este hombre la necesitaba con urgencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _y finalmente ha llegado la nueva reina del crimen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _un buen clásico para el fic, pero con respecto a Max, atinaste, se siente en casa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _quedo bien y vaya que tenía un gran complejo divino, algo muy serio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _realmente estaba loco, pensando que era el mismísimo Zeus, pero atino al creer que Batman podría ser Hades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _de hecho…no se me había ocurrido algo como eso hasta que lo mencionaste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _gracias por los deseos y llegamos al momento más esperado de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _lo entiendo y finalmente ha aparecido la nueva criminal que aterrara a la ciudad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _entiendo, muchas gracias por la recomendación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _lo puedes apostar, porque bien lo dijo, está en casa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _aunque se cree un Dios, al menos no llega a ser tan odioso como Zamasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _hay OC que todavía no he revisado por completo, pero lo que pude ver está bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _sigue siendo molesta, pero al menos la sacaron rápido y vaya que me molesto que sacaran de igual forma a Piccolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _me gusta dejarlo a la imaginación de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _lamentablemente no, lo enviaste después de subir el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _y finalmente llegó el momento de conocer a la heredera de las sonrisas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _creo que a muchos les daba pena ese pobre hombre que creía ser Zeus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _entiendo, pero mientras no quieras hacerlo tan poderoso como ese está bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _debe agradecer que el Guasón ya no esté en Arkham o estaría más loco que nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _con uno de los villanos más extraños que Batman haya enfrentado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _lástima que en ese momento no se me ocurrió, habría sido bueno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _realmente la da, porque en serio necesitaba ayuda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _realmente es triste, pero siempre me ha intrigado que tanto debe pasar para que alguien pueda enloquecer al borde de creerse un dios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _como ocurre con muchos de los enemigos de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _como bien ha dicho, se siente como si estuviera en casa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _y finalmente la aparición de la más siniestra enemiga de Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _no tengo problemas con eso, las rivalidades son necesarias en toda historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _y vaya que la necesitaba urgentemente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _aunque para muchos de los criminales encerrados los dejo más que perplejos por su nivel de locura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _supongo que te refieres al hecho de que indica que cada criminal es algún dios del Olimpo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _aunque en cierto modo acertó, ya que cada uno de los que señalo bien podrían serlo en su mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _la verdad no tengo ni idea…no los he contado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _el Guasón seguramente habría quedado encantado con eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _entiendo, realmente es interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _realmente da más lástima que cualquier otra cosa, creyendo ser Zeus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _como todos los enemigos de Batman, su historia es triste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _y las cosas se le complicaron más cuando Karai tomo el control. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _para él vaya que fue feliz, pero no tanto para Aura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _ahora esta donde finalmente recibirá la ayuda que necesita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _vaya que sí la da. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _la vida se volvió más complicada para él cuando Karai llego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ahora esta donde pertenece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _algo que Muñequita no pudo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _lo entiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _en serio necesita de mucha ayuda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y la nueva risa macabra ha aparecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _y finalmente ha aparecido la nueva sonrisa siniestra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _hasta ahora solo hay dos que no los dieron bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _realmente daba pena, aunque es muy cierto que hay una lección en todo esto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _y finalmente, la nueva demente ha aparecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _y se avecina la tormenta más grande del siglo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _el Guasón podría seguir ahí y ya sabes lo que pensaría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _pues ya lo viste, finalmente ha llegado la máxima demencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _realmente la da, porque en serio perdió mucho para terminar así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _su vida se le complico cuando Karai tomo el control del bajo mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _aunque el Guasón quedo encantado con él y eso ya era alarmante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pero muy acertado, como todos lo pensaban en el Universo 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Magician Rose, Diane Noir, Trish Lumino, Ángel María NF, Photon Girl, Snow Archer, Stardust Girl, Saint Femme, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Éire, Olivia, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Andros Valgreen 4, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Tenzalucard123, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Twidash919, Shazam, Franco, Mista 6 Pistols, Giorno Joestar, Fugo Distorsión, Gokash Z, White Killer 09, Bowser3000000, Kid Shooter, Odín, E.I. Lara, Marco Sorairo, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ryo Red, Hamon, Raft, Revolver, Abbacchio Leone, Crimson Bullet, Espadachín de la Luz, Speed Demon 24, Regulus Leo, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Hiruma Demon, Gaou Tyranus, Ermanspin, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Narancia Aeron, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Joestar, Zeppeli, B Buccellati, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Wild Boy, Iron Mario,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	28. ¿Por que tan serio? Segunda Parte

" _ **Un nuevo día llego para Gótica y con ello una aterradora noticia, pues un grupo de hombres armados asalto un banco que era dirigido por la mafia, pero lo más aterrador de todo era su misterioso líder, mismo que se trataba de una chica que tenía el rostro maquillado de blanco y el cabello teñido de verde, revelando un gran parecido al siniestro y terrible Guasón, el criminal más temible que ha existido, tras eso, las Hijas de la Noche fueron convocadas por Celestia para poder hablar sobre esta nueva amenaza, una gran confusión apareció en el rostro de las chicas, especialmente de Sunset, porque esto era el comienzo de algo nuevo y si esa chica era igual al Guasón entonces la pesadilla más aterradora de todas comenzaría, mientras tanto, esa misteriosa criminal se presentó ante los mafiosos, a quienes aterro no solo por su aspecto físico, sino porque al parecer, demostró tener la misma mentalidad homicida que poseía el Guasón original, especialmente cuando esa noche, se presentó en casa de Xever, uno de los jefes de la mafia más importante y lo asesino frente a sus hombres…por otro lado, las Hijas de la Noche decidieron ir con la única persona que podría darles algún tipo de información sobre este caso, si es que lo había y se reunieron con Tim Drake"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ribVjpHe4BE**

 **Twilight**

 **Puedes perdonar  
¿Y olvidar tu pasado?  
Deja ir todo  
Y recuperar tu paso**

 **(Se ve el pasado que tuvo Sunset desde el principio del régimen hasta pasar en cada momento que siguió hasta el momento actual, despertando en un campo verde, siendo observada por Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para darles una sonrisa y levantarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor, así que échame la culpa  
Dame el peso para todo  
No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño sea  
(La ciudad pasa a mostrar a varios enfrentamientos con criminales contra Batman y sus hijas en el tiempo que va mostrando cierto cambio en Batman)**

 **Sunset**

 **Lo soportaré todo  
Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Entonces puedes continuar**

 **(A lo lejos de la ciudad se ve el crimen del bajo mundo dirigido por Karai, como Starlight llega al puesto de comisionada, sin escuchar un simple hahahahaha resonando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Dale un nombre a la rosa  
Todavía olerá como dulce  
Dale un nombre a la rosa: todo es lo mismo  
No cambiará lo que significas para mí**

 **(Pasando a cambiar a Sunset mirando su reflejo en el traje para verse a ella misma como Batman, pasando a momentos donde Bruno se ve en un espejo su avanzada edad)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Si vives - Vive tu vida con buenas intenciones  
Se vuelve en algún lugar en el camino (Ah ~)  
Pero, ¿darías? Dale un segundo pensamiento  
Cuando dice que revela la mentira**

 **(Sunset toma el manto de Batman en sus manos para volverse finalmente Batman ante las demás aceptando el renacer de Batman, cambiando rápidamente a una ciudad en caos aclamando por un héroe)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Solo hay un 10% de culpa  
Pero nadie compartirá la falla  
Tomas el calor, pero no más  
Así que ahora es el momento, tienes que tener tu propio  
Y levántate alto  
(Se ve la sombra de Batman a lo lejos pasar como todos ven a Sunset la ahora Batman combatir a varios criminales, aun escuchando un hahahahaha, aparece la hija de un demonio, la Hija del Guasón)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Es la cosa número uno que nunca puedes olvidar  
No dejes que te definan,  
Todavía hay pelea en ti  
(Sunset se pone al frente de ella como esta sonríe para ser rodeada por cientos de criminales, sin dejarse intimidad llega a ser apoyada por Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, ahora sonriendo entre si avanzan directo al combate, pasando a quedar la imagen con las hijas de Batman y el Guasón frente a frente)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor  
Dando el peso para todo**

 **Twilight**

 **No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño  
Tú y yo podemos soportarlo todo**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Y continuarás**

 **(Termina todo en una fotografía con Bruno, Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie siendo colgada en la baticueva junto a otras con Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 28**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 28 ¿Por qué tan serio?**

 **Segunda Parte**

Tim Drake miraba fijamente a sus visitantes, poniendo su total atención en Sunset, el traje que estaba usando le traía muchos recuerdos y algunos de ellos no eran tan agradables, pero debía pensar que la peli fuego no era Bruno, tal vez usara el traje de Batman y el símbolo, pero eso no significa que ella fuera como su antiguo mentor.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-pregunto Tim sin rodeos.

-Creo que ya lo sabes-dijo Sunset con tono tranquilo, debía comprender a Drake, ese pobre hombre sufrió un gran trauma siendo tan joven, el ser manipulado de esa forma por el Guasón y luego convertido en un tipo de mini clon suyo.

-Si se trata de esa loca que pretende ser el Guasón les digo que no se absolutamente nada-aseguro Drake queriendo dar por terminada la conversación.

-Eso es lo que esperamos-dijo Sunset-pero quisiéramos saber si durante el tiempo que el Guasón…te tuvo en su poder…no escuchaste algo sobre esa chica-agrego sin rodeos, como Batman siempre hacía las cosas.

Al escuchar eso, Drake comenzó a reírse de una forma que provoco que las chicas se pusieran sumamente nerviosas, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Tim se dio una cachetada con fuerza en el rostro, tomándolas por sorpresa.

-Lo siento…a veces sigue pasando-reconoció avergonzado-creo que son algunas secuelas que todavía me quedan tras haber sido atrapado por ese monstruo-gruño con furia y odio-pero lo siento, nunca escuche sobre ella y si lo hubiera hecho no creo que pueda recordarlo, como deben entender…en ese momento solo pensaba en una forma de escapar y liberarme-.

Las Hijas de la Noche se vieron entre sí, no les gustaba tener que poner a Tim en esa situación, pero ese trabajo era así, no siempre podías hacer las cosas de la manera correcta, a veces tenías que meterte en zonas que no te agradaban, pero ese era el deber de las Hijas de la Noche y especialmente, de Batman.

-Entiendo que haya sufrido mucho por lo que le ocurrió, pero si no obtenemos algo de información sobre es loca podría ocurrir algo peor-dijo la peli fuego.

-Lo dices como si ella realmente fuera el Guasón o su hija-observo Tim de manera suspicaz, demostrando que también conservaba muchas de las lecciones que Batman le impartió.

-Bueno, ya resucito antes-intervino Rainbow-por eso no creemos que sea poco posible que realmente sea su hija-.

-Pero lo sea o no, es una amenaza para la ciudad-intervino Applejack.

-Ella robo el banco con la misma precisión con que el Guasón lo haría, incluso la traición hacia sus propios hombres, todo estuvo perfectamente coordinado-dijo la peli fuego mostrando el video de grabación que Celestia les dio.

-De todos modos ese ya no es mi asunto, dejo de serlo hace mucho tiempo-dijo Tim dirigiendo su vista hacia la ciudad-lamento mucho no poder ayudarlas, pero desde lo que paso ese día…quise alejarme de todo, absolutamente de todo, Bruno incluso intento ayudarme en varias ocasiones, pero yo ya no quería saber nada de él ni de lo que significa ser Batman, especialmente del Guasón, cuando supe que estaba vivo…mi mundo se derrumbó y todo se puso peor cuando me secuestro a mí, junto con Bárbara para montar todo ese espectáculo para Bruno-.

-Sí, lo recuerdo-dijo Pinkie Pie recordando la broma que el Guasón preparo para Batman antes del Combate Mortal.

-Admito que al principio me sentía molesto y odiaba ser tan cobarde por alejarme de todo así nada más, especialmente después de todo lo que Bruno hizo por mí, pero luego me di cuenta de que fue lo mejor, pude abrir mis fronteras a nuevos horizontes y pude lograr lo que no habría conseguido de haberme quedado con él, una familia-reconoció complacido.

-Lo dudo mucho-dijo Sunset al tiempo que miraba de reojo a Twilight y a sus amigas.

Tim se dio cuenta de eso y se rio-Es verdad, ustedes fueron un caso excepcional ¿Quién iba a pensar que el solitario Caballero de la Noche terminaría uniendo a un grupo de siete chicas para entrenarlas y convertir a una de ellas en su sucesora?-.

-Un lugar que pudo haber sido suyo-señalo Sunset, pero Tim se rio.

-No lo crea señorita, honestamente, siempre creí que Ricardo sería el sucesor de Bruno, luego apareció Damián y todos creyeron que como su hijo continuaría con el legado, hasta esa noche-dijo Tim-el Régimen daño de manera colosal al mundo entero, mostro el verdadero rostro de Damián y convirtió a Superman en un demonio…yo me culpe por ello, cuando Batman me rescato de ese bastardo, una parte de mí quiso acabar con su miserable existencia…pero no lo hice…todas las lecciones de Batman quedaron grabadas en mi mente-.

-Y eso lo hace alguien sumamente fuerte-dijo Fluttershy.

-Tal vez…pero de haberlo hecho…Metrópolis no hubiera sido destruida, Superman no se habría convertido en un tirano y Bruno ahora…-Tim se quedó en silencio-agradezco haberme alejado de toda esa vida, de Robin y demás, pero…no significa que no le tuviera aprecio a Bruno…por eso lamento, en verdad lamento, no poder ayudarlas con este asunto…-cuando Tim se dio la vuelta, ninguna de las chicas estaba presente-ciertas cosas nunca cambian-reconoció cruzándose de brazos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Muelle**

En una bodega abandonada del lugar, la misteriosa Guasón miraba las noticias sobre el robo que ocurrió en el banco, mismo que fue realizado por una mujer que parecía ser una imitadora del Guasón, al escuchar eso, la lunática lanzo el control contra la televisión.

-Ay la tele-se lamentó Ratso viendo quedaba destruida-y justo cuando iba a comenzar el programa de "Kenan y Kel"-señalo con un puchero triste.

-¿Imitadora? ¡Se atreven a llamarme imitadora!-bramo la Guasón lanzando varias cosas contra el suelo con fuerza-¡Eso es realmente insultante!-declaro con un gesto de rabia en su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que esperabas? Después de todo, lo último que se supo del Príncipe Payaso del Crimen es que murió durante el ataque de la Bestia del Mal-dijo Lucy-al igual que Harley Quinn-.

-Eso es cierto, es una verdadera lástima que hayan terminado de esa manera, siendo una pareja sumamente graciosa, la más graciosa de toda Ciudad Gótica-dijo la Guasón al tiempo que giraba de manera dramática y se desplomaba contra un escritorio-es tan triste que mi primer trabajo como la nueva dueña de Gótica y se atrevan a llamarme "imitadora"-.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que pronto verán la realidad-dijo Lucy, mientras ellas hablaban, Ratso trataba de encontrar un modo de reparar la televisión, algo que no estaba siendo nada fácil.

-Aunque eso es lo de menos, lo que importa es que ya tengo deseos de conocer a esta nueva Batman y ver si realmente será una digna contrincante para mí-expreso la demente al tiempo que se recuperaba.

-Yo ya la vi y te puedo asegurar que sigue al pie de la letra las lecciones del Caballero de la Noche, pero esto no puede ser del todo cierto-dijo Lucy.

-No te preocupes amiga mía-dijo la Guasón pasándole un brazo por los hombros-después de todo, por lo que hemos escuchado, están planeando hacer un homenaje para nuestra querida comisionada de policía, por todo el bien que ha hecho desde que ocupo el cargo-expreso sonriendo.

-Es cierto, parece que esa fiesta se llevara a cabo dentro de algunos días-dijo Lucy-el sábado para ser precisos-.

-Es por eso que yo debo estar presente en esa celebración, debo darme a conocer ante lo mejor de Gótica, después de todo ¿Quién ha dado más sonrisas y risas a esta aburrida ciudad que el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen? ¿Quién ha provocado que Batman esté a punto de explotar? ¿Quién provoco que Súper Tonto se convirtiera en el tirano más grande que el mundo haya visto?-pregunto al tiempo que saltaba a una mesa y hacía esas preguntas como si fuera una estrella de algún tipo.

-¿Y qué es lo que sugiere que hagamos jefa?-pregunto Finn, al tiempo que sus amigos se colocaban a su lado, aunque Ratso todavía se veía triste por lo que le paso a la televisión.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, la Guasón los miro a todos con una sonrisa que realmente recordaba al peor criminal que jamás existió-Es muy obvio lo que haremos ¡Vamos a atacar!-declaro riéndose.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=Zp8zA0IdIBo)**

 **Guasón**

 **En las lejanías oscuras**

 **Vivimos con todo placer**

 **Pues en los páramos**

 **De la ciudad**

 **La ley la podemos vencer**

Al tiempo que cantaba, Lucy comenzó a unirse a la canción, dejando a los demás criminales con caras confundidas, pero la Guasón continuo con su canción.

 **Sabemos muy bien lo que somos**

 **No tenemos por qué obedecer**

 **Y nadie nos manda a nosotros**

 **Lucy**

 **Ni hacer lo que tenemos**

 **Que hacer**

Disparándoles un rayo a sus cuatro subordinados, estos también comenzaron a cantar-¡No!-gritaron alzando los puños.

 **Hay que atacar**

 **Hay que atacar**

 **Nadie, nadie se va a salvar**

 **Usando los dientes hay que ganar**

 **Hay que atacar**

 **Hay que atacar**

Las risas de la Guasón comenzaron a escucharse por todo el lugar, al tiempo que Lucy empleaba su magia para crear efectos dramáticos a su alrededor, hecho que provocaba que se viera más temible.

 **Guasón**

 **Y por eso estamos muy listos**

 **Defendernos está en el plan**

 **Sorprenderlos de improvisto**

 **Y fácil veras que caerán**

 **¡Si!**

 **Hay que atacar**

 **Hay que atacar**

 **Nadie, nadie se va a salvar**

 **Usando los dientes hay que ganar**

 **Hay que atacar**

 **Hay que atacar**

La Guasón dio un giro y miro a sus colegas-Muy bien chicos, escuchen bien, este es el plan-comenzó tras otra risa demente.

 **Al momento que estén ya reunidos**

 **Sigilosos llegamos ahí**

 **Y juntos como un gran trueno**

 **Mordemos sus cuerpos ASI**

 **Hay que atacar**

 **Hay que atacar**

 **Nadie, nadie se va a salvar**

 **Usando los dientes hay que ganar**

 **Hay que atacar**

 **Hay que atacar**

-¡Esa noche atacamos! ¡Nadie estará a salvo!-declaro riéndose de nuevo, al tiempo que algunas llamas verdes aparecían detrás de ella-¡Ciudad Gótica sentirá nuestra mordida!-.

 **Hay que atacar**

 **Hay que atacar**

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mansión Díaz**

La semana paso sin ninguna otra sorpresa, el bajo mundo de la ciudad no sabía absolutamente nada de esa nueva criminal, solo que se reunió con los jefes de la mafia esa misma tarde del robo, pero tras eso no la habían vuelto a ver, al igual que a Xever y a sus hombres, Karai también estaba sumamente frustrada y molesta, porque esa nueva criminal parecía querer traer un nuevo caos al bajo mundo.

Sunset se encontraba trabajando en la Bati Cueva, revisando el video de seguridad una vez más, algo que llevaba haciendo toda la semana, debía encontrar algo, lo que fuera que le indicara si esa tipa en verdad tenía alguna relación con el mayor demente que el mundo haya visto.

-¿Ya encontraste algo?-pregunto Twilight apareciendo.

-No…lamentablemente no-gruño la peli fuego-no entiendo esto, sea o no sea su hija debería haber algo de información sobre ella, pero no hay nada, ni siquiera alguna imagen facial que poder seguir, es como si ella en verdad fuera el Guasón, porque no hay nada de información sobre ella-.

-Eso es realmente aterrador-dijo Twilight-lamento que no hayamos podido encontrar nada, pero creo que debemos darnos un breve descanso de todo esto, ya que esta noche es el homenaje a la comisionada Celestia y Sunset Shimmer debe estar presente, no solo como representante de las Empresas Díaz, sino también como hija de Celestia-.

Sunset miro a su novia y suspiro con resignación-Supongo que tienes razón, incluso Bruno se daba sus momentos para asistir a esas reuniones tan aburridas ¿Dónde están las demás?-.

-Ya están comenzando a arreglarse, Rarity ya les tiene sus vestidos listos, aunque trae a Kenneth, Odd y Spike de un lado a otro-señalo la peli violeta sonriendo divertida, dejando a Sunset confundida.

Cuando ambas subieron de vuelta a la mansión, la peli fuego se dio cuenta de lo que su novia estaba hablando, ya que Rarity les daba indicaciones a los tres chicos para que trajeran todo tipo de cosas que necesitaba, más ya eran varias veces en que las llevaban y al final les decía que ya no las necesitaba porque encontró algo que quedaba mejor, pero luego les decía que siempre si las necesitaba y volvían a buscarlo, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que siempre no.

Y como el tiempo estaba medido, los tres chicos corrían de un lado a otro para llevar todo lo que su amiga les decía, aunque era más Spike que Kenneth y Odd, pues el chico quería anotarse puntos con su amor platónico, mientras el par de amigos solo corrían de un lado a otro llevando a las demás lo que necesitaban.

-¡Ya decídanse por favor!-grito Kenneth al borde de un ataque de histeria, mientras Odd caía al suelo sumamente cansado.

-Ay, pero que dramáticos-dijo Rarity negando con la cabeza-deberían aprender de Spike, él realmente no se ha quejado ni un poco-señalo agradeciéndole a su amigo con una sonrisa que derritió al chico, pero nadie se daba cuenta de que a pesar de todo, Spike también estaba sumamente cansado.

-Esto requiere sacar la artillería pesada-dijo Kenneth con bastante seriedad y levantándose como si fuera impulsado por un resorte, para luego sacar una lata de espinacas, misma que comió y luego le dio una parte a Odd, para después seguir con Spike.

-¿Espinacas?-pregunto Rainbow confundida.

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca vio Popeye el Marino? Entonces no tuvo infancia-dijo Kenneth al tiempo que se levantaba y seguían con el trabajo.

 **(Espero que ustedes si la hayan tenido, de ser así respóndame a esta duda por curiosidad ¿Cuántos de ustedes intentaron comer espinacas esperando obtener la misma fuerza que Popeye obtenía al comerlas? Mi mamá siempre se reía cuando comía las espinacas y me ponía mi disfraz de Batman, asegurando que ahora era muy fuerte y demás…que buenos tiempos)**

-¡Yo si lo vi!-grito Pinkie Pie comenzando a cantar la canción de ese programa-¡Popeye el marino soy, Popeye el marino soy, soy fuerte y muy sano pues como espinacas!-.

-¿Por qué tenían que ser espinacas? ¿Por qué no pudieron ser unas enchiladas verdes?-pregunto Odd haciendo un gesto de asco.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Después de un largo rato, las chicas ya estaban listas y pudieron ir al salón de eventos donde se llevaría a cabo el homenaje a Celestia, la comisionada no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hija llegar, acompañada por sus amigas, todo el departamento estaba presente, incluyendo a la detective Starlight, definitivamente esa noche prometía ser memorable.

La alcaldesa no tardó en llegar, saludando a la comisionada y a la heredera de las Empresas Díaz, fue cuando un hombre fornido se acercó, aquel hombre miro a las chicas, poniendo su atención total en la peli fuego, para luego retirarse con total tranquilidad, más ese hecho no pasó desapercibido por Lucios, quien se acercó a las chicas.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?-pregunto Applejack mirando con enfado al hombre.

-Veo que ya se encontraron con Gozaburo Kaiba-dijo Lucios mirando al hombre.

-Vaya que sí-gruño Sunset, hecho que captó la atención de todas.

-Y ese hombre es…-comenzó Rainbow.

-Fue uno de los grandes rivales de Bruno, mientras las Empresas Díaz se encargan de ayudar a las pequeñas empresas y a la comunidad en general, Gozaburo se encarga de hacer lo opuesto, absorbe las pequeñas empresas y las destruye por completo, siempre fue un gran rival de Bruno, como lo despreciaba, pero lo curioso es que…-.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Que él siempre me admiro-dijo la peli fuego con tono tranquilo y serio, provocando que sus amigas la vieran extrañadas.

-¿Acaso él…?-pregunto Twilight horrorizada ante esa idea.

-No, no así realmente, creo que la mejor manera de que entiendan esto es contárselos de esta forma…-.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Mucho antes de que las chicas llegaran a la vida de Batman y de Sunset, la peli fuego ya había asistido a reuniones sociales, siendo presentada como la nueva protegida de Bruno Díaz, por suerte, Sunset ya tenía conocimientos sobre cómo comportarse en ese tipo de ambientes, los odiaba, realmente los odiaba, pero debía hacerlo por el hombre que la ayudo tanto.

En una de esas reuniones, donde Bruno saludaba a varios inversionistas, se encontraron de frente con Gozaburo y su hijo, Noah, la peli fuego pudo sentir la enorme tensión que se generó entre ambos hombres, especialmente por las miradas que se lanzaban y por el saludo que se dieron, pero entonces fue cuando su mirada se fijó en Sunset.

-Entonces, ella es tu nueva protegida, Bruno-dijo Gozaburo.

-Así es-respondió Bruno.

Gozaburo la miro de arriba abajo, pero no de manera lasciva, Sunset se pudo dar cuenta de que la estaba analizando-Estoy impresionado-reconoció finalmente-se nota que es una chica bien comportada, estoica y firme, alguien de la cual puedes sentirte muy orgulloso Bruno, ciertamente es mejor que los últimos aprendices que tuviste, todos ellos eran una vergüenza, con excepción de Ricardo, ese muchacho sí que sabía cómo comportarse, al igual que esta chica, se puede ver a leguas que será una gran sucesora tuya-.

-Te agradezco tus palabras-dijo Bruno con mucha seriedad y un tono de voz que claramente indicaba que no le interesaba la opinión de Gozaburo sobre Sunset y a ella menos.

La risa de Gozaburo captó la atención de ambos-Es curioso como una chica que recogiste de la calle sea una digna heredera sin haber nacido en tu casa, en cambio yo, tengo un hijo y tristemente…es una completa decepción-expuso sin importarle que su hijo estuviera precisamente a su lado.

-Estoy seguro de que Noah es tan digno como Sunset-dijo Bruno, sorprendiendo a Noah.

Gozaburo se rio al escuchar eso-Siempre tan noble Bruno, pero no me hagas falsas esperanzas, ya perdí mi fe en Noah, realmente es una pena que cuando yo muera, mi compañía quedara en sus manos, tienes suerte, tu sucesora se ve que será alguien sumamente respetable e imponente-dijo retirándose, seguido por su hijo, quien solo permaneció con la mirada gacha.

Sunset siguió a Gozaburo con la mirada, en aquel entonces, la rabia que sentía casi hace que fuera por su traje y volviera para romperle la cara a ese miserable que se atrevió a insultar a su propio hijo de ese modo, pero Bruno la contuvo con la mirada, el Caballero de la Noche sabía que por mucho que lo mereciera, no era el momento ni el lugar, especialmente porque Gozaburo no ha cometido un solo crimen.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Cuando Sunset finalizo su relato, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar-¿En serio dijo eso de su propio hijo?-cuestiono Applejack sintiéndose muy molesta por ello.

-Eso y más-dijo Sunset mirando al tipo con furia-Bruno siempre dijo que ese hombre era bastante severo y duro, que realmente no parecía querer ni a su propio hijo-.

-Lamento tener que cambiar el tema, pero parece que la fiesta ya va a comenzar-dijo Rarity, pues en esos momentos, la alcaldesa subió al podio, al tiempo que todos los invitados de honor ocupaban sus respectivos lugares.

La alcaldesa comenzó con un discurso sobre las hazañas de la comisionada Celestia y como estaba complacida con lo bien que ha mantenido vivo el legado de Gordon, incluso Bárbara estaba presente, solo que en una silla de ruedas, mientras Sunset tomaba su lugar al lado de Fox y de Celestia, las demás se sentaron con ella, quien las saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡La comisionada Celestia ha sido un gran ejemplo para hombres y mujeres en Gótica, siempre ha estado ahí para todos, siempre dispuesta a ayudarnos cuando más la necesitaba, aunque también ha corrido peligro, como siempre ocurre en este tipo de trabajo, por ello y más creo que al menos se merece ser reconocida por todo lo que ha hecho por Gótica y por sus ciudadanos!-.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir de manera animada, pero eso provoco algunos sentimientos en Bárbara-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Fluttershy siendo la más cercana a ella.

-Si…estoy bien…es solo que…este tipo de cosas me recuerda mucho a cuando homenajearon a mi padre…-reconoció con tristeza.

-Lamentamos mucho lo que paso…aunque no hayamos estado ahí-dijo Twilight.

Bárbara sonrió agradecida, pero un gesto de culpa apareció en su rostro-¿Saben? En esos momentos culpe mucho a Bruno por ello, le dije muchas cosas que…-Bárbara suspiro con tristeza-él no tuvo la culpa de lo que ocurrió, asesinar al Guasón habría significado hacer lo que él quería…por ello triunfo en ese momento, porque consiguió con Superman lo que no consiguió con Batman…mi padre siempre busco el modo de ayudar a frenar esa locura…incluso dio su vida peleando en ese momento…y yo culpe a Batman por eso…ahora me arrepiento de todo lo que le dije…especialmente porque él no fue responsable de ello, si hay algo que aprendes en este trabajo, ya sea como ayudante de Batman o como policía…es que es totalmente imposible poder salvarlos a todos-.

Las chicas comprendían a la perfección eso, muchas veces se lamentaron de no haber podido salvar a todos sus amigos, los que hicieron mientras estaban con Batman, cada uno que murió en el Combate Mortal y luego en la batalla final con Drago, y más recientemente, la muerte de Arcilla.

-¡Ahora le pido a nuestra homenajeada que se ponga de pie y venga a decirnos algunas palabras!-pidió la alcaldesa tras continuar con la siguiente parte de su discurso.

Celestia se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al podio para hablar, no sin antes estrechar la mano de la alcaldesa, cuando estuvo frente al micrófono se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar, cuando de pronto las luces comenzaron a fallar de manera sorpresiva y cuatro hombres naranjas aparecían tras unas cortinas de humo morado.

Entonces la puerta de entrada se abrió con violencia, dando paso a dos femeninas, revelando a Lucy y a la tenebrosa Guasón-Llegamos-dijo la criminal sonriendo.

Los policías rápidamente se levantaron, más Lucy uso sus poderes para hacer que sus armas levitaran y les apuntaran a la cabeza, tomándolos como rehenes, ante esa imagen, las chicas intercambiaron miradas cómplices y Bárbara les dijo que fueran lo más rápido posible, el entrenamiento de Batman sí que les ayudaba a escabullirse sin problema alguno.

-¡Buenas noches damas y caballos!-grito la Guasón comenzando a caminar ante todos los presentes, al tiempo que tomaba algunos entremeses y una copa con vino, mismo que arrojó al suelo-¡Somos el entretenimiento!-declaro caminando por todo el salón-¡Y hemos venido hasta aquí para ver a nuestra querida comisionada!-.

Al escuchar eso, Celestia dio un paso al frente sin temor alguno-¿Y qué es lo que quieren de mí?-pregunto con tono desafiante.

Al tener de frente a la comisionada, la Guasón silbo impresionada-Vaya, no puedo creer lo que veo, nunca me imaginé que fuera tan bella, es toda una MILF-expuso la criminal comenzando a avanzar lentamente hacia ella, al tiempo que contoneaba las caderas de manera que parecía sensual y algo escalofriante-¿no estás de acuerdo, amiga?-.

-Completamente-respondió Lucy sonriendo.

-Oh si, eres toda una belleza para ser alguien tan vieja-dijo la Guasón sonriéndole al tiempo que se acercaba más y entonces la demente fijo su atención en un espejo-¿no somos encantadoras? "La Bella y la Bestia", claro que si alguien se atreve a llamarte "bestia" ¡Lo cortare a la mitad!-declaro riéndose, más la mirada de Celestia era de seriedad total-¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Acaso me tiene miedo? ¿Son las cicatrices? ¿Quiere saber por motivo las tengo? Se lo puedo explicar-.

Más apenas estuvo lo bastante cerca, Celestia le dio un poderoso rodillazo en el abdomen, provocando que se encorvara de dolor, la comisionada estuvo a punto de hacer algo más, cuando Hak Foo la sujeto por la espalda, Celestia intento liberarse, pero el agarre de Hak Foo era muy fuerte, la Guasón entonces se incorporó, al tiempo que se reía.

-¡Que peleonera es! ¡Eso me gusta! ¡Me encanta que una MILF sea así! ¡Me encanta pelear!-declaro riéndose.

-¡Entonces te encantare yo!-anuncio una voz que salió de la nada, para cuando la criminal volteo, recibió un puñetazo con fuerza en el rostro, mismo que la estrello contra una mesa del bufet.

Antes de que el resto de los hombres de la demente actuaran, el resto de las Hijas de la Noche salió de la nada, atacándolos, al tiempo que Applejack se arrojaba contra Hak Foo, dándole una patada en el rostro para que soltara a la comisionada.

-¿Se encuentra bien comisaria?-pregunto la vaquera.

Lucy endureció la mirada al ver quienes llegaron a arruinar la fiesta y su enojo aumento al ver que Fluttershy le cerraba el paso, acompañada por Rarity y Pinkie Pie, aunque la peli rosa se veía muy triste por la idea de tener que pelear contra su amiga, la risa de la demente capto la atención de todos los presentes.

Levantándose al tiempo que movía su cuerpo como si estuviera sufriendo algún tipo de ataque, pero esa risa tan tétrica y aterradora denotaba alegría-¡Finalmente apareciste! ¡Por fin, el ciclo vuelve a comenzar! ¡Batman; el Caballero de la Noche, y la Guasón; el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen!-anuncio alzando ambos brazos y riéndose como si todo eso fuera un chiste, mientras que la peli fuego solo pensaba en lo mucho que se asemejaba a ese demente.

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, Sunset está frente a frente con quien se hace llamar la Hija del Guasón ¿acaso este será el nuevo comienzo de aquella enemistad tan legendaria?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=zmUjyJskM38**

 **Sunset**

 **Mi vida ha sido como un eterno ciclo sin fin  
A veces no creía que podía seguir  
Cuando tu calidad y paz me levanto**

 **(Se ve tres fotografías en un libro, la primera muestra la batalla contra drago, la segunda el torneo de los universos y la ultima en blanco comenzó a ser resplandor en esta)**

 **Twilight**

 **Hoy sola no estas  
Con amistad sin fin  
Es algo imposible**

 **Sunset**

 **De la soledad yo pude regresar  
Para ver la luz otra vez**

 **(Se ve la historia de Sunset pasar lentamente desde el régimen hasta la caída de este como sus aventuras con las hijas de la noche, todo para acabar mirando el traje de Batman frente a ella)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que aun puedo levantarme y luchar**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
Cuando sea el momento de pelear**

 **El gran peso en mis hombros por llevar  
Algo imposible no es**

 **(Twilight aparece a su lado apoyándola viendo con detenimiento imágenes de los otros compañeros de Batman, sin saber que Bruno las estaba observando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Solo es difícil continuar**

 **Sunset**

 **Pero mientras no me rinda continuare**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad en reconstrucción después de largas batallas, en la oficina del comisionado se ve primero a Gordon, para cambiar a Celestia y por ultimo a Starlight, quien sonreirá observando la señal de Batman iluminando la noche)**

 **Applejack, Rainbow**

 **Honestidad y Lealtad  
Te sostendrán**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack corren alrededor de un bosque como competencia)**

 **Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity**

 **Dándole al mundo algo porque reír  
Porque con generosidad y amabilidad**

 **(Se ve a Myra y Fluttershy en una guardería cuidando de varios animales, pasando a una con Rarity y Karai, por ultimo a Pinkie en una fiesta entreteniendo a todos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Juntas podremos estar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Toma la luz y el poder que tienes  
La amistad y el amor florecerán**

 **(En un bosque se ven pasar las estaciones con el cambio de color de hojas para mostrar a Twilight y Sunset en este abrazadas mirando la puesta de sol)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
De mi propia historia escribir y continuar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Y sé que esta gran amistad  
Jamás se extinguirá**

 **(Más tarde se les unen Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Con amor todo es posible  
Los limites se van  
Y sé que este legado podrá continuar**

 **(Todas se quedan viendo la puesta de sol que se convierte en la noche de pronto, así como todas sonríen esta imagen es tomada en una fotografía convirtiéndose en la última del libro, para después ser cerrado)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _esa es la pregunta del millón de dólares, ya que en serio está haciendo un buen trabajo siguiendo los mismos pasos del Príncipe Payaso del Crimen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _no podría decidirme por alguna, ya que todas las escenas del Guasón me encantaron, incluso al ser derrotado salió victorioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _yo también pienso que es el mejor actor que ha interpretado al Guasón, es una lástima que también lo haya afectado mentalmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _eso se debe a que ella está manipulándolos, pues para la mafia sería muy bueno que Karai también muriera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _es la pregunta del millón de dólares. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _por eso me quise basar en ello para esta demente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ahora hemos visto el primer encuentro entre Sunset y su nueva némesis, cuya identidad aún es desconocida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso es lo que nadie sabe de ella, aunque también tiene lo suyo, como ya estás viendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _en cierto modo es cierto, pues tampoco se sabe si es o no su hija. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _aunque también tiene su lado teatral, como ya viste y vaya que sabe cómo explotarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _gracias por tus palabras y me cuesta creer que esta serie esté a punto de finalizar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _me disculpo por ello, a veces me pasa, pero la Guasón continúa haciendo de las suyas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _la canción es buena, pero yo busco que ustedes creen su propio tema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _admito que ese Guasón es bueno, pero prefiero al de Ledger, en serio ese personaje metió miedo y risa al mismo tiempo, fue un genio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _gracias, definitivamente fue mi Guasón favorito, en serio Ledger lo hizo genial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y pronto comenzara a volverse un infierno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _sea o no sea su hija, realmente sabe cómo seguir los pasos del peor de los enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _pues ya viste que incluso se atreve a ingresar a un lugar lleno de policías como ese demente lo haría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _solo puedo decirte que te animes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Saint Femme, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Bowser3000000, Shazam, Gokash Z, Freedom Gundam 96, Sombra 02, E.I. Lara, Andros Valgreen 4, Moon-9215, Wild Boy, Espadachín de la Luz, Franco, Kid Shooter, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Hiruma Demon, Iron Mario, Giorno Joestar, Marco Sorairo, Nero Metallic, Ryo Red, Wham Pillar One, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Fugo Distorsión, Ermanspin, Ant, Doppio The Diavo, Ryokan Shield, Gappy Joestar,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	29. ¿Por que tan serio? Tercera Parte

" _ **Una nueva criminal ha llegado a la ciudad, misma que está usando un rostro del pasado que se esperaba nunca volver a verse, pues esta persona se hace llamar la Hija del Guasón y aunque no se sabe si realmente lo es o no, sus métodos y su demencia han demostrado ser muy similares a los del Guasón, el crimen está a punto de cambiar una vez más, así como el control del bajo mundo, mientras tanto, las Hijas de la Noche acudieron al homenaje que se estaba haciendo para la comisionada Celestia, quien era honrada por todo lo que había hecho desde que ocupo el cargo, una vez que se dispuso a dar su discurso de agradecimiento, la fiesta se vio interrumpida con la repentina aparición de esa nueva Guasón, quien además resulto ser amiga de Lucy, la antigua amiga de Fluttershy y Myra, lo que significaba que ambas eran socias y colegas en el crimen, presentándose ante todos, la criminal demostró tener un sentido del humor tan retorcido como el del Guasón, hablando de manera que dejaba a todos los presentes helados, pero el miedo se transformó en alivio cuando Sunset y las demás aparecieron listas para la lucha, más esto solo provoco la alegre risa de la demente ¿acaso este será el comienzo de un nuevo enfrentamiento entre la risa y la comedia?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Qe50-aLh0cI**

 **Twilight  
¿Acaso puedes oír?  
Esa voz mía que se la ha llevado la luz**

 **Sunset**

 **Si el mundo significa esto  
Entonces estos sentimientos son reales  
(Se ve a Ciudad gótica desde la noche al amanecer con Firebird, Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, para después mostrar a Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Fui aplastada por mi anhelo y me rendí  
Sin siquiera saber de qué color es este cielo infinito  
(Se ve el pasado de Sunset desde el régimen hasta el día de hoy, mirando a lo lejos de gótica)**

 **Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón  
(Puede ver a Bruno, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie a su lado esperándola para después pasar a la noche)**

 **Sunset  
Un gran peso por cargar**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas  
(La noche procede con varios ladrones siendo detenidos por Batman y sus hijas, conforme da un salto en el tiempo de cómo pasan los años y como Batman empieza a cansarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **(Se ve la ciudad dos lados uno oscuro y el otro claro, del lado oscuro se llega a escuchar una siniestra risa)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No tengo tiempo para llorar por las estaciones  
Y no volveré a dudar otra vez  
Son contados, y muy pequeños  
Los lamentos que llevo en mis manos**

 **(Se ve la baticueva con el pasar de los años desde que solo eran Bruno y Alfred, para cambiar a otros con Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim, Damián y terminar ahora con Bruno guardando el traje de Batman)**

 **Todas las hijas de la noche**

 **Una historia por continuar  
El legado prevalecerá**

 **(Sunset observa la ciudad a lo lejos con la imagen de Karai y la Guasón a lo lejos ella toma la máscara de Batman en sus manos para colocársela y saltar a la aventura)**

 **Twilight**

 **He venido hasta aquí, solo siguiéndote  
Es algo que yo, que tu buscabas, puedo hacer...**

 **Sunset**

 **Las palabras que me dijiste aquel día, incluso ahora  
Definitivamente llegaron a mi corazón**

 **(Starlight Glimmer observa a lo lejos el cómo Batman vuelve a nacer mientras esta sonríe)**

 **Sunset**

 **Me di cuenta de la razón de haber nacido  
Hoy más de lo que pude hacer ayer**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **Pese al gran peso por cargar  
Sé que sola nunca estoy**

 **(Sunset avanza siendo detenida por la Guasón esperándola comenzando una persecución)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todo fue como si fuera tan natural  
Nuestros preciosos días no han terminado, entonces, otra vez**

 **Todas juntas en especial Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas**

 **(Se ven grandes momentos de combates pasados de Batman y el Guasón, golpe tras golpe que se da entre las hijas de estos)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí…**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Fue como si todo aquí hubiese sido con naturalidad  
Los días que vendrán serán con seguridad felices y así  
Comienzo a avanzar porque es momento de correr  
Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón**

 **(La lluvia cae en su combate para rápidamente caer unas a otras al suelo, no sin antes de que Sunset sea sujetada de caer en la oscuridad por Twilight, a su lado de Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para levantarse e iluminar el alrededor)**

 **Sunset**

 **Ya no me detendré a mi destino llegaré  
Porque mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer  
La respuesta que busqué  
(Sunset aparece frente a la mansión Díaz junto a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, así como Bruno a su lado, a punto de tomarse una foto)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No noté que estaba justo aquí**

 **En esta historia y legado continuar  
No terminara aquí**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Siempre continuara**

 **(La foto termina tomada de la familia, así como muestra a otros que ya no están como Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián, para terminar, mostrando la noche con Sunset ahora como Batman a su lado Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 29**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 29 ¿Por qué tan serio?**

 **Tercera Parte**

Algo que no se había visto en mucho tiempo estaba repitiéndose enfrente de la policía, un encuentro entre dos de los personajes más emblemáticos que jamás existieron, quizás las personas que más representaban lo que era Gótica, así como también el ver las dos caras de la vida; comedia y tragedia,.

Sunset y esa criminal que se hacía llamar la nueva Guasón caminaban en círculos, la peli fuego observaba fijamente a la criminal, realmente parecía ser la viva imagen de ese demente que tantos problemas y daños causo, el monstruo que asesino a Lois, a sus bebe y destruyó por completo Metrópolis, quien provoco que la gran mayoría de la Liga de la Justicia se convirtiera en criminales.

-Finalmente, el encuentro que tanto he esperado, me da gusto por fin conocerte, Batsy-dijo riéndose-porque en serio, temía que todo eso de una nueva Batman fuera solo un invento de los medios de comunicación, una farsa, que gusto que no sea así-.

-¿Quién mierda eres tú?-cuestiono Sunset desafiante.

Al escuchar eso, la demente hizo una mueca de dolor-Oh Batsy…eso sí que me hirió ¿acaso es tan fácil olvidar a los amigos? Después de todo, yo siempre he hecho que tengas una sonrisa en el rostro, siempre lo he hecho con todos en esta ciudad-sentencio riéndose.

-¡No estoy para juegos! ¿Quién eres realmente?-repitió la peli fuego.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, la criminal sonrió todavía más, al tiempo que comenzaba a girar como si se tratara de una danza demente, para luego saltar y subir a una mesa, tirando varias de las cosas que estaban sobre la misma, la demente entonces aplaudió un poco y Lucy comprendió todo, empleando su magia, hizo apagar las luces y encender un reflector sobre su amiga.

-Yo soy la nueva cara de la felicidad, la nueva gran sonrisa de la ciudad, la heredera del más grande comediante que el mundo haya visto, cuya mejor broma siempre fue regresar del más allá ¡Yo soy el nuevo Príncipe Payaso del Crimen! ¡La Hija del Guasón!-anuncio alzando ambos brazos a los lados, al tiempo que Lucy obligaba a todos los rehenes a aplaudir, el resto de sus hombres también lo hicieron, hasta…

-¡Arlequín!-regaño Applejack al ver que estaba aplaudiendo.

-Upsi, lo siento, fue por educación-respondió sonriendo nerviosamente.

Sunset se acercó hasta donde estaba la demente, la peli fuego debía ser cuidadosa, tal vez solo se trataba de una pobre lunática que necesitaba ayuda urgentemente, en especial si se atrevía a llamarse a sí misma como la Hija del Guasón.

-Si esto es tu idea de diversión, déjame decirte que no es nada divertido-dijo la peli fuego mirándola con furia y seriedad.

-Oh vaya, eres tan seria como el original-observo la Guasón-eso me agrada, pero no deberías estar tan sorprendida, después de todo, si hay un nuevo Batman, lógicamente debe haber una nueva Guasón-dijo al tiempo que sacaba una cámara y se tomaba una selfie junto con Sunset-es el orden natural de las cosas-.

-¡No hay nada de natural en esto y tú no eres la hija del Guasón, dudo mucho que ese monstruo haya querido tener un hijo, al igual que Harley, así que dime, realmente quien eres!-repitió la peli fuego.

La Guasón se rio al escuchar eso dando un salto hacia atrás con una gran destreza cirquera, aterrizo en otra mesa, empujando algunas de las armas que flotaban, mismas que se acercaron más a los pobres rehenes, quienes comenzaron a sudar más.

-¡Lucy no lo hagas!-suplico Fluttershy y Lucy solo sonrió.

-Tranquilízate niña, ella no hará nada a menos que yo lo diga, después de todo, esto solo es el comienzo, la primera parte, la introducción-dijo la Guasón riéndose.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Sunset.

-Me refiero a que es el principio de todo, ya que estoy aquí para presentarme ante todos ustedes, en especial ante ti, mi querida y nueva archienemiga-dijo sonriendo-lamento que no sea como nuestros padres se conocieron, ya que no fui lanzada por ti a un estanque de químicos que expongan mi verdadera piel y tuve que hacerme estos cortes en un vulgar intento por igualar la gran sonrisa de mi padre…ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de golpear a un Robin con una vara de hierro para hacerlo explotar en pedazos, o de dejar lisiada a una Bati Chica-Bárbara se tensó al escuchar eso-y menos traumar a otro Robin, es tan triste y lamentable-.

-Sea o no sea realmente su hija, hay que reconocerle que se sabe todos los trucos del Guasón-dijo Rainbow algo asustada.

-Y eso ya es muy aterrador-concordó Rarity mirando con temor a la criminal.

Sunset esperaba el momento oportuno para atacar, no podían hacerlo, ya que todavía tenían a sus rehenes, así como también los cuatro miembros de la Mano del Mal estaban colocados de manera estratégica para lanzar sus armas contra posibles blancos, el resto de las Hijas de la Noche también debían esperar el momento adecuado para actuar.

-A veces me pregunto si soy realmente una Guasón o una simple y vulgar arlequín-continuo la demente de manera dramática.

-No sé porque me siento insultada por eso-dijo Pinkie Pie molesta por el comentario de la criminal.

Lucy se acercó a su amiga y nuevamente uso su magia, haciendo que algunos instrumentos comenzaran a tocarse por sí solos.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=zrpPBqfUzp8)**

 **Soy lo que quieras tu  
una ilusión un deseo  
errante**

 **Soy un triste bufón  
un lunático muy  
cruel**

 **he querido salir  
huyendo de aquí  
mas no tengo a donde ir**

 **no tiene a donde  
ir**

 **soy un arlequín  
que llora y que ríe hasta enloquecer  
preso de la ironía otra vez  
siéntense la función va a  
comenzar...**

 **soy un arlequín  
que vive por ti en la oscuridad  
siniestra sonrisa acongoja tu faz  
y de este tropiezo te vas a burlar...  
bufón hazme reír...**

 **soy un arlequín  
que vive por ti en la oscuridad  
lágrimas y risas comedia brutal  
un cómico iluso un triste juglar...**

 **soy un arlequín  
que vive por ti en la oscuridad  
ahora el sarcasmo es una enfermedad  
no hay nada que pueda curar este mal... **

**Soy lo que quieras tu  
un actor sublime y desfachatado  
soy un vil santurrón  
te mutilo en corazón...**

 **he querido saber qué piensas de mi  
dime que ha pasado aquí  
dime que ha pasado aquí  
porque estoy aquí**

 **Soy un arlequín  
que vive por ti en la oscuridad  
siniestra sonrisa acongoja tu faz  
y de este tropiezo te vas a burlar...**

 **bufón hazme reír  
yo no soy... un bufón**

 **soy un arlequín  
que vive por ti en la oscuridad  
siniestra sonrisa acongoja tu faz  
y de este tropiezo te vas a burlar...**

Mientras cantaba, sus secuaces hacían eco a la canción, al tiempo que Lucy también la acompañaba, empleando su magia para hacer que se transformara en ese bufón tan conocido, la Guasón siguió bailando y moviéndose al ritmo de la música, como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera lo más normal del mundo, a pesar de estar parada frente a Batman y sus amigas, en un lugar repleto de policías.

Con la Guasón cantando, la peli fuego le dio indicaciones a sus amigas de que se prepararan para atacarla por sorpresa, una señal que sus amigas comprendieron a la perfección, una vez que la tuvieron en la mira, esperaron que Sunset diera la señal de ataque, misma que vino cuando finalmente dejo de cantar e hizo una reverencia ante el público cautivo.

-¡Ahora!-grito Sunset.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo la criminal, antes de que las chicas lanzaran cada una uno de sus boomerangs contra los aliados de la criminal, al tiempo que Fluttershy corría hasta Lucy y la sostenía de los brazos.

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó con una mirada llena de dolor y sintiendo como las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos.

Antes de que la Guasón supiera que pasaba, Sunset se lanzó contra ella, embistiéndola con fuerza y estrellándola contra el suelo, ambas rodaron por el mismo, hasta que se detuvieron, quedando Sunset sobre la criminal.

-¡Esto termina ahora!-declaro la peli fuego-¡Ya que tú no eres la Hija del Guasón, solo eres una actriz frustrada que piensa que puede hacerlo!-.

Al escuchar eso, la criminal comenzó a reírse de una manera que en serio recordaba mucho a la risa de ese demente, ese hecho dejo helada a la peli fuego, especialmente cuando sintió algo en su abdomen.

-Yo no diría eso con tanta seguridad-dijo al tiempo que de su cintura salía un pequeño, pero poderoso guante de box, mismo que golpeo con fuerza a Sunset, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, momento que la criminal aprovecho para quitársela de encima.

-¡Batman!-grito Twilight al ver eso.

-¡Tornado arrasando bosque completo!-declaro Hak Foo al tiempo que comenzaba a girar a gran velocidad, formando un tornado que lanzo a todas las chicas por los aires, estrellándolas por los suelos, con excepción de Fluttershy.

-Lo siento linda, pero esto es así-dijo Lucy abriendo sus ojos de golpe y provocando un destello de luz que la hizo desaparecer y reaparecer al lado de la Guasón, quien se incorporó y se acercó a Sunset.

-No deberías hacer deducciones tan precipitadas lindura, eso no es digno de Batman-dijo la Guasón sonriendo, cuando un sonido capto su atención, al voltear se toparon con que Celestia y los demás oficiales les apuntaban con sus armas.

-Oigan, sé que tenemos poderes y eso, pero esto ya es demasiado hasta para nosotros-dijo Finn.

-Sí, la policía, Batman y sus amigas, creo que ya son más los buenos que lo malos-concordó Chow algo asustado por lo que veía.

-Concuerdo con ello-reconoció la Guasón-pero díganme ¿acaso no saben que la Guasón siempre tiene un plan de escape para emergencias?-pregunto al tiempo que sacaba un control remoto, mismo que presiono con una sonrisa siniestra.

-¡Cúbranse!-grito Sunset con fuerza y fue cuando una de las paredes exploto, por fortuna, la mayoría logro protegerse y otros solo tuvieron leves heridas.

-Podía habernos sacado de aquí con mi magia-dijo Lucy con algo de seriedad.

-Eso no habría sido tan divertido, a veces las pequeñas cosas son las que hacen que la vida sea tan divertida-expreso la criminal sonriendo y Lucy tuvo que reconocer que era muy cierto.

La banda salió del lugar como si nada, dirigiéndose a una camioneta de color morado, con la frase "una matanza es la mejor medicina", la criminal sonreía al tiempo que subían a bordo, justo en el instante en que Sunset y sus amigas salían para buscarlos.

-¡Allá van!-señalo Rarity viendo que se estaban escapando.

-¡No por mucho!-aseguro Sunset activando el código que llamo el Bati Móvil, rápidamente, lo abordaron y comenzaron la persecución.

La camioneta de la Guasón ya estaba algo alejada del salón y la criminal ya estaba relajándose-Oiga jefa, tenemos compañía-informo Ratso al tiempo que mostraba quienes se acercaban.

-Oh vaya, realmente es alguien que sigue al pie de la letra las lecciones del Caballero Oscuro-reconoció sonriendo-por suerte yo también sigo los pasos del mío-sentencio sonriendo, al tiempo que Chow le pasaba un lanza misiles.

-¿De dónde saco eso?-pregunto Finn sorprendido.

-Un militar me debía un favor, yo no lo mate y en pago me dio este juguetito, pero Lucy nunca le prometió nada-agrego sonriendo de forma siniestra y provocando que los tres criminales tragaran profundamente, mientras Hak Foo manejaba el auto.

Lucy abrió las puertas de la parte trasera de la camioneta y la criminal se asomó con su juguete en manos, apuntando hacia el Bati Móvil, donde las chicas vieron asombradas con que les estaban apuntando.

-¿Cómo carajos obtuvo eso?-cuestiono Rainbow sorprendido, al tiempo que la Guasón disparaba el misil.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Applejack.

Rápidamente, Sunset apretó uno de los botones del tablero de control y disparó un misil más, ambas armas chocaron con fuerza y provocaron una explosión que afortunadamente no lastimo a nadie, pero dejo muy maravillada a la Guasón por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Ok, eso fue bastante bueno-dijo la Guasón sonriendo complacida por lo que su nueva enemiga estaba consiguiendo-realmente está pasando la prueba-.

-Ciertamente, pero no creo que sea todo lo que tienes para ella ¿o sí?-pregunto Lucy mirando a su demente amiga, quien solo sonrió de manera siniestra ante la pregunta.

-Por supuesto que no, quiero ver que es lo que hará cuando llega la situación más crítica de todas, cuando una demente obliga al héroe a tomar una decisión que puede marcar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte-sentencio al tiempo que miraba hacia donde se encontraba una universidad, misma en la que los alumnos apenas estaban saliendo-¿piensas lo mismo que yo?-.

-Son solo muchachos inocentes-dijo Lucy mirando la escuela.

-Lo sé, viven amargados por los estudios, creo que podríamos alegrarles la vida con esto-dijo sacando una granada, misma a la que le quito el seguro, para luego meterla en una caja llena de más granadas.

Lucy asintió y usando su magia lanzo la caja con granadas hacia la universidad, hecho que notaron las chicas-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Pinkie Pie confundida, al tiempo que Twilight hacía un rápido análisis de lo que contenía esa caja.

-¡Son granadas!-exclamo alarmada y rápidamente, Sunset giro el volante con fuerza para dirigirse a detener esa caja antes de que fuera tarde, al tiempo que los estudiantes veían lo que pasaba con confusión.

-¡No vamos a llegar a tiempo!-grito Rarity alarmada.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Si lo haremos!-aseguro Applejack al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento-¡Abran la compuerta!-indico la vaquera y las chicas hicieron lo que se les pidió.

Una vez que la compuerta estuvo abierta, Applejack saco una soga de entre sus ropas, misma que hizo girar sobre su cabeza y de un rápido movimiento, sujeto la caja en pleno aire, para luego usar todas sus fuerzas para lanzarla lo más lejos posible, siendo ayudada cuando Sunset disparo unos ganchos que empujaron la caja por los aires, donde exploto en pedazos, los estudiantes y maestros se protegieron de aquella poderosa explosión que sacudió el cielo.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Rarity aliviada, al tiempo que Sunset detenía el Bati Móvil y bajaban del mismo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

-Parece que nadie resulto herido, afortunadamente-dijo la peli fuego aliviada.

-Esa es la buena noticia, la mala es que esa loca escapo junto con sus nuevos lacayos-señalo Rainbow Dash sumamente seria y algo molesta por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Al menos evitamos que alguien fuera lastimado-dijo Twilight con tono aliviado por eso.

Entonces, la mirada de Applejack se fijó en Fluttershy, quien estaba mirando en la dirección que aquella lunática tomo, lo más aterrador de todo era que su vieja amiga estaba con ella, era algo sumamente horrible y la hacía sentir culpable, aunque no lograba entender porque.

-¿Te encuentras bien dulzura?-pregunto Applejack con tono preocupado ante la expresión de la chica.

-Es solo que…no me puedo creer que Lucy este junto con esa demente homicida que además de todo piensa que es la Hija del Guasón-dijo Fluttershy con pesar.

-Y no tenemos nada de ella-gruño Rainbow al tiempo que golpeaba la palma de su mano con frustración.

-Yo no lo creo así-dijo Sunset con tono serio, al tiempo que sacaba de entre sus ropas lo que parecía ser una muestra de sangre dentro de una botella.

-¿Cómo la obtuviste?-pregunto Rarity sorprendida.

-Cuando ambas caímos al suelo logre hacerle un pequeño corte en su brazo, gracias a eso pude obtener la muestra de sangre, ahora podremos compararla con el ADN del Guasón y de otros criminales, así como de otros personajes, sea quien sea lo averiguaremos pronto-aseguro sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En la guarida de la Guasón, la criminal se dio cuenta del rasguño que tenía en su muñeca, mismo que fue divisado por Lucy-Parece que al final logro obtener algo de ti-señalo su mano derecha.

-Tal vez tenga una muestra de mi sangre, pero eso no significa nada mi querida amiga, después de todo, si hay otra cosa que caracterizaba al Guasón, además de su encantadora sonrisa y forma de ver el mundo, era el hecho de que Batman jamás pudo deducir quien era el Guasón detrás de la sonrisa y esa nueva Batman tampoco podrá conseguirlo-sentencio sonriendo.

-Lo que no logro entender es porque motivos no quieres comenzar con el plan, ya que lo considero algo bastante ambicioso, ni siquiera yo llegue tan lejos y eso que estuve muerta-señalo Lucy con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-No te preocupes Segadora-intervino la Guasón sonriendo-todo ocurrirá a su momento, primero lo primero, debemos reunir a la banda que nos ayudara a cumplir con nuestro objetivo, luego, cuando tengamos todos los elementos necesarios, comenzaremos con el plan para revivir a una leyenda caída-expreso riéndose y provocando que Lucy también se riera.

-Y por suerte para nosotras-comenzó Lucy-nuestra amiga hechicera nos dio lo que necesitábamos-señalo al tiempo que mostraba el libro de Raven-aunque creo que también debemos agradecerle a Superman por habernos facilitado la posibilidad para obtenerlo-.

-Superman nunca sospecho que solo estaba siendo usado-dijo una voz entre las sombras, revelando a Cerebro, acompañado por Mallah-lamento haber interrumpido su charla, Madame, pero no quería perderme de este momento de gloria-.

-También hiciste lo tuyo, debo reconocer que esos clones suyos hicieron un buen trabajo-felicito la Guasón riéndose.

-Gracias madame-dijo Cerebro complacido con las palabras de su nueva socia-realmente fue una idea brillante, hacer que Superman y los miembros de su Régimen obtuvieran el libro por nosotros-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más pasara para que se den cuenta de que los Cerebro y Mallah que tienen en prisión son simples clones?-pregunto la Guasón mirando a su amiga.

Lucy se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en el tiempo que llevaban esos clones-Calculo que unos cuantos días más, no sé cuántos con exactitud, pero su tiempo de existencia pronto se agotara, ya que no he usado mi magia para seguir manteniéndolos después de que Superman cayera-respondió Lucy.

-Eso es suficiente para mí-dijo la demente al tiempo que sonreía-oh mi estimado Cerebro y mi amigo come bananas, estamos muy cerca de lograr la historia, pronto veremos qué tan buena es realmente esa nueva Batman, será la máxima broma desde la destrucción de Metrópolis-sentencio al tiempo que comenzaba a reírse de forma demencial.

Finn, Ratso, Chow y Hak Foo solo observaban en silencio todo lo que estaba pasando ante sus ojos-Oigan, esa es peor que el viejo-señalo Chow algo asustado.

-Pero si es muy tranquila-dijo Ratso refiriéndose al hecho de que todavía no hacía algo que la llevara hasta el nivel máximo del Guasón.

-Como las serpientes antes de atacar-señalo Finn.

-Guarden silencio, la ama está hablando-silencio Hak Foo mirando a los tres, quienes se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Acaba de llamarla "ama"?-pregunto Chow.

-Hak Foo es el único que en verdad disfruta de esto-señalo Finn cruzado de brazos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

La muestra de sangre que obtuvieron de esa demente no revelo absolutamente nada, una persona que no tenía otra vida que no fuera la que estaba comenzando a construir en esos momentos, no había huellas digitales, registros médicos, otro alias, nada, era como si esa persona literalmente no hubiera existido hasta ese momento.

Ahora Sunset se encontraba revisando los viejos documentos que Batman guardaba sobre el Guasón y Harley Quinn, crímenes sumamente atroces y depravados, aunque se centró desde que ambos comenzaron su relación, la peli fuego quería encontrar algo, cualquier señal que le dijera que esa chica realmente era la hija de ambos o solo una lunática que los admiraba mucho.

Pasaba reporte tras reporte, recorte de periódicos uno tras otro, información clasificada que solo se encontraba en las partes más restringidas de la computadora y a la que ella tenía acceso ahora, en esa zona se encontraban los crímenes más abominables del Guasón y los que sufrieron por causa de ellos, pero por más que buscaba, no encontraba lo que necesitaba.

Incluso comenzó a hacer análisis de los gestos y expresión de esa nueva demente, tratando de encontrar algún parecido con esa pareja de dementes, pero mientras más trataba de buscar, más confundida se encontraba, era como si el rostro de esa criminal tampoco tuviera una forma definida.

Sintiéndose más que frustrada, Sunset golpeo con fuerza el teclado de la computadora y Twilight se acercó a ella-Tranquila-dijo colocando ambas manos en los hombros de su novia para calmarla.

-No encuentro nada, absolutamente nada de ella, es como si nunca haya existido, no hay registros médicos, huellas digitales, ni otro alias o algún otro crimen que haya cometido-gruño la peli fuego-tampoco hay algún dato que la vincule con el Guasón y Harley ¡No hay nada!-bramo levantándose de golpe.

-Tal vez esa sea la respuesta-intervino Pinkie Pie, captando la atención de sus amigas.

-¿A qué establos te refieres?-pregunto Applejack mirando a su amiga confundida.

-Bueno, Batman pasó mucho tiempo de su vida combatiendo a ese demente, pero nunca supo quién era en realidad, cada vez que parecía encontrar una pista esta siempre cambiaba de dirección-señalo la peli rosa.

-Lo siento querida, pero no estoy comprendiendo lo que estás diciendo-dijo Rarity.

-Y no eres la única-apoyo Fluttershy.

-Creo que yo sí-dijo Twilight-quizás no se trate de una hija biológica del Guasón, sino de alguien que tenga una mentalidad similar a la suya y es tan grande ese parecido que incluso se le asemeja en ese aspecto-.

-Lo que significa que si no se trata de su hija real, si puede llegar a serlo en ese otro sentido-dijo Rainbow-aunque por lo que vimos está sumamente loca, pero no ha matado a algún inocente…-.

-Eh jefas-la voz de Kenneth capto la atención de todas-creo que querrán ver esto-dijo activando la pantalla de la televisión y sintonizando el canal de noticias, donde estaban mostrando una grabación que les fue enviada esa mañana.

En esa grabación se mostraba a un hombre de unos 39 años, mismo que estaba atado en una silla, lo curioso de todo era que estaba vestido como si fuera el Guasón, con la cara maquillada y los labios pintados de rojo.

-Ho…hola Ciudad Gótica…que bueno es estar de vuelta… ¿Qué no me reconocen? Soy el Guasón…estuve ausente…-.

Una risa se escuchó-Más fuerte o aquella mala, mala cosa de la que hablamos-.

-¡Soy yo, el Guasón! ¡Estuve ausente por un tiempo, sí! ¡Pero ahora estoy de regreso!-repitió con voz más fuerte.

-Bien, pero puedes hacerlo mejor-dijo la Guasón entre las sombras.

-¡Ahora estoy de regreso! ¡La ciudad me estaba llamando! ¿Lo ven? ¡Me llamaba de regreso para servir, así que aquí estoy de nuevo! ¡Y vengo con nuevas noticias de muy lejos! ¡Y las noticias son estas; pronto la verdadera broma llegara para todos ustedes y será tan grande como la broma que termino por dejar Metrópolis con una gran sonrisa! ¡Pero no se preocupen, no pienso usar una bomba nuclear, eso es tan pasado de moda! Algunas ocasiones, simplemente me…me… ¿mato?-el hombre comenzó a temblar-por favor…no…-suplico antes de recibir un tiro en la cabeza.

-Este es el comienzo de una nueva era para todos, un nuevo Batman implica un nuevo Guasón y esa soy yo, siéntanse libres de recibirme con los brazos abiertos, porque estoy aquí para traerles la gran broma del siglo, misma que pronto se manifestara, por el momento sigan disfrutando de sus aburridas vidas hasta que llegue ese gran momento, veremos si esta nueva guerrera de la oscuridad es capaz de evitarlo-sentencio riéndose antes de finalizar la transmisión.

Sunset apretó los puños ante eso y fue cuando Twilight reviso algo-La víctima era John Claridge, hijo del finado Henry Claridge, el magnate de las diamantes…la primer persona que el Guasón asesino cuando apareció-dijo Twilight.

-No sé quién coños sea esa tipa, pero una cosa es segura, la vamos a detener-declaro con firmeza y sus amigas asintieron.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Esto es terrible, una nueva demente que sigue los pasos del Guasón ha aparecido ¿será acaso que la lucha contra el crimen volverá a ser una sangrienta contienda entre la tragedia y la comedia?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=JzX4qgESVHg**

 **Sunset**

 **Hasta hoy  
no puedo imaginar que  
no dejar de continuar pero  
puede pasar  
algún día...  
(Se ve a Sunset levantarse de una profunda oscuridad, para ser observada por Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie sonriéndole)**

 **Twilight  
si te sentís sin ánimos  
Si crees  
que vas a superar cualquier problema o situación  
¡Avísame! Quiero estar y verte yo... uno al menos, por favor...**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad siendo salvada por Batman, Robin y Batichica, para después darle paso al tiempo con Batman y las hijas de la noche)**

 **Sunset**

 **La vida es solo una, pero hay que llenarla de emoción  
Una razón me diste, ¡ya nadie me puede… derrotar!**

 **(Sunset se observa frente a tres caminos al frente, uno revelándola como Firebird, otra de ella misma y uno con una forma de murciélago)**

 **Sunset**

 **Aún  
No sé  
que haces para que yo lo repita otra vez  
Solo verte ahí de pie… y me das todo ese valor**

 **(La ciudad está en cambio con Karai dirigiendo de crimen del bajo mundo, Starlight como comisionada y mucho más, solo se necesita un héroe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **¡Esta vez- ya siento que algo grita en mi interior!  
Siento que quiero continuar  
si te miro a los ojos hoy**

 **(Sunset se dispone a tomar un camino siendo antes de eso tomada de la mano por Twilight, así revelando a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Bruno todos le sonríen, así está decidida avanza por el camino con forma de murciélago)**

 **Twilight**

 **Sé que puedes reír otra vez  
Llorar si quieres**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No dejes que tus sueños se apaguen**

 **(Se ve a Batman recorrer ciudad gótica, esa imagen cambia, ahora con Robin, después con Batichica, repitiéndose con Jasón, Tim y Damián, dando un final ahora con las hijas de la noche**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **¡Así que muestra el final… el definitivo!  
¡Eres mi héroe que me salvó!**

 **(Se ve Sunset observar el atardecer una vez más, como cambia a la noche estando en lo alto de un edificio llega tener el traje y mascara de Batman en mano, esta solo se coloca la máscara, así las hijas de la noche sonriéndole saltan a la aventura)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _admira el hecho de que a pesar de ser "recogida de la calle", como la considera, Sunset ha demostrado una disciplina y entrega a los estudios de manera impresionante, ya que en su mente, una persona debe ser rígida, dura y estoica para poder dirigir todo un imperio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _en serio, mis papás y hermanas la vieron conmigo en el cine, quedaron impactados por la actuación, incluso mi papá, que no es de ver mucho esas películas, reconoció que Ledger fue un maldito genio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _y vaya que esa nueva villana no está del todo bien, tiene mucho de su "padre". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _el ciclo vuelve a iniciar, la comedia y la tragedia vuelven a enfrentarse una vez más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _pero la lógica siempre era ilógica, especialmente tratándose del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _tampoco exageres amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _¿y por qué les haces caso? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _el primer enfrentamiento ha ocurrido, pero esa lunática tiene grandes planes en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _y eso es algo que el Guasón disfrutaba enormemente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _yo no contaría con eso, ya que ella tiene una mente muy retorcida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _y vaya que lo hicieron, aunque solo fue el preludio de lo que tiene en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _tristemente esa es una de las realidades más tenebrosas de ser un héroe, siempre tienes un peligroso enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _tú los debes crear, inventa la letra y escoge alguna música que creas que le quede. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _lamentablemente sí que lo fue, ya que se perdió el programa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _aunque también hay que recordar que el Guasón también tenía su gran ego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _no hay que olvidar que ya pasaron los años desde lo ocurrido con el Régimen, aunque no se sabe si es realmente su hija. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _ya lo acabas de ver, esa chica logro escapar de Sunset y las demás a su modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _por el momento, esa demente consiguió escapar de su nueva enemiga y pronto hará su mejor broma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _aunque el Guasón siempre dijo que eran la comedia y la tragedia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _me alegra saber eso, aunque no me agrada eso de que no duerman por hacerlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _como bien dijo el Guasón, su destino es hacer eso eternamente, ya que ninguno matara al otro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y vaya que lo son, especialmente porque esa demente tiene grandes planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _realmente es alguien con múltiples facetas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar, porque esta criminal consiguió escapar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _son un dúo que realmente va a causar problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Olivia, Éire, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Tenzalucard123, Franco, Xanatrix742, Twidash919, Zeus, Hades, Andros Valgreen 4, Gokash Z, Moon-9215, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Freedom Gundam 96, Wild Boy, Espadachín de la Luz, White Killer 09, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Speed Demon 24, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Regulus Leo, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Wham Pillar One, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Eclipso, Iron Mario,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	30. Yo soy la Noche

" _ **Desafortunadamente, una nueva enemiga ha apareció, misma que sigue los métodos y enseñanzas del peor criminal que el mundo haya conocido, el más grande enemigo de Batman; el Guasón, asegurando ser la hija de este terrible demente homicida, la nueva Guasón comenzó a darse a conocer en la ciudad al robar un banco de la mafia, así como asesinando a algunos de los líderes criminales y apareciéndose de pronto en el homenaje a la comisionada Celestia, donde finalmente tuvo su encuentro con Sunset/Batman, aunque al principio se negaban a creer que ella fuera realmente como ese sujeto, no tardaron en descubrir que era muy similar a él en muchos aspectos, ya que su mente estaba tan loca como la del Guasón y todo lo consideraba un juego sangriento, logrando escapar de las Hijas de la Noche, se revelo que ella y Lucy tiene el libro de hechizos de Raven, así como también son ayudadas por Cerebro y Mallah, quienes desde hace mucho habían traicionado a Superman, finalmente, las noticias mostraron una grabación, en la cual la Guasón asesinaba al hijo del primer hombre que el lunático asesino en su primera aparición, una siniestra sombra ha caído sobre la ciudad, una que tiene la marca de la sonrisa más macabra que jamás haya existido ¿Qué es lo que sucederá ahora?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ribVjpHe4BE**

 **Twilight**

 **Puedes perdonar  
¿Y olvidar tu pasado?  
Deja ir todo  
Y recuperar tu paso**

 **(Se ve el pasado que tuvo Sunset desde el principio del régimen hasta pasar en cada momento que siguió hasta el momento actual, despertando en un campo verde, siendo observada por Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para darles una sonrisa y levantarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor, así que échame la culpa  
Dame el peso para todo  
No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño sea  
(La ciudad pasa a mostrar a varios enfrentamientos con criminales contra Batman y sus hijas en el tiempo que va mostrando cierto cambio en Batman)**

 **Sunset**

 **Lo soportaré todo  
Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Entonces puedes continuar**

 **(A lo lejos de la ciudad se ve el crimen del bajo mundo dirigido por Karai, como Starlight llega al puesto de comisionada, sin escuchar un simple hahahahaha resonando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Dale un nombre a la rosa  
Todavía olerá como dulce  
Dale un nombre a la rosa: todo es lo mismo  
No cambiará lo que significas para mí**

 **(Pasando a cambiar a Sunset mirando su reflejo en el traje para verse a ella misma como Batman, pasando a momentos donde Bruno se ve en un espejo su avanzada edad)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Si vives - Vive tu vida con buenas intenciones  
Se vuelve en algún lugar en el camino (Ah ~)  
Pero, ¿darías? Dale un segundo pensamiento  
Cuando dice que revela la mentira**

 **(Sunset toma el manto de Batman en sus manos para volverse finalmente Batman ante las demás aceptando el renacer de Batman, cambiando rápidamente a una ciudad en caos aclamando por un héroe)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Solo hay un 10% de culpa  
Pero nadie compartirá la falla  
Tomas el calor, pero no más  
Así que ahora es el momento, tienes que tener tu propio  
Y levántate alto  
(Se ve la sombra de Batman a lo lejos pasar como todos ven a Sunset la ahora Batman combatir a varios criminales, aun escuchando un hahahahaha, aparece la hija de un demonio, la Hija del Guasón)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Es la cosa número uno que nunca puedes olvidar  
No dejes que te definan,  
Todavía hay pelea en ti  
(Sunset se pone al frente de ella como esta sonríe para ser rodeada por cientos de criminales, sin dejarse intimidad llega a ser apoyada por Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, ahora sonriendo entre si avanzan directo al combate, pasando a quedar la imagen con las hijas de Batman y el Guasón frente a frente)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor  
Dando el peso para todo**

 **Twilight**

 **No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño  
Tú y yo podemos soportarlo todo**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Y continuarás**

 **(Termina todo en una fotografía con Bruno, Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie siendo colgada en la baticueva junto a otras con Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 30**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 30 Yo soy la Noche**

La noticia sobre aquella nueva criminal que se hacía llamar "Hija del Guasón", sumado al video que fue transmitido a toda la ciudad, ya era algo para poner de nervios a todos los ciudadanos, la gente estaba muerta de miedo otra vez, temiendo que esa lunática tuviera los mismo métodos sádicos del Guasón, algo que dejo muy en claro con su video.

Incluso los internos de Arkham estaban en shock, los que conocieron al Guasón o al menos creían conocerlo, no dejaban de preguntarse y de tratar de recordar donde o si en alguna ocasión, habían visto a esa chica, a muchos les daba escalofríos pensar en la posibilidad de que Harley haya accedido a tener una hija con ese demente.

Pero no solo la ciudadanía estaba aterrada, también los mafiosos estaban preocupados, después de haber recibido esa visita de la criminal, quien además asesino a uno de los socios, bueno, a dos, si se contaba que Lucy mato a Valmont y era amiga de esa demente.

Incluso Karai se sentía presionada por la situación actual, ya que varios criminales de menor rango, mismos que apoyaban e idolatraban al Guasón comenzaron a hacer de las suyas una vez más, declarando que la ciudad pronto volvería a manos del auténtico amo y señor del crimen.

Celestia tenía a varios de sus oficiales, entre ellos a Starlight tras la pista de esa demente, reconociendo su osadía por presentarse en un salón que estaba lleno de policías, algo que seguramente el Guasón habría hecho sin problema alguno.

La histeria estaba apoderándose de toda la ciudad, al igual que la paranoia, ya que tras esa presentación, la demente no había vuelto a aparecer, eso podría considerarse como una buena señal, pero no cuando se trataba del Guasón, después de todo, cuando desaparecía por cierto tiempo, siempre regresaba con un plan mucho más siniestro que el anterior y siempre con terribles consecuencias.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Sentada en una silla, misma que se ubicaba en una parte aislada de la cueva, a la cual Batman acudía cuando necesitaba estar solo para poder poner su mente en claro, hecho que Sunset hacía ahora, la peli fuego se sentía más que frustrada, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la aparición de la nueva Guasón y no habían podido encontrar nada de ella, ni un rastro que seguir, ni su otra identidad, nada.

-¿Sunny?-la voz de Twilight capto su atención-llevas mucho rato aquí, estas comenzando a preocuparnos a todas, incluso Kenneth, Odd y Spike están preocupados por ti-agrego viéndola con genuina preocupación.

La peli fuego no respondió de inmediato y eso preocupo todavía más a Twilight, la peli violeta sabía a la perfección que su novia se debía sentir muy mal en esos momentos, la aparición de un nuevo Guasón seguramente sería lo último que quisiera, realmente nadie lo desearía, después de unos minutos, Sunset se levantó y se acercó a la orilla, viendo hacia el abismo oscuro.

-A veces me pregunto si realmente merezco continuar con el legado de Batman-dijo Sunset con profunda tristeza, al tiempo que se quitaba la máscara.

-¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando eso?-pregunto Twilight-has sabido mantener su legado, lograste grandes cambios, incluso hemos logrado frenar a varios criminales que han amenazado la ciudad, vencimos al Régimen gracia a ti-.

-Hemos ganado algunas batallas, pero la guerra parece no tener fin y ahora sucede esto-Sunset apretó con fuerza la máscara-se supone que yo debo ser Batman ahora, ser la venganza, ser la noche ¡Yo soy la noche!-bramo y varios murciélagos volaron a su alrededor-pero…justo cuando parece que las cosas van a mejorar ocurre esto…una lunática que sigue los pasos del Guasón ¿acaso esto es lo que Batman provoca?-se preguntó molesta.

-No deberías pensar así-dijo Twilight mirándola con preocupación ante sus palabras, en serio la peli fuego debía sentirse sumamente frustrada por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Yo…lo necesito…todavía necesito de su guía…necesito que él esté aquí para decirme que debo hacer…como lidiar con algo como esto-dijo la peli fuego sintiéndose sumamente tensa, estresada, con ganas de gritar y de golpear algo.

-Todas quisiéramos que estuviera aquí para que nos guiara-dijo Twilight con algo de melancolía.

Sunset entonces tuvo una idea y dándose la vuelta con rapidez se dirigió hacia el centro de la cueva, donde se encontraba todo el equipo que Batman usaba, una vez que llego al lugar, se encontró con el resto de sus amigas, todas se veían muy preocupadas por su amiga, pero ella simplemente paso de largo y se acercó a la computadora.

Sentándose en la silla, comenzó a trabajar, busco los archivos encriptados, la peli fuego se veía más que entusiasmada con algo y ninguna de las Hijas de la Noche quiso interrumpirla en su labor, finalmente, tras algunos minutos que parecieron horas para Sunset, encontró lo que buscaba.

Sin siquiera decir una sola palabra, dejando que sus amigas se acercaran a la pantalla, Sunset abrió el archivo, revelando como un nuevo video diario hecho por el Caballero de la Noche, cuya imponente figura apareció en la pantalla.

-Otro video diario-dijo Fluttershy sorprendida.

-¿Cuántos de estos habrá hecho exactamente?-se preguntó Rainbow confundida y Applejack le indico que guardara silencio.

El Caballero de la Noche permaneció en silencio un momento, para finalmente comenzar a hablar-"Hijas de la Noche, si están viendo este video quiere decir que están en una situación que es sumamente estresante, en especial Sunset, ya que ella está cargando con el peso que yo alguna vez cargue"-comenzó a hablar-"no lo negare, no es fácil llevar este símbolo, pelear en una guerra que no parece terminar nunca…sentir que jamás podrás tener aquello que más deseas en el mundo…yo perdí no a una, sino a varias familias, porque tuve muchas, pero ninguna duro…hasta que ustedes llegaron a mi vida"-.

-Ah, eso es tierno-dijo Pinkie Pie haciendo ojitos y Rarity le indico que guardara silencio.

-"No sé cuál sea la situación, pero sé que llegara una en la que Sunset podría considerar la opción que yo considere hace tiempo, la de renunciar y no una, sino dos veces, una de ellas ya deben conocerla gracias a Stranger, cuando me mostro como habría sido mi vida de tener todo lo que siempre quise, mis padres vivos, yo casado y con un hijo…parecía ser la vida perfecta, pero a un alto precio…"-.

 **Stranger me mostro que sin Batman, pandillas criminales usando máscaras del Guasón y del Espantapájaros desatarían las guerras más violentas que la ciudad jamás haya visto, cuyos integrantes dejarían a Jim Gordon cuadripléjico.**

 **El mundo tampoco estaría bien, ya que Ras Al Ghul lograría conquistar más de la mitad de Europa, asesinando a cientos de personas inocentes, finalizando con la visión de que Ricardo sería condenado a muerto tras asesinar a Tony Zucco como venganza por el asesinado de sus padres.**

 **Eso fue más de lo que pude soportar y le pedí a Stranger que me llevara lejos de esa visión, de esa realidad en la cual podría haber tenido todo lo que siempre he querido, pero el precio…era demasiado alto…y fue cuando comprendí las palabras que alguna vez mi padre me dijo:**

" **A veces un sacrificio es necesario"**

 **Mis padres no solo hicieron ese sacrificio, yo también lo hice…esa fue la segunda vez que me sentí tentado a dejar todo de lado y tratar de tener la vida que siempre quise.**

-Recuerdo eso-dijo Rarity-fue cuando salimos del cine, pero ¿Cómo pudo saberlo?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Creo que Stranger debió haberle contado-sugirió Fluttershy y Applejack les hizo una seña para que guardaran silencio, porque el video todavía continuaba.

 **Y aunque eso fue algo intenso, como bien les dije ante, fue la segunda vez en que me sentí tentado a dejar todo esto de lado, la primera vez fue hace mucho tiempo; cuando Ricardo era Robin, antes de Bati Chica, antes de Jasón, incluso antes de la Liga de la Justicia.**

 **En ese entonces me sentía sumamente frustrado y decepcionado al ver que la guerra que libraba no terminaba, sentía que estaba atrapado en un abismo del cual nunca podría salir, por más que intentaba, por más que luchaba…no podía encontrarle un final…era muy desesperante, en especial cuando me llegó la noticia de que el Pingüino fue puesto en libertad cuando apenas lo había capturado.**

 **Me sentía atrapado, trate de sacarme esas cosas de la mente, pero simplemente no podía…y para empeorar mi humor, todo eso ocurrió en el aniversario del asesinato de mis padres…la peor de mis noches, así que tenía que ir a reunirme con Leslie.**

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cuando llegue al lugar donde fue la peor noche de mi vida, Leslie ya estaba esperándome, ambos nos dirigimos hacia ese lugar, donde todo lo que conocía y sabía o creía hacerlo…fue destruido, conforme nos acercábamos no pude evitar comentar el hecho de que iba a ese sitio año tras año, preguntándome si algún día dejaría de hacerlo.**

 **Esa noche no me sentía del todo bien, mi mente estaba perdida por completo, pero tenía que estar atento al 100%, pues recordé que Gordon estaba preparando una redada para capturar a un mafioso sumamente peligroso llamado Vin el Tiburón.**

 **Debía estar en el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo todo a la medianoche, pero algo se interpuso, un joven al que ya había atrapado en otras ocasiones por robos menores apareció siendo atacado por dos rufianes a los que les debía dinero, tuve que encargarme de ellos y de entregárselo a Leslie para que lo llevara a su albergue.**

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cuando finalmente llegue al lugar, la policía se encontraba en medio de una batalla contra la banda de Vin, hecho que me alarmo, porque significaba que realmente llegue tarde, más deje de lado ese pensamiento y me lance a la acción como siempre lo hacía.**

 **Logre impedir que Vin escapara, pero no sin que antes hiriera gravemente a Gordon con un disparo…me di cuenta del error tan grande que había cometido al perder mi tiempo con ese muchacho…**

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gordon fue enviado al hospital, se encontraba vivo, pero no sabían cuando iba a despertar y Bárbara estaba con él, cuidándolo, cuando llegue a verlo y lo vi en ese estado tan lamentable…la culpa me invadió por completo, debía haber estado ahí, era mi deber y Bullock me lo echo en cara.**

 **No pude seguir ahí, así que me retire, no sin que antes, Bullock me asegurara que me haría pagar por mi error, que seríamos él y yo cuando el momento llegara y parte de mí estaba de acuerdo con él…por no haber estado ahí…Gordon fue lastimado.**

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Fui directamente a la cueva, donde lance cientos de cosas al suelo, estaba furioso, molesto, frustrado, harto, todo me tenía así, ya no podía más, sentía que el peso que cargaba era demasiado…Alfred incluso llamo a Ricardo para que hablara conmigo.**

 **Ricardo trato de ayudarme, pero él no podía entenderlo, todo eso era muy personal para mí, ya que en ese entonces…Gordon tenía la misma edad que tenía mi padre cuando fue asesinado…cuando yo tome esta vida me hice la promesa de enfrentar todo lo que se me pusiera enfrente, lo haría con valor y sin importar que al final pudiera morir, esa era la vida que escogí, el destino que me forje…yo era la venganza, la noche ¡Yo soy la noche!**

En ese momento, Sunset abrió los ojos, sorprendida por el hecho de que Batman haya dicho lo mismo que ella dijo hace tan solo unos instantes, de alguna manera, sentía como si él realmente estuviera presente ahí, contándoles esa historia en persona y no por medio de un video, mismo que continuo.

 **Pero no podría seguir…no si alguien era lastimado por mi culpa…ya había perdido a mis padres…no estaba seguro de poder perder a alguien más; Alfred, Leslie, Ricardo…era una carga demasiado pesada, así que tome una decisión que podría haber cambiado todo, decidí que Batman debía retirarse antes de que lastimara a alguien más.**

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-exclamo Rainbow abriendo mucho los ojos ante lo que el video mostraba.

-Tranquila dulzura, al final eso no paso y lo sabes-dijo Applejack.

-Pero aun así, que él pensara en eso es…no puedo creerlo-dijo Rainbow viendo al héroe más grande de todos los tiempos en un estado de ánimo muy decaído, aunque fuera por video.

 **Sin embargo, a veces la vida tiene sus maneras de cambiar las cosas y eso ocurrió cuando Vin logró escapar de la prisión antes de su juicio, sus crímenes eran demasiados y era muy obvio que si no lo condenaban a la pena de muerte, si le iban a dar cadena perpetua.**

 **Entre maleantes se entienden y uno de ellos le aseguro que podía sacarlo de la prisión, así como de la ciudad en esa misma noche, pero Vin no quería irse de la ciudad, al menos no aun, ya que quería terminar con un cabo suelto, en el pasado, Gordon fue quien lo envió a prisión y estuvo encerrado durante 5 años, mismos que quería cobrárselos a la manera del crimen.**

 **Cuando Vin escapo, la noticia de su escape se esparció con rapidez, en ese entonces, Ricardo estudiaba en la misma universidad que Bárbara y me atrevería a decir que ambos estaban saliendo juntos, por lo que Bárbara no dudo en informarle a Ricardo sobre el escape de Vin y que temía que fuera a buscar a Gordon en su estado actual.**

 **No era un secreto del gran odio que Vin sentía hacia Gordon, así que Ricardo le aseguro a Bárbara que no se preocupara, ya que alguien se encargaría de detenerlo y Bárbara le respondió que ella confiaba plenamente en que Batman llegaría a tiempo para impedir que Vin cometiera su venganza, hecho que Ricardo confirmo.**

 **Más cuando Ricardo fue a buscarme y a decirme lo que pasaba, yo no lo escuche, atrapado en mis pensamientos y en mi propio sentimiento de culpa, mismo que no podía dejar de lado, la imagen de Gordon y de mi padre aparecían repetidamente en mi mente…no podía simplemente olvidar que había fallado y que por mi culpa…un buen amigo estaba al borde de la muerte.**

 **Ricardo intento hacerme ver que mi equivocación no era el final de todo, que Gordon era un policía y que por tanto conocía los riesgos de esa vida, mismos que no eran tan diferentes al que nosotros corríamos…pero yo estaba atrapado.**

 **Al ver que no estaba logrando nada, Ricardo decidió ir tras Vin por su cuenta y evitar que ejecutara su venganza en contra de Gordon, me recordó todo lo que le enseñe desde que nos conocimos y que la lección más importante de todas era la de nunca rendirse…**

 **Una vez que estuvo listo, Robin se dispuso a ir a detener a Vin, pero yo lo detuve, este fue el error de Batman y por tanto, era Batman quien debía repararlo, yo iría por Vin y no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber en dónde se encontraba.**

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Vin ya estaba en el hospital de Gótica, disponiéndose a cumplir su venganza en contra de un hombre que no se podía defender debido a su estado actual, Bárbara había salido por una taza de café, momento que Vin aprovecho para ingresar en la habitación por la ventana.**

 _-Es hora de terminar con esto Gordon-sentencio Vin acercándose lentamente al inconsciente comisionado de policía-cinco años fueron los que estuve pudriéndome en la prisión, cinco años que tú me arrebataste y ahora voy a devolverte el favor-sentencio preparándose para jalar el gatillo de su arma, cuando algo se la arrebato de manera violenta._

 _Cuando Vin volteo, se encontró con la imponente figura de Batman, provocando que se alarmara, el Caballero de la Noche comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia Vin, quien retrocedió asustado, su arma estaba a unos escasos metros, pero no estaba seguro de poder alcanzarla a tiempo._

 _-Hasta aquí llegaste Vin, volverás al lugar al que perteneces-dijo Batman de manera amenazante._

 _Vin gruño ante eso, pero no tardo en sonreír y de entre sus ropas saco una segunda pistola, apuntándole a Batman, quien se puso en guardia, por desgracia, justo en ese momento, Bárbara volvió y se encontró con aquella escena tan aterradora._

 _Antes de que Batman o Bárbara reaccionara, Vin la sujeto y la tomo como rehén-¡Quieto murciélago apestoso!-advirtió al tiempo que dirigía su arma a la cabeza de Bárbara-¡No hagas el menor movimiento o ella acabara con los sesos esparcidos por todo el cuarto!-._

 _-¡Cobarde!-bramo Bárbara molesta._

 _-¡Déjala ir en este instante Vin!-advirtió Batman acercándose a él lentamente._

 _-¡No podrás impedir que haga justicia Batman, por culpa de Gordon perdí cinco años de mi vida en esa maldita prisión, es hora de que pague con su vida!-sentencio apuntándole a Gordon de nuevo._

 _-¡No!-grito Bárbara pisándole el pie con fuerza._

 _-¡Pequeña puta!-grito Vin al tiempo que la soltaba, Batman se lanzó contra él con rapidez y ambos comenzaron una pelea por el suelo, al tiempo que Bárbara corría al lado de su padre._

 _Batman y Vin comenzaron una pelea mano a mano, ya que el arma de Vin cayó lejos de su alcance, cuando lanzo un golpe contra Batman, este lo esquivo y le dio uno en el abdomen, seguido de un puñetazo en la cara que lo tiro contra el suelo._

 _Para su buena fortuna, el criminal aterrizo muy cerca de una de sus pistolas, sonriendo de manera despiadada, se dispuso a tomarla, pero un pie se interpuso, al mirar hacia arriba, se encontró con el rostro de Bullock, el cual sonreía de forma maliciosa._

 _-Creo que has sido pescado, Tiburón-sentencio dándole una patada con fuerza en el rostro, dejándolo inconsciente._

 _El Caballero de la Noche solo vio lo que pasaba, dejando que Bullock se retirara, fue cuando un gemido se escuchó en la habitación, se trataba de Gordon, quien estaba despertando, provocando que la pelirroja se emocionara mucho._

 _-¡Papá! ¡Que felicidad que hayas despertado!-declaro sonriendo y abrazándolo con fuerza._

 _-Auch…-dijo Gordon haciendo una leve mueca de dolor, provocando que su hija se separara rápidamente._

 _-Lo siento papá…estoy feliz de que hayas despertado-dijo Bárbara alejándose de él un momento y limpiándose una lágrima que caía por sus mejillas, provocando que Gordon sonriera._

 _-No deberías tomártelo tan serio…soy policía…es parte de la labor ser lastimado debes en cuando-señalo el comisionado sonriendo con total tranquilidad._

 _-No cuando la bala casi termina por perforarle un pulmón-intervino Batman acercándose a la cama, provocando una sonrisa en Gordon._

 _-Oye…si tú puedes lidiar con bombas del Guasón…yo puedo con esto-aseguro Gordon sin dejar de sonreír tranquilamente._

 _Batman se acercó al comisionado, en todo momento mantenía una postura que indicaba claramente lo mal que se sentía-Jim…yo…lo siento…en verdad lo lamento…debí estar ahí para…-._

 _-Está bien amigo, no te sientas tan mal, soy policía y esto es parte de la rutina-dijo Gordon sonriéndole-lo importante es que estuviste aquí para evitar que Vin terminara lo que empezó, ya que en este trabajo…a veces no puedes salvarlos a todos, es imposible hacerlo, incluso para ti, pero quiero que sepas que yo estoy agradecido de que pese a eso, tú seguirás luchando, porque yo también lo haré-le aseguro Gordon colocándole una mano en el hombro, aunque Batman tuvo que agacharse para poder hacerlo._

 _Bárbara entonces se acercó a Batman-Muchas gracias por haber salvado a mi padre-le dijo sonriéndole._

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Saber que Jim no me culpaba por lo ocurrido fue como volver a respirar para mí, como me hubiera liberado de una pesada cadena que me hundía cada vez más en el fondo del mar, pero yo todavía tenía algunas dudas sobre si Batman era realmente necesario y entonces algo más ocurrió.**

 _Tras dejar el hospital, Batman se fijó que enfrente de la parada de autobuses se encontraba el mismo muchacho que algunas noches pasadas entrego a Leslie para que lo llevara al albergue, lo veía con una maleta, así que decidió averiguar que pasaba._

 _-¿Volviendo a las andadas?-cuestiono Batman sujetándolo por la espalda, tomando por sorpresa al pobre chico._

 _-¿Qué?-exclamo el muchacho confundido._

 _-Esa maleta ¿a quién se la robaste?-pregunto Batman mirándolo de manera amenazadora._

 _-Oye, tranquilo, sé que te he dado muchas razones para que pienses eso, pero te lo aseguro, esta maleta es mía-reconoció el chico-estoy cansado de escapar y de fingir para obtener dinero gratis, voy a regresar a casa, con mis padres y volveré a la escuela, creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer-._

 _-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Batman tras asegurarse de que ese chico estaba siendo sincero con lo que decía._

 _El Caballero de la Noche se alejó y entonces el autobús del muchacho apareció, mientras la gente subía, el muchacho tuvo tiempo para decir algo más-De hecho, es gracias a ti que tome esta decisión, cuando me enviaste a ese albergue (de nuevo), me di cuenta de lo perdido que estaba, vi a toda esa gente que buscaba algo de cobijo y comida en ese sitio…y me vi reflejado en ellos…me hice la pregunta de si realmente eso era lo que quería de mi vida, la cual pudo terminar esa noche a manos de esos dos hombres, hasta que tu llegaste y me salvaste-señalo sonriendo._

 _Batman escuchaba en silencio las palabras del muchacho, quien ya debía subir al autobús-No sé quién demonios seas tras la máscara, pero seas quien seas, muchas gracias por todo y sigue ayudando a las personas, en serio necesitan que alguien les recuerde la esperanza-._

 _Una vez que el autobús se marchó, Batman disparo un gancho y se subió al techo de un edificio, donde miro la ciudad, su ciudad, la misma que decidió proteger y salvar de cualquiera que se atreviera a amenazarla, ya fuera el Guasón o algún criminal común._

 **Esa noche comprendí que Batman realmente era el símbolo de la justicia y más que eso, no era lo que la ciudad necesitaba, sino lo que merecía, me hizo darme cuenta que alejarme de todo solo sería un error, el más grande error que jamás cometería en mi vida.**

Las chicas observaban todo y escuchaban atentamente las palabras de su mentor, aunque fuera por un video-Sé que la vida a veces puede parecer muy cruel e injusta, sé que habrá momentos en que sientan que no están consiguiendo nada, porque esta es una guerra que no tiene un final, jamás lo tendrá, pero pase lo que pase, ustedes tienen algo que yo no tuve en mis inicios, se tienen a ustedes mismas, es verdad que yo tuve a Alfred, pero aun con la llegada de Ricardo y los demás…yo seguía empeñado en que Batman debía ser un solitario, hecho que se reafirmó con lo que ocurrió con Jasón, Bárbara, Tim y Damián…cuando ustedes llegaron a mi vida fue un cambio completamente radical, nunca me imaginé que ustedes llegarían a enseñarme y a darme eso que Alfred tanto me dijo que necesitaba, ahora es tu turno de ser Batman, Sunset y quiero que seas el Batman que tú puedas ser, no intentes ser el que yo fui, tampoco te des por vencida si las cosas van mal, recuerda que no estás sola y que sin importar nada, siempre tendrás presente a tus amigas, sé que me harán sentir orgulloso, todas ustedes-.

La grabación finalizo tras eso y el silencio reino en todo el lugar, ninguna de las chicas se atrevía a decir algo, ni siquiera la alegre Pinkie Pie, fue cuando Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecieron con varias charolas con comida.

-¡Jefecitas, les traemos la…comida!-aviso Odd cuando se dio cuenta de las expresiones de todas.

-Creo que llegamos en mal momento-le susurro Spike a Kenneth.

-Concuerdo-apoyo Kenneth-este…volveremos en un rato más…creo que están pasando por un momento emotivo, no se preocupen, me asegurare de que Odd no se coma nada-.

-¡Oye!-se quejó Odd al tiempo que se disponía a comer un pedazo de pan, mismo que Kenneth le quito para colocarlo en la charola de nuevo.

Nuevamente, en la cueva solo quedaron las chicas, cada una con sus propios pensamientos, pero era claro que Sunset era quien más emocionada se sentía, después de todo, ella era Batman ahora, la carga de ser la defensora de Gótica estaba en sus hombros.

La peli fuego se levantó de su asiento y miro a sus amigas, quienes esperaron cualquier posible acción de su amiga y líder, Sunset se acercó a la vitrina donde descansaba el traje original de Batman, mismo que fue usado por Bruno Díaz cientos de veces.

Lentamente, Sunset acerco su mano hacia la vitrina y cuando esta estuvo en contacto con la superficie del vidrio-Protegeré a tu ciudad-le aseguro con firmeza.

-Todas lo haremos-agrego Twilight acercándose a ella y repitiendo la acción de Sunset, seguida por las demás.

En ese momento, un murciélago se encontraba sobre una de las estalagmitas, observando la acción de las chicas y con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, al tiempo que abría sus alas, cubriendo a las siete chicas en su sombra, la sombra del Caballero de la Noche.

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un momento de tristeza y de frustración lleno a las chicas, pero sin importar que tan mal sea la situación, ellas siempre estarán juntas y se protegerán una a la otra, al igual que mantendrán vivo el legado de Batman"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=zmUjyJskM38**

 **Sunset**

 **Mi vida ha sido como un eterno ciclo sin fin  
A veces no creía que podía seguir  
Cuando tu calidad y paz me levanto**

 **(Se ve tres fotografías en un libro, la primera muestra la batalla contra drago, la segunda el torneo de los universos y la ultima en blanco comenzó a ser resplandor en esta)**

 **Twilight**

 **Hoy sola no estas  
Con amistad sin fin  
Es algo imposible**

 **Sunset**

 **De la soledad yo pude regresar  
Para ver la luz otra vez**

 **(Se ve la historia de Sunset pasar lentamente desde el régimen hasta la caída de este como sus aventuras con las hijas de la noche, todo para acabar mirando el traje de Batman frente a ella)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que aun puedo levantarme y luchar**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
Cuando sea el momento de pelear**

 **El gran peso en mis hombros por llevar  
Algo imposible no es**

 **(Twilight aparece a su lado apoyándola viendo con detenimiento imágenes de los otros compañeros de Batman, sin saber que Bruno las estaba observando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Solo es difícil continuar**

 **Sunset**

 **Pero mientras no me rinda continuare**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad en reconstrucción después de largas batallas, en la oficina del comisionado se ve primero a Gordon, para cambiar a Celestia y por ultimo a Starlight, quien sonreirá observando la señal de Batman iluminando la noche)**

 **Applejack, Rainbow**

 **Honestidad y Lealtad  
Te sostendrán**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack corren alrededor de un bosque como competencia)**

 **Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity**

 **Dándole al mundo algo porque reír  
Porque con generosidad y amabilidad**

 **(Se ve a Myra y Fluttershy en una guardería cuidando de varios animales, pasando a una con Rarity y Karai, por ultimo a Pinkie en una fiesta entreteniendo a todos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Juntas podremos estar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Toma la luz y el poder que tienes  
La amistad y el amor florecerán**

 **(En un bosque se ven pasar las estaciones con el cambio de color de hojas para mostrar a Twilight y Sunset en este abrazadas mirando la puesta de sol)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
De mi propia historia escribir y continuar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Y sé que esta gran amistad  
Jamás se extinguirá**

 **(Más tarde se les unen Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Con amor todo es posible  
Los limites se van  
Y sé que este legado podrá continuar**

 **(Todas se quedan viendo la puesta de sol que se convierte en la noche de pronto, así como todas sonríen esta imagen es tomada en una fotografía convirtiéndose en la última del libro, para después ser cerrado)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **OFICIALMENTE YA NO SE RECIBEN TEMAS PARA EL CONCURSO, EL GANADOR (ES) SE SABRA HASTA QUE SUBA EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESE NUEVO FIC**

 **TENGO QUE DECIRLO, EL TEMA DE APERTURA…BUENO, FUE FÁCIL ESCOGER UN GANADOR Y ES QUE A EXCEPCION DE UNA PERSONA, NADIE MAS SE ACORDO QUE SUNSET TIENE UN DRAGON Y UN FENIX DE ZORD**

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y esta nueva criminal, así como también el no tener pistas de quien es puso mal a Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _y eso que solo está comenzando, porque como bien viste, tiene grandes planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _y hay que ser precavidos, porque pueden liberar su plan maestro en cualquier momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _y eso que aún no has visto cuál es su plan maestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _lo que pasa es que Karai y Myra crecieron con algo más de seriedad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _pronto lo verás, pero primero voy a concluir con algunas otras cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _y más peligrosas, especialmente porque tienen el libro de Raven en su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _a lo que me refiero es que con él no era posible saber a ciencia cierta lo que hacía y porque lo hacía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _una rivalidad que es eterna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ok, pues me gusta la primera temporada, seguida de la tercera (Tamers), la cuarta (Frontier), la segunda temporada, la quinta y la última nunca me gusto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _como desees, me las puedes dar ahora o cuando gustes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _ciertamente, aunque Sunset necesitaba saber si realmente podría seguir con eso, porque la carga de Batman es muy pesada, incluso Bruno la sintió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _por el lado amable, están renaciendo de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _supongo que depende de la serie, ya que puedo odiarlas debido a muchas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _solo espera a ver que tiene en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _yo las comía voluntariamente y luego trataba de levantar cosas pesadas, a veces podía y a veces no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _realmente quiere demostrarles a todos que no es una vulgar imitadora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _nunca los tuvo ni las tendrá, esto es solo un tipo de introducción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _y vaya que esta nueva criminal tiene en mente grandes planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _ahora las chicas tuvieron una historia del pasado de Batman, cuando comenzaba a hartarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _y vaya que lo será, esta nueva criminal tiene muchas cosas en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _en serio me recuerdas mucho a Garfield, en cada comentario mencionas siestas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _me alegra ver que ambos personajes están agradando tanto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _lo que demuestra que esa chica no es una simple imitadora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _y el Guasón siempre fue un experto en ese tema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _y espera a ver que otros planes tiene en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _tengo planes para ellas dos, pero tendrán que esperar un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _supongo que te agradan por el hecho de que ambas están dementes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _pronto veremos más de ellas, pero también hay otras cosas que atender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _pronto veremos más de ellas, porque otra cosa que caracterizaba al Guasón era desaparecer y reaparecer con algo peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _y pronto veremos lo que ambas tienen en mente, puedes esperar lo que sea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _ahora hay otros asuntos que atender, pero cuando el Guasón desaparece solo hay que esperar lo peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _siempre estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de provocar a su gran enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _y pronto veremos más acción de ellas, así como su plan maestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _la verdadera identidad del Guasón siempre será un misterio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _esta nueva villana, que sigue los pasos del Guasón, dejo muy mal a Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _aunque no se sabe si realmente es su hija, ni siquiera la computadora lo dijo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _lo que la Guasón está planeando es algo que puede traer graves consecuencias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _y pronto conoceremos cuál es su gran plan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _no sabría decirte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _realmente Superman fue el títere perfecto para el Guasón, logrando lo que no pudo con Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _pues vaya que dejo muy mal a Sunset, preguntándose si realmente merece ser Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _y aun no conoces el plan maestro de la Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _eso es algo que él nunca supo, realmente el poder te hace inocente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _y pronto continuaran con sus ataques, pero por ahora, hay otros asuntos pendientes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _desgraciadamente creo que pese a su poder, Superman es fácilmente manipulable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y espera a que sepas lo que quieren hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _y todavía falta conocer su gran broma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _en especial porque esa loca quiere saber si Sunset es digna de ser su adversaria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _solo espera a que veas cuál es su gran plan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _o como bien le dijo Homero a Marge cuando lo iban a operar para donar un riñón a su padre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _eso es algo que esta nueva criminal tampoco tiene. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _y pronto se sabrá para que querían el libro de Raven. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _misma que llegara en su momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y eso es precisamente lo que dejo para Sunset, nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _un dúo que en verdad van a causar un gran desastre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _eso fue solo la introducción para lo que han planeado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _realmente es de mucha ayuda y vaya que lo será para sus planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Freedom Gundam 96, Eclipso, Gokash Z, Bowser300000, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, White Killer 09, Revolver, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Spectrum Prime, Regulus Leo, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Polnareff Silver, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Black Hunter, Speed Demon 24, Hell Drago, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Odín, Raft, Ryo Red, Hamon, Iron Mario, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	31. La reforma del Acertijo

" _ **Tras la aparición de esa misteriosa chica que se hace llamar la Hija del Guasón, Sunset trato de encontrar alguna pista que le diera indicios de quien pudiera ser, pero por más que busco y recibió ayuda de sus amigas, no encontraron nada, hecho que provoco que Sunset se sintiera frustrada, así como también la noticia de saber que varios criminales estaban comenzando a librarse del control de Karai al escuchar sobre esta nueva criminal, pues muchos de ellos idolatraban al Guasón y el saber que alguien estaba manteniendo vivo su legado les dio una razón para oponerse, sin saber qué hacer, Sunset busco algún video que Batman le haya dejado y por fortuna encontró uno que le ayudo, en ese video, Batman narraba el tiempo en el que sintió que no estaba consiguiendo nada con su trabajo y tras sentir que por su culpa hirieron a Gordon, estaba decidido a dejar todo de lado, por suerte ocurrieron eventos que le hicieron darse cuenta de que esa no era la solución, logro comprender que aunque este peleando una guerra que tal vez no tenga un final, no era razón para darse por vencido, sino para continuar luchando por conseguir que algún día se logre ganar, por muy imposible que parezca de lograr"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Qe50-aLh0cI**

 **Twilight  
¿Acaso puedes oír?  
Esa voz mía que se la ha llevado la luz**

 **Sunset**

 **Si el mundo significa esto  
Entonces estos sentimientos son reales  
(Se ve a Ciudad gótica desde la noche al amanecer con Firebird, Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, para después mostrar a Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Fui aplastada por mi anhelo y me rendí  
Sin siquiera saber de qué color es este cielo infinito  
(Se ve el pasado de Sunset desde el régimen hasta el día de hoy, mirando a lo lejos de gótica)**

 **Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón  
(Puede ver a Bruno, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie a su lado esperándola para después pasar a la noche)**

 **Sunset  
Un gran peso por cargar**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas  
(La noche procede con varios ladrones siendo detenidos por Batman y sus hijas, conforme da un salto en el tiempo de cómo pasan los años y como Batman empieza a cansarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **(Se ve la ciudad dos lados uno oscuro y el otro claro, del lado oscuro se llega a escuchar una siniestra risa)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No tengo tiempo para llorar por las estaciones  
Y no volveré a dudar otra vez  
Son contados, y muy pequeños  
Los lamentos que llevo en mis manos**

 **(Se ve la baticueva con el pasar de los años desde que solo eran Bruno y Alfred, para cambiar a otros con Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim, Damián y terminar ahora con Bruno guardando el traje de Batman)**

 **Todas las hijas de la noche**

 **Una historia por continuar  
El legado prevalecerá**

 **(Sunset observa la ciudad a lo lejos con la imagen de Karai y la Guasón a lo lejos ella toma la máscara de Batman en sus manos para colocársela y saltar a la aventura)**

 **Twilight**

 **He venido hasta aquí, solo siguiéndote  
Es algo que yo, que tu buscabas, puedo hacer...**

 **Sunset**

 **Las palabras que me dijiste aquel día, incluso ahora  
Definitivamente llegaron a mi corazón**

 **(Starlight Glimmer observa a lo lejos el cómo Batman vuelve a nacer mientras esta sonríe)**

 **Sunset**

 **Me di cuenta de la razón de haber nacido  
Hoy más de lo que pude hacer ayer**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **Pese al gran peso por cargar  
Sé que sola nunca estoy**

 **(Sunset avanza siendo detenida por la Guasón esperándola comenzando una persecución)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todo fue como si fuera tan natural  
Nuestros preciosos días no han terminado, entonces, otra vez**

 **Todas juntas en especial Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas**

 **(Se ven grandes momentos de combates pasados de Batman y el Guasón, golpe tras golpe que se da entre las hijas de estos)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí…**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Fue como si todo aquí hubiese sido con naturalidad  
Los días que vendrán serán con seguridad felices y así  
Comienzo a avanzar porque es momento de correr  
Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón**

 **(La lluvia cae en su combate para rápidamente caer unas a otras al suelo, no sin antes de que Sunset sea sujetada de caer en la oscuridad por Twilight, a su lado de Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para levantarse e iluminar el alrededor)**

 **Sunset**

 **Ya no me detendré a mi destino llegaré  
Porque mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer  
La respuesta que busqué  
(Sunset aparece frente a la mansión Díaz junto a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, así como Bruno a su lado, a punto de tomarse una foto)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No noté que estaba justo aquí**

 **En esta historia y legado continuar  
No terminara aquí**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Siempre continuara**

 **(La foto termina tomada de la familia, así como muestra a otros que ya no están como Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián, para terminar, mostrando la noche con Sunset ahora como Batman a su lado Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 _ **Y ahora disfrutar del capítulo 31**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 31 La reforma del Acertijo**

Una noticia estaba corriendo por toda la ciudad, la noticia era que Edward Nygman, alias el Acertijo, fue puesto en libertad después de haber mostrado una impresionante mejora, los médicos incluso determinaron que estaba listo para volver a la sociedad y usar su gran inteligencia para el bien del mundo.

Más Sunset y las chicas no creían eso precisamente, en especial la peli fuego-¿Por qué no podemos creer que Nygman ya es un buen hombre?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Es cierto que ha cometido crimines sumamente peligrosos, pero concuerdo en que todos merecen el beneficio de la duda-dijo Twilight mirando a su novia-incluso Batman lo creía-.

-Pero Batman también sabía que algunas veces las cosas no son lo que parecen-dijo la peli fuego-me conto que hace algunos años, Hiedra Venenosa también fue puesta en libertad tras haber recibido el apoyo de un doctor de Arkham, el cual aseguraba que ya estaba completamente cuerda, incluso se casó con ese doctor y cuidaban a sus hijos, pero por más que trataba de creerle sus instintos le decían lo contrario y al final resulto que tenía razón, la supuesta familia de Hiedra no era lo que aparentaba y Edward es un criminal muy inteligente-.

-Que acaba de llegar a esa tienda de juguetes con un par de gorilas-observo Rainbow.

Efectivamente, un camión se detuvo en una tienda de juguetes, misma de la que bajo el Acertijo, acompañado por un par de hombres, los cuales descargaron algunas cajas, siempre dirigidos por el criminal del signo de interrogación, rápidamente, Sunset se puso en marcha, seguida por Rainbow y las demás.

-¿De vuelta a las andadas tan pronto, Nygman?-cuestiono Sunset.

-Vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, se trata de la joven que está siguiendo los pasos del buen Batman-dijo Riddler acercándose a ella-me preguntaba cuando llegaría el momento en que nos veríamos cara a cara-.

-Lo que sea que hayas planeado te aseguro que no funcionara-sentencio Sunset.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?-cuestiono la voz de un hombre de edad avanzada, el cual salió precisamente de la tienda.

-¡No se preocupe mi buen amigo, ya nos estamos encargando de este criminal peligroso y de sus hombres!-declaro Rainbow sonriendo.

-¿Criminal? ¡Están estorbando el paso de mi nuevo socio!-bramo el hombre.

-¿Socio?-pregunto Sunset.

Riddler dio un paso al frente y se acercó al hombre-Me gustaría presentarles al señor Douglas, dueño de la industria de juguetes más grande de toda la ciudad y mi nuevo asociado-dijo Riddler-escuchen, comprendo que piensen que todo esto puede ser una especie de artimaña, ya que mi pasado no es el más honorable-.

-Tomando en cuenta que trataste de matar a Gordon y a Batman en más de una ocasión-señalo la peli fuego.

-¿Qué puedo decir? No me enorgullezco de mi pasado, pero este buen hombre me ha dado la oportunidad de devolverle algo al mundo, haciendo felices a los niños con nuevos e innovadores juguetes-aseguro al tiempo que mostraba uno de ellos a las chicas.

-Parece uno de esos adivinadores que se usan para conocer el destino-señalo Pinkie Pie viendo el juguete que Riddler le mostraba.

-Para una mente simple es lo que está mostrando-dijo Riddler-pero es mucho más que eso-.

-Si ya terminaron con todo este teatro del Caballero de la Noche y sus amigas-intervino Douglas-quisiera que terminaran de descargar todos los juguetes antes de que comience a llover-.

Sus palabras no eran en vano, el cielo estaba comenzando a ponerse nublado y la época de lluvias apenas iba a comenzar, por lo que las chicas decidieron retirarse por el momento, aunque antes de irse, la peli fuego volteo a ver a Nygman una última vez.

-Te estaré vigilando-aseguro.

-No esperaba menos, pero tranquila, como dije, todo eso ya paso, pero los cambios siempre vienen con más cambios, es lo más natural del mundo-dijo Nygman sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mansión Díaz**

Mientras disfrutaban de un rico desayuno, las chicas se encontraban viendo la televisión, una buena forma de pasar el tiempo, mientras Kenneth, Odd y Spike les servían sus comidas, fue cuando pasaron un comercial que anunciaba los nuevos juguetes creados por Riddler, en el cual Nygman hablaba sobre latitudes, longitudes y distancias entre continentes, asegurando que sabrían todo eso de la manera más divertida, con los juguetes creados por la empresa "WACO".

-Esos juguetes definitivamente son para cerebritos-gruño Rainbow.

-Aunque en serio parece que está haciendo lo que dijo que haría-intervino Applejack.

-Tal vez sea cierto que de verdad ha cambiado-dijo Fluttershy.

-Tal vez-concordó Rarity.

Más Sunset observaba todo el comercial con mucha atención, hecho que noto su novia, antes de que pudiera preguntarle lo que pasaba por su mente, la peli fuego se levantó de golpe-¡Lo tengo!-exclamo comenzando a anotar los números que Nygman escribió en un pizarrón, mismo que volteo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Pinkie Pie con la boca llena.

-Algo de lo que dijo Nygman anoche me sonó muy sospechoso y los números que acaba de anotar no son porque sí, son coordenadas-dijo la peli fuego-traigan un mapa de la ciudad-.

Rápidamente, le dieron el mapa de Gótica y la peli fuego comenzó a escribir los mismos números que Riddler anoto, una vez que los ubico con las coordenadas adecuadas en el mapa se dieron cuenta de que apuntaban hacia el museo de la ciudad.

-¿Por qué todos los nerds quieren ir allá?-pregunto Rainbow algo fastidiada de eso.

-No creo que sea así-dijo Twilight-los acertijos de Nygman nunca han sido tan sencillos-.

-Sea como sea debemos estar ahí esta noche-indico la peli fuego.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Museo**

Las Hijas de la Noche ya estaban paradas en el techo de un edificio que se encontraba frente al museo, llevaban mucho rato esperando a que algo pasara, pero todavía no había señal alguna de Riddler o de alguno de sus hombres, hecho que comenzó a extrañar al grupo.

-Ya deberían estar aquí-dijo Rarity bostezando de manera involuntaria.

-Tal vez no venga y su reforma sea completamente honesta-aseguro Fluttershy siempre creyente en los cambios de las personas.

Más Sunset no estaba convencida, había algo que le decía que Riddler mentía, pero si era así, entonces porque motivos no había llegado ahí, del mismo modo, Twilight pensaba en lo que Riddler mostro en el comercial y entonces algo hizo clic en su mente.

-Oh no ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes, estamos en el sitio equivocado, aquí no va a pasar nada!-declaro alarmada.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Applejack.

-¡Los números que Nygman escribió en ese pizarrón, él volteo el pizarrón y los números cambiaron, las coordenadas eran diferentes, no es aquí donde ocurriría…!-.

-¡Es en la joyería al otro lado de la ciudad!-exclamo Sunset comprendiendo todo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Joyería**

Efectivamente, varios hombres con máscara estaban robando el lugar, mientras uno de ellos se mantenía vigilando una ventana, aunque la lluvia impedía que pudiera ver bien lo que ocurría en el exterior, estaba atento en todo momento.

-Todavía no hay señales de ellas, jefe-informo por medio de una radio.

-"Parece que sin su mentor y líder no son tan astutas"-dijo la voz de cierto criminal con tono decepcionado-"Es una verdadera pena, esperaba mucho de ellas"-.

Antes de que pudieran finalizar con la comunicación, Sunset y sus amigas llegaron, haciendo la entrada heroica a la joyería y tomando por sorpresa a los hombres, quienes rápidamente comenzaron a dispararles.

-¿Por qué siempre tienen que estar armados?-pregunto Applejack al tiempo que lanzaba uno de sus boomerangs contra uno de los hombres, quitándole su arma.

Rápidamente, las chicas salieron al encuentro, atacando a los hombres por distintas direcciones, Sunset se lanzó contra uno de ellos y lo sujeto con fuerza del cuello de su traje-¡Ahora me dirás quien planeo todo esto y más vale que seas honesto!-advirtió.

Al mismo tiempo, Fluttershy le dio una patada a otro de los ladrones, el cual se estrelló contra uno de los estantes, mismo que comenzó a caer hacia ellos, el tipo logro quitarse a tiempo, pero la chica tímida no tuvo tanta suerte y fue aplastada por el estante.

-¡Serafín!-grito Rarity al ver eso.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Sunset y en su distracción, el ladrón aprovecho para empujarla y comenzar la huida con sus compañeros, al tiempo que las chicas corrían a auxiliar a su amiga lastimada.

-¡Mi pierna!-exclamo Fluttershy, ya que su pierna quedo aplastada por el estante.

-¡Nosotras la ayudaremos, tú ve tras ellos!-le indico Twilight a Sunset esta asintió, saliendo en persecución de los criminales, mismos que escaparon en un auto, la peli fuego endureció la mirada ante eso y decidió que haría una pequeña visita.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el apartamento del señor Douglas, mismo en el cual se estaba llevando a cabo una celebración en honor a Nygman, el hombre que llevo los juguetes "WACO" a un nuevo nivel, Douglas lo estaba felicitando con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Eres mi amuleto de la suerte, Nygman! ¡Las ventas de tus juguetes hicieron que las ganancias subieran en un 30% solo el día de hoy!-declaro sonriendo-¡Creo que asociarme contigo fue la decisión más brillante que haya tomado!-.

-Y veo que no es capaz de resolver todavía mi pequeño juguete-dijo Nygman sonriendo al ver que Douglas sufría mucho intentando resolverlo.

-Sí, realmente es un acertijo muy complicado-reconoció rascándose la cabeza.

-Bueno, no sería un acertijo sino fuera complicado mi buen amigo-señalo Nygman sonriendo y provocando risas de todos, de pronto, un par de hermosas chicas se acercaron a él.

Ambas chicas lo miraban como si fuera la última Coca Cola del desierto y Nygman se sintió más que soñado, especialmente cuando le preguntaron cómo funcionaba su última creación, una esfera de color rojo con un botón amarillo, pero antes de que Nygman pudiera responderles, uno de los mayordomos le dijo que tenía una llamada en la otra habitación y tuvo que dirigirse a la misma.

Antes de tomar la bocina, miro su reflejo en un espejo y sonriendo-Eres todo un papucho, amigo mío-declaro sonriendo-¿halo?-.

-Quisiera hablar contigo sobre lo ocurrido en una joyería-dijo una voz a sus espaldas y de la bocina, cuando volteo, se topó con Sunset.

-¡Cristo Santo! ¡Tienes la misma manía que tu antiguo mentor, ese hombre realmente sabía cómo sacarle un buen susto a una persona!-declaro sonriendo.

-Si él estuviera aquí no estarías tan tranquilo, pero yo estoy aquí y te aseguro que no me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras haces de las tuyas-advirtió Sunset.

-Supongo que tienes algún problema con mis nuevos juguetes-dijo al tiempo que apretaba el botón de la esfera sin que Sunset se diera cuenta.

-Hablo del robo a la joyería que ocurrió esta noche-señalo Sunset.

-Vaya, eso debe doler, escucha amiga, sé que tienes motivos para pensar que fui yo, pero tengo una buena vida ahora ¿sabes de ganancias por mis juguetes? ¿Para qué querría robar una joyería cuando me pagan lo doble de lo que hay?-.

-Ese es el acertijo, el Edward Nygman que todos conocen; Riddler-respondió Sunset.

-Puede que tengas razón o puede que no la tengas-dijo Nygman al tiempo que presionaba un botón de una mesa y las paredes se movieron, abriéndose a espaldas de Sunset, que quedo ante un curioso público-¿no están de acuerdo amigos?-.

Los murmullos de la gente provocaron que Sunset volteara y viera que estaba ante toda la multitud de invitados, incluyendo Douglas, que seguía intentando averiguar cómo resolver el dichoso juguete.

-Un radio de comunicación en forma de esfera, sencillo y práctico ¿no lo crees? ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Les presento a la joven heredera de Batman!-anuncio Riddler al tiempo que alzaba los brazos-¡Esta noche está aquí porque no puede resolver un simple robo a una joyería, que lástima, aparentemente no eres tan brillante como lo era tu mentor!-declaro Nygman y la gente se rio divertida.

Sunset respiro hondo para controlar su enojo, una vez que estuvo calmada se dispuso a marcharse-Escúchame Nygman, puedes seguir con este teatro, pero ambos sabemos la verdad y también sabemos que tarde o temprano voy a atraparte, y cuando eso pase, el verdadero enigma que tendrás por resolver será porque no cumpliste con tu vida sin robos-sentencio Sunset.

Tras darle esa advertencia, Sunset se retiró del lugar, dejando a la gente muy sorprendida por su habilidad para desaparecer, ya que lo hizo justo cuando un rayo ilumino el lugar, mientras que Nygman quedaba con una expresión bastante seria en el rostro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Horas más tarde, Nygman se encontraba viendo la lluvia desde su habitación, acompañado por los mismos hombres que robaron la joyería-Tiene razón-gruño molesto.

-¿Disculpe?-.

-Batman, ella tiene razón-repitió Nygman cada vez más molesto, al tiempo que sus hombres se miraban confundidos y uno de ellos rompía a carcajadas.

-Jefe, por un instante me preocupo, en serio, me asuste por un momento-.

-¡Guarda silencio idiota!-bramo Nygman-¿no lo entienden? ¡Esa chica es exactamente el clon viviente de Batman! ¡Lo que significa que ella puede atraparme del mismo modo en que él lo hacía! ¡Engañe a los doctores de Arkham, a la policía, incluso a la ciudad, pero no pude engañarla a ella!-.

-Bueno ¿y qué piensa hacer exactamente jefe?-.

Nygman no respondió de inmediato, permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, pensando en una solución para esta nueva enemiga que tenía, más una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro poco a poco.

-Creo que es hora de que ella se marche, después de todo, dudo mucho que tenga la misma inteligencia que tenía su mentor, el momento de que la nueva Batman desaparezca ha llegado-sentencio sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mansión Díaz**

Nuevamente, las chicas estaban en la sala viendo la televisión, en esta ocasión, estaban viendo los Simpson, cuyo capítulo mostraba como Lisa hacía un estudio en el cual demostraba que su hermano era más tonto que un hámster, cuando Bart descubrió el libro, decidió vengarse de Lisa ocultándole su libro.

Cuando Lisa llega y descubre todo, Bart le dice que si quiere recuperarlo deberá descifrar una serie de pistas indescifrables, pero apenas dijo eso, Lisa volvió con el libro en sus manos, dejando a Bart estático.

-¿Por qué Nygman no podrá ser así de simple con sus acertijos?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Y hablando del diablo-señalo Applejack cuando un comercial empezó, siendo otro de Nygman y de sus nuevos juguetes.

En dicho comercial, nuevamente dejo un acertijo escondido para las Hijas de la Noche, aunque Fluttershy debería quedarse en casa, ya que se lastimo la pierna con el estante, que le cayó encima, así que solo irían ellas seis.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El grupo llego al lugar donde Riddler les dijo a su manera en que se encontraba, la antigua atracción del parque de diversiones llamado "El Laberinto del Minotauro", mismo que fue un juego diseñado por el propio Nygman en el pasado.

Sunset les indico a sus amigas que se quedaran afuera en caso de que hubiera alguna sorpresa en el exterior, así que ingresando sola, busco alguna señal de su enemigo en turno, la peli fuego debía concentrarse en esto, Nygman era un enemigo conocido por su astucia y por el hecho de tener que resolver acertijos lo más rápido posible.

Fue cuando se encontró con una enorme caja sorpresa ubicada en el centro del lugar, acercándose lentamente, Sunset vio un letrero que decía "gírame" en la palanca, eso le sonaba más al Guasón que a Riddler, pero decidió seguir su juego por el momento, así que giro la palanca y una nota salió disparada, misma que decía "¿Qué se necesita para poner a un murciélago en órbita?"

-"Lo sé, lo sé"-dijo Riddler apareciendo en una pantalla-"es muy sencillo, pero a veces debes disfrutar de las cosas simples de la vida, especialmente cuando estas van a acabar"-.

Sunset miro hacia el techo y vio que había una bomba, cuyo conteo ya estaba en las últimas, intento salir, pero las puertas, ventanas y techo se vieron cerradas con una pared de acero, provocando que el resto de las chicas se alarmara.

Al ver eso, las Hijas de la Noche corrieron lo más rápido posible, pero el lugar exploto con fuerza, lanzándolas por los aires y provocando que cayeran al suelo-¡Batman!-grito Twilight al ver eso, mientras las demás también se horrorizaban ante la visión del edificio quemándose por la explosión.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En su hogar, Nygman lanzo su antifaz, sombrero y saco al fuego de la chimenea-Bueno, ya me deshice de la única amenaza que podría arruinar mi nueva y honesta vida-dijo sonriendo de forma burlona-aunque voy a reconocerlo, me siento un poco mal de que esa chica no haya sido la mitad de buena de lo que fue su mentor, Batman siempre fue un rival tan capaz-.

Sus hombres se rieron ante eso, cuando algo paso muy cerca de la cara de Nygman, dejándolo asustado y cuando vio al responsable se llevó una gran sorpresa, pues se trataba de Sunset, quien estaba acompañada por sus amigas.

-¿Qué? ¡Es imposible!-exclamo Nygman al tiempo que sus hombres se lanzaban al ataque.

Rápidamente, las Hijas de la Noche se lanzaron a la batalla, derribándolos con gran facilidad, al tiempo que Sunset se lanzaba contra Nygman, acorralándola contra una pared, pero no era necesario, ya que Nygman se sentía arrinconado por otros motivos.

-¡No es posible! ¿Cómo rayos lograste sobrevivir? ¡Diseñe esa trampa para evitar que hasta tu mentor pudiera escapar! ¿Cómo lo lograste?-cuestiono incrédulo.

-Tú dímelo-reto Sunset acercándose peligrosamente a Nygman, quien se quedó mudo ante eso, pero no tardo en sonreír.

-Muy bien, entonces hagamos un trato, tú me dices como escapaste y yo como hice los robos ¿trato?-pregunto Riddler sonriendo de manera arrogante, al tiempo que extendía su manos hacia Sunset.

La peli fuego miro la mano de Nygman y luego lo miro a los ojos-Olvídalo-dijo al tiempo que sacaba el mismo juguete que uso Nygman con ella en la fiesta-¿lo escucharon?-pregunto oprimiendo el botón.

-"Por supuesto"-dijo una voz femenina y fue cuando la puerta se abrió con violencia, dando paso a Celestia, Starlight y algunos oficiales, todos apuntando con sus armas a Nygman y sus hombres.

-Atrapado por tu propio juguete-dijo Starlight sonriendo-aunque debo reconocerlo, realmente es muy útil-reconoció sonriendo.

-Y esto será más que suficiente para demostrarle al juez que violo su libertad condicional-dijo Celestia.

-Una lástima, estos juguetes realmente eran buenos-reconoció Twilight al tiempo que resolvía uno de los inventos de Riddler.

-Supongo que lo son para los nerds, pero yo prefiero un buen balón-aseguro Rainbow sonriendo.

La policía entonces comenzó a llevarse a Riddler y a sus hombres, pero antes de que pudieran sacar al criminal enigmático, este pidió tiempo-¡Esperen!-su vista se detuvo en Sunset-¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que decirme! ¿Cómo conseguiste escapar de mi trampa? ¡Yo lo planee todo para evitar que lo consiguieras! ¡Por favor, dímelo!-pidió sonriendo con emoción ante la respuesta.

Sunset miro a Nygman un momento y luego sonrió de manera maliciosa-Ese será tu acertijo-respondió con esa sonrisa.

Al escuchar eso, Nygman abrió los ojos de golpe-¡Espera! ¡No es justo! ¡Tienes que decirme! ¡No puedes dejarme con esa duda! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo lograste escapar de mi trampa? ¡Tienes que decírmelo!-grito al tiempo que lo sacaban a la fuerza de la habitación para llevárselo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mansión Díaz**

Al día siguiente, las Hijas de la Noche estaban reunidas en el comedor para desayunar, ya que con Nygman encerrado una vez más, podrían disfrutar de un agradable desayuno y una conversación amistosa, especialmente cuando sus tres ayudantes llegaron con sus platillos listos.

-Aquí tienen señoritas-dijo Kenneth-y su café jefa como le gusta-.

-Gracias Kenneth-dijo Sunset sonriendo-oye Odd ¿Cómo están las acciones de la empresa?-pregunto Sunset.

Odd reviso el periódico, pero el rubio simplemente no entendía nada de financias-Ah…subieron-respondió algo nervioso.

-¿Y mis opciones?-pregunto Sunset.

-Pueden desayunar aquí o en el jardín-dijo Odd y Kenneth se golpeó la frente, al tiempo que Spike le quitaba el periódico a Odd y se lo daba a Sunset para que ella revisara todo.

-¿Y cómo te sientes querida?-pregunto Rarity mirando a Fluttershy.

-Ya me siento mejor, espero poder volver a la acción pronto-dijo al tiempo que movía su pierna un poco más, pero su semblante cambio a uno de tristeza-pero me siento mal por Nygman, en serio creí que había cambiado-.

-Lo sé, estos juguetes son impresionantes-concordó Twilight sorprendida por los diseños de los juguetes de Nygman.

-Creo que todas nos estamos olvidando de un detalle-dijo Applejack volteando a ver a Sunset-¿Cómo lograste escapar de la trampa de Nygman?-.

-Es cierto, por más que buscamos alguna forma de entrar no pudimos encontrarla, lo que nos hizo deducir que tampoco había forma de salir-señalo Rainbow.

Twilight volteo a ver a su pareja-¿Cómo lograste salir de esa trampa? Realmente pensé que habías…-la peli violeta no pudo decir la palabra y Sunset tomo su mano para darle ánimos.

Una vez que vio que todas sus amigas la miraban con mucha expectación se decidió a hablar-Yo también pensé que no lo iba a conseguir-reconoció al tiempo que recordaba lo que hizo en ese momento.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _ **Las puertas, las ventanas, incluso el techo, todo estaba sellado con paredes de acero, Nygman había programado su bomba para estallar en 30 segundos, no era el tiempo suficiente para abrir un agujero con el soplete y tampoco tenía tiempo para abrir un agujero en el suelo con una de mis bombas, especialmente porque corría el riesgo de que la explosión detonara la bomba de Nygman.**_

 _ **Creí que no iba a conseguirlo y entonces me fije en un detalle, rápidamente corrí hacia el centro de la habitación, donde se encontraba una caja fuerte que había sido abandonada cuando cerraron esa atracción, entonces me metí dentro de la misma y cerré la puerta justo a tiempo.**_

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Sunset tomo un poco de su café antes de continuar-La caja fuerte logro resistir la explosión, afortunadamente y cuando todo se calmó, salí de la misma para ir a encontrarme con ustedes-finalizo.

Las chicas escucharon todo con muchísima atención y ahora estaban con la boca muy abierta después de la revelación de su amiga de cómo consiguió evitar la explosión y Pinkie Pie salto de la emoción.

-¡Que inteligente!-grito emocionada.

-Realmente fue algo impresionante-concordó Rarity mirando a su amiga con mucha admiración.

Twilight no pudo evitar pensar que ese era uno de los casos que Batman le menciono hace algún tiempo, cuando enfrento a Riddler por primera vez y supieron cómo se convirtió en el criminal que era ahora, algo sumamente triste, tomando en cuenta que él nunca busco esa vida, sino que lo empujaron a la misma.

-Vaya, meterse en el interior de una caja fuerte-dijo Applejack sorprendida por la solución que Sunset encontró en ese predicamento.

-Nunca se me habría ocurrido algo como eso-señalo Rainbow impresionada por la agudeza mental que tuvo Sunset en ese momento, digno de una sucesora del Caballero de la Noche.

La peli fuego tomo otro sorbo de su café y luego le dio un mordisco a su desayuno-Tampoco al Acertijo se le ocurrió que algo como eso podría ocurrir-señalo divertida.

-¿Ustedes creen que siga preguntándose como lograste escapar de su trampa?-pregunto Rarity con curiosidad.

-Nah, seguramente ya debe de habérsele olvidado-dijo Rainbow comenzando a comer.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Arkham**

Las palabras de Rainbow no podían estar más equivocadas, ya que un interno no paraba de gritar desde que lo llevaron de nuevo, provocando que otros criminales como el Sombrerero, Ribbrianni, Scarface, Doble Cara, Croc, entre otros, buscaran formas de taparse los oídos para ya no seguir escuchándolo.

-¡Les digo que era imposible! ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡Mi trampa era perfecta! ¡Ni siquiera Batman podría haber escapado de ella! ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME LO DIGA! ¡DIGANME COMO LO HIZO! ¡DIGANMELO!-gritaba al borde de la histeria total.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un enigma que ni siquiera el rey de los acertijos podrá resolver, pero…la verdadera amenaza aun esta acechando y esperando el momento oportuno"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=JzX4qgESVHg**

 **Sunset**

 **Hasta hoy  
no puedo imaginar que  
no dejar de continuar pero  
puede pasar  
algún día...  
(Se ve a Sunset levantarse de una profunda oscuridad, para ser observada por Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie sonriéndole)**

 **Twilight  
si te sentís sin ánimos  
Si crees  
que vas a superar cualquier problema o situación  
¡Avísame! Quiero estar y verte yo... uno al menos, por favor...**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad siendo salvada por Batman, Robin y Batichica, para después darle paso al tiempo con Batman y las hijas de la noche)**

 **Sunset**

 **La vida es solo una, pero hay que llenarla de emoción  
Una razón me diste, ¡ya nadie me puede… derrotar!**

 **(Sunset se observa frente a tres caminos al frente, uno revelándola como Firebird, otra de ella misma y uno con una forma de murciélago)**

 **Sunset**

 **Aún  
No sé  
que haces para que yo lo repita otra vez  
Solo verte ahí de pie… y me das todo ese valor**

 **(La ciudad está en cambio con Karai dirigiendo de crimen del bajo mundo, Starlight como comisionada y mucho más, solo se necesita un héroe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **¡Esta vez- ya siento que algo grita en mi interior!  
Siento que quiero continuar  
si te miro a los ojos hoy**

 **(Sunset se dispone a tomar un camino siendo antes de eso tomada de la mano por Twilight, así revelando a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Bruno todos le sonríen, así está decidida avanza por el camino con forma de murciélago)**

 **Twilight**

 **Sé que puedes reír otra vez  
Llorar si quieres**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No dejes que tus sueños se apaguen**

 **(Se ve a Batman recorrer ciudad gótica, esa imagen cambia, ahora con Robin, después con Batichica, repitiéndose con Jasón, Tim y Damián, dando un final ahora con las hijas de la noche**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **¡Así que muestra el final… el definitivo!  
¡Eres mi héroe que me salvó!**

 **(Se ve Sunset observar el atardecer una vez más, como cambia a la noche estando en lo alto de un edificio llega tener el traje y mascara de Batman en mano, esta solo se coloca la máscara, así las hijas de la noche sonriéndole saltan a la aventura)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Diane Noir:** _ahora tuvieron un encuentro con el Acertijo, que fingió estar listo para volver a la sociedad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _todavía no hay ganador, tendrán que esperar al primer capítulo para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _realmente Sunset lo necesitaba en estos momentos más que nunca, pero ahora tienen más problemas con los que lidiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _y ha llegado el momento de lidiar con otros criminales, después de todo, hay más de un enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _la verdad creo que tiene más importancia en el tema de apertura y un poco en el de salida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _por algo es Batman, siempre precavido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _eso lo respeto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _no es fácil cargara con un peso tan grande como ser Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _suenan interesantes, voy a ver qué puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _no fue la única, Bruno también lo hizo en su momento, en especial con lo que ocurrió con Gordon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _ser Batman es ser el mejor de todos, pero también implica una gran carga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _y ahora tuvieron problemas con el Acertijo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _Batman fue, es y seré el más grande héroe de todos, nadie lo iguala, pero el precio siempre es muy alto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _las mencionas tanto que realmente me recuerdas mucho a Garfield. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _no es fácil ser Batman, realmente es un peso sumamente grande que ningún otro héroe podría soportar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _los estoy revisando, cuando me decida haré las correcciones correspondientes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _me estoy comenzando a preocupar mucho por todo el asunto, cada vez que abro el concurso de los temas se desvelan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _hasta los criminales más insignificantes están levantándose ante el regreso del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _no estás tan lejos de la verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _ahora lidiaron con uno de los enemigos más ególatras de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _especialmente porque Batman les confiesa que incluso él tuvo muchas dudas en su momento y temores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _realmente es el comienzo, en especial porque está dándoles tiempo de preocupación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _todo lo que tiene que ver con el Guasón es realmente aterrador, después de todo ¿Qué otro criminal ha logrado lo que él hizo? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _no fue tanto la derrota, también tuvo que ver el hecho de saber que hay una loca que cree ser la Hija del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _es cierto, toda ayuda es muy bien recibida, especialmente en esas situaciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _Batman fue muy precavido, ya que sabía lo que implica ser Batman, realmente no es fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _por eso trato de alargarla lo más posible, realmente me entristece saber que ya va a acabar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _en especial cuando tienes que lidiar con el Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _pues ahora tuvieron que lidiar con el Acertijo, aunque Sunset lo dejo muy mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _en especial Sunset, quien lleva la máscara y el símbolo de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _Batman es excepcional, no por nada es mi héroe favorito de todos los tiempos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _eso sería algo difícil, considerando que el Guasón se fusiono con Drago en la pelea final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _entiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _Batman debe ser muchas cosas por el bien de otros y renunciar a varias más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _realmente es algo muy duro, tener que renunciar a todo lo que siempre has querido por el bien de otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _especialmente cuando el enemigo es el Guasón, quien sigue por ahí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _y más ahora que ha aparecido una enemiga muy peligrosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _hasta los mejores necesitan ayuda debes en cuando, ya que incluso Batman necesito una razón para seguir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _de eso puedes estar seguro, con cada momento que no sale es porque planea algo muy siniestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _incluso Karai está en problemas, ya que esta nueva criminal es todo un caso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y vaya que la necesitaban en este momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Diane Noir, Olivia, Éire, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Ángel María NF, Enya Berserk, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades, White Killer 09, Xanatrix742, Gokash Z, Wild Boy, Kid Shooter, Sombra 02, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Bowser30000000, Tetsuma Gundam, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Revolver, Regulus Leo, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Franco, Andros Valgreen 4, Espadachín de la Luz, Wham Pillar One, B Buccellati, Polnareff Silver, Giorno Joestar, Fugo Distorsión, Dio The World, Mista 6 Pistols, Moon-9215, Freedom Gundam 96, Iron Mario, Nero Metallic, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ant, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	32. La segunda oportunidad

" _ **Una noticia sorprendente llego a la ciudad, cuando se supo que Edward Nygman, alias Riddler, fue puesto en libertad tras demostrar que estaba reformado y listo para volver a la ciudad, trabajando para una de las empresas de juguetes más importantes de toda la ciudad, pero Sunset, habiendo sido entrenada por Batman, aprendió que a veces las cosas no son lo que aparentan, especialmente cuando en el pasado, Hiedra Venenosa dijo lo mismo y al final todo resulto ser una mentira, por lo que en compañía de sus amigas se dispusieron a averiguar si todo lo que dijo Riddler era cierto, sin embargo, también comenzaron a ocurrir algunos robos que tenían la marca de este peligroso criminal, el cual tendió una trampa para eliminar a Sunset y demostrar que ella no era tan lista como lo era Batman, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando la hija de Batman consiguió escapar de su trampa sin que él pudiera resolver como, tras demostrar que Nygman seguía siendo el mismo criminal de siempre, la policía lo arresto y fue enviado una vez más a Arkham, durante el desayuno, Sunset les revelo a sus amigas como consiguió escapar de la trampa tan elaborada de Nygman, una manera que nunca se hubiera imaginado, en cuanto a Riddler, bueno, finalmente encontró un acertijo que no podrá resolver"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ribVjpHe4BE**

 **Twilight**

 **Puedes perdonar  
¿Y olvidar tu pasado?  
Deja ir todo  
Y recuperar tu paso**

 **(Se ve el pasado que tuvo Sunset desde el principio del régimen hasta pasar en cada momento que siguió hasta el momento actual, despertando en un campo verde, siendo observada por Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para darles una sonrisa y levantarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor, así que échame la culpa  
Dame el peso para todo  
No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño sea  
(La ciudad pasa a mostrar a varios enfrentamientos con criminales contra Batman y sus hijas en el tiempo que va mostrando cierto cambio en Batman)**

 **Sunset**

 **Lo soportaré todo  
Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Entonces puedes continuar**

 **(A lo lejos de la ciudad se ve el crimen del bajo mundo dirigido por Karai, como Starlight llega al puesto de comisionada, sin escuchar un simple hahahahaha resonando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Dale un nombre a la rosa  
Todavía olerá como dulce  
Dale un nombre a la rosa: todo es lo mismo  
No cambiará lo que significas para mí**

 **(Pasando a cambiar a Sunset mirando su reflejo en el traje para verse a ella misma como Batman, pasando a momentos donde Bruno se ve en un espejo su avanzada edad)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Si vives - Vive tu vida con buenas intenciones  
Se vuelve en algún lugar en el camino (Ah ~)  
Pero, ¿darías? Dale un segundo pensamiento  
Cuando dice que revela la mentira**

 **(Sunset toma el manto de Batman en sus manos para volverse finalmente Batman ante las demás aceptando el renacer de Batman, cambiando rápidamente a una ciudad en caos aclamando por un héroe)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Solo hay un 10% de culpa  
Pero nadie compartirá la falla  
Tomas el calor, pero no más  
Así que ahora es el momento, tienes que tener tu propio  
Y levántate alto  
(Se ve la sombra de Batman a lo lejos pasar como todos ven a Sunset la ahora Batman combatir a varios criminales, aun escuchando un hahahahaha, aparece la hija de un demonio, la Hija del Guasón)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Es la cosa número uno que nunca puedes olvidar  
No dejes que te definan,  
Todavía hay pelea en ti  
(Sunset se pone al frente de ella como esta sonríe para ser rodeada por cientos de criminales, sin dejarse intimidad llega a ser apoyada por Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, ahora sonriendo entre si avanzan directo al combate, pasando a quedar la imagen con las hijas de Batman y el Guasón frente a frente)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor  
Dando el peso para todo**

 **Twilight**

 **No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño  
Tú y yo podemos soportarlo todo**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Y continuarás**

 **(Termina todo en una fotografía con Bruno, Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie siendo colgada en la baticueva junto a otras con Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 32**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 32 La segunda oportunidad**

Era una noche lluviosa en la ciudad, los cielos se veían iluminados con los rayos de la tormenta, mientras nos enfocamos en el hospital general de Gótica, en donde se encontraban Celestia, Starlight y algunos oficiales más, así como también las Hijas de la Noche, quienes observaban todo lo que pasaba desde el techo de un edificio cercano.

-Ahí vienen-aviso Pinkie Pie divisando un camión de la policía, mismo que arribo frente al hospital.

De la parte trasera descendieron tres personas, siendo dos de ellas oficiales y el tercero el paciente que iba a ingresar al hospital, directamente salido del asilo de Arkham, para ser llevado al quirófano para una cirugía, se trataba de Harvey Dent, alias Dos Caras.

-Ya es hora, Harvey-dijo Celestia y el aludido entrecerró los ojos.

Desde su posición, las siete chicas vieron como ingresaban a Harvey al hospital, donde lo prepararían para la operación que restauraría su rostro, devolviéndolo a la normalidad, rápidamente, dispararon sus ganchos y se dirigieron hacia el techo del hospital, por suerte, la sala donde se iba a llevar a cabo la cirugía estaba sobre una vitrina en el techo, lo que les permitiría ver el procedimiento.

-¿Creen realmente que esto funcione?-pregunto Rainbow.

-La doctora tiene muchas esperanzas en que podrá restaurar el rostro de Harvey y devolverlo a la sociedad, eliminando todo rastro de Doble Cara-dijo Rarity.

-Si esto en verdad funciona, entonces Batman podrá sentir que logro salvar a un amigo-dijo Sunset mirando a Harvey ingresar en la camilla-Harvey y Bruno eran grandes amigos, los mejores, hasta que Rupert Thorne termino por partir a Dent a la mitad, creando a Doble Cara-.

-Primero Dent y luego Superman-dijo Twilight-a veces parecía que el Universo premiaba las hazañas de Batman con crueldad y abandono-agrego molesta por ello.

-La vida puede ser muy cruel en ocasiones-dijo Fluttershy pensando en cuando Myra era su enemiga y ahora, Lucy.

Dentro del quirófano, los doctores ya estaban preparando a Harvey para comenzar con la operación-Todo está saliendo muy bien, Harvey, has respondido magníficamente a la terapia psicológica y has logrado mantener a Doble Cara a raya, una vez que hayamos restaurado tu rostro, tendrás la fuerza suficiente para eliminarlo por completo, serás libre de él y volverás a ser el hombre que alguna vez fuiste-le aseguro la doctora con tono gentil.

-¿Las Empresas Díaz lo pagaran todo?-pregunto Harvey, pues escucho la heredera de Bruno, había intervenido para que permitieran el pago de la operación de Harvey más.

-Fueron las órdenes de la señorita Shimmer-aseguro la doctora.

Al escuchar eso, Harvey se rio de manera divertida y con algo de nostalgia-No puedo creer que la heredera de Bruno quiera hacer lo que él seguramente habría hecho por mí-dijo al tiempo que le colocaban la mascarilla para inducirle la anestesia-Bruno, él siempre fue un buen amigo, nunca perdió la fe en mí…siempre…estuvo a mi lado…a pesar de todo…recuerdo que…solíamos divertirnos mucho en…las noches…hubo una ocasión…en que…fuimos al centro nocturno…Eclipse de Luna…nunca nos divertimos tanto…supe que lo estaban demoliendo…creo que…las cosas buenas…no son…para…siempre…-fueron todas sus palabras antes de quedarse dormido.

-Muy bien, comencemos-indico la doctora.

Las Hijas de la Noche observaban todo lo que pasaba por la vitrina, claro que Rainbow y Fluttershy se tuvieron que alejar un poco, y Rarity no tardo en seguirlas, una operación era algo que seguramente no querrían ver, Twilight tampoco estaba segura de querer hacerlo, pero tenía curiosidad por ver un procedimiento de reconstrucción facial como ese.

-¿En serio vas a pagar por todo?-pregunto Pinkie con curiosidad.

-Es lo que Bruno habría hecho-respondió Sunset mirando a Harvey.

Ya todo estaba listo, los médicos estaban a punto de comenzar con la cirugía, cuando de pronto, la puerta se abrió con violencia y varios hombres armados, con pasamontañas hicieron acto de aparición.

-¡Quietos!-grito uno de ellos.

-¿Qué creen que hacen? ¡No pueden entrar aquí!-grito la doctora, antes de ser golpeada por el maleante, dejándola tendida en el suelo.

-¡Lo siento doctora, pero este hombre tiene otra cita y nuestro jefe no quiere que llegue tarde!-declaro el hombre riéndose.

Al ver lo que pasaba, rápidamente Sunset y las demás se pusieron en acción, haciendo la entrada heroica que Batman siempre debía hacer, atravesando las ventanas de forma dramática, captando la atención de los maleantes.

-¡Las putas de Batman!-grito uno de ellos disparándoles con rapidez, Rainbow esquivo los disparos y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, derribándolo con facilidad.

-¡No deberías hacer eso, aquí es un hospital!-declaro sonriendo de forma divertida.

Los maleantes comenzaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra contra las chicas, quienes buscaban modos de acercarse para inutilizarlos, pero esos hombres estaban dispuestos a llevarse a Dent y fue cuando el líder del grupo saco una bomba de gas de su bolsillo, lanzándola contra el suelo con fuerza, sus máscaras también eran para que pudieran protegerse del gas y ver a través del mismo.

-¡Pronto! ¡Sáquenlo de aquí! ¡El jefe dijo que quiere tener el placer de despedazarlo en persona!-.

Los hombres rápidamente se llevaron a Dent pudieron evitarlo, pero no tardaron en salir detrás de ellos una vez que el humo comenzó a disiparse, cuando salieron a la sala de espera, encontraron a la policía tendidos en el suelo, al parecer los maleantes los sedaron, incluso algunos miembros del personal médico estaban en las mismas condiciones.

Sunset se dio cuenta de que algunos médicos y enfermeras tuvieron suerte, así que pudo confiar en que ellos atenderían a su madre y a los demás, por lo que siguió a sus amigas y vieron a los hombres escapar en dos coches distintos, tomando direcciones diferentes.

-¡Lightning, Huntress y Serafín! ¡Vayan por el auto que va a la derecha, las demás conmigo!-indico Sunset y las chicas se dividieron para perseguir los autos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Rápidamente, Rainbow, Applejack y Fluttershy comenzaron a seguir el auto que se les indico, iban muy cerca del mismo, tomando atajos por los techos de los edificios, al tiempo que llamaban sus motos por control remoto, una vez que aparecieron, subieron a las mismas y comenzaron la persecución a mayor velocidad.

-Tenemos compañía-informo el conductor al ver por el retrovisor.

-¡No por mucho!-aseguro su compañero, al tiempo que se asomaba por la ventana y comenzaba a disparar contra las chicas, quienes maniobraron para esquivar las balas, conforme más se acercaban.

La primera en llegar al auto fue Rainbow, quien de un salto subió al auto, tomando por sorpresa al conductor, pues lo hizo de su lado-¡Hola amigos!-declaro la chica sonriendo y comenzando a luchar por obligar al hombre a detenerse, pero en medio de la pelea se pudo dar cuenta de algo.

-¡Quítate!-grito el otro maleante, al tiempo que le apuntaba con su arma, sin tener más opciones, Rainbow tuvo que saltar para evitar el disparo, aterrizando en el pavimento, por suerte, lo hizo de manera acrobática.

-¡Dulzura! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Applejack llegando hasta donde estaba su pareja.

-Por supuesto, cielos, esas lecciones de Batman sí que son muy efectivas-reconoció sonriendo.

-¿Pudiste ver a Harvey Dent?-pregunto Fluttershy preocupada por la seguridad del ex fiscal.

-Me temo que no iba en ese auto-respondió Rainbow al tiempo que se sacudía un poco el polvo que le quedo en su traje.

-Esperemos que el resto de la banda tenga mejor suerte-dijo Applejack.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Del otro lado, el resto de las chicas también iban en sus motos, persiguiendo la camioneta en la que iban los demás criminales, casi los alcanzaban, faltaba muy poco, desafortunadamente, los secuestradores que iban en ese vehículo eran un poco más y rápidamente comenzaron a disparar a los autos cercanos, provocando que estos tuvieran que girar o detenerse violentamente, lo que provoco que chocaran entre ellos, causando un bloqueo involuntario.

Rápidamente, las chicas tuvieron que detenerse antes de chocar contra los autos y empeorar el estado, solo pudo ver como los criminales escapaban en su camioneta, al tiempo que Fluttershy se comunicaba con Twilight.

-Malas noticias, Batman, al parecer, Harvey no iba en ese auto, lo que significa que iba en la camioneta-informo la peli violeta.

-¿Ahora qué haremos?-pregunto Rarity mirando hacia la dirección que los criminales tomaron.

Sunset se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en una solución y finalmente pensó en algo-Muy bien, tenemos que dividirnos; Magic Star, Arlequín y Lady Diamond, ustedes diríjanse a Arkham, háganle una visita al Pingüino-.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Pinkie confundida ante la indicación de su líder.

-Antes de ser arrestado, el Pingüino y Dos Caras tuvieron un problema financiero, mismo que se agravo cuando Karai tomo el control del Bajo Mundo, ambos criminales comenzaron a robarse uno al otro, no sería raro pensar que ese gordo quiera alguna revancha en contra de Dent-explico Sunset, para luego abrir comunicación-Huntress, tú y las demás diríjanse a ver a Thorne, por lo que tengo entendido, Harvey siempre le dio dolores de cabeza cuando ejercía como fiscal-.

-¿Qué harás tu mientras tanto?-pregunto Twilight mirando a su novia.

-Yo volveré al hospital, tratare de encontrar alguna pista que nos indique quien pudo haber planeado todo esto, manténganse en contacto-indico la peli fuego al tiempo que volvía al hospital y las demás iban a Arkham.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Asilo Arkham**

Era la hora de la recreación para los internos y el Pingüino se encontraba haciendo lo que más le gustaba hacer, entrenar a las palomas para que danzaran y cantaran a su ritmo, hecho que no le tomo mucho tiempo de lograr, ese criminal tenía un buen toque con las aves.

-¡Eso es! ¡Bailen para mí, mis pequeñas! ¡Bailen!-gritaba el Pingüino al tiempo que movía una vara como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta, pues mientras algunas palomas bailaban, otras cantaban.

-Parece que sabes cómo entretenerte aquí-dijo Twilight y el Pingüino volteo a ver a sus tres visitantes, quienes lo veían desde el exterior, por una ventana con rejas.

Al ver a sus visitantes, el criminal no pudo evitar reírse-Vaya, realmente son tan molestas como su maestro, ese tipo también sabía cómo causarle un buen susto a la gente-.

-Era parte de su encanto-dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Yo lo llamaría más bien una obsesión muy poco sana o totalmente demente, creo que esa rata con alas debió ser encerrado aquí desde hace tiempo y ya que ustedes siguen sus pasos, creo que es obvio que también ustedes deben estar aquí-dijo el Pingüino acariciando a una de sus mascotas.

-No creo que sea el mismo caso-dijo Rarity.

Twilight suspiro y miro a uno de los enemigos más mortales de Batman-Escucha, alguien secuestro a Harvey Dent antes de que pudieran operarlo, sabemos que tuviste rencillas con él antes de que fuera capturado, así que si tú fuiste el responsable…-.

-Oye, oye, tranquila pequeña pollita entusiasta-dijo el Pingüino interrumpiéndola-aunque es cierto que Dos Caras y yo tuvimos nuestras diferencias, especialmente porque se atrevió a robarme un valioso huevo de jade valorado en millones de millones, jamás atacaría a un colega criminal mientras se encontraba anestesiado y a punto de ser operado, no es muy ético-.

-¿Honor entre criminales?-pregunto Rarity con sarcasmo.

-Lo creas o no preciosa, no todos los criminales pensamos como el Guasón, es cierto que hay cosas que nos ayudan a tener ganancias muy placenteras, pero desde que esa chica, Karai apareció, bueno, las cosas cambiaron radicalmente-dijo el Pingüino.

-Entonces ¿realmente no tuviste nada que ver con esto?-pregunto Twilight.

-Por supuesto que no, si quisiera ajustar cuentas con Dent sería cara a cara o Doble Cara-dijo el Pingüino, más cuando volteo, las chicas ya no estaban-como odio que hagan eso-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Empresas Thorne**

El jefe de esa mafia se encontraba leyendo el diario y tomando una taza de té, sentado frente a su chimenea, aunque no estaba totalmente tranquilo, sus hombres estaban vigilando las 24 horas del día, apenas les daba un descanso y no había estado tranquilo desde que esa nueva criminal apareció.

De pronto, los sonidos de una batalla afuera de su habitación captaron su atención y antes de que supiera que pasaba, varios de sus hombres entraron volando al lugar, siendo lanzados por Applejack, quien se sacudió las manos.

-En serio deberías dejar que tus hombres se ejerciten más-dijo Applejack.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?-cuestiono Thorne antes de ser sujetado del cuello de su traje por Rainbow.

-¡Nosotras hacemos las preguntas aquí! ¿Dónde estabas el 15 de diciembre de 1985?-cuestiono.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿No es verdad que odias a Elmer Gruñón porque te robo a tu chica? ¡Lo sabemos todo, Thorne! ¡Será mejor que confieses!-continuo Rainbow mirándolo de forma agresiva.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando niña?-cuestiono Thorne cada vez más confundido.

-¡Entonces lo admites!-acuso Rainbow y Applejack le puso una mano en el hombro, cuando la chica volteo a ver a su pareja, está la miraba de manera seria y Fluttershy solo parpadeo confundida-ah…me deje llevar de nuevo ¿verdad?-pregunto nerviosa.

-Solo un poco, pero si no te molesta, yo continuare-dijo Applejack acercándose a Thorne.

-Gracias, en serio esa chica esta…-.

-¡Muy bien cerdo de establo barato! ¿Qué has hecho con él?-cuestiono la vaquera sujetándolo del cuello de nuevo y mirándolo de manera agresiva.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡No me vengas con "que"! ¡Será mejor que hables antes de que decida emplear la vieja táctica del oeste para hacer hablar a los cuatreros como tú!-advirtió Applejack.

-Ah…lo que mis amigas quieren decir-intervino Fluttershy-es que Harvey Dent fue secuestrado del hospital donde lo iban a operar y tenemos razones para pensar que fuiste el responsable-.

Al escuchar eso, Thorne miro a las tres chicas-¿De eso se trata todo? ¿De Doble Cara? ¡No le he hecho nada!-declaro soltándose y arreglándose el traje-es cierto que el tipo no me agradaba ni un poco, especialmente por todos los problemas que me causo en el pasado, pero ahora tengo dos nuevos problemas con los cuales lidiar, así que no tengo tiempo para pensar en simples venganzas-.

Las chicas se vieron entre sí y fue cuando Rainbow tomo la palabra-¡No nos estas diciendo todo!-acuso mirándolo de forma seria y desafiante.

-¡No! ¡Lo juro! ¡No he tocado a Dos Caras! ¿Saben lo que me haría Karai si supiera que mande liquidar a un enemigo en un estado tan débil como ese?-cuestiono Thorne.

-En eso tiene razón-dijo Fluttershy.

-Muy bien, será mejor que lo que dices sea cierto, porque si nos enteramos que fuiste tú quien lo secuestro, me asegurare de entregarte a Karai para que te haga chicharron-advirtió Rainbow, para luego retirarse junto con sus amigas.

-¿Eso era necesario?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-A veces es necesario meterles un buen susto a los criminales-dijo Rainbow sonriendo complacida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Hospital General**

Sunset ya estaba en la escena del crimen, revisando todo el lugar, encontró huellas de los secuestradores en el suelo, sabía que eran de ellos, porque los doctores y enfermeros debían usar zapatos especiales cuando tenían que realizar alguna cirugía, ahora la peli fuego revisaba todo el lugar, esperando alguna noticia de sus amigas.

-"Batman, soy Magic Star"-.

-Adelante-dijo Sunset respondiendo el llamado.

-"Lo lamento, pero el Pingüino no fue el responsable del secuestro de Harvey Dent"-informo su novia.

-"Batman, aquí Serafín, lamento decir que Thorne tampoco tuvo nada que ver con ello"-.

-Entiendo, aunque eso no importa ahora, creo saber quién fue el responsable de todo esto y a donde lo llevo-dijo la peli fuego al tiempo que recordaba lo que paso horas antes y algunas enseñanzas de Batman-les envió las coordenadas, reúnanse conmigo en cuanto puedan-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Eclipse de Luna**

El viejo centro nocturno, lugar que fue testigo de muchas de las mejores fiestas que jamás se vieron en la ciudad, en la cual la gente podía llegar a pasar una noche agradable, entre ellos Bruno Díaz y su mejor amigo en aquel entonces.

El lugar se encontraba en un edificio de unos 30 pisos, en cuya cima se encontraba dicho club y tal como se dijo, ya estaba en proceso de demolición, fue cuando Sunset hizo acto de aparición, sus amigas todavía tardarían un poco más en llegar, por ello acudió sola.

-¡Da la cara! ¡Ya lo sé todo! ¡Secuestraste a Harvey para poder llevar a cabo tu venganza personal en contra de él! ¡Era muy obvio, ya que tú eres el peor enemigo de Harvey!-acuso Sunset.

-Bravo, aunque para ser la pupila de Batman, tardaste mucho en descubrirlo-dijo una voz en las sombras y finalmente, el responsable hizo acto de aparición, revelándose ante la peli fuego.

-Dos Caras-gruño Sunset.

Efectivamente, quien secuestro a Harvey no fue otro que el mismo Dos Caras, el lado malvado de Harvey, quien tenía el control en esos momentos-Me estaba comenzando a preguntar si te vería aparecer para intentar detenerme-reconoció Dos Caras.

-Debí haberlo sabido, dos autos, dos direcciones, dos pistas, pero todas apuntaban al mismo lugar, planeaste el secuestro antes de que llevaran a Harvey al hospital, todo con el fin de destruirlo-acuso Sunset.

-¿Por qué no? Ese cobarde de Dent pensaba destruirme a mí, simplemente me adelante antes de que lo hiciera, tal como voy a destruirte a ti-sentencio lanzándose contra Sunset.

Ambos comenzaron una pelea muy reñida, cuando Dos Caras tomaba el control del cuerpo de Harvey, este era un asesino sádico y a sangre fría, por ese motivo Sunset no podía descuidarse en ningún momento, más durante la batalla, logro hacer un movimiento que Dos Caras no vio.

La peli fuego rápidamente le dio una patada en el abdomen, estrellándola contra una viga de acero, Sunset se dispuso a terminar con la pelea, cuando fue golpeada por la espalda por uno de los hombres de Dos Caras, quien se levantó y miro a su contrincante tirado en el suelo, momento que aprovecho para reírse.

Cuando Sunset se recuperó, se dio cuenta que estaba colgada de los brazos, con una bomba en la parte superior una muy larga caída en la parte inferior, con Dos Caras y sus hombres observándola desde abajo.

-Me alegra que haya despertado, de ese modo no te perderás el gran final que he preparado para ti-dijo Dos Caras-claro que esto es algo que me habría gustado hacer con tu maestro, el verdadero Batman-.

-Yo soy Batman ahora-le aseguro Sunset.

-Lo sé y por ello tendrás el destino que él merecía desde hace tiempo; las reglas son simples, si cae cara-dijo lanzando su moneda y deteniéndola-activare la bomba sobre tu cabeza y se cae cruz-volvió a lanzarla y nuevamente la tomo en el aire-entonces cortaremos la cadena y caerás 30 pisos hacia una muerte segura, todo es parte de la ley verdadera, el azar-aseguro Dos Caras lanzando su moneda al aire.

-¡Deja que caiga al suelo! ¡Quiero ver lo que salga!-grito Sunset.

-Como quieras-acepto Dos Caras sin tener problema con eso, la moneda cayó al suelo, pero lo hizo de canto-¿Qué?-exclamo recogiéndola y volviendo a lanzarla, pero nuevamente, la moneda cayó de canto-no puede ser-.

Dos caras la volvió a recoger y la lanzo una vez más, pero el resultado no cambiaba en ningún momento, ese hecho comenzó a llenarlo de desesperación, la recogió una vez más, lanzándola a los aires, pero el resultado no cambiaba, cada vez que caía, la moneda lo hacía en canto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cae de canto? ¿Cómo voy a decidir qué hacer? ¿Cómo sabré que hacer?-cuestionaba al tiempo que la lanzaba una vez más.

Sus hombres se vieron entre sí sin saber que pensar ni que decir, para ellos era claro que debían deshacerse de Sunset, quien aprovecho la confusión y distracción de Dos Caras para comenzar a liberarse de sus ataduras, hecho que consiguió tras algunos segundos, una vez que estuvo libre, se lanzó contra los maleantes.

-¡Jefe! ¡Batman se soltó!-grito uno de sus hombre, pero Dos Caras no lo escuchaba, ocupado en recoger y lanzar la moneda de nuevo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dices que hacer?-cuestionaba cada vez más desesperado por no poder obtener respuestas de su confiable moneda.

Sus hombres se dieron cuenta de que no podían depender de su jefe en esos momentos y el segundo al mando tomo la palabra-¡La superamos en número, llénenla de plomo!-grito y todos se dispusieron a cumplir con la orden, pero…

-¡Piénsenlo de nuevo!-el resto de las Hijas de la Noche llego para ayudar a sus amiga a lidiar con esos terribles criminales.

Rápidamente, la pelea comenzó a desatarse una vez más, los hombres de Dos Caras disparaban contra las chicas, mientras que ajeno a cualquier cosa que no fuera su moneda, Dos Caras pasaba entre ellos, lanzándola una y otra vez, pero sin cambiar nada, en uno de esos momentos, la moneda comenzó a rodar hacia una viga, dirigiéndose a la orilla y quedando de canto de nuevo.

Ante esa visión, Dos Caras quedo más que impactado, pero aun con el riesgo de caer hacia una muerte segura, comenzó a avanzar por la viga para recuperar su moneda una vez más, al tiempo que la batalla se desataba detrás de él, fue cuando uno de los hombres, al ser derribado por Pinkie Pie, disparo sin querer hacia la bomba, misma que estallo con los disparos.

Por suerte, nadie resulto herido, pero la explosión hizo que Dos Caras perdiera el equilibrio y cayera-¡Harvey!-grito Sunset lanzándose a su rescate, sujetándolo de una mano justo a tiempo.

-¡Batman!-exclamo Dos Caras sorprendido.

-¡Resiste Harvey!-grito Sunset, cuando el lugar comenzó a derrumbarse, rápidamente, las chicas sacaron a todos los hombres de Dos Caras del lugar.

-¡Batman!-grito Twilight alarmada de ver que Sunset todavía estaba luchando por salvar a Dos Caras.

-¡Tienes que darme la otra mano, Harvey, de otro modo no podré ayudarte!-grito Sunset.

-Yo…yo… ¡No sé qué hacer! ¡La moneda no me lo dice! ¡Mi propia moneda me ha traicionado!-grito Harvey al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-¡Harvey escúchame! ¡Esa moneda es de truco, yo las cambie mientras estábamos peleando, no importa cuántas veces la arrojes, siempre caerá de canto! ¡Tú tienes que decidir sin ella, tienes que tomar una elección ahora! ¡La moneda o tu vida!-grito Sunset revelando el motivo por el cual la moneda no hacía más que caer de canto.

Dos Caras miro la mano donde estaba la moneda, el tiempo pasaba y el lugar seguía derribándose, pero finalmente, Harvey soltó la moneda-¡Batman! ¡Ayúdame!-pidió al tiempo que acercaba su otra mano a Sunset, quien sonrió ante eso, pero justo cuando se disponía a tomarla, el lado malo de Harvey volvió a tomar el control-¡Jamás aceptare ser salvado por ti!-declaro al tiempo que se soltaba del agarre.

-¡Harvey!-grito Sunset ante eso, al tiempo que disparaba un gancho y se lanzaba al rescate, seguida por Twilight, al tiempo que todo ese lugar se venía abajo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Asilo Arkham**

Naturalmente y tras lo ocurrido, Harvey Dent fue enviado una vez más a ese asilo, donde fue recibido por los otros criminales, entre ellos el Pingüino, que solo lo miro de reojo, una parte de él estaba complacida de que las mocosas lo salvaran, ya que así podría ajustar cuentas con él de la manera correcta.

Ahora, Dent estaba sentado en su cama, cuando unos pasos se escucharon-Señor Dent, tiene visitas-informo el guardia.

Cuando Harvey alzo la vista, se encontró con Sunset, quien lo miraba fijamente-Hola señor Dent-.

-Debí imaginar que vendría a verme, después de todo, hizo que las Empresas Díaz pagaran por todo, seguramente debe estar arrepentida por ello-gruño Harvey.

-En realidad, vengo a decirle que todavía contara con el apoyo de las Empresas Díaz y que seguiremos haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarlo-informo Sunset.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué harían eso? ¿Acaso es una condición que Bruno impuso en su testamento para ti?-cuestiono molesto.

-Bruno no impuso nada de eso-dijo Sunset-esto lo hago porque quiero hacerlo-.

-¿Por qué harías eso?-pregunto Harvey.

-Una vez fue el mejor amigo de Bruno, el hombre que me salvo cuando yo estuve perdida, atrapada en mi rabia y en mi dolor, tal como usted lo está ahora y aun cuando ambos le dimos no una, sino cientos de razones, él jamás perdió la esperanza en nosotros, porque él todavía creía que debajo de esa moneda, aun se escondía su mejor amigo y aquel honesto y noble fiscal que todos conocieron-dijo Sunset.

Harvey abrió los ojos sorprendido por escuchar eso, pero no pudo evitar reírse-Bruno…eso realmente suena a él…mi viejo y tonto amigo…no importa nada…nunca perdió la fe en mí-dijo sonriendo con nostalgia y tristeza-es una pena que se haya marchado sin poder ver que su fe sea recompensada o destruida-.

-Yo me asegurare de que eso no ocurra, sin importar cuanto tiempo pase, haré todo lo posible porque Harvey Dent vuelva, no solo por Bruno, sino porque sé que en el fondo, él también quiere volver-finalizo Sunset, para después retirarse del lugar, dejando a un muy pensativo Dent, quien no tardo en volver a su cama.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una oportunidad destruida por una doble personalidad y por una moneda, más la esperanza es algo que siempre puede existir en el abismo más oscuro"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=zmUjyJskM38**

 **Sunset**

 **Mi vida ha sido como un eterno ciclo sin fin  
A veces no creía que podía seguir  
Cuando tu calidad y paz me levanto**

 **(Se ve tres fotografías en un libro, la primera muestra la batalla contra drago, la segunda el torneo de los universos y la ultima en blanco comenzó a ser resplandor en esta)**

 **Twilight**

 **Hoy sola no estas  
Con amistad sin fin  
Es algo imposible**

 **Sunset**

 **De la soledad yo pude regresar  
Para ver la luz otra vez**

 **(Se ve la historia de Sunset pasar lentamente desde el régimen hasta la caída de este como sus aventuras con las hijas de la noche, todo para acabar mirando el traje de Batman frente a ella)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que aun puedo levantarme y luchar**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
Cuando sea el momento de pelear**

 **El gran peso en mis hombros por llevar  
Algo imposible no es**

 **(Twilight aparece a su lado apoyándola viendo con detenimiento imágenes de los otros compañeros de Batman, sin saber que Bruno las estaba observando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Solo es difícil continuar**

 **Sunset**

 **Pero mientras no me rinda continuare**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad en reconstrucción después de largas batallas, en la oficina del comisionado se ve primero a Gordon, para cambiar a Celestia y por ultimo a Starlight, quien sonreirá observando la señal de Batman iluminando la noche)**

 **Applejack, Rainbow**

 **Honestidad y Lealtad  
Te sostendrán**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack corren alrededor de un bosque como competencia)**

 **Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity**

 **Dándole al mundo algo porque reír  
Porque con generosidad y amabilidad**

 **(Se ve a Myra y Fluttershy en una guardería cuidando de varios animales, pasando a una con Rarity y Karai, por ultimo a Pinkie en una fiesta entreteniendo a todos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Juntas podremos estar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Toma la luz y el poder que tienes  
La amistad y el amor florecerán**

 **(En un bosque se ven pasar las estaciones con el cambio de color de hojas para mostrar a Twilight y Sunset en este abrazadas mirando la puesta de sol)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
De mi propia historia escribir y continuar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Y sé que esta gran amistad  
Jamás se extinguirá**

 **(Más tarde se les unen Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Con amor todo es posible  
Los limites se van  
Y sé que este legado podrá continuar**

 **(Todas se quedan viendo la puesta de sol que se convierte en la noche de pronto, así como todas sonríen esta imagen es tomada en una fotografía convirtiéndose en la última del libro, para después ser cerrado)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _lo hará por mucho tiempo, ya que esto es algo que no saldrá de su cabeza en bastante tiempo, no logra comprender que pudo haber salido mal en su trampa perfecta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _creo que su principal motivación es probar que no hay nadie más inteligente que él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _y pasara muchos días tratando de encontrar la respuesta a ese enigma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _aunque ahora recibió un duro golpe a su gran ego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y Sunset dejo a Nygman con un terrible dolor de cabeza, ya que se quedó sin saber cómo escapo de su trampa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _aunque en el caso de Dos Caras se podría considerar una excepción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _y ahora les tocó lidiar con Dos Caras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _ese es un acertijo para ti. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _la verdad suena interesante, especialmente porque se mezclaran varias cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _se volverá más loco porque ahora quedo sin resolver un acertijo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _solo que aquí afecto más a Nygman, porque él es demasiado ególatra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _escuche sobre eso y me pregunto cómo será. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _en serio dejaron a Nygman muy mal, sin saber cómo logró escapar de su trampa mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues no fue tan astuto, ya que no pudo descubrir como Sunset escapo de su trampa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _y al final recibió un golpe justo donde más le duele, en su enorme ego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _especialmente si son los más grandes enemigos de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _puedes estar seguro de que el Acertijo pasara días tratando de encontrar la solución de ese acertijo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _y pasara días enteros tratando de encontrar la respuesta a ese acertijo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Saint Femme, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Olivia, Éire, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Tenzalucard123, Andros Valgreen 4, Xanatrix742, Bowser300000, Gokash Z, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, White Killer 09, White Killer 09, Wild Boy, Kid Shooter, Giorno Joestar, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Rohan The Hand, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Joestar, Zeppeli, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Tetsuma Gundam, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Black Hunter, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Revolver, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Regulus Leo, Iron Mario, Ant, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	33. Boda

" _ **Harvey Dent, también conocido como Dos Caras, tuvo la oportunidad de volver a la sociedad, pues tras avanzar perfectamente en sus terapias, estaba listo para la cirugía que debía reparar el daño en la mitad de su rostro, sin embargo, antes de que la operación comenzara, fue secuestrado por un grupo de hombres armados y las Hijas de la Noche se vieron en la necesidad de rescatarlo; teniendo como principales sospechosos al Pingüino y a Rupert Thorne, pero ninguno de ellos fue el responsable, cada uno por sus propias razones, al final, descubrieron que quien había secuestrado a Harvey no fue otro que él mismo o mejor dicho, su otra personalidad, el cruel y sádico Dos Caras, quien quería destruir a Harvey, sacarlo de su mente para siempre, más Sunset logro sacar provecho a la debilidad más grande de Dent o mejor dicho, la mayor debilidad de Dos Caras, su total y completa dependencia en su moneda para tomar cualquier decisión, gracias a que exploto y aprovecho ese punto, las Hijas de la Noche pudieron no solo detenerlo, sino que fueron capaces de salvar a ambos lados de la personalidad de Harvey, siendo devuelto a Arkham, donde Sunset lo visito y le aseguro que sin importar cuantos años le tome, ella lograría salvarlo del abismo, como Bruno lo hizo por ella"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Qe50-aLh0cI**

 **Twilight  
¿Acaso puedes oír?  
Esa voz mía que se la ha llevado la luz**

 **Sunset**

 **Si el mundo significa esto  
Entonces estos sentimientos son reales  
(Se ve a Ciudad gótica desde la noche al amanecer con Firebird, Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, para después mostrar a Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Fui aplastada por mi anhelo y me rendí  
Sin siquiera saber de qué color es este cielo infinito  
(Se ve el pasado de Sunset desde el régimen hasta el día de hoy, mirando a lo lejos de gótica)**

 **Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón  
(Puede ver a Bruno, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie a su lado esperándola para después pasar a la noche)**

 **Sunset  
Un gran peso por cargar**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas  
(La noche procede con varios ladrones siendo detenidos por Batman y sus hijas, conforme da un salto en el tiempo de cómo pasan los años y como Batman empieza a cansarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **(Se ve la ciudad dos lados uno oscuro y el otro claro, del lado oscuro se llega a escuchar una siniestra risa)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No tengo tiempo para llorar por las estaciones  
Y no volveré a dudar otra vez  
Son contados, y muy pequeños  
Los lamentos que llevo en mis manos**

 **(Se ve la baticueva con el pasar de los años desde que solo eran Bruno y Alfred, para cambiar a otros con Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim, Damián y terminar ahora con Bruno guardando el traje de Batman)**

 **Todas las hijas de la noche**

 **Una historia por continuar  
El legado prevalecerá**

 **(Sunset observa la ciudad a lo lejos con la imagen de Karai y la Guasón a lo lejos ella toma la máscara de Batman en sus manos para colocársela y saltar a la aventura)**

 **Twilight**

 **He venido hasta aquí, solo siguiéndote  
Es algo que yo, que tu buscabas, puedo hacer...**

 **Sunset**

 **Las palabras que me dijiste aquel día, incluso ahora  
Definitivamente llegaron a mi corazón**

 **(Starlight Glimmer observa a lo lejos el cómo Batman vuelve a nacer mientras esta sonríe)**

 **Sunset**

 **Me di cuenta de la razón de haber nacido  
Hoy más de lo que pude hacer ayer**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **Pese al gran peso por cargar  
Sé que sola nunca estoy**

 **(Sunset avanza siendo detenida por la Guasón esperándola comenzando una persecución)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todo fue como si fuera tan natural  
Nuestros preciosos días no han terminado, entonces, otra vez**

 **Todas juntas en especial Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas**

 **(Se ven grandes momentos de combates pasados de Batman y el Guasón, golpe tras golpe que se da entre las hijas de estos)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí…**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Fue como si todo aquí hubiese sido con naturalidad  
Los días que vendrán serán con seguridad felices y así  
Comienzo a avanzar porque es momento de correr  
Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón**

 **(La lluvia cae en su combate para rápidamente caer unas a otras al suelo, no sin antes de que Sunset sea sujetada de caer en la oscuridad por Twilight, a su lado de Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para levantarse e iluminar el alrededor)**

 **Sunset**

 **Ya no me detendré a mi destino llegaré  
Porque mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer  
La respuesta que busqué  
(Sunset aparece frente a la mansión Díaz junto a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, así como Bruno a su lado, a punto de tomarse una foto)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No noté que estaba justo aquí**

 **En esta historia y legado continuar  
No terminara aquí**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Siempre continuara**

 **(La foto termina tomada de la familia, así como muestra a otros que ya no están como Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián, para terminar, mostrando la noche con Sunset ahora como Batman a su lado Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 33**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 33 Boda**

 **Mansión Díaz**

Las Hijas de la Noche se estaban arreglando para salir, pero esta vez no iban a patrullar, sino que se estaban arreglando para asistir a una ceremonia muy importante; unas. Así es, las Hijas de la Noche, herederas de Batman, se alistaban para asistir a una boda.

-No puedo creerlo, hace mucho que no hacemos algo tan simple como asistir a una boda-dijo Rarity mientras se arreglaba.

-Será bueno hacer algo más que solo perseguir a los criminales de Gótica-dijo Fluttershy sonriendo.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Esta noche va a ver fiesta!-grito Pinkie Pie saltando de un lado a otro-¡Y lo mejor de todo, con pastel!-.

-Me sorprende que incluso Sunset haya aceptado ir-dijo Rainbow-ella no estaba del todo convencida en asistir y francamente, yo tampoco lo estoy-.

-Sunset se ha sentido muy presionada, con todo eso de que apareció una nueva cuatrera que está siguiendo los pasos del más grande criminal que Gótica haya visto, así como también lo ocurrido con Dos Caras…no puedo imaginarme como se debe sentir-dijo Applejack.

-¡Pero todas estamos en esto!-grito Rainbow algo molesta.

-Pero ella es quien heredo la capa de Batman, la más grande de todas las responsabilidades, no debe ser fácil para ella tener que cargar con un peso como ese-dijo Rarity.

-Tener que llevar sobre tus hombres la seguridad de toda una ciudad, así como también el peso de ser el héroe más grande que jamás existió, no es nada fácil-apoyo Fluttershy.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Sunset se encontraba frente a la computadora, revisando los videos de seguridad del banco una y otra vez, aquella criminal que se hacía llamar la Hija del Guasón no había vuelto a aparecer desde que ataco en el homenaje a su madre, algo que el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen nunca dudaría en hacer.

La peli fuego pensó en lo que Batman una vez le dijo sobre ese hombre, el más grande de sus enemigos, básicamente lo describía como un demente, un monstruo y vaya que tenía razón, ese hombre…un simple hombre, fue capaz de doblegar al más grande de todos los héroes o al menos así era conocido en ese entonces.

Es cierto que Sunset odiaba a Kal, vaya que lo odiaba y mucho, por su culpa, los padres que conoció fueron asesinados, ella fue violada y muchas otras personas sufrieron por su culpa, pero una vez que consiguió deshacerse de toda esa rabia y todo ese dolor, no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él.

Batman lo dijo en una ocasión, Clark también era una víctima, porque el Guasón le arrebato todo lo que amaba; su esposa, su hijo nonato y su ciudad, todo lo hizo porque el demente payaso quería demostrar que se podía doblegar al niño explorador y corromperlo, vaya que tenía razón, aunque Diana no fue de mucha ayuda tampoco.

Quizás el error de Batman fue no haber hablado con Clark desde el principio, porque si alguien podía entender lo que era perder todo lo que te importaba y amabas era él, pero Batman nunca fue del tipo expresivo, siempre manteniéndose alejado de los sentimientos y al final, eso costo mucho, afectando su relación con su propio hijo.

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, ese no era el momento para pensar en el pasado, ahora tenía sus propios problemas con los cuales lidiar, tenía que encontrar a esa nueva amenaza que quería convertir a la ciudad en una nueva tierra de muerte y sangre, una idea cruzo por su mente, interrogar a los viejos aliados del Guasón e incluso a Karai, como jefa del bajo mundo, tal vez ella sabría algo.

-Sunny-la voz de Twilight capto su atención, cuando volteo a verla, se sonrojo al ver lo hermosa que se veía con el vestido que Rarity diseño para ella por la ocasión-ya tienes que comenzar a arreglarte-le indico la peli violeta.

Sunset suspiro y miro el reloj, no se había dado cuenta de que el tiempo paso volando-Lo siento, es solo que…no me siento con ánimos de ir a una boda-dijo Sunset devolviendo la vista a la pantalla.

-Sé que hay mucho trabajo que hacer, pero creo que una noche de diversión sería bueno para todas, después de todo, no todos los días dos miembros de la Liga de la Justicia se casan-le señalo Twilight.

-Me sorprende que lo hayan decidido, pero supongo que tras sobrevivir a Drago es la mejor manera de demostrar lo mucho que quieren estar juntos, aunque…-Sunset no podía despegar la vista de la pantalla-realmente no puedo dejar de pensar en ella-.

-Todas estamos muy nerviosas por ella-acepto Twilight-no todos los días te encuentras con una persona que quiere ser la nueva Guasón, ya que ella no solo es como esa pandilla de criminales que solo usaban máscaras y maquillaje barato, ella realmente parece estar tan trastornada como lo estaba él-reconoció la peli violenta mirando la pantalla.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa-reconoció Sunset comenzando a teclear-el Guasón nunca tuvo problemas con todo el daño que causo, nunca se tentó el corazón ni se arrepintió de nada de lo que hizo, incluso después de que Superman lo matara, él no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento y esta tipa…no tuvo problemas en disparar un misil contra una escuela, demostrando lo mucho que se asemeja a él…me preocupa bastante que en serio pueda ser su hija o alguien muy parecida a él-.

-Y lo peor de todo es que es mujer-intervino Odd, ya que los tres estaban limpiando el Bati Móvil.

-¿Perdón?-pregunto Twilight volteando a ver al rubio con los ojos muy serios, al igual que la peli fuego.

-Bueno, las chicas tienden a ser demasiado temperamentales y cuando se enojan lo hacen en serio-dijo Odd y tanto Kenneth como Spike simplemente se alejaron con mucho cuidado, antes de que Odd terminara recibiendo un par de cachetadas de ambas chicas y un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza, dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

-Tarado-regaño Kenneth.

-Pero creo que Twilight tiene razón-dijo Spike-necesitan relajarse aunque sea por una noche, ya tuvieron muchas emociones estas últimas semanas-.

-Es cierto y si pasa cualquier cosa nosotros estaremos atentos a la ciudad, saben que pueden contar con nosotros, incluso Odd, solo que vuelva de su desmayo-dijo Kenneth mirando a su amigo, pero cuando se dio la oportunidad de revisarlo más detalladamente, se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido-ay no puede ser-dijo dándose un golpe en la frente.

-Realmente a veces no entiendo como dices que son como hermanos-dijo Spike.

-Odd es mi mejor amigo, el mejor que he tenido, mi hermano ¡Pero a veces quisiera partirle la…!-Kenneth se vio interrumpido cuando Sunset tosió un poco-lo siento, su baño ya está listo señorita, además de que la ropa que le preparo la señorita Rarity ya está en su cama-.

-Planchada y perfumada-agrego Spike.

-Muchas gracias, realmente lo aprecio mucho-reconoció Sunset dirigiéndose a bañarse para comenzar a cambiarse para ir a la boda.

Kenneth y Spike miraron al rubio roncar en el suelo, para luego ver a la pantalla, donde el video estaba congelado de manera que enfocaba por completo el rostro de la criminal, mismo que se veía más temible por el acercamiento, ambos chicos se vieron entre ellos y sonriendo de forma maliciosa, tuvieron la misma idea en la mente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Atalaya**

La boda se iba a llevar a cabo efectivamente en la base principal de la Liga de la Justicia, todos los miembros se encontraban reunidos, la mayoría todavía usaba sus trajes, aunque también tuvieron que arreglarse un poco para la feliz ocasión.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Sáquense las máscaras por esta noche!-grito Barry apareciendo con un vaso de vino-¡Es una boda!-.

-Una a la que fui forzosamente invitado-gruño Soujiro.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, este tipo de eventos son adecuados para convivir-dijo Tetrax.

-Efectivamente, vaya, pero miren nada más a quienes tenemos aquí-dijo Barry cuando el rayo transportador se activó, dando paso a las Hijas de la Noche, acompañadas por Myra y Karai, quienes fueron invitadas por Fluttershy y Rarity respectivamente.

-Hola Barry-saludo Pinkie Pie sonriendo emocionada.

-Vaya, que bien que hayan decidido venir, en serio no querrían perderse del gran evento ¿pueden creerlo? Aled y Helena van a casarse, en serio estoy sorprendido por ello, nunca me imaginé que Aled sería el primero de los nuevos en sujetarse el grillete llamado matrimonio-señalo sonriendo divertido.

Karai tomo la palabra-Me parece un acto muy valiente, considerando como terminan los matrimonios entre héroes-dijo con tono serio.

La sonrisa de Barry desapareció tras escuchar eso, sabiendo a lo que se refería Karai con eso, es cierto que aunque la mayoría de los héroes que estaban en una relación no se llegaron a casar, otros lo hicieron y sus vidas fueron aceptables, pero las palabras de Karai iban más que nada para el Hombre de Acero y la intrépida reportera.

-Oye, no tenías que decir eso-dijo Rarity como regaño.

-Lo siento primero, pero así soy yo-dijo Karai sonriendo de manera ególatra, provocando que la modista se sonrojara.

-¡Chicas!-la voz de Steven capto la atención de todas, el pequeño Cuarzo llego corriendo junto con Connie, al tiempo que el resto de las Crystal Gems se encontraban hablando con otros miembros de la Liga.

-¡Que gusto que hayan podido venir!-exclamo Connie sonriendo emocionada.

-Creo que nos merecemos un descanso después de todo lo que hemos hecho en las últimas semanas-dijo Applejack.

-Vaya, eso es algo que el viejo Bats no habría dicho, bien por ustedes, no tienen idea de cuánto nos costó que asistiera a la boda de Clark y Lois, realmente fue todo un espectáculo convencerlo de que asistiera a la boda de ambos, tanto que incluso dijo; "solo se van a casar, no es la gran cosa"-.

-¿Qué no era el padrino de bodas?-pregunto Fluttershy con curiosidad, ya que supo eso por historias contadas por el mismo Barry.

-Sí, sí lo era-respondió Barry y todas guardaron silencio, fue cuando John se acercó.

-Disculpen, pero la ceremonia ya va a comenzar-informo el Linterna Verde.

Rápidamente, todos se dirigieron a sus lugares, siendo J'onn quien iba a llevar a cabo la unión, por lo que estaba parado al frente del salón, con Aled a un lado, así como Dante como el padrino, la música no tardo en comenzar, la banda era especial, misma que ya había tocado en eventos de la Liga de la Justicia, incluyendo la boda de Clark y Lois.

Finalmente, vistiendo un vestido de novia de color blanco con detalles azules de tonos azulados, Helena hizo acto de aparición, llevando el ramo de flores en sus manos, acercándose cada vez más a Aled, quien solo suspiro con nerviosismo, pero trato de relajarse, no era el fin del mundo, solo iba a casarse, no era tan malo, no podía ser tan malo despertar todos los días al lado de una persona, ni vivir todos los días con ella, vamos…pelear contra Drago, eso sí era malo, tener que lidiar con… ¿a quién engañaba? Pelear contra la Bestia del Mal era lo más sencillo de los 12 Universos comparado a tener que casarse.

De pronto, un sonido capto la atención de todos y varias miradas se dirigieron hacia Pinkie Pie, quien estaba desenvolviendo un caramelo-¿Un caramelo de limón?-pregunto al ver que todos la miraban de manera confundida-¿nadie? Después se van a arrepentir-dijo comiéndose el caramelo.

Muchos tuvieron que aguantarse las ganas de reír ante eso, después de todo, Pinkie Pie era una chica muy especial, que siempre encontraba la manera de sacar risas, ya fuera en el mejor o en el peor de los escenarios, finalmente, Aled y Helena quedaron lado a lado, con sus respectivos padrinos y madrinas, siendo Aura la de Helena.

-Bueno, comencemos-dijo J'onn-amigos, familiares y compañeros de trabajo, nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para unir a estos dos grandes amigos, compañeros y familiares en sagrado matrimonio; ellos han peleado lado a lado contra el crimen y el mal por mucho tiempo, hoy se embarcaran en una nueva aventura, misma que…-J'onn se tuvo que callar cuando noto a Peridot muy cerca de ellos-¿puedo ayudarle en algo?-pregunto el Detective Marciano.

-Solo quiero estar lo más cerca para poder comprender a la perfección este extraño ritual del que hablo el humano Andy, quiero saber qué es esto de las bodas, porque me gustaría poder tener una con Lapis-la aludida se sonrojo-¿es como una especie de fusión?-pregunto antes de ser levantada por Garnet-¡Oye!-exclamo.

-Continúen por favor-pidió Garnet llevándose a la Gema verde para dejar que continuara la ceremonia.

-¡Oye espera! ¡No he terminado mi investigación!-grito Peridot tratando de soltarse de la Gema más alta.

La boda continúo, con el clásico cambio de votos, así como también los anillos y demás, realmente fue un lindo acto, aunque Sunset y las demás no pudieron evitar sentirse extrañas al imaginar a Bruno participando como padrino de bodas, en serio habría sido algo digno de presenciar.

 **(Nota: discúlpenme si no detallo tanto la ceremonia, pero no conozco totalmente las tradiciones en las bodas, no he ido a una desde que mi hermana mayor se casó)**

Finalmente, llego el ansiado beso de los novios, mismo que provoco aplausos para todos los presentes, aun sujetada por Garnet, Peridot hizo notas mentales sobre todo lo que vio, eso le serviría para poder realizar un estudio más a fondo, la idea de que tenía que casarse con Lapis no desaparecía de su mente.

De la ceremonia pasaron al vals de los novios, Aled y Helena comenzaron a danzar al ritmo de una hermosa melodía, misma que la orquesta tocaba, era algo sumamente tierno y bello de ver, al tiempo que uno de los miembros comenzaba a cantar.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=irdQSKly9Vs)**

 **Tu lugar es a mi lado hasta que lo quiera Dios  
Hoy sabrán cuánto te amo cuando por fin seamos dos  
Yo nunca estuve tan seguro de amar así sin condición  
Mirándote, mi amor, te juro cuidar por siempre nuestra unión**

 **Hoy to prometo amor eterno  
Ser para siempre tuyo en el bien y en el mal  
Hoy te demuestro cuánto te quiero  
Amándote hasta mi final**

 **Lo mejor que me ha pasado fue verte por primera vez  
Y estar así de mano en mano es lo que, amor, siempre soñé**

 **Hoy te prometo amor eterno  
Ser para siempre tuyo en el bien y en el mal  
Y hoy te demuestro cuánto te quiero  
Amándote hasta mi final**

 **Hoy te prometo amor eterno  
Ser para siempre tuyo en el bien y en el mal  
Hoy te demuestro cuánto te quiero  
Amándote hasta mi final**

 **Hoy te prometo amor eterno  
Amándote hasta mi final**

La canción continuo, conforme la pareja seguía bailando, al tiempo que se miraban con una gran sonrisa-¡Ahora invitamos a las amistades de la feliz pareja que pasen a bailar con el novio y la novia! ¡No sean tímidos!-pidió el DJ.

Poco a poco, todos se levantaron para ir a bailar con sus amigos, siendo Dante y Aura los primeros que llegaron a bailar con sus respectivos amigos, Dante con Helena y Aura con Aled, no paso mucho tiempo para que otros también se acercaran, naturalmente, el siempre alegre Barry, así como Pinkie Pie estuvieron entre los que querían bailar con sus amigos.

Peridot solo observaba y tomaba apuntes con su Tablet, hecho que provoco que Amatista se riera de forma burlona de la Gema técnica, pero Peridot se escudó diciendo que si ella y Lapis iban a casarse entonces todo debía ser tal cual veía en sus observaciones, provocando más sonrojo en la Gema de los mares.

Los invitados siguieron pasando para bailar, incluso Steven y Connie se unieron a la celebración, todos querían tener un momento con la feliz pareja, mientras la banda continuaba tocando la música lenta para los bailes de ese tipo, siempre cuidando de no desafinar en ningún momento.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de baile, llego el momento en que la novia tenía que lanzar el ramo, por lo que varias de las chicas presentes se fueron a la pista para poder tener la oportunidad de tomar el ramo, entre ellas Rarity, ella sí que quería tener esa oportunidad.

-¡Muy bien, nuestra novia ya está lista para lanzar el ramo! ¿Qué dice? ¿Ya está preparada o dejamos en suspenso a las invitadas?-pregunto el DJ, provocando una sonrisa maliciosa en Helena.

-¡No seas cruel!-grito Aura entre la multitud de chicas.

-¡Bien, parece que todo está lista! ¡Que se inicie la cuenta y caballero, recen porque su respectiva pareja…no lo obtenga!-bromeo el DJ-¡A la una, a las dos y a las…dos y media…dos y tres cuartos…TRES!-grito.

Helena lanzo el ramo por los cielos, mismos que paso por entre las chicas, Vikal incluso tomarlo abriendo sus alas para volar, pero paso sobre sus manos y sobre todas las demás, ya que la fuerza que Helena empleo fue demasiada y finalmente, el ramo termino cayendo justo donde Peridot estaba haciendo sus conclusiones, cayendo frente a ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?-pregunto confundida y sin tomarlo.

-Ah…Peridot, yo que tú lo tomaba ahora-dijo Amatista haciéndose a un lado con rapidez.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¡Por mis estrellas!-fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que la montaña de chicas cayera sobre ella en una batalla campal.

-Qué bueno que ninguna de nosotras es así-dijo Rainbow a lo lejos, cuando recordó que Rarity también estaba en el grupo.

De pronto, el ramo salió disparado por los aires y nadie supo en manos de quien iba a caer, siendo Fluttershy la afortunada, pues justo cuando soltó un pequeño bostezo de cansancio, el ramo cayó en sus brazos.

-¿Ah?-exclamo confundida por la repentina aparición del ramo de flores.

-¡Y tenemos una ganadora!-anuncio el DJ contento, provocando un aplauso entre el público, mientras que la aludida solo parpadeaba confundida.

Myra no pudo evitar reírse por la confusión de su pareja, hasta que Karai intervino-Parece que tú vas a ser la siguiente en casarse-le dijo Karai sonriendo de manera maliciosa, provocando que Myra abriera los ojos de golpe ante ese hecho que ignoro por completo.

-¡Ahora continuamos con la siguiente parte de la fiesta, esta vez les pedimos a todos los caballeros que vayan a la pista, porque el novio ya va a lanzar la liga!-anuncio el DJ.

Aled se dirigió a la pista, donde le retiro la liga a Helena, provocando que Barry silbara emocionado, definitivamente eran contados los momentos en que podían disfrutar de cosas tan simples como estas, en serio eran muy contados esas oportunidades, pronto, la pista se vio inundada por varios héroes que querían participar en el juego, con algunas excepciones, entre ellos Soujiro, Corban y Razer.

-¿Ya está listo?-pregunto el DJ mirando a Aled, quien solo asintió-¡Muy bien! ¡Caballeros, prepárense, porque ya viene el momento! ¡A la una…a las dos…a las…dos y media…a las…dos y tres cuartos…a las…TRES!-grito con fuerza.

Aled lanzo la liga por los aires y muchos trataron de atraparla, el mismo Barry parecía haber olvidado que podía usar su súper velocidad, ya que estaba muy emocionado e invadido de diversión, por lo que salto y trato de atraparla en el aire, pero no lo consiguió y la liga se dirigió hacia…

-¡Esta vez no!-grito Peridot lanzando un vaso para interceptar la ruta de la liga, hecho que consiguió y la misma siguió girando en el aire, pasando por varias manos que intentaban atraparla, hasta que cayo precisamente en la mano de Razer.

-¿Qué?-gruño al sentir el objeto en su mano.

-¡Y parece que ya tenemos un ganador!-anuncio el DJ, provocando que Razer solo se quedara serio-¡Ahora les pedimos a la ganadora del ramo y el ganador de la liga que pasen a la pista, es tiempo de que bailen!-.

Ok…eso iba a ser muy interesante, ya que a Fluttershy le entraba el pánico escénico ante la idea de bailar frente a tanta audiencia, mientras que Razer puso una cara que claramente indicaba que asesinaría a quien invento esa tradición tan estúpida, pasaron algunos minutos antes de que finalmente los convencieran de pasar a la pista.

-Hola-saludo con timidez Fluttershy, pero timidez por estar enfrente de tantas personas.

-Solo acabemos con esto y ya-gruño Razer y ambos comenzaron a bailar.

-¡Un fuerte aplauso para los ganadores del lanzamiento de ramo y liga!-pidió el DJ una vez que ambos finalizaron-¡Ahora! ¡Es el momento que todos esperábamos, el momento en que la feliz pareja cortara el pastel!-declaro el DJ.

Aled y Helena se colocaron ante el pastel, tomando juntos un cuchillo, lo cortaron y pronto, los meseros acudieron para comenzar la repartición y servir los platillos que se prepararon para la feliz ocasión, Pinkie Pie estaba ansiosa por comer el pastel, realmente lo amaba, claro que tuvieron que preguntarle a las Gemas si querían comer, Amatista claro que acepto.

-¡Pastel! ¡Pastel! ¡Pastel!-gritaba Pinkie Pie emocionada ante comer un pastel delicioso.

La fiesta continuo y una vez que el DJ, así como la orquesta, comieron algo, comenzaron a tocar música más alegre para dar paso a la fiesta, pronto, todos comenzaron a correr a la pista de baile para comenzar con una divertida velada, incluso Sunset se dio la oportunidad de olvidarse de todo por unos instantes y bailar con su querida Twilight.

Y aunque Soujiro, Corban y otros no participaban en el baile, se podía ver que estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, ya sea moviendo un pie al ritmo de la música o golpeando la mesa con un dedo siguiendo el ritmo.

Todos estaban sumamente alegres por la fiesta, definitivamente debían disfrutar de algo tan sencillo como lo era una boda, a pesar de ser héroes, los momentos alegres eran algo muy contados, siempre preocupándose por cualquier cosa y demás, pero en esos momentos, hasta las Hijas de la Noche se estaban divirtiendo y mucho, aunque Sunset no dejaba de ver su comunicador, solo por si sus tres ayudantes las llamaban.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Odd finalmente comenzó a despertar y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos, fue la cara de la Guasón sonriéndole de forma macabra, lo que provoco que lanzara un grito de miedo, al tiempo que agitaba los brazos y caía al suelo de espaldas, comenzando a recuperar el aliento al ver que solo era un video, mientras que Kenneth y Spike salían de su escondite y rompían a carcajadas.

-¡No le veo la gracia! ¡Simplemente no le veo la gracia!-aseguro Odd molesto por el tremendo susto que recibió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En otro lado de la ciudad, las puertas de una bodega se abrieron, dando paso a Finn y los demás, quienes llevaban cargando algunos objetos que tomaron de la ciudad, ya fuera en joyerías, tiendas de antigüedades y varios bancos de distintas ciudades, siendo posible gracias a los poderes que ahora tenían.

-Esta noche de robos fue espectacular-dijo Finn sonriendo.

-Logramos robar millones de varios bancos y todo gracias a estos poderes-apoyo Chow.

-Lo hicieron bien-intervino la Guasón al tiempo que Lucy usaba su magia para formar una pirámide con todo el dinero robado.

-¿Qué haremos con todo esto jefa?-pregunto Finn emocionado.

-Soy una chica de gustos simples; me gusta la dinamita, la pólvora y la gasolina-sentencio al tiempo que comenzaba a bañar la pirámide con gasolina, para confusión de sus hombres.

-Ah…jefa ¿Qué va a hacer?-pregunto Finn temeroso.

-Y algo que tienen en común es que son baratas-dijo al tiempo que les prendía fuego, dejando impactados a Finn, Ratso y Chow-el dinero no importa, lo que importa es enviar el mensaje y ese mensaje es que todo va a arder, muy pronto-sentencio sonriendo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una boda tranquila y divertida, un momento de paz, pero la amenaza de esta misteriosa Guasón todavía está presente ¿Qué planes macabros tendrá en mente?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=JzX4qgESVHg**

 **Sunset**

 **Hasta hoy  
no puedo imaginar que  
no dejar de continuar pero  
puede pasar  
algún día...  
(Se ve a Sunset levantarse de una profunda oscuridad, para ser observada por Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie sonriéndole)**

 **Twilight  
si te sentís sin ánimos  
Si crees  
que vas a superar cualquier problema o situación  
¡Avísame! Quiero estar y verte yo... uno al menos, por favor...**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad siendo salvada por Batman, Robin y Batichica, para después darle paso al tiempo con Batman y las hijas de la noche)**

 **Sunset**

 **La vida es solo una, pero hay que llenarla de emoción  
Una razón me diste, ¡ya nadie me puede… derrotar!**

 **(Sunset se observa frente a tres caminos al frente, uno revelándola como Firebird, otra de ella misma y uno con una forma de murciélago)**

 **Sunset**

 **Aún  
No sé  
que haces para que yo lo repita otra vez  
Solo verte ahí de pie… y me das todo ese valor**

 **(La ciudad está en cambio con Karai dirigiendo de crimen del bajo mundo, Starlight como comisionada y mucho más, solo se necesita un héroe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **¡Esta vez- ya siento que algo grita en mi interior!  
Siento que quiero continuar  
si te miro a los ojos hoy**

 **(Sunset se dispone a tomar un camino siendo antes de eso tomada de la mano por Twilight, así revelando a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Bruno todos le sonríen, así está decidida avanza por el camino con forma de murciélago)**

 **Twilight**

 **Sé que puedes reír otra vez  
Llorar si quieres**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No dejes que tus sueños se apaguen**

 **(Se ve a Batman recorrer ciudad gótica, esa imagen cambia, ahora con Robin, después con Batichica, repitiéndose con Jasón, Tim y Damián, dando un final ahora con las hijas de la noche**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **¡Así que muestra el final… el definitivo!  
¡Eres mi héroe que me salvó!**

 **(Se ve Sunset observar el atardecer una vez más, como cambia a la noche estando en lo alto de un edificio llega tener el traje y mascara de Batman en mano, esta solo se coloca la máscara, así las hijas de la noche sonriéndole saltan a la aventura)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Saint Femme:** _Bruno nunca perdió la esperanza con el fiscal que alguna vez fuera su mejor amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _especialmente cuando aún queda algo de bondad en el hombre que alguna vez fue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ese era precisamente el problema, ya que depende demasiado de la moneda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _aunque todavía le falta un largo camino por recorrer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _demasiado largo, porque Dos Caras aún tiene mucha influencia sobre Harvey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _Harvey fue el mejor fiscal que pudo tener Gótica, lástima lo que le paso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _no olvides que también trataron de ayudar a Superman a su manera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _no eres la única, porque la verdad yo no encontré gracioso el chiste, ya lo había visto antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _es algo que siente que debe hacer, ya que Bruno le ayudo y mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _y esta vez tuvimos un poco de fiesta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _ciertamente hay esperanza para quien fuera un gran fiscal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _eso es algo en lo que Bruno Díaz siempre confió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _amigo, las preguntas las hizo Rainbow ¿recuerdas? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _imagínate las chicas, realmente les hace mucha falta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _¿y eso en que te beneficiaria? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ese es precisamente el caso de personas como Doble Cara y Scarface. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _lo malo es que en Harvey, Dos Cara aún tenía bastante poder sobre él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _solo hay que esperar a ver si él tiene mejor suerte que Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y hay otros que en serio son algo curioso, como el Pingüino, que reconoció le gustaría arreglarse con Dos Caras de hombre a hombre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _eso es algo que tendrá su mente ocupada por un largo tiempo o hasta que finalmente le dé un colapso nervioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _las terapias funcionaron bien, pero todavía le faltaba un largo camino por recorrer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _solo hay que ver como se puso cuando la moneda no caía como debía hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _debes estar agradecido de no estar en Arkham con el Acertijo en estos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _aún tiene un largo camino que recorrer para recuperarse por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _aunque todavía hay mucha influencia de Dos Caras en su mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _siempre hay que creer que todos tienen esperanza, aunque el Guasón es un caso excepcional. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _solo que el Guasón ya estaba demasiado perdido, pero no entendí muy bien el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ese es el problema, que hay muchos que son lo bastante astutos para fingir su recuperación, como el caso de Acertijo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _esas son enseñanzas que siempre deben prevalecer y valores que todos deberían tener. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _aunque el Guasón pone esto en duda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _muchas la han relacionado con "The Killer Joker". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _solo que en Dent es Dos Caras quien tiene más control. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _tal vez algún día vuelva a ser el gran fiscal que fue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Olivia, Éire, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Xanatrix742, Tenzalucard123, Moon-9215, Gokash Z, Franco, Sombra 02, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Black Hunter, Speed Demon 24, Andros Valgreen 4, Espadachín de la Luz, Kid Shooter, Edge Hell Razor, Blaitor21, Hell Drago, White Killer 09, Ermanspin, Wild Boy, E.I. Lara, Bowser3000000, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Regulus Leo, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Twidash919, Polnareff Silver, Wham Pillar One, Nero Metallic, Dio The World, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Doppio The Diavo, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Joestar, Zeppeli, Giorno Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Tetsuma Gundam, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Odín, Iron Mario,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	34. Problemas de velocidad

" _ **Tras conocer a la misteriosa Hija del Guasón, enfrentarse a los engaños del Acertijo y finalmente, salvar a Harvey Dent de sí mismo, las Hijas de la Noche se dieron la oportunidad de relajarse un poco y disfrutar de una tranquila noche, yendo a celebrar la boda de dos buenos amigos; Helena y Aled, quienes finalmente se casaron en la Atalaya, siendo una noche sumamente divertida no solo para ellos, sino para toda la Liga de la Justicia, como no habían tenido en mucho tiempo, incluso los héroes necesitan descansar debes en cuando y pensar en otras cosas que no sean villanos o conquistadores espaciales, dejando a Kenneth, Odd y Spike como encargados de vigilar la ciudad y avisarles en caso de que haya alguna sorpresa desagradable, pero toda esa noche fue tranquila, sin embargo…empleando los poderes que obtuvieron gracias a Segadora, la Mano del Mal pudo ejecutar varios robos en distintas ciudades del país, todo por indicación de la temible Guasón, quien en cuanto tuvo el dinero que robaron lo quemo sin pestañar ni dudar un poco, dejando asombrados a sus secuaces, pues para ella, el dinero no importa, sino que lo que quería era dejar un mensaje, el mensaje de que todo muy pronto iba a arder ¿Qué planes macabros tendrá en mente?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ribVjpHe4BE**

 **Twilight**

 **Puedes perdonar  
¿Y olvidar tu pasado?  
Deja ir todo  
Y recuperar tu paso**

 **(Se ve el pasado que tuvo Sunset desde el principio del régimen hasta pasar en cada momento que siguió hasta el momento actual, despertando en un campo verde, siendo observada por Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para darles una sonrisa y levantarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor, así que échame la culpa  
Dame el peso para todo  
No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño sea  
(La ciudad pasa a mostrar a varios enfrentamientos con criminales contra Batman y sus hijas en el tiempo que va mostrando cierto cambio en Batman)**

 **Sunset**

 **Lo soportaré todo  
Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Entonces puedes continuar**

 **(A lo lejos de la ciudad se ve el crimen del bajo mundo dirigido por Karai, como Starlight llega al puesto de comisionada, sin escuchar un simple hahahahaha resonando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Dale un nombre a la rosa  
Todavía olerá como dulce  
Dale un nombre a la rosa: todo es lo mismo  
No cambiará lo que significas para mí**

 **(Pasando a cambiar a Sunset mirando su reflejo en el traje para verse a ella misma como Batman, pasando a momentos donde Bruno se ve en un espejo su avanzada edad)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Si vives - Vive tu vida con buenas intenciones  
Se vuelve en algún lugar en el camino (Ah ~)  
Pero, ¿darías? Dale un segundo pensamiento  
Cuando dice que revela la mentira**

 **(Sunset toma el manto de Batman en sus manos para volverse finalmente Batman ante las demás aceptando el renacer de Batman, cambiando rápidamente a una ciudad en caos aclamando por un héroe)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Solo hay un 10% de culpa  
Pero nadie compartirá la falla  
Tomas el calor, pero no más  
Así que ahora es el momento, tienes que tener tu propio  
Y levántate alto  
(Se ve la sombra de Batman a lo lejos pasar como todos ven a Sunset la ahora Batman combatir a varios criminales, aun escuchando un hahahahaha, aparece la hija de un demonio, la Hija del Guasón)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Es la cosa número uno que nunca puedes olvidar  
No dejes que te definan,  
Todavía hay pelea en ti  
(Sunset se pone al frente de ella como esta sonríe para ser rodeada por cientos de criminales, sin dejarse intimidad llega a ser apoyada por Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, ahora sonriendo entre si avanzan directo al combate, pasando a quedar la imagen con las hijas de Batman y el Guasón frente a frente)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor  
Dando el peso para todo**

 **Twilight**

 **No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño  
Tú y yo podemos soportarlo todo**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Y continuarás**

 **(Termina todo en una fotografía con Bruno, Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie siendo colgada en la baticueva junto a otras con Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 34**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 34 Problemas de velocidad**

 **Ciudad Central**

El día parecía estar sumamente tranquilo, con la gente haciendo sus actividades diarias, cuando de pronto, en un banco, se escuchó la alarma de robo, misma que se activó después de que una gran cantidad de dinero desapareciera justo en las narices de los guardias y de los clientes del lugar, lo único que pudieron ver todos los presentes fue un destello amarillo que paso llevándose todo el dinero sin problema alguno.

El responsable no había sido otro que el diabólico Dr. Zoom, quien ahora llevaba un saco con todo el dinero robado, al tiempo que se reía de forma divertida-No puedo creer lo fácil que es esto, en serio es demasiado fácil-dijo riéndose.

-Creo que deberías decir eso después de alejarte un poco más amigo-dijo una voz detrás del criminal.

Cuando Zoom volteo se encontró con los rostros de Flash y Light Flash, dos de los héroes más veloces de todo el planeta, pero eso no evito que se riera-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más a quienes tenemos aquí, me sorprende que estén trabajando juntos, tomando en cuenta que el buen Flash rompió con todo el código del héroe mientras trabajo con el Régimen-escupió con tono burlón.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué todos mis enemigos me siguen recordando que falle como héroe?-se preguntó Flash un poco cansado de que eso se repitiera mucho-pero no importa, estamos aquí para detenerte, Zoom, así que haznos un favor y entrega el dinero antes de que te pateemos el trasero y luego te enviemos a prisión-.

-Solo si consiguen atraparme-sentencio Zoom comenzando el escape a gran velocidad.

Aura suspiro con cansancio-¿Por qué los criminales nunca se rinden pacíficamente?-se preguntó comenzando la persecución, seguida por Flash, quien solo se encogió en hombros ante esa pregunta.

Los dos héroes comenzaron una carrera a gran velocidad, siempre siguiendo al Dr. Zoom, quien parecía disfrutar de todo ello, definitivamente algo estaba tramando, se podía ver a leguas en su rostro, fue cuando dirigió su mano a un extraño aparato que tenía en su cinturón.

-Hora de probar este juguetito-dijo apretando el botón, al tiempo que se detenía, para luego mirar hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que los dos Flash quedaron inmóviles, aunque sus piernas y brazos se movían de una manera bastante lenta, sonriendo, Zoom se acercó a ambos.

El criminal los miro detenidamente, esperando alguna reacción de ellos al tenerlo de frente, pero ninguno de los Flash parecía percatarse de su presencia, era como si estuvieran avanzando más lento o como si Zoom fuera el doble de rápido o incluso mucho más.

-Este aparato realmente es una maravilla-dijo sonriendo de forma siniestra, para luego pensar en algo que sería sumamente divertido-podría hacerte esto a ti amigo mío, ya que me debes muchas por el Régimen, pero creo que te haré sentir un poco más de dolor emocional al ver herida a otra compañera velocista-sentencio sonriendo.

Acercándose a Aura, le coloco un aparato en el cinturón del traje, para luego retirarse con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, una vez que finalizo, continuo con su marcha, hasta quedar frente a los dos velocistas, presiono el botón de nuevo y dejo que se acercaran a él.

Al ver que su enemigo se detuvo, ambos velocistas también lo hicieron muy a tiempo-¿Qué sucede Zoom? ¿Ya te rindes?-cuestiono Flash desafiante.

-Por el contrario, solo me detuve para no perderme el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales-dijo Zoom sonriendo de forma siniestra.

Ante aquella respuesta, tanto Flash como Aura se vieron y fue cuando Barry se dio cuenta de lo que la chica llevaba en su cinturón-¡Cuidado!-grito con fuerza y cuando la chica se dio cuenta, la bomba estalló junto con ella.

Flash salió volando por los aires y cayó al suelo con fuerza, mientras que Zoom volvía a activar el aparato que llevaba en el cinturón, pudiendo ver como ocurría todo en cámara muy lenta, definitivamente era un buen espectáculo digno de ver, al final, Aura quedo tendida en el suelo y Flash a un lado, aunque este último solo estaba algo lastimado.

-¿Qué? ¡Light!-grito al ver a la chica en el suelo y rápidamente corrió a su lado-oh no ¿Qué demonios le hiciste?-cuestiono mirando a Zoom furioso.

-Nada comparado a lo que te haré a ti-dijo Zoom sonriendo y fue cuando Flash vio el aparato que llevaba en su cinturón-pero por ahora creo que debes llevar a tu amiguita al hospital, ya que si no lo haces…bueno, no quisiera ser tu quien le diga a sus amigos que perdieron a una valiosa amiga-se burló marchándose y dejando a Barry muy molesto.

-Resiste Aura-le suplico con miedo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Atalaya**

Por fortuna, Flash la llevo a tiempo al centro médico de la base espacial de la Liga de la Justicia, donde fue atendida con rapidez, afortunadamente, Zoom no empleo una bomba tan poderosa como para matarla, solo para dejarla inconsciente y dejarle algunas quemaduras en las piernas, mismas que le impedirían poder entrar en acción por un largo tiempo.

Fue cuando Dante apareció, acompañado por Helena y Aled, quienes corrieron a donde Flash se encontraba viendo como atendían a Aura-¿Cómo está?-pregunto Dante con preocupación y alarma.

-Se está recuperando…la explosión pudo haber sido peor…-dijo Flash con pesar.

-No entiendo ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-cuestiono Helena mirando a su amiga-¿Cómo pudo Zoom acercarse lo suficiente a ella para colocarle una bomba que ninguno de los dos vio hasta que fue muy tarde?-.

-Yo…no lo sé…Zoom tenía algo en el cinturón…un extraño aparato, algo que…la verdad no entiendo muy bien lo que paso-dijo Flash con frustración y cuando la puerta se abrió, el médico arribo.

-¿Cómo está?-pregunto Dante sin rodeos.

-Está bien, por suerte la explosión no le causó heridas mayores, desafortunadamente, las quemaduras en sus piernas son muy severas, aún es muy pronto para poder decirlo con seguridad, pero por el momento lo mejor es que se mantenga fuera de acción-.

-¿Podrá volver a caminar y correr, doctor?-pregunto Aled.

El doctor se quedó en silencio un momento, para finalmente responder-Eso es algo que desconozco, lo lamento, pero hasta no tener estudios más precisos no podré saberlo con seguridad-dijo retirándose.

-¿Podemos pasar a verla?-pregunto Helena mirando al doctor antes de que se fuera.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que lo hiciera alguien que pueda comprender su situación actual-dijo el doctor con tono misterioso, para finalmente retirarse.

Los cuatro héroes y amigos de Aura se vieron entre sí, al tiempo que a sus mentes venía la imagen de la persona que podría ser la indicada en esos momentos-Hay que traer a Rainbow-dijo Helena.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Central**

En una bodega abandonada, misma que Zoom convirtió en su nueva guarida, el criminal llego y mostro que esa semana fue muy fructífera para él, tenía una gran cantidad de dinero y objetos robados de museos de la ciudad, todo gracias a su velocidad y al aparato que robo de los laboratorios STAR.

-Esto es perfecto, ya no solo soy el criminal más rápido de la Tierra, sino que con este aparato en mi poder, también soy el maestro del tiempo, con esto no importa quien intente detenerme, jamás podrán conseguirlo-sentencio sonriendo-y ahora que mi prueba resulto ser todo un éxito, es hora de comenzar con lo que realmente importa, vengarme de Flash y hacerle pagar por todo lo que me hizo mientras el Régimen duro-aseguro sonriendo de forma siniestra.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Atalaya**

Aura se encontraba sentada en su silla, sin hacer otra cosa que mirar a la nada, no se sentía con ánimos de hacer absolutamente nada, definitivamente no comprendía como fue posible que se encontrara en esa situación, trataba de recordar una y otra vez como fue posible que Zoom se acercara a ella lo suficiente para ponerle esa bomba, no tenía sentido, realmente no lo tenía.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una figura femenina de cabello arcoíris-¡Hola!-saludo Rainbow sonriendo y captando la atención de Aura.

-Rainbow ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Aura confundida.

-Tus amigos me pidieron que viniera a verte, me contaron lo que paso y creen que yo puedo entender cómo te debes sentir en estos momentos-dijo Rainbow acercándose a la chica.

-¿Por qué ellos pensarían que…? Oh…es cierto, lo lamento-se disculpó Aura.

-No tienes que hacerlo, realmente no fue tan malo-reconoció Rainbow sentándose en una silla-es decir, claro que fue muy molesto y frustrante no saber si volvería a caminar o a jugar futbol o a hacer algo de lo que yo quisiera hacer, pero…vaya que realmente me fue difícil-.

-¿Cómo lograste superar algo como eso?-pregunto Aura viendo como sus piernas estaban lastimadas.

-No creo que quieras saberlo-dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa algo divertida en el rostro.

-Por favor, me gustaría saber cómo lograste volver a caminar, cómo pudiste afrontar la idea de no volver a hacerlo y como es que…-.

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?-pregunto Rainbow mirándola de reojo.

-Seguro que quiero-dijo Aura mirando a la chica con mucha firmeza en su rostro, Rainbow se quedó en silencio un momento.

-¿Estas completamente segura de que quieres saberlo?-pregunto Rainbow mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Si quiero saberlo-respondió Aura.

-¿Estas segura de querer saberlo? ¿Totalmente segura?-.

-¡OH QUE SI!-grito Aura ya comenzando a cansarse de ese juego de Rainbow, quien finalmente sonrió.

-De acuerdo, pero tienes que prometerme una cosa, que no me dirás absolutamente nada, ni me contradecirás en ningún momento, así como tampoco vas a quejarte ni una sola vez-indico Rainbow.

-¿Por qué iba a…?-.

-¡PROMETELO!-.

-¡Lo prometo!-aseguro Aura asustada por la manera en que Rainbow le volvió a pedir que lo hiciera, más una vez que lo prometió, cambio su expresión a una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces prepárate para lo que se viene-dijo sonriendo, al tiempo que se levantaba y se acercaba a ella para cargarla.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces?-cuestiono Aura.

-¡Dijiste que no ibas a contradecirme, así que calladita, flojita y cooperando!-le advirtió Rainbow al tiempo que abandonaban la habitación y se dirigían a la pista de entrenamiento de la Atalaya.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, Flash, Helena, Aled, Dante y Tetrax se encontraba en el salón de control de la Atalaya, donde Tetrax ya había descubierto que el aparato que Zoom estaba usando era un prototipo de una máquina cuya función principal era detener o acelerar el tiempo, mismo que había sido robado de los laboratorios STAR la semana pasada.

-Se supone que la finalidad de este aparato es poder mantener congelada a una persona en el tiempo, mientras esta se encuentre enferma y buscan la cura o también podía ayudar a acelerar el crecimiento de cultivos en zonas desérticas y demás, en fin, sus funciones no tienen límite-informo Tetrax.

-Pero Zoom lo robo antes de que pudieran terminarlo-dijo Helena comprendiendo todo.

-Y fue así como pudo acercarse a Aura lo suficiente para ponerle la bomba-gruño Dante apretando los puños con furia-¡Cuando le ponga las manos encima a ese hijo de perra lo voy a…!-.

-No-intervino Flash-esto es entre él y yo, Zoom lo dijo, quería que sintiera lo que es perder a otro compañero y aliado, Aura ha estado conmigo, apoyándome y dándome ánimos desde que Wally…aun cuando yo hice mucho daño en el pasado, ella no me ha abandonado, tengo que ser yo quien le dé su merecido a ese cretino-.

-Con todo respeto, pero Aura es mi novia, así que no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ese miserable anda a sus anchas, además, me necesitaras, si en verdad puede parar el tiempo necesitas de mi ayuda-dijo Dante.

-¿Acaso tu también puedes hacerlo?-pregunto Flash mirándolo con confusión.

-La manipulación del tiempo es algo que está prohibido entre los Dioses y los Ángeles, quienes solo pueden manipularlo retrocediendo por 3 segundos nada más, como Ángel Oscuro puedo hacer algo similar, pero hacerlo puede ser muy peligroso-explico Dante.

-¿Peligroso? ¿Podrías decirnos cuál es el mejor y peor escenario?-pregunto Flash.

-Bueno, podría provocar que el tiempo quedara congelado permanentemente o que avance tan rápido que termine por llevarnos al fin de los tiempos o que se atrase tanto que nos llevaría a un cataclismo Universal-explico Dante.

Flash abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso-Ok… ¿y qué es lo mejor que podría pasar?-pregunto con esperanzas.

-Bueno…ese era-respondió Dante-lo peor que puede ocurrir es que el tiempo se estanque de una manera que dañe no solo al Universo 1, sino a todos los Universos y eso incluye a los que se están reiniciando, lo que provocaría una gran devastación que serviría mucho para…bueno, seguramente recuerdas lo que paso hace algunos años antes del Torneo de Poder-.

-Ya veo-dijo Flash sin tardar en procesar lo que dijo-de todos modos, tenemos que encontrar un modo de detener a Zoom, Tetrax ¿hay alguna señal de él?-pregunto mirando al fiel robot.

Tetrax ya estaba monitoreando toda la ciudad y después de un tiempo lo ubico-He encontrado al Dr. Zoom, se dirige hacia el museo de Flash, aparentemente quiere causar algunos daños en ese lugar-.

-Típico ¿Qué no hay alguien que no quiera arruinarme la vida por lo que hice en el Régimen?-se preguntó Flash y se hizo un largo silencio-este era el momento en que alguno decía que todo eso quedo en el pasado y que ahora estabas en el camino correcto-.

-¿Teníamos que decirlo?-pregunto Aled confundido y Flash solo se encogió con tristeza.

-Ya vamos a la acción-dijo algo decaído.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo y en la pista de entrenamiento, Rainbow coloco a Aura sobre su espalda, de manera que sus pies tocaban el piso-¡Vamos! ¡Mueve las piernas! ¡Puedes hacerlo!-grito Rainbow animando a su amiga.

-¡Rainbow! ¡Esto es absurdo, el doctor dijo que tenía que descansar!-regaño Aura.

-¡Y a mí me dijeron que nunca iba a poder volver a caminar, algo que creí por mucho tiempo, hasta que Applejack me hizo abrir los ojos al comprender que yo podía demostrar lo contrario!-declaro Rainbow al tiempo que su mente recordaba ese momento.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

En aquel entonces, mucho antes de Batman, cuando Rainbow estaba tan sumida en su depresión, ante la idea de que jamás podría volver a caminar, sus padres no podían hacer nada, por más que trataban, su hija no los escuchaba, tan atrapada en sus pensamientos de ser una invalida, de que jamás volvería a llevar la gloria a su hogar, pensamientos muy tristes y deprimentes, sus amigas tampoco conseguían nada, ya que ni siquiera quería comer.

Finalmente, Applejack decidió correr un riesgo y levantándola de manera sorpresiva, la llevo al campo de futbol favorito de Rainbow, una vez ahí, la sujeto con su espalda y comenzó a llevarla, al tiempo que le decía que moviera las piernas, que juntas lo conseguirían, que fuera poco a poco, que pronto lograrían un avance, que lo conseguirían juntas.

Claro que al principio, Rainbow se mostró muy reacia a cooperar, no creía poder hacerlo, pero poco a poco, comenzó a llenarse de la confianza de Applejack y comenzó a mover sus piernas por sí misma, al principio le dolía y mucho, pero con las palabras de aliento de Applejack, dejaba el dolor de lado y continuaba con su proeza, estaba consiguiéndolo, sus piernas comenzaban a reaccionar.

-¡Así se hace! ¡Podemos hacerlo! ¡Lo haremos juntas dulzura!-declaro Applejack y Rainbow sintió deseos de llorar por lo que su amiga estaba haciendo por ella.

Finalmente, tras varias semanas de "sesiones", un día, Rainbow apareció en la sala de su casa, caminando por sí misma, claro que lo hacía a paso lento y se tambaleaba un poco, pero lo había conseguido, se había puesto de pie sola y ahora caminaba con paso lento, aquella visión, fue suficiente para que sus padres se emocionaran y corrieran a abrazar a su hija sumamente contentos, llorando de felicidad, mientras que Applejack solo miraba el feliz cuadro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Cuando Rainbow termino su relato, Aura estaba con la boca muy abierta, nunca se imaginó que Applejack consiguiera hacer algo como eso, realmente alguien digna de admiración y respeto, ahora Rainbow estaba haciendo lo mismo por ella.

-¡Si yo, que fue aplastada por un poste de luz pude volver a caminar, tú también puedes hacerlo!-declaro Rainbow sonriéndole con confianza y finalmente, Aura se armó de valor, comenzando a mover sus piernas poco a poco, claro que le ardían y dolían, pero no iba a dejarse vencer por eso.

El tiempo siguió en la pista, mientras ambas chicas continuaban en ese entrenamiento, ninguna de las dos pensaba rendirse en ningún momento, iban a conseguirlo, lo iban a lograr sin importar cuanto tardaran.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Central**

Efectivamente, Zoom se encontraba en el museo de Flash haciendo de las suyas, empleando su velocidad o aparato del tiempo, definitivamente eran una combinación ganadora para el criminal, en serio este era el trabajo más sencillo que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Zoom no solo se dedicó a robar varias cosas, sino que también comenzó a tirar varios retratos de Flash o de arruinarlos de muchas maneras sin compasión alguna, demostrando el gran odio que sentía hacia su enemigo mortal.

-Esto es sumamente fácil, pronto me vengare de mi viejo amigo Flash-sentencio sonriendo el criminal.

-¡Ya basta Zoom!-la voz de Flash capto la atención de Zoom, quien no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que su viejo amigo llego.

-Vaya, no esperaba que vinieras con compañía-dijo mirando a Helena, Aled y Dante con Flash.

-Estamos aquí para hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste a Light Flash-sentencio Dante mirando con furia y odio al criminal responsable de la condición actual de su novia.

Al escuchar eso, Zoom se rio divertido-Ya veo, entonces son el grupo de amiguitos que tenía esa tonta-sentencio burlonamente-pero no importa, ya que ustedes también van a tener el mismo destino-.

-¡Lo dudo mucho!-declaro Helena lanzándose al ataque, pero Zoom uso el aparato a tiempo, congelando el tiempo justo en el momento exacto, ya que Flash se había lanzado contra él en un intento por quitarle el aparato, al igual que Aled, quien estaba detrás de él.

Zoom no pudo evitar silbar de admiración-Lo admito, fue un intento muy bueno, pero inútil, porque verán, aunque el tiempo se detenga, mis poderes no se ven afectados por la barrera-dijo sonriendo, al tiempo que lanzaba varios golpes contra Aled y luego giraba, para golpear a los demás.

Una vez que finalizo, hizo correr el tiempo de nuevo y los cuatro héroes cayeron al suelo algo heridos-¡Hijo de perra!-gruño Dante llevándose una mano al costado derecho, provocando una risa en Zoom.

-Creo recordarte, tú te sacrificaste para tratar de detener a ese dragón maligno, que pena que no haya servido-señalo de manera burlona.

-¡No necesitare hacer algo como eso para acabar contigo!-bramo Dante lanzándose de nuevo contra Zoom, quien una vez empleo el poder de su máquina para controlar el tiempo.

Una vez que dejo congelados a todos, prosiguió a darles más golpes a los cuatro héroes, aunque con Flash fue mucho más severo, ya que con él tenía muchos problemas de rencor, pero Zoom no quería terminara tan pronto con ellos, así que se divertiría un poco, volviendo el tiempo a la normalidad y dejando tendidos a los cuatro héroes.

-¡Otra vez lo hizo!-gruño Aled.

-¡Tenemos que pensar en algo y pronto!-exclamo Helena mirando sorprendida a Zoom, quien solo se rio.

-Puede hacer todo lo que quieran, pero nunca podrán detenerme, después de todo, con mi velocidad puedo apretar el botón lo suficientemente rápido para congelar el tiempo antes de que puedan siquiera ponerme un dedo encima, lo que significa que mientras estén atrapados en el tiempo, yo podré hacer con ustedes lo que me plazca y ahora mismo tengo unos terribles deseos de verlos arder en fuego, como lo hice con esa chica-señalo burlonamente.

-¡Vas a lamentar haber dicho eso!-le aseguro Dante intentando levantarse, pero fue derribado una vez más, ya que Zoom volvió a hacer lo mismo.

-¡Esto es demasiado fácil, casi siento lástima por ustedes!-declaro riéndose-¡Pero no por ti, Flash!-sentencio al tiempo que volvía a usar el aparato para atacar a Barry con su velocidad y congelación en el tiempo.

Flash no pudo hacer nada para poder evitar los golpes que Zoom le daba, terminando con un puñetazo que lo dejo tendido en el suelo-Rayos-gruño al tiempo que se levantaba como podía.

-¿Qué se siente que ahora seas tú el que este en el suelo?-pregunto burlonamente-la pregunta que debo responder ahora es como acabar con ustedes, hay tantas posibilidades y formas de hacerlo, pero todas implican un gran dolor-declaro riéndose, más cuando iba a presionar otra vez el botón del aparato, este ya no estaba-¿Qué?-.

-¿Buscabas esto?-pregunto Aura apareciendo con el aparato en sus manos y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Light Flash!-exclamo Flash contento, al igual que Dante.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible esto?-cuestiono Zoom sorprendido por la aparición de Aura.

-Con un poco de ayuda de alguien que sabe lo que se siente estar en ese lugar-dijo Rainbow apareciendo con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Zoom no lograba entender que estaba pasando, estaba convencido de que las heridas que infringió en Aura serían suficientes para dejarla fuera de acción un tiempo-Creo que perdiste tu ventaja, Zoom-gruño Dante incorporándose y acercándose lentamente al buen doctor.

Más justo cuando le disparo un rayo, Zoom lo evadió moviéndose a gran velocidad-¡Pero sigo siendo más rápido que ustedes!-declaro con furia.

-¡Pero no más rápido que yo!-aseguro Flash.

-¡O que yo!-apoyo Aura y Zoom gruño ante eso, para comenzar la huida a gran velocidad.

-¿Quieres perseguirlo?-pregunto Flash sonriendo.

-¿Bromeas? Quisiera darle una buena tunda por lo que le hizo a mis piernas-dijo Aura y ambos comenzaron la persecución.

-Yo tampoco me quiero quedar fuera de esto, pero sin mi Lanza no puedo usar mi súper increíble velocidad, aunque…-Rainbow miro el aparato y se quedó pensativa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Zoom corría a gran velocidad por las calles de la ciudad, misma de la cual no tardo en salir, pero Flash y Aura lo perseguían, pisándole los talones-¡Ríndete Zoom! ¡Sin tu aparato estas acabado!-grito Aura.

-¡Eso es lo que piensan!-aseguro Zoom sin detenerse en ningún momento.

Flash y Aura lo seguían de cerca, pero Zoom sonreía de manera que mostraba que aún tenía algunas cartas bajo la manga, pero entonces tropezó de manera violenta y rodo por el suelo, hasta que finalmente se estrelló contra un árbol, el cual quedo marcado con la forma de su cuerpo.

Zoom cayó al suelo y cuando se dio cuenta, tenía a los dos Flash frente a él-Creo que tu carrera termino-dijo Aura sonriendo.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Zoom confundido por el golpe que recibió.

Fue entonces que Rainbow apareció frente a ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, acompañada de Dante, Aled y Helena, los cuales también sonreían-No eres el único que gusta de jugar con el tiempo-dijo Rainbow sonriendo.

-Bueno, creo que debemos enviarte a prisión en este instante-dijo Flash sonriendo.

-Podríamos hacerlo o podríamos primero darle una pequeña lección por lo que hizo-dijo Dante.

-Que aprende que si se mete con uno se mete con todos-dijo Helena con frialdad.

-Me parece perfecto-apoyo Aura y Flash solo se encogió en hombros, mientras los cinco héroes se acercaban peligrosamente a Zoom, quien solo pudo sonreír nervioso, antes de comenzar a recibir una tremenda golpiza de parte de los cinco héroes.

Flash solo veía lo que pasaba y decidió ir por unas palomitas-Vaya, esto es como ver lucha libre-dijo sonriendo y luego haciendo un gesto de dolor-eso le va a doler mucho mañana-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Atalaya**

Una vez que Zoom fue enviado a prisión, después de darle la golpiza de su vida y de devolver el aparato a laboratorios STAR, donde fue destruido junto con todos los demás prototipos y planos, ya que el científico que lo creo llego a la conclusión de que la humanidad no estaba lista para algo como eso, los héroes volvieron a la Atalaya, donde Aura revelo su secreto.

-¿Prótesis?-pregunto Dante extrañado.

-Algo así, no quería quedarme fuera de la acción, pero Rainbow me hizo ver que intentar una persecución contra Zoom en mis condiciones sería una estupidez, así que Tetrax diseño estas prótesis para que pudiera usar mis poderes sin lastimarme-explico Aura.

-Ya veo, por eso pudiste ir a ayudarnos sin dañarte más-dijo Helena.

-Muy impresionante-dijo Aled.

-Estoy de acuerdo, en verdad eres un genio amigo mío-dijo Flash felicitando a Tetrax, que solo se encogió en hombros.

Fue cuando algo hizo tic en la mente de Rainbow-¡Un momento! ¡Si podían hacer algo como eso! ¿Por qué nunca hicieron unas para mí?-pregunto recordando lo mucho que sufría con su dolor de piernas en ese entonces.

-Fueron indicaciones de Batman, él quería que salieras de esa situación por tu propio esfuerzo y esmero, temía que te volvieras dependiente de ellas, por eso se negó a que las usaras-explico Tetrax.

-Sí, definitivamente suena a Bats-dijo Flash sonriendo divertido.

-¡Tienes toda la boca llena de…razón!-reconoció Rainbow resignada y todos se rieron divertidos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Las aventuras para nuestros héroes continúan, ya que hay amenazas que todavía deben ser detenidas"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=zmUjyJskM38**

 **Sunset**

 **Mi vida ha sido como un eterno ciclo sin fin  
A veces no creía que podía seguir  
Cuando tu calidad y paz me levanto**

 **(Se ve tres fotografías en un libro, la primera muestra la batalla contra drago, la segunda el torneo de los universos y la ultima en blanco comenzó a ser resplandor en esta)**

 **Twilight**

 **Hoy sola no estas  
Con amistad sin fin  
Es algo imposible**

 **Sunset**

 **De la soledad yo pude regresar  
Para ver la luz otra vez**

 **(Se ve la historia de Sunset pasar lentamente desde el régimen hasta la caída de este como sus aventuras con las hijas de la noche, todo para acabar mirando el traje de Batman frente a ella)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que aun puedo levantarme y luchar**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
Cuando sea el momento de pelear**

 **El gran peso en mis hombros por llevar  
Algo imposible no es**

 **(Twilight aparece a su lado apoyándola viendo con detenimiento imágenes de los otros compañeros de Batman, sin saber que Bruno las estaba observando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Solo es difícil continuar**

 **Sunset**

 **Pero mientras no me rinda continuare**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad en reconstrucción después de largas batallas, en la oficina del comisionado se ve primero a Gordon, para cambiar a Celestia y por ultimo a Starlight, quien sonreirá observando la señal de Batman iluminando la noche)**

 **Applejack, Rainbow**

 **Honestidad y Lealtad  
Te sostendrán**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack corren alrededor de un bosque como competencia)**

 **Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity**

 **Dándole al mundo algo porque reír  
Porque con generosidad y amabilidad**

 **(Se ve a Myra y Fluttershy en una guardería cuidando de varios animales, pasando a una con Rarity y Karai, por ultimo a Pinkie en una fiesta entreteniendo a todos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Juntas podremos estar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Toma la luz y el poder que tienes  
La amistad y el amor florecerán**

 **(En un bosque se ven pasar las estaciones con el cambio de color de hojas para mostrar a Twilight y Sunset en este abrazadas mirando la puesta de sol)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
De mi propia historia escribir y continuar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Y sé que esta gran amistad  
Jamás se extinguirá**

 **(Más tarde se les unen Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Con amor todo es posible  
Los limites se van  
Y sé que este legado podrá continuar**

 **(Todas se quedan viendo la puesta de sol que se convierte en la noche de pronto, así como todas sonríen esta imagen es tomada en una fotografía convirtiéndose en la última del libro, para después ser cerrado)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Luna Creed:** _nadie puede resistirse a cuando se tratan de dulces, pero hay que tener cuidado con los pequeños. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _aunque ellas no se pelearon por el ramo, más bien interrumpían las ceremonias con su caramelo y estudios, respectivamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _ahora he concluido con los premios que me pidieron por haber ganado los temas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _como bien dijo Flash, algo que no se ha visto desde Clark y Lois. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y finalmente el premio que pidió Olivia, siempre con ayuda de su buen amiga Rainbow. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _bueno, ya ha pasado tu petición también, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _y ahora es el momento de volver al trabajo que conlleva ser héroes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _por ahora hubo un momento algo tenso para Aura, ya que Zoom la lastimo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _de la boda pasamos al trabajo de ser héroes, algo que no tiene mucho descanso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _ahora seguiremos con la batalla eterna contra el crimen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _pues grita, porque yo no estaba del todo seguro de haberlo hecho bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _aunque yo no estaba del todo convencido con ese capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _y ahora seguimos con la lucha eterna contra el mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _bueno, ya pasamos la boda, seguimos con la lucha contra el crimen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _como dije, no soy experto en bodas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _más las aventuras aún continúan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _¿Quién dijo que le jalarían la oreja? Kenneth es mucho más serio que eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _uno de los premios pedidos por los ganadores de los temas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _solo espera a saber cuál es su broma maestra, no será agradable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _suena a algo sumamente bueno, veré cuando lo puedo ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _aunque me extraño que no dijeras nada por lo del trío de amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _y ahora tuvieron un pequeño problema con Dr. Zoom, pero lo resolvieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _pero el trabajo de los héroes nunca se ha terminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _creo que esa fue la parte más tediosa de la boda, en serio, fue realmente molesta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _yo mismo lo admití en el capítulo, ya que nunca he tenido que describir una boda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _realmente son buenas razones para asistir a una boda y soportar el tedioso sermón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _pero el trabajo para los héroes nunca se terminara, ese es un hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _y como has visto, Peridot quiere casarse con Lapis y por eso hizo investigación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _más el trabajo de ser héroe es algo que nunca se terminara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _pero aun siendo una pareja casada deben cumplir con sus deberes como héroes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _y ahora el trabajo de héroes continua, ya que Zoom causo algunos problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _y Peridot quiere tener la suya con Lapis algún día. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _bueno, ahora era el turno de que Olivia recibiera su premio por haber ganado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _como bien dije, yo no soy muy bueno describiendo bodas, realmente me base en cosas que he visto en televisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _al menos les gusto, ya que no estaba del todo seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _y seguimos con el trabajo de luchar contra los villanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _pero la batalla contra el crimen y el mal es algo que nunca acabara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _bueno, ya pasamos la boda, que el trabajo continúe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _y ahora hay que continuar con la lucha contra el crimen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _solo falta que digas que te pones a llorar en las bodas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _y ahora es tiempo de continuar con la labor de ser héroes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _realmente los momentos como este son muy contados para los héroes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _Flash ya lo menciono, estos momentos son muy contados para ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _y el trabajo de los héroes continúa, eso es algo que no tiene fin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _y volvemos a la rutina diaria que significa ser un héroe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _no estaba del todo seguro, ya que como bien dije, no soy bueno con las bodas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _pero el trabajo de ser un héroe es algo que nunca va a parar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _y ahora continuamos con la lucha eterna contra el crimen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _bueno, continuamos con la batalla contra el crimen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _aunque tanto Pinkie Pie como Peridot hicieron de las suyas en la ceremonia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _tras la boda seguimos con la batalla eterna contra el crimen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _la boda ha concluido, por lo que ahora seguimos con la lucha contra el mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _y de hecho fue bueno hacer algo como eso, ya que el crimen sigue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _continuamos entonces con la batalla entre el bien y el mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _yo tampoco lo soy y no estaba del todo convencido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _más la lucha contra el mal sigue siendo una verdad absoluta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _y ahora que seguimos con la batalla contra el mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _sigue la eterna batalla entre el bien y el mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _y de la boda pasamos a seguir con la batalla contra el mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _como bien dijo Flash, esos momentos son contados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _y ahora seguimos con la batalla contra el mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _aunque admito que yo no estaba del todo convencido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _y seguimos con la batalla contra el crimen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _creo que fue lo que más sorprendió a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _y ya que pasamos la boda, Zoom dio algunos problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _aunque Pinkie Pie y Peridot hicieron lo suyo en la ceremonia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y tras concluir la boda pasamos a lo que sigue, luchas contra el mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y ahora seguimos con la batalla contra el mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ya veo, realmente es una serie interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Photon Girl, Saint Femme, Éire, Olivia, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Bowser3000000, Andros Valgreen 4, Shazam, Moon-9215, Speed Demon 24, Black Hunter, Sombra 02, Edge Hell Razor, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Joestar, Zeppeli, Polnareff Silver, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Regulus Leo, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Raft, Odín, Ryo Red, Hamon, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Espadachín de la Luz, Freedom Gundam 96, Franco, Xanatrix742, Ant, Eclipso,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	35. Doctor Frio

" _ **El Dr. Zoom, uno de los más grandes enemigos de Flash, comenzó con una serie de robos en Ciudad Central, usando un aparato que le ayudaba a controlar el tiempo, puso en serios problemas a Flash y dejo herida a Aura, cuyas piernas resultaron dañadas, pero con ayuda de Rainbow, logro salir adelante para poder ir a ayudar a sus amigos en contra del criminal veloz, pues gracias a ese aparato que detenía el tiempo, Zoom tenía contra las cuerdas a Flash, Helena, Dante y Aled, a pesar de ser cuatro vs uno, el control del tiempo le daba una gran ventaja a Zoom, pero cuando Aura hizo acto de aparición, acompañada por Rainbow, las cosas cambiaron la el cruel científico, ya que Aura le quito el aparato, dejándolo expuesto a recibir lo que merecía, claro que intento escapar, pero nunca se imaginó que Rainbow emplearía el aparato de control del tiempo para interceptarlo y así poder darle su merecido, con ayuda de Aura, Dante, Helena y Aled, un final bastante doloroso para Zoom, una vez que el aparato fue devuelto a los laboratorios STAR, este fue destruido, ya que los científicos llegaron a la conclusión de que esa tecnología todavía era demasiado para el mundo y vaya que tienen razón, pero ahora, una nueva aventura comienza"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Qe50-aLh0cI**

 **Twilight  
¿Acaso puedes oír?  
Esa voz mía que se la ha llevado la luz**

 **Sunset**

 **Si el mundo significa esto  
Entonces estos sentimientos son reales  
(Se ve a Ciudad gótica desde la noche al amanecer con Firebird, Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, para después mostrar a Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Fui aplastada por mi anhelo y me rendí  
Sin siquiera saber de qué color es este cielo infinito  
(Se ve el pasado de Sunset desde el régimen hasta el día de hoy, mirando a lo lejos de gótica)**

 **Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón  
(Puede ver a Bruno, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie a su lado esperándola para después pasar a la noche)**

 **Sunset  
Un gran peso por cargar**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas  
(La noche procede con varios ladrones siendo detenidos por Batman y sus hijas, conforme da un salto en el tiempo de cómo pasan los años y como Batman empieza a cansarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **(Se ve la ciudad dos lados uno oscuro y el otro claro, del lado oscuro se llega a escuchar una siniestra risa)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No tengo tiempo para llorar por las estaciones  
Y no volveré a dudar otra vez  
Son contados, y muy pequeños  
Los lamentos que llevo en mis manos**

 **(Se ve la baticueva con el pasar de los años desde que solo eran Bruno y Alfred, para cambiar a otros con Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim, Damián y terminar ahora con Bruno guardando el traje de Batman)**

 **Todas las hijas de la noche**

 **Una historia por continuar  
El legado prevalecerá**

 **(Sunset observa la ciudad a lo lejos con la imagen de Karai y la Guasón a lo lejos ella toma la máscara de Batman en sus manos para colocársela y saltar a la aventura)**

 **Twilight**

 **He venido hasta aquí, solo siguiéndote  
Es algo que yo, que tu buscabas, puedo hacer...**

 **Sunset**

 **Las palabras que me dijiste aquel día, incluso ahora  
Definitivamente llegaron a mi corazón**

 **(Starlight Glimmer observa a lo lejos el cómo Batman vuelve a nacer mientras esta sonríe)**

 **Sunset**

 **Me di cuenta de la razón de haber nacido  
Hoy más de lo que pude hacer ayer**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **Pese al gran peso por cargar  
Sé que sola nunca estoy**

 **(Sunset avanza siendo detenida por la Guasón esperándola comenzando una persecución)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todo fue como si fuera tan natural  
Nuestros preciosos días no han terminado, entonces, otra vez**

 **Todas juntas en especial Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas**

 **(Se ven grandes momentos de combates pasados de Batman y el Guasón, golpe tras golpe que se da entre las hijas de estos)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí…**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Fue como si todo aquí hubiese sido con naturalidad  
Los días que vendrán serán con seguridad felices y así  
Comienzo a avanzar porque es momento de correr  
Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón**

 **(La lluvia cae en su combate para rápidamente caer unas a otras al suelo, no sin antes de que Sunset sea sujetada de caer en la oscuridad por Twilight, a su lado de Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para levantarse e iluminar el alrededor)**

 **Sunset**

 **Ya no me detendré a mi destino llegaré  
Porque mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer  
La respuesta que busqué  
(Sunset aparece frente a la mansión Díaz junto a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, así como Bruno a su lado, a punto de tomarse una foto)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No noté que estaba justo aquí**

 **En esta historia y legado continuar  
No terminara aquí**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Siempre continuara**

 **(La foto termina tomada de la familia, así como muestra a otros que ya no están como Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián, para terminar, mostrando la noche con Sunset ahora como Batman a su lado Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 35**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 35 Doctor Frío**

 **Asilo Arkham**

En una de las muchas celdas de los internos, dicha habitación se encontraba cubierta de hielo, ambientada de manera que pudiera dejar vivir a su ocupante; Víctor Frío, también conocido como el Sr. Frío, quien solo pasaba sus días viendo a esa bailarina danzar en su esfera de cristal, siendo envuelta en un manto de nieve helada, recordando a su amada esposa.

De pronto, un sonido capto su atención, parecía haber un gran alboroto en el patio del asilo, los guardias rápidamente comenzaron a disparar contra algo, pero él no sabía de qué se trataba, así que asomándose por la ventana se llevó una gran sorpresa, ya que un robot apareció justo frente a la misma.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo aterrado, para luego correr hacia el aparato de comunicación de su celda-¡Guardia! ¡Guardia! ¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!-suplico cuando el robot rompió la pared con facilidad y se acercó peligrosamente a él, dejándolo alarmado, pues sin su traje y arma, estaba completamente indefenso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Poco después, las Hijas de la Noche veían los videos de seguridad proporcionados por el asilo sobre lo que ocurrió horas antes, viendo como el criminal era sacado del asilo por ese robot, Rainbow silbo impresionada.

-Hay que reconocerle algo, ese fue el escape más impresionante que alguien haya planeado-dijo sorprendida y creyendo que Frío planeo todo.

-No creo que Frío lo haya planeado-dijo Sunset ampliando el rostro del científico-miren su mirada, está muerto de terror-.

-Pobrecito, él fue víctima de un secuestro-dijo Fluttershy con mucha tristeza ante esa visión.

-¿Quién se tomaría tantas molestias para sacar al Sr. Frío de Arkham?-pregunto Applejack con confusión.

-Y lo más importante aún ¿Quién tendría los medios para construir un robot que sea capaz de hacerlo?-pregunto Rarity.

Twilight reviso el video con más detenimiento y se dio cuenta de un detalle-Conozco ese modelo de robot, lo vi una vez en una feria científica-dijo la peli violeta.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

A bordo del Bati Móvil, las Hijas de la Noche se dirigían hacia el lugar que Twilight les indicaba, al tiempo que les contaba sobre la persona que podría estar a cargo de todo eso-Su nombre es Karl Rossum, un hombre sumamente brillante, capaz de crear robots que parecían estar realmente vivos, podías interactuar con ellos como si fueran personas, creo que él fue un pionero en ese tipo de tecnología-explicaba Twilight.

-La misma que dio origen a Tornado Rojo y Tetrax-comprendió Sunset.

-La misma, por lo que he investigado, hace tiempo, el señor Rossum creo una inteligencia artificial llamada HARDAC-contaba Twilight.

-¿Inteligencia artificial?-pregunto Rarity poniendo su atención en ella.

-Sí, se suponía que HARDAC debía ser una fuerza para ayudar a las personas, con la construcción de robots de apariencia humana y tan humanos que incluso podrían servir para trabajar en lugares que un humano común no podría soportar-prosiguió Twilight.

-Y déjame adivinar, ese nerd computarizado se quiso pasar de listo ¿verdad?-pregunto Rainbow con tono sarcástico y Twilight asintió-típico, si algo nos han enseñado las películas es que las inteligencias artificiales solo dan problemas-.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Al parecer HARDAC quería "ayudar" a la humanidad reemplazándolos con robots y dejando a los originales en un estado vegetativo, una forma de evitar que se dañaran más, pero su plan no funciono-dijo Twilight.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto Pinkie comiendo palomitas emocionada.

-Batman ocurrió-dijo Sunset-él detuvo el plan de HARDAC y se aseguró de que nunca volviera a hacer de las suyas-.

-¿Y qué paso con su creador?-pregunto Applejack.

-Rossum quedo absuelto, especialmente después de que se supo que HARDAC también intento deshacerse de él, demostrando que incluso consideraba a su propio creador innecesario-explico Twilight.

-¿Y estas segura de que ese robot que se llevó a Frío es creación suya?-pregunto Sunset.

-Nunca olvidare cuando vi sus primeros modelos en esa feria, créanme, era exactamente igual, si alguien puede darnos una pista, ese es Rossum-aseguro Twilight.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En otra parte, el misterioso robot llego a lo que parecía ser un laboratorio, al tiempo que abría una cabina en su abdomen y de este lanzaba a Frío-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto sumamente confundido y aturdido por el viajecito que tuvo.

-Tranquilo amigo mío-dijo la voz de un hombre que se mantenía oculto en las sombras.

-¿Quién es usted y porque me trajo aquí?-cuestiono Frío mirándolo con furia.

-Relájese amigo mío, no tiene nada que temer, todas sus respuestas serán aclaradas en su momento, pero primero creo que necesita vestirse de una manera más adecuada, me tome la libertad de mis científicos le prepararan algo que seguramente lo hará sentir más cómodo-dijo el hombre y fue cuando el traje de Frío apareció ante él-vístase y una vez que esté listo, todas sus dudas serán aclaradas-aseguro el hombre saliendo de las sombras, revelándose como un hombre que debía estar cerca de los 80 años, sosteniéndose con un bastón y con una sonrisa amistosa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Finalmente, las Hijas de la Noche llegaron a la actual residencia de ese hombre, cuando tocaron, fueron recibidos por un pequeño robot de aspecto bastante peculiar, de color azul, sin brazos y con solo una garra que extendía.

-Hola-saludo el robot mirando a las chicas.

-Buenas noches-saludo Fluttershy sonriéndole de manera amistosa-estamos aquí para hablar con el señor Rossum-explico la chica sonriendo con amabilidad.

-Está bien, aquí estoy-dijo Karl apareciendo, acompañado por varios pequeños juguetes robóticos-vaya, en verdad hay una nueva Batman en la ciudad, me siento honrado, pero debido a la experiencia que tuve con el anterior, puedo adivinar que esta no es una visita social ¿verdad?-.

-Está en lo cierto-dijo Sunset dando un paso al frente-queremos hacerle unas preguntas, hace poco, ocurrió un ataque en el asilo Arkham, secuestraron al Sr. Frío y aparentemente, este fue el secuestrador-dijo mostrándole la foto del robot.

-No puedo creerlo, es uno de mis primeros modelos, los que diseñe hace años-dijo Karl sorprendido-escuchen, entiendo porque piensan que yo lo hice, pero se los aseguro, después de lo ocurrido con HARDAC me retire por completo de eso, ahora solo creo pequeños juguetes robóticos para que me hagan compañía-explico el hombre sonriendo de manera cariñosa a sus robots.

-Eso es triste y patético-dijo Rainbow, ganándose un pisotón de su novia.

-Alguien está usando sus inventos para secuestrar gente ¿saben de quien podría tratarse?-pregunto Sunset acercándose a Karl, quien se quedó pensando en alguna posibilidad.

-Solo hay una persona y creo que sería la más acertada, tomando en cuenta que ese modelo lo cree cuando trabaje para su empresa, díganme ¿les suena el nombre de Arnold Walker?-pregunto Karl.

-¡Claro! ¡El creador de los mejores parques de diversiones de todo el mundo mundial!-grito Pinkie Pie emocionada-¡Siempre he querido visitar alguno de ellos!-.

-Bueno, durante mis primeros años, antes de abrir mi propia empresa de robótica, trabaje para él, diseñando algunos de sus Animatronix, este fue el primer modelo que hice para él, una vez que renuncie se quedó con algunos de mis diseños, mismos que él patento a su nombre, siempre fue muy visionario y veía el mundo de una manera…algo peculiar-dijo Karl pensativo.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Sunset.

-Bueno, él siempre creyó que estaba en este mundo para llenarlo de maravillas, pero que el mundo estaba demasiado lleno de pesadillas para notarlo, un ideal que se acrecentó mucho tras el Régimen-explico Karl.

-Eso aún no explica porque motivos secuestro a Frío-dijo Twilight.

-¿Sabe dónde podríamos encontrarlo ahora?-pregunto Sunset.

Karl se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en el lugar donde se encontraría su antiguo jefe-Creo que lo encontraran en su nuevo parque de diversiones; "Oceanía", mismo que se encuentra ubicado en Florida-informo Karl.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Oceanía**

Una vez que Frío estuvo listo, se presentó en un salón, donde se encontraba efectivamente el señor Walker, así como también un grupo de varios científicos-Ah, me da gusto ver que ya está listo, mi buen amigo-dijo sonriendo.

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías, dígame ahora mismo que es lo que quiere de mí-exigió Frío con tono amenazante, ya que Walker hizo su traje totalmente idéntico al interior, incluso le dio su vieja pistola.

-Directo al grano, eso me agrada, muy bien, le diré lo que quiera saber-dijo Walker-no es secreto lo que ocurrió en ese accidente, mismo que causo su transformación a una deidad-.

-¿Deidad?-inquirió Frío.

-Así es, usted fue bendecido con el don del frío, mismo que lo ha vuelto inmune a las enfermedades o a cualquier otro posible daño, literalmente se volvió un hombre inmortal, el sueño que yo he anhelado por años, cuando usted sufrió ese accidente en las Empresas Gótica, en ese entonces yo invertí mucho dinero a su investigación, esperando que algún día encontrara la solución a todos los padecimientos del mundo ¡Míreme mi buen amigo! ¡He llenado al mundo de maravillas a lo largo de mi vida! ¡Pero todavía tengo mucho más que dar y solo usted puede recrear el accidente que lo convirtió en lo que es ahora! ¡Un ser superior! ¡Un dios! ¡El don del frío, eso es lo que quiero!-declaro Walker.

Frío miro a Walker por unos segundos, para luego sujetarlo del cuello y levantarlo sin problema alguno, asustando a todos los presentes-Usted está loco-dijo con frialdad-llamar don a esta maldición, decir que soy un dios cuando claramente soy un monstruo sin emociones, no puedo sentir nada de lo que usted y todas estas personas sienten, no puedo sentir la calidez del sol, no puedo respirar temperaturas menores a 0 grados, no puedo vivir fuera de este traje, yo cambiaria todos esos malditos años de vida por uno de los suyos, por más malos que sean-aseguro soltándolo y dándose la vuelta-me largo de aquí-.

Walker se levantó con ayuda de algunos de sus científicos-Espere amigo mío, sé que esto tal vez no tenga sentido alguno para usted, pero permítame mostrarle que obtendrá si me ayuda-.

-No tiene nada que yo quiero-aseguro Frío y Walker sonrió más.

-Yo no diría eso-sacando un control remoto, presiono un botón y una de las paredes se abrieron, mostrando a una mujer que estaba dentro de un taque, flotando en un líquido especial que la mantenía con vida.

Al ver a la mujer, el rostro de Frío se abrió de sorpresa, acercándose lentamente a la misma, sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo-Nora-dijo tocando el cristal.

-Imagino que conoce a la jovencita dentro de ese tanque ¿verdad?-pregunto Walker.

-Mi esposa-respondió Frío mirando con tristeza el estado en el que se encontraba su amada esposa.

-Sé que la creyó muerta tras el accidente, pero por fortuna, mis hombres la rescataron a tiempo-explico Walker-yo tengo los medios y la tecnología para poder revivirla, lo único que pido a cambio es que me ayude a conseguir mi sueño, permítame tener el don del frío-suplico Walker.

Frío se quedó en silencio un momento-Esta bien…lo ayudare-acepto resignado y Walker sonrió triunfal.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, la Bati Lancha apareció en el mar, dirigiéndose hacia lo que se suponía era el nuevo parque de diversiones abierto por Walker, una vez que estuvieron a cierta distancia, las Hijas de la Noche optaron por abandonar su nave y entrar de manera sigilosa mediante el nado, dejando su nave en un punto seguro para evitar ser detectadas.

Y vaya que debían evitarlo, porque grande fue su asombro al ver que el fondo del océano, había una gran cantidad de minas encadenadas al fondo marítimo, mismas que estaban listas para ser soltadas en cualquier momento, así como también había túneles de torpedos que se encontraban ubicados en la parte inferior de la estructura.

Encontrando un túnel de acceso, las Hijas de la Noche comenzaron a nadar rumbo al interior de Oceanía, saliendo justo en un puente, mismo por el cual estaban pasando varias personas en esos momentos, parecían ser trabajadores del lugar, pero había algo en ellos que les daba otra impresión, ya que incluso había familias enteras entre el grupo.

Como extra, varios robots que se encargaban de vigilar constantemente el lugar, así que las chicas comenzaron a andar con más cuidado, de hecho, con precaución extrema-Bastante seguridad para ser solo un parque de diversiones-dijo Rainbow.

-Ah, esto no me parece un parque de diversiones-dijo Fluttershy, quien tras darle un vistazo más cuidadoso al lugar se dio cuenta de que más que parque parecía ser un tipo de ciudadela, misma que estaba cubierta por un domo.

-Esto no me agrada nada-dijo Sunset y el grupo siguió avanzando.

Finalmente, llegaron a la que parecía ser la plaza central, donde se encontraban reunidos todos los habitantes de ese lugar, murmurando entre ellos, cuando en una pantalla gigante apareció el rostro de Walker.

-¡Ciudadanos de Oceanía, hoy es el inicio de una nueva era!-comenzó Walker-¡Mientras el mundo piensa que este lugar es otro parque de diversiones, nosotros sabemos la verdad, esta ciudad, misma que fue creada gracias a su esfuerzo, es el sitio perfecto para que podamos comenzar una nueva era y una nueva vida, pues mientras nosotros nos enfocamos en crear maravillas, el mundo exterior está podrido hasta el cuello!-.

La pantalla mostro como el crimen, la violencia, las guerras y demás estaban acabando con la humanidad y con el pobre planeta-¡Nuestro mundo está en guerra, una que nunca terminara e incluso los supuestos héroes se convirtieron en monstruos despiadados sin corazón!-continuo Walker mostrando las imágenes del Régimen-¡Pero todo eso terminara ahora, porque gracias a los esfuerzos de nuestro buen amigo; Víctor Frío y de nuestro equipo de brillantes científicos, hemos diseñado el plan perfecto para solucionar este problema-.

Lo siguiente que se mostró, fue como en la punta del domo, emergía un poderoso cañón-¡Este cañón disparara un rayo de hielo tan poderoso que dejara congelado al planeta entero por 50 años, incluso más, pero no se preocupen, mientras el mundo exterior se congela, nosotros permaneceremos calientitos aquí, a salvo en Oceanía y una vez que toda la corrupción desaparezca del planeta, nosotros emergeremos para comenzar un nuevo orden, el orden de maravillas que yo he creado!-anuncio Walker.

Al escuchar eso, la gente grito emocionadas por el plan de su visionario líder, mientras las Hijas de la Noche quedaban horrorizadas-¡Que plan tan demente!-exclamo Rarity.

-¡Walker es un demente!-gruño Sunset.

-¡Justo lo que este mundo necesitaba, otro Ras Al Ghul!-señalo Rainbow, cuando de pronto, fueron descubiertas por varios robots, quienes se lanzaron al ataque.

Las Hijas de la Noche comenzaron con la batalla, al principio lograron resistir, pero no tardaron en ser superadas por la cantidad de robots que aparecieron, hasta que finalmente las capturaron y las llevaron frente a la pantalla.

-¡Pero miren nada más, parece que tenemos invitadas, las pupilas del único héroe que realmente hizo el bien al mundo!-felicito Walker.

-¡Hemos visto lo que estas planeando, Walker y te aseguro que no te saldrás con la tuya!-declaro Sunset.

-Lo siento, pero no pueden evitar lo que se viene, además, solo estoy adelantando lo que la humanidad se hará con el paso del tiempo-dijo Walker.

-¿Qué hay de todas esas personas, animales y plantas que están afuera? ¡Todos morirán!-exclamo Fluttershy.

Walker cerró los ojos con pena y asintió-Realmente es una pena, pero sin sacrificios no hay victoria alguna, este es el mejor método para traer el orden al mundo, para que la paz llegue, bajo la dirección de un solo líder-.

-¡Más bien suena a la desaparición de la voluntad propia!-acuso Rainbow.

-Un precio a pagar cuando el orden finalmente llegue-dijo Walker.

-¡Tu orden!-escupió Applejack.

-¡Basta! No seguiré hablando con unas mocosas sin visión, que lástima, su maestro estaría muy decepcionado de ustedes-dijo Walker.

-¡Tú no sabes nada de él! ¡Te aseguro que te habría roto toda la cara por pensar en hacer algo así!-aseguro Sunset.

-Lo que digas, pero no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que ir a una operación-dijo Walker.

Los robots bajaron a las chicas hasta una habitación oscura, dejándolas confundidas, pero cuando una puerta se abrió, quedaron ante la presencia del Sr. Frío, el cual avanzo lentamente hacia donde estaban las Hijas de la Noche y rápidamente, Twilight se puso en pie.

-¡Por favor no hagas esto, Dr. Frío! ¡No ayude a Walker con esa idea tan horrible!-suplico mirando al hombre.

-No tengo opción, realmente no la tengo-dijo Frío disparándoles a las siete y atrapándolas en hielo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El momento de la verdad estaba a punto de iniciar y las Hijas de la Noche fueron llevadas para presenciarlo, quedando sorprendidas al ver a la esposa de Frío en el lugar, flotando en ese extraño líquido, siempre ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-No se sientan mal, antes de que les permita irse a reunir con su amado mentor, serán testigos de cómo alcanzo la meta que todos los hombres han buscado por años-dijo Walker.

-¿Un político honesto?-pregunto Pinkie Pie confundida y dejando a todos los presentes con expresiones de asombros, confusión y demás.

-Bueno…algo un poco más alcanzable-agrego Walker ante la pregunta tan acertada de la peli rosa-ya estoy listo amigo mío ¿Qué dices tú?-pregunto Walker.

-Estoy listo-dijo Frío y el proceso comenzó.

Walker lanzo un grito de dolor, al tiempo que su piel cambiaba de ser bronceada a azul, un azul que reflejaba lo frío que estaba volviéndose su cuerpo y como ahora tendría que depender de un traje especial para poder sobrevivir, tal como ocurrió con Víctor Frío.

Poco a poco, Walker reapareció con su nueva forma, claro que su piel solo cambio a una azul, usando un diseño de traje similar al de Frío-Hemos terminado-informo Frío.

Con ayuda de los dos doctores y científicos que ayudaron en el procedimiento, Walker se puso de pie-¡Fantástico! ¡Me siento de maravilla! ¡Más fuerte, más renovado! ¡Es maravilloso!-declaro al tiempo que se tambaleaba un poco.

-¡Señor! ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto uno de los científicos preocupado.

-Tranquilos, estoy bien, solo tengo que acostumbrarme a esto-dijo Walker sonriendo-muchas gracias amigo mío, ahora te invito a que vengas a ser testigo de cómo hago del mundo un mejor lugar-invito sonriendo.

-No, ya cumplí con mi parte del trato, ahora quiero estar a solas con mi esposa-dijo Frío.

-Como quieras-Walker miro a las chicas-y ustedes no se desesperen, una vez que el mundo cambie para bien, me asegurare de que se unan a él-.

-¡Perro asqueroso!-bramo Rainbow.

-¡No volveré a pedir ir a sus parques nunca más!-aseguro Pinkie Pie molesta y Walker solo sonrió, para finalmente retirarse.

Una vez que las chicas quedaron solas con Frío, este se acercó al contenedor donde estaba su amada esposa-No puedes dejar que logre su objetivo, Frío-dijo Sunset.

-¡Hay millones de vidas en peligro!-señalo Twilight.

-Ese no es mi problema, lo único que quiero es que mi esposa vuelva a mi lado y ahora que tengo los medios para conseguirlo nada me detendrá-aseguro Frío.

-¡Despertara en un mundo muerto y congelado, un mundo que tu ayudaste a crear, un daño que tu pudiste haber evitado y no lo hiciste!-exclamo Sunset.

-Silencio-dijo Frío tensándose.

-¡Te odiara por ello!-acuso Sunset.

-¡Te dije que te calles!-bramo Frío disparándoles un rayo de advertencia, para después ver a su esposa, poco a poco, su mirada cambio a una de tristeza y de culpa-perdóname-suplico.

Dándose la media vuelta, se acercó a donde estaban las chicas y con una gran facilidad las libero del bloque de hielo-Vengan, tenemos trabajo que hacer-indico Frío.

-¡Muchas gracias!-exclamo Fluttershy abrazándolo con fuerza-realmente tiene un corazón muy bondadoso-dijo sonriéndole con dulzura.

Frío solo se quedó en silencio y siguió su avance hacia el lugar de lanzamiento, donde Walker y sus hombres ya estaban preparándose para disparar el cañón que congelaría al mundo entero, cuando notaron la presencia de Víctor Frío, Walker sonrió.

-Ah, veo que decidiste acompañarnos a ver el principio de la historia mi buen amigo-dijo sonriendo, pero para su gran sorpresa, Frío comenzó a disparar contra los robots que estaban trabajando-¿Qué estás haciendo?-cuestiono alarmado.

Frío no respondió, siguió disparando a diestra y siniestra contra cada robot, consola u objeto que pudiera ser responsable de disparar esa arma, los científicos humanos comenzaron a correr aterrados por la repentina conducta violenta de quien ayudara a su líder antes.

-¡Deténganlo!-ordeno Walker y un robot de ataque apareció, más antes de poder sujetarlo, Applejack salió de la nada y lo pateo, pronto, el resto de las Hijas de la Noche hizo acto de aparición, atacando a todos los robots y comenzando a destruir el lugar-¡No!-grito Walker aterrado.

Frío dio un salto y comenzó a acercarse lentamente al cañón, mismo al cual disparo para congelarlo por completo, momento que Sunset aprovecho para lanzar uno de sus Bati Boomerangs explosivo, el cual termino con el trabajo, pero entonces, Walker tomo una vara de hierro y golpeo el casco de Frío con fuerza, agrietándoselo un poco.

-¡Este es mi sueño! ¡He esperado mucho por esto! ¡No dejare que tú ni nadie me lo arrebate!-aseguro preparando otro golpe, cuando Pinkie Pie lo derribo.

-¡No eres como siempre te imagine!-aseguro sacándole la lengua.

Frío entonces le disparo a Walker, congelándolo en la pared-Tu demente sueño termina aquí-dijo acercándose a una consola, donde giro una perilla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Eso es lo que controla la energía de Oceanía, si la subes de esa forma podrías provocar una sobrecarga!-exclamo Walker aterrado.

-Exactamente-dijo Frío sin temor alguno y aplastado la consola con su puño, para luego acercarse a la pantalla de comunicación-atención a todos los habitantes de Oceanía, se les informa que toda esta ciudad explotara en solo cinco minutos, así que si valoran sus patéticas y mediocres vidas les sugiero que se marchen ahora mismo es todo-informo.

-Sí que sabe cómo dar noticias-dijo Rainbow y el grupo comenzó a correr, dejando a Walker detrás, ya que no había tiempo para descongelarlo, pues Frío lo termino por atrapar en un bloque de hielo.

Las Hijas de la Noche corrieron a la salida, justo cuando todos los barcos abandonaban la ciudad, Sunset rápidamente llamo la Bati Lancha y se dispusieron a abordarla-¡Vámonos!-grito Sunset-¡Frío!-.

-Yo no iré, me quedare con mi esposa-dijo Frío.

-¡No puedes hacer nada por ella!-declaro la peli fuego.

-No la volveré a perder-aseguro Frío, cuando un lazo lo sujeto.

-¡No pienso abandonarte aquí!-aseguro Sunset con firmeza, más frío se liberó con facilidad y disparo un rayo contra Twilight, congelándola.

-¡Magic Star!-grito Sunset angustiada, al tiempo que sus amigas corrían a su lado.

-Les sugiero que la saquen de aquí antes de que muera congelada-sentencio Frío ingresando de nuevo y llegando hasta donde estaba su amada Nora, se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre el cristal-estamos juntos de nuevo…amor mío-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Oceanía exploto y comenzó a hundirse lentamente en el mar, como la antigua ciudad de Atlantis lo hizo en un pasado muy lejano, mientras las Hijas de la Noche se alejaban del lugar, con Sunset, Fluttershy y Rarity atendiendo a Twilight, dejando a Rainbow, Applejack y Pinkie Pie llamando a la cueva para indicar que prepararan la cámara térmica.

Y hundiéndose junto con su ciudad, su demente sueño y con su anhelada inmortalidad, Walker seguía atrapado en aquel bloque de hielo, cuando un pez apareció frente a él, se miraron y el pez se alejó asustado, al tiempo que Walker gritaba de horror.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mansión Díaz**

Una vez que Twilight estuvo descongelada, Sunset y ella se cubrieron con una manta juntas, una forma en que la peli fuego quería darle más calor a su amada, al tiempo que los fieles Kenneth, Odd y Spike les servían chocolate caliente a todas.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto Sunset preocupada.

-Mucho mejor, gracias a todos-aseguro Twilight.

-No puedo creer lo que Frío te hizo, realmente creí que él era bueno-dijo Fluttershy.

-Y lo era-dijo Sunset-él solo congelo a Twilight para que nos fuéramos sin él, para poder estar con su amada, yo habría hecho algo parecido de estar en su lugar-reconoció la peli fuego.

Se hizo un largo silencio ante ese comentario, todas pensando en lo mismo-¿Qué crees que haya pasado con él?-pregunto Rarity.

-No lo sé, pero si ese accidente realmente lo volvió inmortal, puede que volvamos a verlo algún día-dijo Sunset pensativa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Entrando en aguas antárticas, un bloque de hielo flotaba en el mar, en su interior, un hombre que fue bendecido y maldecido con el poder del hielo, se mantenía de rodillas frente a una hermosa mujer, que permanecía inerte dentro de un tanque, flotando en un líquido sumamente frío, levantando su mano, aquel hombre la acerco al cristal, justo donde estaba la mano de esa hermosa mujer, añorando el día en que pudiera volver a sentir su cálida piel y tal vez, solo tal vez, podría volver a sentir calidez en su cuerpo y corazón.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un don que es también una maldición, el destino de Frío aún es incierto, pero las aventuras de las Hijas de la Noche continúan y su batalla contra el mal seguirá"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=JzX4qgESVHg**

 **Sunset**

 **Hasta hoy  
no puedo imaginar que  
no dejar de continuar pero  
puede pasar  
algún día...  
(Se ve a Sunset levantarse de una profunda oscuridad, para ser observada por Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie sonriéndole)**

 **Twilight  
si te sentís sin ánimos  
Si crees  
que vas a superar cualquier problema o situación  
¡Avísame! Quiero estar y verte yo... uno al menos, por favor...**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad siendo salvada por Batman, Robin y Batichica, para después darle paso al tiempo con Batman y las hijas de la noche)**

 **Sunset**

 **La vida es solo una, pero hay que llenarla de emoción  
Una razón me diste, ¡ya nadie me puede… derrotar!**

 **(Sunset se observa frente a tres caminos al frente, uno revelándola como Firebird, otra de ella misma y uno con una forma de murciélago)**

 **Sunset**

 **Aún  
No sé  
que haces para que yo lo repita otra vez  
Solo verte ahí de pie… y me das todo ese valor**

 **(La ciudad está en cambio con Karai dirigiendo de crimen del bajo mundo, Starlight como comisionada y mucho más, solo se necesita un héroe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **¡Esta vez- ya siento que algo grita en mi interior!  
Siento que quiero continuar  
si te miro a los ojos hoy**

 **(Sunset se dispone a tomar un camino siendo antes de eso tomada de la mano por Twilight, así revelando a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Bruno todos le sonríen, así está decidida avanza por el camino con forma de murciélago)**

 **Twilight**

 **Sé que puedes reír otra vez  
Llorar si quieres**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No dejes que tus sueños se apaguen**

 **(Se ve a Batman recorrer ciudad gótica, esa imagen cambia, ahora con Robin, después con Batichica, repitiéndose con Jasón, Tim y Damián, dando un final ahora con las hijas de la noche**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **¡Así que muestra el final… el definitivo!  
¡Eres mi héroe que me salvó!**

 **(Se ve Sunset observar el atardecer una vez más, como cambia a la noche estando en lo alto de un edificio llega tener el traje y mascara de Batman en mano, esta solo se coloca la máscara, así las hijas de la noche sonriéndole saltan a la aventura)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **NOS ESTAMOS ACERCANDO AL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA Y DE LA SAGA DE "HIJAS DE LA NOCHE"…POR ELLO, UNA VEZ QUE ACABE ESTE FIC…Y PARA DARLE UN FINAL COMPLETO…VOY A HACER UN SPIN OF, MISMO QUE SERA SOLO DE 3 CAPÍTULOS, MÁS DOS EXTRA QUE INCLUIRAN UNA PELEA ENTRE LOS 12 DIOSES DE LA DESTRUCCION, UN TIPO DE "PRECUELA ANTES DEL TORNEO DE PODER", CON ALGUNOS CAMBIOS, PERO COMO DIJE, SERA CORTO; UNICAMENTE CINCO O SEIS CAPÍTULOS (INCLUYENDO LOS DE LA BATALLA ENTRE LOS DIOSES) Y UNA VEZ QUE LO TERMINE…COMENZARE CON "GUARDIANES DE LA VIDA"**

 **ACLARO QUE NO VOY A PONER TRAILERS NI ABRIRE CONCORSU DE TEMAS…PORQUE TAMPOCO APARECERAN OC, SOLO SERA ALGO CORTO Y PARA DECIRLE ADIOS DEFINITIVO A ESTA HISTORIA**

 **Olivia:** _me alegra eso, ya estamos acercándonos cada vez más al gran final del fic y de la serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _aunque Zoom no podrá moverse en mucho tiempo por la golpiza que recibió de parte de cinco héroes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _ahora hemos vuelto con las chicas, luchando contra el Sr. Frío y un loco que quería ser igual a él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _Zoom ya lo hizo y más que nada porque lo pusieron en su lugar entre cinco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _si alguien podía entender esa sensación de frustración y enfado es Rainbow. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _pues ya acaba de ocurrir un problema con el Sr. Frío, un villano que realmente no era tan malo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _pues a ver qué dices de lo que ocurrió con el Sr. Frío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _y ahora pasamos a una batalla algo fría, contra el Sr. Frío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _y a ver qué dices de este capítulo, con la historia de Frío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _ahora fue el turno de pelear contra el Sr. Frío y un loco que quería ser como él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _solo alguien como Rainbow podía comprenderla en ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _y ahora hemos vuelto a ver a los viejos enemigos de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _entre velocistas se entienden y más en esa situación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _pues ya lo viste, un encuentro con el Sr. Frío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _y ahora seguimos con el Dr. Frío, solo que él ya tiene lo que quería. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _por eso, se trata de Kenneth y él será un poco más severo con el buen Odd. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _realmente es difícil para él que ninguno de sus enemigos se lo repita mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _solo que su regreso va a tardar, ya que lo dejaron muy mal entre los cinco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ahora volvimos con un capítulo emotivo y un villano que realmente no era tan malo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _no creí que fuera necesario, ya que era obvio que la iba a pedir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _y al final recibió la golpiza de su vida por parte de cinco héroes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _una verdad bastante cierta, ya que Rainbow no estaba segura de conseguirlo en su momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _por suerte el doctor hizo lo correcto al decir que llamaran a alguien que la entendiera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _eso es algo que en la Liga de la Justicia también debe perdurar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _gracias por el aviso, veré cuando puedo checarlo, ahora las aventuras de las chicas continúan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _ahora han lidiado con un viejo enemigo de Batman que realmente no era tan malo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _gracias por el dato, en estos momentos estoy invadido de emociones, porque se acerca el final del fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _especialmente cuando Rainbow sufrió algo muy similar a lo que le paso a Aura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ciertamente, aunque vaya que Rainbow se molestó por ello, porque en serio ese aparato le habría sido muy útil en su momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _ahora continuamos con el encuentro con el Sr. Frío, quien gustosamente cambiaría su lugar y años de vida con quien sea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _y a ver qué te parece este encuentro de las chicas con Frío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _pues veamos qué dices de este momento, especialmente de Frío, quien solo quería a su esposa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _creo que depende mucho del héroe, ya que incluso Batman se retiró cuando se dio cuenta que su cuerpo ya no podía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _y aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, a ver qué te parece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _en esos momentos realmente habría querido estar muerto para no sentir la golpiza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _aunque en serio recibio la golpiza de su vida por lo que hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _y si alguien sabe cómo se siente eso es Rainbow, quien estuvo mucho tiempo en silla de ruedas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _bueno, ahora volvimos a los enfrentamientos con los enemigos de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _el retiro puede ser agradable, pero también puede llegar a ser muy aburrido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _ahora sigue con el enfrentamiento contra un hombre que solo quería a su amada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _hay que darle crédito por nunca rendirse, realmente se lo merece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _y a ver qué dices de este capítulo, donde Frío se reunió con quien amaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _aunque me gustaría saber si consideras brusca la forma en que Applejack hizo que Rainbow caminara, porque fue la vaquera quien hizo todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _eso es algo que Rainbow aprendió en su momento, cuando creía que nunca volvería a ser la misma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _pues a ver si es igual cuando se trata de algunos villanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _comparado con el Guasón, Zoom esta tan loco como un bebé recién nacido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y ahora les ha tocado lidiar con el Sr. Frío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _bueno, ahora fue el turno de Frío de encontrar algo de calidez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _a ver qué dices ahora de lo que ocurrió con Frío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _ahora fue el turno de lidiar con el Sr. Frío y un loco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _bueno, tuvimos otro encuentro emotivo con un villano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _bueno, veremos qué te parece este encuentro con Frío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _así como también les enseño que no todos los villanos son malos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _creo que Zoom en serio desearía estar muerto en ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _a veces aprendemos mucho del pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _para Rainbow fue muy duro todo ese tiempo, sin saber si volvería a caminar algún día. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _gracias a lo que hizo Applejack, pues ella inspiro a Rainbow. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _eso es lo que los convierte en verdaderos héroes, que nunca se rinden. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _así como Applejack lo estuvo para ella en su momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _una de las grandes verdades que Batman enseño y aprendió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y a ver qué piensas de este encuentro con Frío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _en especial cuando lastiman tus piernas de gravedad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _ahora fue un momento con el Sr. Frío y su deseo de tener a su esposa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _ya estamos acercándonos cada vez más al final del fic y eso…me entristece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _ahorita estoy invadido de emociones, porque nos acercamos al final de esta saga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _pues ya vimos un encuentro con el Sr. Frío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _ahora fue el encuentro con el Sr. Frío y un loco que ansiaba ser como él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _esta vez tuvimos el enfrentamiento con un excelente villano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _ya entregados los premios, podemos pasar a lo que queda del fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _definitivamente Applejack tomó por sorpresa a Rainbow en ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _a veces tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _ya lo he visto y se me hace raro un Furia Nocturna blanco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Olivia, Éire, Photon Girl, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Saint Femme, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Bowser3000000, Edge Hell Razor, Andros Valgreen 4, Speed Demon 24, Tenzalucard123, E.I. Lara, Wild Boy, Ermanspin, Black Hunter, Sombra 02, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Polnareff Silver, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Kira The Killer, Valentín D4C, Moon-9215, Gappy Joestar, Rohan The Hand, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Regulus Leo, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Espadachín de la Luz, Xanatrix742, Iron Mario, Freedom Gundam 96, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	36. En la cima

" _ **Víctor Frío, también conocido como el Dr. Frío, fue secuestrado de Arkham por un hombre llamado Arnold Walker, quien ansiaba tener el mismo "don" que poseía Frío, el poder del hielo para ser inmortal y poder hacer realidad su sueño de un mundo ideal y perfecto, mismo que sería creado bajo sus propios ideales, un villano con una mentalidad muy similar a la de Ras Al Ghul y tras ofrecerle un trato que no pudo rechazar, pues le mostro que su esposa, Nora, aún estaba viva y que le ayudaría a revivirla, Frío acepto, más las Hijas de la Noche, llegaron con la finalidad de detenerlo antes de que fuera tarde, haciéndole ver a Frío que de llevar a cabo la ambición de Walker, su esposa lo odiaría por haber creado un páramo muerto y cubierto por frío hielo, así que se rebeló ante Walker y juntos le pusieron fin a su enferma ambición, una vez concluida la misión, Frío se quedó al lado de su esposa Nora, mientras que Walker, atrapado en un bloque de hielo, se hundió en las profundidades del mar, mientras que Frío, finalmente reunido con el amor de su vida, llego hasta uno de los pocos lugares de la Tierra donde podría vivir pacíficamente hasta el día en que pudiera revivir a su esposa"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ribVjpHe4BE**

 **Twilight**

 **Puedes perdonar  
¿Y olvidar tu pasado?  
Deja ir todo  
Y recuperar tu paso**

 **(Se ve el pasado que tuvo Sunset desde el principio del régimen hasta pasar en cada momento que siguió hasta el momento actual, despertando en un campo verde, siendo observada por Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para darles una sonrisa y levantarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor, así que échame la culpa  
Dame el peso para todo  
No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño sea  
(La ciudad pasa a mostrar a varios enfrentamientos con criminales contra Batman y sus hijas en el tiempo que va mostrando cierto cambio en Batman)**

 **Sunset**

 **Lo soportaré todo  
Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Entonces puedes continuar**

 **(A lo lejos de la ciudad se ve el crimen del bajo mundo dirigido por Karai, como Starlight llega al puesto de comisionada, sin escuchar un simple hahahahaha resonando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Dale un nombre a la rosa  
Todavía olerá como dulce  
Dale un nombre a la rosa: todo es lo mismo  
No cambiará lo que significas para mí**

 **(Pasando a cambiar a Sunset mirando su reflejo en el traje para verse a ella misma como Batman, pasando a momentos donde Bruno se ve en un espejo su avanzada edad)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Si vives - Vive tu vida con buenas intenciones  
Se vuelve en algún lugar en el camino (Ah ~)  
Pero, ¿darías? Dale un segundo pensamiento  
Cuando dice que revela la mentira**

 **(Sunset toma el manto de Batman en sus manos para volverse finalmente Batman ante las demás aceptando el renacer de Batman, cambiando rápidamente a una ciudad en caos aclamando por un héroe)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Solo hay un 10% de culpa  
Pero nadie compartirá la falla  
Tomas el calor, pero no más  
Así que ahora es el momento, tienes que tener tu propio  
Y levántate alto  
(Se ve la sombra de Batman a lo lejos pasar como todos ven a Sunset la ahora Batman combatir a varios criminales, aun escuchando un hahahahaha, aparece la hija de un demonio, la Hija del Guasón)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Es la cosa número uno que nunca puedes olvidar  
No dejes que te definan,  
Todavía hay pelea en ti  
(Sunset se pone al frente de ella como esta sonríe para ser rodeada por cientos de criminales, sin dejarse intimidad llega a ser apoyada por Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, ahora sonriendo entre si avanzan directo al combate, pasando a quedar la imagen con las hijas de Batman y el Guasón frente a frente)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor  
Dando el peso para todo**

 **Twilight**

 **No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño  
Tú y yo podemos soportarlo todo**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Y continuarás**

 **(Termina todo en una fotografía con Bruno, Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie siendo colgada en la baticueva junto a otras con Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 36**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 36 En la cima**

 **Mansión Díaz**

Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad, las chicas acompañaron a Sunset a una importante reunión con los altos ejecutivos de las Empresas Díaz, ya que aparentemente, la peli fuego quería darles algunas acciones a sus amigas, no sin que antes, ellas pasaran por una serie de pruebas diseñadas por Fox para asegurarse de que eran más que capaces, aunque el hombre sabía que ese grupo de chicas tenían muy buena estima de Bruno.

En esos momentos, era el día de descanso de Kenneth, Odd y Spike, por lo que Kenneth estaba disfrutando viendo en la sala por el canal de deportes sobre la competencia que había en ese momento de su deporte favorito.

-Que bien, que bien-dijo Kenneth contento-me encanta el esquí, si, no hay nada en el mundo que me dé más alegría-dijo viendo el esquí sobre nieve.

En esos momentos, Odd hizo acto de aparición, acercándose a la televisión, tapándole la vista a Kenneth, quien se molestó ante eso-¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces aquí?-cuestiono algo molesto.

-Preguntándome quien ve un deporte tan antiguado como este-dijo Odd mirando lo que la pantalla mostraba con bastante aburrimiento.

-¡Yo soy el que lo ve!-señalo Kenneth sintiéndose ofendido por lo que dijo su amigo, al tiempo que Spike hacía acto de aparición.

-¡Ah! ¿Entonces eres anticuado?-pregunto Odd con tono burlón, al tiempo que colocaba ambas manos en los hombros de su amigo.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima! Deberías verlo amigo mío, el esquí es el deporte de mis antepasados-expuso Kenneth con orgullo.

-No sabía que fueras sueco, Kenneth-dijo Spike confundido por la afirmación de su amigo.

-No lo soy, es solo mi forma de decir lo mucho que me gusta el esquí-explico Kenneth cruzado de brazos y con mucho orgullo.

-Ya veo-comprendió Spike, pero Odd solo una risa burlona.

-¡Más bien es el deporte de los cavernícolas pasados! ¡La patineta es lo de hoy!-aseguro Odd al tiempo que hacía movimientos como si estuviera en una patineta y Kenneth se molestó.

-¿Si? ¡Pues el esquí es el mejor deporte!-aseguro.

-¡La patineta!-contraataco Odd.

-¡Esquí!-.

-¡Para mi sigue siendo la patineta!-declaro Odd con firmeza y Spike pensó que en cualquier momento iban a pelearse, pero…

-"¿No puede decidir cuál deporte sobre nieve es el mejor?"-pregunto un comentarista de la televisión-"entonces inscríbase en la carrera sobre una colina de nieve a estilo libre, en el cual podrá demostrar cuál de los deportes es el mejor ¿y que más ganara con esto? Bueno, el primero en llegar a la meta ganara 50 dólares, un año de pizzas gratis en la pizzería Gótica y lo más importante, un apretón de manos"-.

Spike quedo mudo ante eso, mientras sus dos amigos se emocionaban con lo que escuchaban-Vaya, que conveniente fue todo eso-dijo sorprendido por la repentina aparición de ese comercial antes de que sus dos amigos comenzaran a pelear entre ellos.

-¡Esto va a aclarar lo que dices! ¡Te reto a esa carrera!-reto Kenneth mirando a su amigo.

-¡De acuerdo!-acepto Odd.

-Oigan ¿no crees que las chicas se preocuparan si nos vamos así nada más?-pregunto Spike mirando a sus dos amigos.

-Ellas están en reunión, además, es nuestro día libre, podemos hacer lo que queramos-dijo Kenneth-y tengo deseos de dejar a mi amigo humillado al descubrir que su amada patineta no puede competir con la supremacía del esquí-.

-Ya veremos quien humilla a quien-dijo Odd desafiante.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Después de un corto viaje hacia las montañas nevadas cercanas a Ciudad Gótica, el trio de amigos llego listo para comenzar con la competencia, aunque Spike iba únicamente como testigo para grabar al vencedor y la humillación del vencido.

-¡Y ya estamos listos, con nuestros competidores preparados para demostrar que deporte es el mejor!-anuncio el reportero que se dedicaría a presentar esa competencia.

-¡Esquí/la patineta!-gritaban Kenneth y Odd al tiempo que usaban sus respectivos objetos como espadas para pelear.

-¡Aunque tenemos una tercer competidora que se decidió por algo mucho más antiguo; todos saluden a Lucy Loud, quien viene montando su trineo!-anuncio el personaje y una niña gótica hizo acto de aparición, montada precisamente en un trineo.

-Suspiro-dijo Lucy con tono tranquilo y algo depresivo.

Al escuchar lo que esa pequeña usaba, los dos chicos no pudieron evitar reírse-¿Trineo?-exclamo Kenneth riéndose.

-¡Mira, mira, mira!-señalo Odd sin poder parar de reír, provocando que Lucy endureciera su mirada ante eso, aunque sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su cabello negro.

-Cielos-dijo Spike cubriéndose el rostro ante eso, preguntándose cómo iba a terminar esa competencia para todos.

En las gradas se encontraba la familia de Lucy, los Loud, una enorme familia, la cual constaba de 10 hermanas y un solo hermano, siendo el hijo de en medio, todos iban con ganas de apoyar a su hermana en la competencia.

Los nombres de esos chicos eran Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily, una enorme familia compuesta por 10 hermanas y un solo hermano, 5 mayores y 5 menores que el chico.

 **(Nota: si ya reconocieron a los personajes los felicito y no sé qué piensen ustedes, pero esta serie me hizo estar agradecido por el hecho de que solo tengo dos hermanas, una mayor y una menor, en serio, es algo que debo agradecer, aunque me sorprendió el hecho de que fueran la misma cantidad de hermanos que los que tiene mi papá, con excepción de que con él son solo 3 mujeres y los demás hombres; con dos de mis tíos ya fallecidos)**

-Tal vez se pregunten por qué Lucy está compitiendo en esto, que es más del estilo de Lynn, bueno, hace unos días se subió sin querer a mi trineo y termino deslizándose por una colina de nuestro vecindario y vaya que le quedo gustando, tanto que incluso pidió poder participar en esta competencia, aunque Lynn quiso hacerlo, pero al ver que esto significaba mucho para Lucy acepto dejarla participar, incluso le preste mi trineo para que lo haga ¡Mucha suerte Lucy!-grito Lincoln desde las gradas y la aludida sonrió levemente.

Fue cuando el anunciador tomo la palabra-¡Competidores a sus puestos!-indico y los tres competidores se prepararon para comenzar con la carrera que demostraría que deporte sobre nieve era el mejor.

-Oye, tus agujetas están desatadas-dijo Odd mirando hacia los pies de Kenneth.

-Rayos-dijo Kenneth-sostén esto, Odd-le pidió mientras se agachaba para amarrar las cintas, al tiempo que le entregaba los palos de esquí, una vez que se los amarro se incorporó-Odd ¿me los das?-pidió con amabilidad.

-Claro, aquí tienes amigo-dijo Odd entregándole un par de cartuchos de bengalas con una gran sorpresa.

-¡En sus marcas, listos…FUERA!-grito el anunciador.

Apenas lo hizo, las bengalas se encendieron como si fueran propulsores que lanzaron a Kenneth por los aires, mientras Odd y Lucy salían de la línea de meta, deslizándose con total tranquilidad, al tiempo que Kenneth caía más abajo sobre la suave y fría nieve.

-Esta me las pagaras-gruño Kenneth con enojo, al tiempo que sonreía de forma maligna.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Kenneth ya se encontraba en cierto punto preparando la trampa que sería su venganza en contra de su amigo-Si no conociera a Odd diría que no hay nadie tan tonto como para caer en esto, pero bueno, lo conozco-dijo encogiéndose en hombros y retirándose del lugar.

Justo en esos momentos, Odd estaba descendiendo en su patineta cuando se topó con la carnada que su amigo le dejo-Cielos, el nuevo calendario de la Trevi-dijo deteniéndose para recogerlo, pero apenas lo tomo, un lazo salió de la nieve, sujetándolo con fuerza y lanzándolo por los aires.

Cuando Odd cayó en la nieve, comenzó a rodar colina abajo, convirtiéndose en una bola de nieve, misma que paso al lado de Kenneth, quien solo se rio de eso, Odd no se detuvo sino hasta que se estrelló contra un árbol, por fortuna solo quedo algo aturdido y salió sin ninguna herida.

-Suspiro-dijo Lucy pasándole por un lado, siempre arriba de su trineo.

Odd rápidamente salió de la nieve-¡Esto no se quedara así!-aseguro al tiempo que se dirigía de nuevo a la carrera, dispuesto a no dejar que la patineta perdiera en contra del esquí.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Kenneth se deslizaba como todo un profesional sobre la nieve, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y disfrutando tanto del descenso como de la belleza del paisaje blanco-Que belleza-dijo sonriendo, cuando se dio cuenta de que sus esquís estaban sacando chispas, lo que lo obligo a detenerse-necesito cera de esquí-observo con tranquilidad.

No se dio cuenta de que Odd estaba oculto detrás de la roca donde precisamente se sentó para cumplir con su objetivo-Si lo que quiere es pegarse a los esquís yo haré que lo haga para siempre-dijo sacando la cera del bolsillo de Kenneth y cambiándolo por súper pegamento-esto hará el trabajo-agrego con malicia.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que paso, Kenneth comenzó a untar lo que creía era la cera en los esquís-Paseándome voy, paseándome voy, le ganare a Odd y mi nieve comerá-cantaba sumamente contento, cuando Odd paso a su lado.

-¡Nos vemos en la meta!-exclamo sonriendo de forma burlona.

Kenneth rápidamente llevo los esquís a la nieve, más cuando se dispuso a seguirlo, se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, por más que trataba no era capaz de moverse, siguió empleando más fuerza, hasta que finalmente lo consiguió, el problema es que al hacerlo, perdió el control de su descenso y comenzó a deslizarse sin control alguno.

Era tanto el descontrol con el que iba que varias veces hizo giros en el aire que se podrían considerar del estilo de la patineta, hecho que Odd señalo cuando Kenneth llego a su lado.

-¡Vaya, con esos movimientos deberías intentar la patineta!-declaro sonriendo.

-¡Soy un esquiador!-aseguro Kenneth, que por distraerse, termino por salir disparado por un barranco.

Eso lo alarmo, pero la buena fortuna le sonrió cuando cayó justo en la silla de uno de los teleféricos que la gente usaba para poder llegar a la cima de la montaña, para después descender por la misma de la manera en que ellos quisieran, al ver que aterrizo sin salir más herido, Kenneth suspiro aliviado.

-Bueno, al menos aterrice a salvo-apenas dijo eso, la fuerza con la que cayó sobre la silla pronto se cobró, rompiendo el cable que las sostenía y provocando que Kenneth cayera hacia la nieve.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez que Kenneth se recuperó de la caída, le llego su turno para vengarse por lo que su amigo hizo, así que coloco una señal de desvió en el camino, justo cuando Odd estaba apareciendo en esos momentos, tomando la ruta que el letrero le indicaba, para felicidad de Kenneth.

El camino lo llevo hasta el interior de una mina que se encontraba abandonaba, no era peligrosa, de hecho, fue cerrada porque en ese lugar nunca se encontró más que el llamado "oro falso", Odd paso por ese lugar y salió por la parte trasera, cayendo hacia unos pinos, estrellándose contra las ramas.

-¡Creo que di una vuelta equivocada!-exclamo cayendo sobre las ramas con fuerza, hasta que finalmente aterrizo en la nieve, justo en ese momento…

-Suspiro-dijo Lucy apareciendo de nuevo, siempre en su fiel trineo.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Se acabaron los juegos!-declaro Odd incorporándose de nuevo y dirigiéndose a la carrera, logrando divisar a su amigo, siempre deslizándose con total tranquilidad por la nieve.

Fue cuando Odd lo logro rebasar, para después demostrar sus habilidades en la patineta, moviéndose en zigzag y formando algunos montículos en la nieve, para después sujetar la patineta y dar un salto, girando en el aire y aterrizando perfectamente en pie.

-¡A ver si Kenneth logra hacer eso!-dijo sonriendo con bastante confianza.

Conforme se acercaba más al lugar, los montículos de nieve quedaban a la vista de Kenneth-¿Qué veo? ¡Los montículos de nieve son mi especialidad…!-no pudo terminar la frase, ya que por andar hablando, se resbalo en uno y comenzó a caer en cada montículo con fuerza.

Después de saltar unas cuantas veces, termino estrellándose de cabeza contra la nieve, quedando de la cintura para abajo sepultado, fue cuando Odd apareció y de un rápido movimiento lo saco de la nieve, pero sin detenerse en ningún momento, provocando que Kenneth gritara.

-¡Odd!-grito al tiempo que escupía algo de la nieve que sin querer quedo en su boca.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Cuando Kenneth se recuperó por completo, saco un celular que llevaba consigo y marco un número-¿Si? Te habla Kenneth ¿recuerdas el favor que me debías? Bueno, quiero que te encargues de Odd, ya sabes de qué hablo-dijo por el altavoz.

-"Considéralo hecho"-respondió la persona por el otro lado de la línea, provocando que Kenneth se riera de forma perversa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Odd paso por entre algunos pinos, de los cuales surgieron tres hombres, todos de origen sueco y con armas que en vez de disparar balas, disparaban albóndigas suecas-Es hora de hacerte picadillo rubio afeminado ¿entienden? Picadillo, hay veces en que me paso de chistoso-dijo riéndose de su propio chiste.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Meta**

Todos los espectadores, incluyendo la familia de Lucy esperaban ansiosos ver quien iba a ganar la carrera, cuando de pronto, Luan se rio de la nada-¿Qué pasa hermana?-pregunto Luna confundida por la repentina risa que le dio a su hermana menor.

-No lo sé, sentí que alguien conto un chiste muy divertido-dijo Luan riéndose y dejando a su familia confundida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Pendiente**

Los tiradores comenzaron a disparar contra Odd, quien se dio cuenta del lío en el que estaba-¡Por todos los Alpes! ¡Tiradores suizos!-exclamo esquivando unas albóndigas que por poco le dan en la cara-¡Ya verán!-declaro el rubio aumentando la velocidad de su escape, aunque sus perseguidores lo seguían muy de cerca, siempre disparándole en todo momento, no tenían intención de lastimarlo, solo de retrasarlo para evitar que ganara.

El problema fue que Odd estaba tan concentrado en escapar de ellos, que no se dio cuenta de que estaba llegando a la orilla de un acantilado, hasta que finalmente salió volando por los aires, al tiempo que los tiradores se detenían.

-¡Hasta nunca mequetrefe!-dijeron al mismo tiempo, riéndose al ver cumplida su misión.

-¿Por qué se estarán riendo?-se preguntó Odd confundido ante eso, cuando una vez más, Lucy pasó a su lado, también flotando en el aire.

-Suspiro-dijo con total tranquilidad.

Fue cuando Odd se animó a ver hacia abajo y se dio cuenta en la situación que estaba, lanzando un grito de pánico, cayó en picada hacia la nieve, aunque antes de eso, pudo ver que Kenneth estaba abajo, acercándose mucho a la meta.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Ahí está la línea de meta! ¡Ya todos aprenderán que el esquí es el mejor de todos los deportes!-declaro riéndose.

Pero cuando ya sentía la victoria segura, Odd cayó sobre él y ambos comenzaron a caer rodando, formando una nueva bola de nieve que se dirigía peligrosamente hacia la línea de meta, donde todos los espectadores esperaban ansiosos por ver quién iba a ser el ganador.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Spike y rápidamente todos se hicieron a un lado para esquivar el impacto de la bola de nieve, misma que se detuvo a unos escasos metros de la meta.

Una vez que la bola de nieve se detuvo, Lucy volvió a pasar por un lado, cruzando la meta antes que todos los demás, lo que significaba una cosa, ella era la ganadora de la carrera, su familia no tardo en celebrar ante eso.

-¡Y la ganadora es Lucy Loud!-anuncio el reportero y toda su familia grito con emoción, al tiempo que el reportero se acercaba a la actual campeona-¡Y es otra sensacional victoria para el trineo! ¿Y qué piensa nuestra flameante campeona del esquí y de la patineta?-pregunto acercándole el micrófono a Lucy.

-Nada le gana al trineo, suspiro-respondió Lucy con su siempre tono melancólico y tenebroso.

-Bueno…creo que eso es menos de lo que…-

-Permítame, yo le traduciré lo que mi hermana quiso decir-dijo Lynn acercándose-si me lo permiten, claro-.

El reportero se quedó pensando un momento-Supongo que puede hacerlo, así que díganos ¿Qué cree que quiso decir su hermana con eso?-pregunto el reportero.

Lynn tosió un poco antes de responder a la pregunta y se aclaró la garganta un par de veces-Lo que mi hermana quiso decir con "nada le gana al trineo, suspiro", fue lo siguiente… ¡Ya les dije!-grito empujando al reportero con fuerza-¡El mejor deporte del mundo es el trineo! ¡No hay nada más cierto! ¡No hay nada más cerca de la perfección! ¿Cuántas veces se los tengo que decir? ¡Me encantan los trineos, los adoro, son mi vida! Y eso sería todo-aseguro Lynn sonriendo con tranquilidad.

-Ya veo-dijo el reportero sintiéndose algo adolorido por el golpe que recibió de parte de Lynn-¿está usted de acuerdo con la respuesta de su hermana?-pregunto mirando a Lucy.

-Supongo que sí-dijo Lucy.

-¿Quiere que le traduzca eso también?-pregunto Lynn.

-¡No! ¡No será necesario!-expuso el reportero asustado.

Al mismo tiempo, Kenneth y Odd finalmente consiguieron salir de la nieve en la que estaban atrapados, sintiéndose terriblemente mareados por el viajecito que tuvieron, realmente no se esperaron que terminara de ese modo y fue cuando Spike se acercó a ellos.

-Pues creo que al final la competencia la gano el trineo-les dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Vencidos por un trineo, que lindo-dijo Kenneth con sarcasmo ante eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mansión Díaz**

Una vez que la carrera termino, el trío de amigos volvió a casa, donde Kenneth y Odd se lanzaron sobre los sillones de la casa, sintiendo sus cuerpos sumamente adoloridos por el viaje que tuvieron en la montaña, Spike quiso ayudarles a sentirse mejor y les preparo un bocadillo, ya que además de estar sumamente adoloridos, se sentían muy mal por haber sido derrotados por un trineo.

Finalmente, las Hijas de la Noche llegaron a casa, hablando sobre la reunión, la cual en opinión de Rainbow fue sumamente aburrida, idea que Pinkie Pie compartía, ella esperaba algo más que estar sentada por seis horas escuchando a varias personas hablar sobre si estaban calificadas o no de tener acciones en las empresas, ya que varios de los ejecutivos no estaban convencidos de que esas niñas pudieran mantener la empresa.

Fox les explico que esos hombres eran accionistas que siempre tuvieron problemas con Bruno, ya que su jefe siempre les impedía ganar una gran cantidad de dinero mediante buenos negocios, pero Bruno se negaba a participar en dichas cosas debido a lo que tendrían que hacer, como la idea de talar un bosque entero para poder construir una plaza comercial que haría ganar millones de dólares a la empresa, además de otras ideas malas.

-No puedo creer que hayan rechazado mi idea-dijo Pinkie Pie entristecida, ya que a todas se les dio la oportunidad de dar ideas que pudieran hacer que trabajar en las Empresas Díaz fuera más grato para los empleados, pues Fox y Sunset querían mantener esos ideales de Bruno vivos hasta el fin.

-Pinkie querida, sé que tienes buenas ideas para que trabajar sea divertido, pero…-Rarity no sabía cómo decirle lo que pensaba sobre el plan de su amiga peli rosa.

-La idea de poner toboganes de agua en vez de ascensores y escaleras para poder llegar de un piso al otro es demasiado imposible-dijo Applejack cruzada de brazos.

-Ni siquiera iban a poder subir a los pisos superiores por ellos-apoyo Rainbow.

-Pero habría sido divertido-dijo Pinkie Pie entristecida y sus amigas se vieron entre sí algo apenadas por su amiga, cuando se fijaron en un detalle.

-Cielos ¿Qué les paso?-pregunto Twilight mirando a Kenneth y a Odd.

-Tuvimos un pequeño problema de gustos-respondió Kenneth adolorido.

Twilight miro a Spike, que solo suspiro-Es una larga historia-dijo su hermano menor.

-Creo que eso tendrá que esperar-dijo Sunset-hay trabajo que hacer-agrego mirando hacia la ventana, pues la Bati Señal ya estaba activada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Sin perder tiempo, las Hijas de la Noche se cambiaron y se dirigieron a su siguiente misión, preguntándose qué tipo de criminal estaría causando problemas esta vez, la peli fuego esperaba que fuera esa supuesta "Hija del Guasón", ya que quería detenerla antes de fuera demasiado tarde.

El grupo (principalmente Applejack, Rainbow y Pinkie Pie), ya estaban haciendo sus apuestas de quien podría ser el enemigo esta vez y vaya que era una lista muy larga, en serio que Batman tenía enemigos que salían de todas partes, pero mientras escuchaban los reportes de la policía no se esperaron lo que se mencionó.

-"Nos han informado que el asalto se está llevando a cabo por un hombre armado con pistolas llenas de… ¿condimentos? Eso parece…ya que según los informes está atacando a la gente con cátsup, mayonesa, mostaza, salsa picante y otras cosas…y se hace llamar… ¿Rey de los Condimentos?"-la oficial que daba el reporte parecía creer que todo eso era una broma y no era la única.

-Ok…eso ya es muy raro-dijo Rainbow confundida.

-Creo que será una de esas noches en que nos topamos con algún loco-dijo Sunset al tiempo que escuchaban que todo estaba ocurriendo en un restaurante francés ubicado en la terraza del Rascacielos Gótica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Rascacielos Gótica**

Efectivamente, el restaurante que se encontraba en la terraza estaba siendo asaltado por un hombre que usaba un disfraz bastante extraño, así como también iba armado con pistolas que en vez de disparar balas disparaban cátsup, mostaza y otros condimentos, manteniéndolos recargados en todo momento con unos tanques que llevaba sobre la espalda.

-¡Eso es! ¡Entreguen todas sus pertenencias valiosas y dense prisa a menos que quieran verse como una hamburguesa mal condimentada!-advirtió apuntándoles con sus armas.

La gente rápidamente le entrego su dinero y joyas, pues quienes trataron de detenerlo terminaron con los ojos irritados debido a que les hizo explotar una bolsa con salsa muy picante en los mismos, ahora estaban tendidos en el suelo tratando de encontrar un modo de poder recuperar la vista y quitarse lo irritado de sus ojos.

-¡Muchas gracias por cooperar tan amablemente! ¡Y no lo olviden! ¡Han sido robados por el nuevo amo y señor del crimen! ¡El Rey de los Condimentos! ¡Y pronto, hasta esa chiquilla llamada Karai temblara ante mí!-aseguro saliendo por una ventana y comenzando a correr.

El misterioso y excéntrico criminal ya casi abandonaba el lugar, cuando sintió que algo se enredaba en sus pies y lo hacía caer, al voltear se topó con la imagen de Sunset y sus amigas, quienes lo miraban con bastante extrañeza.

-Guau, no era una broma, en serio es un tipo que usa condimentos como armas-dijo Rainbow sorprendida.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya-dijo el Rey de los Condimentos levantándose-miren nada más a quienes tenemos aquí, la intrépida heredera del Caballero de la Noche ¡Cuánto añore este momento!-declaro levantándose y comenzando a avanzar hacia las chicas, siempre con sus armas levantadas.

El Rey de los Condimentos se acercó lentamente a las chicas, apuntándoles en todo momento, para luego comenzar a caminar en círculos alrededor de Sunset, en todo momento no dejo de hablar, diciendo lo que cualquier criminal decente diría en esos momentos.

-¡Este es el momento, la hora de la verdad! ¡En que el Caballero de la Noche y el Rey de los Condimentos, Sultán de las Salsas, Señor de los Aderezos, se enfrenten en una batalla épica! ¡El bien vs el mal! ¡Solo uno saldrá victorioso y ese seré…!-no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Sunset le dio un golpe en el estómago, provocando que se encorvara-¿me golpeaste? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-.

-Pobrecito-dijo Fluttershy mirándolo con tristeza.

-No sé si debamos golpearlo o comprarle un helado-dijo Pinkie Pie en iguales condiciones.

Sunset fue un poco más directa-Es claro que es tu primera vez haciendo esto, así que seré amable contigo, devuelve lo que robaste y promete que nunca más volverás a hacer una tontería como esta o te demostrare lo dura que puede ser la justicia-sentencio.

Por toda respuesta, el Rey de los Condimentos disparo un chorro de cátsup contra Sunset, quien se hizo a un lado a tiempo, pero el disparo alcanzo a manchar un poco el traje de Rarity, quien grito aterrada.

-¡No! ¡Mancha de cátsup! ¡Esto es un desastre!-grito en forma dramática.

-¿Crees que me rendiré tan fácilmente? ¡Soy el Rey de los Condimentos, el Sultán de las Salsas, Señor de…!-nuevamente, Sunset lo golpeo, solo que esta vez lo hizo en el rostro y lo dejo tendido en el suelo noqueado.

-Un verdadero latoso-gruño la peli fuego.

-No tenías que ser tan dura con él-dijo Fluttershy mirándolo con pena, al tiempo que Twilight se acercaba y le quitaba la máscara del rostro, una vez que se revelo quien era, Pinkie abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡Yo lo conozco!-exclamo corriendo al lado del hombre que estaba inconsciente-¡Es Stuart Harrison, uno de los más grandes comediantes que hay en Gótica!-.

-¿O sea que este criminal era un comediante famoso?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Y vaya que es famoso, nunca me he perdido su programa-respondió Pinkie Pie.

-Pero ¿Por qué habrá hecho algo como esto?-pregunto Twilight mirando al hombre inconsciente, mientras Sunset también pensaba en lo que esto podría significar.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un extraño crimen efectuado por un extraño criminal, un nuevo caso se está abriendo para las Hijas de la Noche ¿será posible que descubran que está pasando ahora?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=zmUjyJskM38**

 **Sunset**

 **Mi vida ha sido como un eterno ciclo sin fin  
A veces no creía que podía seguir  
Cuando tu calidad y paz me levanto**

 **(Se ve tres fotografías en un libro, la primera muestra la batalla contra drago, la segunda el torneo de los universos y la ultima en blanco comenzó a ser resplandor en esta)**

 **Twilight**

 **Hoy sola no estas  
Con amistad sin fin  
Es algo imposible**

 **Sunset**

 **De la soledad yo pude regresar  
Para ver la luz otra vez**

 **(Se ve la historia de Sunset pasar lentamente desde el régimen hasta la caída de este como sus aventuras con las hijas de la noche, todo para acabar mirando el traje de Batman frente a ella)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que aun puedo levantarme y luchar**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
Cuando sea el momento de pelear**

 **El gran peso en mis hombros por llevar  
Algo imposible no es**

 **(Twilight aparece a su lado apoyándola viendo con detenimiento imágenes de los otros compañeros de Batman, sin saber que Bruno las estaba observando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Solo es difícil continuar**

 **Sunset**

 **Pero mientras no me rinda continuare**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad en reconstrucción después de largas batallas, en la oficina del comisionado se ve primero a Gordon, para cambiar a Celestia y por ultimo a Starlight, quien sonreirá observando la señal de Batman iluminando la noche)**

 **Applejack, Rainbow**

 **Honestidad y Lealtad  
Te sostendrán**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack corren alrededor de un bosque como competencia)**

 **Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity**

 **Dándole al mundo algo porque reír  
Porque con generosidad y amabilidad**

 **(Se ve a Myra y Fluttershy en una guardería cuidando de varios animales, pasando a una con Rarity y Karai, por ultimo a Pinkie en una fiesta entreteniendo a todos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Juntas podremos estar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Toma la luz y el poder que tienes  
La amistad y el amor florecerán**

 **(En un bosque se ven pasar las estaciones con el cambio de color de hojas para mostrar a Twilight y Sunset en este abrazadas mirando la puesta de sol)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
De mi propia historia escribir y continuar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Y sé que esta gran amistad  
Jamás se extinguirá**

 **(Más tarde se les unen Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Con amor todo es posible  
Los limites se van  
Y sé que este legado podrá continuar**

 **(Todas se quedan viendo la puesta de sol que se convierte en la noche de pronto, así como todas sonríen esta imagen es tomada en una fotografía convirtiéndose en la última del libro, para después ser cerrado)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _ahora Kenneth y Odd protagonizaron un capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _comprendo y bueno, Frío realmente es más una víctima que villano, porque su vida no se la desea a nadie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _el mismo Walker reconoció que su sueño de ser inmortal era más posible que eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _de hecho es cierto y por ello me entristece que ya está acabando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _nos estamos acercando al gran final, pero primero, Kenneth y Odd tuvieron un momento en una carrera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Olivia, Éire, Luna Creed, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Snow Archer, Stardust Girl, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades, Bowser3000000, Freedom Gundam 96, Tenzalucard123, Sombra 02, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Nero Metallic, Doppio The Diavo, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Tetsuma Gundam, Kid Shooter, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Black Hunter, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Franco, Ryo Red, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Hamon, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Regulus Leo, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Espadachín de la Luz, Andros Valgreen 4, Xanatrix742, Wild Boy, Iron Mario, Moon-9215, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	37. Haciendolos reir

" _ **Mientras las Hijas de la Noche se encontraba en una reunión de las Empresas Díaz, Kenneth y Odd tuvieron una pequeña discusión sobre que deporte de nieve era el mejor, si el esquí o la patineta, así que ambos entraron en una competencia donde los competidores podrían emplear su método favorito para bajar por una pendiente, además de ellos dos, se unió un tercer participante, una chica llamada Lucy Loud, quien participaba empleando un trineo, la carrera comenzó y sin perder tiempo, los dos chicos comenzaron a hacer uso de algunos trucos para poder sacar al otro de la carrera, al final, parecía que Kenneth iba a ser el ganador, pero tras un inesperado resultado con su última trampa, ambos fueron vencidos por la joven Lucy Loud, quien llevo la victoria para el trineo, demostrando que el trineo era muy superior al esquí y a la patineta; después de eso, las Hijas de la Noche se dirigieron a atender un problema en un restaurante, donde un criminal que se hacía llamar "Rey de los Condimentos", estaba causando problemas, pero no fue una amenaza seria, ya que Sunset logro encargarse de él con solo dos golpes, más la sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir que se trataba de uno de los comediantes más famosos de Gótica ¿Qué podrá significar esto?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Qe50-aLh0cI**

 **Twilight  
¿Acaso puedes oír?  
Esa voz mía que se la ha llevado la luz**

 **Sunset**

 **Si el mundo significa esto  
Entonces estos sentimientos son reales  
(Se ve a Ciudad gótica desde la noche al amanecer con Firebird, Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, para después mostrar a Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Fui aplastada por mi anhelo y me rendí  
Sin siquiera saber de qué color es este cielo infinito  
(Se ve el pasado de Sunset desde el régimen hasta el día de hoy, mirando a lo lejos de gótica)**

 **Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón  
(Puede ver a Bruno, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie a su lado esperándola para después pasar a la noche)**

 **Sunset  
Un gran peso por cargar**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas  
(La noche procede con varios ladrones siendo detenidos por Batman y sus hijas, conforme da un salto en el tiempo de cómo pasan los años y como Batman empieza a cansarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **(Se ve la ciudad dos lados uno oscuro y el otro claro, del lado oscuro se llega a escuchar una siniestra risa)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No tengo tiempo para llorar por las estaciones  
Y no volveré a dudar otra vez  
Son contados, y muy pequeños  
Los lamentos que llevo en mis manos**

 **(Se ve la baticueva con el pasar de los años desde que solo eran Bruno y Alfred, para cambiar a otros con Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim, Damián y terminar ahora con Bruno guardando el traje de Batman)**

 **Todas las hijas de la noche**

 **Una historia por continuar  
El legado prevalecerá**

 **(Sunset observa la ciudad a lo lejos con la imagen de Karai y la Guasón a lo lejos ella toma la máscara de Batman en sus manos para colocársela y saltar a la aventura)**

 **Twilight**

 **He venido hasta aquí, solo siguiéndote  
Es algo que yo, que tu buscabas, puedo hacer...**

 **Sunset**

 **Las palabras que me dijiste aquel día, incluso ahora  
Definitivamente llegaron a mi corazón**

 **(Starlight Glimmer observa a lo lejos el cómo Batman vuelve a nacer mientras esta sonríe)**

 **Sunset**

 **Me di cuenta de la razón de haber nacido  
Hoy más de lo que pude hacer ayer**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **Pese al gran peso por cargar  
Sé que sola nunca estoy**

 **(Sunset avanza siendo detenida por la Guasón esperándola comenzando una persecución)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todo fue como si fuera tan natural  
Nuestros preciosos días no han terminado, entonces, otra vez**

 **Todas juntas en especial Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas**

 **(Se ven grandes momentos de combates pasados de Batman y el Guasón, golpe tras golpe que se da entre las hijas de estos)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí…**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Fue como si todo aquí hubiese sido con naturalidad  
Los días que vendrán serán con seguridad felices y así  
Comienzo a avanzar porque es momento de correr  
Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón**

 **(La lluvia cae en su combate para rápidamente caer unas a otras al suelo, no sin antes de que Sunset sea sujetada de caer en la oscuridad por Twilight, a su lado de Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para levantarse e iluminar el alrededor)**

 **Sunset**

 **Ya no me detendré a mi destino llegaré  
Porque mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer  
La respuesta que busqué  
(Sunset aparece frente a la mansión Díaz junto a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, así como Bruno a su lado, a punto de tomarse una foto)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No noté que estaba justo aquí**

 **En esta historia y legado continuar  
No terminara aquí**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Siempre continuara**

 **(La foto termina tomada de la familia, así como muestra a otros que ya no están como Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián, para terminar, mostrando la noche con Sunset ahora como Batman a su lado Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 37**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 37 Haciéndolos reír**

Al día siguiente, la noticia de lo ocurrido lleno por completo los medios de comunicación de la ciudad, sobre como el comediante Stuart Harrison asalto un restaurante haciéndose llamar "Rey de los Condimentos", el hombre repetía una y otra vez que no sabía lo que había pasado, aseguraba que no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido.

En esos momentos, estaba siendo interrogado por Starlight, la cual lo veía sumamente nerviosa-Escuche muy bien amigo, está en serios problemas, tenemos suficientes testigos y evidencia como para ponerlo tras las rejas por un largo tiempo, así que le sugiero que mejor coopere, eso tal vez ayude a disminuir su condena-dijo Starlight.

-¡Pero ya les he dicho que no entiendo que paso!-exclamo Stuart alarmado-¡Todo lo que recuerdo es que estaba en mi casa, a punto de irme a dormir, tocaron a mi puerta y…!-Stuart se quedó callado por unos segundos.

-¿Y?-pregunto Starlight esperando la respuesta del sospechoso.

Más Stuart se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, sintiéndose sumamente alarmado-Yo…no lo recuerdo ¡Tengo la mente en blanco!-aseguro con alarma.

Starlight suspiro-Pues hasta no tener una buena coartada o razón por la cual hizo lo que hizo, me temo que tendrá que quedarse aquí por un largo rato-sentencio Starlight saliendo de la sala de interrogatorios, encontrándose con Celestia.

-Esto es demasiado extraño-dijo Celestia pensativa-ese hombre es uno de los mejores comediantes de la ciudad, gana muy bien, su carrera es magnífica ¿Por qué haría algo como esto?-.

-Él dice que no recuerda lo que paso entre las 9 y 12 pm, que fueron las horas en que arribo al restaurante-informo Celestia.

-Me dará mucha pena tener que enviarlo a prisión, me encanta su programa-reconoció Celestia con pesar.

-Ojala nuestras amigas enmascaradas encuentren una respuesta a esto-dijo Starlight mirando a Stuart, que estaba sentado en la silla y con las manos cubriendo su rostro, ya que el pobre hombre no lograba recordar por qué hizo lo que hizo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Por su parte, Sunset y las demás intentaban encontrar la misma razón que el pobre Stuart no había encontrado, el motivo por el que hizo ese intento de crimen, Sunset se dio cuenta de que el historial de Stuart estaba completamente limpio y que no tenía problemas con algún jefe de la mafia, etc. Estaba sin una sola mancha en su registro.

-No tiene sentido-dijo Sunset acomodándose en su silla.

-¿Todavía no hay nada?-pregunto Twilight acercándose a ella.

-No hay nada, ese hombre definitivamente no tenía alguna razón para intentar ser un súper villano, realmente es como si le hubiera dado un ataque de locura de repente-explico Sunset.

-¡Se los dije!-intervino Pinkie Pie-¡Él no es malo, realmente es de los mejores comediantes que hay en todo el mundo mundial!-.

-Pues no debe ser tan malo como para querer robar un restaurante de esa forma-dijo Rainbow con tono algo sarcástico.

-Pobrecito, su carrera se vio completamente arruinada por esto-dijo Fluttershy con pena.

-Por cierto ¿alguien ha visto a nuestros tres compañeros?-pregunto Applejack-tiene mucho tiempo que los vi-.

-Salieron a hacer algunas compras, además de que me van a traer algunos encargos-dijo Rarity y el grupo se vio de manera significativa, eso significaba que sus tres amigos no llegarían pronto a la mansión.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Efectivamente; Kenneth, Odd y Spike se encontraban en esos momentos en una plaza comercial de la ciudad, haciendo las compras de la despensas y otras cosas que les encargo Rarity, en serio esa chica les dio una lista tan larga que casi podrían haber jurado que los había acompañado.

-¿Qué tanto nos falta para poder irnos?-pregunto Kenneth después de haber recorrido casi todas las tiendas de ropa, joyería, zapatos, telas de vestido, modas, etc.

-Creo que solo nos falta el maquillaje que Rarity encargo-dijo Spike revisando la lista.

-¿Por qué yo tengo que cargar todo?-pregunto Odd llevando todas las cajas que pertenecían a la diseñadora.

-Porque lo jugamos con una piedra, papel o tijeras y tú perdiste ¿recuerdas?-respondió Kenneth.

-Pero yo llevo la despensa y tú no llevas nada-señalo Spike.

-Alguien tiene que encargarse de tomar las cosas y de pagarlas-se escudó Kenneth con bastante seguridad en su tono de voz.

-Ah bueno, así si-dijo Odd sonriendo y Spike suspiro con resignación ante lo que su amigo dijo.

Finalmente, llegaron al área de maquillajes y Kenneth comenzó a ver cuál era el de la marca que Rarity les encargo, había una gran cantidad de ellos, pero por suerte, Spike estaba allí para orientarlo en esa difícil tarea.

Mientras ellos estaban en lo suyo, al otro lado, una señora se encontraba viento algunas joyas, cuando un hombre se acercó a ella-¡Eso me gusta, me lo llevare!-declaro tomando las joyas y metiéndolas dentro de un saco.

-¡Oiga!-grito el dependiente tratando de detenerlo, pero el tipo saco un arma y le apunto con la misma.

-¡Mejor quédese donde esta!-advirtió al tiempo que disparaba hacia el aire, provocando que todos los presentes gritaran aterrados, incluso los tres chicos se alarmaron ante la repentina sorpresa-¡Atención todos ustedes, será mejor que se rindan, porque están a punto de ser asaltados por el Ratero!-anuncio al tiempo que se quitaba el saco.

Se trataba de un joven que estaba usando un disfraz de rata, armado únicamente con una pistola en la mano derecha, incluso estaba usando una nariz falsa de ratón con bigotes y los característicos dientes, al ver eso, un guardia de seguridad trato de detenerlo, pero el Ratero le disparo, dándole en la pierna y derribándolo.

-¡Nadie puede sorprender al Ratero, tiene orejas muy buenas para escuchar!-declaro riéndose.

El trío de amigos se vio entre sí, mientras Spike y Odd formaban un escudo humano, Kenneth saco un celular y marco el número indicado, espero a que respondieran y la voz de Sunset se escuchó.

-Jefa, tenemos un problema-dijo.

-"¿Qué ocurre Kenneth?"-pregunto Sunset del otro lado de la línea.

-Tenemos problemas en la plaza comercial, un loco vestido de rata está asaltando el lugar, parece que va muy en serio, está armado y acaba de herir a un guardia-el sonido de un arma cargándose capto la atención del chico, cuando volteo, vio que sus amigos tenían los brazos levantados, ya que el Ratero los descubrió.

-Eso no se hace, nunca debes tratar de atrapar a una rata que esta armada con algo más que solo sus letales dientes-sentencio sonriendo, al tiempo que disparaba contra ellos, el sonido de los disparos por la bocina fue suficiente para que las chicas entraran en acción.

Ahora, el trío de amigos era parte de los rehenes, estando sentados en el suelo, con el Ratero caminando alrededor de ellos o de un lado a otro, siempre con el arma levantada por si alguien más intentaba hacerse el héroe.

-¡Muy bien, si hacen lo que les digo entonces no tendrán nada que temer, todo lo que tienen que hacer es darme sus envoltorios de caramelos, chocolates, chicles y demás que tengan en sus bolsos, nada de efectivo!-indico moviendo la mano de un lado a otro para aclarar que no quería dinero, fue cuando un lazo lo capturo-¿Qué?-.

Al voltear se encontró con las Hijas de la Noche, siendo Applejack quien lo tenía atrapado con uno de sus lazos-Vaya, parece que en serio están lloviendo criminales con pésimas ideas-dijo Rainbow extrañada por el traje del hombre.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Fluttershy mirando a los rehenes, quienes asintieron aliviados.

Sunset dio un paso al frente, quedando ante el Ratero, el cual solo serio-¡Vaya, vaya, finalmente has hecho acto de aparición, la hija del Caballero de la Noche, de la rata con alas, es hora de que veamos cual rata es la mejor, si Batman o el Ratero! ¡Uno saldrá vivo y el otro quedara tendido en una mancha de sangre, pero claro, el ganador seré yo!-sentencio sonriendo.

-Escucha amigo, creo que debes entender esto, no estás en las mejores condiciones, así que te sugiero que mejor te rindas-advirtió Applejack.

-Eso es lo que ustedes creen-dijo el Ratero al tiempo que comenzaba a disparar hacia el suelo, provocando que saltara sin control, lo que eventualmente, consiguió que se liberara.

Una vez libre, comenzó a disparar contra las chicas, quienes se protegieron de las balas, la gente también se ocultó como podía de los disparos, entre ellos estaba un hombre que claramente era fisicoculturista, quien estaba acompañando a su madre para hacer las compras.

-¡Leslie cúbrete!-le grito su madre jalándolo para que se ocultara detrás de una repisa.

Al escuchar eso, el Ratero se rio burlonamente-¡Se llama Leslie!-señalo riéndose.

Ratero siguió disparando, pero poco a poco, su arma comenzó a quedarse sin balas, hecho que noto al jalar del gatillo varias veces, pero nada pasaba y eso comenzó a preocuparlo, fue cuando la risa de Pinkie Pie se escuchó.

-¿No tiene balas tu pistola?-pregunto riéndose de forma maliciosa y el Ratero comenzó a sonreír nervioso.

-Pues…no…creo que no-dijo asustado ante eso.

-Qué cosas ¿no?-repitió Pinkie Pie con el tono malicioso y dejando al Ratero más que espantado, especialmente cuando las Hijas de la Noche salieron de sus escondites para poder tener una conversación muy larga con ese hombre.

Rápidamente, Ratero tomo un bate de metal, mismo con el cual se lanzó contra las chicas para golpearlas, esta vez, Rainbow pidió que se lo dejaran, asegurando que lo vencería de un golpe.

Lanzando un grito de furia y de batalla, Ratero se lanzó contra Rainbow, listo para darle un potente golpe en la cabeza, la chica de cabello arcoíris solo se quedó de brazos cruzados en todo momento, para luego alzar un pie, dándole una patada justo en la entrepierna, provocando que el Ratero abriera mucho los ojos por el golpe que recibió, al tiempo que todos los hombres también hacían gestos de dolor.

-¡No tenías que ser tan dura!-murmuro en un tono de voz que parecía que había inhalado helio, para luego caer al suelo.

Rainbow sonrió ante lo que hizo y cuando volteo se encontró con la mirada seria de sus amigas-¿Qué?-pregunto encogiéndose en hombros sin entender la mirada que sus amigas le daban.

-¿Era necesario golpearlo ahí?-pregunto Fluttershy mirándolo con pena.

-Creo que no, pero supongo que es algo que aprendí mientras lucha con Goro-recordó Rainbow.

El grupo se acercó al pobre hombre, que quedo noqueado por el tremendo dolor que sintió en su parte sagrada, momento que aprovecharon para quitarle la máscara y Pinkie Pie abrió los ojos de golpe, ya que se trataba de otro personaje que ella conocía muy bien.

-¡Es Eddy Freeman!-exclamo alarmada-¡Otro de los comediantes más grandes de la ciudad!-.

-Esto ya es algo muy extraño-dijo Twilight observando al muchacho, al tiempo que lo revisaba, pero aparentemente, no tenía nada extraño en su cuerpo-¿Qué crees que signifique todo esto?-.

-No lo sé, dos asaltos sumamente extraños en las últimas horas y todos perpetrados por comediantes, realmente no tiene sentido-dijo Sunset completamente confundida.

-Esto en verdad es una locura-dijo Odd interviniendo en la charla.

Eso fue todo, algo hizo clic en la mente de Sunset, al tiempo que volteaba a ver al rubio-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-pregunto mirando al rubio.

-Que era una locura-respondió Odd confundido por la mirada de su jefa.

-Locura…esa es la respuesta-dijo sorprendida-¡Todo esto es una maldita locura! ¡Los comediantes, los robos, todo esto no es más que un circo y todas sabemos quién es la maestra de ceremonias de este demente espectáculo!-.

Pronto, cada una de las chicas comprendió de lo que su líder estaba hablando-¡La Guasón!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-Finalmente ha vuelto-dijo Sunset con tono serio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

En un edificio departamental, otra comediante famosa se encontraba viendo la transmisión de su programa, el nombre de esta comediante era Betssy Rose, una brillante comediante que tenía su propio programa de televisión, siendo uno de los más sintonizados, claro que ella lo veía únicamente para ver que errores cometía y como podía mejorar su actuación.

De pronto, alguien toco a la puerta, se extrañó por eso, ya que no esperaba a nadie, pero opto por levantarse y ver de quien se trataba, una vez que abrió, se topó con una persona que estaba usando el uniforme de una pizzería.

-¿Si? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-pregunto Betssy viendo a la persona tras su puerta.

-Su pizza ya está aquí-informo la persona mostrando la caja y dejando extrañada a la mujer.

-Yo no ordene pizza-señalo, pero el olor comenzó a tentarla-sin embargo creo que la tomare ¿Cuánto le debo?-pregunto sacando su cartera y un poco de dinero.

-Esta va por la casa-respondió el repartidor al tiempo que sonreía de forma siniestra y abría la caja, lo siguiente que la mujer supo, fue que era rociado con un extraño gas que finalmente la dejo tendida en el suelo-es tan fácil que a veces me siento un poco mal, pero lo supero rápidamente-sentencio la Guasón saliendo de las sombras y riéndose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Dirigiéndose a toda velocidad de vuelta hacia la Bati Cueva, las Hijas de la Noche pensaban en lo que acababan de descubrir, todo lo que estaba pasando era una muestra clara de la más grande y terrible locura de todas, era increíble que no lo hayan visto antes, pero la pregunta era, si la Guasón estaba detrás de esto ¿Por qué atacaba a comediantes?

-¿Y por qué los hará cometer crímenes vistiéndose como criminales por los cuales uno sentiría lástima?-pregunto Rarity.

-No estoy segura, la mente del Guasón siempre ha sido un misterio, incluso para Batman, me da pavor pensar que esa chica también es igual-dijo Sunset preocupada.

-Esto es muy extraño, según nuevos reportes policiacos, acaban de secuestrar al comediante Betssy Rose-informo Twilight.

-¡Es otra de mis comediantes favoritas!-grito Pinkie Pie alarmada de que algo le hubiera pasado a esa comediante también.

-¿Por qué estará secuestrando comediantes?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Creo que estamos a punto de descubrir la razón-dijo Applejack, porque en esos momentos, la pantalla del Bati Móvil sintonizo algo, mostrando el rostro de la Hija del Guasón.

-"Saludos ciudadanos de Gótica, es bueno haber vuelto, sé que estuve ausente un largo tiempo (otra vez), pero tuve una buena razón para hacerlo y es que estoy preparando la que será la máxima broma, misma que se llevara a cabo dentro de poco tiempo, pero antes quise hacerme cargo de algunas cosas, pues verán, durante mi ausencia, muchos estúpidos ostentaron tomar no solo mi ciudad, sino también el título del comediante más grande de todo el mundo, un título que me pertenece solo a mí, pues es mi herencia y derecho por justicia"-.

-No puede hablar en serio ¿todo esto es por un mugroso título?-cuestiono Applejack.

-Definitivamente es idéntica a ese loco-gruño Rainbow.

Twilight, por su parte, se encontraba haciendo su trabajo en esos momentos, tras buscar por rato, finalmente lo localizo-Tengo la señal desde donde está transmitiendo-informo viendo a su pareja.

-Andando-dijo Sunset acelerando.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El lugar desde donde la Guasón estaba transmitiendo su señal era una vieja estación de radio, misma que estaba abandonada desde hace tiempo y que ahora era usada por la criminal para mostrar su video al mundo, declarando que pronto todos participarían en su máxima broma, misma que dejaría lo ocurrido en Metrópolis como si fuera el típico chiste de la gallina cruzando la calle.

-Pero todavía no es tiempo para eso, ya que primero quiero asegurarme que los que robaron el título del Guasón sufran lo que merecen, por ese motivo me permití presentarles a mis dos nuevos amigos; el Rey de los Condimentos y el Ratero, serán torpes, pero saben hacer muy bien su trabajo ¿no lo creen?-pregunto riéndose, cuando una figura hizo acto de aparición ante ella-¡Batman!-.

Efectivamente, se trataban de Sunset y sus amigas, quienes estaban listas para detener a ese demente antes de que hiciera más daño, especialmente cuando estaba demostrando ser capaz de hacer las mismas locuras que el Guasón original, Sunset dio un paso al frente.

-¡Se acabó Guasón!-declaro Sunset mirándola de manera desafiante y provocando que la criminal se riera un poco.

-Vaya, siempre tienes que venir con esa actitud de Caballero de la Noche ¿no es verdad? ¿Por qué o intentas ver las cosas como yo las veo? Serías más feliz-dijo la Guasón riéndose.

-¿Dónde está Lucy?-cuestiono Fluttershy mirándola desafiante.

-Segadora no vino hoy, se encuentra ocupada haciendo otras cosas, pues verás, lo que hemos planeado necesita de mucha concentración, así que mientras ella hace algo, yo me pongo a hacer otra cosa, es parte de un equilibrio, un equilibrio muy desequilibrado-expuso riéndose.

-¡Ya basta de tonterías Guasón!-bramo Sunset preparándose para comenzar su ataque.

La Guasón sonrió y chasqueando los dedos, hizo aparecer a sus esbirros, demostrando que no necesitaba que Lucy estuviera presente para poder invocarlos-Ya era hora de tener un poco de acción por aquí-dijo Hak Foo sonriendo y lanzándose a la batalla, seguido por sus compañeros.

-Esto sí que es un espectáculo-dijo la Guasón sonriendo, pero para su asombro, Rainbow dio un salto y se colocó justo frente a ella.

-¡Esta locura termina ahora!-declaro colocándose en guardia, lista para darle sus patadas a la siniestra criminal.

-Oh vaya, en serio todas son un montón de amargadas, creo que merecen un buen castigo ¿no crees mamá?-pregunto sonriendo de forma siniestra y fue cuando la comediante secuestrada hizo acto de aparición, vistiendo un traje bastante extraño.

Ya que la mujer estaba vestida como si fuera una copia exacta del personaje "Mamá Lucha", solo que su traje era de color café oscuro, usando una escoba, trapeador y otros utensilios domésticos como armas.

-¿Qué carajos?-exclamo Rainbow sorprendida.

-Permíteme presentarte a "Mamá Vengativa", una verdadera demostración de lo que el amor de una madre puede hacer ¿Por qué no le das una demostración?-pregunto sonriendo.

La comediante comenzó a mover su escoba de un lado a otro, al tiempo que se acercaba a Rainbow de manera peligrosa, hecho que hizo que bufara-Escuche señora, a menos que quiera terminar como sus dos amigos le sugiero que tire esas cosas al suelo y…-Rainbow no pudo terminar su frase, ya que la mujer hizo un movimiento muy ágil y la derribo-¿Qué mierdas?-.

-¡Cuida ese lenguaje jovencita!-bramo la mujer levantándola con gran facilidad-¡Ese no es el lenguaje que debes usar frente a mamá y vas a ser castigada!-declaro comenzando a darle fuertes nalgadas a Rainbow.

-¡Oiga!-grito la chica.

La Guasón se rio por lo que estaba viendo, cuando se fijó en que Sunset se lanzaba sobre ella tras haber evadido a sus siervos-¡Ay mamá!-exclamo comenzando a correr, siempre con Sunset persiguiéndola, pero antes volteo a ver a sus amigas.

-¡Tu síguela, nosotros podemos con ellos!-aseguro Twilight y Sunset asintió.

-¡Esto es muy humillante!-exclamo Rainbow sintiéndose profundamente avergonzada por lo que le estaban haciendo, cuando se dio cuenta de que Pinkie Pie observaba todo resistiendo las ganas de reírse-¡Si te reís te mato!-aseguro molesta.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La Guasón salió del lugar, dirigiéndose a su auto, cuando Sunset apareció frente a ella-¡Ay Dios!-exclamo sorprendida-cielos, que gran entrada, en serio aprendiste muy bien de Batman-.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes con esto? ¿Por qué arruinaste las vidas y carreras de esas personas? ¿A qué estás jugando?-cuestiono Sunset.

-Oh, estoy algo decepcionada, realmente esperaba que ya lo hubieras averiguado, esto no tiene la menor importancia para mí, simplemente lo hice porque pensé que sería muy divertido ver como lidiabas con criminales sumamente mediocres y patéticos-explico la Guasón.

-¿Quieres decir que hiciste todo esto solo por un maldito juego?-cuestiono Sunset molesta.

-Todo es un juego en esta vida, después de todo, así es como la vive el Guasón, toda vida no es más que un simple juego, mismo que se vuelve más divertido cuantos más participan y en este caso, solo somos tu y yo, porque nada dice más Gótica que nosotras dos, que nuestro padres-explico la Guasón y Sunset la sujeto con fuerza de su traje.

-¡Ya me canse de todo esto!-bramo la peli fuego al tiempo que tallaba la cara de la criminal con fuerza, pero el maquillaje no se quitaba-¿Qué?-.

-Es maquillaje del bueno, nunca se quitara, claro que no caí en un recipiente químico, pero mi gran amiga Lucy me ayudó mucho-dijo la Guasón-como puedes ver, no soy solo una simple imitadora, realmente soy la Hija del Guasón y pronto todos me temerán del mismo modo que le temieron a él, incluso esa chica llamada Karai-sentencio sonriendo.

Sunset se enfureció al escuchar eso-¡No si yo lo impido…!-Sunset no pudo terminar, ya que la Guasón hizo algo que nunca espero, le dio un tremendo beso en los labios, provocando que Sunset abriera los ojos de golpe.

Instintivamente, la peli fuego se alejó y escupió para todos lados, al tiempo que se limpiaba los labios como podía, labios que eran exclusivamente para Twilight y aunque al principio estaba sorprendida, así como también molesta, pronto comenzó a sentirse muy extraña.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me pasa?-se preguntó tambaleándose.

-Ups, creo que olvide mencionar que yo uso el lápiz labial marca "Hiedra Venenosa", delicioso, con un refrescante sabor a fresca menta, pero con un peligro oculto-señalo riéndose.

Sunset siguió tambaleándose y dirigió su mano hacia su cinturón, pero antes de poder sacar el antídoto, la Guasón le dio una patada para derribarla, dejándola tendida en el suelo-Sería muy fácil acabar contigo en estos momentos, pero no sería divertido, hay un espectáculo que va a comenzar y no quiero que te lo pierdas, no puedo decirte de que se trata, pero debes saber algo, será realmente gracioso-sentencio riéndose, antes de que Sunset cayera en la inconsciencia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 _Batman…Batman…Batman…_

Algunos minutos después, Sunset despertó y lo primero que vio fue el rostro preocupado de Twilight-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde…? ¡El Guasón! ¿Dónde está?-pregunto alarmada.

-La maldita ya se fue y se llevó a sus lacayos con ella, por suerte logramos liberar a la señorita Betssy e impedimos que alguien subiera un vergonzoso video a la Internet-aseguro Rainbow al tiempo que miraba de forma agresiva a Pinkie, quien solo sonrió nerviosa.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo la Guasón?-pregunto Twilight preocupada.

-Me enveneno, logro sacarme de balance por un instante, cometí un error al seguir pensando en ella como una simple y vulgar imitadora del Guasón, con esto he comprobado que ella no es una imitadora, realmente es la nueva Guasón-dijo con seriedad, al tiempo que se levantaba y se daba cuenta que Twilight le había administrado el antídoto.

-Entonces ¿realmente es la hija del Guasón y de Harley?-pregunto Fluttershy temerosa.

-De eso no estoy segura, pero una cosa si se, ella es igual de peligrosa, no podemos tomarla a la ligera, tenemos que empezar a ser más serias con ella, si no la detenemos algo terrible ocurrirá-dijo Sunset con seriedad.

-¿Qué es lo que planea?-pregunto Rarity.

-No lo sé, solo dijo que será un acontecimiento sumamente gracioso y todas sabemos lo que eso significa en lenguaje del Guasón-dijo Sunset y sus amigas asintieron preocupadas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

La Guasón arribo a su escondite, abriendo las puertas de una patada-¡Cariño! ¡Llegue a casa!-grito dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Lucy, quien estaba concentrada en su hechizo-¿Cómo vas amiga mía?-pregunto sonriendo.

-El hechizo ya casi está completo, solo necesito una última cosa para poder completarlo y podremos traerlos ante nosotros-informo Lucy.

-Excelente, es bastante curioso como esa hechicera nos ha sido de mucha ayuda, siempre queriendo ser una heroína, para luego convertirse en una despiadada asesina, nunca dejo de ser hija de un demonio-expuso riéndose-¿y donde esta lo que necesitamos?-.

-Justo aquí-dijo Lucy mostrando el lugar indicado.

-Entonces que comience la función-sentencio riéndose de manera demencial.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un siniestro complot está a punto de desatarse ¿Qué será lo que la nueva Guasón necesita para llevar a cabo su perverso plan? ¿Sunset y las demás serán capaces de detenerla antes de que sea tarde?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=JzX4qgESVHg**

 **Sunset**

 **Hasta hoy  
no puedo imaginar que  
no dejar de continuar pero  
puede pasar  
algún día...  
(Se ve a Sunset levantarse de una profunda oscuridad, para ser observada por Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie sonriéndole)**

 **Twilight  
si te sentís sin ánimos  
Si crees  
que vas a superar cualquier problema o situación  
¡Avísame! Quiero estar y verte yo... uno al menos, por favor...**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad siendo salvada por Batman, Robin y Batichica, para después darle paso al tiempo con Batman y las hijas de la noche)**

 **Sunset**

 **La vida es solo una, pero hay que llenarla de emoción  
Una razón me diste, ¡ya nadie me puede… derrotar!**

 **(Sunset se observa frente a tres caminos al frente, uno revelándola como Firebird, otra de ella misma y uno con una forma de murciélago)**

 **Sunset**

 **Aún  
No sé  
que haces para que yo lo repita otra vez  
Solo verte ahí de pie… y me das todo ese valor**

 **(La ciudad está en cambio con Karai dirigiendo de crimen del bajo mundo, Starlight como comisionada y mucho más, solo se necesita un héroe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **¡Esta vez- ya siento que algo grita en mi interior!  
Siento que quiero continuar  
si te miro a los ojos hoy**

 **(Sunset se dispone a tomar un camino siendo antes de eso tomada de la mano por Twilight, así revelando a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Bruno todos le sonríen, así está decidida avanza por el camino con forma de murciélago)**

 **Twilight**

 **Sé que puedes reír otra vez  
Llorar si quieres**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No dejes que tus sueños se apaguen**

 **(Se ve a Batman recorrer ciudad gótica, esa imagen cambia, ahora con Robin, después con Batichica, repitiéndose con Jasón, Tim y Damián, dando un final ahora con las hijas de la noche**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **¡Así que muestra el final… el definitivo!  
¡Eres mi héroe que me salvó!**

 **(Se ve Sunset observar el atardecer una vez más, como cambia a la noche estando en lo alto de un edificio llega tener el traje y mascara de Batman en mano, esta solo se coloca la máscara, así las hijas de la noche sonriéndole saltan a la aventura)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Olivia:** _y ya hemos visto quien fue la responsable de la aparición de sus villanos sumamente extraños. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _finalmente estamos entrando a la recta final de la historia…tengo muchas emociones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _aparecieron otros, pero todos ellos fueron influenciados por la Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _pues ya viste quien fue la responsable de la aparición de esos villanos raros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _y finalmente estamos llegando al final definitivo…estoy triste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _nos estamos acercando al momento en que la Guasón revelara cual su plan maestro para todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues ya viste que todo eso fue parte de un nuevo plan de la Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _ahora estamos volviendo al encuentro contra la Guasón, pronto se revelara cuál es su plan maestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _además de que en cierto modo, todos se meten en problemas que nadie espera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _es parte del encanto que tienen esos dos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _aunque como has visto, ese villano y otros dos fueron solo marionetas de la Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _y al final resulto que todo fue un plan de la diabólica Guasón, quien está de regreso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ya viste como fue, así como ocurrió con otros dos comediantes, todo obra de la Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues ya viste quien fue el responsable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _y con este estamos entrando en la recta final de la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _en serio saben cómo meterse en problemas, aunque al final, todo su pleito fue para nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _yo soy el de en medio, tengo una hermana más grande y otra menor, creo que por eso estoy agradecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _aunque resulto ser una víctima de las artimañas de la Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y esos villanos fueron posibles gracias a la Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _por eso lo quise hacer, para tener algo para reír. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _ahora estamos ingresando a la recta final de esta historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _ahora sabes quién fue el responsable de la aparición de ese patético villano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _en especial porque ya se supo el motivo de porque actuó de ese modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _porque efectivamente tuvo algo que ver con todo eso y más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Olivia, Éire, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Reimi Orus, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Snow Archer, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Gokash Z, Xanatrix742, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Freedom Gundam 96, Andros Valgreen 4, Moon-9215, Tenzalucard123, Bowser3000000, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Espadachín de la Luz, Twidash919, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Wham Pillar One, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Iron Mario, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Regulus Leo, Black Hunter, Speed Demon 24, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Ryo Red, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	38. Fin del juego Primera Parte

" _ **El misterio de los comediantes finalmente ha sido resuelto, después de haber lidiado con un criminal que se hacía llamar "Rey de los Condimentos", tuvieron problemas con un ladrón que se hizo llamar "Ratero", para finalizar con una mujer que opto por hacerse llamar "Mamá Vengativa", todo esto, siendo orquestado por la siniestra Guasón, quien volvió a la ciudad después de estar desaparecida un tiempo y ahora ha vuelto para comenzar con su gran fiesta, misma que espera sea una broma tan grande y colosal, como lo que hizo el Guasón con la ciudad de Metrópolis, cuando las Hijas de la Noche descubrieron que esta nueva criminal estaba detrás de todos esos extraños villanos, la enfrentaron y Sunset descubrió que ella no era una simple imitadora del Guasón, sino que además empleaba sus mismos métodos, retorcidos, crueles y sin sentido, asegurándole que muy pronto comenzaría la verdadera función, una que hará que toda la ciudad se llene de alegría, una broma sumamente graciosa, una palabra que en el lenguaje de este peligroso y demente criminal, significaría que muchos podrían perder la vida ante eso ¿Qué es lo que esta sádica y cruel criminal tendrá en mente? ¿Y que más necesita para llevar a cabo sus planes? ¿Las Hijas de la Noche serán capaces de detenerla antes de que sea tarde?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ribVjpHe4BE**

 **Twilight**

 **Puedes perdonar  
¿Y olvidar tu pasado?  
Deja ir todo  
Y recuperar tu paso**

 **(Se ve el pasado que tuvo Sunset desde el principio del régimen hasta pasar en cada momento que siguió hasta el momento actual, despertando en un campo verde, siendo observada por Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para darles una sonrisa y levantarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor, así que échame la culpa  
Dame el peso para todo  
No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño sea  
(La ciudad pasa a mostrar a varios enfrentamientos con criminales contra Batman y sus hijas en el tiempo que va mostrando cierto cambio en Batman)**

 **Sunset**

 **Lo soportaré todo  
Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Entonces puedes continuar**

 **(A lo lejos de la ciudad se ve el crimen del bajo mundo dirigido por Karai, como Starlight llega al puesto de comisionada, sin escuchar un simple hahahahaha resonando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Dale un nombre a la rosa  
Todavía olerá como dulce  
Dale un nombre a la rosa: todo es lo mismo  
No cambiará lo que significas para mí**

 **(Pasando a cambiar a Sunset mirando su reflejo en el traje para verse a ella misma como Batman, pasando a momentos donde Bruno se ve en un espejo su avanzada edad)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Si vives - Vive tu vida con buenas intenciones  
Se vuelve en algún lugar en el camino (Ah ~)  
Pero, ¿darías? Dale un segundo pensamiento  
Cuando dice que revela la mentira**

 **(Sunset toma el manto de Batman en sus manos para volverse finalmente Batman ante las demás aceptando el renacer de Batman, cambiando rápidamente a una ciudad en caos aclamando por un héroe)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Solo hay un 10% de culpa  
Pero nadie compartirá la falla  
Tomas el calor, pero no más  
Así que ahora es el momento, tienes que tener tu propio  
Y levántate alto  
(Se ve la sombra de Batman a lo lejos pasar como todos ven a Sunset la ahora Batman combatir a varios criminales, aun escuchando un hahahahaha, aparece la hija de un demonio, la Hija del Guasón)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Es la cosa número uno que nunca puedes olvidar  
No dejes que te definan,  
Todavía hay pelea en ti  
(Sunset se pone al frente de ella como esta sonríe para ser rodeada por cientos de criminales, sin dejarse intimidad llega a ser apoyada por Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, ahora sonriendo entre si avanzan directo al combate, pasando a quedar la imagen con las hijas de Batman y el Guasón frente a frente)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor  
Dando el peso para todo**

 **Twilight**

 **No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño  
Tú y yo podemos soportarlo todo**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Y continuarás**

 **(Termina todo en una fotografía con Bruno, Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie siendo colgada en la baticueva junto a otras con Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 38**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 38 Fin del Juego**

 **Primera Parte**

Era una noche lluviosa en Ciudad Gótica, de esas noches que invitaban a quedarse en casa y no salir para nada, realmente no había mucho que hacer, ya que la lluvia estaba con todo lo que daba, solo un demente o en este caso, un vigilante nocturno, se atrevería a salir con esa tormenta, pero entonces, en medio de aquella noche tormentosa, una camioneta paso por uno de los puentes de la ciudad, dirigiéndose hacia el oeste.

Suspirando con cansancio, al tiempo que tomaba un poco de café, Celestia revisaba algunos documentos, acompañada por su asistente y futura sucesora-Parece que esta lluvia no se quitara en un buen rato ¿verdad?-pregunto Starlight mirando por la ventana.

-Es cierto, aunque siempre me ha fascinado la lluvia, es uno de los pocos eventos naturales que puedo disfrutar realmente-explico Celestia.

-¿Por qué lo dice?-pregunto Starlight.

-Algunas de las cosas que me gustaría poder hacer antes de pasar al otro lado es tratar de llegar al final del arcoíris, no porque crea que hay un duende con una olla de oro esperando, sino porque quiero saber si realmente tiene un final, también me gustaría tener la oportunidad de bucear al lado de orcas-reconoció Celestia-lo sé, son sueños bastante tontos-.

-No creo que los sueños sean tontos, más bien…son un tipo de ancla que nos aferra a seguir luchando cada día-dijo Starlight.

Ambas se rieron divertidas, para luego dirigirse a donde estaban todos los policías trabajando arduamente, cada uno ocupado en su distinta labor, fue cuando una oficial novata se acercó a la comisionada.

-Disculpe comisionada, pero este es uno de los billetes que sacamos del banco de la mafia y por más que lo estudio no he podido descifrar si…-.

-Es falso-señalo Starlight.

-¿Cómo lo sabe con tanta seguridad?-pregunto la oficial mirando a la detective con asombro.

-Puedo olerlo en el billete-respondió Starlight y la mirada de la oficial se plasmó de admiración.

-¿En serio?-pregunto impactada.

-Claro que no, los ojos de Benjamín Franklin están viendo a la izquierda en vez de la derecha, esa es la prueba-señalo Starlight con diversión.

-¿Qué?-la joven miro el billete y se dio cuenta del detalle-cielos ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de eso?-pregunto avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, es normal que esas cosas pasen, incluso los mejores cometen errores-animo Celestia, cuando un rayo se escuchó y las luces se apagaron de forma repentina-¡Todos tranquilos, el generador de respaldo se debe activar en cualquier momento!-indico la comisionada.

Efectivamente, el generador de energía no tardo en activarse y las luces volvieron, pero estas solo iluminaban lo necesario, solo lo suficiente para que pudieran verse entre ellos y lo que estaba pasando a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban, pero para la comisionada eso era más que suficiente.

-¡Muy bien, ya estamos iluminados, quiero que…!-la mirada de Celestia dio paso a una de asombro y luego a una de terror-no…tú no…-dijo al ver lo que estaba en la puerta de entrada.

De pronto, las luces se apagaron de nuevo y una tenebrosa voz se escuchó en la penumbra-¡Saludos a lo mejor de Gótica, ahora, deténganme si ya escucharon este, un hombre entra a un bar y…!-.

-¡Todos estén en alerta máxima! ¡Es la Guasón!-grito Celestia al tiempo que sacaba un arma.

-¿La Guasón? ¿Está aquí?-exclamo Starlight sacando su arma también y todos los presentes comenzaron a alarmarse aterrados.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya se lo saben?-pregunto la siniestra criminal en medio de la oscuridad-entonces probemos con uno nuevo-.

-¡Pásenme una linterna!-grito Celestia y rápidamente se la dieron-¡Muy bien Guasón, levanta las manos y…!-pero cuando alumbro el espacio, esa demente ya no estaba.

-Muy bien oficial Eddy, deténgame si ya escucho este; un payaso llega a una fiesta infantil y…-.

-¡Aléjate de mí monstruo!-grito el policía aterrado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya lo escuchaste? Que mal-se escuchó un sonido sumamente fuerte, como algo tronando y rápidamente Celestia dirigió la linterna hacia el lugar, encontrando al oficial tirado en el suelo, con el cuello completamente roto.

-Ok, toma tres, veamos oficial Guadalupe; ¿Qué sucede cuando metes a un payaso en una comisaria?-.

-¡No, por favor no!-suplicaba el oficial.

-¿También se lo saben? Que tristeza-otro sonido de algo rompiéndose y el oficial termino muerto también.

-¡Asqueroso monstruo cobarde!-bramo Celestia tratando de ubicarla en medio de la oscuridad.

-Solo trato de sacar unas cuantas risas, señorita Celestia, no es mi culpa que tus oficiales no tengan sentido del humor-dijo la Guasón y antes de que Celestia supiera que pasaba, Starlight cayó al suelo.

-¡Starlight!-grito acercándose a tomarle el pulso, por fortuna, todavía estaba viva-¡Muéstrate!-.

La risa de la Guasón se escuchó, misma que parecía venir de todas direcciones-En serio, todos por aquí son una bola de amargados que pena que esto se haya ido en picada desde que me fui, por cierto comisionada, no tuve tiempo de preguntarle ¿Cómo está su hermana y su preciosa hija?-.

-¡No te atrevas a mencionarlas!-advirtió Celestia apuntando a siempre con el arma, pero su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de manera involuntaria, hecho que provoco la risa de la demente.

-Esto es demasiado bueno para ser cierto, sería mucho mejor si el buen Gordon estuviera aquí para acompañarnos ¿no lo crees? Pero tenemos suerte, él está aquí en estos momentos-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Celestia y fue cuando algo rodo a sus pies, llevando la luz hacia abajo descubrió que se trataba de un cráneo humano, pero no cualquier cráneo, se le había puesto una peluca blanca, así como también unos lentos y un puro que claramente indicaban que se trataba de-Gordon-murmuro asqueada.

-¿No es maravilloso? ¡Él también quería darme la bienvenida al mundo!-declaro la Guasón riéndose sumamente divertida.

-¡Monstruo depravado!-bramo Celestia comenzando a disparar a todas direcciones, esperando conseguir algo, finalmente, la pistola se quedó sin armas y Celestia quedo respirando agitadamente, pues en todo el momento que disparo, grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Por unos instantes, el silencio lleno todo el lugar y Celestia creyó que había dado en el blanco, pero-Tienes que afinar tu puntería-dijo la siniestra voz de la Guasón justo en su oreja derecha.

Aterrada, Celestia se desplomo en el suelo, sintiendo los pasos de esa demente-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-cuestiono.

-Eso es algo que ella debe averiguar-sentencio la Guasón riéndose de forma macabra, Celestia podía sentir su gélido aliento muy cerca y por unos instantes, creyó que iba a ser su final, cuando de pronto, las luces volvieron y frente a ella se encontraba…

-¡Comisionada! ¡Soy yo! ¿Dónde está la Guasón?-pregunto Sunset alarmada.

-Donde…se fue…se fue…-dijo Celestia con voz sumamente débil y algo asustada por la repentina visita que recibieron de esa demente.

El resto de las Hijas de la Noche revisaba a todos los oficiales, la mayoría de ellos (Starlight siendo una), se encontraban solo noqueados, solo unos pocos estaban muertos en realidad, aparentemente, esa demente solo entro ahí para darles un buen susto, pero Sunset no creía eso.

-¿Qué fue lo que quería? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo comisionada?-pregunto Sunset dejando de lado sus sentimientos en esos momentos, ya que pudo haber perdido a su madre de haber llegado tarde unos cuantos minutos más.

-Ella…conto un chiste…oh Dios Batman…conto un chiste…un maldito chiste…-respondió Celestia sumamente asustada por lo que paso, siendo ayudada por Sunset y Twilight para levantarse.

-¿Conto un chiste? ¿Es todo lo que hizo?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Suena a algo que definitivamente haría el Guasón-dijo Pinkie Pie al tiempo que ayudaba a Starlight a levantarse, una vez que todos los oficiales que fueron víctimas de las trampas del Guasón pudieron ponerse en pie, todos se preguntaban lo mismo, que era lo que semejante monstruo quería en ese lugar.

-Debe haber algo que haya venido a buscar, dudo mucho que viniera solo porque sí-dijo Twilight.

-Tal vez haya tomado algo del cuarto de evidencia-sugirió Celestia.

-Yo los cuidare, ustedes vayan a ver de qué se trata-indico Fluttershy y Sunset se dirigió al mismo.

Cuando la peli fuego arribo al cuarto de evidencia, busco algo que le pudiera indicar que era lo que ese demente se había llevado, algo se veía prometedor, se trataba de las antiguas pertenencias del Guasón, pero tras darles un vistazo muy cuidadoso, descubrió que todas y cada una de ellas se encontraban en su lugar.

Fue entonces que vio una caja que se encontraba abierta en un espacio, Sunset se acercó y vio que el contenido estaba vacío, lo que sea que haya estado buscando lo encontró y ahora lo tenía en su poder, sea lo que fuera, rápidamente se dirigió a buscar a su madre.

-Necesito ver las cámaras de vigilancia-pidió con rapidez.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En su escondite, Lucy ya estaba dándole los últimos toques a lo que necesitaba para poder llamar a su próximo aliado, alguien que seguramente le ayudaría a poder lograr su meta, fue cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente, dando paso a la mente maestra detrás de todo ese plan.

-¡Cariño! ¡Llegue a casa!-anuncio la Guasón riéndose de forma divertida.

-¡Jefa!-exclamaron sus hombres levantándose de golpe.

-Bienvenida ama-dijo Hak Foo reverenciando a la Guasón.

-Ama, en serio amo esa palabra-dijo la Guasón acercándose a donde estaba Lucy-¿Qué? Carne molida otra vez, oh, no me gusta para el almuerzo, díganme muchachos ¿no es Lucy un encanto? Es muy hogareña, imposible no enamorarse de ella ¿verdad?-pregunto divertida, al tiempo que le daba una nalgada a Lucy.

-¡Órale! ¡Para eso son pero se piden!-declaro Lucy siguiéndole el juego a su demente amiga-asumo por tu buen humor que tuviste éxito con tu misión ¿no es verdad?-pregunto la hechicera.

-Adivinaste-dijo entregándole lo que fue a sacar del DPG-realmente fue demasiado fácil, tanto que fue una pérdida de tiempo haber ido en persona-reconoció bostezando, para luego quitarse su blusa, quedando solo con su brasier puesto-pero eso es lo de menos, con esto espero que ya tengamos todo lo que necesitamos-.

-Descuida, ya lo tenemos-dijo Lucy-solo tengo que darle los últimos toques al círculo y ofrecer los objetos mágicos que adquirimos-.

-Lo que todavía no entiendo es porque motivos él no se ha formado solo de nuevo, se supone que puede hacerlo-dijo la Guasón.

-Eso es porque el daño causado por la batalla contra la Bestia del Mal todavía persiste, no tanto como al principio, pero todavía hay algunos efectos, como el hecho de impedir que seres como él se puedan regenerar-explico Lucy.

-Bien, pero una vez que este hecho, estoy segura de que querrá ayudarnos a llevar a cabo la broma máxima, será el momento más divertido de todos, porque el Guasón tuvo una verdad absoluta y es que no puede ser destruido-sentencio riéndose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **DPG**

Por fortuna, aun con el apagón, las cámaras siguieron grabando lo que pasaba en esos momentos, las Hijas de la Noche pudieron el momento en que la Guasón ingreso al cuarto de evidencias, dirigiéndose hacia la caja que Sunset encontró vacía, misma de la cual saco una daga.

-¿Todo esto fue por una mugrosa daga?-pregunto Rainbow sorprendida.

-Tal vez le perteneció al Guasón original-sugirió Applejack.

-No lo creo, hay algo en esa daga que me parece muy familiar-dijo Twilight-pero por la calidad del video me es imposible poder estar completamente segura de eso-.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar en algo-dijo Starlight comenzando a trabajar en los paneles para mejorar la resolución del video y acercarlo a la mano de la Guasón, cuando la daga quedo más detallada, la peli violeta abrió los ojos de asombro.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Twilight sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa Magic Star?-pregunto Sunset mirando a su novia confundida.

-Esa es la daga que usaron para matar a Raven-señalo Twilight-la misma que derramo su sangre y permitió el regreso de Drago-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Sunset sorprendida por esa revelación-¿estas segura de eso?-.

-Completamente, nunca la olvidare, especialmente porque yo estaba cerca cuando ocurrió todo-dijo Twilight recordando ese duro momento.

Aquel en el que Black y Zamasu clavaron la daga contra el corazón de Raven, para que su sangre pudiera abrir el portal y liberar a Drago de su encierro, esa era una escena que nunca olvidaría, pero su siempre mente analítica y atenta, aun cuando presenciaba algo sumamente impactante, pudo observar detenidamente la daga que usaron en ese momento.

-¿Por qué motivos la policía de Gótica tendría un objeto como ese?-pregunto Rarity mirando a la comisionada y todas las demás chicas también lo hicieron.

Celestia suspiro-Después que la batalla con ese monstruo termino y que todo comenzó a volver a la normalidad, la policía y otras instituciones se dispusieron a recoger evidencia de lo que había pasado, Batman también estuvo de acuerdo en ello, siempre y cuando todo se mantuviera en el absoluto secreto-.

-¿Por qué el gran jefe estaría de acuerdo con ello?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Principalmente, porque en ese momento creía que lo mejor que podía hacer la Liga de la Justicia en esos momentos era evitarse conflictos con los gobiernos, así que les permitió quedarse con algunos objetos del altar, siempre y cuando los guardaran bien, aunque Batman fue muy cuidadoso y lo que se le entrego a las autoridades fueron objetos que simplemente cumplieron una función menor, otros más peligrosos fueron guardados por la Liga de la Justicia, pero esa daga no, Batman creía que había algo peligroso en ella, así que me la dio para que la escondiera aquí-.

-¿Por qué motivos haría eso?-pregunto Pinkie Pie confundida.

-Porque si en ese lugar había objetos sumamente poderosos y valiosos, entonces el lugar más obvio para esconderlos sería…-.

-Los cuarteles de la Liga de la Justicia-comprendió Sunset-entiendo y nadie habría de sospechar que uno de esos objetos, mismo que se trata de la daga que se usó para derramar la sangre de la hechicera que finalmente libero a Drago estuviera en un sitio tan común como este-.

-Pero la Guasón lo descubrió ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?-se preguntaba Twilight.

-Ese es el misterio del asunto, como saber para qué quiere esa daga-dijo Sunset mirando la pantalla con detenimiento-pero esa arma…siento que la he visto en alguna otra parte-la peli fuego trato de recordar donde puedo haber visto esa arma-tendremos que llevarnos el video para analizarlo-.

-Háganlo y por favor, hagan todo lo posible por detener a ese monstruo-suplico Celestia y las chicas asintieron, para finalmente retirarse.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo y en su hogar, Karai estaba muy pensativa en esos momentos, hecho que captó la atención de Myra, quien apareció ante ella con una mirada algo extraña-Es raro verte tan pensativa-dijo Myra.

-Últimamente he tenido una extraña sensación-dijo Karai con tono sombrío.

-¿Qué tipo de sensación?-pregunto Myra sin despegar la vista de su amiga y líder.

-Es algo extraño, pero puedo sentir como si el poder de las tinieblas estuviera aumentando, no tanto como para ayudar a esa vil lagartija a escapar de su encierro, pero…mi lado vampírico está demasiado agitado, como si presintiera que algo se avecina en el horizonte, algo maligno-explico Karai.

-Tal vez se trate de Darkseid-sugirió Myra, ya que sin Drago, Darkseid ocupaba el puesto del villano máximo en el Universo 1.

-No, no es él, es una sensación que se relaciona más con el Reino de las Tinieblas, con la muerte más precisamente, recuerda que como Medio Vampiro, puedo sentir ambos mundos, algo que no es muy agradable en ocasiones-señalo Karai divertida.

-¿Sigues teniendo visiones de Lois?-pregunto Myra.

-A pesar de haber cruzado al Otro Mundo, sigue aferrada a que se ayude a Superman, ella está tranquila y en paz, pero quiere que su amado recupere esa paz-risa-que patética es-.

-Definitivamente su amor por Superman fue su castigo-dijo Myra sonriendo algo divertida.

-Estate atenta a cualquier cosa, no creo que debamos estar con la guardia baja, especialmente con una tipa que piensa que es la Hija del Guasón-sentencio Karai y Myra asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Las Hijas de la Noche ya estaban de regreso en su base, mientras el trío de amigos se encargaba de hacer la limpieza del lugar, definitivamente no era sencillo limpiar toda la mansión y la Bati Cueva, pero entre los tres se las arreglaban, aunque Alfred se volvió un ídolo para ellos, ya que el hombre se encargaba de eso completamente solo.

Sunset ahora estaba frente a la computadora, buscando alguna pista que le indicara donde había visto esa arma en el pasado, trataba de recordar si Batman se la había enseñado, aunque el Caballero de la Noche le enseño tantas cosas que algunas se le escapaban de la mente.

-¿Todavía no hay nada?-pregunto Sunset volteando a ver a sus amigas, quienes revisaban libros y otros archivos.

-Aun nada-respondió Twilight buscando entre los libros, mientras las demás la ayudaba, quedando Pinkie y Fluttershy revisando por Internet usando una laptop.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes amigas? ¿Encontraron algo?-pregunto Applejack hacia donde estaban sus dos amigas.

-Ah…todavía nada-respondió Fluttershy con algo de timidez-Pinkie Pie, necesito buscar alguna información sobre esa daga-.

-Ya sé, ya sé, solo déjame terminar este nivel-pidió Pinkie Pie, ya que ella estaba ocupada jugando Súper Mario Brothers.

-¡Hemos revisado cada libro y aun no hay nada que nos diga que es esa daga!-bramo Rainbow ya harta de revisar libro tras libro sin obtener un solo resultado sobre aquella misteriosa daga.

-Debe haber algo que hayamos pasado por alto, es decir ¿Qué motivos pudo tener una lunática como ella para querer el arma con la cual asesinaron a Raven?-pregunto Rarity confundida.

Sunset siguió buscando y tratando de recordar donde había visto esa arma, definitivamente le era muy familiar, tenía que recordar donde la había visto, pero por más que se estrujaba el cerebro, no podía encontrar una solución.

-"A veces la respuesta puede estar donde menor te lo esperas"-dijo la voz de Batman en su cabeza, provocando que abriera los ojos de golpe.

Sunset miro la pantalla un momento y luego pensó en aquellas palabras, la respuestas puede estar donde menos te lo esperas, una idea cruzo su mente, era una locura, pero podía ser cierto, la respuesta podía estar en el lugar que menos se esperaba, levantándose de su lugar, Sunset se dirigió hacia el salón donde Batman guardaba las cosas que más le importaban

-¿Ocurre algo Sunny?-pregunto Twilight.

-Solo estoy siguiendo una corazonada-respondió Sunset al tiempo que abría la puerta e ingresaba en el lugar, pasando por toda la mercancía del Zorro, el héroe de Batman, hasta que finalmente estuvo en el otro lado, donde el Caballero de la Noche guardaba aquello que más valoraba, objetos que tenían un valor sentimental muy grande para él.

Entre los objetos estaban su primera bicicleta, misma que fue un regalo de sus padres, pero no era eso lo que buscaba, tras buscar por un rato más, finalmente lo encontró, estaba muy bien escondido, como si de alguna manera, el Caballero de la Noche quisiera tener esos recuerdos lo más alejados posibles de él y tras ver lo que era pudo comprenderlo.

Rápidamente volvió con sus amigas y les mostro su hallazgo, se trataba de una foto de Batman con los miembros originales de la Liga de la Justicia, misma que se tomaron cuando esta fue fundada, todo por idea de Flash, quien termino convenciéndolos a todos.

-¿Esto tiene que significar algo?-pregunto Rainbow confundida.

-Solo una cosa-la peli fuego coloco la foto en un escáner y tras escanearla, la foto se amplió en la pantalla de la computadora-ahora observen-indico al tiempo que hacía un acercamiento al escudo de Diana.

-Ah…me temo que aun no entiendo-dijo Fluttershy sumamente apenada por no ver lo que debían ver.

La primera en notarlo fue Twilight-Los símbolos en el escudo de Diana…son los mismos que los que están en la daga-señalo sorprendida.

-Y también en la espada-agrego Sunset ampliando la imagen de la espada.

-Pero entonces eso significa…-Applejack también lo comprendió.

-Que la daga que usaron para matar a Raven es de origen amazónico-comprendió Rarity mirando la pantalla.

Se hizo un largo silencio en esos momentos, si sus deducciones eran correctas, entonces esa arma, esa daga que se manchó con la sangre de Raven para poder liberar a Drago, era de la isla de las Amazonas, el lugar de origen de Diana; Temiscira.

-Oh ¿y eso que significa?-pregunto Pinkie Pie.

-Que esa daga es más que una simple daga, si realmente proviene de ese lugar-respondió Sunset.

-Oigan, no entiendo ¿Cómo pudo un arma de Temiscira terminar en manos de esos sacerdotes que ayudaron a liberar al lagarto?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Abzu-murmuro Twilight-él dijo que unos días antes del Combate Mortal había ido a la isla de las Amazonas como parte de un entrenamiento ¿Qué tal si Drago le ordeno que llevara esa daga para la ceremonia?-.

-Pero ¿Por qué tendría que ser esa daga en particular?-pregunto Rarity confundida.

-Batman me dijo que las armas de las Amazonas eran más que simples herramientas, que poseían poderes mágicos sumamente poderosos, tantos que por ello eran capaces de herir a Dioses-respondió Sunset-pero para poder conocer totalmente su magia necesitaríamos hablar con una Amazona-.

-Y solo queda una en todo el planeta-señalo Fluttershy.

Nuevamente, un silencio incomodo se apodero de todos el lugar, mientras sus tres amigos solo observaban y escuchaban lo que pasaba, dándose cuenta de que en estos momentos, se encontraban en una situación algo complicada, después de unos minutos, Sunset suspiro.

-Supongo que si ya nos ayudó una vez, puede que lo haga de nuevo-dijo resignada.

-Pero nos ayudó como venganza en ese momento-dijo Rainbow.

-Y no creo que esta vez nos quiera ayudar por la bondad de su corazón-dijo Rarity con sarcasmo.

-Habrá que intentarlo-dijo Sunset y sus amigas asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Damocles**

Cumpliendo su sentencia impuesta por los hombres (algo que consideraba sumamente humillante, aunque después de dar la vida por uno y terminar siendo traicionada no podía quejarse mucho), Diana se encontraba en su celda, era la hora de la cena y como ya era frecuente, se encontraba comiendo con desgano.

-Hola Diana-dijo una voz que la ex reina de las Amazonas conocía perfectamente.

-Vaya, esta sí que es una sorpresa, déjenme adivinar ¿necesitan algo de mí otra vez?-pregunto con sarcasmo.

-No estaríamos aquí si no fuera así-dijo Rainbow-¿Qué se siente que nadie venga a verte solo porque en serio quiere ver cómo te encuentras? Después de todo lo que hiciste y de toda la gente que dañaste es obvio que te mereces todo eso…-.

-Dulzura, no es el momento-intervino Applejack y Rainbow asintió.

-Realmente deben odiarme mucho para decir esas palabras tan crueles-gruño Diana con despotismo.

-Una vez fuiste admirada y querida, pero por tus decisiones ahora eres odiada, no eres la víctima, ya que pudiste haber escogido un mejor camino que el de seguir a Clark y peor aún, envenenar más su ya dañada mente-señalo Sunset respirando hondo para calmarse-pero no estamos aquí por eso, como bien dijiste, necesitamos que nos des información sobre esta arma, ya que es de tu gente-.

-¿Qué?-de acuerdo, eso en serio capto la atención total de Diana, quien volteo a ver la imagen que le mostraban y cuando la vio, sus ojos se abrieron como platos-¡La Daga de mi madre!-exclamo sorprendida.

-Algo me dice que si la conoce-dijo Pinkie Pie.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En un cementerio abandonado o al menos lo estaba ahora, ya que la Guasón se encargó de eso y de llevar más huéspedes a ese sitio, tras matar a un grupo de personas que llego para sepultar a su recién fallecido, ahora, Lucy estaba lista para comenzar, claro que con ayuda de Cerebro y sus máquinas.

-Todo listo-informo Cerebro.

-Comencemos entonces, no hagamos que nuestro nuevo miembro espere más tiempo-indico la Guasón.

Lucy comenzó a recitar el conjuro, al tiempo que todos los objetos robados comenzaban a brillar intensamente, junto con la daga, el suelo comenzó a cimbrar y un círculo negro, mismo que tomo la forma de un cráneo comenzó a formarse.

-Solo falta una cosa más-informo Lucy.

-¿Y que sería eso exactamente?-pregunto Mallah.

-Los sacrificios-sentencio Lucy moviendo su mano hacia arriba y sin que pudieran hacer algo, tanto Cerebro como Mallah fueron quemados en su sitio, para deleite de la Guasón y terror de la Mano del Mal.

-Eso debió ser algo inesperado para ellos-dijo riéndose-pero bueno, procede-.

Lucy asintió y usando su magia, extrajo las almas de ambos villanos y las lanzo al centro del cráneo, para luego concentrar su magia en la daga, cuyo filo se tiño de sangre, misma que cayó en gotas al suelo y finalmente, con la absorción de ambas almas en esa sangre, el invitado final apareció.

-¡He regresado!-declaro riéndose al tiempo que se alzaba en el aire y descendía poco a poco.

-Bienvenido de nuevo a la tierra de los vivos, mi estimado amigo; Nekron-saludo la Guasón sonriendo.

-¡Guasón! ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo, especialmente con una apariencia más agradable!-declaro Nekron riéndose y descendiendo hasta quedar ante ella-es agradable haber vuelto, en serio estaba harto de no tener forma-.

-Pero ya estás aquí amigo mío y ahora que has vuelto, eso nos acerca más a nuestro máximo objetivo ¡La más grande broma de todas! ¡El regreso de la leyenda de la oscuridad!-sentencio la Guasón riéndose cruelmente.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Esto es terrible, la Guasón ha restaurado el cuerpo destruido de uno de los más grandes enemigos del universo; Nekron ha regresado, pero…la verdadera broma todavía no ha sido desatada"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=zmUjyJskM38**

 **Sunset**

 **Mi vida ha sido como un eterno ciclo sin fin  
A veces no creía que podía seguir  
Cuando tu calidad y paz me levanto**

 **(Se ve tres fotografías en un libro, la primera muestra la batalla contra drago, la segunda el torneo de los universos y la ultima en blanco comenzó a ser resplandor en esta)**

 **Twilight**

 **Hoy sola no estas  
Con amistad sin fin  
Es algo imposible**

 **Sunset**

 **De la soledad yo pude regresar  
Para ver la luz otra vez**

 **(Se ve la historia de Sunset pasar lentamente desde el régimen hasta la caída de este como sus aventuras con las hijas de la noche, todo para acabar mirando el traje de Batman frente a ella)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que aun puedo levantarme y luchar**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
Cuando sea el momento de pelear**

 **El gran peso en mis hombros por llevar  
Algo imposible no es**

 **(Twilight aparece a su lado apoyándola viendo con detenimiento imágenes de los otros compañeros de Batman, sin saber que Bruno las estaba observando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Solo es difícil continuar**

 **Sunset**

 **Pero mientras no me rinda continuare**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad en reconstrucción después de largas batallas, en la oficina del comisionado se ve primero a Gordon, para cambiar a Celestia y por ultimo a Starlight, quien sonreirá observando la señal de Batman iluminando la noche)**

 **Applejack, Rainbow**

 **Honestidad y Lealtad  
Te sostendrán**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack corren alrededor de un bosque como competencia)**

 **Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity**

 **Dándole al mundo algo porque reír  
Porque con generosidad y amabilidad**

 **(Se ve a Myra y Fluttershy en una guardería cuidando de varios animales, pasando a una con Rarity y Karai, por ultimo a Pinkie en una fiesta entreteniendo a todos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Juntas podremos estar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Toma la luz y el poder que tienes  
La amistad y el amor florecerán**

 **(En un bosque se ven pasar las estaciones con el cambio de color de hojas para mostrar a Twilight y Sunset en este abrazadas mirando la puesta de sol)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
De mi propia historia escribir y continuar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Y sé que esta gran amistad  
Jamás se extinguirá**

 **(Más tarde se les unen Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Con amor todo es posible  
Los limites se van  
Y sé que este legado podrá continuar**

 **(Todas se quedan viendo la puesta de sol que se convierte en la noche de pronto, así como todas sonríen esta imagen es tomada en una fotografía convirtiéndose en la última del libro, para después ser cerrado)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _bueno, ahora comienza la ronda final contra la Guasón, su plan maestro ha comenzado a ponerse en marcha. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _no creí que fuera necesario aclararlo, recuerda que Batman siempre lleva de todo tipo de cosas en su cinturón, incluyendo antídotos y el veneno de Hiedra ya es muy conocido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Photon Girl, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Freedom Gundam 96, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Xanatrix742, Andros Valgreen 4, Tenzalucard123, Sombra 02, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ryo Red, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Raft, Tetsuma Gundam, Franco, Kid Shooter, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Zeus, Hades, Hiruma Demon, Bowser3000000, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Espadachín de la Luz, Wild Boy, Giorno Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Nero Metallic, B Buccellati, Wham Pillar One, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Speed Demon 24, Black Hunter, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Odín, Hamon, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Regulus Leo, Iron Mario, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	39. Fin del juego Segunda Parte

" _ **En una noche tormentosa, cuando todo parecía estar tranquilo y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el del agua cayendo, así como algunos rayos, el DPG recibió una desagradable visita, cuando la siniestra Guasón entro al lugar para terror de todos, comenzando con contar chistes y asesinando a algunos oficiales, al final, la Guasón se marchó antes de que Sunset y las demás llegaran, revelando que lo que esa criminal buscaba era la misma daga que se usó para quitarle la vida a Raven y de esa forma conseguir el regreso del Rey de las Tinieblas; Drago, ante esa revelación, las Hijas de la Noche no lograban comprender por qué motivos querían esa daga, tras analizar los videos de seguridad y una vieja foto de la Liga de la Justicia, se dieron cuenta de que esa arma era propiedad de las Amazonas, quienes fueron destruidas por Abzu en el pasado, quedando solo Diana como la última Amazona, por lo que se vieron obligadas a ir a ver a Diana una vez más para obtener información de esa misteriosa arma, mientras tanto, la Guasón y sus tropas comenzaron con la preparación de la que sería su máxima broma, empleando todo lo que robaron y deshaciéndose de un par de aliados, trajeron de vuelta al terrible Nekron ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Qe50-aLh0cI**

 **Twilight  
¿Acaso puedes oír?  
Esa voz mía que se la ha llevado la luz**

 **Sunset**

 **Si el mundo significa esto  
Entonces estos sentimientos son reales  
(Se ve a Ciudad gótica desde la noche al amanecer con Firebird, Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, para después mostrar a Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Fui aplastada por mi anhelo y me rendí  
Sin siquiera saber de qué color es este cielo infinito  
(Se ve el pasado de Sunset desde el régimen hasta el día de hoy, mirando a lo lejos de gótica)**

 **Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón  
(Puede ver a Bruno, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie a su lado esperándola para después pasar a la noche)**

 **Sunset  
Un gran peso por cargar**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas  
(La noche procede con varios ladrones siendo detenidos por Batman y sus hijas, conforme da un salto en el tiempo de cómo pasan los años y como Batman empieza a cansarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **(Se ve la ciudad dos lados uno oscuro y el otro claro, del lado oscuro se llega a escuchar una siniestra risa)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No tengo tiempo para llorar por las estaciones  
Y no volveré a dudar otra vez  
Son contados, y muy pequeños  
Los lamentos que llevo en mis manos**

 **(Se ve la baticueva con el pasar de los años desde que solo eran Bruno y Alfred, para cambiar a otros con Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim, Damián y terminar ahora con Bruno guardando el traje de Batman)**

 **Todas las hijas de la noche**

 **Una historia por continuar  
El legado prevalecerá**

 **(Sunset observa la ciudad a lo lejos con la imagen de Karai y la Guasón a lo lejos ella toma la máscara de Batman en sus manos para colocársela y saltar a la aventura)**

 **Twilight**

 **He venido hasta aquí, solo siguiéndote  
Es algo que yo, que tu buscabas, puedo hacer...**

 **Sunset**

 **Las palabras que me dijiste aquel día, incluso ahora  
Definitivamente llegaron a mi corazón**

 **(Starlight Glimmer observa a lo lejos el cómo Batman vuelve a nacer mientras esta sonríe)**

 **Sunset**

 **Me di cuenta de la razón de haber nacido  
Hoy más de lo que pude hacer ayer**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **Pese al gran peso por cargar  
Sé que sola nunca estoy**

 **(Sunset avanza siendo detenida por la Guasón esperándola comenzando una persecución)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todo fue como si fuera tan natural  
Nuestros preciosos días no han terminado, entonces, otra vez**

 **Todas juntas en especial Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas**

 **(Se ven grandes momentos de combates pasados de Batman y el Guasón, golpe tras golpe que se da entre las hijas de estos)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí…**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Fue como si todo aquí hubiese sido con naturalidad  
Los días que vendrán serán con seguridad felices y así  
Comienzo a avanzar porque es momento de correr  
Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón**

 **(La lluvia cae en su combate para rápidamente caer unas a otras al suelo, no sin antes de que Sunset sea sujetada de caer en la oscuridad por Twilight, a su lado de Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para levantarse e iluminar el alrededor)**

 **Sunset**

 **Ya no me detendré a mi destino llegaré  
Porque mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer  
La respuesta que busqué  
(Sunset aparece frente a la mansión Díaz junto a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, así como Bruno a su lado, a punto de tomarse una foto)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No noté que estaba justo aquí**

 **En esta historia y legado continuar  
No terminara aquí**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Siempre continuara**

 **(La foto termina tomada de la familia, así como muestra a otros que ya no están como Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián, para terminar, mostrando la noche con Sunset ahora como Batman a su lado Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 39**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 39 Fin del juego**

 **Segunda Parte**

 **Damocles**

Diana no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, realmente era imposible que esa daga fuera la misma que alguna vez le perteneció a su madre, la antigua reina de las Amazonas; Hipólita. Por lo que se acercó lo suficiente al vidrio para poder ver mejor y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente, se trataba de la daga de su madre.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Dónde la encontraron?-pregunto Diana sintiéndose cada vez más ansiosa ante la tremenda verdad que estaba presenciando.

-Esta es el arma que se usó para matar a Raven y liberar a Drago durante la batalla final con las fuerzas del mal-explico Sunset-no supimos de ella hasta hace poco-.

-Creemos que cuando Abzu ataco Temiscira, no solo acabo con las Amazonas, sino que además se llevó esta daga, pero lo que todavía no logramos entender es porque, no comprendemos porque motivos tuvieron que usar precisamente esta daga para traer a Drago de vuelta-señalo Twilight.

Diana se quedó en silencio un momento, no porque estuviera pensando en la respuesta, sino porque se sentía sumamente culpable de no haber estado en su hogar en esos momentos para ayudar a sus hermanas y ahora…era la última de las Amazonas, pero tuvo que sacar fuerzas para poder hablar.

-Eso es sencillo, porque las armas de las Amazonas están diseñadas especialmente para acabar con demonios e incluso Dioses Terrenales, ya que los Kaioshin y Dioses de la Destrucción están en un nivel diferente-explico Diana-aunque eso no significa que no lo hayamos intentado-.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Rainbow.

-Durante el Régimen, Superman y yo intentamos acabar con la vida de Lyra, ya que si acabábamos con la Kaioshin entonces también acabaríamos con Deboness, no queríamos tener que llegar a eso, pero Lyra y Deboness estaban apoyando a Batman, temíamos que hicieran algo en nuestra contra y sin Kal el mundo podría haber…-.

-¿En serio sigues aferrándote a eso?-pregunto Rarity de manera sorprendida e indignada-a pesar de haber sido traicionada por él sigues creyendo que lo que hacían estaba bien, no puedo creerlo-.

-Es lo único que le queda-señalo Sunset mirando a Diana-ya que perdió todo; su hogar, su madre, sus hermanas, su título como princesa y campeona de las Amazonas, además de haber sido traicionada por el hombre que tanto amo, aquel por el cual lo entrego todo, ahora solo le queda aferrarse a la idea y a la esperanza de creer que lo que hacían era lo correcto-.

-Me impresionas-dijo Diana mirando a Sunset-realmente eres una digna sucesora de Batman-.

-Viniendo de ti es casi como un tipo de insulto-dijo Sunset-y aunque nos has dicho algunas cosas de esta arma, eso no explica porque la robaron-.

-Tal vez la quieran por la sangre de Raven-dijo Diana con tono pensativo y analítico.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Pinkie Pie confundida.

-Las armas de las Amazonas son forjadas con metales especiales, su filo puede preservar la sangre de todos los enemigos que hayan sido vencidos por la Amazona o por quien porte dicha arma, al menos así es hasta que dicha arma asesina a alguien más, si Raven fue la última en ser asesinada por la daga de mi madre, entonces debe tener algo de su sangre-.

Las Hijas de la Noche se vieron entre sí, para después darse la vuelta y retirarse del lugar-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda-dijo la peli fuego.

-¡Esperen!-grito Diana-¡Quiero ir con ustedes! ¡No sé quién se haya atrevido a hurtar el arma de mi madre, pero no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada!-declaro la Amazona.

Nuevamente, el grupo de heroínas y sucesoras de Batman se vieron entre sí, para finalmente decir al mismo tiempo-Olvídalo-dijeron todas, aunque Fluttershy lo hizo con un tono de voz más bajo y apenado.

-¿Qué?-.

-Agradecemos tu cooperación, pero no vamos a liberarte para que puedas traicionarnos-dijo Sunset.

-Lo siento querida, pero la verdad…no se puede confiar en ti-apoyo Rarity y el grupo comenzó a retirarse.

-¡Por favor!-suplico captando la atención de Fluttershy-¡Esa arma era de mi madre y es todo lo que queda de mi pueblo, por favor!-.

La siempre compasiva Fluttershy la miro con mucha pena y tristeza, pero cuando quiso intentar que sus amigas cambiaran de idea, Sunset se adelantó-Intentaron matar a Lady Lyra y a Lady Deboness, no podemos confiar en ella-señalo con frialdad y Fluttershy asintió.

Las Hijas de la Noche abandonaron la prisión, dejando a una muy entristecida Diana atrás, definitivamente quería saber que estaba pasando y recuperar lo último que le quedaba de la madre que traiciono, de las hermanas a las que les dio la espalda, todo por un hombre.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

A bordo de una motocicleta, Karai y Myra se dirigían a una bodega que se encontraba al este de la ciudad, tras escuchar que un grupo de criminales de cuarta a los cuales sometieron en el pasado estaban causando algunos problemas, aparentemente alguno de los jefes de la mafia no quería entender su lugar, eso fue lo que pensaron al principio.

-¿No sabes quien quiera ser el iluso que cree que puede estar por encima de mí?-pregunto Karai mirando a su amiga.

-Lo siento Karai, pero no tengo más información-señalo Myra-en verdad lo lamento, debí ser más dura con ese hijos de perra, no me imagine que unos mocosos que solo se dedicaban a drogarse en las calles se crean tan valientes como para intentar tomar este lado de la ciudad para su jefe-.

-Un error que vamos a corregir en este instante-sentencio Karai divisando el lugar.

Rápidamente, la Hija del Mal acelero y ambas ingresaron por una de las ventanas, tomando por sorpresa a los delincuentes, quienes estaban ocupados cargando algunas cosas, no hubo tiempo para que todos reaccionaran y algunos terminaron tendidos en el suelo con mucha rapidez.

Tanto Karai como Myra se incorporaron, viendo a los criminales y dándose cuenta de que efectivamente, solo eran delincuentes de poca monta, de esos con los que la policía podía lidiar completamente solos, Karai dio un paso al frente y miro a todo el grupo.

-¡Más vale que tengan una buena razón para hacer esto!-bramo la Hija del Mal mirándolos con furia-¡No puedo creer que en serio sean tan tontos como para creer que pueden robarme a mí, la Hija del Mal!-declaro Karai.

-¡Nosotros no te servimos a ti!-acuso uno de los muchachos.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Tú no eres nadie para dirigir el crimen en esta ciudad!-declaro otro de los delincuentes.

-¡Ahora servimos a la verdadera líder del Bajo Mundo, la actual Reina de los Villanos!-aseguro otro.

-¿Y quién se supone que es esa reina?-cuestiono Karai desafiante.

-Esa sería yo-dijo una voz entre las sombras y fue cuando la Hija del Guasón hizo acto de aparición, acompañada por Lucy.

-Hola Myra-saludo Lucy sonriendo de forma algo siniestra y provocando que Myra se tensara.

La Guasón miraba fijamente a Karai y viceversa, se podía sentir la tensión que había entre ambas-Así que tú eres Karai, hace tiempo que quiero conocerte, siento que ya somos familia, que curioso ¿verdad?-.

-Entonces, tu eres quien se hace llamar la "Hija del Guasón"-dijo Karai analizándola de arriba abajo, hecho que noto la lunática.

-Oye, si quieres verme espera a que este desnuda, así sería más divertido-dijo la Guasón fingiendo apenarse.

Al escuchar eso, Karai se rio divertida-En verdad estás loca, te doy crédito en eso, pero debes saber que yo ya tengo una dama a la cual me gustaría encajarle mis dientes-dijo sonriendo de forma bastante lasciva y la Guasón se rio.

-Me agrada que seas directa, en serio, eso me agrada, Lucy, eres muy mala ¿Por qué no me contaste que esta chica era muy divertida?-pregunto mirando a Lucy.

-Lo siento mucho, no creí que fuera necesario, pero veo mi error-reconoció Lucy siguiéndole el juego.

Tanto Karai como Myra se vieron de reojo, dándose cuenta de que ambas estaban muy locas, para Myra fue algo doloroso ver eso en quien alguna vez fuera su amiga-Lucy ¿Qué es lo que están tramando? ¿A dónde quieren llegar con esto?-cuestiono Myra.

-¿Llegar? No queremos irnos a ninguna parte-dijo Lucy sonriendo de forma siniestra.

-De hecho, queremos traer a alguien aquí, a la ciudad y al mundo, será una diversión muy animada-aseguro la Guasón riéndose de forma divertida, al tiempo que los miembros de la Mano del Mal hacían acto de aparición.

-Que bien, estaba deseando poder partirles la cara a estos cuatro otra vez-dijo Karai-pero esta vez no me contendré con eso, sino que además les voy a romper los brazos, piernas y bolas, tal vez incluso les tire algunos dientes solo por diversión-.

-Ay…creo que está hablando en serio-dijo Finn temblando.

-Cállense tontos, recuerden que ahora somos seres superiores-señalo Hak Foo-¡Tyrannosaurio aplasta mosca!-anuncio lanzándose contra Karai, pero para su asombro, la Hija del Mal detuvo su golpe con facilidad.

-Creo que la mosca es otro-dijo Karai levantándolo sin ninguna dificultad, para después hacer que girara sobre su cabeza.

-¡Tiene a Hak Foo!-exclamo Ratso alarmado y sorprendido.

-¡Vamos a ayudarle!-indico Chow y los tres se lanzaron a la batalla, al tiempo que Karai lanzaba a Hak Foo contra ellos, lo que hizo que los cuatro se convirtieran en polvo que desapareció.

-¿En serio? ¿No vieron venir eso?-pregunto Karai divertida-parece que tus lacayos son patéticos-.

-Todos tenemos lo nuestro-dijo la Guasón sonriendo-aunque eso no quita el hecho de que ahora también tengo un nuevo amigo y aliado-señalo de forma siniestra.

Karai y Myra se prepararon para cualquier sorpresa, cuando Myra sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo, abriendo los ojos de golpes, cayó al suelo con fuerza, quedando inconsciente-¡Myra!-grito Karai al ver eso-¿Cómo es posible esto?-.

Una risa macabra se escuchó, misma que parecía venir de varias direcciones, pero por más que buscaba, no lograba ubicarlo, más la voz se le hacía muy familiar-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, la hija del poderoso Abzu y de la sexy Zaleska, nunca creí que la próxima vez que te vería sería como una aliada de la luz, que bajo has caído-.

-Esa voz… ¡No puede ser!-exclamo Karai blandiendo su sable hacia un lado, logrando descubrir que sus sospechas eran ciertas-Nekron-gruño al reconocer al líder de los Linternas Negros.

Nekron se rio al ver la expresión en el rostro de Karai-Que gusto me da verte de nuevo Karai, en serio, estoy muy feliz de poder verte una vez más antes del gran evento-dijo Nekron sonriendo.

-¿De qué maldito gran evento estás hablando?-cuestiono Karai.

-Yo soy solo el anunciador, el invitado de honor pronto se hará presente-dijo Nekron-después de todo, la mejor manera de traerlo de vuelta en estas circunstancias es destruyendo el más delicado de todos los equilibrios; el de la vida y la muerte-expuso Nekron.

Karai se quedó pensando en las palabras del demonio y abrió los ojos de golpe al comprenderlo-¡No! ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Piensas traerlo para arrodillarte ante él?-cuestiono Karai sorprendida por lo que Nekron planeaba.

-En parte, ya que él y yo compartimos el mismo odio por la vida, y es mejor estar con él que en su contra, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que cuando vuelva te dará un final rápido e indoloro, puede que este furioso por tu traición, pero en realidad es muy piadoso-señalo Nekron con burla.

-¡Voy a enviarte al maldito inframundo del que saliste antes de que lo hagas!-aseguro Karai disponiéndose a enfrentarse a Nekron, lanzándose al ataque, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente, sintió que algo la sujetaba de la pierna, al voltear, se topó con un lazo de energía invocado por Lucy.

-Lo siento niña, pero este no es el plan de Nekron, sino el mío, después de todo, él era el Guasón, así que hay que traerlo para poder llevar a cabo la broma máxima, la aniquilación de todo lo existente-dijo la Guasón riéndose.

-¡Incluyéndolas!-señalo Karai.

-Puede que sí, puede que no-dijo la Guasón.

-¡No sabes lo que estás haciendo!-acuso Karai.

-Ah…obvio no, estoy loca-señalo la Guasón riéndose divertida y Lucy no tardo en unirse a las risas.

-¡No puedes pelear contra esa lógica!-aseguro Lucy divertida.

-Pero si puedo hacerlo contra ustedes-Karai se dispuso a pelear, cortando el lazo con su sable, pero apenas iba a atacar a Lucy, fue derribada por un rayo lanzado por Nekron.

-Eres una Medio Vampiro, por ese motivo mis ataques solo te aturdirán, pues no estas ni viva ni muerta, tienes suerte, pero muy pronto, todo lo que conoces dejara de existir-sentencio Nekron disparándole un rayo más.

Karai intentó esquivarlo, pero se vio atrapada en un sello mágico, invocado por Lucy y por tanto, recibió el golpe directamente, quedando en el suelo, hecho que divirtió a la Guasón mucho, la demente se acercó y miro a las dos guerreras en el suelo, cuando Nekron se dispuso a acabar con ambas.

-No, déjalas vivir, quiero que le den el mensaje a Batsy-dijo la Guasón sonriendo.

-¿Dejaras que le digan a Batman sobre tu plan? ¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Deberíamos acabar con ellas en este instante!-bramo Nekron.

-No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión secuaz-dijo la Guasón y Nekron gruño-no olvides que el Guasón es él y por tanto, hay mucho de él en mí-sentencio riéndose y Nekron la miro con furia-pero no te enojes amigo, mira, si estos inútiles no se apresuran con la carga dejare que los mates-.

-Gran cosa-gruño Nekron con desgano y los maleantes no supieron si sentirse ofendidos o aliviados ante el hecho de que Nekron no parecía tener interés en matarlos.

-Y no olvides que aún quedan los Linternas Verdes, así como ese Linterna Azul-le recordó la Guasón.

-Eso ya está mucho mejor-reconoció Nekron aceptando la condición de su aliada.

El tiempo paso y finalmente, el grupo de la Guasón se marchó del lugar, dejando a Karai y a Myra en el suelo, poco a poco, Myra comenzó a volver en sí, llevándose una mano a la cabeza debido a lo adolorida que se sintió, Nekron en serio era un ser sumamente poderoso, al voltear, encontró a Karai en el suelo.

Acercándose a ella, Myra comenzó a sacudir su cuerpo en un intento por hacer que despertara, hecho que no tardo en ocurrir-¿Qué? Myra ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Karai algo preocupada por su amiga.

-Estoy bien, pero me temo que la Guasón y sus amigos escaparon, no puedo creer que hayan conseguido traer de nuevo a Nekron, creí que no se sabría de él en mucho tiempo-dijo Myra sorprendida por tener que lidiar con ese ente maligno.

-Nekron es lo de menos-dijo Karai levantándose del suelo-si lo que están planeando resulta entonces puede que finalmente conozcamos el final absoluto de todos-dijo Karai con tono tenebroso.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Myra.

-Te explicare en el camino, ahora tenemos que ir a la Mansión Díaz o mejor dicho, a la Bati Cueva-indico Karai y Myra asintió, si Karai quería pedirle ayuda a Sunset, su más grande rival, entonces la situación era muy seria.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Tras su reunión con Diana en Damocles, las Hijas de la Noche volvieron a su base, donde la peli fuego siguió investigando un poco más sobre la daga y también para tratar de descubrir porque motivos esa lunática la quería, una cosa si era muy segura, sería algo sumamente malo, especialmente si se tomó muchas molestias para obtenerla.

-Tal vez quiera usarla para cortar un pastel que explote y lance gas de la risa mortal-dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Normalmente no tomaría en cuenta ese comentario, pero tratándose de alguien que hace las mismas cosas que el Guasón, entonces creo que puedo aceptar que es una posibilidad-reconoció Rainbow.

-El Guasón siempre hacía las cosas más locas de todo y aunque admito que eso es muy posible, si lo que Diana nos dijo es cierto, entonces la sangre de Raven debe tener alguna importancia para la Guasón-dijo Twilight.

-Pero ¿de verdad podemos confiar en las palabras de Diana? Ella básicamente se volvió una de las peores cuatreras que el mundo haya visto-señalo Applejack.

-Bueno, nos dijo la verdad sobre la base de Superman y solo así pudimos ponerle un alto-dijo Fluttershy-tal vez podríamos haber aceptado su ayuda en estas circunstancias…-.

-No-la voz de Sunset se escuchó-Fluttershy, sé que tienes buenas intenciones, pero no podemos confiar en Diana, ella básicamente se volvió una asesina a sangre fría, realmente no le importaba nada más que gobernar al lado de Superman como su amante-.

-Pero Superman la traiciono, incluso le echo en su cara que ella no era Lois y si ella es la última de las Amazonas, entonces creo que podríamos necesitar su ayuda, si Batman acepto la ayuda de Flash en su momento, nosotras…-.

-Diana no es Barry-dijo Rainbow con tono severo-él se arrepintió por lo que hizo, incluso todavía le duele que le echen en cara como fallo como héroe, como defensor de la justicia y demás, pero Diana…-.

-Lo siento querida, pero Diana ciertamente no ha cambiado nada, estoy segura de que trataría de apuñalarnos por la espalda apenas le diéramos la menor oportunidad-dijo Rarity y Fluttershy tuvo que guardar silencio, pero no tardo en volver a decir algo.

-Si Batman le daba oportunidad a todos ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos dársela también?-pregunto con tono algo molesto hacia sus amigas.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí sin saber que decir, su amiga tenía razón, pero la sola idea de confiar en Diana les era sumamente absurda, era ridículo el tener que poner sus vidas en manos de quien traicionara todo lo que significaba ser una heroína, pero entonces, la voz de sus tres amigos se escuchó alarmada.

-¡Oigan! ¡No pueden entrar ahí! ¡No, no! ¡En la cara no! ¡En la cara no!-gritaban desesperados.

Antes de que alguna de ellas supiera que pasaba, sus tres amigos entraron volando por la puerta, cayendo hasta el suelo, quedando Kenneth y Spike sobre Odd, el cual quedo aplastado por sus dos amigos.

-¡Chicos! ¿Están bien?-pregunto Fluttershy preocupada por el trío.

-Eso no se hace, simplemente fue muy cruel-dijo Odd.

-¿Quién les hizo eso?-cuestiono Sunset y fue cuando las responsables hicieron acto de aparición.

-¡Myra!-exclamo Fluttershy.

-Hola linda-saludo Myra sonriéndole, al tiempo que seguía a Karai, quien ingreso a la Bati Cueva con su siempre porte imponente.

-Entonces…es aquí donde ocurre la magia, lindo, debo reconocerlo-dijo Karai acercándose a donde estaban las chicas-hola preciosa-saludo mirando a Rarity, quien se sonrojo violentamente, provocando que Spike se pusieron sumamente molesto, pero mejor se quedó callado, a menos que quisiera recibir otra golpiza.

Sunset dio un paso al frente para encarar a Karai-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Karai?-cuestiono desafiante.

-Vaya forma de recibir a las visitas, pero yo hago lo mismo contigo-dijo Karai sonriendo-pero esta vez no vine a causar problemas, sino porque en esta ocasión tenemos un enemigo en común-.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Sunset.

-Esa demente que se hace llamar la Hija del Guasón está causando problemas y realmente son muy grandes-dijo Karai.

-Eso ya lo sabemos-intervino Rainbow-de hecho, estábamos hablando sobre como detenerla antes de que haga lo que sea que planee-.

-Pues será mejor que se preparen, porque parte de su plan ya se completó, esa lunática ha traído de nuevo a Nekron-revelo Karai y esa noticia, dejo sorprendidas a las Hijas de la Noche.

-¿Nekron? Esas son terribles noticias-dijo Twilight-no habíamos sabido de él desde la batalla con Drago-.

-Y ahora ha vuelto, realmente no puedo creer lo que hizo ese vil payaso de rodeo-dijo Applejack.

-¿Creen que eso es malo?-pregunto Karai con sarcasmo-no tienen ni idea de lo que esa loca ha planeado, comparado con lo que tiene en mente, Nekron es un dulce y adorable gatito-señalo Karai al tiempo que les decía el resto del plan de la Guasón.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tanto la Guasón como Nekron y compañía revisaban los últimos toques que necesitaban para llevar a cabo sus planes o mejor dicho, el demente plan de la Guasón, quien se acercó a Nekron.

-¿Cómo vas con tu proyecto amigo mío?-pregunto la Guasón.

-Aún estoy algo débil, pero pronto recuperare todo mi poder y entonces podré causar un gran daño al mundo de los vivos-aseguro sonriendo de forma siniestra.

-Bien y así cuando el mundo de los muertos invada el de los vivos, devastando el equilibrio más importante de todos ¡Reviviremos a una leyenda!-declaro la Guasón riéndose de forma demencial, al tiempo que Lucy comenzaba a hacer sonar sonidos de una canción.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=9p4641TEI6g)**

 **Guasón**

 **Él es una leyenda**

 **No morirá pues sigue acá**

 **Traigamos la leyenda**

 **Nos puede guiar, así a ganar**

 **Con sus consejos él nos va a ayudar**

 **No nos pararán**

 **No nos pararán**

La Guasón se imaginó en versión gigante, al tiempo que aparecía en la ciudad, aterrorizando a todas las personas, mientras se reía de forma divertida, cruel y sádica, para seguir con su retorcido canto.

 **Traigan la leyenda, leyenda**

 **Para pelear**

 **Traigan la leyenda, leyenda,**

 **De la oscuridad**

 **Nekron**

 **Ya en la ciudad**

 **Se enterarán de nuestro plan**

 **Todos asombrados**

 **A la Liga de la Justicia**

 **Viene su perdición**

Nekron vio los rostros aterrados y llenos de sorpresa de todos los seremos humanos, sin poderse creer que la Liga de la Justicia sea destruida, al tiempo que lanzaba un golpe con una guadaña de energía oscura que invoco.

 **Con un gran fuego**

 **El infierno se alzara**

 **Traigan a Drago**

 **Traigan a Drago**

Una llamarada que cubrió a la Tierra y la imagen del Rey de las Tinieblas, Señor de la Oscuridad, Monarca de todo el Mal, la Gran Bestia del Mal, el temible Drago, aparecía ante ellos.

 **Guasón y Nekron**

 **Traigan la leyenda, leyenda**

 **Para pelear**

 **Traigan la leyenda, leyenda,**

 **De la oscuridad**

La Guasón y Nekron cantaban a dúo, al tiempo que interpretaban una macabra danza que para ojos de todos los presentes era sumamente tétrica, excepto para Lucy, que encantada seguía el juego de ambos villanos.

-¡Vamos ahora! ¡Todos junto amigos!-indico la demente criminal, al tiempo que todos los presentes comenzaban a cantar también, ya fuera por elección propia u obligados a hacerlo.

 **¡Oh!**

 **Traigan la leyenda, leyenda**

 **Para pelear**

 **Traigan la leyenda, leyenda,**

 **De la oscuridad**

Haciendo girar a la Guasón una vez más, la canción término, al tiempo que la líder de todo ese grupo sonreía de forma macabra ante lo que se avecinaba, definitivamente iba a ser el más grande espectáculo de todos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Cuando Karai y Myra les contaron el plan de la Guasón, las Hijas de la Noche quedaron asombradas, horrorizadas e impactadas-¡Drago! ¿Está planeando regresar a Drago?-cuestiono Sunset.

-Eso me temo y si tiene éxito en su meta nada podrá detenerlo-dijo Karai cruzada de brazos.

-Oye, te recuerdo que nosotras lo vencimos antes, podremos volver a vencerlo-aseguro Rainbow y Karai se rio.

-Por favor ¿en serio crees que Drago cometerá el mismo error que antes? La última vez quiso hacernos sufrir el mayor tiempo posible, se confió y pensó que no se podría lograr la unión de los 12 Universos, pero esta vez no cometerá ese error, si es traído de vuelta de su encierro entonces acabara con todo antes de que siquiera podamos pestañar-dijo Karai.

-No olviden que él es la otra mitad de la Presencia, puede hacer eso y más-les recordó Myra.

-Pero no entiendo ¿Cómo pretenden traer a Drago de vuelta?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Eso es lo de menos-dijo Sunset-si algo aprendimos de Batman es que todo es posible y si esa lunática encontró un modo de invocarlo una vez más, entonces tenemos que detenerla antes de que sea tarde-señalo la peli fuego y sus amigas asintieron.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Esto es terrible, el plan de la Guasón es invocar de nuevo a Drago, una nueva amenaza está a punto de desatarse ¿será posible que las Hijas de la Noche puedan impedir el regreso del ser más malvado de los Universos?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=zmUjyJskM38**

 **Sunset**

 **Mi vida ha sido como un eterno ciclo sin fin  
A veces no creía que podía seguir  
Cuando tu calidad y paz me levanto**

 **(Se ve tres fotografías en un libro, la primera muestra la batalla contra drago, la segunda el torneo de los universos y la ultima en blanco comenzó a ser resplandor en esta)**

 **Twilight**

 **Hoy sola no estas  
Con amistad sin fin  
Es algo imposible**

 **Sunset**

 **De la soledad yo pude regresar  
Para ver la luz otra vez**

 **(Se ve la historia de Sunset pasar lentamente desde el régimen hasta la caída de este como sus aventuras con las hijas de la noche, todo para acabar mirando el traje de Batman frente a ella)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que aun puedo levantarme y luchar**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
Cuando sea el momento de pelear**

 **El gran peso en mis hombros por llevar  
Algo imposible no es**

 **(Twilight aparece a su lado apoyándola viendo con detenimiento imágenes de los otros compañeros de Batman, sin saber que Bruno las estaba observando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Solo es difícil continuar**

 **Sunset**

 **Pero mientras no me rinda continuare**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad en reconstrucción después de largas batallas, en la oficina del comisionado se ve primero a Gordon, para cambiar a Celestia y por ultimo a Starlight, quien sonreirá observando la señal de Batman iluminando la noche)**

 **Applejack, Rainbow**

 **Honestidad y Lealtad  
Te sostendrán**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack corren alrededor de un bosque como competencia)**

 **Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity**

 **Dándole al mundo algo porque reír  
Porque con generosidad y amabilidad**

 **(Se ve a Myra y Fluttershy en una guardería cuidando de varios animales, pasando a una con Rarity y Karai, por ultimo a Pinkie en una fiesta entreteniendo a todos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Juntas podremos estar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Toma la luz y el poder que tienes  
La amistad y el amor florecerán**

 **(En un bosque se ven pasar las estaciones con el cambio de color de hojas para mostrar a Twilight y Sunset en este abrazadas mirando la puesta de sol)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
De mi propia historia escribir y continuar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Y sé que esta gran amistad  
Jamás se extinguirá**

 **(Más tarde se les unen Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Con amor todo es posible  
Los limites se van  
Y sé que este legado podrá continuar**

 **(Todas se quedan viendo la puesta de sol que se convierte en la noche de pronto, así como todas sonríen esta imagen es tomada en una fotografía convirtiéndose en la última del libro, para después ser cerrado)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Luna Creed:** _comprendo, voy a ver qué puedo hacer, por el momento esta historia continua. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, el siniestro plan de la Guasón es más que solo invocar a Nekron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _bueno, acabas de enterarte de que el plan de la Guasón es más tétrico que solo traer a Nekron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _y todavía faltan muchas cosas, porque la Guasón en serio quiere divertirse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _por ello también voy a hacer el Spin Of, para darle un cierre completo a esta historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _bueno, Nekron es nada comparado a lo que ambos quieren conseguir con esta alianza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _y no es para menos, porque la ayuda de Nekron es para tratar de regresar a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _ya lo sabes, esta alianza tiene en mente traer a la máxima oscuridad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _puedes repetirlo de nuevo, especialmente ahora que conoces su plan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _bueno, a ver si le atinaste, porque el plan de ambos es dañar el equilibrio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _Nekron es solo el preludio, ya has visto a quien quieren traer en realidad, a la peor amenaza de todos los Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _es el líder de los Linternas Negros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _porque realmente lo va a ser, la verdadera broma es traer a Drago de vuelta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ya comenzó con la jugada final y su plan es encontrar el modo de que Drago resurja una vez más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _todavía no lo he pensado, pero veré que hago, por el momento, hay otros asuntos que atender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _pero eso le quitaría toda la gracia al chiste del veneno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _pues ya viste lo que planean, Nekron es solo el comienzo, lo que se avecina es mucho peor que 1000 Nekron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _en cierto modo tenías razón, ya que aún debes recordar la última sorpresa del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _una parte sí, la otra es usarlo para liberar a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _un poco de lo segundo sería más acertado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _bueno, a ver si esta revelación te deja dormir, el plan de la Guasón se manifiesta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _y este no es más que el preludio de lo que realmente planean hacer juntos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _Nekron ha vuelto y con la misión de ayudar a sus nueva aliada a traer a alguien peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _aunque su idea de diversión va más allá que la destrucción de una ciudad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _imagínate como me siento yo…está realmente fue mi mejor obra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _bueno, a ver si te ayuda un poco el conocer todo el plan de la demente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _pues vaya que la Guasón está disfrutando de todo lo que está pasando y va a pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _algo peor que Nekron…bueno, ya lo has visto, sería Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _y vaya que es así, realmente la Guasón esta tan loca como su ídolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _especialmente cuando esta alianza es para invocar a alguien mucho peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _y la mejor broma tiene que ver con el peor de todos los enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _ahora ya lo sabes, su siniestro plan es traer de vuelta a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _y la mejor broma ya está comenzando a materializarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _y vaya que serán muy útiles para lograr la meta de ambos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _así como también planeo de manera cuidadosa como ayudar a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _y vaya que lo necesita para poder obtener lo que desea, bueno, lo que ambos desean. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _eso es lo divertido, que al final nadie debe quedar vivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _y todo para lograr el regreso de alguien mucho peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Stardust Girl, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Olivia, Éire, Photon Girl, Saint Femme, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Freedom Gundam 96, Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Andros Valgreen 4, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Bowser3000000, Kid Shooter, Espadachín de la Luz, Giorno Joestar, Wham Pillar One, Nero Metallic, Polnareff Silver, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Doppio The Diavo, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Regulus Leo, Edge Hell Razor, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Black Hunter, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Raft, Iron Mario, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	40. Fin del juego Tercera Parte

" _ **El plan de la Guasón finalmente se está poniendo en marcha, tras haber invocado a Nekron una vez más, ambos se aliaron para poder llevar a cabo lo que sería la broma máxima, misma que comenzaría dentro de poco tiempo; mientras tanto, las Hijas de la Noche descubrieron que la daga era originaria de las Amazonas, por lo que decidieron ir a hablar con la última Amazona que quedaba, es decir, Diana; quien les revelo que esa daga le pertenecía a su madre y que las armas de las Amazonas poseían magia sumamente poderosa, así como también la capacidad de mantener la sangre en su filo de la última persona que fue asesinada por dicha arma, siendo Raven la última en morir por causa de la daga de Hipólita, por otro lado, Karai y Myra tuvieron su primer encuentro con la Guasón, quien les revelo cuál era su siniestro plan, al enterarse de lo que planeaba, rápidamente ambas fueron a la Bati Cueva, especialmente después de haber sido derrotadas por Nekron, revelándoles a las Hijas de la Noche que el plan maestro de la Guasón es resucitar a Drago, traerlo de vuelta para poder llevar a cabo la que sería la broma máxima, la destrucción absoluta de todos los Universos, algo que superaría por mucho lo que ocurrió en Metrópolis ¿será posible que puedan detenerla antes de que sea tarde?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ribVjpHe4BE**

 **Twilight**

 **Puedes perdonar  
¿Y olvidar tu pasado?  
Deja ir todo  
Y recuperar tu paso**

 **(Se ve el pasado que tuvo Sunset desde el principio del régimen hasta pasar en cada momento que siguió hasta el momento actual, despertando en un campo verde, siendo observada por Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para darles una sonrisa y levantarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor, así que échame la culpa  
Dame el peso para todo  
No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño sea  
(La ciudad pasa a mostrar a varios enfrentamientos con criminales contra Batman y sus hijas en el tiempo que va mostrando cierto cambio en Batman)**

 **Sunset**

 **Lo soportaré todo  
Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Entonces puedes continuar**

 **(A lo lejos de la ciudad se ve el crimen del bajo mundo dirigido por Karai, como Starlight llega al puesto de comisionada, sin escuchar un simple hahahahaha resonando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Dale un nombre a la rosa  
Todavía olerá como dulce  
Dale un nombre a la rosa: todo es lo mismo  
No cambiará lo que significas para mí**

 **(Pasando a cambiar a Sunset mirando su reflejo en el traje para verse a ella misma como Batman, pasando a momentos donde Bruno se ve en un espejo su avanzada edad)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Si vives - Vive tu vida con buenas intenciones  
Se vuelve en algún lugar en el camino (Ah ~)  
Pero, ¿darías? Dale un segundo pensamiento  
Cuando dice que revela la mentira**

 **(Sunset toma el manto de Batman en sus manos para volverse finalmente Batman ante las demás aceptando el renacer de Batman, cambiando rápidamente a una ciudad en caos aclamando por un héroe)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Solo hay un 10% de culpa  
Pero nadie compartirá la falla  
Tomas el calor, pero no más  
Así que ahora es el momento, tienes que tener tu propio  
Y levántate alto  
(Se ve la sombra de Batman a lo lejos pasar como todos ven a Sunset la ahora Batman combatir a varios criminales, aun escuchando un hahahahaha, aparece la hija de un demonio, la Hija del Guasón)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Es la cosa número uno que nunca puedes olvidar  
No dejes que te definan,  
Todavía hay pelea en ti  
(Sunset se pone al frente de ella como esta sonríe para ser rodeada por cientos de criminales, sin dejarse intimidad llega a ser apoyada por Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, ahora sonriendo entre si avanzan directo al combate, pasando a quedar la imagen con las hijas de Batman y el Guasón frente a frente)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor  
Dando el peso para todo**

 **Twilight**

 **No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño  
Tú y yo podemos soportarlo todo**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Y continuarás**

 **(Termina todo en una fotografía con Bruno, Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie siendo colgada en la baticueva junto a otras con Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 40**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 40 Fin del juego**

 **Tercera Parte**

Una vez que Karai y Myra les contaron cual era el plan de la Hija del Guasón, rápidamente se pusieron en marcha, dirigiéndose a la ciudad a gran velocidad, esperando no tener ningún tipo de problemas en encontrarla, definitivamente la situación no estaba siendo nada favorable, con ayuda de las dos amigas, las Hijas de la Noche se dividieron en grupo para poder encontrar el escondite de la Guasón antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

A Sunset y Karai les toco ir juntas, aunque la idea de que ellas dos trabajaran juntas era algo que sonaba imposible, pues la tensión entre ellas todavía era muy grande, pues todavía no resolvían los asuntos que tenían pendientes desde hace tiempo.

-¡Habría preferido irme con Myra en esta búsqueda en vez de contigo!-gruño Karai.

-¡Lo escogimos al azar para que fuera más justo, además, de este modo puedo vigilarte!-señalo Sunset.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso exactamente?-cuestiono Karai mirando a la peli fuego.

-¡Que no confió en ti para nada!-aseguro Sunset.

-¡El sentimiento es mutuo!-declaro Karai-aunque es obvio que desconfíes de mí, después de todo, tal vez ambas seamos Hijas de la Oscuridad, pero mientras tú vives en la luz del día, yo vivo totalmente en la oscuridad-.

-Por si no lo sabes, Sunset Shimmer vive en el día, Batman es la noche-dijo Sunset.

Karai se rio al escuchar eso-Definitivamente quieres llenar el hueco que él dejo ¿no es verdad? Admito que has hecho un muy buen trabajo, especialmente si consideramos que incluso tienes tu propio Guasón-señalo Karai.

-Lo dices como si yo la hubiera querido en mi vida, te puedo asegurar que nunca he querido que un Guasón existiera en Ciudad Gótica-dijo Sunset.

-Creo que lo mejor será dejar esta disputa para otro momento, mejor dime ¿tienes alguna idea de a dónde nos estamos dirigiendo?-pregunto Karai mirando a su rival.

-Al último escondite que le perteneció al Guasón antes del Combate Mortal-respondió Sunset.

Karai miro a su rival con bastante extrañeza-¿En serio piensas que esa lunática se pueda encontrar en ese lugar?-pregunto la Hija del Mal.

-Se trata de alguien que sigue los pasos del Guasón al pie de la letra, alguien que piensa como él y hace las cosas como él las hacía, no sería raro pensar que se encuentre en ese lugar-dijo Sunset.

-¿Qué me dices de la planta donde se convirtió en el Guasón?-pregunto Karai-creo que sería el lugar más indicado para encontrarla, especialmente si está siguiendo los pasos del Guasón al pie de la letra-.

-Por ese motivo envié a Magic Star, Arlequín y Lady Diamond allá, así como también envié a Huntress, Lightning, Serafín y Myra a la represa-señalo Sunset.

-¿La represa?-pregunto Karai mirando a la chica-tendrás que explicarme porque motivos piensa que estará en uno de esos lugares-.

-Porque la represa fue el lugar donde Batman y el Guasón tuvieron su primer enfrentamiento-respondió Sunset.

-El primer enfrentamiento, suena a algo sumamente divertido-dijo Karai sonriendo al imaginarse eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Químicos AXE**

Efectivamente, las tres Hijas de la Noche enviadas a ese lugar no tardaron en llegar, ingresando con mucho cuidado al lugar, siempre atentas a cualquier posible sorpresa, viendo todo ese sitio con bastante temor, el lugar que vio nacer al Príncipe Payaso del Crimen original.

-¡Bienvenidos amigas mías!-declaro una voz riéndose, al tiempo que una figura hacía acto de aparición ante ellas, de traje negro, una larga capa roja y un casco que cubría todo el rostro también de color rojo, en otras palabras, el antiguo alias del Guasón; Capucha Roja-¡Que gusto que hayan venido aquí!-.

-Parece que Batman tuvo razón al enviarnos a este sitio-dijo Rarity y las tres chicas dieron un salto, colocándose ante ellas.

-¡Es increíble lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas! ¿No están de acuerdo? ¡Ayer solo era un criminal común y corriente, líder de una de las bandas más temibles que alguna vez piso la ciudad, hasta que su padre y mentor lo arrojo hasta estos químicos, donde quemo su falsa piel y expuso la verdadera!-.

-¡Lo que sea que estés tramando va a terminar ahora!-aseguro Twilight mirando desafiante a la criminal detrás del casco.

-¡Si! ¡No dejaremos que traigas de nuevo a Drago a la vida!-aseguro Pinkie Pie con el mismo tono y al escuchar eso, la criminal suspiro con cansancio.

-No puedo creer que alguien se atreva a echar a perder la sorpresa, si hay algo que odio mucho es un aguafiestas, en serio, es lo más molesto de todo-dijo con tono serio y cansado.

-¡Ya deja de hablar!-declaro Pinkie Pie lanzándose al ataque.

-¡Arlequín!-grito Twilight, pero fue muy tarde y Pinkie Pie fue golpeada por un mazo que salió de la nada como un péndulo, provocando la risa de la criminal.

-¡Nunca deben precipitarse en atacar al enemigo! ¡Creí que Bats les había enseñado bien!-declaro riéndose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Represa de Gótica**

A bordo de sus motos, con Myra en la de Fluttershy, las cuatro chicas llegaron al lugar donde fuera el primer encuentro entre Batman y el Guasón hace muchos años, después de que Capucha Roja se convirtiera en ese demonio.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado y no hay señales de ella-dijo Rainbow buscando con la mirada a su blanco.

-Yo no diría eso con tanta seguridad-señalo Myra, pues frente a ellas se encontraba una silueta oculta en las sombras, misma que no se alcanza a distinguir por la oscuridad.

-Que gusto ver que han venido a la fiesta, aunque siento que su amiga, Batman, no este con ustedes, tal vez ella no es tan buena como su mentor-dijo riéndose.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer aquí lunática?-cuestiono Applejack.

La risa de esa demente resonó en la oscuridad-Seguramente deben saber qué hace mucho tiempo, el Guasón original, mi padre, intento envenenar el agua de la represa de Gótica para que todos en esta aburrida ciudad tuvieran una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros cuando tomaran un gran vaso de agua fresca, habría sido un día sumamente maravilloso, hasta que Batman intervino y arruino la diversión-dijo la Guasón con tono triste-pero él ya no está aquí, así como tampoco lo está su sucesora, así que creo que este será el momento más divertido en la historia de la sed-.

-¡No si podemos evitarlo!-aseguro Rainbow colocándose en guardia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Feria Mundial de Ciudad Gótica**

El último escondite que se supo del Príncipe Payaso del crimen, la feria más importante que alguna vez hubo en Gótica, misma que fue cerrada hace mucho tiempo debido a la falta de mantenimiento y otros problemas financieros que finalmente terminaron por provocar la clausura de ese sitio.

-¿Un parque diversiones fue el último escondite del Guasón? Suena lógico para su retorcida mente-admitió Karai mirando hacia todos lados con algo de fastidio.

-Este lugar fue más que eso en un tiempo-dijo Sunset-Batman me conto que aquí tuvo una cita con su primera novia, antes de que ella lo dejara-.

-Ya veo, es increíble que para ser el mejor de todos los héroes, sea tan malo en el amor-dijo Karai-aunque no me extraña, considerando como le fue con su última pareja, realmente fue un duro golpe para él, incluso por cómo ocurrieron las cosas-.

-Supongo que te refieres al hecho de que Gatubela lo traicionara ¿verdad?-pregunto Sunset.

-¿Gatubela? Yo estoy hablando de Diana-dijo Karai, tomando por sorpresa a Sunset.

-¿Qué?-.

Al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Sunset, Karai no tardo en deducir lo que pasaba-Supongo que eso significa que no lo sabes, no es de extrañar, imagino que él no querría recordar algo como eso-dijo Karai.

-¿De qué coños estás hablando?-cuestiono Sunset.

-Recuerda que yo serví un tiempo en el Ejército de las Tinieblas y que nada escapa de Drago, él se enteró de muchas cosas, aparentemente, el Caballero de la Noche tuvo un romance con la Amazonas, uno que en serio parecía durar mucho tiempo, aunque ya sabes cómo era tu mentor, todo eso de ser Batman y de luchar contra el crimen tomo mucho de su tiempo, cuando ocurrió la tragedia de Metrópolis, Diana se empezó a alejar de Batman, acercándose a Superman, su intención al principio era consolarlo y ayudarlo, pero bueno, ya sabes cómo acabo todo-dijo Karai.

-Yo…no sabía nada de eso…-dijo Sunset-¿Por qué Bruno no me lo conto?-.

-¿En serio te preguntas eso?-cuestiono Karai y Sunset solo pudo suspirar, reconociendo que era cierto, en asuntos del corazón, Bruno jamás hablaba y mucho menos si se trataba de él.

Ambas ingresaron a la que parecía ser la atracción llamada "Mundo del Mañana", el cual mostraba lo típico, autos voladores, robots que se encargarían de todas las tareas y como broma extra, estos revelándose y esclavizando a la humanidad, hecho que divirtió a Karai por ser algo tan casi acertado.

Con bastante cuidado, las dos rivales avanzaron por aquel sitio tan lúgubre y oscuro, definitivamente era el lugar indicado para que una demente viviera, especialmente por ser del estilo del Guasón, tras caminar por un largo túnel, divisaron a alguien parado al final del mismo.

-¡Oiga! ¡Deténgase ahí ahora mismo!-grito Sunset lanzando uno de sus Bati Boomerangs, derribándolo, rápidamente ambas chicas se acercaron para ver que se trataba de un Animatronix del parque.

-Parece que aún no te acostumbras a ver en la oscuridad-señalo Karai cruzándose de brazos.

-Mejor no digas nada-gruño Sunset, cuando de pronto, unos barrotes salieron del techo por delate y por detrás, atrapándolas a ambas.

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamo Karai.

Una risa demencial se escuchó y fue cuando la Guasón hizo acto de aparición-Que gusto me da verlas, realmente estaba comenzando a creer que no vendrían a mi viejo hogar-dijo riéndose.

-Si piensas que algo como esto nos va a detener estas muy equivocada-dijo Karai desenvainando su sable y lanzando un golpe contra los barrotes, lo que provoco que recibiera una explosión de energía que la arrojo contra el suelo.

-¡Karai!-exclamo Sunset.

-No creyeron que no tomaría mis precauciones con esto ¿verdad? Después de todo, ambas son lo mejor de lo mejor no solo de la ciudad, sino de todo el planeta, tenía que atraparlas con algo mejor-dijo la Guasón sonriendo retorcidamente.

-¡No puedes hacerlo!-grito Sunset-¡No puedes traer a Drago de vuelta!-bramo la peli fuego mirando a la Guasón.

-Ah…creo que sí puedo y lo voy a hacer-dijo la Guasón sonriendo de forma siniestra-especialmente porque tengo la ayuda de Segadora y por supuesto, del temible Nekron, con su ayuda podré traer de nuevo al poderoso Drago, ya estamos comenzando en estos momentos-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Sunset.

-Dime algo mi estimada Batsy ¿Qué es lo más importante en el equilibrio que existe entre los 12 Universos? ¿Qué puede provocar que el equilibrio se dañe de manera muy intensa?-.

Sunset se quedó pensando en la pregunta de la Guasón y poco a poco, su mente comenzó a unir las piezas, provocando que su rostro se llenara de horror-No, no lo harías-.

-Oh, por supuesto que no, yo no puedo hacerlo, ya que no tengo ese poder e incluso para Lucy es algo imposible de realizar a la perfección, pero no para el buen Nekron-señalo la Guasón sonriendo-porque verás, aunque la poderosa Presencia les dio el descanso eterno a las almas, no necesitamos de sus almas en realidad, nos basta con sus cuerpos muertos y podridos-sentencio riéndose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Químicos AXE**

Twilight y las demás comenzaron a correr por todo el lugar, esquivando las trampas que su oponente les había preparado, ellas aun pensaban que se trataba del Guasón, ya que su voz era idéntica y la manera en que se movía, así como también la forma en que actuaba lo indicaba todo.

La criminal comenzó a reírse de forma siniestra y demente-¡No puedo creer lo fácil que está resultando todo esto para mí! ¡En serio esperaba algo mejor de ustedes, creo que no son tan buenas como lo era su mentor…! ¡Auch!-grito cuando recibió un golpe en un brazo, ya que Rarity le lanzo una de sus puntas de flecha con forma de diamante.

-Tienes que aprender a quedarte callada cuando estas atacando-dijo Rarity sonriendo.

-¡Y a no distraerte!-gritaron Twilight y Pinkie Pie saliendo de la nada y golpeando al mismo tiempo a su adversario, logrando sacarle el caso con ese potente golpe.

El casco salió disparado por los aires, antes de caer al suelo, exponiendo el rostro de su contrincante, pero cuando Twilight y Pinkie Pie se acercaron, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, porque detrás del casco no se encontraba el rostro de la Guasón, al menos, no totalmente.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Twilight sorprendida.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa?-gritaba Rarity confundida por las reacciones de sus amigas.

-¡Es Selina Kyle!-respondió Pinkie Pie y Rarity se quedó con expresión de confusión, así como también de sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no puede ser posible!-exclamo Rarity subiendo, solo para encontrarse con que era cierto.

Efectivamente, se trataba de la difunta Selina Kyle, quien muriese durante el Combate Mortal, pero que ahora, su rostro estaba completamente en blanco y solo mantenía esa característica sonrisa que Batman siempre odio, la sonrisa que quedaba en las víctimas del Guasón.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Nekron-señalo Pinkie Pie-solo él podría haber hecho algo así-.

-Pero…no tiene sentido, Selina debió encontrar el descanso eterno cuando la Presencia libero las almas-dijo Rarity confundida y Twilight se quedó muy pensativa ante eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Represa de Gótica**

Al mismo tiempo, las cuatro chicas se protegían de los disparos del arma que su atacante saco de la nada, peor lo curioso es que por más que disparaba, las balas no parecían acabarse, además de que eso era algo muy extraño.

-¿Desde cuándo alguien que sigue los pasos del Guasón usa tanto una pistola?-cuestiono Rainbow.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Esto está más enredado que un lazo atorado entre las patas de un caballo!-aseguro Applejack.

Myra podía sentir algo extraño en el ambiente y no tardo en comentarlo-Algo no está bien en todo esto-.

-¿Qué ocurre Myra?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-El olor que tiene…es muy raro…no es el mismo que sentí cuando la vimos por primera vez, hay algo diferente en ella, huele como…a plantas, además de despedir un olor sumamente horrible, como carne muerta-expuso tapándose la nariz.

-¡Sea lo que sea! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos quedarnos aquí eternamente!-grito Rainbow.

-¡Creo que ya tengo una idea! ¡Ustedes cúbranme!-indico Applejack y sus amigas asintieron.

Las tres chicas comenzaron a pasar de un lado a otro, provocando que su atacante les disparara a diestra y siniestra, pero gracias a su velocidad, las balas no alcanzaban a rozarla, por su parte, Applejack bajo hasta cierta altura de la represa, desde donde lanzo un golpe con su látigo, mismo que enredo en un pilar, para luego lanzarse como una columpiada hasta el otro lado.

Una vez que llego a salvo, corrió y tomando por sorpresa a la atacante, le dio una poderosa patada por la retaguardia, derribándola y provocando que el arma cayera a cierta distancia, cuando intento tomarla, Rainbow la detuvo y la levanto con fuerza.

-¡Se acabó el ojo hija de…! ¿Qué demonios?-exclamo alarmada.

Ya que la persona que estaba sujetando no era la Guasón, sino Hiedra Venenosa, otra enemiga de Batman que murió antes del Combate Mortal, siendo Zaleska quien le diera muerte al beber su sangre, rápidamente, la chica la soltó y retrocedió asustada, al tiempo que sus amigas se acercaban a ver lo que pasaba.

-¡Santos huertos de manzana!-exclamo Applejack.

-Eso explica el olor a plantas y a muerte que detecte-gruño Myra mirando el cuerpo sonriente y muerto de Hiedra Venenosa.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?-pregunto Fluttershy confundida y asustada, al tiempo que Rainbow se tallaba las manos en sus ropas y sacaba algo de su cinturón para desinfectarlas.

-¡No me vean como si estuviera loca, porque todas sabemos que Hiedra era especialista en veneno!-declaro la chica de cabello arcoíris sin dejar de limpiarse las manos.

-Nekron-gruño Myra comprendiendo todo-si alguien puede ser capaz de hacer algo como esto es él, aunque esa sonrisa y la cara pintada de blanco solo sería obra de esa lunática que pretender ser el Guasón-.

-Pues aunque lo esté pretendiendo, está haciendo un gran trabajo-dijo Applejack, cuando recibió un mensaje de Twilight-al parecer las demás tuvieron un encuentro similar, ya que aparentemente su atacante era Selina Kyle y ella murió durante el Combate Mortal-.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué Nekron está trayendo a la vida a viejos enemigos de Batman?-pregunto Rainbow confundida ante eso.

-No creo que sean solo enemigos de Batman-dijo Myra pensativa-porque si hay algo que quieren conseguir es liberar a Drago y para lograr eso necesitan dañar el equilibrio lo más posible, así que el daño más grande que pueden causar es…-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Feria Mundial de Ciudad Gótica**

Sunset parecía haber escuchado la frase de Myra, porque ella le dio un final al mismo tiempo-Corrompiendo el frágil equilibrio que existe entre la vida y la muerte-gruño mirando a la Guasón con asco y odio, provocando que la criminal comenzara a aplaudir maravillada.

-¡Bravo, bravo! ¡Finalmente descubriste todo! ¡Estoy muy impresionada o lo estaría si no hubieras tardado tanto en deducirlo! Es muy lamentable que no lo haya conseguido desde un principio, especialmente cuando te envié a las mensajeras para que dieran el aviso-señalo con desgano.

-¡No vas a salirte con la tuya!-aseguro Sunset mirándola con bastante furia y desafío.

Al escuchar eso, la Guasón volteo a verla con una sonrisa burlona-Lo siento querida, pero el proceso ya está comenzando-sentencio sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Sunset confundida.

-La diversión ya está comenzando-repitió la Guasón sonriendo de forma siniestra.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio**

Efectivamente, con ayuda de la magia de Lucy, pudieron traer los cuerpos que quedaron en la isla donde se llevó a cabo el Combate Mortal, claro que estaban en un proceso de putrefacción algo avanzado, por lo que Lucy tuvo que restaurarlos un poco con su magia, ahora Nekron se encargaba de darles vida, al tiempo que Lucy empleaba su magia para darles una apariencia en la cual mantendrían la sonrisa demente de la Guasón.

-Esto no es más que el comienzo-dijo Nekron-ya sabes que hacer-señalo mirando a la chica, quien asintió.

-¡Gang! ¡Ren! ¡Chui! ¡Shen!-invoco al tiempo que alzaba sus manos y sus cuatro esbirros aparecieron.

-Soy Finn, él es Ratso, el Chow y finalmente, el buen Hak Foo-señalo Finn-¿te cuesta mucho aprendértelos?-.

-Al menos Valmont se tomó la molestia de aprendérselos-dijo Chow cruzándose en brazos y con un chasquido de sus dedos, los dos villanos terminaron con la cara en la entrepierna, un brazo en donde debía estar la cabeza, un pie en vez de un brazo y demás.

-¿Tienen alguna otra queja de como los llamo?-pregunto Lucy sonriendo de forma retorcida.

-Ah…no, puede llamarnos como desee-dijo Finn y Chow asintió.

-Cielos, eso se ve como para una película de terror-dijo Ratso.

-¿Qué desea que hagamos ama?-pregunto Hak Foo haciendo una respetuosa reverencia a Lucy.

La Reina Segadora invoco un cofre, mismo que contenía cuatro plumas, las cuales entrego a sus esbirros-Vayan a los cuatro puntos cardinales de la ciudad y dibujen estos símbolos en el suelo-indico al tiempo que les mostraba el símbolo que debían pintar-una vez que lo hagan avísenos de inmediato ¿alguna pregunta?-.

-Yo tengo una-dijo Ratso levantando su mano-¿Qué son los puntos cardinales?-pregunto confundido y un largo silencio lleno el lugar.

-Solo dejen que las plumas los guíen-indico Lucy suspirando para calmarse y los cuatro subordinados asintieron, para luego desaparecer.

-¿En serio es lo mejor que pudiste encontrar?-pregunto Nekron mirando a la hechicera.

-No, pero eran los más fáciles de manipular, los criminales han decaído mucho desde que el Guasón dejo este mundo-reconoció Lucy.

-Lo entiendo, incluso algunos de los enemigos más grandes de Batman están comenzando a ir por el camino del bien, pero todo eso cambiara una vez que Drago regrese-sentencio Nekron.

-¿En serio crees poder conseguirlo con algo como eso? Sino mal recuerdo, para poder conseguirlo se requería de muchas cosas-dijo Lucy.

-Cierto, el sello en el que está atrapado ahora es demasiado poderoso, tanto que no puede recuperar su forma física, pero lo único que tenemos que hacer es agrietarlo lo suficiente para que pueda alimentarse con energía maligna y entonces podrá liberarse por sí mismo-explico Nekron.

-Todo será más divertido cuando finalmente cruce-reconoció Lucy sonriendo de forma siniestra.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Feria Mundial de Ciudad Gótica**

La Guasón comenzó a brincar de un lado a otro, al tiempo que tarareaba una tonaba sumamente macabra, la tonada que indicaba el acercamiento de la Bestia del Mal, mientras Sunset llevaba una mano de forma cuidadosa a su cinturón.

-Si vas a lanzarme uno de sus Bati Boomerangs pierdes tu tiempo, conozco a la perfección los trucos de Batman, es una pena para ti-dijo la Guasón.

-Entonces esto te asombrara-dijo presionando un botón, mismo que hizo que el Bati Boomerang que lanzo antes se activara y golpeara a la Guasón por la espalda, justo en la nuca, lo que hizo que cayera al suelo, al tiempo que el control remoto salía volando y caía justo en los barrotes.

En cuanto el control choco contra los barrotes, sufrió el mismo golpe que Karai, explotando en pedazos y desactivándolos, lo que permitió a Sunset y a una recuperada Karai salir de su encierro, al tiempo que la Guasón se daba cuenta del problema en el que estaba.

-Oh, oh-dijo levantándose-de acuerdo, creo que estoy en problemas-reconoció sonriendo nerviosa.

-¿Te importa si le tiro algunos dientes a esta pequeña perra?-pregunto Karai maliciosamente, al tiempo que se tronaba los nudillos.

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo Sunset cruzándose en brazos y Karai avanzo lentamente hacia la Guasón, quien comenzó a retroceder.

-Ok…no perdamos los estribos…sé que estas enojada y es válido, si alguien intentara matarme también estaría enojada, pero no es motivo para…espera-la Guasón saco algo de su traje-no golpearías a una persona con anteojos ¿verdad?-pregunto al tiempo que colocaba unos.

Por toda respuesta, Karai le quito los anteojos y la golpeo en la cabeza con ellos, mismos que se rompieron por la fuerza que uso, al tiempo que la demente abría los ojos sorprendida y comenzaba a analizar lo que ocurrió.

-Golpeaste a una persona con anteojos con los anteojos-señalo-que hábil-.

-Y no es lo único que puedo hacer-dijo Karai al tiempo que sus colmillos se alargaban y sus ojos se teñían de sangre.

-Ya veo-dijo la Guasón sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio**

Tanto Nekron como Lucy sintieron un cambio en el ambiente-Parece que nuestra amiga está en problemas-dijo Nekron.

-Entonces no podemos perder tiempo-dijo Lucy haciendo un movimiento con su mano, invocando a la Guasón justo a tiempo.

-Ya te estabas tardando-dijo la Guasón sonriendo.

-Lo siento, estábamos dándoles indicaciones a nuestros cuatro lacayos-informo Lucy.

-Perfecto, dime mi buen amigo Nekron ¿crees que esto funcione totalmente?-pregunto la Guasón.

-No te preocupes, una vez que los sellos estén pintados será cuestión de tiempo para que los muertos invadan la Tierra, lo que provocara un daño muy grave en el equilibrio-aseguro Nekron.

-La mejor manera de vencer a la muerte, es usándola-sentencio la Guasón riéndose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Feria Mundial de Ciudad Gótica**

Cuando Karai se lanzó contra la Guasón, esta desapareció del lugar-¡Mierda! ¡Esa maldita hechicera debió ser la responsable de esto!-gruño furiosa.

Sunset también pensaba lo mismo, cuando recibió un mensaje de sus amigas, llenándose de alarma-No puede ser-dijo sorprendida.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Karai.

-Al parecer Selina Kyle y Hiedra Venenosa regresaron como Zombis Guasón-respondió Sunset-este debe ser el preludio de lo que planea-.

-Debe serlo, resucitando solo a unos pocos no conseguirá dañar el equilibrio, debe hacer algo mucho más grande-dijo Karai cruzándose en brazos-creo que necesitaremos la ayuda de tu dichosa Liga de la Justicia-.

-Creo lo mismo, ya que tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto-dijo la peli fuego preocupándose de lo que fuera que planeara hacer la Guasón en esos momentos, sin saber que en esos momentos; Finn, Ratso, Chow y Hak Foo estaban cumpliendo con su tarea indicada.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El siniestro plan de la Guasón está a punto de desatarse, un plan con el cual espera traer de vuelta a Drago ¿será posible que las Hijas de la Noche puedan detener esta pesadilla antes de que sea demasiado tarde?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=zmUjyJskM38**

 **Sunset**

 **Mi vida ha sido como un eterno ciclo sin fin  
A veces no creía que podía seguir  
Cuando tu calidad y paz me levanto**

 **(Se ve tres fotografías en un libro, la primera muestra la batalla contra drago, la segunda el torneo de los universos y la ultima en blanco comenzó a ser resplandor en esta)**

 **Twilight**

 **Hoy sola no estas  
Con amistad sin fin  
Es algo imposible**

 **Sunset**

 **De la soledad yo pude regresar  
Para ver la luz otra vez**

 **(Se ve la historia de Sunset pasar lentamente desde el régimen hasta la caída de este como sus aventuras con las hijas de la noche, todo para acabar mirando el traje de Batman frente a ella)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que aun puedo levantarme y luchar**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
Cuando sea el momento de pelear**

 **El gran peso en mis hombros por llevar  
Algo imposible no es**

 **(Twilight aparece a su lado apoyándola viendo con detenimiento imágenes de los otros compañeros de Batman, sin saber que Bruno las estaba observando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Solo es difícil continuar**

 **Sunset**

 **Pero mientras no me rinda continuare**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad en reconstrucción después de largas batallas, en la oficina del comisionado se ve primero a Gordon, para cambiar a Celestia y por ultimo a Starlight, quien sonreirá observando la señal de Batman iluminando la noche)**

 **Applejack, Rainbow**

 **Honestidad y Lealtad  
Te sostendrán**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack corren alrededor de un bosque como competencia)**

 **Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity**

 **Dándole al mundo algo porque reír  
Porque con generosidad y amabilidad**

 **(Se ve a Myra y Fluttershy en una guardería cuidando de varios animales, pasando a una con Rarity y Karai, por ultimo a Pinkie en una fiesta entreteniendo a todos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Juntas podremos estar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Toma la luz y el poder que tienes  
La amistad y el amor florecerán**

 **(En un bosque se ven pasar las estaciones con el cambio de color de hojas para mostrar a Twilight y Sunset en este abrazadas mirando la puesta de sol)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
De mi propia historia escribir y continuar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Y sé que esta gran amistad  
Jamás se extinguirá**

 **(Más tarde se les unen Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Con amor todo es posible  
Los limites se van  
Y sé que este legado podrá continuar**

 **(Todas se quedan viendo la puesta de sol que se convierte en la noche de pronto, así como todas sonríen esta imagen es tomada en una fotografía convirtiéndose en la última del libro, para después ser cerrado)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Luna Creed:** _el plan de la Guasón está comenzando a ponerse en marcha, la diversión solo está comenzando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _ya estamos comenzando con el plan de la Guasón, mismo que debe evitarse antes de que sea tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _eso es lo que pretende, ya que una vez que Drago alcance la suficiente fuerza podrá liberarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _y lo están demostrando de muchas maneras muy retorcidas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _Nekron era solo el principio, Drago es la cereza del pastel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _y vaya que hasta Nekron está de acuerdo en traerlo de vuelta para acabar con todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _hacen un dúo bastante demente y peligroso para todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _todo esto es solo el preludio, ya que Drago es a quien quieren regresar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _y en serio tienen razón, si Drago regresa, no cometerá los mismos errores de antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _y vaya que lo hará, especialmente porque sabe que con su ayuda, toda la vida se extinguirá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _deben hacerlo o definitivamente sería el final de todo, porque no cometerá el mismo error. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _no necesitan destruir por completo esa estrella, solo basta agrietarla lo suficiente para que pueda restaurar su cuerpo y obtener algo de poder en el menor de los casos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _esa es la pregunta del millón de dólares, confiar en quien no tuvo problemas en dar la espalda a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no tanto para los Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _de hecho si lo he pensado y quiero que lo hagan en algunas ocasiones de la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ciertamente, pero confiar en Diana es algo sumamente arriesgado, ya que ahora su única razón es aferrarse a la creencia de que tenían razón con el Régimen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _y con ayuda de Nekron, pretenden conseguirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y como has visto, Nekron está de acuerdo con eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _debería decir que me sorprende, pero a estas alturas ya no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _básicamente ella se escuda con la frase; "ninguno de nosotros quería esto, pero el Guasón lo hizo necesario". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _solo espera a ver el Spin Of que he planeado, será corto, pero igual espero sea bueno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Stardust Girl, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Olivia, Éire, Photon Girl, Saint Femme, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Freedom Gundam 96, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Sombra 02, Bowser30000000, Moon-9215, Kid Shooter, Espadachín de la Luz, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Wham Pillar One, Polnareff Silver, Nero Metallic, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Tetsuma Gundam, Iron Mario, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Revolver, Knight Shadow, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Black Hunter, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Ant, Xanatrix742,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto**_


	41. Fin del juego Cuarta Parte

" _ **El siniestro plan del Guasón ha comenzado a desatarse sobre toda la ciudad, esta peligrosa y demente criminal, tiene como objetivo lograr el regreso de Drago y para llevar a cabo su plan, trajo de nuevo a Nekron a la vida, ahora ha comenzado una nueva lucha por impedir que el más terrible de todos los enemigos haga su reaparición, pues todos saben que si lo consigue, entonces no cometerá los mismos errores que antes, acabando con toda la vida existente, para finalmente dirigirse al Reino Celestial, donde comenzara su guerra en contra de su hermano, la Presencia, por otro lado, las Hijas de la Noche ya fueron testigos de los primeros intentos de la Guasón para conseguir dañar el equilibrio, rompiendo una de las leyes de la naturaleza más importantes de todas, la ley de la vida y de la muerte, ya que trajeron de vuelta a Selika Kyle, también conocida como Gatubela y a la perversa Hiedra Venenosa, quienes fueron traídas como Zombis con el rostro del Guasón, una nueva pesadilla esta por desatarse en Ciudad Gótica y si no es detenida, entonces se extenderá por todo el planeta y luego por el universo, seguido por todos los demás ¿será posible que las Hijas de la Noche y la Liga de la Justicia puedan impedir que esta pesadilla se complete?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Qe50-aLh0cI**

 **Twilight  
¿Acaso puedes oír?  
Esa voz mía que se la ha llevado la luz**

 **Sunset**

 **Si el mundo significa esto  
Entonces estos sentimientos son reales  
(Se ve a Ciudad gótica desde la noche al amanecer con Firebird, Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, para después mostrar a Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Fui aplastada por mi anhelo y me rendí  
Sin siquiera saber de qué color es este cielo infinito  
(Se ve el pasado de Sunset desde el régimen hasta el día de hoy, mirando a lo lejos de gótica)**

 **Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón  
(Puede ver a Bruno, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie a su lado esperándola para después pasar a la noche)**

 **Sunset  
Un gran peso por cargar**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas  
(La noche procede con varios ladrones siendo detenidos por Batman y sus hijas, conforme da un salto en el tiempo de cómo pasan los años y como Batman empieza a cansarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **(Se ve la ciudad dos lados uno oscuro y el otro claro, del lado oscuro se llega a escuchar una siniestra risa)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No tengo tiempo para llorar por las estaciones  
Y no volveré a dudar otra vez  
Son contados, y muy pequeños  
Los lamentos que llevo en mis manos**

 **(Se ve la baticueva con el pasar de los años desde que solo eran Bruno y Alfred, para cambiar a otros con Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim, Damián y terminar ahora con Bruno guardando el traje de Batman)**

 **Todas las hijas de la noche**

 **Una historia por continuar  
El legado prevalecerá**

 **(Sunset observa la ciudad a lo lejos con la imagen de Karai y la Guasón a lo lejos ella toma la máscara de Batman en sus manos para colocársela y saltar a la aventura)**

 **Twilight**

 **He venido hasta aquí, solo siguiéndote  
Es algo que yo, que tu buscabas, puedo hacer...**

 **Sunset**

 **Las palabras que me dijiste aquel día, incluso ahora  
Definitivamente llegaron a mi corazón**

 **(Starlight Glimmer observa a lo lejos el cómo Batman vuelve a nacer mientras esta sonríe)**

 **Sunset**

 **Me di cuenta de la razón de haber nacido  
Hoy más de lo que pude hacer ayer**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **Pese al gran peso por cargar  
Sé que sola nunca estoy**

 **(Sunset avanza siendo detenida por la Guasón esperándola comenzando una persecución)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todo fue como si fuera tan natural  
Nuestros preciosos días no han terminado, entonces, otra vez**

 **Todas juntas en especial Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas**

 **(Se ven grandes momentos de combates pasados de Batman y el Guasón, golpe tras golpe que se da entre las hijas de estos)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí…**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Fue como si todo aquí hubiese sido con naturalidad  
Los días que vendrán serán con seguridad felices y así  
Comienzo a avanzar porque es momento de correr  
Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón**

 **(La lluvia cae en su combate para rápidamente caer unas a otras al suelo, no sin antes de que Sunset sea sujetada de caer en la oscuridad por Twilight, a su lado de Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para levantarse e iluminar el alrededor)**

 **Sunset**

 **Ya no me detendré a mi destino llegaré  
Porque mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer  
La respuesta que busqué  
(Sunset aparece frente a la mansión Díaz junto a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, así como Bruno a su lado, a punto de tomarse una foto)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No noté que estaba justo aquí**

 **En esta historia y legado continuar  
No terminara aquí**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Siempre continuara**

 **(La foto termina tomada de la familia, así como muestra a otros que ya no están como Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián, para terminar, mostrando la noche con Sunset ahora como Batman a su lado Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 41**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 41 Fin del Juego**

 **Cuarta Parte**

Una vez que la Guasón se marchó, Sunset y Karai rápidamente abordaron sus motos, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban sus amigas, al tiempo que la peli fuego se ponía en contacto con la Atalaya, por fortuna, la voz de Tetrax no tardo en escucharse.

-¿Qué ocurre Batman?-pregunto Tetrax.

-¡Este es un código de emergían nivel 12, algo terrible está a punto de desatarse, necesito que los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia se preparen, envíen a algunos integrantes a Ciudad Gótica y que los demás se mantengan en sus posiciones actuales en caso de que la amenaza se extienda!-indico Sunset.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Batman? ¿Por qué dices eso con tanta preocupación?-pregunto Tetrax.

-¡Solo hazlo, no hay tiempo para explicar!-indico Sunset y Tetrax se dio cuenta de que la heredera del Caballero de la Noche no bromeaba, por lo que se puso a enviar el mensaje lo más rápido que pudo a todos los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, indicando que algunos fuera a Gótica y otros se dividieran por el planeta para protegerlo.

-¿No crees que sería mejor haberles pedido a todos los héroes de este mundo que vinieran a apoyarnos?-pregunto Karai.

-¡No cuando no sabemos lo que realmente piensa hacer esa demente, no podemos dejar desprotegidas otras ciudades y mucho menos a sus habitantes!-señalo la peli fuego.

Karai solo suspiro con cansancio al escuchar eso-Veo que tienes mucho de Batman, estoy segura de que él habría hecho lo mismo, no sé si llamarlo algo muy noble o estúpido-reconoció sonriendo.

-Llámalo como quieras-dijo Sunset.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio**

La Guasón y sus dos amigos esperaban a que sus hombres les dieran informes sobre su avance, ya habían pasado algunos minutos y el único que se había reportado era Hak Foo, quien les informo que el sello del norte ya estaba listo, solo faltaban tres, pero Nekron ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?-cuestiono furioso.

-Si no fueran un montón de idiotas, diría que como artistas están tomándose su tiempo-dijo Lucy burlonamente.

La Guasón se rio-Pero la espera valdrá la pena una vez que comience la función, será una diversión muy amigable-dijo la Guasón sonriendo-y el espectáculo final podrá comenzar-sentencio riéndose.

-"Jefa, ya he terminado"-dijo Finn.

-"Lo mismo digo"-informo Chow, siendo Ratso el único que faltaba, pasaron algunos minutos más y finalmente, el criminal se reportó.

-"Ye termine"-.

-Ya era hora-dijo Nekron elevándose en el cielo y comenzando a reunir su energía maligna, al tiempo que Lucy también concentraba su magia para poder comenzar con la función.

La Guasón solo observaba lo que pasaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, el momento de su mayor broma estaba a punto de liberarse, pronto se desataría el proyecto "Circo del Terror", organizado por ella y sus leales amigos.

-Sí, pronto nuestro invitado de honor también hará acto de aparición en este mundo-sentencio sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Ajenas a lo que pasaba, las Hijas de la Noche se reunieron en el techo de las Empresas Díaz, sin percatarse de que en los cuatro puntos cardinales de la ciudad, cuatro sellos estaban comenzando a brillar con intensidad, el grupo entonces se puso al tanto de la situación actual, definitivamente no era nada bueno.

-Entonces es cierto que Nekron está aquí, solo así pudieron haberlas traído de vuelta a la vida-dijo Sunset pensativa-y eso significa que en serio planean traer de vuelta a Drago-.

-Pero el sello que usamos debe mantenerlo débil todavía ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Ustedes no conocen a Drago, solo necesita la grieta más insignificante para recuperar un poco de fuerzas y cuanto más se agrande, más poder obtendrá-explico Myra.

-Y violar esa norma de la naturaleza es lo peor que se puede hacer, mucho peor que viajar en el tiempo y alterar la historia-señalo Karai.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?-pregunto Twilight mirando a su pareja, quien se quedó pensando un momento, cuando recibieron un llamado de la Bati Cueva.

-¿Qué sucede Kenneth?-pregunto Sunset activando la comunicación.

-"Jefa, solo quiero informarle que estamos registrando extrañas anomalías que suceden en los cuatro puntos cardinales de la ciudad, como si una gran cantidad de energía estuviera siendo reunida en esos puntos"-informo Kenneth.

De pronto, el suelo comenzó a temblar con violencia, provocando que muchos ciudadanos se alarmaran, especialmente cuando el suelo comenzó a agrietarse y unas llamas verdes emergieron de la profundidad, dando paso a un aterrador ejército de fantasmas, demonios y zombis.

-¡Santos huertos de manzana!-exclamo Applejack al ver lo que ocurría.

-¡No inventes! ¡No más invasión de seres muertos que llegan a la Tierra!-declaro Rainbow.

-¡Miren!-grito Pinkie Pie señalando hacia un lado de la ciudad, ya que el Caballero Fantasma hizo acto de aparición, riéndose de forma divertida.

-¡Oh sí! ¡He vuelto del Inframundo!-declaro riéndose sumamente divertido por haber conseguido su regreso.

-Y temo que no es el único que está volviendo-señalo Rarity, ya que efectivamente, otros viejos conocidos también comenzaron a salir de ese pozo de oscuridad, entre ellos el Espantapájaros.

-¡Es bueno regresar a la Tierra y esta vez como un verdadero ser del terror!-declaro riéndose.

Finalmente, una figura de un villano imponente también hizo acto de aparición, se trataba del infame General Zod, uno de los grandes enemigos que Superman tuvo en el pasado y al verlo aparecer, la sorpresa invadió por completo el rostro de las chicas, Karai y Myra.

-¿El General Zod?-exclamo Twilight.

-¿Qué no se supone que él estaba encerrado en la Zona Fantasma, pero aún vivo?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-¿Qué creen? ¡Están perdidos!-declaro Zod riéndose, al tiempo que una legión más de fantasmas aparecían, todos de viejos enemigos que fueron asesinados durante el Régimen.

-Bueno, el lado amable, no hay señales de aquellos que la Presencia libero en el pasado-dijo Fluttershy aliviada por ese detalle.

De pronto, los sonidos de disparos captaron la atención de las chicas, ya que Celestia, Starlight y la policía disparaban contra los fantasmas y muertos vivientes que avanzaban lentamente hacia ellos, pero naturalmente, sus armas no les hacían el menor daño.

-¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos!-indico Sunset, cuando las pantallas de la ciudad se encendieron, mostrando el rostro de la Guasón.

-¡Saludos ciudadanos de Gótica! ¡Por favor, les pido que no se alarmen, a menos que les alarme ver el ejército de muertos que los están atacando, en cuyo caso…ALARMENSE MUCHO!-declaro riéndose-¡Pero no tienen nada que temer, solo son fantasmas que quieren ajustar cuentas con algunos héroes que los mataron, invitados que he convocado, esta será la función de sus vidas! ¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡Niños y niñas! ¡Bienvenidos al circo de los payasos asesinos!-sentencio riéndose.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=71isYQJtfeQ)**

Nuevamente, la Guasón comenzó otra de sus macabras canciones, esta vez, acompañada por su fiel Lucy y su nuevo amigo, Nekron, así como sus cuatro lacayos, todos vestidos de manera que parecían payasos de circo, con excepción de Nekron, quien representaba la muerte en esa canción tan escalofriante.

 **Los payasos asesinos te divertirán  
Entre trucos y sonrisas no sospecharas  
Imaginas que engrasamos ya la cuerda floja  
¡Hay! que tonto equilibrista ahora ya está rota.**

 **¡Corran, corran!  
Sálvese quien pueda  
¡Corran, corran!  
Corran por su vida  
El león se escapó  
El trapecista de 20 metros se cayó  
¿Quién ha visto al domador?  
El león se lo tragó.**

 **¡Crash! ¡Bum! ¡Saz!**

 **Los payasos asesinos te divertirán  
Entre trucos y sonrisas no sospecharas  
Las llaves de los camiones no serán las mismas  
A la sorda el escapista morirá de asfixia.**

 **Los payasos asesinos te divertirán  
Entre trucos y sonrisas no sospecharas  
Imaginas que engrasamos ya la cuerda floja  
¡Hay! que tonto equilibrista ahora ya está rota.**

 **¡Corran, corran!  
Sálvese quien pueda  
¡Corran, corran!  
Corran por su vida  
El tigre se escapó  
El hombre bala en mil pedazos estalló  
¿Quién ha visto al Mago Trous?  
¡Creo que desapareció!**

-¡Que comience la función!-anuncio la Guasón alzando ambos brazos, al tiempo que los espectros se lanzaban contra la gente.

-¡Esa maldita perra!-bramo Sunset con furia-¡Pronto, hay que ayudar a la gente!-.

-¡Eso no servirá de nada!-intervino Karai-si quieres detener esta locura tendrás que hacerlo desde la fuente y no me refiero a esa lunática, ella es la mente maestra detrás de todo esto, pero creo que todas sabemos quién es el responsable de todo esto-.

-Nekron-dijo Myra comprendiendo a su amiga-es cierto, toda esta locura comenzó cuando Lucy lo convoco una vez más-.

-Pero ¿Cómo detendremos a Nekron?-pregunto Pinkie Pie confundida y Twilight se quedó pensando.

-La última, Erian pudo vencerlo, pero solo lo consiguió porque Drago estaba aquí y las leyes naturales no tenían ninguna importancia en ese momento-recordó la peli violeta.

-¡Tal vez lo podamos enviar de vuelta al Inframundo!-sugirió Pinkie Pie, tomando por sorpresa a sus amigas.

-Es cierto, si lo enviamos al Inframundo podremos detener esto, el problema es que no sabemos cómo hacerlo-dijo Sunset pensativa, cuando los gritos de terror de la gente captaron la atención de todos-¡Pero primero hay que ir a ayudar a la gente!-indico la peli fuego y sus amigas asintieron lanzándose a la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio**

La Guasón observaba todo lo que pasaba gracias a la magia de Lucy, sonriendo de forma muy divertida-Es magnífico, es una pena que esa chiquilla no sea ni la mitad de lo que era su mentor, de lo contrario, ya habría descubierto el modo de detener esto-dijo riéndose.

Nekron se rio-Puede que haya aprendido muchas cosas de él, pero sigue siendo nada en comparación al verdadero Batman-agrego divertido.

-El caos es algo sumamente maravilloso-dijo Lucy cruzándose de brazos y viendo lo que pasaba con una sonrisa.

-Dime algo mi estimado amigo ¿Qué tanto se está extendiendo este caos ahora?-pregunto la Guasón mirando a Nekron.

-En estos momentos está cubriendo gran parte de los E.U., pronto cubrirá la frontera de México y Canadá, para después llegar más lejos, en cuestión de horas cubrirá todo el planeta-explico Nekron.

-Debemos agradecer al Régimen por haber asesinado a tantos en el pasado-dijo riéndose.

Las palabras de Nekron no podían estar más acertadas, porque efectivamente, mientras hablaban, la magia de Nekron y Lucy combinabas comenzaron a hacer que todo ese caos se extendiera lentamente por todo el planeta, empezando con todas las ciudades y zonas de E.U.

Una persona se llevó un tremendo susto cuando al salir de su casa, se encontró con el fantasma del cartero que fue atropellado la semana pasada, mientras se encontraba repartiendo cartas, ya que el hechizo de Nekron estaba afectando principalmente a todas las personas que murieron de forma inesperada después de la derrota de Drago, es decir, mucho después de que la Presencia liberara a las almas que él aprisiono, pero no solo eso, ya que en New York, el jefe de policías recibió una llamada bastante curiosa del cuidador del muelle, quien le dijo que el Titanic acababa de llegar al muelle.

Los dos hombres encargados de cuidar ese lugar solo podían ver sorprendidos como el barco atracaba en el muelle, con la grieta donde golpeo el iceberg a un costado y de esta salían todos los fantasmas de los pasajeros.

-Llego…más vale tarde que nunca-le dijo a su compañero.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Las Hijas de la Noche rápidamente se pusieron en acción, ayudando a los ciudadanos contra esos fantasmas, por suerte, fueron lo bastante precavidas para llevar con ellas su Armas Celestiales, fue una suerte que Karai les hablara del regreso de Nekron, ya que eso les hizo estar preparadas para esa posibilidad.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Extrañaba esto!-declaro Rainbow moviéndose con su gran velocidad aumentada.

-¡No te acostumbres dulzura, que esto no es algo de placer!-indico Applejack y la pelo arcoíris solo suspiro con resignación.

-¡Tenga esto y esto y esto más!-declaro Pinkie Pie al tiempo que desaparecía a varios fantasmas con ayuda de su Bastón, mismo del cual les disparaba muffins explosivos.

Sunset atacaba con su Espada, al tiempo que veía que su novia tenía algunos problemas, pero antes de que pudiera ir a ayudarla, uno más salió de la nada, por fortuna para ella, Karai apareció y corto al fantasma en dos con su sable, demostrando que arma también era capaz de eso.

La peli fuego miro a Karai con extrañeza y la guerrera solo desvió la mirada-¿Crees que voy a dejar que alguno de estos inútiles acabe contigo? Ese es un placer que me estoy reservando para mí-aseguro con tono desafiante y Sunset solo sonrió ante eso.

-¡Los refuerzos llegaron!-grito Rarity, ya que efectivamente, la ayuda apareció, siendo Tenma, Aura, Helena, Aled, Dante, Daisy, Soujiro, así como las cinco Crystal Gems principales las primeras en llegar.

-¡Viejo! ¿Qué locura es esta?-pregunto Amatista lanzando un golpe con su látigo, mismo que solo atravesó a uno de los fantasmas, para asombro de la Gema, pero antes de que el espectro se lanzara contra ella, Helena lo desapareció con un rayo.

-Parece que alguien está siguiendo los pasos de Drago-gruño molesta.

-Es algo así-dijo Twilight, cuando un espectro trato de atacarla, más Soujiro apareció a tiempo y lo corto en dos, haciéndolo desaparecer.

-¡Creo que las explicaciones serán para después!-declaro Soujiro preparándose para la batalla, especialmente cuando vio como Dante y Aled eran derribados por el General Zod, cuya forma fantasma los ponía en aprietos, ya que el sello de Nekron no solo los trajo de vuelto, sino que además los hacía más fuertes.

-Esto es demasiado fácil-dijo sonriendo y disparando un rayo contra ambos.

Aled rápidamente creo un campo de fuerza para proteger a ambos del ataque, pero tenía que admitir que el poder que Zod tenía ahora era impresionante, fue cuando el general sintió que algo se enredaba en su pierna, al mirar hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que era Applejack, quien de un fuerte tirón lo derribo.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-declaro desafiante.

-¡Huntress cuidado!-grito Rarity lanzando su Tenssen hacia el atacante de la vaquera, mismo que se trataba del Espantapájaros, que recibió el golpe directamente, cortándose en dos, pero no tardo en volver a unir su cuerpo.

-¡Eso no servirá de nada contra mí!-declaro riéndose.

-Ni contra mí-expuso Zod elevándose de nuevo-creo que es tiempo de que les demuestre que el poder del sello me está ayudando mucho ahora mismo-sentencio preparándose para demostrar que no solo aumento su fuerza, sino que además obtuvo algo extra.

Pues formando dos puños con sus manos, estos se vieron envueltos en fuego rojo, mismo que lanzo contra las chicas y sus amigos, los cuales se protegieron como pudieron de esos disparos, pero nadie dejaba de notar lo terrible que Zod se volvió.

-¿Desde cuándo Zod puede hacer eso?-cuestiono Aura.

-¡Es el maldito sello!-gruño Karai-¡Nekron lo creo y con ayuda de la amiga loca de la Guasón les están dando más poder a todos estos cretinos!-explico.

-Efectivamente, debo reconocerlo, Nekron es un verdadero genio, así como esa Guasón por haberlo traído de vuelta-señalo Zod.

-Muy pronto nuestra venganza contra la Liga de la Justicia y todo lo que ellos defienden estará completa-sentencio el Espantapájaros riéndose.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué a ti no te mato el Guasón?-pregunto Rainbow.

El Dr. Crane se quedó pensando en eso, recordando que efectivamente, fue el Guasón quien le dio su muerte, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza-Detalles-dijo sin darle la menor importancia.

Desde su ubicación, Fluttershy se preparó para lanzar una flecha contra Zod, ya lo tenía en la mira, pero antes de poder hacerlo, sintió que alguien la golpeaba por la espalda, derribándola y sacándola de su escondite.

-¡Fluttershy!-grito Myra al ver eso.

Cuando Fluttershy se dio la vuelta, se llevó una sorpresa al ver que su atacante era Harley Quinn-¡Hola pequeñas putitas de Batman! ¿Me extrañaron?-pregunto divertida.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma-dijo Sunset.

-¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarla!-exclamo Myra disponiéndose a ir en auxilio de la chica, cuando sintió que algo la sujeto de la pierna, al mirar hacia abajo, se dio cuenta que era el Caballero Fantasma, al tiempo que más espectros salían de la nada, rodeando a las chicas y sus aliados, evitando que pudieran ir en auxilio de Fluttershy.

La peli rosa intento levantarse, pero Harley le dio una patada antes de que pudiera hacerlo y cuando se dio cuenta, aterrizo ante Hiedra Venenosa, quien le dio una patada con fuerza, permitiendo que Harley la sujetara, claro que Hiedra aún mantenía esa sonrisa tenebrosa en el rostro.

-Hola Roja, hace mucho que no te veía, te queda bien ese nuevo estilo-dijo Harley sonriendo.

-Guarda silencio-gruño Hiedra sin poder dejar de sonreír-no sé qué es peor, sentir que beben hasta la última gota de tu sangre o tener esta horrenda expresión todo el tiempo-.

-Ya basta ustedes dos-dijo Zod apareciendo-sujeten bien a esa chica, ella será la primera en saber lo que se siente que te maten, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que pronto volverás como un fantasma dispuesto a ayudarnos a cumplir con nuestra misión-sentencio Zod preparando su ataque.

-¡Oh no!-grito Twilight.

-¡Cobardes!-bramo Sunset tratando de soltarse.

-¡Fluttershy!-grito Myra con fuerza, pero antes de que Zod disparara su rayo, algo ocurrió, algo que nadie esperaba, especialmente las Hijas de la Noche.

-¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?-cuestiono una voz que no le era desconocida a nadie, la voz de una persona que al escucharla dejo a todos en shock, sin saber que pensar.

-No puede ser…-dijo Rainbow con la boca muy abierta.

-¿Acaso es…?-Rarity ni siquiera pudo terminar su oración.

-Padre-finalizo Sunset, ya que efectivamente, flotando como uno más de los fantasmas, se encontraba Batman, Bruno Díaz, el Caballero de la Noche original.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio**

Las Hijas de la Noche y todos los que estaban presentas no eran los únicos sorprendidos, ya que la Guasón y sus tropas también quedaron amonados ante lo que estaban presenciando, todo se esperaban, menos lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos en la ciudad.

-¿Se supone que ocurriera esto?-pregunto la Guasón, al tiempo que Lucy revisaba el libro de Raven, ya que de ahí sacaron la información para el ritual que necesitaban para invocar a Nekron.

-¡No, no, no! ¡No tiene sentido! ¡En el libro no viene nada sobre esto, se supone que solo las almas de los enemigos maldecidos regresarían!-señalo Lucy.

-¡Alguien más tuvo que haber interferido para esto!-gruño Nekron.

Poco a poco, la expresión de sorpresa de la Guasón comenzó a cambiar, dando paso a una enorme sonrisa de diversión-Creo que esto puede ser algo sumamente divertido, la fiesta se ha vuelto más interesante-expuso sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Nadie se podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo ante sus ojos, pero quienes más asombrados estaban eran las Hijas de la Noche, fue cuando Sunset corrió por la gran alegría que sentía, pero también se debía a que quería comprobar que lo que estaba viendo no eran una ilusión.

-¡Padre!-grito con fuerzas.

-Hola Sunset ¿Quién murió y te nombro Batman?-pregunto el Caballero de la Noche con un tono de voz que no dejaba ninguna duda, realmente era él.

-¿Cómo es posible que este aquí también?-cuestiono Zod mirando a Batman con bastante sorpresa y furia.

-Si ustedes amenazan a mi ciudad cuando yo estoy en la tumba, entonces no quedare sin hacer nada-aseguro Batman.

-¡No importa! ¡Ya fuiste eliminado por un Kryptoniano antes! ¡Solo volviste para morir de nuevo!-sentencio lanzándose al ataque.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=qjXT_gsG1X0)**

Batman espero a que Zod se acercara lo suficiente y cuando le lanzo un golpe, el Caballero de la Noche se movió hacia un lado de una manera que nadie vio ni supo cómo interpretar, más Zod no tardo en volver a atacarlo, con el mismo resultado de antes.

Zod no se rindió y lanzo varios golpes contra Batman, pero este lo esquivaba de una manera que a las chicas se les hacía sumamente familiar, pero que al mismo tiempo desconocida, una sensación que ellas ya habían experimentado antes y que solo vieron usarla una vez en el Torneo de Poder.

-La Doctrina Egoísta-murmuro Sunset impactada, al tiempo que todos sus amigos también veían lo que pasaba sin dar crédito a lo que veían.

Rápidamente, el Caballero Fantasma y otros espectros malignos se lanzaron contra Batman, al ser fantasmas, también podían volar y atacar, pero Batman los evadía a todos con una gran facilidad, su cuerpo se movía como si tuviera mente propia, demostrando que efectivamente, estaba empleando la forma de ataque y defensa más poderosa de todos los Universos.

-¿Por qué no podemos darle un golpe?-cuestiono el Caballero Fantasma atacándolo con su bastón, mismo que Batman evadió agachándose y provocando que el golpe del Caballero fuera a dar directamente en el rostro del Espantapájaros.

Hiedra se lanzó al ataque, empleando sus lianas contra Batman, más este giro de una manera impresionante y las lianas de Hiedra sujetaron a Zod-¡Cuidado perra estúpida!-bramo el antiguo general.

Hiedra quedo muda ante eso, más antes de poder hacer algo, Batman esquivo un nuevo golpe de Caballero Fantasma, para después darle un golpe por la espalda, provocando que el británico se estrellara contra la demente dama de la vegetación y ambos cayeron al suelo con fuerza.

El Caballero de la Noche fijo su atención en Zod, quien furioso, se lanzó contra él en un intento por matarlo, más Batman lo intercepto con un tremendo puñetazo en el abdomen, mismo que Zod nunca supo de donde vino, jamás vio el momento en que Batman alzo su puño para darle el golpe.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?-cuestiono Zod antes de recibió una ráfaga de golpes que nunca supo de donde vinieron, para después ser estrellado contra el suelo con una fuerza devastadora.

-Increíble-dijo Daisy sorprendida.

-No entiendo ¿Cómo es posible que Batman este devuelta y que encima pueda usar la Doctrina Egoísta tan perfectamente?-exclamo Aura sin poderse creer lo que veían sus ojos, pero no por ello dejaba de estar llena de admiración.

Dante, siendo un Ángel Oscuro, comenzó a unir las piezas de cómo era posible ese milagro tan inesperado-Es posible que…-.

Varios fantasmas se lanzaron contra Batman, quien los espero con total tranquilidad, para de forma imprevista, abrir su capa y provocar una corriente de aire que lanzo a todos los espectros por los aires, al tiempo que el Caballero de la Noche se alzaba victorioso, siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna, hecho que captó la atención de todos los ciudadanos.

-¡Miren!-.

-¡Es él!-.

-¡No es posible!-declararon varios sorprendidos por ver la aparición del más grande de todos los héroes, incluso Celestia, Starlight y la policía quedaron mudos ante aquella visión.

Batman se mantenía en el aire un momento más, para después mirar hacia donde estaba Gatubela, la villana retrocedió algo asustada ante la figura del hombre que en más de ocasión le salvo la vida, pero a quien traiciono para unirse al Régimen, por lo que hizo lo que cualquier gato haría, emprendió la huida desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Suspirando, Batman descendió hasta el suelo, quedando ante las chicas y sus amigos, todos miraban sorprendidos a quien fuera el más grande de todos ellos, todos estaban en shock ante la visión que tenían frente a ellos, especialmente las chicas, después de que la última vez que lo vieron fue cuando Superman lo asesino, más Batman sonrió al ver las caras de consternación de todos, pero era una de sus sonrisas tan contadas.

-Parece que vieron un fantasma-dijo Batman con tono tranquilo y sin poder evitarlo más, las chicas corrieron hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza, al tiempo que Dante fijaba su vista donde se encontraba una aureola, comprobando su teoría.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Esto es increíble, Batman ha vuelto a la Tierra de alguna manera ¿acaso la magia de Nekron provoco esto o será algo más?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=JzX4qgESVHg**

 **Sunset**

 **Hasta hoy  
no puedo imaginar que  
no dejar de continuar pero  
puede pasar  
algún día...  
(Se ve a Sunset levantarse de una profunda oscuridad, para ser observada por Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie sonriéndole)**

 **Twilight  
si te sentís sin ánimos  
Si crees  
que vas a superar cualquier problema o situación  
¡Avísame! Quiero estar y verte yo... uno al menos, por favor...**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad siendo salvada por Batman, Robin y Batichica, para después darle paso al tiempo con Batman y las hijas de la noche)**

 **Sunset**

 **La vida es solo una, pero hay que llenarla de emoción  
Una razón me diste, ¡ya nadie me puede… derrotar!**

 **(Sunset se observa frente a tres caminos al frente, uno revelándola como Firebird, otra de ella misma y uno con una forma de murciélago)**

 **Sunset**

 **Aún  
No sé  
que haces para que yo lo repita otra vez  
Solo verte ahí de pie… y me das todo ese valor**

 **(La ciudad está en cambio con Karai dirigiendo de crimen del bajo mundo, Starlight como comisionada y mucho más, solo se necesita un héroe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **¡Esta vez- ya siento que algo grita en mi interior!  
Siento que quiero continuar  
si te miro a los ojos hoy**

 **(Sunset se dispone a tomar un camino siendo antes de eso tomada de la mano por Twilight, así revelando a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Bruno todos le sonríen, así está decidida avanza por el camino con forma de murciélago)**

 **Twilight**

 **Sé que puedes reír otra vez  
Llorar si quieres**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No dejes que tus sueños se apaguen**

 **(Se ve a Batman recorrer ciudad gótica, esa imagen cambia, ahora con Robin, después con Batichica, repitiéndose con Jasón, Tim y Damián, dando un final ahora con las hijas de la noche**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **¡Así que muestra el final… el definitivo!  
¡Eres mi héroe que me salvó!**

 **(Se ve Sunset observar el atardecer una vez más, como cambia a la noche estando en lo alto de un edificio llega tener el traje y mascara de Batman en mano, esta solo se coloca la máscara, así las hijas de la noche sonriéndole saltan a la aventura)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Luna Creed:** _pues ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba, ni siquiera Nekron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _realmente son noticias alarmantes, aunque hay un milagro en este momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _todo esta fríamente calculado, solo necesitan provocar una grieta en el sello y Drago hará el resto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _lo admito, es muy buena, veré como la puedo usar para el fic, por el momento, hay otras cosas que ocurren en Gótica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _la situación cada vez se está saliendo más de control, pero ocurrió algo inesperado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _bueno, puedes tener una sorpresa, porque Batman volvió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _la labor de los héroes nunca termina, ni siquiera muertos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _eso es algo que Drago sabe apreciar, que los mortales no saben estarse en paz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _bueno, ocurrió algo que ni siquiera Nekron esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _y espera a ver que planee para el Spin Of. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _mientras eviten el regreso de Drago todo estará bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, alguien regreso a ayudar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues básicamente lo es, ya que este es el plan de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _y no pretenden fracasar en esto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _varias veces en realidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _realmente deben estar preparadas, pero ocurrió algo que nadie, ni siquiera Nekron, esperaban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ahora hay muchos problemas con los cuales lidiar, pero como viste, algo que nadie esperaba ocurrió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y aunque empeora, ocurrió algo inesperado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _Nekron está consciente de eso, no necesitan liberarlo por completo, solo provocar daños a su prisión para que recupere algo de fuerzas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatris742:** _creo que te voy a dejar como Sunset dejo a Riddler, con la duda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _pues el plan de la Guasón dio paso a algo que nadie esperaba, el regreso de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y en medio del caos, algo inesperado ha ocurrido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _lo que me recuerda… ¿podrías pasarme de nuevo el enlace de tu muerte? Creo que lo perdí…lo siento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _solo que ocurrió algo que ni él mismo esperaba, de hecho, nunca lo imagino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _y ahora acabas de ver a sus nuevos aliados, pero con una sorpresa inesperada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _bueno, algo hay ocurrido en medio de este caos, algo que puede ser de mucha ayuda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _la Guasón no bromeaba cuando dijo que era la broma máxima. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _pero al menos, recibieron ayuda de alguien inesperado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _estas consciente de que con decir eso ya es claro que no voy a ver ese video ¿verdad? Porque ya he dicho que odio esa clase de cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _Drago solo necesita una pequeña apertura y entonces hará el resto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _no necesitan liberarlo por completo, sino conseguir que obtenga algo de fuerza, porque la Bestia tiene un plan oculto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _recuerda que cuando se trata del Guasón, sus planes tienen algo más oculto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _solo espera a ver el siniestro plan que tienen en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _y a alguien que realmente no se esperaba para este momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _entiendo, pero bueno, todo esto no es el plan de la Guasón ni de Nekron, si es que me entiendes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _y una locura que también ha superado lo que la Guasón tenía en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _y ocurrió algo que Nekron no esperaba, nunca vio venir eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _creo que esa es una opinión que la Guasón comparte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _una nueva invasión ha comenzado y trajo a alguien inesperado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _pues ya todo es más serio, aunque ocurrió algo inesperado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _pues acabas de ver lo que ocurrió en medio de este caos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _eso es lo que más quisiera Nekron, provocar muertes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _la situación será muy seria cuando se decidan a aceptar la ayuda de cierta persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _honestamente esperabas que Batman hiciera acto de aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _el fin de todos los Universos si Drago logra su regreso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _aunque ahora ocurrió algo inesperado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _pues Batman ha vuelto y eso es algo que Nekron no esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _y si no, Drago tiene un plan de reserva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _la vida de un héroe nunca termina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _bueno, algo que nadie esperaba acaba de ocurrir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _y no solo a la Liga, pues alguien más ha llegado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _y vaya que es mucha tensión, aunque nadie esperaba eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _incluso un héroe ha vuelto de la muerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _Karai no solo es hábil, es muy astuta en cuanto a sus métodos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _bueno, hay un problema en eso, que sean llamados precisamente "pecados". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y un viejo amigo volvió para ayudar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ya se puso, aunque alguien llego a ayudar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Saint Femme, Olivia, Éire, Photon Girl, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Bowser3000000, Xanatrix742, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Nero Metallic, Doppio The Diavo, Wham Pillar One, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Edge Hell Razor, White Killer 09, Espadachín de la Luz, Black Hunter, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Speed Demon 24, Ant, Odín, Ryo Red, Hamon, Raft, Wild Boy, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	42. Fin del juego Quinta Parte

" _ **Finalmente, el macabro plan de la Guasón se ha puesto en marcha, tras traer de vuelta a Nekron, la peligrosa criminal se dispone a liberar también a Drago, el ser más terrible de todos los Universos, por lo que para conseguirlo, ha decidido afectar una de las leyes más importantes de todos los Universos; la ley de la vida y de la muerte, con ayuda de Nekron y de la magia de Lucy, consiguieron que los fantasmas de enemigos del pasado, ya fuera asesinados por el Régimen o muertos en la batalla contra Drago o por otras razones, comenzaron a volver a la Tierra, causando un gran caos y destrucción, todo para deleite de la Guasón y sus aliados, esto significaba que dentro de poco tiempo, el equilibrio se vería dañado y aunque no fuera lo suficiente para liberar a Drago, si sería un daño más que adecuado para agrietar su prisión y permitirle recobrar fuerzas poco a poco, hasta que finalmente se libere por sí mismo, sin embargo…ocurrió un hecho que nadie esperaba, pues en medio de esa invasión de fantasmas, un milagro se manifestó, cuando Batman hizo acto de aparición ante todos, dejándolos sorprendidos y emocionados, especialmente cuando demostró ser capaz de emplear la Doctrina Egoísta ¿Cómo fue que este milagro fue hecho posible? ¿Será posible que puedan detener a la Guasón y a sus aliados?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ribVjpHe4BE**

 **Twilight**

 **Puedes perdonar  
¿Y olvidar tu pasado?  
Deja ir todo  
Y recuperar tu paso**

 **(Se ve el pasado que tuvo Sunset desde el principio del régimen hasta pasar en cada momento que siguió hasta el momento actual, despertando en un campo verde, siendo observada por Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para darles una sonrisa y levantarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor, así que échame la culpa  
Dame el peso para todo  
No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño sea  
(La ciudad pasa a mostrar a varios enfrentamientos con criminales contra Batman y sus hijas en el tiempo que va mostrando cierto cambio en Batman)**

 **Sunset**

 **Lo soportaré todo  
Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Entonces puedes continuar**

 **(A lo lejos de la ciudad se ve el crimen del bajo mundo dirigido por Karai, como Starlight llega al puesto de comisionada, sin escuchar un simple hahahahaha resonando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Dale un nombre a la rosa  
Todavía olerá como dulce  
Dale un nombre a la rosa: todo es lo mismo  
No cambiará lo que significas para mí**

 **(Pasando a cambiar a Sunset mirando su reflejo en el traje para verse a ella misma como Batman, pasando a momentos donde Bruno se ve en un espejo su avanzada edad)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Si vives - Vive tu vida con buenas intenciones  
Se vuelve en algún lugar en el camino (Ah ~)  
Pero, ¿darías? Dale un segundo pensamiento  
Cuando dice que revela la mentira**

 **(Sunset toma el manto de Batman en sus manos para volverse finalmente Batman ante las demás aceptando el renacer de Batman, cambiando rápidamente a una ciudad en caos aclamando por un héroe)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Solo hay un 10% de culpa  
Pero nadie compartirá la falla  
Tomas el calor, pero no más  
Así que ahora es el momento, tienes que tener tu propio  
Y levántate alto  
(Se ve la sombra de Batman a lo lejos pasar como todos ven a Sunset la ahora Batman combatir a varios criminales, aun escuchando un hahahahaha, aparece la hija de un demonio, la Hija del Guasón)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Es la cosa número uno que nunca puedes olvidar  
No dejes que te definan,  
Todavía hay pelea en ti  
(Sunset se pone al frente de ella como esta sonríe para ser rodeada por cientos de criminales, sin dejarse intimidad llega a ser apoyada por Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, ahora sonriendo entre si avanzan directo al combate, pasando a quedar la imagen con las hijas de Batman y el Guasón frente a frente)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor  
Dando el peso para todo**

 **Twilight**

 **No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño  
Tú y yo podemos soportarlo todo**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Y continuarás**

 **(Termina todo en una fotografía con Bruno, Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie siendo colgada en la baticueva junto a otras con Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 42**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 42 Fin del juego**

 **Quinta Parte**

 **Cementerio**

La aparición de Batman, el original en el campo de batalla, fue algo que tomo por sorpresa al trío de villanos, aunque mientras Lucy y Nekron se mostraban preocupados, así como también consternados por esa repentina e inesperada aparición, la Guasón solo sonreía de forma divertida.

-¿Por qué estás tan tranquila? ¿Qué no te das cuenta del gran problema que esto implica?-cuestiono Nekron mirando fijamente a su demente aliada.

-Donde ustedes ven un problema, yo veo una oportunidad, después de todo, su sucesora no ha sido lo que yo he esperado, es realmente decepcionante que no pueda confiar en ella-dijo la Guasón con un falso tono de voz que indicaba pena-esto es una demostración de que nuestro plan está teniendo el efecto esperado, si Batman fue enviado desde el Otro Mundo a ayudar a sus pupilas entonces significa que…-.

-Ya veo, significa que los Dioses están nerviosos de que la situación se vuelva critica para todos-dijo Lucy sonriendo complacido ante eso.

-Exactamente-dijo la Guasón sonriendo de forma despiadada y cruel.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

La reunión parecía que iba a durar mucho tiempo, ya que ninguna de las chicas quería hacer el intento de separarse de Batman, todas estaban muy felices de volver a verlo, especialmente cuando lo último que vieron de él fue como era atravesado por Superman.

-A mí también me da gusto verlas, pero este no es el momento para una reunión emotiva-dijo Batman con tono serio, demostrando que efectivamente era él, realmente era su mentor, su amigo, su padre.

-Lo sentimos…es solo que…estamos muy contentas de verte otra vez-dijo Sunset llorando.

-Yo también lo estoy y debo decir Sunset, que has sido una estupenda Batman-felicito el Caballero de la Noche, provocando que la peli fuego sonriera ante eso.

-A todos nos da gusto verte de nuevo-intervino Perla-pero quisiéramos saber…como…es decir…tú…bueno…-.

-¿Eres un Zombi o un Vampiro?-pregunto Amatista con los ojos convertidos en estrella.

-Nada de eso-dijo Batman con tono tranquilo-de hecho, si estoy aquí es porque pude venir desde el Otro Mundo a ayudarlos-.

-¿Cómo es posible eso?-pregunto Rainbow confundida.

-Ya veo-intervino Dante-entonces pediste el permiso divino ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Dante y el Caballero de la Noche sonrió a modo de respuesta.

-¿A qué te refieres Dante?-pregunto Aura mirando a su pareja confundida.

-Claro, eso explica muchas cosas-intervino Daisy mirando a Batman-es una suerte que hayas solicitado eso-.

-¿Qué establos es el permiso divino?-pregunto Applejack.

-Es un tipo de pase para los muertos excepcionales-intervino Karai-escuche algo sobre eso, cuando un mortal consigue realizar hazañas que incluso los Dioses reconocen, se les permite escoger dos opciones; la primera es cruzar hacia el Paraíso, donde se reunirán con todos aquellos que aman y podrán estar en paz finalmente, la segunda es que pueden permanecer en un sitio diferente, un lugar donde pueden seguir entrenándose y perfeccionar sus habilidades como guerreros, pero estoy divagando, el permiso divino es aquel que se le otorga a esos mortales cuyas hazañas fueron tan impresionantes que se les puede otorgar el permiso de venir al mundo de los vivos por un periodo de 24 horas-.

-Exactamente y eso fue lo que solicite para poder venir a la Tierra-reconoció Batman-por ese motivo tengo esta aureola en la cabeza, es una señal de que yo no pertenezco más a este mundo, solo estaré aquí durante este día para ayudarles en esta misión-.

-¿Por qué motivos?-pregunto Sunset sin entender por qué Batman habría escogido bajar a la Tierra para ayudarlas.

-Porque esto va más allá de una amenaza normal, si esa demente logra su objetivo entonces Drago regresara y nada podrá frenarlo esta vez, aunque ustedes puedan enfrentarlo, no duden en pensar que él no cometerá los mismos errores que lo llevaron a su derrota antes-explico Batman.

-Comprendo ¿y cuál es el plan entonces?-pregunto Sunset.

-Tú dímelo, ahora tú eres Batman-señalo el Caballero de la Noche.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero creí que…!-.

-Dije que las voy a ayudar en lo que pueda, no que las guiaría en esta misión, recuerda que yo ya no formo parte de este mundo, solo estaré aquí por 24 horas, tú eres Batman ahora y esta nueva Guasón es tu enemiga, no mía, tú eres quien debe dirigir a tu grupo y evitar que su plan se concrete-señalo Batman.

-Pero…yo…no sé si pueda hacerlo…ni siquiera he logrado deducir si realmente es hija de ese monstruo o no…no sé nada de ella-se lamentó la peli fuego.

-Recuerda que yo pase casi la mitad de mi vida y tiempo tratando de averiguar lo mismo del Guasón, no es fácil lidiar con algo como eso, el Guasón…su oscuridad y demencia…son algo con los que muy pocos pueden lidiar, pero yo creo que puedes hacerlo, además, recuerda que tú tienes una ventaja sobre ella, una que yo no tuve cuando lo enfrente por primera vez-dijo Batman.

Sunset volteo a ver a sus amigas, quienes sonreían de forma afirmativa, al igual que el resto de los héroes, la peli fuego miro a su figura paterna y se quedó pensando un momento en alguna solución para el problema en el que estaban metidos y fue cuando una idea cruzo por su mente.

-¡Muy bien, primero lo primero, necesito que las Gemas y ustedes se dividan por la ciudad, no podemos dejar desprotegidos a los ciudadanos y estoy segura de que hay más fantasmas de los que nos atacaron!-indico Sunset.

-Eso es algo sumamente obvio-dijo Karai sonriendo divertida.

-Nosotras tenemos nuestro trabajo, la Guasón trajo a Nekron de vuelta para poder llevar a cabo su plan, eso quiere decir que él es la clave para todo eso, si encontramos un modo de derrotar a Nekron entonces podríamos…-.

-Tal vez la daga y el libro de Raven sean la clave-dijo Pinkie Pie.

Las chicas miraron a su amiga con mucha sorpresa, ya que tenía un buen punto en su argumento, aunque Batman no estaba del todo enterado de la situación aún-¿De qué habla? ¿A qué daga se refiere?-pregunto Batman.

-Se refiere a la daga de la Reina Hipólita, al parecer esa lunática necesitaba la sangre de Raven que quedo en el filo para poder traer a Nekron con vida, también averiguamos que ellas fueron quienes tuvieron el libro de Raven todo el tiempo, usaron a Superman para obtenerlo-explico Sunset.

-¿Cuándo averiguamos todo eso?-pregunto Rainbow mirando a su novia.

-Hace una hora, tú estabas ocupada gritando y maldiciendo el nombre de la Guasón, de hecho, Tetrax nos lo confirmo-respondió Applejack

-Entonces es claro lo que tenemos que hacer-dijo Batman con tono serio-la mejor manera para poder detener esta locura y devolver a Nekron al Inframundo es destruyendo los objetos que lo trajeron de vuelta, es decir, la daga y el libro-.

Sunset se quedó pensando un momento en esa posibilidad-Creo que si clavamos la daga en el libro de Raven, la magia de ambos objetos podría causar que se destruyan mutuamente-.

-Es una muy buena idea-dijo Batman muy impresionado por la deducción de Sunset, quien sonrió ante esas palabras-pero hay otro problema, ya que ambos objetos poseen magia sumamente poderosa y que al mismo tiempo es muy diferente, acercarlos podría ser algo sumamente peligroso, especialmente si no es una fuerza que pueda soportar el choque de luz y oscuridad-.

-¿Luz y Oscuridad?-pregunto Rainbow.

-El libro de Raven contenía hechizos de magia negra, mismos que fueron escritos por Trigon, el padre de Raven, mientras que la daga fue forjada por las Amazonas para poder liquidar a todo ente maligno que las atacara, por ese motivo un choque de ambas fuerzas podría ser devastador-explico Batman.

Un grito desgarrador capto la atención de todos, al tiempo que Sunset recibía un llamado de Flash, quien le informo que aparentemente, los fantasmas y Zombis estaban comenzando a aparecer en todo el planeta, que el resto de la Liga de la Justicia ya se encontraba disperso luchando contra esas amenazas, algo que no estaba siendo nada fácil.

-Creo que no tenemos mucho tiempo para pensar en los detalles-dijo Myra comprendiendo que la situación en el planeta estaba empeorando.

-Tenemos que encontrar a esa demente y detener a Nekron, es nuestra única opción-reconoció Twilight.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo encontraremos?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-¡Debe estar en un cementerio! ¡Si se llama Nekron y es representante de la muerte entonces debe estar en un cementerio!-declaro Pinkie Pie sonriendo.

-Eso tiene…sentido-reconoció Rarity.

-Pero se trata del Guasón y las cosas con sentido nunca son las respuestas-señalo Sunset.

-No olvides que aunque eso es cierto, a veces el Guasón puede hacer que las cosas tenga lógica solo para confundirte más, su lógica no es más que caos, muerte y sangre, además de que para poder traer a Nekron de nuevo entonces en serio necesitaría estar en un cementerio-concordó Batman.

-Bueno, eso reduce la lista a unos… ¿Cuántos cementerios hay en la ciudad?-pregunto Rainbow rascándose la cabeza y Twilight reviso en una Tablet.

-En total deben ser unos 10 máximos, sumando los que se encuentran fuera de la ciudad y a los alrededores uno 170 cementerios, aunque la mayoría de ellos ya están abandonados-respondió la peli violeta.

-Aun dividiéndonos tardaríamos mucho en ubicarlos-gruño Karai.

-A menos que rastremos la energía de otra manera-dijo Batman-la daga es de origen Amazona, lo que significa que una Amazona puede sentir su energía y guiarnos hasta ella-.

-Pero la única Amazona que queda viva en todo el planeta es…-Sunset se quedó muda y Batman asintió.

-Les dije que necesitábamos su ayuda-dijo Fluttershy cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero enojado que solo hizo que se viera sumamente tierna.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Alemania**

Mientras tanto, por todo el planeta, los fantasmas de los enemigos que el Régimen asesino y otros más que murieron en periodos anteriores o posteriores a la batalla con Drago, estaban causando un gran alboroto, incluso en naciones como Alemania había un gran caos, pues los fantasmas de Hitler y de su ejército de Nazis arrasaban con todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Amber apareció y disparo varias flechas de energía contra los fantasmas, logrando derribar a algunos, pero más seguían apareciendo y fue cuando un grupo de Crystal Gems se unió a la batalla, acompañadas por Aya.

-¡Su planea sí que está lleno de sorpresas!-declaro una Rubí al tiempo que lanzaba un golpe contra un soldado.

-¡No tienes idea!-aseguro Amber disparando más flechas.

-¡Destruyan a todas esas simpatizantes de los judíos!-indico Hitler-¡Nada va a impedir que logre mi sueño de crear una raza de súper hombres!-.

-¡Lo que ese hombre dice no tiene sentido!-intervino Aya-¡Según su historia; la versión perfecta de un humano que tenía era alto, rubio, de ojos azules; características de las cuales él no tiene ninguna!-.

-¡Tal vez por eso esta tan amargado con el mundo!-declaro Amber cuando uno de los soldados arremetió contra él, siendo asustado por una serpiente que salió del suelo.

La serpiente pronto se transformó en J'onn-Es una verdadera pena que un solo hombre pueda convencer a toda una nación de odiar a los demás, que tristeza-dijo con pesar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Pearl Harbor**

Incluso los soldados americanos y japonesa que murieron durante ese combate aparecieron al emerger del mar, al tiempo que Flash, Obuni, Kakunsa y Vikal aparecían para hacerles frente, claro que Flash no tardó en hacer una de sus características bromas por la situación.

-Bueno, otro día, otro dólar-dijo sonriendo y disponiéndose a comenzar con la batalla.

Kakunsa arremetió contra los soldados, atacándolos con sus garras, al tiempo que Vikal se elevaba en el cielo y usabas sus poderes de vampiros para poder darles pelea, Obuni rápidamente empleo su gran habilidad como guerrero, comenzando a atacar a los muertos.

-¡Este planeta tiene cosas muy raras!-acepto sin dejar de pelear.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Japón**

En ese lugar se encontraban Razer, Corban y Delsin, los cuales atacaban a los fantasmas como podían, claro que Delsin los hacia desaparecer con su magia, pero no tardaban en regresar de donde quiera que fueran enviados, hecho que comenzó a preocuparlo.

-¡Una magia sumamente poderosa debe estar ayudándolos, por eso no puedo enviarlos a otro lado!-declaro Delsin.

-¡Eso sí que es grandioso!-gruño Corban atacando a los fantasmas con algunas armas de metal que llevaba consigo, así como también ayuda del Anillo Azul de Razer.

-Espero que esas chiquillas ya tengan una idea de que está causando esto-gruño Razer.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **México**

Del mismo modo, John lideraba a Isis, Tetrax, Tornado Rojo y un grupo más de Crystal Gems en contra de los fantasmas, incluso Blackfire llego de la nada para prestar su ayuda, en serio había cambiado mucho desde que su hermana le salvo la vida, ya no buscaba ser la Gran Gobernante de Tamara, ahora solo se dedicaba a honrar la memoria de su hermanita apoyando a la Liga de la Justicia en todo lo que podía.

Tetrax disparo rayos de energía contra los fantasmas, mismos que solo resurgían cada vez que eran derribados, al igual que ocurría cuando Isis y Tornado Rojo ayudaban, entonces Polar Nova actuaba y los congelaba sin lograr nada.

-No tiene caso, cada vez que los intentamos detener solo conseguimos que avancen con más decisión, nuestra única oportunidad de ganar es que las Hijas de la Noche detengan a lo que sea que este causando todo esto-dijo John.

-¡Lo diré, si se dan prisa sería mucho mejor!-declaro Isis retrocediendo un poco.

Y así estaba ocurriendo en todo el mundo, cada miembro de la Liga de la Justicia ayudaba en lo que podía, era una suerte que las Crystal Gems que se opusieron al Planeta Madre fuera un refuerzo extra, incluso aquellas que optaron por tener trabajos y vidas sin emoción alguna en el campo de batalla, todo por proteger su hogar, más sino se detenía el origen de todo esto, de nada serviría toda esa batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Damocles**

Sin saber qué hacer ni que pensar, Diana se encontraba en su celda, intentando encontrar una respuesta a todo lo que estaba pasando, la daga de su madre estaba en manos de una lunática que seguía los pasos del Guasón, el maldito monstruo que le arrebato todo lo que amaba a Clark, porque después de tantos meses de meditación, de furia y de negación…porque sí, Diana paso por las cinco etapas del duelo.

La negación, se negaba rotundamente a creer que Clark no la amaba, que él realmente la quería, que sentía lo mismo por ella y que cuando el mundo estuviera bajo la protección de ambos, gobernarían juntos, que todo eso de que la abandonaba era solo un engaño de su mente, que todo era un maldito error.

La furia, de la negación para a la furia, misma que descargo lanzando gritos de furia, golpeando la pared con todas sus fuerzas, misma que ni siquiera se agrietaba, gracias a que estaba diseñada especialmente para poder contenerla, realmente estaba dolida y furiosa, más de una vez maldijo a Lois por ser la causante de que Superman sufriera y de que no la amara.

La negociación, paso largas noches negociando consigo misma, asegurando que Superman la amaba, que realmente lo hacía, pero no del modo en que ella quería y eso la llevaba de vuelta a una negación, así como también a arranques de furia sumamente violentos.

La depresión, duro mucho tiempo deprimida, entristecida y dolida, dándose cuenta de que para el hombre por el cual traiciono a su madre y a sus hermanas nunca la vio más allá que como una amiga y ya ni eso, porque la abandono de esa manera tan cruel e inhumana.

La aceptación, tras muchos debates, muchas negaciones y mucha descarga de furia, Diana finalmente acepto que Clark no era el hombre que esperaba que fuera, que realmente nunca la amo y nunca lo haría, para él solo existía una mujer y esa era Lois, por ella estaba dispuesto a todo, ahora podía ver la verdad que tanto se negó a sí misma, que al final, ella no ayudo a Clark, solo lo convirtió en lo que no debía ser, en vez de darle apoyo y ayuda, lo guio por el camino de la venganza, del odio y la furia, lo convirtió en lo que nunca debió ser.

Y ella…se convirtió en todo lo que una Amazona nunca debía ser, la esclava de un hombre, una guerrera que estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por un hombre, la más grande vergüenza que una Amazona podía cometer, Diana se volvió lo que nunca debía ser.

-Hola Diana-dijo una voz que hizo que la Amazona abriera los ojos de golpe, una voz que no le era tan desconocida y al escucharla se llenó de terror, mismo que aumento cuando vio que se trataba de quien pensaba.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser!-exclamo sorprendida y aterrada.

-Tanto tiempo su majestad-saludo Batman, quien iba acompañado por las Hijas de la Noche, como en los viejos tiempos.

Diana no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo y estaba segura que era una alucinación, un truco de su mente, seguramente una forma más de castigarla de los Dioses y ni siquiera podía pedirle piedad a Hera, porque la Reina del Olimpo desapareció tras el Torneo de Poder junto con Zeus y todos los demás Dioses.

-No está viendo una alucinación, en serio soy yo-aseguro Batman sabiendo lo que Diana estaba pensando.

-¿Bruno? ¿Cómo es esto posible? Tu estas…muerto-dijo Diana sorprendida.

-Lo estoy-dijo Batman señalando la aureola de su cabeza, dejando más que perpleja a Diana.

-No hay tiempo para explicar-dijo Sunset-escuche muy bien, Batman está aquí con un permiso de los Dioses, él vino para ayudarnos con un problema que está azotando al mundo…-dijo Sunset.

-¿Qué te parece esto? ¡El mismo hombre al que tú y Superman acusaron de traidor y demás! ¡Se ha ganado tanto el respeto de los Dioses que incluso le permitieron venir del mundo de los muertos para ayudarnos!-intervino Rainbow-¡En cambio tú, la supuesta amada del supuesto gran salvador de…!-.

-Ahora no Lightning-silencio Batman.

-Lo siento Gran Jefe-se disculpó Rainbow, sin poder evitar sonreír ante eso, definitivamente esto era como en los viejos tiempos, aun cuando sabían que era solo temporal.

-No entiendo del todo como es esto posible-dijo Diana-pero creo que como miembro de la Liga de la Justicia ya debería estar acostumbrada a esto y más cosas raras-reconoció Diana.

-Ex miembro de la Liga de la Justicia-corrigió Rainbow y Batman la silencio con la mirada-lo siento…-se disculpó sonriendo nerviosa, pero vaya que estaba disfrutando de ese momento y no era la única, todas estaban felices de poder estar con Batman otra vez.

-¿En serio estas disfrutando ser regañada?-pregunto Rarity mirando a su amiga con extrañeza.

-¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Estoy más que emocionada por el hecho de que este con nosotras una vez más!-aseguro sonriendo.

-Aunque sea por poco tiempo-dijo Fluttershy sonriendo con algo de tristeza.

-Entonces díganme que es lo que quieren, antes de que su amiga vuelva a insultarme-pidió Diana un poco harta de ser insultada hasta el cansancio por Rainbow.

-Creo que ya debes saberlo a la perfección-dijo Batman con tono tranquilo-la situación es cada vez más alarmante, la Guasón planea traer a Drago de vuelta y sino la detenemos tendrá éxito en su misión-.

-Siempre supe que el Guasón era un enfermo, pero nunca creí que quien se hace llamar del mismo modo también pensara de una forma tan retorcida-dijo Diana.

-Lo que necesitamos de ti es que nos ayudes a rastrear la energía mágica de la daga de la Reina Hipólita-dijo Sunset-como la última Amazona que queda entonces eres la única que puede sentirla y localizarla antes de que sea tarde-.

Diana guardo silencio un momento, analizando las palabras de las chicas, realmente no comprendía como Batman estaba de vuelta ante ella, pero el hecho de escuchar el nombre de "Drago", bastaba para darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, en especial si trajeron a Nekron de vuelta.

-¿Por qué creen que pueden confiar en mí o que si quiera los ayudare?-pregunto Diana.

-¿Quién dice que confiamos en ti?-cuestiono Batman-si aceptas ayudarnos, te mantendremos vigilada en todo momento y una vez que la misión termine, serás traída de vuelta a Damocles-.

-Y si intentas alguna tonterías nos permitiremos patearte tu asqueroso, traicionero y vil trasero-esta vez quien hablo fue Applejack.

-En cuanto a lo otro-intervino Sunset-no nos ayudaras por la bondad de tu corazón, porque sabemos que de eso no queda nada en ti, por eso sabemos que nos ayudaras por algo mucho más satisfactorio, al menos para ti-.

-Y eso sería…-.

-La misma razón por la cual nos ayudaste con Superman; venganza-señalo la peli fuego.

Diana y Sunset se miraron a los ojos fijamente, se podía sentir la tensión que había en el ambiente, el resto de las Hijas de la Noche y el propio Batman solo podían observar lo que pasaba en silencio, finalmente, Diana suspiro y sonrió, al tiempo que se cruzaba en brazos.

-No cabe duda de que todos deben pensar que ahora solo soy una perra maldita que solo piensa en matar a quien la desafié-.

-Tu solita te construiste esa imagen-dijo Rainbow.

Diana se rio con diversión ante eso-Bien, los ayudare a detener esto, esa daga le pertenecía a mi madre, así que ahora es de mi propiedad-aseguro sonriendo.

-Te advierto que una vez que terminemos con esta misión, destruiremos tanto la daga como el libro de Raven-intervino Batman-no podemos arriesgarnos a que vuelvan a ser usados con fines malignos-.

-No tienes derecho a decidir eso, Bruno-señalo Diana-esa daga me pertenece a mí-.

-Según recuerdo, cuando el Régimen cayó y durante tu juicio, tu madre, la Reina Hipólita, se presentó en el momento del juicio, donde anuncio públicamente que tú eras una traidora de Temiscera, una miserable que no era digna de los símbolos ni títulos que recibiste; de princesa ni de campeona y que tampoco eras digna de las hermanas a quienes traicionaste-enlisto Batman, dejando a Diana congelada, porque recordaba lo que seguía-y según recuerdo, en esos momentos…-.

 **-Flashback-**

En medio de un juicio y una audiencia que esperaba conocer la sentencia a dictar para los miembros del Régimen, Hipólita se presentó, se podía ver que la reina estaba sumamente furiosa por todo lo que su hija hizo, la llamo traidora y desagradecida, una miserable esclava que entrego todo por un hombre, esas palabras tan crueles dejaron en shock a Diana, pero nada se comparaba a lo que siguió después.

-No eres digna de estos símbolos, ni de los títulos que recibiste-decía al tiempo que recogía el Lazo de la Verdad y demás cosas que le pertenecían a Diana como Amazona-¡No eres digna! De las hermanas y de la reina…que traicionaste-en este punto, la voz de Hipólita se quebró, pero saco fuerzas de lo más profundo de su ser-¡Y ahora te despojo de tus dones y de tus títulos! ¡Y en nombre de mi madre, y la madre de mi madre! ¡Yo Hipólita! ¡Reina de las Amazonas! ¡Te destierro!-anuncio ante todos los presentes-¡Ya no serás bienvenida en Temiscera, esa tierra sagrada ya no será tu hogar y el nombre de Diana será maldecido por los Dioses, y dado que tu escogiste a un hombre en vez de seguir con nuestra noble misión, serás juzgada y castigada en el mundo de los hombres!-.

Tras eso, Hipólita se acercó a los miembros del juicio, asegurándoles que su nación no esperaba una guerra con el mundo y que como muestra de buena fe, así como también una señal de paz, les entregaba a la prisionera de guerra, Diana, quien a partir de ese momento, era enemiga tanto del mundo como de Temiscera.

Naturalmente, Diana no se quedó callada, acusando a Batman de haber engatusado a su madre para que la viera como una traidora y suplicándole a Hipólita que abriera los ojos, que con Kal en el poder el mundo entraría en una era de paz maravillosa, incluso Kal y otros miembros del Régimen gritaron lo mismo, pero Hipólita dijo…

-Batman es el verdadero héroe del mundo, el héroe que realmente merece y el único hombre que se ha ganado mi respeto-reconoció Hipólita retirándose finalmente, en medio de los gritos e insultos de su hija.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

-Así que como vez, majestad, no tiene ningún derecho a la daga-dijo Batman finalizando el relato.

Las Hijas de la Noche quedaron sorprendidas por el relato, escucharon del juicio contra los miembros del Régimen, pero nunca sobre eso, solo podían imaginarse la expresión de dolor, tristeza y decepción en el rostro de la orgullosa Hipólita en ese momento.

-Abran la celda-indico Batman y tras vacilar un momento, la celda de Diana se abrió, rápidamente, las Hijas de la Noche se colocaron en guardia, desenvainando sus Armas Celestiales, al tiempo que la ex Amazona salía de su celda-¿Qué decide hacer?-.

Diana suspiro antes de responder-Encarguémonos de terminar con esta pesadilla antes de que empiece-dijo con firmeza.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una aliada inesperada ha aparecido ¿será posible que puedan confiar en Diana, quien estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por Superman en el pasado? La batalla por los Universos está a punto de comenzar una vez más"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=zmUjyJskM38**

 **Sunset**

 **Mi vida ha sido como un eterno ciclo sin fin  
A veces no creía que podía seguir  
Cuando tu calidad y paz me levanto**

 **(Se ve tres fotografías en un libro, la primera muestra la batalla contra drago, la segunda el torneo de los universos y la ultima en blanco comenzó a ser resplandor en esta)**

 **Twilight**

 **Hoy sola no estas  
Con amistad sin fin  
Es algo imposible**

 **Sunset**

 **De la soledad yo pude regresar  
Para ver la luz otra vez**

 **(Se ve la historia de Sunset pasar lentamente desde el régimen hasta la caída de este como sus aventuras con las hijas de la noche, todo para acabar mirando el traje de Batman frente a ella)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que aun puedo levantarme y luchar**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
Cuando sea el momento de pelear**

 **El gran peso en mis hombros por llevar  
Algo imposible no es**

 **(Twilight aparece a su lado apoyándola viendo con detenimiento imágenes de los otros compañeros de Batman, sin saber que Bruno las estaba observando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Solo es difícil continuar**

 **Sunset**

 **Pero mientras no me rinda continuare**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad en reconstrucción después de largas batallas, en la oficina del comisionado se ve primero a Gordon, para cambiar a Celestia y por ultimo a Starlight, quien sonreirá observando la señal de Batman iluminando la noche)**

 **Applejack, Rainbow**

 **Honestidad y Lealtad  
Te sostendrán**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack corren alrededor de un bosque como competencia)**

 **Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity**

 **Dándole al mundo algo porque reír  
Porque con generosidad y amabilidad**

 **(Se ve a Myra y Fluttershy en una guardería cuidando de varios animales, pasando a una con Rarity y Karai, por ultimo a Pinkie en una fiesta entreteniendo a todos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Juntas podremos estar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Toma la luz y el poder que tienes  
La amistad y el amor florecerán**

 **(En un bosque se ven pasar las estaciones con el cambio de color de hojas para mostrar a Twilight y Sunset en este abrazadas mirando la puesta de sol)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
De mi propia historia escribir y continuar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Y sé que esta gran amistad  
Jamás se extinguirá**

 **(Más tarde se les unen Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Con amor todo es posible  
Los limites se van  
Y sé que este legado podrá continuar**

 **(Todas se quedan viendo la puesta de sol que se convierte en la noche de pronto, así como todas sonríen esta imagen es tomada en una fotografía convirtiéndose en la última del libro, para después ser cerrado)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Luna Creed:** _volvió, pero solo por 24 horas y para ayudar en esta situación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _nadie lo esperaba y eso era justo lo que quería conseguir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _eso es algo que buscan conseguir y mejor si es una de las chicas que sello a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _seguro se te ocurrirá algo, especialmente porque ahora le han pedido ayuda a Diana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _pues todavía lo está y es tanto que Batman incluso sugirió ir a pedir ayuda a Diana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _realmente me pregunto porque me esfuerzo en tratar de impresionar o sorprender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _y siguen diciéndome lo mismo, en serio ¿Por qué me esfuerzo en tratar de sorprenderlos? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _pues él no está vivo, sigue muerto y solo por 24 horas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _de hecho…Batman sigue muerto, solo volvió por 24 horas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _eso es lo que estoy preparando, ya que también hay otros detalles que debo pulir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _bueno, ya se sabe cómo fue que Batman ha vuelto, pero solo será por un día. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _creo que la respuesta vino en el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _ok. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _algo parecido a lo de Goku, el permiso de 24 horas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ya lo sabes, el Caballero de la Noche llego a ayudarles con un permiso especial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _algo que nadie realmente esperaba que fuera a ocurrir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _aunque Batman solo se quedara por 24 horas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _de hecho yo creo que la vida de Bills está ligada a quien es el Kaioshin más importante, en este caso Shin, ya que el anciano ha dicho (en el manga) que está retirado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _regreso, pero solo por 24 horas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _entiendo, mucha suerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _ya lo sabes, le dieron permiso para bajar a la Tierra por 24 horas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _tus comentarios a veces me dejan deprimido, yo espero sorprender y me salen con eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _en serio, a veces me pregunto porque me esfuerzo en tratar de sorprender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _ok, ya me lo han dejado claro de que ya lo esperaban, ya ni se para que me molesto en tratar de sorprender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _ahora tuvieron que hacer lo que no querían, pedir ayuda a Diana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _supongo que ya no tiene caso tratar de sorprender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _lo acabas de ver, tuvieron que pedirle ayuda a Diana en estos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _aunque todavía queda la duda de cómo es que Zod también está presente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _supongo que lo estas dejando a mi criterio y si es así, ya tengo mi preferencia, espera para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _nos acercamos cada vez más al final y si la he checado, vaya que tienes razón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _ahora han ido a pedirle ayuda a quien menos habría querido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _supongo que ya no tiene caso tratar de sorprender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _a veces en serio me da la impresión de que se ponen de acuerdo para comentar de manera similar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _pues ya lo viste, han recurrido a Diana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _ok…reconozco eso, pero eso asumí por la descripción que me diste del video. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _ni se porque me sorprende que me sorprenda que parece que se ponen de acuerdo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _realmente estoy comenzando a cansarme de leer lo mismo en cada comentario, es igual que en el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _te lo agradezco y llegaste justo a tiempo, porque el final está cada vez más cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _ya me estoy aburriendo de ver lo mismo en la mayoría de los comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _pues…ya no sé qué decir…en serio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _estoy buscando el momento, ya que no es fácil complacer a varios al mismo tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _ese no es del estilo del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _y ahora le han pedido ayuda a Diana para encontrar el escondite de la Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _al menos esa parte está bien, ya que mantengo la incógnita de su identidad, como ocurría con el original. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _ahora le han ido a pedir ayuda a Diana, siendo su última alternativa por el maldito tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _por el momento, le han pedido ayuda a Diana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _entiendo, buen uso del acento francés en un comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _una de las verdades que dijo Mr. Increíble; "por más veces que salves el mundo, él todo el tiempo ha de verse en peligro y a mí me gustaría que se quedara a salvo por un tiempo, soy como el sirviente, oigan, acabo de limpiar ¿no lo pueden dejar así unos 10 minutos?" Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _de hecho quedan muchas cosas por hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _volvió, pero solo por un día. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _ya lo acabas de ver, ahora pidieron ayuda de Diana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Ángel María NF, Éire, Olivia, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades, Andros Valgreen 4, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Gokash Z, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, El Monitor, Ant, The Shadow Void, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Shazam, Wham Pillar One, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Nero Metallic, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Black Hunter, Edge Hell Razor, White Killer 09, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Hell Drago, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Speed Demon 24, Ryo Red, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Moon-9215, Revolver, Regulus Leo, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Xanatrix742, Freedom Gundam 96, Wild Boy,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	43. Fin del juego Sexta Parte

" _ **El repentino regreso de Batman desde el otro mundo fue algo que tomo por sorpresa a todos, tanto héroes como villanos, pero tras explicarles que obtuvo un pase especial de los Dioses para bajar a la Tierra durante 24 horas y ayudarlas en esta terrible situación, las Hijas de la Noche no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que alegrarse de volver a contar con su mentor y padre una vez más, después de un breve reencuentro, se enteraron de que la mejor manera de poder impedir que el plan de la Guasón y Nekron se complete, era destruyendo los objetos que estaban empleando para llevarlo a cabo, es decir, necesitaban destruir la daga de las Amazonas que derramo la sangre de Raven y su libro de hechizos, cuya magia negra fue escrita por el mismísimo Trigon hace mucho tiempo, pero para poder encontrar la daga se necesitaba de que una Amazona sintiera su energía, así que sin más opciones, se dirigieron a ver a Diana, quien se llevó la sorpresa de su vida tras ver a Batman vivo una vez más o al menos, eso parecía, pero no tardaron en ponerla al tanto de la realidad, al principio no parecía estar muy dispuesta a ayudarlos, eventualmente acepto y ahora se preparan para detener el plan de la Guasón ¿podrán confiar en Diana? ¿Y serán capaces de detener a la Guasón y a Nekron?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Qe50-aLh0cI**

 **Twilight  
¿Acaso puedes oír?  
Esa voz mía que se la ha llevado la luz**

 **Sunset**

 **Si el mundo significa esto  
Entonces estos sentimientos son reales  
(Se ve a Ciudad gótica desde la noche al amanecer con Firebird, Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, para después mostrar a Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Fui aplastada por mi anhelo y me rendí  
Sin siquiera saber de qué color es este cielo infinito  
(Se ve el pasado de Sunset desde el régimen hasta el día de hoy, mirando a lo lejos de gótica)**

 **Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón  
(Puede ver a Bruno, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie a su lado esperándola para después pasar a la noche)**

 **Sunset  
Un gran peso por cargar**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas  
(La noche procede con varios ladrones siendo detenidos por Batman y sus hijas, conforme da un salto en el tiempo de cómo pasan los años y como Batman empieza a cansarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **(Se ve la ciudad dos lados uno oscuro y el otro claro, del lado oscuro se llega a escuchar una siniestra risa)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No tengo tiempo para llorar por las estaciones  
Y no volveré a dudar otra vez  
Son contados, y muy pequeños  
Los lamentos que llevo en mis manos**

 **(Se ve la baticueva con el pasar de los años desde que solo eran Bruno y Alfred, para cambiar a otros con Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim, Damián y terminar ahora con Bruno guardando el traje de Batman)**

 **Todas las hijas de la noche**

 **Una historia por continuar  
El legado prevalecerá**

 **(Sunset observa la ciudad a lo lejos con la imagen de Karai y la Guasón a lo lejos ella toma la máscara de Batman en sus manos para colocársela y saltar a la aventura)**

 **Twilight**

 **He venido hasta aquí, solo siguiéndote  
Es algo que yo, que tu buscabas, puedo hacer...**

 **Sunset**

 **Las palabras que me dijiste aquel día, incluso ahora  
Definitivamente llegaron a mi corazón**

 **(Starlight Glimmer observa a lo lejos el cómo Batman vuelve a nacer mientras esta sonríe)**

 **Sunset**

 **Me di cuenta de la razón de haber nacido  
Hoy más de lo que pude hacer ayer**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **Pese al gran peso por cargar  
Sé que sola nunca estoy**

 **(Sunset avanza siendo detenida por la Guasón esperándola comenzando una persecución)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todo fue como si fuera tan natural  
Nuestros preciosos días no han terminado, entonces, otra vez**

 **Todas juntas en especial Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas**

 **(Se ven grandes momentos de combates pasados de Batman y el Guasón, golpe tras golpe que se da entre las hijas de estos)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí…**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Fue como si todo aquí hubiese sido con naturalidad  
Los días que vendrán serán con seguridad felices y así  
Comienzo a avanzar porque es momento de correr  
Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón**

 **(La lluvia cae en su combate para rápidamente caer unas a otras al suelo, no sin antes de que Sunset sea sujetada de caer en la oscuridad por Twilight, a su lado de Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para levantarse e iluminar el alrededor)**

 **Sunset**

 **Ya no me detendré a mi destino llegaré  
Porque mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer  
La respuesta que busqué  
(Sunset aparece frente a la mansión Díaz junto a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, así como Bruno a su lado, a punto de tomarse una foto)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No noté que estaba justo aquí**

 **En esta historia y legado continuar  
No terminara aquí**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Siempre continuara**

 **(La foto termina tomada de la familia, así como muestra a otros que ya no están como Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián, para terminar, mostrando la noche con Sunset ahora como Batman a su lado Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 43**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 43 Fin del juego**

 **Sexta Parte**

 **Cementerio**

La Guasón y sus dos aliados observaban encantados en caos que estaba desatándose en todo el planeta, de seguir así, pronto podrían provocar que la prisión de la Bestia se debilitara lo suficiente para permitirle regenerar su cuerpo y una vez que lo haya conseguido, entonces podría liberarse sin problema alguno.

-Pero aún me preocupa el hecho de que el Batman original este aquí, él podría ser una verdadera molestia a los planes-dijo Lucy preocupada.

-Eso es algo con lo que estoy contando, ya que su sucesora no ha sido lo que yo esperaba, espero que ahora que está aquí pueda darnos un poco de diversión-dijo la Guasón sonriendo.

Nekron gruño ante eso-Definitivamente eres igual al Guasón original, solo piensas en maneras de hacerle la vida difícil a Batman-señalo molesto.

-Es parte de mi encanto-aseguro la Guasón riéndose de forma retorcida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Una vez que Diana estuvo libre, no tardaron en volver a la ciudad, ahora solo debían asegurarse de que Diana los llevara por el camino correcto, claro que tuvieron que tomar extremas precauciones, pues confiar totalmente en Diana era como pedirle al Guasón que se rindiera pacíficamente.

Una cosa sí hicieron, para comodidad de Diana, le permitieron usar su antiguo traje de heroína y campeona Amazona, se podría decir que la Mujer Maravilla había regresado, pero por desgracia y tristeza, eso solo era en el aspecto físico, porque internamente, Diana seguía creyendo en el Régimen.

-Muy bien, ya estoy lista-dijo Diana apareciendo-es agradable volver a usar mi viejo traje-.

-No te acostumbres a ello, ya que cuando esto termine volverás a esa prisión, al igual que yo volveré al Otro Mundo-dijo Batman con seriedad.

-Siempre tienes que arruinar los buenos momentos ¿verdad Bruno?-señalo Diana, para luego ver a Sunset-aunque debo admitirlo, entrenaste muy bien a esa chica, en serio sigue tus pasos al pie de la letra, en especial el ideal de nunca matar a los criminales-.

-Y me enorgullezco de ello-dijo Batman.

-Te enorgulleces de que sea débil-dijo Diana con frialdad.

-Hubo un tiempo en que tu pensabas lo mismo, al igual que Clark y todos los demás, pero tras la caída de Metrópolis todo cambio, si hubo algo bueno que salió de todo eso es que pude conocer a mis hijas-dijo Batman.

Diana iba a decir algo, cuando Sunset tomo la palabra-Muy bien su majestad-dijo con un tono de voz sumamente sarcástico-muéstranos el camino-.

Diana miro a la peli fuego un momento y luego a Batman, quien solo mantenía su vista hacia el frente, antes de que la Amazona le hiciera la pregunta, el Caballero de la Noche se adelantó, demostrando una vez más sus habilidades como detective.

-Esta es su enemiga, no la mía-dijo con una voz que claramente indicaba que era el fin de la conversación, pero Diana no iba a quedarse con la duda.

-¿Desde cuándo piensas así del Guasón?-cuestiono confundida e interesada.

-Aclaremos una cosa, esta nueva Guasón no es el mismo al que yo enfrente, ahora es la enemiga de Sunset, le corresponde a ella detenerla, ya que yo no me quedare aquí para siempre, volveré al Otro Mundo y quiero que ella resuelva esto, para que se dé cuenta de que puede cargar con el peso que conlleva ser Batman-explico Batman.

Diana quiso seguir pero Sunset intervino-No tenemos tiempo para esto, cada minuto que pasa, esa demente y sus amigos pueden estar acercándose más a traer a Drago de regreso y no sé qué piense usted, pero nosotras no lo vamos a permitir-aseguro la peli fuego.

La Amazona finalmente suspiro sin poder replicar más y luego se adelantó al grupo, comenzando a sentir la energía que provenía de todo el lugar, hasta que finalmente, localizo la energía de la daga que perteneció a su madre.

-Ya la encontré, se encuentra hacia allá-dijo señalando hacia donde el sol se ocultaba-es débil, ya que algo está infiriendo con su energía, pero aun así puedo reconocerla, le pertenece a la daga de mi madre-.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo-dijo Sunset activando un control en su cinturón y el Bati Avión no tardó en aparecer.

-¡Yo conduzco!-grito Pinkie Pie dirigiéndose a la cabina, antes de ser tacleada por Rainbow.

-¡Olvídalo!-declaro la chica de cabello arcoíris, al tiempo que sus amigas asentían ante ese comentario.

-Ah ¿Por qué?-pregunto Pinkie Pie haciendo un puchero triste.

Diana solo vio eso con mucha confusión, antes de que Rarity captara su atención-Muy bien su alteza, por favor suba a la nave-le indico.

-¿Qué? Me permito recordarles que yo puedo volar, así que…-no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Applejack la sujeto con su Látigo.

-Y yo me permito recordarle que no confiamos en usted ni un poco, así que no espere que la dejemos volar a sus anchas, cuatrera-aseguro la vaquera, dejando a Diana molesta por esa forma en que la llamo.

Sin poder reclamar más, Diana fue subida al avión, más cuando Batman y Sunset se dispusieron a abordar, la peli fuego se dispuso a darle el lugar de piloto, pero Batman la detuvo-Tu eres Batman, así que esto ahora es tuyo, yo solo soy un aliado que vino en momento de crisis, no pienses que las cosas volverán a ser como antes porque no lo serán-.

-Yo…no creo que lo vayan a ser…-.

-Si en verdad no lo creyeras no estarías actuando como si fuera de ese modo-señalo Batman-Sunset, yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo, cuando pase el día volveré a irme, necesito asegurarme de que puedes lidiar con esto, recuerda que el Guasón es un demonio, la maldad en él es demasiado para que cualquiera pueda enfrentarla, por eso debes ser capaz de hacerlo y no apoyarte en mí todo el tiempo o esperar que yo lo resuelva-.

Sunset guardo silencio, analizando las palabras de su figura paterna, al tiempo que sus amigas esperaban, Twilight miro a su pareja con preocupación, pero finalmente, Sunset las miro con una mirada que claramente indicaba determinación y decisión.

-Muy bien, Diana nos llevara hasta el escondite de la Guasón, una vez ahí debemos encontrar el libro de Raven y la daga para destruirlos por completo-Diana la volteo a ver con sorpresa-lo siento señorita, pero es la única manera de devolver a Nekron al Inframundo y evitar que Drago resurja-.

-En serio lo lamentamos-dijo Fluttershy y Diana la miro de forma significativa-bueno…yo más que ellas-reconoció.

-Creo que podríamos necesitar ayuda-dijo Twilight-es decir, puede que Nekron no sea el único No Muerto que nos esté esperando en ese ligar-.

-Concuerdo-dijo Sunset activando la comunicación-a todos los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, esta es Batman, hemos localizado el escondite de la Guasón, quien es responsable de todo este caos, está siendo ayudada por Nekron para poder traer a Drago de vuelta, en cuanto reciban este mensaje, sigan la ruta que tome el Bati Avión, localicen su señal por medio de la Atalaya-indico la peli fuego.

Batman sonrió sumamente orgulloso de Sunset, la peli fuego sí que aprendió muy bien, pero todavía tenían una misión que cumplir y era de mayor prioridad, rápidamente, abordaron el Bati Avión y se pusieron en camino al cementerio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En otro lado de la ciudad, Karai y Myra estaban lidiando con algunos fantasmas, cuando recibieron el mensaje de Sunset y la Hija del Mal no pudo evitar sonreír-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Myra.

-Si ya saben que ruta tomar significa que consiguieron convencer a esa perra para que los ayudara, me sorprende que haya accedido-dijo Karai sonriendo, pero su sonrisa no tardo en volverse tensa-pero no creo que sea prudente confiar en ella-.

-¿Crees que las traicione?-pregunto Myra.

-Es una posibilidad, será mejor que nosotras también vayamos a ese lugar-dijo Karai al tiempo que cortaba a un fantasma en dos con su sable.

-Como digas-dijo Myra y ambas se dirigieron a tomar un transporte para ir al lugar indicado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio**

Lucy se acercó a la Guasón y a Nekron, ambos observaban el caos que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo-Cuanto más, más grande será la grieta de la estrella-dijo la demente sonriendo.

-Tal vez no sea lo suficientemente grande para que reconstruya su cuerpo, pero si para que lleve a cabo su plan para poder regresar-dijo Nekron.

-Es cierto, será algo muy divertido, siempre es bueno tener un as bajo la manga-confirmo riéndose.

-Creo que pronto tendremos compañía-informo Lucy activando una imagen-al parecer la última de las Amazonas si les presto su ayuda para traerlos hasta aquí-.

-Que decepción tan grande-dijo la Guasón con fastidio-pero adelante, dejemos que vengan, creo que se llevaran una gran sorpresa cuando lleguen-expuso riéndose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El Bati Avión estaba cada vez más cerca del lugar, según los radares de la consola, así como también Diana, que podía sentir la daga de su madre con más fuerza conforme más se acercaban, claro que en todo momento iba atada con el Látigo de Applejack, así como también la vigilaban en todo momento.

-En serio no confían en mí ni un poco-dijo Diana sorprendida por ese hecho.

-Ah…creo que eso ya quedo claro-dijo Applejack.

-No sé qué esperaba, ya que por culpa suya y del Régimen todas nosotras sufrimos mucho, al igual que muchas otras personas inocentes-señalo Rarity.

-Y si alguien tiene razones de sobra para desconfiar de ti soy yo-intervino Rainbow.

-¿Y eso porque sería?-pregunto Diana.

-Porque usted provoco la devastación que no solo acabo con la vida de un buen amigo y rival, sino que además provoco que yo me quedara en silla de ruedas sin saber si alguna vez iba a volver a caminar o no-señalo Rainbow.

-¿Qué?-de acuerdo, eso nunca lo supo-yo… ¿de que estas hablando?-.

-No me extraña que no lo recuerde, después de todo, a ustedes ya no les importaba nada más que masacrar a todos los que les opusieran-dijo Rainbow.

-Realmente no tenían derecho a acabar con la vida de todas esas personas, hayan sido buenos o malos-dijo Fluttershy.

Diana solo escuchaba en silencio, al tiempo que notaba como las Hijas de la Noche se ponían con expresiones melancólicas, cada una recordando lo que sufrió durante el Régimen, quiso decir algo, pero entonces, sintió una descarga en todo su cuerpo, mismo que captó la atención de todos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Batman.

-La daga, está cerca, es aquí, está debajo de nosotros-dijo mirando por una ventana.

-Ah, pero frente a nosotros hay otra cosa-señalo Pinkie Pie.

Frente al Bati Avión, flotando de una manera siniestra, se encontraba nada menos que Nekron, quien sonrió al verlas aparecer-¡Bienvenidos a nuestro humilde hogar!-declaro Nekron reuniendo energía oscura y disparándola en un rayo.

Sunset rápidamente hizo una maniobra evasiva y el disparo, golpeo el ala derecha del Bati Avión, provocando que comenzara a caer en picada-¿Por qué nunca podemos hacer un aterrizaje normal?-cuestiono Rarity al tiempo que comenzaban a caer a gran velocidad.

Como forma extra, Nekron lanzo un rayo más, dándole a la otra ala y provocando que la velocidad con la que caían aumentara-¡Yo puedo salvarlos!-grito Diana tomando por sorpresa a todos-¡Pero necesito que me quiten el Látigo para poder hacerlo!-.

-¡Si claro! ¿Y se supone que debemos creerte?-cuestiono Applejack mirando a Diana.

-¡Si no lo hacen nos estrellaremos!-grito Diana.

-¡Suéltala Huntress!-indico Batman.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Hazlo!-le repitió con firmeza y Sunset se quedó sorprendida.

Aun dudando, Applejack libero a Diana, quien una vez que estuvo libre, salió de la nave al darle una patada a la cabina, una vez que estuvo fuera del avión, voló hacia abajo, quedando frente a la nave y alzando sus brazos, sujeto la nave con fuerza, misma que siguió cayendo, al tiempo que Sunset, Twilight y Batman hacían esfuerzos por estabilizarla.

Diana luchaba por hacer que bajara con menor velocidad, no era una tarea sencilla, pero comenzó a lograrlo y muy a tiempo, porque el suelo ya estaba a escasos metros de ellos, los pies de la Amazona tocaron tierra y debido a la velocidad con la que iban, sus pies comenzaron a arrastrarse y enterrarse en el suelo, pero finalmente, logro detener la nave y bajarla sin problema alguno.

Una vez que el Bati Avión estuvo seguro en el suelo, Batman y las Hijas de la Noche descendieron del mismo, al tiempo que miraban sorprendidas a Diana-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto la Amazona.

Las Hijas de la Noche no respondieron, solo vieron a la Amazona sin saber que pensar y fue cuando Batman tomo la palabra-¿Pudiste enviar la señal antes de que el impacto la bloqueara?-pregunto mirando a Sunset.

-Por fortuna lo hice-respondió Sunset-o mejor dicho, Magic Star lo hizo-.

-Aprendimos a estar preparados para todo-aseguro Twilight y Batman sonrió orgulloso.

Diana solo permanecía en silencio, esperando cualquier posible reacción por el hecho de que les salvara la vida, pero en definitiva, nadie parecía querer decir algo por ello, con excepción de Fluttershy, quien dio un paso hacia ella.

-Muchas gracias por salvarnos-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Solo hice lo que debo hacer-respondió Diana.

-Pues ya era hora-gruño Rainbow.

-Lightning-la voz de Batman evito que algo más pasara-no es el momento-agrego, ya que Nekron no tardo en reaparecer.

-Vaya, vaya, nunca creí que volvería a ver esto; Batman y la Mujer Maravilla, nuevamente como equipo contra la maldad, pero creo que les hace falta una cosa, es cierto, les falta el tercer miembro de la Trinidad; Superman-señalo buscándolo con la mirada-pero no lo veo ¿Dónde podrá estar?-.

-¿No lo recuerdas vieja calaca?-pregunto la Guasón apareciendo-él ya no está más en este mundo, porque ya no es un héroe, sino un criminal, tal como lo es esa perra-señalo mirando a Diana, acompañada de Lucy, cuya mirada se topó con la de Fluttershy.

Diana miro a la Guasón con mucha sorpresa-Entonces es cierto, realmente hay alguien que sigue los pasos de ese monstruo maldito-gruño mirando a la Guasón con odio.

La Guasón fingió tristeza al escuchar eso-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, pero creo que es mejor ser un villano conocido que uno que se esconde bajo la fachada de un héroe, como lo era el caso de Superman-dijo la Guasón.

-¡Clark era un héroe!-bramo Diana.

-Oh, eso es muy dulce, que todavía lo defiendas después del modo en que te abandono-la Guasón sonrió y luego miro a Batman-vaya, este sí que es un gran honor, estoy en presencia del Batman original, del mero mero, el jefe de jefes, en serio estoy que brinco de alegría-.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-cuestiono Batman-¿Por qué quieres seguir los pasos de un monstruo como el Guasón?-.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen; "de tal palo tal astilla"-señalo la Guasón sonriendo.

-Eres basura que mata por dinero-aseguro Sunset y la Guasón se rio de manera que provoco que Batman apretara los puños con furia, la misma risa que solía soltar el Guasón.

-Yo soy más que eso, solo fíjense con qué facilidad el Guasón original convirtió al más grande héroe de todos los tiempos en un cruel y despiadado tirano, no soporto perder a su esposa, su hijo no nacido y su ciudad-enumero con tristeza fingida-luego, esta señorita, una fiel amante de la paz y del amor, que cree en la compasión, se acercó a él y enveneno más la mente de Superman, haciéndole ver que la única manera de conseguir paz era pisoteando y masacrando con violencia-.

-¡Nadie quería eso, pero el Guasón lo hizo necesario, como tú lo estás haciendo!-aseguro Diana.

-Oh, me rompes el corazón querida, pero dime algo, una Amazona debe ser orgullosa, debe estar dispuesta a darlo todo por proteger a hombres y mujeres por igual, y nunca, pero NUNCA, deben… ¿Qué se supone que no deben hacer, Lucy?-.

-Convertirse en esclavas de los hombres-respondió Lucy.

-¡Eso mero!-confirmo la Guasón riéndose de manera muy divertida-¡Realmente fue muy divertido como tú te dejaste seducir por el poder de ese hombre, en serio, que patética resultaste ser!-se burlaba.

-Será mejor que guardes silencio perra-gruño Diana al tiempo que apretaba el mango de su espada, misma que desenvaino cuando Nekron apareció y tanto Batman como Sunset se dieron cuenta.

-Oh ¿acaso estoy hiriéndote con mis palabras? La verdad siempre es algo que duele mucho, pero vamos, tienes que admitir que fue muy divertido, lo diste todo por él, lo seguiste sin ponerte a pensar ni a vacilar si lo que estaban haciendo en serio era lo correcto o no y todo para que, para que al final te dejara botada como una ramera de circo con la frase "no eres Lois", eso debió ser un duro golpe a tu ego como Amazona y como mujer-siguió la Guasón.

-Cállate-Diana podía sentir como la sangre estaba comenzando a hervirle con cada palabra de la Guasón.

-En serio fue algo muy divertido de ver ¿no estás de acuerdo Lucy?-pregunto la demente mirando a su amiga, quien asintió.

-Realmente lo fue, debió ser muy duro para ti ser traicionada por el hombre al cual le diste todo y solo para saber que no eres nada para él-señalo Lucy.

-Solo una pobre ilusa, una hermosa Amazona superada por una simple reportera que no tenía ni la mitad de lo que tú tienes, ni la mitad de lo que le podías ofrecer ¿Qué se siente perder con una fracasada?-pregunto la Guasón con bastante crueldad y diversión, fue suficiente, eso último fue todo lo que Diana pudo soportar.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias, Diana se lanzó contra la Guasón a gran velocidad, sin que Batman o las Hijas de la Noche pudieran detenerla, la Amazona embistió con fuerza y furia a la Guasón, estrellándola contra un árbol.

Sujetándola con su brazo del cuello, Diana miraba con furia y odio a la Guasón-¡Parece que no entiendes cuál es tu lugar payasa de pacotilla, permíteme demostrártelo del mismo modo que Kal lo hizo con tu ídolo!-escupió con odio, pero la risa de la Guasón capto la atención de Diana.

-Oh, yo diría que será lo contrario-dijo de forma retorcida, antes de que Diana sintiera que algo la atravesaba.

Dirigiendo su vista hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que la Guasón la atravesó usando la daga de su madre, un arma que fácilmente podía herirla, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, Diana comenzó a retroceder, soltando a la Guasón, quien la vio como llevaba ambas manos a la zona dañada, al tiempo que le daba una patada, dejándola en el suelo.

-Ahí es a donde perteneces princesa, al suelo, como la perra miserable que eres-la Guasón se rio divertida ante eso-creo que haré algo bueno por el mundo y finalmente lo librare de la puta más puta de todas-sentencio preparándose para darle el golpe final, cuando Sunset se lanzó contra ella, pateándola y estrellándola contra el árbol

Nekron gruño ante eso y se preparó para atacar, pero entonces, un lazo se enredó en sus brazos y cuando se dio cuenta, Applejack y Rainbow lo atacaron con sus Armas Celestiales, al tiempo que Fluttershy lanzaba alguna flechas contra Lucy, al tiempo que Rarity arrojaba su Tenssen.

Esa fue la oportunidad que Twilight y Pinkie Pie aprovecharon para atrapar a los tres villanos en una esfera mágica, al tiempo que el Caballero de la Noche corría a auxiliar a Diana-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto con genuina preocupación.

-No puedo creer…que me haya apuñalado…con la daga de mi madre…-dijo Diana.

-Y yo no puedo creer que hayas sido tan tonta como para caer en la provocación de la Guasón-señalo Batman revisando su herida y dejando a Diana con un gran daño a su orgullo-sobrevivirás-.

-Oigan, soy yo o eso fue demasiado fácil-dijo Pinkie Pie rascándose la cabeza confundida.

-Cuando se trata del Guasón, las cosas nunca son fáciles-expuso Batman y fue tal como el Caballero de la Noche dijo, porque en esos momentos, Nekron destruyo la esfera, con ayuda de la magia de Lucy.

-Eso fue algo totalmente innecesario-dijo la Guasón sonriendo-creí que estarían felices de librarse de esa perra traicionera-señalo divertida.

-Batman jamás asesina a nadie-aseguro Sunset-y aunque ella sea eso precisamente, alguna vez fue una gran amiga de Batman-.

El Caballero de la Noche sonrió orgulloso ante esas palabras, mientras Diana solo guardaba silencio y la Guasón rompía en carcajadas, llevando sus manos a su abdomen, porque simplemente no soportaba la risa que le daba aquella frase que Sunset acababa de decir.

-¡En serio quieres ser como él! ¡Eso sí que es divertido o lo sería si hubieras podido descifrar esto desde antes!-declaro sonriendo-pero no pudiste hacerlo y muy pronto, la Bestia del Mal volverá a la vida y entonces podremos ver el final de todo lo existente-.

-¡Pero ustedes no estarán aquí para verlo!-declaro Nekron elevándose un poco e invocando una guadaña, al tiempo que se preparaba para la batalla y las Hijas de la Noche no tardaron en hacer lo mismo.

-¡Yo que ustedes mejor me rendía pacíficamente!-declaro Applejack.

-¡Si, porque por si no lo han notado, somos más que ustedes!-señalo Rainbow y apenas dijo eso, una gran cantidad de muertos hicieron acto de aparición, todos invocados por Nekron y con la magia de Lucy, mantenían la misma cara sonriente del Guasón.

-Creo que ya no somos más que ellos-señalo Rarity preocupada.

-Somos siete y medio, y ellos son…uno…dos…tres…-Pinkie Pie comenzó a contarlos.

-¿Contaste a ese que esta por allá?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Creo que si-respondió Pinkie Pie-¡Por favor, no se muevan! ¡Es desesperante! ¡Conté a varios dos veces!-se quejó la peli rosa.

-Ya que estas en eso, cuenta esto también-dijo la Guasón chasqueando los dedos y fue cuando sus cuatro subordinados hicieron acto de aparición, vistiendo armaduras de combate.

Lucy invoco un conjuro y la tribu más conocida de la siniestra Sombra de Khan hizo acto de aparición, todos listos para comenzar con la batalla-Lucy ¿puedes controlar a la Sombra de Khan?-pregunto Fluttershy sorprendida y aterrada.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo mis trucos-aseguro Lucy riéndose.

-Cuando acabemos con ustedes; las Virtudes Humanas, el sello que mantiene prisionero a Drago se romperá por completo y entonces podrá regenerar su cuerpo, una vez que lo haga, no habrá nada que impida que acabe con todo-sentencio la Guasón.

-Estás enferma-gruño Diana desde el suelo.

-Oh gracias, realmente me esfuerzo mucho por estarlo, ya que solo se necesita de un mal día para que alguien pierda la razón y vaya que Superman lo tuvo, pero ya que estas aquí dinos ¿Qué mal día tuviste tu para convertirte en una cruel y despiadada asesina? Porque que yo sepa, fue Superman quien lo perdió todo, incluso Batman tuvo un mal día en su momento ¿no es verdad Batsy?-pregunto mirando al Caballero de la Noche.

-El Guasón siempre ha sido un monstruo y lo fue por elección propia, habría querido creer que tu no serías ni la mitad de lo que él fue, pero veo que me equivoque, estas tan enferma como él-gruño Batman.

-Oh, se me alborotaron las hormonas-dijo la Guasón riéndose-pero bueno, es tiempo de que comience la función-sentencio preparándose para chasquear los dedos.

-Esto va a ser muy divertido-dijo Chow preparándose para la batalla, cuando un sonido capto la atención del criminal, siendo derribado por una tremenda patada que le dieron en el rostro.

-¡Chow!-grito Finn ante eso.

-¡Karai!-exclamo Sunset.

Efectivamente, Karai acababa de llegar, en compañía de Myra y de otros buenos amigos, los cuales estaban más que listos para poner en su lugar a la Guasón y a su sequito de una vez por todas.

-Espero no haber llegado tarde a la fiesta, porque no quisiera que ustedes tuvieran el placer de despedazar a esa perra maldita-sentencio sonriendo y Sunset no puedo evitar sonreí igual.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente ha llegado el momento de enfrentar a la Guasón y Nekron ¿será posible que logren detenerlos y evitar el regreso del más grande de todos los enemigos?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=JzX4qgESVHg**

 **Sunset**

 **Hasta hoy  
no puedo imaginar que  
no dejar de continuar pero  
puede pasar  
algún día...  
(Se ve a Sunset levantarse de una profunda oscuridad, para ser observada por Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie sonriéndole)**

 **Twilight  
si te sentís sin ánimos  
Si crees  
que vas a superar cualquier problema o situación  
¡Avísame! Quiero estar y verte yo... uno al menos, por favor...**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad siendo salvada por Batman, Robin y Batichica, para después darle paso al tiempo con Batman y las hijas de la noche)**

 **Sunset**

 **La vida es solo una, pero hay que llenarla de emoción  
Una razón me diste, ¡ya nadie me puede… derrotar!**

 **(Sunset se observa frente a tres caminos al frente, uno revelándola como Firebird, otra de ella misma y uno con una forma de murciélago)**

 **Sunset**

 **Aún  
No sé  
que haces para que yo lo repita otra vez  
Solo verte ahí de pie… y me das todo ese valor**

 **(La ciudad está en cambio con Karai dirigiendo de crimen del bajo mundo, Starlight como comisionada y mucho más, solo se necesita un héroe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **¡Esta vez- ya siento que algo grita en mi interior!  
Siento que quiero continuar  
si te miro a los ojos hoy**

 **(Sunset se dispone a tomar un camino siendo antes de eso tomada de la mano por Twilight, así revelando a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Bruno todos le sonríen, así está decidida avanza por el camino con forma de murciélago)**

 **Twilight**

 **Sé que puedes reír otra vez  
Llorar si quieres**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No dejes que tus sueños se apaguen**

 **(Se ve a Batman recorrer ciudad gótica, esa imagen cambia, ahora con Robin, después con Batichica, repitiéndose con Jasón, Tim y Damián, dando un final ahora con las hijas de la noche**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **¡Así que muestra el final… el definitivo!  
¡Eres mi héroe que me salvó!**

 **(Se ve Sunset observar el atardecer una vez más, como cambia a la noche estando en lo alto de un edificio llega tener el traje y mascara de Batman en mano, esta solo se coloca la máscara, así las hijas de la noche sonriéndole saltan a la aventura)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **PUES TRAS VER EL NUEVO PROMO DE STEVEN UNIVERSE, SE ME OCURRIO UNA TEORIA QUE ME GUSTARIA COMPARTIR CON USTEDES Y QUE ME DIERAN SU OPINION Y DIGO OPINION, NO QUE ME DIGAN LO MISMO DE SIEMPRE "YO YA NO LE TENGO FE A STEVEN UNIVERSE POR FALTA DE VILLANO", "YO PREFIERO A LAS OTRAS GEMAS", ETC. ESO YA ME LO ACLARARON AL MENOS UNAS DOCENAS DE VECES, SOLO QUIERO SU OPINION RESPECTO A MI TEORIA**

 **PUES CREO QUE PUEDE PASAR LO SIGUIENTE, QUE DIAMANTE AZUL Y AMARILLO ATACAN LA TIERRA, LAS CRYSTAL GEMS LA DEFIENDEN Y EN MEDIO DE LA PELEA, STEVEN REVELA LA VERDAD SOBRE SU MADRE, CLARO QUE AL PRINCIPIO NO LE CREEN, PERO OCURREN HECHOS QUE DEMUESTRAN LA VERACIDAD DE SUS PALABRAS Y TAL VEZ OCURRAN OTRAS COSAS QUE HAGAN QUE AZUL Y AMARILLO SE VUELVAN BUENAS, ESTO PUEDE MARCAR EL FINAL DE LA QUINTA TEMPORADA**

 **AHORA, LA SIGUIENTE PARTE ES ESTA, QUE SI HAY UNA SEXTA TEMPORADA, DIAMANTE BLANCO PODRIA HACER ACTO DE APARICION, SIENDO LA GRAN VILLANA DE LA SERIE Y COMENZANDO SU ATAQUE CONTRA LA TIERRA, ASI COMO TAMBIEN CONTRA LAS DEMAS DIAMANTES, ACUSANDOLAS DE TRAIDORAS**

 **¿Qué les parece?**

 **Ángel María NF:** _el contraataque ha comenzado finalmente, pero no va a ser una tarea fácil, especialmente porque Nekron es un ser que no puede ser eliminado, ya que él existe mientras haya muerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _se me ocurre otra cosa ¿has visto la película de Zootopia? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _eso es cierto, el pastel y el helado son de las mejores cosas que existen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _a mí también me gustaría ir en el Bati Móvil, el auto más poderoso jamás creado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _ok, se ve como una serie interesante, mientras no involucre lo que más me desagrada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _cierto, podrían haber necesitado la ayuda de Clark y eso sí sería un problema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _por eso me opuse rotundamente a resucitar tras la pelea con Drago y al final del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _creo que en DB Súper eso le hizo falta, porque DB Z se caracterizó por su sangre y más, especialmente en la saga de Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _realmente no sé qué pensar, ya que eso caracteriza mucho al Guasón, no saber totalmente nada de él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _por ello tuvieron que pedirle ayuda a Diana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ya lo estás viendo y espera a ver lo que hará Pinkie Pie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _y la Guasón está totalmente de acuerdo con eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _claro que tienen sus medidas de seguridad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _aunque han aceptado la ayuda de Diana, la mantienen vigilada, no confían en ella para nada y bueno, hay muchas cosas sobre ese asunto, incluso una que me sorprendió mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _hay muchas cosas que aclarar, pero no es el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _no es nada y ahora la batalla continúa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _eso fue algo que me imagino Hipólita le pudo decir a Diana por todo lo que hizo y por un hombre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _espero que el tiempo necesario para detener a la Guasón y a Nekron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _por eso toman sus precauciones, porque si decimos que confían totalmente en ella, es una gran mentira. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _por desgracia no pude hacerlo y no porque no quisiera, sino porque el trabajo no me permitió ir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _es curioso y extraño, ya que se supone que Diana es más resistente que eso, pero tiene sentido, ya que siempre que le disparaban se protegía con sus brazaletes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _aunque no sé si se pueda aplicar aquí, especialmente por todo lo que paso entre ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _esos villanos realmente pasaron de ser temibles delincuentes a payasos de circo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _no puedo creer que me menciones algo como eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _aunque la situación es más complicada por la amenaza que enfrentan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _por el momento si los está ayudando, aunque por sus razones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _Batman solo se queda el tiempo que le dieron y luego se marchara una vez más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _a situaciones drásticas medidas drásticas, aunque no confían en ella para nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _incluso ella sabe que la situación es demasiado alarmante como para hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _realmente es una pena que un hombre haya convencido a tantos de iniciar una masacre tan cruel, aunque al menos era bueno con los animales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _pues ya te puedes imaginar qué clase de amenaza puede provocar esta alianza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _aunque lo hace por venganza y no por su generosidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _por ahora solo les queda confiar en que los ayude en esta misión tan importante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _especialmente cuando eres un héroe que ya está acostumbrado a eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _la batalla ha comenzado y si fallan tendrán una visita indeseable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _aunque es difícil confiar en alguien que lo dio todo por el tipo equivocado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _Diana solo quiere recuperar lo que cree que es suyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _si, no te preocupes, ya la he checado, por el momento, el fic continua y se acerca al final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _o como bien dijo el Guasón; "una masacre es la mejor medicina". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _él llego porque es el único que conoce mejor que nadie la mentalidad del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _lo entiendo y como bien dices, el Guasón es bastante teatral en sus métodos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _eso es algo que estoy planeando, ya estoy trabajando en los modos especiales, luego seguirá el Batallador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _ahora continuamos con esta historia…y se acerca más a su final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _comprendo y bueno, ya estamos llegando al final de la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _el lado amable, tienen más tiempo que cuando Drago les dio solo una hora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _aunque más como aliada la llevan como prisionera, en serio desconfían de ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ya estoy preparando algo para el final de la historia en el Spin Of. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _por el momento, la Liga está resistiendo y tienen ventaja de que no es Drago por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ya lo estás viendo y no está resultando nada fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _bueno, ya lo estás viendo y Diana hizo lo que la Mujer Maravilla habría hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _de hecho, creo que algo como esto ya es un día normal de trabajo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y continúa la locura, así como también la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _es como Batman y Superman dijeron antes de su batalla final; "extraño quienes fuimos". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _especialmente si se trata de evitar que Drago reaparezca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _y esta es una situación que lo apremiaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _ya faltan menos y menos...y menos…me sentí triste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _confiar en Diana es una locura, por eso tomaron precauciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _pues es lo que esperan conseguir antes de que sea tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _eso es algo bastante cierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _como por ejemplo Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _ya estamos entrando en la recta final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Éire, Olivia, Photon Girl, Saint Femme, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Tenzalucard123, Kid Shooter, Gokash Z, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Giorno Joestar, Espadachín de la Luz, Amo del Vacío, Ant, Wham Pillar One, Wild Boy, B Buccellati, Dio The World, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Shazam, Doppio The Diavo, Abbacchio Leone, Nero Metallic, Joestar, Zeppeli, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Speed Demon 24, Black Hunter, Ryo Red, Raft, Hamon, Odín, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Regulus Leo, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Agusman, Iron Mario, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	44. Fin del juego Septima Parte

" _ **Tras el regreso de Batman del Otro Mundo para ayudar a las Hijas de la Noche en su lucha por impedir el regreso de Drago a manos de la alianza entre la Guasón y Nekron, el Caballero de la Noche confirmo que la única manera de poder detenerlos antes de que fuera tarde era solicitando la ayuda de Diana, quien se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Batman de vuelta, más no tardo en aceptar brindar su ayuda, especialmente cuando supo que podrían recuperar la daga de su madre; con su guía, lograron llegar hasta el escondite de la Guasón y sus tropas, siendo atacados por el malévolo Nekron, así como también Diana fue herida por la Guasón cuando ella la provoco para atacarla, una vez que estuvieron en ventaja, la Guasón revelo que gracias a sus dos aliados; Lucy y Nekron, ahora tenía un temible ejército de No Muertos y de la temible Sombra de Khan, mismas que fueron convocados gracias a la magia negra de Lucy, estando en desventaja numérica, parecía que esta iba a ser una batalla sumamente difícil, pero en esos momentos, Karai hizo acto de aparición, acompañada por su fiel amiga; Lucy y un grupo de aliados que estaban dispuestos a darle batalla a la Guasón para así poder evitar el regreso del mal supremo ¿será posible que puedan evitarlo a tiempo?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ribVjpHe4BE**

 **Twilight**

 **Puedes perdonar  
¿Y olvidar tu pasado?  
Deja ir todo  
Y recuperar tu paso**

 **(Se ve el pasado que tuvo Sunset desde el principio del régimen hasta pasar en cada momento que siguió hasta el momento actual, despertando en un campo verde, siendo observada por Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para darles una sonrisa y levantarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor, así que échame la culpa  
Dame el peso para todo  
No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño sea  
(La ciudad pasa a mostrar a varios enfrentamientos con criminales contra Batman y sus hijas en el tiempo que va mostrando cierto cambio en Batman)**

 **Sunset**

 **Lo soportaré todo  
Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Entonces puedes continuar**

 **(A lo lejos de la ciudad se ve el crimen del bajo mundo dirigido por Karai, como Starlight llega al puesto de comisionada, sin escuchar un simple hahahahaha resonando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Dale un nombre a la rosa  
Todavía olerá como dulce  
Dale un nombre a la rosa: todo es lo mismo  
No cambiará lo que significas para mí**

 **(Pasando a cambiar a Sunset mirando su reflejo en el traje para verse a ella misma como Batman, pasando a momentos donde Bruno se ve en un espejo su avanzada edad)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Si vives - Vive tu vida con buenas intenciones  
Se vuelve en algún lugar en el camino (Ah ~)  
Pero, ¿darías? Dale un segundo pensamiento  
Cuando dice que revela la mentira**

 **(Sunset toma el manto de Batman en sus manos para volverse finalmente Batman ante las demás aceptando el renacer de Batman, cambiando rápidamente a una ciudad en caos aclamando por un héroe)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Solo hay un 10% de culpa  
Pero nadie compartirá la falla  
Tomas el calor, pero no más  
Así que ahora es el momento, tienes que tener tu propio  
Y levántate alto  
(Se ve la sombra de Batman a lo lejos pasar como todos ven a Sunset la ahora Batman combatir a varios criminales, aun escuchando un hahahahaha, aparece la hija de un demonio, la Hija del Guasón)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Es la cosa número uno que nunca puedes olvidar  
No dejes que te definan,  
Todavía hay pelea en ti  
(Sunset se pone al frente de ella como esta sonríe para ser rodeada por cientos de criminales, sin dejarse intimidad llega a ser apoyada por Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, ahora sonriendo entre si avanzan directo al combate, pasando a quedar la imagen con las hijas de Batman y el Guasón frente a frente)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor  
Dando el peso para todo**

 **Twilight**

 **No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño  
Tú y yo podemos soportarlo todo**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Y continuarás**

 **(Termina todo en una fotografía con Bruno, Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie siendo colgada en la baticueva junto a otras con Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 44**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 44 Fin del juego**

 **Séptima Parte**

La repentina aparición de Karai, Myra y algunos refuerzos tomo por sorpresa a la Guasón, pero eso no evito que comenzara a reírse de una manera sumamente demencial y preocupante, hecho que hizo que Batman y Sunset entrecerraran los ojos, pues cuando el Guasón se reía solo significaba una cosa.

-Veo que te divierte mucho el hecho de que los refuerzos de estas mocosas y ese cadáver viviente hayan llegado-observo Nekron.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso, mientras más mejor-dijo la Guasón sonriendo de forma retorcida-¿no estás de acuerdo querida Lucy?-.

-Por supuesto-dijo Lucy.

Los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia que llegaron a tiempo fueron Soujiro, Corban y Flash, quienes se quedaron mudos al ver a Batman, especialmente Flash, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar cómo era posible, Batman lo detuvo.

-No es el momento, hay trabajo que hacer-señalo el Caballero de la Noche.

-Si…definitivamente eres tú… ¡Mi amigo del alma!-grito Flash abrazándolo con fuerza.

-El abrazo no era necesario-gruño Batman y Flash se separó sonriendo nerviosamente-lo siento, la emoción por verte de nuevo viejo amigo y veo que Diana también está aquí-observo viendo a la Amazona, que seguía con una mano en la zona dañada de su abdomen-pero ¿Por qué estás en el suelo en vez de estar de pie?-.

-¿En serio Barry?-pregunto Diana y Flash comprendió todo al ver que la mano de Diana sangraba un poco.

-Oh…lo siento-dijo Flash-muy bien Bats ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto emocionado.

-No lo sé, pregúntale a Sunset, ella es Batman ahora-señalo el Caballero de la Noche con mucha confianza en la peli fuego.

Sunset sonrió ante esas palabras y miro a sus amigas, todas estaban dispuestas a seguirla como siempre lo habían hecho, sonriendo y sabiendo que no estaba sola, la peli fuego encaro a la Guasón de nuevo, viendo que la criminal tenía la daga y Lucy el libro.

-Muy bien, el plan es el siguiente, obtener el libro y la daga para detener esta locura de una vez por todas-indico Sunset-y la Guasón es mía-agrego mirando a la criminal, quien solo sonrió de forma burlona.

-Eso suena más a una meta que a un plan-observo Myra.

-Para mí funciona-aseguro Karai sonriendo desafiante al tiempo que desenvainaba su sable y se preparaba para la batalla.

-Lamentamos no poder quedarnos a jugar con ustedes, pero tenemos que ir a preparar la reunión para nuevo querido invitado de honor-dijo la Guasón sonriendo-pronto llegara y hay que tener todo listo-agrego como sentencia.

-¡No iras a ningún lado!-declaro Rainbow lanzándose a gran velocidad, pero Lucy uso su magia para retirarse del lugar, dejando a su ejército detrás para impedirles el avance.

-¡Parece que tendremos que lidiar con estos cuatreros primero!-señalo Applejack.

-¡Entonces que comience la fiesta!-grito Pinkie Pie y la batalla contra las fuerzas de la Guasón comenzó.

Batman también se unió a la batalla, su intención era abrirles el paso para que llegaran hasta donde se encontraba la Guasón, pero entonces se vio rodeado por Zod, Espantapájaros, Hiedra Venenosa, Gatubela y el Caballero Fantasma, todos dispuestos a saldar cuentas con el Caballero de la Noche original.

-Esta vez no tienes manera de escapar Batman-dijo Espantapájaros al tiempo que alzaba una guadaña.

-No hay manera de que puedas evitar el final de todo-dijo Hiedra Venenosa.

-Me sorprende que alguien como tú, que aprecia la vida vegetal más que cualquier otra cosa esté dispuesta a ayudar a traer a quien pretende destruirlo todo por completo-observo Batman con seriedad.

-Nadie destruirá mis plantas-aseguro Hiedra sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa.

-Pues tus acciones demuestran lo contrario-dijo Batman encarando a Gatubela-Selina, nunca imagine que tú también quisieras volver a estar del lado de la Bestia del Mal ¿Por qué siempre nuestros encuentros deben terminar contigo apuñalándome por la espalda?-.

-Lo siento guapo, pero debiste haber acepto la oferta de Superman cuando nos la propuso, ahora mismo terminaras igual que todos ellos-sentencio Selina lanzándose contra Batman, seguida por todos los demás.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, las Hijas de la Noche estaban lidiando contra los muertos y las Sombras de Khan que las atacaban, fue cuando la peli fuego diviso a su novia, quien estaba siendo acorralada por varios Ninjas, con un movimiento rápido, Sunset se lanzó en su auxilio, cortando en dos a los Ninjas, para luego sujetar a Twilight con un brazo.

-¡Twilight!-grito en medio de la batalla, captando la atención de la peli violeta-¿te casarías conmigo?-le pregunto.

Ante aquella pregunta tan inesperada, Twilight abrió mucho los ojos, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba a un ritmo alarmante, sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y miraba a los ojos de su novia, aun a través de las máscaras, sus miradas se encontraban, pero justo cuando Twilight iba a dar una respuesta, tuvo que hacer a un lado a Sunset para disparar un rayo de luz contra un fantasma que casi la ataca.

-¡Creo que no es el mejor para hablar de eso!-declaro la peli violeta volviendo a la batalla, pero Sunset la detuvo.

-¡Tal vez no haya otro momento!-le expuso y Twilight miro a Sunset fijamente, al tiempo que analizaba sus palabras.

Porque si bien Sunset confiaba en que podrían obtener una nueva victoria contra el mal, tal vez no podrían conseguirlo, porque como Batman les enseño, es imposible salvarlos a todos y ganar todas las batallas, si fracasaban, entonces Drago resurgiría y nada impediría que lograra aniquilar a todos, esta podría ser la última vez que vería a su novia y que le pediría eso.

Tras meditarlo con rapidez, algo sencillo para Twilight, finalmente, dio su respuesta-Si… ¡Si quiero!-respondió sonriendo y Sunset sonrió, busco con la mirada y al primero que diviso fue a Soujiro, que estaba lidiando con Hak Foo y un grupo de fantasmas.

-¡Soujiro! ¿Podrías casarnos a Twilight y a mí?-pregunto.

Soujiro no respondió de inmediato, primero lanzo a los fantasmas contra Hak Foo y luego le corto la cabeza a un Zombi que salió de la nada-¡Estoy un poco ocupado en estos momentos! ¿No podrían esperar un poco?-.

-¡Tal vez no tengamos otra oportunidad!-grito Twilight y Soujiro suspiro fastidiado.

-¡Bien! ¡Amados hermanos, amigos, familiares y enemigos jurados de la Liga de la Justicia!-grito al tiempo que saltaba a un árbol, desde donde comenzó a repeler a varios espectros-¡Nos hemos reunido hoy aquí, en este lugar cercano a un tenebroso cementerio para unir a estas dos en sagrado matrimonio! ¡Tenga esto!-grito dándole un golpe con su hacha a uno de los Ninjas.

Al mismo tiempo, Sunset y Twilight continuaban en su batalla, pero en ningún momento se despegaban la una de la otra-¡Sunset Shimmer! ¿Me aceptas como tu amada esposa?-pregunto Twilight.

-¡Con todo mi corazón! ¡Y tu Twilight Sparkle! ¿Me aceptas como tu fiel y amada esposa?-repitió Sunset.

-¡Siempre lo haré!-aseguro Twilight.

-¡Por el poder investido en mí por…mí, las declaro esposa y esposa!-anuncio Soujiro al tiempo que bloqueaba los ataques de los Zombis con su arma-¡Puedes be…!-golpeo a un espectro-¡Puedes be…!-esquivo el golpe de Hak Foo, mismo que provoco que el árbol en el que estaba callera-¡Solo háganlo de una puta vez!-gruño Soujiro ya harto.

Sunset y Twilight se dieron un beso lleno de pasión, amor y cariño, sellando así su más reciente unión en una de las bodas más raras que jamás se haya visto, cuando se separaron, se lanzaron a la batalla nuevamente, ya que todo el mundo parecía haberse detenido en cuanto fueron declaradas esposas, en serio, tal vez no fuera la boda perfecta con la que cualquier chica soñaría, pero estaban juntas y eso les bastaba.

-¡Que vivan las novia!-grito Pinkie Pie disparando confeti al cielo y luego disparándole un rayo a los fantasmas con su Bastón, al tiempo que Rarity lanzaba su Tenssen para cortar la cabeza de varios Zombis.

-¿Puedes casarnos a nosotras también?-pregunto Rainbow, provocando que Applejack se sonrojara al máximo.

-¡No soy sacerdote!-gruño Soujiro al tiempo que evitaba otro golpe.

Poco a poco, el grupo comenzó a verse rodeado por los enemigos, mismos que continuaban saliendo de todas partes-¡Son demasiados!-gruño Corban al ser derribado por el golpe de Ratso.

-¡Oiga, estamos ganando!-declaro Ratso sonriendo.

-¡Realmente parece que finalmente los malos vamos a ganar!-señalo Chow sonriendo.

-¡Solo tenemos que continuar así hasta que el plan de la jefa se lleve a cabo, creo que definitivamente ahora estamos en el equipo ganador!-aseguro Finn sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

Las Hijas de la Noche, Karai, Myra, Soujiro y Corban, así como Flash, quien fuera derribado por varios espectros, se reunió, al tiempo que Batman continuaba en su batalla contra sus viejos enemigos, estaban en serios problemas y dirigiendo al ejército, se encontraba Hak Foo.

-Parece que finalmente están acabados-sentencio sonriendo.

-Ustedes saben que nos importa mucho su bienestar, pero nuestra jefecita no quiere que alguien intervenga en sus planes-dijo Chow-así que lo siento, pero tendremos que decirles sayonara-.

Las Hijas de la Noche y sus aliados se prepararon para la batalla, cuando un rayo azul y verde salió de la nada, dando paso a todos los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, los cuales llegaron en el momento oportuno para apoyarlos.

-Ay no-dijo Finn-eso no es justo, no cuando estábamos ganando-se quejó, al tiempo que Batman sonreía levemente.

-¡No te sientas victorioso ya!-bramo Zod lanzándose contra Batman para darle un puñetazo, mismo que el Caballero de la Noche evadió y Zod termino golpeando al Caballero Fantasma con fuerza.

-¡Los refuerzos han llegado!-anuncio Daisy sonriendo.

-¡Hora de la revancha!-declaro Rainbow y el grupo se lanzó de nuevo a la batalla contra las fuerzas del mal.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, la Guasón, Nekron y Lucy observaban lo que ocurría alrededor del mundo, aparentemente, su ejército de muertos ya estaban comenzando a tomar control de muchos lugares y ahora solo las Gemas se encargaban de ellos, con excepción de los cinco miembros principales.

-Parece que la Liga de la Justicia ya tiene refuerzos-gruño Nekron.

-¿Qué tanto falta para que esa estrella se agriete?-pregunto Lucy.

-Por desgracia aún falta mucho tiempo, ya que no se trata de una energía común, esta energía fue hecha con el poder de la Presencia misma-expuso Nekron-pero no se preocupen, mientras yo me mantenga en este lugar todo seguirá según el plan-.

-Perfecto, pronto el máximo bromista volverá a la vida y será el final de todo-sentencio la Guasón riéndose.

Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba observando todo lo que pasaba, oculta detrás de unas lápidas, llego hasta ellos en medio del alboroto, ya había divisado el libro y la daga, pero debido a su condición actual y al hecho de que no tenía un plan, todavía no se decidía a actuar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Batman detuvo el golpe de Gatubela y la lanzo contra Hiedra, quien intentó golpearla por la espalda, más antes de poder hacer algo más, Harley salió de la nada con su mazo y por poco lo golpea con el mismo.

-¿En serio Quinn? ¿Sigues empeñada en seguir al Guasón?-cuestiono Batman mirando al fantasma de Harley Quinn.

-¿Qué puedo decir? El amor es algo misterioso-dijo Harley sonriendo.

-¡Quinn, el Guasón no era el hombre que pensabas, ni siquiera era un hombre, él era Drago, para él solo fuiste un títere que uso a su voluntad!-señalo Batman.

Harley agacho la mirada e hizo un puchero triste al escuchar eso, mismo que no tardo en cambiar por una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-¡Tal vez haya sido un títere, pero al menos él se quedó conmigo siempre, en cambio tú, cada mujer que decía amarte se alejó de ti, incluyendo esa patética Amazona!-declaro lanzando un golpe con su mazo, mismo que Batman esquivo y sujetándola con fuerza, la lanzo por los aires.

Cuando Batman vio que tenía una oportunidad de respiro, aprovecho para hablar con Sunset-¡Sunset, escucha, con la ayuda de nuestros aliados podemos encargarnos de esos demonios, tú debes ir a encargarte de la Guasón y sus compañeros!-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset recibió el mensaje de Batman-Entendido-dijo cortando la comunicación-tengo que ir por la Guasón ¿creen que podrán con esto?-.

-¿Nosotras? Una mejor pregunta sería si tú vas a poder con esa loca, su amigo calaca y su loca hechicera-señalo Rainbow.

-¿Quién dice que irá sola?-pregunto Karai de manera maliciosa-yo también iré, ya que tengo asuntos pendientes con Nekron-.

-Además de que Serafín y Myra también vendrán con nosotras-dijo Sunset-creo que ustedes pueden lograr razonar con Lucy para que detenga esta locura.

La pareja se vio entre sí-No estamos seguras de poder hacerlo…Lucy…no es la misma chica que conocimos-dijo Fluttershy con pesar.

-Peor aun así haremos todo lo posible-aseguro Myra y Sunset asintió.

La peli fuego entonces miro a su ahora esposa-Te dejo el mando del grupo, no te preocupes, volveré a tiempo para la Luna de Miel-le aseguro sonriéndole.

-Lo esperare con ansias-dijo Twilight cariñosamente.

Sunset le sonrió de la misma forma y el grupo se alejó con rapidez-¡No los dejen escapar!-grito Hak Foo, más la Liga de la Justicia se interpuso.

-¡Si las quieren, tendrán que pasar sobre nosotras!-aseguro Twilight desafiante y sus amigas asintieron.

-Como gusten-dijo Hak Foo sonriendo al tiempo que se tronaba los nudillos-voy a disfrutar mucho esto-aseguro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el cementerio, desde donde se podía ver el fuego que Lucy convoco para poder realizar el hechizo, el grupo que se encargaría de ponerle fin a esa locura se acercaba cada vez más y más al sitio indicado, fue cuando Fluttershy se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa Fluttershy?-pregunto Myra mirándola preocupada.

-¡Diana! ¡Nos olvidamos de Diana!-respondió mirando hacia atrás sumamente preocupada por la seguridad de la Amazona.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos por ella, tenemos que llegar antes de que consigan completar su plan!-declaro Karai.

-Pero…ella estaba herida…tal vez necesite ayuda-señalo Fluttershy dejando aflorar su extrema bondad.

-Fluttershy, sabes que tu bondad es algo que me encanta de ti, pero si esos tres tienen éxito, entonces no importara nada, ya que Drago lo destruirá todo, tu misma fuiste testigo de su poder y de hasta donde es capaz de llegar-señalo Myra.

Fluttershy se quedó sin replica, reconociendo que su pareja tenía razón, de no detener a Drago, todo estaría perdido, como Karai bien dijo, la Bestia no cometería el mismo error otra vez y seguramente lo destruiría todo antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar.

-Sigamos adelante-indico Sunset y el grupo siguió su avance.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Las Gemas que se encontraban en la ciudad eran guiadas por Bismuto, quien se encontraba junto con Celestia y Starlight en esos momentos, llevando a las personas a un sitio seguro, al tiempo que el suelo temblaba y se agrietaba, dando pasó a más fantasmas que salían de la tumba.

-¡Siempre supe que su planeta era especial, pero esto sí que va más allá de lo que esperaba!-declaro Bismuto sorprendida por lo que pasaba.

-¡Esto es demasiado para cualquiera!-gruño Starlight sin dejar de disparar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mansión Díaz**

Incluso el hogar de las chicas estaba siendo visitado por fantasmas, lo que provocaba que Kenneth, Odd y Spike la defendieran como podían, empleando algunas de las armas de la Bati Cueva, al menos las que consideraban apropiadas para esa situación, ya que Batman sí que tenía todo un arsenal.

-¡Toma esto y esto y esto!-gritaba Kenneth lanzándoles varias capsulas congeladoras-¡Oh, oh!-exclamo al ver que solo hizo fantasmas de hielo.

-¡A ver si estos fantasmas pueden con mi Ultra Poderosa Mega Híper Súper Duper Destructiva Máquina de Absorción!-declaro Odd apareciendo.

-Odd…esa es la aspiradora-señalo Kenneth.

Odd miro el aparato-¡De todos modos! ¡Traguen polvo desgraciados!-declaro encendiéndola y la aspiradora comenzó a succionara a los fantasmas-¡Vengan para acá, ahora mismo les doy sus pataditas!-aseguro, cuando de pronto, la aspiradora se apagó-¿Qué?-.

-Ah… ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Spike con mucha tensión al ver que el arma de Odd se detuvo.

-Creo que se debe de haber desconectado-señalo Kenneth nervioso y los fantasmas arremetieron contra ellos.

Rápidamente, el grupo se refugió en la Bati Cueva-¡Esto es malo, muy malo! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto Spike preocupado.

Odd corrió al teléfono-¿A quién vas a llamar?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Ya sabes, a los únicos que pueden encargarse de esto-dijo Odd, al tiempo que subía a un banco, los únicos que pueden resolver problemas como este, aquellos que pueden enfrentarse a cosas paranormales y sin temor alguno ¡Los Caza Fantasmas!-declaro Odd, al tiempo que ponía un disco de música y comenzaba a bailar.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=m9We2XsVZfc)**

 **Hay algo extraño en el departamento  
¿a quién vas a llamar?  
Dime**

 **Hay algo extraño y no parece bueno  
¿A quién vas a llamar?  
Adelante**

 **Viendo cosas  
Funcionar a través de tu cabeza  
¿A quién vas a llamar?  
Caza fantasmas**

 **Un hombre invisible durmiendo en tu cama  
¿A quién vas a llamar?  
Caza fantasmas**

 **No estoy asustado por algún fantasma**

 **Hay algo extraño en el apartamento  
¿A quién vas a llamar?**

 **Hay algo extraño y no parece bueno  
¿A quién vas a llamar?  
Caza fantasmas**

 **Viendo cosas  
Funcionar a través de tu cabeza  
¿A quién vas a llamar?  
Caza fantasmas**

 **Un hombre invisible durmiendo en tu cama  
¿A quién vas a llamar?  
Caza fantasmas  
¿A quién vas a llamar?  
¿A quién vas a llamar?  
¿A quién vas a llamar?**

 **No estoy asustado por algún fantasma  
¿A quién vas a llamar?  
Caza fantasmas  
¿A quién vas a llamar?  
Caza fantasmas  
¿A quién vas a llamar?  
Caza fantasmas**

 **No estoy asustado por algún fantasma**

Mientras cantaba, Odd saco unos lentes y comenzó a bailar de una manera que lo hacía ver bastante extraño, dejando a Kenneth y a Spike con miradas sumamente confundidas, aunque era más Spike que Kenneth, ya que el segundo solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

Odd siguió con su canción-Odd, ellos se retiraron hace años, no van a…-.

-Kenneth-la voz de Spike captó la atención de su amigo, quien cuando volteo se llevó una gran sorpresa, ya que los fantasmas que invadieron la mansión estaban bailando, siguiendo el ritmo de la música y los pasos de Odd.

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Kenneth con los ojos muy abiertos ante esa visión.

-Nunca creí que vería algo como esto ¿pues qué clase de fantasmas son estos?-pregunto Spike confundido.

-No lo sé, pero ¡Sigue bailando y cantando Odd! ¡Baila como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello, porque creo que es así!-declaro Kenneth al tiempo que sacaba algunos instrumentos de música de las chicas y le daba uno a Spike-ya sé que esto es raro, pero a estas alturas es lo mejor que tenemos-le dijo.

Spike no pudo hacer otra cosa más que encogerse en hombros y comenzar a tocar junto con Kenneth, para asombro de ambos, los fantasmas siguieron danzando alrededor de Odd, quien solo continuaba cantando, aunque los tres se preguntaban los mismo; ¿Cuánto tiempo iban a poder resistir así?

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio**

La Guasón y sus amigos observaban lo que pasaba, era cuestión de tiempo para que comenzara la diversión, tal vez no podrían liberar a Drago, pero si le daban la fuerza suficiente, entonces él se encargaría de lo demás, eso era lo que Nekron pretendía, darle la fuerza suficiente para llevar a cabo su ambición.

-En cuanto logremos dañar más el equilibrio en este mundo, habremos provocado una abertura en esa estrella, entonces solo tendremos que esperar a que obtenga la fuerza necesaria-dijo Nekron sonriendo.

-Y nada podrá detenernos-dijo la Guasón riéndose sin parar ante lo que estaban consiguiendo.

Lucy también sonreía de forma siniestra, pero por estar ocupados viendo lo que pasaba, no notaron que alguien se acercó y la sujeto con fuerza por la espalda, apuntándole con una espada en el cuello.

-¡Quietos ahora!-bramo Diana captando la atención de la Guasón y Nekron.

-Oh, miren nada más quien llego, la Mujer Margarina-se burló la criminal divertida.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes viniendo sola?-pregunto Nekron amenazadoramente.

-¡No se muevan!-advirtió Diana-¡Entréguenme la daga y el libro o su amiga morirá en este lugar!-sentencio Diana, mientras Lucy solo permanecía quieta.

Nekron quiso decir algo, pero la Guasón se rio divertida-Vaya ¿en serio pretendes matar a Lucy? Pensé que Batsy te había dicho que sin matar a nadie-señalo la criminal mirando a Diana fijamente.

-¿Tú me juzgas? ¿Cuánta sangre inocente hay en tus manos payasa demente?-cuestiono Diana mirándola con asco y odio.

Al escuchar la pregunta, la Guasón hizo un puchero triste-Ay…están llenas querida, me esfuerzo demasiado por impresionar al tiempo equivocado-dijo fingiendo un llanto, para luego comenzar a reírse-como tú con Superman-de acuerdo, nuevamente estaba metiéndose en una línea peligrosa-y al final no sirvió de nada, porque para Superman nunca fuiste nada, ni siquiera te amo ¿Qué se siente darlo todo por un hombre que al final solo quería a una putita de televisión?-.

Diana perdió los estribos de nuevo y furiosa, se lanzó contra la Guasón, al tiempo que alzaba su espada, pero antes de llegar ante la criminal, una figura salió de la nada la embistió con fuerza, derribándola, cuando Diana alzo la vista se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Pues su atacante no era otra que la mismísima Chita, solo que ella tenía algo diferente, su piel se había vuelto blanca con manchas verdes, al igual que su cabello se volvió de ese color, así como también sus labios ahora estaban pintados de rojo, como si estuviera sonriendo.

-Chita ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?-pregunto Diana horrorizada.

-Solo le dimos una nueva perspectiva de la vida-dijo Lucy levantándose y acomodándose junto con la Guasón, al tiempo que Nekron la miraba.

-¿En serio creíste que dejaríamos a Chita fuera de esto?-pregunto la Guasón divertida-solo que ahora le hemos dado una personalidad más alegre-agrego malignamente.

Chita rugió con ferocidad y se lanzó contra Diana, quien esquivo el ataque muy a tiempo, pero cuando lanzo un golpe contra su enemiga, esta detuvo el ataque con su mano, para asombro de la Amazona, especialmente porque en serio estaba sintiendo mucho dolor por el agarre de quien alguna vez fuera su amiga, Chita gruño ante eso y de una poderosa patada, la estrello contra varias lapidas, mismas que se destruyeron con el impacto.

-Ups, olvide mencionarlo, pero su nuevo estado no solo le da una perspectiva más alegre de la vida, sino que además aumenta sus fuerzas de una manera extraordinaria, cortesía de la buena Segadora-felicito la Guasón.

-Realmente fuiste una estúpida al pensar que podrías detenernos tu sola-señalo Lucy divertida.

Chita comenzó a golpear varias veces a Diana, quien trataba de resistir todo lo posible, pero la fuerza de Chita ahora era muy superior a la suya, fue cuando la felina se lanzó contra ella, estrellándola contra el suelo, para después azotar la cabeza de la Amazona contra el suelo repetidamente.

-Y parece que también aumentaste su odio hacia la Mujer Maravilla-observo Nekron.

-¿Tienes alguna queja?-pregunto Lucy.

-No, de hecho, estoy impresionado-reconoció Nekron.

-Deja de jugar con ella y acaba con su miserable vida, en nombre de todos los pobres inocentes que asesino-indico la Guasón riéndose.

Sonriendo de forma siniestra, Chita paso una de sus garras por la mejilla de Diana y luego bajo lentamente hasta el abdomen, donde aún tenía la herida que le hicieron y aumentando su sonrisa, Chita clavo su garra con furia en ese lugar, provocando que Diana gritara de dolor.

Lamiendo el rostro de Diana, Chita se dispuso a acabar con su vida de un zarpazo letal, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarlo, un rinoceronte de color azul brillante hizo acto de aparición, embistiéndola con fuerza y lanzándola por los aires, donde fue interceptada por un león, quien la atrapo en el suelo y de un golpe la dejo noqueada.

Nekron gruño ante eso, antes de ser atacado por la espalda por Karai, quien le dio un golpe con su sable, Lucy se preparó para intervenir, pero Fluttershy le disparo una flecha, misma que se convirtió en una serpiente que la inmovilizo.

-Lo siento-se disculpó con ojitos tristes, al tiempo que el león se convertía en Myra y Nekron se preparaba para encarar a Karai.

Finalmente, la Guasón solo se rio al saber que ocurría y volteo con lentitud-Ah llegaste, que emocionante-dijo sonriendo.

-Esta locura termina aquí y ahora-aseguro Sunset mirando a la criminal con furia.

-Uy que desafiante-dijo la Guasón divertida, al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar alrededor de la peli fuego y viceversa-pero no creas que vas a poder lograrlo, ya que este mundo está condenado desde el momento en que los primeros humanos pusieron un pie en él, aunque no hablo solo de los terrestres, sino de todos los existentes, solo mira, la querida Amazona que está ahí tirada quiso matar a mi amiguita-.

-Por ese motivo regresara a la cárcel cuando esto termine y tú te iras con ella-aseguro Sunset y la Guasón se rio.

-Ya lo veremos-sentencio sonriendo desquiciadamente.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El momento decisivo está cada vez más cerca ¿será posible que Sunset y las demás puedan impedir que el plan de la Guasón se complete? Esta pesadilla debe acabar antes de que sea tarde"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=zmUjyJskM38**

 **Sunset**

 **Mi vida ha sido como un eterno ciclo sin fin  
A veces no creía que podía seguir  
Cuando tu calidad y paz me levanto**

 **(Se ve tres fotografías en un libro, la primera muestra la batalla contra drago, la segunda el torneo de los universos y la ultima en blanco comenzó a ser resplandor en esta)**

 **Twilight**

 **Hoy sola no estas  
Con amistad sin fin  
Es algo imposible**

 **Sunset**

 **De la soledad yo pude regresar  
Para ver la luz otra vez**

 **(Se ve la historia de Sunset pasar lentamente desde el régimen hasta la caída de este como sus aventuras con las hijas de la noche, todo para acabar mirando el traje de Batman frente a ella)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que aun puedo levantarme y luchar**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
Cuando sea el momento de pelear**

 **El gran peso en mis hombros por llevar  
Algo imposible no es**

 **(Twilight aparece a su lado apoyándola viendo con detenimiento imágenes de los otros compañeros de Batman, sin saber que Bruno las estaba observando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Solo es difícil continuar**

 **Sunset**

 **Pero mientras no me rinda continuare**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad en reconstrucción después de largas batallas, en la oficina del comisionado se ve primero a Gordon, para cambiar a Celestia y por ultimo a Starlight, quien sonreirá observando la señal de Batman iluminando la noche)**

 **Applejack, Rainbow**

 **Honestidad y Lealtad  
Te sostendrán**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack corren alrededor de un bosque como competencia)**

 **Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity**

 **Dándole al mundo algo porque reír  
Porque con generosidad y amabilidad**

 **(Se ve a Myra y Fluttershy en una guardería cuidando de varios animales, pasando a una con Rarity y Karai, por ultimo a Pinkie en una fiesta entreteniendo a todos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Juntas podremos estar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Toma la luz y el poder que tienes  
La amistad y el amor florecerán**

 **(En un bosque se ven pasar las estaciones con el cambio de color de hojas para mostrar a Twilight y Sunset en este abrazadas mirando la puesta de sol)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
De mi propia historia escribir y continuar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Y sé que esta gran amistad  
Jamás se extinguirá**

 **(Más tarde se les unen Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Con amor todo es posible  
Los limites se van  
Y sé que este legado podrá continuar**

 **(Todas se quedan viendo la puesta de sol que se convierte en la noche de pronto, así como todas sonríen esta imagen es tomada en una fotografía convirtiéndose en la última del libro, para después ser cerrado)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _nadie esperaba que ocurriera algo como esto, no se esperaban que la Guasón fuera tan loca como para provocar este caos, no tuvieron tiempo de llamarlo y menos ahora que la situación está saliéndose de control cada vez más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _fue una de esas situaciones en que no me explico que fue lo que ocurrió y lo lamento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _como ya dije, fue un momento de esos en que no sé qué pasó y me disculpo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _entiendo, bueno, la batalla para detener a la Guasón y a Nekron continua. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _tomo mucho tiempo de paciencia y preparación, esa fue la razón por la que tardaron tanto en aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _solo que Pinkie Pie no tendría problemas en disimular que se estrellan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _¿y por qué tienes que describirlos? Especialmente si se tratan de niños. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _lo cual es raro, considerando que canal transmite dicha serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _creo que a estas alturas muchos estarán de acuerdo en que Karai y Myra son más confiables que Diana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _ya veremos qué pasa y la verdad no sé cómo nadie no aprende a que esa frase solo causa problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _comprendo, aunque también duele en que están convirtiendo las series clásicas de acción, como el caso de los Thundercats. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _como ocurrió con el original, no se sabe nada de ella en absoluto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _creo que nadie aprende que nunca se debe decir esa frase o "¿Qué podría ser peor?" Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _realmente es un golpe muy duro para quien fuera una gran heroína. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _la verdad siempre es algo que duele y mucho más que cualquier arma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _como bien mencione, todavía falta el Spin Of. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente, esa demente sabe qué no decir, del mismo modo que el Guasón lo hacía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _realmente es algo duro, ser Batman debe ser genial, pero implica muchos sacrificios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _entiendo y el plan de contraataque ha comenzado, es hora de detener a la Guasón y a Nekron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _me recuerdas mucho al Huevo Pascua, si has visto Huevo Cartoons sabrás de que hablo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _bueno, ya estamos cerca del gran final y luego el Spin Of que cerrara esta historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _es raro que actualmente pase eso, ya que Batman siempre analiza y por ello logra dar en el blanco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _aunque no dejaba de ser un temible guerrero, hay que recordar cuando Dao Lon Wong lo volvió su nuevo lacayo y como actuó con la máscara Oni. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _aunque cada dúo tiene su modo de hacer las cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _yo aún me siento…muy triste por saber que ya va a concluir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues ella no se considera una heroína, solo alguien que hace lo que quiere. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _y espero que lo esté siendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _cuando se trata del Guasón es muy difícil calmarse un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _me disculpo por ello, a veces no sé dónde tengo la cabeza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _ahora la situación sigue cambiando de manera radical y no se sabe que va a pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _aunque Karai está ahí por sus propias razones, como siempre suele ser. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _especialmente si tomas en cuenta la facilidad con la que la Guasón juega con Diana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _a veces me pasa y ni me doy cuenta, en serio, no lo hago cuando ocurre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _pues mientras no detengan a Nekron, quien es la fuente de todo eso, no hay mucha diferencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _aunque como Karai ya ha dicho, ella quiere ser quien venza a Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _aunque realmente, espero que si llega a aparecer Blanco le den un carácter digno de ser un villano, tal vez al estilo de Freezer o de Megatron en Transformers Prime, ese si fue un gran villano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _Karai es así y vaya que quiere ajustar cuentas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _sino fuera porque en la vida real ocurren cosas peores me sorprendería. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _como dije antes, hasta no ver lo que pasa no podré decir totalmente si me decepciono o no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _Karai siempre llega en el momento más inesperado y oportuno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _pues hasta no ver a Blanco no se puede dar opinión sobre ella, porque no se puede juzgar algo que no ha aparecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _aunque Karai solo piensa en ajustar cuentas con Sunset en algún momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _y vaya que Nekron no quiere fracasar en esta misión tan importante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _nunca dije que fueran perfectas, aunque ya se confirmó la sexta temporada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _me disculpo por ello, en serio no sé qué pasó en ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _en cierto modo, es reconfortante saber que pueden confiar en ellas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _pues todavía queda Blanco y si tengo razón en que quieren hacerla tipo villano oculto al estilo de "Power Rangers", será muy peligrosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _siempre es bueno contar con personas en que si se puede confiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _supongo que es para aumentar la tensión, aunque la batalla de Goku y Freezer fueron de los mejores 5 minutos de mi vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ok…pues espero que no me digas con que eso querías con tu personaje, porque ya escribí el momento de su muerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _realmente lo considero algo muy divertido, aunque hay pocas cosas que logran que me ría a carcajadas, si encuentro divertido las escenas y todo, pero para reírme hace falta algo más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _eso es bueno, realmente muy bueno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _muchas gracias, en serio aprecio que digas eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _y no olvides que aún falta el Spin Of que finalmente cerrara esta historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _nos acercamos al momento en que se enfrenten directamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _honestamente, yo también dudo con Amarillo, pero hasta no conocer a Blanco no puedo afirmar nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _no hay nada más hiriente que una clara y bien dicha verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pero las chicas nunca más lo permitirán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _al auto corrector puede ser muy útil, pero también muy molesto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Reimo Orus, Diane Noir, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, Enya Berserk, Stardust Girl, Olivia, Éire, Photon Girl, Saint Femme, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades, Hiruma Demon, Kid Shooter, Marco Sorairo, Tetsuma Gundam, Gaou Tyranus, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Tenzalucard123, Bowser30000000, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Polnareff Silver, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Sombra 02, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Mista 6 Pistols, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Joestar, Zeppeli, Seiryu.001, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Franco, Gokash Z, Wild Boy, Edge Hell Razor, Espadachín de la Luz, Kurtlaraperdomo Blaitor21, Speed Demon 24, Black Hunter, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Ryo Red, Raft, Odín, Hamon, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Regulus Leo, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Freedom Gundam 96, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	45. Fin del juego Octava Parte

" _ **Finalmente ha llegado el momento de darle cara a la Guasón y detener su plan de traer de vuelta a Drago, el Rey de las Tinieblas, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, tarea para la cual se ha aliado con Nekron, el señor de los Linternas Negros, pero en medio del horror, recibieron la ayuda inesperada de Batman, quien las convenció de pedirle ayuda a Diana, pues ella puede detectar la energía de la daga que perteneció a su madre, una vez que llegaron al escondite de la Guasón, se inició una nueva batalla contra las fuerzas del mal y al verse superadas en número, la Liga de la Justicia llego en el momento indicado para luchar todos contra esta criminal, ahora; Sunset, Karai, Myra y Fluttershy se preparan para darle cara a la Guasón, Nekron y Lucy, así como también salvaron a Diana de una horrible muerte a manos de una Chita que también fue atrapada por los hechizos malignos de Lucy, el tiempo se está acabando y lo que sea que Nekron está haciendo parece estar llevándose a cabo ¿acaso esto significara la reaparición de Drago y el final de todos los Universos? ¿Sunset y las demás serán capaces de detener la mente más retorcida que alguna vez amenazo a Ciudad Gótica? El encuentro final comienza ahora"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Qe50-aLh0cI**

 **Twilight  
¿Acaso puedes oír?  
Esa voz mía que se la ha llevado la luz**

 **Sunset**

 **Si el mundo significa esto  
Entonces estos sentimientos son reales  
(Se ve a Ciudad gótica desde la noche al amanecer con Firebird, Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, para después mostrar a Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Fui aplastada por mi anhelo y me rendí  
Sin siquiera saber de qué color es este cielo infinito  
(Se ve el pasado de Sunset desde el régimen hasta el día de hoy, mirando a lo lejos de gótica)**

 **Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón  
(Puede ver a Bruno, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie a su lado esperándola para después pasar a la noche)**

 **Sunset  
Un gran peso por cargar**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas  
(La noche procede con varios ladrones siendo detenidos por Batman y sus hijas, conforme da un salto en el tiempo de cómo pasan los años y como Batman empieza a cansarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **(Se ve la ciudad dos lados uno oscuro y el otro claro, del lado oscuro se llega a escuchar una siniestra risa)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No tengo tiempo para llorar por las estaciones  
Y no volveré a dudar otra vez  
Son contados, y muy pequeños  
Los lamentos que llevo en mis manos**

 **(Se ve la baticueva con el pasar de los años desde que solo eran Bruno y Alfred, para cambiar a otros con Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim, Damián y terminar ahora con Bruno guardando el traje de Batman)**

 **Todas las hijas de la noche**

 **Una historia por continuar  
El legado prevalecerá**

 **(Sunset observa la ciudad a lo lejos con la imagen de Karai y la Guasón a lo lejos ella toma la máscara de Batman en sus manos para colocársela y saltar a la aventura)**

 **Twilight**

 **He venido hasta aquí, solo siguiéndote  
Es algo que yo, que tu buscabas, puedo hacer...**

 **Sunset**

 **Las palabras que me dijiste aquel día, incluso ahora  
Definitivamente llegaron a mi corazón**

 **(Starlight Glimmer observa a lo lejos el cómo Batman vuelve a nacer mientras esta sonríe)**

 **Sunset**

 **Me di cuenta de la razón de haber nacido  
Hoy más de lo que pude hacer ayer**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **Pese al gran peso por cargar  
Sé que sola nunca estoy**

 **(Sunset avanza siendo detenida por la Guasón esperándola comenzando una persecución)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todo fue como si fuera tan natural  
Nuestros preciosos días no han terminado, entonces, otra vez**

 **Todas juntas en especial Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas**

 **(Se ven grandes momentos de combates pasados de Batman y el Guasón, golpe tras golpe que se da entre las hijas de estos)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí…**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Fue como si todo aquí hubiese sido con naturalidad  
Los días que vendrán serán con seguridad felices y así  
Comienzo a avanzar porque es momento de correr  
Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón**

 **(La lluvia cae en su combate para rápidamente caer unas a otras al suelo, no sin antes de que Sunset sea sujetada de caer en la oscuridad por Twilight, a su lado de Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para levantarse e iluminar el alrededor)**

 **Sunset**

 **Ya no me detendré a mi destino llegaré  
Porque mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer  
La respuesta que busqué  
(Sunset aparece frente a la mansión Díaz junto a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, así como Bruno a su lado, a punto de tomarse una foto)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No noté que estaba justo aquí**

 **En esta historia y legado continuar  
No terminara aquí**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Siempre continuara**

 **(La foto termina tomada de la familia, así como muestra a otros que ya no están como Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián, para terminar, mostrando la noche con Sunset ahora como Batman a su lado Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 45**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 45 Fin del juego**

 **Octava Parte**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Celestia, Starlight y la policía de la ciudad, ayudados por las Gemas, seguían resistiendo el ataque de los fantasmas y muertos que amenazaban a todos los habitantes de Gótica, muchos de los cuales ya fueron atrapados por ese entes malignos.

-¡No sé qué están haciendo Batman y sus amigas, pero espero que se den prisa en terminar con esto!-exclamo Starlight al tiempo que disparaba.

-¡No te preocupes, aprenderás que si algo caracteriza a Batman es que siempre encuentra un modo de salir victorioso!-aseguro Celestia.

-¡Además de que cuenta con la ayuda de las Crystal Gems, así que no hay nada que temer!-aseguro Bismuto al tiempo que derribaba a varios muertos que intentaron atacarla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mansión Díaz**

Aun empleando ese extraño método que encontraron para detener a los fantasmas, el trío de amigos seguía cantando y cada vez eran nuevas canciones, pero se podía ver que estaban cansándose, pues ahora comenzaron a cantar la canción Thriller, lo que provocaba que buscaran otros modos de cantar.

-¡Ya se me están agotando las canciones!-declaro Odd cantando.

-¡Pues invéntate algo remedo de Luis Miguel!-gruño Kenneth sin dejar de tocar el instrumento que traía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podremos seguir con esto?-pregunto Spike mirando a su amigo, quien se quedó en silencio un momento.

-No quisiera saberlo realmente-reconoció Kenneth al tiempo que continuaba tocando su instrumento, al igual que Spike, mientras esperaban que Sunset y las demás estuvieran cerca de detener toda esa locura.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio**

Batman evadió el golpe de Zod y le propino uno más en el abdomen, provocando que Zod abriera mucho los ojos, especialmente cuando el Caballero de la Noche le dio un nuevo puñetazo que lo dejo tendido en el suelo, justo cuando Espantapájaros se dispuso a atacarlo por sorpresa, Corban llego en su auxilio, dándole una patada con fuerza.

-Gracias-dijo Batman.

-Aunque no sé si realmente te estaba salvando, considerando que ahora estas…ya sabes-dijo Corban mirando al Caballero de la Noche.

-Ellos también lo están, pero en el mundo de los vivos estamos bajo las reglas de la vida, así que no hay mucha diferencia-expuso Batman al tiempo que se preparaba para continuar la batalla.

De pronto, el suelo comenzó a temblar de forma violenta e Hiedra hizo acto de aparición, controlando la vegetación del lugar y sonriendo de una manera sumamente siniestra, hecho que se comprobó más con la sonrisa del Guasón que ahora adornaba su cara.

-Parece que la amante de las plantas quiere que le den otra paliza-gruño Corban.

-No va a ser algo fácil de conseguir-señalo Batman, ya que en esos momentos, Hiedra también le dio vida a los árboles muertos del lugar, provocando que salieran de la tierra y comenzaran a atacar a todos los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia.

-¡Por mis estrellas!-exclamo Peridot-¡Plantas! ¿Por qué me traicionan?-pregunto alarmada.

-¡Gems!-grito Garnet y las Gemas asintieron, incluso Lapis y Peridot, las cinco comenzaron a hacer la danza, al tiempo que sus Gemas brillaban con intensidad, acercándose cada vez más a Garnet.

Finalmente, las cinco se tomaron de las manos y fue cuando una nueva fusión hizo acto de aparición, misma a la cual llamaron Amazonita, una poderosa fusión de cinco Gemas con el poder de controlar el agua y los metales, al ver eso, Batman se sorprendió.

-Veo que han aprendido algunos trucos nuevos empleando un movimiento clásico-observo sonriendo.

-Después de lo ocurrido con Superman tuvieron que hacerlo-señalo Corban-de hecho, todos tuvimos que hacerlo-.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-dijo Batman, especialmente cuando vio como Amazonita se lanzaba contra los árboles, cortándolos con sus armas y provocando que Hiedra lanzara un grito de furia.

El Caballero de la Noche dio un rápido vistazo alrededor, se dio cuenta de que la Liga de la Justicia se estaba haciendo cargo de la mayoría de los esbirros de la Guasón, incluyendo aquellos que fueron resucitados, por lo que rápidamente, volteo a ver a Corban.

-Tenemos que ir a ayudar a las Hijas de la Noche, aunque ellas sean fuertes y tengan a Karai de su lado, Nekron no será fácil de vencer-indico Batman.

-Comprendo-dijo Corban y ambos comenzaron a correr rumbo al lugar indicado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Nekron se elevó un poco para quedar ante la presencia de todo el grupo, es decir, de los dos bandos, quienes lo miraron de inmediato y Nekron no tardo en reírse-¡Tontas mortales, no hay nada que puedan hacer para evitar que esto se complete!-declaro con tono maligno-¿no lo entienden? ¡Todo esto ocurrió tal como lo esperábamos!-.

-¿De que estas hablando?-cuestiono Karai.

-¡La transformación de Superman y su deseo de recuperar sus poderes, así como también el manipularlo para que robara el libro de hechizos de Raven, todo fue planificado para llegar a este momento!-respondió Lucy sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Diana.

-Oh ¿acaso no lo sabes? El buen Cerebro y Mallah nunca estuvieron de su lado, estaban del nuestro-señalo la Guasón-ellos formaban parte del plan maestro, tenían que convencer a Superman para que se apoderara del libro de hechizos, así como también desesperarlo para que recuperara sus poderes lo más pronto posible ¿Por qué crees que siempre inventaban excusas para no darle resultados satisfactorios?-.

-¿Ustedes lo planearon todo? ¿Incluso la muerte de Batman?-cuestiono Sunset comenzando a molestarse.

La Guasón se quedó pensativa al escuchar la pregunta de Sunset o al menos, esa fue la impresión que le dio-La verdad es…que eso fue inesperado, nunca vimos venir eso ¿en serio crees que el Guasón permitiría que alguien más tuviera el placer de acabar con Batman? Llegue a pensar que ya no sería divertido sin la rata voladora, pero luego apareciste tú con el traje y me alegraste el corazón, en serio, el crimen no es lo mismo si no hay un Batman para divertirme-expuso riéndose.

-¡Voy a hacer algo más que divertirte!-aseguro Sunset lanzándose contra la Guasón, quien rápidamente saco una navaja de su manga y contraataco.

Al mismo tiempo, Karai se lanzó contra Nekron, empleando su sable y este a su vez, ataco con la guadaña que había creado, dejando a Fluttershy y a Myra ante Lucy, quien solo las miraba con una sonrisa sumamente divertida en el rostro.

-No queremos hacerte daño-dijo Fluttershy mirando a Lucy con ojos suplicantes y la chica solo se rio ante eso.

-Es una lástima, porque es lo único que yo quiero hacerles; daño-sentencio al tiempo que invocaba varias llamas oscuras a su alrededor y las lanzaba contra ellas con furia.

Rápidamente, Fluttershy y Myra las esquivaron, cubriéndose por donde podían en todo momento-Parece que la amistad se terminó-dijo Myra.

-No me rendí contigo, así que tampoco me rendiré con ella-aseguro Fluttershy con tono determinado-rendirse es algo que una Hija de Batman jamás hará-.

Myra no pudo evitar sonreír ante esas palabras, recordando como Fluttershy la salvo de la oscuridad en el pasado, en serio debía estar agradecida y si ella pudo ser liberada de las garras malignas de Drago, entonces Lucy también podía ser salvada, pero el problema era que Lucy no tardo en emplear su magia de nuevo, esta vez, para reunir todas las lápidas del lugar, mismas que comenzaron a unirse y formaron soldados de piedra.

-Ah…creo que estamos en problemas-dijo Myra preocupada.

Fluttershy disparo una flecha al aire y este brillo con intensidad, al tiempo que comenzaba a tomar la forma del reptil más impresionante que jamás habito el planeta Tierra; el Tyrannosaurio Rex, rey de los dinosaurios.

-No sabía que podías hacer eso-dijo Myra sorprendida.

-Bueno…el Tyrannosaurio puede estar extinto, pero sigue siendo un animal-señalo Fluttershy encogiéndose en hombros.

El inmenso reptil de luz lanzo un potente rugido, al tiempo que se lanzaba a la batalla, Lucy también envió a sus guerreros de roca y ambos chocaron con fuerza, provocando que Lucy saliera disparada por los aires, pero logrando detenerse a tiempo, solo para ser derribada por Myra, quien empleo la agilidad del chita para atacarla por sorpresa.

-¡Ya basta Lucy! ¡Esto no tiene por qué ser así!-declaro Myra desafiante.

-¿Preferirías jugar damas conmigo?-pregunto Lucy burlonamente, para después usar su hechizo de tele transportación, reapareciendo sobre el techo de la capilla-que pena que ustedes no sean como Spawn, así tal vez tendrían una oportunidad contra mí-.

-¡Lucy basta!-suplico Fluttershy-¡No tienes que hacer esto, sea lo que sea que te moleste podemos ayudarte, puedo ayudarte!-.

-Lo siento querida Fluttershy, pero creo que me gusta mucho mi nuevo estilo de vida, es mucho más emocionante y divertido-sentencio Lucy riéndose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Karai y Nekron chocaron sus armas con fuerza, al tiempo que en Karai comenzaba a surgir su lado vampírico, hecho que divirtió mucho a Nekron-¡No puedo creer que ahora poseas el poder de la mismísima Zaleska, Reina de los Vampiros y no te atrevas a usarlo a todo su potencial!-declaro Nekron mirándola con fastidio-¡Qué vergüenza debe sentir de ti por eso!-acuso Nekron.

-¡No me importa en lo más mínimo lo que tu pienses al respecto, gusano asqueroso!-aseguro Karai mirándolo con asco.

Ambos se apartaron uno del otro, comenzando a caminar en círculos alrededor de cada uno, siempre viéndose de manera retadora y esperando ver quién de los dos daba el primer golpe-¡No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a ponerte en contra de la Bestia del Mal, cuando sabes que él no perdona a los traidores!-.

-¡Jamás le fui leal a Drago, yo solo estaba en sus tropas por mis padres, pero ahora que no están he decidido hacer las cosas a mi manera, ser independiente y conseguir mi revancha con la única guerrera que me ha dado tantos problemas!-declaro Karai.

-¡Pues veremos que tanto puedes resistir ante mí mocosa malcriada y malagradecida!-bramo Nekron lanzándose contra Karai de nuevo y viceversa, ambos chocaron con violencia y comenzaron una nueva batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset logro estrellar a la Guasón contra una pared de la capilla, al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente a ella-Se acabó Guasón, entrégame la daga y el libro en este instante-exigió la peli fuego.

Más la Guasón solo se rio y silbo, fue cuando del interior de la casa surgieron dos hienas, mismas que se lanzaron contra Sunset, derribándola y comenzando a morderla, por fortuna, su traje la protegía de los letales dientes de esas bestias salvajes.

-¡Las mascotas ideales para una amante de la comedia! ¿No estás de acuerdo?-pregunto la Guasón sacando un nuevo cuchillo y lanzándose contra su enemiga.

Al ver lo que se avecinaba, Sunset activo los choques eléctricos de sus guantes, logrando quitarse a las hienas de encima y muy a tiempo, porque la Guasón ya casi estaba sobre ella, por fortuna, logro interceptarla con una patada justo a tiempo y con una gran agilidad, se incorporó.

Aun algo mareada y aturdida por el ataque de las hienas, Sunset comenzó a buscar a la demente, quien no tardó en aparecer con una vara de metal, lanzando un golpe contra la peli fuego, mismo que logró evadir por mucho poco, para después darle un puñetazo en el abdomen a la criminal, quien solo se pudo reír.

-¡Esto es realmente como en los viejos tiempos!-declaro riéndose, al tiempo que Sunset solo podía desear que su esposa y amigas estuvieran bien.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Twilight y las demás se encontraban lidiando con los cuatro miembros de la Mano del Mal, siendo Hak Foo el más difícil de enfrentar por sus habilidades en las artes marciales-¡Tornado arrasando bosque completo!-declaro al tiempo que giraba a gran velocidad contra las chicas.

Lograron hacerse a un lado y justo a tiempo, fue cuando a Pinkie Pie le vino una idea en la cabeza-¡Hak Foo conviértete en elefante!-declaro disparando un rayo hacia el susodicho, el cual se convirtió exactamente en un elefante, para alarma de sus amigas.

-¡Arlequín! ¿Qué rayos hiciste?-cuestiono Rainbow alarmada, especialmente porque ahora Hak Foo era más temible.

-¡Ratso en rata!-invoco Pinkie Pie y el aludido se convirtió en eso precisamente, una rata.

Al verla, el Hak Foo elefante lanzo un bramido de terror, para correr a subirse en una piedra sumamente asustado-Oigan… ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?-pregunto Rarity confundida ante eso.

-Es un hecho científico que los elefantes le temen a las ratas-respondió Pinkie Pie.

-Arlequín, no hay ninguna base científica que realmente diga eso, ya que no es más que un viejo mito-dijo Twilight.

-¿Qué acabas de ver Magic Star?-pregunto Pinkie Pie.

-Bueno si…pero…-.

-¿Qué acabas de ver?-repitió Pinkie Pie con mayor énfasis que antes, provocando que su amiga peli violeta mejor guardara silencio ante algo que la peli rosa había demostrado a su modo-no hay tiempo para esto, tenemos trabajo que hacer ¡Canguro!-declaro lanzando un rayo contra Finn.

-¿Qué? ¡Ay!-exclamo Finn lanzándose al suelo a tiempo y el rayo le dio a Applejack, convirtiéndola en un canguro.

-¡Huntress!-grito Rainbow-esto es grandioso, ahora soy pareja de un canguro-gruño molesta.

-Upsi-se disculpó Pinkie Pie nerviosa.

Finn y Chow comenzaron a avanzar lentamente hacia las chicas, al tiempo que alzaban sus armas listos para la batalla-Ya verán mocosas-dijo Chow disponiéndose a darles una lección, cuando Applejack apareció-¿eh?-.

Moviéndose de manera que parecía estar brincando y con los brazos alzados, Applejack les dio un puñetazo a cada uno, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo, una vez que esos dos quedaron inconscientes, Pinkie Pie la devolvió a la normalidad.

-Cielos-dijo Applejack algo aturdida-eso sí que fue un rodeo sumamente extraño-.

-No sabía que podías hacer eso-dijo Rarity mirando a Pinkie Pie sorprendida.

-Hay muchas cosas que no saben de mí-aseguro la peli rosa orgullosa.

-¡Pues espero que tengas algo más que solo convertirlos en animales!-indico Rainbow, especialmente cuando más fantasmas hicieron acto de aparición para causarles problemas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Diana observaba la batalla oculta tras la capilla, al tiempo que buscaba el libro y la daga, una vez que los diviso, se dispuso a tomarlos, en cuanto tuviera la daga de su madre, la usaría para poner en su lugar a esa demente criminal, no podía creer que todo ese tiempo, ella estuvo detrás de todo, incluso de la mutación de Clark, en serio era igual que su antecesor, un monstruo.

-No deberías tomar algo que no es tuyo-dijo una voz detrás de Diana y cuando volteo, recibió un tremendo golpe en el rostro, mismo que la lanzo contra el suelo con fuerza, captando la atención de todos.

-¡Diana!-exclamo Sunset y la Guasón se rio.

La responsable de aquel ataque no fue otra más que la salvaje Chita, quien hizo acto de reaparición con la sonrisa demente que ahora podía-Veo que has recuperado el habla-dijo Diana limpiándose la herida que le dejo el golpe de Chita.

-Todo este tiempo pude haber hablado, pero estaba sumamente ocupada disfrutando con torturarte, en serio, este nuevo poder es magnífico y no solo me ha permitido estar nuevamente ante mi presa favorita, sino que además ha aumentado mi sed de sangre Amazona y ya que tú eres la última Amazona que queda en todo el mundo, cazarte será mucho más placentero-sentencio Chita.

-Sigues buscando formas de salir mal, como cuando buscaste la inmortalidad y solo encontraste la maldición de chita-acuso Diana.

-Dirás el don de Chita, me hizo más fuerte, más rápida y mucho más letal-sentencio sonriendo de forman diabólica.

-¡No hagas esto, no ayudes a traer a Drago de vuelta!-grito Diana.

Al escuchar eso, Chita se rio sumamente divertida-Pero querida Diana, tú ya lo hiciste una vez ¿recuerda? Tú y tu querido Superman, junto con su "justo" reino, fueron los que ocasionaron su aparición y la muerte de cientos de inocentes, entre ellos aquellos que alguna vez fueron tus amigos-escupió Chita.

Fue más de lo que Diana pudo soportar y se lanzó contra Chita con gran furia, lanzando un golpe con su espada, mismo que Chita bloqueo con gran facilidad, para asombro de Diana, quien abrió mucho los ojos ante eso, al tiempo que Chita solo sonreía de forma demoniaca.

-Te lo dije, no solo estoy de vuelta, sino que además soy mucho mejor de lo que era antes-sentencio lanzando a Diana por los aires, para dar un salto e impactarle una poderosa patada que la arrojo contra el suelo con fuerza.

Diana se levantó bastante herida, mirando sorprendida a Chita, quien aterrizo perfectamente en pie-Llamas a eso ser mejor, te convirtieron en sus marionetas, te están usando y tendrás el mismo final que tuvieron esos dos tipejos que se creían dioses, aquellos que mataron a Raven-señalo Diana.

-Es cierto, se creían Dioses, como tú y Superman, realmente debieron ver sus caras cuando supieron que ustedes provocaron todo esto, aunque creo que es algo que nunca aceptaras ¿verdad? Porque eres una pobre ilusa que se dejó seducir por el poder de un hombre, vaya Amazona que resultaste ser-se burló Chita acercándose lentamente a Diana, quien nuevamente ardió en furia.

Diana se lanzó contra Chita una vez más, pero el resultado no cambiaba, Chita ahora era mucho más fuerte y rápida que antes, incluso era mucho más poderosa que Diana, todo gracias a las "mejoras" que recibió de la magia negra de Lucy, que también le dio una sonrisa permanente en el rostro.

Chita rugió con ferocidad y lanzo a Diana contra el suelo, para después darle una patada con furia, más antes de que se alejara lo suficiente, la sujeto de una pierna y comenzó a estrellarla repetidamente en distintas partes del lugar, sin que Diana pudiera evitarlo.

Los gritos de dolor de Diana captaron la atención de todas las demás, quienes solo pudieron ver horrorizadas por la Amazona era masacrada por Chita, y ellas no podían ir a ayudarla debido a que estaban muy ocupadas con sus respectivos oponentes.

Chita sujeto a Diana del cuello, la Amazona ya estaba muy débil debido a los golpes que recibió de parte de la mujer depredadora, quien solo sonreía y mostraba sus afilados colmillos, acercando lentamente una de sus garras al rostro de Diana.

-No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado por esto-dijo sonriendo-la oportunidad de finalmente tener tu cabeza como trofeo, en serio, tantos años, tantas batallas, tantas humillaciones y finalmente voy a tener tu cabeza-sentencio preparando el golpe decisivo, pero justo en esos momento, un lazo se enredó en su mano-¿Qué?-.

-Lo siento, pero asesinar es algo a lo que me opongo por completo-dijo Batman apareciendo.

La aparición del Caballero de la Noche tomo por sorpresa a Diana, especialmente porque no espero que él fuera a salvarla, no después de todo lo que paso entre ellos, no después del modo en que lo abandono para seguir a Superman, Chita solo gruño ante eso.

-Realmente eres una presa dura de matar-dijo Chita con furia.

-Te tengo noticias, yo ya estoy muerto-aseguro Batman al tiempo que Corban se colocaba a su lado.

-Oh, en ese caso te volveré a matar-sentencio lanzando a Diana contra el suelo y lanzándose contra Batman, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, tanto Batman como Corban la interceptaron un golpe justo en el rostro, sorprendiendo a la felina-¿Qué?-.

-Estando muerto he podido usar algo que solos Dioses llegan a alcanzar, pero que yo pude conseguir en el Torneo de Poder-sentencio Batman.

-Y como antiguo campeón del Combate Mortal, así como también después de haber peleado con Goro, yo también soy algo más rápido y fuerte de lo normal-murmuro Corban.

Ambos golpes lanzaron a Chita contra una roca, golpeándose con fuerza en la cabeza y quedando noqueada tras el golpe, rápidamente, el Caballero de la Noche corrió al lado de Diana, para asombro de Corban.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto levantándola con cuidada.

-Me sorprende que te importe-dijo Diana con ironía.

-Siempre me ha importado, así como también siempre trate de ayudar a Superman-reconoció Batman.

Diana ya no pudo soportarlo más, finalmente quedo quebrada, los golpes que recibió, todos los insultos que bien merecido tenían y ahora las palabras de Batman, finalmente terminaron por quebrarla por completo.

-Lo siento-reconoció, tomando por sorpresa a Batman y a Corban-yo tuve la culpa…yo fui quien provoco que Clark se convirtiera en un monstruo despiadado…yo quería ayudarlo…realmente quería hacerlo…pensé que estábamos haciendo lo correcto…que yo estaba haciendo lo correcto…pero todo lo que hice fue envenenar más su mente con odio y furia…además de ser responsable de lastimar a tus hijas-.

El Caballero de la Noche guardo silencio ante eso y acomodándola de manera que estuviera segura, se levantó-Quédate aquí y espera a que esto termine-indico Batman.

-Bruno…-.

-Aún hay una misión que cumplir, hablaremos después-dijo Batman con firmeza y se fue junto con Corban.

-¿A quién ayudaremos?-pregunto Corban.

-¡La Guasón es de Sunset; Serafín y Myra tienen que encargarse de su amiga!-respondió Batman.

-¡Entonces iremos con Karai!-declaro Corban sonriendo al pensar que le darían la paliza de su vida a Nekron.

Diana por su parte, se quedó en el lugar donde Batman la dejo, al tiempo que recordaba lo que le dijo, sobre hablarlo después y no pudo evitar reírse-Pero después…te marcharas de este mundo y obtendrás lo que te mereces, lo que siempre te mereciste, ser feliz-reconoció sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset logro arrojar a la Guasón al interior de la capilla, tras haberla golpeado con fuerza y provocando que rompiera una ventana, una vez que estuvo dentro, la peli fuego ingreso con mucho cuidado, el sitio estaba completamente a oscuras y eso la puso en alerta, cuando la demente salió de la nada y la golpeo con una silla, derribándola.

Riéndose de forma desquiciada, se dispuso a atravesarla con una estaca de madera, pero Sunset le dio una patada en la quijada con fuerza, provocando que retrocediera-Esto no va a ser tan fácil-aseguro Sunset y la Guasón se levantó con una sonrisa.

-Eso espero, de lo contrario esto sería muy aburrido-declaro riéndose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Fluttershy y Myra comenzaron a moverse con agilidad, esquivando los ataques mágicos de Lucy, quien comenzó a reírse de forma divertida y fue cuando Fluttershy se dio cuenta de un detalle, mismo que estaba en el abrigo de quien fuera su amiga.

-¡Ella tiene la daga y el libro!-exclamo sorprendida.

-¡Ya lo veo!-gruño Myra-¡Lucy! ¡Por favor, te lo pido de nuevo, detén esta locura antes de que sea tarde!-.

-¿Detenerlo?-pregunto divertida y comenzó a reírse de nuevo-¡Aunque quisiera no puedo hacerlo, hice un trato para volver a la vida y no puedo simplemente olvidarlo!-.

-¿Hiciste un trato?-pregunto Fluttershy confundida.

-¡Un trato con quien!-exigió Myra.

Lucy sonrió de forma siniestra-Bueno, como el final se está acercando, supongo que puedo decírselos, dime querida y vieja amiga; Myra ¿alguna vez escuchaste el nombre de Kyubey?-pregunto de forma siniestra y diabólica.

Al escuchar eso, Myra abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras Fluttershy se quedaba confundida-No…no te atreviste a hacerlo-dijo sorprendida, mientras Lucy solo sonreía de forma demencial.

-¿Kyubey?-murmuro Fluttershy confundida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Karai se estrelló con fuerza contra el suelo, siendo atrapada por un brazo de Nekron, mientras usaba su otro para preparar el golpe que terminaría con su oponente-¡Tal vez seas una Medio Vampiro, pero estas a punto de morir como una perra!-declaro lanzando el golpe mortal.

-¡No lo creo!-declaro Corban lanzándose a tiempo y dándole una patada en el rostro, al tiempo que Batman lanzaba sus Bati Boomerangs, mismos que explotaron con fuerza en el cuerpo de Nekron.

-¡Podía sola con él!-bramo Karai al tiempo que se incorporaba.

-En estos momentos hay una misión que cumplir y no hay tiempo para peleas uno a uno-dijo Batman, al tiempo que Nekron se levantaba de nuevo.

-Solo no me estorben-gruño Karai y los tres se lanzaron al ataque.

Cuando Nekron se dio cuenta, recibió varios golpes de parte de los tres guerreros y un rayo de energía del sable de Karai, mismo que lo dejaron tendido en el suelo-¡Maldición!-gruño Nekron.

-¡Ríndete Nekron! ¡Estas acabado y tu amo no regresara!-aseguro Batman.

Nekron gruño ante eso y comenzó a preocuparse, estaba superado en número y las habilidades combinadas de esas tres leyendas eran un problema, pero entonces algo pasó, fue como si una explosión de energía maligna sacudiera todo el lugar, misma que se manifestó en Nekron.

-¿Qué está pasando?-cuestiono Corban.

Nekron bramo con furia, al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar drásticamente, pronto le surgieron alas esqueléticas, así como cuernos, su ropa se rompió por completo y su tamaño aumento un poco, así como también su cabeza se vio encendida en fuego negro y sus ojos daban paso a una mirada sumamente demoniaca, así como también sus colmillos crecieron.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Karai alarmada, al tiempo que Nekron rugía y se preparaba para continuar la batalla.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Increíble, cuando parecían estar tomando ventaja, Nekron estallo en furia y una gran cantidad de energía maligna ha hecho que sufra una transformación ¿acaso será el final de todo?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=JzX4qgESVHg**

 **Sunset**

 **Hasta hoy  
no puedo imaginar que  
no dejar de continuar pero  
puede pasar  
algún día...  
(Se ve a Sunset levantarse de una profunda oscuridad, para ser observada por Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie sonriéndole)**

 **Twilight  
si te sentís sin ánimos  
Si crees  
que vas a superar cualquier problema o situación  
¡Avísame! Quiero estar y verte yo... uno al menos, por favor...**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad siendo salvada por Batman, Robin y Batichica, para después darle paso al tiempo con Batman y las hijas de la noche)**

 **Sunset**

 **La vida es solo una, pero hay que llenarla de emoción  
Una razón me diste, ¡ya nadie me puede… derrotar!**

 **(Sunset se observa frente a tres caminos al frente, uno revelándola como Firebird, otra de ella misma y uno con una forma de murciélago)**

 **Sunset**

 **Aún  
No sé  
que haces para que yo lo repita otra vez  
Solo verte ahí de pie… y me das todo ese valor**

 **(La ciudad está en cambio con Karai dirigiendo de crimen del bajo mundo, Starlight como comisionada y mucho más, solo se necesita un héroe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **¡Esta vez- ya siento que algo grita en mi interior!  
Siento que quiero continuar  
si te miro a los ojos hoy**

 **(Sunset se dispone a tomar un camino siendo antes de eso tomada de la mano por Twilight, así revelando a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Bruno todos le sonríen, así está decidida avanza por el camino con forma de murciélago)**

 **Twilight**

 **Sé que puedes reír otra vez  
Llorar si quieres**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No dejes que tus sueños se apaguen**

 **(Se ve a Batman recorrer ciudad gótica, esa imagen cambia, ahora con Robin, después con Batichica, repitiéndose con Jasón, Tim y Damián, dando un final ahora con las hijas de la noche**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **¡Así que muestra el final… el definitivo!  
¡Eres mi héroe que me salvó!**

 **(Se ve Sunset observar el atardecer una vez más, como cambia a la noche estando en lo alto de un edificio llega tener el traje y mascara de Batman en mano, esta solo se coloca la máscara, así las hijas de la noche sonriéndole saltan a la aventura)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **VI EL CAPITULO DE DB HEROES Y FRANCAMENTE…NO ME GUSTO, YA SE QUE ES EL PRIMERO, PERO HONESTAMENTE…NO ME GUSTO COMO VA QUEDANDO, PERO VEAMOS COMO SIGUE AVANZANDO, YA QUE COMO BIEN SEÑALE ANTES, ES SOLO EL PRIMERO**

 **Diane Noir:** _mientras no sean imágenes de niños siendo torturados o lastimados de alguna forma estoy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _realmente es el más grande villano en la historia de los héroes, nadie puede saber ni siquiera quien es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _la verdad yo hace mucho que no veo Pokemon, porque ya me tiene harto de hacer lo mismo una y otra vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _pues continúa la batalla para detener a la Guasón y a Nekron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _eso fue petición de un lector de mucho tiempo, por eso lo puse, pero bueno, seguimos con esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _Diana realmente está muy cegada, en serio me decepciono mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _la batalla contra la Guasón y Nekron continua de una manera más intensa, mientras las Hijas de la Noche se ocupan de lo demás, el problema es que el tiempo se les puede acabar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _un digno espectáculo creado por la demente heredera del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _ya estamos cada vez más cerca del gran final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _eso es muy cierto, pero no debes adelantar conclusiones aun, porque esta batalla todavía no ha acabado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _realmente es algo que ni ellos se esperaban, aunque como bien dijo Kenneth, una extraña forma de salvarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues hasta el trío se quedó confundido con eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _si te pones a pensarlo, es algo muy digno del príncipe payaso del crimen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _estamos acercándonos al gran final de esta historia y luego comenzaremos con el Spin Of. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _ya vi el avance y no me imagino quien es el Decepticon que lo ataca, pero voy a extrañar a Optimus y a Megatron, es lo que más extraño en la serie actual, su eterna rivalidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _ni Kenneth y mucho menos Spike, se imaginaron que eso les ayudaría en algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ok, veré que puedo hacer al respecto, pero será hasta después del final de esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _lo entiendo y bueno, ya estamos acercándonos cada vez más al final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _eso no lo niego, ya que me dio mucha risa su cara cuando se dio cuenta de lo "imponentes" que eran sus Sombras Khan la primera vez que lo invoco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _la demente Guasón es sumamente astuta y digna sucesora del más peligroso criminal que ha existido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _me parece que es algo que también se volvió un clásico, pero siempre hay sorpresas y cosas nuevas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _y la lucha contra el ente de la muerte continua, deben detenerlo antes de que logre su meta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _la verdad…no sé qué pensar de eso, ver al temible Darkseid como un niño…bueno…no tengo palabras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _cierto y ahora la demente ha comenzado su batalla contra Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _concuerdo en eso, esa historia mostro un Guasón sumamente terrible, así como la broma de que les corto el rostro a los amigos de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _bueno, ya verás lo que está a punto de ocurrir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _un ideal con el que el Guasón estaría totalmente de acuerdo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _tal vez, pero ya vez como ocurren las cosas a veces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _y aquí está el nuevo capítulo, listo para el combate con Nekron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _entre sorpresas sumamente desagradables y tétricas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _y continuamos con la pelea contra Nekron, deben detenerlo para impedir que Drago logre su ambición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Diane Noir, Magician Rose, Stardust Girl, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Ángel María NF, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Olivia, Éire, Snow Archer, Photon Girl, Saint Femme, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Sombra 02, Bowser3000000, Gokash Z, Moon-9215, El Monitor, Kid Shooter, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, The Shadow Void, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Giorno Joestar, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Twidash919, Polnareff Silver, Valentín D4C, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Joestar, Narancia Aeron, Abbachio Leone, Zeppeli, Espadachín de la Luz, Gappy Joestar, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Wild Boy, Zedd Hirose, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Speed Demon 24, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Doppio The Diavo, Black Hunter, Ryo Red, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Regulus Leo, Spectrum Prime, Ant, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	46. Adios al gran campeon

" _ **El enfrentamiento final con la Guasón y con Nekron finalmente ha llegado, las Hijas de la Noche en compañía de sus aliados han comenzado el contraataque con rapidez, pero ambos villanos demostraron estar listos para todo y ahora solo esperan el momento en que Drago obtenga las fuerzas suficientes para liberarse de su encierro, pero gracias al apoyo de Batman, quien volvió del Otro Mundo por 24 horas, la balanza comenzó a inclinarse a favor de la justicia una vez más, ya que mientras Sunset lidia con la Guasón, Fluttershy y Myra se enfrentan a Lucy, quien les revelo el secreto de su misterioso regreso de la muerte, dejando a Karai contra Nekron, mientras Diana fue atacada por una más salvaje y poderosa Chita, quien estuvo a punto de matarla, pero gracias a la intervención oportuna de Batman y Corban, el antiguo campeón del Combate Mortal, logro salvarse de una muerte segura, una vez que Diana estuvo a salvo, ambos héroes se dirigieron a ayudar a Karai en contra de Nekron, quien es el villano más poderoso en estos momentos, más justo cuando lo tenían acorralado, una explosión de energía maligna provoco que sufriera una terrible transformación, con la cual se ha vuelto mucho más temible y poderoso que antes ¿será posible que puedan vencerlo antes de que sea tarde?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ribVjpHe4BE**

 **Twilight**

 **Puedes perdonar  
¿Y olvidar tu pasado?  
Deja ir todo  
Y recuperar tu paso**

 **(Se ve el pasado que tuvo Sunset desde el principio del régimen hasta pasar en cada momento que siguió hasta el momento actual, despertando en un campo verde, siendo observada por Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para darles una sonrisa y levantarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor, así que échame la culpa  
Dame el peso para todo  
No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño sea  
(La ciudad pasa a mostrar a varios enfrentamientos con criminales contra Batman y sus hijas en el tiempo que va mostrando cierto cambio en Batman)**

 **Sunset**

 **Lo soportaré todo  
Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Entonces puedes continuar**

 **(A lo lejos de la ciudad se ve el crimen del bajo mundo dirigido por Karai, como Starlight llega al puesto de comisionada, sin escuchar un simple hahahahaha resonando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Dale un nombre a la rosa  
Todavía olerá como dulce  
Dale un nombre a la rosa: todo es lo mismo  
No cambiará lo que significas para mí**

 **(Pasando a cambiar a Sunset mirando su reflejo en el traje para verse a ella misma como Batman, pasando a momentos donde Bruno se ve en un espejo su avanzada edad)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Si vives - Vive tu vida con buenas intenciones  
Se vuelve en algún lugar en el camino (Ah ~)  
Pero, ¿darías? Dale un segundo pensamiento  
Cuando dice que revela la mentira**

 **(Sunset toma el manto de Batman en sus manos para volverse finalmente Batman ante las demás aceptando el renacer de Batman, cambiando rápidamente a una ciudad en caos aclamando por un héroe)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Solo hay un 10% de culpa  
Pero nadie compartirá la falla  
Tomas el calor, pero no más  
Así que ahora es el momento, tienes que tener tu propio  
Y levántate alto  
(Se ve la sombra de Batman a lo lejos pasar como todos ven a Sunset la ahora Batman combatir a varios criminales, aun escuchando un hahahahaha, aparece la hija de un demonio, la Hija del Guasón)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Es la cosa número uno que nunca puedes olvidar  
No dejes que te definan,  
Todavía hay pelea en ti  
(Sunset se pone al frente de ella como esta sonríe para ser rodeada por cientos de criminales, sin dejarse intimidad llega a ser apoyada por Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, ahora sonriendo entre si avanzan directo al combate, pasando a quedar la imagen con las hijas de Batman y el Guasón frente a frente)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor  
Dando el peso para todo**

 **Twilight**

 **No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño  
Tú y yo podemos soportarlo todo**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Y continuarás**

 **(Termina todo en una fotografía con Bruno, Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie siendo colgada en la baticueva junto a otras con Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 46**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 46 Adiós al Gran Campeón**

La repentina transformación de Nekron fue algo que dejo más que sorprendidos a Batman y a los demás, nunca se esperaron que algo como eso ocurriera, aunque el Caballero de la Noche ya sospechaba cómo fue posible eso y le aterraba mucho esa posibilidad.

-Este poder que siento…es magnífico…nunca me sentí tan lleno de energía maligna, tan poderoso-sentencio riéndose-¡Creo que es tiempo de acabar con ustedes tres!-declaro lanzándose contra los tres héroes a gran velocidad, golpeándolos con mucha fuerza.

Los tres héroes se estrellaron contra varias lapidas del lugar, quedando tendidos en el suelo algo lastimados-No puedo creerlo…su poder y velocidad…son más grandes de lo que pensaba…-gruño Nekron.

-Maldición, sería un buen momento para usar la Doctrina Egoísta-señalo Karai al tiempo que miraba a Batman.

-Por desgracia…no puedo hacerlo-respondió Batman-aunque muerto puedo usarla, en el mundo de los vivos es demasiada carga para mí, si la uso repetidamente podría salirse de control y terminaría destruyendo a quien quiero proteger-explico el Caballero de la Noche.

Karai escucho la explicación y gruño un poco, pero no tardo en reírse-Maldita sea, las reglas entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos son un verdadero fastidio-.

-Ni que lo digas-señalo Corban levantándose.

Nekron solo se rio al ver que todavía intentaban hacer esfuerzos por levantarse-En serio son realmente unos tontos, deberían conocer su lugar, ustedes no son más que seres inferiores que pronto conocerán su destino, no importa que tú hayas vuelto con un permiso especial, al final, todos van a morir-sentencio Nekron riéndose.

-Ya lo veremos-dijo Batman desafiante y Karai se colocó a su lado, al tiempo que Corban se preparaba para continuar con la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Myra aún estaba en shock, al tiempo que miraba a Lucy, la cual solo sonreía de forma siniestra al ver la mirada de su antigua amiga-No puedo creerlo…me niego a creer que te hayas atrevido a hacer un trato con esa sabandija-acuso molesto.

-Pues créelo amiguita, porque eso fue lo que hice, claro que al principio no estaba muy segura de hacerlo, pero él me ofreció algo que no pude rechazar-explico Lucy sonriendo.

-¿Y que sería eso?-cuestiono Myra.

-La oportunidad de volver del mundo de los muertos, de los olvidados y de así poder ajustar cuentas con quienes me dieron la espalda-respondió Lucy.

Fluttershy aún no comprendía del todo lo que estaba pasando-No entiendo, Myra ¿Quién es Kyubey?-pregunto mirando a su amiga y pareja.

Myra guardo silencio un momento, para después suspirar-En estos momentos no hay tiempo de explicarte a fondo, solo confórmate con saber que ese tipo es uno de los peores seres que existen en todos los Universos y hacer un trato con él es como vender tu alma al diablo mismo, es decir, a Drago-explico Myra.

Fluttershy todavía no comprendía del todo lo que Myra le decía, pero se veía que estaba muy molesta por lo que Lucy hizo, más cuando quiso saber un poco más-Ahora no puedo explicarte con detalles lo que pasa, confórmate con saber eso, ya que hay una misión que cumplir y la prioridad es terminarla-indico Myra.

La chica tímida no tuvo más opción que aceptar lo que Myra le dijo-Muy bien, entonces debemos obtener el libro y la daga, hay que quitárselo de alguna manera-dijo mirando a Lucy con bastante tristeza.

-Yo tengo una idea, no será agradable, pero puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de obtener el libro antes de que ese bastardo de Nekron consiga lo que quiere-señalo Myra y Fluttershy asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Dentro de la capilla, la Guasón lanzo un golpe con una vara de metal que tomo de entre los escombros, ese sitio era un arsenal de armas total para la demente, provocando que Sunset se protegiera con su Espada del impacto, ambas comenzaron a forcejar en un intento por derribar a la otra.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría otro besito?-pregunto la Guasón sonriendo de forma perversa, al tiempo que hacía labios de pescado y eso provoco que Sunset hiciera una mueca de asco.

Con un ágil movimiento, Sunset le dio una patada con fuerza en el abdomen, logrando hacerla retroceder-¡Preferiría besar una foca muerta antes que besarte a ti!-aseguro con asco.

-Vaya…eso realmente me hirió…-dijo la Guasón haciendo un puchero triste-pero bueno, no todos pueden apreciar un beso de la Hija del Guasón-.

-Yo aún no creo que seas realmente su hija-dijo Sunset con sarcasmo.

-Oh ¿y quién crees que pueda ser yo?-pregunto con diversión y maldad.

-Solo una perra miserable que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que tratar de seguir el legado del tipo equivocado, el monstruo que asesino a cientos de personas inocentes, incluyendo a un bebé que no tuvo oportunidad de conocer a sus padres-escupió Sunset.

Al escuchar eso, la Guasón puso una mirada de sorpresa y luego de tristeza, para no tardar en darle paso a una sonora carcajada-¡Y no olvides el hecho de que terminó por convertir al más grande de todos los héroes en un monstruo tiránico, eso fue lo mejor de todo!-declaro riéndose sin parar.

Sunset apretó los puños al ver como esa demente se reía cruelmente-Una cosa voy a reconocerte, al igual que él, sabes que no debes decir-gruño con furia.

-Eso lo hacía tan especial-expuso la Guasón al tiempo que sacaba una pistola de su pantalón-además de que también tenía armas ocultas en toda su vestimenta-sentencio preparándose para disparar, pero Sunset le lanzo un Bati Boomerang a tiempo, provocando que su arma saliera volando-¡No es justo!-grito antes de ser embestida por Sunset de nuevo.

Ambas cayeron sobre una vieja mesa y rodaron por el suelo, para luego levantarse con rapidez y continuar con su batalla, siempre mirándose de manera retadora, esta pelea era como ver uno de los tantos encuentros que tuvieron Batman y el Guasón en el pasado, solo que esta vez, protagonizados por una nueva generación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Nekron sujeto a Batman del cuello y lo estrello varias veces contra el suelo-¡Podría acabarte en este instante, pero como ya estás muerto, creo que voy a consumir tu alma, te convertiré en uno de mis lacayos!-sentencio Nekron.

-¡Sueña!-declaro Batman dándole una patada en el rostro, logrando que Nekron lo soltara, momento que Karai aprovecho para lanzarse sobre él y clavarle su espada por la espalda.

Nekron bramo de furia y de un violento movimiento, arrojo a la chica contra el suelo, al tiempo que lanzaba un rayo contra Batman, provocando que el Caballero de la Noche rodara por el suelo por el impacto que recibió.

El líder de los Linternas Negros se elevó en el aire, riéndose sumamente divertido por los esfuerzos de los héroes por detenerlo-¡Tontos insolentes! ¡No hay nada que puedan hacer para detenerme! ¡Porque yo estoy por encima de sus leyes mundanas! ¡Yo soy la muerte! ¡Y pronto traeré al gran maestro para terminar con lo que dejamos pendiente!-declaro al tiempo que atrapaba a sus dos oponentes en esferas de energía oscura.

-¡No!-exclamo Batman.

-¡Déjanos salir gran cobarde!-bramo Karai.

Nekron se rio ante la exigencia de Karai-¡Chiquilla tonta, en serio piensas que voy a hacer lo que me dices!-declaro acercándose lentamente a Karai, al tiempo que transformaba su brazo derecho en una filosa cuchilla-¡Siempre supe que eras una mocosa malcriada y consentida! ¡El Universo no te llorara!-sentencio preparando el golpe decisivo.

Fue cuando Corban hizo acto de aparición, tomando por sorpresa a Nekron al darle una potente patada en la nuca, misma que lo estrello con fuerza contra un árbol, al tiempo que el gran guerrero aterrizaba perfectamente en pie y Nekron reaparecía gritando con furia.

-¡Te olvidaste de mí cara de calavera!-declaro Corban colocándose en guarida.

Nekron no tardo en reírse-¡Es cierto, el antiguo campeón del Combate Mortal, quien obtuvo ese título tras vencer a Goro!-recordó al tiempo que se reía-¡Muy bien mocoso, veamos si puedes conseguir conmigo la misma victoria que obtuviste con ese fracaso de guerrero, porque te advierto, que yo no soy como él!-sentencio liberando un aura de su nuevo poder.

Corban endureció la mirada ante eso, definitivamente no iba a ser algo sencillo, especialmente porque se trataba de un oponente que era prácticamente inmortal, algo que Goro no fue, además de que con Goro fue un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y Nekron poseía poderes muy superiores a los de Tshang Tsun.

Atacando a gran velocidad a Corban, Nekron le dio un poderoso puñetazo en el abdomen, provocando que Corban abriera mucho los ojos, al tiempo que escupía un poco de sangre, pero Nekron no se detuvo con eso y le dio un golpe más potente en la cabeza, estrellándolo contra el suelo, para después aplastarle el cráneo con su huesudo pie.

-El gran campeón del Combate Mortal no es más que un mocoso sin chiste-se burló divertido.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono Corban levantándose de golpe y alejando a Nekron-¡No te atrevas a subestimarme!-bramo Corban dando un salto y atacando a Nekron con un puñetazo.

Más Nekron detuvo el golpe solo con su mano, para asombro de Corban, mientras el líder de los Linternas Negros solo se reía sumamente divertido-Niño tonto, deberías conocer tu lugar-sentencio dándole varios golpes veloces en el cuerpo.

Corban los recibió todos con furia, cuando Nekron se detuvo de golpe y abrió su palma, misma con la cual formo un orbe de energía oscura, con la cual ataco a Corban lanzándolo por los aires, para terror de Batman y sorpresa de Karai, al tiempo que Diana miraba con horror lo que pasaba.

-¡Corban!-grito Batman ante eso.

Nekron se rio ante eso-Realmente esto está siendo demasiado fácil, no cabe duda, el poder de la Bestia es asombroso-dijo mirando su mano-y si me pudo dar este poder, significa que está incrementando sus poderes con cada instante, pronto tendrá el poder suficiente para liberarse y el terror comenzara de verdad-aseguro riéndose.

-Sigue soñando-dijo Corban levantándose y encarando a Nekron-realmente eres un pobre estúpido si piensas que vas a tener éxito-.

Nekron miro a Corban un momento y no tardo en sonreír, mostrando una sonrisa sumamente desquiciada y lúgubre-Pobre iluso, no ves que ya tengo éxito, la hora de la venganza está por comenzar-.

-¿Y luego que?-pregunto Corban.

-¿Qué?-.

-No puedo creer que el líder de los Linternas Negro sea un pobre estúpido-dijo Corban riéndose-sin darse cuenta de que el amo que tanto quiere liberar solo lo está utilizando-.

-Cállate-gruño Nekron.

-Él está usándote solo para conseguir poder y liberarse, una vez que lo haga, se deshará de ti del mismo modo en que lo hizo que ese patético de Zamasu-gruño Corban riéndose-y lo más lamentable es que quizás vas a sufrir más de lo que ellos sufrieron-sentencio divertido.

-¡Te digo que te calles!-bramo Nekron lanzando una ráfaga de aire que golpeo a Corban con fuerza, provocando que se estrellara contra varios árboles-ese estúpido debería aprender a mantener su boca cerrada, nunca debe provocar a un ser superior-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Reino de los Dioses**

Desde su templo, Lord Raiden, el máximo representante del Combate Mortal, sentía lo que estaba pasando en la Tierra, con el guerrero que alguna vez entreno y preparo para que se enfrentara a Goro, y de ese modo pudiera salvar a la Tierra de la amenaza de ese entonces.

-Corban-musito al tiempo que alzaba la vista al cielo-siempre tuviste un alma sumamente rebelde, constantemente hiciste las cosas a tu manera y en más de una ocasión me desafiaste, pero a pesar de eso, llegaste a convertirte en el campeón que esperaba que fueras, incluso superaste mis expectativas, claro que tuve miedo, miedo a que perdieras y que el mundo hubiera caído en las tinieblas, pero nunca te rendiste…-.

 **-Flashback-**

 _ **Sin importar lo difícil que fuera, tú siempre saliste adelante, aun en tus entrenamientos, no te importaba nada más que llegar más lejos, querías ser recordado, querías lograr grandes hazañas, al menos, eso era lo que esperabas cuando te conocí, con mi ayuda, lograste perfeccionar tus habilidades, llegaste a los límites que superaron mis expectativas y finalmente, llego el momento de que lucharas contra Goro.**_

 _ **Y aunque en un principio, Goro demostró superioridad ante ti, derribándote una y otra vez, al punto de llevarte al borde de la muerte en más de una ocasión, tú nunca te diste por vencido, seguiste luchando con valor ante el titán de cuatro brazos, quien por más que te derribaba, insultaba y se burlaba por el hecho de que eras un simple humano, sin nada especial, sin un reloj que te convirtiera en alienígenas guerreros que pelearan tus batallas, tú seguiste hasta el fin, demostrando lo que al joven Tennyson le falto cuando enfrento a Goro.**_

 _ **Demostraste valor, coraje, determinación y el espíritu de un verdadero guerrero, algo que no se había visto en un humano desde que Yubel derroto a Shao Khan y se convirtió en la Diosa de la Destrucción Deboness, incluso Goro quedo aterrado al ver el valor que tenías, el coraje de un verdadero campeón, del símbolo del Combate Mortal, el alma de un feroz dragón.**_

 _ **Goro te derribo varias veces, te lastimo gravemente, incluso logro que lloraras en un momento, pero pese a eso, no logro romper tu espíritu, porque esas lágrimas no eran de tristeza ni de dolor, eran porque estaba orgulloso de lo que había conseguido, eran lágrimas de felicidad, lágrimas que demostraban que pese a todo, estabas satisfecho con lo que conseguiste en ese tiempo.**_

 _ **El príncipe Shokan intento una y otra vez, pero al final, no logro quebrarte y tampoco logro superarte, siendo capaz de conseguir lo que Ben Tennyson y muchos otros no pudieron, vencerlo, lograste vencer al campeón Shokan y evitaste que el poder de las Tinieblas aumentara en ese momento, me sentí tan orgulloso de ti.**_

 _ **Y cuando creía que no podía estar más orgulloso, me demostraste lo contrario, porque no solo aprendiste a ser un guerrero físicamente, sino también espiritualmente, porque en vez de tomar la vida de tu enemigo, le perdonaste la vida y dejaste que Goro viviera con la vergüenza de saber que no solo perdió contra un humano, sino que a eso se le sumo el trauma de saber que le perdonaste la vida.**_

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Suspiro-Y aun cuando nos distanciamos por diferencias que pronto se agrandaron, en ningún momento deje de considerarte como el más grande estudiante que he tenido, incluso en más de una ocasión, te sugerí a ti para que fueras el sucesor de Lady Deboness en su momento, pero después comprendí, que jamás habrías aceptado la responsabilidad de destruir, porque tú eres un defensor, un guerrero y realmente te mereces mi respeto, tal vez yo te enseñe como moldear tu cuerpo y mente para convertirte en un guerrero, pero al final, tú me enseñaste más a mí, así que ahora…vuelve a demostrar ese gran coraje mi viejo discípulo-dijo Raiden con orgullo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio**

Karai grito al ver lo que le hicieron a Corban y trato de liberarse de su prisión, pero por más que trataba no lograba ni rasguñar el maldito campo de energía, hecho que divirtió mucho a Nekron.

-Niña tonta, no importa lo que hagas, no podrás destruir mi campo de energía maligna, en cambio yo, puedo atravesarlos sin la necesidad de retirarlo-sentenció riéndose.

-¡Cobarde asqueroso!-bramo Karai con furia.

-Dime como quieras, tu destino ya está sellado, terminaras igual que ese tonto mocoso-sentencio riéndose.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto una voz detrás de Nekron y cuando el villano volteo, se topó con la vista de un malherido Corban, pero que todavía estaba de pie.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible!-exclamo Nekron sorprendido.

-¡Corban!-grito Batman ante esa visión.

Corban solo se rio ante la mirada de sorpresa de Nekron, que comenzó a retroceder-¡Esto no es posible! ¿Cómo lograste resistir mi poder? ¿Cómo puedes resistirlo?-cuestiono furioso.

-No lo entiendes, eres igual a Goro-dijo Corban sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=NQQgXk7YIow)**

-Ese imbécil también pensó que me tenía vencido por su gran fuerza bruta y superioridad en tamaño, así como también el tener cuatro brazos, pero yo…-Corban comenzó a apretar sus puños, al tiempo que un aura extraña comenzaba a rodearlo-yo…jamás me he rendido-murmuro con voz decidida y desafiante, provocando que Nekron comenzara a retroceder, impactado por lo que estaba viendo.

-Corban-murmuro Batman.

Karai también quedo sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo, ella escucho sobre la hazaña de Corban al vencer a Goro, una tarea que era casi un milagro, pues Goro era uno de los guerreros más feroces de todos los Universos y para un humano era un verdadero milagro haber sido capaz de vencerlo.

-No importa lo que pase conmigo, no me importa lo que ocurra con mi cuerpo o con mi maldita alma-conforma hablaba, el tono de voz de Corban se volvía más serio e intimidante, provocando que Nekron comenzara a asustarse-yo no…yo no…yo no…-.

Los brazos de Corban comenzaron a temblar debido a la gran tensión que estaba ejerciendo en ese momento, al tiempo que su mirada daba pasó a una de furia y determinación, levantándose con fuerza y lanzando un grito con todos sus pulmones.

-¡YO NO ME RENDIRE!-bramo con fuerza.

Lanzándose con furia contra Nekron, quien trato de detenerlo con un nuevo golpe, mismo que Corban esquivo sin problema alguno, logro darle un puñetazo devastador en el rostro cadavérico de Nekron, sorprendiendo al temible líder de los Linternas Negros, especialmente cuando Corban giro con rapidez y le propino una tremenda patada en la quijada, lanzándolo por los aires.

-¡Increíble!-exclamo Karai sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Muy bien Corban! ¡Continua así!-apoyo Batman, al tiempo que Corban daba un salto e interceptaba a Nekron en el cielo, dándole un nuevo puñetazo con furia en el abdomen, provocando que el despiadado ente abriera mucho los ojos y boca por el golpe.

Nekron comenzó a caer en picada hacia el suelo, sin poderse creer lo que estaba pasando-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué un simple humano puede lograr esto?-cuestiono incrédulo.

Corban se lanzó contra él, embistiéndolo con fuerza y comenzando a caer en picada-¿Qué "por qué un simple humano puede lograr esto"?-repitió Corban con furia-¡No puedo creer que te atrevas a preguntar eso!-bramo estrellando a Nekron en el suelo al tiempo que le daba una ráfaga de golpes con furia-¡Los humanos no somos ningunos debiluchos y tampoco unos inútiles incapaces de poder defendernos a nosotros mismos o a cualquier otro!-.

Mientras hablaba, Corban no dejaba de golpear a Nekron con furia, con cada golpe que le daba al Linterna Negro, Corban podía sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir las consecuencias de esa acción tan impactante, pero no estaba dispuesto a detenerse en esos momentos, debía continuar hasta donde pudiera resistir.

-¡Algo que los seres como tú, Goro e incluso Superman no pueden entender es que los límites no son más que obstáculos que nosotros mismos nos ponemos!-declaro Corban sin dejar de atacar a Nekron en ningún momento-¡No importa quién sea el enemigo, no importa cuán difícil sea la situación, nosotros luchamos hasta el final!-.

Nekron consiguió levantarse, pero recibió una patada con fuerza en el rostro de parte de Corban, quien continuo con su monologo en todo momento-¡Superman creía que el mundo lo necesitaba para salvarse, pero el mundo no necesita de súper héroes, sino de héroes!-declaraba dándole un puñetazo con fuerza en el abdomen-¡Personas que siguen trabajando diariamente para hacer que este mundo cambie, gente que lucha todos los días por ser mejores!-.

Finalmente, Nekron consiguió detener un golpe de Corban y cuando lo miro, el maligno Linterna Negro temblaba de rabia-¡Todo eso no son más que ideales estúpidos!-declaro lanzando su golpe contra Corban.

Más Corban detuvo el golpe de Nekron con su otra mano, dejando sorprendido al maligno ente-Estos no son ideales, es lo que somos, lo que los humanos somos ¡Espíritu!-declaro volviendo a atacar a Nekron-¡Jamás nos rendimos! ¡Jamás nos doblegamos! ¡JAMAS!-.

Nuevamente, Corban comenzó a lanzar una serie de poderosos y letales golpes contra Nekron, al tiempo que lo embestía y empujaba con fuerza hacia atrás, el terrible Nekron no era capaz de luchar contra aquella ferocidad y determinación del campeón del Combate Mortal.

-¡Eso es lo que nos hace invencibles! ¡Eso nos vuelve lo que somos! ¡Somos humanos! ¡Y todos aquellos que nos subestiman…!-a la mente de Corban vinieron imágenes de Goro, Zamasu y Superman-¡Solo conocerán lo humíllate que es ser derrotados por humanos!-aseguro con fuerza y propinándole un último golpe con fuerza al abdomen de Nekron.

El Linterna Negro abrió mucho los ojos ante el tremendo golpe que recibió, mismo que lo lanzo con fuerza contra varios escombros, los cuales lo sepultaron cuando se estrelló contra ellos, dejando a Batman y a Karai sorprendidos, más a la segunda que al primero, pues el Caballero de la Noche conocía de lo que Corban era capaz.

-Increíble-dijo Karai sorprendida por lo que presencio.

Corban respiraba de manera agitada tras todos los golpes y la fuerza que uso en contra de Nekron, al tiempo que sonreía de manera satisfecha por su logro, más su desgaste era demasiado, su cuerpo sangraba debido a las heridas que Nekron logro provocarle en medio de la batalla y ahora, Corban solo podía sonreír, al tiempo que alzaba su puño en señal de triunfo.

-Batman…cumplí con mi objetivo…lo demás…depende de ti…y de las chicas…-sentencio Corban cayendo al suelo y quedando inerte.

En cuanto Corban cayó al suelo, las esferas que aprisionaban a Batman y a Karai se desactivaron-No-dijo Batman corriendo al lado de Corban y tomándolo en brazos, seguido por Karai.

Desde su posición, Diana observaba todo lo que pasaba, ella escucho todo lo que dijo Corban sobre el valor de los humanos y como pese a todo, siempre estaban dispuestos a seguir luchando hasta el final, sin importar lo difícil de la situación, la Amazona solo pudo pensar en que todas esas palabras eran ciertas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset se detuvo al sentir algo en el pecho, una sensación que no había sentido desde que Batman muriese, era como si alguien más acabara de perder la vida-No…no de nuevo-suplico en silencio.

La Guasón se quedó confundida un momento, pero no tardo en comprender lo que pasaba y una siniestra risa comenzó a llenar el lugar, misma que era lanzada por esa psicópata que trajo al señor de la muerte una vez más a la Tierra.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Fluttershy y Myra también quedaron en shock al ver que Batman sostenía el cuerpo inerte de Corban, la chica tímida no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el campeón del Combate Mortal, el guerrero que fue capaz de vencer a Goro, acababa de caer en batalla.

-Parece que lamentan la muerte de ese tonto-dijo Lucy-yo las haré lamentarse en serio-declaro con tono siniestro y Myra gruño ante eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Reino de los Dioses**

Raiden sintió lo que ocurrió con su antiguo pupilo, provocando que apretara su bastón con fuerza, al tiempo que recordaba todo lo que paso junto a ese chico, desde que lo conoció, su entrenamiento, hasta convertirse en el gran guerrero que supo que estaba destinado a ser y más.

-Corban…fuiste un verdadero campeón, un verdadero héroe…que tu alma se alce a los reinos celestiales y te unas con los grandes guerreros del pasado…ve en paz…hijo-musito Raiden con tristeza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio**

Batman aun sostenía el cuerpo de Corban, con dos de sus dedos en el cuello, tratando de sentir su pulso, pero todo era inútil, la Hija del Mal se acercó y miro el cuerpo del guerrero-¿Esta…?-.

-Si…fue demasiado para él…uso mucha de su fuerza para poder conseguir esto…fue un gran guerrero, pero también un humano, un gran humano-aseguro Batman.

-Como tú lo eres-señalo Karai, al tiempo que sujetaba su sable y lo clavaba en el suelo, arrodillándose ante Batman y el cuerpo de Corban-esta es una muestra de mi respeto hacia ambos, realmente se merecen toda la admiración y respeto posible, Corban…pudo haber sido un rival interesante para mi padre y para mí-reconoció divertida.

Pero la pelea no había terminado, ya que en esos momentos, Nekron resurgió de los escombros, solo que su cuerpo había vuelto a la normalidad, al parecer, los ataques de Corban solo provocaron que perdiera todo ese impulso de energía maligna que recibió.

Más algo era diferente y Batman se pudo dar cuenta, Nekron estaba realmente furioso-Van a pagar muy caro por lo que hicieron, es una lástima que ese tonto no vaya a sentirlo, pero cuando esto termine, convertiré su pestilente cadáver en uno de mis súbditos-aseguro con tono vengativo.

Batman deposito el cuerpo de Corban con cuidado en el suelo y se colocó frente a él, seguido por Karai-No mientras yo esté aquí para impedirlo-dijo el Caballero de la Noche.

-Lo mismo digo-aseguro Karai, al mismo tiempo, Sunset, Fluttershy y Myra se disponían a detener a las aliadas de Nekron de una vez por todas.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Corban ha fallecido, pero la batalla todavía no ha terminado, el momento del esfuerzo final está acercándose cada vez más ¿Quién vencerá? ¿El bien o el mal?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=zmUjyJskM38**

 **Sunset**

 **Mi vida ha sido como un eterno ciclo sin fin  
A veces no creía que podía seguir  
Cuando tu calidad y paz me levanto**

 **(Se ve tres fotografías en un libro, la primera muestra la batalla contra drago, la segunda el torneo de los universos y la ultima en blanco comenzó a ser resplandor en esta)**

 **Twilight**

 **Hoy sola no estas  
Con amistad sin fin  
Es algo imposible**

 **Sunset**

 **De la soledad yo pude regresar  
Para ver la luz otra vez**

 **(Se ve la historia de Sunset pasar lentamente desde el régimen hasta la caída de este como sus aventuras con las hijas de la noche, todo para acabar mirando el traje de Batman frente a ella)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que aun puedo levantarme y luchar**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
Cuando sea el momento de pelear**

 **El gran peso en mis hombros por llevar  
Algo imposible no es**

 **(Twilight aparece a su lado apoyándola viendo con detenimiento imágenes de los otros compañeros de Batman, sin saber que Bruno las estaba observando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Solo es difícil continuar**

 **Sunset**

 **Pero mientras no me rinda continuare**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad en reconstrucción después de largas batallas, en la oficina del comisionado se ve primero a Gordon, para cambiar a Celestia y por ultimo a Starlight, quien sonreirá observando la señal de Batman iluminando la noche)**

 **Applejack, Rainbow**

 **Honestidad y Lealtad  
Te sostendrán**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack corren alrededor de un bosque como competencia)**

 **Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity**

 **Dándole al mundo algo porque reír  
Porque con generosidad y amabilidad**

 **(Se ve a Myra y Fluttershy en una guardería cuidando de varios animales, pasando a una con Rarity y Karai, por ultimo a Pinkie en una fiesta entreteniendo a todos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Juntas podremos estar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Toma la luz y el poder que tienes  
La amistad y el amor florecerán**

 **(En un bosque se ven pasar las estaciones con el cambio de color de hojas para mostrar a Twilight y Sunset en este abrazadas mirando la puesta de sol)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
De mi propia historia escribir y continuar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Y sé que esta gran amistad  
Jamás se extinguirá**

 **(Más tarde se les unen Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Con amor todo es posible  
Los limites se van  
Y sé que este legado podrá continuar**

 **(Todas se quedan viendo la puesta de sol que se convierte en la noche de pronto, así como todas sonríen esta imagen es tomada en una fotografía convirtiéndose en la última del libro, para después ser cerrado)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Trish Lumino:** _seguimos con la batalla contra Nekron y ahora, Corban se ha sacrificado para darle una lección. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _más Corban entro en acción y le dio una tremenda paliza a Nekron, así como una dura lección. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _y ahora continuamos con el plan demente de la Guasón, mismo que parece estar saliendo a la perfección. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _me alegra saber eso y ya estamos acercándonos al clímax de esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _y ya dio sus razones para hacerlo, aunque vaya que Myra no puede creerlo tampoco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _bueno, solo tienes que ver como apoya a la Guasón para darte cuenta de su decisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _solo use un viejo chiste de los dibujos animados, uno de los más usados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _bueno, ya has visto como esta mentalmente, así que creo que tienes una respuesta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _a veces me pregunto que llegaría a ocurrir si llegaran a encontrarse con personajes que son sumamente desesperantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _ya nos estamos acercando al final de esta historia y eso…me pone triste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _aunque Corban se encargó de ponerlo en su lugar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _realmente esta tan loca como el original y eso es un cumplido para ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _en algún momento tenía que quebrarse por completo, especialmente con todo lo que ha pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _no lo hacía, pero Corban se encargó de eso, aunque termino sacrificándose. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no realmente, pero es mucho peor que Bill Clave. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _realmente lo fue, todo ocurrió de manera muy rápida, incluso la aparición de Cooler fue demasiado rápida, pero bueno, realmente te imaginaste bien a Applejack. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _y por ello está en ese estado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _como ya dije, a mí no me gusto como comenzó, pero es el primer capítulo, así que hay que esperar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash 1:** _ya veremos quién es, pero en serio, la historia no es igual sin la rivalidad de Optimus y Megatron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _ya estamos acercándonos al final de esta batalla, gracias al sacrificio de Corban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ahora Pinkie Pie lo demostró, pero a su siempre peculiar estilo y manera de hacer las cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _primero lo primero, deben concentrarse en vencer a esta amenaza y luego pensar en lo demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _a ver qué pasa en los siguientes capítulos y veremos si realmente mejora o no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _eso es algo que Myra sabe, ya que estuvo mucho tiempo con las fuerzas del mal para conocer todo eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _y ahora estamos llegando al final de esta historia…de la trilogía…de todo…cada vez está más cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _bueno, solo ten presente al Guasón original y todo lo que hacía con su origen secreto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _ese origen va a ser más complicado, tomando en cuenta de quién se trata. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _ya estamos más cerca del final de esta historia y de todo lo que comenzó hace más de un año. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _continuamos con la batalla con Nekron y Corban se sacrificó, no sin antes mostrarle el valor de los mortales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _y seguimos con la pelea, aunque ahora, Corban sacrifico su vida para debilitar a Nekron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _tantas cosas que han pasado y el recibir tantos golpes de manera sentimental finalmente la quebraron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _o sin canciones, porque como ya dijo, ya se le estaban agotando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _la verdad esperaba algo mejor que eso de solo ocho minutos, en serio no queda explicado nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _ya estamos llegando a la parte final de esta batalla, solo tres capítulos más y todo terminara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _y ahora seguimos con la batalla, aunque todavía queda en misterio la verdadera identidad de la Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _seguimos con la batalla final contra Nekron y Corban se ha sacrificado para debilitarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _hay una frase que dice; "ten cuidado con el enemigo disfrazado de amigo" y creo que aquí se aplica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y seguimos con la batalla contra el ente de la muerte, quien ha vuelto a la normalidad gracias a Corban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _si…ya me lo han dicho muchos en sus comentarios, como suele ocurrir con otras cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _pero al final, Corban demostró el coraje y determinación de todo ser humano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _creo que solo Homero podría evitarlos o alguien completamente tonto o tan desesperante que haga que hasta ellos se alejen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _pues Corban ha demostrado lo contrario, sin rendirse y disponiéndose a detenerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _ya hemos finalizado con la forma de Nekron, Corban lo debilito, pero también acabo con su vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _con la Guasón…bueno…ya sabes cómo son las cosas con ese demente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _para ella todo esto no es más que un juego y cuanto más retorcido, mucho mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _aunque Corban hizo un sacrificio extremo para poder debilitar a Nekron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _aunque ellos tres también están en problemas, porque si se quedan sin canciones…bueno, ya sabrás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _y aunque Corban consiguió algo con su sacrificio, Nekron sigue presente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _seguimos con la pelea contra Nekron, misma que ahora está terminando gracias a Corban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _o un sacrificio, como el que acaba de realizar Corban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _y la pelea con Nekron está llegando a su final, aunque a un precio alto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _solo existe una criatura tierna en la que puedes confiar y es Kanna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _en algún punto tenía que quebrarse por completo, especialmente con todo lo que le han hecho y dicho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Magician Rose, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Snow Archer, Stardust Girl, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Freedom Gundam 96, Bowser3000000, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Gokash Z, Moon-9215, Zeus, Hades, Sombra 02, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Nero Metallic, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Polnareff Silver, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Giorno Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Joestar, Zeppeli, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Espadachín de la Luz, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Black Hunter, Revolver, Ryo Red, Spectrum Prime, Odín, Crimson Bullet, Hamon, Regulus Leo, Raft, Knight Shadow, Wild Boy, Twidash919, Andros Valgreen 4, Iron Mario, Ant, Eclipso, Xanatrix742,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	47. Choque de Luz y Oscuridad

" _ **La pelea mortal contra la Guasón y Nekron continua, de esta batalla depende el destino de todos los Universos, pues si fracasan en detenerlos, Drago conseguirá regresar a la Tierra y esta vez, se asegurara de exterminarlos a todos antes de que puedan conseguir un nuevo milagro, durante la pelea con Nekron, él sufrió una terrible transformación gracias a una gran cantidad de energía maligna, con la cual domino a Batman y a Karai; pero Corban, el gran campeón del Combate Mortal, no se dio por vencido y ataco con todo lo que tenía al siniestro Nekron, dejándole muy en claro que sin importar cuán difícil sea la situación o que tan poderoso pueda llegar a ser el enemigo, los humanos jamás se rinden, siempre se colocándose obstáculos y limitaciones para poder superarlos y ser mejores que antes, seguida por ese ideal y esa determinación, Corban comenzó a ganar terreno contra el maligno Linterna Negro, derribándolo en varias ocasiones, hasta que finalmente, de un poderoso y certero golpe, consiguió darle un castigo, dejándolo sepultado por unos escombros, más debido a todo lo que se esforzó…la vida de Corban llego a su final y el campeón murió en ese instante, pero si bien Nekron sigue presente, ahora volvió a la normalidad y está completamente furioso; mientras que Sunset sigue en su batalla con la Guasón, con Fluttershy y Myra lidiando con Lucy"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Qe50-aLh0cI**

 **Twilight  
¿Acaso puedes oír?  
Esa voz mía que se la ha llevado la luz**

 **Sunset**

 **Si el mundo significa esto  
Entonces estos sentimientos son reales  
(Se ve a Ciudad gótica desde la noche al amanecer con Firebird, Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, para después mostrar a Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Fui aplastada por mi anhelo y me rendí  
Sin siquiera saber de qué color es este cielo infinito  
(Se ve el pasado de Sunset desde el régimen hasta el día de hoy, mirando a lo lejos de gótica)**

 **Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón  
(Puede ver a Bruno, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie a su lado esperándola para después pasar a la noche)**

 **Sunset  
Un gran peso por cargar**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas  
(La noche procede con varios ladrones siendo detenidos por Batman y sus hijas, conforme da un salto en el tiempo de cómo pasan los años y como Batman empieza a cansarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **(Se ve la ciudad dos lados uno oscuro y el otro claro, del lado oscuro se llega a escuchar una siniestra risa)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No tengo tiempo para llorar por las estaciones  
Y no volveré a dudar otra vez  
Son contados, y muy pequeños  
Los lamentos que llevo en mis manos**

 **(Se ve la baticueva con el pasar de los años desde que solo eran Bruno y Alfred, para cambiar a otros con Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim, Damián y terminar ahora con Bruno guardando el traje de Batman)**

 **Todas las hijas de la noche**

 **Una historia por continuar  
El legado prevalecerá**

 **(Sunset observa la ciudad a lo lejos con la imagen de Karai y la Guasón a lo lejos ella toma la máscara de Batman en sus manos para colocársela y saltar a la aventura)**

 **Twilight**

 **He venido hasta aquí, solo siguiéndote  
Es algo que yo, que tu buscabas, puedo hacer...**

 **Sunset**

 **Las palabras que me dijiste aquel día, incluso ahora  
Definitivamente llegaron a mi corazón**

 **(Starlight Glimmer observa a lo lejos el cómo Batman vuelve a nacer mientras esta sonríe)**

 **Sunset**

 **Me di cuenta de la razón de haber nacido  
Hoy más de lo que pude hacer ayer**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **Pese al gran peso por cargar  
Sé que sola nunca estoy**

 **(Sunset avanza siendo detenida por la Guasón esperándola comenzando una persecución)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todo fue como si fuera tan natural  
Nuestros preciosos días no han terminado, entonces, otra vez**

 **Todas juntas en especial Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas**

 **(Se ven grandes momentos de combates pasados de Batman y el Guasón, golpe tras golpe que se da entre las hijas de estos)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí…**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Fue como si todo aquí hubiese sido con naturalidad  
Los días que vendrán serán con seguridad felices y así  
Comienzo a avanzar porque es momento de correr  
Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón**

 **(La lluvia cae en su combate para rápidamente caer unas a otras al suelo, no sin antes de que Sunset sea sujetada de caer en la oscuridad por Twilight, a su lado de Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para levantarse e iluminar el alrededor)**

 **Sunset**

 **Ya no me detendré a mi destino llegaré  
Porque mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer  
La respuesta que busqué  
(Sunset aparece frente a la mansión Díaz junto a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, así como Bruno a su lado, a punto de tomarse una foto)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No noté que estaba justo aquí**

 **En esta historia y legado continuar  
No terminara aquí**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Siempre continuara**

 **(La foto termina tomada de la familia, así como muestra a otros que ya no están como Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián, para terminar, mostrando la noche con Sunset ahora como Batman a su lado Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 47 Choque de Luz y Oscuridad**

La caída de Corban fue algo que dejo sumamente impactados a todos, incluso a Sunset y a las demás, aunque ellas no vieron como ocurrió, era una sensación que no se olvidaba tan fácilmente, ahora la peli fuego estaba decidida a terminar con los planes de la Guasón antes de que el número de muertes y sacrificios aumentaran del mismo modo que lo hizo durante la pelea con Drago.

-¿Qué harás ahora niña?-pregunto la Guasón siniestramente-supongo que es hora de que te vayas resignando, porque no hay modo de que…-.

La Guasón se vio silenciada cuando Sunset le dio un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro, provocando que se estrellara contra el altar de la capilla y que le saliera un poco de sangre de su nariz, para poco a poco encarar a su enemiga, quien solo se mantenía con el puño levantado y una expresión bastante tensa.

-Al igual que el Guasón…no sabes cuándo cerrar tu puta boca-escupió Sunset con asco y mirando con furia a la Guasón.

Al escuchar eso, la demente solo atino a reírse como siempre hacía-¡Vaya! ¡En serio parece que finalmente estas comenzando a tomar el papel que debes asumir, estoy sumamente complacida de eso!-declaro lanzándose contra Sunset de nuevo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por otro lado, Batman y Karai lograron alejar a Nekron del cuerpo de Corban, el Caballero de la Noche y la Hija del Mal se unían para atacar al siniestro ente por ambas direcciones, pero Nekron no era fácil de dominar, aun después de la golpiza que recibió de parte de Corban.

Mientras ellos peleaban, Diana salió de su escondite y se acercó al cuerpo de Corban, mirándolo en todo momento con expresión neutra y recordando cada palabra que le dijo a Nekron, no solo sobre el valor de los humanos, sino como muchos pensaban que tenían derecho sobre ellos, entre ese grupo se encontraba Kal El y…ella misma…realmente fue una gran estúpida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Lucy, por su parte, siguió conjurando todo tipo de maldiciones para mantener a raya a quienes fueron sus amigas en el pasado, lo que provocaba que ambas se mantuvieran ocultas detrás de algunas lápidas, esperando el momento adecuado para lanzar el ataque.

-Muy bien, ya sabes el plan ¿verdad?-pregunto Myra y Fluttershy guardo silencio-¡Fluttershy!-la voz de Myra la saco de sus pensamientos-sé que esto es muy duro, pero si no lo hacemos ocurrirá algo mucho peor, tú misma viste de lo que Drago es capaz y si esta vez crees que podrán volver a detenerlo recuerda que ya lo mencionamos, incluso Batman lo hizo, él no cometerá los mismos errores que antes-.

Fluttershy analizo las palabras de su pareja y finalmente asintió con tristeza-Lo sé…solo quisiera que no tuviéramos que atacar a Lucy…-dijo con tristeza.

Myra la miro con comprensión y desviando la mirada-Yo también-reconoció con tristeza, pero lista para comenzar con el plan.

Lucy comenzó a descender en el aire, esperando cualquier sorpresa de sus contrincantes, pero por más que esperaba, sus ex amigas no aparecían por ningún lado y eso provoco que comenzara a reírse sumamente divertida, como si creyera que estaban rindiéndose.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya no quieren jugar conmigo? Pero si apenas estábamos comenzando a divertirnos, que tristeza que no quieran jugar más-dijo Lucy con profunda tristeza en su tono de voz.

De pronto, Myra hizo acto de aparición dando un potente salto y rugiendo como un feroz león lanzándose al ataque, hecho que provoco que Lucy se asustara un poco por el repentino ataque, mismo que no logro esquivar a tiempo, siendo capturada por Myra y provocando que ambas comenzaran a caer en picada contra el suelo.

Antes de estrellarse por completo, Lucy empleo su magia para poder evitar el fuerte impacto, provocando que Myra se soltara de ella, pero no tardo en volver al ataque, siempre impidiendo que Lucy pudiera emplear su magia para atacarla o escabullirse como solía hacerlo.

-¡No voy a dejarte escapar esta vez!-aseguro Myra al tiempo que lanzaba varios golpes con sus manos, mismas a las cuales le crecieron garras y atacaba con mucha ferocidad digna de una bestia salvaje.

-¡Te has vuelto una asquerosa bestia!-bramo Lucy lanzando una onda mágica contra Myra, quien la esquivo moviéndose con agilidad felina, comenzando a correr de un lado a otro, confundiendo a Lucy.

-¡No subestimes el poder de los animales!-declaro Myra lanzándose contra ella por la espalda y Lucy apenas pudo esquivarla por la velocidad que usaba, tan concentrada estaba en eso que no se daba cuenta de la ausencia de Fluttershy.

-Solo un poco más-dijo al tiempo que esperaba su oportunidad para poder ayudar a Myra.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Finalmente, el resto de las Hijas de la Noche ya tenía dominada la situación gracias a la ayuda de los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, fue cuando Flash y Aura se acercaron a ellas gracias a su velocidad.

-¡Nosotros seguiremos encargándonos de estos tipos, ustedes vayan a ayudar a Bats y los demás!-indico Flash.

-¿Están seguros?-pregunto Twilight no muy convencida de dejarlos sin el apoyo de las Armas Celestial.

-¡Por supuesto, tal vez no tengamos Armas Celestiales como ustedes, pero tenemos algo que es igual de bueno!-señalo Aura.

En esos momentos, Daisy y Dante juntaron sus energías celestiales para arrasar con varios fantasmas o mantenerlos a raya, al tiempo que Aled golpeaba con fuerza a Zod y este se estrellaba contra varios árboles, provocando que Aled sonriera.

-¿Por qué sonríes de esa forma?-pregunto Helena, ya que la sonrisa de su esposo no solo mostraba felicidad, sino un tipo de felicidad sumamente siniestra y retorcida.

-Solo estoy imaginando que Zod es Superman-respondió Aled aumentando su sonrisa y Helena comprendió.

Del mismo modo, Amazonita sujeto con fuerza a varios de los espectros invocados con sus brazos, estrellándolos contra el suelo, para luego emplear las habilidades que obtuvo gracias a Korra para desaparecerlos, pero no importaba cuantas veces repitiera el mismo proceso…

-¡Siguen apareciendo!-gruño Isis retrocediendo.

-¡Eso se debe a que mientras no detengan a Nekron esto no se detendrá!-señalo Razer al tiempo que usaba su escudo de energía.

-¡Hijas de la Noche! ¡Saben lo que tienen que hacer, detengan a Nekron antes de que sea tarde!-indico John y las Hijas de la Noche se vieron entre sí.

-¡Muy bien, pero tengan mucho cuidado!-indico Rarity.

-¡Lo mismo les decimos a ustedes!-declaro Aura, una vez que las Hijas de la Noche se marcharon, Flash sonrió.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de continuar con nuestra labor-dijo Flash sonriendo y lanzándose contra los muertos vivientes-¡Esto es por los chicos del pelotón 43! ¡Esto es por los padres de la independencia! ¡Esto por los médicos que siempre trabajan duro por curar enfermedades!-conforme hablaba, golpeaba a todos los enemigos que se les ponían al frente, mientras Aura lo seguía de cerca-¡Por los niños cantores…de nuestra señora de la esperanza!-finalizo al tiempo que derramaba algunas lágrimas en esta última parte.

Flash se detuvo y comenzó a gritar al tiempo que alzaba los brazos de forma dramática, captando la atención de todos los presentes, incluyendo los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia y los fantasmas de los enemigos que enfrentaban.

-¡SOY FLASH! ¡EL DESTRUCTOR DE LA MALDAD!-grito con fuerza y tono muy dramático y Aura le tentó el hombro, cuando Flash la miro, la chica tenía una mirada de "en serio", misma que John tenía y fue cuando Barry se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban con extrañeza y confusión-lo siento…me deje llevar un poco-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente-pero…mejor sigamos en donde nos quedamos ¿Qué dicen?-pregunto divertido.

El primero en responder fue Zod, quien se lanzó con fiereza contra Dante, embistiéndolo con fuerza y provocando que las batallas volvieran a comenzar, lo que fue un verdadero alivio para Flash, quien se quedó sumamente avergonzado por las miradas que todos le dedicaban.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Lucy transformo sus brazos en letales serpientes, lanzando varios golpes contra Myra, quien los esquivaba empleando la agilidad de una, abriendo sus fauces como si fuera una verdadera serpiente, más Lucy creo un campo de energía para protegerse.

-¡Tus habilidades son impresionantes!-reconoció Lucy-¡Pero no se comparan en lo más mínimo con mi magia maligna!-aseguro sonriendo de forma siniestra y para demostrarle su punto, empleo una poderosa descarga de energía sobre Myra.

El ataque de Lucy, hizo que Myra comenzara a levitar en el aire, al tiempo que luchaba por liberarse de ese ataque que estaba lastimándola, al tiempo que Lucy se reía de forma desquiciada y divertida, demostrando que en serio disfrutaba de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿En serio disfrutas esto? ¡Lastimar a tu vieja amiga!-bramo Myra.

-¡No somos amigas! ¡No lo hemos sido en mucho tiempo!-declaro Lucy con tristeza oculta-¡Pero no te preocupes, tengo consideración por ello y por nuestra amistad pasada te concederé un final rápido e indoloro, así como también se lo concederé a Fluttershy…un momento! ¿Dónde está Fluttershy?-cuestiono al recordar a su otra amiga.

Cuando la descubrió, Fluttershy disparo una flecha, misma que Lucy apenas pudo esquivar a tiempo, soltando su agarre en Myra, pero la flecha de Fluttershy realmente dio en el blanco, mismo que era el saco donde estaba el libro y la daga, para sorpresa de Lucy.

-¡No!-grito al ver eso, se dispuso a recogerlos, pero Myra se lanzó contra ella una vez que toco el suelo, embistiéndola con fiereza y provocando que ambas rodaran por el suelo.

Aquella visión de dos buenas amigas peleando de una manera en que parecía que fueran a matarse en cualquier momento fue demasiado para la frágil Fluttershy, pero debía ser fuerte, debía cumplir con su misión, era hora de usar todo lo que aprendió de Batman, como mantener la cabeza fría en momentos como ese.

Corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, Fluttershy llego hasta el libro, recogiéndolo y de un rápido vistazo encontró la daga, corrió hacia ella y la sujeto con firmeza, para después sonreír, al tiempo que se daba cuenta de que Batman y Karai seguían en su pelea con Nekron, misma en la que el demonio estaba comenzando a ganar terreno.

-¡Fluttershy! ¡Tienes que destruirlos!-grito Myra sin soltar a Lucy.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Lucy.

Nekron también escucho el grito de Myra y se dio cuenta de lo que tenía la peli rosa-¡No!-bramo disponiéndose a detenerla, pero Karai clavo su sable con fuerza en el abdomen de Nekron, provocando que bramara de dolor.

-¡Tal vez no pueda destruirte, pero si herirte, ya que mi sable fue forjado en los fuegos malditos del Infierno!-declaro Karai lanzando más golpes contra Nekron con su sable, dañándole más.

Batman rápidamente dio un salto y le lanzo varios explosivos, que provocaron que Nekron cayera al suelo con fuerza, momento en que el Caballero de la Noche aprovecho para voltear a ver a Fluttershy.

-¡Hazlo!-grito Batman con fuerza y Fluttershy asintió.

Sin poder evitarlo, Fluttershy dejo el libro en el suelo, se arrodillo y levantando la daga, misma que sujeto con fuerza del mango, grito como nunca lo había hecho y finalmente la clavó en el libro, mismo que comenzó a romperse lentamente, así como también la daga comenzó a quebrarse.

Fue cuando ambos objetos se destruyeron entre ellos en una poderosa explosión que lanzo a Fluttershy por los aires, provocando que cayera con fuerza contra el suelo y quedara noqueada, para espanto de Myra y de manera sorpresiva, también de Lucy, pero el espectáculo aun no acababa, ya que el libro y la daga al momento de chocar, provocaron una explosión de energía que abrió un portal directamente al Inframundo, mismo que comenzó a jalar a Nekron y a todas sus fuerzas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Los fantasmas y los muertos comenzaron a ser arrastrados hacia el fondo de la Tierra, una gran fuerza lo estaba llevando de vuelta a lugar al que pertenecían, hecho que provoco que Celestia sonriera, pues ya se imaginaba quienes fueron los causantes de todo eso.

-Bien hecho-felicito sonriendo.

-Aunque se tardaron mucho en lograrlo-dijo Starlight aliviada de ver que todos los espectros estaban comenzando a desaparecer en el abismo.

No solo era en Gótica, en todo el mundo, los fantasmas estaban siendo arrastrados de vuelta al Inframundo, donde pagarían por todo el daño que causaron en vida a los más inocentes, incluso aquellos que fueron asesinados por el Régimen estaba siendo devueltos a donde pertenecían, aunque no significaba que no hicieran esfuerzos por tratar de evitar regresar a ese maldito Infierno otra vez, pero sus intentos eran en vano.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio**

Zod y todos los enemigos de Batman también estaban siendo arrastrados de vuelta al Inframundo, aunque hacían esfuerzos por resistirse al encierro de nuevo, todos eran en vano, Harley e Hiedra salieron disparadas por el aire, mientras Hiedra trataba de sujetarse a sus bebés.

-¡No! ¡No quiero irme aun! ¡Todavía no he visto la broma máxima!-grito Harley antes de desaparecer junto con su mejor amiga.

Zod era quien más resistencia oponía, luchando desesperadamente por resistir aquel poder que lo trataba de llevar de vuelta al Inframundo-¡No! ¡No regresare! ¡No me iré!-aseguro luchando con todo lo que tenía.

-¡Lamento diferir en eso!-declaro Aled-¡Pero es hora de que vuelvas a tu abismo demonio!-aseguro Aled.

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Seguramente podremos llegar a un acuerdo!-Zod recibió una patada con fuerza en el abdomen, mismo que finalmente lo arrojo al Inframundo.

-Toma tu acuerdo-sentencio Aled.

Todo ese choque de energía tuvo un efecto más, ya que los miembros de la Mano del Mal volvieron a la normalidad, tanto de la magia de Pinkie Pie como de la de Lucy-¡Somos débiles!-exclamo Hak Foo al ver su mano.

-¡Somos libres!-grito Chow feliz, pero Finn se dio cuenta de un detalle.

-Ay no-expreso al ver que los miembros de la Liga estaban frente a ellos-ya no-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El único que quedaba era Nekron, quien hacía esfuerzos por evitar ser enviado al Inframundo-¡Ríndete Nekron! ¡Es hora de que vuelvas a casa!-declaro Batman.

-¡Esto en casa!-bramo Nekron alzando su palma y rodeando ese lugar en una esfera de energía, misma que lo protegería del portal-bien, ese portal solo permanecerá abierto unos cuantos minutos, me asegurare de acabar con ustedes antes de que eso pase y mientras estemos dentro de esta esfera no podrán enviarme al Inframundo-aseguro desafiante.

-¿Quieres apostar?-cuestiono Karai desafiante y colocándose en guardia, junto con Batman, pero Nekron no se percató de otro detalle.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Casi al mismo tiempo, Lucy se recuperó de su impresión y de una patada se quitó a Myra de encima, levitando una vez más-¡Voy a acabar con esto!-declaro disponiéndose a cumplir con su amenaza, cuando algo enredo sus manos-¿Qué?-exclamo al ver que se trataba de Applejack.

-¡No lo creo huerca!-aseguro jalando con fuerza a Lucy y estrellándola contra el suelo.

Cuando Lucy se estaba incorporando, Rainbow llego a gran velocidad y le propio un golpe con fuerza en el rostro, dejándola en el suelo inconsciente-¡Toma lo que te mereces bruja!-declaro sonriendo.

Rarity estaba revisando a Fluttershy, por suerte se encontraba bien, solo aturdida por el impacto de la explosión y fue cuando Myra llego, siendo sujetada por Pinkie Pie-¿Cómo se encuentra?-.

-Está viva, solo noqueada, la explosión debió dejarla en este estado y también la caída, pero se repondrá-aseguro Rarity.

-Es un alivio-dijo Myra aliviada, para luego ver hacia el orbe oscuro-ese maldito de Nekron, creo un campo de oscuridad para evitar ser arrastrado al Inframundo-.

-Lo que significa que debemos entrar al mismo para poder hacerle frente-dijo Twilight sujetando su Arma Celestial.

-No les recomendaría hacerlo-dijo Myra con seriedad-en estos momentos, hay demasiada magia en el aire, usar sus Armas Celestiales contra el orbe, mientras el portal al Inframundo este abierto, puede traer resultados catastróficos-.

-Pero ¿Cómo detendremos a Nekron entonces?-pregunto Rarity preocupada.

-Tendremos que confiar en que Batman y Karai encuentren un modo de lograr destruir esa barrera y enviarlo a casa-señalo Myra.

Las Hijas de la Noche guardaron silencio ante eso y fue cuando Twilight reacciono-¿Dónde está Sunset?-pregunto sumamente angustiada por no ver a su esposa.

Myra también se quedó en shock al escuchar eso y entonces abrió los ojos de golpe-¡Aun debe estar en la capilla!-exclamo recordando que esa fue la última vez que la vio.

Las chicas voltearon y divisaron la estructura que Myra señalaba-Supongo que te refieres a la capilla que quedo dentro de la barrera ¿verdad?-pregunto Rainbow con sarcasmo y el silencio de Myra fue respuesta suficiente-genial-.

-Sunny, por favor ten cuidado-suplico Twilight preocupada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset comenzó a caminar por la oscuridad de los pasillos de esa capilla, después de haber lanzado a la criminal por los aires, pero por más que la buscaba no la encontraba y esta no tardó en aparecer, dándole un tremendo empujón con fuerza y antes de que pudiera levantarse, la criminal cayó sobre ella.

-¡Esto es tan divertido!-declaro preparándose para clavarle un puñal en el ojo, pero Sunset la detuvo con su mano y ambas comenzaron a forcejar-¡Esta es la única verdad que debes conocer, la única gran realidad que aprenderás, que la vida y la muerte no tienen importancia, lo único que importa es irte con una sonrisa!-señalo riéndose-¡Hablando de eso! ¿Sabes porque tengo estas cicatrices?-.

-¡No! ¡Pero se porque tendrás estas!-declaro Sunset.

-¿Eh?-fue todo lo que la Guasón pudo decir, antes de que las púas del guante de Sunset se dispararan, golpeándola en la mejilla.

Tomada por sorpresa, la demente no logro evitar que Sunset la sujetara con fuerza y la lanzara por los aires y debido a su pelea, ninguna se dio cuenta de que llegaron hasta unos escalones y al criminal comenzó a caer hacia abajo, al tiempo que se reía sin parar, finalmente, se estrelló contra el suelo, pero aún se reía divertida.

De un salto, Sunset quedo ante ella y la miro fijamente, la peligrosa demente estaba algo entumida por la caída y los golpes que se dio, pero no dejaba se sonreír-Tu…no tienes las agallas…para liquidarme…-señalo con un tono burlón y algo débil-entonces esto pasa cuando dos fuerzas descontroladas…chocan entre sí…tú no vas a matarme, por ese sentido patético de…moralidad que aprendiste de él…y yo no te matare…porque…lo admito…eres…muy divertida-reconoció riéndose-creo que es claro que nuestro destino…es continuar con el legado de nuestros padres…eternamente-.

-¡Eternamente estarás en un cuarto de manicomio!-aseguro Sunset.

-Podríamos compartirlo…porque subirán a más…la cantidad de personas que pierdan la cabeza…-aseguro la Guasón.

-¡El mundo…no…los Universos, le mostraron a Drago que están llenos de personas que tienen fe en el bien, Guasón!-recordó Sunset.

-¡Hasta que sus espíritus se vean quebrados una vez más, como ocurrió con Harvey Dent y Superman, así como todas las cosas heroicas que hicieron!-señalo riéndose-¡Después de todo, mira con qué facilidad el Caballero Blanco se Ciudad Gótica fue quebrado por un mafioso con apariencia de cerdito y el gran Superman…!-la Guasón se rio de nuevo-¡Fue el as bajo la manga de mi padre, tomándolo y rebajándolo a nuestro nivel, acabando así con la esperanza del mundo! ¡Ahora pregúntate! ¿Quién puede llegar a ser mi as bajo la manga? ¡Ya que no es difícil encontrar voluntarios, la locura, como ya debes saber, es igual a la gravedad, solo necesitas un…empujón!-.

Fue más de lo que Sunset pudo soportar y dándole una patada, la dejo completamente noqueada, aunque en ningún momento, su nueva enemiga mortal dejo de reírse, incluso estando inconsciente mantenía esa sonrisa burlona y cruel.

La peli fuego respiraba agitadamente y veía a la demente con asco, preguntándose si esa misma sensación era la que sentía su padre cuando enfrentaba al Guasón, un deseo indescriptible por acabar con su miserable y puta vida para salvar a millones, pero…eso fue lo que Superman hizo y no se detuvo ahí.

-Puede que la Guasón haya derrotado a Superman, pero jamás vencerá a Batman-aseguro, al tiempo que la esposaba y la amordazaba para evitar seguir escuchándola una vez que despertara, fue entonces que escucho un sonido que provenía de afuera-aún hay trabajo que hacer-dijo en todo serio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las palabras de Sunset eran muy acertadas, ya que en esos momentos, Batman y Karai continuaban haciéndole frente a Nekron, el cual aún mantenía la barrera sobre ellos para evitar ser arrastrado al Inframundo, el maligno demonio no estaba dispuesto a fracasar, no cuando le costó mucho trabajo poder conseguir su regreso.

-¡No importa lo que hagan, no van a regresarme a ese maldito Inframundo!-declaro Nekron elevándose en el aire-¡Antes de volver a ese sitio tan repugnante, me asegurare de que ustedes vayan en mi lugar!-.

-¡Sigue soñando!-declaro Karai lanzándose a la batalla, al tiempo que Batman cubría sus movimientos con bombas de humo.

Nekron comenzó a buscarlos por todos lados, cuando sintió que algo se enredaba en su pierna, descubriendo un lazo, mismo que fue lanzado por Batman, momento que Karai aprovecho para atacarlo con su sable, pero Nekron lo bloqueo con un escudo de energía oscura.

-¡Te has aliado con el infeliz que usa el poder de las tinieblas como fuerza del bien! ¡Qué asco me das!-declaro Nekron preparándose para darle un golpe mortal a Karai, cuando sintió que algo lo golpeaba por la espalda con fuerza-¡Agh!-bramo con furia, al tiempo que Karai aterrizaba y veía al responsable del ataque.

-Te tardaste en llegar-dijo Batman mirando a Sunset, quien había golpeado a Nekron por la espalda usando su Espada.

-Lo siento, no fue fácil lidiar con esa psicópata-explico Sunset.

Nekron volteo y gruño al ver que la peli fuego también estaba dentro de la barrera, misma que no podría retirar hasta que el portal al Inframundo se cerrara y menos cuando el resto de las Hijas de la Noche, así como los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia estaban llegando.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Twilight sonrió al ver aparecer de nuevo a su esposa, al tiempo que sus amigas también se emocionaban-¡Ahora sí que Nekron está acabado! ¡No podrá contra dos Batman y medio!-declaro Pinkie Pie.

-¿Dos Batman y medio?-pregunto Rarity confundida.

-¡Si! ¡Porque Batman es Batman y Sunset es Batman Jr Y Karai es un Medio Vampiro, por lo que son Dos Batman y Medio!-respondió Pinkie Pie sonriendo.

-En serio ¿Dónde sacas esas ideas?-pregunto Applejack confundida y extrañada.

-Vamos chicos, confiamos en ustedes-dijo Twilight.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Nekron se dio cuenta de que sus dos aliadas estaban inconsciente y que ahora estaba rodeado por toda la Liga de la Justicia-¡Ríndete Nekron! ¡Ya has perdido!-declaro Batman desafiante.

Más el demonio solo bramo con furia-¡No se ha acabado! ¡Todavía no estoy vencido!-bramo disparando varios rayos de energía oscura contra los tres héroes, quienes esquivaron los ataques usando su agilidad.

Corriendo de un lado a otro y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo; Batman, Sunset y Karai dieron un salto al mismo tiempo, atacando a Nekron con fuerza en el aire, provocando que cayera con fuerza contra el suelo, mientras ellos tres aterrizaban perfectamente en pie.

-¿Ya estas convencido? ¡Estas acabado!-aseguro Batman y Nekron gruño con furia, al tiempo que miraba como Sunset y Karai le apuntaban con sus sables.

-Creo que es hora de que vuelvas al Infierno del que saliste-sentencio Sunset.

-Estoy segura de que tu amo estará muy feliz de verte de nuevo-agrego Karai maliciosamente.

Al escuchar eso, el rostro de Nekron se llenó de miedo, por primera vez sintió miedo ante la furia de Drago, pero la situación no era favorable para él, al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle y rápidamente, uso su energía oscura para atrapar a Diana y tomarla como rehén.

-¡Diana!-exclamo Batman.

-¡Que conveniente es un rehén! ¿No están de acuerdo?-pregunto divertido, al tiempo que acercaba una guadaña al rostro de Diana-¡No se muevan o las Amazonas se extinguirán para siempre!-.

-¡Eres un cobarde!-bramo Sunset.

-¿Me dijiste cobarde? ¡Acabas de decirme de un modo que realmente me agrada!-declaro Nekron riéndose de manera cruel y dejando a los tres guerreros en una situación crítica.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Esto es terrible, justo cuando parecía que iban a terminar con la amenaza de Nekron, este ha tomado como rehén a Diana ¿Qué harán Batman, Sunset y Karai para salir de este predicamento?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=zmUjyJskM38**

 **Sunset**

 **Mi vida ha sido como un eterno ciclo sin fin  
A veces no creía que podía seguir  
Cuando tu calidad y paz me levanto**

 **(Se ve tres fotografías en un libro, la primera muestra la batalla contra drago, la segunda el torneo de los universos y la ultima en blanco comenzó a ser resplandor en esta)**

 **Twilight**

 **Hoy sola no estas  
Con amistad sin fin  
Es algo imposible**

 **Sunset**

 **De la soledad yo pude regresar  
Para ver la luz otra vez**

 **(Se ve la historia de Sunset pasar lentamente desde el régimen hasta la caída de este como sus aventuras con las hijas de la noche, todo para acabar mirando el traje de Batman frente a ella)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que aun puedo levantarme y luchar**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
Cuando sea el momento de pelear**

 **El gran peso en mis hombros por llevar  
Algo imposible no es**

 **(Twilight aparece a su lado apoyándola viendo con detenimiento imágenes de los otros compañeros de Batman, sin saber que Bruno las estaba observando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Solo es difícil continuar**

 **Sunset**

 **Pero mientras no me rinda continuare**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad en reconstrucción después de largas batallas, en la oficina del comisionado se ve primero a Gordon, para cambiar a Celestia y por ultimo a Starlight, quien sonreirá observando la señal de Batman iluminando la noche)**

 **Applejack, Rainbow**

 **Honestidad y Lealtad  
Te sostendrán**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack corren alrededor de un bosque como competencia)**

 **Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity**

 **Dándole al mundo algo porque reír  
Porque con generosidad y amabilidad**

 **(Se ve a Myra y Fluttershy en una guardería cuidando de varios animales, pasando a una con Rarity y Karai, por ultimo a Pinkie en una fiesta entreteniendo a todos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Juntas podremos estar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Toma la luz y el poder que tienes  
La amistad y el amor florecerán**

 **(En un bosque se ven pasar las estaciones con el cambio de color de hojas para mostrar a Twilight y Sunset en este abrazadas mirando la puesta de sol)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
De mi propia historia escribir y continuar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Y sé que esta gran amistad  
Jamás se extinguirá**

 **(Más tarde se les unen Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Con amor todo es posible  
Los limites se van  
Y sé que este legado podrá continuar**

 **(Todas se quedan viendo la puesta de sol que se convierte en la noche de pronto, así como todas sonríen esta imagen es tomada en una fotografía convirtiéndose en la última del libro, para después ser cerrado)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _pues por el momento la situación está mejorando, pero Nekron no está dispuesto a darse por vencido tan fácilmente y menos estando tan cerca de su meta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _bueno, no todos los días un simple mortal sin algún tipo de poder y anillo le dan una paliza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ya es momento de enviar a Nekron a donde pertenece, pero él no se rendirá sin pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _lo dio todo de sí y ahora Nekron está en las últimas, pero no se rendirá así nada más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _lo dio todo en el campo de batalla y al final lo consiguió, le mostro a Nekron su error y como tu gustes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _quizás la de Corban fue más épica porque él bien lo dijo, solo era un humano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _un guerrero que peleo con todo lo que tenía hasta el final y dejo a Nekron impactado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _especialmente porque le demostró a Nekron que no se necesita tener poderes o armas mágicas para ser un héroe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _esa es una imagen que siempre aparece en mis pesadillas, en serio, fue algo realmente aterrador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _bueno, en el fic sigue con vida, creí que les gustaría verla a ella, además de que voy a explicar los motivos de esas elecciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _ahora solo hay que enviar a Nekron al Inframundo, pero él no se rendirá tan fácilmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _él mismo lo dijo, los límites son solo obstáculos que nosotros mismos nos ponemos para superarnos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _ahora solo hay que enviar al maligno Nekron al lugar donde pertenece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _pues tus amigas te jugaron de manera sorpresiva y también la Guasón quedo noqueada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _sea o no sea realmente su hija, sabe seguir sus pasos al pie de la letra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _no recuerdo haber visto esa serie y es que tengo mucho que no me pongo al corriente con los Animes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues ya estás viendo el momento del final de esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y lo están por lograr, pero Nekron no se los está dejando tan fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _aunque como bien aprendió de Batman, evitando cruzar la línea sin retorno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _además de que le dio una dura lección a Nekron sobre el poder de los humanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y el enemigo está a punto de conocer su final, pero no lo dejara tan fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rex Gamer 15000:** _te doy la bienvenido a los comentarios, llegaste antes del final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _algo muy digno del Prime más grande de toda la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _ahora estamos por llegar al final de esta batalla, pero Nekron no se rinde tan fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _realmente quedaría así, ya que para ellas lo único que importa es saberse casadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y ahora que están obteniendo ventaja, Nekron no piensa irse así nada más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _bueno, no todos los humanos son capaces de darle una golpiza como lo hizo Corban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _no es nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _creí que les gustaría verla un poco más antes del final que tuvo, después de todo, hubo muchos inconformes con su eliminación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _bueno, ya veremos más adelante, por ahora hay otros asuntos con los cuales lidiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _y ya es hora de poner a Nekron en su lugar, aunque él no lo dejara tan fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _y finalmente, llegamos al punto final de la batalla con Nekron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _además de demostrarle que los humanos no somos unos inútiles debiluchos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _ya estamos entrando a la etapa final de esta batalla y Nekron no está dispuesto a rendirse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _no por nada fue el último gran campeón del Combate Mortal, después de vencer a Goro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _y ya estamos cerca del final de esta parte…en serio…me pone triste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _en serio, realmente eso fue extraño, que solo le diera tres nombres y no le explicara nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _como bien le dijo a Nekron, los límites son obstáculos que nosotros mismos nos ponemos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _realmente lo fue, hizo lo mejor que pudo y al final, le cerró la boca a Nekron, algo que no hicieron con Zamasu en toda su maldita saga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _supongo que es algo que nunca se sabrá, por el momento, es hora de devolver a Nekron a su hogar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _se lo demostró a Goro y ahora lo hizo con Nekron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _en serio, ese sujeto tiene armas de todos lados, realmente es el peor de todos los villanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _leí esa aventura, pero yo no me meto con cifras de poder, porque luego es todo un debate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _y estamos llegando a la última etapa de esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _y demostró el gran valor que tienen los seres humanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _especialmente cuando es por las razones correctas, proteger a otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _además de que logro dejar a Nekron más que sorprendido por ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _somos nosotros quienes decidimos cuando dejar de luchar y él nunca lo hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _lo hizo bien, lucho hasta el final y logro debilitar al maligno Nekron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _en serio que lo dejo molesto y no está dispuesto a perder contra simples mortales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _realmente son unos grandes fanáticos, yo por más que quiero, no consigo comprar la colección de DVD de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _incluso Raiden reconoció que él le enseño mucho más de lo que él le pudo haber enseñado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _creo que eso es lo que le encanta al Guasón, dejar más que confundidos a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _la última batalla en donde no solo debilito a Nekron, sino que además lo dejo impactado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _en la segunda lista pondría a Batman y a Yubel, antes de convertirse en Deboness. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _y eso es algo que Nekron aprendió a la mala. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y una muy dura lección para el cruel Nekron, una que nunca olvidara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Olivia, Éire, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Photon Girl, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Sombra 02, Rex Gamer 15000, Gokash Z, Edge Hell Razor, White Killer 09, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Bowser3000000, Giorno Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Polnareff Silver, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Doppio The Diavo, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Joestar, Zeppeli, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Black Hunter, Revolver, Gaou Tyranus, Regulus Leo, Spectrum Prime, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Ryo Red, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, Wild Boy, Moon-9215, Ant, Iron Mario,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	48. Ultimo Esfuerzo

" _ **Finalmente ha llegado el momento culminante de la batalla contra Nekron, mientras que Fluttershy y Myra lograron derrotar a Lucy, siendo Myra quien la distrajera y le diera el tiempo a Fluttershy para destruir tanto la daga como el libro de Raven, Sunset por fin pudo cerrarle la boca a la Guasón, aunque esa demente le aseguro que aun si ganaba esa batalla, su guerra solo comenzaría, porque Gótica no significa nada más que Batman y el Guasón, más con la destrucción del libro y de la daga, los fantasmas y muertos comenzaron a ser enviados al Inframundo una vez más, pese a sus esfuerzos por evitar ser devueltos, pero Nekron, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, así que creo una barrera a su alrededor, quedando dentro de la misma para evitar ser enviado al Inframundo, quedando dentro de su barrera con Batman, Sunset y Karai, quienes comenzaron el contraataque en equipo, al verse superado dentro y fuera de la barrera, Nekron se dio cuenta de que si no hacía algo sería devuelto al Inframundo, por lo que aprovechando su única ventaja, tomo Diana como rehén, para asombro de Batman y de las chicas, ahora que tiene un rehén en su poder, Batman y sus aliadas no pueden hacer nada para intentar atacarlo o Nekron acabaría con la vida de Diana ¿acaso no habrá una solución a este problema?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Qe50-aLh0cI**

 **Twilight  
¿Acaso puedes oír?  
Esa voz mía que se la ha llevado la luz**

 **Sunset**

 **Si el mundo significa esto  
Entonces estos sentimientos son reales  
(Se ve a Ciudad gótica desde la noche al amanecer con Firebird, Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, para después mostrar a Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Fui aplastada por mi anhelo y me rendí  
Sin siquiera saber de qué color es este cielo infinito  
(Se ve el pasado de Sunset desde el régimen hasta el día de hoy, mirando a lo lejos de gótica)**

 **Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón  
(Puede ver a Bruno, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie a su lado esperándola para después pasar a la noche)**

 **Sunset  
Un gran peso por cargar**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas  
(La noche procede con varios ladrones siendo detenidos por Batman y sus hijas, conforme da un salto en el tiempo de cómo pasan los años y como Batman empieza a cansarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **(Se ve la ciudad dos lados uno oscuro y el otro claro, del lado oscuro se llega a escuchar una siniestra risa)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No tengo tiempo para llorar por las estaciones  
Y no volveré a dudar otra vez  
Son contados, y muy pequeños  
Los lamentos que llevo en mis manos**

 **(Se ve la baticueva con el pasar de los años desde que solo eran Bruno y Alfred, para cambiar a otros con Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim, Damián y terminar ahora con Bruno guardando el traje de Batman)**

 **Todas las hijas de la noche**

 **Una historia por continuar  
El legado prevalecerá**

 **(Sunset observa la ciudad a lo lejos con la imagen de Karai y la Guasón a lo lejos ella toma la máscara de Batman en sus manos para colocársela y saltar a la aventura)**

 **Twilight**

 **He venido hasta aquí, solo siguiéndote  
Es algo que yo, que tu buscabas, puedo hacer...**

 **Sunset**

 **Las palabras que me dijiste aquel día, incluso ahora  
Definitivamente llegaron a mi corazón**

 **(Starlight Glimmer observa a lo lejos el cómo Batman vuelve a nacer mientras esta sonríe)**

 **Sunset**

 **Me di cuenta de la razón de haber nacido  
Hoy más de lo que pude hacer ayer**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **Pese al gran peso por cargar  
Sé que sola nunca estoy**

 **(Sunset avanza siendo detenida por la Guasón esperándola comenzando una persecución)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todo fue como si fuera tan natural  
Nuestros preciosos días no han terminado, entonces, otra vez**

 **Todas juntas en especial Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas**

 **(Se ven grandes momentos de combates pasados de Batman y el Guasón, golpe tras golpe que se da entre las hijas de estos)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí…**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Fue como si todo aquí hubiese sido con naturalidad  
Los días que vendrán serán con seguridad felices y así  
Comienzo a avanzar porque es momento de correr  
Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón**

 **(La lluvia cae en su combate para rápidamente caer unas a otras al suelo, no sin antes de que Sunset sea sujetada de caer en la oscuridad por Twilight, a su lado de Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para levantarse e iluminar el alrededor)**

 **Sunset**

 **Ya no me detendré a mi destino llegaré  
Porque mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer  
La respuesta que busqué  
(Sunset aparece frente a la mansión Díaz junto a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, así como Bruno a su lado, a punto de tomarse una foto)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No noté que estaba justo aquí**

 **En esta historia y legado continuar  
No terminara aquí**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Siempre continuara**

 **(La foto termina tomada de la familia, así como muestra a otros que ya no están como Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián, para terminar, mostrando la noche con Sunset ahora como Batman a su lado Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 48**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 48 Último Esfuerzo**

Al verse acorralado por sus tres enemigos, Nekron recurrió a su último as bajo la manga, usar a Diana como escudo para evitar que lo atacaran y de ese modo, poder seguir con su siniestro plan de invocar a Drago una vez más; ahora, Batman, Sunset y Karai solo podían permanecer quietos.

-Eso es, no muevan un solo musculo y esta puta terminara quedándose sin rostro-sentencio Nekron.

-¿Qué acaso no tienes honor?-cuestiono Karai con furia.

-Ni siquiera un poco-declaro Nekron con burla.

Al escuchar eso, Karai gruño con furia, al tiempo que apretaba el mango de su sable, mientras que Diana lograba decir algunas palabras-No puedo creerlo, el líder de los Linternas Negros reducido a un asqueroso cobarde sin honor-escupió con asco.

Nekron solo pudo reírse ante las palabras de Diana, al tiempo que la miraba con una sonrisa burlona, en ningún momento la soltaba-Mira quien lo dice, alguna vez fuiste una de las más grandes heroínas de todos los tiempos y la Amazona más grande de todas, ahora mírate, reducida a una pobre perra, cuya vida está en poder, a menos que tus amigos…oh, mi error, ellos ya no son tus amigos, ya no tienes amigos, ninguno, tú misma te encargaste de que eso fuera así-señalo con crueldad.

-Es cierto, yo misma ocasione mi propia destrucción, así como también conseguí el odio del mundo hacia mí, incluso reconozco que por mi culpa, Superman se volvió un cruel tirano, pero al menos, me consuela saber una cosa-dijo Diana.

-¿Y que sería eso?-pregunto Nekron con tono burlón.

-Que Batman aun sabe reconocer la señal indicada-respondió Diana sonriendo de forma misteriosa.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Nekron antes de que Diana ladeara su cuello hacia un lado, justo cuando Batman lanzaba uno de sus Bati Boomerangs, mismo que estaba impregnado con magia de la luz.

Al hacer eso, el arma se clavó con fuerza en el ojo izquierdo de Nekron, que bramo de furia y dolor ante el golpe, el Caballero de la Noche volteo a ver a Diana, quien le sonrió desde el suelo y Batman solo asintió, al tiempo que Sunset y Karai se quedaban confundidas ante eso.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Sunset confundida.

-Diana me dio la señal de ataque, una señal que ambos creamos hace algunos años, misma que nos servía para reconocer si era seguro o no atacar-explico Batman.

-Pero…yo no vi que hiciera alguna señal con sus manos o cuerpo-dijo Karai confundida.

-Porque esa señal la reconocíamos no por nuestras manos o movimientos de nuestros cuerpos, sino por el brillo en nuestros ojos-explico Batman, dejando sorprendidas a las dos chicas.

Nekron comenzó a temblar por la furia que estaba comenzando a sentir en esos momentos y volteo a ver a Diana con rabia-¡Puta asquerosa!-bramo disparándole un rayo de energía que la golpe con fuerza, estrellándola contra la capilla, misma que se derrumbó sobre ella.

-¡Diana!-exclamo Batman al ver eso y rápidamente, los tres héroes se lanzaron al ataque.

Pero Nekron logro reaccionar de nuevo y uso sus poderes para atacarlos con una onda de energía oscura, rápidamente, Sunset y Karai alzaron sus respectivas espadas, mismas que detuvieron el ataque del demonio, al tiempo que hacían esfuerzos por resistir, Batman también saco un par de Bati Boomerangs que también estaban impregnados con magia y entre los tres detenían el ataque de Nekron.

-¡Tontos mortales, no importa lo que hagan! ¡No podrán vencerme solo deteniendo mi ataque!-declaro riéndose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Desde afuera de la barrera, el resto de los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, junto con las Hijas de la Noche, solo podían observar lo que estaba pasando dentro de la misma, al tiempo que notaban que el portal al Inframundo estaba comenzando a cerrarse.

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Dense prisa!-exclamo Rainbow alarmada.

Daisy y Dante se vieron entre sí, asintiendo con un movimiento de sus cabezas, ambos seres celestiales llegaron al portal y emplearon su magia para mantenerlo abierto un poco más de tiempo, el problema es que no sería para siempre, si Batman y las demás no desterraban a Nekron, entonces todo estaría perdido.

-¡Les daremos algo de tiempo!-grito Daisy.

-¡Pero en serio les agradeceríamos que se apresuraran!-agrego Dante-¡Ya que mantener un portal hacia uno de los Infiernos abierto, requiere de mucha energía!-.

-¡Resistan todo lo que puedan!-los animo Flash-solo podemos confiar en que Bats y las chicas lo logren-.

-Claro que lo lograran, yo sé que pueden lograrlo-dijo Twilight y sus amigas asintieron, viendo lo que pasaba en el interior de la barrera.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Nekron comenzó a aumentar la fuerza de su ataque contra sus tres adversarios-¡No importa cuántos me desafíen, jamás podrán vencerme, porque los mortales no pueden vencer a la muerte, ni siquiera Batman puede conseguirlo!-declaro riéndose.

Batman y las chicas resistían como podían, pero las palabras de Nekron tuvieron efecto en Sunset-Es verdad…ni siquiera Batman puede vencer algo como la muerte, pero si he de morir aquí, de caer, lo haré peleando y sabiendo que di todo de mí hasta el final, porque te puedo asegurar que no pienso morir hasta derrotarte y asegurarme que mis amigas, mi familia y mi esposa…estén a salvo-aseguro Sunset como si se estuviera disponiéndose a morir.

-¿Recuerdas que todavía tenemos cuentas pendientes?-pregunto Karai mirándola con algo de furia.

-Karai-dijo Sunset viéndola con sorpresa.

-¡Te hice una pregunta, estúpida!-bramo Karai con furia ante las palabras de Sunset, quien abrió mucho los ojos por la manera en que Karai le hablo.

-Primero terminemos con este tipejo, luego podremos pensar en ajustar cuentas, ya que yo también quiero terminar lo que empezamos desde el Combate Mortal, eso es algo que debes saber muy bien ¿verdad?-inquirió Sunset y su rival abrió mucho los ojos-Karai-llamo Sunset de manera significativa.

Karai tenso mucho su mandíbula al escuchar eso, así como también miro a Sunset con furia, pero no tardo en relajar sus expresiones y sonreír divertida-Me duele mucho tener que admitirlo, pero en serio somos muy parecidas, siento mucho asco al pensar en ello, pero supongo que debo de estar agradecida en estos momentos por saber que vamos a seguir donde nos quedamos-dijo sonriendo.

Batman miro a ambas chicas con algo de extrañeza-Veo que en mi ausencia se volvieron muy buenas amigas-observo el Caballero de la Noche.

-¡Nunca seré amiga de esta perra estúpida!-aseguro Karai y los tres volvieron a atacar al maligno Nekron.

Empleando sus respectivas armas y espíritu de guerreros, lograron deshacer el ataque oscuro de Nekron, quien se quedó sorprendido, pero eso no significaba nada, ya que aún estaba dispuesto a darles pelea y gritando se preparó para atacar.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=qjXT_gsG1X0)**

Sunset y Karai también gritaron, lanzándose al ataque al mismo tiempo y chocando con fuerza contra Nekron, para después comenzar a atacarlo con todo lo que tenían, mientras Batman se quedaba atrás, todo ante una sorprendida audiencia de héroes.

-¡Karai y Shimmer están…peleando juntas!-exclamo Myra sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

Fue cuando Nekron le dio un golpe con fuerza al abdomen de Sunset, pero está sujeto su brazo y Karai aprovecho para darle un rodillazo en la cara, con la cual consiguió hacerlo retroceder, pero no tardo en volver al ataque, las dos chicas se quitaron y revelaron a Batman, quien le lanzo varios de sus Bati Boomerangs explosivos, los cuales lo lanzaron por los aires, al tiempo que la peli fuego y peli negra corrían a su encuentro.

Nekron se estrelló contra un árbol y recibió un golpe de las dos chicas, el de Sunset en el abdomen y el de Karai en el rostro, más el demonio bramo con furia y golpeo a ambas chicas con fuerza, para luego lanzarse contra Batman, embistiéndolo con fuerza, ambos rodaron por el suelo y Nekron quedo sobre él.

-¡No importa quién me desafié o como, al final todos termina uniéndose a mí!-aseguro con furia.

-¡Hablas demasiado!-aseguro Batman, al tiempo que le daba una patada en el abdomen, logrando alejarse de él, pero Nekron no tardo en volver a atacarlo, mientras las dos chicas se recuperaban.

Ambas vieron que Batman estaba en problemas y rápidamente se lanzaron a ayudarlo, pero por la distancia no podrían llegar a tiempo-¡Lánzame!-grito Karai y Sunset comprendió.

-¡Entendido!-declaro al tiempo que Karai daba un salto para subirse en las manos de Sunset, quien la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas hacia Nekron.

La Hija del Mal lanzo un grito de batalla, al tiempo que su sable se llenaba de energía oscura, tomando por sorpresa a Nekron, le clavo su sable en el abdomen y comenzó a empujarlo hacia la barrera, para sorpresa del demonio.

Batman logro sostenerse a tiempo de una lápida para evitar ser arrastrado por la fuerza que Karai empleo en esos momentos-¡Ahora mismo te voy a demostrar el poder de la Hija del Mal!-declaro Karai.

La peli negra estrello a Nekron contra la pared de la barrera, misma que comenzó a sufrir varias descargas de energía por la fuerza que estaba usando Karai, así como también la energía oscura del sable y Myra no tardo en comprender lo que su mejor amiga pensaba hacer.

-¡Karai piensa sacrificarse para enviar a Nekron al Inframundo!-exclamo alarmada.

-¿Qué?-grito Rarity angustiada.

Pero la energía de Karai no bastaba para destruir la barrera de Nekron, quien alzo un brazo y comenzó a golpear a la Hija del Mal con fuerza-¡No va a ser tan fácil mocosa malcriada y estúpida!-declaro preparándose para darle el último golpe.

Un grito más capto la atención de Nekron, mismo que fue lanzado por Sunset, quien se impulsó como pudo y clavo su Espada en el abdomen de Nekron, atravesándolo como Karai lo hizo, sorprendiendo a Nekron, quien comenzó a verse afectado por ambas energías.

La energía de ambas espadas, así como también el espíritu de guerrero que habitaba en ellas comenzó a ganar terreno contra Nekron, hasta que la barrera finalmente cedió y ambas lo empujaron con fuerza hacia el portal, gritando a todo pulmón en todo momento.

-¡Háganlo!-grito Batman incorporándose.

-¡Sunset! ¡Karai!-grito Twilight.

-¡VAMOS!-animaron todos los héroes presentes, apoyando a las dos guerreras, la Hija de Batman y del Mal.

Dando un salto con todas sus fuerzas, ambas chicas colocaron a Nekron justo sobre el portal, quien solo pudo abrir los ojos incrédulo-¡No! ¡Estaba tan cerca! ¿Cómo pude ser derrotado por un par de mocosas? ¿POR UNOS MORTALES?-cuestiono sorprendido.

Sunset y Karai lanzaron un grito más, sacando sus espadas del cuerpo de Nekron y pateándolo al mismo tiempo, consiguiendo que cayera al portal, mientras ella caía en el suelo seguras, gracias a que esa patada les ayudo a impulsarse hacia atrás, a la zona segura.

Ambas cayeron de sentón en el suelo, comenzando a recuperar el aliento por lo que acababan de hacer-¡Sunset! ¡Karai!-grito Twilight y ambas chicas la vieron.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Rarity preocupada.

Las dos jóvenes guerreras solo alzaron sus pulgares en señal de triunfo, mientras Batman sonreía ante eso-¡Lo hicimos!-grito Pinkie Pie emocionada.

Pero justo cuando Daisy y Dante se dispusieron a dejar que el portal se cerrara, un par de brazos de energía surgieron del mismo, sujetando a Sunset y a Karai de una pierna, jalándolas hacia el mismo, para espanto de todos, por lo que los dos seres celestiales tuvieron que volver a hacer esfuerzos para mantenerlo abierto.

-¡Sunset! ¡Karai!-grito Batman asomándose, acompañado por el resto de las Hijas de la Noche y Myra.

-¡Sujétense!-grito Rainbow.

Ya que Sunset y Karai se sujetaban con fuerza de una de las paredes, mientras Nekron se encontraba unos cuantos metros debajo de ellas, sujetándolas de las piernas y manteniéndose colgado, al tiempo que se reía de forma cruel y despiadada.

-¡Si yo me voy, ustedes vendrán conmigo par de perras!-les aseguro.

Sunset y Karai comenzaron a sentir como sus manos se resbalaban lentamente, al tiempo que Applejack sacaba su Látigo, Twilight y Pinkie Pie invocaban lazos para poder subirlas-¡Resistan!-grito Batman.

-¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!-gruño Karai.

Sunset miro hacia abajo y vio el Inframundo, dándose cuenta de que varios espectros malignos estaban disponiéndose a salir de nuevo-¡Cierren el portal!-grito mirando a todos los que estaban afuera y sorprendiendo a Twilight.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Las sacaremos antes de hacerlo!-aseguro Batman.

-¡No tienen más opción!-grito Sunset con fuerza y Karai solo pudo aceptar que su rival tenía razón.

-¡Tienen que hacerlo a menos que quiera otra maldita invasión de espectros malignos!-les grito con fuerza y Rarity también se horrorizo.

Pero ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a hacer eso y fue cuando unos pasos captaron la atención de todos, cuando voltearon, se encontraron con Diana-¡Oh genial! ¡Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas!-declaro Rainbow, pero rápidamente, el resto de los héroes se colocó como muro protector.

-¡No dejaremos que evites que las salven!-aseguro Amatista, pero Diana solo las miro con seriedad, antes de volar y pasar sobre ellos, dirigiéndose al portal.

Nekron se reía divertido por lo que pasaba-¡No podrán escapar par de mocosas! ¡Vendrán conmigo al Inframundo y allá se encontraran con todos los enemigos del bien!-declaro riéndose, cuando de pronto, Diana salió de la nada, embistiéndolo con fuerza.

-¡Diana!-exclamo Batman al ver eso.

-¿Qué hace?-cuestiono Pinkie Pie.

-¡Lo que una Amazona debe hacer, lo que la Mujer Maravilla nunca debió dejar de hacer, proteger al mundo, no gobernarlo!-declaro Diana sujetando a Nekron con fuerza, al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-cuestiono Nekron.

Diana miro a las chicas-¡Me asegurare de que ningún demonio vuelva a salir del Inframundo!-declaro mirando a todos, dejando sorprendido a Batman.

-Diana… ¡No!-grito con fuerza.

-Bruno…lamento mucho todo lo que hice…ojala algún día…me puedan perdonar por mis acciones…Hijas de la Noche…ustedes merecen llamarse…Campeonas Amazonas-reconoció, para de un movimiento veloz, cortar la energía de Nekron con su espada.

-¡No!-grito Nekron al tiempo que caía hacia el Inframundo, con Diana sujetándolo en todo momento.

Diana y Nekron desaparecieron en las llamas del Infierno, mientras Batman y las demás lograba sacar a sus amigas del interior del portal, permitiendo que Daisy y Dante dejaran de mantenerlo abierto, rápidamente, Aura corrió al lado de Dante y Kakunsa al de Daisy.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Batman preocupado por ambas chicas.

-Lo estamos, pero…Diana…-Sunset miro el suelo, mismo que ahora solo tierra firme.

-¿Quién habría pensado que haría algo como eso?-señalo Karai sorprendida por la acción de Diana.

Flash se acercó a donde estaba Batman-Oye Bats, entonces ella realmente…-.

-Eso me temo-dijo Batman.

-Le dijimos muchas cosas terribles-dijo Rainbow sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que le dijeron a Diana-pero al final…ella nos salvó…-.

-Nos salvó a todos-dijo Sunset.

Fue cuando Fluttershy comenzó a volver en sí-¡Fluttershy!-grito Myra sonriendo aliviada.

-¿Qué? Myra… ¿Qué paso? ¿Lo logramos?-pregunto temerosa y viendo a su alrededor.

-Lo conseguimos-respondió Myra sonriéndole de forma cariñosa.

-Y con la ayuda más inesperada-agrego Pinkie Pie, al tiempo que Twilight tomaba la mano de su ahora esposa y esta le sonreía, definitivamente fue una noche sumamente ajetreada para todos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Más Tarde**

Las noticias sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos las últimas horas en todo el mundo no tardaron en llenar los medios de comunicación, todos preguntándose qué clase de amenaza pudo provocar la aparición de muertos y fantasmas.

-"Si bien se desconoce qué fue lo que paso exactamente, una cosa si podemos afirmar y es que nuevamente, la Liga de la Justicia nos ha salvado de una gran maldad, demostrando una vez más la ENORME diferencia que existe entre la Liga de la Justicia y el Régimen de Superman"-.

-"En otras noticias, las responsables de esta situación tan aterradora; es decir, la Guasón y su cómplice; Lucy, alias Segadora, fueron apresadas por Batman y sus aliadas, para luego ser entregadas a la policía de Ciudad Gótica, ahora mismo nos han informado que están siendo enviadas a Arkham, donde se ha preparado una celda especial para contener a la hechicera Lucy"-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Arkham**

Efectivamente, con camisas de fuerza, ambas criminales estaban ingresando en el asilo, aunque la Guasón tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ya que muchos de los viejos amigos de su padre la miraban con sorpresa y terror, fue cuando pasaron por la celda de Maximiliam Zeus, que se levantó de su cama.

-Ah Hermes-dijo saludando a la chica-veo que finalmente te decidiste a aparecer, espero que vuestra ausencia se deba a que tenéis grandes noticias para el poderoso Zeus, aunque me molesta que te hayas atrevido a traer a la diabólica Pandora al Olimpo-.

Mientras Lucy miro al demente algo confundida, la Guasón solo saco la lengua y se la paso por sus labios, como si estuviera saboreando la locura de Zeus, finalmente, ambas fueron encerradas en sus respectivas celdas.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora si te van a reconocer como la nueva Guasón-observo Lucy.

-Ese era precisamente el punto de todo esto-dijo la demente sonriendo-después de todo, mi muy queridísima amiga, siempre habrá otras oportunidades para jugar y bailar con Batman, así como tú también tendrás más oportunidades para vengarte de tus dos amigas-.

-Y será glorioso-aseguro Lucy sonriendo y ambas se rieron muy divertidas, demostrando lo felices que estaban, pese a haber sido derrotadas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **DPG**

Celestia revisaba algunos documentos sobre el ingreso de la Guasón y su amiga a Arkham, cuando tocaron a su puerta-Adelante-indico y Starlight entro en su oficina con otros documentos en la mano.

-Vaya noche, lucha contra fantasmas y Zombis ¿así es siempre en Ciudad Gótica?-pregunto Starlight mirando a su superior.

-Claro que no-respondió Celestia-a veces se ponía extraño-agrego bromeando y provocando que Starlight solo pudo reírse ante ese comentario.

-Vaya, no creí que también le gustara hacer bromas-observo la detective.

-A veces es bueno relajarse un poco con una risa sana y de la manera correcta-señalo Celestia.

-Eso creo-dijo Starlight-estos son los documentos que me pidió, se hizo una investigación a fondo, no hay huellas digitales, ni registros médicos, ningún otro alias, nada-.

Celestia tomo la carpeta que Starlight le acerco y comenzó a revisar los documentos, no había nada que le dijera quien podría ser esa demente que se hacía llamar la Hija del Guasón y que realmente actuaba como si fuera su hija, sus mismos métodos, su crueldad y demencia eran algo que encajaban mucho con el de ese monstruo.

La comisionada se cubrió el rostro con su mano, hecho que dejo a Starlight algo confundida y preocupada-Es angustiosamente y aterradoramente igual que con el Guasón, nunca se supo nada de él, siempre cambiaba la historia cuando le hacías preguntas, siempre engaño a muchas personas haciéndolos sentir lástima por él-.

-Como el caso de Harley Quinn-recordó Starlight pensativa-eso realmente es preocupante ¿Qué cree que pueda significar?-.

Celestia se quedó en silencio, pensando en una respuesta para su futura sucesora-Creo que significa que estamos a punto de entrar en una nueva época-reconoció la comisionada con cierto pesar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mansión Díaz**

Toda la casa era un desastre total y ni qué decir de la Bati Cueva, pero al menos, ya estaba libre de fantasmas, espectros o cualquier otro ser de ultratumba que pudieran causarles más problemas, ahora solo quedaban Kenneth, Spike y Odd tirados en el suelo, recuperando el aliento y con sus extremidades extendidas por completo.

-Santo…Galileo…nunca creí que bailaría y tocaría…durante…6 horas…-dijo Kenneth cansado.

Spike ni siquiera podía decir palabra alguna, ya que solo estaba tendido en el suelo y sin intención alguna de levantarse en cualquier momento, solo quería estar echado en el suelo, al igual que el resto de sus amigos, les tenía sin cuidado el estado en que quedo la casa y la cueva.

Odd era el más expresivo en cuanto al cansancio, ya que estaba roncando a pierna suelta en esos momentos, se había dormido por completo una vez que cayó al suelo, Kenneth solo pudo pensar en que esa era una buena idea.

-Pero hay que preparar la cena para las chicas…así que debemos levantarnos e ir a prepararles algo…-Kenneth intento levantarse, pero por más que trataba, su cuerpo no cooperaba-al carajo, que pidan pizza o comida china-expreso quedándose acostado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Playa**

La playa que se ubicaba justo abajo del acantilado en la cual se encontraba construida la Mansión Díaz, toda la Liga de la Justicia se encontraba presente, llevando el cuerpo de Corban en un sarcófago, para prepararlo para su funeral y despedirlo como el héroe que era, pero en esos momentos, se estaban despidiendo de alguien más.

Las Hijas de la Noche se encontraban rodeando a Batman, abrazándolo con fuerza, el Caballero de la Noche las abrazaba como podía, era el momento en que debía regresar al Otro Mundo, la misión ya estaba cumplida y el tiempo de estancia de Batman se había completado.

Poco a poco, las chicas se separaron de su mentor y padre, quienes tenían los ojos cristalinos ante esa nueva despedida, pero sonreían muy felices, ya que tuvieron oportunidad de verlo una vez más, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, el Caballero de la Noche miro a las chicas con una gran sonrisa y luego a la Liga de la Justicia.

-Adiós viejos amigos…o mejor dicho…adiós, mi querida familia-reconoció Batman, tomando por sorpresa a todos, como siempre solía hacerlo y luego miro a las chicas-estoy orgulloso de todas ustedes, se han convertido en grandes heroínas, sabía que podían hacerlo-.

-No lo habríamos conseguido sin usted-dijo Rainbow sonriendo y con los ojos tristes.

-Yo solo les mostré el camino, pero ustedes fueron las que consiguieron todos esos logros y hazañas, mismas que yo jamás pude conseguir-reconoció Batman.

-Hizo más que eso y siempre le estaremos agradecidas por todo lo que hizo por nosotras-dijo Twilight.

-Por todo lo que nos enseñó-dijo Fluttershy.

-Por cómo nos apoyó sin importar nada-dijo Rarity.

-Por todas las ocasiones en que nos salvó-dijo Applejack.

-Por guiarnos por el camino correcto-dijo Rainbow.

-Por estar ahí para nosotras pese a todo lo que sufrió-dijo Pinkie Pie haciendo un puchero triste.

Sunset era la que faltaba y la peli fuego se retiró la máscara para poder ver mejor a su figura paterna-Gracias por ser el padre que necesite en ese momento de angustia, desesperación y sufrimiento, me salvaste de muchas manera y me diste una nueva perspectiva de mi triste y patética vida, siempre te estaré agradecida por ello y más-.

Batman coloco sus manos en los hombros de Sunset-Estoy orgulloso de ti y aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, tú también me salvaste en más de una forma, puedes estar segura de ello, ahora, Ciudad Gótica…no, el mundo, dependerá de ti, cuídalos bien, mi hija-llamo Batman y Sunset abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar eso, era la primera vez que Batman la llamaba de ese modo-cuídalos-.

Sunset se abrazó con fuerza a Batman, mientras lloraba de felicidad, al tiempo que los demás solo observaban en silencio, poco a poco, padre e hija se separaron, el Caballero de la Noche podía sentir que era el momento de marcharse, ya que sentía que algo lo llamaba.

-Oye Bats-la voz de Flash llamo su atención-saluda a Corban y a todos nuestros amigos en el Otro Mundo-.

-Fue un honor haberte conocido-dijo Garnet sonriendo y todos los héroes asintieron.

Batman asintió y sonrió, una de sus siempre contadas sonrisas, antes de comenzar a elevarse lentamente en el cielo, la mano de Sunset sostuvo la del Caballero de la Noche todo lo que pudo, hasta que finalmente, estas se separaron, Batman, también conocido como Bruno Díaz, levito hasta quedar en el cielo, donde su cuerpo desapareció en una sombra que asemejaba a un murciélago gigantesco.

-Adiós gran jefe-se despidió Rainbow, al tiempo que Twilight tomaba la mano de su esposa y esta le sonreía.

-Miren-la voz de Aura capto la atención de todos y era porque el sol ya estaba comenzando a aparecer en el horizonte, dando un espectáculo sumamente hermoso.

-Vaya y pensar que pudimos haber dejado de ver cosas como estas-dijo Rarity feliz de haber salido victoriosas.

Los miembros de la Liga suspiraron, sintiendo el calor del sol-Bueno, es hora de ir a preparar todo-indico la peli fuego.

-Aguarda Sunny, quiero apreciar este momento un poco más-pidió Twilight y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, dejando que la paz de la luz del sol y el aire marino los envolviera por completo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, Nekron ha sido derrotado, tras el sacrificio de Diana, pero este no es más que el comienzo de una nueva historia y una nueva leyenda"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=JzX4qgESVHg**

 **Sunset**

 **Hasta hoy  
no puedo imaginar que  
no dejar de continuar pero  
puede pasar  
algún día...  
(Se ve a Sunset levantarse de una profunda oscuridad, para ser observada por Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie sonriéndole)**

 **Twilight  
si te sentís sin ánimos  
Si crees  
que vas a superar cualquier problema o situación  
¡Avísame! Quiero estar y verte yo... uno al menos, por favor...**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad siendo salvada por Batman, Robin y Batichica, para después darle paso al tiempo con Batman y las hijas de la noche)**

 **Sunset**

 **La vida es solo una, pero hay que llenarla de emoción  
Una razón me diste, ¡ya nadie me puede… derrotar!**

 **(Sunset se observa frente a tres caminos al frente, uno revelándola como Firebird, otra de ella misma y uno con una forma de murciélago)**

 **Sunset**

 **Aún  
No sé  
que haces para que yo lo repita otra vez  
Solo verte ahí de pie… y me das todo ese valor**

 **(La ciudad está en cambio con Karai dirigiendo de crimen del bajo mundo, Starlight como comisionada y mucho más, solo se necesita un héroe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **¡Esta vez- ya siento que algo grita en mi interior!  
Siento que quiero continuar  
si te miro a los ojos hoy**

 **(Sunset se dispone a tomar un camino siendo antes de eso tomada de la mano por Twilight, así revelando a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Bruno todos le sonríen, así está decidida avanza por el camino con forma de murciélago)**

 **Twilight**

 **Sé que puedes reír otra vez  
Llorar si quieres**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No dejes que tus sueños se apaguen**

 **(Se ve a Batman recorrer ciudad gótica, esa imagen cambia, ahora con Robin, después con Batichica, repitiéndose con Jasón, Tim y Damián, dando un final ahora con las hijas de la noche**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **¡Así que muestra el final… el definitivo!  
¡Eres mi héroe que me salvó!**

 **(Se ve Sunset observar el atardecer una vez más, como cambia a la noche estando en lo alto de un edificio llega tener el traje y mascara de Batman en mano, esta solo se coloca la máscara, así las hijas de la noche sonriéndole saltan a la aventura)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Olivia:** _ya solo queda un capítulo más y luego el Spin Of que finalmente marcara el fin de esta serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _realmente lo dejaron, aunque en serio dejo a todos sumamente confundidos, incluso a los villanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _y finalmente, Nekron ha sido derrotado y la Guasón esta en Arkham, donde fue recibida de manera muy extraña. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _bueno, ya viste lo que hizo al final para poder vencer a Nekron de una vez por todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _él mismo lo dijo, no está dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente, pero al final, fue derrotado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _por desgracia…ya estamos cerca del final…solo queda el Spin Of que lo cerrara por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _tomando en cuenta que es el principal causante de todo el caos que ocurre, pero finalmente ha sido devuelto al Inframundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _a veces siento que no lo entienden, ya que me mencionan muchas series así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _y finalmente hemos concluido con esta batalla, con un sacrificio que nadie vio venir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _bueno, ya viste lo que ocurrió y al final, fueron Sunset y Karai quienes impactaron a Nekron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _además de que básicamente, le dijo que en cualquier momento podría conseguir lo mismo que su padre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _y finalmente, hemos presenciado la caída del maligno Nekron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _la batalla ha llegado a su final, aunque nadie espero que Sunset y Karai atacaran juntas a Nekron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _ya los he visto y tengo tres cosas que decir:_

 _1.- Comprendo que Amatista se haya ido, porque yo tampoco me habría quedado con Perla y Zafiro llorando desconsoladas._

 _2.- Me alegra que Rubí no leyera un comic de Batman, porque si con ese vaquero sería solitaria, imagínatela tratando de ser el Caballero de la Noche._

 _3.- Bismuto se tomó la noticia del mismo modo que Homero cuando Lisa le dijo que Bart saco un permiso de conducir falso y alquilo un auto._

 _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _pues a ver qué dices de ella ahora que junto con Sunset, lograron vencer a Nekron, con ayuda de Diana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pero ya viste que al final, ni eso le sirvió, aunque Diana hizo algo impresionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _y a ver qué piensas de este, donde finalmente lo vencieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _yo ya he pensado en hacer un fic donde Batman luche con todo tipo de entes malignos, como Freedy Krueger, It, entre otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _acabas de ver como obtuvieron la victoria, nadie se esperaba lo que paso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _lo acabas de ver y también lo que hizo la rehén de Nekron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _y finalmente, la batalla ha terminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y a ver qué dices de como termino esta batalla contra el maligno Nekron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _pues acabas de ver lo que hizo al final, no solo llevo a Nekron al Inframundo, sino que piensa asegurarse de que nadie vuelva a cruzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _creo que la respuesta apareció en el capítulo, pues Diana se sacrificó para enviar a Nekron al Inframundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _y realmente lo demostró, incluso pensaba llevarse a Sunset y Karai con él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _como si fueras el primero que me dice algo como eso, créeme, lo vengo leyendo desde hace tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _pues ya viste que también dijo que era por saber que tanta persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _pues ella se fue con Nekron al Inframundo ¿Qué tanto crees que sufra? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _especialmente porque sabe que si falla, aun encerrado, Drago lo hará pagar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _acabas de ver como dos rivales se unen de manera inconsciente para vencer a la muerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _especialmente cuando muy pocos pueden conseguir hacerlo, al menos en la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _no lo creas, porque yo también lo pensé en ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _yo tengo el DVD de "Batman la Máscara del Fantasma", una de mis películas favoritas del Caballero de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y Diana al final hizo algo muy noble, pues se sacrificó para poder enviar a Nekron al Inframundo de una vez por todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _siempre hay un modo de conseguir las cosas, esa es otra de las lecciones de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _y Nekron ha vuelto al Inframundo, gracias al sacrificio de Diana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _una frase realmente emblemática y digna de un guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _ya lo has visto, así como también su derrota a manos de la justicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _ahora imagínate el haber sido vencido por un par de chiquillas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _realmente lo arruino, pero al final ni eso evito su gran derrota. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _ahora nunca olvidara esta derrota, ya que fueron dos niñas quienes lo empujaron de vuelta al Inframundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _pues ya viste lo que hicieron y quienes lograron ponerlo en su lugar finalmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _bueno acabas de ver lo que Diana hizo, se sacrificó para salvar a Sunset y a Karai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _ya mero acabamos con esta historia, solo un capítulo más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _el poder evitar la furia de Drago es un buen incentivo para no hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _y finalmente, esta pesadilla terminó, con un sacrificio final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _pues…no sé si se pueda decir que sobrevivió, porque se lanzó al Inframundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _y la batalla finalmente ha terminado, con Diana sacrificándose al final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Olivia, Éire, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Photon Girl, Trish Lumino, Enya Berserk, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Diane Noir, Stardust Girl, Saint Femme, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Tenzalucard123, Gokash Z, Sombra 02, Zeus, Hades, Bowser3000000, Moon-9215, Xanatrix742, Shazam, Edge Hell Razor, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Kid Shooter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Tetsuma Gundam, Ryokan Shield, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Wild Boy, Espadachín de la Luz, Polnareff Silver, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Black Hunter, Ryo Red, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Regulus Leo, Crimson Bullet, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Rex Gamer 15000, Ant, Iron Mario, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	49. La Leyenda Continua

" _ **Finalmente, la amenaza de Nekron ha sido erradicada, después de realizar un último ataque conjunto entre Batman, Sunset y Karai, las dos grandes rivales se unieron en un golpe decisivo con sus respectivas espadas, logrando llevarlo hasta el portal del Inframundo, pero Nekron no estaba dispuesto a irse sin dar pelea y sujetando a ambas, se dispuso a llevárselas con él al Inframundo, lo que provoco que Batman y los demás acudieran en su auxilio, pero todo se esperaban excepto lo que hizo Diana, ya que la Amazona se sacrificó para poder enviar a Nekron al Inframundo, lanzándose contra él a gran velocidad, logrando salvar a Sunset y a Karai de sus garras, declarando que se aseguraría de que ningún otro demonio intentara volver a atacar el mundo de nuevo, amenazando con traer a Drago a la vida, una vez que la misión termino, tanto la Guasón como Lucy, fueron enviadas a Arkham, empleando varias medidas para evitar que Lucy usara su magia, mientras la demente se sintió como en casa, ya que ahora, ella era es la nueva Princesa Payaso del Crimen, mientras tanto, el momento de despedir a Batman había llegado, el Caballero de la Noche reconoció lo orgulloso que estaba de las Hijas de la Noche y de la Liga de la Justicia, asegurando que el futuro del mundo estaba en buenas manos y finalmente, regreso al Otro Mundo"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ribVjpHe4BE**

 **Twilight**

 **Puedes perdonar  
¿Y olvidar tu pasado?  
Deja ir todo  
Y recuperar tu paso**

 **(Se ve el pasado que tuvo Sunset desde el principio del régimen hasta pasar en cada momento que siguió hasta el momento actual, despertando en un campo verde, siendo observada por Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para darles una sonrisa y levantarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor, así que échame la culpa  
Dame el peso para todo  
No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño sea  
(La ciudad pasa a mostrar a varios enfrentamientos con criminales contra Batman y sus hijas en el tiempo que va mostrando cierto cambio en Batman)**

 **Sunset**

 **Lo soportaré todo  
Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Entonces puedes continuar**

 **(A lo lejos de la ciudad se ve el crimen del bajo mundo dirigido por Karai, como Starlight llega al puesto de comisionada, sin escuchar un simple hahahahaha resonando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Dale un nombre a la rosa  
Todavía olerá como dulce  
Dale un nombre a la rosa: todo es lo mismo  
No cambiará lo que significas para mí**

 **(Pasando a cambiar a Sunset mirando su reflejo en el traje para verse a ella misma como Batman, pasando a momentos donde Bruno se ve en un espejo su avanzada edad)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Si vives - Vive tu vida con buenas intenciones  
Se vuelve en algún lugar en el camino (Ah ~)  
Pero, ¿darías? Dale un segundo pensamiento  
Cuando dice que revela la mentira**

 **(Sunset toma el manto de Batman en sus manos para volverse finalmente Batman ante las demás aceptando el renacer de Batman, cambiando rápidamente a una ciudad en caos aclamando por un héroe)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Solo hay un 10% de culpa  
Pero nadie compartirá la falla  
Tomas el calor, pero no más  
Así que ahora es el momento, tienes que tener tu propio  
Y levántate alto  
(Se ve la sombra de Batman a lo lejos pasar como todos ven a Sunset la ahora Batman combatir a varios criminales, aun escuchando un hahahahaha, aparece la hija de un demonio, la Hija del Guasón)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Es la cosa número uno que nunca puedes olvidar  
No dejes que te definan,  
Todavía hay pelea en ti  
(Sunset se pone al frente de ella como esta sonríe para ser rodeada por cientos de criminales, sin dejarse intimidad llega a ser apoyada por Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, ahora sonriendo entre si avanzan directo al combate, pasando a quedar la imagen con las hijas de Batman y el Guasón frente a frente)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor  
Dando el peso para todo**

 **Twilight**

 **No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño  
Tú y yo podemos soportarlo todo**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Y continuarás**

 **(Termina todo en una fotografía con Bruno, Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie siendo colgada en la baticueva junto a otras con Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo final**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **La Leyenda Continua**

La batalla con la Guasón y Nekron finalmente había concluido, la Tierra estaba volviendo a la normalidad o lo más normal que se pudiera ser desde que un niño extraterrestre llego del espacio para convertirse en un Dios en la Tierra, así como también un joven millonario vio lo peor que pudo haberle pasado a un alma inocente siendo tan joven, finalizando con la llegada de una mujer de tierras distantes, que se ganó el título de campeona en su hogar.

Estos tres personajes conformaron la llamada Trinidad; Batman, Superman y la Mujer Maravilla, quienes aliándose con otros héroes dio origen al equipo de justicieros más grande que se haya visto en todo el Universo; la Liga de la Justicia.

Enfrentaron muchas batallas, lucharon contra cientos de enemigos; desde megalómanos inmortales, legiones del mal, inteligencias binarias que coleccionaba civilizaciones para absorber su conocimiento y destruir su mundo de origen, hasta el más temible de todos los enemigos que pudieron enfrentar; Darkseid.

Parecía que este equipo era invencible, pero pronto, un simple criminal demente, un humano sin ningún poder especial, consiguió vencerlos, al provocar la muerte de la esposa y el hijo no nacido de Superman, así como también la destrucción de Metrópolis, también conocida como la ciudad del mañana.

Después de eso, el más grande héroe que la Tierra tuvo perdió su camino, convirtiéndose en un cruel y despiadado tirano, asesino a sangre fría, creyendo que traía la paz con sus crueles métodos, arrastro consigo a muchos más, Diana entre ellos y el mundo comenzó a temerles a los héroes que alguna vez admiraron.

Pero entonces, el Caballero de la Noche reunió a un nuevo grupo de héroes, quienes le hicieron frente a este cruel Régimen y tras una difícil batalla, consiguieron ponerle fin a estos opresores, más solo fue el comienzo de una nueva batalla, ya que esta traición y muchos daños provocados en todos los Universos hicieron que el peor de los enemigos resurgiera; Lord Drago, la Gran Bestia del Mal.

Para poder hacerle frente al origen del mal, a Batman se le dio la tarea de escoger a siete almas virtuosas que emplearían la Luz de la Presencia para combatir su crueldad; estas almas se convirtieron en las Virtudes Humanas, también conocidas como las Hijas de la Noche.

Luchando lado a lado con el Caballero de la Noche, enfrentaron muchas grandes amenazas, desde criminales y enemigos de Batman, entre ellos el diabólico Guasón, hasta los guerreros más temibles del ejército de Drago; los Maestros Oscuros y finalmente, llego el momento de hacerle frente a Drago en persona.

La batalla contra Drago fue brutal y muchas vidas fueron tomadas, desde grandes amigos y aliados, hasta personas inocentes, el poder de la Bestia era abominable y nada se comparaba a él, parecía que todo estaba perdido, pero entonces, con ayuda de los miembros originales de la Liga y las esperanzas de todos los Universos, las Hijas de la Noche, renacidas como Sarah, el Arcángel de la Vida, lograron derrotar a este terrible enemigo.

Más esta victoria implico grandes pérdidas y reconocimientos para muchos, pero también significo el principio de una nueva aventura, misma que se llevaría a cabo como un Torneo de Poder, mismo que era realizado con participantes de todos los Universos, siendo representados por 10 guerreros de cada uno.

Guiando a los guerreros del Universo 1, Batman llevo a su equipo en distintas batallas contra los Universos rivales, los cuales fueron cayendo uno a uno; iniciando con el Universo 9, seguido por el 10 y finalizando la primera ronda con el 4, los cuales fueron borrados para comenzar de cero.

Para la segunda ronda, los Universos que fueron vencidos fueron el 3, 6 y 8, los cuales sufrieron un reinicio de solo 1000 años de antigüedad, con excepción del Universo 8, por estar entre los mejores cuatro.

En la tercera ronda se descubrieron muchas cosas, entre ellas, el gran poder de los dos guerreros más poderosos de todo el Torneo; Jiren el Gris del Universo 11 y Spawn el Diabólico del Universo 12, quienes dieron una gran muestra de su tremendo poder, esta ronda finalizo con la derrota de los Universos, 5, 7 y 11.

La final se llevó a cabo entre los Universos 1, 2 y 12, siendo una competencia sumamente devastadora y emocionante, ya que se dio muestra del gran poder que tenían muchos guerreros de esos Universos, pero el más temible de todos, era el mismo Spawn.

Spawn poseía un poder tan abrumador que fue capaz de derrotar a todos los que lo enfrentaban, demostrando su verdadero poder, mismo que era una mezcla entre energía celestial y demoniaca, pero pronto encontraría un oponente en Batman, quien lucho de manera devastadora y valiente contra el Caballero Infernal, más cuando todo parecía indicar que Batman iba a ser derrotado, una de sus aliadas, Lapis Lazuli actuó a tiempo y juntos lograron eliminar al temible Spawn, dándole la victoria al Universo 1.

Meses después, la lucha contra el crimen continuo, así como también una nueva batalla contra los líderes vengativos del Régimen, con un nuevo y más despiadado Superman, que demostró que ya no quedaba nada del héroe que alguna vez fue, abandonando cruelmente a Diana y asesinando a traición a Batman.

Así fue como Sunset Shimmer, la primera en unirse a Batman, se convirtieron en la nueva defensora de Ciudad Gótica y del mundo, la nueva Batman; guiando a sus amigas y a la Liga de la Justicia en un último ataque en contra de Superman, finalmente lograron ponerle fin al cruel Régimen creado por Superman, enviándolo a la Zona Fantasma y encarcelando a todos sus aliados.

Y así comenzaron las nuevas aventuras de esta heredera de Batman, nueva líder de las Hijas de la Noche y algún día, futura líder de toda la Liga de la Justicia, enfrentándose a todo tipo de amenazas, desde criminales que pensaban que podrían retomar el control de la ciudad con la muerte de Batman hasta su más grandes enemigos.

Pero también fue el surgimiento de esta nueva y peligrosa Guasón, quien demostró tener una mente tan enferma y retorcida como el original, siendo ayudada por una vieja amiga de Fluttershy y Myra, trajeron a Nekron de vuelta para llevar a cabo sus planes, pero una vez más, la justicia logro la victoria en contra de la maldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Un mes después**

Toda la Liga de la Justicia estaba reunida para despedir a su gran amigo y aliado, el guerrero que dio todo para demostrar el poder de los humanos, los simples mortales, en contra de un ser que es eterno; Corban, el gran Campeón del Combate Mortal.

La Liga de la Justicia no había tenido oportunidad de honrarlo como hubieran querido debido a que ayudaron a los líderes del mundo a reconstruir todo el caos provocando por la Guasón y Nekron, las vidas estaban salvadas, pero no así los edificios y demás casas, así como otras cosas.

Ahora, todos se encontraban reunidos en la Atalaya, con una foto de Corban en la pared, misma que se reunió con todas las demás fotos de los miembros que murieron desde la batalla contra el Régimen, en misiones sumamente peligrosas o peleando contra Drago en persona.

Quien dirigiría el discurso no era otro que J'onn, el cual era considerado por muchos como el mejor orador de toda la Liga de la Justicia, siempre logrando mantenerse en calma en los peores momentos, un puesto que antes desempeñaba Batman, pero que ahora le correspondía a él, ya que Sunset todavía estaba lidiando con algunas emociones que tenía, el Detective Marciano se acercó al podio y se aclaró la garganta.

-Hoy nos hemos reunido para despedir a otro buen amigo, un valioso aliado y un verdadero héroe-comenzó J'onn-Corban fue muchas cosas, pero más que nada, era un gran campeón, él no solo peleo contra Nekron, demostrándole de lo que un humano es capaz, sino que además, combatió en el más peligroso de todos los torneos; el Combate Mortal, donde se alzó victorioso tras derrotar a Goro…-.

Conforme el Detective Marciano hablaba, Rainbow recordó la vez que se lo encontró antes de su gran batalla contra Goro, cuando decidió que ya no dejaría que nadie más peleara por ella en ese peligroso evento convocado por Drago en persona.

 **-Flashback-**

Rainbow se dirigía hacia donde se llevaría a cabo su batalla contra Goro, estaba más que decidida a derrotar a ese monstruo de cuatro brazos que se atrevió a matar a Lince, eso es algo que jamás se lo iba a perdonar, cruzo por el pasillo y se topó de frente con Corban, quien estaba apoyado a una pared y de brazos cruzados.

-Entonces, es cierto que has decidido enfrentarte a Goro ¿no es verdad?-inquirió Corban volteando a ver a la chica.

-Así es y nada de lo que digas va a lograr que cambie de opinión-aseguro Rainbow.

-No pretendo hacerte cambiar de opinión-señalo Corban cruzado de brazos.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Rainbow volteando a verlo.

-Este es su torneo, no el de Batman y mucho menos el de Raiden-esto último lo dijo con algo de despecho-ese Dios solo sabe reclutar guerreros para pelear en este evento, pero él nunca lo hace en persona, aunque ese no es el punto, solo quiero darte algunos consejos para poder vencer a Goro-.

-De acuerdo, escucho-dijo Rainbow.

-Goro no es un oponente al que puedas vencer con fuerza bruta, él es sumamente fuerte y sus cuatro brazos le dan una ventaja descomunal, además de ser sumamente rápido, pero si tiene una debilidad, es que sobrestima demasiado sus propias habilidades, no puede ver más allá de lo que sus ojos le muestran y con el chico Tennyson tuvo razón, pero yo le demostré una realidad sumamente diferente-.

-Pero ¿Cómo puedo vencerlo?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Siendo más lista que él, más astuta, más cuidadosa, has algo que él nunca se espere, atácalo de una manera en la cual él no sea capaz de defenderse, luego tienes que acorralarlo y evitar que contraataque, tienes que vencerlo lo más rápido posible, sin perder tiempo ni dárselo-indico Corban.

Rainbow se quedó pensando en las palabras de Corban y finalmente tuvo una idea de que hacer para poder tomarlo por sorpresa y atacarlo sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar-Muy bien, gracias por tus consejos, si me permite una pregunta ¿Qué paso realmente entre Raiden y usted para que se hayan vuelto tan distantes?-pregunto la chica de cabello de arcoíris.

Corban guardo silencio y cerró los ojos como si estuviera meditando la respuesta, Rainbow espero un momento a que dijera algo, pero al ver que no lo hacía se dispuso a hablar-Eso es entre él y yo, búsquese su propio secreto-respondió retirándose y dejando a Rainbow con los ojos como platos.

-¡Oiga! ¡No tenía por qué ser tan grosero!-grito molesta, para luego hacer un puchero molesto.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Rainbow solo pudo sonreír ante ese recuerdo, pensando en que gracias a ese chico pudo encontrar una forma sumamente eficiente para sacar de balance al temible guerrero de cuatro brazos, en serio, ese tipo nunca se vio venir el golpe que la chica le dio.

-Por eso y más-la voz de J'onn captó la atención de Rainbow-les pido que alcen sus vasos y brindemos por nuestro gran amigo; Corban, el gran campeón del Combate Mortal-.

Todos los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia alzaron sus vasos o copas, para luego beber su contenido en honor a su gran amigo, un gran campeón, un verdadero héroe, realmente era una pena haber tenido otra baja, pero al menos el mundo estaba a salvo una vez más y la maldad de Drago ya no volvería a amenazar a los Universos por un largo tiempo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Las Hijas de la Noche volvieron a casa, donde fueron recibidas por sus tres mayordomos, quienes las reverenciaron a las siete, aunque más a Sunset, ya que era ella quien les pagaba y vaya que lo hacían muy bien, aun después de que tuvieron que reponer muchas cosas que rompieron cuando la mansión se vio invadida por fantasmas y muertos.

-La cena esta lista-informo Kenneth apareciendo con las charolas.

-Que bien, muero de hambre-dijo Applejack sentándose en la mesa, junto con sus amigas, al tiempo que el trío de amigos les mostraba la comida que hicieron, lasaña.

-Hoy Odd lo sugirió, ya que vimos Garfield mientras estábamos descansando un poco-explico Spike.

-Pues se ve sumamente deliciosa-reconoció Rarity y el grupo comenzó a comer.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Esta deliciosa!-declaro Pinkie Pie emocionada.

Fluttershy comía, pero lo hacía con algo de desgano-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Pinkie Pie mirándola con preocupación.

-Ah…si…lo siento…solo estoy algo…melancólica-reconoció con pesar.

-¿Aun piensas en Lucy?-pregunto Twilight conociendo la respuesta y la chica agacho la mirada.

Fluttershy guardo silencio y eso fue toda la respuesta que las demás necesitaban-Es solo que…me habría gustado poder salvarla como lo hice con Myra…pero creo que ella está más perdida de lo que Myra estaba, incluso es amiga de esa nueva Guasón, ni siquiera se tentó el corazón con todo lo que hizo-dijo con tristeza.

Sunset dio un bocado a su lasaña y tomo un poco de agua-No pierdas la esperanza, eso es algo que nos enseñó Batman, que sin importar que tan malo sean las cosas, siempre existirá la esperanza-recordó la peli fuego.

-Él nos salvó a todas de muchas maneras-dijo Twilight con profunda nostalgia, recordando todo lo que aprendieron de Batman y como él también reconoció que aprendió de ellas.

-En serio…este lugar no es lo mismo sin él-expuso Rainbow mirando toda la mansión.

-De alguna manera él está aquí, con nosotras y fue bueno verlo una vez más, aunque haya sido por poco tiempo-dijo Rarity.

-¡Fue más qué bueno! ¡Fue grandioso!-grito Pinkie Pie sumamente emocionada al recordar eso-¡En serio, no esperaba que apareciera en el momento oportuno!-.

-Como siempre solía hacerlo-dijo Sunset recordando la primera vez que lo vio y cuando la llevo a la Mansión Díaz o mejor dicho; la Bati Cueva.

 **-Flashback-**

Sunset todavía no comprendía del todo el motivo por el cual acepto abordar el auto de Batman, tal vez fue curiosidad, quería saber que era lo que quería Batman de ella, tal vez pensó que ir con Batman implicaba una nueva forma de poder poner en su lugar a la mierda que reinaba en Gótica o tal vez, solo tal vez…quería pasear en el Bati Móvil.

El paseo fue muy largo y cada vez se alejaban más de la ciudad, cuando de pronto, la peli fuego se alarmo al ver que estaban dirigiéndose a una pared, asustándose por el impacto, mismo que nunca llego, pues una compuerta se abrió y el auto siguió por un túnel oscuro.

Tras unos minutos de viaje, llegaron hasta una extraña cueva, donde el Bati Móvil se detuvo, frente a un hombre de aspecto británico y vestido de mayordomo-Buenas noches señor…cielos-exclamo Alfred al ver a la chica.

-Buenas noches Alfred-saludo Batman saliendo del auto y dejando a una confundida Sunset dentro.

-¿Puedo preguntar quién es esta encantadora señorita?-pregunto Alfred mirando a la chica.

-Esta jovencita vivirá ahora con nosotros, Alfred, será mi nueva compañera y aprendiz-respondió Batman.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron Sunset y Alfred al mismo tiempo.

-¡Espere un momento!-declaro Sunset bajando del auto-¿Cómo está eso de que seré su nueva aprendiz? ¿En qué momento acepte algo así?-.

-En el momento en que aceptaste subir al Bati Móvil-respondió Batman.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Sunset sorprendida por las palabras de Batman, quien se acercó a ella.

-Puedo ver el dolor que hay dentro de ti, estas sufriendo y mucho, la forma en que te lanzaste contra esos criminales y peleaste contra ellos fue realmente impresionante, pero torpe, de no haber estado ahí pudieron haberte matado-expuso Batman.

-Tal vez eso es lo que quiero-gruño Sunset cruzándose de brazos.

Batman miro a la chica con comprensión, podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, la furia, la rabia, el sentirse impotente, deseando justicia…no…venganza, se vio a sí mismo en ella cuando tenía ocho años, cuando el mundo dejo de tener sentido para él y luego, vio a su viejo amigo, Clark.

-La vida es un regalo que debemos aprender a apreciar, a veces es muy injusta y cruel con nosotros-reconoció Batman.

-¿Cómo puedes saber tu algo como eso? Comprender el dolor y el sufrimiento de otros ¿Qué puedes saber tu sobre ello?-cuestiono Sunset.

-Porque nadie puede entender mejor el dolor que…-Batman se quitó su máscara, revelando al hombre detrás de la misma-Bruno Díaz-Sunset abrió mucho los ojos ante esa visión.

-Oh vaya, lo de nueva compañera era en serio-dijo Alfred sorprendido.

-Yo perdí a mis padres siendo muy pequeño, los vi morir frente a mí, desconozco que fue lo que te ocurrió a ti, pero puedo darme cuenta del dolor que estas sintiendo, por eso y más quiero ayudarte, permíteme hacerlo, mostrarte un mejor camino para liberarte de esa carga-dijo Batman.

Sunset guardo silencio, pensando en las palabras del Caballero de la Noche-¿Me enseñaras como puedo vengarme?-pregunto la peli fuego.

-No, te enseñare como poder tener justicia-respondió Batman-por ahora será mejor que descanses, mañana comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento, Alfred, llévala a su nueva habitación, así como también prepárale el baño para que se duche y luego le das algo de cenar, para que después se duerma-indico el Caballero de la Noche.

Alfred asintió y miro a Sunset-Por aquí señorita…disculpe, pero todavía no me ha dicho su nombre-dijo el fiel y amable mayordomo.

-Soy Sunset Shimmer-respondió la peli fuego sin poderse creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Muy bien, entonces pase por aquí-indico Alfred y Sunset comenzó a caminar-habrá que comprar mucha ropa para la señorita-.

Tras darse un buen baño y cenar de un modo que no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, Sunset se dispuso a dormir, Alfred le dio uno de los camisones que la madre de Bruno usaba para dormir, lo acorto un poco para que pudiera quedarle y le dijo que solo lo usaría mientras le compraba ropa nueva.

Ahora Sunset analizaba su situación actual, no podía creer que apenas esa mañana vivía en la calle, robando comida y luchando contra cada hijo de puta que se cruzara en su camino, ahora se encontraba en una cama sumamente fina, tapada con elegantes cobijas, usando el camisón de la madre de uno de los hombres más ricos de todo el mundo, que además resulto ser Batman y que encima de todo, le ofreció que fuera su nueva compañera de lucha.

A partir de ese momento, el entrenamiento de Sunset comenzó y vaya que se adaptó perfectamente, era muy ágil, rápida, inteligente, con un gran potencial, para Bruno fue como volver a entrenar a Ricardo otra vez y muy pronto, llego el ansiado día en que le entrego su traje y fue así como Firebird nació, un nuevo dúo dinámico.

Pero Sunset estaba muy herida y llena de rabia, tomaba riesgos innecesarios y recurría a formas de castigo extremas, por lo que Bruno comenzó a preocuparse y fue cuando tomo la sugerencia de Alfred de enviarla a la escuela, al principio lo odio, pero después…todo fue para mejor.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Sunset suspiro y miro a la familia que ahora tenía, sus amigas y su amada esposa, tal vez no tuvieron la boda con los que muchos soñarían, pero en serio fue perfecta, al menos para ellas y definitivamente no lo cambiarían por nada, ahora, ella era Batman y su deber era proteger al mundo de las futuras amenazas que vinieran, pero a diferencia de Bruno, ella no estaría sola, como lo estuvo él al principio.

-Disculpen señorita, pero creo que solicitan su asistencia-informo Kenneth.

-La Bati Señal esta activada-agrego Spike.

El grupo se levantó de la mesa y asintiendo mutuamente, se dispusieron a dirigirse a la ciudad para detener al criminal que ahora estaba causando problemas en Gótica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

En su guarida, Karai ya estaba al tanto del trato que Lucy hizo y con quien lo había hecho-Un Kyubey, eso es algo alarmante-dijo con tono frío.

-No pareces muy preocupada por ello-observo Myra cruzada de brazos.

-Los Kyubey desaparecieron tras la derrota de la Bestia hace miles de años, es cierto que con todo lo que ocurrió en los últimos meses, el daño en el equilibrio, así como también su regreso a la Tierra, provocaron que muchas criaturas malignas volvieran, entre ellos, los Kyubey-informo Karai.

-Supongo que los Maestros Oscuros estaban al tanto de todo eso-observo Myra.

-Anubrix estaba a cargo de los Kyubey, él se encargaba de supervisarlos o al menos lo hacía hasta que les dio la libertad de que hicieran lo que quisieran, siempre y cuando fuera benéfico para Drago-explico Karai-pero después de la derrota de la Bestia del Mal, los Kyubey fueron cazados por los 12 Ángeles y los Arcángeles, lo último que supe de ellos es que fueron llevados hasta casi la extinción y los que quedaron están prisioneros en una dimensión sin vida o existencia alguna-.

-Pero… ¿Cómo pudo Lucy hacer un trato con uno?-pregunto Myra.

-Quizás lo hizo en el tiempo en que el equilibrio estaba comenzando a dañarse, ya que se vieron muchas manifestaciones que demostraban que la Bestia estaba recuperando poder, si ella murió cuando era una niña, entonces no sería de extrañar-respondió Karai.

-Supongo que es cierto-reconoció Myra, cuando se fijó en algo-parece que nuestras amigas están a punto de tener una nueva misión-.

Karai dirigió su vista hacia la ventana y descubrió la Bati Señal-Bueno, que ellas hagan lo suyo, nosotras también tenemos trabajo que hacer, hay que recuperar el control del Bajo Mundo-indico la guerrera y Myra asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **DPG**

Las Hijas de la Noche no tardaron en llegar a la jefatura, siendo recibidas por Celestia y Starlight, quienes sonrieron ante la aparición de las siete Hijas del Caballero de la Noche, especialmente por la noticia que les tenían.

-Escapo de Arkham esta mañana-informo Celestia-ella y su amiga se fueron del asilo, así como también rescataron a sus cuatro cómplices, los ex miembros de la Mano del Mal-.

-Parece que se encariñaron con ellos-observo Starlight.

-¿Es en serio? Solo estuvieron un mes dentro del asilo-dijo Rainbow.

-Es un poco más de lo que duraba el Guasón real-le recordó Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa divertida.

-Supongo que todavía tiene mucho que aprender para ser como ese payaso de rodeo-observo Applejack.

-Eso no importa-intervino Sunset-es hora de ir por ella-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Banco de Ciudad Gótica**

La puerta del edificio exploto en pedazos y la Guasón hizo acto de aparición, al tiempo que una camioneta aparecía y de esta salía Lucy, acompañada por sus cuatro lacayos-Normalmente no me importa robar bancos, pero a veces, un poco de crimen clásico es bueno para el alma-dijo riéndose.

-Jefa, tenemos compañía-informo Finn, ya que el Bati Móvil hizo acto de aparición.

-Justo a tiempo-dijo la demente subiendo junto con Lucy y emprendiendo la huida.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=C-m0ehT3_mo)**

" _ **Miro…miro y observo… ¿quieres saber qué es lo que veo? ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?"**_

La Guasón comenzó a disparar contra el Bati Móvil, al tiempo que se reía, ella sabía que las balas no dañarían el auto, solo lo hacía para divertirse, al tiempo que la gente se protegía como podía de los disparos de esa demente.

" _ **Veo una enfermedad…una que es más antigua que la ciudad misma…una que la ha contaminado desde tiempos inmemorables…y que se expandió más allá de las fronteras de Gótica…"**_

Sunset disparo unos ganchos, mismos que detuvieron la camioneta justo cuando iba a cruzar el puente de Gótica, provocando que Chow perdiera el control, y esta rodara hasta quedar con las llantas hacia el aire.

" _ **Siempre habrá un Guasón"**_

La primera en salir del auto volcado fue la demente, quien sonreía de forma divertida, aun estando algo aturdida por el golpe y sangraba un poco por la cabeza.

" _ **Porque no hay cura para esta enfermedad…no hay cura para él…no hay cura en absoluto"**_

Una sombra cubrió a la demente y al alzar la vista no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse de nuevo, al tiempo que sacaba una daga de entre sus ropas y sus aliados se colocaban a su lado, sin que ella dejara de sonreír.

" _ **Solo…un Batman"**_

Sunset apareció, junto con sus amigas, listas para plantarle cara a esa nueva demente, mientras sus amigas se encargaban de sus secuaces, Sunset y la Guasón quedaron frente a frente, viéndose de manera retadora, antes de que la demente se lanzara contra la peli fuego riéndose y la Hija de Batman también se lanzara a la batalla, comenzando un nuevo conflicto entre estos dos eternos enemigos.

 **FIN**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una leyenda que siempre perdurara, hasta el fin de los tiempos; un Héroe, un Símbolo, una Leyenda Urbana, la Venganza, la Noche…Batman"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=zmUjyJskM38**

 **Sunset**

 **Mi vida ha sido como un eterno ciclo sin fin  
A veces no creía que podía seguir  
Cuando tu calidad y paz me levanto**

 **(Se ve tres fotografías en un libro, la primera muestra la batalla contra drago, la segunda el torneo de los universos y la ultima en blanco comenzó a ser resplandor en esta)**

 **Twilight**

 **Hoy sola no estas  
Con amistad sin fin  
Es algo imposible**

 **Sunset**

 **De la soledad yo pude regresar  
Para ver la luz otra vez**

 **(Se ve la historia de Sunset pasar lentamente desde el régimen hasta la caída de este como sus aventuras con las hijas de la noche, todo para acabar mirando el traje de Batman frente a ella)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que aun puedo levantarme y luchar**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
Cuando sea el momento de pelear**

 **El gran peso en mis hombros por llevar  
Algo imposible no es**

 **(Twilight aparece a su lado apoyándola viendo con detenimiento imágenes de los otros compañeros de Batman, sin saber que Bruno las estaba observando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Solo es difícil continuar**

 **Sunset**

 **Pero mientras no me rinda continuare**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad en reconstrucción después de largas batallas, en la oficina del comisionado se ve primero a Gordon, para cambiar a Celestia y por ultimo a Starlight, quien sonreirá observando la señal de Batman iluminando la noche)**

 **Applejack, Rainbow**

 **Honestidad y Lealtad  
Te sostendrán**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack corren alrededor de un bosque como competencia)**

 **Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity**

 **Dándole al mundo algo porque reír  
Porque con generosidad y amabilidad**

 **(Se ve a Myra y Fluttershy en una guardería cuidando de varios animales, pasando a una con Rarity y Karai, por ultimo a Pinkie en una fiesta entreteniendo a todos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Juntas podremos estar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Toma la luz y el poder que tienes  
La amistad y el amor florecerán**

 **(En un bosque se ven pasar las estaciones con el cambio de color de hojas para mostrar a Twilight y Sunset en este abrazadas mirando la puesta de sol)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
De mi propia historia escribir y continuar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Y sé que esta gran amistad  
Jamás se extinguirá**

 **(Más tarde se les unen Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Con amor todo es posible  
Los limites se van  
Y sé que este legado podrá continuar**

 **(Todas se quedan viendo la puesta de sol que se convierte en la noche de pronto, así como todas sonríen esta imagen es tomada en una fotografía convirtiéndose en la última del libro, para después ser cerrado)**

 **BUENO…CON ESTO HA CONCLUIDO LA TERCERA PARTE DE LA TRILOGIA…MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON ESTA HISTORIA DE PRINCIPIO A FIN…**

 **AHORA…SOLO QUEDA EL SPIN OF, MISMO QUE SERA MUY CORTO Y NO ESPEREN QUE APAREZCAN LOS OC, YA QUE ES ALGO QUE SERA CORTO, TRES O CUATRO CAPITULOS MAXIMOS, PUEDE QUE CINCO O SEIS, DEPENDE DE QUE TANTO LO VEA PRUDENTE…EN SERIO…ME SIENTO TAN EMOTIVO QUE PARTE DE MI QUIERE ALARGARLO EL MAYOR TIEMPO POSIBLE**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Luna Creed:** _y es así, porque realmente no duraron mucho tiempo encerradas y debo mencionarlo, te tomaste muy bien el hecho de que Zeus te llamara "Pandora". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _bueno, espera el Spin Of donde veremos la última aventura de este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _aun no pienso en el título para esa obra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _muy bien, lo checare en cuanto pueda y aunque este fic termino, la aventura todavía continua. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ahora solo nos queda el Spin Of que le pondrá fin a esta serie…realmente me entristece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _lo acabas de ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _no es nada y tristemente, la tercera parte ha concluido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _ya hemos concluido con la tercera parte, solo nos queda el Spin Of que terminara con todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _puedes volver a repetirlo, porque así como siempre habrá un Guasón, también habrá un Batman para combatirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _comprendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _me siento lleno de todo tipo de emociones, especialmente porque ya solo falta el Spin Of para finalizar con todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Olivia, Éire, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Sombra 02, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Bowser3000000, Gokash Z, Wild Boy, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, Rex Gamer 150000, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Nero Metallic, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Freedom Gumdan 96, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Wham Pillar One, Valentín D4C, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Gappy Joestar, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Hirose, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Kid Shooter, Moon-9215, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Edge Hell Razor, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Hell Drago, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Odín, Revolver, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, Crimson Bullet, Regulus Leo, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
